Mon sorcier bien aimé
by Alixe
Summary: Harry devient Auror et fait équipe avec un vétéran. Par ses yeux vous redécouvrirez Harry Potter, Gryffondor sans peur et sans cervelle. Commentaires cyniques, amitiés viriles, enquêtes policières, venez faire un stage chez les Aurors !
1. Prologue

**- MON SORCIER BIEN-AIMÉ -

* * *

**

**Note** : le personnage de _Harry Potter_, ses amis et le monde magique sont sortis de l'imagination fertile de **J.K.Rowling** et ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris donc pour me divertir et non en espérant m'enrichir avec l'invention d'une autre.

Il est à noter qu'au cours de la rédaction de ce récit, j'ai été considérablement aidé par la relecture attentive et imaginative de **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice **et** Calimera**.

Bien que se déroulant parallèle de mon autre histoire, _Après la bataille,_ cette histoire peut se lire de façon indépendante. Certaines allusions seront perdues mais cela ne devrait pas vous gâcher la lecture. Cependant, pour réellement comprendre tous les sous-entendus, il est recommandé d'avoir lu la série des Harry Potter jusqu'au tome 5 ( cette histoire a été écrite avant la sortie du tome 6).

* * *

**Prologue **

Harry s'examina d'un œil critique dans le miroir de sa chambre.

"Tu es bien coquet ce matin, lui fit remarquer son reflet. Mais tu pourrais sourire un peu."

Il ne répondit pas. Comment aurait-il pu expliquer l'impatience, mêlée d'appréhension qui le tenaillait, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendre au Ministère pour y passer sa première journée en tant qu'Auror.

_Allez, Harry, ce n'est pas si terrible !_ s'exhorta-t-il.

Mais le cœur n'y était pas. A peine une semaine auparavant, s'était tenu le troisième anniversaire de la _Bataille du Survivant_ au cours de laquelle Voldemort avait enfin été tué. Mais Harry avait payé cher cette victoire et elle avait eu pour lui un goût tellement amer qu'il avait bien failli définitivement jeter l'éponge.

Il lui avait fallu des mois pour retrouver le courage de vivre. Trois ans étaient passés mais, certains matins, il se demandait encore si cela servait à quelque chose de se lever.

Il jeta un regard coupable vers le grand lit qu'il partageait avec Ginny. Heureusement, cette dernière était déjà levée et partie dans la salle de bain. Elle n'aurait pas manqué de constater son humeur sombre et se serait inquiétée pour lui. Elle avait parfois du mal à comprendre que, malgré toute sa tendresse, elle ne pourrait jamais éloigner totalement ses fantômes.

_James, Lily, Cedric, Sirius, Hagrid_ et, ultime offrande à la folie meurtrière de Voldemort, _Dumbledore, Remus, Arthur_.

Leur sacrifice cependant n'avait pas été complètement vain cependant car, poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, Harry avait "donné le meilleur de lui-même" pour reprendre la terminologie d'Hermione. Selon la sienne, il avait simplement voulu mourir de honte et de désespoir.

Peu importe ! Voldemort n'était plus et le Survivant avait sauvé le monde. Il avait, par la même occasion, gagné la gratitude éternelle de tous. Imposantes célébrations en son honneur au cours desquelles il avait brillé par son absence, Ordre de Merlin qui ne signifiait rien pour lui, carte de Chocogrenouille sur laquelle il se trouvait tarte… que demander de plus ?

La vie trouvant toujours moyen de continuer, qu'on le veuille ou non, ses amis l'avaient inscrit au Centre de formation des Aurors. La première année avait été difficile, mais il avait fini par s'investir sérieusement, et à l'issue de sa troisième année, il avait été brillamment reçu.

Aujourd'hui était son jour d'entrée en fonction.

Harry reporta son attention sur son image. Il regarda ses cheveux d'un air critique. Il s'était laissé convaincre d'adopter une coiffure qui dégageait un peu son front et qui lui allait mieux, paraît-il. Mais la disparition de sa frange, l'avait gêné. Même si son visage avait fait la une des journaux sorciers après la disparition du mage noir rendant tout anonymat désormais à jamais illusoire, exposer ainsi la cicatrice qui avait fait connaître son nom vingt ans auparavant le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il avait donc laissé repousser quelques mèches qui retombaient sur son front, mais elles n'étaient pas assez denses pour lui éviter de voir sa cicatrice chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans une glace. Mais Ginny ne voulait pas entendre parler de "sa coupe de moine", ainsi qu'elle qualifiait son ancienne apparence, et il avait décidé de céder sur ce point, autant pour avoir la paix que pour lui faire plaisir.

Il lissa la robe qu'il avait choisie avec soin dans sa garde-robe la veille au soir. Au niveau de sa poitrine, son geste fit crisser un parchemin. Il sourit et tira de sa poche le précieux feuillet. Pour une fois, les jumeaux ne s'étaient pas moqués de lui. S'inspirant de la carte du Maraudeur et aidé par les conseils soutirés à Sirius et Remus, les terribles sorciers facétieux avaient créé une carte magique qui avait les qualités de l'original et allait même plus loin car elle était capable de reproduire le lieu où elle se trouvait.

Harry l'activa et vit que Ginny était toujours dans la salle de bains, que Molly l'attendait dans la cuisine et que Missy, l'elfe libre et rétribuée qu'il employait, déjà en train de briquer l'escalier. Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention de ne pas glisser sur les marches fraîchement cirées.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Molly l'accueillit avec le sourire et l'inspecta des pieds à la tête.

"Tu es très bien, Harry. Viens vite manger, ne te mets pas en retard."

Alors qu'il prenait des forces pour les épreuves à venir, sa fiancée fit son entrée dans la cuisine, toute fraîche et pimpante.

"Bonjour mon chéri, bonjour, Maman ! Je file, je ne veux pas être en retard pour ma rentrée.

- Tu n'as rien pris, s'indigna sa mère.

- T'en fait pas, on va sûrement prendre un café et des petits gâteau, avec les copains", la rassura sa fille.

Ginny commençait le matin même sa troisième et dernière année en Médicomagie. Avant de partir rejoindre ses condisciples, elle embrassa Harry, sur le front car il avait la bouche pleine.

"A vendredi soir, mon cœur. Tu auras plein de choses à me raconter. Au revoir, Maman."

Elle était déjà partie.

"Quelle vif-argent, soupira Molly, mais elle semblait plus attendrie que désolée.

- C'est comme cela qu'on l'aime, approuva Harry.

- Si tu le dis. Ça te va des boulettes de viande pour ce soir ?"

Harry réalisa qu'ils seraient en tête-à-tête avec sa future belle-mère. Ginny logerait toute la semaine sur son campus, tout comme il l'avait lui-même fait les trois années écoulées, et Ron n'habitait plus là. Un mois auparavant, son meilleur ami avait épousé la brillante Hermione et partageait désormais avec elle un appartement moldu, situé non loin de la maison des parents de la jeune femme.

Il était cependant probable que Molly voit son plus jeune fils le soir même, car sa bru ne brillait pas par ses capacités culinaires. Il n'était donc pas rare que le jeune marié fasse un crochet en sortant du Ministère, où il travaillait au Service des sports et jeux magiques, pour puiser dans le chaudron maternel et remplir les larges récipients hermétiques que son épouse s'était procurée.

"C'est parfait, Molly, merci. Mais je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai.

- Sans doute pas très tard pour ton premier jour. Tout va bien se passer", ajouta-t-elle.

Harry lui sourit mais n'en était pas tellement convaincu. Il détestait se présenter dans un endroit public. Il détestait devoir rencontrer des inconnus. Et, surtout, il avait peur qu'on attende de lui des miracles, alors que seule son expérience en Duel le différenciait de ses camarades. Les excellentes notes qu'il avait obtenues pour couronner sa scolarité étaient dues à un travail acharné, rien d'autre.

Il se demanda si cela avait été une bonne idée de briller ainsi. Un dossier moyen l'aurait sans doute aidé à faire comprendre à ses futurs collègues qu'ils ne devaient pas trop attendre de lui. Mais, comment accepter des notes moyennes alors que ce salaud de Malefoy, qui avait suivi les mêmes études, cartonnait ?

Il ne supportait pas l'idée de se faire dépasser par ce taré. Etre reçu major ex-equo avec le Serpentard avait suffi à gâcher la fierté qu'il aurait dû éprouver pour ses excellents résultats. Il inspira. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Malefoy. Il allait être présenté à ceux qui seraient ses futurs collègues, il devrait faire ses preuves, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Il regarda l'heure, prit résolument une pincée de poudre de cheminette, lança un dernier sourire à Molly et plongea dans la cheminée.

Harry arriva comme prévu dans l'atrium du ministère. Il repéra rapidement les autres élèves de sa promotion qui s'étaient réunis autour du Commandant Shacklebolt qui était venu les accueillir. Harry sourit en voyant ce fidèle membre de l'Ordre. Il respectait beaucoup le grand Auror noir et se dit qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ce dernier pour le traiter comme un débutant normal.

Il s'approcha du groupe et salua chaleureusement Hannah Abbot, Dean Thomas et Susan Bones qui faisaient désormais partie de ses plus proches amis. Il sourit à Morag McDougal, puis à Julius Rasting qui arrivait en même temps que lui par une autre cheminée.

Comme d'habitude, il ignora Lynda Stevens. Cette garce avait tenté de le faire tomber dans ses filets à la fin de leur première année et, à cause d'elle, Ginny avait failli rompre leurs fiançailles. Depuis ce jour, il l'évitait le plus possible.

Malefoy n'était pas encore là. Sans doute ne pouvait-il supporter que son entrée ne soit pas remarquée. C'était réussi : il fallut l'attendre une bonne minute, avant de le voir arriver tranquillement. Lui non plus, Harry ne le salua pas.

Quand ils furent tous là, Shacklebolt leur souhaita la bienvenue et les accompagna jusqu'au portillon de contrôle. Il leur fit remettre un passe permanent qui leur permettait de garder leur baguette sur eux, contrairement aux visiteurs, et les mena jusqu'au QG des Aurors.

Quand Shacklebolt les introduisit dans la vaste pièce, Harry suivit ses camarades, tachant d'ignorer tous les regards curieux qui le dévisageaient avec insistance. Il essaya de se raisonner. Il était parfaitement normal que les Aurors jaugent leurs nouveaux collègues. Il était ici à la même enseigne que ses condisciples et il ne devait pas céder à la paranoïa. Mais il savait parfaitement qu'il n'inventait pas l'attention soutenue concentrée à la hauteur de son front.

Le commandant les présenta brièvement et commença à lire leurs noms, suivi de celui qui deviendrait leur co-équipier et formateur. Il entendit son nom, juste après que Malfoy se soit avancé vers un homme brun et courtaud.

"Harry Potter avec William Stratford", indiqua Shacklebolt.

Un grand type d'une quarantaine d'année, à la mâchoire carrée et à la chevelure blond cendré légèrement ondulée, leva la main, comme avec réticence, pour se faire connaître. Il était clair, à son regard maussade, qu'il n'était pas vraiment ravi par cette affectation.

Harry serra les dents et s'avança vers son nouveau partenaire.

oO§0§Oo

* * *

** 25/03/2006 **: Ajout d'un prologue qui permet de comprendre où en est Harry au début de cette histoire, même si on a pas lu _Ginny la furie_ et _Après la bataille_  



	2. Les bleus

**- MON SORCIER BIEN-AIMÉ -

* * *

**

**Note** : le personnage de _Harry Potter_, ses amis et le monde magique sont sortis de l'imagination fertile de **J.K.Rowling** et ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris donc pour me divertir et non en espérant m'enrichir avec l'invention d'une autre.

Il est à noter qu'au cours de la rédaction de ce récit, j'ai été considérablement aidé par la relecture attentive et imaginative de **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice **et** Calimera**.

**

* * *

**

**I : Les bleus**

J'étais en train de me verser ma première tasse de café, en espérant que ce ne soit pas Tonks qui l'ait fait, quand Morrito m'a interpellé :

"Au fait, Stratford ! Tu te rappelles que la bleusaille arrive aujourd'hui ?"

Moi qui m'étais efforcé d'oublier qu'une bande de gamins allait débarquer ce matin, c'était raté. Ce n'est pas tant la campagne intensive de recrutement qui était en cours qui me gênait. En effet, deux ans de guerre et la sanglante Bataille du Survivant, avaient décimé nos effectifs. La relève était donc la bienvenue.

C'est l'idée de jouer les baby-sitters qui me démoralisait. Car si j'avais réussi à échapper à cette corvée les années précédentes, notre commandant m'avait prévenu, deux semaines auparavant, que cette fois ci je n'y couperais pas. Mon association avec Morrito allait donc prendre fin, et j'allais me retrouver doté d'un jeune chiot, débordant de bonne volonté et croyant tout savoir.

"Et tu ne connais pas la meilleure", continuait Morrito

Je connaissais assez mon partenaire pour savoir que le pire était à venir.

"Nous allons avoir l'immense honneur d'accueillir une grande personnalité."

Qu'est ce que je disais ! L'année dernière, un de nos collègues, Peter Slave, avait dû former le fils du chef du département des accidents magiques. Ce blanc-bec lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, la position de son père lui ayant donné la grosse tête. Les rejetons de politiques, c'est les ennuis assurés.

"Quelle grande huile nous envoie sa descendance ?" demandai-je.

Je tentai de me rappeler si notre Ministre de la Magie, la vieille Marchebank, avait un gamin ou un petit-fils en âge de faire régner l'ordre et la justice magique.

"Accroche-toi, mon vieux. C'est le grand Harry Potter !

- Il est passé par l'école ?

- Il semblerait."

Eh bien ! Celui qui allait se le coltiner n'allait pas rigoler tous les jours. Sa Célébrité risquait de ne pas apprécier d'être considérée pour ce qu'elle était : un bleu qui a tout à apprendre du métier. Sans compter qu'il risquait d'être un peu déçu par la routine d'un Auror.

C'est ça le problème avec les nouveaux : ils croient qu'on casse du Mangemort tous les jours. Alors que la plupart du temps, on règle de banals problèmes de voleurs à la petite semaine. Ça m'étonnerait que le Survivant ne meure pas d'ennui ici. Enfin au pire, il partira en claquant la porte, d'ici à la fin du mois.

Je m'approchai de Morrito et regardai la liste par-dessus son épaule.

"Je rêve où c'est le nom de Malefoy qui est inscrit là !

- Non, mon pote. T'as toujours les yeux en face des trous."

Je savais que Malefoy junior avait participé à la Bataille de notre côté, car il avait reçu une médaille le même jour que moi. Cela n'avait pas manqué de m'étonner car Malefoy senior aussi y avait participé, mais il n'avait pas fait partie de ceux qu'on avait enterrés avec les honneurs.

Et bien, cette nouvelle promo risquait de ne pas être de tout repos. Je bus une gorgée de mon café. Non seulement il était froid, mais si j'en jugeais à son goût de brûlé, c'était bien Tonks qui l'avait préparé. Mauvais ça. Ce n'est jamais un bon signe quand une journée commence aussi mal !

oO§0§Oo

A neuf heures pile, Shacklebolt, notre commandant depuis deux ans et demi, entra dans la Ruche avec la brochette de bleus. On s'est tous arrêtés de travailler se rassembler autour d'eux et attendre leur répartition. Bien sûr, tout le monde examinait la vedette du monde sorcier avec curiosité.

A priori, il ne payait pas de mine. S'il n'avait pas affiché la physionomie la plus connue du monde sorcier, nul n'aurait pu deviner qu'un héros se tenait parmi les petits nouveaux de l'année. Il était au milieu des autres, l'air absent, comme s'il ne daignait pas remarquer qu'il était le point de mire de toute la brigade.

A l'opposé, un grand blond que je reconnus comme étant Drago Malefoy nous toisait comme s'il se demandait si nous étions assez bien pour lui. Son arrogance me parût aussi détestable que le discret dédain de Potter. J'espérai avec ferveur ne récupérer aucun des deux.

"Bonjour à tous ! commença le commandant. Voici vos nouveaux collègues, je vous remercie de leur faire bon accueil. Je vous présente Hannah Abbot. Elle fera équipe avec Deborah Taylor."

Tandis que Taylor levait la main pour que sa nouvelle coéquipière puisse la repérer, Shakelbolt continuait :

" Susan Bones avec Medhi Mourad. Morag MacDougal avec Ben Tarvi. Drago Malefoy avec Antonio Morrito. Harry Potter avec William Stratford"

Avec résignation, je levai la main. Je SAVAIS que ce n'était pas mon jour.

" Julius Rasting avec Ella Callisto, Lynda Stevens avec Steve Cursaq, Dean Thomas avec Daniela Freegarden. Ce matin, vous faites connaissance, visite guidée des locaux et passation des consignes de bases. Des questions ?"

Shacklebolt j'ai pas mal bossé avec lui. Il est sympa, mais il est toujours très concis dans le cadre du boulot. Pas le genre à s'écouter parler. Ça a le bon côté d'éviter les pertes de temps.

Il n'y eut pas de questions, et les poulains s'avancèrent vers le mentor qui leur avait été désigné. Potter vint vers moi, le visage impassible.

"Bonjour, Monsieur, dit-il le visage de marbre.

- Ici, on s'appelle par son nom de famille sans monsieur ou madame, répliquai-je. Et on se tutoie.

- Le commandant aussi, on le tutoie ?" demanda-t-il.

Etait-ce une question logique ou une impertinence ? Dans le doute, je lui répondis sèchement :

"Moi je le tutoie parce que j'ai fait équipe avec lui dans de nombreuses missions. Mais toi, tu le vouvoies."

S'il comprit le message que je voulais faire passer, il ne le montra pas, gardant cette expression figée qui ne me plaisait pas. Je passai outre, et lui fis faire un tour rapide de la Ruche. C'est ainsi qu'on appelle la salle où sont nos bureaux car, vues du dessus, les demi-cloisons qui séparent nos tables de travail font penser à des alvéoles.

Je lui montrai où se trouvait sa place, lui indiquai les affaires sur lesquelles nous travaillions ordinairement, bref, je commençai à le mettre dans le bain. Il écoutait, manifestement concentré, posant de temps en temps une question d'un ton neutre.

Tout en lui faisant faire le tour du propriétaire, j'essayai de rassembler dans un coin de ma tête tout ce que je savais de lui.

Comme tout le monde, je savais qu'il avait survécu à l'_Adava kedavra_ de Vous-savez-qui, alors qu'il avait un an. Il avait été élevé hors du monde magique, et avait réapparu à Poudlard quand il avait eu onze ans. Quatre ans plus tard, il avait participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers dans des circonstances bizarres et des articles le présentant comme pas très équilibré étaient parus dans la presse.

Cela avait continué l'été suivant, alors qu'il prétendait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour. Puis il avait donné une interview au _Chicaneur_ où il racontait une histoire à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête qui avait commencé à faire évoluer l'opinion du public. Quelques mois après, le retour des Ténèbres était confirmé. Les journaux s'étaient alors mis à l'encenser.

Lors de sa septième année à Poudlard, il avait mis sur pied un mouvement de propagande appelant à la résistance face à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. A la fin de l'été qui avait suivi, il éliminait définitivement son ennemi. Après un bref séjour à Ste Mangouste, il avait disparu de la circulation, excepté pour une brève apparition quand tous les participants à la Bataille avaient reçu leur médaille. Je me rappelai qu'il avait déjà ce regard absent, et qu'il avait parlé à très peu de personnes, bien qu'il soit le centre de l'intérêt général et que le Ministre ait chanté ses louanges pendant un bon quart d'heure, au cours d'un discours particulièrement ennuyeux.

A ma connaissance il n'avait donné aucune interview à la presse depuis sa sortie de Sainte Mangouste, même quand on avait annoncé, à grand renfort de publicité, la création d'une carte à son effigie dans les célèbres Chocogrenouilles. Ah si ! Il s'était prononcé en faveur de Griselda Marchebank, un peu avant son élection au poste de Ministre de la Magie.

Une de mes petites amies m'avait parlé d'un article dans Sorcière-hebdo où l'on annonçait ses fiançailles avec une star de la chanson. Je regardai ses mains. Il n'avait pas d'alliance. Soit c'était du pipeau, soit c'étaient des fiançailles très longues. Je penchai pour la première hypothèse.

oO§0§Oo

Alors que je tentais de lui expliquer succinctement le système de classement de nos dossiers, une voix joyeuse m'interrompit :

"Salut Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?"

C'était Tonks, qui arborait une superbe crinière verte. On aurait dit que des fougères lui avaient poussé sur la tête. Mon poulain eut son premier sourire.

"Tonks ! Bonjour. Je vais très bien, merci. Et toi ?"

Ainsi, il connaissait bien Tonks. Rien d'étonnant finalement. J'avais compris depuis longtemps que certains d'entre nous avaient fait parti de l'organisation secrète de Dumbledore. A leur position stratégique le jour de la Bataille, j'avais soupçonné Shacklebolt et Tonks d'en être. Soupçons confirmés quand Kingsley avait été nommé commandant.

J'observai ma collègue en train de souhaiter cordialement la bienvenue au Survivant. Potter devait avoir des liens privilégiés avec le Shacklebolt aussi. Pas étonnant que ma remarque sur le tutoiement et le vouvoiement soit tombée à plat. Bon sang, j'ai jamais pu supporter les blancs-becs qui se la pètent avec leurs relations. Il n'a pas intérêt à jouer ce petit jeu avec moi !

Brian Touary, qui était arrivé l'année précédente et qui était le coéquipier de Tonks, parut également content de le retrouver. Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main.

"Eh, Potter ! On va monter une équipe de Quidditch cette année dans le service pour participer au tournoi du Ministère. Ça te dirait de participer ?

- Et comment, si vous avez besoin d'un attrapeur !

- C'est Ben Tarvi qui sera le capitaine de l'équipe. Je vais lui parler de toi !

- Tu as toujours ton _Eclair de feu_ ? demanda Tonks.

- Bien sûr !"

Je me sentis dégoûté. Célébrité Potter n'était pas là depuis trois heures qu'on lui déroulait déjà le tapis rouge. J'espérai qu'il échoue lors de la sélection.

Ecœuré, je coupai court.

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai rendez-vous avec un informateur en début d'après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse. On part dans trois quarts d'heure, Potter. Je te conseille d'en profiter pour déjeuner !

- Où mange-t-on ?

- Moi je mange ici. J'ai amené de quoi. Cela m'évite de m'empoisonner avec la nourriture que l'on sert dans l'espèce de cantine installée au troisième niveau.

- On peut aussi s'acheter un sandwich dans le Londres moldu", ajouta Tonks.

Potter emprunta de l'argent moldu à Tonks et partit se sustenter.

oO§0§Oo

Il revint, quarante minutes plus tard, en finissant de croquer sa pomme. Manifestement, on lui avait appris que l'exactitude était la politesse des héros. Nous nous rendîmes sur le Chemin de Traverse par la poudre de cheminette.

Je voulais rendre visite à un apothicaire qui ne montrait qu'un intérêt relatif pour la légalité, mais s'était découvert un grand désir d'aider les autorités quand on lui avait fait comprendre qu'il risquait d'avoir des ennuis si le dossier que nous possédions sur lui était transmis au Département de la justice magique

"Nous allons nous rendre Allée des Embrumes, expliquai-je à Potter en le pilotant dans la bonne direction. Je suppose que tu n'y as jamais mis les pieds, lui lançai-je.

- Si, une fois. Erreur d'aiguillage", précisa-t-il avec une petite grimace en réponse à mon regard interrogatif.

Visiblement son expérience ne lui avait pas laissé de très bons souvenirs.

Je pris alors conscience d'un drôle de phénomène. Les gens se retournaient sur nous en chuchotant. Je vérifiai discrètement ma tenue, rien d'anormal de ce côté. Je me tournai alors vers mon partenaire mais il semblait ne rien remarquer, son regard vert fixé sur la ligne bleue des Highlands. Soit il manquait totalement de sens de l'observation, soit...

Oh Merlin, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge si c'est l'émeute à chaque fois qu'on sort ! Ça va être pratique d'enquêter discrètement.

"C'est toujours comme ça ? lui demandai-je.

- Plus ou moins ! Enfin là, on a de la chance, personne ne m'a encore demandé d'autographe."

C'était encore pire que je ne le craignais.

Nous finîmes par arriver à destination. Je poussai la porte de l'échoppe et y pénétrai, suivi du gamin.

"Et bien, que me vaut la visite du grand Harry Potter ? nous lança l'homme, en s'étranglant derrière son comptoir.

- Il m'accompagne ! dis-je sèchement. Quoi de neuf cette semaine ?"

oO§0§Oo

Une fois notre visite terminée, alors que nous retournions vers la Halle aux poudres (1), pour prendre une cheminée publique, je lançai brutalement à Potter :

- Dis, tu ne peux pas changer de tête ?

- Je ne suis pas métamorphomage, répliqua-t-il tranquillement. De toute façon, rien ne peut faire disparaître ma cicatrice. Ni enchantements, ni maquillage moldu."

Quelque chose dans sa voix me dit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le regrettait.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Je suivis son regard pour savoir quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Il fixait la devanture d'une boutique nommée _Aux sorciers facétieux_.

"On a cinq minutes ? me demanda-t-il.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Je voudrais demander quelque chose à des amis."

Je haussai les épaules et lui emboîtai le pas alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'établissement de farces et attrapes. Une pluie de confettis nous accueillit à notre entrée. Alors que nous nous avancions dans l'allée qui menait au comptoir des serpentins, diablotins et autres stupidités jaillissaient brusquement sur notre passage.

Le rouquin qui tenait la caisse en finit avec le client précédent et se tourna tout sourire vers Potter :

"Harry, que nous vaut l'immense honneur de ta visite ?"

Oh non, pas encore !

"Salut George. Je voulais vous demander un renseignement technique à toi et à Fred.

- Allons au labo alors. Fred y met au point notre dernier bébé. Venez, passez là, nous dit-il soulevant la partie mobile du comptoir. Je vous en prie, après vous Monsieur... ? ajouta-t-il en terminant sur une note interrogative, tout en nous désignant un escalier qui menait au sous-sol.

- Stratford, me présentai-je. William Stratford

- Enchanté. Je suis George Weasley, sorcier facétieux de son état."

Je le remis. Un des fils d'Arthur Weasley qui avait travaillé au service des Détournements de l'artisanat moldu. Il avait participé à la Bataille, comme presque toute la famille d'ailleurs.

Nous retrouvâmes son jumeau dans une pièce qui n'était pas sans rappeler le laboratoire d'un chercheur fou. Le grand rouquin contemplait d'un air dubitatif sa main qui ressemblait plutôt à un pied.

"Ça ne va pas, dit-il à son frère. L'effet est trop long. Il faut re-doser la potion de _Finitas_.

- Regarde qui vient nous rendre visite.

- Salut Harry. Tu es venu chercher de quoi redécorer le quartier général des Aurors ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Potter en me lançant un regard gêné. J'ai un problème, et je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider.

- Je te présente William Stratford, dit le dénommé George. Mon frère Fred", continua-t-il inutilement, en me désignant son double.

Ce dernier me donna sa... son pied à serrer.

"Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi, Harry ?

- J'aurai besoin d'une variante de votre chapeau-sans-tête.

- Quel genre de variante ?

- Vous croyez qu'il serait possible de le modifier et de me permettre de changer de visage ?

- B'en quoi Harry, tu ne te trouves pas assez mignon ?

- Laisse-moi deviner ! T'es tombé sur une groupie de Lockart et tu veux une petite mèche blonde et des yeux bleus.

- Mais il va falloir que tu t'entraînes si tu veux gagner le concours du sourire le plus charmeur de Sorcière-Hebdo."

Bon, je dus admettre que je commençais à les trouver sympathiques, ces deux lascars.

"J'aimerais juste avoir une autre tête, n'importe laquelle, expliqua Potter

- Même celle de Malefoy ou Rogue ? interrogea ingénument un des rouquins.

- On va peut-être éviter les fouines malfaisantes et les cheveux gras", répondit le Survivant avec une mine dégoûtée.

Les deux rouquins éclatèrent de rire avant de se consulter du regard.

"On va étudier ça pendant nos heures perdues, lança Fred

- Disons, un homme, de type européen, traits passe-partout ? proposa George.

- Et avec une frange, compléta Potter.

- Ça va peut-être prendre un peu de temps, mais on va faire de notre possible."

Potter les remercia chaleureusement, puis nous prîmes congé. Le temps que nous rejoignions la Halle aux Poudres, deux personnes lui demandèrent un autographe.

oO§0§Oo

Une semaine plus tard, je commençais à cerner un peu mon nouveau partenaire. A mon égard, il restait assez distant. Toujours très poli, mais sans ostentation, et pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Il écoutait respectueusement mes explications et directives, posant des questions pertinentes, sans laisser filtrer de ce qu'il pensait.

J'en appris d'avantage sur lui en observant les relations qu'il avait avec ses camarades de formation. Il semblait très proche de Abbot, Bones et Thomas. Je crus comprendre que leur amitié datait de Poudlard. Ils avaient ces conversations pleines de boutades amicales et de sous-entendus propres aux amis de longue date qui ont des expériences communes.

Bien que plus relâchés, les liens qu'il avait avec MacDougal, Rasting et Touary étaient très cordiaux. Ce dernier n'était pas de son année, mais ils avaient joué au Quidditch ensemble. Par contre, Potter ne semblait pas tellement apprécier Stevens, un beau brin de fille, pourtant. Cette dernière, non plus, ne semblait pas rechercher sa compagnie. Y avait-il eu entre eux une histoire qui avait mal tourné ?

Ses rapports avec Malefoy junior étaient des plus instructifs. J'avais rarement vu deux personnes se haïr à ce point. Dès que le blond était dans les parages, Potter serrait les dents, comme s'il cherchait à contenir des émotions trop fortes. Il faut dire que l'autre était assez provocateur et que bien souvent ses phrases avaient un double sens très injurieux pour le Survivant. Lequel s'abstenait de répondre.

En résumé, c'était un garçon assez ordinaire : il ne cherchait pas à se mettre en avant, savait se montrer bon camarade et était de bonne volonté. On pouvait presque le croire un peu mou.

C'était à se demander si c'était bien lui qui avait carbonisé le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

oO§0§Oo

A la suite de ce premier jour, je ne l'emmenai plus que rarement en mission à l'extérieur. Pas envie de traîner à mes basques une foule de fans en folie. Et puis le seul avantage à faire équipe avec un bleu, c'est qu'on peut lui refiler le sale boulot, c'est à dire toute la paperasserie. Je ne m'en privais pas.

Il était évident que cela ne lui plaisait pas tellement, mais il suivait mes directives sans rechigner. Un peu mou, je vous dis.

Au bout de deux semaines, Shacklebolt passa en fin de journée me demander si j'avais le temps de boire une Bièraubeurre avec lui quand j'en aurais terminé. Je lui répondis par l'affirmative et me dépêchai de terminer ce que je faisais. Je savais que ce n'était pas pour commenter le championnat de bavboules qu'il m'invitait à prendre un pot en sa compagnie. Il voulait évoquer un problème avec moi, sans y mettre la solennité d'une convocation dans son bureau. Mon petit doigt me disait que le sujet que nous allions aborder commençait par _Harry_ et se terminait par _Potter_. Le gamin s'était-il plaint du traitement que je lui infligeais ?

Nous nous rendîmes au Chaudron baveur et prîmes place au fond de la salle. Kingsley attendit que le vieux Tom nous ait apporté nos consommations avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

"Y'a un souci avec Potter ? me demanda-t-il.

- Il est venu se plaindre ? maugréai-je.

- Non, c'est pas le genre. Mais tout le monde a remarqué que tu ne l'emmènes pas en mission avec toi. Il y a eu un problème le premier jour ?

- Pas vraiment, mais disons que pour enquêter, ce n'est pas très discret de traîner le Survivant avec soi.

- C'est en le laissant à la Ruche que tu penses gérer cette difficulté ?"

Le ton était égal, mais je savais que la bonne réponse n'était pas "oui".

"Il a demandé à des amis de travailler sur un chapeau qui le rendrait méconnaissable, répondis-je prudemment.

- Quels amis ? demanda Shacklebolt, l'air intéressé.

- Ils tiennent une boutique de farces et attrapes sur le chemin de Traverse. Les fils d'Arthur Weasley

- Fred et George ? Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Ils sont très forts en enchantements.

- Ce sont des gars sérieux ?" demandai-je.

Leur profession ne plaidait pas en leur faveur, en ce qui me concernait.

- Tu te rappelles de la potion que nous pulvérisions dans les lieux publics pendant la guerre ? me demanda le commandant. Celle qu'on utilisait pour annuler les charmes de métamorphose que les Mangemorts s'appliquaient pour avoir l'air inoffensif au cours de leurs attentats ? Et bien ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui l'ont mise au point. Quel délai ont-ils donné à Potter ?

- Ils ont dit qu'ils feraient leur possible", répondis-je ne haussant les épaules.

Shacklebolt médita un instant avant de décider :

"Bon, je vais essayer de vous dégotter des missions où sa notoriété ne pose pas de problèmes. Ce gamin a des capacités, ce serait dommage de ne pas les exploiter."

En d'autres termes, j'étais prié de ne pas le cantonner au travail de bureau. Message reçu.

Shacklebolt considéra le sujet clos et me demanda mes pronostiques pour le championnat de bavboules.

oooO§0§Oooo

(1) : La **Halle aux Poudres** du Chemin de Traverse et la **Grand Halle aux Cheminées** de Pré-au-Lard sont des bâtiments dans lesquels se trouvent des cheminées publiques qui permettent de rallier ou de quitter ces lieux. On y trouve également des guichets où l'on peut acheter des petits sachets de poudre pour se rendre où l'on désire. J'ai emprunté ce concept à **Thaele Ellia **qui nous met en scène ce lieu dans le chapitre 6 de _Max_ (/s/1838887/1/). Les noms attribués à ces lieux ont été proposés par **Fenice**.

**Thaele Ellia **est également auteur de _Elfic Mag_ qui en est à son second numéro ( /s/1848707/1/ et /s/1956843/1/ ). Vous remarquerez que j'ai participé au courrier des lecteurs de ces deux opus. Je précise que toute ressemblance avec une situation réelle serait purement fortuite (Chéri, ne te fâche pas, c'était juste pour rire !)

* * *

**20/10/2004** : Et voici le lancement de cette nouvelle histoire. Votre avis est le bienvenu. 

Mon équipe de relecture a un peu changé : elle comporte toujours l'incomparable **Fenice**, à nouveau **Monsieur Alixe** et s'est adjoint **Calimera** .

Merci à eux !

**29/09/05 : Mise à jour**

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** : 

**Un merci tout spécial à Angie Black et à Bartiméus grâce à qui mon _Ginny la furie_ va atteindre les 200 reviews et qui me donnent l'espoir d'atteindre les 500 pour** _**Après la bataille.**_

**Bartiméus** : Oui la politique a bien plu et certains sont chapitres mieux écrits que d'autres. Harry va aller de mieux en mieux, heureusement. Je me suis bien amusé à révéler les pensées de Harry dans le chapitre 3.

**Elmire** Bon j'espère que ton oral s'est bien passé malgré moi ! Merci pour tes compliment. Pour la suite, cela dépend si je trouve une bonne idée pour rendre attrayant le récit de la jeunesse des enfants de Harry. Je ne connais pas Lucy Maud Montgomery mais je vais jeter un coup d'œil la prochaine fois que je vais à la Fnac junior. T'en fait pas, il n'est jamais trop tard pour reviewer !

**Megane Malefoy** : Eh bien, si tu as tout aimé, j'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir avec cette histoire !

**Vert** : Merci pour tes compliments... et tes critiques aussi. Harry et Rogue, je voulais faire un peu évoluer leur relation et me servir de Rogue pour faire réfléchir Harry et lui donner conscience du chemin qu'il avait parcouru depuis son adolescence. Mais bon, ce n'est quand même pas l'amour fou. Pour les différents PDV... j'avoue que j'ai fait comme cela venait au cours des chapitre sans trop me poser de question, sauf pour le chapitre 3 et pour le dernier. Pour la conclusion, c'était pour moi la seule manière d'énumérer tout le monde sans que ce soit ennuyeux. Mais tu as le droit de ne pas aimer et de le dire ;-)  
Pour la prochaine fic, un seul point de vue et oui, j'ai essayé de creuser le personnage principal. Si c'est pas assez, haro sur mes relecteurs, après tout c'est à eux de me le faire remarquer (mais non, je plaisante, j'assume mes mauvais passages). Je serais toujours heureuse de te voir, même occasionnellement.

**Harana** : Pour l'arrivée de Louise, c'était au chapitre 3 lol. Le temps d'écrire : je conçoit sous la douche (vers 1h du mat' généralement) et je tape pendant les siestes de plus en plus courtes de Louise.

**La p'tite Lili** : bon, tout le monde est content visiblement que j'ai repris la plume.. mais c'est grâce aux reviews

**Ryan** : merci d'avoir quand même posé quelques mots

**amande55** : bises

**eithelin** : Voilà, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue. Bises aussi.

**MJ** : Pas de panique, c'est pas si grave que cela. L'important c'est que je sache que tu me lis toujours. Je comprends qu'avec la rentrée, ce soit plus difficile de venir et qu'en famille on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. En tout cas, merci d'essayer de venir malgré tous ces obstacles. Merci de penser à toute ma famille aussi !

**roukia** : Je ne sais pas s'il y a une VRAIE histoire, en dehors de celle de JKR, mais on va dire que certaines sont plus vraie que d'autres lol !

**Ludi'** : voilà, premier chapitre en ligne !

**ramoutchette** : en fait, le choix d'une fic à lire se fait souvent sur plusieurs critères : nb review , résumé, nb de mots. J'ai pas trop accroché pour la fille du phenix, maais vu son succès, il faudra que je réessaies.

**Andryade** : Bonjour, Claire. Oui, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu me lis toujours. Merci pour tes compliments et à un de ces jours, ici ou sur TWWO.

**Severia Dousbrune** : oui, pour décoller au début, pas facile. Moi non plus j'avais pas tellement de reviews au début. Puis le bouche à oreille fait son effet je pense.

**beru ou bloub** : oui, le système des reviews n'est pas toujours juste. Pour la régularité, ma production est inégale, c'est pour cela que je veille à être toujours très en avance dans l'écriture. Cela permet en outre de prendre en compte les bonnes idées que l'on trouve dans les reviews. Pour tes propositions pour ma communauté, je suis preneuse.

**bubu** : merci à toi d'être là, même en pointillé.

**fénice** : en fait dans MSB, c'est aussi une histoire d'éducation. Sauf que je ne sais pas très bien lequel des deux éduque l'autre.

**virg05** : Je vais déjà avancer celle ci au maximum, avant de penser à la suivante !

**Eowyn**-**87** : t'en fait pas, l'essentiel est d'être là de temps en temps.

**geobabault** : oui, comme le fait remarquer Fenice, nous avons tous nos obsession. Moi c'est la famille, alors je vous la fait partager.

**Allima** : merci pour tes super reviews qui ne m'ont jamais fait défaut, et oui, j'aime bien te faire rougir ;-) Bisous

**Titania** : Bon, j'espère que tu vas apprécier autant les prochains mercredis que les anciens.


	3. En mission chez les moldus

**- MON SORCIER BIEN-AIMÉ -

* * *

**

**Note** : le personnage de _Harry Potter_, ses amis et le monde magique sont sortis de l'imagination fertile de **J.K.Rowling** et ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris donc pour me divertir et non en espérant m'enrichir avec l'invention d'une autre.

Il est à noter qu'au cours de la rédaction de ce récit, j'ai été considérablement aidé par la relecture attentive et imaginative de **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice **et** Calimera**

**

* * *

**

**II : En mission chez les moldus**

Le lundi suivant, il était prévu de tester les petits nouveaux en duel. C'était la procédure classique à chaque arrivage ou changement de partenaire. Nous avions besoin de savoir dans quelle mesure nous pouvions compter sur notre coéquipier en cas de coup dur. Je me rendis dans notre salle d'entraînement avec une certaine curiosité. J'avais bien envie de voir Potter à l'œuvre.

Toutes les équipes passèrent les unes après les autres. Dans l'ensemble, cette promotion était assez bonne. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Je savais que Poudlard avait soigneusement formé ses élèves à la défense contre les forces du Mal et au duel pendant la guerre. Ils avaient donc déjà de bonnes bases en arrivant au centre de formation.

Quand ce fut notre tour, je commençai en douceur. Bien sûr, Potter esquiva sans peine toutes mes attaques. Progressivement, j'accélérai le mouvement, observant bien son style pour tacher de repérer ses points faibles. Mais il avait une très bonne esquive, des mouvements fluides et un bouclier sans défaut. Brusquement, je lui balançai une série de sorts beaucoup plus agressifs.

Mais il ne se laissa pas surprendre et évita tous mes assauts avec facilité, puis passa soudain à l'attaque. Ses sorts étaient précis et rapides. Lui non plus ne parvint pas à m'atteindre, mais je sentis qu'il n'était pas à fond. Lui aussi cherchait à me jauger, non à m'abattre.

Finalement, je mis fin à notre joute sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne soit mis hors de combat. Il était temps de laisser la place à l'équipe suivante.

Quand tout le monde fut passé, Shacklebolt, qui était venu évaluer les nouvelles recrues, suggéra que les jeunes se soumettent au test de l'épouvantard. Nous le passions tous régulièrement. Théoriquement, nous savions les vaincre et il était assez rare d'en rencontrer au cours de nos missions. Mais y être confrontés nous permettait de vérifier que nous ne traînions pas de casserole dans nos têtes. Certaines missions étaient difficiles et nous voyions parfois des choses que nous aurions préférées n'avoir jamais vues. L'épouvantard nous permettait de faire le point.

Dans l'ensemble nos nouveaux éléments ne se débrouillèrent pas trop mal. Mais quand vint le tour de Potter, l'atmosphère changea brusquement. Chacun d'entre eux serra fermement sa baguette, comme s'apprêtant à intervenir. Ils semblaient avoir peur de quelque chose. Seul Malefoy arborait un petit sourire narquois. Mais lui aussi tenait sa baguette prête.

Je lançai un coup d'œil à Shacklebolt. Il regardait Potter avec intensité, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de particulier. Le seul qui agissait normalement était Potter, qui attendait tranquillement que la créature se manifeste.

Cela ne tarda pas. Un Détraqueur apparut soudain, très réaliste, au point que j'eus l'impression que l'air devenait glacé autour de moi. Il se mit à se gratter furieusement tandis que Potter énonçait fermement la formule adéquate, et il disparût. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dressa alors devant nous. Mais il se retrouva rapidement affublé d'oreilles de lapin et retourna au néant. La créature tenta encore plusieurs avatars, des cadavres ou des personnes vociférantes, mais Potter les contrait méthodiquement, de plus en plus rapidement. Finalement l'épouvantard abandonna et réintégra son placard.

Les jeunots parurent soulagés, et regardèrent leur camarade avec admiration. Sauf Malefoy bien sûr. Il semblait déçu. Visiblement, il aurait bien aimé voir Potter se laisser déborder. Sans doute, cela s'était-il produit une fois au cours de leur formation. C'était la seule explication logique à l'attitude défensive de toute sa classe et à l'attention soutenue du Commandant.

Pour ma part, j'étais assez mitigé. C'était la première fois que je voyais un épouvantard prendre plusieurs formes pour la même personne, et j'estimais que cela révélait une psychologie particulièrement torturée. J'avais été satisfait par son niveau au combat de mon partenaire, mais je me demandai soudain comment il réagirait en cas de coup dur. Car c'est au cœur de l'action qu'on sait vraiment ce qu'un gars a dans le ventre, et ce qu'il avait dans la tête ne présageai rien de bon à cet égard.

Puis je me remémorai l'apparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si ce genre de manifestation n'était pas rare durant ce genre l'exercice depuis le début de la guerre, les pâles matérialisations de nos fantasmes étaient loin d'avoir l'écrasante personnalité de celui de Potter. Cela me rappela qui il était. Je réalisai qu'à force de côtoyer ce garçon calme et accommodant, j'en avais oublié qu'il était celui que nous appelions le Survivant.

Shacklebolt avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas le condamner éternellement au travail de bureau.

oO§0§Oo

Je sus rapidement comment Shacklebolt avait réussi à contourner le problème que posait la célébrité de mon acolyte. Il arriva quelques jours plus tard avec un ordre de mission à la main :

"Hauts les cœurs, Messieurs, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous ! Nous avons un petit malin qui a voulu en mettre plein la vue à des moldus qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne. Il va falloir faire du porte à porte pour tenter de déterminer qui a profité du spectacle et doit recevoir la visite des Oubliators. Tous les éléments sont dans le dossier. Bonne journée les gars !"

J'étais vraiment furax. Je déteste travailler avec les Moldus. Je n'ai rien contre eux, mais je pense que moins on se fréquente, mieux on se porte. Chacun son monde, chacun sa vie. Généralement, on donne ce genre de mission aux Aurors qui ont des Moldus dans leur famille, comme Tonks. Quant à moi, cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas mis les pieds hors du monde magique.

Et puis, une fois que le commandant eut tourné les talons, je réalisai que cette mission était des plus suspecte. Depuis quand les Oubliators avaient-ils besoin de nous pour retrouver leurs clients ? Tout cela sentait à plein nez le coup monté pour faire prendre un peu l'air à Célébrité Potter. Je lui jetai un regard mauvais. Evidemment, le gamin avait compris qu'il serait de la promenade et il était tout content.

Je lui jetai sèchement :

"Bon, tu regardes quel est le spectacle que ces moldus n'étaient pas censés voir, et tu essaies de nous dénicher la cheminée la plus proche de la zone à vérifier. Moi je vais prendre un café."

Il me lança un regard surpris, mais comme d'habitude, ne fit aucune remarque et obéit. Je crois que cela m'agaça encore plus que tout le reste, et je m'éloignai avant de céder à ma soudaine envie de lui botter le derrière.

Quand je revins vers lui, il m'informa d'une voix morne qu'un sorcier s'était amusé à enchanter un réverbère pour qu'il se mette à danser ce matin, et me donna les précisions géographiques que je lui avais demandées.

Nous nous rendîmes aux fournitures pour y récupérer des vêtements et de l'argent moldus, ainsi que des sachets de poudre de cheminette pour les trajets. Après nous être changés, nous prîmes ensuite l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'atrium et prendre une cheminée.

Une fois arrivés sur place, nous nous époussetâmes soigneusement avant d'inspecter nos tenues et de sortir dans la rue. Aussitôt, je fus agressé par le bruit et l'odeur caractéristique des rues moldues. Je détestais vraiment ce monde. Il fallut prendre un autobus pour nous rendre à destination. Pour cacher mon manque de pratique, je dis à Potter de se charger de tout, prétendant vouloir évaluer comment il se débrouillait.

Il parut vexé, mais une fois de plus, s'exécuta sans mot dire. Il m'entraîna vers l'arrêt de bus, acheta les billets auprès du conducteur, paya avec l'argent moldu et nous trouva des places assises. Enfin, il me signala que nous étions arrivés.

Nous descendîmes du bus et bientôt nous nous sommes retrouvés à proximité du quartier à contrôler. Nous avons appliqué la procédure classique : se faire passer pour des employés municipaux à qui on a signalé un lampadaire branlant, mais qui ont perdu le papier et qui essaient de déterminer duquel il s'agit en interrogeant les riverains.

Au bout d'une heure, j'en avais plein le dos et nous n'avions même pas couvert la moitié du secteur à vérifier. Nous avions appris que Mr Jones n'était pas un gentleman, que les enfants Stevens étaient de futurs délinquants, et que Mrs Crichton trompait son mari. C'est fou ce que les gens racontent quand on a le malheur de leur poser une question. Par contre, pas la moindre allusion à du mobilier urbain dansant la gigue.

Je commençais à me demander si Shacklebolt n'avait pas inventé cette mission de toutes pièces pour m'obliger à sortir le pauvre petit Potter, quand on arriva dans la bonne rue et nous commençâmes à repérer des personnes qui palissaient ou nous claquaient la porte au nez dès que nous prononcions le mot "réverbère". Nous notions alors soigneusement les adresses de ces candidats à l'oubli.

Finalement, un témoin nous signala l'emplacement du lampadaire ayant eu une attitude si peu digne d'un luminaire. Nous conclûmes donc notre tournée en nous rendant sur les lieux du crime. Pendant que je me mettais devant lui pour le soustraire au regard des passants, Potter posa discrètement sa baguette sur le troubleur d'ordre public en murmurant "_Finite incantem_", au cas où notre rigolo aurait apposé un sort à effet retardé.

Puis nous retournâmes au ministère, faire notre rapport.

oO§0§Oo

Le vendredi suivant, Potter arriva avec son balai à la main. C'était effectivement ce jour là que Ben Tarvi devait faire les sélections pour notre équipe de Quidditch. Je décidai d'y aller, pour voir ce que le gamin valait sur un balai. Touary et Tonks avaient l'air de penser qu'il était très bon, mais je voulais me faire ma propre opinion.

En fin de journée, alors que nous nous apprêtions à nous rendre au stade, Malefoy lança à Potter :

"Alors Potter, tu vas faire ton intéressant comme d'habitude ?

- Tu veux concourir contre moi, Malefoy ? Mais c'est vrai, ton père n'a pas pu acheter l'équipe, cette fois-ci."

Malefoy pâlit, sa main se portant instinctivement à sa baguette. Mais Potter avait déjà sorti la sienne, l'air résolu.

J'intervins :

"Pas de duels ici. Vous attendrez d'être à l'entraînement."

Ils restèrent encore un instant à se défier, puis Malefoy demanda mielleusement en montrant ses mains vides :

"Alors Gryffondor, tenté de profiter que je suis désarmé ?

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, répondit Potter.

- Bien sûr, on y croit", répliqua le Serpentard, en lui tournant le dos, comme pour le mettre au défi de ne pas en profiter.

Potter resta un instant à le regarder s'éloigner, la mâchoire crispée, et je me dis que Malefoy avait marqué un point. Quand il était dans les parages, le célèbre Gryffondor devait lutter contre des sentiments sans doute pas très chevaleresques. Finalement, Potter rangea sa baguette d'un geste rageur en grommelant "Connard de Serpentard !" et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte.

Eh, oh, on se calme ! Je suis Serpentard, figure-toi, et j'en suis fier !

Je m'apprêtais à le suivre quand la voix de Abbot, s'éleva derrière moi :

"Il ne faut pas les laisser s'affronter, même à l'entraînement !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Cela leur fera le plus grand bien", répliquai-je assez sèchement, encore agacé par la remarque de Gryffondor Cœur de Lion.

- Parce que si vous faites ça, vous vous retrouverez avec un cadavre et un candidat pour Azkaban.

- Un peu mélodramatique, non, jeune fille ?"

Elle haussa les épaules :

"Je les connais tous les deux depuis dix ans. Croyez-moi, il y a entre eux tout ce qu'il faut pour que cela tourne à la catastrophe."

Elle me planta là et sortit à son tour. Je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure que cela prenait. Les Aurors n'ont pas intérêt à être trop divisés. Il est courant que notre sécurité dépende de nos collègues. Dans l'action, il n'y a pas la place pour les animosités personnelles de cette intensité.

oO§0§Oo

Finalement, je partis moi aussi pour le stade du Centre de formation des Aurors où devaient se dérouler les sélections et les entraînements. Quand j'arrivai, Ben était en train de sélectionner les batteurs. Une fois que ce fut fait, ce fut le tour des gardiens. Le poulain de Tonks, Brian Touary, obtint le poste de titulaire.

C'était maintenant aux aspirants attrapeurs de prouver leur valeur. Se présentaient Deborah Taylor, Ivan Muller et Potter. Deux d'entre eux seraient retenus, l'un comme joueur titulaire, l'autre comme remplaçant. Comme nous travaillions aussi le dimanche, tous les postes étaient pourvus en double, pour le cas où l'un des joueurs serait de garde un jour de match.

Touary cligna de l'œil en direction de Potter en levant le pouce, comme s'il était certain que son copain se qualifierait. Ce dernier répondit par un large sourire assuré. Je pensai alors qu'ils risquaient de déchanter car Taylor était plutôt bonne. On allait bien rigoler.

Ben lança cinq Vifs d'or. Il sélectionnerait ceux qui en attraperaient le plus. Potter fut le plus rapide à prendre son envol. Il suivit un Vif qui s'élançait vers le ciel. A trente mètres d'altitude, la balle dorée changea brusquement de direction et fonça vers le sol. Potter la suivit sans peine dans un piqué impressionnant et sa main se referma sur la boule jaune à un mètre du sol à peine.

Il remonta ensuite en chandelle, jetant son dévolu sur le Vif poursuivi par Taylor. Alors que celle-ci s'approchait de sa proie, il la contourna et adopta une trajectoire qui coupait celle de Taylor. Cette dernière dut changer de direction en catastrophe, manquant le Vif qui se retrouva dans la main de Potter. J'étais trop loin pour entendre ce qu'elle criait mais je me doutais qu'elle lui faisait profiter de ses jurons hauts en couleur.

Mais c'était peine perdue, car il filait maintenant vers une des boules dorées qui se prélassait tout près d'un des poteaux de but. Au lieu de foncer droit sur la balle, au risque de percuter le mât, Potter prit de l'altitude, puis plongea vers le Vif en suivant une trajectoire parallèle au poteau. Une fois le troisième trophée en sa possession, il fit un looping, puis fonça vers la boule ailée que poursuivait Muller. Ce dernier perdit complètement ses moyens en voyant son concurrent lui foncer dessus de toute la puissance de son balai, et c'est sans réelle opposition que Potter cueillit le quatrième Vif. Taylor, quant à elle, venait de récupérer le cinquième.

Ben était tellement ébahi par le spectacle auquel nous venions d'assister qu'il en oublia se siffler la fin de la manche. Alors que Potter atterrissait sous les acclamations des spectateurs en délire, Tarvi se tourna vers moi et me lança d'un ton féroce :

"Les jours de matches, tu te passeras de lui !"

Puis il ajouta moqueur :

"Ferme ta bouche, tu vas gober une mouche !"

Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Mais que faisait ce type chez les Aurors ? Sa place était dans l'équipe nationale de Quidditch ! Pas étonnant que Malefoy, ni aucun de ceux l'ayant déjà vu voler, n'aient pas jugé bon de l'affronter.

Il vint vers nous, les cheveux encore plus en pétard que d'habitude, les yeux brillants, une expression extatique sur le visage. Il remit les quatre Vifs qu'il avait dans la main à Ben. Ce dernier lui lança avec un grand sourire :

"Mon gars, j'hésite encore un peu, mais je crois bien que je vais te prendre !

- Prenez votre temps ! répondit le petit prodige, les yeux brillant de malice. J'avais justement l'intention de poser ma candidature auprès de l'équipe du département des Sports et Jeux magiques."

Ben me regarda, béat :

"Ceux-là, cela fait dix ans qu'ils remportent le championnat. Ils vont chanter une autre chanson maintenant."

oO§0§Oo

La seconde mission que Shacklebolt nous dégota chez les moldus était un peu plus sérieuse. Une série de vols de bijoux avaient été constatée sur une période de quelques mois dans la capitale. Les circonstances de ces disparitions étaient étranges et le chef de la police londonienne, qui connaissait notre existence, avait contacté le Ministère, soupçonnant un sorcier d'être l'auteur de ces mystérieux cambriolages.

Nous devions seconder la police moldue dans son enquête. Notre condition de sorcier ne devait pas être divulguée auprès de nos partenaires à qui on avait dit que nous étions des policiers canadiens venus faire un stage en Angleterre. Cette différence de nationalité expliquerait nos éventuelles bourdes.

Tout cela ne me disait trop rien. Cette enquête serait sans doute assez longue et l'idée de travailler plusieurs semaines avec des moldus ne m'enchantait guère. Mais je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même : si je n'avais pas attiré l'attention de Shacklebolt en gardant Potter à la niche, il n'aurait pas eu l'idée de me mettre sur ce coup. Ouais, dans le fond, c'était entièrement la faute de Potter ! Quelle idée de se balader avec une tête pareille, hein !

Après un passage obligé aux fournitures, un voyage en cheminée et un trajet dans ce cloaque qu'ils nomment métro, Potter et moi arrivâmes à New Scotland Yard, le siège des Aurors moldus. Nous nous présentâmes à l'inspecteur Trottwood.

Il nous communiqua le dossier. Il fut prévu que nous l'étudierons toute la matinée avant de nous rendre en début d'après-midi sur les lieux du dernier larcin, l'atelier d'un fabriquant de bijoux.

oO§0§Oo

Il est vrai que les vols étaient troublants : tous les objets dérobés se trouvaient dans des lieux clos non fracturés ou étaient protégés par des alarmes qui ne s'étaient pas mises en route.

Heureusement qu'on nous avait laissés seuls pour prendre connaissance du dossier, car Potter dû m'expliquer ce qu'était un système d'alarme et une foule d'autres petits détails dont la connaissance était indispensable pour comprendre cette affaire. A la fin de la matinée, j'étais vraiment à cran. Après tout, c'était moi qui étais censé lui apprendre le métier, pas le contraire.

Après un repas rapide, nous partîmes, accompagnés de l'inspecteur Trottwood, rendre visite à la dernière victime. Je me sentis un peu mieux une fois sur place. Cet atelier de joaillerie ressemblait à n'importe quel atelier sorcier du Chemin de Traverse ou de Pré-au-Lard.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années nous accueillit. C'était elle la joaillière. Elle dessinait et montait des bijoux qu'elle vendait ensuite à de grands bijoutiers. C'étaient des pierres non montées qui avaient disparues. Elle nous montra le coffre où elle entreposait les matériaux en attente d'être utilisés. Elle l'avait ouvert comme d'habitude ce matin, et avait constaté que les plus belles pièces qu'elle y avait déposées la veille n'y étaient plus.

Trottwood lui posa une série de questions propres à déterminer si une autre personne qu'elle avait pu avoir accès au coffre, mais il semblait qu'elle était très méfiante et que personne ne pouvait connaître la combinaison qu'elle utilisait. D'autre part, elle nous apprit qu'elle habitait juste au-dessus, et qu'elle n'avait entendu aucun bruit la nuit précédente. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir examiner ce coffre avec ma baguette magique, mais il n'en était pas question. Nous prîmes congé sans être beaucoup plus avancés.

De retour à Scotland Yard, l'inspecteur sortit de sa poche la feuille où étaient décrites les pièces disparues et nous signala qu'il allait "entrer informatiquement les données". Il s'excusa de ne pouvoir mettre "d'ordinateur" à notre disposition. Potter répondit que ce n'était pas grave, et que de toute manière, nous n'étions pas très doués en "informatique". J'aurais bien aimé savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

Une fois dans la rue, Potter et moi convînmes qu'il nous fallait retourner voir le coffre de la bijoutière pour l'examiner de plus près. Le problème serait de convaincre la propriétaire de nous laisser seuls pour que nous puissions procéder à notre examen.

"L'un de nous pourrait discuter avec elle et retenir son attention pendant que l'autre s'introduirait auprès du coffre en se cachant sous une cape d'invisibilité", proposa Potter.

Une cape d'invisibilité, rien que ça ! Les jeunes vraiment, ça ne doute de rien.

"Et tu la trouves où, ta cape d'invisibilité ? C'est très rare et très cher, figures-toi. Notre département n'a pas eu les moyens de s'en offrir une pour Noël !"

Il me regarda, pas plus démonté que cela par mon argumentation.

"Moi, j'en ai une. On pourrait l'utiliser."

J'essayai de dissimuler mon étonnement, et réfléchis à son plan. Ça pouvait marcher.

"Tu l'as sur toi ?

- Non, elle est chez moi, mais on pourrait retourner à proximité de l'atelier, chercher un endroit discret. Je fais l'aller retour en transplanant, et on y va."

Ça tenait la route, et on fit comme il l'avait proposé. Pendant que nous retournions en métro dans le quartier de Mayfair où se trouvait l'atelier de bijoux, je demandai au gamin de m'expliquer ce qu'était l'informatruc. Trottwood semblait tenir pour acquis que tout le monde savait de quoi il s'agissait et je ne voulais pas attirer son attention en faisant une gaffe à ce sujet.

Je ne compris pas tout aux explications de Potter. Lui-même d'ailleurs n'avait qu'une connaissance théorique de la chose. Mais le peu que j'en saisis m'étonna. Les moldus avaient trouvé le moyen de mettre l'équivalent de plusieurs centaines de dossiers dans des petites boites et il pouvait s'envoyer ces informations instantanément d'un bout à l'autre de la planète ! C'était pas mal pour des personnes complètement dépourvues de magie.

oO§0§Oo

A proximité de notre destination, nous recherchâmes un coin abrité et Potter transplana discrètement. Il revint une minute plus tard avec sur le bras une étoffe brillante et aux reflets changeants. Il la revêtit et une fois que je me fus assuré qu'il avait complètement disparu, nous sortîmes du local à poubelles qui nous avait servi de refuge et j'allai sonner chez la joaillière.

Quand celle-ci m'ouvrit, je lui demandai de m'accorder un moment, ayant de nouvelles questions à lui poser. Elle s'effaça pour me laisser entrer et je m'arrangeai, en franchissant le seuil, de laisser à Potter la place de passer. Elle me proposa un thé et j'acceptai, songeant que pendant qu'elle serait occupée à le préparer, mon coéquipier pourrait approcher plus facilement de son but, sans quelle ne le remarque. En effet, alors qu'elle se détournait vers l'évier, je vis la porte qui menait au cagibi où se trouvait le coffre s'entrouvrir doucement. De mon côté, je pris place sur une chaise qui faisait face à cette issue, pour que mon interlocutrice lui tourne le dos, quand elle s'installerait en face de moi.

Je savais qu'elle s'appelait Christina Fallen. Elle avait les cheveux châtains et des yeux bruns, tirant sur le vert. Elle avait un visage assez banal mais ne manquait pas d'un certain charme, ainsi que je le remarquai tandis qu'elle me souriait aimablement en me proposant du lait et du sucre. Je constatai également qu'elle avait des gestes gracieux et précis quand elle versa le thé dans nos tasses.

Je lui posai une série de questions pour justifier ma présence. Je commençais à manquer désespérément d'inspiration, quand une légère tape sur mon dos me fit comprendre que Potter en avait terminé de son côté. Je conclus rapidement, mais pris mon temps sur le seuil de la porte pour laisser à mon partenaire le temps de sortir. Je rejoignis ensuite le gamin dans le réduit malodorant qui nous dissimulait du regard des passants. Nous transplanâmes immédiatement vers le Ministère.

oO§0§Oo

De retour à la Ruche, nous fîmes le point. Potter fut formel. Il avait appliqué sur le coffre un sort de _Révèle-charme_. L'objet avait bien été soumis à de la magie au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures.

"As-tu pu déterminer de quel sort il s'agissait, lui demandais-je.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas reconnu. J'ai essayé plusieurs sorts d'ouverture, mais ça n'a pas marché. Il faut sans doute un sortilège spécial pour ouvrir ce genre de serrure. Tu as une idée de ce que cela peut être ?

- T'as tenté _Fores Hiatus _?

- Oui, ainsi que _Liminis Transforo_ et _Portam molior_ . Et _Alohomora_, évidemment."(1)

Il avait fait le tour. Je réfléchis à haute voix :

"Il y a peut-être des formules spéciales pour les portes moldues. Je vais aller demander à Tonks si elle a une idée.

- Par ailleurs, continua Potter, je n'ai trouvé aucun signe de magie sur les murs ou sur la porte de la pièce. Il a dû transplaner directement sur place."

Cela signifiait qu'il connaissait les lieux. Et qu'il était rudement bon car l'atelier était très encombré et la pièce du coffre très exiguë. Pas facile de transplaner dans ces conditions. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'avais décidé d'utiliser la cape de Potter plutôt que le transplanage.

Quand j'interrogeai Tonks, il s'avéra qu'elle non plus n'avait jamais travaillé sur des cambriolages moldus et qu'elle ne voyait pas qui pourrait nous renseigner. C'était un problème constant depuis la Bataille. Nous avions perdu d'un seul coup beaucoup d'Aurors expérimentés, et leur savoir nous manquait cruellement. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à éplucher toutes nos archives traitant d'affaires moldues, en espérant y trouver des renseignements.

Je savais bien que cette enquête ne serait pas une partie de plaisir !

oooO§0§Oooo

_(1) Fores Hiatus_ : Les portes s'ouvrent  
_Liminis Transforo_ : Je transperce la porte principale  
_Portam molior_ : J'enfonce la porte!

**Merci à l'indispensable _Fenice_ qui non contente de relire me fournit également en formules latines.**

* * *

**27/10/2004** : Bonjour à tous ! 

Tout d'abord, merci pour votre accueil enthousiaste, 35 reviews pour un premier chapitre, ça vous fait une auteure heureuse, ça ! Je suis également très satisfaite de constater que j'ai de nouveaux lecteurs, qui sont venus sans passer par les cases _Ginny la furie_ et _ALB_. Soyez les bienvenus dans mon monde. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que la lecture de mes autres histoires reste un plus, mais ne soit pas indispensable. Si certains passages ne vous paraissent pas clairs, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions.

Pour vous, nouveaux lecteurs je vais un peu préciser des éléments connus de mes fidèles :

- **je mets en ligne chaque mercredi, dans la matinée**.  
Même si Fanfiction ne le signale pas dans sa page de nouveautés, à partir de mon profil vous pouvez vous rendre sur l'avant dernier chapitre et en cliquant sur le bouton _Chapitre suivant_ arriver au chapitre fraîchement chargé.  
Vous pouvez aussi vous inscrire (même si vous ne publiez pas) et me mettre dans vos _Author alerts_. Vous recevrez ainsi un mail avec un lien direct vers mon dernier chapitre, dès la mise en ligne.  
Les jour où ce site est vraiment réfractaire (cela m'est arrivé de ne pouvoir charger), vous pouvez aller sur mon autre site de publication TWWO (le lien vers ma page se trouve dans mon profil).

- Théoriquement, j'ai pleins de chapitres d'avance et **je finis toujours mes fics**.

- Dans mes histoires précédentes Harry a subi un gros traumatisme ce qui explique qu'il soit assez effacé avec les personnes qu'il ne connaît pas. Mais soyez sans crainte, le naturel finit toujours par revenir au galop.

- J'ai crée un site **FanfictionNet - Mode d'emploi** qui indique **tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour lire et poster sur ffnet**. Lien sur mon profil

**Voilà, à mercredi prochain et bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont.**

**29/09/05 : Mise à jour **

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** : 

**Bartiméus** : Si Harry avait fait la grève générale pendant 2 ans, je pense que Ginny aurait abandonné ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Oui, il était indispensable qu'il se pardonne pour avancer. Monsieur Alixe, a surtout du mal à accéder à ses fichiers sur l'ordi, c'est ça qui le chagrine. En tant que père, oui M. Alixe participe beaucoup. mais ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose car 1) il a pas le même passé, 2) je veux pas trop raconter ma vie dans mes fics, je suis pudique. Par contre, je lui ai relu pour qu'il me dise, en tant que mec, si c'était crédible.  
MERCI pour toutes tes reviews et pour m'avoir indiqué tes petites phrases préférées.  
Cela me paraissait la moindre des choses que tu soies présent parmi mes reviewers ! Bises

**Simon Potter** : Merci, bisous

**BabyChang** : je compte sur toi pour cette nouvelle fic. Oui avec TWWo, c'est même les 650 reviews que j'atteins !

**Allima** : Ne te fais pas mal. Oui, Stratford a des points communs avec Malefoy mais est beaucoup plus sympatique (j'aurai pas supporté Malefoy pendant toute la fic, moi !). Non, c'est Brian, le joueur de Quidditch qui l'avait accompagné à l'hôpital.

**Dadmax** : Fallait pas désespérer, j'avais prévenu que j'avais un autre projet !

**MJ** : Merci pour ta longue review. Oui j'ai choisi "Halle" au lieu de "Hall" car cela donne un côté un peu moyenâgeux au concept ("hall" est entré dans le français courant au XIX ème siècle alors que "Halle" existe depuis le XIII ème). C'est très bien d'aller rechercher dans le dictionnaire, c'est une chose que je fais assez souvent. William n'est pas tout à fait comme Rogue. Même si tous le deux jugent Harry sur des a priori, Rogue a eu une vie plus amère que Will et il est plein de rancœur. Will est bougon mais sera plus facilement capable de faire évoluer son point de vue.

**Julie** : Contente que cela te plaise.

**Coline** : Je suis très contente que tu soies venu me voir et que tu aimes. Oui j'ai prévu une confrontation Harry/ Drago, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé ce qui pourrait faire sortir Harry de ses gonds. Cependant William (appelons-le par son prénom) va réaliser le potentiel de Harry avant cette grosse dispute. Oui ma fic sera plutôt basée sur l'évolution des personnages. Pas de gros méchants, seulement des petits pour décrire leur routine d'Aurors. Oui, mon mari me relit car il est meilleur en grammaire que moi. En plus il m'offre un regard neuf car il a pas lu les HP. Au fait, le savais-tu ? Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Fuit basket (je suis allée faire un tour sur ton blog). Contente de savoir que tu as terminé le chapitre suivant d'Antigone et que nous l'aurons à ton retour de vacances.

**Lenaleonyde1138** : Ne t'en fait pas, je ne demande pas forcément que les reviews soient longues ou originales. Le simple fait que tu en poses et que tu dises que tu aimes me fait déjà très plaisir.

**Elmire** : Oui dans celle là, on va plus s'amuser, même s'il y aura des allusions au passé. Merci pour ta fiche de lecture sur Lucy Maud Montgomery, tu me donnes envie de lire. Pour les Chroniques des enfants de Harry, je n'exclus pas l'idée de faire une série de petits textes relatant un épisode de leur vie. Mais pour le moment je me concentre sur MSB. Moi aussi, longtemps j'ai refusé de lire HP car le battage médiatique fait autour m'agaçait. et que j'avais lu de très bons livres pour enfant avant que HP existe.  
Grand, grand merci pour ta très longue review.

**Severia Dousbrune** : Contente que tu apprécie le concept !

**Zakath Nath** : Oui, j'ai vu que ta fic se recentre beaucoup sur Severus. Contente que tu ai aimé mon histoire !

**alana chantelune** : Merci d'être venue. Cela me fait très plaisir. Au fait pour ton guide, quand tu donnes des idées pour inventer le nom des OC, j'ai un autre truc : prendre le nom des expéditeurs des centaines de spam qu'on reçoit chaque jour (rien que pour aujourd'hui, j'ai Sheena Hagen, Armand Cervantes, Joddie Mcdonnough, Lupe Stevenson, Jerôme Lyon). J'ai vu quej'ai deux chapitres de retard dans le Caravansérail. j'ai pas décroché. je vais aller lire quand j'aurai le temps. Au fait, dans une dizaine de chapitres, ici, j'avais l'intention de faire allusion à Sorcier Internetional. Je peux ?

**Bubblejoyce et Olympe** : Ah les filles, contente de vous relire. J'espère que je vais continuer à manger en votre compagnie le mercredi. C'est bien parti si vous aimez. Allez, à la semaine prochaine, ne vous tuez pas trop au travail !

**Angie Black** : Et oui, je ne suis pas très originale, je parcours un sentier cent fois rebattu auparavant. Mais j'espère que ma manière de raconter de vous lassera pas

**calimera** : Toi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir ici. Pleins de bises.

**kikou224** : Stratford a 40 ans. On aura des indices sur son âge plus tard.

**rayuroplanis** : A la semaine prochaine, alors.

**Millenium** : t'en fait pas, au cours des chapitres, on en apprendra plus sur notre narrateur. Si tu as une question précise, tu peux la poser.

**cecile rogue** : Ouiiii je les ai bien attrapés. Otes moi d'un doute. Suis-je à jour pour mes corrections de tes chapitre ?

**lacarpette** : Oui, je suis revenue un peu au style de Ginny. Cela permet de faire passer plus d'humour. Mais il est vrai que pour ALB, au vu du terme abordé, cela se prêtait moins.

**Lyrathena** : Contente que cela te plaise !

**Abel** : Et oui, j'ai fait mon possible pour être fidèle au RV hebdomadaire.

**gaelle griffondor** : Naaan ! Pas une suite mais une histoire en parallèle.

**Csame** : Houlà ! Je vais essayer de mériter de rester dans tes favoris !

**Finelame86** : Eh bien je t'attends chaque mercredi !

**Dawn456** : C'est ce qu'on appelle une conversion radicale ! Bienvenu dans mon monde.

**Djeiyanna** : Ah, enfin ! Ça fait bizarre de voir quelqu'un m'écrire une review juste à côté de moi. A ce propos, tu pourrais dire à ton fils d'arrêter de déménager ma bibliothèque de SF ? Ça fait trois fois aujourd'hui. Sans blague, William Shakespaere est né à Stratford sur Avon ? Quelle coïncidence !

**Lisandra** : Merci d'être venue malgré ton boulot. Moi aussi je suis débordée, mais je vais essayer de te rendre visite.

**Laika la Louve** : Bienvenue !

**Fashion Phoenix** : moi j'espère que cette fic sera pas mal du tout lol. J'espère que ce second chapitre a tenu les promesses du premier !

**Black Phoenix** : Et oui, on continue. A priori on en a jusqu'à l'année prochaine !

**beru ou bloub** : Pour ma communauté, je vais aller jetier un coup d'œil aux fics que tu me proposes, ainsi qu'aux tiennes. Pour cette fic, je pense couvrir à pu près deux ans.

**Titania** : Ravie que tu continues à me suivre.

**virg05** : Non, si je lance une seconde histoire, la DDASS va débarquer et m'accuser d'abandon d'enfants...

**Harana** : oui, oui, on va le voir à l'œuvre le Harry, et aussi agir comme un flic : perquisitions, arrestations plus ou moins musclées, interrogatoires...

**Fenice** : Si ma correctrice est convaincue, c'est la joie !


	4. Troll et Gobelins

**- MON SORCIER BIEN-AIMÉ -

* * *

**

**Note** : le personnage de _Harry Potter_, ses amis et le monde magique sont sortis de l'imagination fertile de **J.K.Rowling** et ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris donc pour me divertir et non en espérant m'enrichir avec l'invention d'une autre.

Il est à noter qu'au cours de la rédaction de ce récit, j'ai été considérablement aidé par la relecture attentive et imaginative de **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice **et** Calimera**.

**

* * *

**

**III : Troll et Gobelins**

Le lendemain matin, Potter arriva avec un petit paquet à la main.

"Cadeau !", me dit-il en me le remettant.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? C'était pas mon anniversaire !

J'ouvris le sac en papier qu'il m'avait donné, et y découvrit un livre. L'éditeur ne m'était pas familier. Je reconnus un livre moldu.

"C'est un roman policier, expliqua Potter en réponse à mon regard interrogatif. C'est l'histoire d'un inspecteur de police qui mène une enquête à Londres. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait nous aider à nous familiariser avec ce milieu."

Parce qu'en plus, il pense ! Vu la docilité passive dont il avait fait preuve jusque là, je commençais à en douter.

Enfin, ce n'était pas trop mal vu, si l'on omettait le fait que je n'avais AUCUNE envie de me familiariser avec le monde non-sorcier. Je grommelai un vague remerciement, et nous reprîmes notre étude de dossiers traitant d'enquêtes menées côté moldu.

oO§0§Oo

A l'heure du déjeuner, un grand roux accusant une légère claudication et une brunette aux yeux vifs vinrent chercher Potter.

"Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, dit mon coéquipier, faisant les présentations.

- Hermione Weasley maintenant, le reprit la jeune femme en souriant.

- Bon sang, fit Weasley en se frappant le front du plat de la main, je savais bien qu'on avait oublié d'inviter quelqu'un à notre mariage !

- Désolé, s'excusa Potter d'un air penaud, je n'ai pas encore pris l'habitude.

Les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Je notai qu'ils étaient chaleureusement salués par les copains de Potter et magnifiquement snobés par Malefoy, malgré le salut poli que Granger-Weasley lui avait adressé.

Cela ne manqua pas de m'étonner. Pourquoi une amie de Potter se donnait la peine de saluer Malefoy ? Je notai que ni Potter, ni Weasley n'en paraissaient surpris, mais que Weasley ne l'avait pas imitée.

oO§0§Oo

Je passai l'après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse et à Pré-au-Lard, faisant le tour des bijoutiers pour leur remettre la liste des pierres disparues au cours des mois précédents et leur demander s'ils n'avaient rien acheté de tel dernièrement. Aucun d'entre eux ne put me renseigner mais ils promirent de me contacter s'ils avaient du nouveau. Quant à Potter, je l'avais renvoyé à Scotland Yard pour savoir où en était l'enquête.

Le soir même, je jetai un œil sur le livre que le gamin m'avait donné. A ma grande surprise, je trouvai l'histoire plutôt intéressante et moins dépaysante que je l'aurais cru. Même s'il était question d'un certain nombre de concepts qui m'étaient étrangers, la façon de mener l'enquête et les problèmes personnels des protagonistes n'étaient pas très différents de ce que l'on pouvait rencontrer chez nous.

oO§0§Oo

Le lundi suivant, alors que Potter n'était pas encore arrivé, un inconnu entra dans la Ruche et me demanda où il pouvait trouver Harry Potter. Pas de chance, le gamin était en retard ce matin là. Je lui demandai alors ce qu'il lui voulait, tout en me faisait la réflexion que ce type m'était vaguement familier. Son visage, assez banal ne me rappelait rien, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son maintien et dans son intonation qui me disait quelque chose.

Il éclata alors de rire et porta la main au sommet de son crâne. Il en retira une espèce de calotte, et son visage se modifia. C'était Potter en personne, hilare, qui se tenait devant moi.

"Alors, tu me préfères avec cette tête là ?"

Alors là, ils m'en bouchaient un coin les deux énergumènes. ! Je me rendis alors compte que je n'avais pas cru les jumeaux Weasley capables d'effectuer une magie de ce niveau. Surtout en si peu de temps. Mais comment prendre au sérieux des vendeurs de farces et attrapes ?

"Et ça dure combien de temps, l'effet de ce truc ?" demandai-je méfiant.

Car c'est la limite de ce genre de magie. Soit c'est un sort et il faut le renouveler souvent, et très fatigant de le maintenir, soit c'est une potion, et il faut en reprendre régulièrement.

"Deux heures, me répondit-il. Mais il suffit que je pulvérise une poudre qu'ils m'ont donnée sur le bonnet pour rétablir le sort pour deux heures supplémentaires."

Mouais, cela semblait pas mal. Il allait enfin pouvoir me seconder dans mes investigations auprès des réseaux parallèles de l'économie sorcière.

oO§0§Oo

Nous avions réussi à retrouver quel sort avait été utilisé pour forcer un coffre fort.

Il y a huit ans, un certain Albert Tirlaine avait été arrêté après avoir dérobé une somme conséquente dans une banque moldue. Il avait ensuite été convertir le fruit de son larcin chez Gringotts. Mais il avait eu un différend avec les Gobelins à propos du taux de change et avait mortellement offensé l'employé à qui il avait eu affaire en le traitant de Troll des montagnes.

En représailles, ce dernier l'avait dénoncé et Tirlaine avait été arrêté. L'argent avait été récupéré et discrètement rendu, après avoir été reconverti en argent moldu, à la grande satisfaction des gobelins qui en avaient profité pour se sucrer une seconde fois au passage.

Lors de son interrogatoire, le cambrioleur malheureux avait expliqué que le sortilège d'_Ouvruitre_, couramment utilisé pour ouvrir les fruits de mer, était très efficace sur les coffres forts moldus. J'avais rendu visite à l'astucieux coquin qui avait purgé sa peine depuis longtemps mais ce dernier m'avait juré n'avoir révélé son savoir à personne, craignant d'être accusé à tort si un autre utilisait la technique qu'il avait inventée. Lui-même avait des alibis solides pour les nuits où les cambriolages avaient eu lieu. Je l'avais donc rayé de la liste des suspects.

Durant les deux semaines suivantes, nous écumâmes tous les lieux où notre client avait pu tenter de revendre les joyaux que nous recherchions. Mais ce fut peine perdue. Soit le voleur n'avait pas encore essayé de faire fructifier ses manœuvres frauduleuses, soit il revendait directement les pierres à des particuliers fortunés.

Au cours de nos enquêtes je pus constater que Potter, ou plutôt James Evans comme il prétendait s'appeler quand il était déguisé, restait très en retrait. Il jouait plus au soutien moral qu'autre chose en somme. Mais une fois rentrés à la Ruche, ses rapports me prouvaient qu'il avait bien suivi et parfaitement compris la façon dont j'avais mené l'entretien. Par contre, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la façon dont fonctionnait le milieu dans lequel nous naviguions. Mais après tout, cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'il était là.

oO§0§Oo

Un soir, alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi, je me trouvai en même temps que Morrito dans l'Atrium, à faire la queue pour une cheminée. Nous décidâmes d'aller prendre un pot ensemble sur le chemin de Traverse.

Alors que nous finissions nos verres, je lui demandai ce qu'il pensait de son poulain.

"Malefoy ? Encore plus tordu que ceux que nous devons arrêter. Connaît plein de combines. Papa Lucius l'avait bien formé. C'est agréable d'avoir un peu d'avance sur la graine de potence.

- Sauf si il décidait de changer de camp

- Il n'y a pas intérêt, vu la conjoncture actuelle. Et s'il y a une chose qui motive Malefoy junior, c'est bien les perspectives d'avenir de Malefoy junior. Et de ton côté, avec ta célébrité ?

- Je pourrais pas te dire en fait. Il n'est pas bête, il écoute ce que je lui dis, fait ce que je lui demande, mais c'est tout. Il ne parle que pour répondre à mes questions. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire, sauf quand il parle à ses copains ou à Tonks.

- T'es peut-être pas son type ! rigola Morrito.

- Je serais bien en peine de te dire quel est son type. Y'a de chouettes minettes dans les couloirs du Ministère, qui lui font des sourires et des mines, quand elles le reconnaissent. Mais on peut pas dire qu'il joue aux séducteurs, sauf si sa technique c'est de faire la gueule.

- C'est peut-être un grand timide !"

Timide ? Quel gâchis. Il était célèbre, jeune, pas trop mal foutu et sans doute riche. Il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait. Quand même, on n'a pas idée d'être un empoté pareil. Moi à sa place, j'en aurais profité un max pour m'envoyer en l'air !

"En tout cas, je l'imaginais pas vraiment comme cela, le Survivant ! affirmai-je.

- Tu le voyais comment ? m'interrogea Morrito.

- Je ne sais pas... Plus sûr de lui, arrogant, même... pourfendeur de vilains Mangemorts... prompt à sortir sa baguette... pestant contre la paperasserie.

- Tu lis trop les romans photos de Sorcière Hebdo", ricana Morrito.

J'eus un sourire piteux. C'est vrai que l'image que j'avais de lui était assez caricaturale.

Cela expliquait peut-être la retenue du gamin à mon égard. J'étais tellement persuadé qu'il allait me casser les pieds que j'avais essayé de le mater tout de suite et du coup il osait plus moufter.

"Tu crois que je me montre trop dur avec lui ? demandai-je.

- C'est sûr que t'es pas très aimable, et que tu ne le pousses pas à prendre des initiatives avec ta fiole de mal embouché, remarqua Morrito un brin sarcastique.

- Enfin, on parle du Survivant, là ! Tu penses vraiment qu'il peut avoir peur de moi ?

- Peur non. Mais il veut peut-être avoir la paix. A sa place, je considérerais avoir eu assez d'ennuis pour toute ma vie.

- Si c'est le cas, pourquoi il a choisi d'être Auror ?

- Il avait peut-être pas le choix. Si ça se trouve, il sait faire que ça.

- Tu plaisantes ? Il aurait pu entrer dans l'équipe nationale de Quidditch s'il l'avait voulu. T'as pas entendu Tarvi raconter sa prestation lors de la sélection ?

- Tarvi exagère toujours quand il s'agit de Quidditch. A l'entendre, Potter serait meilleur que Viktor Krum.

- Il n' exagère pas du tout. J'ai vu le gamin voler. Il a le niveau international, y'a pas de doute."

Morrito a laissé passer un moment.

" Quand ton poulain a été confronté à l'épouvantard, tu n'as rien remarqué ? finit-il par demander.

- J'ai remarqué que la sale bête semblait avoir l'embarras du choix.

- Moi ce qui m'a frappé, c'est que Potter a plus peur des Détraqueurs que du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Il a plus peur de ses souvenirs que de tout le reste. C'est bizarre, non ?"

Je n'aimais pas ça. Cela le rendait terriblement imprévisible. Et s'il y a quelque chose que je déteste, c'est d'être obligé d'improviser.

oO§0§Oo

Un après midi, alors que nous mettions au propre le compte rendu de nos enquêtes de la semaine, Shacklebolt s'amena vers nous :

" Stratford, Potter, désolé d'interrompre votre passionnante occupation, mais on a un appel urgent. Il y a un troll qui a décidé de rendre visite à un village moldu au fin fond de l'Ecosse. Les Oubliators sont en route, mais ils apprécieraient que vous vous occupiez du trouble fête. Allez-y par cheminée, voici les cordonnées, conclut-il en nous tendant un papier.

- Depuis quand on fait le boulot des gars de la Régulation des créatures magiques ? demandai-je.

- Depuis que la moitié d'entre eux ont été affectés au nouveau bureau de coopération avec les Elfes et Gobelins, me répondit Shacklebolt. Arrête un peu de râler, prendre de l'exercice te fera du bien. Tu te fais du lard, je trouve."

Du lard ! Je crus entendre un petit rire du côté de Potter, mais quand je me tournai vers lui, il avait son air impassible habituel. L'avait intérêt. On n'a pas gardé les cochons ensemble, tout de même !

On s'est dépêché de monter à l'Atrium pour prendre une cheminée. Avant, on pouvait partir directement de la Ruche mais, depuis la première guerre, les voyages en cheminées ne sont possibles que depuis l'Atrium, par mesure de sécurité. Les cheminées se trouvant dans les services se limitent donc aux communications verbales. Je savais que, chaque année, les commandants successifs faisaient une demande en cinq exemplaires pour que cette limitation soit levée au moins pour le quartier général des Aurors, mais c'était peine perdue.

Une fois débarqués dans la cheminée la plus proche de notre destination, nous nous sommes dépêchés de nous rendre vers l'endroit indiqué sur notre papier. Très vite, nous nous sommes guidés à l'oreille, un troll en goguette étant par nature assez bruyant. Puis nous avons senti l'odeur. J'ai quand même pris le temps de demander :

"Tu as déjà vu un troll pour de vrai ?

- Oui, d'assez près, même."

Eh bien, ils avaient fait des progrès au Centre de Formation !

Tout le village était sorti dans la rue, attiré par le bruit. Ils faisaient cercle autour du pub local, d'où sortaient des bruits de meubles brisés et des grognements caractéristiques. Je repérai dans la foule deux Oubliators qui se faisaient discrets et qui attendaient que nous ayons embarqué l'encombrante créature, avant de commencer leur office.

Potter et moi avons précautionneusement jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Le troll paraissait assez en colère et abattait son gourdin sur tout ce qui était à sa portée. Deux ou trois personnes qui n'avaient pas pu sortir se terraient dans un coin, terrifiées. Nous entrâmes, baguette à la main.

Le troll qui nous avait entendus se tourna vers nous. Il brandit son gourdin et s'avança pesamment dans notre direction. Je m'apprêtais à le stupefixer quand j'entendis "_Wingardium Leviosa_". Le gourdin du monstre s'envola alors, et retomba pesamment sur sa tête. Il s'effondra, sonné, au moment où mon _Stupéfix_ l'atteignait. Je me tournai vers mon coéquipier.

" _Wingardium Leviosa !_ T'as rien trouvé de mieux ! C'est ça qu'on t'a appris au Centre de formation ! m'écriai-je, soufflé.

- B'en quoi, ça a marché, non ?

- La question n'est pas là, c'est une question de style. Pourquoi pas un _Dentesaugmento_ pour qu'il trébuche sur ses dents pendant qu'on y est !

- C'est si grave que ça ? a-t-il demandé, manifestement vexé.

- Grave, non. Mais complètement ridicule. Qui a bien pu t'apprendre un truc pareil ?

- Personne. Mais la première fois que j'en ai rencontré un, c'était le seul sort qu'on connaissait."

Le seul sort ? Il venait d'entrer à Poudlard alors. Ce morveux était-il en train de me dire qu'il avait vaincu son premier troll à onze ans. Je dus faire une drôle de tête car il précisa modestement :

"C'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée. C'est Ron.

- Je vois", répondis-je, comme s'il était tout à fait courant que deux mouflets prépubères tabassent un troll avec un sort de lévitation entre deux cours.

On a fait flotter notre encombrant paquet vers la sortie. Nous l'avons ensuite ramené, à deux ou trois kilomètres de là, dans la forêt d'où il n'aurait jamais dû sortir. Nos collègues du service de la régulation des créatures magiques étaient déjà sur place, réparant la brèche dans la barrière Repousse-Troll qui avait permis à notre énergumène de partir en promenade. On se recula à bonne distance, avant de réveiller la belle au bois dormant.

Puis nous rentrâmes au Ministère.

oO§0§Oo

A la mi-octobre, on nous signala un nouveau vol à Londres. Nous rejoignîmes l'inspecteur Trottwood pour nous rendre sur les lieux du cambriolage. Alors que le policier moldu interrogeait la victime, je vis que Potter ne l'écoutait plus et que son attention était attirée par la cheminée qui décorait la bijouterie où nous nous trouvions.

Une fois dans la rue, il me chuchota tout excité :

"Tu as vu la cheminée ? C'est peut-être comme ça qu'il s'y prend, notre voleur.

- Je ne vois pas très bien à quoi une cheminée moldue peut servir !

- Il suffit de s'arranger pour que le service de cheminée fasse un raccordement provisoire et le tour est joué !"

Je savais bien sûr que l'on pouvait raccorder temporairement au réseau n'importe quelle cheminée sorcière. Mais j'étais persuadé que les cheminées moldues ne s'y prêtaient pas.

"Tu es sûr qu'on peut raccorder une cheminée moldue au réseau ?

- Certain ! J'en ai déjà utilisées. Elles n'ont même pas besoin d'être fonctionnelles. Il suffit simplement qu'elles soient à l'aplomb d'un conduit d'évacuation."

Je levai la tête. Il y avait bien un conduit de sortie sur le bâtiment où se trouvait la bijouterie dont nous sortions.

"Très bien, dis-je. On n'a plus qu'à aller vérifier ta théorie sur tous les lieux où notre lascar a exercé ses talents !"

C'est ainsi que nous passâmes le reste de la journée à quadriller Londres pour vérifier que tous les lieux visités par le voleur comportaient bien une cheminée sur le toit. Nous terminâmes par le quartier de Mayfair, où tout avait commencé pour nous. Alors que nous étions le nez en l'air, une voix amusée se fit entendre dans notre dos :

"Puis-je vous aider, Messieurs ?"

Nous nous retournâmes promptement, et nous trouvâmes nez à nez avec la joaillière. Christina Fallen, si mes souvenirs étaient bons.

"Bonjour Madame, répondit poliment Potter. Nous faisons quelques vérifications. Serait-il possible de revoir votre coffre ?

- Mais bien sûr !"

Nous traversâmes la rue et nous retrouvâmes une fois de plus chez elle. Elle nous offrit une tasse de thé que nous nous empressâmes d'accepter. Pendant quelle le préparait, Potter s'approcha de la cheminée pour l'examiner.

"J'adore les feux de bois, commença-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. Mais j'ai toujours un mal fou à ne pas avoir de la cendre partout.

- Oh, je n'ai pas de problème d'habitude, mais il est vrai que l'âtre est recouvert de cendres depuis l'autre jour. Sans doute le vent qui s'est engouffré dans les conduits pendant la nuit. J'ai honte, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le temps de nettoyer !

- Ce n'est pas à quelques jours près ! Ce n'est pas vraiment de la saleté, commentai-je.

- Cela fait près de trois semaines quand même ! Mais avec mes déclarations d'assurance et tout le reste, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps."

Trois semaines. Cela correspondait à la date du vol. Sacré Potter, il avait vu juste. Je vis qu'il fixait avec attention un point dans la cheminée. Pour détourner l'attention de notre hôtesse, j'avisai une bibliothèque dans un coin de l'atelier. J'y jetai un coup d'œil rapide, et me saisis du seul livre qui signifiait quelque chose pour moi. C'était un ouvrage d'astronomie.

"Vous vous intéressez à l'astronomie ? demandai-je, d'un ton enthousiaste.

- Oui, assez. Et vous ? me demanda-t-elle, en s'approchant de moi, ce qui était le but de l'opération.

- Oui, en amateur. Mais je ne connaissais pas ce livre.

- Oh, il a des photos superbes. Et les explications sont captivantes. Vous pouvez me l'emprunter, si vous le désirez.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Mais pas du tout. Je serais ravie de pouvoir en discuter avec vous."

Etant assez curieux de découvrir la vision moldue de la science des étoiles, j'acceptai son offre, alors que le gamin revenait vers nous. Nous bûmes notre thé en discutant à bâtons rompus avant d'aller observer le coffre fort pour la forme.

Ensuite, nous prîmes rapidement congé.

oO§0§Oo

Une fois dehors, je demandai à Potter s'il avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans la cheminée. Il sortit son mouchoir et me montra l'échantillon de cendre qu'il avait récolté. Une traînée verte y était parfaitement visible. De la poudre de cheminette.

De retour à la Ruche, nous avons fait le point sur les pistes qui s'offraient désormais à nous. Pour commencer, nous pouvions passer au Service des transports magiques pour éclaircir la façon dont les raccordements illicites étaient effectués. Nos pouvions aussi nous renseigner sur les livraisons de pierres précieuses et nous mettre en planque à proximité d'une victime potentielle ayant une cheminée.

Notre visite au bureau supervisant le réseau des cheminées ne commença pas très bien. Tout d'abord, le chef de service ne fut pas tellement coopératif. Il paraissait blessé, comme si nous l'accusions d'aider volontairement le voleur. Ce n'est que lorsque Potter se revendiqua de son amitié avec Ron Weasley, qui avait travaillé dans ce service quelques temps auparavant, qu'il se montra plus solidaire. Il nous montra comment étaient établies les liaisons temporaires.

Ce n'était pas très compliqué en fait. Il suffisait de connaître la procédure et d'avoir accès au plan magique auxquels les raccordements étaient subordonnés. Et l'on se rendit vite compte que n'importe qui pouvait s'introduire dans le bureau où il se trouvait à l'heure du déjeuner quand tout le monde partait manger.

Bon, on n'allait pas rester à surveiller ce service tous les midis pendant des mois ! On pouvait par contre s'arranger pour que notre voleur n'ait plus accès à la carte. Mais si on faisait ça, on ne l'attraperait jamais !

Je m'arrangeai avec le chef du service pour que rien ne soit changé aux habitudes de son service, mais qu'il vérifie chaque soir si aucune connexion irrégulière n'avait été établie. S'il remarquait quoique ce soit de suspect, il viendrait nous prévenir.

oO§0§Oo

Je fis le point avec Shacklebolt et il convint avec moi de laisser l'affaire en suspens tant que nous n'aurions pas d'autres nouvelles du service des cheminées.

"Bon, en attendant, je vais pouvoir vous mettre sur d'autres missions, c'est pas ça qui manque. Comment se débrouille Potter ?

- Plutôt bien, j'ai pas à me plaindre. Au fait, tu as remarqué comment il se bouffait le nez avec Malefoy ?

- Oui, c'est pas nouveau d'ailleurs. Il faut dire qu'il peut vraiment être casse-machins quand il s'y met, le Malefoy junior. Mais dans son genre, il est plutôt bon, alors il va falloir faire avec.

- Abbot m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas les laisser s'affronter, même à l'entraînement.

- Je te crois. Le Centre de Formation m'a prévenu. C'est arrivé une fois et ils ont failli s'entre-tuer.

- Ah ! C'est dommage !

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons que j'aimerais bien le voir à fond le gamin.

- Pas moi. La dernière fois qu'il l'a été, on a eu cinquante morts et un sorcier surpuissant transformé en amadou. Nos équipements ne sont pas prévus pour. Toi et Morrito, démerdez-vous pour que cela n'arrive pas. Compris ?

- Compris."

oO§0§Oo

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent mon entrevue avec Shacklebolt, Potter et moi ne chômâmes pas. En effet, nous étions occupés à plein temps par les habituelles escroqueries, cambriolages et autres magouilles en tout genre, dopées par une économie redevenue florissante après la guerre. Par ailleurs, les récentes lois sur le statut des êtres intelligents avaient amené de nouveaux comportements, entraînant parfois des dérapages qui réclamaient notre intervention.

Ainsi, certains gobelins, forts de leurs nouveaux droits, s'aventuraient désormais hors de leurs banques et fréquentaient les lieux publics sorciers. Mais les lois ne permettent pas de changer instantanément les mentalités, et certains sorciers s'offusquaient de leur présence et parfois les prenaient à partie. Quand la situation dégénérait, c'était à nous d'intervenir. Personnellement, je pensais que les gobelins feraient mieux de rester chez eux plutôt que de venir narguer les sorciers, mais on ne me demandait pas mon avis.

Je détestais ce genre de missions. Cela se déroulait toujours de la même façon : appel d'urgence par Cheminette, arrivée par le même chemin ou transplanage, et on se retrouve face à du gobelin plus ou moins emmêlé dans un sorcier, qui est lui-même plus ou moins ivre.

Il fallait alors dénouer tout cela sans prendre de coups (les gobelins sont assez teigneux quand ils se sentent provoqués) et renvoyer tout le monde dans ses foyers. A chaque fois, je me remémorais les soporifiques cours du vieux Binns sur les révoltes gobelines et je me disais que les sorciers de l'époque n'avaient pas dû rigoler tous les jours.

Par ailleurs, la volonté affichée du gouvernement à se rapprocher des moldus rendit très à la mode les virées hors du monde sorcier. Cependant, il n'était toujours pas question de révéler notre existence aux moldus. Nous étions seulement encouragés à mieux les connaître.

Les Oubliators se retrouvèrent donc débordés car après une soirée bien arrosée, il y avait toujours des petits rigolos pour vouloir faire étalage de leurs pouvoirs. Dans ce genre de situation, nous intervenions les premiers pour récupérer les contrevenants et les emmener dessoûler dans un des cachots du dixième niveau du Ministère, avant que les sorts d'oubli ne pleuvent sur l'assistance.

oO§0§Oo

Un soir que nous étions de garde, nous reçûmes un appel d'un pub de Pré-au-lard. Alors qu'on s'apprêtait à y aller, Potter se mit frénétiquement à fouiller ses poches, puis à fourrager sur son bureau. A ma grande surprise, je l'entendis jurer, de façon plutôt originale d'ailleurs. Mais on n'avait pas trop le temps, et j'interrompis son inventive diatribe pour lui intimer de se dépêcher. Il me lança un regard mauvais et sembla sur le point de m'envoyer dans une lointaine contrée tester des accouplements inédits mais il se reprit et m'expliqua d'une voix contenue :

"Je n'arrive pas à retrouver mon bonnet change-tête.

- C'est bête mais on n'a plus le temps. On se contentera de la tête que tu as. Je suppose que tu ne connais pas la Tête de Sanglier.

- Si, j'y suis déjà allé, bougonna-t-il, à mon grand étonnement, car je ne l'imaginais pas vraiment prendre un verre dans ce bouge.

- Bon, parfait, on transplane juste devant l'entrée."

Arrivés à proximité de l'établissement, nous entendîmes divers cris, beuglements et bris de verre qui accompagnent les soirées trop arrosées qui ont un peu dégénéré. Personne ne nous remarqua quand nous passâmes la porte, toute la joyeuse compagnie étant trop occupée à admirer un gobelin aux prises avec deux malabars. Tout autour de la masse grouillante, les spectateurs encourageaient les belligérants de la voix et des mornilles passaient de main en main. Les paris étaient ouverts.

Je levai ma baguette et fit retentir une déflagration préventive, accompagnée d'étincelles rouges. Petit à petit, par vagues successives, on s'apercevait de notre présence, lorgnait sur notre insigne et on filait s'asseoir, mine de rien. Dans le silence qui s'installait, on percevait des "Harry Potter" et "C'est le Survivant" murmurés.

Finalement, seuls les combattants, trop concentrés sur leurs sportives occupations, n'avaient pas remarqué notre présence. Conformément à la procédure, Potter envoya un sortilège d'entrave allégé dans le tas. Les gestes se ralentirent et l'on daigna nous prêter attention.

C'est normalement à ce stade qu'ouvrait le bureau des pleurs. Les sorciers invoquaient une provocation de la part des gobelins tandis que ces derniers s'offusquaient, dans leur patois rocailleux, de ne pouvoir se promener en paix. On leur enjoignait alors de circuler et ils s'exécutaient de plus ou moins bonne grâce. En fait, la plupart du temps, il fallait les aider à trouver le chemin de la sortie.

Je me préparai donc à endurer des justifications et dénégations avinées, quand je vis leurs yeux s'arrondir, et leur regard se fixer sur mon coéquipier. Sur le front de ce dernier pour être précis.

C'était un point qui m'étonnait d'ailleurs. Potter portait en effet une coiffure qui lui dégageait partiellement le front, exhibant ainsi la plus célèbre cicatrice du monde sorcier. D'après ce que je savais de lui désormais, il m'aurait paru plus conforme à sa personnalité de le voir cacher ce signe distinctif, dans l'improbable espoir de passer ainsi inaperçu. Pour autant qu'on puisse l'être quand on arbore sa bouille sur une carte de chocogrenouille.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les joyeux fêtards filèrent doux, et s'éclipsèrent sans qu'on ait besoin de le leur demander, manifestement pas assez bourrés pour se risquer dans une altercation avec le Survivant. Quant au gobelin, c'est tout juste s'il ne s'excusa pas de nous avoir dérangés.

Pas mal comme méthode finalement. Etripez, une fois pour toute, un sorcier tellement maléfique que personne n'ose prononcer son nom et on vous fichera la paix pour le restant de vos jours ! Je réalisai soudain que la réputation de mon équipier pouvait être un atout si on s'y prenait bien.

Cela promettait d'être intéressant !

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**03/11/2004** : Bonjour à tous ! 

J'espère que ceux qui voulaient voir Harry en action sont contents. Mais ce n'est que le début, je lui réserve pleins d'autres occasions de montrer ses aptitudes.

* * *

**Le coup de cœur de la semaine** : J'ai trop ri ! C'est vraiment hilarant ! Certains de vous la connaissent déjà et j'engage vivement les autres à aller vous divertir avec _La déclaration de guerre,_ traduction de **Diablotin** (This means war de Jeconais qui comptabilise à ce jour 1700 reviews).  
Cela commence sur la guerre que Ginny déclare à ses frères trop protecteurs, mais ensuite, cela s'élargit et on voit Harry s'occuper du cas Voldemort. Nous y retrouvons les professeurs de Poudlard (qui font des paris) mais aussi Sirius et Lupin, à qui Harry envoie régulièrement des Mmails (magiques mails). A ce jour, deux chapitres traduits sur huit (fic anglaise en cours). 

Grand merci à **Job3-14** de me l'avoir signalée.

**29/09/05 : Mise à jour**

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** : 

Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui lisent mes autres histoires et se donnent la peine de laisser des reviews bien qu'elles soient terminées. Même si je suis passée à autre chose, cela me fait vraiment très plaisir de lire l'expression de votre contentement ou vos critiques, ainsi que de voir mon compteur augmenter.

Ma _Ginny la furie_ s'est rappelée à mon bon souvenir par les commentaires d'**Alana** et **Allima**. Pour _Après la_ _bataille_, la compétition fut féroce mais c'est finalement **Alana Chantelune** qui dépassa **Angie Black** d'une courte tête et qui parvint à déposer la **500 ème review**. Merci à elle deux et à tous ceux qui leur ont fait la courte échelle pour parvenir à ce magnifique score. Et sans oublier **Kazy** ( magnifique et touchante reviews) et **Ambrazka**.

**marion-moune** : **PARDON ! PARDON ! PARDON !** Oui, j'avais fait mes réponses la veille du jour où tu as laissé ta review et tu es passée à travers les mailles de mon rattrapage du mercredi matin. Moi aussi je t'embrasse et merci pour tes deux reviews (j'ai voulu te répondre par mail mais ffnet ne veux plus donner les adresses à partir des profils grrr).  
Pour Harry, il a pas fini de montrer de quoi il est capable.

**Dawn456 **: Pour ALB, tu as preque rattrapé le train. Courage !

**Severia Dousbrune** : encore deux chapitre avec l'enqquête moldu, puis on reviens dans le monde sorcier. J'espère que tu tiendras jusqu'à là !

**Allima** : T'aimes pas le thé lol ! Bon courage pour tes cours demain. Bises

**kikou224** : Allez, c'est le bel âge 40 ans. L'enquête avancera encore dans le prochain chapitre. Pour la moldue... tu verras bien ! ;-)

**geobabault** : Je suis heureuse de constater que tu aimes toujours !

**Lenaleonyde1138** : Effectivement, Stratford n'est pas sencé être sympatique tout le temps. Mais on s'attache.

**Elmire** : oui, j'ai fait un tour par ta bio. As-tu lu La petite maison dan la prairie (rien à voir avec la série télé) ? Moi j'ai adoré quand j'étais jeune, mais je pense que cela peut aussi se lire adulte car c'est très intéressant d'un point de vue historique. Pas encore eu le temps de lire tes histoire (bin oui, je suis tombée dans la Déclaration de guerre que je lis en anglais car je suis trop pressée de savoir la suite).  
Non, je suis pas canadienne, et j'ignorais totalement les technique policières de ce pays (tout comme les sorcier lol). En fait, j'ai choisi un pays loin de l'Angleterre et j'hésitais entre le Canada et l'Australie (c'est bizarre, je me rend compte que j n'ai pas du tout pensé aux USA ! ). Merci pour ta longue et interressante review. Bises tout plein.

**Andryade** : Je suis contente que tu sois quand même venu voir... et que cela te plaise. J'ai essayé de donner une vision moins partielle des Serpentard, mais sans passer par Malefoy qui n'est vraiment pas assez sympatique.

**hadler** : Non, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de détails sur le mariage de Harry, car à ce moment là Startford et Harry ne sont pas encore assez intimes pour que le narrateur en sache beaucoup. Mais il va quand même être au courant. D'ailleurs, dans deux semaines, il va rencontrer Ginny.

**fénice** : Chuut, raconte pas la suite. Merci d'être passée même en vacances.

**La p'tite Lili** : Naaaan, rate pas tes concours à cause de moi ! Je en me pardonnerai jamais. Tu passes quoi d'ailleurs ?

**alana chantelune** : Ah la la ! L'autre jour j'ai vécu au rythme de tes reviews :-)  
Pour le voleur, tu as plus d'imagination que moi ! Pour décrire une scène, rien de tel qu'un point de vue un peu bougon !

**Eowyn-87** : Merci, je suis contente que cela te plaise toujours autant.

**Angie Black** : Oui, notre narrateur aime se forger lui-même ses jugements. Et il risque de changer un peu d'avis sur les moldus, aussi (pour le moment, il est un peu raciste)

**Milie** : C'est sur que mon Stratford n'est pas sans défauts !

**rayuroplanis** : super, j'adore les lecteurs qui me suivent ! A mercredi prochain !

**denonia** : Oui, Ginny arrive dans deux semaines !

**Bubblejoyce et Olympe **: Bonjour les filles ! bon appétit !  
Oups, la chaise ! Vous en avez trouvé une autre ?  
Je vois que vous me connaissez bien ! bises.

**Lisandra** : moi je suis toujours en vacances car j'ai pris un congé parental, mais je suis néanmoins très occupée car miss Louise dort de moins en moins.  
Drago, c'était pas possible, il sait très bien qu'il n'a JAMAIS gagné contre Harry alors je ne le vois pas se ridiculiser volontairement (sauf s'il trichait très fort pour être sur de gagner, mais si Harry avait perdu, vous ne me l'auriez pas pardonné).

**cecile rogue** : Bisous à toi !

**gaelle griffondor** :-)

**virg05** : 5 000 mots par semaine, je ne peux pas faire plus. Bises

**Harana** : Effectivement; William est allergique à la célébrité alors Harry va devoir faire ses preuves.

**Steamboat Willie** : Si tu as une trop grande fringale, il y a les 32 chapitres de mes autres fics. Sinon, dis toi qu'au moins tu auras ta ration tous les mercredis !  
Rectification ; Malefoy n'est pas devenu gentil. Il s'est rangé du côté de Harry uniquement par opportunisme et il reste toujours aussi antipathique. S'il est devenu Auror, c'est pour redorer son blason et faire carrière plus tard. En prime, cela lui permet en attendant de " _tabasser les maladroits qui ne sont pas capables d'enfreindre les règles débiles du Ministère sans se faire repérer_", selon ses propres termes. Cela dit, je ne pense pas que JKR le fera évoluer de cette manière.

**Titania** : Tu as bien compris comment les choses allaient tourner !

**beru ou bloub** : Oui, pour le moment, je vais plus ou moins j'usqu'à la naissance de Lily. Mais si j'ai de l'inspiration, j'irai peut être un peu plus loin.

Pour la communauté, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout regarder . Par contre, je ne pense pas mettre "Ginny es-tu l" car même si j'aime cette fic, le perso de Ginny n'est pas assez mis en valeur. Je ne recherche pas tant des Harry-Ginny que des fics qui développent bien sa personnalité (comme La déclaration de guerre, par exemple).

**Csame** : Mon secret ? Je rédige à l'avance (là j'en suis au chapitre 9 dans le rédaction, avec des passages écrits qui vont jusqu'au chapitre 15).  
Cela fait longtemps que j'utilise le mot Auteure car je suis à fond pour la féminisation des titres et des métiers. Je trouve que c'est plus précis de signaler si on parle d'une femme ou d'un homme. Or avant, cela n'existait pas dans le langage français, je suis donc allé chiper ce terme dans la langue québécoise.

**Nymphelane** : Monsieur Alixe était tout fier qu'on parle de lui ! Pour Harry / Drago je ne suis pas aussi optimiste que toi. A mon avis, il seraient très tenté de laisser l'autre dans les ennuis (vais réfléchir à la scène que cela pourrait donner). Je pense que Harry a maintenant fait des progrès en enquetes : il a suivi des cours et puis son coéquipier est précisément là pour lui apprendre.


	5. Carte et astronomie

**- MON SORCIER BIEN-AIMÉ -

* * *

**

**Note** : le personnage de _Harry Potter_, ses amis et le monde magique sont sortis de l'imagination fertile de **J.K.Rowling** et ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris donc pour me divertir et non en espérant m'enrichir avec l'invention d'une autre.

Il est à noter qu'au cours de la rédaction de ce récit, j'ai été considérablement aidé par la relecture attentive et imaginative de **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice **et** Calimera**.

**

* * *

**

**IV : Carte et astronomie**

Malgré les heures sup' que nous imposaient ces désordres, je pris le temps de jeter un œil sur le livre d'astronomie que m'avait prêté la créatrice de bijoux.

Sa lecture se révéla pleine de surprises. C'est fou ce que les moldus étaient capables de faire. Ils avaient des appareils qui leur permettaient d'agrandir la vision d'objets lointains bien mieux qu'un sort de _Visiomagnus_. Quant à leurs photographies, elles étaient absolument magnifiques bien qu'immobiles. Par ailleurs les explications scientifiques proposées par le livre étaient passionnantes. Ces moldus avaient une approche complètement différente des sorciers mais très intéressante.

Bien que les moldus aient un peu remonté dans mon estime, la perspective de retourner dans leur monde pour rendre le livre à sa propriétaire ne m'enchantait pas outre mesure. Je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise en dehors de la sphère sorcière. La vie du dehors me paraît compliquée, mal pratique, frustre. Ces gens-là avaient un mode de vie bien à eux.

J'envisageai un instant de demander à Potter d'aller retourner mon emprunt à ma place, mais je ne le connaissais pas encore assez pour lui demander ce genre de service. Tonks ? Non, elle risquait d'imaginer des choses entre moi et cette femme et les révéler accidentellement à tout le service. Je pouvais aussi tout simplement garder le livre par-devers moi.

Mais cette dernière possibilité me répugnait. Je ne suis pas un courageux Gryffondor, mais je ne suis pas lâche non plus. Elle avait fait preuve de confiance en me confiant ce bouquin, il ne me paraissait pas très correct de ne pas lui rendre simplement parce que je craignais de gaffer ou de me retrouver dans une situation inconfortable.

Finalement, près d'un mois s'était écoulé quand j'arrêtai de tergiverser et me retrouvai un dimanche en début d'après-midi devant la petite maison de la joaillière.

oO§0§Oo

Il était 14 heures, ce dimanche, quand je sonnai à la porte de Christina Fallen. Elle m'invita cordialement à entrer, et très vite, je me retrouvai devant une tasse de thé à discuter astronomie. Au détour de la conversation, elle m'indiqua être allée en France pour admirer l'éclipse solaire deux ans auparavant. Je lui avouai en avoir fait autant et nous comparâmes nos impressions.

Alors qu'elle montait à l'étage où elle habitait pour chercher des petits gâteaux (l'atelier où elle me recevait était en demi sous-sol), je déambulai dans la pièce où je l'attendais. Aucun bijou, même en cours de fabrication n'était en vue. Elle n'avait pas menti quand elle nous avait assuré qu'elle gardait au coffre tout ce qui était précieux en dehors de ses heures de travail.

Mais j'examinai les outils et surtout les esquisses qui se trouvaient sur sa table à dessin. Bien qu'annotés de détails techniques je constatai que ces feuillets étaient de véritables œuvres d'art. Les parures qu'elle dessinait étaient très belles et représentées dans leurs moindres détails.

Elle me surprit en pleine contemplation et sur mon insistance me montra d'autres exemplaires de sa production. Il y avait ses dessins, mais aussi la photographie des bijoux terminés. Elle avait sans conteste beaucoup de talent.

Le temps passa rapidement, et je fus surpris quand elle m'invita à rester dîner. Je regardai ma montre et constatai qu'il était en effet 19 heures. Je considérai qu'il était risqué d'accepter son invitation, ma connaissance du monde moldu étant un peu trop récente. Elle réussit cependant à me convaincre de l'accompagner le samedi suivant au planétarium de Londres, avant que je ne prenne congé.

Sitôt la porte de sa maison refermée dans mon dos, je regrettais mon engagement. Si tentante que soit cette visite, elle impliquait que je reste plusieurs heures avec elle dans un environnement qui ne m'était pas familier. Cela ne me ressemblait pas de prendre autant de risques, pas plus que de sortir volontairement de la sphère sorcière.

Maudit Potter ! songeai-je en transplantant discrètement du local à poubelle. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas eu à fréquenter des moldus et je ne me serais pas mis dans cette situation.

oO§0§Oo

A cours de la semaine suivante, nous reçûmes comme mission de patrouiller dans une grande foire se tenant à Pré-au-Lard.

"Potter, je voudrais que tu vienne sans ton bonnet change-tête. Ce sera plus efficace, pour dissuader les magouilleurs d'opérer.

- Tu crois ? demanda-t-il septique. Si je dois passer mon temps à refuser de signer des autographes, on risque de ne pas faire grand-chose d'utile.

- Tu n'as qu'à mettre une cape avec une capuche. Comme ça, les gens ne te remarqueront pas trop, mais les marchands que nous contrôlerons et les pickpockets qui seront sur leurs gardes se rendrons compte que tu es là, et cela devrait les impressionner."

Il ne me parut pas entièrement convaincu, mais obéit docilement, selon son habitude.

Mon plan ne marcha pas trop mal. Potter fut assez peu importuné par ses admirateurs et les commerçants se montrèrent particulièrement respectueux. Il y en eut même un qui perdit ses moyens à la vue du héros, ce qui nous incita à examiner ses produits d'un peu plus près. Il avait plusieurs lots de produits contrefaits au milieu de ses marchandises, qui le conduirent tout droit au dixième sous-sol du Ministère.

L'après midi était déjà bien avancé quand nous tombâmes sur une de mes anciennes connaissances. C'était un petit escroc qui avait toujours deux ou trois magouilles sur le feu, et qui avait l'incroyable faculté d'échapper à toutes les poursuites que nous lancions à son encontre. Je décidai d'aller l'asticoter un peu.

"Tu vois le type à la robe un peu douteuse qui semble en pleine tractation avec celui qui a le nez pointu ? dis-je à Potter. Celui là, si tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'arêtes, lui le saura. Allez, on va essayer de lui gâcher son après-midi."

De façon surprenante, Potter me parut assez réticent à me suivre. Mais je ne me préoccupai pas de ses états d'âme et l'entraînait à ma suite sans attendre d'avantage.

"Alors Fletcher, quel mauvais coup es-tu en train de préparer ? attaquai-je, sans coup férir.

- Nous sommes à une foire, et je fais des affaires, Monsieur l'Auror, répliqua-t-il en tentant de prendre un air innocent qui lui allait comme une cape à un Kappa. Vous ne pouvez rien me reprocher.

- Oh, mais je ne te reproche rien. Je vais juste faire quelques petites vérifications. Histoire d'entretenir nos bonnes relations."

A ce moment, l'interlocuteur de l'escroc préféra prendre congé et fila à toute vitesse.

"Vous m'avez fait rater mon affaire, s'offusqua l'aigrefin. Je vais porter plainte, si cela continue !

- Te prives pas, j'adorerai te voir devant un tribunal", répliquai-je.

Il s'apprêtait à me répondre, quand son regard tomba sur mon co-équipier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et je crus qu'il allait enfin s'écraser un peu. Mais à ma grande surprise il s'écria :

"Ça alors, mais c'est toi, Harry ! Comment vas-tu mon garçon ?

- Très bien, merci Mondigus, répondit Potter d'une voix contrainte.

- Je serai bien venu te voir, continuait le marlou, mais je suis un peu en froid avec Molly, en ce moment. Sacré bonne femme ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Je suis devenu Auror", répliqua ce dernier, l'air embarrassé.

Le gredin hocha ta tête :

"Si je puis me permettre, c'est pas ce que tu as fait de mieux. Enfin, il faut de toute pour faire un monde, n'est-ce pas", m'apostropha-t-il, comme sûr de son impunité.

Je jetai un regard d'avertissement à Potter, avant qu'il ne lui vienne à l'idée de s'excuser pour son choix de carrière. En tout cas, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi cette canaille nous filait constamment entre les pattes. S'il faisait partie des rares familiers de Potter, il devait sans doute avoir pris part à ce mouvement qui s'était développé autour de Dumbledore et de Potter. Pas étonnant que Shacklebolt classe systématiquement sans suite les dossiers le concernant.

En soi, le procédé ne me choquait pas. J'étais moi-même en contact avec un certain nombre d'indicateurs dont j'évitais de remarquer les activités louches. Non, ce qui m'agaçait, c'est que Shacklebolt ne m'ait jamais dit clairement de laisser tomber à propos de Fletcher. Cependant, il n'était pas question pour moi de perdre la face devant ce minable.

"Oui, il faut de tout pour faire un monde, approuvai-je. Y compris des bavures regrettables. Si tu savais le nombre de personnes qui se font tabasser dans les ruelles sombres, sans la moindre idée du nom de leur agresseur !"

Il n'avait pas fait toute sa carrière dans l'illégalité sans savoir quand il est temps de s'écraser.

"J'espère te revoir un jour en meilleure compagnie", lança-t-il cependant à Potter avant de se débiner comme s'il avait une Manticorne à ses trousses.

"Désolé, murmura mon coéquipier, d'un ton penaud.

- Mmh ! Au moins je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec ce zigoto, maintenant. Eh ! T'as vu le type en gris là-bas ? Il vient de piquer une bourse dans la poche de son voisin. C'est pas un copain à toi, au moins ?

- Jamais vu, répondit Potter qui ne semblait pas goûter à mon ironie.

- Parfait, tu va me montrer comment on fait une arrestation en règle."

oO§0§Oo

Le pickpocket que nous avions arrêté n'avait pas la chance d'avoir des relations bien placées. Nous avions tout un dossier de petits délits à son nom dans nos archives, et il était bon pour au moins un an, tous frais payés, à Azkaban.

Mais il connaissait la musique et nous proposa bien vite un marché. On oubliait ses petits délits et il nous livrait son chef, qui était un poisson bien plus intéressant pour nos services. Après les transactions d'usage, on accepta le marché et il nous s'engagea à nous contacter, dès que celui qui nous intéressait lui proposerait un rendez-vous.

Trois jours plus tard, il nous envoya un hibou. Le rendez-vous était fixé le jour suivant, qui était un samedi, dans la Grand Halle aux Cheminées (1) à dix-sept heures. Du point de vue de nos loustics, c'était bien choisi : c'était un endroit très fréquenté et un point de rencontre courant. Parfait pour faire une transaction illicite sans se faire remarquer et se fondre dans la foule si cela tournait mal.

Cette arrestation ne serait donc pas facile à mener, mais j'avais à mon actif d'autres manœuvres toutes aussi délicates, voire plus. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à flâner entre les cheminées, le lendemain, cinq minutes avant l'heure dite, mon insigne d'Auror soigneusement dissimulé, tandis que Potter-Evans en faisait autant vingt mètres plus loin.

A l'heure prévue, notre petit voleur fit son apparition. Très vite, il fut abordé par un homme vêtu d'une cape, passe-partout. Pendant que les deux gaillards étaient en pleine discussion, je jetai un coup d'œil à Potter pour que nous cordonnions notre intervention. Je constatai alors qu'il était plongé dans la lecture d'un parchemin, au lieu de surveiller notre proie. Merde ! C'était pas vraiment le moment de lire son courrier. Je me promis de lui remonter sérieusement les bretelles dès que nous aurions deux minutes.

A ce moment, il releva la tête vers moi, et eut l'air embarrassé quand il constata que je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils. Je lui fis un signe de tête et nous commençâmes à converger vers le couple en pleine négociation. Malheureusement, la nervosité de notre appât avait dû alerter son client, car ce dernier se mit à surveiller les alentours avec une attention soutenue. Il finit par nous repérer alors que nous avions encore quelques mètres à parcourir avant de lui mettre la main dessus.

Il plongea alors dans la foule en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Le temps que nous atteignions à notre tour le portail qui menait au dehors, gênés par la cohue des voyageurs pressés, notre homme en avait profité pour se fondre dans le flot des personnes se trouvant sur la place sur laquelle nous venions de déboucher. Bon sang ! On l'avait perdu. A ce moment, Potter passa devant moi en fourrant son parchemin dans sa poche et en me jetant au vol :

"Par-là !"

Sans comprendre comment il pouvait le savoir, je le suivis. Il enfila une des artères qui partait de la place et effectivement, cent mètres plus loin, la voie était dégagée et je vis le fugitif courir devant nous. Mais nous le perdîmes encore de vue alors qu'il tournait au coin d'une rue.

Quand nous obliquâmes à notre tour, la rue était déserte. Il s'était sans doute réfugié dans une maison. Cette fois c'était râpé. Je doutai que nous lui mettions la main dessus, même en fouillant de fond en comble la trentaine de bâtiments qui bordaient la rue.

"Et merde !" gueulai-je en donnant un coup de pied dans une borne.

J'examinai les porches, cherchant un indice qui pourrait me mettre sur la voie, mais ne vis rien de probant. En plus, j'imaginais ce fils de p... en train de me regarder par une fenêtre en se marrant.

"Il est là dedans, m'indiqua alors Potter en désignant une maison bien proprette que je n'aurait sans doute pas classée en tête de mes soupçons

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ?" lui demandai-je.

Vu qu'il était derrière moi pendant la poursuite, il n'avait pas pu voir mieux que moi dans quelle bâtisse s'était engouffré notre proie.

"Je le sais c'est tout, répliqua-t-il. On peut toujours essayer, qu'est ce qu'on a à perdre ?"

Ouais, c'était une façon de voir les choses. Nous frappâmes à la porte de la maison que le gamin avait désignée et nous présentâmes nos insignes. La femme qui nous ouvrit ne parut pas enchantée de nous voir mais ne put nous empêcher de fouiller.

Le problème est que nous ne trouvâmes personne. Je m'apprêtais à présenter nos excuses à notre hôtesse involontaire quand Potter annonça qu'il allait refaire le tour des pièces. J'eus envie de lui ordonner d'arrêter de faire le malin et de sortir plus vite que ça, mais je m'abstins. On a quand même une réputation à maintenir, et ça la fout mal de se bouffer le nez entre nous devant une personne étrangère au service.

Je le suivis à l'étage et chuchotai :

"Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas là !

- Je SAIS qu'il est là", répondit-il en continuant de sonder les murs avec sa baguette.

En soupirant, je me mis à en faire autant, ne serait-ce que pour m'occuper le temps qu'il admette son erreur. Mais alors que j'examinais nonchalamment l'escalier, je remarquai que l'un des panneaux de bois qui décorait la cage sonnait bizarre.

Ce pouvait-il que le gamin ait raison ? J'examinai l'endroit de plus près et fus bientôt convaincu qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net là-dessous. J'appelai la femme et lui demandai d'ouvrir le passage.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, tenta-t-elle.

- Soit vous ouvrez vous-même cette cache, soit je détruis ce panneau, la menaçai-je. Mais si je fais cela, la personne qui se trouve derrière peut être blessée."

Elle parut paniquée à cette idée, et finalement sortit sa baguette et tapota l'endroit incriminé en murmurant le mot de passe. Le panneau s'effaça et notre homme, l'air renfrogné apparut derrière.

"Alors, tu nous suis sans trop d'histoires ou on te stupéfixe ?

- Je viens, soupira-t-il.

- Madame, nous reviendrons vous voir plus tard. Je vous conseille vivement de ne pas tenter de vous enfuir.

- Où voulez vous que j'aille ! C'est ici que j'habite", grommela-t-elle.

Potter et moi ramenâmes l'individu à la Ruche. Il affirma n'être qu'un intermédiaire dans le trafic dont il faisait partie et il comprit très vite que son intérêt était de collaborer. Il nous livra donc sans trop de résistance le nom de son principal commanditaire. Ce dernier était un négociant, qui ne nous était pas inconnu, mais que nous n'avions jamais pu coincer par manque de preuves. Shacklebolt allait être content, lundi matin.

Une fois notre client bouclé au dixième niveau et la paperasserie expédiée, je vis le gamin qui s'apprêtait à filer à l'anglaise.

"Eh, Potter, le hélai-je. Il faut qu'on ait une petite discussion tous les deux !"

Il n'eut pas l'air ravi mais revint vers moi.

"Allez, j'ai une petite soif, allons au Chaudron Baveur !" proposai-je.

oO§0§Oo

Potter n'osa refuser et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes une demi-heure plus tard dans le pub du vieux Tom. Mon partenaire se dirigea d'office vers une table dans un coin et s'y installa en tournant le dos à la salle. J'allai au comptoir commander deux Bièraubeurres puis attendis qu'il vide son sac. Mais il ne paraissait pas très enclin à s'expliquer.

"Bon, finis-je par dire. Comment t'as su ?"

Il hésita un moment, puis se décida enfin. Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche, le déplia, le posa sur la table et le toucha de sa baguette en murmurant une formule.

Je me penchai. Le document représentait le pub. Des petits points indiquaient les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. On voyait Tom derrière le comptoir, et nous deux dans notre coin. Les occupants de la table voisine s'appelaient Alphonsius Bombadil et Sydney Tartiflette.

"Whaou, soufflai-je. C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

- Non. L'idée originale vient de mon père et ses amis, expliqua-t-il en laissant transparaître une nuance de fierté dans sa voix. Le reste... ce sont des amis à moi."

Je me penchai vers le plan pour l'examiner de plus près.

"On ne voit pas le passage vers le chemin de Traverse, remarquai-je.

- Effectivement, cela ne repère pas les passages secrets, ni les dispositions trop compliquées, m'expliqua-t-il. C'est pour ça que je ne savais pas où se cachait notre homme, cet après-midi. Je savais juste qu'il était dans cette maison. Cela ne repère pas les moldus non plus, continua-t-il. Tu vois, la rue qui amène ici est représentée, mais il n'y a personne qui y marche, sauf Stefan et Lara Croft qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver."

Nous nous retournâmes vers la porte qui menait au Londres moldu. Dix secondes plus tard, un couple fit son entrée.

"Ça peut être utile, remarquai-je. Tu pourrais en avoir d'autres?

- Non, pas question ! Nous sommes tombés d'accord avec les inventeurs. Ça reste entre nous.

- Mais tu te rends compte à quel point cela pourrait nous aider dans le service ?

- Et si un voleur ou un meurtrier s'empare d'un exemplaire, on n'est pas près de lui mettre la main dessus."

Evidemment, vu comme cela, ça incitait à la prudence.

"Je pense que tu devrais en parler à Shacklebolt quand même, insistai-je. Histoire qu'il nous mettent en priorité sur les affaires où ton gadget pourrait faire la différence."

Il réfléchit à ma remarque.

"D'accord, finit-il par laisser tomber. Je lui en dirais un mot à l'occasion."

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain, je me rendis chez Christina Fallen. Nous devions nous rendre ensuite ensemble au Planétarium. Heureusement, je commençais à mieux me débrouiller dans leurs transports en commun. En sa compagnie, j'achetai donc mon ticket sans problème, passait le portillon comme un pro et me retrouvai sur le quai. Plus à l'aise qu'à l'accoutumée, j'en profitai pour observer la foule qui se pressait autour de nous.

Je réalisai alors que ces moldus étaient d'aspect beaucoup plus dissemblables que les sorciers. Nous avions l'habitude du mélange ethnique, nous aussi, mais nos robes se ressemblaient toutes un peu. Il est vrai que les jeunes aimaient adopter la mode moldue, mais je constatai que je n'avais eu l'occasion de voir que des tenues particulièrement sages : jeans et T-shirts, robes descendant aux genoux.. Rien ne m'avait préparé à ces cheveux dressés sur la tête, ces anneaux plantés un peu partout, ces jupes qui s'arrêtaient en bas des fesses et ces vêtements troués ou informes.

Les femmes, remarquai-je étaient très aguichantes, très maquillées et je les trouvais dans l'ensemble un peu vulgaires. J'avais toujours cru que Tonks était un cas à part, mais je comprenais mieux maintenant où elle trouvait l'inspiration pour ses improbables couleurs de cheveux et ses tenues à la limite du déguisement. La folie des Black n'expliquait pas tout, finalement.

Je m'aperçus que ma compagne me dévisageait en souriant. Il est vrai que je devais avoir l'air d'un moldu découvrant le Chemin de Traverse. Je lui souris, penaud.

"Désolé, j'espère que je ne vous fais pas trop honte !

- Ne soyez pas gêné. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas Londonien.

- Non, je suis Canadien, je fais actuellement un stage ici, répondis-je, resservant la fable qui assurait ma couverture auprès de Scotland Yard. J'habite à la campagne en plus, précisai-je, histoire de me faire passer pour un bouseux.

- Je vois. Avez-vous eu le temps de visiter Londres depuis votre arrivée ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, répondis-je, de peur qu'elle ne me demande ce que j'avais vu.

- Et bien, si vous le désirez, je serais ravie de vous servir de guide.

- Oh, merci beaucoup", la remerciai-je un peu embarrassé.

Bon, il ne s'agissait pas de me retrouver coincé une nouvelle fois. J'en savais trop peu sur son monde pour que ma couverture ne craque pas si nous nous revoyions régulièrement. Heureusement, la rame arrivait, ce qui interrompit notre conversation.

Pendant le voyage, elle entreprit de me faire un topo sur les quartiers que nous traversions. C'était assez intéressant et je me trouvai malgré moi passionné par ce qu'elle m'expliquait. Notre visite au planétarium me plut beaucoup. Elle me proposa ensuite de prendre le thé avant que nous nous ré-engouffrions dans la cohue des transports en commun. Vu que nous venions de marcher pendant trois heures, je pouvais difficilement refuser.

Là les choses se gâtèrent un peu car elle me posa des questions sur ma vie au Canada. Heureusement, cela fait partie de mon métier de poser des questions plutôt que d'y répondre et je fis sans peine dévier la conversation sur elle, en lui demandant comment elle était devenue joaillière.

J'avais remarqué depuis longtemps que le meilleur moyen de faire oublier un sujet de conversation embarrassant était de lancer la conversation sur ce qui passionnait l'interlocuteur. Elle me parla donc longuement de la façon dont elle était arrivée à exercer son métier. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle finit par s'écrier :

"Oh, mon dieu, je n'arrête pas de parler de moi. Je suis désolée !

- Mais cela m'a beaucoup intéressé", rétorquai-je, sans mentir, car son parcours avait été assez original.

Elle était rose de confusion et cela lui allait très bien. Elle était vraiment mignonne en fait. Quel dommage qu'elle soit moldue !

Nous avions fini notre thé depuis longtemps, il était temps d'y aller. Nous nous levâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la station de métro la plus proche. Une fois dans les couloirs, il fallut nous séparer, car nous ne partions pas dans la même direction. Il y a eu comme un blanc. Si nous nous séparions comme cela, nous ne nous reverrions sans doute jamais. J'hésitai. C'était folie de la revoir, mais par ailleurs, j'avais vraiment passé un bon après-midi.

"Eh bien, au revoir", finit-elle par dire.

Je savais qu'elle aussi avait passé un bon moment, mais manifestement, elle préférait me laisser l'initiative d'une autre rencontre. Il est vrai que c'était elle qui avait proposé cette sortie la dernière fois.

" Oui, au revoir ! Vous êtes vraiment un guide excellent, répondis-je. Merci beaucoup.

- Eh bien, si vous désirez une autre sortie culturelle, vous savez où me joindre !

- Euh, oui. Au revoir."

Alors qu'elle se détournait pour se rendre sur son quai, j'eus une subite impulsion :

"Quel monument me conseilleriez vous pour commencer ?"

Elle interrompit son mouvement, et me répliqua :

"Je ne sais pas. Cela dépend de ce qui vous intéresse. Vous connaissez le British Museum ? Il y en a pour tous les goûts, là bas.

- Et vous, vous connaissez bien ?

- Je suis incollable !

- Samedi prochain à 14 heures ? Devant l'entrée principale ?

- Ça marche !" s'écria-t-elle.

Elle m'octroya un large sourire et se perdit dans la foule.

oooO§0§Oooo

(1) : La **Halle aux Poudres** du Chemin de Traverse et la **Grand Halle aux Cheminées** de Pré-au-Lard sont des bâtiments dans lesquels se trouvent des cheminées publiques qui permettent de rallier ou de quitter ces lieux. On y trouve également des guichets où l'on peut acheter des petits sachets de poudre pour se rendre où l'on désire. J'ai emprunté ce concept à **Thaele Ellia **qui nous met en scène ce lieu dans le chapitre 6 de _Max_ ( / s/1838887/1/ ). Les noms attribués à ces lieux ont été proposés par **Fenice**.

**Thaele Ellia **est également auteur de _Elfic Mag_ qui en est à son second numéro ( /s/1848707/1/ et /s/1956843/1/ ). Vous remarquerez que j'ai participé au courrier des lecteurs de ces deux opus. Je précise que toute ressemblance avec une situation réelle serait purement fortuite (Chéri, ne te fâche pas, c'était juste pour rire !)

* * *

**10/11/2004** : Bonjour à tous ! Voilà notre enquête dans le monde moldu qui se termine. Maintenant, Harry va pouvoir faire ses preuves chez les sorciers. 

Je précise que la carte dont il est question n'est PAS la carte des Maraudeurs. Je reviendrais plus loin sur la façon dont Harry a récupéré celle-là (mais vous pouvez aussi lire Après la Bataille pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire).

Dans le prochain chapitre, nous aurons des arrestations où Harry jouera un rôle décisif et commencera à montrer de quoi il est capable.

Ça c'est la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise c'est que je pars en vacances et qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine.

On se retrouve donc dans **quinze jours** !

**29/09/05 : Mise à jour**

* * *

**FAQ : pour vous faire patienter...**

_**Aurons-nous une confrontation Harry / Malefoy ?**_  
Oui, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

_**Allons-nous bientôt voir Ginny ?**  
_Effectivement, Stratford va brievement rencontrer Ginny dans le chapitre 6 puis la revoir plus tard à plusieurs reprises.

_**Harry et Ginny sont-ils mariés ?**  
_Non pas encore. Ginny est actuellement en train de suivre sa troisième et dernière année d'étude en médico-magie et ils ont prévu d'attendre la fin de son cursus pour s'unir. Mais ils vivent plus ou moins ensemble car Harry vit dans la maison de Mrs Weasley et Ginny les rejoint tous les week-end. Le reste du temps, elle est sur son campus.  
Il s marierons au mois de décembre suivant.

**_William Stratford est-il marié ? A-t-il de la famille ?_  
**Vous aurez réponses à toutes ses questions plus tard. N'ayez crainte, j'ai traité ce personnage en profondeur.

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** : 

**Steamboat** **Willie** : Je suis contente que tu soies convaincu par mon Draco et d'arriver à te faire rire.

**JOB3**-**14** : Voui, je suis fière de moi ! La rencontre avec Ginny, c'est dans quelques chapitres. Zut, j'ai encore une réponse de retard à tes mails.

**La p'tite Lili** : C'est super une future ingénieure qui lit ! Moi les ingénieurs que je connais il lisent pas ! Mais ils sont charmants quand même. Bisous

**Titania** : Et oui, William n'est pas au bout de ses surprises entre Harry et les Weasley.

**Angie Black** : elle est très bien ta review. Merci.

Oui, pour la 500ème c'est pas de chance, tu t'est fait coiffer au poteau.

**Allima** : j'aime beaucoup ton résumé de la situation. Il y aura d'autres chapitres avec de l'action, mais comme toujours, je garde des passages plus psychologiques.

**Marion-moune** : Oui, Harry ne pouvait pas rester longtemps sans montrer de quoi il est capable... comme à Poudlard ! Oui, le regard extérieur, cela me plait bien.

**Kazy** : pour impressionner le cynique Stratford, j'ai décidé de prendre mon temps ! Malefoy et Harry : pas tout de suite ! Pour la régularité, j'ai beaucoup d'avance, c'est tout. En fait, quand j'ai mis Ginny la furie en ligne, il était écrit à 90. Depuis, j'ai gardé mon avance. Là j'en suis au chapitre 10 de MSB et la moitié de la suite est déjà écrite, mais dans le désordre.

**Djeiyanna en ligne... avec mon pseudo** : c'est malin, tout le monde a cru que je m'envoyais des reviews à moi même ! J'en suis quand même pas là ! Euh, la prochaine fois que tu me mets des reviews, merci de parler de mon histoire, pas des trucs que tu manges chez moi. Au fait, t'entend pas ton gamin ? Il pleure, il a faim, mère indigne que tu es ! Euh, Stratford, pour combler tes nuits solitaires, pas question, j'ai d'autres projets pour lui, non mais !

**Csame** : Alors, t'a aimé la déclaration de guerre ? Merci pour la féminisation, c'est un de mes combats !

**Severia** **Dousbrune** : Ouf, tu aimes quand même ! Contente de te faire plaisir !

**Gaelle** **Griffondor** : Moins de temps ? Enfin, avec d'autre reviews qui me disent que je poste trop vite, je dois être dans la moyenne...

**Coline** **la** **retameuse** : Yes, je poste plus vite que mon ombre ! Euh, toi aussi sur , c'est très régulier, non ? ;-)

Voui, il y aura la confrontation que tout le monde demande (heureusement que je l'avais prévu !)

**Lisandra** : Oui, j'ai décidé qu'on pouvait écrire écrivainE ! Mais j'ai déjà la grosse tête ! T'avais pas remarqué.

**Milie** : Mais cela agace beaucoup Stratford d'avoir un coéquipier aussi mou ! Mais c'est sa faute aussi ! Pas de panique, cela ne va pas durer !

**Nymphelane** : Pour le poids de la chaise, t'as raison. Rien à répondre à ça. Euh, la baguette pleine de morve, Harry a un peu grandi, il sait que c'est pas malin dec sauter sur le dos d'un troll (enfin presque) et en plus, il connaît pleins de sorts, maintenant.

**coralie** : t'as tout lu dans le désordre, mais c'est pas grave ! Tu me tiendra au courant pour ce que tu écris. Bises.

**virg05** : Naaan, je compte pas les reviews dans mes nb de mots !.

**Rayuroplanis :** Euh, je suis pas là mercredi prochain, t'as noté, hein !

**Mirug** : Merci

**Elmire **: Oui, ça fait du bien d'avoir un personnage pas trop gentil après la parfaite Ginny lol. Moi aussi j'ai pas encore terminé This means war car les chapitres sont très longs (mais on ne va pas s'en plaindre). Alors cet exams. Eh bien à la prochaine review et à mercredi prochain!  
Por les livres, moi aussi j'en ai plein ma table de nuit et j'aime en lire plusieurs en même temps.

**beru** **ou** **bloub** : Merci pour le coucou

**Fenice** : Oui, Harry aimerai bien être tranquille. Mais j'hésite...

**idefix61: **Pour Ginny, va voir mes autres fics, elle en est le personnage principal. Pour le moment, ils ne sont pas encore mariés, ils ont décidé d'attendre qu'elle finisse ses études de magicomagie. Ils se marieront au mois de décembre suivant.

**Sandrine** **Lupin** : Oui, oui, on va tous savoir sur Stratford : sa famille, ses amours... Bises aussi

**Dadmax : **Je pense que c'est une question de goût. Elles sont toutes très différentes. (il en faut plus pour me vexer lol)

**Lizzie** : Merci de prendre le temps cette fois. Contente de te plaire.

**4rine** : Mer6 !

**sissicho** : Contente que cela t'ait plu.

**eiwas : **une fan de plus ? C'est une bonne nouvelle :-)

**kikou224** : T'es arrivée à temps , c'est le principal ! bisous

**Harana** : Hey ! T'es ma 100ème revieweuse ! Merci. Oui, bien sûr qu'il y aura une confrontation Harry/Malefoy (même si j'y avais pas pensé, tout le monde me la demande lol) et des missions musclées qui permettrons à Harry de faire montre de tout son potentiel.

**julie** : Oui, il me semblait important de montrer qu'il y a du bon dans la maison Serpentard (tout comme JKR nous montre qu'il peut y avoir du mauvais chez les Gryffondors). Biein sûr, nous allons voir le Survivant dans toute sa splendeur, mais Stratford devrait pas trop mal le prendre.


	6. Coups de filet

**- MON SORCIER BIEN-AIMÉ - **

**

* * *

**

**Note** : le personnage de _Harry Potter_, ses amis et le monde magique sont sortis de l'imagination fertile de **J.K.Rowling** et ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris donc pour me divertir et non en espérant m'enrichir avec l'invention d'une autre.

Il est à noter qu'au cours de la rédaction de ce récit, j'ai été considérablement aidé par la relecture attentive et imaginative de **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice **et** Calimera**.

**

* * *

**

**V : Coups de filet**

J'arrivai tôt ce lundi à la Ruche, car je savais que Shacklebolt me ferait venir dès qu'il aurait lu le rapport que nous lui avions rédigé samedi, après l'arrestation du chef de notre premier voleur. Effectivement, j'étais à peine arrivé qu'il me fit signe de le rejoindre.

"Ça fait plaisir, dis donc, de voir ce cher Dodger impliqué dans quelque chose que nous puissions lui reprocher."

Dodger était le négociant qui nous avait été livré par l'homme que nous avions arrêté deux jours plus tôt. Cela faisait des années que nous essayions de le coincer pour ses petits trafics louches, mais il avait toujours réussi à sortir blanc comme neige de toutes les accusations que nous portions contre lui. Ce serait un peu plus difficile pour lui cette fois-ci.

Cela dit, il allait falloir la jouer fine, car si son dénonciateur se rétractait, nous n'aurions plus grand-chose contre lui, une fois de plus.

"Comment penses-tu t'y prendre ? reprit le commandant.

- Je vais l'arrêter avec Potter. Et profiter de l'occasion pour demander à nos amis de la Régulation du Commerce magique de faire une perquisition chez lui. Pendant ce temps, on va le cuisiner ici, pour voir ce qu'il a à nous raconter.

- Tu penses qu'il craquera, cette fois ?

- On va jouer la carte Potter. Ça devrait l'impressionner.

- Ravi de voir que tu comprends enfin l'atout qu'il peut présenter pour le service."

Aïe ! J'étais en train de me faire remonter les bretelles, là. J'adoptai un profil bas :

"Oui Commandant !"

Il hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait bien noté mon acte de contrition.

"Bon, je te laisse carte blanche.

- Merci Commandant !"

Une fois sorti de son bureau, je filai aux Affaires Commerciales et demandai le concours de deux agents pour la matinée. Une fois ces détails réglés, je retournai à la Ruche, espérant que Potter soit arrivé. Il était bien là et je le mis au parfum :

"On va rendre une petite visite à celui à qui les bijoux étaient destinés. Cette fois-ci aussi, tu viens avec ta vraie tête."

Je vis bien que cela ne lui plaisait pas trop, mais comme à son habitude, il ne protesta pas et se borna à répondre. :

"Comme tu veux".

Il était temps pour moi de changer de tactique avec mon partenaire si je voulais améliorer nos relations. Je pris donc la peine de lui expliquer ce que j'avais derrière la tête :

"Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous essayons de coincer ce lascar mais il nous a toujours filé entre les pattes. Ce que j'espère, c'est que tu l'impressionnes assez pour qu'il perde un peu ses moyens et commette des erreurs que nous pourrons exploiter pour lui mettre la main dessus une fois pour toute.

- Je sers d'épouvantail, en somme.

- Tu fais ton boulot d'Auror, c'est tout, répliquai-je peut-être un peu trop abruptement.

- Je vois", dit-il le visage fermé.

Zut, je l'avais encore braqué. Alors c'était ça son problème ? Il me faisait la gueule parce que ce que je lui disais ne lui plaisait pas. Bon sang, j'étais pas là pour caresser la diva dans le sens du poil, moi ! Mais qu'est ce qui avait pris à Shacklebolt de m'apparier avec lui !

Bon, l'heure n'était pas aux explications, les deux membres des Affaires commerciales que j'avais demandés en renfort venaient de se pointer à la Ruche. Il était temps d'y aller.

oO§0§Oo

Les bureaux de notre coquin se trouvaient Chemin de Traverse, tout près de l'allée des Embrumes. Je pris la tête de notre petite troupe, et nous entrâmes. Une garce, à qui j'avais déjà eu affaire et qui prenait un malin plaisir à me faire poireauter quand je voulais voir son chef, siégeait à une table placée près de la porte.

Dès qu'elle m'aperçut, elle affecta d'être plongée dans son parchemin.

"Bureau des Aurors, fis-je d'un ton poli. Nous aimerions parler à votre patron.

- Il n'est pas disponible, répondit-elle sèchement sans se donner la peine de lever les yeux.

- Je pense que si. Vous allez vous lever et lui dire que les Aurors William Stratford et Harry Potter veulent le voir !

- Harry Potter, rien que ça ! fit-elle sarcastique, consentant enfin à me regarder.

- Lui-même", prononça froidement Potter dans mon dos.

La fille sursauta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle le dévisageait.

" Tout... tout de suite", bredouilla-t-elle, avant de se lever brusquement et de partir précipitamment vers le bureau de Dodger.

Ah, elle faisait un peu moins la fière, maintenant !

"Je lui fais peur à ce point ? s'étonna le gamin.

- Vu ta réputation, elle croit que notre ami est soupçonné de magie noire ou d'être un Mangemort. Elle a peur de se retrouver à Azkaban.

- Ah d'accord !" fit Potter qui commençait à comprendre ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Dodger arrivait au pas de course, s'épongeant le front avec son mouchoir.

"Que puis-je pour vous, Messieurs", commença-t-il avec une déférence qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

C'est tout juste s'il ne nous proposait pas des rafraîchissements.

" Nous avons eu des renseignements sur toi. C'est pas joli, joli, attaquai-je sans attendre.

- Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait qui justifie..., tenta-t-il de se disculper en regardant Potter.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on nous a dit, prétendit Potter, raide comme la justice.

- J'aimerais que tu nous suives sans faire d'histoires au Ministère, complétai-je.

- Que me reprochez-vous exactement ? Quelles preuves avez-vous contre moi, se rebella Dodger.

- J'aimerais vraiment que vous nous accompagniez, insista Potter en se penchant vers lui et lui fourrant sa cicatrice sous le nez. Ce serait tellement dommage que nous soyons obligés de vous y forcer."

La perspective d'obliger le Survivant à utiliser la force anéantit chez le bonhomme toute velléité de résistance.

"Je vous suis, Messieurs, dit-il d'une voix mourante.

- C'est une bonne idée, le félicita Potter, qui paraissait bien s'amuser maintenant.

Les agents des Affaires commerciales restèrent sur place pour farfouiller dans les papiers de Dodger et Compagnie tandis que nous revenions à la Ruche en utilisant le portoloin que nous réservions pour les arrestations.

Nous entraînâmes notre invité dans la petite pièce qui nous sert pour les interrogatoires. Comme il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé jusqu'à maintenant, je fis signe à Potter de commencer.

Il s'assit donc devant Dodger et le regarda sans mot dire, avec le visage inexpressif auquel je m'étais habitué. Au bout d'une minute, le lascar n'en menait pas large et se tortillait nerveusement sur sa chaise.

"Et bien ? finit par demander le Survivant.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

- On nous parlé d'un réseau de revente d'objets volés, commença Potter sur les bases de ns précédents interrogatoires. Si vous commenciez par là ?"

Le filou, désireux de s'exonérer de toute accusation de magie moire, nous donna sur cette affaire tous les renseignements que nous pouvions espérer. Je l'aiguillai ensuite sur d'autres affaires dont je le soupçonnais et, sous le regard impitoyable de Potter, il ne nous cacha rien.

Trois heures plus tard, nous accompagnâmes notre oiseau aux cellules du dixième niveau, après lui avoir fait signer la plus belle déposition de ma carrière. Alors que nous remontions vers la Ruche, je félicitai Potter :

- Très bon travail, Potter !

- C'est vrai ? Je n'en n'ai pas trop fait ?

- Non c'était parfait. Tu t'es très bien débrouillé.

- Oh, merci, dit-il en me dédiant un sourire lumineux.

C'était la première fois qu'il me souriait.

Merlin que j'avais été con ! J'avais tenté de le soumettre alors qu'il avait simplement besoin d'être un peu encouragé. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit montré aussi amorphe.

Je décidai d'enfoncer le clou. Je l'entraînai dans le bureau de notre commandant.

"Mission accomplie, dis-je en guise d'introduction. Nous avons les confessions complètes de ce cher Dodger !"

Shacklebolt s'empara du parchemin que je lui tendais. Il le parcourut rapidement. Il eut un sourire satisfait qui s'élargit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture :

"Félicitations les gars. Comment avez-vous fait votre compte ?

- C'est Potter qui a mené l'interrogatoire.

- Eh bien ! C'est une belle réussite. Bravo ! complimenta Shacklebolt, en direction du gamin.

Ce dernier rosit, manifestement embarrassé mais ravi du compliment.

- Oh, je n'y serait pas arrivé tout seul, bégaya-t-il modestement.

- En tout cas, c'est le métier qui rentre, insista le commandant. Bon, continua-t-il, il y a pas mal de choses à exploiter là-dedans. Au moins une dizaine d'enquêtes à mettre sur pieds. Je compte sur vous pour me mettre ça au propre."

Une fois sortis du bureau du commandant je grognai :

"A mon avis, on en a pour deux jours de paperasserie !

- Tout se paye", répondit Potter en haussant les épaules.

Ah, ces jeunes ! Ça réussit une mission et ça joue au blasé !

oO§0§Oo

Il nous fallut toute la fin de journée et toute la journée du lendemain pour mettre à plat tout ce que nous avions récolté. Au moins une douzaine d'enquêtes pouvaient être lancées, qui allaient du grand banditisme au petit trafic. C'est notre commandant qui effectuerait les affectations.

Le résultat de notre arrestation décisive fit très rapidement le tour du service et tous nos collègues ne manquèrent pas de nous féliciter quand ils nous croisaient et ils essayaient d'en savoir davantage sur les pistes que nous avions levées.

Je remarquai rapidement que Malefoy ne partageait pas l'excitation générale et qu'il tirait une tête de cinq pieds de long. C'est un peu le problème avec les Malefoy. Ils ne supportent pas de ne pas faire partie du camp des vainqueurs. Malefoy junior se trouvait donc devant une alternative : soit il devenait copain avec Potter ce qui lui permettrait de considérer son succès comme le sien, soit il tentait de lui gâcher la satisfaction qu'il tirait de sa réussite. Il choisit la seconde solution.

Il avait manifestement pigé qu'on s'était servi de la popularité de Potter pour impressionner notre filou et il passa à notre bureau le surlendemain pour lui demander s'il devait convoquer un certain Crivey pour le photographier. Comme cela, prétendit-il, tous les Aurors pourraient avoir une photo du Survivant sur eux et la sortir quand ils voudraient impressionner quelqu'un.

Je vis le gamin reprendre son visage inexpressif des jours précédents et je compris que les propos du blond avaient fait mouche. Mais il parvint à se reprendre et à riposter :

"C'est ta gueule qu'on devrait prendre, Malefoy. Elle rend les gens tellement malades qu'on pourrait les arrêter sans problème pendant qu'ils sont en train de vomir.

- Dégage Malefoy, on a du travail !" lançai-je rudement avant que ce dernier ne puisse riposter.

J'avais deux bonnes raisons de mettre fin à cette altercation. La première, c'est que désormais Potter avait reperdu le peu d'assurance qu'il avait acquise à la suite de l'opération, ce qui ne faisait pas mon affaire. Et ensuite, je me rappelai de l'avertissement de Shacklebolt sur le danger de laisser la pression trop monter entre ces deux là.

Alors que Malefoy se barrait, manifestement très content de lui, j'entendis Potter cracher, les dents serrées "Connard de Serpentard !".

Il faudra peut-être un jour que je lui révèle que j'ai porté avec fierté le vert et argent pendant toute ma scolarité à Poudlard. Cependant vu son état d'esprit, je préférai remettre cette petite confidence à plus tard. Il commençait tout juste à se montrer moins renfermé avec moi, et je ne voulais pas remettre en cause ce progrès.

oO§0§Oo

Le samedi suivant, je me rendis au British Muséum à 14 heures, pour retrouver Christina Fallen. Je n'avais pas trop envie d'y aller, en fait. Je me demandai ce qui m'avait pris de lui proposer cela.

Mais une demi-heure plus tard, j'avais oublié toutes mes réserves et je découvrais, enchanté, les merveilles que recélait ce lieu. Une fois la visite terminée, nous allâmes nous promener dans un parc qui se trouvait à proximité.

Quand elle me proposa de prendre le thé "chez Harrod's", je lui fis confiance et la suivis dans le dédale des bus londoniens. Une fois sur place, je m'aperçus que son salon de thé était en fait un magasin. Enfin, plus exactement un immense magasin qui occupait la totalité d'un immense immeuble de plusieurs étages. Je n'avais jamais vu de boutique aussi grande de ma vie. Constatant mon étonnement, Christina me fit faire le tour des rayons.

Je fus impressionné par le nombre de produits proposés à la vente. Evidemment, la plupart d'entre eux étaient très mystérieux pour moi et je fis de mon mieux pour cacher mon ignorance. Finalement, quand nous nous présentâmes pour prendre un thé bien mérité, le salon fermait. Ma compagne parut déçue. Moi-même je me serais assis avec plaisir. Je réalisai que cela faisait plusieurs heures que nous étions debout. La pauvre devait être épuisée !

"Mrs Fallen, je suis désolé, lui dis-je contrit. Je vous ai surmenée, aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Cela me fait du bien de marcher. Et puis, je m'appelle Christina.

- Et moi, William."

Elle me sourit.

"Puisqu'on nous chasse d'ici, voulez-vous prendre le thé chez moi ?

- J'en serais charmé, mais il se fait tard et je dois rentrer, le temps est passé si vite, refusais-je prudemment. Une autre fois, peut-être.

- Oh ! Une autre visite en perspective ?

- Pourquoi pas ?"

Nous convînmes d'un rendez-vous pour le samedi suivant et nous séparâmes. "Quel dommage qu'elle soit moldue !" pensais-je en la quittant.

oO§0§Oo

Je commençais à croire que notre enquête sur le voleur de bijoux resterait sans suite quand nous eûmes enfin des nouvelles de notre ami des cheminées. Le mercredi qui suivit ma visite à la joaillière, je reçus une note volante, à 18 heures 30, alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la Ruche. Cette dernière provenait du Service des Cheminées et indiquait qu'un raccordement irrégulier avait été établi dans la journée.

Je jurai, car j'avais rendez-vous ce soir-là avec une chouette fille que j'avais rencontrée quelque temps auparavant et qui ne semblait pas trop farouche, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais le travail passe avant le plaisir. J'envoyai un hibou pour décommander ma soirée et je récupérai Potter au vol. Après les formalités d'usage, nous partîmes à l'adresse indiquée sur la note.

C'était une petite bijouterie. On avait vu juste. Nous avions déjà déterminé la marche à suivre : dès que l'endroit serait vide, l'un de nous se rendrait à l'intérieur en utilisant la cheminée, tandis que l'autre resterait à l'extérieur pour surveiller les alentours, car il était possible que notre voleur, lui aussi, fasse une reconnaissance à partir de la rue.

La boutique fermait à 19 heures, mais il fallut bien une demi-heure supplémentaire au bijoutier pour finir de tout boucler et de s'en aller, après avoir branché le système d'alarme. Il était temps d'y aller. Je transplanai discrètement aux alentours d'une cheminée publique et criai l'adresse de la bijouterie dans le conduit.

J'attendis près de quatre heures dans la pénombre, la boutique n'étant éclairée que par la lumière du lampadaire se trouvant devant la vitrine, avant d'entendre le bruit caractéristique d'une arrivée par cheminée. Voulant prendre le voleur par surprise, j'envoyai un _Stupefix_ dans sa direction, sans sommation. Mais je ne sais par quel miracle, il l'évita et m'envoya un sort offensif à son tour.

Je me planquai derrière un comptoir, il en fit autant. Il y eut un temps mort, interrompu par le bruit d'une nouvelle arrivée dans la cheminée. Potter, sans doute alerté par les éclairs de lumières qu'il avait pu voir à travers les vitrines, venait à la rescousse. L'autre lui envoya un _Stupefix_, mais conformément à ce qu'on lui avait appris, Potter s'était jeté à terre en atterrissant et déjà, il bondissait derrière un présentoir.

Son offensive contre mon équipier m'avais permis de déterminer où se planquait notre voleur, et alors que ce dernier tentait à nouveau de toucher Potter, je sortis de mon abri, contournai le sien et cette fois ci, ne le ratai pas. Je le vis s'effondrer, juste avant que je sois touché par le _Stupefix_ de mon partenaire.

Je repris conscience avec une belle bosse sur l'arrière de la tête et la bobine embarrassée de Potter au dessus de moi.

"C'est pas moi que t'étais censé avoir, grognai-je

- Désolé", marmonna-t-il.

Je me relevai péniblement et évaluai la situation. Avant de me ranimer, Le gamin avait eu la bonne idée de saucissonner notre loustic. Bon réflexe. Notre échauffourée n'avait pas mis trop de désordre, mais certains murs portaient la trace des sorts qui avaient raté leur cible.

Nous fîmes un peu de ménage avant de quitter les lieux. Puis Potter chargea notre prise sur ses épaules et se tassa dans la cheminée. Je laissai passer quelques instants, pour lui laisser le temps de dégager de la cheminée d'arrivée, et pris le même chemin.

oO§0§Oo

Le monte-en-l'air ne fit aucune difficulté pour répondre à nos questions. Oui, c'était bien lui qui était coupable de la série de cambriolages. Oui, il utilisait les cheminées pour se déplacer. Oui, il utilisait le sortilège d'_Ouvruitre_ pour forcer les coffres.

Il indiqua qu'il avait un informateur dans une entreprise qui livrait les pierres précieuses à Londres. Il lui suffisait ensuite de vérifier que les établissement tout juste livrés possédaient une cheminée, et d'effectuer, à l'heure du déjeuner, le raccordement au Service des Cheminées, dont il avait fait partie quelques années auparavant..

Il revendait ensuite le fruit de ses larcins à un certain Bryan Hamilton qui lui avait passé une grosse commande, le prenant pour un honnête négociant en bijoux.

Nous le mîmes au frais dans un des cachots du dixième niveau, firent notre rapport et rentrâmes chez nous pour prendre un peu de repos.

oO§0§Oo

Bien trop tôt le lendemain matin, nous nous retrouvâmes à la Ruche. Très vite, Shacklebolt nous fit signe de le rejoindre dans son bureau.

"Bravo, les gars, c'est du beau travail. Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il.

- Comme sur des roulettes", répondis-je, pendant que Potter se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire que stupéfixer un collègue ça arrive régulièrement dans le feu de l'action. Mais cela ne me déplaisait pas qu'il se sente un peu contrit. L'expérience m'avait appris que les catastrophes avaient tendance à arriver quand les bleus se croyaient devenus des vétérans.

"Que sait-on de cet Hamilton? continua notre commandant.

- On n'a rien sur lui. Je pensais lui rendre une petite visite ce matin, répondis-je.

- Parfait. Tenez moi au courant."

Nous partîmes sur le champ rendre une petit visite au destinataire des bijoux volés. Ce dernier vivait dans une maison un peu de guingois à la campagne, dans la région de Stoke-on-Trent. Ce fut sa femme qui nous ouvrit. Quand elle reconnut Potter, elle fut dans tous ses états et voulut de toute force nous servir le thé et nous faire goûter de son pudding. Mais je déclinai l'invitation et demandai à rencontrer son mari. Elle parut inquiète, mais nous mena près de lui.

Ce dernier se trouvait dans un laboratoire. Sa robe était couverte de taches et brûlée à plusieurs endroits. En outre, Hamilton était échevelé et sa barbe semblait avoir reçu des projections diverses.

"Excusez-le. Cela fait deux jours qu'il n'est pas sorti de son antre", s'excusa sa femme qui paraissait mortifiée que son mari se montre si peu à son avantage devant le grand Harry Potter.

Nous eûmes un peu de mal à attirer son attention, mais une fois qu'il nous eu repéré, il nous fit les honneurs de son domaine. Alors qu'il nous expliquait avec passion ses projets en cours, j'échangeai un regard avec Potter. Il était douteux que le savant fou soit un complice de notre cambrioleur. Mais, victime innocente ou pas, il allait bien falloir qu'il nous rende les pierres en cause.

Finalement, je le coupai au beau milieu de sa conférence et lui fit part de l'objet de notre visite.

"Monsieur Hamilton, vous avez récemment commandé un grand nombre de pierres précieuses à un certain Trevis.

- Oui, effectivement, c'est pour mon projet spécial. Voyez-vous...

- Malheureusement, ce Trevis s'est procuré ces pierres de façon malhonnête, le coupais-je.

- Malhonnête ?

- Oui, ce sont des pièces volées.

- Volées ! s'écria le bonhomme. Mais comment... Je ne comprends pas !

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il va falloir que vous nous les rendiez pour que nous puissions les retourner à leurs légitimes propriétaires.

- Les rendre ! Mais elles m'ont coûté une fortune !

- C'est possible, mais elles ne sont pas légalement à vous.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je serais obligé de recommencer mes expériences du début. L'œuvre de ma vie !"

Il paraissait vraiment catastrophé.

"Sur quoi porte votre expérience ? demanda Potter qui tout comme moi n'avait porté que peu d'attention à ses précédents commentaires.

- C'est ce que j'étais en train de vous expliquer. Je cherche à recréer la pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel. Celle qu'il a créée s'est perdue et je n'arrive pas à contacter son inventeur, malgré tous mes efforts.

- Cela fait une dizaine d'année qu'il a détruit sa pierre, l'informa Potter. Il est sans doute mort, maintenant.

- Vous êtes sur ? Mais comment cela s'est-il produit.

- Il s'est rendu compte que l'immortalité qu'il avait créée pouvait être utilisée à mauvais escient. Alors il a préféré la détruire plutôt que de la voir tomber dans de mauvaises mains. Et si j'étais vous je choisirais un autre sujet de recherche. Il y en a de plus utiles.

- Plus utiles ! Je cherche à vaincre la mort! Ce n'est pas utile peut-être !

- La mort n'est qu'une aventure supplémentaire pour une personne équilibrée", rétorqua Potter sur le ton de celui qui restitue une citation.

Je me demandai d'ailleurs d'où il sortait cette phrase. Je lisais beaucoup mais il ne me semblait pas l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Sans doute un livre moldu.

"D'ailleurs, continua Potter d'un ton définitif, c'est plutôt utile, la mort, pour nous débarrasser de certaines personnes !"

Nous n'eûmes pas besoin qu'il nous fasse un dessin pour deviner de qui il parlait.

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de donner le résultat de mes recherches à quelqu'un comme Vous-savez-qui ! s'insurgea le savant d'un ton boudeur.

- Voldemort ne vous aurait pas demandé votre avis, répliqua froidement Potter. Il vous aurait tué ou mis sous Impérium pour se procurer le fruit de vos travaux."

Hamilton et moi grimaçâmes de concert à l'énoncé du nom maudit. Evidemment, c'était facile pour le Survivant de le prononcer !

"Quoiqu'il en soit, tranchai-je, vous ne pouvez garder ces joyaux sans vous rendre coupable de recel. Azkaban ne me paraît pas un endroit idéal pour se livrer à la recherche."

Avec une mine de six pieds de long, le chercheur se mit à rassembler toutes les pierres. Une demi-douzaines de pierres, cependant, ne purent être récupérées, ayant été pilées et diversement utilisées.

Après l'avoir prévenu qu'il devrait se rendre au Ministère pour faire une déposition en vue de compléter notre dossier, nous ramenâmes le tout à la Ruche et fîmes le tri. Puis nous sommes allés à Scotland Yard rendre une petite visite à notre contact là-bas. Il fut enchanté de voir cette affaire résolue. Il fut convenu que des joyaux lui seraient livrés plus tard pour remplacer ceux qui n'avaient pas pus être rendus.

oO§0§Oo

La semaine suivante, Shacklebolt nous envoya patrouiller Chemin de Traverse. En effet, notre ami Dodger nous avait signalé un gang de voleurs à l'étalage et de pickpockets qui y officiait et à qui il rachetait parfois de la marchandise.

Le second jour, je finis par repérer un quidam qui avait une attitude suspecte. Je le signalai à Potter-Evans et nous le suivîmes discrètement. En moins d'une heure, il entra dans une dizaine boutiques et, à chaque fois, jouait au chaland qui examine la marchandise et ressortait sans rien acheter.

Ne voulant pas l'effaroucher, nous nous sommes gardés de trop l'approcher, préférant le laisser finir sa tournée pour qu'il nous mène à ses complices.

Quand il quitta l'attitude nonchalante qu'il avait jusqu'ici affectée pour adopter une démarche pressée, nous comprîmes que nous nous rapprochions de notre but. Il bifurqua brusquement dans une des ruelles qui séparent les magasins les uns des autres. Nous pressâmes le pas pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne se perde dans le lacis de cours et d'entrepôts qui desservent les boutiques, mais le temps que nous nous engagions dans la venelle, il avait déjà disparu.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Potter qui avait déjà sa carte magique en main mais ses sourcils froncés me firent suspecter que le terrain où nous nous trouvions était trop complexe pour que l'artefact nous soit d'une réelle utilité. Il désigna cependant une direction approximative.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous débouchâmes dans un entrepôt. Potter semblait sûr que notre voleur y était entré et qu'il se trouvait plus loin devant nous, mais le bâtiment ne semblait avoir d'autre issue que la porte par laquelle nous étions entrés.

Je regardai autour de moi. Cet endroit devait être le dépôt d'une animalerie car la place était emplie de cages où se trouvaient de multiples animaux.

"Dommage qu'aucune de ces bestioles ne puissent nous renseigner", grommelais-je, de mauvaise humeur, contemplant les divers aviens, serpents et mammifères qui nous entouraient.

Potter ne me répondit pas, fasciné par une cage en verre où se trouvaient d'énormes boas. Avait-il la phobie des serpents ? Pauvre petit Gryffondor, va !

Mais soudain, il tapota de sa baguette le couvercle de la cage pour le faire disparaître et de sa bouche sortit un chuintement sifflant qui me fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait donc faire ?

Un des boas se dressa pour mettre sa tête au niveau de celle de Potter et siffla à son tour, en dardant rapidement sa langue fourchue hors de sa bouche puis, du museau, parût indiquer une direction.

"Il y a un passage dans ce mur, traduisit Potter, en se dirigeant vers le fond. Il faut toucher une de ces étagères pour l'ouvrir".

Harry Potter était fourchelang ? Comment était-ce possible ? N'était-ce pas la marque des mages noirs ?

Potter tâtonna un moment puis, effectivement, un pan de mur s'effaça. Je m'apprêtai à le suivre quand je réalisai que ma trajectoire devait m'amener à passer le long du vivarium dont le couvercle n'avait pas été rétabli.

"Tu aurais pu remettre le couvercle, lui lançai-je, pas très chaud à l'idée de me retrouver à portée d'un serpent de cinq mètres de long et peut-être affamé.

- Non, c'est ma manière de le remercier de nous avoir renseignés."

Le gamin regarda en direction de son nouveau copain et parla une fois de plus dans son atroce langage. Le serpent se tourna vers moi en sifflant.

"Ne crains rien, assura Potter. Il n'a pas faim et en plus, il ne te trouve pas très appétissant. Trop lourd à digérer", précisa-t-il en réponse à mon regard incertain.

J'eus un instant l'impression surréaliste que mon coéquipier et ce fichu serpent se payaient ma tête de concert. Mais nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre et, serrant fermement ma baguette dans ma main, j'entrepris de rejoindre Potter.

Le passage donnait sur un corridor sombre que nous enfilâmes rapidement. Finalement nous avons débouché dans une cour au fond de laquelle se trouvait une cabane. Nous nous sommes approchés prudemment et avons jeté un regard par la fenêtre de la bicoque. Trois ou quatre compères étaient en train de vider leurs poches sur une table tandis qu'un grand gaillard examinait d'un œil critique le fruit de leur larcin.

J'étais en train de me demander s'il valait mieux intervenir tout de suite ou attendre encore un peu pour être sûrs que la bande soit au complet, quand un bruit suspect m'incita à me retourner précipitamment. J'eus juste le temps de voir Potter se placer devant moi pour intercepter le sort qui m'était destiné et répondre vivement en stupéfixant mon assaillant.

A ce moment la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit et cette fois, c'est moi qui réagis le premier en immobilisant celui qui était venu aux nouvelles. Le gamin et moi n'eûmes pas besoin de nous consulter pour bondir dans la pièce et stupéfixer tout ce qui bougeait.

Nous n'eûmes pas vraiment l'occasion de parler par la suite. Le gamin transplana au Ministère pour chercher du renfort, puis nous ramenâmes tout ce beau monde à la Ruche pour procéder aux interrogatoires. Le temps que nous bouclions notre rapport préliminaire, il était près de onze heures du soir.

Alors que nous nous dirigions de concert vers les cheminées de l'Atrium, je félicitai Potter :

"Heureusement que tu as réagi quand le dernier d'entre eux est arrivé en catimini derrière nous. On aurait été dans de beaux draps si tu ne l'avais pas repéré.

- Vigilance constante, m'a-t-il répondu avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

- Tu as connu Maugrey ? lui demandai-je avec ébahissement.

- Oui, c'est lui qui m'a entraîné juste avant... sa disparition."

Ça m'a fait drôle. Maugrey avait été mon premier partenaire. C'est lui qui m'avait formé, qui m'avait appris le b-a ba du métier. Il avait toujours représenté quelque chose de spécial pour moi. J'avais regretté son départ du corps des Aurors et cela m'avait fichu un coup d'apprendre que le vieux Fol Œil avait été présent lors de la Bataille et que, cette fois-ci, il ne s'en était pas tiré.

Soudain, je me demandai comment Potter me considérerait dans vingt ans, quand il se commémorerait ses débuts. N'aimant pas trop verser dans le sentimentalisme, et tâchai de penser à autre chose.

"Au fait, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais fourchelangue ? ai-je repris, alors que nous atteignions les cheminées de départ.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé. Et puis de toute manière, je ne le crie pas sur les toits. Les gens sont pleins de préjugés sur la moralité de ceux qui le sont, tu sais."

Sans blague !

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**25/11/2004** : Coucou, me voilà de retour ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont souhaité de bonnes vacances ainsi qu'à ceux qui par leur protestations m'ont montré que je leur avais manqué. 

Désolée pour le retard mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, il était impossible de mettre en ligne sur fanfiction ! Je rappelle que **je publie aussi sur un autre site dont le lien est dans mes favoris**. Je crois que certains d'entre vous s'en sont rappelés, si j'en juge par l'affluence de lecteurs que j'y ai eu.

Je voulais faire une annonce la semaine dernière mais j'ai oublié, donc, je la fait maintenant : **les opinions de William Stratford ne sont pas nécessairement les miennes.** J'ai créé un personnage un peu raciste et qui a des idées préconçues sur pas mal de choses et ce en grande partie à cause de son éducation. Il a cependant un bon fond, et j'espère le faire un peu évoluer. Voilà, c'est dit !

**29/09/05 : Mise à jour**

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** : 

**sirilis** : voilà, j'arrive !

**Ellyana** : Je crains que le coup des bouseux ne soit pas de l'humour de la part de Stratford, mais des préjugés sur la vie à la campagne.

**Kika** Voilà, le cinquième chapitre arrive comme prévu cette semaine (enfin avec un jour de retard qui n'est pas de mon fait !).

**sissicho**: Où est le chapitre 5 ? B'en en vacances, j'avais prévenu !

**dreyd** : Je te rassure, moi non plus je ne partage pas les idées de mon personnage ! Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews, cela a été une bonne surprise à mon retour de vacances.

**Angie Black** Le Willy n'a pas fini d'être surpris par Harry. Non, Christina ne va pas découvrir le potaux roses accidentellement. J'ai décidé de mener cela de façon moins dramatique.

**kikou224** : Cours sur les moldus ? Ouais, dommage que cela ne se faisait pas de son temps ! Quoique je ne pense pas que beaucoup de Serpentards l'auraient pris !

**La p'tite Lili** : Effectivement, Stratford, il aime pas trop les célébrités ! Oui, cela fait du bien de partir de temps en temps !

**Vert** : Merci d'être là, toi aussi et de poser un mot régulièrement. Merci pour m'avoir décrit ce que tu aimais. Bises.

**Allima** : Eh oui, elle va jouer un rôle la pourvoyeuse de biscuits. Mais pas celui que tu avais imaginé au début ;-) Je ne vais pas tellement développer sur Malefoy, je pense, juste quelques allusions. Pour la carte, s'il veut l'utiliser, faut bien qu'il en parle à son partenaire, mais il s'en serrait bien passé, c'est vrai.  
Meci aussi de continuer à mettre des mots sur Ginny la Furie

**beru ou bloub** : Oui, les vacance ont été bonnes. Chouette !

**Dawn456** : Héhé, tout le monde attend Ginny je crois !

**Mimi Luflin** : Bienvenue parmi nous. Contente que cela te plaise. Oui, chaque mercredi (sauf la dernière fois o')

**Sandrine Lupin** : Oui, il est étrangement aveugle sur certaines choses le William. Quant à Harry, il faut bien le faire Potterien ! Oui, bien sûr, je vais vous en faire savoir davantage sur les personnages.

**marion-moune** : Pleure pas... tu en auras des vacances toi aussi un jour !

**Elmire** : Théoriquement, les chapitres sont de moins en moins lents, maintenant que j'ai posé mes éléments.  
Comme d'habitude, ta review était très intéressante. Grâce à toi j'apprends plein de choses. Mais je tiens à repréciser que les appréciation de mon personnages ne reflètent pas les miennes et je n'ai jamais pensé que les fermiers canadiens étaient des "bouseux". C'est juste que Stratford a tendance à mépriser ce qu'il ne connaît pas.  
J'habite Paris et je suis allée visiter les châteaux de la Loire. Le temps n'était pas fantastique, mais ce n'était pas grave !

**Boneless** : mais on se connaît déjà, tu m'as déjà posé une reviews pour une autre de mes fics ! Oui, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de mon résumé, mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux.. Bien sûr, Harry va de temps en temps se mettre en colère et montrer son potentiel. Pour la disparition de son bonnet change-tête, il l'avait juste égaré. Ça arrive parfois !

**Julie** : L'important, c'est de mettre un mot, merci.

**Phoenix20** : je suis bien heureuse que mon perso te plaise.

**Severia Dousbrune** : mon objectif : avoir un témoin de ce qui arrive à Harry ou bien véritablement élaborer une histoire de Statford ? bin les deux mon général ! Pour qu'une histoire soit riche il est recommandé d'avoir au moins deux trames qui s'entremelent. Bises.

**Nymphelane** : Héhé, c'est pour cela que j'aime les feuilletons: pour être obligée de m'arrêter à la fin du chapitre, car moi aussi je suis goulue avec les livres. Sinon, je ne crois pas que Djeiyanna se plaigne de ton talent.

**Harana** Oui, une horreurs ces rapports. Il faut dire que j'en use beaucoup, car j'ai besoin qu'ils soient à la Ruche pour mettre mes dialogues en place. Peut-être mon côté jusriste aussi. Mais oui tu l'aura ton histoire dâmuuuuur !

**lapaumee** Bonjour, enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Et merci pour tes compliments. Si un jour tu décide de t'inscrire (ne serait-ce que pour gérer les fics que tu lis) n'hésite pas à faire un tour sur mon guide, la procédure est décrite pas à pas. Bises

**Kazy** : Pour le nom des intermédiaires, tu as entièrement raison. Je vais essayer de faire un effort en ce sens, d'autant que j'ai trouvé un réservoir inépuisable pour trouver des noms originaux (les expéditeurs des spams que je reçois chaque jour). Allez, on va dire qu'ils s'appelaient Floyd Nowell et Ernest Corona. Nan, je plaisante, j'ai prévu pour la suite quelques noms avec des jeux de mots (mais pas à chaque fois car j'ai peu d'imagination pour cela).  
Oui, Stratford risque d'avoir de l'urticaire, mais bien avant de devenir père de famille. Gnark, gniark, ça lui apprendra à être si étroit d'esprit.

**alana chantelune** : ce que j'aime avec toi c'est que je me case pas la tête sur des détails pour rien. Bises.

**virg05** : Oui, du temps jen ai. Vive le congé parental.

**rayuroplanis** Eh oui, même les auteurs partent en vacances. Nous vivons des temps décadents ;-)

**gaelle griffondor** : Lent mais régulier hein ! (sauf vacances bien sûr)

**BabyChang** : Contente de te retrouver et de constater que tu aimes mes personnages. Effectivement, Christina est tout ce qu'il y de plus banal ! Même pas très jolie en plus.

**Titania** : Je suis toute contente de mon nombre de reviews #sourire béat# Oui, le pauvre Stratford, il va éprouver plein d'impulsions. Dur, dur pour un Serpentard.

**4rine** : merci pour le mot

**Lisandra** moi aussi, je trouve que romancière sonne mieux à l'oreille. Contente que cela te plaise toujours.

**cecile** **rogue** merci ma belle. Moi aussi je suis en retard pour les reviews. Je n'ai pas encore dit l'âge de Stratford, juste que cela fait longtemps qu'il est Auror. Il a 40 ans.

**Csame** Oh que si. La qualité de moldue de Christina ne va pas aider Stratford à comprendre ce qui lui arrive !

**Fénice **: Bouhhouhh ! On s'est pas vues finalement. J'aurai bien aimé. J'suis pas sûre qu'il comprenne ce qui lui pend au nez le Stratford. Il est plus rapide pour emballer que pour admettre ses sentiments.


	7. Noël en famille

**- MON SORCIER BIEN-AIMÉ -

* * *

**

**Note** : le personnage de _Harry Potter_, ses amis et le monde magique sont sortis de l'imagination fertile de **J.K.Rowling** et ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris donc pour me divertir et non en espérant m'enrichir avec l'invention d'une autre.

Il est à noter qu'au cours de la rédaction de ce récit, j'ai été considérablement aidé par la relecture attentive et imaginative de **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice **et** Calimera**.

**

* * *

**

**VI : Noël en famille**

Shacklebolt fut très content de nous. Il nous fit même venir dans son bureau le lendemain pour nous le dire.

"Les gars, c'est du beau boulot tout ça. Vous savez combien de types vous avez arrêté en moins de deux semaines ?

- Dix", répondit Potter.

Je réprimai un sourire. Moi aussi j'avais compté les criminels que je mettais sous clé à mes débuts. Evidemment, cela faisait longtemps que j'en avais perdu le compte.

"Exactement, approuva le commandant. Et ce n'est pas fini. Vous nous avez récupéré des renseignements sur toute une série d'embrouilles. Ce n'est pas souvent que l'on peut s'enorgueillir d'un tel tableau de chasse en si peu de temps. Je vais finir par croire que vous avez une formule secrète", plaisanta-t-il.

J'allais répondre dans la même veine, quand je me rappelai qu'on avait été aidé par un élément que Shacklebolt ignorait sans doute. Je coulai un œil vers Potter qui n'avait l'air pas très à son aise. Il me sembla qu'il était temps de rappeler au gamin qu'il avait promis de parler à notre commandant de son petit gadget.

"Une formule, non, répondis-je. Mais une arme secrète que notre ami Potter garde dans sa manche.

- Vraiment ?" s'étonna Shacklebolt, sans me prendre vraiment au sérieux.

Potter me jeta un regard qui était loin de refléter le ravissement. Je le lui rendis sans ciller. Surprenant cet échange, le commandant reprit son sérieux et demanda :

"Y a-t-il quelque chose dont je devrais être au courant ?"

Voyant que le gamin ne se décidait pas, j'insistai :

"Il me semble que Potter a quelque chose à te montrer."

Ce dernier me fusilla du regard puis sortit avec répugnance sa carte magique de sa poche, l'activa et la posa sur le bureau de Shacklebolt. Ce dernier l'examina attentivement. A la tête qu'il fit, je vis qu'il prenait rapidement conscience du potentiel de ce parchemin.

"Par Merlin, Harry, où as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui laissait transparaître son excitation, ce qui était assez exceptionnel car Shacklebolt est d'un flegme exemplaire en temps normal.

- C'est un cadeau", répondit Potter, de mauvaise grâce.

Mais Shacklebolt n'était pas du genre à se contenter de demi-réponses. Il fixa donc Potter jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lâche du bout des lèvres :

"Ce sont les jumeaux qui me l'ont donné.

- C'est Fred et George qui ont inventé ça !" s'exclama-t-il.

Visiblement, les frères Weasley ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils devaient tous appartenir à l'organisation du vieux Dumbledore.

"En partie, répondit Potter. Ils se sont inspirés d'une carte qui existait déjà." Ici le gamin parut se décider. "Mon père, Sirius et Remus ont inventé une carte qui représente Poudlard, et sur laquelle ont peut voir et suivre tous les résidents du château. Mais elle ne marche qu'à Poudlard. Les jumeaux ont demandé à Sirius et Rémus de leur expliquer comment ils avaient fait, et ils ont mis eux-mêmes au point la capacité de cette carte à représenter l'endroit où l'on est. Cela manque un peu de précision, mais cela nous a quand même rendu de fiers services."

Pendant un bref moment, Shacklebolt considéra pensivement Potter.

Durant cette pause, je me demandai si j'avais bien entendu. Avait-il bien dit "Sirius" ? Ce n'était pas un prénom courant. Et le seul que je connaissais était le dangereux criminel Sirius Black. Lequel effectivement avait été un ami de James Potter à Poudlard. Mais comment les jumeaux Weasley pouvait-il le connaître ? Comment Potter junior pouvait-il en parler sans frémir ? Ignorait-il que Black avait trahi ses parents et était la cause de leur mort ? Et surtout, comment se faisait-il que Shacklebolt, qui avait été chargé de retrouver Black après son évasion d'Azkaban, n'ait pas bondi en entendant ce nom ?

Mais Shacklebolt se borna à demander doucement :

"Crois-tu que les jumeaux pourraient nous en faire d'autres ?

- J'en doute, répliqua Potter. Nous en avons déjà discuté. Ils ne voudront pas.

- Je leur en parlerai", répondit le commandant d'un ton décidé.

Potter haussa les épaules, comme pour signifier que cela ne le regardait plus. Puis fermement, avec un culot qui m'étonna, il tendit la main vers Shacklebolt pour récupérer son bien. Pendant quelques secondes, le commandant ne fit pas mine de rendre l'objet. Ils se fixèrent silencieusement.

Je notai que le regard de Potter était assuré. Ni implorant, ni agressif. Le regard de celui qui sait qu'il va obtenir satisfaction et qui attend patiemment que son interlocuteur se décide. Finalement, sans lâcher Potter du regard, Shacklebolt se saisit du parchemin posé devant lui et le rendit à son propriétaire.

"Merci, dit Potter, comme si on venait de lui passer le sel.

- Vous pouvez disposer", répondit Shacklebolt d'une voix calme.

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu utiliser cette formule pour mettre fin à un entretien. Je me demandai ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Potter pour ressentir ainsi le besoin de nous rappeler ainsi son grade.

Une fois la porte du bureau refermée derrière nous, je fis remarquer :

"Ce sera quand même pratique quand on en aura tous une.

- C'est pas demain la veille, répliqua Potter. Celui qui fera changer d'avis un Weasley n'est pas encore né !"

oO§0§Oo

La semaine suivante, je compris d'où il tenait sa connaissance avancée de la psychologie Weasley.

J'avais envoyé Potter me chercher un document dans un autre service et j'expédiais un rapport urgent, juste avant d'aller déjeuner, quand la porte de la Ruche s'ouvrit. Je levai les yeux pour voir si c'était Potter qui revenait mais c'était une fille qui venait d'entrer. Elle était assez mignonne, rousse et elle portait une robe moldue qui mettait bien ses formes en valeur. Je dois avouer que même si je trouve ridicule d'adopter des habitudes moldues, la mode qui consiste à montrer les gambettes des filles me parait intéressante.

Elle balaya la salle des yeux, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un et finalement repéra Bones qu'elle alla saluer et avec qui elle se mit à discuter familièrement. Soudain je me dis que depuis que je connaissais Potter, le nombre de personnes rousses que je croisais avait tendance à augmenter singulièrement. Or voici qu'une rouquine discutait avec une amie de Potter. J'étais prêt à parier que son patronyme commençait par W.

Finalement, Bones me montra du doigt avant de sortir, et la fille vint vers moi.

"Excusez-moi, dit-elle, j'ai rendez-vous pour déjeuner avec Harry Potter. Savez-vous où je peux le trouver ?

- Il va revenir dans une minute. Je vous en prie, installez-vous, dis-je en désignait une chaise vide.

- Merci beaucoup. Oh, ajouta-t-elle, je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley."

Quelle surprise !

"Enchanté, mademoiselle Weasley. Je suis William Stratford.

- Ravie de faire votre connaissance", sourit-elle avant de s'installer sur la chaise que je lui avais indiquée.

Je m'éloignai un peu, tout en me demandant quelles étaient ses relations avec Potter. J'avais remarqué que ce dernier était très prude. J'avais devant lui fait une ou deux remarques admiratives sur de jolis petits lots que nous avions croisés dans la rue, mais il n'avait pas répondu et avait même piqué un fard.

Par ailleurs, quand il était la cible de sourires enjôleurs de la part de minettes qui le reconnaissaient, il évoquait plus le cervidé traqué que le coq conquérant. En fait, les seules filles qui ne l'embarrassaient pas étaient celles avec lesquelles il entretenait une relation asexuée comme Bones ou Granger.

L'invitée de Potter était arrivée depuis cinq minutes quand Morrito et Malefoy revinrent d'une mission à l'extérieur. Morrito se dirigea vers moi, manifestement pour me poser une question, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, nous entendîmes Malefoy saluer la jeune fille de l'autre côté de la cloison qui séparait le bureau devant lequel je stationnais de celui où elle était installée :

"Bonjour, jolie Ginny ! Tu es très en beauté aujourd'hui.

- Te fatigues pas Drago, répondit-elle calmement. Harry n'est pas encore arrivé."

La question de Morrito mourut sur ses lèvres. Nous nous regardâmes estomaqués.

"Allons, Ginny, de quoi parles-tu ?

- Comment va Kat, riposta-t-elle.

- Quelle Kat ? demanda-t-il.

- Je parle de la fille avec qui tu sors depuis des mois. Mon pauvre Drago, des pertes de mémoire à ton âge ! Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, mais tu devrais peut-être voir un médicomage.

- C'est donc ça. Tu veux jouer au docteur avec moi ?

- C'est quoi ton âge mental, Draco ? Quatre ans ?

- Tu te crois drôle, Weasley ?

- C'est ton petit jeu qui ne l'est pas, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ton chéri, comme c'est touchant.

- Inquiétude n'est pas le mot. Consternation devant une tentative de provocation parfaitement ridicule serait plus proche de la vérité."

Je vis Morrito reculer doucement pour mieux voir la personne qui damnait si bien le pion à Malefoy. Son sourcil se souleva, signe qu'il était sensible au charme de la belle raisonneuse.

Il me fit signe de le suivre tandis qu'il s'éloignait discrètement du couple.

"C'est qui ? chuchota-t-il .

- Une Weasley", répondis-je sur le même ton, m'attirant le regard interrogatif de mon ancien coéquipier

A ce moment, la porte de la Ruche laissa passer Potter. Nous le regardâmes, curieux de voir quelle serait sa réaction. Quand il aperçut la visiteuse avec le blond à ses côtés, ses yeux se rétrécirent de mécontentement. Il commença par avancer résolument vers eux, mais il se maîtrisa et obliqua vers nous, le visage impénétrable.

Je fus quand même un peu déçu par son empire sur lui-même. Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans le pantalon pour ne pas réagir quand son ennemi drague sa copine sous son nez.

"Voilà, me dit-il en me tendant le document que je l'avais envoyé chercher. Je peux aller déjeuner ou tu as encore besoin de moi ?

- Merci, c'est bon, tu peux y aller."

Il alla alors rejoindre son invitée et annonça, sans jeter un seul regard à Malefoy :

"Quand tu veux, Ginny. Je suis prêt.

- J'arrive. Au revoir Drago", fit la rousse, sur un ton aimable, comme s'ils venaient d'avoir une conversation parfaitement anodine.

Et sans attendre sa réponse sa réponse, craignant sans doute une ultime provocation, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Cela n'empêcha pas Malefoy de lancer la flèche du Parthe :

"Tu vas te faire payer un repas Weasley ? Mais c'est vrai, toi tu rembourses en nature !"

Potter, qui avait suivi le mouvement de sa compagne, blêmit et amorça un demi-tour, mais la Weasley lui agrippa le bras et le traîna littéralement vers la sortie. Alors qu'ils passaient devant nous, nous entendîmes la fille siffler :

"N'entre pas dans son jeu !"

Une fois qu'ils eurent disparus, Morrito se tourna vers moi et me fit remarquer sotto vocce :

"B'en le Potter, il s'ennuie pas quand il rentre chez lui !"

Je révisai une fois de plus mon opinion sur Potter. C'est pas que les filles l'intéressaient pas. C'est juste qu'il était déjà casé et bien en main. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ose pas lever les yeux sur les minettes avec sa tigresse.

J'étais déjà sortie avec une rousse volcanique et elle était terriblement jalouse. Du genre à faire une scène terrible si j'osais mater une autre fille quand on était ensemble. Notre relation n'avait d'ailleurs pas duré longtemps car si j'évite de lever deux poulettes à la fois, j'estime qu'il n'y a pas de mal à se faire plaisir avec les yeux.

C'était quand même marrant de penser que le grand héros du monde sorcier, devant lequel tous nos criminels filaient doux, s'écrasait complètement devant sa petite amie !

oO§0§Oo

La semaine suivante, je décidai d'inviter Potter à prendre un verre avec moi après le boulot, histoire d'améliorer un peu nos relations. Il eut l'air un peu surpris quand je lui fis ma proposition, voire méfiant, mais accepta docilement. Sans doute, n'avait-il pas trouvé d'excuse valable pour décliner.

Je ne l'emmenai pas au Chaudron Baveur cette fois-ci, mais dans un troquet du Chemin de Traverse où j'ai mes habitudes. Le patron me salua quand nous arrivâmes, regarda mon compagnon avec stupéfaction, mais se reprit rapidement et m'invita d'un geste à m'installer à ma table habituelle. Je remarquai que Potter faisait pivoter sa chaise pour tourner le dos aux autres clients.

Une fois nos consommations servies, une Bièraubeurre pour lui et un Whisky Pur Feu pour moi, j'engageai la conversation :

"Cela va faire près de quatre mois que tu es parmi nous, maintenant. Cela te plaît ? Cela correspond-il à l'idée que tu te faisais du boulot ?

- Oui, plus ou moins. Il y a beaucoup plus de paperasserie que je ne le pensais mais je comprends à quoi elle sert.

- Si tu as des remarques qui te viennent sur notre façon de travailler, tu peux me les faire, tu sais. Je ne mords pas.

- Vraiment ? C'est bon à savoir."

Hein ! Il faisait de l'humour là ? Il savait faire ? Je remarquai qu'il m'examinait au-dessus de sa chope. Peut-être me jaugeait-il. Je décidai de répondre dans le même registre :

"Et je n'ai jamais mangé personne non plus. Même les soirs de pleine lune."

Il haussa les sourcils, en me gratifiant d'un regard pénétrant. Hé, il ne croyait tout de même pas... Autant pour son sens de l'humour !

"Je plaisantais, précisai-je. Je ne suis pas un loup-garou.

- Je n'ai rien contre les loups-garous, me répondit-il avec force.

- Tu en connais ? demandais-je, un peu étonné de sa véhémence.

- J'en ai connu un. C'était un homme bien. Et l'un des meilleurs professeurs de défense que j'aie jamais eu." Son regard se fit triste. "Il est mort pendant la Bataille."

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il évoquait devant moi cet événement, mais les fois précédentes, c'était en passant et d'un ton neutre. Cela me fit drôle qu'il en parle avec autant de tristesse. Pour moi, c'est la fierté qui aurait dû prédominer, ou encore la haine pour son ennemi. Je remarquai que ses doigts s'étaient crispés autour de son verre. Il était temps de changer de sujet.

"L'autre jour, chez le savant fou, tu as dit que Flamel avait détruit la pierre philosophale et qu'il était mort. C'est vrai ou c'était du bluff ?

- Non, c'est vrai. Voldemort a essayé de la récupérer et a été à deux doigts d'y arriver bien qu'elle soit gardée à Poudlard. Alors Nicolas Flamel a préféré régler le problème une fois pour toutes."

J'aimerais bien qu'il arrête de prononcer le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui à tout bout de champ. C'est vrai, quoi ! C'est désagréable !

"Remarque, continuait Potter, je n'en sais que ce que Dumbledore a bien voulu m'en dire. Et il lui est arrivé de me mentir ou, du moins, de me cacher la vérité quand il pensait que c'était mieux pour moi.

- Tu as bien connu Dumbledore ?" demandais-je, avant de me rappeler que lui non plus n'avait pas survécu à la Bataille.

Il me gratifia d'un sourire triste avant de répondre à ma question :

"Pas tant que ça, finalement. Bien sûr, je lui ai parlé plus souvent que la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard, mais je ne peux pas dire que je le connaissais vraiment." Le sourire de Potter devint un peu amer. "Disons qu'il s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour m'amener là où je devais aller, en me cachant le plus de choses possibles pour ne pas que je m'inquiète. Le problème, c'est que les ennuis finissaient toujours par me rattraper, alors j'aurais préféré qu'il me fasse un peu plus confiance. Cela dit, je pense qu'il m'aimait bien."

J'avoue que je n'ai pas trop su quoi répondre à cette tirade. L'idée du Survivant manipulé par Dumbledore était un petit peu trop nouvelle pour moi.

Après un petit silence, ce fut lui qui enchaîna :

"Cela fait combien de temps que tu es Auror ?

- Dix-neuf ans."

Et puis, considérant qu'il avait accepté de me confier des éléments personnels, j'ajoutai :

"C'est Alastor Maugrey qui a été mon premier partenaire. A l'époque il n'avait pas encore son œil magique, précisais-je en tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

- Je sais, je l'ai vu dans la pensine de Dumbledore. C'était juste après la première guerre."

La pensine de Dumbledore ? Le vieux l'avait laissé voir dans sa pensine ? C'était assez intime, non ? Il devait le connaître plus que "pas tant que ça ". A moins que Potter ait regardé en douce, mais je l'imaginais difficilement faire un truc pareil. Bon, cela dit, Potter m'avait déjà surpris à plusieurs reprises.

Potter semblait se livrer à une profonde réflexion qui se révéla être du calcul mental :

"Cela doit être à peu près à cette époque que tu es devenu Auror, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça. La guerre était terminée depuis un an quand j'ai débarqué. Le ménage n'était pas encore fini. Il a duré plusieurs années. A la Bataille, on a perdu beaucoup de monde, mais au moins, la plupart des Mangemorts y ont été tués ou arrêtés..."

Je me tu, sentant que je m'étais aventuré en terrain glissant.

"C'était l'idée de Dumbledore, répondit-il. En finir une fois pour toute. C'est pour cela qu'il a fait en sorte de provoquer une bataille rangée. Je suppose qu'il espérait qu'il y aurait moins de morts. Enfin..."

Il secoua la tête, comme s'il voulait en chasser des pensées désagréables, puis reprit la parole :

"Ce matin, tu m'as dit que tu prenais deux semaines de vacances, pour Noël. Comment cela se passe ? Je me débrouille tout seul ou on me met en équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ça dépend. En général Shacklebolt t'affecte en fonction des besoins, au jour le jour. Le plus souvent, tu travailleras avec d'autres personnes : soit en duo si leur partenaire est en vacances, soit en trio sur une affaire délicate. Comme tu es nouveau, le commandant te fera tourner au maximum pour tester ta compatibilité d'humeur avec les autres. Et toi, tu ne prends pas de vacances ?

- Peut-être la première semaine de janvier. Mon amie Ginny est encore en vacances et voudrait que je l'accompagne dans le Londres moldu pour visiter des expositions de peinture.

- Tu vas souvent dans le Londres moldu ?

- Cela m'arrive, oui. Au moins je peux m'y promener sans que tout le monde se retourne sur mon passage. Et puis Ginny a hérité de son père une passion pour les moldus. Mais elle c'est la création artistique plutôt que la technique qui l'attire."

- Tu connais des Moldus ?", demandais-je.

Le samedi précédent, j'avais visité la cathédrale Saint-Paul avec Christina. Je ne lui avais pas donné d'autres rendez-vous car j'allais me rendre dans ma famille pour les fêtes et quand nous avions évoqué de nous revoir en janvier, j'avais bien senti qu'il était bizarre de ma part de ne pas pouvoir lui donner de coordonnées où elle pourrait me joindre. Je me demandais donc comment Potter s'y prenait.

"Oui, me répondit-il, je vois régulièrement les parents de mon amie Hermione.

- Mais ils savent que tu es sorcier ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu ne fréquentes pas de Moldus qui ignorent tout de toi ?

- Non, cela ne s'est pas trouvé."

Merde !

"Et toi ? me demanda Potter à son tour.

- Pas vraiment. Mais je ne vois pas comment cela serait possible. Cela doit être compliqué si on ne peut pas dire où on habite ou donner un numéro de télé... machin.

- Téléphone. Ce n'est pas si difficile. Il suffit de prendre un téléphone portable. Tu sais, on en a utilisé, pendant la guerre quand les hiboux se perdaient et que le réseau de cheminées n'était plus fiable. Les Aurors devaient en avoir, non ?"

Mais oui, que je suis bête ! Je n'en avais pas eu personnellement, mais plusieurs de mes collègues en avaient été dotés. Par contre, je ne savais pas comment en acquérir pour mon usage personnel.

"Tu crois que l'on peut en acheter comme cela ? demandai-je.

- Euh... Cela doit être un peu compliqué quand même. Je demanderai à Hermione, si cela t'intéresse. Elle doit être au courant de ce genre de choses.

- Si tu en as l'occasion... dis-je d'un ton que j'espérais indifférent. Et que fais-tu pour Noël ?

- Je pense le passer en famille. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi."

J'ignorais que Potter avait une famille. Tous les Potter avaient été tués pendant la première guerre, non ? Peut-être retrouverait-il la famille moldue qui l'avait élevé ? Mais il ne l'avait pas mentionnée tout à l'heure. Parlait-il de la famille de sa copine, les Weasley ? Je me demandai soudain où il habitait. Vivait-il seul ou en couple. Avait-il une maison ? Le manoir ancestral de sa famille avait été détruit mais il devait avoir les moyens de s'acheter une demeure.

Il avait fini sa bière et moi mon Whisky. Pour une première conversation privée, on ne s'en était pas trop mal sortis. Je posai sur la table le montant de ma consommation. Il en fit autant et me suivit dehors. Nous nous rendîmes de concert à la Halle aux Poudres (1).

oO§0§Oo

Mes parents m'avaient invité à passer Noël et le jour de l'an avec eux et ils avaient tellement insisté que j'avais accepté, malgré la certitude de le regretter.

Suite à une divergence d'opinion à ma sortie de Poudlard, nous ne nous étions pas vus pendant de longues années. Cela faisait un moment que nous nous étions plus ou moins réconciliés mais nos relations restaient empreintes de méfiance. Nous continuions à éviter certains sujets de conversations. Mon métier, par exemple. Bon je n'allais pas leur parler de mes petites amies et on n'avait pas vraiment les mêmes lectures. Du coup, les conversations étaient un peu laborieuses.

Après une longue journée à écouter les monologues de mon père sur le résultat des ventes de la petite distillerie, dont j'aurais dû reprendre la direction si je m'étais montré un fils respectueux et obéissant, j'eus le plaisir de voir arriver ma sœur, son mari et leurs deux moutards. Le mari de Gwen, est parfaitement inintéressant, mais a une grande qualité : il a accepté avec enthousiasme la fonction d'héritier que j'avais décliné et occupe en ce moment le poste de sous-directeur dans l'entreprise familiale. C'est à lui que je dois le douteux privilège d'avoir renoué des liens, certes distendus, avec ma famille.

J'aime également beaucoup revoir ma sœur. Outre l'excellent choix matrimonial qu'elle a fait, elle arrive à faire dévier les comptes rendus commerciaux de mon père vers d'autres sujets de conversation. Les exploits dont ses gosses sont les héros, par exemple. C'est tout aussi ennuyeux, mais au moins, ma situation de célibataire sans enfant me dispense de participer.

Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai de relations très suivies avec mes neveux. De toute façon, quelles relations peut-on avoir avec des mioches ? Je sais que certains s'extasient sur les mouflets, leur innocence, leur regard neuf et émerveillé sur le monde. Les souvenirs de mon enfance n'étaient ni émerveillés ni innocents. C'était la guerre, les affaires marchaient mal, ce qui n'arrangeait pas le caractère de mon père, et déjà j'avais l'impression qu'il ne serait jamais satisfait du fils que j'étais pour lui.

Maintenant que je suis adulte, je me rends bien compte que mon père m'aimait sans doute et qu'il était, à l'époque, assez satisfait de moi. Mais il n'était pas dans ses façons de l'exprimer, voilà tout. Etant gamin, j'en avais assez souffert, mais je comprends mon père désormais : moi-même je n'aime pas dévoiler mes sentiments.

Sur l'insistance de ma mère, mon neveu Titus, qui venait d'atteindre ses onze ans, raconta son entrée à Poudlard. Ses récits me rappelèrent ma scolarité et j'avoue que je pris plaisir à l'écouter évoquer la grande salle et son plafond changeant, les cachots où se déroulaient toujours les cours de potions, la sobre salle commune des Serpentards et la sempiternelle course aux points. Il semblait avoir eu de bonnes notes en vol et désiraient avoir son propre balai pour s'entraîner et présenter sa candidature au poste de batteur qui se libérerait l'année suivante.

Pour échapper aux discussions insipides, je me promenais l'après-midi dans la campagne environnante. Titus, qui avait passé l'âge de rester dans les jupes de sa mère, exprima son désir de sortir du manoir et ma sœur me demanda de bien vouloir surveiller son rejeton. Je crois que l'intéressé eu, concernant cette idée, autant de réserves que moi, mais c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'échapper à ses parents alors il y souscrivit. Je n'eus pas le cœur de le décevoir et je donnai également mon accord.

Heureusement, il n'était pas très bavard et une fois que nous eûmes convenu qu'il devait s'arranger pour être toujours à porté de vue et de voix, je le laissai à ses jeux et il s'arrangea pour me suivre dans mes pérégrinations, sans me déranger.

Deux jours plus tard, il découvrit un balai neuf et une batte de Quidditch au pied du sapin et n'eut de cesse de les essayer. Je m'offris pour lui servir d'entraîneur, bravant les menaces d'engelures et de pneumonie que nous opposaient ma mère et ma sœur. Quand, croulant sous les écharpes, bonnets et autres attributs en laine que nous avions enfilés pour avoir la paix, nous débouchâmes dans la cour enneigée où voletaient quelques flocons, nous avons échangé un regard complice. Quelle idée de rester enfermés par un temps pareil !

Il avait récupéré un vieux ballon dans le coffre à jouet du grenier et je l'enchantai pour lui donner un comportement digne d'un cognard. Pour un débutant il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal et il ne faillit m'éborgner que deux fois. Notre amitié fut définitivement scellée quand je fis discrètement disparaître la potion amère que sa mère voulut de toute force lui faire ingurgiter quand nous rentrâmes.

Le lendemain, il resta près de moi quand j'entrepris de me promener et me demanda de lui raconter comment c'était d'être Auror. Je lui fis un condensé de mes missions les plus périlleuses. A le voir m'écouter les yeux écarquillés, la bouche à moitié ouverte, je compris mieux ce que les adultes aiment tant chez les enfants : leur formidable capacité à nous regarder béats d'admiration.

Pour conclure je lui dis :

"Si tu me promets de ne le répéter à personne, je vais te dire un grand secret.

- Un secret ? Salamandre et vipère, couleuvre et orvet, que je sois empoisonné, si je viole le secret !"

Cette vieille formule était-elle donc encore en vigueur dans les dortoirs de Serpentard ? Je fis la réponse appropriée :

"Par le venin de l'aspic et les anneaux du python, le serpent sera vengé, si tu révèle le secret !"

En miroir, nous traçâmes avec nos doigts le signe cabalistique qui devait sceller cet engagement.

"Et bien voilà, depuis la rentrée j'ai un nouveau coéquipier qui travaille avec moi. Et tu sais comment il s'appelle ? Harry Potter !

- C'est pas vrai !

- Salamandre et vipère, couleuvre et orvet, que je sois empoisonné, si je mens à cet instant !"

Nouveau signe cabalistique.

"Ça doit être génial ! Il est comment ?

- Un peu comme sur les photos de lui qu'on a vu dans la Gazette, sauf qu'il a les cheveux plus courts maintenant et que ses lunettes sont plus petites.

- Oh, je sais, il y a un grand de Serdaigle qui a eu sa carte de Chocogrenouille. Il la montre à tous ceux qui lui donnent des bonbons.

- Sinon, il est assez sympa, mais il ne parle pas beaucoup. Et bien sûr il est très fort en Duel.

- Toi aussi, Oncle William, tu dois être fort non ? Maman m'a dit que tu étais à la Bataille du Survivant."

Je n'avais pas évoqué cet épisode précédemment car pour moi ce n'était pas un très bon souvenir. Mon partenaire, avec qui je m'entendais très bien, y avait laissé sa peau et je me reprochais toujours le moment d'inattention de ma part qui l'avait laissé face à un mangemort plus expérimenté et plus retors que lui.

"Fort, je ne sais pas. C'était une question de chance, tu sais. Et c'était beaucoup moins glorieux que ce que les journaux ont dû en raconter."

Il parut comprendre ma réticence et changea de sujet.

"Ça doit être bien de travailler avec quelqu'un d'aussi célèbre.

- Bof, au bout d'un moment, ce n'est pas très drôle quand les gens se retournent sur toi dans la rue ou se mettent à bégayer quand tu leur adresses la parole. Cela dit, c'est des fois pratique quand on veut impressionner quelqu'un. Dès qu'il sort sa baguette, personne n'est assez fou pour résister.

- Ça doit être quelque chose ! s'exclama mon neveu.

- Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire, il est très bon au Quidditch. Il fait partie de l'équipe des Aurors. Il est attrapeur.

- Oui, c'est une légende vivante à Poudlard. Il n'a perdu qu'un seul match en sept ans, il paraît.

- Je l'ai vu voler, il est fantastique. Cela m'étonne qu'il ait pu perdre un seul match.

- Il est tombé de son balai pendant un match contre Poufsouffle. Certains disent qu'il n'a pas accepté sa défaite et que c'est pour cela que l'attrapeur de l'époque, Diggory, est mort.

- Qui raconte de pareilles conneries ?

- Certains vieux de Serpentard, quelques Poufsouffles aussi.

- C'est la rumeur la plus débile que j'ai jamais entendu ! "

Le gamin me regarda d'un drôle d'air et je réalisai que j'avais élevé la voix.

"Excuse-moi, dis-je un ton plus bas, mais c'est quand même malheureux qu'il fasse l'objet de malveillance de ce genre."

Titus hocha la tête, manifestement pas très convaincu.

"Si tu veux, lui proposais-je pour me faire pardonner mon éclat de voix, je peux t'emmener voir une séance d'entraînement de notre équipe pendant tes prochaines vacances. Ou même un vrai match, s'il y en a un qui tombe au bon moment.

- C'est vrai, tu ferais ça ?"

Je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait lui faire autant plaisir. Mais voyant son air ravi, je décidai de faire mon possible pour tenir ma promesse.

"Dans la mesure du possible, oui. Mais à plusieurs conditions."

Je vis le gamin se rembrunir. Sans doute, suspectait-il une embrouille.

"La première c'est que ta mère accepte de te confier à moi quelques heures ou une journée. La seconde c'est que tu n'essaies pas de parler à Potter ni d'avoir un autographe. Il déteste ça. D'accord ?

- Ma mère ne voudra jamais, dit-il soudain dégrisé.

- Je lui parlerai."

Pour le réveillon du Jour de l'an, le père du gamin avait amené des feuxfous Fuseboum. Cela consistait en une série de parchemin sur lesquels étaient dessinés divers motifs. Il y en avait même un, vierge, sur lequel mon beau-frère inscrivit "Bonne Année Titus et Octave".

Une fois la nuit tombée, tout le monde se rendit dans le jardin. Je passai au mari de Gwen les parchemins dans l'ordre qu'il avait déterminé, et il les activait en prononçant "Spero ignis". Le dessin choisi explosait alors dans le ciel en fulgurances multicolores. Etoiles, trèfles à quatre feuilles et chiffres indiquant l'ancienne et la nouvelle année nous souhaitèrent plein de joie et de bonheur pour l'an à venir. La phrase inscrite par nos soins clôtura le spectacle. Les gamins adorèrent. C'est vrai que c'était pas mal. Dommage qu'on ait pas eu ça de mon temps !

Le premier janvier au soir, je leur fis à tous mes adieux car je devais finir mes vacances chez un de mes amis. Alors que je saluais l'aîné de mes neveux, il me glissa qu'il m'écrirait de Poudlard.

Etrangement, cela me fit plaisir.

oooO§0§Oooo

(1) : La **Halle aux Poudres** du Chemin de Traverse et la **Grand Halle aux Cheminées** de Pré-au-Lard sont des bâtiments dans lesquels se trouvent des cheminées publiques qui permettent de rallier ou de quitter ces lieux. On y trouvent également des guichets où l'on peut acheter des petits sachets de poudre pour se rendre où l'on désire. J'ai emprunté ce concept à **Thaele Ellia **qui nous met en scène ce lieu dans le chapitre 6 de _Max_ ( / s/1838887/1/ ). Les noms attribués à ces lieux ont été proposés par **Fenice**.

**Thaele Ellia **est également auteur de _Elfic Mag_ qui en est à son second numéro ( /s/1848707/1/ et /s/1956843/1/ ). Vous remarquerez que j'ai participé au courrier des lecteurs de ces deux opus. Je précise que toute ressemblance avec une situation réelle serait purement fortuite (Chéri, ne te fâche pas, c'était juste pour rire !)

* * *

**01/12/2004** : Bonjour à tous ! 

Je rappelle en passant, qu'ainsi qu'il est indiqué dans mon résumé, **je mets en ligne chaque mercredi** **entre 10h** **et 11h du matin**, sauf vacances préalablement annoncées.  
Je ne peux, par contre, rien garantir au niveau des délais d'apparition de mon nouveau chapitre, ou des indisponibilités du site. Par contre, je peux vous donner quelques trucs :

**Pour avoir accès au nouveau chapitre** dès sa mise en ligne, **sans attendre l'apparition de ma fic dans la page principale** il y a plusieurs solutions:

- **me mettre dans vos Author Alert**: vous recevrez un mail dès la mise en ligne, avec un lien vers le nouveau chapitre

OU

- **Accéder à la fic et** **taper le numéro du chapitre à paraître, directement dans la ligne d'adresse**, entre les deux dernières barres obliques.

OU

- **Accéder à la fic** (adresse dans les favoris de votre navigateur, recherche par l'outil Search de ce site de mon pseudo ou du titre de la fic), **vous positionner sur le dernier chapitre présent dans le menu déroulant**. Là **cliquer sur le bouton "chapitre suivant"** s'il apparaît

**Si le site est indisponible ou ne m'a pas permis de faire ma mise en ligne :**

Vous pouvez **aller me lire sur TWWO** : le lien est dans ma bio car ne peut etre mis ici. Si ma bio n'est ps acessible, aller sur un moteur de recherche, chercher "TWWO" et puis aller dans la section fanfic, j'y publie sous le même pseudo.

**  
**

* * *

**En parlant d'indisponibilité**, je crois que fanfiction aura tout fait cette semaine : impossibilité de charger mercredi, impossibilité de laisser des reviews jeudi, reviews arrivées sur ma boite mail mais absente sur le site, bref on a été vernis. Enfin, on peut continuer à mettre nos histoires, c'est le principal ! 

Mais j'espère que je n'ai omis personne dans mes réponses. Si c'est le cas, dites le moi !

**Passons aux bonnes nouvelles** : William Stratford me fait des infidélités ! Si ! Figurez vous qu'il apparaît dans une autre histoire, le coquin ! Grand merci à **Caliméra** de l'avoir reçu en vedette américaine dans sa fic _Mademoiselle Marshmallow_. Faut aller la lire ! (les autres textes du même auteur aussi d'ailleurs !) - Supprimé de ce site

Et comme un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul, **Djeiyanna** (qui écrit aussi sur ce site) m'a livré un fanart de _Ginny la furie_. On y voit Harry au premier plan, en train de s'étirer (trop mimi) et derrière lui, Ginny assise à une table, écrivant son journal. C'est bôôôô. Bon, pas de chance pour vous, j'ai pas de scanner. Je vais essayer d'en trouver un et de vous mettre cela quelque part. Affaire à suivre... - actuellement sur mon profil

**Note sur ce chapitre** : Désolée, je sais que certains doivent être déçus que Harry n'apparaissent pas davantage. Mais il faut bien que je vous en révèle un peu plus sur le narrateur et, comme il ne part pas encore en vacances avec son partenaire, bin le Potter, il passe un peu à la trappe... Eh oui Harry ! Fais donc un peu de place à ce cher Willyboy, comme dirait Fenice.

Sinon, la phrase de la semaine semble être "Dommage qu'elle soit moldue". Ça tombe bien, vous avez pas fini de la lire !

**29/09/05 : Mise à jour**

**

* * *

**

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** :

**> _D'abord, réponse à ceux qui ont l'habitude de me lire ici et qui m'ont exceptionnellement répondu sur TWWO :_**

**Rayuroplanis**: Oui, le site Fanfiction nous en a fit voir des vertes et des pas mures cette semaine. Oui, merci, super vacances. Je vais ajouter à ton dégoût en disant qu'en fait, cela fait 8 mois que je ne travaille pas et que je ne reprendrai pas avant 4 mois. Mais bon, c'était pas d tout repos quand même : d'abord j'ai beaucoup grossi, ensuite, j'ai beaucoup poussé, et après j'ai beaucoup bercé... et c'est pas fini. Pour Stratford, je pense que petit à petit, il va oser poser des questions et HP avoir envie d'y répondre. Mais patience.

Un journal d'un Poufsouffle ? pourquoi pas ? Je n'en ai jamais lu. Je n'ai vu que des journaux des héros principaux, ou de Serpentards (Antigone Birds ou celui de Drago Malefoy (l'âge de raison, je crois). Sur TWWO, tu peux jeter un coup d'oeil dans la partie journaux intimes (Potter fictions, pas les vrais). Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est de ne pas te tenir aux simples problèmes personnels du diariste, mais d'élargir aux événements politiques (Voldemort). N'oublie pas non plus de bien prendre en compte le "caractère Poufsouffle" : loyauté et droiture. Attention de ne pas créer de Mary sue non plus (sur cette notion, voir dans le forum TWWO, partie "fanfiction" le test de marysuisme. Si tu veux qu'on en parle plus avant, contact moi par mail ou msn.

**Harmonia Stone**: Si si ! Il est un peu raciste Stratford. C'est ça qui est drôle !

**Hinkyponk **: Oui, heureusement que je publie sur plusieurs site, je me sens moins dépendante des aléas informatiques. Oui, c'est exactement ça, Harry et William ont beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre. Et je pense que Malefoy doit rester méchant. Il en faut bien un, non ?

**Steamboat Willie**: Hello, j'espère que la promenade fut bonne sous ce beau soleil. Ici, il fait plutôt froid.

**_Et les reviews d'ici :_**

**Alima** : Tu m'a fait rire. J'imgine Shakelbolt livrant Harry à Stratford avec le mode d'emploi !

**kikou224** : Merci d'être revenue et d'avoir bravé les humeurs de fanfiction. T'es contente d'avoir vu Ginny ? On la retrouvera de temps en temps.

**Kazy** : Bien sûr que j'attendais ta review avec impatience! Cela dit, je comprends que je ne puisse faire le poids contre Friends (moi je ne connais pas mais il paraît que c'est très bien). Si tu ne sais pas trop ce que t'inspire mon chapitre 5, je ne sais trop quoi te répondre. Enfin, tu as l'air d'aimer c'est le principal. Quand au réalisme, c'est ma raison d'être, alors je suis heureuse que tu aies cette impression. Oui, tu peux l'appeler William, il en sera flatté. Bise.

**sissicho** : oui, je te remercie, j'ai passé de bonnes vacances. Pour la fréquence de mes mises en ligne, voir ma note de fin de chapitre.

**Alpo** : Merci beaucoup. La suite, la semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude. Alixe est un pseudo, je trouve ce nom joli ;-).

**Arathorn :** Merci, contente de te compter parmi nous. A très bientôt.

**  
Fumsec** : Eh bien, te voilà servi :-)

**Lenaleonyde1138** : merci. Je vais essayer de continuer à rendre l'évolution de leur relations.

**Molly** : merci, oui Stratford commence à apprécier Harry mais ne l'appréhende pas complètement. Il a encore du chemin à faire.

**Little Psyche** : Oui, son inconscient lui joue des tours

**dreyd** : Héhé, oui, j'ai voulu faire une petite chronique d'un racisme ordinaire. Contente que l'histoire te plaise autant. Pour ma petite note, j'estime qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir !

**Elmire** : Houlà, je suis flattée que tu en arrive à préférer Stratford. Il faut dire que pour l'instant, le Harry il est pas très présent. Si tes examens approchent, je comprends que tu aies moins de temps à consacrer à ma culture générale. Bises.

**La p'tite Lili :** Ouah ! Quel compliment ! Oui, j'ai passé d'excellentes vacances. Bises

**Kika** Merci, je vais essayer de continuer sur ma lancée

**lapaumee** : Contente que mon guide ait pu te rendre service, n'hésite pas à en faire de la pub pour que le max d'auteurs puissent en profiter. Oui, ne te fais pas de souci, je n'ai pas l'intention de brusquer les choses. C'est trop drôle de suivre le cheminement de mon héros.

**Mirug** : ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un content ! Bises

**Severia Dousbrune** : merci de l'avoir dit;-) Pas grand chose ? C'est pas une fic d'action tu sais. C'est plutôt psychologique comme genre.

**marion-moune** : Merci d'être venue poser ta reviews ici malgré les aléa de ce site cette semaine. Ce cher harry n'a pas fini d montrer de quoi il est capable hé hé hé. Mes vacances étaient super bises

**gaelle griffondor** : réponse dans ma note de fin de chapitre

**Bubblejoyce et Olympe** : Z'avez pas honte ! Allez, je vous pardonne, je suis super contente de vous lire Biiiiiises. Ah ! les vacances #étoiles dans les yeux #

**virg05** : Merci de ton mot.

**Milie** : Eh bien, tu en sais encore plus sur Stratford. J'espère que tu l'aimes encore davantage !

**Lisandra** : Et cela n'a pas fini d'évoluer.

**Antadelie** : Merci pour ta gentille review. Je sais que Harry peut surprendre, mais je l'ai un peu traumatisé dans mes fics précédentes, du coup, il faut un peu de temps pour l'apprivoiser. Mais au fil des chapitres, il devrait se montrer un peu plus ...Harry Potter, quoi ! En tout cas, contente que cela te fasse rire !

**Boneless** : Mon but est de montrer des héros humains...alors il perdent leurs affaires, font des gaffes et ont mal à l'estomac !

**Titania**.: T'en fais pas, j'ai pas de vacances prévue avant longtemps ! Oui, nos deux héros se rapprochent mais il y a encore du chemin à faire. Idem pour William et Christina.

**Angie Black** : non, le retour a été supportable. Heureusement que je ne travaille pas. Eh oui, il évoluer mon Will mais c'est pas gagné lol ! Tu verra, TWWO est très sympa. Pour te faire connaître et connaître le autres, je te conseille d'aller faire un tour sur le forum ! ps : ouais, t'as raison d'être optimiste !


	8. Retour de vacances

**- MON SORCIER BIEN-AIMÉ -**

* * *

**Note** : le personnage de _Harry Potter_, ses amis et le monde magique sont sortis de l'imagination fertile de **J.K.Rowling** et ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris donc pour me divertir et non en espérant m'enrichir avec l'invention d'une autre.

Il est à noter qu'au cours de la rédaction de ce récit, j'ai été considérablement aidé par la relecture attentive et imaginative de **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice **et** Calimera**.

* * *

**VII : Retour de vacances**

Je repris le travail le lundi de la seconde semaine de janvier. Je croisai Shacklebolt qui avait retardé ses propres vacances de quelques heures pour me mettre au courant et me confier les rênes du commandement. En effet, du fait de la seconde guerre et des départs à la retraite, je me retrouvais le plus ancien Auror en activité, et il me revenait le contestable privilège d'assurer l'intérim quand Shacklebolt était absent.

J'avais assuré cette fonction les mois qui avaient suivi la Bataille, suite au décès de notre commandant de l'époque. Cette période m'avait convaincu que je préférais largement le terrain à l'administratif. J'avais donc été assez satisfait quand Shacklebolt avait obtenu le poste. Par contre, il avait réussi à me convaincre de tenir la barre quand il était en vacances.

Il partit en milieu de matinée, m'assurant avec un grand sourire hypocrite que tout irait bien. Je passai une heure supplémentaire à faire le tour de la montagne de parchemins qu'il m'avait laissée. Il était sans doute déjà arrivé dans les îles paradisiaques où il était parti se prélasser avec Tonks, sa compagne depuis deux ans, quand je repérai un détail troublant. Il avait prévu les affectations de toutes les équipes pour les deux semaines suivantes, sauf pour Potter. Or, selon le tableau des vacances, ce dernier revenait travailler dès le lendemain.

Je maudis Shacklebolt ainsi que sa descendance jusqu'à la onzième génération, tout en demandant mentalement pardon à Tonks de la mêler ainsi à une affaire qui ne la concernait pas. C'était bien le genre de notre commandant, ça, de me laisser me dépatouiller avec celui qu'il m'avait fourré dans les pattes.

Qu'étais-je censé faire ? Faire tourner Potter au gré des besoins de dernière minute, ou le garder avec moi pour lui apprendre les subtilités du commandement ? Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que Potter ne resterait pas toute sa vie Auror de base. Dès qu'il aurait acquis un peu d'expérience, on lui donnerait des opérations d'envergure à mener, puis il finirait commandant.

Mais n'était-il pas un peu tôt pour le préparer à son glorieux avenir ? N'allait-il pas attraper la grosse tête s'il se voyait dérouler le tapis rouge à peine arrivé ? Il y a deux mois, j'aurais répondu par l'affirmative et je l'aurais envoyé avec délectation surveiller les gobelins en goguette à Pré-au-Lard. Mais maintenant que je le connaissais davantage, je devais bien reconnaître que la vanité ne faisait pas partie de ses défauts. Compte tenu de ses exploits passés, il adoptait un profil étonnamment bas.

Ce n'était pas le seul élément à prendre en compte. Il ne fallait pas non plus froisser la susceptibilité des Aurors qui étaient en poste depuis de longues années en faisant passer devant eux un petit jeune, certes aux références impressionnantes, mais qui ne s'était pas encore fait remarquer au sein du service. J'imaginais déjà les réflexions de Malefoy si Potter semblait bénéficier d'un régime de faveur avant d'avoir fait ses preuves. Non, décidément, je n'enviais pas la place de Shacklebolt.

Mais alors, pourquoi me suggérait-il tacitement de l'initier à ses probables futures fonctions ? Pour un brave petit Serpentard comme moi, la réponse était évidente : il me laissait le soin de prendre la température. Si cela se passait mal, il pourrait faire machine arrière sans se déjuger. Je me demandais à quoi avait pensé le Choixpeau en envoyant ce Machiavel à Serdaigle.

Mais cela faisait longtemps que j'avais une théorie à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas seulement les aptitudes de chacun qui déterminaient notre répartition à Poudlard, mais notre capacité à accepter la maison dans laquelle nous allions passer notre scolarité. Or, il était rare que des élèves n'ayant pas de parents serpentards acceptent de gaieté de cœur d'endosser la livrée verte et argent. C'était dommage car nous y perdions de bons éléments et concentrions chez nous ceux qui faisaient le moins honneur à notre maison, entretenant ainsi un cercle vicieux.

Je décidai de couper la poire en deux. Je mettrai Potter en renfort en cas de besoin, mais je l'installerai avec moi dans le bureau du commandant pour qu'il me voie travailler et qu'il puisse m'assister dans les tâches les plus simples.

oO§0§Oo

C'est ainsi qu'il passa la semaine assis à la table que je lui avais fait apparaître dans un coin de la pièce encombrée où je remplissais mes fonctions d'intérim. Le premier jour, je lui fis rédiger un rapport dans lequel il devait expliquer tout ce qu'il avait appris en travaillant avec des équipes différentes lors de la semaine où il s'était retrouvé sans moi.

Ensuite, je lui fis déchiffrer les rapports que me remettaient nos collègues avec pour tâche de m'en signaler les points importants et d'en faire la synthèse écrite pour que Shacklebolt puisse à son retour prendre rapidement connaissance de ce qui s'était passé en son absence.

Le troisième jour, je trouvai dans le courrier une lettre anonyme qui accusait notre ancien Ministre d'avoir détourné des sommes importantes des caisses du Ministère.

J'allai donc ouvrir le coffre scellé qui contenait tous les dossiers tenus secrets et vérifiai que nous n'avions pas enquêté sur lui auparavant. Potter me regardait faire de son coin avec curiosité.

"Certains dossiers, lui expliquai-je, ne sont pas en libre service comme les autres, pour des raisons de sécurité ou de politique. Quand un Auror a besoin d'un renseignement sur une personnalité ou un événement sensible, il en parle au commandant qui regarde ce qu'il a et qui lui communique ensuite ce qu'il juge bon. Tiens, puisque tu es là, regarde si tu ne vois aucun parchemin au nom de Fudge."

Il entreprit de m'aider à trier la centaine de rouleaux qui se trouvaient dans le coffre. Shacklebolt devait en connaître le contenu et savoir où chercher, mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Il nous fallut donc déchiffrer rouleau après rouleau le nom inscrit dessus, avant de mettre de côté ceux qui ne nous intéressaient pas et d'en piocher un autre.

Quand finalement, je finis par mettre la main sur ce que nous recherchions, la quasi-totalité du coffre était maintenant éparpillée par terre. Alors que je m'apprêtais à tout ranger, tout en me disant que le classement n'était pas le fort de Shacklebolt, je constatai que Potter semblait figé. Je suivis son regard et vis qu'il fixait les volumes reliés qui garnissaient le fond de la malle. Je compris son intérêt en constatant que le tiers de la vingtaine de manuscrits en question portait son nom.

"C'est la gloire, Potter !" tentai-je de plaisanter.

Mais il ne sembla pas m'entendre et d'un geste très lent, tendit les doigts vers l'un des volumes. J'allais lui dire qu'il devrait attendre d'être commandant pour les consulter quand je notai que ce n'étaient pas ceux qui se rapportaient à lui qui l'intéressaient, mais les autres, dont le titre était Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Je savais de qui il s'agissait, et c'est comme hypnotisé que je suivis le trajet de sa main. Finalement, il s'arrêta juste avant de toucher le manuscrit. Et il ramena son bras vers lui, d'un geste las.

"Tu sais qui c'est ? demandai-je inutilement.

- Oui, je l'ai rencontré quand il portait encore ce nom. Enfin, c'était une sorte de fantôme de ce qu'il avait été, m'expliqua-t-il lentement. Déjà meurtrier et mégalomane", conclut-il avec dégoût.

Je le regardai avec étonnement, sans oser reprendre la parole. Finalement, il secoua la tête, comme pour sortir de la transe où il était plongé. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il parut noter à quel point il intéressait notre service. Il haussa les sourcils et s'écria :

"Vous avez tout ça sur moi ?

- Il semble que tu aies eu une vie mouvementée", répliquai-je.

Il compta les manuscrits portant son nom :

"Vous avez trouvé de quoi remplir sept volumes, s'étonna-t-il d'une voix incrédule. Mais qu'est ce que vous avez mis là-dedans ?

- Aucune idée", répondis-je sincèrement.

Les moments où j'avais exercé la fonction de commandant ne m'avaient jamais laissé le temps de me plonger dans les archives.

"De toute façon, énonça-t-il d'un ton brusque, je parie que la moitié raconte n'importe quoi."

Je me remémorai les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui à Poudlard et que m'avait rapportées mon neveu. Oui, il n'avait sans doute pas tort.

Il eut de nouveau ce mouvement brusque de la tête avec lequel il éloignait les pensées indésirables et entreprit de remettre les parchemins épars dans le coffre. J'en fis autant et c'est en silence qu'il m'aida à remettre la malle en place.

oO§0§Oo

Ce n'est qu'au cours de la seconde semaine que j'eus besoin de lui sur le terrain. Il sembla soulagé d'y retourner. Et oui mon grand, on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie !

Les deux semaines de mon commandement étaient presque écoulées quand j'entrepris de demander à Potter s'il était effectivement allé voir de l'art moldu pendant ses vacances.

"Oh oui ! répondit-il, comme s'il en avait vu plus qu'il ne le souhaitait. Je suis maintenait incollable sur les impressionnistes."

S'il espérait m'impressionner avec ça !

"Au fait, j'avais oublié ! continua-t-il et en faisant dévier la conversation exactement comme je l'espérais. J'ai demandé à Hermione pour le téléphone portable. Elle m'a dit que si cela t'intéressait, elle t'expliquerait tout cela directement. Elle a proposé de te rencontrer à l'heure du déjeuner. Quand serais-tu libre ?"

Je supposais que Shacklebolt ne me lâcherait pas le jour de son retour...

"Mardi prochain, proposais-je.

- Très bien, je vais lui demander si c'est d'accord pour elle."

oO§0§Oo

Je n'avais pas cherché à joindre Christina en rentrant de vacances car remplacer le commandant me paraissait déjà suffisant pour cette quinzaine. En plus, je voulais résoudre cette histoire de télémachin avant de la revoir.

Mes deux semaines de vacances m'avaient donné le loisir de réfléchir sur la relation que j'entretenais avec cette femme. Bien entendu, il était hors de question que j'aie une aventure avec elle. Certes, elle était mignonne et sympathique, mais c'était une moldue.

Par contre, mes quelques incursions dans le monde non-sorcier avaient éveillé ma curiosité. C'était très différent de ce que je pensais, et j'avais bien l'intention de continuer à l'explorer. Or j'avais trouvé un guide érudit auprès duquel ma couverture de bouseux étranger était bien établie. C'était dommage de ne pas en profiter.

Pour limiter mes risques de bourdes, j'avais commencé à me documenter sur le monde moldu. J'avais été étonné de trouver si peu de livres consacrés à la question. Mis à part les manuels commandés pour les élèves de Poudlard suivant le cours d'Etude des moldus, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre chez les libraires du chemin de Traverse. Peut-être devrais-je adopter la méthode Potter et acheter carrément des romans non-sorciers !

oO§0§Oo

Comme prévu, je rencontrai l'amie de Potter à l'heure du repas, à la cafétéria du Ministère. Je n'aime pas trop y aller, mais je n'étais pas venu pour la gastronomie. Potter assistait au déjeuner, ainsi que Ron Weasley, le mari de Granger.

J'appris que ce dernier travaillait au département des Sports et jeux magiques, et que la brunette faisait de la recherche au département des Mystères. Après les généralités d'usage, Potter orienta le sujet sur ma question et j'eus droit à une explication détaillée sur l'installation et l'utilisation des "téléphones cellulaires". Cela me parut effroyablement compliqué.

"Il n'y a pas un équivalent plus simple ? demandai-je, un peu démotivé.

- Tout dépend ce que vous voulez faire, répondit finement Granger.

- J'ai un correspondant moldu, qui croit que j'habite à Londres. Mais je ne peux donner ni adresse ni manière de me joindre. Je pense qu'il va trouver cela bizarre au bout d'un moment."

La jeune femme me regarda intensément. Je commençais à craindre qu'elle ne m'accuse de travestir la vérité, quand elle s'exclama :

"Mais oui, bien sûr, voilà ce qu'il faut mettre en place !"

Je regardais du côté de Potter et Weasley, mais ils ne semblaient pas troublés par l'enthousiasme incongru de notre interlocutrice. Weasley ingurgitait sans état d'âme un tas vert tremblotant qui lui avait été vendu sous le nom de "purée à la romaine" tandis que Potter semblait se demander s'il était prudent de finir la chose rose, censée être de la dinde, réfugiée dans un coin de son assiette. Cependant, la brunette n'avait besoin d'aucun encouragement :

"Pour favoriser les relations avec les Moldus, il faudrait mettre en place tout un système d'adresses, de numéros de téléphone et même de poste restante. Et prendre des abonnements téléphoniques qu'on donnerait clé-en-main aux sorciers qui en ont besoin. Et des adresses courriel aussi... Oui, et avec des bornes interactives à Pré-au-Lard et sur le Chemin de Traverse. Enfin, un peu en retrait pour éviter le brouillage par les ondes magiques. Oh, il faut absolument que j'en parle à Griselda !"

Griselda ? Elle parlait de Griselda Marchebanck, notre Ministre depuis deux ans ? Granger la connaissait suffisamment pour l'appeler par son petit nom ? Ne me dites pas qu'elles ont été ensemble à Poudlard, elles doivent avoir près de cent cinquante ans d'écart !

"Bonne idée, ma chérie", l'encouragea son époux, un peu mécaniquement, toutefois.

J'étais heureux de constater que je n'étais pas le seul à être largué.

"Et pour Stratford ? interrogea Potter, rappelant obligeamment l'objet de notre conversation à l'illuminée.

- Le mieux est que je prenne l'abonnement pour vous, répondit la brunette à mon intention. Quand ce sera fait, je vous transmettrai l'appareil et le mode d'emploi. Tiens, il me semble avoir encore une de ces notices d'information qui avaient été diffusées pendant la guerre. Je vous la donnerai."

Je la remerciai et la conversation dévia vers la difficulté pour les elfes de maison, qui avaient demandé leur libération en vertu du récent Statut des Elfes, de se trouver un emploi rémunéré. Cela semblait désoler Granger qui avait espéré que davantage de "créatures soumises à cet odieux esclavage" profitent des dispositions de la loi pour prendre leur autonomie. L'écoutant d'une oreille distraite, je me demandais quel allait être l'objet de ma prochaine visite touristique dans le Londres moldu.

oO§0§Oo

Trois jours plus tard, Thomas et Abbot apostrophèrent gaiement Potter :

"Eh, Harry ! Il y a ta fiancée qui chante au Pavillon des Magiciens le mois prochain. Tu pourrais nous avoir des places ?

- Pas de problème, répondit plaisamment Potter. Présentez-vous de ma part à l'entrée, je suis sûr qu'ils vous laisseront passer."

Thomas et Abbot éclatèrent de rire, puis allèrent rejoindre leur équipier respectif.

"C'est quoi cette histoire ? demandais-je intrigué.

- Oh, ça ! Tu connais Elektra Decibelle, la chanteuse ?

- Non.

- Eh bien, moi non plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle donne une interview dans Sorcière Hebdo, dans laquelle elle révélait ses fiançailles avec moi. Depuis, mes copains me charrient dessus."

Cela me rappelait quelque chose finalement. A cette époque, j'étais avec une chouette fille, Mathilda, qui était une fervente lectrice de Sorcière Hebdo. Elle avait d'ailleurs tendance à les oublier dans mon appartement et j'avais ainsi constaté que le papier de ce périodique est très efficace pour allumer un feu.

Une de ses habitudes que j'appréciais le moins chez elle consistait à me lire tout haut les articles de ce magazine qu'elle trouvait intéressants. Mais hélas, nos centres d'intérêt en la matière coïncidaient rarement. Heureusement, elle compensait ce défaut par une voix sublime sur laquelle je me concentrais quand elle me débitait ses inepties. Je lui pardonnais cependant ce petit travers car réveiller sur l'air des _Plumes enchantées_ de Margarito Chanteclerc est une pure merveille.

On était restés près de deux ans ensemble. Nous le serions peut-être toujours si ne n'avais pas fini par remarquer le regard à la fois nostalgique et avide avec lequel elle fixait les bébés que nous croisions dans la rue. Ce regard qui indique à tout célibataire endurci, et qui compte bien le rester, qu'il est temps de mettre les voiles s'il ne veut pas renoncer à sa liberté et à ses nuits tranquilles.

Cela faisait donc six mois que j'étais de nouveau célibataire. J'avais bien eu une ou deux touches, mais cela n'avait pas débouché sur davantage que quelques nuits agréables. Enfin, cela avait été toujours ça de pris.

D'ailleurs, à ce propos :

"Et ta copine, qu'est-ce qu'elle en a dit ?

- Elle, ça va encore, elle a tout de suite compris que c'était du flan. Certains membres de sa famille par contre, ont moins apprécié."

Je savais qu'il y avait beaucoup de Weasley, mais je ne m'étais jamais donné la peine de les dénombrer. Maintenant que je connaissais Potter, j'avais l'impression que cela manquait à ma culture générale.

"Les membres de sa famille, ils sont nombreux ?

- Et bien, commença-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts, rien qu'au Ministère, nous avons Percy qui travaille au Département de la coopération internationale ainsi que Ron et Hermione que tu connais, ce qui fait déjà trois. Et en dehors, nous avons Bill qui travaille pour la banque Gringotts ainsi que son épouse Fleur. Sans compter Fred et George, les jumeaux que tu as déjà rencontrés. Ginny est la petite dernière. Et il y a Molly, bien sûr, la mère de tout ce beau monde. Percy est marié à Pénélope, ils ont un enfant. Bill et Fleur en ont deux. Ce qui nous fait, euh… treize Weasley en tout. Arthur, le père de Ginny et Charlie, un de ses frères, nous ont quitté pendant la guerre."

Impressionnant ! Pas étonnant que Potter se sente obligé de se tenir à carreau !

oO§0§Oo

Ce ne fut que le lundi suivant que Potter arriva avec une petite boite pleine de boutons et la notice explicative. Granger avait ajouté un parchemin avec des explications simplifiées qu'elle avait rédigées de sa main. Manifestement, elle avait l'habitude d'être entourées de personnes qui ne comprenaient rien aux concepts qu'elle maniait pour sa part avec facilité.

Elle m'indiquait en outre l'emplacement de "prises" au Ministère pour recharger les "batteries" de l'appareil. Ce dispositif avait été installé lors de la dernière guerre quand la mainmise des mangemorts sur les réseaux de communication nous avait incité à utiliser des moyens moldus. Je constatai avec satisfaction qu'une de ces prises avait été installée tout à côté de la Ruche.

Il me fallut trois bonnes heures pour comprendre vaguement comment utiliser les fonctions de base. Je décidais de m'en tenir au strict minimum : appeler (je devrais y arriver), répondre à un appel (facile), bloquer la sonnerie (indispensable), écouter un message (un jour, j'y arriverai).

Je réfléchis soigneusement à ce que j'allais dire à Christina et étudiais une dernière fois les notes de Granger. Elle avait poussé le perfectionnisme jusqu'à indiquer les formules usuelles utilisées au téléphone pour que je ne sois pas dérouté. Elle avait même prévu le cas où je composerais un faux numéro. Elle me prenait pour Potter ou quoi ?

On était déjà mercredi soir quand je respirai un grand coup et tapai soigneusement la composition de chiffres écrite sur la carte de visite que ma petite bijoutière m'avait donnée.

"492 5678, Christina Fallen à l'appareil, me répondit une voix douce.

- Bonjour, ici William Stratford. Comment allez-vous ?

- William ! C'est vous ?"

Je compris à sa voix qu'elle était surprise de m'entendre. Par contre, difficile de déterminer si elle en était contente ou non.

"Eh bien je suis de nouveau sur Londres. Je pensais me promener samedi ou dimanche. Seriez-vous libre ce week-end ?

- Je ne sais pas... Puis-je vous rappeler demain ?

- Euh, oui, si vous voulez, répondis-je un peu décontenancé.

- Bien, quel est votre numéro ?

- Euh... 756 9345, la renseignai-je attrapant précipitamment le papier sur lequel c'était noté.

- Parfait, je vous rappelle, disons, demain soir.

- Très bien

- A demain"

Et elle raccrocha. Je fis de même, en sueur. Drôlement dur de parler à quelqu'un sans le voir. Je préférais de beaucoup les conversations par cheminée.

Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise. Il me fallut une bonne demi-heure et deux whiskies pour mettre le doigt sur ce qui me perturbait à ce point : je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle accepte d'emblée. C'était idiot de ma part. Elle avait ses amis, ses occupations, et je ne l'avais pas contactée depuis un bon mois. Pourquoi aurait-elle réservé son week-end pour moi ?

Et puis si ça se trouve, cela ne lui disait rien de sortir avec moi, et c'était pour se donner le temps de la réflexion qu'elle avait remis sa réponse au lendemain. Cette idée ne me plut pas du tout. Mais en même temps, pourquoi m'en faire à ce sujet ? Je pouvais bien visiter Londres tout seul et demander à un sorcier d'origine moldu de ma connaissance de m'expliquer ce que je ne comprenais pas.

J'étais d'assez mauvaise humeur quand je me couchai.

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain, mon humeur ne s'était pas améliorée et je surpris à plusieurs reprises Potter lever les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspéré. Heureusement, il était prévu que nous ferions des visites de courtoisie à des petits trafiquants et je pus me défouler un peu en perquisitionnant leurs chambres minables. Je dois avouer que l'imperturbable Potter fut plus efficace que moi car ce fut lui qui découvrit leurs caches.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je décidais de rentrer tôt. Mais finalement ce ne fut pas une bonne idée, car loin de la Ruche et de son activité, je n'eus plus de dérivatif pour oublier cet appel téléphonique que j'attendais avec une nervosité malvenue.

Dix fois de suite, je vérifiai qu'elle n'avait pas appelé pendant la journée et laissé un message. Au moins, cette complexe opération ne recelait plus de secrets pour moi. Je balançai finalement le téléphone sur mon canapé et je m'occupai en me concoctant une petite potion maison anti gueule de bois, mon stock étant parvenu à sa fin durant mes vacances. La sonnerie soudaine de ce maudit appareil qui me fit sursauter et je versai malencontreusement la moitié de ma fiole de graines de coquelicot dans mon chaudron. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas appelé une minute plus tôt alors que je dosai le concentré de bave de crapaud. Là, j'aurais été bon pour faire refaire la cheminée de ma cuisine !

Je réduisis mon feu avant de me jeter sur mon canapé et de faire valdinguer tous les coussins pour retrouver ce fichu appareil qui s'était dissimulé sous l'un d'entre eux.

Ce fut donc d'une voix relativement brusque et essoufflée que je lançais un "Allô !" hargneux.

- Allô ! c'est Christina. Je vous dérange peut-être ?

- Non pas du tout !

- Eh bien, j'appelais à propos de ce week-end. Je suis prise samedi mais dimanche j'avais prévu d'aller voir le Seigneur des anneaux. Cela vous dit ?"

Le quoi ? Elle voulait m'emmener voir un bijoutier ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une hiérarchie chez les joailliers ! Ils sont vraiment bizarres ces moldus. Cela ne me disait trop rien, mais j'eus l'impression que si je refusais, je risquais de ne plus la revoir du tout.

"Et bien, pourquoi pas.

- Très bien. On se retrouve devant le cinéma ?

- Devant le cinéma, répétais-je, complètement perdu.

- Ecoutez, on se retrouve au métro si vous préférez.

- D'accord."

Nous convînmes d'une station et d'une heure pour notre rendez-vous et je raccrochai. Je restais un certain moment à contempler le téléphone qui tremblait dans ma main. Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi je venais de m'engager et je détestais ça.

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain matin, Potter n'était pas encore arrivé quand je débarquai à la Ruche. Je prenais le café avec Deborah Taylor, sa coéquipière Hannah Abbot et le copain de cette dernière, Dean Thomas, quand Shacklebolt vint nous remettre nos ordres de mission de la journée.

"Alors ? me demanda Taylor.

- Rien de bien extraordinaire. Un certain Théodore Nott à appréhender pour recel d'objets interdits.

- Nott ! releva Thomas avec un profond dégoût dans la voix. Ce salaud est en liberté ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?" s'enquit Taylor.

Thomas et Abbot se consultèrent du regard. Ils semblaient inquiets.

"Il vaut mieux que Harry ne le voit pas, dit nerveusement Thomas.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demandai-je.

- Il a agressé Ginny lors de notre dernière année à Poudlard, expliqua Abbot en baissant la voix.

- Ginny ? demanda Taylor.

- La copine de Potter, expliquais-je. Et bien il va être content, il va pouvoir l'arrêter.

- Il ne sera pas content, répliqua Thomas, il va être furieux. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée."

Je haussais les épaules. Les deux jeunots s'entre-regardèrent sont de nouveau puis Abbot prit la parole :

"Harry... Harry devient complètement incontrôlable quand il est vraiment en colère, tenta-t-elle de m'expliquer. Et comme il est très puissant, ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

- Je l'ai déjà vu en colère, fis-je valoir.

- Non, tu l'as vu très agacé, c'est tout. Il se surveille toujours quand il est avec toi, me répondit-elle.

- Comment ça, il se surveille ?"

Elle hésita, ayant manifestement scrupule à parler de son ami derrière son dos.

"Ecoute Abbot, insistai-je. Si tu veux que je prenne les bonnes décisions, il faut que j'aie les éléments."

Elle consulta son copain du regard qui lui fit un signe de tête approbateur et elle se lança :

"Depuis qu'il a débarqué à Poudlard, Harry a toujours fait l'objet d'une attention particulière. D'abord parce qu'il est le Survivant mais aussi parce que chaque année, il se passait des trucs bizarres dans lesquels il se retrouvait toujours plus ou moins impliqué. Et puis il y a eu le NAV (1) et la Bataille. Maintenant que tout est derrière lui, il voudrait avoir une vie normale. Sauf qu'il n'est pas normal et qu'à vingt et un ans, il a sans doute autant d'expérience que toi.

- Il veut tellement faire oublier qui il est, a enchaîné Thomas, qu'il se donne un mal de chien pour ne pas dire un mot plus haut que l'autre et ne jamais montrer de quoi il est réellement capable. Mais quand il pète un chaudron, je t'assure que ça n'a rien à voir.

- Et ça arrive souvent ? demandai-je.

- Non, heureusement pour nous il se contrôle remarquablement bien, m'a rassuré Thomas. Mais il a très mal pris l'agression contre Ginny

- J'imagine !

- Ce n'est pas seulement parce que c'était Ginny, précisa Abbot. Il s'est senti responsable parce qu'en fait, c'est lui qui était visé. En vue de le déstabiliser, tous ses proches ont été attaqués en l'espace d'un mois : les Weasley et les Granger ont échappé de peu au massacre, l'oncle et la tante moldus d'Harry ont été tués et pour finir, Ginny, malmenée dans un couloir de Poudlard. C'est pour cela qu'il a craqué.

- Et pas qu'un peu, a renchérit le Gryffondor. Ron m'a dit qu'il aurait tué Nott si Rogue ne l'avait pas stupéfixé.

- A ce propos, a reprit sa compagne, méfie-toi de Malefoy. Ce salaud n'en manque pas une pour tenter de mettre Harry hors de lui ! Et il le connaît assez pour frapper là où ça fait mal.

- Je me demande à que jeu il joue, d'ailleurs, a fait remarquer Thomas. Il sait bien que le jour où Harry craquera, il se fera massacrer.

- Moi je pense qu'il connaît le risque, mais que c'est plus fort que lui, a répondu Abbot. C'est sa manière de se prouver que même s'il a rejoint le camp de Harry il ne lui doit rien et ne lui est pas soumis.

- On se serait bien passé de ce platiné, a affirmé avec force le Gryffondor.

- On ne pouvait pas se passer des Serpentards, a répliqué la fille d'un ton excédé. Même Voldemort éliminé, si un quart de la population sorcière avait été rejetée dans le camp des Mangemorts, on aurait eu une guerre civile. Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre !"

Brave petite !

"Je ne suis pas idiot, a protesté Thomas. Je regrette juste qu'il ait fallu passer par Malefoy pour convaincre les Serpentards hésitants à rejoindre notre cause. Admet que Harry serait plus détendu s'il n'avait pas Malefoy dans les jambes.

- Ou complètement apathique comme quand il est arrivé au Centre de formation il y a trois ans", a répliqué Abbot.

Pardon ?

"Pour en revenir à nos dragons, a reprit la jeune femme en se tournant vers moi, si lors de l'arrestation, Nott se permet la moindre provocation, et tel que je le connais, il ne s'en privera pas, tu va devoir te battre contre Harry pour l'empêcher de massacrer ce fumier. Et ce n'est pas devant le gentil petit Auror que tu connais que tu vas te retrouver, mais devant le Survivant. Sans vouloir de vexer, je ne pense pas que tu fasses le poids."

Je les considérai pensivement. Ils paraissaient bien connaître leur ami. Je me rappelai également que Shacklebolt m'avait soigneusement mis en garde contre les confrontations de Potter avec Malefoy.

Je n'aimais pas me faire dicter ma conduite par des bleus, mais je n'ai pas survécu à vingt ans de carrière chez les Aurors sans apprendre à ne pas me laisser piéger dans des situations incontrôlables. Alors quand même des Gryffondors paraissent considérer que c'est dangereux... il faut vraiment être stupide pour foncer malgré tout dans le tas.

Je décidai donc d'aller dire deux mots à Shacklebolt. Mais auparavant, je profitai que les copains de Potter étaient en verve pour éclaircir un point qui m'intriguait :

"Il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à saisir. Comment Malefoy en est-il arrivé à se retrouver du côté de Potter ?"

Ce fut Abbot qui me répondit :

"Malefoy a indirectement prévenu Harry des intentions de Nott à propos de Ginny et lui a ainsi permis d'intervenir à temps. C'est ainsi que Harry s'est retrouvé débiteur de Malefoy et n'a pu s'opposer à ce qu'il assiste à nos réunions et qu'il rejoigne officiellement le NAV. De toute façon, cela faisait des mois que nous cherchions à intégrer Serpentard dans notre association.

- C'est Malefoy qui a dénoncé Nott ?

- Oui, il a raconté ce qui se tramait à un ami de Ginny, un Serpentard de sixième année. D'ailleurs je pense que s'il était directement allé voir Harry, ce dernier ne l'aurait pas cru.

- Moi je suis persuadé qu'il savait tout cela depuis longtemps, et qu'il a attendu le dernier moment pour que l'agression ait réellement lieu et passer pour un sauveur, a grommelé Thomas. Et ne me faites pas croire qu'il nous a rejoint par principe. Il est resté neutre presque toute l'année, et quand il a compris que Harry était tout à fait capable de vaincre Voldemort, il s'est rangé dans le camps du vainqueur, c'est tout.

- Dean, personne n'était capable de savoir qui allait gagner, à cette époque !

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois vraiment que Malefoy est devenu gentil !

- Et comment se fait-il que Malefoy se soit retrouvé à la Bataille ? intervins-je.

- Eh bien, appartenir au NAV lui a permis de rentrer dans l'Ordre, le groupe de Dumbledore. Après je ne sais pas. Nous aussi on y appartenait, mais on a été jugé trop jeunes pour combattre. Peut-être que Dumbledore voulait le tester et l'obliger à prendre réellement parti.

- Ça, pour avoir pris parti, il a pris parti", commentai-je en me remémorant qu'il avait tué son propre père durant les combats.

Les grimaces des petits Gryffondors m'apprirent qu'ils étaient au courant de cet épisode.

"Il ne savait pas que c'était son père puisqu'il portait une cagoule, a farouchement opposé Thomas.

- Bon, ça suffit comme cela, est intervenue Taylor. Malefoy est notre collègue maintenant, que vous l'aimiez ou non.

- Enfin, tout ce que nous pouvons espérer c'est que lorsqu'il estimera s'être suffisamment acheté une conduite en travaillant dans notre service, il ira faire profiter d'autres personnes de ses ambitions et de son charmant caractère !", a conclu Thomas d'un ton dégoûté.

Ayant obtenu la réponse à mes questions, je les quittai et allai frapper à la porte du Commandant :

"Si j'en crois Thomas et Abbot, Nott aurait agressé Ginny Weasley durant leur scolarité, expliquai-je sans fioritures. Ils pensent que si Potter le revoit, il y aura du grabuge.

- Potter est déjà arrivé ? me demanda le commandant en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, pas encore.

- Parfait. Va voir, Tonks. Faites l'échange de vos ordres de mission. Et pas un mot à Potter.

- Bien Commandant !"

J'allais voir Tonks pour effectuer le troc. Touary, son jeune partenaire ne manqua pas d'en demander les raisons.

"Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'interroger le commandant sur ses motivations, lui ai-je rétorqué, tout en pensant que Tonks était bien trop cool avec lui. Mais tu sais où le trouver, alors tu peux aller lui demander de justifier sa décision, si ça te chante."

Tonks prit mon parchemin sans mot dire. Sans doute pensait-elle demander les raisons de ce changement de dernière minute à Shacklebolt, une fois qu'ils se retrouveraient en privé. Je n'ai jamais approuvé leur relation. Ou du moins que tout le monde soit au courant. Je trouve que cela fait désordre quand un commandant couche avec une de ses subordonnées.

Il est vrai qu'on ne pouvait accuser Tonks d'être carriériste. Il faut dire que l'idée qu'elle puise briguer un poste de commandement était risible. Ce n'est pas qu'elle soit si mauvaise. Bon, pour être gentil, je dirais même qu'elle est exceptionnellement bonne si l'on prend en compte sa légendaire maladresse et son incomparable manque de tact. Mais disons qu'elle n'a pas les qualités indispensables pour se faire respecter et prendre le genre de décisions qui échoit à Shacklebolt et à ses chefs de brigade.

oO§0§Oo

Finalement, le programme de la journée prévoyait d'aller prendre la déposition d'une vieille dame qui était persuadée que sa maison était visitée la nuit. Beaucoup moins sportif mais beaucoup plus dangereux pour l'estomac, ces vieilles personnes semblant considérer comme indispensable de nous faire ingurgiter leur pudding maison pendant que nous prenions en note leur témoignage. Parfois je les suspectais de se mettre dans les ennuis juste pour le plaisir d'écouler les surplus alimentaires dont leur famille n'avait pas voulu.

Quand Potter arriva, je lui dis de mettre son bonnet Change-tête. Je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à entendre délirer sur l'immense honneur que représentait la visite de notre illustre célébrité dans l'humble maison de la plaignante.

Après une enquête digne des plus grands détectives, nous déterminâmes que les bruits qu'elle entendait la nuit et les objets déplacés dans le salon étaient le fait du Fléreur (2) qui appartenait à son voisin. Cette sale bête visitait clandestinement la minette tigrée de la petite vieille et il se passait manifestement des choses dans ce living-room que je préférai ne pas imaginer, n'ayant pas la fibre zoophile.

Potter-Evans, sérieux comme un membre du magenmagot, mais ses yeux marrons pétillants de malice, sermonna sévèrement le coupable, qui eut la décence de prendre une mine contrite. C'est beau de voir un jeune qui prend son métier à cœur !

Heureusement, le pudding était correct.

oooO§0§Oooo

(1) : LE N.A.V. (Non A Voldemort) est un mouvement de propagande qui été fondé par les élèves de Poudlard lors de la septième année de Harry. Il visait à envoyer des courriers appelant à la résistance contre Voldemort. Harry en était le président _(cf. Ginny la furie en sixième année)_. LISEZ L'INTÉGRALE DES ŒUVRES D'ALIXE !

(2) : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas commis la bonne action d'acheter _Le dictionnaire des animaux fantastiques_, je précise que Le fléreur (ou kneazle) est une sorte de chat très intelligent. Pattenrond en est demi-fléreur.

* * *

**08/12/2004** : bonjour à tous. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez apprécié le grand retour de Ginny. Comme c'était très attendu, fallait pas que je me prenne les pieds dedans. J'ai prévu de la faire revenir plus tard. 

Il est très à la mode d'ouvrir un Live Journal pour tenir au courant les lecteurs de l'avancée de ses fics. Mais comme je suis trop paresseuse pour me donner cette peine, je vous mets tout bêtement ici où j'en suis : **le chapitre 14 est complètement terminé et j'ai quelques idées déjà pour le chapitre 15.**

Je remercie **Fenice**, **Caliméra,** **monsieur Alixe** et **Djeiyanna **qui veillent à entretenir mon enthousiasme quand je leur expose mes dernières idées, dans le désordre et hors contexte. C'est super gentil à eux de faire semblant de comprendre et de m'assurer que c'est bien, voire, quand je suis particulièrement obscure, de me dire que de toute façon, ils me font confiance.

Note : **il est absolument inutile de me demander de poster dès maintenant les chapitres déjà rédigés**. D'abord parce que si j'ai pas 6 à 8 chapitres de marge, je stresse. Et ensuite, parce que certaines idées m'imposent de modifier ou compléter les chapitre antérieurs, ce qui est impossible si ils sont déjà en ligne.

**29/09/05 : Mise à jour**

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** : 

**c.Thalie** : J'espère qu'avec le temps, je vais correctement répondre à toutes tes questions. Mais tu peux les poser directement : soit je te dirai d'attendre la suite, soit je me rendrai compte que j'ai pas pensé à tout. Pour le personnage de Harry, il y a peut être des choses que j'ai dites dans mes autres fics et que j'ai omis de remettre, alors, n'hésites pas à me demander des précisions.

**Ryan** : ah, les méandres de nos ordinateurs sont pleins de surprises !

**Angie** Black : Merci d'être revenue pour reviewer. Cela me ait plaisir de voir que tu as parfaitemetn compris ce que je voualis faire passer avec mon personnage. Pour Harry, pas de panique : mis en confiance, il va vite montrer de quoi il est capable ; le meilleur comme le pire lol. PS : Mon adresse est sur mon profil.

**Namyothis** : j'espère que tu a apprécié les autres fics aussi.

**Andromede** : Whouah, je suis très fière d'être dans ta communauté ! J'ai bien aimé ton cross-over Monsieur Malaussène X HP

**alana** : Mouarf, je vis sur mes acquis (3 ans de latin, tout de même). Eh oui, M'sieur Stratford commence à s'attendrir. Et le pauvre n'est pas au bout de ses peines ...

**dreyd** : Merci d'aimer. Je trouve que l'œil extérieur donne du sang neuf. Mais je n'ai pas inventé le genre, j'avais lu des fics comme cela et cela m'avaient bien plu.

**kikou224** : Je pense que Stratford commence à respecter Harry. Bien sûr, Christina et Ginny vont réaparaitre.

**Kazy** Pour la citation Serpentarde, j'ai essayé de me rappeler de ma jeunesse...

**marion**-**moune** : t'as remarqué, le Willy il a beaucoup d'a priori !

**harana** mon but est de donner une image plus nuancée des Serpentard.

**Elmire** : Quelle force d'âme d'attendre le soir ! J'espère que tu as eu de bons résultats.

**calimera** : Contente qu'un de mes lecteurs (j'espère plus) t'ait rendu visite. J'espère avoir bientôt (en ligne ou en exclusivité) la suite de Mlle Marshmallow.

**Megane** **Malefoy** : Oui, on va essayer de lui agrandir ses oeuillères au Willy..

**Nymphelane** :Eh oui, le dernier chapitre d'Alixe peut se lire partout !merci pourtes compliments, cela me fait

**Boneless** : Nan nan pas de chapitre supplémentaire pour Noël, j'ai bien trop peur ensuite de ne plus être dans les temps et de vous laisser en rade un mercredi. Le pauvre Willy, dire que je prend un malin plaisir à bousculer toutes ses convictions. PS : Très bonne idée d'être allée voir Caliméra, ses fics méritent le détour.

**Eclair Ail** : Merci, contente de te plaire.

**Allima** : Shacklebolt sait que Harry a besoin d'être encouragé, et puis il est du genre à féliciter ses hommes quand ils font bien leur boulot. Pour les rumeurs, c'est pas nouveau, en seconde année on l'avait accusé d'avoir fait sortir le basilic pou pétrifier Justin Flinch-Fletcher qui avait dit du mal de lui. Pour moi aussi les discussions Harry-William c'est du bonheur. Y'en aura d'autres.

**aresse** : Tu vas tout lire ? Bonne lecture, alors...

**Bubblejoyce et Olympe** Vous me faites trop rire les filles. Je vous imagine planquées pour lire le dernier Alixe lol. J'ai l'impression d'écrire des écrits contestataires.

**Severia Dousbrune** : Mûr je sais pas, mais en cours de mûrissement, sûrement lol

**rayuroplanis** : Harry et Ginny sont plus ou moins fiancés et vivent dans la même maison (mais en semaine Ginny dort sur son campus à l'université). Selon mon autre fic, ils se fianceront officiellement l'été suivant et se marieront en décembre. Pour les formules, j'ai essayé de trouver un lien entre Titus et son oncle, et puis j'imagine bien les Serpentard avoir des formules qui leur permettent de se reconnaître entre eux.

**Antadelie :** A priori, oui aux deux questions. Mais patience, patience...

**Sandrine Lupin** : Ah ! ce qui le sépare de Christina est plus important qu'un simple problème de téléphone. Le problème de téléphonie est désormais résolu...mais il est pas au bout de ses peines.

**vert emeraude** Un Harry/Drago ? Oui, ils devraient se disputer de temps en temps, mais théoriquement leurs coéquipiers respectifs ont pour consigne de s'interposer.

**gaelle griffondor** : merci.

**BabyChang** : Oui, la semaine dernière, j'ai posté avec 24 h de retard car fanfiction avait gelé l'ajout de nouveaux textes. Mais comme j'ai eu ta review en plusieurs exemplaires, j'ai pas trop perdu dans l'histoire. Tiens, cela m'intéresserai que tu me dise ce que tu n'a pas trouvé réaliste dans le Harry de ALB. Pour moi, c'est plutôt Ginny qui ne l'est pas car trop parfaite. Tu as bien compris : le Willy il est plein de préjugés et généralise très vite.

**Dawn456** : T'en fait pas, cela me fait toujours plaisir qu'on me demande la suite !

**Mirug** : Si tu est très contente, c'est parfait.

**La p'tite Lili** : Dans l'ensemble, les chapitres sont peut-être un peu plus courts que ALB (à peine) , mais j'ai maintenu un minimum de 4 500 mots. Oui, il évolue un peu mon William.

**virg05** : Merci de ton soutien.

**Titania**.**M** : Je pense qu'effectivement le chapitre 6 marque un premier tournant dans leur relation.

**beru ou bloub** : Merci d'être passé.

**lapaumee** : Eh non, tu a été la 3ème. Faut aller vite pour brûler la politesse à Fenice, faut dire ! Ah Stratford et ses jugements à l'emporte pièce !

**Csame** : Ceux qui ne m'ont pas laissé de mot la semaine dernière sont pardonné car la site n'était pas très réceptif. Merci pour les compliments. Les exams, j'ai donné en mon temps alors je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

**Fenice** : Mouarf je t'imagine la semaine dernière pestant contre fanfiction qui voulait pas laisser poser les reviews ;-D


	9. Anneaux et magie noire

**- MON SORCIER BIEN-AIMÉ -

* * *

**

**Note** : le personnage de _Harry Potter_, ses amis et le monde magique sont sortis de l'imagination fertile de **J.K.Rowling** et ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris donc pour me divertir et non en espérant m'enrichir avec l'invention d'une autre.

Il est à noter qu'au cours de la rédaction de ce récit, j'ai été considérablement aidé par la relecture attentive et imaginative de **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice **et** Calimera**.

**

* * *

**

**VIII : Anneaux et magie noire**

La veille de mon rendez-vous avec Christina, je fis des recherches pour tenter d'éclaircir un peu ce qui m'attendait le lendemain dans le monde moldu. J'avais cru entendre le mot "cinéma" lors du bref appel de la joaillière et cela m'avait rappelé quelque chose. Je trouvai effectivement dans _A la découverte du monde moldu_ la définition de ce mot : "_Salle dans laquelle les moldus se rassemblent pour voir ensemble un spectacle ressemblant à une exposition de photographies qui racontent des histoires, et qu'ils appellent film." _

Je n'étais pas sûr de bien comprendre. Le manuel faisait-il allusion à des photos sorcières ou aux statiques photos moldues ? Et quel rapport avec les bagues ? Etait-ce en fait une exposition de bijoux ? Finalement, j'en savais encore moins que la veille. Je repris mon téléphone pour décommander mais, une fois que j'eus l'appareil en main, je renonçai. Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise dans ces conversations sans interlocuteur visible et je risquais d'aggraver mon cas.

Une fois de plus, ce maudit appareil se retrouva enfoui dans le canapé et je sortis boire une Bièraubeurre dans mon pub favori.

oO§0§Oo

Je retrouvai Christina le lendemain au lieu et à l'heure convenus. J'étais assez nerveux et de son côté elle se montra relativement distante. Du coup, nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup avant d'être arrivés à destination. Sur place, je compris mieux. "Le Seigneur des Anneaux" était le titre du spectacle que nous allions voir. Au vu de l'immense affiche placardée sur la façade du bâtiment devant lequel nous faisions la queue, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la fabrication des bagues.

"Avez-vous lu le livre ?" me demanda soudain ma compagne.

- Non, répondis-je sans trop savoir de quoi elle parlait. Et vous ? " répliquai-je.

C'est bien connu : la procédure de base quand on veut cacher son ignorance est de répondre à une question par une autre question.

"Oh oui, cela fait longtemps ! J'adore Tolkien. J'ai toutes ses œuvres à la maison."

Ah, je commençais enfin à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait ! Il était temps ! J'étais censé être un brillant Auror tout de même ! Donc, si je ne me trompais pas, nous allions voir en images une histoire écrite par un certain Tolkien. Dans le fond, un "film", c'était comme les livres illustrés pour gamins qui comportent une image animée par page, chacune d'entre elles relatant un petit bout de l'histoire.

Ainsi, Christina m'emmenait voir une histoire de gosses. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il y en avait autant autour de nous. Mais qu'est ce que je faisais là, moi ?

Les premières minutes dans la salle furent assez déstabilisantes. Je fus assailli par d'énormes images défilant devant mes yeux, doublées par une musique et des voix qui semblaient sortir des murs de la pièce. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, cependant, je parvins à trier ce flot de sensations et je finis par comprendre que les petites historiettes qui se déroulaient devant nous étaient de la réclame. Ce n'était pas si différent, au fond, des publicités animées qui se trouvaient en bas de page des journaux. Il y avait juste le son en plus.

Finalement, les lumières s'éteignirent et l'histoire commença pour de bon. Pendant près de trois heures, j'oubliai tout ce qui m'entourait et me retrouvai plongé dans le monde magique que je croyais avoir quitté.

Quand les lampes se rallumèrent, j'étais complètement sonné. J'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu une expérience extraordinaire. Il fallait que j'écrive à Poudlard pour leur conseiller de réviser leur bibliographie. Celui qui avait rédigé le manuel d'enseignement que j'avais consulté n'avait vraisemblablement jamais mis les pieds dans un cinéma moldu.

"Vous avez aimé ? me demanda Christina.

- J'ai adoré, répondis-je sans honte, car elle-même paraissait ravie, ainsi que le public autour de nous.

- Les effets spéciaux étaient vraiment formidables, continua-t-elle.

- Formidables ! " renchéris-je sans savoir ce qu'était un "efespécio".

Nous sortîmes doucement, portés par la foule, commentant les différentes scènes que nous avions vues, notre réserve du début de l'après-midi complètement oubliée. Finalement, nous revînmes chez elle pour prendre le thé. Nous avons continué à parler du film. Cela me faisait drôle de parler avec elle de gobelins, d'elfes et de nains, même si ceux dont nous parlions n'avaient rien à voir avec la réalité. Finalement, elle alla chercher ses livres pour comparer le texte original avec "l'adaptation" comme elle disait.

Une fois de plus, le temps avait passé très vite en sa compagnie et, pour la première fois depuis que je la fréquentais, j'acceptai de dîner avec elle. C'est ainsi que je découvris ses appartements privés, où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds, car elle me recevait toujours dans son atelier.

Sa cuisine était remplie d'appareils bizarres. Elle m'installa sur une chaise tandis qu'elle nous improvisait un dîner simple. Je l'observais, essayant de deviner ce qu'elle faisait, aux maigres lueurs de mes connaissances imparfaites, glanées dans des manuels scolaires imprécis. Ainsi, je déterminai que le gros meuble blanc duquel elle sortait de quoi nous confectionner des sandwiches était un appareil à faire du froid, qui remplaçait nos sorts de conservation. Il y avait également divers appareils à faire du chaud, comme cette boite dans les fentes de laquelle elle inséra des tranches de pain qui ressortirent toutes dorées.

Elle s'assit devant moi et, tout en mangeant, je me sentis si bien que je me surpris à raconter le séjour que j'avais passé dans ma famille. Je lui parlai de mon père qui ne m'avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir refusé de reprendre la direction de l'entreprise familiale, de ma mère avec qui je n'arrivais pas à avoir de vraies discussions, de ma sœur qui pour moi était passée sans transition du statut d'adolescente à celui de femme, ce qui avait brisé tous les liens de complicité qui nous unissaient, de mon neveu, et des nouvelles relations que j'avais esquissées avec lui.

Je fus surpris de pouvoir lui parler de tout cela sans avoir à mentir, de constater qu'il y avait finalement si peu de choses à cacher. Durant tout mon monologue, elle m'écouta, ses yeux brun-vert fixés sur moi, attentifs, amicaux, chaleureux. Elle ponctuait mon discours de petits signes de tête, et de petits bruits d'approbation qui me mirent en confiance et me firent me livrer comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis des années. Depuis que j'étais adulte en fait.

Par la suite, ce fut son tour de me parler de ses parents, qu'elle voyait régulièrement, de son frère et de sa sœur, de ses neveux et nièce. Elle les mentionnait avec tendresse, et je sentis qu'elle était très proche de sa famille.

Finalement, il était près de minuit quand je réalisai à regret que je ne pouvais rester éternellement avec Christina et qu'il était temps de rentrer chez moi. Je me levai donc et pris congé.

Elle me raccompagna à la porte et, alors qu'elle me souhaitait bonne nuit, je fis quelque chose de complètement stupide mais qui, sur le moment, me sembla dans la lignée de ce que nous venions de partager : je me penchai vers elle et déposai un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Ensuite, comme pris de panique, je fis volte face et me sauvai comme un voleur.

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain, en repensant à la fin de la soirée, je me traitai d'imbécile. Mais je ne pouvais revenir sur ce qui s'était passé, et je devrai faire avec. Le manque de sommeil limitait mes capacités de raisonnement, et je décidai de remettre à plus tard la résolution de ce problème.

A l'heure du déjeuner, alors que nous prenions un repas rapide dans une taverne du Chemin de Traverse, je demandai à Potter :

"Tu es déjà allé au cinéma ?"

Il me fixa, un peu surpris sans doute de m'entendre parler d'un concept moldu.

"Non. Mais j'ai déjà vu la télévision. C'est un peu pareil, je crois.

- Je croyais que tu avais été élevé chez des moldus !

- Effectivement. Mais mes moldus n'étaient pas du genre à m'emmener au cinéma.

- Comment ça ?" demandai-je étonné.

Il m'avait semblé comprendre que c'était une occupation relativement courante.

"Ils avaient honte de moi. Ils craignaient tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire et la magie en faisait partie. Alors ils ne me sortaient pas beaucoup."

Au ton qu'il employait, je compris que, sans le vouloir, j'avais abordé un sujet sensible. D'ailleurs, après une petite pause et ce curieux mouvement de tête qui lui était familier quand il voulait chasser une idée déplaisante, il me renvoya la balle :

"Tu es allé au cinéma, toi ?

- Euh, oui.

- C'était bien ?

- Oui, c'est vraiment impressionnant. Par contre, j'ai trouvé l'histoire très bizarre. Enfin, je veux dire que je ne savais pas que les moldus racontaient des histoires avec des elfes et des gobelins.

- Tu ne serais pas allé voir "Le Seigneur des Anneaux", par hasard ?

- Tu connais ?

- Les parents d'Hermione l'ont vu et nous en ont parlé. Savais-tu que celui qui a inventé cette histoire était un cracmol ?

- C'est vrai ?

- D'après Hermione, son véritable nom est Kienlot. Je suppose que tu en as déjà entendu parler de cette vieille famille. Au fait, elle m'a offert des livres de lui pour Noël. Je te les prêterai si tu veux. Il y en a trois tomes, rien que pour l'histoire que tu as vue. Et si les démêlés de l'auteur avec le Ministère à propos de son œuvre t'intéressent, invite Hermione à déjeuner, tu auras tous les détails. Prévois deux bonnes heures.

- Merci, je crois que je vais me contenter de lire les livres.

- D'accord, je te les apporte demain."

Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps et nous finîmes nos sandwiches en vitesse, sans discuter d'avantage. Ce qu'il m'avait appris de sa famille m'avait étonné. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le Survivant puisse avoir été élevé dans un milieu hostile à la magie. Décidément, ce gamin déjouait tous les présupposés.

oO§0§Oo

L'interpellation du fameux Nott avait servi de préambule à toute une série d'arrestations pour trafic d'objets interdits, pratique de la magie noire et réunions à but subversif. Quand Potter eut sous les yeux le procès-verbal relatif à l'interrogatoire de l'agresseur de sa petite amie, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Mais à voir sa mâchoire contractée, je supposais qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Le lendemain de ma conversation sur Tolkien avec Potter, nous reçûmes comme mission de perquisitionner chez un supposé complice de Nott, un certain Overton. Avant de toquer à la porte du manoir délabré, mon coéquipier jeta un coup d'œil sur sa carte magique. Celui que nous étions venus voir était bien chez lui et s'y trouvait seul. Le plan de la maison était tellement brouillé qu'il fallait nous attendre à nous retrouver dans un véritable labyrinthe, truffé de passages secrets.

Le suspect tenta bien de nous refuser l'accès de sa demeure, tout en fixant haineusement Potter qui était venu à visage découvert, mais je lui rétorquai que s'il continuait à faire de l'obstruction, nous reviendrons en force et je ne garantissais pas que son logis soit encore debout après notre passage.

Il nous laissa donc effectuer notre fouille. Ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. La maison était humide et sale et nous fûmes vites crottés et transis. Mais nous accomplîmes notre inspection avec minutie, fouillant tous les réduits, scrutant planchers, murs et plafonds.

Je constatai à cette occasion que Potter avait un don pour repérer les coins douteux et suspecter les caches. Malheureusement, s'il en mit à jour un certain nombre, elles étaient toutes vides. Ce n'est qu'après des heures de recherche dans la poussière, les déjections de hiboux et autres détritus que je ne préférai pas identifier, que nous finîmes par mettre à jour un passage malodorant et suintant d'humidité.

Ce dernier nous conduisit dans une salle ronde, dont les pentacles dessinés sur le sol ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'utilité. Un rapide examen révéla la présence de multiples objets illicites et grimoires douteux.

Ne pouvant récupérer à nous seuls l'intégralité de ces pièces à conviction, nous nous contentâmes de poser des sceaux magiques sur la porte qui fermait la rotonde. Puis je me tournai vers le bonhomme qui nous avait suivis et lui ordonnai de nous remettre sa baguette.

"Allez au diable, vous et votre Ministère défenseur des Sang-de-bourbe et autres abominations. Profitez de votre règne, il sera court ! Nous saurons y mettre bon ordre ! cracha le prévenu.

- Vous retardez, lui répondit sèchement Potter. L'époque de Voldemort est bel et bien révolue !

- Je vous défends de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres !" hurla le fanatique.

Avant que je ne puisse esquisser un geste, Potter projeta le type contre le mur et l'y maintint cloué, appuyant sa baguette contre sa gorge.

"J'appelle Voldemort comme bon me semble, martela-t-il glacial. Je pense que j'en ai gagné le droit."

Il dégageait une telle aura de puissance à ce moment que, pour la première fois, j'eus la nette impression de me trouver devant le Survivant, avec tout ce que cela impliquait.

Overton dut avoir la même sensation, car il était blême et semblait croire sa dernière heure arrivée. En temps normal, Potter était du genre respectueux, à la limite du bonasse. Je ne l'avais jamais vu se livrer à un quelconque acte de violence gratuite. Mais à cet instant précis, il était pour moi un parfait inconnu et je ne pouvais absolument pas prédire ce qu'il allait faire. Et quelle que soit son intention, mon instinct de conservation m'incitait à ne pas m'y opposer.

Heureusement, il se maîtrisa assez rapidement et recula, alors que sa victime glissait lentement le long du mur, manifestement trahie par ses guibolles. A l'odeur qui me parvint peu après, il semblait que le bonhomme avait également eu quelques problèmes avec ses sphincters.

"On le coffre !" dit sèchement Potter.

Sans faire de commentaire, je récupérai la baguette et saucissonnai le bonhomme. Puis, je lui lançai un sort de nettoyage car se retrouver dans une pièce d'interrogatoire avec une personne qui s'est souillée n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Je sortis le portoloin consacré aux arrestations et l'approchais de notre homme.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Potter, attendant qu'il nous rejoigne pour activer le transfert, mais ce dernier transplana directement, dans le mépris le plus total de la procédure. J'avoue que j'en fus assez soulagé. Je préférais ne pas me retrouver dans ses pattes tant qu'il n'aurait pas recouvré son calme.

Je m'acquittai donc tout seul des formalités habituelles, sans grandes difficultés car Overton avait été maté par la démonstration de puissance. Quand Potter me rejoignit enfin dans la salle des interrogatoires, deux heures plus tard, nous étions en train de signer la déposition. Après l'avoir enfermé dans une cellule, Potter et moi retournâmes ensemble à la Ruche, en silence.

Alors que nous nous attelions à notre rapport, Malefoy vint nous rendre une petite visite, sans doute pour s'amuser avec son jouet préféré. Cependant, je jugeai que l'instant n'était pas très bien choisi, et je l'accueillis d'un "Dégage Malefoy !" péremptoire. Il me regarda avec surprise, mais quand il vit la tronche que faisait Potter, qui continuait à gratter férocement sur son parchemin, il sembla comprendre de quoi il retournait et n'insista pas.

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain, j'arrivai assez tôt, selon mon habitude. Shacklebolt vint me voir avec en main mon rapport de la veille :

"Je préfère ne pas trop tarder avant de faire l'inventaire de la pièce secrète que vous avez trouvée. Votre prise d'hier, Overton, a demandé Staedler comme avocat."

Je savais ce que cela voulait dire. Staedler était un défenseur très doué pour faire sortir ses clients de prison en exploitant les failles du système. Et il était rare que ceux qui bénéficiaient de ses services soient innocents. Si nous voulions qu'Overton ne se retrouve pas très vite en liberté, il fallait faire parvenir au plus vite le maximum de preuves au département de la Justice magique.

"Cet endroit puait la magie noire, objectai-je. Je préférerais ne pas y aller juste avec Potter.

- Potter ne devrait pas trop mal se débrouiller. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait du nettoyage (1). Par contre, je suis d'accord pour t'adjoindre du renfort. Le problème, c'est que notre meilleur expert actuel c'est Malefoy. Il a pour ainsi dire grandi dedans et connaît des trucs qui ne sont pas dans le manuel. Tu crois que toi et Morrito pourrez éviter qu'ils s'entre-tuent, lui et Potter ?"

La veille, j'aurais dit oui sans hésiter. Mais maintenant que j'étais vraiment conscient de la puissance de mon partenaire, j'hésitai :

"Si Potter veut vraiment bouffer Malefoy, ni moi, ni Morrito ne pourrons nous y opposer !

- L'idée est d'empêcher la situation de se dégrader à ce point.

- J'ai le droit d'appliquer un _Silentio_ à Malefoy ?

- Et de le stupefixer si Potter s'en prend à lui. Même en colère, je ne le vois pas s'acharner sur un corps sans connaissance. Au fait, c'est fini ? Tu ne demandes plus à voir Potter à fond ?"

Je lui racontai la scène de la veille.

"Je vois, reprit Shacklebolt. Au moins, il s'est très vite maîtrisé.

- Tu as une idée de la raison pour laquelle il a réagi comme cela ? On avait déjà abordé ce sujet pourtant. Cela n'avait jamais posé de problème.

- Vous avez parlé de Tu-Sais-Qui tous les deux ? demanda Shacklebolt en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Non, pas directement, seulement de la Bataille. Il m'a dit qu'il avait été entraîné par Maugrey, que quelqu'un qu'il aimait bien y était resté, un loup-garou je crois, et même que Dumbledore espérait sans doute qu'il y ait moins de victimes.

- Il t'a dit tout ça ! Eh bien, vous êtes devenu de vrais copains !

- Tu crois ?

- Il n'est pas du genre à raconter sa vie aux inconnus. Ni à parler de ses exploits. S'il t'a parlé de tout cela, c'est que tu as su le mettre en confiance. C'est bien !"

Là dessus, le commandant hocha la tête, comme si cela confortait ses convictions. Je me demandai ce qu'il avait vu en moi pour qu'il me juge apte à faire équipe avec notre célébrité nationale.

"Pour en revenir à ta question, reprit Shacklebolt, je ne vois pas ce qui l'a fait réagir, mais je n'étais pas sur place. Mais Harry..." Shacklebolt sembla réfléchir sur la façon dont il allait formuler ce qu'il voulait me dire. "Potter a vécu quelque chose d'atroce pendant la Bataille. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais il a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. C'est donc naturel que cet épisode et Tu-Sais-Qui restent des sujets délicats pour lui.

- Cela n'a pas été une partie de plaisir pour nous non plus, commentai-je

- Non. Mais nous, on ne s'est battus que contre des Mangemorts."

Effectivement, Potter avait eu affaire à une partie infiniment plus coriace.

"Dans ce cas, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de le faire retourner chez Overton ? Il y a des chances pour que nous y trouvions des traces de nostalgie du règne de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Si j'envoie Malefoy et pas lui, il va s'imaginer que je l'en pense incapable. Et s'il y a une chose dont il n'a pas besoin, c'est de croire que je ne le juge pas à la hauteur.

- C'est justement ce que je ne comprends pas chez lui. Il nous a débarrassé d'un sorcier tellement puissant qu'aucun de nous n'aurait pu le vaincre, et il a besoin qu'on le félicite comme un gamin !

- Comme tout bon Gryffondor, il a tendance à foncer dans le tas et à réfléchir après. Une fois, il a payé très cher cette habitude, et cela l'a amené à douter de ses capacités. De plus, en tant que Survivant, il sait qu'on attend beaucoup de lui, alors il a peur de décevoir, car il y a des domaines où il n'est pas si extraordinaire qu'on pourrait le croire.

- Comme Auror, il se débrouille plutôt bien, admis-je.

- Pour un bleu, compléta Shacklebolt.

- Evidement !" répondis-je, avant de comprendre enfin ce que Shacklebolt s'évertuait à m'expliquer.

S'il m'avait choisi comme partenaire de Potter, c'est qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'être impressionné par la célébrité ou la réputation. J'étais parfaitement imperméable à tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au culte de la personnalité. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'avais jamais brigué le commandement, ni été proposé pour ce poste. Je traitais toujours les gens selon ce que je pensais d'eux, et non en fonction de leur position ou de leur grade, ce qui ne m'avait pas attiré que des amitiés au sein du Ministère. Or Potter avait besoin d'être traité comme un bleu et de gagner la considération des autres par ses réels mérites. C'est sûr qu'avec moi, il était bien tombé.

Par ailleurs, je notai que Shacklebolt m'avait jugé être assez objectif pour surmonter l'antipathie instinctive que m'inspirait son statut de célébrité. C'était un bon point pour moi.

"Bon, reprit Shacklebolt, recentrant une fois de plus le sujet de notre conversation, tu le sens ou pas ?

- Ça ira, répondis-je.

- Parfait ! Quand les autres seront arrivés, je vous veux tous les quatre dans mon bureau."

C'est ainsi qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions tous en rang d'oignons devant notre commandant. Il nous exposa rapidement le contenu de notre mission commune. Comme à son habitude, il conclut en nous demandant si nous avions des questions.

"Je préfère démissionner plutôt que de faire équipe avec Malefoy, a simplement commenté Potter.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Potter. Je préfère qu'il démissionne plutôt que de faire équipe avec lui", a renchéri l'autre.

Shacklebolt est resté impassible et a répondu tranquillement :

"Vous ferez ce qu'on vous dit. Et de toute façon, vous n'avez pas le droit de démissionner avant cinq ans de bons et loyaux services."

Je ne connaissais pas cette restriction. J'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'il venait de l'inventer. Encore une crise de Serpentard récidivant !

oO§0§Oo

Une heure plus tard, nous nous trouvions devant le lugubre manoir d'Overton, munis de nos détecteurs de magie noire. Avant d'entrer, je demandais, en direction de Potter :

" Il y a quelqu'un dedans ?

- Aucune idée", répondit-il, sans faire un geste vers sa carte magique.

Bien sûr, je pouvais lui ordonner de la sortir devant les deux autres et de me fournir le renseignement que je lui demandais. Mais je savais qu'il ne me le pardonnerait sans doute jamais, et c'était stupide de compromettre nos bonnes relations par une telle maladresse.

" Bon, décidai-je. On va faire le tour de la bâtisse avant d'y pénétrer, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'y a personne dans le parc. Potter et moi, on va de ce côté, et vous par-là, ordonnai-je.

- Bien, Chef !" répondit Morrito, faisant référence à mon grade de chef de brigade.

Nous partîmes dans des directions opposées. Des que les deux autres furent hors de vue, je jetais un coup d'œil interrogatif vers Potter qui déjà examinait avec soin son parchemin. Alors qu'il l'étudiait, je songeais que Shacklebolt n'avait fait aucune allusion à un quelconque projet d'en munir toute la brigade. Sans doute, les fameux jumeaux s'étaient-ils montrés aussi têtus que Potter l'avait prédit.

"Personne aux alentours, ni dans la maison", annonça-t-il.

Dix minutes plus tard, les autres nous rejoignirent, nous pénétrâmes enfin dans les lieux. Je fis faire un rapide tour des étages, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la rotonde secrète. Je levai les sceaux que j'avais installés, et je commençai par prendre des photographies.

C'était le roman policier moldu que Potter m'avait offert qui m'en avait donné l'idée. J'ignorais si le Magenmagot pouvait les utiliser pour rendre sa sentence, mais en tout état de cause cela nous servirait d'aide mémoire pour nos témoignages.

Par la suite, Malefoy entra et étudia soigneusement les pentacles dessinés dans le sol. Il termina son inspection en nous assurant qu'ils n'étaient pas actifs. Alors que nous le rejoignions au centre de la pièce, Potter demanda :

"Et la poussière ?

- Ça te gêne, Potter ? répondit Malefoy. Tu n'as qu'à t'en occuper. Je suppose que tes copains les elfes de maison t'ont montré comment faire !

- Tu ne sais pas que certains poisons peuvent être vaporisés sous forme de poudre ? demanda Potter avec mépris.

- Je m'en charge", coupais-je.

J'usais rapidement de sorts de nettoyage. Il n'y eut aucune réaction. C'était de la poussière tout à fait banale. Je répartis alors les tâche, prenant soin d'envoyer Potter et Malefoy le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre.

Avant de commencer, je regardai un peu comment Malefoy s'en tirait. Il paraissait effectivement à son affaire. Il désensorcelait rapidement les artefacts douteux, les mettait dans le sac prévu à cet effet et notait sans hésitation le nom de sa prise sur son parchemin. Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir remarqué son aisance, si j'en jugeais par la moue mi-dégoûtée, mi-entendue de Potter.

Je me mis à mon tour au travail. Cela faisait une heure que je m'évertuai à faire mon inventaire sans prendre de maléfice dans les gencives, quand je tombai sur un étrange miroir sur pied. Je l'examinai, me demandant s'il ne servait pas de "porte" pour se rendre dans un autre lieu, quand je constatai que je n'étais pas le seul à me refléter dedans. Mon père se tenait devant moi, et me regardait avec désapprobation. Je n'étais pas encore revenu de ma surprise, quand il m'accusa d'avoir trahi ma famille, dans des termes qui sous-entendaient qu'il avait rallié Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et qu'il me reprochait de ne pas en avoir fait autant.

Confus, décontenancé, je le laissai me dévoiler ce que j'avais toujours craint, sans avoir jamais osé m'en assurer, quand soudainement, le miroir s'obscurcit. Potter se tenait à côté de moi, la baguette dirigée vers la glace.

"C'est un miroir du Riopsesèd., m'expliqua-t-il. Ça va ?"

C'était la première fois que j'y étais confronté, mais j'en connaissais le principe. Cette saloperie mettait en scène nos pires angoisses.

"Qu'as-tu vu dedans ? demandai-je sèchement.

- Mes propres fantômes, me répondit-il. C'est plus discret que l'épouvantard", ajouta-t-il, sans doute pour m'apaiser.

Il se saisit d'un morceau de tissu qui entourait des grimoires et en drapa le miroir. Je l'approuvai d'un signe de tête, et nous continuâmes notre office.

A la fin de la matinée, nous avions une liste conséquente d'objets illégaux, d'ouvrages traitant de pratiques interdites et des listes de noms et de lieux. Malefoy regarda les listes et lâcha :

"J'ai l'impression que ce sont des caches de Mangemorts.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? lui rétorqua Potter

- J'ai travaillé là-dessus avec l'Ordre. On me tenait au courant, moi ! répondit le blond avec condescendance.

- Merci Messieurs ! dus-je encore intervenir. Malefoy, tu verras ça directement avec Shacklebolt à la Ruche. Pour l'instant, l'important est de ramener ce que nous avons trouvé et de le mettre à la disposition du département de la Justice magique."

Par la suite, j'organisai le transfert, en prenant bien soin de ne jamais laisser Potter et Malefoy seuls ensemble. Comme ils avaient l'esprit désormais libre, chaque échange avait tendance à dégénérer, et Morrito et moi devions intervenir fréquemment pour calmer le jeu.

Je finis par comprendre ce qui motivait Malefoy. Provoquer Potter était une façon pour lui de tester ses limites. Comme avancer sur un lac gelé sachant que si l'on fait un pas de trop, la glace craquera. Ou exciter une bête féroce, faisant le pari de s'arrêter avant qu'elle ne bondisse et brise la chaîne qui la retient.

Ainsi Malefoy nous faisait une petite crise d'adolescence et utilisait Potter pour se faire peur. Il pariait qu'il saurait s'arrêter juste avant que Potter ne perde le contrôle de ses nerfs et ne lui flanque la raclée de sa vie, voir pire. Et Potter, conscient de sa puissance, était malgré lui obligé de se prêter à ce jeu et de se retenir quand l'autre le provoquait.

Quand tout fut terminé, j'étais nerveusement épuisé, j'avais envie de bouffer ces sales gamins. Bon sang, c'était bien la dernière fois que j'acceptais de piloter un groupe d'intervention les comprenant tous les deux !

Shacklebolt fut ravi à la lecture de notre rapport et resta enfermé deux heures avec Malefoy. Potter fut grognon tout le reste de la semaine, mais je ne m'en offusquai pas. Après tout, il avait plutôt bien supporté mes sautes d'humeur passées. Par ailleurs, cela me faisait presque plaisir qu'il laisse un peu tomber le masque. Les personnes trop gentilles ont tendance à m'ennuyer.

oO§0§Oo

Le samedi suivant, nous avions prévu, avec Christina, d'aller voir les joyaux de la Couronne. Quand elle me l'avait proposé, je m'étais réjoui à cette idée car je savais que ses commentaires professionnels seraient sans doute passionnants. Mais entre-temps, je m'étais bêtement laissé aller à l'embrasser, et je me demandais comment elle l'avait pris. Enfin, pour être exact, j'espérais que cela ne l'inciterait pas à croire que la nature de nos relations avait changé.

Je conçus un moment de lui présenter mes excuses pour cet incident. Mais je renonçai. Moins je semblerais prendre ce dérapage au sérieux, moins il aurait de conséquences. Oui, le mieux était de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

J'étais tout de même un rien nerveux quand je retrouvais ma petite Moldue devant l'entrée du musée. Elle me salua comme d'habitude, mais je remarquais qu'elle m'opposait une certaine réserve. Si cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié mon initiative, c'était tant mieux, même si c'était un peu humiliant.

Par la suite, prise dans la passion de son sujet, elle retrouva vite son aisance et une fois de plus, je la trouvai bien jolie et regrettai qu'elle soit moldue. Quand la visite fut terminée, je ne m'attardai pas. Je prétextai des courses à faire et repartis rapidement, non sans que nous ayons décidé de visiter le Château de Buckingham le samedi suivant.

Comme je me retrouvais laissé à moi-même beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude, j'en profitai pour flâner un peu dans les rues. Malgré le froid mordant, ce n'était pas désagréable, et je pris plaisir à examiner les vitrines. Je restai pas mal de temps devant une devanture où se trouvaient des boites dans lesquelles se déroulaient des films. Des "télévisions", si ma mémoire était bonne. C'était assez fascinant de voir les différents spectacles se déroulant dans la demi-douzaine de boites présentées. Il y avait des personnes qui discutaient ensemble, d'autres se poursuivaient en voiture, des animaux présentés dans leur habitat naturel, des dessins qui bougeaient.

Je finis par avoir froid et m'arrachai à ce spectacle enchanteur. Je continuai ma promenade et finis par échouer dans une librairie. J'y entrai, curieux de m'initier à la littérature moldue. Pendant mes périodes de temps libre, je lisais souvent. Je peux dire sans me vanter que je connais presque tous les classiques sorciers.

Mais j'étais loin d'appréhender la richesse de la littérature moldue. Ce ne fut pas tant le nombre d'ouvrages présentés qui m'impressionna, même si je réalisai que même la longévité sorcière ne me permettrait pas d'en faire le tour. Non, ce qui me stupéfia fut la diversité des éditions et des genres. Tourisme, histoire, biographie, littérature enfantine, arts, tout cela était présenté d'une façon attractive, colorée, plaisante. Rien à voir avec nos austères librairies. Je déambulai un long moment entre les rayons, feuilletant les ouvrages, observant les clients. Finalement, je fus chassé à l'heure de la fermeture, non sans avoir dépensé tout l'argent moldu que j'avais sur moi.

oooO§0§Oooo

(1) Dans _Après la bataille_, Harry a hérité du coffre de la famille Black et a dû le débarrasser de toute trace de magie noire, ce qui lui a donné de l'expérience en ce domaine.

* * *

**15/12/2004** : Bonjour, cher lecteurs. J'espère que vous vous portez bien et que vous avez apprécié ce petit moment de lecture. Bon, partez pas, cette semaine, j'ai plein de choses à vous dire. 

Tout d'abord, on me demande de corriger une erreur :** Pattenrond n'est pas un Fléreur mais un demi-Fléreur. **(source : le site officiel de J. K. Rowling).

Ensuite, concernant le chapitre 7 : La semaine dernière, vous êtes nombreux à avoir apprécié **les mésaventures de Willy avec son téléphone**. En fait, moi-même je n'ai pas de mobile et quand on m'en prête un, c'est toujours un peu laborieux. Je n'ai donc pas eu à chercher loin pour trouver un modèle.

Vous avez également bien aimé la **discussion avec les Gryffondors**. Ça tombe bien, j'ai prévu plusieurs conversations éclairantes qui permettront à Stratford d'en apprendre plus sur Harry.

Enfin, vous êtes un grand nombre à espérer **voir le Harry à fond**. C'est prévu bien sûr, mais pour faire durer l'histoire, il faut bien que William ne découvre le Potter que petit à petit. Cela ne fait donc que commencer.

Pour le **malentendu sur le Seigneur de Anneaux**, il faut que je vous avoue : c'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée, c'est **Monsieur Alixe**. Faut croire que ce jour là je n'avais pas tellement d'inspiration. En tout cas, ça a donné ça :

_MOI à la cantonade_ : Si on parle à un sorcier du Seigneur des Anneaux, il pense à quoi ?

_LUI_ : Une exposition de bijoux ! Elle est pas bijoutière ta moldue ?

_MOI_ : Oh chéri, tu es génial !

_LUI_ : Oui, je sais. Au fait c'est quoi le Seigneur des Anneaux ?

_MOI_ : Rien, mon chéri ! Continue à trier tes timbres.

**29/09/05 : Mise à jour**

* * *

**- ANNONCE -**

Mon résumé depuis cette semaine est : _Je suis Auror et mon nouveau partenaire s'appelle Harry Potter. J'aime pas les nouveaux, les Gryffondors m'agacent et je me méfie des héros. Alors pourquoi moi ? - MAJ CHQ MERCREDI_ -

Mais je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite. Pour cette raison je lance un :

**GRAND JEU-CONCOURS pour définir un nouveau résumé.**

Vous pouvez donc soit :

- **Proposer** un résumé de **35 mots maximum**

- **Voter** pour une proposition faite par un autre reviewer (ou le mien)

Euh... y'a rien à gagner mais vous allez jouer quand même hein !

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** : 

**Dreyd** : Merci d'avoir posé un mot.

**Mimi Luflin **: Merci de me le répéter, cela fait toujours plaisir. Harry ne deviendra pas psychopathe, mais deviendra plus naturel donc moins réservé. Ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre n'est que le début. Le duel avec malefoy est prévu (mas pas tout de suite). Pour Stevens, c'est raconté dans Après la bataille. Mais il est possible qu'un jour, Harry raconte à Stratford ce qui s'est passé.

**Mhisoka** : Je suis contente que tu ait pu venir directement sans être obligée de lire ALB. Comme ça tu peux prendre ton temps tout en profitant de ma nouvelle production.

**Ryan** :Oui, c'est le point de vue différent qui m'a donné envie d'écrire.

**Coline la retameuse** : Je suis heureuse que tu aies profité de ton peu de temps sur Internet pour venir me lire et que cela t'ait plu. J'espère que tu récupéreras bientôt Ninie pour nous livrer la suite d'Antigone.

**Csame** : Mouarf; c'est marrant moi je ne vois pas Stratford tout à fait comme ça. Mais cela n'a aucune importance, c'est exprès qu'il n'est pas décrit, pour que chacun puisse l'imaginer librement (non à la dictature des films qui nous imposent une vision stéréotypée ! ). Cependant, ne pas oublier qu'il est censé être séduisant (il a eu pas mal de petites copines dans sa vie). Mais séduisant ne veut pas nécessairement dire beau. Et merci pour tes compliments, ils me font toujours très plaisir (je te sais assez critique).

**atalante** : Je sais, mon résumé est nul. Voilà, ta review m'a donné envie de régler le problème et toutes les propositions sont les bienvenues. Merci d'avoir donné ton avis.

**Sam Elbereth** : Pour Pattenrond, j'ai voulu simplifier mais c'est corrigé !

**marion-moune** : C'est énervant quand on écrit un long texte et que tout saute ! Merci d'avoir recommencé. Non, j'qi pas prévu de rencontre avec Nott et avec ce qui vient de se passer, je pense que Stratford va éviter. Mais bon, je peux toujours changer d'avis.

**Bubblejoyce et Olympe** : Salut les filles, vos reviews sont toujours aussi plaisantes. J'ai bien noté que vous avez publié 2 textes, que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire, mais je compte bien venir.

**beru ou bloub** : Merci d'être passé malgré les cours.

**kikou224** : l'agression de Ginny prend une grande place dans Ginny en 6ème année au cours du mois de mai. J'ai cependant réécrit cette scène qui ne me plaisait pas, tu peux donc aller la relire. Sans doute, Stratford ressent plus de choses pour Christina qu'il ne le pense... Pour mon avance, j'espère ne jamais vous décevoir...

**Elmire** : Merci pour cette review instructive et intéressante comme d'habitude. Je ne sais pas si je vais mettre tes précieux renseignements dans ma fic, car Statford est très inculte pour tout ce qui est étranger. Oui, des renseignements sur l'institut de police de Nicolet m'intéresseraient, pour ma culture générale..

**Angie Black** : Voilà, tu l'as ta séance de cinéma. Je pense aussi qu'une avanture sérieuse lui ferait du bien. Je vais y réfléchir ;-) J'ai vu ta réponse mais j'ai pas encore eu le temps de reviewer (bin oui, je lis pendant que je nourris Louise, alors j'ai pas les mains libres)

**lapaumee** : Effectivement, le coup du téléphone, c'est très révélateur. Pour le ciné, j'espère que la scène t'a plue. Bises

**Boneless** : Mais oui, mais oui. Bien sûr que Harry va montrer de quoi il est capable.

**Kazy** : Je suis assez d'accord avec ta définition de mon chapitre lol, mais je crois qu'il a quand même bien plu. L'"Esprit" est bien là !

**Namyothis** : Moi non plus j'aimais pas trop les math (mais chut, ma belle-mère était prof de math !)

**c.Thalie** : Je ne répond pas maintenant à ta question car je vais y répondre dans la fic. Je pense qu'au cours des chapitres on va faire le tour de toutes la capacités de Harry.

**gaelle griffondor** : Eh oui, c'est comme ça !

**La p'tite Lili** : C'est un séducteur mon Statford, pour qu'on ait envie de l'appeler par son petit nom !

**rayuroplanis** : Faut pas que j'aille trop vite dans la découverte de Harry par Willyboy. Ma première fic était écrite à 90 quand j'ai commencée à la mettre en ligne, la seconde à 50 et celle ci à 30... mais j'ai failli remettre la publication à plus tard, je l'avoue. Mais tout le monde semblait tellement pressé...

**BabyChang** : Oui, j'ai eu 4 reveiw de toi, cala a fait une moyenne avec les 5 qui avaeint disparues la semaine précédente ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur le fait que je suis passé à côté de sa relation avec Ron dans ALB. Je suis actuellement en train de réécrire des passages où les 2 garçons parlent ensemble et où Ron essaie de le faire rire. Je te tiendrais au courant quand je modifierai les chapitres en ligne.

**Dawn456** : Le matrch contre Ginny est passé, c'était pendant la seconde année de Harry au Centre de formation de Aurors. Mais on aura la saison de Quidditch du Ministère lors du chapitre 10. Bises

**sissicho** : Harry en action vient de commencer. Il y aura d'autres épisodes. Patience !

**Allima** : Si Stratford se croit mieux que Christina ? Bien sûr, vu qu'il est un peu raciste (enfinn plus exactement il pense les sorciers supérieurs aux autres). Pour sa connaissance du Harry, Stratford n'est pas au bout de ses surprises !

**virg05** : comme chaque mercredi jeune fille. Biz

**Andromede** : euh le portable, moi j'en suis toujours à ce niveau ! Le couple Christina/Stratford est en cours. Patience.

**harana** : Pour Willy, pas vraiment de modèle, sauf pour ses déboires avec le téléphone (là c'est moi). Pour mon histoire, j'ai une trame dans la tête, j'écris les scènes clés dans le désordre, puis je découpe en chapitres. Mais le nb de chapitre a tendance à augmenter en cours de route, quand j'écris plus linéairement, car j'ai des idées qui viennent. J'étais donc partie sur 15, puis 20 et maintenant j'ai 23 chapitres incomplets...je pense donc finir à 25. Ils lisent les LJ pour décider d'un recrutment ! #soupir# Ton bavardage m'a bien intéressé. N'hésites pas à recommencer si tu a l'inspiration !

**Titania**.**M** : Si, si ! Stratford sait qui est Jedusor. C'est pour cela qu'il n'ose intervenir quand Harry avance sa main vers les archives qui le concernent.

**Fenice** J'ai tout compris ! En fait Freud s'est trompé. Le lapsus n'est pas le produit de notre inconscient mais le résultat d'un sort de Confusion. A moins que Freud soit sorcier et ait travaillé au Ministère au bureau des Excuses aux Moldus.

**Steamboat Willie** : Bon, tout va bien alors. Merci d'aimer autant.


	10. Un autographe aux enchères

**- MON SORCIER BIEN-AIMÉ -

* * *

**

**Note** : le personnage de _Harry Potter_, ses amis et le monde magique sont sortis de l'imagination fertile de **J.K.Rowling** et ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris donc pour me divertir et non en espérant m'enrichir avec l'invention d'une autre.

Il est à noter qu'au cours de la rédaction de ce récit, j'ai été considérablement aidé par la relecture attentive et imaginative de **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice **et** Calimera**.

**

* * *

**

**IX : Un autographe aux enchères**

Au milieu de la semaine suivante, Malefoy s'approcha de notre bureau et lança à Potter :

"Alors comme ça tu en es réduit aux expédients ? La pauvreté des Weasley est contagieuse ? C'est le problème avec eux, ils se reproduisent tellement vite que cela devient vite ruineux de les nourrir tous !"

Potter, resta un instant interdit avant de répliquer calmement :

"T'es jaloux Malefoy ? Personne ne veut se reproduire avec toi ? Remarque, ça se comprend, qui voudrait faire un élevage de cafards ?"

Je coupai court :

"Pas de conversation privée, on a du boulot. T'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire Malefoy ?"

Ce dernier me jeta un regard torve mais la boucla et partit avec son insupportable sourire narquois aux lèvres. Potter contemplait le dos du blond, l'air sombre. Je m'étonnai :

"Ne me dis pas que tu es troublé par ses simagrées !

- A chaque fois qu'il paraît réjoui et me fait une remarque que je ne comprends pas, j'ai un problème qui me tombe dessus juste après.

- T'aura bien le temps de voir quand cela se présentera, répondis-je. Si cela se présente."

Mais Potter avait raison de suspecter une embrouille. Une heure plus tard, sa copine Hermione se pointait avec un exemplaire de _La vie Sorcière_ sous le bras. Elle le lui tendit. Je vis au passage qu'un article avait été entouré en rouge.

"Ce n'est pas très grave mais il vaut mieux que tu sois au courant", commenta-t-elle.

Potter s'empara du magazine et parcouru le texte incriminé :

"Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette idiotie encore ? Il est hors de question que je laisse faire une chose pareille.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que tu puisses t'y opposer."

Je jetai un œil au journal que Potter avait rageusement flanqué sur le bureau. Un titre gras y annonçait la vente d'un autographe d'Harry Potter aux enchères.

"Comment ça, je ne peux pas ?

- Je viens de passer voir Mandy Blockehurst qui vient d'entrer au département de la Justice Magique. Il y a un décret qui garantit la liberté de vente. Seule une partie intéressée dans l'opération peut s'y opposer. On entend par partie intéressée soit le vendeur, soit l'acheteur, soit le vrai propriétaire de l'objet en cas de vol.

- Tu veux dire que je n'ai pas le droit de dire que c'est un faux ?

- A moins que tu sois l'acheteur, non. Il faut attendre que la vente soit effective pour contacter l'acquéreur et lui suggérer de saisir le Magenmagot pour expertiser la signature et faire annuler la transaction."

J'intervins :

"Tu es sûr que c'est un faux ?"

Il me lança un regard blessé. Je précisai :

"Tu as peut-être signé un vrai autographe à un admirateur indélicat ou à un ami qui se l'est fait dérober.

- J'ai pas pour habitude de signer des autographes aux inconnus et mes amis savent que ce n'est même pas la peine de me le demander", cracha-t-il, réellement furieux cette fois.

C'est vrai que sa notoriété était un sujet sensible pour lui.

"Eh bien au moins, tes amis savent que c'est un faux. Qu'importent les autres ? fis-je remarquer.

- Il a raison, Harry, approuva son amie.

- Je ne peux pas donner une interview où je dis que ce n'est pas moi qui ai signé cet autographe ?

- Si tu fais cela, le vendeur pourra te poursuivre pour entrave à la liberté de vendre. C'est un précédent qui date de 1724, après que Célestino le Lombard ait systématiquement déprécié les œufs de lézard que Fulbert de Cambridge tentait de vendre, récita la brunette. Tu comprends, à chaque fois Fulbert démontrait que c'était de la diffamation, mais entre temps ses œufs étaient pourris, alors il a fini ruiné. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le Magenmagot...

- STOP ! a crié Potter. C'est très intéressant, mais en deux mots, que puis-je faire dans l'immédiat ?

- Cela tient en un seul mot, Harry. Rien."

Potter la fusilla du regard, mais cela ne parut pas la troubler.

"D'ailleurs, reprit-elle, je te conseille de laisser filer, même après. Je te rappelle que l'on se donne beaucoup de mal en haut lieu pour que les journalistes te laissent tranquille. Mais si tu te mets en première ligne de ta propre initiative, nous ne garantissons plus rien. Tu risque d'ouvrir la boite de Pandore pour une histoire qui n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Epargne-moi tes citations juridiques", grogna Potter qui décidément prenait très mal cette affaire.

Granger leva les yeux au ciel, mais j'eus l'impression que c'était l'inculture de son ami qui l'agaçait plutôt que sa brusquerie. Je la comprenais. Il est vraiment regrettable que de nos jours les gamins ne connaissent plus rien aux mythes gréco-romains.

"D'autres questions ? demanda la fille, avec une patience d'ange.

- Non. Et merci pour tout Hermione. Désolé de t'avoir crié dessus. Je sais que tu essaies de m'aider."

La jeune femme s'en fût. Potter se saisit du journal, le froissa et le jeta dans la corbeille à papier. Ensuite, il alla se chercher un café. J'en profitai pour récupérer la page incriminée et l'étudier de plus près.

oO§0§Oo

Mon coéquipier fit la tête toute la matinée, mais je n'y pris pas garde. Nous avons effectué les visites prévues, puis avons mangé nos sandwiches à la Ruche.

Supportant mal la nourriture qui nous est servie à la cafétéria du Ministère, je me prépare le plus souvent un en-cas pour le midi. Potter m'avait imité et amenait aussi son déjeuner, qui avait toujours l'air succulent. Je me demandais toujours s'il avait un elfe de maison pour prendre ainsi soin de lui ou si c'était sa copine qui s'y collait.

Cette fois-ci, je lui dis de se dépêcher, car nous avions un programme chargé pour la suite de la journée. Il grogna une sorte d'assentiment et engloutit rapidement le contenu de son panier-repas.

Je l'entraînai ensuite sur le Chemin de Traverse par le réseau des cheminées. Ce ne fut que lorsque je m'arrêtai devant l'édifice de la Bourse des ventes que Potter réagit :

"Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

- On recherche des renseignements sur la vente aux enchères qui te concerne. Tu n'as donc aucune curiosité ?

- A quoi bon, si je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher ?

- Potter, répondis-je de mon ton le plus professoral, la loi est une belle chose. Notre métier est de la faire respecter. Mais quand elle génère un dysfonctionnement manifeste dans un cas particulier, n'est-il pas de notre devoir de corriger cette erreur ?"

Il resta une seconde interdit, puis sourit largement :

"Certainement ! Il en va de notre honneur.

- Exactement. Je vois que tu apprends vite, le complimentai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Maintenant retire ton bonnet, cela ira plus vite si on te reconnaît.

- Même en comptant le temps qu'il leur faudra pour se remettre du choc provoqué par ma visite ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de leur laisser le temps de s'en remettre", répliquai-je.

Potter obtempéra et nous entrâmes. A la réception, le préposé ouvrit de grands yeux :

"Monsieur Harry Potter ! Quel honneur de vous recevoir ! Si vous voulez bien...

- Nous voulons savoir quel est le commissaire-priseur responsable de cette vente, l'interrompis-je en lui montrant la page du journal.

- Un instant, dit l'homme en se plongeant dans un gros cahier. Quel jour cette transaction est-elle prévue ?

Je lui indiquai la date mentionnée par l'article.

- C'est le commissaire Hodges qui s'en occupe, dit-il après avoir feuilleté son document. Edgar Hodges.

- Nous voulons le voir.

- Je vais voir si...

- Tout de suite !" martelai-je.

Le gratte-papier partit en courant.

" Il faut le convaincre de nous rendre l'autographe, soufflai-je à Potter.

- Il a le droit de faire ça ?

- Bien sûr que non !"

Un homme bedonnant vint à notre rencontre. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi. Sans doute comprenait-il que recevoir la visite du Survivant le jour même où l'on annonçait une vente le concernant n'était pas de très bon augure. Mais il nous salua courtoisement et nous entraîna dans son bureau.

"Que puis-je pour vous Messieurs ?"

Je posai le journal sur son bureau.

"Nous donner sur le champ l'objet de cette vente, répondis-je.

- C'est impossible. Mon métier m'impose une déontologie...

- ... qui ne vous permet pas de vous faire complice d'une escroquerie, le coupais-je.

- Avez vous la preuve que s'en est une ?

- Ma parole, répondit Potter.

- Monsieur Potter, dit onctueusement le commissaire-priseur, j'ai une confiance absolue en votre parole mais nous avons un règlement qui stipule...

- Je connais le règlement, coupa Potter.

- Nous savons tous qu'il n'y a pas que le règlement, opposai-je. Il y a aussi la pratique. Je suis sûr que celle-ci vous déconseille de vous embourber dans une affaire si... délicate.

- Vous me demandez beaucoup tenta notre interlocuteur. J'ai besoin de davantage de garanties pour...

- Je vais vous en donner une, l'interrompit Potter. Tous ceux qui se sont attaqués à moi ne sont plus là pour le raconter. Ça vous suffit ?"

Le ton sans réplique et le regard glacé de mon partenaire firent leur petit effet.

"Ecoutez... je n'ai pas ce parchemin. On me l'a montré, mais la personne est repartie avec. Elle doit me le déposer définitivement après-demain, répondit Hodge.

- Qui ? demandai-je.

- Une certaine Candice Hilton. Un joli brin de fille", a-t-il ajouté avec un petit sourire.

Potter s'est levé le visage impénétrable :

"Bien entendu, la mise aux enchères est annulée et cela sera annoncé demain dans le journal.

- Mais je ne peux pas faire ça !

- Vous serez surpris des choses que l'on peut faire quand la situation l'exige, a laissé tomber Potter en se levant et quittant le bureau.

- C'est de votre carrière professionnelle dont il s'agit", ai-je aimablement souligné avant de suivre mon partenaire.

oO§0§Oo

Une fois dans la rue, Potter me demanda :

"Tu crois qu'il va faire ce que je lui ai demandé ?

- Evidemment !

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu ne le sais pas, pourquoi l'as-tu menacé ?

- Parce qu'il m'énervait."

Bravo ! Un Gryffondor dans toute sa puissance ! On était bien partis !

" Eh bien, heureusement pour toi, tu as les moyens de faire appliquer tes menaces. Si tu veux qu'il perde son poste, il le perdra !

- T'es sûr ?

- J'ai cru comprendre que ta copine Hermione était au mieux avec notre Ministre, non ?

- Oui, mais jamais je ne lui demanderai d'utiliser ses relations pour faire virer un mec.

- T'es pas censé le dire, Potter. Un bon bluffer n'avoue jamais qu'il bluffe."

Je laissai passer un moment avant d'aborder un sujet plus délicat :

"Tu la connais, cette Candice ?

- Non.

- En es-tu certain ?

- Evidemment !

- Tu ne l'as pas rencontrée en sortant, dans un bar ou quelque chose comme cela ?"

Potter s'est arrêté et m'a regardé en face :

"C'est quoi ton idée ? m'a-t-il demandé, un rien agressif.

- Eh bien, des fois on boit, et on se rappelle pas tout.

- Quel rapport avec cette fille ?

- Tu aurais pu lui donner un autographe si elle te l'avait demandé gentiment.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne donnais jamais d'autographe. Enfin, tu as été témoin de mes refus des dizaines de fois, non ?

- Parfois, les filles arrivent à nous faire faire des choses qu'on ne ferait pas normalement. Elles on le chic pour demander... hum... très gentiment.

- Tu penses à quoi, exactement ?

- Bon sang, Potter, t'as plus douze ans. Tu sais ce qu'on fait avec les filles quand même !

- Tu es en train de me dire que j'aurais couché avec elle, que je lui aurais donné un autographe pour la remercier, et que j'aurais tout oublié ? C'est ça ?

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

- Pas à moi !

- Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Ce ne serait pas si grave !

- Ce n'est pas seulement une question de morale. C'est juste que je ne peux pas sortir sans créer d'émeute. Alors je suis seulement allé aux soirées privées du Centre de formation des Aurors pendant mes études. Et la plupart du temps, ma fiancée était là. En plus j'évite de trop boire, car si je me mettais à raconter tous les trucs que j'ai vus, y'en a qui risqueraient de ne plus dormir. Alors, ton scénario, j'y crois pas trop."

Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point il n'avait pas eu une jeunesse normale. En fait, j'aurais sans doute pu le deviner si j'y avais réfléchi deux secondes. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Finalement, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi coincé le Potter !

Je repris notre marche :

"Tant mieux, me bornai-je à répondre. Ce sera plus simple à régler."

oO§0§Oo

On est repassés à la Ruche pour consulter l'annuaire que le bureau des Transports magiques mettait à jour pour nous. Une famille Hilton habitait à Pré-au-Lard. Nous nous y sommes rendus par l'intermédiaire de la Grand halle aux Cheminées puis nous avons continué à pied.

Une fois devant la maison, Potter a regardé sa carte magique :

"Candice et Hida Hilton."

Je hochai la tête et frappai. Une femme entre deux âges vint nous ouvrir.

"Candice Hilton ? demandai-je.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ?" me répondit la femme.

J'adore quand j'entends ça. Cela signifie généralement que nous ne sommes pas venus pour rien.

"Nous voulons lui parler."

Alors qu'elle s'effaçait pour nous laisser passer, elle reconnut mon partenaire :

"Harry Potter ! Vous êtes Harry Potter !"

J'entendis une exclamation étouffée et, alors que je m'avançais dans le vestibule, je vis une silhouette s'élancer dans les escaliers.

"_Accio_ Candice" prononçai-je en dirigeant ma baguette vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci fut attirée en arrière et se retrouva au pied des quelques marches qu'elle avait réussies à grimper. Je me baissai, lui saisis le bras et la remis sur ses jambes.

"Nous aimerions avoir une petite conversation avec vous, Mademoiselle. Vous savez manifestement de quoi nous sommes venus vous parler. On va gagner du temps."

Il y eut ensuite un moment de confusion. Elle se mit à se débattre en glapissant et sa mère éclata en sanglots, nous suppliant de ne pas faire de mal à sa fille. Je vis que Potter commençait à paniquer mais, pour ma part, j'avais une certaine expérience de ce genre de scène. Je balançais un _Silentio_ aux deux femmes, et un charme de _Jambencoton_ à la fille.

Le vestibule s'ouvrait sur un petit salon. Je projetais la Candice sur le canapé.

"On veut juste discuter, alors tu te calmes sinon on t'emmène au Ministère, compris ?"

Au bout d'un petit moment, elle hocha la tête. Je lui rendis la possibilité de parler :

"Espèce de salaud, vous n'avez pas le droit..."

Une fois de plus je lui coupai le sifflet. Elle continua un moment à m'insulter silencieusement puis finit par comprendre l'inanité de ses efforts. Elle ferma la bouche. Je levai le _Silentio_ et lui rendit sa liberté de mouvements. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et nous regarda farouchement.

"Où est votre pseudo autographe ? demandai-je.

- Allez vous faire foutre !

- Tu veux que je t'immobilise à nouveau et que je mette ta maison à sac ?"

Je vis que la mère, qui nous avait suivis dans le salon en se tordant les mains, semblait vouloir parler à sa fille. Je levai le sort de silence que j'avais jeté sur elle :

"Mais pour l'amour de Merlin, fais ce qu'il te dit, s'écria-t-elle. Quoi que tu aies fait, arrête tout de suite ! Messieurs, je vous en supplie, ne l'arrêtez pas. Elle n'est pas méchante ! Elle fait des bêtises, je sais, mais elle a un bon fond.

- Vous êtes vraiment des salauds ! cracha la fille.

- Alors ?

- Il est dans ma chambre !

- On y va."

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Je la suivis, entraînant Potter au passage. Il n'avait pas l'air très à son aise, alors je préférais l'avoir à proximité. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, la jeune fille fouilla dans ses affaires et nous tendit un parchemin. Je le passai à Potter qui le déroula.

"Cela ne ressemble pas à ma signature, fit-il remarquer.

- Je n'avais pas de modèle, ricana la fille. Tu m'en fais un ?

- N'aggrave pas ton cas, répondis-je sèchement.

- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? demanda-t-elle à Potter. T'es bourré de fric toi ! J'ai bien le droit d'en gagner un peu, non ?

- Il existe d'autres moyens ! répondit-il.

- Pas de problème, tu veux payer ? répliqua-t-elle en commençant à détacher les boutons de sa robe.

- Non mais, t'arrêtes ton cirque !" me suis-je écrié en l'attrapant par le bras.

Il était temps que je reprenne le contrôle de la situation. Le mélange de dégoût et de pitié que je voyais dans les yeux de Potter ne me disait rien qui vaille.

"Bon premièrement, on ne veut plus entendre parler de cette vente. Deuxièmement, on ne veut plus entendre parler de toi du tout. Troisièmement, si tu racontes tes exploits à quelqu'un, je te jure qu'on ne te ratera pas. Quatrièmement, si tu veux gagner de l'argent, t'as qu'à bosser comme tout le monde. Les boulots honnêtes, c'est pas ça qui manque à Pré-au-Lard.

- T'as fini de te prendre pour mon père ? cracha la fille.

- On s'en va", intervint Potter d'une voix tendue.

Bonne idée car comme c'était parti, c'est Potter qui allait craquer le premier. Nous sommes redescendus. En passant devant la mère, je lui dis :

"Si j'étais vous, je la reprendrais un peu en main, votre gamine. Elle est en train de mal tourner."

Potter s'est contenté d'un bref signe de tête avant de sortir précipitamment de la maison. On a remonté la rue vers la Grand halle aux Cheminées dans un silence pesant. Potter était troublé et j'attendis qu'il sorte ce qui le turlupinait.

"T'étais obligé d'être aussi violent ? finit-il par demander.

- Tu penses que je l'ai fait pour le plaisir ? le questionnai-je.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il avec une brutale franchise.

- Cette fille, expliquai-je, elle a besoin d'être tenue. Tant qu'elle ne le sera pas, elle fera conneries sur conneries. Aujourd'hui, c'est pas trop grave, mais si elle continue, on va la retrouver Allée des Embrumes. Il vaut mieux qu'elle ait un peu peur aujourd'hui et qu'elle prenne conscience que les bêtises, ça se paye.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens de lui expliquer ?

- Que suggères-tu ? Tu la laisses faire ce qu'elle avait prévu ? Tu lui donnes de l'argent ?

- L'aider à trouver un vrai boulot.

- Et le jour où elle n'y va pas ou qu'elle se barre avec la caisse, tu fais quoi ? Le jour où elle raconte à tout le monde qu'elle est ta protégée et que tu reçois quarante suppliques par jour, comment tu gères ? Le jour où elle sous-entend qu'elle est ta petite amie pour bénéficier d'un passe-droit, ta copine elle en pense quoi ?"

Il ne me répondit pas. Je continuai :

"Des interventions de ce genre, t'as pas fini d'en faire, tu sais. C'est le métier qui veut ça. Tu devras t'endurcir. On ne laisse pas les voleurs et les assassins s'en tirer parce que leur maman pleure quand on les arrête. On ne décide pas de laisser les imbéciles dans la nature sous prétexte qu'ils sont trop bêtes pour comprendre le délit qu'ils sont en train de commettre. D'ailleurs à ce propos, je mettrais ma main à couper que l'idée n'est pas d'elle. Y'a un mec là-dessous.

- Et lui, on le laisse s'en tirer ?

- Bien sûr que non. Je te parie qu'elle va aller tout lui raconter, dès que sa mère aura tourné le dos. Comme elle doit craindre qu'on la suive, elle va sans doute utiliser sa cheminée.

- Ou transplaner.

- Peu de chances. Elle est du genre à préférer la facilité. Et puis de toute façon, si elle transplane, on ne peut rien faire, alors inutile de se casser la tête sur cette idée."

oO§0§Oo

De retour au Ministère, et sommes allés voir le chef du service des Cheminées qui avait collaboré avec nous dans l'affaire des vols de bijoux à Londres.

"Nous aurions besoin de faire surveiller une cheminée, lui expliquai-je. Famille Hilton, rue du Pont-au-chou, Pré-au-Lard. Inventoriez-nous toutes les utilisations à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à demain matin.

- Eh, cela va me faire rester ici toute la nuit !

- Faut ce qu'il faut, commentai-je, faussement compatissant.

- Vous avez une autorisation ? demanda ce brave fonctionnaire.

- Non, malheureusement notre commandant n'était pas là pour la signer, mais c'est urgent.

- Vous savez bien que je ne peux rien faire sans autorisation."

Je hais les petits employés tatillons !

"On peut tenter de s'arranger", avançai-je.

L'obsédé de la paperasserie se tourna vers Potter :

"Vous pourriez me signer un autographe pour mon gamin ?"

J'écrasai le pied de Potter avant qu'il nous fasse une crise de nerf.

"Ce genre de chose a récemment pris beaucoup de valeur, objectai-je. Cela vous ferait une trop grosse dette envers nous."

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon partenaire pour le presser de trouver une autre monnaie d'échange. Il finit par lâcher d'un ton fatigué :

"Une carte chocogrenouille de Harry Potter ?

- Vous pouvez en avoir ? demanda notre interlocuteur, ébloui.

- Eventuellement.

- On vous la donne demain. Mais c'est un objet rare, alors ça compte pour les prochaine fois aussi, le prévins-je.

- Pas de problème, répondit l'heureux gagnant. Si vous pouviez mettre une petite signature dessus...

- Vous n'auriez pas assez de votre vie pour nous rembourser, le coupai-je. Bien, on compte sur vous !"

J'entraînai Potter hors du service.

"C'est vrai, demandai-je. Tu peux avoir des cartes de chocogrenouille ?

- Oui, on en a mis une dizaine à ma disposition. Tu en veux une ?

- Non, c'était pour savoir."

Après coup, je me dis que j'aurais pu en demander une pour mon neveu, mais d'un autre côté, je n'avais pas fait tout ça pour avoir un cadeau. Et puis, je préférais qu'il me doive un service, on ne sait jamais.

" Bon, il est temps d'aller faire ce qui était au programme cet après-midi, repris-je. On repassera tout à l'heure, mais je ne pense pas que cela servira à quoique ce soit. A mon avis, la Candice ne bougera pas avant la nuit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle va attendre que sa mère dorme pour faire le mur", expliquai-je.

Il est vrai que ce pauvre garçon ne devait avoir aucune expérience des escapades nocturnes.

oO§0§Oo

La suite me donna raison. Quand nous repassâmes en fin d'après midi, aucun mouvement n'avait été enregistré. Il fallut attendre le lendemain matin pour apprendre qu'une personne était allée et était revenue du 5 passage des Trouble-fête dans une petite localité de la banlieue londonienne.

J'avais donné rendez-vous à Potter à six heures du matin et il n'était pas encore sept heures quand nous cueillîmes un certain Mervin Hewitt au saut du lit. Il fut ridiculement facile de lui flanquer la trouille de sa vie. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un petit gredin qui n'hésitait pas à mettre sa copine en première ligne. Il n'était plus qu'une loque pleurnicharde et implorant notre pardon quand nous repartîmes. Je me demandai bien ce que la petite Hilton lui trouvait. Elle au moins, elle avait du cran.

Nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup sur le chemin du Ministère, écœurés d'avoir eu affaire à un si piètre personnage. Ce n'est que pendant que nous attendions l'ascenseur pour descendre à la Ruche que Potter eut un sourire gêné et remarqua :

"Je ne t'ai même pas remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis hier.

- Et bien maintenant, c'est fait, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Désolé de t'avoir pris à partie, après notre visite chez la fille.

- Y'a pas de mal. Ce genre de questions, on se les pose tous au début. C'est le métier qui rentre !"

oO§0§Oo

Une demi-heure plus tard, Granger débarquait triomphante à la Ruche. Dans _La vie sorcière_, un entrefilet signalait l'annulation de la mise aux enchères de l'autographe de notre célébrité.

"Tu as vu Harry, s'exclama-t-elle tout s'arrange finalement.

- Oui, tant mieux", répondit-il.

Mais sans doute n'avait-il pas mis assez de joyeuse surprise dans sa voix, car elle le regarda soudain, soupçonneuse.

"Oh, Harry, qu'as-tu _encore_ fait ?

- Mais rien ! Enfin presque !

- Harry, quand il s'agit de toi, les "riens" ont tendance à changer la face du monde !

- Je t'assure que j'ai juste...

- Pitié Harry ! Je préfère ne pas savoir. Au moins je ne pourrais rien révéler à ton procès."

Alors que la brunette s'en allait en levant les yeux au ciel, je me penchais vers mon partenaire :

"Dis-moi, Potter, pourquoi semble-t-elle te croire capable du pire ?

- Oh, répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé, elle a toujours été très à cheval sur le règlement à Poudlard.

- Du genre ?

- Hum... le couvre-feu par exemple...

- Potter, tout le monde fait ça. T'es sûr que tu n'oublies rien ?

- Je me suis peut-être trouvé une ou deux fois dans des endroits où je n'aurais pas dû aller.

- Comme ?

- La Forêt interdite, Pré-au-Lard...

- Tu as trouvé le passage pour sortir de l'école ?"

J'avais moi-même cherché vainement cette mythique issue en mon temps.

"Bien sûr ! Tous les souterrains étaient indiqués sur la carte de mon père."

Tout à coup, mon cerveau rassembla tous les éléments que je connaissais sur sa scolarité : troll, cape d'invisibilité, carte de Poudlard, trucs bizarres dont m'avait parlé Abbot, profil Gryffondor pur sucre...

"Dis donc, Potter, cela t'arrivait de dormir dans ton dortoir ?"

Il ne put empêcher les coins de sa bouche de se retrousser en un sourire malicieux :

"Disons les soirs où je n'avais vraiment rien d'autre à faire !"

Eh bien, me voilà bien loti !

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**22/12/2004** : Vous avez aimé ?Moi je trouve que cela fait Straky et Hutch ! 

La semaine prochaine, on reverra Titus, Ginny et Ron.

Biiiiises !

**29/09/05 : Mise à jour**

* * *

**- LE RESUMÉ -**

J'ai été gâtée, on me propose pleins de résumés excellents. Comme je n'arrives pas à choisir, je vais le mettre les uns après les autres. Heureusement que j'ai encore beaucoup de chapitres à mettre.  
Note : je vais être obligé d'en raccourcir certains car on ne peut dépasser un certain nombre de mots. C'est pas moi, c'est Fanfiction...

Je vous les mets en exclusivité ci-dessous :

**Je suis Auror, Serpentard et surtout, je déteste me coltiner les nouveaux... On m'a donné Potter : un nouveau, Gryffondor et héros de sa condition! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? (Synopsys)**

_Nom : Stratford William. Profession : Auror. Point fort : Serpentard. Handicap : fait équipe avec le Survivant. délit inavoué : en pince pour une moldue. (Dreyd)_

**Je suis Auror et mon nouveau partenaire s'appelle Harry Potter. J'aime pas les nouveaux, les Gryffondors m'agacent et je me méfie des héros, les moldus me sont antipathique. Or on doit les côtoyer à cause de Potter. Alors pourquoi moi ? (Sandrine Lupin)**

_Je suis auror, et cette année, le bleu que je supervise n'est autre que Potter, monsieur-le-sauveur-de-l'humanité... Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter ça ? (Aresse)_

**Je suis auror. J'ai pour partenaire le "grand" le "magnifique" Harry Potter. Quelle chance... (gaelle griffondor)**

_Je vous explique : j'aime pas les bleus, j'aime pas les célébrités, j'aime pas m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que moi même. Et on me colle qui à former ? Harry Potter ! Je hais mon commandant, je hais mon commandant... (Andromede)_

**William Stratford : Auror mal embouché, ancien serpentard de son état, coincé au possible avec les nouveaux. Non mais vous le voyez former Harry Potter ? Qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? (Andromede)  
**  
_Harry : Alors c'est toi mon coéquipier ? Willy : Tais toi et écris ! Harry : On t'as coupé l'eau chaude pendant que tu prenais ta douche ce matin ou quoi ? Willy : Pitié... (Andromede)_

**Je suis auror, et mon nouveau partenaire est Harry Potter, quel poisse, moi qui déteste les Gryffondors et les célébrités, je suis servi, j'ai les deux pour le prix d'un seul (virg05)**

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** : 

**Harana** : Merci aux gens de te laisser lire. Mon chéri vient de la planète "Ingénieur timbré", celle qui ne connaît ni HP, ni SDA mais qui est abonnée à Timbres magazine ! Chacun son truc, quoi !

**Yonara** : Bienvenue parmi nous. La suite c'est chaque mercredi. Contente que tu aimes.

**virg05** : merci pour le résumé.

**Mimi Lufkin** : J'ai relu ta review précédente. J'ai effectivement fait un contresens. Théoriquement, il n'y aura pas de retour de Voldemort, et pour le moment mes méchants sont pas trop méchants. Merci pour tes reviews. Même courtes, elle me font très plaisir.

**kikou224** : Effectivement, Malefoy n'est pas là pour être aimé mais pour faire réagir Harry. Il est bien pratique. Tu as de la chance, l'histoire de William et Christina sont le centre de l'histoire, on va donc lesrevoir sous peu. LE neveu de Will revient la semaine prochaine et Harry a 21 ans (la formation d'Auror est en 3 ans)

**Ryan** : Merci pour tes compliments.

**Kazy** : Le pb c'est que quand Harry se lachera, cela fera plus mal qu'une baffe, c'est pour cela qu'il doit se contenir et que je retarde le moment que vous attendez tous. Gniak, gniark. Ta comparaison avec le XIXème est pertinente car les descriptions de JKR des lieux sorciers y renvoient. Et leur morale aussi.

**Lily Petite Etoile** : Si tu aime le côté Harry Auror, tu peux aller voir la fic de Fenice, Rupture d'un processus linéaire. Cela déborde un peu de son travail, mais c'est un peu le même thème : comment Harry s'en sort après avoir tué Voldemort. Pour les préjugés de William, j'y travaille...

alana chantelune : Tu ne savais pas que le bureau des moldu au Ministère est champion pour trafiquer les bios ?

**Angie Black** : Je suis contente que tu sois sensible à ma démarche de réhabilitation de la maison Serpentard. Pour que monsieur Stratford oublie tous ses préjugés, il y a encore du boulot ! j'espère avoir bientôt des nouvelles d'Angelina.

**julie** : Bise. Viens quand tu as le temps.

**Zabou** : la suite chaque mercredi...

**Csame** : Bonne chance pour tes partiels.

**BabyChang** : t'inquiète, quand j'ai pas Word qui corrige mes fautes, moi aussi plein de mots me paraissent difficile à écrire. Pour les modifs, j'ai déjà procédé à une petite modification dans Ginny la Furie. J'ai modifié la scène où Harry se montrait pressant avec Ginny au début de leur relation (26 octobre). On me l'avait beaucoup critiqué et c'est vrai que Harry n'était pas très convainquant.

**Elmire** : c'est ça une review courte ? mdr ! J'ai toujours autant de plaisir à te lire. Trop drôle tes propositions pour briller en société et ta typologie des aventures que l'on peut voir avec un mobile. Pour ma culture général, c'est seulement si cela ne t'ennuie pas !

**Mate** : Bienvenue. Prochainement, on va retrouver Titus, Ron et Ginny, la grand mère de Neville, et d'autre Weasley. Patience !

**Allima** : Willy évolue effectivement. Et c'est pas fini. Merci pour tes votes !

**marion-moune** : Bise à toi aussi

**Severia Dousbrune** " Starsky et Hutch sont de retour!" dis-tu ? Tu est une voyante ou quoi ? Eh oui, les voilà !

**Milie** : Contente de te revoir être de savoir que tu as plaisir à me lire.

**rayuroplanis** : Ah tu sous-estime la violence du lecteur déçu je crois ! Mais tu as raison. Je préférerai rater un RV plutôt que de mettre un chapitre qui ne me satisfait pas.

**lapaumee** : Ginny au prochain épisode. Bise.

**Djeiyanna** : Serai-je la seule à ne pas connaître ce DA ? Johnny, c'est qui ? ;-) Pas touche à mon Willy, il est à moi d'abord, il va avec qui je veux ! Na ! Viens quand tu peux ! Bises.(dsl pas trop le temps aujourd'hui donc réponses à reviews un peu légères)

**gaelle griffondor** : merci pour le résumé

**La p'tite Lili** : Oui, tu as raison, ne pas oublier la moldue. Je veux pas qu'on croit que c'est un slash !

**Dawn456** : C'est pas évident de se repérer dans le temps. Bises.

**Andromede** : tous tes résumés sont excellents, merci !

**alpo** : Voilà la suite. A la semaine prochaine !

**cecile** **rogue** : Bin qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est ta nouvelle histoire (que j'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire) qui te prend du temps ? Bravo pour avoir compris d'où vient le nom de mon héros. Oui, Harry a bien 21 ans. Mais pour Willy c'est un gamin (d'ailleurs, je me rends compte que là où j'en suis, càd chapitre 15, il ne l'appelle plus ainsi. Il a du grandir dans l'intervalle). Tu es choquée par la vie "sentimentale" de Willy ? B'in il a 40 ans, ne veut pas s'engager mais n'est pas puritain pour autant ! Un mec, quoi ! Pour le passage Malefoy/Harry, j'avais pas trop d'idée en fait, et je ne voulais pas non plus faire une redite par rapport au coffre de Black. Mais j'avoue que j'ai eu des doutes (j'en ai toujours mais j'ai pas pu mieux faire).

**4rine** : Merci d'être passée

**Titania**.**M** : Merci d'accomplir ton "devoir", cela me fait vraiment plaisir !

**aresse** : Contente que tu aimes ce que j'écris... et le mercredi ;-) Merci pour le résumé.

**atalante** : mdr, j'ai pas pensé à lui faire avoir en plus une indigestion de mômes !

**Sandrine** **Lupin** : Je pense qu'il y aura à peu près 25 chapitres. Pour le résumé, trop long pour Fanfiction (il serait coupé), mais tu as raison pour la relation avec Christina : se serait bien de a mettre, ne serait ce pour éviter qu'on croit que c'est un slash. Oui, Willy ira voir un match ... dans le prochain chapitre. Bisous.

**dreyd** : Pour le film, j'ai fait une enquête sur AlloCiné pour savoir ce qui était sorti durant l'hiver 2001-2002. Les films que tout le monde était susceptible de connaître étaient Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (éliminé d'office), Le journal de Bridget Jones (j'ai pensé que Willy serait trop largué) et SDA. Le clin d'œil m'a amusé. Mais ce qui m'intéressait était plus sa perception du cinéma que du film, donc j'ai fait un minimum dessus. A bientôt. (merci pour le résumé)

**Fénice** : Oui, j'ai rajouté le fameux passage sur la crise d'ado de Malefoy.

**synopsis** : B'in t'es rapide, toi. Ou alors noctambule. A moins que tu sois québecquoise ce qui expliquerai que tu m'envoie des reviews dans la demi-heure quand je poste à 2 heures du mat'. Merci de me suivre si fidèlement et pour le résumé.


	11. Saison de Quidditch

**- MON SORCIER BIEN-AIMÉ -

* * *

**

**Note** : le personnage de _Harry Potter_, ses amis et le monde magique sont sortis de l'imagination fertile de **J.K.Rowling** et ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris donc pour me divertir et non en espérant m'enrichir avec l'invention d'une autre.

Il est à noter qu'au cours de la rédaction de ce récit, j'ai été considérablement aidé par la relecture attentive et imaginative de **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice **et** Calimera**.

**

* * *

**

**Résumé de la semaine** : _Je vous explique : j'aime pas les bleus, ni les célébrités, ni m'occuper des autres. Et qui on me colle à former ? Harry Potter ! Je hais mon commandant, je hais mon commandant... (_**Andromede)

* * *

**

**X : Saison de Quidditch**

Suite à cet épisode, une certaine routine s'installa entre nous et nous commençâmes à former une véritable équipe. On n'en était pas à se taper sur le ventre, mais je le sentais plus détendu avec moi. Il se laissait aller à faire des plaisanteries ou à grogner quand un incident l'agaçait au cours de nos missions.

Le dossier des nostalgiques de Vous-savez-qui était toujours d'actualité, ce qui le motivait beaucoup. Il n'hésitait pas à faire des propositions et à donner son opinion sur mes décisions. Je veillais à entretenir ce climat de confiance. Par contre, j'insistais pour qu'il me consulte avant de mettre ses idées en pratique. Maintenant qu'il était libéré de ses inhibitions, je craignais un peu ses initiatives. Entre sa puissance et ses tendances Gryfondoriennes, je redoutais les ennuis dans lesquels il était capable de se fourrer

oO§0§Oo

Les semaines qui suivirent s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Après notre perquisition au manoir Overton, j'avais vanté à Shacklebolt les dispositions de Potter pour mettre à jour caches et passages secrets. Maintenant que j'avais compris qu'il avait sans doute pas mal patrouillé dans Poudlard avec un plan révélant les couloirs dérobés et une cape d'invisibilité, cela m'étonnait un peu moins. Si l'on ajoutait qu'il avait été impliqué dans des "trucs bizarres", pour reprendre la terminologie d'Abbot, il n'était pas surprenant qu'il soit devenu un fouineur professionnel.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le commandant nous attribuait souvent les fouilles d'endroits suspects et, entre les aptitudes de Potter et mon expérience, on ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Pour interroger les prévenus, nos rôles respectifs s'étaient naturellement mis en place : moi j'étais direct, à la limite de la grossièreté, alors que Potter se montrait d'une exquise politesse et d'un calme imperturbable. Par contre, quand un suspect paraissait se moquer de nous ou en faisait un peu trop dans le registre néo-Mangemort, il se retrouvait devant un Potter glacé et écrasant de puissance refoulée. Généralement, cela l'engageait à montrer un peu plus de coopération.

Je continuais mes petites visites londoniennes du week-end avec Christina. J'avais découvert, au détour d'une conversation qui nous avait amené à parler de Sheakespeare, qu'elle était, elle aussi, une grande lectrice. Je connaissais bien sûr ce grand auteur qui, bien que sorcier, avait choisi de vivre dans le monde moldu pour que ses pièces aient une plus grande audience.

J'en profitai pour lui demander si je pouvais lui emprunter des livres de sa bibliothèque, et occupais ainsi mes soirées solitaires de la semaine à m'initier à la littérature moldue. Je prenais soin de prendre des ouvrages contemporains pour me familiariser avec le monde moldu, son langage, ses habitudes. Je complétais mon éducation auprès de Potter, quand nous allions de temps en temps boire un verre après le travail.

oO§0§Oo

Puis nos petites virées au pub s'espacèrent, Ben Tarvi multipliant les entraînements de Quidditch. En effet, le coup d'envoi du tournoi du Ministère fut donné le troisième dimanche de février. Il y avait un match à peu près toutes les semaines. A la mi-mars nous avions déjà disputé trois rencontres et la cote de notre équipe montait en flèche.

Nous étions la surprise de l'année. Après trois ans d'absence, nous avions reformé notre équipe et nous avions gagné toutes nos rencontres. J'étais allé à tous les matches. Potter jouait effectivement très bien. Je ne parle pas seulement de sa capacité à attraper le Vif. Il se montrait aussi bon tacticien. Ou du moins, se conformait-il intelligemment aux directives de Ben.

Lors du premier match, le service de la Coopération internationale se montra très efficace et nos poursuiveurs furent vite débordés. Potter mit alors rapidement fin à la partie en récupérant le Vif au bout de dix minutes seulement. Le bruit que nous avions un bon attrapeur commença à se répandre dans les couloirs du Ministère.

Deux semaines plus tard, nous commençâmes la partie en marquant régulièrement contre le Département de la Justice magique. Potter fit cette fois-ci durer le jeu pour nous permettre d'engranger le maximum de points. Non seulement il ignora superbement le Vif, mais il mit tout en œuvre pour que l'autre attrapeur, Alex Saidlex ne puisse faire son boulot. C'est manifestement déconcertant d'avoir un Potter qui vous fonce dessus à toute vitesse. Suffisamment pour oublier la petite balle dorée et ne penser qu'à se mettre à l'abri. Il écarta six fois Saidlex du Vif avant de le cueillir quand notre équipe commença à se fatiguer et à encaisser des buts.

Au cours de ce match, je m'étais demandé ce qui se passerait si mon partenaire se retrouvait face à un attrapeur aussi dingue que lui. Cela finit par arriver lors de la rencontre suivante contre le Département de Régulation des créatures magiques. Il faut croire que dompter des dragons avait persuadé Charmaine Desserpent qu'elle était de taille à affronter un Potter en pleine course. Elle ne dévia donc pas sa trajectoire quand il fondit sur elle, bien déterminée à se saisir du Vif.

Pendant un instant, tout le stade crut qu'ils allaient se percuter en plein vol. Cette crainte sembla fondée quand, après que Potter l'eut croisée, Desserpent piqua vers le sol. Dans un premier temps, nous crûmes qu'elle avait été heurtée et qu'elle se posait pour faire soigner une blessure. Mais il n'en était rien. Il apparut très vite qu'elle quittait simplement la partie car celle-ci était terminée.

Ne pouvant détourner son adversaire de son but, Potter l'avait évitée à la dernière seconde et avait attrapé le Vif, juste avant qu'elle ne s'en saisisse. Même si nous n'avions pas encore marqué, il avait préféré clore la partie plutôt que de risquer de la perdre en se faisant prendre de vitesse.

Ce jour là, il avait prouvé non seulement son habilité en vol mais aussi une capacité de décision très rapide. Depuis, on pouvait presque voir des étoiles dans les yeux de Ben Tarvi quand il regardait son attrapeur et Potter l'évitait le plus possible. Il faut dire que Ben était allé jusqu'à inspecter le panier-repas de Potter pour vérifier que ce dernier se nourrissait correctement le midi.

Le dimanche de Pâques, il était prévu que nous rencontrions l'équipe vedette, celle du Département des Sports et jeux magiques. La plupart des joueurs de cette équipe étaient d'anciens professionnels et ils n'avaient aucun mal à gagner tous leurs matches. D'ailleurs, cela faisait dix ans qu'ils remportaient la Coupe du Ministère.

Potter me confia que Tarvi avait mis au point un programme particulier pour entraîner notre équipe et nous donner toutes les chances de gagner cette rencontre. Il ne rentra pas dans les détails, mais je remarquai bien qu'il était particulièrement ankylosé le lendemain de ces entraînements.

oO§0§Oo

J'en sus davantage quand, au cours de la troisième semaine de mars, Ben Tarvi et Brian Touary vinrent me parler un matin, à mon arrivée à la Ruche :

"Will, commença Ben, il faut que je te dise, je suis désolé, mais j'ai un peu abîmé ton poulain.

- Comment ça ?

- On l'a fait tomber de son balai pendant l'entraînement. Heureusement, il était à moins de dix mètres du sol."

Fait tomber ? Mais depuis quand on fait tomber les attrappeurs ? Ils ont changé les règles du Quidditch sans me le dire ou quoi ?

"Où est-il ?

- Il ne devrait pas tarder, répondit Touary. Sa copine est venue le chercher à Ste Mangouste et il a pu rentrer chez lui."

Ste Mangouste ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ces enfoirés !

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il a, bordel !

- Rien de bien grave, me rassura Touary. Juste une cheville cassée, un poignet foulé et le cuir chevelu entamé. "

Et mon poing dans la gueule de cette andouille, oui !

"Le plus dur a été de sortir de l'hôpital, continuait Touary sans suspecter que j'hésitais sur le meilleur point d'impact que m'offrait son visage d'imbécile heureux. Il y avait une dizaine d'infirmières qui voulaient s'occuper de lui, alors, avec le médecin, on a dû...

- Que veux dire exactement _'on l'a fait tomber'_ ? coupai-je brutalement.

- On avait rajouté des cognards, expliqua Ben d'une voix excitée. Tu te rends compte, il a tenu jusqu'à cinq."

Le problème avec Ben, c'est qu'il perd un peu le sens de la mesure quand il est question de Quidditch.

"Ben, je sais que tu veux gagner à tout prix, mais j'apprécierais que tu ne me démolisses pas mon partenaire, dis-je, plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Eh, Will, calme-toi ! Il y a six mois tu faisais la gueule parce que tu avais un nouveau, et maintenant tu joues aux mères-poule.

- Arrête de dire des conneries. C'est une question de principe. Le boulot, ça passe avant le Quidditch, c'est tout."

Je les plantai là, vraiment en rogne, de peur de céder à l'impulsion qui me dictait d'en prendre un pour cogner sur l'autre. C'est vrai que j'avais réagi un peu vivement. Mais enfin, c'était MON coéquipier et si quelqu'un avait le droit de l'abîmer, c'était moi !

Potter arriva cinq minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais en train de passer mes nerfs sur un encrier qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Il alla tout d'abord vers Tarvi, sans doute pour lui réciter son bulletin de santé. Il passa ensuite voir Touary, qui lui remit un paquet de vêtements, puis il vint vers moi, en boitillant légèrement.

"La prochaine fois, fais un peu attention! lui dis-je, d'entrée de jeu. J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'un infirme. On a du travail, figure-toi.

- Non, mais vous allez me lâcher un peu ? Je n'ai que des égratignures, merde !"

On s'est dévisagés quelques secondes. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux était le plus surpris par cet éclat. Il se ressaisit le premier :

"Désolé. Mais je t'assure que je n'ai rien. Je pourrai travailler comme d'habitude.

- Non c'est moi, ai-je reconnu. Je n'aurais pas dû te sauter sur le paletot comme cela. Si tu peux travailler normalement, il n'y pas de problème, terminai-je maladroitement.

- Qu'est ce qu'on a au programme ? demanda-t-il, rapidement

- Eh bien, on commence par terminer notre rapport d'hier. Du moins dès que j'aurai réussi à ouvrir cette fichue bouteille d'encre."

Potter prit le flacon que j'avais posé sur mon bureau et l'ouvrit. C'est sûr que c'est plus facile quand on tourne le bouchon dans le bon sens.

Il fourragea un moment dans le paquet d'affaires qu'il venait de récupérer et finit par en extirper son bonnet change-tête :

"J'ai eu peur ! Cela m'aurait ennuyé de le perdre. En plus il m'a drôlement manqué, hier à l'hôpital. J'aurais dû penser à le prendre avant d'y aller.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ma présence à Ste Mangouste n'est pas passée inaperçue et il y avait une dizaine d'infirmières qui campaient dans le couloir pour me voir. Finalement, on a déguisé le médicomage pour qu'il me ressemble et il est reparti avec Brian. J'ai attendu que la voie soit libre.

- Touary m'a dit que ta copine était venue te chercher.

- En fait, elle était déjà sur place pour un stage. Dans un sens, c'est bien car sinon j'aurais dû passer la nuit en observation à cause du choc sur la tête. Mais par ailleurs, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne soit pas au courant. Elle en a fait tout un plat. Faut croire que ses études de médicomagie lui sont montées à la tête. Je plains ses futurs patients !"

Personnellement, cela ne me déplairait pas d'être soigné par un si joli petit lot, mais je gardai mes pensées pour moi, le gamin n'ayant pas ce genre d'humour.

oO§0§Oo

Avant de quitter la maison de mes parents, après le Nouvel An, j'avais demandé à ma sœur de me confier son fils aîné lors des vacances de Pâques le temps d'un match de Quidditch. Elle n'avait pas parue persuadée que Titus serait séduit par mon idée et m'avait dit qu'elle m'écrirait pour me transmettre sa réponse.

Au cours du mois de février, elle m'avait envoyé un hibou, signifiant son accord, bientôt suivi d'une lettre de mon neveu dans laquelle il me disait sa joie de me voir pendant ses vacances. Au début du mois de mars, j'avais indiqué que le match auquel je souhaitais emmener Titus aurait lieu le dernier dimanche du même mois, soit le second jour des vacances de Pâques.

Finalement, ma sœur décida d'accompagner son mari lors d'un voyage d'affaires à l'étranger qui était prévu pour cette période. Elle confia son petit dernier à mes parents et me demanda si je pouvais récupérer mon neveu à King's Cross le samedi soir et le garder jusqu'à leur retour le mardi en fin d'après midi. L'idée d'avoir à m'occuper de mon neveu durant trois jours entiers ne m'enchanta guère, mais je craignis qu'elle n'annule tout si je n'acceptais pas.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai sur la voie 9 ¾ la veille du match qui devait opposer notre équipe à celle des Jeux et Sports magiques. Au début je m'y sentis mal à l'aise, mais j'y retrouvai deux camarades de classes que j'avais perdus de vue depuis longtemps et qui étaient venus chercher leurs rejetons. Quand le train arriva, nous nous séparâmes en nous promettant de nous revoir prochainement.

Je récupérai mon neveu et nous nous rendîmes chez moi. Je lui fis à dîner et l'installai sur le canapé pour la nuit. Nous nous levâmes vers dix heures le lendemain et je préparai un brunch avant de partir pour le stade. Je désirais m'y rendre le plus tôt possible, car c'était une rencontre très attendue et il allait sans doute y avoir beaucoup de monde.

oO§0§Oo

Grâce à notre avance, il n'y avait pas encore trop d'affluence quand nous arrivâmes, mais le stade était loin d'être vide et je me félicitai de ma prévoyance. Alors que nous longions les gradins pour accéder aux meilleures places encore libres, j'aperçus deux personnes que je connaissais et qui recherchaient, elles aussi, un banc inoccupé.

"Bonjour ! saluais-je le grand roux et sa sœur.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Stratford, répondit en retour Ginny Weasley, tout en adressant un signe de tête et un sourire à mon neveu.

- Bonjour", répondit plus sobrement le frère.

Finalement, nous nous installâmes sur le même banc.

"Vous jouez au Quidditch, me demanda la copine de Potter.

- J'ai un peu joué dans ma jeunesse, mais je n'ai jamais fait partie d'une équipe, répondis-je. Et vous ?

- Oui, j'ai été capitaine à Poudlard lors de ma dernière année et actuellement je suis poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de mon école.

- Et vous, Weasley ? demandais-je à son frère.

- Je jouais, répondit-il tranquillement. J'étais gardien de but à Poudlard."

Je me demandai s'il avait postulé pour faire partie de l'équipe de son Département. Puis, je me rappelai qu'il boitait. Peut-être ne pouvait-il plus jouer. Son handicap était-il une séquelle de la Bataille ?

"Je sens que ce match va être passionnant ! repris-je.

- Formidable, grogna Weasley. Je viens pour voir mon équipe se prendre une raclée.

- Oh ! Arrête un peu de faire la tête ! le morigéna sa sœur. Et puis ne sois pas défaitiste ! Il est déjà arrivé à Harry de perdre !

- Vous parlez du match qu'il a perdu contre Cédric Diggory ?" demandai-je, pensant que ce serait peut-être une occasion de faire la lumière sur cette histoire qui défrayait toujours la chronique de Poudlard si j'en croyais ce que m'avait révélé mon neveu trois mois auparavant.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs se pencha pour mieux entendre la conversation.

"Mais il a fallu au moins cinquante Détraqueurs pour le faire tomber de son balai ! s'exclama Weasley. J'ai pas pensé à leur envoyer de carton d'invitation.

- Des Détraqueurs ! m'exclamais-je.

- Oui, m'expliqua la copine de Potter. C'était l'année où Sirius Black s'était enfuit d'Azkaban, alors le professeur Dumbledore a dû accepter que des Détraqueurs patrouillent autour de Poudlard. Mais le jour du match, ils ont encerclé le stade. Cela n'a pas été une expérience agréable, ajouta-t-elle en frissonnant à ce souvenir. Harry... Harry avait du mal à les supporter à l'époque, et il est tombé de son balai.

- Il n'en a pas voulu à Cedric Diggory ? " demanda mon neveu, qui décidément tenait à son histoire.

La Weasley eut l'air choqué :

"Pourquoi lui en aurait-il voulu ? Ce n'était pas la faute de Cedric si les Détraqueurs sont arrivés. D'ailleurs, Diggory a été très fair-play et a proposé de rejouer le match. C'est Mme Bibine qui a refusé. Pour en revenir à la rencontre d'aujourd'hui, il n'est pas impossible que ton Département gagne, Ron, continua la rousse. Il suffit d'empêcher Harry de récupérer le Vif tant que la marque n'a pas atteint une avance de cent cinquante points en votre faveur. Ça, c'est possible, puisqu'on l'a fait quand son école a affronté la mienne il y a deux ans !

- Mais nous savons tous que tu es plus terrible qu'un troupeau de Détraqueurs, ma très chère sœur.

- Oh, tu es impossible aujourd'hui !" s'écria-t-elle avec humeur et en lui assenant un coup de poing sur l'épaule, avec une certaine force si j'en jugeais à la grimace que fit Weasley.

"Vous avez réussi à l'empêcher de récupérer le Vif ?" demandai-je, admiratif.

- Oui, ce n'est pas très difficile, il suffit de lui foncer dessus au bon moment."

Pas besoin de se demander dans quelle maison elle avait fait ses études. Et après on s'étonne que les matches contre les Gryffondors tournent toujours à la foire d'empoigne !

"Et s'il ne s'écarte pas ? remarquai-je songeant au match précédent.

- C'était un risque à prendre. Mais j'étais assez énervée contre lui ce jour là, et il a dû le sentir. Et puis cela n'a pas l'air si terrible de tomber de son balai ! Il le fait tout le temps et il est encore vivant, après tout, répliqua-t-elle plaisamment.

- Ne dis pas cela comme si cela t'était égal, fit remarquer Weasley. Tu en fais une maladie à chaque fois.

- Dites donc, à ce propos, dit la jeune fille en se penchant vers moi. Votre entraîneur, il n'est pas un peu malade ? Mettre cinq cognards, vraiment !

- Si, tout à fait, confirmais-je. Il devient complètement fou quand il s'agit de Quidditch.

- Merci, vous me rassurez. Je commençai à croire que c'est moi qui devenais surprotectrice.

- Peut-on surprotéger Harry Potter ?

- Non, c'est vrai. C'est une entreprise vouée à l'échec." Elle reprit soudainement son sérieux. "J'espère que sa… spontanéité ne pose pas trop de problème dans votre travail.

- Ne vous en faites pas, la rassurai-je. Il a des méthodes originales, mais jusqu'à maintenant, je l'ai trouvé très raisonnable."

Elle parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais détourna les yeux et reporta son attention sur le terrain de jeu. Il avait beaucoup plu les jours précédents et des sorciers étaient en train de vérifier que les poteaux de but restaient bien stables malgré le sol manifestement très spongieux.

"Heureusement que ce n'est pas un match de rugby, remarqua-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demanda Titus.

Je connaissais depuis peu la réponse, mais je laissai répondre la jolie rousse :

" C'est un jeu moldu qui se joue par terre. On court en se lançant un ballon ovale, le but du jeu étant de poser ce dernier dans des endroits déterminés pour marquer des buts. C'est très populaire en Grande Bretagne.

- Oh, un truc moldu", fit dédaigneusement mon neveu.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard agacé mais ne dit rien. Je tentais de rattraper l'impolitesse de ce fichu gamin :

"Merci pour vos explications. Cela ne doit pas être très facile effectivement de courir sur un terrain aussi lourd."

Elle me remercia d'un sourire :

"Au moins, il ne pleut pas. Je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt de la règle qui spécifie qu'une rencontre prévue doit se tenir quelles que soient les conditions climatiques. Où est le plaisir à jouer là dedans ?

- Que faites-vous de l'esprit de compétition ?

- Oh, je n'en suis pas dépourvue ! Mais quel contentement a-t-on à gagner quand il n'y a pas assez de visibilité pour voir la figure déconfite de l'adversaire, hein ?"

Je reconnus qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'elle me disait. Nous continuâmes à discuter, alors que le stade se remplissait peu à peu. Potter avait de la chance. Sa copine était non seulement mignonne mais elle n'était pas bête et elle avait un solide sens de l'humour. C'était manifestement un trait de famille, car même si son frère se montra moins bavard, sa mauvaise humeur ne résista pas au plaisir de faire des bons mots et le temps en leur compagnie passa très vite.

Titus devint soudain passionné par la conversation quand il comprit que nos interlocuteurs étaient apparentés aux "Sorciers facétieux".

"C'est vrai, ce sont vos frères ? fit-il, les yeux brillants.

- Tu les connais ? demandai-je.

- Mais TOUT LE MONDE les connaît ! Il n'y a pas de semaine sans qu'un de leurs produits soit utilisé pour faire une blague à Poudlard !

- Sans compter le petit marécage de l'aile ouest, approuva Ginny Weasley.

- Le marécage ? demandais-je, un peu perdu.

- Oui, juste avant de partir en grande pompe, mes frères ont inondé tout un couloir en créant un marécage. Le professeur Flitwick a fini par le faire disparaître, mais il en a gardé un petit bout, par admiration pour la "très belle magie employée", pour reprendre ses propres termes, expliqua Weasley.

- C'est vrai qu'ils ont fait le tour de la Grande Salle en balai pendant le dîner ? demanda Titus.

- Pas exactement, mais leur départ a été un spectacle extraordinaire ! répondit le copain de Potter.

- Que voulez vous dire par départ ? demandais-je agacé d'être le seul à ignorer sur quoi portait la conversation.

- Mes frères ont eu un… disons petit désaccord avec la personne qui avait momentanément remplacé le professeur Dumbledore dans ses fonctions de directeur, m'apprit leur sœur. Ils ont donc préféré quitter l'école en cours d'année pour ouvrir leur magasin.

- Et c'est arrivé quand ?

- Oh cela fait bien cinq à six ans, maintenant !

- Et on en parle encore ?

- Vous connaissez les Fuseboum ? demanda-t-elle.

- Les feux d'artifices ? répondis-je, repensant à notre petite fête du nouvel an.

- Oui. Eh bien ils étaient en phase de test lors de leur dernière année. On en avait partout dans le château.

- Ce sont eux qui les ont inventés ?

- Vous ne le saviez pas ?

- Non ! Je n'en ai jamais acheté moi-même. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas le rapport avec les farces et attrapes.

- On peut effectivement en trouver partout maintenant, et les utiliser de façon très conventionnelle. Mais à Poudlard, cela avait un peu désorganisé les cours.

- Dis, Oncle William, on pourra aller à leur boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, demain ? Maman n'a pas voulu m'y emmener.

- Si ta mère n'a pas voulu, c'est pas moi qui vais le faire !

- C'est le rôle des mères de refuser, mais vous êtes-vous toujours limité à ce que votre mère jugeait souhaitable, pendant votre scolarité ? fit la jeune femme, tentatrice.

- La vie serait triste si on se conformait à ce que nos mères nous permettent, renchérit son frère. Dites que vous travaillez avec Harry, ils vous feront un prix.

- Je les connais déjà. Potter me les a présentés quand il est allé leur commander son bonnet.

- Ah oui ! C'est pratique ce qu'ils lui ont fait, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est quoi ce bonnet, demanda Titus.

- Cela ne te regarde pas", répondis-je.

La rousse lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire pour adoucir la sécheresse de ma remarque, et répondit :

"Quand il ne veut pas être reconnu, Harry Potter met un Chapeau-sans-tête pour se promener dans la rue. Comme cela, personne ne le remarque."

Nous éclatâmes de rire, puis Weasley dit avec ferveur :

"J'espère que vous rendez fou Rusard et sa saleté de Miss Teigne !

- Oh oui ! Je crois que depuis le début de l'année, elle a ingurgité au moins six fois du Miaou-Fou-Fou, lui apprit Titus.

- Du quoi ? demandai-je.

- De la pâtée pour chat qui donne des visions. C'est pour la faire courir après les canaris roses ! m'expliqua Weasley

- C'est du joli !

- Vous n'avez pas dû la connaître, sinon vous dispenseriez mieux votre compassion", m'opposa sa sœur.

Ma compassion ? Elle se fichait de moi ou quoi ? Oui, cela devait être ça, car elle me regardait en se retenant visiblement de sourire.

"Arrêtez d'employer de mots que je ne connais pas", lui répondis-je, la faisant rire à son tour.

A ce moment, tout le monde était arrivé et le commentateur du match commença son boniment. Il présenta les équipes en rappelant qu'aucune des deux n'avaient perdu de match jusqu'à présent, ce qui rendait la rencontre particulièrement intéressante.

Puis l'équipe du Département des Sports fit son entrée. Chacun des joueurs, connu pour ses antécédents dans des équipes professionnelles, provoquait l'ovation des spectateurs. Mon équipe entra ensuite, ne recevant que des applaudissements polis, jusqu'à ce que Potter arrive à son tour. Cela déclencha à nouveau les hurlements de la foule, tous supporters confondus. Il faut dire que les occasions de voir publiquement le Survivant étaient rares et personne ne voulait laisser passer l'occasion de lui exprimer son admiration et sa gratitude.

Potter salua brièvement de la main et s'empressa de rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe, espérant sans doute se fondre dans la masse. Il était un peu loin pour que je puisse voir l'expression de son visage, mais je supposai qu'il avait repris le masque inexpressif qu'il adoptait quand il se sentait mal à l'aise.

Les Weasley et moi fûmes sans doute les seuls à l'applaudir sobrement. Je vis que mon neveu le regardait avidement dans les Multiplettes que je lui avais offertes.

Le match commença et la stratégie mise au point par les deux équipes fut rapidement visible. Comme les joueurs du Département des Sports étaient nettement meilleurs que les Aurors, Potter avait dû recevoir pour consigne de récupérer le Vif le plus rapidement possible. Nos adversaires avaient adopté la tactique inverse : ils avaient décidé de faire durer le jeu.

Ayant connaissance des capacités de Potter, ils mirent de mettre les grands moyens pour le bloquer. Les batteurs avaient reçu pour instruction de ne s'occuper que de lui, ainsi que l'attrapeur adverse. Les poursuiveurs et le gardien de but furent laissés à eux même. Ces derniers, d'ailleurs, étaient très efficaces et au bout de dix minutes, nous avions déjà encaissé trois buts.

Mais personne ne se donnait la peine d'admirer leur jeu. Tout le monde suivait avec attention, là où se concentrait l'action la plus importante et la plus intéressante, c'est à dire Potter, bombardé par les cognards et poursuivi inlassablement par son homologue.

Malgré le courageux travail de nos batteurs qui tentaient tant bien que mal de le protéger, Potter n'avait pas un instant de répit, ayant toujours quelque chose, balle noire ou humain, qui lui fonçait dessus. Le but de l'opération était de ne pas laisser à Potter le temps de se préoccuper du Vif, et cela marchait parfaitement.

Après une demi-heure de jeu, nous avions cents points de retard et Ben Tarvi demanda un temps mort. Nos joueurs se posèrent autour de lui et il sembla donner des instructions à Potter qui l'écoutait en hochant la tête.

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit Ginny Weasley. Bon sang, il fait assez de bêtises tout seul, il n'a pas besoin qu'on le pousse au crime ! Je vous jure que s'il arrive quoique ce soit à Harry, je massacre votre collègue !

- Je vous aiderai, l'approuvai-je. J'ai pris mon lundi et j'ai pas envie que Shacklebolt me le sucre parce que Potter ne peut pas venir travailler !

- C'est idiot, me fit remarquer Weasley. Si l'entraîneur ne peut pas venir bosser lui non plus, vous êtes d'autant plus sûr d'être obligé d'y aller.

- Vous avez entièrement raison, admis-je. Désolé Mademoiselle, mais j'ai finalement l'intention de défendre mon collègue.

- Ça non plus je ne vous le conseille pas, répondit Weasley. A moins que vous ne vouliez tenir compagnie à Harry à Ste Mangouste. Remarquez, si vous partagez sa chambre, vous aurez toutes les infirmières à vos ordres !"

Le coup de coude qu'il reçut de sa sœur dans l'estomac me convainquit qu'il n'exagérait pas. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que l'entraînement draconien mis en place par Tarvi permette à mon partenaire de s'en tirer sans grand dommage.

"Ce serait peut-être la solution, commenta sa sœur. Si pour une fois, je le laissais se dépatouiller tout seul avec ses fans en folie, peut-être qu'il ferait un peu plus attention la fois suivante."

Personnellement je trouvai que c'était une solution risquée. Mais je gardai mes réflexions pour moi. Après tout, cela ne me regardait pas, et en plus mon neveu ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation et je pensai qu'il était un peu jeune pour assister à un débat sur le sujet. De toute façon, le match reprenait et notre attention se reporta sur le stade.

Dès qu'il s'éleva dans les airs, Potter redevint la cible de ses adversaires. Mais désormais, il ne se contentait plus d'esquiver. Il devint plus agressif, fonçant sur les batteurs pour les déconcentrer et gagner ainsi un peu de répit, qu'il mettait à profit pour rechercher le Vif. Mais la recherche de la balle dorée lui faisait perdre de vue les cognards, et il les anticipait moins. Du coup, ses manœuvres pour les éviter devinrent plus spectaculaires encore. On ne compta plus les figures qu'il exécutait. Je crois qu'en moins de dix minutes, il ne fit pas moins de trois feintes de Wronski particulièrement audacieuses.

C'était un spectacle prodigieux et le stade entier était déchaîné, tous les spectateurs debout, poussant des exclamations enthousiastes à chaque esquive de Potter. Parallèlement, les poursuiveurs du Département des Sports continuaient leur office, et bientôt ils atteignirent cent quarante points d'avance.

C'était notre dernière chance d'attraper le Vif et de faire basculer le score en notre faveur. Potter sembla s'en rendre compte et tenta le tout pour le tout. Echappant aux deux cognards qui étaient à ses trousses, il fonça droit sur l'attrapeur adverse, l'évitant au dernier moment par une vrille audacieuse. Mais son adversaire n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir, car il reçut en plein ventre l'un des cognards qui étaient destiné à Potter.

Celui-ci continua sa course en direction d'un de nos batteurs. Alors qu'il passait à proximité, son coéquipier intercepta le second cognard avec sa batte et le renvoya en direction des poursuiveurs adverses. Ayant enfin les coudées franches, Potter fit un grand tour du stade à la recherche du Vif. Coup de chance, il le repéra rapidement et fonça dans sa direction.

Entre temps, le cognards avaient été récupérés par les batteurs de l'autre équipe et furent de nouveau envoyés aux trousses de Potter qui lui-même poursuivait le Vif. Heureusement, l'autre attrapeur était trop occupé à récupérer son souffle pour se joindre à la danse.

Rattrapé par les cognard, la course de Potter se fit zigzaguante et extrêmement acrobatique. Dans les tribunes, c'était la folie, tout le monde hurlait frénétiquement. Finalement, Potter exécuta un looping pour éviter une des balles noires. A ce moment, il était à plus de six mètres du sol. Or la course erratique du Vif avait amené ce dernier à la verticale de Potter, trois mètres en dessous de lui.

Potter, qui avait la tête en bas à ce moment, le repéra. Il tendit les bras vers le Vif et écarta les jambes, tombant ainsi de son balai. Au terme de sa chute, il s'écrasa sur le sol boueux du stade, non sans avoir croisé auparavant la trajectoire du Vif. Un grand "Ohhhh!" salua la culbute de Potter, et tout le monde resta quelques secondes dans l'expectative. Le Vif avait disparu, mais tout s'était déroulé trop vite pour que l'on puisse être certain que Potter l'ait attrapé au vol.

Alors que le médicomage de service se précipitait vers la silhouette de Potter toujours à terre, ce dernier leva un bras. Je n'avais pas de Multiplettes, mais l'éclat doré qui tressautait dans sa main dressée m'apprit sa victoire. Le sifflet de l'arbitre fut noyé dans la clameur qui s'éleva des tribunes, et les gradins se mirent à trembler quand les spectateurs commencèrent à taper rythmiquement des pieds et des mains.

Epoustouflé par la performance, je me joignis à cet hommage, jusqu'au moment où je me rendis compte que ma voisine, semblait doucement s'affaisser. Je l'agrippai par le bras et l'aidai à s'asseoir. Elle était livide et avait les yeux clos. Je la soutins par les épaules, tandis qu'elle respirait à grandes goulées.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux :

"Pathétique, n'est ce pas, souffla-t-elle. Je devrais avoir l'habitude, depuis le temps.

- Il y a des choses auxquelles on ne s'habitue jamais, répondis-je sincèrement, en ayant vu beaucoup trop de ce genre de choses pendant la guerre.

- Hé, Gin, reste avec nous, s'inquiéta à son tour son frère. Il s'est relevé, tu sais.

- Finalement, je crois que c'est lui que je vais massacrer. Au moins, ce sera fait une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Tu ne seras pas la première à essayer, commenta son frère. Le problème, c'est qu'il a une chance de pendu !"

Je me redressai et observai ce qui se passait sur la pelouse. Potter s'était effectivement remis debout et le médicomage semblait lui soigner un bras. Le reste de l'équipe l'entourait, se félicitant et se sautant dessus mutuellement. Quand le guérisseur s'éloigna, Potter fut saisi par ses coéquipiers qui le hissèrent sur leurs épaules et entreprirent de faire le tour du stade, alors que le public scandait :

"POTTER ! POTTER !"

Alors qu'ils entreprenaient leur second tour, certains spectateurs commencèrent à hurler "Un discours ! Un discours !", bientôt suivis par toute l'assistance.

"Ça, c'est une bonne idée, commenta la Weasley avec un sourire sadique, nous allons pouvoir admirer la ravissante teinte verte qu'il affecte lors de ce genre d'occasion.

- On ne verra rien du tout, la contredit son frère, il est couvert de boue."

Si j'en jugeai par les encouragements que semblait lui prodiguer toute l'équipe, le Potter était mal barré pour y couper. Finalement, on lui appliqua sournoisement un sonorus :

"...N'EST PAS UNE BONNE ID...", sonna brusquement la voix de mon coéquipier dans tout le stade.

Il resta un moment figé puis parut se résigner :

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est à moi qu'on demande de parler, finit-il par nous annoncer. Cette victoire est avant tout celle de notre entraîneur, Ben Tarvi et de tous les membres de mon équipe. Moi je suis juste le gars qui court après la petite balle qu'on lui a lancée !"

Tout le stade éclata de rire et applaudit. Je me penchais vers ma voisine :

"Vous êtes sûre qu'il ne sait pas faire un discours ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il ne savait pas. C'est juste qu'il déteste ça et qu'il a le trac !

- D'où j'étais, je n'avais pas une très bonne visibilité, continuait le héros du jour, mais j'ai l'impression que c'était un bon match. En tout cas, c'était formidable de jouer contre l'équipe des Jeux et sport magiques ! J'espère que d'autres occasions se présenteront.

- Lui au moins, il n'est pas rancunier ! fit remarquer Weasley.

- Je vous remercie pour votre soutien à tous, conclut Potter. On a passé un bon moment. Bonne fin d'après-midi."

Et il repartit résolument et en boitant vers les vestiaires, tandis que les spectateurs l'acclamaient une dernière fois. Une fois le calme revenu, la Weasley se pencha vers son frère :

"Ron, tu pourrais aller le récupérer à Ste Mangouste ? Je préfère que personne ne sache que je le connais, là bas.

- Tu crois qu'il va y aller ?

- Son bras était cassé. On lui a apposé un charme d'Attelle, mais c'est provisoire. Il va devoir se rendre à l'hôpital pour se faire réellement soigner.

- Je croyais que tu avais décidé de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul !

- Je ne suis pas idiote à ce point, rétorqua-t-elle. En plus, il va sans doute vouloir rentrer et j'ai peur qu'il ne transplane. Il sait parfaitement que c'est dangereux de le faire quand on a une fracture tout juste réduite, mais je crains que cela ne l'arrête pas.

- D'accord, dès que j'arrive à sortir d'ici, je vais essayer de le retrouver."

Nous sortîmes lentement du stade, les spectateurs étant bien trop occupés à commenter cette partie extraordinaire pour désirer sortir rapidement. Alors que nous avions presque atteint la sortie, je repérais dans la foule des reporters de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Je les montrai du doigt à Ginny Weasley :

"Il y a des journalistes ici. A mon avis, ce sera dans le journal demain.

- Si cela ne sort pas des pages sportives, ce n'est pas trop grave. De toute façon, tous les spectateurs vont en parler autour d'eux, on ne peut pas l'empêcher. L'important, c'est que l'on respecte sa vie privée."

Peu de temps après, Ron Weasley nous quitta, se dépêchant d'aller prêter main forte à son copain. Sa sœur prit le temps de nous saluer, laissant entendre qu'elle serait ravie d'avoir l'occasion de me revoir. Je lui assurai qu'il en était de même pour moi, ce qui était parfaitement vrai. J'avais passé un bon moment en sa compagnie.

Je demandai à mon neveu s'il voulait se promener durant le reste de l'après-midi, mais il préférait rentrer pour revoir le match dans ses Multiplettes. Finalement, nous passâmes le reste de la journée à décortiquer les figures de Potter.

Titus était absolument ravi de sa journée et me remercia plusieurs fois de l'avoir invité. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver comment l'occuper les deux jours suivants.

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**29/12/2004** : J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël, que le vieux barbu a été généreux. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont adressé leur vœux. De mon côté, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, j'ai eu un ordinateur portable pour écrire mes fics sans monopoliser l'ordinateur familial. En plus, le généreux donateur n'est ni barbu, ni vieux, alors c'est le bonheur... 

La semaine prochaine, on verra Willyboy en famille et on rencontrera la grand-mère de Neville (enfin, si le chapitre est prêt car je suis en train d'en réécrire des bouts, suite aux critiques judicieuses de mes correcteurs !)

**29/09/05 : Mise à jour**

* * *

**- LE RESUMÉ -**

Comme je l'ai annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, je vais utiliser vos propositions pour changer chaque semaine de résumé.

**La semaine dernière**, j'ai utilisé celui de **Dreyd, **que vous avez plébiscité : _Nom : Stratford William. Profession : Auror. Point fort : Serpentard. Handicap : fait équipe avec le Survivant. délit inavoué : en pince pour une moldue._

**Celui de cette semaine** est indiqué en haut de le page.

Ci dessous, les **propositions qui m'ont été soumises cette semaine** :

_Dans la Ruche, des mouches font bz, des aurors travaillent, d'autres discutent en prenant un café, mais un seul se cogne la tête contre le mur. Pourquoi ? Il vient d'apprendre l'identité de son nouveau partenaire, un bleu ! (Beru ou Bloub)_

**Harry Potter chez les Aurors ! Merlin quelle chance ! Comme par hasard c'est moi qui doit tout apprendre a Môssieur le Survivant. Mais avec moi coco tu vas pas chomer.(babychang)**

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** : 

**Harana** : Bonne fêtes à toi aussi. S'adorer, je ne ssais pas. Se comprendre, sûrement.

**Namyothis** : Merci d'être passée

**virg05 :**En plus, le Willy, il est pas au bout de ses découvertes !

**Mate :**Merci, à bientôt !

**Csame** : merci d'être passé malgré tes exams. Pas de chauffage ! Brrr !

**gred** : Effectivement, écrire sur William est un grand bonheur. Pour ce qui est de ses sentiments envers Christina, non bien sûr, il ne pourra pas éternellement se voiler la face. J'ai déjà écrit la scène où Will révèle sa maison... ça a bien plu à mes correcteurs. Moi aussi les gentils Malefoy me rendent sceptiques.

**taz** : Contente que tu aimes toujours. Meilleurs vœux. Bises.

**Alpo** : Merci, à mercredi prochain !

**Ryan** : j'utiliserai les résumés de Gaële et Aresse dans les semaines qui viennent. Merci d'avoir voté !

**Yonara** : Merci pour ton mot. Bises.

**Jean Benoit** : Effectivement, c'est pas rien ! Pour le décalage entre les créatures magiques de la "réalité" et du monde de Tolkien, l'idée est que l'auteur a dû modifier son manuscrit à cause du Ministère de la Magie qui trouvait son œuvre trop réaliste. Ce sont les "démélés" dont Hermione a parlé à Harry. Par contre, Sheakespeare a eu plus de liberté, le Conseil des Sorciers de l'époque étant moins tatillon. Promis, c'est le dernier auteur que j'enrôle de force chez les sorciers. Bon si tu vois d'autre détails qui ne collent pas, n'hésites pas, je suis sûre que je n'ai pas pensé à tout.

**beru ou bloub** : Promis, un jour je prends le temps de mettre à jour ma communauté. Je garde soigneusement de côté toutes tes propositions. Eh oui ! Tout ça pour un autographe ! Il paraît bien qu'on fouille les poubelles des stars ! Et merci pour le résumé.

**Djeiyanna** : T'es pas gentille avec Candice !

**Kika** : Merci !

**rayuroplanis** : Pour connaître le passage ici, je divise le nombre de passage sur TWWO par le nombre de review sur le même site et j'applique le rapport au nombre de reviews ici (en gros j'ai 1 review pour 10 passages sur TWWO). Merci pour tes bons vœux. Joyeuses fêtes !

**Vert** : mdr le SDA ! La couleur du bouton, c'est une question de paramétrage de l'ordi (chez moi aussi il est violet). Bien sûr que tu as le droit de l'appeler Willie ! Mon perso appartient un peu aux lecteurs. J'ADORE ta définition des rapport entre Willie et Harry. C'est exactement ce que je veux faire passer. Vais le réutiliser pour un résumé moi !

**Severia Dousbrune** : Exactement. Willy aide Harry parce qu'il est normal pour lui qu'il y ait de la solidarité entre deux partenaires. La dette, c'est pour se donner bonne conscience.

**aresse** : on ne verra pas la petite moldue la semaine prochaine non plus mais elle se rattrapera le chapitre suivant.

**marion-moune** : Le Willy il a encore plein de découvertes à faire sur sa (douce) moitié ;-)

**gaelle griffondor** : il est très bien ton résumé. Même que tu as obtenu un vote. Mais je peux pas les mettre tous à la fois. Ton tour viendra !

**Zabou** : Contente que tu aimes !

**miss serpentard** : Mouarf... j'aime pas les slash...mais j'en ai dans mes favoris. Comme quoi :-D J'espère que tu as apprécié les autres histoires.

**Allima** : Oups, pas de Christina dans ce chapitre ni le suivant. Mais elle se rattrape dans le suivant !

**atalante** : Eh oui, Titus est bien là cette semaine.. et la semaine prochaine.

**Lenaleonyde1138** Merci de passer régulièrement pour m'indiquer que tu es toujours là !

**Milie** : Oh !mais décidément vous l'aimez ma bijoutière ! Le grand retour dans deux semaines !

**Kazy** : Non, en fait le service est plus un réflèxe Serpentard qu'une véritable raison. Si un jour Harry rend service à Willy, se sera plutôt parce que l'occasion se présente que pour rembourser une dette. Mais bien sûr, ce "service" fera évoluer leur relation. Merci pour tes bons vœux. Je te souhaite plein de bonnes chose aussi.

**Olen** : Merci d'aimer.

**cecile rogue** : Eh oui, on poste quand on peux ! Bisous et meilleurs vœux !

**Titania.M** : Eh oui, nos deux lascars forment enfin une vrai équipe !

**Kaorulabelle** : oui, j'ai vu et je suis toute contente ! Je vous adore !

**La p'tite Lili** : Non, lhistoire de l'autographe n'est pas dans ALB, mais je passa très vite sur cette période et finalement, tout est réglé en 24h. Par contre, dans le chapitre ci-dessus, l'épisode de l'hôpital y est du point de vue de Ginny. Merci pour tes vœux.

**BabyChang** : Non, Malefoy n'y est pour rien, et cet épisode est terminé, Candice ayant renoncé à se faire de l'argent sur la renommé d'Harry Potter. Oui, la honte pour "starsky". J'avoue que je suis toujours un peu en retard pour mes notes de fin de chapitres et mes reviews, alors ce n'est pas relu avec tout le soin nécessaire ! Tu dois être contente d'avoir revu Titus, que nous retrouverons dans le chapitre prochain. Merci pour le résumé. PS : j'ai réécrit la scène de l'agression de Ginny dans le chapitre de Mai de _Ginny la Furie_.

**Lily Petite Etoile** : Bisou, j'espère que tu as apprécié ta lecture !

**fénice** : Y paraît que c'est pas Starky mais Star**s**ky. Si ma correctrice ne voit plus mes fautes... ;-) Bises

**Andryade** : Il faut mettre tes histoires préférées dans tes "Alertes" pour tre sûre de ne rien manquer ! Mais c'est pas grave, l'essentiel est que tu sois là ! Oui, c'est un bonheur d'écrire sur un OC. Pour l'histoire original, j'aimerai bien... mais j'ai pas d'idées. Promis, je vous mets au courant si ça me vient !

**Synopsis** : normalement je poste le mercredi matin (la nuit pour toi) mais je savais que mercredi dernier j n'aurai pas le temps alors j'ai préféré avancer que reculer le RV. Pour ton résumé, il est très bien et passera, quand viendra son tour, à la postérité, promis

**Elmire** : pas de panique, je comprend bien que tu sois occupée en cette période de fête. Je suis déjà bien contente que tu prenne le temps de venir me lire. Bises et bonnes fêtes à toi aussi. PS : j'ai pas réussi à replacer mes nouvelles connaissances sur la géographie canadienne lors du réveillon - très déçue ;-).

**Steamboat Willie** : Bonnes vacances et à bientôt !


	12. Jeux vidéos et vieille dame indigne

**- MON SORCIER BIEN-AIMÉ -

* * *

**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera**

**Résumé de la semaine** : _Je suis Auror, et mon nouveau partenaire est Harry Potter. Quel poisse ! Moi qui déteste les Gryffondors et les célébrités, je suis servi, j'ai les deux pour le prix d'un… _**(Virg05)

* * *

**

**XI : Jeux vidéos et vieille dame indigne**

Il faisait beau le lendemain matin et je me dis que ce serait une bonne idée de sortir. Mais Titus ne semblait pas vouloir quitter ses Multiplettes, se repassant inlassablement le match de la veille.

"Tu ne veux pas sortir un peu ?

- Mmh !

- Pardon ?

- Non.

- Enfin, on ne va pas rester toute la journée enfermés !

- Mmh..."

On leur apprend pas à parler correctement aux gamins ? Bon, d'accord, Potter était bon, mais on allait pas passer la journée à l'admirer. J'avoue que je commençais presque à comprendre Malefoy. S'il avait été témoin d'un tel engouement inconditionnel pendant sept ans, pas étonnant qu'il nous fasse des crises d'urticaire quand la Célébrité se faisait un peu remarquer.

En attendant, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pourrait plaire à ce mioche et le décider à se bouger un peu. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de le garder trois jours !

J'essayai de me rappeler ce que j'appréciais à cet âge. J'aimais jouer dehors avec ma sœur, ranger mes cartes de chocogrenouilles, admirer les balais, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard...

"Dis Titus, tu ne voudrais pas aller à Pré-au Lard ? Il y a un grand magasin de balais là-bas"

Il me prêta enfin un peu d'attention :

"Maman m'a emmené plusieurs fois à Pré-au-Lard. On ne pourrait pas aller voir le magasin du Chemin de Traverse ?"

Les gamins de nos jours sont trop gâtés. De mon temps, aller à Pré-au-Lard était une vraie fête !

"Bon, si tu veux, mais remues-toi, il est déjà 11heures."

Il lâcha à regret ses Multipettes et se prépara enfin.

Nous passâmes deux longues heures dans le magasin. Un vendeur nous fit l'article pour le _Foudre de guerre_, le balai de luxe qui avait remplacé l'_Eclair de feu._ Si mon neveu portait à ses leçons la moitié de l'intérêt qu'il eût pour la fiche technique de l'engin, il devait être le premier de sa classe.

Je réussis à l'arracher à sa contemplation en lui proposant de lui offrir un petit nécessaire à balai. Il se laissa ainsi entraîner vers le rayon correspondant.

Quand il consentit enfin à quitter la boutique, je lui demandai s'il avait des fournitures à acheter pour l'école ; mais il semblait que ma sœur ait fait le nécessaire pour lui envoyer tout ce dont il aurait pu avoir besoin en cours d'année. Je l'entraînai dans un pub pour manger un morceau, puis je lui proposai d'aller prendre une glace chez Florian Fortarôme en guise de dessert..

En chemin, nous passâmes devant le magasin des jumeaux Weasley, "Aux sorciers facétieux". L'air de rien, Titus fit remarquer :

"Puisqu'on est devant, on pourrait aller regarder. Juste pour voir...

- Si tu veux", répondis-je.

A le voir filer vers l'établissement, j'eus soudain un doute :

"Dis donc, toi. C'est pour venir ici que tu as préféré le Chemin de Traverse à Pré-au-Lard ?"

Il rougit :

"Je me suis dit que ce serait l'occasion. Mais si tu ne veux pas y aller..., termina-t-il d'un ton misérable.

- Puisqu'on est là, cédai-je. Je suppose qu'un petit coup d'œil nous fera pas de mal."

Sa figure s'illumina et il poussa résolument la porte de la boutique. Comme la première fois, les confettis nous accueillirent. Je soupirai, ayant vaguement l'impression de m'être fait manipuler, et entrepris de rejoindre le comptoir. Titus semblait apprécier toutes les facéties que notre avancée déclenchait. Moi je trouvais ça stupide, mais je ne faisais sûrement pas partie du public visé.

Un des jumeaux Weasley nous accueillit :

"Monsieur Stratford, soyez le bienvenu dans notre modeste boutique. Je vois que vous avez amené votre neveu. Bonjour Titus !"

Manifestement, la communication passait bien dans la famille Weasley.

"Bonjour, Monsieur, répondit mon neveu, tout intimidé de se voir ainsi interpellé.

- Eh bien, jeune homme, on vient chercher de quoi mettre un peu de joie et de bonne humeur autour de soi ?

- Euh…oui, répondit le mioche en me jetant un regard timide.

- De quelle maison es-tu ?

- Serpentard ! répondit fièrement Titus.

- Nous avons plein de produits qui plaisent beaucoup dans ta maison. Effet subtil garanti. Pas d'esbroufe, mais d'une redoutable efficacité. Quel genre de blague voudrais-tu faire ? Collective ou individuelle ? Visant plutôt les élèves, les professeurs, les concierges, les chats, les parents, les frères et sœurs ? Pour intérieur ou plein air ? Nous avons toute sorte de conditionnements : objets ensorcelés, potions à boire, poudres à vaporiser…

Alors que Titus assimilait le vaste champ d'action qui s'offrait à lui, Weasley s'adressa à moi :

"Pendant que votre neveu fait son choix, voulez vous admirer notre rayon de Feuxfous Fuseboum pour toute occasion ? Vous pouvez les trouver ailleurs, mais ici nous avons la gamme complète."

J'acceptai sa proposition, en partie car j'étais curieux d'en savoir plus sur ce produit, et aussi car je préférais en connaître le moins possible sur les achats de mon neveu, au cas où sa mère m'en demanderait le compte.

La diversité offerte était impressionnante. Tout un pan de mur était consacré à leur produit vedette. Ils étaient tous sur le même principe : on choisissait des motifs pré-dessinés, ou on dessinait soi-même sur des parchemins ensorcelés les formes et les phrases que l'on voulait voir s'épanouir dans le ciel. C'était les motifs proposés et le nombres de parchemins fournis qui déterminaient le thème et le prix des différents modèles.

On pouvait se procurer des personnages de légendes ou des galeries d'animaux pour les fêtes enfantines, des petits cœurs et des angelots pour les déclarations d'amour, des portraits de sportifs pour les soirées d'après match, et toute l'imagerie liée aux différentes fêtes : citrouilles et fantômes pour Halloween, barbus débonnaires et rennes pour Noël, poules et œufs colorés pour Pâques. Je trouvai même, à moitié dissimulée, une boîte rose dont le thème était destiné à un public averti.

Dans la zone consacrée aux fêtes de fin d'année, je repérais la boîte que mon beau-frère avait apportée pour le nouvel an. C'était une des moins chères. Cela ne m'étonna pas. Gwen n'aurait jamais dû épouser un écossais.

En étudiant les boîtes de plus près, je vis qu'elles étaient très bien conçues. Outre la description précise du contenu étaient précisés en gras les lieux où l'utilisation des Fuseboum était proscrite, ainsi que les précautions à suivre au cours de leur usage. Sous leur aspect loufoque et indiscipliné, ces jumeaux étaient des commerçants prudents. Cela me rassura un peu sur les produits que mon neveu était en train d'acquérir.

Quand je revins vers le comptoir, le rouquin était en train de finir d'empaqueter les achats de Titus, tout en continuant à faire l'article :

"Voilà jeune homme. Avec la remise spéciale pour les personnes recommandées par la famille. Tous nos produits sont garantis un an. Et sans effets secondaires", ajouta-t-il en remarquant ma présence.

Mon neveu le remercia et me suivit vers la sortie en serrant son paquet contre son cœur. Nous finîmes notre après-midi chez le glacier. Titus prit la plus grosse coupe proposée par la carte. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un gamin de son gabarit puisse manger autant sans être malade.

oO§0§Oo

J'avais décidé de rendre sa journée du lendemain inoubliable.

"Debout marmotte, le secouais-je vers neuf heures du matin. On a un programme chargé aujourd'hui.

- Mmh… On fait quoi ?

- Surprise ! Allez, debout !"

Malgré son insistance, je refusai de lui révéler ce que j'avais prévu. D'abord parce qu'une surprise est une surprise, et ensuite, je n'étais pas sûr qu'il se lèverait si je lui révélais à l'avance notre destination.

Ainsi, quand il eut déjeuné, je lui dis de remettre les vêtements moldus qu'il avait utilisés pour passer inaperçu à King's Cross l'avant-veille.

"Pourquoi tu veux que je les mette ?

- A ton avis ?

- Tu ne va pas me remettre dans le train !

- Bien sûr que non. On va faire du tourisme.

- Chez les moldus ?

- Exactement.

- Bof !

- Ecoute, fais-moi confiance, tu vas aimer"

Il protesta encore un peu, mais il n'était pas encore assez familier avec moi pour réellement refuser. Il s'habilla donc en maugréant et en pestant contre ces "vêtements complètement nuls et moches".

Quand je lui indiquai le nom de notre cheminée de destination, il m'opposa une mine renfrognée, mais répéta docilement après moi pour confirmer qu'il avait bien compris. C'est donc sans problème que nous nous retrouvâmes en plein cœur de Londres en milieu de matinée.

Il nous fallait prendre le métro pour nous rendre où j'avais prévu de l'emmener. Avant de nous y engouffrer, je lui recommandai de ne pas parler trop fort et de me laisser répondre si quelqu'un nous adressait la parole. Il parut étonné de mon aisance quand j'achetai nos tickets et arrêta enfin de faire la tête pour regarder autour de lui. Il oublia vite sa mauvaise humeur, subjugué par l'étonnante faune qui nous entourait.

En l'observant, je me demandai si l'idée répandue selon laquelle les moldus ne sont pas bien malins tient à la tête qu'ils font quand nous les croisons sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est sûr qu'on n'a pas l'air bien futé quand on a la bouche entrouverte et les yeux aussi écarquillés que ceux d'un elfe de maison.

Je le tins fermement par le bras alors que nous déambulions dans les couloirs. Il trouva les Escalators plus pratiques que les escaliers de Poudlard. Tant qu'à bouger, il est vrai que c'est commode qu'ils aillent dans la bonne direction.

J'avais prévu de l'emmener dans un magasin où se vendaient des livres et autres articles culturels pour enfants et adolescents. Je l'avais découvert peu de temps auparavant et j'avais été frappé par le nombre de jeunes qui déambulaient dans ces lieux. Je jugeai avoir de bonnes chances d'y trouver de quoi intéresser mon neveu.

Nous commençâmes par la librairie. Dans un premier temps, l'idée de visiter un tel lieu lui sembla d'un ennui mortel :

" Ce sont que de livres !

- Mais regarde un peu ! Tu en a déjà vu avec autant de couleurs et de dessins ?"

Il allait sans doute répliquer de façon négative, quand son attention fut attirée par un livre portant l'illustration d'un dragon en couverture.

"Oh ! s'écria-t-il. Tu as vu ! Je ne savais pas que le moldus...

- Titus, sifflai-je entre mes dents serrées. Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Je vais t'appliquer un _Silentio_, si tu recommence ! Parle moins fort !"

Il me répliqua par une moue boudeuse mais je n'y pris pas garde et me saisis du livre qui avait ainsi attiré son attention.

"Ces dragons sont très beaux, dis-je en feuilletant l'ouvrage. Fantaisistes, mais très beaux."

Finalement, Titus commença à s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait. Le laissant à son exploration, je fouinai de mon côté. J'eus la surprise d'y découvrir que la mythologie gréco-romaine était connue des moldus. Il faut croire que certains mythes sont universels.

Je rejoignis Titus qui me faisait des grands signes. Il avait trouvé un livre de contes où étaient représentés des sorcières aux nez crochus et des mages barbus :

"Regarde, dit-il en riant, mais d'une voix contrôlée, tu ne trouves pas que cette vieille ressemble à la voisine de Grand-père et Grand-mère ? Tu sais, celle qui était venue pendant trois heures nous parler de ses rhumatismes pendant qu'on était chez eux ?

- C'est vrai, convins-je. Et celui-là, ajoutai-je en montrant un Merlin illustrant la "Légende d'Arthur", on dirait Dumbledore !"

Nous jouâmes un petit moment à ce jeu des ressemblances, puis je l'entraînai vers les disques. A voix basse je lui en expliquai le principe et nous passâmes un bon moment à en écouter aux bornes de consultation mises à la disposition du public. Nous constatâmes la supériorité des moldus en la matière. Si nous savons conserver des sons par magie, c'est une entreprise difficile utilisée dans des cas limités. Quand Titus compris que tous les enfants moldus pouvait écouter chez eux leurs chansons préférées à leur convenance, je crois qu'il se sentit un peu jaloux.

J'étais en train d'écouter de la très belle musique quand Titus se plaignit d'avoir faim. Manifestement, combler son estomac ne souffrait aucun délai, et je ne puis même pas finir l'audition que j'avais en cours, car il insistait d'une voix de plus en plus forte et aiguë.

J'allais lui dire de la mettre en sourdine quand je notai que les gens autour de nous commençaient à me regarder d'un air désapprobateur. J'abandonnai donc mon écouteur et traînai le gamin dehors avant qu'on ne m'accuse de martyriser cet enfant.

Une fois dans la rue, je cherchai du regard un endroit où nous pourrions manger rapidement. Mes yeux tombèrent alors sur une enseigne dont Christina m'avait parlé comme étant le lieu préféré de ses neveux et nièce pour déjeuner. Ces derniers étaient sensiblement plus jeunes que Titus, mais un simple coup d'œil me rassura. Tous les âges semblaient se retrouver dans ce restaurant.

Nous y entrâmes à la suite d'une bande d'adolescents, et nous les suivîmes alors qu'ils allaient faire leur commande au comptoir. Quand ce fut notre tour, je choisis la même chose qu'eux pour moi et Titus. Nous trouvâmes ensuite un coin pour nous installer. Ce n'était pas de la grande cuisine, mais c'était correct. Mon neveu adora l'idée de manger avec ses doigts dans un restaurant, ainsi que la sauce à la tomate qui était en libre service sur les tables. Il en couvrit copieusement son sandwich et ses frites et y fit grand honneur. Cela me vexa un peu de constater qu'il préférait cette cuisine moldue au petit déjeuner complet que je lui avais soigneusement préparé le matin même.

De retour dans le magasin, je voulus voir les "ordinateurs", qui semblaient être des éléments important dans le monde moldu moderne. Mais, alors que nous passions devant les "DVD", Titus s'arrêta devant un écran et resta fasciné par le film d'action qui s'y déroulait. Quand je parvins à l'en détacher, ce fut pour tomber dans les "jeux vidéo". Il y avait beaucoup de jeunes qui s'agglutinaient autour des écrans, manipulant des boutons.

Dans un premier temps, nous ne comprîmes pas très bien comment cela marchait, et nous en fûmes réduits à observer les autres gamins pour voir comment ils se débrouillaient. Puis finalement, avec une dextérité qui m'étonna, Titus prit en main une console et commença une course de voiture, en pilotant le véhicule grâce à des manettes placées sous l'écran. Ses premières parties ne furent pas brillantes, mais il s'améliora rapidement.

Quand je remarquai qu'il était entièrement absorbé par le jeu, je l'abandonnai et allai enfin vers ce qui m'intéressait. J'eus la chance dans le rayon "Informatique" de trouver un engin de libre à proximité d'un mioche qui expliquait à sa grand-mère comment "surfer sur internet". Je copiai discrètement sur l'aïeule et eus la fierté d'y arriver bien avant elle. Je commençai tout juste à appréhender la somme de connaissances auxquelles les moldus ont accès à partir d'une simple machine quand Titus me rejoignit. Je lui montrai mes récentes acquisitions et il se mit à son tour à utiliser la "souris" et à cliquer frénétiquement sur les "liens".

Finalement, quand le soir commença à tomber, je réalisai que nous n'étions pas en avance car les parents du petit devaient rentrer chez eux vers dix-huit heures et nous devions aller les rejoindre. J'arrachai mon neveu à l'écran enchanteur et nous rejoignîmes le métro. En sortant, j'eus beaucoup de mal à l'empêcher de commenter tout haut sa récente initiation. Heureusement, se retrouver bringuebalés dans une rame bondée ne favorise pas la conversation.

oO§0§Oo

De retour à mon appartement, nous rassemblâmes en hâte les affaires de Titus, car il commençait à se faire tard. Cependant, avant de reprendre la cheminée pour nous rendre chez ses parents, je jugeai utile d'avoir une petite conversation avec mon neveu :

"Titus, tu peux bien sûr raconter à tes parents et à tes camarades le match de Quidditch auquel nous avons assisté, mais j'apprécierai que tu ne révèles pas que tu étais assis à côté des amis de Harry Potter et que nous avons discuté avec eux. Ni que je connais bien Potter.

- Ça, je le sais depuis Noël mais je ne l'ai dit à personne.

- Je te fais entièrement confiance, Titus. Je te rappelle simplement ce qui n'est pas souhaitable de le dire à tout le monde.

- Entendu !

- Et, euh… je suis pas sûr qu'il soit indispensable de parler à ta mère de notre petite visite dans la boutique de farces et attrapes.

- Tout à fait d'accord ! répondit-il précipitamment, et nous échangeâmes un regard de connivence.

Cette mise au point effectuée, nous reprîmes la cheminée pour aller chez les parents du gamin. Ma sœur sauta sur son rejeton dès notre arrivée. Nous avions une demi-heure de retard et elle s'était inquiétée. Je lui fis remarquer que je ne voyais pas très bien ce qui aurait pu nous arriver.

"Mais enfin, où étiez-vous passés ? J'ai essayé de vous joindre par cheminée et il n'y avait personne !

- Dans le Londres moldu.

- Le Londres moldu ! Mais que faisiez-vous là-bas ?

- Du tourisme.

- Enfin, depuis quand tu fais-tu du tourisme chez les moldus, toi ?

- Depuis que je mène des enquêtes là-bas dans le cadre de mon travail et que le Ministère multiplie les liens avec leur monde. Les connaissances que Titus a acquises aujourd'hui lui seront sans doute utiles un jour.

- Quels genres de connaissances ? a demandé mon beau-frère.

- Le métro, les vêtements, l'informatique.

- C'était super l'informatique !" a dit Titus.

Et il a commencé à raconter ses découvertes, en mélangeant allègrement tout ce que nous avions vu. C'était parfaitement incompréhensible, mais il était clair qu'il avait bien aimé. Finalement ma sœur le coupa dans son élan :

"Oui mon chéri, c'est très intéressant. Maintenant, je voudrais que tu ailles te laver les mains, c'est l'heure de manger. Tu restes dîner, William ?"

J'acceptai, ne serait-ce que pour voir comment Titus allait leur raconter le reste du week-end.

"Et qu'avez-vous fait hier ? demanda Gwen après nous avoir tous servis.

- On s'est baladés sur le Chemin de Traverse. On est allé voir les balais, il y avait un _Foudre de Guerre_ en démonstration, c'était super ! répondit Titus, la bouche pleine, s'attirant les reproches de sa mère.

- Et ce match de Quidditch ? demanda mon beau-frère, nous épargnant d'entendre le détail des caractéristiques de cette petite merveille.

- Merveilleux ! a dit Titus. Je n'ai jamais vu de match aussi fantastique.

- Tu n'en as pas vu beaucoup, lui rétorqua son père, amusé.

- C'est vrai que c'était assez extraordinaire, ai-je confirmé. Et pourtant, j'en ai vu pas mal.

- Et qui a gagné ? a demandé ma sœur.

- Les Aurors ! s'est écrié mon neveu. Harry Potter a été formidable !

- Quel est le rapport avec le Survivant ? a demandé Gwen.

- Il est Auror, ai-je expliqué. Et c'est notre attrapeur. Il n'est pas mauvais.

- Pas mauvais ! Il est génial, oui !" s'est écrié Titus.

Et il entrepris de décrire toutes les figures que Potter avait exécutées. Au bout d'un moment, ma sœur demanda :

"Il a duré combien de temps, ce match ?

- Une petite heure, répondis-je

- Enfin, il n'est pas possible de faire tout cela en si peu de temps !

- C'est justement ce qui a rendu le spectacle extraordinaire, lui expliquai-je. Il passait son temps à enchaîner les manœuvres.

- J'ai tout sur mes Multiplettes", insista mon neveu, désireux de vaincre l'incrédulité maternelle.

Il serait allé les chercher séance tenante si sa mère ne l'en avait pas empêché. Cependant, la curiosité de mon beau-frère s'était éveillée et, à peine avions nous fini notre dessert qu'il demanda à son fils de lui montrer le match. Il s'empara des jumelles et commença à visionner la rencontre. Très vite, il se mit à pousser des exclamations enthousiastes et il devint évident que nous n'aurions plus de conversation avec lui tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini de tout voir.

Ma sœur envoya Titus faire sa toilette et je restai avec elle tandis qu'elle rangeait la cuisine en me racontant son voyage. Puis Titus revint en chemise de nuit et me souhaita bonsoir en me remerciant pour les trois jours passés et les petits cadeaux que je lui avais faits.

Sa mère l'accompagna au lit et je rejoignis mon beau-frère dans le salon. Il était toujours absorbé par le Quidditch et je lui empruntais sa gazette du Sorcier car je n'avais pas eu le temps de la lire ces derniers jours. Au bout d'un moment, Gwen vint nous rejoindre :

"Titus a vraiment adoré son séjour chez toi. Merci de l'avoir autant gâté.

- Oh, c'était un plaisir pour moi aussi. On pourra peut-être recommencer cet été.

- Ce serait bien, oui. Il m'a déjà demandé s'il pouvait retourner te voir aux prochaines vacances."

Je dois avouer que cela me rendit assez fier. Finalement, Léopold passa les Multiplettes à son épouse et nous commençâmes à commenter le match. C'était la première fois que je parlais réellement avec mon beau-frère. Normalement, nous nous croisons chez mes parents et les conversations qu'il avait avec mon père ne m'intéressaient pas tellement.

La discussion dériva ensuite sur les nouvelles que j'avais lues dans le journal. Il était plus de minuit quand nous pensâmes à regarder l'heure et je m'empressai de prendre congé. Je déclinai l'offre de Gwen de l'accompagner le lendemain chez nos parents pour récupérer son cadet mais je lui promis de les inviter chez moi prochainement.

oO§0§Oo

Quand je retournai travailler le lendemain matin, je me rendis compte que le regard des mes collègues sur Potter avait changé. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était peu lié avec ceux qu'il n'avait pas connus lors de sa formation. Il était donc traité un peu à part, en partie à cause de ce qu'il était, mais aussi parce qu'il n'encourageait pas la familiarité par son attitude distante. Je suppose que pour ceux qui n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de l'approcher, il devait paraître un peu hautain.

Mais sa prestation du dimanche précédent avait changé la donne. Il avait gagné sa place dans notre petite communauté en payant de sa personne pour nous conférer du prestige vis à vis des autres services du Ministère.

Morrito me raconta que lorsqu'il était arrivé le lundi matin, tout le monde l'avait acclamé. Il était resté figé à la porte, mais l'équipe de Quidditch s'était jetée sur lui et lui avait fait faire le tour de la Ruche en le portant en triomphe. Par la suite, il y avait eu un pot improvisé en l'honneur de notre victoire, durant lequel le match avait été revu en détail.

Dans la discussion, entraîné sur un sujet qui le passionnait, il avait oublié sa discrétion habituelle et avait discuté technique avec certains de ses collègues qu'il connaissait à peine, et avec qui il était désormais moins réservé.

Par ailleurs, cette rencontre sportive était devenu le sujet de la semaine dans les couloirs du Ministère, et nous recevions des félicitations pour le génie de notre attrapeur. Cela renforça encore le sentiment qu'il faisait désormais bien partie de notre groupe.

Morrito me confia que Shacklebolt s'était efforcé d'envoyer Malefoy le plus souvent possible à l'extérieur, pour éviter que ce dernier ne gâche cette bonne ambiance par ses remarques acerbes. Notre commandant tentait ainsi à la fois de supprimer tout ce qui pouvait entraver l'intégration de mon équipier et d'éviter que le blond se mette à dos tout le service par ses remarques fielleuses.

Mais nous ne sommes pas si nombreux et, en fin de semaine, ils finirent par se croiser auprès des armoires où nous rangeons nos dossiers :

"Alors Potter, fier de toi ? attaqua Malefoy. Quand je pense que tu vas jusqu'à te faire tomber volontairement de ton balai pour te faire remarquer, tu me fais pitié !"

Potter devait se sentir très à l'aise sur le sujet, car au lieu d'ignorer les propos de son ennemi comme il le faisait d'habitude, il répondit doucereusement :

"Mon pauvre Malefoy. Tu n'as toujours pas digéré n'avoir jamais gagné contre moi !

- Moi au moins, tu ne m'as ni éliminé, ni mis dans ton lit ! " cracha le blond, piqué au vif.

Je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ses allusions, mais il était clair que Potter savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait et que la remarque avait fait mouche. Je m'apprêtai à intervenir, alarmé par la puissance que je sentais se dégager du corps figé de Potter, quand Morrito, qui venait d'arriver me prit de vitesse :

"Bon sang, Malefoy ! Cela fait dix minutes que je t'attends. Tu t'amènes ou quoi !"

Il entraîna son coéquipier triomphant en me lançant un regard lourd de reproches. Je dis à Potter, resté pétrifié :

"On y va quand tu es prêt", lui dis-je, avant de filer à mon bureau pour ne pas rester dans les parages au cas où il aurait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour gérer sa colère. De loin, je le vis marmonner ce que je supposai être une litanie de "Connard de Serpentard". Je ne pouvais pas lui donner entièrement tort. Décidément, ce Malefoy était une vraie plaie !

oO§0§Oo

L'ordre de mission que je reçus le lendemain matin là me fis grimacer. Encore une brave dame qui voulait qu'on vienne prendre son témoignage. Elle aurait reçu la visite d'un voleur la veille, à son domicile. Dégoûté, je le passai à Potter pour qu'il en prenne à son tour connaissance.

"Oh c'est Mrs Londubat !

- Tu la connais ?

- Oui, c'est la grand-mère de mon ami Neville.

- Formidable, maintenant je sais pourquoi cette corvée est tombée sur nous !"

Mais le temps où Potter était impressionné par mes coups de gueule étaient révolu :

"Inutile de râler, tu verras, c'est une femme charmante.

- Le temps et l'expérience m'ont appris à me méfier des vieilles dames charmantes, grognai-je, pas convaincu.

- Et puis vois le bon côté des choses, je suis enregistré par sa cheminée, on va pouvoir s'y rendre directement."

Comme la plupart des sorciers, je n'aimais pas tellement me rendre par cheminée privée chez quelqu'un sans être attendu. Rester dans le conduit en attendant que l'hôte vienne voir qui arrive et débloque le système de sécurité est très désagréable. Sans compter qu'une fois sur deux, la personne visitée est absente ou refuse de vous recevoir. Mais si Potter faisait partie des personnes autorisées à entrer librement, nous n'aurions pas à attendre.

Nous nous rendîmes donc dans l'Atrium et Potter passa en premier. Je laissai passer trente secondes pour lui laisser le temps de préparer mon arrivée, avant de le suivre. Quand je débarquai, Potter était dans les bras de la vieille dame :

"Harry, je suis tellement contente que ce soit toi qui soit venu. Je l'espérais bien, mais je n'ai pas voulu ennuyer Kingsley en le demandant spécifiquement. Et puis tu dois avoir mieux à faire que de venir voir une vieille dame comme moi."

Enfin, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas perspicace.

"Mais je suis toujours heureux de vous rendre visite, fayota Potter. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon partenaire, William Stratford.

- Je suis charmée de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Stratford.

- Moi de même, répondis-je pour ne pas être en reste.

- Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé avec un morceau de gâteau. A tout hasard j'ai préparé ton gâteau préféré, Harry, tu sais, le clafoutis dont Molly m'a transmis la recette. Je vous en prie asseyez vous pendant que je vais le chercher."

Elle partit vers sa cuisine sans nous laisser le temps de refuser.

"On n'a pas que ça à faire, grommelai-je.

- Son clafoutis est délicieux", répliqua tranquillement Potter, en s'enfonçant dans une bergère profonde.

Il nous fallut encore dix minutes pour être servis en gâteau et en thé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut persuadée que nous n'allions pas mourir d'inanition au cours des prochaines heures que la vieille dame consentit à commencer son récit :

"Voilà, hier matin, quand je me suis réveillée, il y avait un homme dans ma chambre. Il était en train de fouiller dans mes malles. Si vous saviez le désordre qu'il m'a mis dans mes affaires... Bien sûr, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là ! Alors il a essayé de m'impressionner. Il a pointé sa baguette vers moi et m'a demandé où je cachais mes bijoux. Il se trouve que je n'ai pas de bijoux à la maison. Je n'ai pas tellement l'occasion de sortir vous savez, alors je les ai mis dans mon coffre chez Gringott's. J'ai l'intention de les donner à Luna plus tard, confia-t-elle à Potter. Enfin, quand elle et Neville se marieront. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez les jeunes à attendre des années avant de...

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite, a coupé Potter, qui n'avait manifestement pas envie de discuter de son avenir matrimonial avec elle.

- Et bien je lui ai dit _'Imbécile, tu crois que je suis assez bête pour garder mes bijoux chez moi !_'. Il a été tellement étonné qu'il en a baissé sa baguette."

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Potter. Il avait oublié de me préciser que la grand-mère de son copain avait un léger penchant pour la mythomanie. Mais il parut la prendre très au sérieux.

"Mrs Londubat, il n'est pas très prudent d'injurier un sorcier qui vous menace avec une baguette. Il aurait pu vous faire du mal.

- Ecoute Harry, j'ai traversé deux guerres, alors je ne vais pas trembler devant un petit voleur. D'ailleurs, il a été très gentil avec moi.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demandai-je.

- Eh bien, j'ai jugé qu'il n'était pas correct de recevoir un jeune homme dans ma chambre et encore moins dans mon lit, alors je lui ai dit de se pousser pour que je puisse me lever. Ensuite, je lui ai demandé de me suivre dans le salon.

- Et il l'a fait ? a demandé Potter, incrédule.

- Bien sûr. Je lui ai demandé comment il était entré. Il m'a expliqué qu'il était entré par la fenêtre. Il paraît qu'on oublie souvent de les fermer correctement. Il est vrai que j'en avais laissé une entrouverte pour que mes fleurs puissent profiter de l'air de la nuit. Je l'ai mis en garde contre les maléfices qu'installent certains sorciers en vue de blesser ceux qui entrent chez eux sans permission. Les jeunes de nos jours sont si insouciants ! Ensuite, je me suis dis qu'il avait peut-être faim, alors je lui ai proposé de lui préparer un petit déjeuner."

Je faillis m'étrangler avec mon clafoutis, d'ailleurs excellent.

"Vous avez quoi ? demandai-je n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

- Je lui ai proposé de déjeuner, mais il a décliné ma proposition et n'a accepté qu'un thé. Nous sommes allés le préparer dans la cuisine. Il était très serviable. Il m'a aidé à le faire. Ensuite, nous avons un peu discuté.

- Cela a duré longtemps ? s'est enquis Potter qui semblait décidé à ne plus s'étonner de rien.

- Une bonne heure au moins. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il faisait ça. Il ne s'est pas montré très prolixe, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il travaillait pour quelqu'un. Sans doute une bande organisée.

- Vous a-t-il donné des informations à ce sujet ?

- Hélas non. En tout cas ce garçon avait très bon goût. Il a beaucoup aimé mon petit secrétaire, juste derrière vous. Il me vient de ma mère. Enfin, comme je le lui ai fait remarquer, il ne pouvait pas facilement l'emmener. Les sorts de réduction abîment le vernis, vous savez.

- Tout à fait, Madame, ai-je opiné, mécaniquement.

- Par contre, continua-t-elle, en se penchant vers moi avec un air de conspirateur, je dois avouer que, bien que ce soit à l'encontre de mes convictions, je lui ai un peu menti. Voyez-vous, quand il a admiré ma petite pendule, je lui ai dit qu'elle ne marchait plus."

Bon, elle était complètement inconsciente, mais loin d'être idiote.

"Vous avez bien fait, approuvai-je. Et après ?

- Il commençait à se faire tard, alors je lui ai dit que je devais me préparer pour aller faire mes courses. Nous étions mardi hier et c'est le jour du marché à Pré-au-Lard. Il a très bien compris et il a pris congé. Par contre, comme il pleuvait, je lui ai proposé d'utiliser ma cheminée pour repartir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il attrape la mort.

- Je suppose que vous ne savez pas où il s'est rendu.

- Si bien sûr, j'ai écouté. Mais il est parti pour la Halle aux Poudres. Je ne pense pas que cela puisse vous aider. Par contre, avant de me quitter, il a fait quelque chose d'adorable. Il a fouillé dans ses robes et en a sorti ma bourse qu'il avait dû prendre avant que je me réveille. Il me l'a rendue. C'est gentil, non ?

- Adorable, a admis Potter, manifestement partagé entre rire et ébahissement.

- Mais je me suis dit qu'il en aurait sans doute plus besoin que moi, alors je lui ai donné l'argent qu'elle contenait."

Là, ni Potter ni moi n'avons trouvé de réponse adéquate. On s'est regardés tous les deux, comme pour nous confirmer mutuellement avoir bien entendu.

"En bref, a finalement repris Potter, il ne vous a rien volé.

- Si, après son départ, je me suis aperçue qu'il me manquait quelques bibelots. Rien de bien précieux, mais sans doute facile à revendre. Tenez, je vous en ai préparé une liste."

Je la saisis et y jetais un coup d'œil. Il n'y avait effectivement aucune chance que nous retrouvions ce qui lui avait été dérobé. Trop courant. La vieille chose continuait son récit :

"Il ne voulait pas prendre mes gallions, mais j'ai insisté. Il m'a même demandé si cela ne me manquerait pas pour mes courses. Mais je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que je passerai chez Gringotts avant, voilà tout.

- Rassurez-moi, n'ai-je pu m'empêcher de demander, vous ne lui avez pas donné le numéro de votre coffre, au moins ?

- Ne soyez pas impertinent, jeune homme. Reprenez plutôt une part de clafoutis."

Elle me servit pendant que Potter complétait ses notes. Lui aussi eut droit à une part de gâteau supplémentaire.

"Pourriez-vous nous décrire votre voleur ? demandai-je.

- Je ne préfère pas. C'est un brave garçon vous savez. Je ne veux pas que vous lui fassiez du mal !"

Ce que je déteste avec les vieux, c'est que sous prétexte qu'on hésite à leur taper dessus, ils se croient tout permis.

"Excusez-moi, Madame, a fini par demander Potter, mais pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir ?

- C'est à cause de Neville. C'est mon petit-fils, ajouta-t-elle pour moi. Il est venu hier soir et je lui ai tout raconté. C'est lui qui a insisté pour que je vous contacte. Il avait l'air très contrarié, alors je lui ai promis d'envoyer un hibou à Kingsley Shacklebolt pour lui faire plaisir. C'est vraiment un gentil garçon. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi."

Potter abandonna la partie et se concentra sur son clafoutis.

"Vous aimez ? me demanda notre hôtesse.

- Il est délicieux, affirmai-je.

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner la recette. Comme cela vous ne serez pas venu pour rien. Votre épouse vous fait souvent des gâteaux ?

- Très souvent, oui, répondis-je sous le regard surpris de Potter.

Je préférais prendre mes précautions et lui faire croire que j'étais déjà casé. Ces vieilles personnes sont incapables de croiser un célibataire sans tenter de lui trouver l'âme sœur. Or je n'avais nulle envie de rencontrer toutes les laissées-pour-compte qu'elle connaissait.

Une fois nos assiettes vidées, nous prîmes congé. Par acquis de conscience Potter donna des conseils de prudence à notre hôtesse, mais ne sembla pas se faire d'illusions sur l'efficacité de ses directives. Elle insista tellement que nous repartîmes avec les restes du clafoutis.

Alors que nous remontions de l'Atrium à la Ruche, je dis à Potter :

"C'est vraiment ce qui s'appelle perdre son temps. La prochaine fois, tu diras à ton copain de ne pas obliger sa grand-mère à nous faire venir pour rien.

- On n'a pas tout perdu : on a récupéré un délicieux gâteau et, pour une fois, on va faire rire Shacklebolt avec notre rapport. Avoue que cela n'arrive pas souvent !"

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**03/01/2005** : BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !! 

Tout d'abord, je voudrai signaler à ceux qui trouve que j'ai forcé le trait avec **Mrs Londubat** que cette scène est très largement inspirée d'une histoire vraie, dont ma grand-mère est l'héroïne. Elle a effectivement "reçu" un cambrioleur d'une façon similaire et a dit au policier qui prenait sa déposition "Je ne veux pas vous donner son signalement car si vous l'arrêtez, vous allez le passer à tabac". Heureusement que les fonctionnaires de la police nationale ont le sens de l'humour.

Pour ce qui est des **équivalences qu'il peut y avoir entre cette fic et _Après la Bataille_ **ce n'est pas un hasard car j'ai écrit en parallèle la fin de ALB et le début de MSB pour ne pas me retrouver coincée. Je me réserve cependant le droit de retoucher ALB si cela ne collait plus. Mais promis, je vous préviendrai.

* * *

**La dédicace de la semaine** : ce chapitre est dédié à mon amie **Djeiyanna**

- d'abord pour être mon amie,

- ensuite pour m'avoir offert comme cadeau de Noël un abonnement à Fanfiction

- aussi pour avoir dessiné **une magnifique illustration de Ginny la Furie**, ma première fic, que **vous pouvez admirer sur mon profil** (grâce à l'abonnement)

- enfin, pour m'avoir aidé à reprendre ce chapitre qui m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre.

Bisous, ma belle !

**Djei écrit également sur ce site. Je vous invite donc à aller lire ses fic (attention au rating)**

_La semaine prochaine, je vous parlerai de mes autres relecteurs

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** : _

**kikou224** : PARDON ! PARDON ! Je ne sais pas comment une telle chose a pu arriver. Pour me faire pardonner, je te mets en première position dans mes réponses. Merci d'être revenue quand même ! Bise et bonne année.

**Fee Flea(u **: Tout d'abord bienvenue et merci de poser un petit mot par chapitre, c'est super sympa. Je suis très impressionnée par la qualité de tes reviews, c'est un vrai plaisir de les lire. Je vais essayer de répondre à toutes tes questions, dans la mesure du possible.

Stratford sur Avon est le village natal de William Shakespeare, ce qui explique peut-être que cela sonne familièrement à tes oreilles. J'ai voulu créer un personnage un peu revenu de tout, d'où des expressions de vieu routier. Pour les jumeaux, ils sont très présents, comme toute la famille Weasley, dans la vie de HArry. Cela découle de ce que j'ai décrit dans mes fics précédentes (qu'il n'est effectivement pas indispensable de lire pour suivre celle-ci). Malefoy est plus méchant que gentil, mais il a un peu évolué et préfère réussir en s'adaptant à la nouvelle donne politique que s'accrocher à ce qui lui a été inculqué et perdre. Mais il fait payer à Harry toutes les concessions qu'il a dû faire.Potter, a pas mal de raisons d'être "un peu mou". Mais il est resté le vaillant Gryffondor que nous connaissons et cela va finir par ressortir.

Effectivement, je connais "Fred et George" et j'adore leurs histoires, qui sont dans mes favoris. Dans un premier temps, Straford est très méfiant vis à vis de HArry et sa célébrité, mais il n'est pas de (trop) mauvaise foi et acceptera donc de revoir don jugement initial.

Je n'ai pas déterminé quel était polar offert à Stratford par Harry.Je devais faire une recherche dans ma bibliothèque mais j'ai oublié. Sans doute PD James car c'est preque la seule auteure contemporaine britanique que je connais. Harry était le témoin de Ron et Hermione à leur mariage, mais a du mal à réaliser que son amie a désormais changé de nom. L'attitude de Hermione à l'égard de Malefoy est de la simple politesse et une façon de reconnaitre qu'il est désormais dans leur camp, même si elle ne se fait pas trop d'illusion sur son changement de personnalité. Cela dit, les injures de MAlefoy ne la touchent pas tellement. Il rest beaucoup pluds doué avec Harry, ce qui donnera lieu à des accrochage réguliers.Le bonnet Change-Tête a disparu parce que Harry ne range pas très bien son bureau... et que j'avais besoin de cette disparition pour amener Stratford à prendre la mesure de son nouveau partenaire.

Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand chose à tirer du passage avec Tirelaine. Il fallait simplement que je fasse avancer cette enquête qui me permet d'intégrer un certain nombre d'éléments. Sans doute est-elle un peu maladroite. Bravo d'avoir noté les allusions aux parents du Survivant.

Stratford n'apprécie pas la complexité de Harry notamment parce qu'en bon Serpentard, il aime savoir où il met les pieds, pour éviter de se trouver dans une situation qui tournerait à son desavantage. Or avec Harry, il a conscience qu'il y aura toujours de l'imprévu dans ses plans. Je vais bien sûr utiliser les particularités du Survivant pour le faire agir de façon oncongrue, du point de vue de Stratford, comme dans la scène du troll.Et on retrouvera aussi les Détraqueurs.

La cheminé, c'était tout bête, pour quelqu'un qui connait les moldus. D'ou la longueur d'avance de Harry sur son partenaire. Le livre d'astronomie m'a effectivement été très utile.

**Lily Petite Etoile** : Contente de t'avoir plu.

**Harana** : Si je te permets de te détendre, j'ai atteint mon but. Bisous.

**dreyd **: merci d'avoir rattrapé tes reviews. Pleins de bons vœux pour l'année qui commence.

**Jean Benoit** : Pour ce qui est de ta critique, elle est parfaitement justifiée, et je crains que les choses ne s'arrangent pas. Pour moi, l'histoire principale est l'évolution des relations Stratford/Harry et Statford/Christina. Pas de panique, je n'étrangle pas les lecteurs qui me font des critiques pertinentes, au contraire je les remercie. Pour les fautes d'orthographe, je ne remercierai jamais assez mes correcteurs (eh oui, y'a pas de miracle, il faut relire et encore relire).En tout cas, je te retrouverai avec plaisir.

**Ptronille** : Oui, mon résumé n'était pas super et ne donnait pas vraiment une bonne idée du contenu, alors j'ai sous-traité. Mes lecteurs sont super !

**Severia Dousbrune** : l'humour est un trait essentiel de la famille Weasley made in JKR.

**acheqa** : Selon _Après la Bataille_, ma fic qui décrit l'après Poudlard, oui, Harry a gardé le contact avec Hannah Abbot, Dean Thomas et Susan Bones qui sont aussi Aurors, Neville, Luna, les jumelles Patil. Il a aussi assaini le coffre des Black, bourré de magie noire, en compagnie du Porfesseur Rogue. Mais leur relations, restent tendues.

**Drago Malefoy** : Merci et bonne lecture.

**Angie Black** : Bonne année à toi aussi. Contente que tu aies aimé mes passages. Impatiente de voir Angelina.

**taz **: Eh oui, on voit tout par les yeux de William.

**Kaorulabelle** : Merci pour ton mot.

**B.B darksun** : Merci pour tous tes compliments, et heureuse de te plaire.

**Bruno-Pier Chiasson** :Pour le moment, Harry occulte Sirius car il a trop de choses encore à régler dans sa vie pour s'occuper de la réhabilitation de son parrain. Il ne s'en occupera après son mariage, soit au début de l'année suivante. Nous aurons plus tard une scène où il explique tout à Willyboy. La suite mercredi prochain comme d'habitude. Cela fait déjà longtemps que je ne me lave plus et que je me nourris de slim fast. Il va falloir que je mette mon mari en consigne pour gagner davantage de temps. (non, mauvaise idée, il est trop bien, on ne me le rendrait pas).

**Elmire** : N'ai pas trouvé de passionné de géographie, même au réveillon du nouvel an ! Tant pis, je garderai mes nouvelles connaissances pour moi. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes de ton côté.

**marion-moune** : Ginny était attrapeur dans le tome 5 car Harry était suspendu. On peut imaginer que dans le tome 6, Harry récupérera son poste et qu'elle se présentera pour être batteur ou poursuiveur.

**Vert** : je suis la première à être étonnée du succès remportée par mon match. Moi non plus, je ne suis pas très sport à la télé. De toute façon, j'ai pas de télé. J'ai essayé de faire une Ginny mi-jumeaux, mi-Molly.

**Ludi'** : Contente de te revoir. Cela me fait plaisir de savoir que tu me lis toujours.

**Kazy : **Mouarf, Willy est toujours sociable quand il y a une jolie fille dans le coin ! Merci de tous ces compliments. Bonne année à toi aussi.

**Alpo** : Contente de t'avoir plu. Bises

**Gred **Cela me fait plaisir que tu aies autant aimé.

**BabyChang** : Oui, je connais Fred et George, ils sont dans mes favoris. J'adore leur style aussi. Bonne année.

**calimera** : t'en fait pas pour les reviews. Me relire est déjà beaucoup. Venir me voir régulièrement aussi. Monsieur Felix apprécie d'être salué ;-)

**Rayuroplanis** : mon (trans)portable fait près de 3 kilos, mais l'essentiel est qu'il puisse me suivre dans toutn l'appartement ! Et surtout que je puisse l'utiliser quand l'ordi familial est monopolisé par quelqu'un d'autre.

**mate** : merci d'être passé

**Titania.M** : T'en fais pas pour Harry, c'est le Survivant ! Bonne année à toi aussi.

**Namyothis** : Merci d'être venue

**Yonara** : Merci pour le mot.

**Zabou** : : Merci

**Allima** : Willy fera la grande révélation à Harry dans euh… 3 chapitres !

**Ryan** : Eh non, j'ai laissé le pauvre Willy se dépatouiller tout seul avec son neveu.

**cecile rogue** :Merci pour tes compliments. Je m'excuse, j'ai mis tes chapitres de côté, mais je vais essayer de m'en occuper cette semaine. Pleins de bises.

**gaelle griffondor** : Pourquoi je mets 1 semaine entre chaque mise à jour ? Pour vous faire savourer, pardi !

**beru ou bloub** : Merci pour cette enthousiaste review. Le clavier portable me cause encore quelques soucis pour certaines combinaison de touches (écart différent entre les touches par rapport à clavier classique) et le touch pad n'est pas évident. Bonne année.

**Milie** : Si je ne fais pas d'erreur, tout doit coller avec Après la Bataille.

**virg05** : C'est vrai, c'est sans doute pour cette raison que c'est souvent une profession que l'on choisit pour elle.

**La p'tite Lili** : Bonne année à toi aussi !

**fenice de neige** : Ah le Quidditch ! Que de folies on commet en ton nom !


	13. La pendule qui changea le cours de l'his...

**- MON SORCIER BIEN-AIMÉ -

* * *

**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera

* * *

**

**Résumé de la semaine** : _Harry : Alors c'est toi mon coéquipier ? Willy : Tais toi et écris ! Harry : On t'a coupé l'eau chaude pendant que tu prenais ta douche ce matin ou quoi ? Willy : Pitié... _**(Andromede)

* * *

**

**XII : La pendule qui changea le cours de l'histoire**

Le week-end suivant, c'est avec joie que je retrouvai Christina que je n'avais pas vue depuis deux semaines, du fait de la visite de mon neveu. Je fus un peu déçu de constater qu'elle ne paraissait pas très enjouée et qu'elle semblait distraite.

Tout au long de notre visite de la Tate Gallery, je me demandai fiévreusement ce que j'avais fait pour lui déplaire. Mais vers la fin de l'après-midi, elle s'excusa spontanément :

"Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie aujourd'hui.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? demandai-je doucement. Vous avez un souci ?

- J'ai cassé un objet auquel je tenais particulièrement. C'est idiot, je ne devrais pas me mettre dans de tels états pour cela.

- Il n'est pas possible de le réparer ?

- Hélas non. C'est une pendulette que mon grand-père a fabriquée. Il était horloger. Je l'ai cognée et une pièce s'est cassée. Or pour la remplacer, il faudrait démonter le mécanisme, et maintenant il y a très peu d'artisans qui en sont capables. Et les rares qui le pourraient ne sont pas dans mes prix. Enfin, tant pis, ce n'est qu'un objet, après tout."

Elle avait l'air vraiment triste et cela m'ennuyait de la voir dans cet état. Or j'étais sûr de pouvoir l'aider, pour peu que je puisse sortir ma baguette magique.

"Vous pourriez me la confier, lui suggérai-je. Dans euh… le cadre des mes enquêtes j'ai rencontré des orfèvres en la matière. J'en connais justement un qui me doit un service. Je pourrais lui montrer votre horloge et il pourra peut-être faire quelque chose.

- C'est très particulier comme montage, m'opposa-t-elle, sceptique.

- Je peux toujours lui montrer. Je lui dirai de ne rien faire s'il n'est pas sûr d'être à la hauteur."

Elle ne semblait pas très convaincue, mais comme elle n'avait pas d'autre solution, elle accepta mon idée. Avant de la quitter, je passai donc chez elle et pris le précieux objet, non sans qu'elle ne l'enveloppe avec d'infinies précautions.

Une fois chez moi, j'examinai avec soin le mécanisme. Cela me sembla très ingénieux et compris la délicatesse de l'opération s'il avait fallu tout démonter. Heureusement, j'avais d'autres moyens à ma disposition. D'un simple _accio_, je récupérai le morceau de pièce qui s'était détaché et perdu dans les méandres des rouages de l'horloge. Ensuite, je ressoudai les deux morceaux de la pièce en utilisant un _Reparo_. J'en profitai pour dépoussiérer les minuscules molettes avec un sort de récurage et je parachevai le tout d'un sortilège de protection pour parer à tout nouveau choc.

Au milieu de la semaine, je me dis qu'il était dommage que Christina continue à se faire du souci pour sa pendule, alors que cette dernière était réparée. Je pris donc mon téléphone, qui ne m'avait pas beaucoup servi dernièrement, et je composai son numéro. Elle répondit au bout de deux sonneries.

"Bonsoir, c'est William. Je voulais vous dire que votre horloge était réparée.

- C'est vrai ? Si vite ?

- Oui, finalement, ce n'était pas trop compliqué.

- Et… elle marche vraiment, demanda-t-elle, manifestement incrédule.

- En tout cas, elle fait tic tac, lui répondis-je.

- Oh, c'est merveilleux ! Je… je verrai cela dimanche prochain."

Il y avait tellement d'impatience dans sa voix que je lui proposai :

"Désirez-vous que je l'amène tout de suite ?

- Cela ne vous ennuie pas ? Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Non, je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu. J'arrive d'ici une petite heure."

J'enveloppai avec soin la pendule, même si c'était désormais inutile, et je revêtis mes vêtements moldus. J'utilisai le réseau pour me rendre à la cheminée publique la plus proche de chez Christina et fis le reste du trajet à pied.

Elle semblait excitée comme une puce quand je posai mon précieux paquet sur la table de son salon. Elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement et inspecta l'horloge sous toutes les coutures. Elle sembla finalement être convaincue, et un grand sourire naquit sur son visage. Finalement, les yeux brillants, elle se tourna vers moi et vint m'embrasser sur les deux joues.

En la sentant si proche de moi, j'avais instinctivement levé un bras pour lui enlacer la taille. Me rendant compte de ce que j'avais fait, je retirai ma main pour la laisser s'éloigner. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Je pensai fugitivement qu'il fallait que je recule avant de perdre le contrôle de la situation, mais la tentation fut trop grande et je me penchai pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

J'avais l'intention de m'éloigner après cela, mais je cédai au désir qui m'envahit à cet instant et, malgré toutes mes résolutions, la plaquai contre moi. Le baiser se transforma en étreinte passionnée tandis que Christina nouait ses bras autour de mon cou.

Au bout d'un long et délicieux moment, je m'éloignai un peu pour observer son visage. Elle avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Elle me rendit mon regard, avec un petit sourire. Oui, elle avait envie de moi, autant que j'avais envie d'elle. Elle se dégagea doucement, me prit la main et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Bientôt nos vêtements jonchèrent le sol de la pièce et nous tombâmes sur son lit.

La suite ne regarde que nous. Je suis un gentleman. Tout ce que je peux en dire, c'est que je pris conscience que je la désirais sans doute depuis très longtemps. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait de si spécial, mais une chose était sûre : chacun de ses gestes était pour moi d'une sensualité incroyable et j'espérai que notre aventure dure plus qu'une simple nuit.

oO§0§Oo

Alors que nous reposions, étroitement collés l'un à l'autre, savourant l'instant présent, elle précisa :

" Ce n'était pas en guise de remerciement, tu sais.

- Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai bien compris que tu n'avais pas pu résister à mon charme ravageur."

Elle me mordit légèrement pour se venger de ma boutade. Je continuai :

"Bien que les apparences soient contre moi, je t'assure que je n'avais nullement l'intention de me faire payer en nature. Je me demande bien comment je vais prouver ma bonne foi, maintenant.

- Tu n'as rien à prouver répondit-elle doucement. J'ai reçu autant que j'ai donné."

Je l'embrassai pour la remercier du compliment indirect, tandis qu'elle continuait :

"Je meurs de faim, pas toi ?"

Je convins que les derniers événements avaient aiguisé mon appétit et nous allâmes nous préparer un repas rapide avant de retourner dans sa chambre et continuer à expérimenter notre nouvelle relation.

Quand je la quittai au petit matin, j'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mes vingt ans et j'étais sur un petit nuage rose.

oO§0§Oo

La béatitude que m'avait apportée ma nuit avec Christina perdura une bonne partie de la journée. Mais vers dix-sept heures, j'eus comme un coup de barre et j'atterris brutalement.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait, bon sang ! C'était une moldue, j'étais un sorcier. Nous vivions dans deux mondes qui avaient tout intérêt à ne pas se mélanger. Que je ne voulais pas mélanger, en tout cas. Cette liaison était bien trop compliquée et je n'aurais jamais dû aller jusque-là avec elle. Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de plus que les autres, cette fille ? Elle n'était même pas si jolie que ça.

Dès que ma journée serait finie, je passerai la voir et lui dirai que tout ceci était une erreur monumentale. Que j'avais déjà une femme et trois gosses qui m'attendaient au Canada et que tout était fini entre nous.

Je réalisai soudain que Potter me regardait d'un drôle d'air :

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un second nez qui vient de me pousser au milieu du front ?

- Euh, non. Je voulais juste savoir où se trouvait le dossier sur lequel nous avons travaillé hier.

- Sur mon bureau !

- Non, il n'y est pas, je viens de regarder."

Mais qui m'avait adjoint un débile pareil ? Quoique Daniela avait demandé à voir ce dossier et je le lui avais passé le matin même.

"Regarde sur le bureau de Freegarden au lieu de poser des questions idiotes !"

Il me fixa un moment, comme s'il hésitait à ajouter quelque chose, mais ma mine renfrognée dut le décourager car il se détourna sans rien dire.

Par la suite, tout alla de travers : je renversai du café sur ma robe, je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main sur les documents que je voulais consulter, je ne comprenais rien à ce que je lisais et j'envoyai au diable tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de m'adresser la parole. D'ailleurs, très vite, tout le monde m'évita soigneusement.

A dix-neuf heures, alors je répétais dans ma tête ce que j'allais dire à Christina, Potter vint se planter devant moi :

"Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? grognai-je.

- On va prendre un verre ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir aller prendre un verre ?

- Non, mais tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin d'un.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis pas de très bonne humeur !

- C'est censé m'effrayer ?

- Ouais !

- Pas de chance, je suis le Survivant et j'ai peur de rien !"

Pendant un instant, j'oubliai mes problèmes et le regardai avec de grands yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il m'ait dit une chose pareille. A son sourire satisfait, je compris qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour me déstabiliser et qu'il considérait avoir atteint son but.

"Alors ? insista-t-il.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que tu n'étais qu'un sale prétentieux et qu'il faut être vraiment stupide pour n'avoir peur de rien ?

- Malefoy a dû me le dire une bonne centaine de fois. Il en faudra plus pour me décourager."

Hé, il ne me compare pas à ce petit con, quand même ?

Il se dirigea vers les portes de la Ruche et je le suivis. Il avait parfaitement raison sur un point : j'avais besoin d'un verre. Nous nous rendîmes dans mon pub habituel. Il commanda sa Bièraubeurre et moi mon whisky. Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, nous ne dîmes rien, chacun de nous plongés dans ses pensées. Les miennes n'étaient pas très gaies. Cela dû se refléter sur mon visage, car Potter finit par demander :

"C'est si moche que ça ?

- J'ai rencontré une moldue, avouai-je, finalement soulagé de pouvoir le formuler.

- Et alors ?"

Et merde ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait fait croire que cela m'aiderait d'en parler avec ce gamin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il connaissait aux réalités de la vie, hein ?

- Alors rien du tout, Potter ! Juste un petit détail, je suis sorcier et pas elle. Mais c'est vrai, toi tu as soutenu Marchebank et tous ces politiciens qui disent que nous devons nous ouvrir sur le monde moldu. Ô joie, je suis le précurseur d'une ère nouvelle de coopération et de fraternité ! Mais il faut ouvrir les yeux. C'est bien gentil les bons sentiments, mais cela ne changera jamais rien à la réalité : sorciers et moldus seront toujours différents, même si on a plus le droit de le dire !

- J'avais des camarades à Poudlard qui avaient un parent sorcier et l'autre moldu, m'a-t-il tranquillement répondu. Ça aussi c'est une réalité. Pas très inédit comme situation, en fait !"

Effectivement, vu comme ça... sauf que moi, mes camarades de classe étaient des Sang purs exclusivement. Et que ma famille non plus n'était pas du genre à fréquenter des sangs mêlés. Pour eux, de telles unions sont plus ou moins de la perversion. Je me demandai comment ils qualifieraient ce que j'avais fait la nuit dernière : molduphilie ?

Potter, toujours dans son raisonnement, me demanda :

"Et elle représente quoi pour toi ? C'est sérieux ?

- Cela va peut-être te choquer, mais ce n'est pas le mariage que je recherche, répondis-je brutalement.

- Cela ne me choque pas, mais je comprends d'autant moins où se situe le problème."

Finalement j'avais raison. Il était pas bien malin le Survivant. Parce que s'il ne voyait pas que le problème... le problème... Mais il était où le problème ?

Finalement, je n'avais jamais présenté mes petites amies précédentes à ma famille. La seule différence, c'était que je ne pourrais pas inviter Christina chez moi. Mais comme je lui avais dit que j'étais étranger, je n'aurais qu'à prétendre que la chambre où je logeais était tellement minable que je ne pouvais pas l'y recevoir. J'avais mon téléphone sur lequel elle pouvait laisser des messages quand j'étais de mon côté. Et pour nous promener, cela ne changerait rien puisque nous le faisions déjà. Il fallait simplement que je fasse très attention.

Je regardais Potter qui attendait patiemment :

"Tu as raison, admis-je. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire. Je suppose que c'est possible.

- Un de mes amis de classe m'a dit que sa mère n'avait avoué à son père qu'elle était sorcière qu'après leur mariage."

Je hochai la tête. Ouais, c'était jouable.

Potter finit sa bière et moi mon whisky. Il rentra chez lui, et moi, j'allai faire un tour en réfléchissant à la façon dont j'allais m'organiser.

oO§0§Oo

Il était plus de huit heures du soir quand je sortis de mes pensées et me rendis compte que le temps avait passé. Je me rappelai alors, un peu tard, qu'en partant le matin, j'avais laissé entendre que je viendrai dîner chez elle. Je n'étais pas en avance.

Il me fallut encore près d'une heure pour repasser chez moi et me changer, puis marcher jusqu'à chez elle à partir de la cheminée publique. Quand elle vint m'ouvrir, elle ne semblait pas très en forme.

"Je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus, dit-elle.

- Désolé, j'ai été retardé au bureau, mentis-je lamentablement.

- Et bien sûr, il n'y a pas de téléphone dans ton bureau !"

Non, il n'y a pas le téléphone dans mon bureau, ma chérie, et ce n'est que le premier élément de tout ce qui nous sépare.

"Je te demande pardon. Si tu me mets dehors ce soir, je comprendrais.

- Mais moi, je ne comprendrais pas. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux."

Eh bien, le moment des explications était venu encore plus vite que prévu. J'inspirai profondément.

Elle me fit entrer. Quand elle m'introduisit dans le salon, je vis le couvert dressé pour deux :

"J'espère que tu n'as plus faim. Le dîner a brûlé."

Je grimaçai intérieurement. Je détestais ces petites phrases culpabilisantes typiquement féminines. Mais je devais bien admettre que j'avais amplement mérité celle-ci.

Je m'abstins de répondre et pris place sur le canapé. J'aurais bien bu un autre whisky Pur Feu ou son équivalent moldu, mais elle ne m'en proposa pas. J'avais décidé de rester au plus près de la vérité. Diverses expériences amères m'avaient prouvé qu'un mauvais mensonge finit toujours par vous rattraper.

"Je n'avais pas prévu ce qui est arrivé hier soir, commençai-je.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Eh bien... non, pas exactement. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais je ne regrette pas.

- Pas une bonne idée ?

- Vois-tu, je viens d'un autre pays, je ne sais pas exactement le temps que je vais passer en Angleterre... Je ne peux pas te promettre grand-chose.

- Moi non plus je ne peux pas te promettre grand-chose. Comme tu l'as remarqué, tu me plais beaucoup, mais je me rends bien compte que finalement, je ne sais rien sur toi. Tu es très doué pour esquiver les questions personnelles.

- Je n'aime pas parler de moi.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, William.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je te trouve étrange parfois... Ne le prends pas mal.

- Je ne le prends pas mal, je suis juste curieux. Etrange comment ?

- Euh... Tu es très ouvert à tout ce qui est culturel, mais tu es d'une inculture incroyable... Je ne sais pas où tu habites, tu n'es jamais joignable sur ton téléphone portable...

- Tu ne m'as jamais laissé de message, protestai-je.

- Non, mais j'ai appelé à de nombreuses reprises et je suis toujours tombée sur ta messagerie.

Comment ça ? Bon sang, j'aurais dû lire le fonctionnement de ce maudit téléphone à fond !. Bon, ne pas paniquer :

- Eh bien, commençai-je lentement pour me donner le temps de trouver des arguments convainquants, disons que je m'intéresse à la culture, mais que je n'ai jamais eu le temps de me cultiver. L'endroit où j'habite, euh... c'est un endroit très moche que je préfère ne pas te faire connaître. Sinon, je n'aime pas laisser mon téléphone ouvert quand je travaille. Il est vrai que j'oublie souvent de l'allumer quand je ne travaille pas, mais je vais tâcher de faire un effort dans ce sens.

- Tu es marié ? demanda-t-elle soudain, changeant brusquement de sujet.

- Non. Pas d'autres petites amies non plus, répondis-je, me disant que moldues ou pas, les femmes posent toutes un peu les mêmes questions, finalement.

- D'autres petites amies ? Tu me considères comme ta petite amie ?

- J'aimerais bien, dis-je franchement.

- Moi aussi, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Et bien, puisque tout le monde est d'accord, je propose que tu viennes t'asseoir auprès de moi pour m'embrasser, et ensuite je t'emmène au restaurant, sauf si tu as déjà mangé. Et après… je te laisse juge."

oO§0§Oo

Elle n'avait pas mangé et apprécia l'invitation. Après être rentrés chez elle, elle m'invita dans sa chambre et je crus que nous allions une fois de plus démontrer que notre différence ne comptait pas tant que cela, finalement. Mais ce fut le contraire qui arriva.

Alors que les choses commençaient à devenir sérieuses, elle me dit :

"Je ne prends pas la pilule. Cela t'ennuie d'utiliser un préservatif ?"

J'eus des sueurs froides quand je réalisai la portée de sa question. Dans le monde sorcier toutes les jeunes filles connaissent le sort de contraception, et il est rare que leur compagnon ait à s'en préoccuper. Mais dans ce monde-ci, il était évident que c'était plus complexe et je devais prendre garde à ne pas me retrouver dans une situation ô combien indésirable. Je me mis à souhaiter avec ferveur que ma légèreté de la veille n'ait pas eu de conséquences fâcheuses.

Pour ce dont me parlait Christina, j'avais déjà rencontré ce concept dans mes lectures, dont le contexte m'avait donné des indices sur son utilité. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de l'aspect de la chose et encore moins de la façon dont on l'utilisait.

Or, malgré la forme interrogative du discours de ma compagne, il était évident qu'elle n'admettrait pas de réponse négative. Ma situation s'avérait délicate.

"Non, cela ne m'ennuie pas mais… euh…

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai."

Bon, c'était déjà ça, car je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où m'en procurer. En ce qui concernait l'utilisation, j'espérai simplement pouvoir improviser suffisamment rapidement pour qu'elle ne soupçonne pas mon ignorance.

Le principe était élémentaire, mais j'avoue que lorsqu'elle me donna le petit sachet carré, je n'aurais jamais pu découvrir ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Heureusement, alertée par mon manque d'enthousiasme, elle prit les choses en main, et il me fut donné de connaître l'épisode le plus déconcertant de ma vie amoureuse. Mais étrangement excitant, aussi.

Ces moldus m'étonneront toujours. Depuis des semaines, au fur et à mesure que je les découvrais, ils ne cessaient de me surprendre par leur propension à inventer de complexes et ingénieuses solutions pour compenser leur absence de magie. Mais là, pour cet acte essentiel, ils en étaient restés à une manière de faire ridiculement primitive.

Mais bon sang, à qui allais-je demander où ça s'achète, ces trucs ?

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain main, je repartis après avoir convenu avec elle de revenir le vendredi soir. Je passai tout le week-end à ses côtés. Nous ne sortîmes pas, préférant profiter l'un de l'autre et regarder la télévision. Christina paraissait trouver stupides la plupart des programmes qui passaient et elle avait sans doute raison. Mais pour moi ils étaient passionnants car ils m'apprenaient beaucoup sur le monde moldu.

Je fus cependant étonné par la vulgarité de certaines émissions. Il est certain que mes promenades culturelles avec mon érudite joaillière avaient épargné ma sensibilité. Car si j'avais une vie privée assez libre, j'étais habitué à évoluer dans une société beaucoup plus puritaine que celle que je découvrais dans ce poste.

Mais cette immersion deux jours et demi dans le monde moldu me prouva que j'avais encore beaucoup à apprendre et que chacune de mes conversations avec Christina était un parcours du combattant truffé de pièges. Si je voulais continuer à la voir, il fallait que je me documente plus sérieusement que je ne l'avais fait jusque là.

Le lundi matin, je dis donc à Potter que j'aimerais bien parler à sa copine Granger. Il me suggéra de lui envoyer une note interne, pour lui demander quand je pourrai aller la voir. Je suivis son conseil et elle me donna rendez-vous le lendemain à l'heure du déjeuner.

Elle arriva un peu en retard, ses courts cheveux bouclés en bataille. J'aurais préféré l'inviter à manger sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais je doutai qu'elle eût autant de temps à me consacrer. Je lui proposai donc à contrecœur l'infâme cantine du Ministère. Elle acquiesça et nous prîmes l'ascenseur pour nous y rendre. Potter, qui devait se douter des raisons de ma demande, avait eu la discrétion de ne pas m'accompagner.

"Tout se passe bien avec votre téléphone ? me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- Oui, merci d'avoir pris la peine de me rédiger une mode d'emploi simplifié. Je voulais aussi vous demander si vous pourriez m'indiquer des ouvrages de références sur les moldus. Je n'ai trouvé que des manuels scolaires et j'ai eu l'occasion de constater qu'ils ne reflétaient pas vraiment la réalité.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Pendant un an, j'ai suivi les cours d'Etude des Moldus et j'avais un mal fou à me retenir de contredire le professeur. Connaissez-vous la bibliothèque d'études des Moldus ?

- Non.

- C'est une annexe du Ministère. Vous pouvez vous y rendre en cheminée. Vous y trouverez tout ce qu'il vous faut. Mélanie, la bibliothécaire est très efficace. Elle connaît son sujet à fond. Vous pouvez lui indiquer ce que vous cherchez, en gros, et elle vous trouvera les ouvrages correspondants. "

Durant le reste du repas, nous discutâmes un peu de la difficulté pour les sorciers de fréquenter le monde moldu. D'après sa théorie, c'était de plus en plus difficile car la société moldue évoluait de plus en plus rapidement, alors qu'au contraire, les sorciers s'étaient repliés sur eux-mêmes et avaient stoppé toute évolution depuis plusieurs décennies. Elle espérait que le changement de gouvernement amènerait une ère de progrès et d'ouverture.

Maintenant que je m'intéressais au sujet, j'appréciais davantage sa conversation et je fus presque déçu de la voir engloutir son dessert à toute vitesse et s'excuser de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps en ma compagnie.

oO§0§Oo

Le soir même, je me rendis à la bibliothèque que Granger m'avait indiquée. Toute vêtue de noir, la fille se trouvant derrière le comptoir avait un air revêche peu engageant, mais quand je lui exposai mes besoins, elle sembla effectivement très à l'aise dans son sujet.

Pendant qu'elle allait d'un rayon à l'autre pour me sélectionner des livres, je l'observai. Elle n'était pas une beauté à proprement parler, mais n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Et malgré ses vêtements amples, on pouvait voir qu'elle avait d'agréables rondeurs (1). Je n'aime pas les femmes filiformes. J'apprécie celles qui ont de quoi remplir les mains d'un honnête homme, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

A cet égard, Christina ne satisfaisait pas vraiment mes critères de beauté. Elle était plutôt garçonne de constitution. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que j'avais mis autant de temps à me rendre compte à quel point je la désirais. Je me demandai ce qui m'attirait autant chez elle finalement. Son exotisme ? Quoiqu'il en soit, même si je ne jugeais pas Christina spécialement jolie, quand je la regardais, je la trouvais belle.

La fille revint enfin vers moi avec une pile de livres. Je réalisai alors qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette pour faire venir à elle les livres qui étaient hors de sa portée, mais qu'elle avait utilisé une petite échelle. Je compris alors ce que Granger avait voulu dire par "Elle connaît son sujet à fond". Elle aussi était moldue, tout simplement. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Au moins, je pourrais lui poser des questions, sans éveiller spécialement sa curiosité.

Cela dit, je ne me voyais quand même pas lui demander où s'achetaient les préservatifs !

oooO§0§Oooo

(1) Les adeptes de **Caliméra** ont dû reconnaître Mélanie Marshmallow, héroïne complexe et complexée de la fic éponyme _Mademoiselle Marshmallow_. Cette histoire a malheureusement été retirée de ce site, mais j'ai maintenu le personnage.

* * *

**12/01/2005** : Bonjour à tous. Pour une fois, j'ai rien de spécial à dire, si ce n'est que je dédie ce chapitre à mes **relecteurs. **Je vous retrouve comme d'habitude mercredi prochain. 

**§0§**

Tout d'abord, toute ma gratitude à mon premier relecteur, **Monsieur Alixe** qui, bien que n'ayant pas lu Harry Potter, a soutenu mon premier projet et m'a fait profiter de ses connaissances en grammaire, en conjugaison et en orthographe. Sans lui, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été jusqu'au bout, ni pu continuer après la naissance de ma seconde fille. Convenir à l'achat d'un portable plutôt que me demander de lui céder régulièrement l'ordinateur familial a également été très appréciable.

**§0§**

J'ai également la chance d'avoir fait la connaissance de **Fenice**, d'abord de façon virtuelle et très récemment pour de vrai. Merci à elle de traquer avec une rare constance mes invraisemblances et confusions.

# Son œuvre principale, qui comporte déjà trois volets, est un univers alternatif où Rémus Lupin élève Harry. Les fans de Sirius y trouveront aussi leur compte. _Entre Lune et Etoile_ ( s/1408070/1/ ), _In Stellis Memoriam_ ( s/1751120/1/ ) et _L'inné et l'acquis_ ( s/2095345/1/) vous feront partager les combats d'une homme juste et courageux. Tendresse et rires garantis.

# Dans _Ruptures d'un processus linéaire _( s/1711866/1/ ), Harry, après avoir vaincu Voldemort, est en prise avec des fantômes un peu trop vivants. On oscille du rire au grave, en naviguant entre un passé qui s'accroche et un présent qui se mérite.

# Fénice nous propose également deux traductions : _Promesses tenues_ ( s/1418733/1/ ), univers alternatif où Sirius était le gardien du secret de James et Lily et un one-shot _Les sentiments d'un jouet_ ( s/1911923/1/ ) qui nous transporte au temps des Maraudeurs.

**§0§**

Et dernièrement, j'ai rencontré **Calimera** qui a largement fait profiter mon texte de son merveilleux style et de ses cours de grammaire.

Son flanboyant _Antje_ ( s/1892491/1/) a fait partie de mes coups de cœur : située à l'époque des Maraudeurs, cette leçon de vie et de courage saura vous toucher. Ne pas oublier de lire le chapitre miroir _On se dit souvent que c'est vraiment trop ( _s/2076005/1/).

Vous pouvez également découvrir sa première fic : _Ce qui restera comme une lumière_ ( s/1799923/1/)qui nous raconte tout en douceur ce que Sirius aurait pu vivre en sortant d'Azkaban. Toujours sur Sirius, _The voice within _( s/1869173/1/) narre de façon poétique et bouleversante un autre amour inachevé, mais celui-ci reste ouvert sur l'espoir.

_I see eternity_ ( s/2002079/1/) vous plongera dans les pensées de Lily, la nuit où tout a commencé._ Un si lointain passé ( _s/2043542/1/), est une histoire courte qui pourrait être l'épilogue de la saga Potter.

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** : 

**Harana** : Merci de me laisser un, mot malgré des conditions difficiles. Pour les idées, j'ai les grandes lignes en tête. Je commence par écrire les scènes clés dans le désordre, comme me vient l'inspiration. Généralement, les petits détails viennent en cours d'écritures, quand j'essaie de me mettre à la place des personnages. Souvent, j'ai juste deux lignes de dialogue en tête, et j'invente toute une scène pour justifier mes deux lignes ! Pas d'autre fic en vue à ce jour. Plutôt une série de chapitres qui s'intercaleront dans ALB.

**alinemcb54** : Merci pour tes compliments, à la semaine prochaine.

**Jean Benoit** : oups, je crois que ta review a été coupée. Y avait il de prévu une autre remarque constructive ?

**lapaumee** : Pas grave pour, les review, l'important est aue tu aimes. Oui, bien sûr, Willyboy a bien évolué, notamment concernant les moldus. Pour la moldue, cette semaine elle était en vedette.

**Ptronille :** l'aide de Djei a effectivement amélioré le chapitre, mais pour la fréquence c'est immuable : un chapitre tous les mercredis, ni plus ni moins.

**dreyd** : Oui Mrs Londubat un peu OOC. Mais Willy en pleine forme.

**Gred** : Oui, ma grand-mère était assez exceptionnelle. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu lui rendre hommage dans mon histoire.

**kobe23** : merci d'avoir posé un mot à tous mes chapitres, j'apprécie beaucoup. A la semaine prochaine.

**virg05** : Oui, je mettrai une note quand j'ajouterai les passages dans ALB

**alana chantelune** : c'est pas moi qui a des préjugés, c'est Willy ;-)

**kikou224** : l'abonnement permet principalement d'avoir une image dans son profil et de savoir combien de personnes viennent sur nos chapitres. Je vais prochainement expliquer tout ça en détail dans un nouveau chapitre du guide que j'ai fait avec Lisandra

**Kika** : Merci pour ton mot/

**Allima** : Oui, quand elle nous l'a raconté, on a eu très peur, restropectivemnt, mais elle a eu de la chance.

**Fee** **Flea(u** : En fait, au début Harry n'était pas mou, comme le croit Willy, mais simplement perturbé par son passé (que tu connais maintenant) et soucieux de ne pas se faire remarquer. Pour les points forts, c'est pas évident à gérer car il a déjà tellement de qualités liées à ce qu'il est, qu'il est délicat de lui en rajouter sans tomber dans le super héros. Je pense que le sens de la répartie de Ginny se développera dans le tome 6 et suivant. C'est une Weasley après tout. Malefoy est pour moi conforme à ce qu'il est dans les HP : pas sympa mais opportuniste. Comme tu le sais maintenant, je le vois finir sa carrière comme ambassadeur. Pour lui être Auror était juste une façon de retomber sur ses pieds. Pour le titre, je pensais au début que mon histoire serait plus centrée sur l'initiation de Christina au monde sorcier et de Stratford au monde moldu. Finalement, cela a pris moins de place que prévu car moins intéressant que je ne le pensais au début. Il est vrai que Titus est peu-être un peu viex pour faire un scandale parce qu'il a faim (c'était l'avis de Fénice), mais je trouvais bien l'idée qu'il se retrouve jugés par les gens autour de lui parce que le gamin se plaint (je te jure qu'avec les gosse cela arrive assez souvent). La famille de Will… on y reviendra. Merci pour cette longue review, ainsi que pour celle que tu as posé pour ALB. C'est l'inconvénient des fics déjà écrites : quand elles sont finies, il n'y a plus rien à lire, c'est pour cela que j'aime les feuilleton, cela fait durer le plaisir. Merci sur tout ce que tu as mis, cela me fait plaisir de t'avoir ainsi fait vibrer. Pour Reveanne, oui je connais. J'ai pas vraiment aimé les deux fics dont tu parles car trop violentes / dures pour moi, mais je reconnais qu'elle sont très bien écrites. De Reveanne, mon texte préféré est Deux sorcières et demi : c'est trop drôle.

**Julie** : Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une fic après celle là car je reprendrai le travail en avril. Bises aussi.

**Synopsis** : Contente que tu aies aimé. Biz

**Mate** :Merci de ta présence régulière

**Kazy** : Non, pas vraiment du vécu car je n'ai pas de neveu mais c'est ce que j'imagine que c'est un peu qui ce passerai. Pour la grand-mère, ce n'est pas tant de la crédulité que du courage et un peu d'inconscience aussi. Mouarf Voldemort jouant au Quidditch avec Harry.

**aresse** : on ne se lasse pas de faire plaisir à ses lecteurs.

**Dawn456** : Pas de problème pour les reviews, l'essentiel pour moi est de savoir que tu me lis toujours.

**gaelle griffondor** : Contente que cela te plaise

**rayuroplanis** : Oups, mais exactement ça ! j'ai abusé de la webcam ou quoi ? Pour la méthode familiale, je la connais très bienj, c'est pour cela que mon mari a jugé bon de m'offrir le portable, pour avoir enfin accès à l'ordi familial. On a pris le Wifi et c'est génial effectivement. Gentlemean cambrioleur, non je ne crois pas. Juste un petit jeune dépassé par cette veille dame qui le traite de petit con quand il essaie de l'impressionner (ça j'ai pas osé le mettre, je me suis dit que personne n'y croirait). Ou peut-être que lui aussi avait une grand-mère comme cela. Patience pour le conflit avec Malefoy.

**Baby****chang** : Oui, ma grand mère a eu de la chance. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre comment on peut aimer Malefoy !

**La** **p'tite** **Lili** : Tout est vrai dans mon histoire de voleur !

**Zabou** : Merci !

**Titania**.**M** :heureuse que tu aies reconnu ton petit frère, je craignais qu'il soit un peu exagéré le gamin !

**cecile** **rogue** : Heureuse de te mettre de bonne humeur le matin.Meric de me poser des mots alors que je suis tellemnt en retard pour ta fic (pardon ! pardon !)

**Yonara** : Merci !

**beru ou bloub** : Oui, c'est que ma grand-mère a fait finalement !

**calimera** : Ah non pas des points en moins ! En tout cas, merci pour ton aide.

**Fénice** : C'est une idée ça. Je vais écrire un dialogue Willy-Morrito pour connaître le point de vue de ce dernier sur la question.

**Ryan** : La suite c'était comment il s'en sortait avec Christina !!


	14. L'enlèvement

**- MON SORCIER BIEN-AIMÉ -

* * *

**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera

* * *

**

**Résumé de la semaine** : _Je suis Auror, Serpentard et surtout, je déteste me coltiner les nouveaux... On m'a donné Potter : nouveau, Gryffondor et héros de sa condition ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _**(Synopsis)

* * *

**

**XIII : L'enlèvement**

Les semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent sans heurts. Je passais tous mes week-ends avec ma petite joaillière. Implicitement, nous avions décidé de ne pas changer trop radicalement nos habitudes. Nous nous promenions beaucoup dans Londres, que je commençais à bien connaître, et nous y faisions des visites culturelles. La seule différence, c'est que j'arrivais dès le vendredi soir et ne repartais que le lundi matin. Au cours de la semaine, il nous arrivait de nous parler par l'intermédiaire de nos téléphones.

Je fis de nombreux emprunts à la Bibliothèque d'études moldues, et je commençais à me sentir vraiment à l'aise dans mes conversations avec Christina, d'autant que cette dernière ne me posait pas de questions personnelles. J'appréciais sa discrétion. Par contre, elle me parlait beaucoup de sa famille, et je dus inventer un certain nombre de prétextes pour refuser qu'elle me présente à ses parents. Heureusement, son frère et sa sœur n'habitaient pas Londres.

Le tournoi de Quidditch du Ministère suivait son cours. Je préférais être avec Christina qu'assister aux matches, mais j'en avais de larges échos par mes collègues, d'autant que Ben Tarvi poursuivait Potter de ses directives, même en dehors des entraînements. Il faut dire qu'il nous fallait obtenir le maximum de points à chaque rencontre si nous voulions obtenir la coupe car, nonobstant leur défaite contre nous, le Département des Sports marquait davantage, ce qui leur conférait une nette avance dans la course au trophée.

Dans cette optique, la stratégie adoptée par Potter était déterminante. En effet, il ne fallait pas qu'il mette fin à une partie trop rapidement, sous prétexte que l'équipe adverse avait marqué les premiers points si l'analyse de son parcours révélait qu'elle était moins forte que la notre. Mais il devait aussi prendre en compte la motivation et la fatigue de notre équipe en cours de partie, pour être à même de pronostiquer la suite des événements.

Potter était donc quotidiennement poursuivi par son entraîneur, qui semblait avoir fait de notre victoire une affaire personnelle. Moi, je l'aurais envoyé bouler depuis longtemps, mais Potter me confia que les capitaines successifs qu'il avait eus à Poudlard étaient du même acabit, et qu'il avait l'habitude.

oO§0§Oo

Le mois de mai tirait à sa fin quand Shacklebolt sortit de son bureau ce jour-là, ,et s'avança vers nous, la figure sombre, alors que Potter et moi étions en train de déjeuner, perchés sur nos bureaux :

"Je viens de recevoir un appel au secours. Une fillette a été enlevée. Nous allons nous rendre chez ses parents par cheminée."

Je reposai mon sandwich, l'appétit coupé. Les enlèvements d'enfant constituent des affaires bien délicates. Potter avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, et nous suivit vers la sortie. Je me demandai pourquoi c'était nous qui étions choisis. Ce genre d'histoire demandait du doigté, et Potter n'avait même pas un an d'ancienneté.

"La Chênaie", nous indiqua le commandant, avant de s'engouffrer dans une des cheminées de l'Atrium.

Nous le suivîmes l'un après l'autre. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans un salon cossu. Une femme en larmes était assise sur le canapé, au côté d'un homme défait, qui tentait tant bien que mal de la réconforter.

"Je vous présente Monsieur et Madame Dubois, dit Shacklebolt.

- Dubois !" s'exclama Potter

L'homme regarda Potter un instant, puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur sa cicatrice :

"Oh, vous êtes Harry Potter ! Mon frère Olivier nous parlait souvent de vous quand il était à Poudlard !

- Harry Potter, répéta sa femme. Oh, Merlin merci ! Vous allez retrouver ma petite fille, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, répondit mon partenaire, visiblement mal à l'aise devant une telle ferveur.

- J'aimerais que vous nous racontiez tout, intervint Shacklebolt.

- Nous avons une petite fille de cinq ans, Dorothy, commença Dubois. Tous les matins, elle va se promener avec sa nurse dans le parc. Nous lui avons aménagé tout un espace, avec des jeux de son âge. Normalement, cette promenade dure une heure. Quand mon épouse s'est rendue compte qu'au bout de deux heures, elles n'étaient pas rentrées, elle est allée les chercher. Elle a retrouvé la nurse inconsciente, mais pas de trace de notre petite Dorothy. Ma femme m'a immédiatement appelé à mon bureau et je suis venu tout de suite. Voici le message que nous avons trouvé sur le corps inanimé de Miss Westbrook."

Il tendit un papier. Shacklebolt le lut puis nous le passa. Il y était inscrit : "_Si vous voulez revoir votre fille vivante, ne dites rien à personne. Instructions suivront_".

"Nous vous félicitons d'avoir pris l'initiative de nous prévenir, commenta Shacklebolt. Ce n'est pas une décision facile, mais vous avez fait le bon choix.

"Je l'espère, répondit Dubois, d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.

- Pouvons-nous voir la nurse ? D'ailleurs, où est-elle ?

- Dans sa chambre. Elle a mal supporté le Stupéfix qu'elle a reçu. De plus elle a fait une véritable crise de nerfs quand elle a su que Dorothy avait disparu. Nous avons dû lui administrer une potion calmante. Mais avant de s'endormir, elle nous a garanti n'avoir rien vu. Elle était en train de jouer avec la petite, puis cela a été le trou noir.

- Avez-vous d'autres personnes à votre service ou vivant ici ?

- Personne, à part la nurse.

- Ce n'est quand même pas vous qui faites le ménage", fis-je remarquer.

Quand on a des meubles de ce prix, on les astique rarement soi-même.

"Oh non, bien sûr ! Nous avons des elfes.

- Combien ?

- Trois.

- Il ne faut pas qu'ils sortent de la maison aujourd'hui, a spécifié Shacklebolt. Notre présence ici de doit pas être révélée.

- Ce ne sont que des elfes, dit madame Dubois en haussant les épaules.

- Cela ne les empêche pas de révéler ce qu'ils voient", intervint Potter pour la première fois.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

- Ce ne sont pas des elfes libres, spécifia madame Dubois.

- J'ai connu deux elfes non libres qui ont désobéi et qui ont révélé les secrets de leurs maîtres, répliqua Potter. Ils ont des opinons à eux, vous savez !

- Je ne suis pas persuadé... commença Dubois.

- Ils peuvent également être trompés et révéler ce qu'ils savent de bonne foi, intervint Shacklebolt, avec son habilité habituelle à éviter les conflits. Donc gardez-les ici. Et, si possible, maintenez la nurse endormie."

Il attendit que les Dubois aient acquiescé pour continuer :

"Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Les Aurors Potter et Stratford vont rester auprès de vous pour être à vos côtés quand vous recevrez les instructions des ravisseurs. Ils prendront ensuite les mesures nécessaires."

Il s'écarta des parents affligés et nous fit signe de le rejoindre :

" Potter, si les ravisseurs donnent rendez-vous à l'un des parents pour récupérer une rançon ou quoique ce soit d'autre, il faudrait que tu l'accompagnes avec ta cape d'invisibilité. Une fois sur les lieux, surtout n'interviens pas. Mais tâche de savoir qui est le coupable, grâce à ta carte magique et, bien sûr, essaie de savoir où il se rend ensuite. Quoiqu'il soit, hélas, très probable qu'il transplane. Au fait, que se passe-t-il si le bandit vient grimé grâce à du Polynectar ou une magie comme ton bonnet ?

- Son véritable nom apparaît, répondit Potter. Cela a déjà été testé.

- Parfait. Quand tu as tous ces renseignements, tu reviens immédiatement à la Ruche. Tant que la fillette est entre leurs mains, je ne veux aucune initiative de ta part.

- Bien Commandant !"

Shacklebolt prit congé, et Potter fit un aller-retour rapide en cheminée pour récupérer sa cape. Puis commença l'attente. Ça a l'air de rien, mais rester sans rien faire aux côtés de deux personnes folles d'inquiétude, c'est très éprouvant. Je sentais Potter très tendu, mais cela faisait partie des choses qu'il lui fallait apprendre : gérer son angoisse et celle des autres.

Finalement, au bout de deux heures, un hibou postal vint apporter un message : Dubois devait préalablement se procurer cent mille gallions, puis se rendre à la Halle aux Poudres pour y récupérer un message, sur la troisième cheminée de droite. Ce dernier lui indiquerait le lieu où il devrait déposer l'argent.

Le hibou appartenait à la Poste de Pré-au-lard, ainsi que l'indiquait la bague qu'il avait à la patte. Il ne pouvait nous fournir aucune indication sur son expéditeur.

"Possédez-vous l'argent demandé, demandais-je à Dubois, car cela représentait une somme conséquente.

- Pas en liquide, me répondit-il. Mais mon entreprise est florissante et je peux demander aux gobelins de m'avancer cet argent, en leur donnant ma société en garantie.

- Vous allez leur en demander la moitié, lui conseillai-je. Cela impliquera une seconde rencontre et multipliera les chances que nous mettions la main sur eux.

- Cela ne mettra pas ma fille en danger ?

- Au contraire, cela leur donnera une bonne raison de la garder en vie", répondis-je, considérant que si c'était des tueurs, la gamine était déjà morte.

Je continuai :

"Monsieur Potter va vous suivre, sous une cape d'invisibilité. Veillez à faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Mais en même temps, arrangez-vous pour qu'il puisse lire discrètement les instructions qui vous seront remises. Si vous devez voyager en cheminée, il faut que vous rentriez ensemble dans le conduit. Et si vous touchez un objet qui viendrait de ces misérables, la lettre d'instruction par exemple, il devra le toucher en même temps que vous, au cas où ce serait un Portoloin. Potter, si jamais tu es découvert, essaie de capturer au moins l'un d'entre eux et rapplique le plus vite possible à la Ruche. Car à partir de ce moment, le temps écoulé deviendra capital.

- Entendu", me répondirent-ils tous les deux.

Ils partirent rapidement pour le Chemin de Traverse, pour récupérer les cinquante mille gallions à la banque. Au bout d'une heure, pendant laquelle je restai avec une Madame Dubois en larmes, son mari revint seul, par transplanage.

La lettre qu'il avait trouvée sur la cheminée publique était effectivement un portoloin qui l'avait amenée dans un lieu désert, en plein bois. Il avait laissé la rançon sur place, accompagnée d'un petit mot expliquant que les Gobelins lui donneraient le reste le lendemain. Potter était resté là-bas.

Je les quittai, non sans avoir bien recommandé aux Dubois de garder le secret sur notre présence, et leur promettant de les tenir au courant. Je retournai à la Ruche où Potter devait revenir dès qu'il aurait glané des renseignements. J'espérais qu'il se soumettrait aux ordres et n'entreprendrai pas une croisade personnelle.

oO§0§Oo

Il était près de seize heures trente quand Potter fit sa réapparition :

"Je n'ai pas eu à attendre très longtemps. Assez vite, un certain Homer Pickens si j'en crois ma carte, a fait venir le sac à lui par un sortilège d'attraction. Je ne l'ai même pas vu. Il a immédiatement transplané après cela."

Il y avait un Homer Pickens inscrit au service des Cheminées dans une localité se trouvant à proximité de Pré-au-Lard. Nous décidâmes de faire une petite descente là-bas. Shacklebolt désigna quatre collègues pour nous accompagner Potter et moi. Nous utilisâmes la cheminée publique du patelin et encerclâmes sa maison.

Avant même de lancer l'assaut, je savais que la petite ne se trouvait pas dans le bâtiment, car Potter avait discrètement consulté sa carte magique, et cette dernière indiquait que notre homme s'y trouvait seul. A nous six, nous le cueillîmes sans peine, et le conduisîmes au Ministère pour l'interroger. Nous retournâmes sa maison, mais ne trouvâmes aucune trace des gallions.

A partir de ce moment, chaque minute comptait. En effet, nous ne savions pas s'il ne devait pas recevoir la visite d'un complice ou s'il n'était pas attendu pour une réunion prévue à l'avance, bref, dans quelle mesure son absence ne serait pas néfaste à la gamine. Il était près de dix-huit heures quand l'interrogatoire commença, et deux heures plus tard, ce salaud niait toujours farouchement être mêlé à un quelconque enlèvement.

Vers vingt heures, Shacklebolt dut répondre à un appel urgent. Potter et moi avons échangé un regard inquiet, craignant que ce soit une mauvaise nouvelle concernant notre affaire. Pour ne pas avoir le temps de m'inventer des scénarios catastrophiques, je repris une fois de plus :

"Où étais-tu vers dix-sept heures trente aujourd'hui ?

- Je l'ai déjà répété cinquante fois : j'étais chez moi !

- Nous savons que c'est faux.

- Eh bien, prouvez-le."

Finalement, sans doute angoissé par l'absence de Shacklebolt qui s'éternisait et nous faisait craindre le pire, Potter commença à s'énerver à son tour :

"J'ai pas besoin de preuve, car je t'ai vu de mes yeux recevoir de l'argent en échange de la vie d'une gosse, espèce de pourriture !

- Faut changer de lunettes. Vous croyez m'impressionner parce que vous ressemblez à Harry Potter ?"

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas paru troublé à la vue de mon partenaire jusque là !

"Tu veux vraiment voir Harry Potter pour de bon ?" demanda mon coéquipier d'une voix sèche.

Pour ma part, je me reculai, peu soucieux de me retrouver entre un Potter furieux et la source de son mécontentement. Fugitivement, je regrettais que Shacklebolt soit parti, car si Potter déconnait, j'allais en prendre pour mon grade.

Potter leva sa baguette dans la direction de notre client et sa puissance magique devint nettement perceptible. Les yeux de Pickens s'agrandirent. Il venait manifestement de comprendre que toute ressemblance avec un héros national n'était pas complètement fortuite.

"Vous... commença-t-il.

- Legilimens !" le coupa Potter.

Le temps resta comme suspendu un instant dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Notre homme resta figé, la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités, tandis que Potter le fixait, intensément concentré. Puis la voix de Potter s'éleva, bizarre, comme lointaine :

"Une maison grise aux volets bleus, avec un peuplier à gauche. A droite un cimetière, entouré d'un mur en brique…"

Et il fit demi-tour, sortant en courant de la salle d'interrogatoire. Avec le peu d'éléments dont je disposais, je ne sais comment je compris ce qu'il était en train de faire. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Potter avait eu une vision de l'endroit où était détenue la fillette et il sortait du Ministère pour pouvoir s'y rendre en transplanant.

Je bondis sur notre accusé abasourdi et hurlai :

"L'adresse !!"

Il était tellement bouleversé par ce qui venait d'arriver, qu'il me la donna en bégayant :

"Cheminée publique d'Ashnam. A cinq minutes par le chemin à droite."

Je l'assommai d'un Stupéfix et courus comme un fou à l'Atrium. J'hurlais "Ashnam" dans le conduit, déboulai dans la bicoque en torchis qui abritait cette cheminée de campagne et bondis dehors. Je pris le chemin de droite à fond de train, recherchant désespérément des volets bleus et un cimetière.

oO§0§Oo

Quand j'arrivai sur place, je ne pouvais avoir aucun doute sur ma destination : des éclairs rouges et bleus émanaient d'une maison adossée à un cimetière. Je m'élançais vers la porte, qui semblait avoir été enfoncée. Je jetai un œil prudent à l'intérieur. Deux individus lançaient des sorts offensifs vers un coin de la pièce où une table renversée servait d'abri de fortune. Un homme, sans doute stupéfixé, gisait à terre entre les deux camps.

Je n'eus aucune peine à reconstituer ce qui s'était passé. Un certain Gryffondor sans peur et sans cervelle était entré en trombe dans cette maison, avait réussi à maîtriser l'un de ses occupants, mais se trouvait maintenant coincé comme un rat par les deux autres. Et qui sait si un quatrième n'était pas en train d'égorger la fillette pendant ce temps ou de transplaner avec elle ?

Il était temps que j'intervienne, car la table qui servait de protection à Potter était sur le point de se désintégrer. Je me penchai en avant et stupéfixai les deux bandits qui étaient dans ma ligne de mire. Puis, je reculai pour me remettre à l'abri et hurlai :

"Potter, combien y'a-t-il de personnes dans cette baraque ?"

Au bout de quelques instants, sa voix s'éleva :

"Trois, en plus de la gamine et de nous deux.

- Et autour ?

- Personne. Pas de sorciers en tout cas !"

Génial ! Ne pas oublier de prévenir les Oubliators pour qu'ils viennent faire la grande lessive dans ce charmant village moldu.

J'entrai dans la maison, alors que Potter sortait de son refuge. Je lui aurai bien signifié ce que je pensais de sa conduite irresponsable, mais il y avait plus urgent. La maison ne comportait que trois pièces, dont l'une fermée à clé. Sa porte ne résista pas à nos _Quod fores recludant_ (1) conjugués.

Une petite fille avec une robe bleue et des souliers rouges était étendue sur un lit. Je m'avançai vers elle et la secouai légèrement. Elle ne réagit pas. Je la secouai plus fort, m'accrochant à l'espoir que la carte de Potter n'indique que les personnes vivantes.

Je collais l'oreille sur sa poitrine, et eut beaucoup de mal à entendre son souffle ténu au-dessus de mes propres halètements. Je la touchais de ma baguette en murmurant "_Enervatum_" puis "_Finite incantatum_", mais en vain.

"Sainte Mangouste !" annonçai-je à un Potter blafard. Nous reprîmes le chemin par lequel j'étais arrivé pour rejoindre la cheminée publique, n'osant pas risquer un transplanage, du fait de notre stress et de notre fatigue..

Je commençai par introduire ma tête dans l'âtre et essayai le bureau de Shacklebolt. Il s'y trouvait, et se précipita sur moi dès que ma tête apparut dans sa cheminée.

"Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez ! Où êtes-vous ?

- On a la gamine. Elle est inconsciente et on va à l'hôpital. Il nous faut du monde pour récupérer trois stupéfixés, et un Oubliator au cas où on nous aurait entendus."

Je conclus en lui donnant nos coordonnées, puis entrai dans la Cheminée et hurlai "Ste Mangouste".

oO§0§Oo

Je confiai la fillette à un médicomage, tâchant de lui donner un bref aperçu de la situation pour qu'il puisse établir son diagnostic. Potter, qui m'avait suivi, me suggéra :

"On prévient les parents ?

- Non, on attend un peu. Si elle pouvait être réveillée, ce serait mieux. Et puis, je préfère parler à Shacklebolt d'abord."

Ce dernier arriva dix minutes plus tard, alors que le guérisseur nous expliquait qu'il avait réussi à réveiller la gamine, mais comme elle s'était mise à glapir de terreur, il l'avait ré-endormie à l'aide d'un charme léger. Shacklebolt réquisitionna immédiatement une cheminée de communication pour prévenir les parents qui arrivèrent rapidement.

Ils nous remercièrent brièvement, avant de se précipiter dans le cabinet de consultation où dormait leur enfant.

"On rentre à la Ruche ! annonçai-je sèchement en attrapant le bras de Potter surpris. Il se laissa cependant entraîner, sous le regard interrogateur de Shacklebolt. Nous empruntâmes une cheminée et puis descendîmes de l'Atrium vers notre Quartier Général.

D'un geste, je lui intimai de me suivre dans le bureau du Commandant. J'en refermai la porte sur nous. Il me fixa, interrogatif :

"Y'a un problème ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Un problème ? Mais bon sang, Potter, ça t'arrive de réfléchir ? T'es complètement malade ou quoi ? Bougre d'idiot, non mais tu réalises que tu as failli faire tout foirer avec tes manières de faire ? Que serait-il arrivé si j'étais pas intervenu, hein ? Tu peux me le dire ? Mais non, bien sûr, pour cela il faut penser et c'est manifestement au-delà de tes capacités. Bordel, je vais finir par croire que Malefoy a raison, et que tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est ta gloire personnelle ! Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'y aller tout seul ! Shacklebolt nous a envoyé à six pour arrêter un mec, et toi, tu pars tranquillement de ton côté, sans nous dire où tu vas ! Alors que tu ne sais même pas dans quel merdier tu vas te fourrer ! Et s'ils étaient partis avec la gamine après t'avoir mis hors de combat ? Est-ce que tu réalises que pour eux, le meilleur moyen d'effacer toutes les preuves, c'était de faire disparaître la mioche ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit aux parents, hein ? Désolé, je croyais être capable de m'en tirer tout seul, mais pas de chance, j'ai foiré, et votre fille est morte ! Parce que toi, t'es peut-être le Survivant, mais les autres, ils meurent, figure-toi !!!"

Au début de ma diatribe, il m'avait fixé, médusé, puis était devenu écarlate. Maintenant que j'avais fini, il était très pâle et avait les yeux baissés vers le sol. Cela m'énerva encore d'avantage. Il fallait toujours le complimenter le Potter ou bien il nous faisait une dépression. Merde ! Il était temps qu'il grandisse un peu et qu'il apprenne à assumer ses conneries.

Je m'apprêtais à en rajouter une seconde couche quand Shacklebolt pénétra dans le bureau. Il nous dévisagea, sans doute sensible à l'atmosphère lourde qui planait dans la pièce, et alla s'installer à son bureau.

"Avant de lire votre rapport écrit, j'aimerais avoir un résumé de ce qui s'est passé après que j'aie quitté la salle d'interrogatoire."

- Potter va se faire un plaisir de te raconter ses exploits", sifflai-je hargneusement.

Ce dernier rougit de nouveau, fixant toujours obstinément la moquette usée.

"Potter ? demanda Shacklebolt d'une voix égale.

- Euh, je… j'étais assez en colère qu'il ne dise rien, et…enfin.. je craignais pour la petite fille… et j'ai eu une idée, je n'avais jamais essayé, mais cela avait marché une fois avec Rogue… alors … enfin…

- Tu as fait quoi exactement ? dit Shacklebolt, coupant les balbutiements de Potter.

- Legilimentie.

- QUOI !!! s'est écrié le commandant, perdant un instant son calme imperturbable.

C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Tu es legilimens ? a demandé Shacklebolt

- Euh…non… enfin, j'avais jamais essayé. Mais j'avais réussi une fois, quand Rogue me donnait des leçons d'occlumentie…

Ces termes me rappelaient quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de ce dont il était question.

"De quoi parlez-vous ? suis-je intervenu.

- Legilimentie, art de lire les pensées. Occlumentie, art de les cacher, m'a brièvement affranchi Shacklebolt sans quitter Potter des yeux.

- Tu as lu dans les pensées de Pickens ? ai-je demandé, incrédule.

- Oui, enfin non, pas exactement. J'ai vu des images. Il était avec la petite. Et j'ai vu la maison.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait plus tôt, ai-je demandé avec colère.

- Mais je ne savais pas que je savais le faire. Moi, tout ce que j'ai appris, c'est à fermer mon esprit pour que Voldemort arrête de m'envoyer ses pensées !"

V… Vous-Savez-Qui lui envoyait ses pensées ? A cette idée, je me sentis soudain nauséeux et ma colère me quitta d'un coup. Je me laissais tomber dans un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à Shacklebolt, et lui demandai :

"Tu n'as rien à boire ?

- Si. Et tu devrais manger un morceau avec. Toi aussi, Harry. Si tu t'asseyais, hein ?

Il sortit de son placard une bouteille de whisky et une boîte en fer blanc cabossée qui contenait des biscuits noirâtres. J'en pris un et croquai dedans. Normalement, j'évite de manger ce qui sort des mains de Tonks, mais là, c'était un cas de force majeure.

C'est fou ce que ce gamin avait vécu. Les pensées de… Finalement, il était étonnant qu'il ne soit pas plus piqué que ça.

"Bon, reprit Shacklebolt après nous avoir servi à boire et avoir veillé à ce que nous ayons ingurgité au moins un des blocs massifs qu'il nous avait donnés. Et ensuite ?"

J'intervins :

"Ensuite, on ne t'a pas trouvé et, comme le temps pressait, on a décidé d'aller voir tout de suite. Sur place, on a constaté qu'il n'y avait que trois hommes et que la gamine était bien là, alors on a donné l'assaut."

Potter leva le nez de son verre et me regarda bouche bée. Le problème avec les Gryffondors, c'est qu'ils n'ont aucune disposition à mentir correctement. Quoique si je me référais au regard pénétrant du commandant, la fatigue avait amoindri mes dispositions naturelles en la matière.

"Je vois, dit-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que vous avez violé plusieurs règles de procédure et que vous avez pris plus de risques qu'il n'est habituellement souhaitable. Mais vous avez obtenu d'excellents résultats. Toutes mes félicitations !"

Je fus soulagé qu'il ne cherche pas à en savoir davantage tout de suite. Je savais que nous ne perdions rien pour attendre, mais j'étais lessivé et je n'avais qu'une envie, m'écrouler sur mon lit. Il nous laissa finir notre verre et manger un autre gâteau. Puis il nous raccompagna à la porte de son bureau en nous disant de prendre notre matinée le lendemain.

oO§0§Oo

Je me pointai vers onze heures le lendemain à la Ruche et commençai à rédiger le rapport. J'étais en train de me demander comment j'allais raconter la fin de notre soirée mouvementée, quand Shacklebolt me fit signe depuis la porte de son bureau. Je m'y attendais. Le commandant n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber quand il suspecte une embrouille.

Il me fit asseoir, et me regarda fixement sans prononcer un mot. Je lui rendis tranquillement son regard. Il en fallait un peu plus pour m'impressionner. D'ailleurs, il ne joua pas très longtemps à ce petit jeu et attaqua :

"Il y est allé tout seul, hein !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai écrit dans mon rapport, ai-je répondu.

- Mais cela lui ressemblerait bien. Et puis cela cadrerait un peu mieux avec ce que Pickens m'a raconté ce matin.

- Il n'a pas parlé hier soir ?

- Tu étais allé un peu fort avec ton Stupéfix. Il était un peu confus, on n'a rien compris à ce qu'il racontait. Quoique, c'est peut-être Potter qui lui avait embrouillé l'esprit. Ce gamin ne connaît pas sa force.

- Comment va la petite, demandais-je, ne tenant pas à m'attarder sur le sujet.

- Plutôt bien. Par commodité, les bandits l'ont maintenue presque toute la journée inconsciente, du coup, elle n'a pas eu le temps d'avoir vraiment peur. On a eu de la chance, c'étaient des amateurs.

- Ouais, on a eu de la chance", l'approuvai-je avec chaleur.

Shacklebolt eut un petit sourire :

"Tu tiendras le coup ?

- Je devrais y arriver. Je peux dire qu'avec lui, je ne m'ennuie pas.

- Son… hum… enthousiasme ne te pose pas trop de problème?

- Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai réussi à assurer. Mais s'il a toujours été comme cela, c'est un miracle qu'il soit toujours vivant !

- Effectivement. Une chance incroyable et des alliés intervenant au bon moment. C'est Harry Potter, tu sais.

- Mais bon sang, Commandant ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait croire que je serais capable de le maîtriser !

- Je ne te demande pas cela. Juste de le canaliser et lui apprendre à utiliser son énergie à bon escient.

- Je crois que je vais demander une augmentation.

- C'est une bonne idée. J'appuierai ta demande", me promit Shacklebolt en se saisissant d'un parchemin pour me signifier que l'entrevue était terminée.

oO§0§Oo

Quand Potter arriva, j'étais en train de terminer le rapport. Il se campa devant moi et me dit de but en blanc :

"Je suis désolé pour hier soir. Tu as entièrement raison. J'ai agi de façon irresponsable et j'ai mis la petite en danger. Et toi aussi."

Ses pommettes étaient un peu plus rouges que d'habitude, mais ses yeux étaient fermement plantés dans les miens. Le légendaire courage des Gryffondors a quand même des côtés sympathiques.

"L'important est que tu en aies pris conscience, répondis-je.

- Oui...enfin..." Sa rougeur s'accentua. "Je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne recommencerai pas. Quand je suis sous pression, j'ai tendance à ne plus... réfléchir de la même façon. Je suis désolé, mais c'est comme ça."

Ouais, à ne plus réfléchir du tout, je dirais. Quoique non, ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait songé à essayer son truc dans les pensées et, même s'il avait déconné après, cela nous avait quand même permis de retrouver la gosse.

"Si j'ai bien compris, la prochaine fois que tu es sous pression je te stupéfixe pour éviter que tu ne prennes une initiative intempestive ?

- Euh, oui..., enfin, non, je n'agis pas _toujours_ comme cela !

- Eh Potter, je rigolais. Au fait, ton ligimili-truc, tu crois que tu pourrais le refaire ?

- Aucune idée. Quand je suis énervé, je fais des choses que je suis incapable de refaire après.

- Tu devrais essayer, cela pourrait être utile !

- Oh, t'es volontaire pour me servir de cobaye ?

- Ça va pas, non ! répondis-je, révulsé à l'idée qu'il puisse aller pêcher des images dans ma tête.

- Dommage", fit-il d'un ton déçu, mais la lueur amusée qui brillait dans ses yeux me fit suspecter qu'il venait de me rendre la monnaie de mon gallion.

Il reprit son sérieux et m'annonça :

"Je vais expliquer à Shacklebolt ce qui s'est passé hier. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des mauvais points à cause de moi."

J'aurai dû m'en douter !

"Je ne préfère pas, Potter. D'abord, tu me ferais passer pour un menteur. De plus, j'ai fini mon rapport et je n'ai pas envie de le refaire. Et troisièmement, cela obligerait le commandant à perdre du temps à te faire la leçon, alors que tu viens de m'avouer que cela ne servirait à rien. Tu ferais mieux de te rendre utile et de me chercher un café pendant que je vais lui rendre ma copie.

Je le plantai là, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. En cheminant vers le bureau du Commandant, je me demandais si mon augmentation suffirait à me permettre de m'offrir un petit séjour au soleil l'été suivant.

oO§0§Oo

Quelques jours plus tard, j'eus l'occasion de parler tranquillement avec Shacklebolt. J'en profitai pour lui demander si nous pouvions envisager d'utiliser le don de Potter de façon plus systématique lors des interrogatoires.

"Ce n'est malheureusement pas possible.

- Tu crois qu'il n'y arrivera pas ?

- La question n'est pas là. J'ai fait des recherches. Ce qu'il a fait est parfaitement illégal. L'usage de la legilimentie n'est permis que dans des cas très précis, comme la guérison des maladies mentales. Ce n'est pas un hasard si ce n'est pas une science très connue du grand public. Imagine un peu l'usage que l'on pourrait en faire.

- Mais on ne pourrait pas l'utiliser, euh... discrètement.

- Impossible. Quand on récupère un souvenir dans la tête de quelqu'un, cette personne "voit" le souvenir. En fait, Pickens pourrait très bien nous attaquer pour cela et nous serions obligés de le relâcher. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'ait pas compris ce qui s'est passé ou qu'il ait un mauvais avocat.

- On ne pourrait pas demander à ce que cela devienne permis quand la vie d'une personne est en danger ?

- Même Croupton en son temps n'a pas autorisé la pratique de la légilimentie lors des interrogatoires, c'est dire. Cela dit, il avait peut-être des raisons de ne pas souhaiter travailler avec des légilimens à portée de sa tête. Cela aurait peut-être pu être envisageable si Amos Diggory avait remplacé Fudge, mais avec Griselda Marchebank à la tête du Ministère, nous n'avons aucun chance."

C'était de justesse que Griselda avait été élue, car le programme de Diggory, très axé sur la sécurité, avait obtenu une large audience auprès de la population sorcière, traumatisée par la guerre qui venait tout juste de prendre fin. Mais le Survivant était sorti de sa retraite et avait soutenu Marchebank, qui prônait la réconciliation nationale et qui affirmait qu'il était indispensable de faire évoluer la communauté magique en l'ouvrant vers les autres espèces intelligentes. Cette prise de position avait fait basculer le scrutin.

J'avais bien entendu voté pour Diggory, et je m'étais demandé si le Survivant avait bien toute sa tête en lâchant celui qui faisait de la répression anti-mangemorts sa priorité. Mais maintenant que je connaissais Potter, je comprenais qu'il n'avait fait qu'affirmer ses convictions : il se préoccupait vraiment du Statut des elfes, traitait les Gobelins en égaux, et devait sans doute considérer que nous avions beaucoup à apprendre de la technologie moldue.

Sur ce dernier point, je commençais à me dire qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. L'informatique, le téléphone et le cinéma manquaient un peu à notre monde. Par contre, je ne voyais pas quel avantage pouvaient trouver les stupides et crédules elfes de maison à prendre leur destin en main. Pas plus que je ne voyais ce que nous pouvions gagner à laisser les Gobelins entrer au Ministère. Ils étaient tout juste bons à provoquer des bagarres dans les bars et à compter leur argent.

"Et les cartes magiques, repris-je. Tu en as parlé aux Weasley ?

- Oui, grogna Shacklebolt. Ces deux-là sont plus têtus que des mules. Ce serait contraire à leur éthique. Leur éthique ! Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Ils passent leur temps à désorganiser Poudlard avec leurs produits et viennent, à moi, me parler d'éthique.

- On ne peut pas les obliger ?

- A part le chantage, je ne vois pas comment. Et là, ce ne serait vraiment pas éthique. J'en ai touché un mot à leur mère, au cas où. Mais je crains qu'elle n'ait plus tellement d'influence sur eux, maintenant.

- Et si on "empruntait" la carte de Potter et on essayait de l'analyser ?

- Tu veux aller la lui demander ? s'enquit le commandant. Tant qu'à faire, je préfère qu'il reste dans notre camp, celui-là. Et puis, ce n'est pas sûr que cela nous serve vraiment à quelque chose. Il faudrait sans doute des années pour comprendre comment marche cette carte. Et sais-tu comment s'appelle le jeune prodige du Département des Mystères ? Hermione Granger-Weasley. Franchement, je préfère laisser tomber."

Ces Weasley, finalement, manquerait plus qu'un d'entre eux ne devienne Ministre !

oooO§0§Oooo

_Quod fores recludant :_ que les portes s'ouvrent ! (© Fenice)

* * *

**19/01/2005** : Vous êtes plusieurs à avoir remarqué que le dernier chapitre était un peu plus court, oui j'avoue, "seulement" 4 500 mots. C'est comme ça. 

Pour l'histoire du préservatif, j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre car je tiens à faire une fic, "tout public". Mais le désir de vraisemblance l'a emporté. Je me suis dis qu'une femme cultivée qui a la trentaine en l'an 2002 aurait quand même tendance à se protéger du sida et autre MST quand elle commence une liaison avec un homme dont elle ne sait rien.

**Le message de la semaine** sera donc : **Protégez-vous** (et ne faites pas comme Christina, pensez-y dès la première fois)

Voilà, vous savez tout. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre intitulé "Serpentard !"

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** : 

**Kikou224** : Non, ils ne se sont pas avoué leur amour, seulement leur attirance mutuelle. JE ne sais pas si William peut lui dire comme ça qu'il est sorcier. IL ne fait pas oublier que les sorciers ne veulent pas que leur existence soit connue des moldus. Tes reviews ne sont jamais inutile. Même si tu n'as rien de spécial à dire, je sais que tu m'aslue, et cela me fait plaisir.

**Belval : **Wouaouh ! Tu as mis le temps à venir mais tu t'es bien rattrapé. Il est sûr que Stratford a encore beaucoup à apprendre sur Harry, mais ce dernier a énormément à apprendre de William. Le livre policier, c'était sans arrière pensées, juste pour aider. Il n'est pas certain qu'il se rende compte combien Harry le fait évoluer. De toute façon, il fait un vrai déni de ce qui est en train de lui arriver avec Christina. Oui j'avais envie de traiter des préjugés et de la différence, je suis contente que ça se remarque ! Pour les rapports avec Malefoy, plusieurs épisodes sont prévus, bien sûr, patience. "Je m'enrichis de nos différences". J'adore. Vulcain, tu dis ? T'es un extraterrestre ?Mouarf la vente de Harry miniature. Ça lui ferait complètement péter les plombs, là. JE sens bien parfois, tu ne l'aime pas trop le Willy. B'in c'est exprès. C'est un vrai Serpentard. Y'a du bon et du mauvais. Ce qui caractérise les Serpentards, indépendamment de leur ruse et ambition, c'est leur éducation réductrice. Heureusement, qu'on peut réviser ses préjugés, avec un peu de volonté. Harry le Survivant comme nom de scène, Mouarf ! Non, à priori, c'est Harry qui joue le gentil dans leur duo de charme, sauf quand il s'énerve. A ce jour, Harry ne sais toujours pas qu'il fait équipe avec un Serpentard, mais il ne va pas tarder à l'apprendre (j'en ris d'avance). Pour la pierre philosophale, il semble me rappeler que c'est bien Flamel qui devait la récupérer et la détruire. Pour le petit Monde (Maugrey), ils sont pas tant que ça les Aurors, alors retomber sur les mêmes personnages, c'est crédible.

Je ne suis pas sûre que Harry s'écrase devant Ginny. Disons qu'il n'apprécie pas de l'affronter quand elle est en colère, mais sur certain point, elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. C'est le Willy qui est toujours un peu réducteur dans ses jugements qui croit ça. Mdr le Chanteur-garou. Des exposés ? T'es étudiant ? Non, ils n'ont pas 13 dossiers sur Harry, seulement 7. Et ils en ont deux fois plus sur Jedusor, ce que je trouve plus logique. Les références que nous connaissons alors que le narrateur passe à côté, j'avoue, c'est mon fond de commerce. C'est cette idée qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette fic. Je m'amuse bien en fait. Pour la peste, je vais peut-être glisser une autre allusion. Mais je ne vois pas Harry raconter ce qui s'est passé. Trop humiliant pour lui. Pour la vision de Hannh des Serpentard, il est plutôt content qu'elle défende leur intégration dans le NAV. D'ailleurs pour moi Stratford est une Serpentard type. C'est Malefoy qui est une caricature de ce qu'il y a de pire chez eux. Dans mon idée, Shacklebolt espéraient bien que ces deux là s'entendent et se complètent. Mais bon, tant que c'est pas fait, il reste dans l'expectative (enfin là c'est en bonne voie). Hilton ? de qui me serais-je inspirée (je regarde presque pas les informations, et puis j'ai pas la télé).Pour moi, Harry est vraiment pas à l'aise avec les filles, car à part Ginny, il a pas de très bons souvenirs. En plus, il est l'objet d'un culte, ce qui le gène beaucoup. Quant au fait qu'il paraît prude, c'est qu'il est simplement pudique. Will n'a pas vraiment de scrupules à demander une carte de chocogrenouille. Sur le coup il pense pas à son neveu, et après il se dit qu'il préfère que le Survivant lui doive une faveur. C'est un Serpentard, après tout. En fait, s'il a aidé Harry, c'est aussi par esprit de corps. Les Aurors ont vécu des moments difficiles du temps de Voldemort, alors ils ont pris l'habitude de pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres. En fait, il aurait aidé n'importe lequel de ses partenaires. Contente que tu aies aimé mon match de Quidditch. Je confirme, nous n'avons jamais retrouvé le voleur de ma Grand-mère, mais il faut bien dire qu'elle aurait été la première désolé si elle avait su qu'il avait été arrêté. Non, Stratford ne recherche vraiment pas le mariage, il a pas envie de s'engager, ni d'avoir des enfants. Mais là, le problème est surtout qu'il a peur de se trahir et tous les ennuis qu'il aurait avec le Ministère après. Et puis, son éducation le pousse pas vraiment à avoir des relations suivies avec une moldue. MERCI pour tes longues et intéressantes reviews, pas indigestes du tout, je les ai adorée. En plus our les dernières je les recevaient en temps réel sur mon ordi, c'était sympa. A demain (enfin, pour toi, ça fait : A tout à l'heure)

**Jean Benoit :** Pour le chapitre 11 mes relecteurs étaient mitigés. Je l'ai amélioré, mais, comme j'ai de bons relecteurs, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'ils ne soient pas les seuls à penser que ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre (heureusement que mes lecteurs me laissent une autre chance). J'ai une bonne nouvelle : ils ont aimé le chapitres suivants :-) PS : je ne crains pas les critiques constructives, je les utilise, c'est tout.

**Harana** : C'est moi qui te remercie pour tous tes bons mots. A mercredi prochain.

**Ishtar** :Ne nous serions nous pas déjà croisés sur le forum de TWWO ? Effectivement, je connais Djeiyanna et Calimera "pour de vrai". C'est amusant de constater que tu apprécie nos productions à toutes les trois, alors que nous écrivons dans des registres radicalement différents. Mais j'avais déjà remarqué que nous avions des reviewers communs. Bonne année à toi aussi.

**taz** : Willy va bien s'en sortir, bien sûr. En fait, ce ne sera pas aussi compliqué qu'il ne le craint : Christina va continuer à lui en proposer, voilà tout.

**Djeiyanna** : Je plaide coupable. Je n'ai pas envie d'écrire des grossièretés alors le Willy a un langage plus châtié que sa personnalité ne le dicte. Gniark, cette fois c'est fait. Le Willy t'a vraiment fait des infidélités.

**marion**-**moune** : Merci pour ton mot !

**kobe23** : Harry n'en a aucune idée, il pratique la contraception sorcière.

**alinemcb54** : Merci !

**Baby****Chang** : Je suppose qu'on peut deviner la nature d'un sorcier en le surprenant en train de jeter un sort. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu. Moi je suis persuadé que l'acteur qui incarne Malefoy et les fics où son perso est OOC sont pour beaucoup dans le culte dont il est le héros. Parce que dans les livres, vraiment je ne vois pas. Il y est méchant et trouillard. Et sa personnalité n'est pas très développée comme tu le fais si justement remarquer (contrairement à celle de Rogue, d'ailleurs)

**fénice** : oui, il va me falloir pas mal de chapitres pour les rapprocher, ces deux là.

**Virg05** : Merci, à la semaine prochaine !

**Dragonia** **Lucilius** : Hé, hé ! C'est vrai que le résumé que m'a fait Andromède était intrigant à souhait. Le concept de ragard extérieur m'a été inspiré par la fic _Antigone Bird_ de **Coline la rétameuse** (tu devrais l'aimer aussi, le lien est dans mes favoris). Ecrire un vrai roman…tentant, mais pour l'instant que n'ai pas eu l'idée d'un scénario original, alors c'est pas pour tout de suite. Oui, il est pratiquement certain que je la finirai, elle est en grande partie déjà écrite.

**Draya** **felton** La suite toutes les semaines, promis

**Allima** : Oui, on va dire que Hermione a bien élevé Harry, lol !

**Severia Dousbrune** : En ce que concerne ses sentiments pour Christina, William se voile la face. Comme on a sa vision des choses, il n'en parle donc pas. Habitudes pantouflardes : peut-être, il faut dire que le Willy n'est pas très romantique. C'est sûr je m'amuse bien à écrire, sinon, je le ferai pas. Pour Mélanie, hélas, son auteure l'a définitivement supprimé (elle a même pas gardé ses brouillon, snif !). Bises

**Synopsis** : Contente de t'avoir plu. Les préservatifs, c'est Christina qui va continuer à les fournir.

**Lenaleonyde1138** : Oui, j'aime bien ce thème, je le trouve vraiment intéressant.

**Kazy** : C'est un bonheur de maltraiter un peu Willy, histoire de lui apprendre à être aussi borné.

**rayuroplanis** : Les préjugés de Willy boy viennent plus de son ignorance que d'une réelle idéologie. Il est donc prêt à évoluer. En fait, il lui sera plus dûr d'admettre ses sentiments que de reconnaître les mérites des Moldus.

**Csame** : Oui, ça tranche un peu, mais bon, c'est une histoire d'adultes. Heureusement que j'ai Monsieur Alixe comme expert es réactions masculines lol !

**aresse** : Ouin le Willy est vraiment un handicapé des sentiments. Pour Mélanie, aucun espoir l'auteur ne l'envisage pas et n'a même pas gardé trace de son texte !

**gaelle** **griffondor** : Merciiiii !

**La p'tite Lili** : Merci pour ton mot. A la semaine prochaine.

**Dawn456** : Je suis contente que tu aimes à ce point. Pour lutter contre le syndrome de la page c'est simple, j'ai plein de chapitres d'avance. Comme ça, j'utilise mes réserves quand j'avance pas (j'avais commencé à écrire deux mois avant de commencer la mise en ligne)

**cecile rogue** : Gniark, je m'amuse bien avec mon Willy. Hermione a les cheveux court depuis Après la bataillle (pour le mariage de Bill).

**badmoony** : T'en fait pas. J'adore recevoir des reviews, mais je reconnais le droit imprescriptible du lecteur de ne pas en laisser. L'essentiel est que tu passe du bon temps à me lire.

**Fee Flea(u** : Willy est expérimenté certes, mais pas dans le domaine des sentiments. Si Willy n'en avait pas entendu parler, cela aurait donné une scène que je ne veux pas mettre maintenant, alors j'ai contourné la difficulté. Effectivement, il se marie dans un an mais a déjà eu sa grande discussion avec Ginny donc est un peu aguerri quand même. Pour aller voir ta fic, je n'ose rien promettre du fait du retard que j'ai déjà accumulé dans mes engagements. Bisous. Si tu aimes les Harry/Ginny, je te conseille vivement _La déclaration de Guerre_ (trad : Diablotin, Auteur en anglais : Jeconais)

**geobabault** : Willy n'a pas du tout envie que leur couple soit sérieux, il n'envisage donc pas de lui dire la vérité. Mais bon, il va peut-être pas faire ce qu'il veut éternellement.

**Mate** : A la prochaine et merci pour ton mot.

**Titania**.**M** : Dans certains domaine, Harry en sait plus que Willly… d'où l'intérêt de leur association.

**Zabou** : plus, voilà la suite.

**Kaorulabelle** : un peu, c'est vrai

**Drago** **Malefoy** : Je ne sais pas encore où je vais arrêter l'histoire. Tout dépend des idées qui me viennent.

**beru ou bloub** : Oui le Willy va en avoir besoin

**dreyd** : on le plaindrait presque le Willly, hein ?


	15. Serpentard !

**- MON SORCIER BIEN-AIMÉ -

* * *

**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera

* * *

**

**Résumé de la semaine** : _Je suis un Auror Serpentard et mon nouveau partenaire est le "grand" Harry Potter. J'aime pas les nouveaux, les Gryffondors m'agacent et je me méfie des héros. __Ça donne quoi à votre avis ?_(Mélange de **Sandrine Lupin **et** Gaelle griffondor)

* * *

**

**XIV : Serpentard !**

Au début du mois de juin, j'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Potter, ou plus exactement Potter-Evans car il avait chaussé son bonnet change-tête, quand j'aperçus une personne de ma connaissance. C'était la veuve de mon ancien partenaire, tué au cours de la Bataille du Survivant. Je demandai à Potter de m'attendre un instant, et allai la saluer. Elle était accompagnée de son fils, qui devait maintenant aller sur ses cinq ans.

Nous échangeâmes quelques mots, et nous séparâmes en prévoyant de nous revoir trois mois plus tard, sur la tombe de son mari. En effet, tout comme la plupart des Aurors qui s'étaient trouvés à cette maudite Bataille, je passe le vingt-huit août, jour férié qui en marque la mémoire, à honorer le souvenir de mes camarades tombés au champ d'honneur. Je rejoignis Potter, et lui dis brièvement :

"La veuve de mon ancien coéquipier. La Bataille...."

Potter se tourna brusquement en direction de ceux que je venais de quitter. Ses traits se brouillèrent, comme si une magie plus forte que celle de son bonnet était en œuvre, et son véritable visage apparut. J'eus un choc en lisant le mélange de tristesse et de culpabilité qui bouleversait ses traits alors qu'il suivait des yeux la silhouette menue de la femme et celle, trottinante, de son enfant.

Je compris alors que le Survivant ressentait la même chose que moi, la même chose que tous ceux qui avaient participé à ce combat : la honte d'y avoir survécu, alors que tant de nos camarades y étaient restés. Quand il se tourna vers moi, nous échangeâmes un regard douloureux, rempli de compréhension mutuelle.

oO§0§Oo

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, Ginny Weasley arriva à l'heure du déjeuner :

" Bonjour Monsieur Stratford, bonjour Harry !

- Bonjour Ginny.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Weasley. C'est bon, Potter, tu peux y aller, on finira plus tard.

- Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous, Monsieur Stratford ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Oh, je ne veux pas vous empêcher de vous retrouver en amoureux ! déclinai-je.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, nous nous retrouverons ce week-end, insista-t-elle.

- Oui, bonne idée, Stratford, viens donc avec nous, renchérit Potter."

J'avais de bons souvenirs de ma dernière entrevue avec la petite rousse, j'acceptai donc leur invitation.

"Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, nous irons dans le Londres moldu, c'est le seul moyen pour que Harry ait la paix", précisa la copine de Potter.

Je lui affirmai que cela ne me gênait pas, et nous sortîmes du Ministère en empruntant la cabine téléphonique qui nous sert de lien avec la rue. La jeune fille portait déjà une robe et un manteau moldus, mais Potter dut transformer sa robe de sorcier en pardessus, révélant le jeans et la chemise qu'il portait en dessous. Quant à moi, je donnais à ma propre robe la forme d'un costume. Ce genre de métamorphose est suffisant pour une courte incursion dans le monde moldu, quand personne ne risque de nous examiner de trop près.

Ils m'entraînèrent dans un petit restaurant italien qu'ils semblaient bien connaître. Les tables étaient séparées par des murets en briques, ce qui nous permettait de discuter sans risquer d'être entendus par les autres clients. Nous commandâmes des pizzas.

"Je ne vous ai pas vu au dernier match de Quidditch, commença la Weasley. Y êtes-vous allé ?

- Non, j'avais d'autres projets, répondis-je. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que Potter s'y est encore distingué.

- On s'est bien amusé, commenta sobrement ce dernier en enfournant un grand morceau de sa pizza aux fruits de mer.

- Comment va votre neveu ? s'enquit sa compagne.

- Très bien, merci. Il a beaucoup apprécié sa visite chez vos frères.

- Je pense qu'aller les voir devrait faire partie du cursus scolaire, commenta-t-elle. Je suis sûre que cela ferait naître des vocations en métamorphose, enchantements et potions.

- C'est sûr que Rogue ne donne pas une image très attractive de sa matière, ricana Potter.

- L'avez-vous eu comme professeur ? me demanda la Weasley.

- Je crains que vous ne me rajeunissiez, répondis-je. Il était élève en troisième année quand je suis rentré à Poudlard.

- Tu y étais en même temps que mon père, alors ! s'exclama Potter.

- Oui, mais je ne le connaissais que de vue. Nous n'étions pas dans la même maison, précisais-je, pensant que les circonstances étaient favorables pour aborder, enfin, ce point délicat.

- Ah bon, tu es de quelle maison ? me demanda-t-il, mordant à l'hameçon.

- Serpentard, bien sûr !

- Pardon ? s'étrangla-t-il à ma plus grande satisfaction.

- Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? fis-je innocemment.

- Jamais ! répliqua-t-il furieux.

- J'ai dû oublier, haussai-je les épaules. A ce propos, j'apprécierais que tu arrêtes un peu de mettre systématiquement "Connard" et "Serpentard" dans la même phrase. Je ne suis pas susceptible, mais à force, ça devient agaçant."

La tête que fit Potter à ce moment-là valait le détour. Le voyage, même. Un mélange de surprise, de colère, de dégoût et de gêne défilèrent tour à tour sur son visage. Je me sentis pleinement vengé de l'irritation que ses propos dépréciateurs à l'égard de ma maison m'avaient procurée.

Je fus tiré de ma béate contemplation par un éclat de rire. Ginny Weasley paraissait formidablement amusée par la déconfiture de son petit ami.

"Excuse-moi, Harry, mais si tu voyais ta tête ! tenta-t-elle de se justifier, avant de repartir dans une crise de fou rire.

- Visiblement, tout le monde a décidé de se la payer aujourd'hui, répondit-il, glacial, en me foudroyant du regard.

- Ce n'était pas un secret, ripostai-je. Si tu avais posé la question, tu aurais eu la réponse.

- Enfin, Harry, cela ne t'avait jamais effleuré ? demanda sa copine en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Parce que toi, t'étais au courant ?

- J'avoue que quand Monsieur Stratford m'a dit ne pas connaître le sens du mot "compassion" quand on a discuté au stade, j'ai eu un gros doute.

- C'était une boutade, précisai-je en voyant le regard de Potter se durcir davantage.

- Harry, plaida la Weasley, qui avait complètement repris son sérieux, tu sais bien que les choses ne sont pas aussi tranchées que la rivalité Gryffondor - Serpentard qui régnait à Poudlard.

- Je sais, a-t-il soupiré. Mais avoue que les Serpentards de mon année n'incitaient pas à la fraternisation.

- C'était si terrible que ça ? demandai-je.

- Il y avait Malefoy, ce qui se passe de commentaires. Et puis Goyle, Crabbe et Zarbini, qui ont été exclus après avoir essayé de me tuer à l'arme blanche, Nott, qui a été viré après avoir agressé Ginny et que nous venons de remettre sous les verrous pour pratique de la magie noire, et enfin Bulstrode et Parkinson, deux garces irrécupérables. Crois-moi on était pas gâtés."

Je regardais Ginny Weasley pour voir ce qu'elle pensait de cette galerie de portraits sans concession.

"J'admets que ton année était particulièrement difficile. Mais à mon niveau, les choses étaient plus nuancées : un de mes camarades de classe était parmi mes agresseurs, et Nico a été un ami fidèle jusqu'au bout, répondit-elle.

- Je sais ma chérie", admit-il en lui posant sa main sur le bras, alors quelle affichait une mine attristée.

Je conclus de cet échange que le fameux Nico était son ami Serpentard dont Abbot m'avait parlé, et qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose d'assez funeste.

"Vous faites des études de médicomagie, demandai-je à la jeune fille pour changer de sujet et laisser à Potter le temps de digérer la remise en cause de ses intimes convictions.

- Oui. Je suis en dernière année. C'est très intéressant, nous faisons régulièrement des stages à Ste Mangouste.

- Dans quelle spécialité désirez-vous exercer ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être les blessures magiques. Mais je ne pense pas travailler longtemps à plein temps. J'aimerais pouvoir m'occuper de ma famille, plus tard."

Et elle jeta un regard décidé sur Potter qui ne s'en aperçut pas, tout absorbé par ses réflexions. A mon avis, ce dernier allait se retrouver la corde au cou et affublé de nombreux marmots sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Enfin, c'était son problème !

Alors que je les observais, je fus frappé par la vitalité qui émanait de ce couple. En repensant à toutes les épreuves auxquelles le gamin avait été confronté, à un âge relativement tendre, je me dis qu'il ne s'en serait sans doute pas si bien sorti sans elle. Le solide bon sens, l'humour et la force de caractère de la jeune femme avaient sans doute permis au Survivant de ne pas perdre pied alors qu'il avait dû combattre l'horreur absolue, et que sa célébrité élevait, entre lui et les autres, une barrière difficilement franchissable.

Je passai le reste du repas à discuter Quidditch avec la Weasley. Elle s'y connaissait pas mal. Elle avait, comme moi, lu les comptes-rendus des rencontres du tournoi d'Angleterre qui était en cours. Nous convînmes que les Cannons de Chudley avaient été décevants et le Club de Flaquemare, qui était le grand favori, devait beaucoup à Olivier Dubois.

"Avez vous joué avec lui à Poudlard ? demandai-je à la jeune femme.

- Non, quand je suis rentrée dans l'équipe, il était déjà parti.

- Et où en est le tournoi universitaire ?

- Nous ne sommes bien partis pour jouer en finale. Mais pour ce qui est d'obtenir la coupe, l'université de Droit n'est pas mal placée cette année. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était serré pour vous aussi.

- Oui, vivement que ce soit terminé pour que notre entraîneur lâche un peu la grappe à son attrapeur vedette.

- Oui, Harry commence à le trouver pire qu'Olivier, et ce n'est pas peu dire. N'est-ce pas chéri ?

- Hein ! Tu me parles ?

- Mais non Harry. C'est monsieur Stratford que j'appelle "chéri". Cela fait dix minutes que j'ai commencé et comme cela n'avait pas l'air de t'ennuyer, j'ai continué.

- C'était très agréable", ajoutai-je.

Potter nous lança un regard noir et termina sa pizza sans daigner répondre.

"Dites donc, fis-je remarquer à la jeune femme, vous êtes sûre que vous n'êtes pas passée par Serpentard ?

- Je suppose que nous avons tous un peu de Serpentard qui sommeille en nous ! minauda la Weasley.

- Mais on n'est pas obligés d'en être fiers", grinça Potter.

Le serveur s'approcha à ce moment et nous déposa la note. Je fouillais dans ma poche pour payer ma quote-part, quand la petite rousse me souffla doucement :

"Il faut payer en livres, ici. Nous allons régler pour vous.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, rétorquai-je tranquillement. J'ai ce qu'il faut."

Et, sous son regard surpris, je sortis l'argent moldu que j'avais sur moi en prévision de ma soirée avec Christina. Elle étouffa un petit rire :

"Monsieur Stratford, vous êtes décidément un homme plein de ressources.

- Je gagne à être connu", admis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Potter se renfrogna davantage, et j'avoue que cela m'amusa beaucoup. Il faut bien que je justifie de mon appartenance à ma maison, n'est-ce pas ?

oO§0§Oo

Il me fit la tête toute l'après-midi, ce que je compris fort bien, car nous ne l'avions pas épargné. Mais en fin de journée, je décidai qu'il était temps de fumer le calumet de la paix :

"Potter, on va boire un verre.

- J'ai pas le temps !

- C'est un ordre", répliquai-je fermement.

Il se leva, son regard indiquant clairement qu'il considérait que j'abusais de mon autorité, et me suivit avec une nette répugnance.

Une fois installés derrières nos Bièraubeurres, je lui demandai :

"Tu crois que c'est si important ces histoires de maisons ?

- Et toi, tu penses que cela ne compte pas ?

- J'admets que Malefoy a de quoi faire prendre en grippe tous les Serpentards, mais le monde ne se limite pas à Malefoy ! répondis-je.

- Heureusement ! fit Potter avec ferveur.

- Tu trouves que je ressemble à Malefoy ?

- Non. Mais tu as quand même des côtés très...Serpentards, quand j'y repense.

- Et toi des côtés terriblement Gryffondors, mais je te prends comme tu es, Potter. Quand tu exagères, je t'engueule, mais la plupart du temps, on ne fonctionne pas si mal. Parce que si cela te gênait tant que cela, tu aurais deviné ma maison depuis longtemps.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Les Serpentards ne sont pas tous des Mangemorts en puissance, tu sais, continuai-je. Je ne suis pas le seul Auror à provenir de cette maison. Nous avons choisi, tout comme toi. Enfin, toi, je sais pas, tu n'as peut-être pas vraiment eu le choix, tempérai-je, en pensant qu'il n'avait qu'un an quand son destin s'était joué.

- Si, moi aussi, j'ai choisi. Le Choixpeau m'avait proposé d'aller à Serpentard.

- Non !

- Si. Mais j'ai préféré Gryffondor.

- Si tu as des penchants Serpentards, tu les caches bien ! commentai-je, soufflé.

- Je me suis tenu à mon choix", répondit Potter un peu sèchement.

J'ai laissé passer un moment, ne sachant quoi trop répondre à cette profession de foi. Ce fut lui qui continua, profondément enfoui dans ses réflexions.

"A chaque fois que j'ai eu des choix à faire, je me suis demandé ce qui était le plus digne de ma maison. Mais, si ça se trouve, c'est ça le problème, j'ai fait tellement d'erreurs..."

Son visage refléta alors une intense tristesse.

"Tout le monde fait des erreurs, répondis-je doucement, très mal à l'aise de me retrouver au cœur des regrets intimes de mon partenaire. C'est le résultat final qu'il faut regarder.

- Et on passe l'éponge sur tout le reste, c'est ça ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix amère.

- Quand les regrets t'empêchent d'avancer, oui !

- C'est bien ça qui me déplaît chez vous les Serpentards. Vous pensez que la fin justifie tous les moyens.

- Certaines fins, oui. Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas prêt à tout pour éliminer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'imagine que les bons sentiments n'ont pas suffi avec lui ! l'apostrophai-je un peu rudement, car cette conversation remuait en moi des souvenirs pénibles.

Il devint très pâle :

"Dois-je pour autant me réjouir d'avoir fait mourir ceux que j'aimais pour y parvenir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, comme s'il extirpait de lui ses plus sombres secrets.

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous payons très cher certains choix qu'ils sont mauvais. Ce serait trop facile si les bonnes décisions ne nous coûtaient rien !" répondis-je la gorge serrée, touché par son désespoir et pensant à ce que m'avaient coûté mes propres choix et mes propres batailles.

Le souvenir de son expression quand il avait vu la veuve de mon ancien partenaire me revint. Je conclus plus doucement :

"Nous pleurons nos collègues Aurors qui sont morts sur le champ de bataille. Ils nous manquent, mais nous sommes fiers d'eux. Ta victoire a eu un prix élevé, mais au moins, ni mes amis, ni les tiens ne sont morts pour rien."

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à ajouter à cela, et c'est plongés dans nos pensées et nos souvenirs que nous terminâmes nos verres.

oO§0§Oo

Après quelques jours pendant lesquels je ne ménageai pas ma peine pour l'amadouer, Potter sembla digérer ma qualité de Serpentard, et je me réjouis d'avoir attendu que nos relations soient bien établies pour le mettre au parfum.

Au début du mois de juillet, Potter et moi dûmes intervenir au cours d'une rixe dans une taverne de campagne. Deux sorciers influents dans le coin avaient commencé à se battre. Le temps qu'on arrive, les autres consommateurs avaient pris fait et cause pour les duellistes, transformant la bagarre en bataille rangée. Notre intervention fut assez délicate, car les sorts pleuvaient de toutes parts. Heureusement, la plupart des combattants n'étaient pas très puissants et ils se limitaient à des maléfices de Chauve-furies et autres Furonculus.

Après un court conciliabule, nous entreprîmes d'envoyer des sorts d'immobilisation dans l'assistance pour limiter peu à peu le nombre de combattants. Mais ces imbéciles avinés commencèrent à s'en prendre à nous, et j'eus tout juste le temps de placer une table comme bouclier pour arrêter les divers sorts qui étaient désormais envoyés dans notre direction. J'allais ordonner à Potter de transplaner vers une cheminée publique pour aller demander du renfort, quand j'entendis un bruit dans mon dos. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner avant de recevoir un coup sur le crâne, et ce fut le noir.

oO§0§Oo

Je repris difficilement conscience. J'étais allongé sur un lit, et le plafond au-dessus de moi était tout blanc. Je remuai la tête et le regrettai bien vite car j'eus l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Un homme, vêtu d'une robe verte de médicomage, se tourna vers moi. :

"Tenez, buvez cela, vous vous sentirez mieux, dit-il en me tendant un verre.

Le goût de la potion me fit penser aux petits gâteaux confectionnés par Tonks, mais le martèlement qui martyrisait mes tempes s'estompa.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- C'est dégoûtant ce truc !" grognai-je.

Le guérisseur pris un bloc-note et nota à voix haute :

"Suffisamment remis pour se plaindre du goût de la potion. Peut être installé dans sa chambre."

Quoi ! Mais je voulais rentrer chez moi. Il était hors de question que je reste là une seconde de plus. Je tentai de me redresser mais dus renoncer. J'étais aussi faible qu'un chaton. Ma main, portée à mon front, m'apprit que mon crâne était complètement emmailloté dans un pansement.

"Il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir, m'apprit le médicomage.

Quelques instants plus tard, Shacklebolt entra dans la pièce de premiers soins :

"Comment te sens-tu ?

- Où est Potter, demandai-je me remémorant mes derniers souvenirs.

- Il se repose. On lui a fait prendre une potion pour dormir car il a usé pas mal de magie. Il a un peu paniqué quand il t'a vu t'effondrer la tête en sang, et il a fait de la magie involontaire. Tout ce qui était tant soit peu fragile a explosé. Heureusement que les gars du coin ont la tête dure. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, car celui qui t'a assommé avec une chope en étain n'y est pas allé de main morte. Lui, par contre, il risque de mettre quelques temps à retrouver figure humaine. Potter ne sait plus trop quels sorts il lui a balancés, tu comprends. Enfin, c'est le travail des guérisseurs.

- Comment ai-je atterri ici ?

- Eh bien, une fois que tout le mobilier s'est retrouvé en miettes, la visibilité a été un peu meilleure, et ils ont commencé à réaliser qu'ils avaient un Survivant pas très content sur les bras. Ils se sont calmés rapidement, et le barman nous a rappelé en cheminée pour demander du renfort. Quand on est arrivés, toute cette belle compagnie était terrée dans un coin, essayant de se faire oublier, et Potter te donnait les premiers soins. Tu avais une entaille qui saignait à flot. Au fait, tu as eu le crâne fêlé. Mais il paraît que tu devrais retrouver toutes tes facultés mentales sous peu. Si ce n'est déjà fait, ajouta-t-il, constatant que cela ne me faisait pas rire du tout. Par contre, et sa voix se fit sérieuse, tu es interdit de magie pour une bonne semaine. Et je ne veux pas te voir à la Ruche avant quinze jours, compris ?

- C'est un troll qui m'a agressé, ou quoi ?

- Vu son état, il est assez difficile de déterminer de quelle espèce il s'agit. Pour le moment il semble plutôt descendre d'une famille de limaces. Heureusement que de nos jours la plasti-magie fait des miracles. Bon, on m'a recommandé de ne pas te fatiguer. Tu as de la chance, j'ai pu t'obtenir une chambre particulière. Je repasserai te voir demain."

Il s'en fut, non sans me recommander de nouveau de bien me reposer. On m'installa dans une petite chambre et je commençai à m'assoupir quand une frimousse que je connaissais vint timidement me demander si elle me dérangeait.

"Pas du tout mademoiselle Weasley. Vous êtes en stage cette semaine ?

- Non, mais je suis venue chercher Harry. Il aurait dû passer la nuit ici, mais comme cela risque de désorganiser les services, le Directeur a appelé ma mère et nous sommes venues le chercher. Comme elle est très efficace, j'ai pu la laisser se débrouiller avec Harry et je suis venue voir comment vous alliez.

- Je vais très bien. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je suis sûr que je pourrai rentrer chez moi."

Elle regarda un instant la feuille de soins qui était accrochée au pied de mon lit, et fit une moue peu engageante.

" Vous en parlerez demain avec le médico-chef. Je vais vous laisser dormir. Désirez vous que je joigne quelqu'un pour vous ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Non, je n'ai personne à prévenir ! répondis-je, songeant, avec un peu de regret qu'il état hors de question de mettre Christina au courant de ce qui venait de m'arriver.

- Enfin, vous avez bien des parents ou des frères et sœurs", insista la Weasley.

Je n'avais aucune envie de voir débarquer mes parents... s'ils daignaient quitter leur maison et l'entreprise. J'allais refuser quand je pensais à la soirée que j'avais passée chez Gwen et son mari :

"J'ai une sœur, reconnus-je.

- Je vais lui envoyer un hibou", trancha l'apprentie médicomage.

Je lui donnai l'adresse, et la laissai partir. J'étais soulagé qu'elle ne me demande pas de rédiger le billet. Je n'aurais pas su quoi y mettre.

oO§0§Oo

La Weasley passa me voir le lendemain après-midi. Elle m'apporta une robe pour le cas où je pourrais me lever, car la mienne avait été tachée et déchirée la veille. Je haussais les sourcils, peu convaincu, car Potter faisait une demi-tête et une largeur d'épaule de moins que moi. Elle comprit ma réserve et indiqua qu'elle l'avait empruntée à son frère Ron. J'étais en train de la remercier quand on frappa à la porte, et ma sœur passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

"Bonjour, Gwen, la hélai-je voyant qu'elle hésitait sur le seuil. Entre donc."

Elle pénétra dans la chambre, suivie de son fils aîné.

- Bonjour William. Bonjour Mademoiselle, fit Gwen en dévisageant la Weasley avec curiosité.

- Bonjour Madame. Bonjour Titus, répondit la rousse en se levant. Bon, je m'excuse, je dois vous laisser."

Et elle partit sans nous laisser le temps de répondre.

- Oh, j'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui l'oblige à partir, fit ma sœur, manifestement gênée.

- Oui, c'est dommage, elle est sympa, regretta Titus.

- Tu la connais ?" lui demanda ma sœur.

Titus me regarda, incertain sur ce qu'il devait ou non révéler.

"Elle était avec nous quand nous sommes allés voir le match de Quidditch", intervins-je.

Voyant que ma sœur fronçait les sourcils, j'ajoutai :

"C'est la copine de mon coéquipier.

- Oh, c'est gentil à elle d'être passée", risqua ma sœur, qui n'avait pas l'air très convaincue.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Que je faisais la sortie de Poudlard pour me trouver une petite amie ?

Je haussai les épaules, regrettant d'avoir cédé aux insistances de la Weasley et d'avoir obligé ma sœur à me rendre une visite qui ne me faisait pas si plaisir que ça, finalement.

Finalement, Gwen s'assit sur un siège, tandis que son fils s'installait au bout de mon lit. Elle me demanda ce qui s'était passé et comment j'allais. Je lui racontai brièvement mes déboires de la veille et l'assurai que je serais autorisé à rentrer chez moi dès le lendemain.

Elle me proposa alors de venir habiter quelques jours chez elle, le temps que je me remette complètement. Titus se joignit à elle pour m'inciter à accepter. Je réfléchissais à la question, quand on toqua de nouveau à la porte. Potter entra dans la chambre, sans attendre de réponse.

Il était tellement persuadé de me trouver seul, qu'il était déjà au pied de mon lit le temps qu'il réalise son erreur. Quand elle le reconnut, Gwen resta pétrifiée sur sa chaise, les yeux ronds. Titus émit un "oh !" sonore, et en resta la bouche entrouverte. Mon partenaire s'arrêta net, comme indécis sur la conduite à tenir.

"Assieds-toi Potter, ne reste pas planté là comme un idiot ! lui lançai-je, agacé.

Non mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils viennent tous me voir au même moment ! J'étais censé me reposer, moi, pas jouer au maître de maison.

Le regard de Gwen quitta Potter et elle me dévisagea, visiblement choquée par ma familiarité avec la divinité nationale. Titus était toujours paralysé par l'émotion.

Ma réplique eut le mérite de tirer mon coéquipier de sa stupéfaction gênée :

"Toujours de bonne humeur à ce que je vois, dit-il, en obéissant malgré tout et amenant près de mon lit un siège se trouvant le long du mur.

Il s'assit, avec un sourire contraint en direction de ma sœur.

"Gwen, Titus, je vous présente mon partenaire. Potter, ma sœur, Gwendoline et son fils Titus.

- Enchanté", dirent Potter et Gwen en même temps.

Titus ne sembla pas avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

Il y eut un instant de silence embarrassé, mais heureusement, Gwen est plus à l'aise que moi dans les mondanités et elle enchaîna :

"Mon fils a été très impressionné par le match dans lequel il vous a vu. Je crois que ses Multiplettes sont devenues son bien le plus précieux, lança-t-elle, alors que Titus devenait écarlate.

- Oh, c'était un bon match, acquiesça Potter, qui se dégela, comme toujours quand il était question de Quidditch. Tu y joues ?" demanda-t-il à mon neveu.

Ce dernier hocha la tête comme incapable de parler.

- Il compte se présenter pour les sélections en septembre prochain à Poudlard, répondit sa mère à sa place.

- Pour quel poste ?

- Eh bien, à Noël il semblait s'être décidé pour le poste de batteur, mais depuis les vacances de Pâques, il s'est découvert une vocation d'attrapeur.

- Vraiment ? commenta Potter, qui rosit légèrement, alors que mon neveu devenait encore plus rouge, si c'était possible.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis qu'il en rentré de Poudlard pour les vacances, il s'entraîne tous les jours à exécuter des figures acrobatiques ! continua Gwen, nettement désapprobatrice.

- Je dois avouer que moi-même j'ai eu une inclination particulière pour la feinte de Wronsky après l'avoir vue exécutée magistralement par Victor Krum, pendant la finale de coupe du monde qui s'est déroulée en Angleterre, avoua gentiment mon partenaire pour mettre Titus un peu plus à son aise.

- Tu y étais ? lui demandai-je, surpris.

- Oui, Arthur Weasley nous avait obtenu des places dans la tribune officielle."

Je me demandai un instant ce qu'il avait pensé des événements qui avaient suivi la rencontre. Il sembla se les remémorer, car il se rembrunit. Heureusement, Gwen demanda :

- Vous avez joué à Poudlard, j'imagine.

- Oui, dès ma première année.

- Je croyais que c'était interdit, fit remarquer ma sœur.

- Ils ont fait une exception pour moi. C'est d'ailleurs la seule fois où Malefoy m'a servi à quelque chose, ajouta-t-il comme si ce constat l'étonnait.

- Raconte-nous ça, suggérai-je, curieux.

- Eh bien, tout est parti de notre premier cours de vol. Evidemment, Malefoy n'a pas manqué de faire son intéressant. Il a profité de ce que la prof avait le dos tourné pour piquer un objet à un de mes camarades et il a enfourché son balai pour aller le lui mettre au sommet d'un arbre. Tu remarqueras qu'à onze ans, Malefoy était déjà un parfait emm... quiquineur", termina-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil contrit vers Gwen.

Je hochai la tête pour lui faire plaisir, et il continua son récit :

"J'ai donc décollé à mon tour pour essayer de le rattraper et...

- Attends une minute, le coupais-je. C'était la première fois que tu montais sur un balai ?

- Bien sûr, puisque j'ai été élevé chez des Moldus.

- T'es parti à la poursuite de Malefoy alors que c'était la première fois que tu volais ? insistais-je

- C'est ce que je viens de dire.

- Typiquement Gryffondor ! commentai-je, effaré par tant d'inconséquence.

- Eh ho ! Je me suis abstenu de qualifier de 'serpentarde' l'attitude de Malfoy, hein ! protesta Potter.

- C'est vrai, je retire ma remarque. Mais avoue que tu as agi sans réfléchir, quand même !

- Il est possible que mon balai ait décollé tout seul, admit Potter.

Gwen étouffa un petit rire, tandis que Titus regardait Potter comme s'il se trouvait devant Merlin en personne.

"Et finalement, tu as rattrapé Malefoy ? demandai-je, considérant que nous avions tous les deux marqué un point.

- Evidemment. Et je peux te dire que sans les deux gorilles qui le suivaient partout, il n'en menait pas large cet enf... cet imbécile. Il a donc préféré jeter le gant, enfin plus exactement le rapeltout, car c'était un rapeltout, je m'en rappelle maintenant. Enfin bref, il l'a lancé, et j'ai essayé de le rattraper car je craignais qu'il se casse en s'écrasant au sol.

- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que c'était toi qui allais te casser, si tu t'écrasais ?

- Tout c'est passé si vite, tu sais ! J'ai donc rattrapé le rapeltout et me suis posé sans trop de mal. C'est alors que McGonagall est arrivée à fond de train. Elle avait pas l'air très contente.

- Sans blague ! Au fait, c'était avant ou après le troll ?

- Avant. Le troll, c'était le jour d'Halloween.

- Le troll ? demanda Titus avec avidité.

- C'est une autre histoire, expliqua Potter.

- Pour le moment, t'es toujours pas attrapeur, notai-je.

- J'y viens. Donc McGonagall arrive dans tous ses états et me dit de la suivre. J'avoue que j'étais terrifié. Je pensais que j'allais être renvoyé.

- Il était temps d'avoir peur ! commentai-je.

- Mais elle est allée chercher un élève dans une classe, continua-t-il sans relever mon interruption, et elle lui a dit : "Dubois, je viens de vous trouver un attrapeur"

- Dubois ? Olivier Dubois ? demanda Titus.

- Oui, le gardien des Flaquemare.

- Ça a dû être une bonne équipe, remarquai-je. Je suppose que vous avez gagné la coupe.

- Heu, non. Pas cette année-là. Pour le match contre Serpentard, j'étais à l'infirmerie. Une histoire vraiment compliquée, précisa-t-il pour prévenir toute question. Et l'année suivante, le tournoi a été annulé. Là encore, c'est une longue histoire. Mais on a gagné, la troisième année. Si tu avais vu la tête de Malefoy quand je lui ai piqué le Vif sous le nez malgré toutes ses tentatives de tricherie ! conclut-il, le regard embrumé par ce qui devait être un de ses plus beaux souvenirs.

- Et la quatrième année ?

- Pas de Quidditch. C'était le Tournoi des trois sorciers.

- Et la cinquième ?

- On a gagné. Mais ni grâce à Olivier qui était déjà parti, ni grâce à moi car j'avais été suspendu, expliqua-t-il avec une grimace.

- Qu'est ce que t'avais fait ?

- Cassé la gueule à Malefoy !

- Pendant un match ?

- Non, après. Mais cette année-là a été spéciale. Très politique. Une sadique avait été nommée Grande inquisitrice puis Directrice de Poudlard, et elle m'en voulait personnellement. Mais on a gagné lors de la sixième année.

- Et la septième ?

- Pas de Quidditch. Raisons de sécurité. Mais après, quand j'étais au Centre de formation, on a récupéré la Coupe inter-Université tous les ans.

- T'as jamais songé à devenir professionnel ? demandais-je.

- Non. J'adore le Quidditch, mais il me paraissait plus important de pourchasser les Mangemorts."

Ma sœur hocha la tête comme si cela lui paraissait évident. Bien sûr, on n'attend pas du Survivant qu'il consacre sa vie à courir après une balle.

"Et maintenant que tu as constaté que la chasse aux Mangemorts était loin d'être notre pain quotidien, tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? demandai-je.

- Ce que nous faisons ne me paraît pas complètement inutile, répondit-il tranquillement. Bon, faut que j'y aille, j'ai un entraînement.

- T'es sûr que tu as le droit ?

- J'ai oublié de demander. Et puis si je n'y vais pas, Tarvi va m'assassiner. Dimanche prochain, c'est la finale. Il faut qu'on gagne de trois cent cinquante points pour obtenir la coupe. C'est pas gagné ! Madame ! Jeune homme !" les salua-t-il de la tête.

Et il sortit. Pour ré-entrer trois secondes plus tard :

"Oh, j'oubliais ! Ginny doit passer t'apporter de quoi t'habiller. Je lui ai dit que je pouvais m'en charger, mais elle n'a pas semblé me faire confiance !

- Elle avait peut-être peur que tu n'oublies ! glissai-je

- Je suis tenté de dire "Vivement que tu sois guéri pour que tu deviennes plus aimable", mais en y réfléchissant, t'es pas tellement plus agréable d'habitude, alors..."

La porte se referma derrière lui.

"Il me semble que tu aies trouvé à qui parler, gloussa ma sœur.

- Mouais, de nos jours, les jeunes ne savent plus ce qu'est le respect !" dis-je d'un ton faussement offusqué.

La porte se rouvrit :

"Lui dis pas où je suis allé, hein !"

Et il disparut de nouveau. Définitivement, cette fois.

- Il est très sympathique ! Je ne l'imaginais pas comme cela, remarqua Gwen.

- Vous avez eu de la chance. Il est rarement aussi naturel en présence de personnes qu'il ne connaît pas. Tu as eu le nez fin en parlant Quidditch. Ça l'a bien décoincé.

- Il est super cool, intervint Titus.

- Que cela ne te donne pas des idées, le mit en garde sa mère. Tu n'es pas le Survivant, toi.

- Et bien sûr..., commençai-je

- ...je ne raconte ça à personne, termina Titus à ma place.

- Très bien, mon grand, le félicitai-je.

- Vous avez beaucoup de petits secrets comme ça ? demanda ma sœur d'une voix méfiante.

- Enfin, Gwen, si ce sont des secrets, nous ne pouvons pas t'en parler !" lui répliquai-je.

Elle fixa son fils, mais comme celui-ci me regardait en réprimant un sourire, cela n'eut pas tellement d'effet.

- Quand dois-tu sortir? me demanda ma sœur.

- Demain, normalement.

- A quelle heure ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je vais me renseigner. Nous viendrons te chercher.

- Mais je n'ai jamais accepté d'aller chez toi ! J'ai plein de truc à faire à la maison.

- William, il y a écrit sur ta feuille de soin : "Pas d'exercice de la magie pendant 8 jours". Comment comptes-tu te débrouiller ?"

Je faillis lui répondre que les moldus se débrouillaient très bien sans magie, mais cela ne me sembla pas très judicieux. Et puis, elle avait un peu raison. Je ne me voyais pas vraiment faire le ménage et la cuisine à la main.

"Je vais y réfléchir, bougonnai-je.

- Parfait. A demain, William."

Elle m'embrassa et s'en alla, suivie de Titus qui me fit un grand clin d'œil avant de suivre sa mère.

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**26/01/2005** : J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. En tout cas, il a été plébiscité par mes relecteurs. 

En parlant de relecteurs, j'ai oublié de vous signaler que la dernière phrase du chapitre précédent n'était pas de moi, mais de **Fenice**. Je suis ravie qu'un certain nombre d'entre vous m'ait signalé qu'ils l'avaient particulièrement appréciée. Moi aussi, je l'aime bien.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Fanfiction a eu du mal la semaine dernière. Bravo aux lecteurs qui ont quand même réussi à me lire, sur ce site ou sur TWWO (dont le lien est sur mon profil ou qui peut être trouvé par les moteurs de recherche), et plus encore à ceux qui s'y sont pris à plusieurs fois pour me laisser une review.

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** : 

Ceux qui ont laissé un mot sur TWWO :

**Sandrine Lupin** : Dans la plupart des lieux sorciers, le portable ne marche pas à cause de la concentration des ondes magiques. Au Ministère ça marche, mais la plupart du temps, Stratford est obligé de le mettre sur une prise pour le recharger, donc il l'a pas sur lui. Et le reste du temps il l'éteint car il ne veut pas que l'on sache qu'il en a un (il a pas envie d'expliquer pourquoi)

**aresse** : Oui, c'est encore mieux quand on a lu le reste. Pas de panique, le mariage de Harry sera bien noté ici. Pour le dépard de Malefoy, je sais pas, c'est assez loin encore.

**Rayuroplanis :**Non, on va dire que Hopkins n'a pas compris ce qui s'est passé, donc il ne va pas porter plainte.

Les mots d'ici

**Virg05** : Bin, oui, il a vraient besoin qu'on veille sur lui, Crazy harry !

**chrys** : Contente que cela te plaise et merci pour ton mot.

**Bubu** : je suis contente de te savoir toujours parmi mes lectrices. Merci de me l'avoir signalé.

**Belval** : Rhaaa ! L'horreur quand on a tapé une longue review et qu'on perd tout ! Bravo de m'avoir retrouvé sur l'autre site. Ah bon, moi aussi je suis terrienne mais j'ai pas souvent eu la télé dans ma vie et j'arrive à ne même plus voir les couvertures de journaux "à sensation". Tu voulais une révélation et revoir Ginny, te voilà bien servi ! (suffisait de demander !). Non, le dernier chapitre faisait une taille normale (celui-ci aussi). Amusant effectivement le parallèle avec la série télé (je jure que j'ai pas copié). Si Willy finalement l'a couvert, c'est qu'il a une vision très solidaire de ce que doit être une équipe. Je pense qu'il a d'autant plus l'intention de former Harry maintenant qu'il connaît ses capacités. Pour ce qui est de défier Harry pour les beaux yeux de Ginny, comme dirait Ron : "Tu sera pas le premier à essayer, mais le problème, c'est qu'il a une chance de pendu" Bonne chance ! PS : attends la fin de ma fic avant de chercher des noises à Harry STP, tes reviews me manqueraient !

**alinemcb54** : Merci

**Angie Black :** Quand ton ordi remarche, c'est fanfiction qui plante. On a eu du pot de se rencontrer quand même ! Oui, je l'admet, mon Willy est un affreux macho qui dit des choses très méchante sur les femmes célibataires. Que veux-tu, passer 20 ans à se débiner pour échapper au mariage, ça vous aigri un peu un homme :-) Mais je vois que tu l'aime bien quand même. Un vrai bourreau des cœurs celui-là. C'est pas Christina qui me contredira. Merci pour tes 3 reviews

**dadmax** : bin oui, y'a pas que fanfiction dans la vie. Contente de te retrouver.

**kikou224** : C'est très gentil de passer juste pour faire coucou !

**Qc**-**HP** : Ciel, mon William a encore fait une touche ! Bienvenu parmi nous.

**Csame** : Hum, je sais, l'action n'est pas mon point fort. Mais il en faut, n'est ce pas. Pour ce chapitre, je me suis fait plaisir. Rien que du dialogue :-)

**Allima** : Trop fort Harry… juste un peu inconscient quoi !

**kobe23** : c'est pratique mais c'est pas éthique. Alors Harry devra s'en passer

**Lily Petite Etoile** : Vraiment désolée, j'ai du faire une fausse manip quand j'ai recopié mes reviews sur Word pour y répondre. Bravo pour ta note en math et contente que ces 3 chapitres t'ai plu.

**Rayuroplanis** : Oups, tu attends beaucoup de moi, c'est intimidant. Pour l'acceptation des sentiments, c'est déjà écrit… et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit exceptionnel. C'est pas un sentimental le Willy. Et pour Harry à fond… pour moi, il n'a pas de super pouvoir, Harry. Juste une instinct de survie exceptionnel, beaucoup de chance et des copains qui l'aident au bon moment.

**Kazy** : non, tu as raison d'avoir des idées politiques. JKR est très engagée dans ses livres, il est donc dans le "canon" d'avoir un peu de conscience sociale.

**Harana** : Ravie que ça t'ai plu. Je pense que je vais garder la Ruche intacte encore un petit moment. C'est utile l'anglais, ça permet de lire plein de fanfic !!!!

**Titania**.**M** : Eh oui, Shacklebolt est un bon commandant qui sait évaluer le potentiel de ses hommes. Merci d'avoir insisté pour me laisser ton mot.

**taz** : C'est effectivement le décalage entre ce que l'on sait et ce que Will ne sait pas qui fait l'intérêt de ce récit. C'est pas grave si tu répète, cela fait toujours plaisir à lire !

**BabyChang** : Malfoy n'a que très peu de profondeur dans le vrai livre. Mais effectivement, dans les fanfics… Quant au film, ils jouent tous abominablement. C'est vraiment agaçant !

**dreyd** : C'est un super compliment que tu me fais là ! Je vais t'engager comme conseillère technique, moi !

**beru ou bloub **: Euh, c'est peut-être une question de terminologie : pour moi il y a la puissance de base qui est minorée ou amplifiée par la volonté et la confiance en soi.

**alana chantelune** : Sans doute parce que c'est du Fenice ;-)

**m4r13** : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Savoir que tu es toujours de l'autre côté de l'écran me ravit. Bises

**La p'tite Lili** : Oui, tout à fait, il a repensé à Sirius. Pour Ginny, te voilà servie (et elle reviendra)

**Zabou** : Oui, un vrai lion

**atalante** : Je suis gentille, hein ! Je t'ai mis un peu de Titus ! Willy et Shacklebolt ne sont peut-être pas parents mais sans doute des éducateurs.

**cecile rogue** : Mouarf, les Feux de l'amour.. Fo pas avoir honte, ça a beaucoup de succès ;-) Oui, j'ai pas eu le cœur à séparer trop longtemps la petite fille de ses parents. Sans doute parce que je m'imagine à la place des parents ! Eh ho ! Arrête de le pousser au crime le Harry, il en fait assez tout seul. Pour les préservatif, ça a l'air évident, mais en situation, c'est vrai que c'est pas très facile. On est dans une situation romantique, tendre, et il faut se mettre à parler technique, on s'en passerait. C'est pour ça qu'il faut mieux y penser avant pour prévoir comment le dire.

**fénice** : Moi aussi je veux aller au Brésil découvrir mon totem !!!!!!!!!


	16. Convalescence

**- MON SORCIER BIEN-AIMÉ-

* * *

**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera

* * *

**

**Résumé de la semaine** : Dans la Ruche, les Aurors travaillent ou discutent autour d'un café, mais il y en a un qui se cogne la tête contre le mur. Il vient d'apprendre que nouveau partenaire n'est autre que Harry Potter ! (Beru ou Bloub)

* * *

**XV : Convalescence**

Shacklebolt passa me voir dans ma chambre d'hôpital en début de soirée.

"Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

- Pas trop mal.

- Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ?

- J'ai eu de la visite : la petite Weasley, ma sœur avec mon neveu, puis Potter... tous un peu en même temps, d'ailleurs. A propos, tu ne peux pas dire à Tarvi de lâcher un peu Potter ? Il avait un entraînement aujourd'hui. Je croyais qu'il avait abusé de la magie, hier !

- Je l'ai mis au repos jusqu'à lundi prochain, mais effectivement, il en faut plus pour arrêter Ben. Enfin, ce dimanche, c'et le dernier match du championnat, et il devrait se calmer. Au fait, il a fini par me demander comment tu allais.

- C'est gentil à lui. Pourquoi tu dis, "il a fini"?

- Il faut bien avouer que son premier mouvement a été de dire : "Heureusement que Potter n'a rien eu". Mais après il était ravi d'apprendre que tu avais survécu.

- C'est beau, une telle amitié. Après tout, cela ne fait que quinze ans qu'on bosse ensemble.

Shacklebolt sourit à mon dernier commentaire avant de reprendre :

- Tu va bientôt sortir ?

- Demain, normalement.

- Tu as quelqu'un pour te donner un coup de main ?

- Ma sœur a l'air de penser que je ne suis pas assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul. Je ne suis pas sûr de parvenir à lui échapper."

A ce propos...

" Dis, Commandant, tu pourrais me trouver du papier et un stylo moldu ?

- Je vais essayer de te dénicher ça."

Ce que j'apprécie avec lui, c'est qu'il ne pose pas de question, et qu'il garde ce genre de trucs pour lui. Il s'en alla en me recommandant de ne pas en faire trop. Une heure plus tard, une infirmière m'amenait un petit paquet, contenant un bloc de papier à lettres et un stylo.

J'écrivis un petit mot à Christina, lui indiquant que je quittais Londres quelques jours et que je lui téléphonerais en rentrant. La difficulté consistait maintenant à lui faire parvenir ce mot. Peut-être qu'avec beaucoup de chance, je parviendrais à déjouer une petite heure la surveillance de ma sœur.

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain, après avoir fait ma toilette et enfilé la robe que l'on m'avait prêtée, je me risquai à faire quelques pas dans le couloir. Sans être complètement invalide, je n'étais pas très en forme, et je me dis que ce séjour forcé chez ma sœur avait du bon.

Alors que j'hésitais à pousser jusqu'à la réception pour porter ma lettre, Ginny Weasley surgit au coin du couloir.

"Monsieur Stratford, bonjour ! Comment vous portez-vous ?

- Très bien, merci !

- Je pense que rien ne s'oppose à ce que vous sortiez aujourd'hui.

- C'est ce que m'a dit le médicomage ce matin.

- Quelqu'un pourra vous aider un peu à votre sortie ? Vous êtes interdit de magie, je crois.

- Grâce à vos bons soins, ma sœur va venir me kidnapper sous peu.

- Vous devriez me remercier. Vous verrez, c'est agréable de se faire dorloter en famille.

- On verra bien.

- Viendrez-vous voir le match dimanche avec votre neveu ? Cela vous changerait les idées. Cela risque d'être intensif. Harry s'entraîne à mort cette semaine.

- Vraiment ? demandai-je hypocritement.

- Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile, Monsieur Stratford.

- Non, Mademoiselle.

- Merci.

- Pour le match, je vais voir, dis-je en reprenant le fil de notre conversation. C'est vrai que mon neveu apprécierait.

- D'accord. Bien, je dois y aller. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non je vous remercie. Ah si ! Savez vous comment je pourrais poster une lettre pour le monde moldu, ici ?

- Si vous l'avez déjà écrite, le mieux est que vous me la donniez. Elle est timbrée ?

- Hélas non.

- Donnez-la moi quand même. Ils doivent avoir des timbres au secrétariat. Il leur arrive d'être en contact avec d'autres hôpitaux moldus. Ensuite je n'aurais qu'à sortir par la porte qui donne sur la rue. Il y a une boite à lettres pas loin.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup. Par ailleurs, vous pourrez demander à Potter de récupérer mon téléphone portable ? Il est sur la prise de chargement de la Ruche. Il connaît, il m'a déjà vu y récupérer mon appareil.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi !"

J'allai chercher ma lettre dans la chambre et y inscrivis l'adresse de Christina. La petite Weasley s'en fut, en me souhaitant un bon rétablissement. Deux heures plus tard, ma sœur arrivait avec la ferme intention de m'emmener chez elle. J'obtins tout de même que nous fassions un détour par chez moi afin d'empaqueter quelques affaires.

oO§0§Oo

C'était la première fois que Gwen venait dans mon appartement. Je crois qu'elle s'attendait à pire.

"C'est joli chez toi. Et plutôt bien rangé!

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'il y aurait du linge sale et des exemplaires de Sorcier-viril traînant dans tous les coins ?

- Quoi, tu n'as aucun exemplaire de cette honorable publication ! me demanda Gwen en riant. Quel choc pour moi si je me rendais compte que, finalement, tu es un romantique !

- J'ai tous les exemplaires, mais ils sont bien cachés, répondis-je sur le même ton. Je ne veux pas choquer mes innombrables maîtresses."

Non mais, si elle me cherchait, elle allait finir par me trouver ! Cela dit, il devait bien me rester un ou deux numéros de cette revue masculine que j'avais fourrés en vrac en haut de ma bibliothèque, quand j'avais fait un peu de ménage en prévision du séjour de Titus, quelques mois auparavant.

Gwen examinait maintenant mes livres.

"Tu lis toujours beaucoup, commenta-t-elle.

- Comme tu vois, répondis-je, de ma chambre où j'emballais quelques robes.

Par la même occasion, je dissimulai les romans moldus qui étaient sur ma table de chevet. Je passai ensuite dans la salle de bain pour prendre quelques affaires de toilette, avant d'aller à la cuisine vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de sort de conservation à renouveler sur les denrées périssables. Je jetai un bocal devenu irrécupérable et en présentai un autre à ma sœur pour qu'elle fasse le nécessaire.

"Titus m'a dit que tu cuisinais bien", m'apprit-elle, en s'exécutant.

La surprise contenue dans sa voix m'agaça un peu :

"Gwen, je commence à me demander par quel miracle tu m'as confié ton fils pendant trois jours alors que tu me pensais manifestement incapable de le nourrir et le loger correctement.

- Tu exagères. Je ne te jugeais pas incapable. C'est juste que Titus n'est pas très prolixe en matière de compliments, d'habitude. Et pour ton information, même si j'ai été effectivement surprise par ton invitation, j'ai décidé de te faire confiance. Après tout, si quelque chose tournait mal, mon fils pouvait prendre la cheminée et rejoindre son frère chez ses grands-parents."

Je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas filé le troisième jour, quand je lui avais proposé cette promenade dans Londres pour laquelle il avait manifesté une si nette répugnance dans un premier temps. Je me demandais quelle tête auraient fait mes parents si Titus avait débarqué chez eux se plaignant que je voulais l'entraîner chez les moldus.

"C'est ça que tu appelles faire confiance ? demandai-je, un peu vexé quand même.

- Te laisser mon enfant alors que j'en sais si peu sur ta vie, c'est déjà pas mal, non ? Tu verras quand tu auras des gosses. Je suis sûre que tu seras plus protecteur que moi.

- Il n'est pas dans mon intention d'en avoir, l'informai-je. Dis donc, lui demandai-je, pris soudain d'un affreux soupçon, tu n'as pas l'intention de profiter de ma faiblesse pour me faire rencontrer toutes les célibataires de ta connaissance, hein ? Si j'en vois une, je te préviens, c'est moi qui prends la cheminée pour rentrer chez moi."

Elle se mit à rire.

"Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est une bonne idée, ça. Mon frère convalescent ! Là, t'es sûr d'avoir du succès. Rien de tel qu'une petite faiblesse chez un homme pour éveiller l'instinct maternel d'une femme.

- Elles risquent d'avoir une mauvaise surprise, tes copines. Il paraît que mes cheveux sont complètement rasés sous mon bandage.

- Ils ne t'ont pas donné de potion capillaire ?

- Si, mais il faudra plusieurs jours pour que cela agisse, avouai-je un peu chagrin.

- N'oublie pas de prendre un chapeau, alors."

C'était une bonne idée. Je repassai dans ma chambre et complétai mon balluchon, avant de revenir dans le salon.

"Tu es prêt, Willyboy ? me demanda-t-elle, me donnant le surnom dont elle m'avait affublé lorsque nous étions enfants.

- Après toi, Gwenddie", lui répondis-je, lui rendant la politesse.

Elle me sourit malicieusement, et j'eus l'impression de revenir vingt ans en arrière et de la retrouver adolescente, du temps où nous étions encore complices. Mais cela ne dura qu'un moment et elle se détourna pour entrer dans ma cheminée.

oO§0§Oo

Quand j'arrivai chez ma sœur, Titus et Octave vinrent me souhaiter la bienvenue. Mais Gwen retint leur fougue, prétextant que j'avais besoin de me reposer. Je niai farouchement être fatigué, mais j'appréciai pouvoir m'asseoir devant le thé complet qu'elle avait préparé.

"Tu aimes toujours les scones au gingembre, me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, tu en fais aussi ?

C'était une spécialité de ma mère, et en temps normal, je n'en mangeais que lorsque je lui rendais visite.

"Mère m'en a donné la recette. Il me semble me rappeler que tu adorais cela, avant."

C'était vrai. Maintenant qu'elle m'en parlait, je me rappelai avoir eu une passion pour ce gâteau dans ma jeunesse. Mère m'en faisait une montagne à chacun de mes anniversaires. C'était gentil de la part de Gwen de m'en avoir préparé.

Je me servis largement et mangeais de bon appétit, pendant que mes neveux racontaient à leur mère ce qu'ils avaient fait en son absence. Puis mon beau-frère arriva à son tour, et nous rejoignit à table.

En les observant au cours de la soirée, je réalisai qu'ils étaient assez différents de l'image que j'en avais chez mes parents. Gwen menait son petit monde, Léopold écoutait ses enfants et plaisantait avec eux, et ces derniers se laissaient aller à davantage d'exubérance que chez leurs grands-parents. Je me dis que j'aurais eu des liens moins relâchés avec ma sœur si je l'avais vue dans un autre contexte que nos sinistres réunions de famille.

Au cours de la soirée, je leur confiai mes intentions pour le dimanche suivant :

"Après-demain, mon équipe joue dans la dernière manche du championnat de Quidditch du Ministère. J'aimerais bien y aller. Cela intéresse-t-il quelqu'un ?

- Moi, moi, moi ! hurla Titus.

- Calme-toi, mon chéri, lui dit sa mère. Tu es sûr que c'est raisonnable ? me demanda-t-elle. Cela risque d'être fatigant. Où est-ce ?

- Au stade des Frelons. Beaucoup de monde était intéressé alors le petit stade des Cannons de Chudley ne suffisait plus. Je ne vois pas comment y aller pourrait me fatiguer. Les places sont assises, tu sais et le voyage en cheminée ne requiert pas de magie.

- Harry Potter va jouer ? demanda Léopold.

- Oui, s'il a survécu à l'entraînement de cette semaine. Notre entraîneur est complètement fou.

- Au fait, demanda Gwen, il n'était pas avec toi quand tu as été blessé?

- Si bien sûr. Mais à part un petit excès de magie, il s'en est bien tiré.

- Un excès de magie ?

- Il a transformé mon agresseur en limace. C'est le problème avec les jeunes. Ils sont toujours un peu excessifs."

Titus et Octave parurent très impressionnés. L'expression de Gwen se fit pincée. Elle devait penser que décidément, le Survivant n'était pas un bon exemple pour les jeunes enfants.

"Pour en revenir à dimanche, reprit mon beau-frère, j'irais bien à ce match, moi aussi.

- Papa, je peux y aller ? demanda Octave.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous y rendre tous ? répondit ma sœur. A moins que tu n'aies honte d'apparaître ainsi en famille, ajouta-t-elle pour moi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais honte, bougonnai-je avant de me rendre compte qu'elle me taquinait. Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses au Quidditch ?

- Fais marcher ta mémoire Willyboy, me répondit-elle. Qui t'a expliqué comment tenir sur un balai quand t'avais dix ans, hein ?

- C'est vrai, Maman ? C'est toi qui as appris à voler à oncle William ? s'exclama Titus.

- Bien sûr, c'est mon petit frère, tu sais. D'ailleurs, maintenant que ton oncle est là, tu vas pouvoir montrer les bases à Octave. Tu voudras bien les surveiller, Willy ?

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ! Bon, c'est d'accord. Et pour dimanche ?

- Les places seront-elles payantes ? demanda Léopold, qui n'était pas écossais pour rien.

- Je crois, répondis-je. Mais cela me fera plaisir de vous inviter, pour vous remercier de votre délicieuse hospitalité."

Mon beau-frère parut apprécier ma proposition.

oO§0§Oo

Le dimanche suivant, nous prîmes tous la cheminée pour nous retrouver à proximité du stade. J'avais envoyé un hibou suite à notre conversation, et j'avais réservé cinq places. Pendant que nous recherchions nos sièges, je vis que Titus regardait autour de lui. Sans doute, espérait-il tomber sur des Weasley comme la dernière fois.

Nous ne les vîmes pas, mais le match tint ses promesses. Une fois de plus, c'est sur Potter que reposait notre tactique. Il essayait non seulement d'empêcher l'Attrapeur adverse de récupérer le Vif, mais il tentait d'aider nos poursuiveurs à marquer des buts en déconcentrant ceux de l'équipe adverse.

Le match fut plein de suspense, car il nous fallait vingt buts d'avance avant que Potter ne marque les cent cinquante points restant. Or l'équipe des Relations avec les Moldus n'était pas si mauvaise. Nous aurions facilement pu les vaincre, mais creuser un tel écart ne se faisait pas sans peine. À plusieurs reprises, je crus que la coupe allait nous passer sous le nez.

Ainsi, alors que nous avions enfin quinze buts d'avance, nos adversaires donnèrent le meilleur d'eux-mêmes et marquèrent six buts d'affilée. Mais les hurlements de Ben Travi au sol donnèrent du tonus aux Aurors et nous repartîmes dans la course aux points.

Puis il y eut un coup de théâtre quand Potter se prit un cognard en pleine tête. Le médicomage qui le soigna semblait s'opposer à ce qu'il continue de jouer, et il y eut une discussion serrée entre le guérisseur, notre entraîneur et l'arbitre. Potter trancha la question en enfourchant son balai pendant que les trois autres ne le regardaient pas. Alerté par les hurlements de la foule en délire, l'arbitre dut se dire qu'il allait se faire lyncher s'il faisait redescendre la vedette, et il permit au match de reprendre.

Enfin, nous atteignîmes péniblement l'écart voulu, et Potter quadrilla frénétiquement la surface du stade pour trouver la petite balle dorée. Mais cette dernière était invisible, et l'équipe adverse en profita pour marquer de nouveau. Trois fois de suite, nous eûmes le nombre de points requis, mais le Vif était d'humeur badine ce jour-là, et trois fois, nous perdîmes notre avance.

Notre équipe atteignit pour la quatrième fois l'écart de score nécessaire, et Potter repéra le Vif d'or et se mit en chasse. Comme pour terminer en beauté, la boule dorée fit un large cercle autour du stade, survolant les tribunes, avec à ses trousses les deux attrapeurs. Finalement Potter plongea sur la balle convoitée juste au-dessus de la tribune officielle, et termina sa course en atterrissant rudement aux pieds de la Ministre qui était venue voir le match et remettre la coupe au vainqueur du Championnat.

Avec un sens du spectacle qui m'étonna, il se remit debout, salua cérémonieusement Marchabank puis lui tendit le Vif d'un geste emphatique, évoquant un Chevalier remettant à sa Dame un gage de son allégeance. Puis il remercia la foule qui l'ovationnait d'un geste de la main, se remit en selle et s'envola pour rejoindre son équipe déchaînée.

Je crois bien que Ben Tarvi essuya une larme quand il reçut le trophée.

oO§0§Oo

Mon séjour chez ma sœur fut plus agréable que je ne l'avais escompté. Certes, mes neveux étaient très bruyants. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'ils fassent tout en criant ? Et était-ce indispensable qu'ils se chamaillent pour tout et n'importe quoi ? Gwen ne paraissait pas en être gênée. Sans doute devenir parent vous donnait-il la capacité de vous fermer les oreilles.

Mais sinon, j'appréciais de me laisser vivre, de manger les bons petits plats que me préparait ma sœur, de me promener avec les gamins, et de les écouter me raconter leurs petites vies. Même Octave était moins inintéressant que je ne l'aurai cru. Comme sa mère lui avait indiqué que je lisais beaucoup, il venait me demander de lui expliquer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas dans ses histoires. Cela me replongea dans ma jeunesse de relire ces vieux contes. Un après-midi, Gwen et moi avons comparé nos impressions sur nos dernières lectures, et j'eus un instant de nostalgie en repensant aux discussions littéraires que j'avais avec Christina.

Le seul élément qui m'agaçait, c'était la surveillance intransigeante de ma sœur en ce qui concernait l'interdiction que j'avais de pratiquer la magie. Elle me le répétait trois fois par jour, et recommandait régulièrement à ses enfants de ne rien me donner à faire. Elle me traitait vraiment comme un de ses moutards.

Bref, la semaine était relativement satisfaisante quand ma sœur gâcha tout en m'annonçant que pour ma dernière soirée, elle avait invité nos parents à dîner.

"Tu as quoi ?

- Ils arrivent à dix-neuf heures.

- Formidable, les nouvelles de la distillerie me manquaient ! persiflai-je. Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris !

- Ils s'inquiétaient pour toi. Tu ne leur as même pas envoyé un mot.

- Justement ! Ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Sauf, bien sûr, si tu as cru bon de leur raconter ma vie !

- Non, je ne leur ai pas "raconté ta vie". Mais figure-toi que je parle à Mère par cheminée toutes les semaines. Et quand elle m'a demandé, l'autre jour, où étaient les enfants, je n'avais aucune raison de cacher qu'ils jouaient dehors sous ta surveillance. Ni les raisons pour lesquelles tu étais venu passer la semaine ici.

- Mais tu n'étais pas obligée de les inviter ce soir. Sans me le demander, en plus.

- Je reçois qui je veux chez moi, William. Je n'ai pas de permission à te demander !

- Et moi, je vois qui je veux. Tu n'as pas à m'obliger de les voir. Je rentre immédiatement chez moi."

Je tournai les talons et allai dans le petit bureau qu'ils avaient transformé en chambre d'amis pour la durée de mon séjour. Je commençai à faire mon sac. Gwen rouvrit la porte que j'avais claquée derrière moi.

"Il est hors de question que tu t'en ailles comme cela. C'est grossier et injustifié. Ils veulent juste dîner avec toi, est-ce un crime ?

- Tu n'avais pas à me mettre devant le fait accompli.

- Ecoute, je suis désolée, je n'avais pas l'intention de te le cacher. J'ai juste oublié de t'en parler. Je n'imaginais pas que cela te déplairait à ce point. Et puis tu m'as vue cuisiner cet après-midi. Tu n'as pas remarqué que je préparais un repas plus copieux que d'habitude ?"

Je l'avais bien noté, mais quand j'avais voulu lui demander si elle avait prévu quelque chose de spécial, Octave l'avait sollicitée, me coupant la parole, et ensuite, je n'y avais plus pensé.

"Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de les voir !

- Ce n'est qu'un dîner. Ils repartiront au bout de trois heures. S'il te plaît, William, tu peux bien faire un effort pour eux. Et pour moi aussi."

Bon, c'est vrai que ma sœur s'était bien occupée de moi durant les six derniers jours, se donnant du mal pour m'être agréable. Il était peut-être excessif de repartir fâché, même si je n'appréciais pas tellement la tournure que prenaient les événements.

"D'accord, je reste. Mais c'est uniquement pour te faire plaisir !

- Merci Willyboy ! T'as vraiment la tête dure, tu sais", dit-elle en ébouriffant mes cheveux qui avaient enfin repoussé.

Elle sortit, me laissant seul avec la nette impression que je m'étais fait avoir.

Ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. La plupart du temps, les conversations furent d'un ennui mortel, et je n'y pris pas part. Par ailleurs, je me serais bien passé de certains moments.

Par exemple celui où mes parents me demandèrent comment j'allais, comme si j'avais été à l'article de la mort :

"Ce n'est rien, juste un coup sur la tête.

- Tout de même, fit Mère, tu n'as pas pu faire de magie pendant une semaine.

- On peut très bien vivre sans magie, répliquai-je.

- Ce sont les risques du métier, je suppose", fit Père, comme si je risquais ma vie tous les jours.

Évidemment, si je l'avais écouté, j'aurais passé ma vie dans un bureau à faire des colonnes de chiffres, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire remarquer.

"Se retrouver face à un ivrogne belliqueux peut arriver à n'importe qui, répondis-je d'une voix agacée.

- Si l'on fréquente les bars ! répliqua mon père, qui devait penser que je menais une vie dissolue.

- Si on ne fréquentait pas les bars, vous seriez sur la paille", lui fis-je remarquer.

Je ne sus jamais ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de me répondre, car Mère, Gwen et Léopold se mirent à parler en même temps.

Un peu plus tard, ma mère s'inquiéta de mon retour à la maison le lendemain.

"Tu devrais accompagner ton frère, dit Mère à Gwen.

- Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas besoin d'aide, répondit-elle prévenant ma réponse exaspérée. Vous seriez étonnée de voir comment Will se débrouille. Son appartement est impeccable.

- Oh, le voilà bon à marier alors ! dit mon père qui pensait sans doute être drôle.

- À propos, commença ma mère, tu te rappelles la fille de Mrs North, notre ancienne voisine, avec qui tu t'entendais si bien quand tu étais enfant. Elle vient de divorcer et...

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me trouver une bonne femme !" l'interrompis-je abruptement, désireux de couper court à toute discussion sur ma situation matrimoniale.

Gwen leva les yeux au ciel, Mère soupira, Père fronça les sourcils. Par contre, Léopold réprima un sourire, et me fit un imperceptible clin d'œil. Décidément, mon beau-frère me paraissait de plus en plus sympathique.

Le reste de la conversation ne mérite pas d'être retranscrite.

oO§0§Oo

Je repartis le lendemain en fin de matinée. Alors qu'elle s'évertuait à faire entrer dans une besace la semaine de vivres qu'elle m'avait préparée, Gwen me dit :

"Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible, hier soir.

- Tu trouves ?

- Qu'est-ce qui était aussi pénible ?

- Ce n'est pas toi qu'on essaie de marier de force !

- Mais enfin William, Mère voulait juste nous donner des nouvelles de quelqu'un qu'on connaissait. C'est toi qui as pris la mouche inutilement.

- Je n'en suis pas certain.

- Et puis tu n'avais pas besoin d'être agressif quand ils se sont inquiétés pour toi. C'était gentil de leur part."

Je préférai laisser tomber. Je n'allais pas me disputer avec elle juste avant mon départ. Je me bornai donc à la remercier de ses bons soins au cours de la semaine écoulée et à entrer dans la cheminée.

Sitôt rentré, tout en regrettant de n'avoir pu récupérer mon téléphone, me changeai, et m'engouffrai de nouveau dans ma cheminée pour rejoindre le Londres moldu. Là, je dénichai une cabine téléphonique et appelai Christina.

"Bonjour, Christina. C'est William. Je suis de retour.

- Où es-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas très loin, répondis-je.

- Tu veux venir maintenant ?

- Si cela ne te dérange pas.

- Je t'attends, dit-elle simplement.

- J'arrive."

Nous nous retrouvâmes avec plaisir et l'après-midi passa fort agréablement. Au cours de la soirée, elle me demanda ce que j'avais fait les jours précédents, et je lui répondis que j'étais en mission pour mon travail. Elle n'insista pas.

oO§0§Oo

Le lundi matin, elle me mit à la porte. Ne devant retourner travailler que le jeudi suivant, j'aurai bien passé la suite de ma convalescence chez Christina, mais elle avait une grosse commande à honorer, et elle ne me voulait pas dans ses jambes. Je fus prié de ne plus venir l'empêcher de travailler avant le vendredi soir.

Je fus un peu vexé d'être ainsi congédié, mais je ne protestai pas, ne voulant attirer son attention sur les bizarreries de mon propre emploi du temps. Je rentrai donc chez moi, et après deux heures de rangement, je commençai à tourner en rond.

Je me présentai à la Ruche à l'heure du déjeuner.

"Que fais-tu là, me demanda Shacklebolt en m'apercevant. Tu es au repos.

- Je m'ennuie.

- Je vois, tu viens passer tes nerfs sur nous.

- Allez Commandant, me dis pas que tu n'as pas un petit travail pour moi.

- La paperasserie te manque à ce point ?

- Je donnerais mon âme pour un bon rapport en trois exemplaires.

- Hum, j'ai peut-être mieux. C'est le service du Détournement de l'art moldu qui m'a demandé un coup de main et j'étais sur le point de leur renvoyer le dossier faute de personnel disponible. Tu n'as rien contre le fait d'enquêter chez les moldus ?"

Evidemment, j'aurai dû me douter qu'il tirerait des conclusions du petit service que je lui avait demandé à St Mangouste.

"Je préfère voir des moldus plutôt que de me tourner les pouces chez moi, répondis-je, sans me mouiller.

- Bon, on leur a signalé un cas bizarre. Les habitants d'un village de sont retrouvés couverts de boutons bleus. Comme tout le monde est touché sans exception, on pense que cela vient de l'air ou de l'eau. Des spécialistes moldus ont enquêté, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. Or il y a deux ou trois habitations sorcières aux alentours, dont les habitants sont, eux aussi, touchés. Ce sont eux qui nous ont prévenu les premiers, ce qui rend peu probable la thèse d'une attitude malveillante de leur part. Il est cependant possible qu'ils en soient involontairement responsables. Le but est de déterminer ce qui s'est passé, et de produire un antidote dans les meilleurs délais.

- D'accord. J'y vais tout seul ?

- Aujourd'hui, oui. Pour demain, je verrai si Freegarden peut se passer de Potter."

Il me transmit le dossier. Alors que je m'apprêtais à regagner mon bureau, je remarquai un nouveau meuble, au centre de la Ruche, sur lequel on avait posé la Coupe du Ministère. Des cristaux de roche lumineux avaient été placés au pied du trophée, mettant ce dernier en valeur.

"On a changé la décoration, fis-je remarquer.

- Ça faisait tellement plaisir à Tarvi, me répondit le commandant. Bien sûr, Malefoy fait un peu la gueule, mais la perfection n'est pas de ce monde..."

Je regagnai mon bureau en souriant.

Il ressortait des documents que toutes les personnes qui s'étaient trouvées dans ce village à un moment précis trois jours auparavant avaient été victimes d'une éruption de pustules bleuâtres quelques heures plus tard. Les moldus avaient analysé l'eau et l'air aux alentours. Je ne comprenais rien aux formules chimiques indiquées dans les rapports d'expertises, mais il semblait qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'anormal. Par ailleurs, les experts moldus jugeaient peu probable une contamination par l'eau, car trois villages étaient desservis par la même citerne, et seul l'un d'eux avait été touché.

J'étudiai la carte de la région. Le village concerné ainsi que trois maisons sorcières se trouvaient dans une petite vallée. Il était donc possible que des résidus présents dans l'atmosphère aient stagné sur place sans atteindre les autres agglomérations.

Je pris un manuel de potions. Les formules ayant pour effet principal ou secondaire de donner de boutons de cette couleur étaient multiples. Je n'y arriverai pas par ce bout-là. Je résolus donc de me rendre sur place, et d'essayer de déterminer ce que les maisons sorcières avaient pu envoyer dans l'atmosphère.

oO§0§Oo

Je revins en fin de journée avec une longue liste. La première maison où je m'étais présenté était habitée par une paisible famille qui n'avait rien fait de particulier ce jour-là. À tout hasard, j'avais pris en note la composition de leur repas, ce qui me donnait une idée de ce qui avait pu sortir de la cheminée dans laquelle avait mijoté le chaudron familial.

La seconde habitation était une petite ferme. Lors de la période critique, le fermier avait concocté une préparation pour chasser les Doxys. Il m'en donna la composition.

Enfin, je rencontrai un petit artisan qui confectionnait des potions de nettoyage artisanales qu'il vendait ensuite au marché de Pré-au-Lard. Il me jura ses grands dieux qu'il avait une licence pour exercer son activité et que les émanations qui sortaient de sa maison étaient parfaitement inoffensives. Je complétai ma liste et repartis avec des échantillons de toute sa gamme de produits nettoyants.

Il fallait maintenant que je recoupe les éléments de mon inventaire pour essayer de déterminer quelle combinaison avait causé ce désagrément aux moldus. Considérant que j'avais encore du pain sur la planche, je décidai de remettre la suite de mon enquête au lendemain et de rentrer chez moi.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la Ruche, Potter revint de mission avec Freegarden. Il me fit un grand sourire en m'apercevant :

"Complètement remis ? me demanda-t-il.

- C'était pas grand-chose. Et toi, ton cognard ?

- Même pas eu besoin d'aller à Sainte Mangouste. Ginny m'a guéri ça en deux minutes. Tu sais, elle vient d'avoir son diplôme de médicomagie, m'apprit-il, manifestement très fier des compétences de sa petite amie.

- Tu lui transmettras toutes mes félicitations. Et mes remerciements pour ses visites quand j'étais hospitalisé.

- Entendu. À propos, j'ai ton téléphone. Je l'ai rangé dans mon bureau."

Il me le rendit, et je lui redonnai la robe de son copain Ron, que la Weasley m'avait prêtée, et que j'avais pensé à ramener. Puis, il retourna travailler avec sa partenaire temporaire tandis que je regagnai mes pénates.

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain, Potter vint me prêter main-forte. À l'aide de notre livre de potions, nous essayâmes de déterminer s'il y avait pu y avoir production accidentelle d'un nuage gazeux expliquant les mésaventures de ces pauvres villageois.

En fin de matinée, toutes nos hypothèses s'étaient conclues par des impasses. Shacklebolt finit par venir nous voir :

"Dites, les gars, si vous demandiez à un spécialiste de vous donner un coup de main ?

- Le problème c'est que la dernière fois que j'ai demandé aux gars des Mystères de m'aider, il m'a fallu trois mois pour avoir une réponse, opposai-je.

- Dans ce cas, on peut demander à quelqu'un qui ne travaille pas au Ministère. Je connais une personne très calée en potions qui ne devrait pas être trop occupée ce mois-ci.

- Vous ne pensez pas à Rogue, j'espère ! s'écria Potter.

- Tu connais un meilleur spécialiste ?

- Il doit bien y en avoir d'autres ! s'écria alors mon partenaire, affectant une mine désespérée.

- Allons, Potter. Je croyais que vous vous entendiez mieux, tous les deux (1).

- Cela ne va pas jusqu'à me faire apprécier l'idée de le voir.

- Tu n'y vas pas pour t'amuser, mais pour effectuer ton travail", répliqua doucement Shacklebolt.

Quand il parlait comme cela, on se la fermait.

"Bien Commandant, répondit Potter résigné.

- Il est professeur de Potions à Poudlard, c'est ça ? demandai-je.

- Exactement, me répondit le commandant. Je vais voir si je peux le joindre par cheminée."

Dix minutes plus tard, Shacklebolt vint nous annoncer que le "professeur Rogue" nous attendait à Poudlard en début d'après-midi. Dire que Potter en fut dépité serait un euphémisme. Je n'allai pas m'ennuyer durant cette visite !

oooO§0§Oooo

(1) : Deux ans auparavant, le professeur Rogue a secondé Harry dans la "décontamination" du coffre des Black dont le jeune homme avait hérité, et qui était bourré de magie noire. A cette occasion, les deux hommes avaient institué de nouvelles relations, pas franchement amicales, mais moins tendues.

* * *

**02/02/2005** : il semble que j'ai fait deux erreurs dans le chapitre précédent. Merci à **Jean Benoît** et à **Ekob** de me les avoir signalées. 

La première c'est que j'ai confondu les termes de Championnat et de tournoi. C'est bien un championnat de Quidditch auquel participe l'équipe des Aurors, qui ne comporte donc pas de finale, mais se gagne aux points.

Ensuite, j'ai indiqué que lors de sa première année, Harry était à l'infirmerie pour le match contre les Serpentard, ce qui est faux : c'était pendant le match qui opposait Gryffondor aux Poufsouffles.

J'espère que vous avez aimé de voir Willy s'initier aux joies (hum !) de la famille.On se retrouve la semaine prochaine dans le bureau du professeur Rogue.

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** : 

**Csame** : Euh, j'avoue là ce matin, pas trop d'inspiration pour répondre aux reviews de dernière minute. Non, je plaisante, cela m'a fait plaisir de voir ton nom -)

**Jean** **Benoit** : Merci infiniment d'avoir pris le temps de m'expliquer la différence entre un championnat et un tournoi. Je m'intéresse tellement peu au sport que je ne m'étais jamais aperçue que j'avais une grave lacune dans ma culture générale. Donc, un de ses jours j'irai corriger mon chapitre car c'est bien un championnat que je décris, dont la dernière manche (est-ce le terme exact ?) s'est jouée dans ce chapitre. Une question, puisque te voilà promu conseiller technique pour les questions sport, est-il vraisemblable que l'année suivante, les organisateurs fassent en sorte que la dernière manche se joue entre les Aurors et le service des Sports et jeux magiques ?

**Fee** **Flea(u** : Tu prend le train avec Belval ? "Alixe qui essaie de comprendre". C'est dur d'être privé d'internet quand on a l'habitude d'y aller. Pas de semaine chez Christina, elle fait passer son boulot avant. Et puis, elle est sympa, Gwen… "La Weasley" tu as une suggestion pour quand il parle d'elle ? Bises

**Harana** : Bin si, au bout d'une semaine, il n'a plus de séquelles. Bisous

**Angie** **Black** : nous aurons la réponse dans 6 mois -) ! Non, pas de Christina infirmière, elle a pas la vocation -).

**kikou224** : Bien sûr que tu peux l'appeler Willy ! Oui, Harry apprécie assez son partenaire pour réaliser qu'il y a un monde entre lui et Malefoy. Plus de Ginny, mais de la famille et un peu de Christina. Contente ?

**Steamboat** **Willie** : Contente de te revoir. Bien sûr que je me rappelai de toi ! Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de Christina, car je me suis concentrée sur la famille.

**sofia** **evans** : Merci, je vais essayer.

**alinemcb54** : il dit que c'est Gryffondor, je crois.

**Allima** : Contente que cela t'ai plu à ce point.

**Belval** : Tu as un de ces emplois du temps ! De l'extase ! Ciel, si je fais plus d'effet qu'une tablette de chocolat, maintenant ! Moi aussi cela m'est arrivé de chercher un livre pendant des années. Je l'ai trouvé juste avant qu'il ne soit réédité et que l'on puisse de nouveau le trouver partout ! Je ne doute pas que Harry plierai le genou devant toi, mais pense à tous ses fans, tu peux pas faire ça hein ! Pour les souffrances partagées, je voulais faire le contrepoint par rapport au tome 5 où, en bon adolescent incompris, Harry ne voit pas la souffrance des autres. Et puis, c'est une façon de rapprocher les deux loustics (j'ai failli mettre cette scène après la révélation, mais finalement, j'ai changé d'avis). Pour la connivence avec les lecteurs, oui, effectivement, la fic est basée là dessus. Bien sûr, j'ai parlé des Cannons pour faire plaisir à Ron (il faut quand même que je récupère mon Quidditch à travers les âges avant d'écrire des bêtises). Non, Will n'a pas pu comprendre le sens des paroles de Harry, mais il commence à avoir l'habitude ! Un jour peut-être. Vous êtes 2 (et sans doute plus ) à trouver bizarre l'appellation "La Weasley". Mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour que Will la qualifie. J'ai déjà utilisé "la rouquine" pour Malefoy, "Ginny" me paraît encore trop familier et "Ginny Weasley" trop long. Toute suggestion est la bienvenue. Non, Harry n'a pas peur de Ginny, mais veut éviter la scène qu'elle risque de lui faire. D'ailleurs, de son côté, Ginny fait semblant de ne rien voir car elle sait qu'elle pourra faire autant de scènes qu'elle voudra, il y a des domaines où Harry ne changera jamais. Pour le plaisir de Will à se rapprocher de sa famille… il n'en est pas vraiment conscient. Et puis, il a vraiment du mal avec ses parents. J'espère que tu auras survécu à la semaine. Merci de cette longue review et du je suis très flattée d'être ta pause bonheur (oups, ne pas faire lire cela à mon mari -) Bye (PS : oui, il faut copier les longue review dans le presse papier, c'est plus sûr)

**Namyothis** : Merci pour ton petit mot.

**Ryan** : Contente de te retrouver.

**alana** **chantelune** : Y'a rien à admirer, je suis pas très bonne pour l'action, faut bien que je me rattrape quelque part. C'est peut-être parce que je suis très bavarde que j'ai de la facilité à les écrire. A propos de bavardage, ce serait sympa de se rencontrer à une convention manga ou dans une boutique spécialisée . Je suis sur Paris.

**Marie**-**Jo** : J'espère que le lendemain n'a pas été trop dur. Enfin, maintenant que tu as rattrapé, tu devrais te coucher à des heures plus raisonnables (sauf si tu lis mes autres fics -)

**Bruno**-**Pier** : super, comme cela, il te sera plus facile d'arriver sur la bonne page. A très bientôt.

**Gred** :Personnellement, j'ai du mal à accrocher quand la réaction des perso ne sont pas réalistes. Alors j'essaie de faire de monmieux sur ce plan là. Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise.

**dadmax** : Comme d'hab, contente de te lire.

**relebe** : Heureuse de te plaire. Oui, je poste tous les mercredis en fin de matinée. Si Fanfiction ne marche pas, je publie également sur TWWO (lien dans ma bio)

**gaelle** **griffondor** :Coucou !

**Milie** : Heureuse de te relire et de te plaire toujours.

**Baby****Chang** : Merci. Moi aussi j'aime bien Titus. S'il n'y avait que les acteurs qui jouaient mal. Mais même le scénario est une vraie dénaturation du livre…

**Kazy** : Concernant la réaction de Harry, je pense qu'il réagit aussi à la façon dont Willy lui annonce la chose : il se sent très gêné de tout ce qu'il a dit sur les Serpentard devant son partenaire, vexé de n'avoir rien deviné, et il est pas très content que l'autre se fiche de lui. Je suis d'accord, mépriser les autres maisons c'est du racisme, mais si Harry l'était vraiment, il ne se laisserait pas convaincre si facilement par la suite que ce n'est pas si important. C'est donc surtout une question de circonstance. Et puis c'est pas ma faute si Harry n'a rencontré aucun Serpentard sympa pendant sa scolarité. C'est JKR qui l'a écrit comme cela et c'est un des rares reproches que je lui ferai. En tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre.

**La** **p'tite** **Lili** : A la semaine prochaine. Merci pour ton mot.

**aresse** : Pour la transformation de l'assaillant, j'avais en tête ce qu'ils font à Malefoy dans le train à la fin du tome 5.

**Dawn456** : Merci, bises

**Titania**.**M : **merci d'avoir aimé

**kobe23** : oui, il était temps

**beru** **ou** **bloub** : Non, la puissance pour moi est un mélange des capacités reçues à la naissance, de l'entraînement et de la volonté

**virg05** : Ce serai dommage de l'enfermer, il rend quand même des petits services, ce cher Harry

**mate** : Merci

**m4r13** : C'est l'effet quidditch et l'effet William. Et puis, Titus est encore plus gêné que lui, alors il fait des efforts.

**Zabou** : C'est pas grave, je suis toujour contente de te lire

**Severia** **Dousbrune: **Il faut dire que Ginny est particulièrement Serpentarde, quand elle s'y met.

**cecile** **rogue: **Bisouchoux Cécile

**dreyd** : non, pas de Christina à ce stade. On aimerai mais c'est trop tôt. JE reviendrai sur l'histoire des maisons dans plusisuers dialogues (moi aussi cela me turlupine). Contente d'apprendre que l'ambiance de mes flics ne sonne pas trop mal. Ma référence c'est Hill street blues (Capitaine Furillo).


	17. Vacances et célébration

**- MON SORCIER BIEN-AIMÉ -

* * *

**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera

* * *

**

**Résumé de la semaine** : Harry Potter chez les Aurors ! Merlin quelle chance ! Comme par hasard c'est moi qui doit tout apprendre à Môssieur le Survivant. Mais avec moi, coco, tu ne vas pas chômer. **(Baby Chang)

* * *

**

**XVI : Vacances et célébration **

Après déjeuner, nous devions nous rendre à Poudlard où nous avions rendez-vous avec le professeur de potions, Severus Rogue. Ce dernier devait nous aider à déterminer ce qui avait bien pu provoquer le problème cutané des habitants du village moldu. Nous utilisâmes le réseau pour nous rendre à la Grand Halle aux Cheminées de Pré-au-Lard puis nous continuâmes à pied jusqu'au château.

Je vis la figure renfrognée de mon coéquipier se détendre alors que nous traversions le parc. Visiblement, ce lieu était rempli pour lui de bons souvenirs. Pour ma part, tout cela était très lointain et ne m'avait rien laissé d'impérissable. J'avais perdu de vue tous mes camarades de l'époque et les épisodes qui avaient compté dans ma vie s'étaient déroulés après mon départ de l'école.

Nous gravîmes les marches menant aux portes monumentales. Un vieil homme à l'expression peu amène, que je supposai être le concierge, nous attendait :

"Suivez-moi", lâcha-t-il abruptement avant de nous guider vers les cachots.

Potter fit puérilement une grimace dans le dos de l'homme. Il est vrai qu'il avait terminé l'école seulement quatre ans auparavant et que, s'il avait vadrouillé dans les couloirs autant que je l'imaginais, le concierge avait dû être sa bête noire. Je me rappelai également que les Weasley ne portaient pas le cerbère dans leur cœur.

Le bureau dans lequel il nous introduisit était assez austère, voire légèrement sinistre. L'homme, qui se trouvait derrière sa table de travail, avait la mine sévère. La dernière fois que je l'avais croisé était le jour de la grande sauterie organisée par le Ministère au cours de laquelle tous les participants à la Bataille du Survivant avaient reçu leur médaille.

C'était d'ailleurs ce jour-là que j'avais vu Potter pour la première fois. Il avait le visage figé et n'avait parlé à pratiquement personne. Je savais aujourd'hui qu'il devait être embarrassé d'être le point de mire de toute l'assemblée maisà l'époque, je l'avais jugé hautain. Sans doute fallait-il trouver là le fondement de ma grande méfiance à son égard quand sa route avait de nouveau croisé la mienne.

Je me forçai à revenir au temps présent. Mon coéquipier et le professeur s'étaient salués froidement. Je notai à l'occasion que Potter ne donnait pas son titre à notre hôte, l'appelant sèchement "Rogue", ce qui tranchait avec son habituelle politesse.

Je me présentai :

"Auror Stratford."

Le professeur Rogue me regarda comme si mon nom lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

"Vous étiez dans la classe de ma sœur aîné, lui rappelai-je.

- Gwendolen ?

- Tout à fait, répondis-je, omettant de relever sa légère erreur de prénom.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? me demanda-t-il. Shacklebolt n'a pas été très précis."

Je lui résumai notre affaire : nous pensions que les émanations conjuguées des chaudrons de trois maisons sorcières avaient accidentellement créé un mélange qui avait provoqué une éruption de pustules bleues chez les personnes vivant aux alentours. Mais en étudiant la liste que j'avais établie, il nous manquait toujours un ingrédient pour y retrouver la recette d'une potion susceptible de causer de tels troubles.

"Puis-je voir votre liste "

Il la contempla en fronçant les sourcils. A moins que ce ne soit une expression naturelle chez lui.

"Je vois au moins trois combinaisons possibles, dit-il, parvenant en deux minutes au résultat qui nous avait pris toute la matinée. Le produit le plus puissant serait composé de bouillie d'orties, vinaigre blanc, pétales de rose, essence de musc, eau de pluie épinards, sang de rat, langue de vipère et oignon. Par contre, il manque...

- L'extrait de sang de salamandre, le coupa mon partenaire.

- Je suis étonné que vous sachiez ça, Potter ! commenta Rogue.

- Oh ! Un point pour Gryffondor, alors ? demanda Potter, narquois.

- Je ne pense pas que cela les vaille, Potter. C'est au programme de seconde année. Décidément, vous êtes toujours aussi suffisant !

- Que voulez-vous, répondit suavement Potter. Il paraît que c'est de famille."

J'eus du mal à me retenir de rire. C'était bien envoyé. Comme tous ceux qui avaient étudié à Poudlard à cette époque, je n'ignorais pas à quel point la guerre constante qui avait fait rage entre Rogue et Potter senior avait été violente. Néanmoins je n'étais pas venu pour compter les points entre Potter junior et son ancien professeur, mais pour soutirer à ce dernier les renseignements dont nous avions besoin pour régler notre affaire.

"Si nous en revenions à notre salamandre ? intervins-je.

- En fait, cet élément pourrait être remplacé par un mélange de toile d'araignée et piment rouge. Sauf qu'on ne le fait jamais. Savez-vous pourquoi "

Rogue avait clairement mis au défi Potter de donner la réponse. Mais à la grimace de ce dernier, je compris qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Ce fut moi qui répondis :

"Parce que le mélange de toile d'araignée, sang de rat et piment a tendance à exploser quand il est porté à ébullition.

- Exactement. Un point pour Serpentard", répondit le professeur, arrachant un soupir d'exaspération à Potter.

Je continuai :

"Le piment rouge vient du chaudron de la petite famille, le sang de rat a été ajouté pour la potion anti-doxys et la toile d'araignée doit être un ajout involontaire. Oui ça colle. Pourriez vos nous indiquer l'antidote ?

- Une idée, Potter ?

- Je ne suis pas professeur de Potion. Ma matière serait plutôt la Défense contre les forces du Mal."

Je ne sais ce qui se cachait derrière cette réponse d'apparence anodine, mais le regard glacé de Rogue m'apprit que Gryffondor avait marqué un point, voire deux.

"Chacun son métier, fis-je en une tentative de conciliation. Nous vous serions très reconnaissants de nous faire profiter de vos lumières."

Le professeur continua un instant à foudroyer mon partenaire, mais ce dernier lui rendait tranquillement son regard, sans se laisser impressionner. Finalement, avec une moue de mépris, notre interlocuteur se tourna vers moi et répondit comme si sa silencieuse altercation avec Potter n'avait pas eu lieu :

"Préférez-vous une solution à faire boire ou à faire inhaler ?

- L'inhalation me paraît la solution la plus discrète.

- Je peux vous la faire. C'est sans doute le plus sûr moyen. Certains mélanges risquent d'être délicats. Je vous enverrai un hibou quand ce sera prêt."

L'entrevue était terminée.

"Je ne vous raccompagne pas, nous dit le professeur en guise de salut tandis que nous nous levions. Je crois que Potter connaît le chemin.

- Sans problème, Rogue "

Le professeur le fusilla du regard, mais à strictement parler, la réponse de mon partenaire n'avait pas été incorrecte, puisqu'il n'était plus élève. Potter lui tourna le dos, et s'en alla, sans même dire au revoir. Pour ma part, je lançai une brève formule politesse et m'empressai de rattraper mon coéquipier, de peur de me perdre dans le château.

Il s'arrêta brusquement.

"Tu veux qu'on reprenne le même chemin qu'à l'aller ou qu'on utilise un petit raccourci ?

- Va pour le raccourci " répondis-je, amusé à l'idée de voir Potter à l'œuvre.

Il passa derrière une tapisserie et nous fit suivre un petit corridor. A un embranchement, il commenta :

"Si tu prends vers la droite, tu te retrouves du côté de la classe de Métamorphose. Nous, on va déboucher directement dans le grand hall."

Destination vérifiée, quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir émergé d'une armoire. Alors que nous descendions les marches du perron, je le vis regarder en direction de la Forêt interdite. Son visage se fit triste, mais il ne dit rien. Pour le faire sortir de ses pensées moroses, je lui demandai :

"Tu connais tous les raccourcis par cœur ?

- Presque. Enfin ceux que j'utilisais.

- Tout était sur ta carte, c'est ça ?

- Oui, mais elle ne marchait pas comme celle que j'ai maintenant. Le Château et le parc avaient été pré-dessiné. Mon père avait été un peu partout, expliqua-t-il avec l'intonation à la fois affectueuse et fière qui était la sienne à chaque fois qu'il me parlait de son paternel.

- Dommage que tu ne l'aies pas amenée. J'aurais bien aimé la voir.

- Je ne l'ai plus. Après avoir eu mes ASPICs je l'ai passée à Ginny qui avait encore un an à faire. En partant, elle l'a elle-même transmise à un autre élève. Ce dernier doit avoir fini Poudlard lui aussi, alors je ne sais pas qui est-ce qui l'a maintenant. J'espère juste que Rusard n'a pas remis la main dessus.

- Ou Rogue, ajoutais-je pour le taquiner.

- Oh, lui, il me l'aurait dit pour me faire enrager.

- Cela a toujours été comme cela tous les deux ?

- Oui, il m'a détesté dès qu'il m'a vu. Sans doute parce que je ressemble beaucoup à mon père, physiquement."

Il est vrai que la ressemblance entre le père et le fils s'arrêtait là. Autant son géniteur avait été arrogant et provocateur, autant le grand Harry Potter était modeste et discret. Car c'était bien le Gryffondor et sa bande qui cherchaient des noises à Rogue la plupart du temps et non le contraire. Diplomatiquement, je me bornai à faire remarquer :

"Faut dire que ton père et ses copains lui en ont fait voir.

- C'est vrai que tu étais là, toi aussi.

- Comme j'avais deux ans de moins, je ne peux pas dire que je les connaissais vraiment, mais personne dans l'école ne pouvait passer à côté de leur guérilla permanente.

- Ta sœur, par contre, avait sûrement des cours communs avec mes parents, déduisit logiquement Potter.

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient dû beaucoup se parler. Je suppose que la rivalité entre ton père et Rogue ne devait pas inciter leurs camarades respectifs à sympathiser. Un peu comme toi et Malefoy, je suppose."

En fait, j'avaisà l'époque, surpris une confidence de Gwen à une de ses copines de laquelle il ressortait qu'elle en pinçait secrètement pour Sirius Black. Mais je ne pensais pas judicieux d'en faire part à Potter. Car si lui-même avait évoqué devant moi le nom de celui qui avait trahi ses parents sans frémir, je considérais, pour ma part, le sujet trop glissant pour m'y engager.

oO§0§Oo

En attendant de devoir retourner chercher notre potion, Shacklebolt vint discuter avec nous de la meilleure façon de vaporiser l'antidote. Potter suggéra de demander conseil aux jumeaux Weasley, l'administration discrète de substances diverses étant la base de leur métier.

C'est ainsi, qu'une fois de plus, je me retrouvai à me frayer un chemin parmi les confettis et autres imbécillités jusqu'au comptoir de leur magasin du Chemin de Traverse. Les rouquins n'étaient pas là. C'était un jeune homme noir qui les remplaçait.

"Bonjour Lee, dit Potter, tu ne sais pas où je pourrais trouver Fred et George ? J'aurai besoin de leurs lumières.

- Tu t'es mis aux farces Harry ? demanda le vendeur.

- Non, c'est pour mon boulot."

Le type eut l'air dubitatif, mais indiqua :

"Ils sont à Pré-au-Lard, en train d'aménager le nouveau magasin. Tu sais qu'il ne reste plus qu'un mois avant l'ouverture. Tu veux utiliser la cheminée pour y aller ? Ils sont déjà raccordés au réseau.

- Tu plaisantes ! Je ne me risquerai jamais à utiliser leur cheminée. J'ai vu la tête de Ron après qu'ils aient testé leur "Elixir de bienvenu" sur la sienne."

Alors que nous nous rendions à la Halle aux Poudres, je demandai à Potter :

"Un nouveau magasin ?

- Oui, ils ont décidé d'ouvrir une succursale. Ils trouvent dommage de ne voir l'essentiel de leur clientèle que pendant les vacances. Ils disent que la vente par correspondance, c'est bien, mais le contact direct, c'est encore mieux.

- Mais il n'y a que trois sorties par anà Pré-au-Lard pendant l'année scolaire.

- Ils affirment qu'il y a toujours des élèves pour trouver les passages pour sortir de Poudlard, et que ceux là sont leurs meilleurs clients. Mais je pense qu'ils veulent surtout profiter du passage engendré par les différents marchés et foires qui se tiennent là-bas."

De la Grand Halle aux Cheminées, Potter me guida vers une maison qui se trouvait en face de la Poste et à côté de chez Honeydukes. Une banderole clignotante y proclamait " Très prochainement, ouverture du meilleur magasin de farces et attrapes".

"C'est drôlement bien situé, remarquai-je.

- Oui, cela les aurait amusés d'utiliser la Cabane hurlante, mais finalement, ils y ont renoncé car c'était trop excentré.

- Ils n'ont pas peur des fantômes ?

- Oh, celui-là ne serait pas méchant", dit-il tristement.

Je ne pus lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, car il avait déjà franchi le seuil de la nouvelle boutique. A l'intérieur, c'était tout en désordre et les objets les plus divers volaient dans toutes les directions. Au milieu de ce capharnaüm, s'affairaient trois elfes et deux rouquins.

"Ils ont des elfes, maintenant ? m'étonnai-je épaté par cette marque de richesse.

- Ce sont des elfes libres, m'expliqua Potter. L'un travaille pour leur mère et les deux autres ont été engagés à la semaine. Bonjour Missy", ajouta-t-il en répondant au salut d'un d'entre eux.

Les Weasley finirent par nous repérer et vinrent nous saluer :

"Nous vous saluonsô représentants de l'autorité ! Mais vous vous êtes dérangés pour rien. Nous sommes parfaitement en règle.

- On est venus vous demander conseil pour la vaporisation d'un produit sur une grande surface.

- Grande comment ?

- Un village entier.

- C'est légal au moins, demanda l'un d'entre eux, d'un ton vertueux.

- Oui, expliqua patiemment Potter qui fit comme s'il n'avait pas relevé l'ironie de la question, c'est pour corriger les effets d'un petit accident de potion sur des moldus."

Les deux terreurs se consultèrent brièvement :

"On a peutêtre ce qu'il te faut. Un prototype qu'on n'a pas pu utiliser.

- Oui ajouta l'autre, c'est une boite, vous mettez le produit dedans, et vous le touchez de votre baguette en prononçant "Vaporiso". On voulait permettre l'envoi d'un philtre à distance, mais le dispositif est trop compliqué pour pouvoir être fabriqué en grande quantité. Mais pour vous c'est parfait, vous allez pouvoir effectuer une vaporisation régulière sur un rayon de dix mètres, en tournant sur vous-même.

- Dites, les gars, c'est sérieux, hein ! a précisé Potter. On sera dans un village moldu, alors pas d'entourloupes.

- Enfin, Harry, tu nous connais. On peut être très sérieux quand on veut.

- Comme au mariage de Ron et Hermione, l'année dernière ?

- Nous n'avons pas utilisé de magie !

- Evidemment, votre mère vous avait confisqué vos baguettes."

En tentant de visualiser cette scène, je me demandais quel genre de furie pouvait avoir mis au monde et élevé ces deux cyclones ambulants, sans compter le reste de cette improbable tribu.

"Si tu ne nous fais pas confiance, pourquoi tu viens nous demander ? répliqua l'un d'eux – j'avais dès le début renoncé à les distinguer l'un de l'autre.

- J'étais venu pour avoir un avis. C'est de vos productions dont je me méfie.

- Harry, on n'est pas assez idiots pour se mettre les Aurors à dos, surtout dans une histoire impliquant les moldus.

- Sage précaution Messieurs, approuvai-je. Ce serait dommage que vous perdiez le droit d'ouvrir votre nouveau magasin.

- Tout de suite les menaces ! s'offusqua l'un des deux jumeaux. Vous nous sous-estimez. Je suis sûr que vous ne trouverez pas de citoyens connaissant les lois mieux que nous."

C'était une façon aimable de me signaler que je n'avais aucun droit de leur interdire d'exercer, cette décision étant du ressort du Département du Commerce ou de la Justice. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'exagérait dans doute pas. Ils étaient du genre à connaître les lois par cœur pour mieux les contourner.

Finalement, il fut décidé qu'ils viendraient nous apporter leur boite magique à ma Ruche, car ils ne l'avaient pas sur place. De retour au Ministère, on discuta de la solution proposée avec le commandant.

"Et si vous vaporisiez le produit en hauteurà partir d'un balai ? nous suggéra Shacklebolt.

- Oh oui ! Très bonne idée, s'exclama Potter, toujours content quand on parlait de balai.

- Il faudra faire cela de nuit, bien sûr, continua le commandant. Potter, tu t'en chargeras avec Deborah Taylor.

- Je ne suis peutêtre pas attrapeur vedette, mais je sais monter sur un balai, protestai-je.

- Je te rappelle que tu es supposé te reposer, m'opposa Shacklebolt d'un ton sans réplique.

- T'es pire que ma sœur, grommelai-je.

- Cela me rassure. Au moins, tu t'es correctement tenu pendant une semaine", en conclut Shacklebolt.

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain matin, nous retournâmes à Poudlard, Rogue ayant envoyé un hibou nous priant de venir chercher l'antidote à la première heure.

"La grasse matinée pendant les vacances, il ne connaît pas ? grogna Potter, que la perspective de voir le Maître des Potions de si bon matin n'enchantait guère. S'il a le culot d'attribuer un point supplémentaire à Serpentard, je te jure que je lui dis ses quatre vérités !

- C'est idiot, répliquai-je. Il en profitera pour retirer des points à Gryffondor.

- Tu as raison, il en est capable, cet enfoiré. C'est dégueulasse quand même. Je ne suis même plus son élève. Tu trouve ça juste, toi ?

- Si tu veux me faire dire que c'est serpentard comme manière de faire, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Il a trouvé une arme contre laquelle tu es sans défense tant que vous vous êtes dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Du grand art…"

Ecœuré, Potter leva les yeux au ciel et renonça à se faire plaindre.

L'entrevue avec Rogue se déroula sans incident. Il nous expliqua les précautions à prendre et ne trouva aucune contre-indication dans la façon dont nous avions prévu de procéder. Potter n'ouvrit pas la bouche, et le professeur ne lui chercha pas la petite bête. J'en fus presque déçu.

Alors que nous rejoignions le hall d'entrée, transportant avec soin les amphores qui nous avaient été confiées, un chevalier en armure, qui se prélassait dans un tableau, apostropha Potter :

"Eh bien, jeune damoiseau, vous voilà revenu sur les lieux du crime ?

- Bonjour, Chevalier Catogan ! Comment vous portez-vous ?

- A merveille ! Et votre damoiselle, celle avec laquelle vous batifoliez si gaillardement dans les couloirs du septième étage ?

- Très bien, merci, marmonna Potter, qui devint rouge brique et fila sans demander son reste.

- Mes hommages à votre dame, continuait le chevalier. Mais pourquoi s'en va-t-il si vite ? Malpoli ! Maroufle ! Tous les mêmes ! Aucune politesse "

Eh bien, on en apprenait de bonnes en se promenant à Poudlard ! Sacré Potter !

Je dus allonger le pas pour le rattraper. Quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur, il me lança un regard mauvais, me défiant de faire une réflexion sur ce que je venais d'entendre. Je ne m'y risquai pas. J'aurai bien une occasion d'utiliser ces informations un autre jour.

oO§0§Oo

Nous rentrâmes directement à la Ruche. Nous traversions la large pièce pour rejoindre nos bureaux quand Potter s'exclama :

"Les jumeaux sont venus "

Effectivement, en approchant de ma table de travail, je notai qu'un paquet y avait été déposé.

"Eh Brian, apostropha mon partenaire. Tu viens de boire ou manger quelque chose ?

- J'ai pris un café. Tu voulais qu'on en prenne un ensemble ? répondit l'interpellé en se frottant le crâne.

- J'en étais sûr. Mais ils sont impossibles ! grogna Potter.

- Où est le problème, demandai-je, ne comprenant pas la mauvaise humeur de mon coéquipier.

- Regarde autour de toi. Tu ne remarques rien ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je, juste avant de noter une anomalie. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à se gratter "

Potter ne prit pas la peine de me répondre. Il alla à la cafetière et la vida d'un geste de sa baguette, avant de refaire du café en ronchonnant. Je repassai les derniers événements dans ma tête avant de comprendre : ces damnés jumeaux avaient profité de leur visite pour mélanger une quelconque potion de démangeaison au café. La rapidité de compréhension de Potter en disait long sur l'entraînement qu'il en avait. Visiblement, fréquenter la petite rousse n'était pas de tout repos. Heureusement, il semblait y avoir des compensations.

Nous examinâmes les deux boites que nous avaient confiées les deux comiques. A première vue, elles ne semblaient pas trop difficiles à utiliser. Nous allâmes, avec Taylor, faire quelques essais sur le terrain de Quidditch du Centre de formation.

Je les aurais bien accompagnés le soir, pour clore notre mission, mais Shacklebolt me l'interdit formellement. Je me contentai donc du récit de leurs exploits le lendemain matin. Selon Potter, cela s'était très bien passé et avait été plus routinier qu'autre chose. Ils avaient soigneusement quadrillé la zone et vaporisé le produit.

Une promenade de santé dans le coin nous permit de vérifier que l'antidote avait été efficace : les habitants avaient retrouvé leur aspect habituel et en semblaient soulagés. Ils étaient très affairés à signer une pétition en vue de faire fermer l'usine d'incinération qui se trouvait dans la région et qu'ils considéraient comme responsable de leurs maux. Nous les laissâmes à leurs saines occupations.

oO§0§Oo

Le samedi suivant, en fin d'après-midi, Christina m'apprit qu'elle partirait en vacances à la fin de la semaine suivante avec une amie. Je ne sus trop quoi répondre. Vu les circonstances, il nous était en effet difficile de partir ensemble, mais j'aurai bien passé quelques jours avec elle dans un endroit chaud à me prélasser au soleil et à lui proposer des siestes crapuleuses.

"Et où vas-tu ? me bornai-je à demander.

- A Malte, tu connais ?

- Non, je n'y suis jamais allé.

- Au fait, tu n'as pas de vacances, toi " me demanda-t-elle.

Je laissai passer quelques instants avant de répondre, incertain de ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Devais-je émettre l'envie de partir avec elle ? Etait-ce une invitation déguisée ? Non, je ne pouvais prendre ce risque :

"Je ne peux pas en prendre cet été.

- Tu en as déjà pris "

Houlà ! Se posait-elle des questions sur ma récente absence ? Autant répondre le plus franchement possible.

"Pas vraiment."

Je craignis qu'elle continue à m'interroger sur le sujet mais elle passa à autre chose. Même si la suite du week-end se passa de façon habituelle, cette conversation me mit sur mes gardes.

Jusqu'à présent, Christina avait été d'une discrétion exemplaire sur mes activités et mon passé, bien qu'elle m'eut de son côté, abondamment parlé de sa famille et parfois de ses amis. Or au fur et à mesure que ma connaissance du monde moldu s'approfondissait, je me rendais bien compte à quel point certains de mes comportements et ignorances devaient paraître étranges.

L'explication la plus rassurante pour moi de son comportement était qu'elle était satisfaite par les relations que nous avions. Elle ne voulait donc pas prendre le risque de les détériorer par des questions qui m'indisposeraient. J'espérais même que son manque de curiosité soit le signe qu'elle ne désirait pas que notre liaison évolue de façon plus formelle. Par des allusions voilées, j'avais cru comprendre qu'elle avait dans le passé vécu une aventure sentimentale qui s'était mal terminée et j'espérais que, comme moi, elle avait désormais décidé de profiter de la vie sans rechercher d'inutiles complications.

De mon côté, j'appréciais énormément le temps passé en sa compagnie. On s'entendait bien au lit, sa conversation m'intéressait et élargissait le champ de mes connaissances. J'étais sensible à son sens de l'humour et j'étais sincèrement admiratif devant ses dons artistiques. Peutêtre que sa qualité de moldue ajoutait une touche d'exotisme à l'attirance qu'elle exerçait sur moi, mais je m'en serais bien passée.

En effet, tout comme au début de notre relation, j'aurais infiniment préféré qu'elle soit sorcière, pour m'éviter les infinies précautions que m'imposaient sa nature. Par ailleurs, je voyais plutôt comme une contrainte de me passer de magie pendant le temps que je passais avec elle. Parfois même, je me demandais pourquoi je continuais cette relation compte tenu des difficultés et des risques que cela impliquait.

Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à rompre. Peutêtre commençais-je à me faire vieux et à envisager avec plus de réticence la dépense d'énergie que requiert une rupture et la recherche d'une nouvelle compagne. Bref, le statu quo auquel nous étions arrivés me convenait parfaitement, et j'espérais bien qu'elle le remettrait en cause le plus tard possible.

Le lundi matin quand je la quittai, je me bornai à lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances, et je fus soulagé qu'elle semble s'en contenter. Je songeai même que son absence serait une bonne occasion pour moi de reprendre contact avec d'anciens amis que mes incursions dans le monde moldu m'avaient fait négliger.

oO§0§Oo

Les semaines suivantes se déroulèrent sans événements notables. Je renouai le fil avec mes relations délaissées, et pris moi aussi quelques vacances. Je partis sur une plage ensoleillée où il y avait de charmantes sorcières qui comme moi voulaient profiter au mieux de leur séjour. Je me limitai cependant au simple flirt. J'ai tout de même des principes et aucune de ces naïades ne me parut assez attrayante pour y déroger.

Quelques jours après mon retour, j'eus une petite conversation de routine avec mon commandant. Ce dernier, depuis le début du mois, avait entrepris d'avoir des petits entretiens avec chacun d'entre nous pour faire le point de l'année écoulée et éventuellement prendre note de nos doléances. Au début du mois suivant, une nouvelle fournée de nouveaux arriverait et si l'on voulait changer de partenaire, il était temps de le dire.

Dans l'ensemble Shacklebolt paraissait satisfait des résultats de l'équipe que je formais avec Potter. Il me demanda ce que je pensais de mon partenaire :

"Il est assez efficace, mais a besoin d'être surveillé de près, répondis-je. Il a tendance à partir bille en tête et après, ce n'est pas évident de le rattraper. Pour le moment, je ne le laisserais pas assumer une mission tout seul : c'est pas qu'il soit mauvais, mais il réagit trop avec ses tripes. Et puis il ne sait pas grand-chose de la vie. La vie normale j'entends.

- Es-tu satisfait des progrès qu'il a fait depuis son arrivée ?

- Oui, il écoute bien, n'est pas bête et a une bonne capacité d'analyse des situations. Il est très bon en interrogatoire, par exemple. Il sait juger les gens. Mais quand il s'énerve, il a tendance à dire ce qu'il pense et à oublier tout le reste. Il est jeune et Gryffondor, quoi !

- La jeunesse est une maladie dont on guérit tous, malheureusement. Quant à sa maison, elle présente des avantages, comme les autres. Et sa célébrité, a-t-elle été un atout ou un problème, dans l'ensemble ?

- C'est sûr que cela nous rend service, mais sans son bonnet change-tête, ce serait lourd à gérer. Cela dit, je crois que les gens commencent à prendre l'habitude de le voir se balader dans la rue. J'ai nettement l'impression qu'il se fait moins remarquer qu'il y a un an quand il est à visage découvert.

- C'est un bon partenaire ?

- Je ne me plains pas. Dans l'ensemble, il m'écoute, se conforme à mes instructions. Quand ça chauffe, il me couvre correctement. Et il a plutôt bon caractère, même si cela lui arrive de faire la gueule et qu'il tombe en dépression si on ne le félicite pas régulièrement.

- Tu accepterais de rempiler pour un an avec lui ?

- Si personne d'autre n'en veut " répondis-je évasivement.

oO§0§Oo

Christina finit par revenir et nous reprîmes nos relations là où nous les avions laissées. Elle semblait satisfaite de ses vacances et prévoyait de repartir fin août chez sa sœur dans le Kent. J'avoue que je ne prêtais pas une grande attention à cette nouvelle car, avec la fin de l'été, approchait une date qui me ramenait à de douloureux souvenirs.

En effet, on commémorait le 28 août la Bataille du Survivant. Je n'étais pas le seul à en être troublé. Alors que des banderoles fleurissaient à Pré-au-Lard et sur le Chemin de Traverse en vue de festivités qui devait fêter la victoire du Bien sur le Mal, l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus lourde à la Ruche. Tous les anciens avaient perdu ce jour là un bon camarade ou un partenaire.

Théoriquement, cette date était chômée. Seuls quelques-uns d'entre nous seraient de garde, notamment pour encadrer les bals et cérémonies commémoratives qui étaient organisés. Je savais cependant que je verrai sans doute la plupart de mes collègues ce jour-là, car nous avions pour coutume de nous recueillir au cimetière de Londres, là où la quasi-totalité des disparus avaient été inhumés.

Je me demandai ce que le Survivant ferait ce jour-là. Je le connaissais à présent assez pour savoir qu'il ne ferait pas la fête. Le 27 au soir, nous nous dîmes sobrement bonsoir. Son humeur, tout comme la mienne s'était assombrie au cours de l'après-midi, alors que les promesses de se revoir le lendemain s'échangeaient entre nos collègues.

Le lendemain matin, je me rendis tout d'abord sur la tombe de Cyril Waver était mon partenaire à l'époque. J'y retrouvai sa veuve et son petit garçon. Une fois de plus, je demandai silencieusement pardon à Cyril de ne pas m'être aperçu qu'il avait besoin d'aide alors qu'il se mesurait à un adversaire plus fort que lui.

Nous nous étions battus de concert au début, mais à un moment je m'étais laissé entraîner dans un combat singulier avec un obscur Mangemort. J'avais fini par blesser suffisamment ce dernier pour le mettre hors de combat, mais quand j'avais cherché Cyril des yeux, il était déjà trop tard pour lui.

Je ne savais même pas qui l'avait tué, car je n'avais vu son assassin que de dos et cagoulé. Ce dernier s'était fondu dans la cohue et je n'avais jamais su ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Avait-il été tué à son tour quand l'équilibre des forces s'était inversé ? Avait-il été arrêté ? Avait-il fui ?

Sa veuve ne m'avait jamais reproché de n'avoir pas protégé son mari. Elle m'avait même remercié car selon elle, il m'avait beaucoup estimé en tant que coéquipier. Moi aussi j'avais apprécié ce placide Poufsouffle. Notre association avait été sereine et complémentaire. C'était un bon partenaire.

Nous nous rendîmes ensuite au monument commémoratif qui avait été élevé par le Ministère en mémoire des Aurors qui avaient donné leur vie ce jour là et durant les mois précédents, alors que les actes terroristes faisaient rage. Le petit garçon, qui avait appris à lire cette année là, retrouva le nom de son père parmi la quarantaine de noms qui y étaient inscrits. Certains de mes collègues étaient déjà là. D'autres arrivèrent un peu plus tard.

Alors que je retraversais le cimetière pour rejoindre la cheminée qui y donnait accès, j'aperçus au loin un groupe de personnes, dont les cheveux étaient roux pour la plupart. Je ne fus pas surpris de reconnaître, au milieu d'eux, une chevelure noire en épis.

oO§0§Oo

Quand le soir tomba, je ne pus supporter de rester chez moi. Le cafard m'avait envahi et j'avais besoin de m'évader. Je saisis mon téléphone et j'appelai Christina.

"Allo, c'est William.

- Bonsoir ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Je peux venir ce soir "

Elle hésita au bout du fil. Elle devait partir chez sa sœur dès le lendemain et nous avions convenu le week-end précédent de ne pas nous revoir d'ici son départ car elle avait pris du retard dans son travail.

"Ecoute, repris-je, je ne t'empêcherai pas de travailler si tu n'as pas terminé. J'ai eu une journée difficile et j'aimerai vraiment te voir.

- D'accord, tu peux venir, mais j'aurai ma valise à préparer et …

- C'est pas grave. J'amène le dîner, cela te donnera ça de moins à faire.

- Bonà tout de suite".

Après un détour par un restaurant indien qui vendait des plats à emporter, je me présentai chez elle. Elle avait commencé à faire ses bagages et son appartement était encore plus en dessus dessous que d'habitude.

Cela m'avait étonné au début. Autant son atelier était très bien tenu, autant ses quartiers privés étaient en désordre. Cela me démangeait régulièrement de donner un bon coup de baguette et de ranger un peu. Elle n'était pas non plus une cuisinière émérite (j'avais découvert que les petits gâteaux dont elle me régalait au début de notre relation sortaient d'une boite achetée dans le commerce), et c'est pour cette raison que j'avais pris mes précautions et apporté le repas.

Il était clair que je la dérangeais. Elle passa plusieurs appels professionnels, tout en fourrant pêle-mêle des affaires dans son sac de voyage. Je tâchai de me faire tout petit et de ne pas rester dans ses jambes. Je réchauffai notre dîner, utilisant les curieux appareils moldus dont j'avais peu à peu acquis la maîtrise.

Elle finit par me rejoindre à la cuisine. Pour la première fois, elle me regarda vraiment et elle s'exclama :

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette "

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le déplorais, mais cette fois-ci, qu'elle soit moldue me causa un terrible regret. Comment lui expliquer ? Que pourrait-elle comprendre à mes récits d'ancien combattant, mes regrets teintés de honte et cette peur dont je me souvenais avec acuité, celle qui avait saisie toute ma communauté au point que nous n'osions même pas prononcer le nom de celui qui nous l'inspirait.

"Mauvaise journée, c'est tout. Trop compliqué à raconter", me bornai-je à dire.

Elle sembla sur le point de me presser d'en dire plus, mais renonça.

"Tu veux que je te raconte ma semaine ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup", répondis-je avec reconnaissance.

Elle me parla de ce qu'elle avait fait depuis que nous nous étions quittés le lundi matin précédent. Je me concentrai sur les petits événements de sa vie pour éloigner le spectre des mages noirs, des morts, et des marques terrifiantes flottant au-dessus de maisons fumantes...

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain matin, j'eus beaucoup de mal à la laisser partir. L'idée de ne plus la revoir pendant deux semaines m'angoissait. Finalement, elle se retrouva en retard par ma faute, et pour lui faire rattraper le temps perdu, je lui proposai de l'accompagner à son train qui partait de King's Cross. J'allégeai subrepticement son plus gros sac et moyennant une course effrénée dans les couloirs du métro et de la gare, elle attrapa son train au vol.

J'arrivai très en retard à la Ruche, mais cela passa inaperçu dans la morosité ambiante. Potter avait une tête épouvantable. Il avait l'expression morose de ses premiers jours, il y avait près d'un an de cela. Je me demandai soudain si sa réserve de l'époque n'était pas due au triste anniversaire que nous venions de célébrer.

Ajouté à son arrivée dans un endroit bourré d'inconnus qui l'avaient dévisagé avec curiosité, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il se soit montré aussi renfermé. Je crus me rappeler que je ne l'avais pas accueilli très chaleureusement.

Enfin, c'était du passé. Au moins, je ne lui avais pas demandé de me signer un autographe !

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**09/02/2005** : Hum, je crois que je n'aurai pas dû vous faire attendre une semaine pour **l'entrevue Rogue/Harry** qui n'est pas très longue finalement et qui en a sûrement déçu plus d'un. Mais je ne les voyais pas faire traîner cette entrevue en longueur, ces deux là. 

D'autre part, vous êtes nombreux à vouloir voir évoluer les **relations entre William et Christina**. Il vous faudra vous armer de patience et attendre encore deux semaines. Le Willyboy est un coriace. Donc, un prochain chapitre encore très centré sur Harry et ensuite plusieurs épisodes sur Christina.

-

Pour le **chapitre précédent**, je voudrai préciser que je suis plutôt de l'avis de Gwen. Ce n'est pas sûr que la mère voulait marier Will. Par association d'idée (mariage – divorce) elle a simplement voulu leur donner des nouvelles d'une ancienne amie d'enfance.

-

Je change complètement de sujet : je pense qu'il est temps de faire une nouvelle entrée dans mon **Live journal** tellement virtuel qu'il n'existe pas.

Je vous informe donc que **le chapitre 23 est terminé** et que j'ai commencé à écrire le suivant. Ces chapitres ne sont pas encore relus par tous mes correcteurs et méritent sans doute des petites retouches. Il est donc inutile de demander à les voir avant l'heure, **la publication hebdomadaire du mercredi continuera **selon le même rythme immuable.

A ce jour j'estime que cette histoire fera **entre 25 et 30 chapitres**.

Je n'ai **pas de projet pour après**. J'aimerai beaucoup écrire une fiction originale, mais aucune idée ne s'est imposée à moi, alors cela reste un simple souhait. En tout état de cause, je dois reprendre le travail au cours du mois d'avril et je ne pourrais plus consacrer autant de temps à l'écriture. Ainsi, même si j'entreprends une autre histoire, il y aura une interruption dans mes publications car je n'envisage pas de mettre des chapitres en ligne avant que le texte soit entièrement écrit.

Il est possible par contre que je fasse un recueil de chapitres développant des épisodes de la vie de nos amis sur lesquels je suis rapidement passée lors de mes fics ou qui se déroulent après. Des éclairages sur Ron et Hermione, les premiers jours de Samantha Potter à Poudlard, un épisode de MSB du point de vue de Harry… Je n'ai encore rien de précis en tête, vous avez le droit de me donner des idées.

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** : 

**Atalante : **C'est vrai que c'est un Potter adulte qui s'oppose à Rogue. Ca donne des répliques plus spirituelles, du coup (enfin, j'espère).

**kikou224** : tout va venir, faut juste attendre un peu.

**Crookshank** : Oui, pas de problème, cela me fera même plaisir de voir exploiter ces personnages que j'ai juste esquissés. Merci de me mettre au courant quand tu mettras en ligne. Merci pour tes compliments.

**Csame** : Acte de présence, c'est mieux que rien ;-) Bon, des compliments cela ne se refuse pas non plus - D. Oui, beaucoup de reviews, et j'en suis très contente (mais alors, vraiment beaucoup)

**sofia evans** : De rien. Si cela t'a poussé à lire ma fic, je suis récompensée.

**Angel's Eyes** : Contente de faire ta connaissance. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**marion-moune** : Contente de te relire.

**Ryan** : Il est vrai que peu de fics abordent le pb de la prévention, mais ma plupart n'ont d'autre ambition que d'amuser (ou exciter) le lecteur. Moi j'essaie de mettre un peu plus et ignorer cet aspect troublait ma vocation pédagogique. En ce qui concerne le rating de ce qu'on voit à la télé, je me fais sans doute des illusions, mais cela fait si longtemps que ne regarde plus la télé… Pour cette histoire de baignoire, Ginny évoque sans doute une utilisation coquine. Sacrée Ginny, hein !

**Vert** : C'est toi qui me fais marrer avec cette histoire de cake. Dans JKR, le gâteau revient souvent aussi ( ceux de Molly, d'Hagrid et même McGonagall). Non, pas d'autres anecdotes réelles. Je mélange un peu tout pour ne raconter la vie de personne, et surtout pas la mienne. L'éducation, notre grande obsession à moi et à Fenice, hein ? Cela m'amuse de montrer que Harry et Willy s'éduquent mutuellement. Non pas d'animagus dans mon cycle : comme je n'ai pas raconté d'aventures épiques, je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Il est évident que mettre avec un Serpentard devait aider Harry à avoir des idées plus marge sur la question. Parce que JKR, elle ne cite pas un seul Serpentard sympa, alors il est pas aidé le Harry. Merci pour ta longue review.

**Ptronille** : Mais si, tu m'as laissé 2 reviews fin décembre et 1 début janvier. Merci d'être repassée.

**Belval** : ah ça me fait penser aux discussion que m'a valu Animeland (journal sur l'animation dont la couverture représentent souvent des dessins animés japonais) dans le métro parisien. Je me faisais souvent aborder par des jeunes femmes qui me demandaient s'il existait des mangas ou animés japonais susceptibles de leur plaire. Ouf, je suis rassurée pour Harry -) Pour Ginny, il pourrait aussi dire "la petite Weasey", non ? C'est dur pour moi ces chapitres "famille" car je veux laisser entendre qu'au fond il est content, mais il n'est pas conscient du rapprochement opéré, ni de ce que cela peut lui apporter. Je n'avais pas tout à fait vu la réflexion de Tarvi comme toi (je voulais juste faire un peu d'humour sur ce fou de Quidditch), mais c'est très juste. Alors on va dire que j'ai voulu pointer ce genre de comportements lol. C'est sans doute parce que Ginny a l'habitude de l'hôpital qu'elle sait que les malades ont souvent besoin de ce genre de services et qu'elle passe tous les jours, même pas longtemps, pour être sûre qu'il n'a besoin de rien. Le cliché sur les hommes bordéliques est né de générations de couples où c'est toujours Madame qui range la maison -) Sorcier Viril, faut imaginer Playboy mais avec des photos lascivement animées. Tout un programme hein ! Dans les repas de famille, je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus redoutable : les caractères incompatibles ou les caractères tellement semblables qu'ils ne se supportent pas. Dans la famille de Will ce sont les relation père-fils qui sont les plus délicates. Pauvre Will il a pas tellement de vie en dehors du boulot ! Même si ses relations avec Rogue sont moins tendues, ils ne s'aiment pas tellement. Et les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. T'as lu mon LJ: encore deux à trois mois de pause bonheur minimum. Bonne chance pour tes fics. Bises

**Lily Petite Etoile **: j'espère que tu es bien remise de ta grippe. Bises

**Fenice** : que veux-tu : encore un qui ne fait pas tout à fait ce qu'il préconise, mais compte tenu de ses proprees préjugés du début, il s'est quand même assoupli le Willy.

**Harana** : Ce chapitre répond à tes questions, il me semble.

**lapaumee** : Tu as bien fait de reposer ta review, j'avais pas reçu la première. Euh… je peux te piquer des idées pour reprendre un peu ALB ?

**dreyd** : J'adore ton terme "Bulle d'abstraction. Moi je ne connaissais pas Blaksad mais mon guide Fnac BD m'indique que c'est un chat détective dans l'Amérique des années 50 et le graphisme a l'air superbe. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me dit que mon histoire fait polar des années 50 ! Bon, j'irai voir les albums dès que j'aurai l'occasion.

**alana chantelune** : On essaie de se voir en mars, parce qu'à près c'est moi qui reprend le travail. Si y'a pas de convention, tu pourra toujours prendre un café chez moi : j'ai en plus 3 boutiques de mangas à proximité et puis ma bibliothèque peut presque faire office de librairie.

**Angie Black** : Oui, effectivement, je raconterai plus tard des scènes familiales expliquant la réserve de notre Willyboy. Les réactions humaines étant les même chez moldus et sorciers, les délits se ressemblent focément et les méthodes d'enquêtes doivent bien avoir des points communs. Le problème de Serpentard, c'est qu'ils ramènent tout au rapport de force. Donc quand c'est pas lui qui mène la danse, il se sent un peu perdant le Willy. Merci pour ton mot.

**Marie-Jo** : Donc j'attends un peu avant de te voir sur me autres fics. Contente de te plaire. Pour le nb de chapitres, voir ce dessus. Bonne semaine à toi aussi.

**Qc-HP** : Bin, non, c'est les vacances, sinon Titus serait pas chez ses parents la semaine précédente. Donc pas d'élèves dans les couloirs. Une autre fois, peutêtre.

**Namyothis** : Alors, bon voyage ?

**dia'** : Ravie que ma fic te plaise.

**Allima** : le rapprochement de Will et de ses parents va prendre du temps.

**Titania.M** : Non, j'ai rien contre les Ecossais, c'est Willy qui a toujours des préjugés ! On est toujours l'enfant de ses parents, d'où des réactions pas toujours très adultes par rapport à eux.

**Kazy** : Ce fut court, le passage de Rogue, mais on le recroisera. Eh oui, pour Christina, le travail est important ! Bisous à toi aussi.

**gaelle griffondor** : merci

**La p'tite Lili** : Hélas non, peu d'imagination et je peine beaucoup sur ce genre d'intrigues. Enfin, faut bien en mettre un peu.

**kobe23** : non, ils savent se tenir quand même. Harry a un peu grandi.

**virg05** : Pauvre Harry !

**aresse** : vais noter quelque part les coordonnées de la fic que tu me conseilles. Un jour j'aurai peutêtre le temps. PS : vient de jeter un coup d'œil. En ai un peu marre des slashs mais c'est super bien écrit.

**p'tite puce** : Merci de me suivre.

**BabyChang** : T'es en forme dis donc. J'ai un, peu de temps quand même avant l'adolescence de mes filles : l'aîné n'a que 2 ans et demi. MacGo est directrice de Poudlard. Réponse à tes questions sur la suite des opération dans mes notes d'auteur. C'est des détails mais quand dès la première scène, Harry fait de la magie chez son oncle et sa tante, quand on sait l'importance du fait qu'il n'a pas le droit d'en faire, cela suffit à m'agacer. Et puis l'histoire des Maraudeurs n'est pas très claire. Pour la façon de se rapprocher d'un script de ciné pour JKR, j'ai pas remarqué. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

**rayuroplanis** : Je te pardonne de grand cœur. Soigne bien ta toux.. Bon, les Ecossais, c'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est Willy (moi je trouve stupide les généralisations de ce genre). Effectivement, Christina a bien senti que Willy lui cache qqchose et n'a donc pas de scrupule à le virer pour que son travail ne pâtisse pas de sa liaison.

**auzzy** : Merci d'avoir prit le temps de poser un mot cette fois.

**beru ou bloub** : oui ta vision de la scène est exactement ce que j'ai écrit !

**mate** : Réponse dans mes notes d'auteur.

**Fee Flea(u** : pas eu le temps de lire la suite ça viendra. Euh, oui, tout ça pour une petite rencontre de cinq minutes avec Severus. Désolée. Je suis heureuse de te sentir toujours aussi enthousiaste. Belval m'a tout raconté sur votre rencontre. C'est amusant.

**Zabou** : merci pour ton mot.

**m4r13** : pas vécu par moi en tout cas -)


	18. Bleus, cheveux et courses de Noël

**- MON SORCIER BIEN-AIMÉ -

* * *

**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera

* * *

**

**Résumé de la semaine** : William Stratford : Auror mal embouché, ancien Serpentard de son état, coincé au possible avec les nouveaux. Non mais, vous le voyez former Harry Potter ? Qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? **(Andromede)**

**

* * *

**

**XVII : Bleus, cheveux et courses de Noël**

Le quatre septembre, une nouvelle brochette de bleus arriva à neuf heures à la suite de Shacklebolt qui était allé les accueillir dans l'Atrium. Tout le monde s'interrompit pour assister au remaniement des équipes. Alors que Potter et moi nous rapprochions des autres, je me dis que finalement, je n'avais pas donné de réponse claire quand le commandant m'avait demandé si je voulais continuer à être le coéquipier de Potter.

Considérant que ce dernier était sans doute appelé à de hautes responsabilités dans les prochaines années, il ne serait pas aberrant que Shacklebolt le fasse tourner avec le maximum de partenaires. Or, en attendant que Shacklebolt prenne la parole, je réalisai que cela m'ennuierait de ne plus être avec lui. En sa compagnie, j'avais redécouvert mon métier d'Auror sous un nouveau jour. Je le regardai à la dérobée pour tenter de deviner quelles étaient ses pensées. Après tout, il pouvait très bien avoir lui-même demandé à changer d'équipe.

Il faisait la tête. Mais certains des nouveaux le regardaient en se poussant du coude, alors cela ne voulait rien dire. Il était juste en train d'asseoir une fois de plus son image de vedette dédaigneuse.

Shacklebolt commença à procéder aux attributions. Finalement, il ne modifia aucune des équipes qu'il avait formées l'année précédente. Sauf événement extraordinaire, je resterais donc avec Potter pour une année supplémentaire. Alors que nous retournions vers nos bureaux, nous entendîmes distinctement l'un des bleus chuchoter à son voisin dans notre dos :

"Il est plus petit que je l'imaginais.

- Mais il n'est pas sourd, répondis-je bien fort, sans me retourner, arrachant un sourire à Potter. Bon, continuai-je au seul bénéfice de ce dernier, on se met tout de suite au travail ou tu commences ta séance d'autographes ?

- Dis donc, Stratford, on t'a promis un pourcentage ou quoi ?

- Comment as-tu deviné ? Tu sais qu'on fera de toi un bon Serpentard si les dragons à crête ne te mangent pas !

- C'est malin ! On serait obligés de changer de partenaire vu que Shacklebolt mélange systématiquement les maisons quand il fait les équipes.

- Au moins, tu serais sûr de ne pas finir avec Malefoy, rétorquai-je, plutôt fier du satisfecit (1) que constituait implicitement sa réplique.

- C'est sûr que si cela risquait d'arriver, je serais tenté de demander l'asile politique dans ta maison pour y échapper", répondit-il en riant.

Là encore, j'eus du mal à réprimer un sourire de satisfaction. C'est qu'il avait fait du chemin en un an le petit Potter !

oO§0§Oo

Plus tard dans la journée, j'eus l'occasion de croiser Morrito dans les couloirs du Ministère. Profitant de ce que nous étions seuls, je lui demandai :

"Cela ne t'ennuie pas de repiquer pour un an avec Malefoy ?

- Bof, répondit-il. En fait, il n'est réellement insupportable que quand ton poulain est dans le coin. Le reste du temps, il est plutôt efficace et son sens de l'humour est assez réjouissant quand on apprécie le genre grinçant. Heureusement, deux ans et demi avec toi m'ont endurci !"

Mais pourquoi tout le monde me compare à cet emmerdeur ! C'est vexant à la fin ! Il doit se croire drôle avec son humour de Serdaigle.

"Et toi, continua mon ancien partenaire, tu sembles t'être bien habitué à ta star.

- Ouais, il est pas désagréable quand on sait le prendre. Et puis il est étonnamment discret. La plupart du temps, il sait faire oublier qu'il est quelqu'un de spécial.

- C'est vrai fit remarquer Morrito. Ce matin, en voyant la bleusaille le dévisager, j'ai pris conscience qu'on s'était tous habitués à le voir dans le paysage. C'est quand même bizarre de penser qu'il est un Auror comme les autres, finalement !"

Je répondis par une sorte de grognement qui ne m'engageait pas. Je n'avais pas envie d'en débattre avec Morrito, mais je ne partageais pas son opinion. Si la plupart du temps, Potter jouait au passe-partout, je ne devais pas perdre de vue que, dans les situations difficiles, il avait une manière de réagir très atypique, directement liée autant à sa personnalité qu'à son passé. Et que lorsqu'il perdait tant soit peu son contrôle sur lui-même, il était d'une puissance à faire bien des dégâts.

Mais contrairement à ce que je m'imaginais l'année précédente, avoir cette responsabilité ne me déplaisait pas.

oO§0§Oo

Au cours du mois d'octobre, Potter arriva un lundi matin avec les cheveux rouge brique, encore plus hirsutes que d'habitude.

"Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux Potter ?

- Je les ai lavés. L'avantage de ne le faire qu'une fois par an, c'est que tout le monde le remarque.

- Wouarf, wouarf. Très drôle. Tu sais que les Weasley ont une mauvaise influence sur toi ?

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Ce sont ces idiots de jumeaux qui ont profité de notre repas de famille hier pour mettre un de leurs produits dans la bouteille de shampooing. Avec un effet différé. Du coup, Ginny aussi a eu le temps de s'en servir avant que je me rende compte du résultat. Elle a les cheveux verts, hérissés dans tous les sens. Vu qu'elle a les cheveux longs, c'est assez impressionnant et elle était en rage ce matin. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on entende parler aujourd'hui d'incidents dans une certaine boutique de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-au-Lard ! Je lui ai quand même recommandé de ne tuer personne.

- Tu sais combien de temps cela va agir ?

- Non. Mais je ne m'en fais pas trop. Les blagues des jumeaux ne durent jamais longtemps.

- Au moins, toi, t'es pas rancunier. Tu ne leur en veux pas ?

- Non, je les plains. Je suis certains que Ginny va le leur faire regretter", conclut-il avec une once de fierté dans la voix.

Il ne se passa rien d'anormal ce jour-là. Par contre, la blague perdura plus longtemps que Potter ne l'avait imaginé car le lendemain et les jours suivants, il arborait la même chevelure. Quand arriva le vendredi, les plaisanteries dont il était la cible avaient cessé de l'amuser. De mon côté, je commençai à trouver la blague saumâtre : comment voulez-vous impressionner les petites frappes avec un Survivant qui semble avoir le même coiffeur que Tonks ?

Au cours de l'après-midi, Shacklebolt sortit de son bureau et dit à la cantonade :

"Je viens de recevoir un appel. Il paraît qu'il se passe de drôles de choses à Pré-au-Lard. Quelqu'un a le temps d'aller jeter un coup d'œil ?"

Potter et moi avons échangé un regard avant de nous élancer vers l'Atrium. Moins d'une minute plus tard, on débouchait de la Grand Halle aux Cheminées.

Un formidable feu d'artifice s'épanouissait dans le ciel. On voyait des dragons, des joueurs de Quidditch célèbres, des petits cœurs, des messages variés, des pères Noël. Comme si quelqu'un avait ouvert en même temps toutes les boîtes de Fuseboum que j'avais vues dans le magasin des Weasley. Sans doute était-ce ce qui s'était passé. A mes côtés, Potter éclata de rire.

En l'observant plié en deux, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, j'eus soudain comme une hallucination. Je me retrouvai plongé quelques vingt-cinq ans en arrière, au détour d'un couloir de Poudlard, face à James Potter et ses comparses en pleine hilarité, suite à leur dernière farce. Cette rencontre avait été brève, car ils s'étaient tous engouffrés dans un passage dissimulé derrière une tapisserie - passage que, malheureusement, je n'ai jamais retrouvé par la suite. Voir Potter junior, si semblable à son père malgré la couleur de ses cheveux, je me dis que j'avais à cet instant sous les yeux ce que ce gamin serait devenu si les choses avaient tourné autrement un certain trente et un octobre 1981.

Me détournant vers le magasin, je repérai les deux Weasley sur le seuil, blancs de rage, manifestement impuissants, regardant la débauche de couleurs qui continuait à exploser au-dessus de leur tête. Alors que la pétarade se calmait quelque peu, ils profitèrent du silence relatif qui était retombé sur la rue pour hurler, le poing tendu vers le ciel :

"Ginny, on te fera regretter chaque fusée !"

En réponse, un cierge magique inscrivit dans les cieux :

"JE VOUS ATTENDS, PAIRE DE DEBILES !"

Derrière moi, Potter repartit dans une crise de rire, ainsi que la plupart des badauds qui profitaient du spectacle.

"Sur ce coup, ils n'assurent pas trop ! commenta finalement Potter en s'essuyant les yeux. Ils feraient mieux de faire passer cela pour de la publicité. Bon sang, elle a fait partir en fumée au moins trois mois de stock ! Je me demande si je ne devrais pas chercher un autre foyer pour quelque temps. Tu ne connais personne qui vit en Australie ?

- Ça arrive souvent ce genre de vendetta familiale ?

- Non. Généralement, Fred et George savent s'arrêter juste à temps. Mais je pense que leur potion a eu un effet plus long que prévu. La phase de test est toujours délicate."

Quand le spectacle fut définitivement terminé, nous fîmes une petite ronde pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Nous ne croisâmes pas Ginny Weasley, qui avait sans doute jugé plus prudent de s'éclipser, mais quand les jumeaux nous remarquèrent, ils tendirent leurs poings vengeurs vers Potter, qui avait entre-temps coiffé son bonnet Change-tête. Ce dernier leur répondit par un petit sourire narquois.

oO§0§Oo

Le lundi suivant, il avait retrouvé ses épis noirs. Je me risquai à lui demander où en était la guerre inter-Weasley. Il m'expliqua :

"Une trêve a été signée. En fait, Molly a eu vent de ce qui s'était passé vendredi, et elle a convoqué les jumeaux le soir même. Elle a passé un savon terrible à ses fils et à Ginny en disant qu'elle avait honte de les voir se comporter de cette façon devant tout le monde. Ils ont promis qu'ils s'en tiendraient là. Il faut dire que leur mère était vraiment terrifiante. Peut-être à cause de ses cheveux bleus. En tout cas, ils ont tenu parole jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'ils ont vraiment enterré la hache de guerre car je n'aimerais pas qu'ils désorganisent trop notre mariage.

- Votre mariage ? À quand la noce ?

- En décembre prochain, répondit-il en souriant. On voulait se marier cet été, mais les travaux de notre future maison ne sont pas finis. En fait, c'est à cause de ça que Ginny était aussi furieuse l'autre jour. Elle avait prévu plein de démarches durant la semaine et a dû tout remettre à plus tard à cause de ses cheveux. Ça la rend un peu nerveuse, cette histoire de mariage. Enfin, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri.

- Et toi, le mariage ne te rend pas nerveux ?

- Pas trop. Cela fait quatre ans qu'on partage plus ou moins la même maison, alors cela ne va pas changer grand-chose. C'est peut-être porter mon nom qui lui fait peur, même si Hermione nous a dit qu'elle pourrait garder le sien. Au fait, on a décidé de faire cela le plus discrètement possible...

- T'en fais pas, je garderai cela pour moi.

- Merci."

L'annonce de son mariage ne m'étonna pas outre mesure. Ginny Weasley m'avait paru très décidée à fonder une famille, et Potter ne me semblait pas opposé à cette éventualité. Il n'y avait pas que le stress qui lui faisait perdre tout sens élémentaire de la prudence.

oO§0§Oo

Une semaine plus tard, Shacklebolt nous mit sur une escroquerie financière. Je pris rendez-vous chez Gringott avec un gobelin pour définir l'ampleur de cette dernière. Après une entrevue qui me laissa la tête comme un melon et la certitude que je n'étais pas fait pour la haute finance, Potter et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.

Alors que nous étions sur le point d'atteindre le portail qui donnait sur la rue, nous croisâmes une superbe femme blonde. Elle nous fit un sourire éblouissant et s'écria :

"Harry, bonjour ! Mais que fais-tu là ?"

Hé, ho j'existe moi aussi ! En plus, cet innocent ne remarque même pas les jolies femmes ! Et puis il va se marier ! Alors, pourquoi lui ?

"Bonjour Fleur. On devait voir quelqu'un ici. Je te présente mon coéquipier, William Stratford."

Ah tout de même !

"Bonjour Monsieur Stratford, me dit la créature enchanteresse. Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi de même", lui répondis-je.

Ce n'était pas une formule de politesse.

"Eh bien, je ne vous retarde pas davantage. À plus tard, Harry !"

Elle s'éloigna d'une démarche gracieuse. Elle était aussi superbe de dos que de face !

"Remets-toi, dit Potter, goguenard. Elle est mariée et a déjà deux enfants.

- Tu la connais ?

- C'est la femme de Bill Weasley."

C'est une impression, ou depuis que je connais Potter, je trébuche sur un Weasley à chaque fois que je fais un pas ?

"Elle est en partie vélane, continua Potter tout en dévalant les marches de la banque. Elle fait toujours sensation."

Et gna gna gna !

"Et bien sûr toi, tu es au-dessus de ça ! grognai-je.

- C'est peut-être le fait de la voir tous les dimanches avec ses gamins. Sans compter que ça va faire mmh… huit ans que je la connais.

- Tu l'as rencontrée à Poudlard ?

- Oui, elle a fait ses études à Beauxbatons, mais est venue participer au Tournoi des Trois sorciers.

- Ah oui. Toi aussi tu étais candidat, c'est ça ? demandai-je, alors que nous nous dirigions vers la Halle aux Poudres.

- Je n'avais pas spécialement demandé à l'être, mais oui, j'étais le second champion de Poudlard.

- Comment une telle chose a pu être possible ?"

Il grimaça, mais répondit cependant :

"On m'y a fait participer de force.

- De force ? Mais quel intérêt ?

- La coupe que devait saisir le vainqueur était un portoloin qui devait me conduire à Voldemort. Il fallait donc que je participe et que je gagne."

Je réalisai soudain qu'il était en train de me parler de la rencontre au cours de laquelle était mort Diggory. L'épisode au cours duquel Vous-savez-qui était revenu. Les prémices de la guerre que nous venions de traverser. Ce qui est déstabilisant avec Potter, c'est que les conversations les plus banales vous plongent en plein cours d'histoire contemporaine.

Le sujet était délicat, mais c'était lui qui l'avait abordé. Je me permis donc de lui poser la question qui me venait à l'esprit :

"Comment pouvait-on être sûr que tu allais gagner ? Tu étais très jeune, finalement.

- Celui qui a tout manigancé s'est occupé de mon cas. Il m'a enseigné ce que je devais savoir, s'est arrangé pour me donner des coups de pouce pour que j'aie toutes mes chances.

- Et tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien ?

- Non. C'était notre prof de Défense contre les forces du Mal, alors cela me paraissait naturel qu'il m'enseigne à me défendre contre les mauvais sorts ou qu'il me donne des conseils.

- Mais c'était qui, ce type ?

- Bartemus Croupton qui avait pris les traits d'Alastor Maugrey grâce à du Polynectar."

J'en restai bouche bée. Je me répétai sa phrase une fois dans chaque sens afin d'être sûr de bien comprendre.

"Barty Croupton était un fervent combattant de Tu-sais-qui, finis-je par dire.

- Le père, oui, pas le fils.

- Je croyais qu'il était mort à Azkaban !

- Non, c'est sa mère qui y est morte. Elle est venue lui rendre visite et ils ont échangé leur apparence toujours grâce à du Polynectar. Croupton père l'a gardé plusieurs années sous Impérium, avant que son fils ne retourne la situation à son avantage. Résultat, il a remplacé Maugrey quand Dumbledore a engagé ce dernier comme prof, et s'est arrangé pour que je sois au bon endroit, au bon moment. Nous avons connu des épisodes grandioses, continua le Survivant d'une voix amère. Imagine un peu ! Un Mangemort faisant un cours sur les Impardonnables avec l'approbation de Dumbledore. Cela a dû bien l'amuser de raconter devant ma classe que j'étais le seul à avoir survécu à un _Kédavra_ ou de faire une démonstration de _Doloris_ devant Neville Londubat dont il avait torturé les parents !"

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il semblait m'avoir totalement oublié.

"J'ai fait exactement ce qu'il avait prévu. Mis devant le fait accompli, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, bien sûr, en bon Gryffondor que je suis. Et à la fin, quand les autres ont été éliminés, j'ai proposé à Diggory de saisir la coupe en même temps que moi, sous prétexte qu'on s'était entraidés. Très noble, n'est ce pas, comme attitude ? Digne de ma maison. Du coup, quand on est arrivé dans ce fichu cimetière, Cédric a reçu un _Kédavra_ entre les deux yeux. Tu vois, on n'a pas complètement tort de dire que je suis responsable de sa mort.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi l'allusion de Malefoy à cet incident l'avait cloué sur place.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, dis-je enfin.

- Oh, je ne tue jamais les autres directement. C'est juste que je fais de mauvais choix et que les autres en meurent. Et moi, bien sûr, je survis toujours..."

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. J'étais certain que ses proches lui avaient dit mille fois qu'il n'était pas responsable, mais que cela n'avait servi à rien. La culpabilité n'est pas un sentiment rationnel.

Je me bornai donc à demander :

"Et toi, comment en as-tu réchappé ?

- J'ai eu de la chance. Voldemort a voulu s'amuser un peu avec moi avant de me tuer. Après, c'est un peu compliqué. Disons que j'ai reçu une aide providentielle et que j'ai pu fuir. Je suis retourné à Poudlard en réutilisant le portoloin. Une fois de plus, je m'en suis bien tiré. Mais grâce à ma participation, Voldemort était revenu avec les résultats qu'on sait.

- Mais comment se fait-il que les journaux aient mis un an à raconter cet épisode ? Personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien ?

- Bien sûr que si. Toute la presse couvrait ce fichu tournoi, et il y avait un cadavre. Mais quand Maugrey-Croupton s'est trahi, cet imbécile de Fudge l'a livré aux Détraqueurs qui lui ont donné un Baiser. Résultat, on a pas pu utiliser son témoignage. Fudge a rejeté en bloc tout ce que je lui ai raconté et a fait en sorte que j'apparaisse comme un menteur qui fabulait pour se rendre intéressant. Tu te rends compte, Fudge m'a même remis le prix de mille Gallions destiné au vainqueur du tournoi. Finalement la seule chose positive de cette histoire, c'est que cela a permis aux jumeaux d'ouvrir leur magasin. S'il y a une chose dont je suis fier, c'est d'avoir fait cela.

- Tu veux dire que tu as donné l'argent aux jumeaux Weasley ?

- Oui, j'ai pensé qu'on aurait besoin de rire un peu."

Pas étonnant que les deux loustics se mettent en quatre pour lui rendre service. Je tentai de me rappeler les circonstances dans lesquelles la vérité avait fini par être dévoilée.

"Ensuite tu as donné une interview au Chicaneur, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'était une idée d'Hermione. Luna, la fille du rédacteur en chef de cette publication, est une grande amie de Ginny. On a donc pu le contacter et comme monsieur Lovegood croit tout ce qui est invraisemblable, il a accepté de me publier. Mais même si certaines personnes ont commencé à changer d'avis sur moi, cela n'a pas été très déterminant. Il a fallu que Voldemort en personne se rende au Ministère pour que le Ministre admette la vérité. Mais entre temps, ma bêtise avait tué une autre personne."

À son visage sombre, je compris que l'amertume et la douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir à l'époque étaient loin d'être oubliées. Je m'abstins donc de poser d'autres questions.

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain matin, avant que mon coéquipier n'arrive, j'allai au centre de documentation du Ministère, et retrouvai l'exemplaire du Chicaneur dans lequel il avait raconté sa rencontre avec le Seigneur de Ténèbres. J'avais déjà lu cette interview quand elle était parue dans la Gazette, mais à l'époque, j'étais plus préoccupé par le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui que par ce que le gamin avait vécu.

La lecture de l'article m'horrifia. Penser que ce gosse de quoi... quatorze ans avait vu tuer un de ses camarades sous ses yeux, avait été impliqué dans un rituel de magie noire, et pour finir s'était vu infliger les trois Impardonnables, était effrayant. Dire qu'il avait tout juste deux ans de plus que Titus à l'époque !

Qu'il s'en soit tiré sans une égratignure était tout simplement inimaginable. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait eu du mal à être cru et que ce souvenir soit encore difficile pour lui, malgré les années écoulées et les épreuves qui avaient suivi. Pas étonnant non plus qu'il n'ait pas le même sens du danger que le commun des mortels.

Une fois de plus, je me dis que, compte tenu de ses expériences passées, Potter était étonnamment normal.

oO§0§Oo

Au début du mois de décembre, Shacklebolt nous convoqua, Potter et moi, dans son bureau :

"Depuis quelque temps, il y a un voleur à la tire qui sévit à Pré-au-Lard. Il fond sur ses victimes en balai, leur arrache leurs sacs ou paquets, et s'envole avant qu'on ait eu le temps de réagir. J'ai fait le rapprochement avec une déclaration de vol concernant un _Foudre de guerre_, il y a deux semaines de cela. J'aimerais que vous patrouilliez à Pré-au-Lard et que vous essayiez de le coincer.

- Un _Eclair de feu_ contre un _Foudre de guerre_, ça ne va pas être évident ! fit remarquer Potter. T'as quoi comme balai ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Un vieux _Nimbus_, répondis-je, songeant que sa remarque était tout à fait pertinente.

Mais Shacklebolt n'était pas commandant pour rien :

"J'ai réquisitionné deux _Foudre de guerre_, nous rassura-t-il. L'un de vous en a-t-il déjà essayé un ?

- Oui, répondit Potter. Ginny m'a plusieurs fois prêté le sien."

Elle avait un balai de luxe, la petite Weasley ? C'était bien pratique d'avoir un fiancé plein aux as !

"C'est parfait, continua Shacklebolt. Vous irez vous entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch du centre de formation, puis dès demain, vous allez superviser les courses de Noël à Pré-au-Lard."

Potter salua de la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. J'attendis qu'il soit sorti pour demander au commandant :

"T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas mettre Potter avec quelqu'un d'autre sur ce coup-là ? Je sais monter en balai, mais je ne suis pas spécialement doué pour la haute voltige !

- Je l'aurai bien mis avec Taylor, mais elle est en vacances. Quant aux autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, ils ne me paraissent pas aptes à contenir un Potter dans son élément. Je ne vais pas le mettre avec Ben Tarvi, tout de même ! "

Je frémis à la pensée de ces deux énergumènes, lâchés sur des balais de compétition dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard.

"Contenir et canaliser, hein ! fis-je.

- Bonne chance", me répondit Shacklebolt.

J'en étais certain maintenant ! Que je sois transformé en chaudron si le Choixpeau ne lui avait pas proposé Serpentard à celui-là !

oO§0§Oo

Au début, je trouvai l'entraînement difficile, car le balai qui faisait tant rêver les jeunes sorciers et les fous de vitesse ne réagissait pas du tout comme mon cher Nimbus. Mais je m'accrochai, me disant que si Potter et la petite Weasley y arrivaient, pourquoi pas moi. Et puis, j'allai faire baver Titus quand je lui raconterais ça.

Finalement, une fois que je me fus accoutumé aux nouveaux réflexes que l'engin demandait, je pris vraiment plaisir à virevolter dans le ciel. Ce balai réagissait aux plus infimes mouvements, et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je compris ce que signifiait vraiment l'expression "faire corps avec son balai". Nous nous posâmes sous les exclamations admiratives de l'équipe de Quidditch qui avait réservé le stade juste après nous et qui béait d'admiration devant nos engins. Leur excitation atteint son comble quand ils reconnurent celui qui était dessus.

En rentrant à la Ruche, nous discutâmes de la façon dont nous allions mettre en œuvre la mission qui nous avait été confiée. La réaction des jeunes gens que nous avions croisés m'avait fait prendre conscience, que même si Potter mettait son bonnet change-tête, nous pointer à Pré-au-Lard avec deux _Foudre de guerre_ sur l'épaule ne serait pas discret et mettrait sans doute la puce à l'oreille de notre voleur. Il fallait impérativement dissimuler nos petites merveilles.

"Je pourrais envelopper le mien dans ma cape d'invisibilité, proposa Potter. Et il faudra que tu transformes le tien pour le dissimuler. On échangera toutes les heures."

Le problème de la métamorphose, c'est que tant qu'elle dure, elle prend de l'énergie à son auteur. C'est pourquoi je ne me contentais pas de modifier mes vêtements quand j'allai voir Christina. Me changer pour de bon était infiniment moins fatigant. Si je devais maintenir la transformation de mon balai toute la journée, je risquais de ne plus avoir d'énergie magique quand le voleur ferait enfin son apparition. D'où l'avantage de la solution de Potter. De toute façon, il fallait bien que nous fassions régulièrement des pauses, car c'était toutes les deux heures que Potter devait remettre de la poudre magique sur son bonnet pour qu'il continue à être efficace.

oO§0§Oo

Nous nous retrouvâmes le lendemain vers dix heures du matin à Pré-au-Lard et commençâmes à patrouiller. Toutes les heures, nous nous dissimulions dans une ruelle pour nos petites pauses techniques. Je remarquai que le nouveau magasin des futurs beaux-frères de Potter ne désemplissait pas :

"Je ne pensais pas que tant de monde aurait envie de se faire des farces, pour les fêtes, fis-je remarquer.

- Ce sont les Feux Fuseboum qui ont le plus de succès. Tout le monde en veut, m'expliqua mon partenaire.

- Que ta charmante et douce fiancée ait fait exploser tout leur stock ne les a pas trop pénalisés ?

- Heureusement, il n'y avait pas tout en boutique. Ils ont simplement dû faire des heures supplémentaires pour reconstituer leur stock, et toute la famille est venue leur donner un coup demain le week-end dernier. Ils en auront assez."

Vers quinze heures, il commença à y avoir beaucoup de monde, chargés de paquets et nous redoublâmes de vigilance. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Le voleur sévit effectivement, mais nous étions à l'autre bout du village quand il opéra. J'empêchai mon coéquipier de se tenter de lui donner la chasse. Il était trop loin pour que nous le rattrapions, et il aurait été maladroit de trahir notre couverture.

Potter pris assez mal notre échec, mais je ne m'en fis pas trop. Il y avait des chances pour que notre proie s'enhardisse du fait de ses succès, et nous finirions bien par lui mettre la main dessus. Pendant trois jours, il ne se montra pas. Finalement, Shacklebolt nous demanda de rester en faction le samedi, car nous étions à trois semaines de Noël, et il y aurait sans doute beaucoup de monde.

Ce que Shacklebolt ne savait pas ou avait omis de nous dire, c'est que Poudlard avait organisé une sortie ce jour-là. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc avec plus de deux cents gamins dans les pattes, à partir de dix heures du matin.

"C'est sûr qu'il va agir aujourd'hui, dis-je à Potter. Il serait bien bête de ne pas profiter du désordre que mettent les gamins dans les rues maintenant qu'ils sont lâchés.

- Tu crois que ton neveu est là ?

- Non, il n'est qu'en seconde année. À moins que les règles aient changé, il ne doit pas avoir le droit de sortir. On ne va pas s'en plaindre. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on ait les mouflets de onze et douze ans dans les jambes. Sans compter que Titus pourrait me reconnaître et dire à ses copains que les Aurors sont là.

- Au fait, il est rentré dans l'équipe de Quidditch, finalement ?

- Oui, il a été pris comme batteur. Le poste d'attrapeur n'était pas à pouvoir.

- Ta sœur doit être contente, non ? me demanda Potter en souriant. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment l'idée que son fils s'entraîne à la feinte de Wronski.

- Je suppose que le malheureux a reçu une longue lettre lui rappelant le danger que représentent les cognards. Bon, revenons à nos dragons. Cette fois-ci, on va se séparer. Toi, tu couvres ce côté-ci et moi l'autre. Evidemment, celui qui voit l'autre décoller va lui prêter main-forte. Surtout, ne décolle que si tu es sûr de le rattraper. S'il est trop loin de toi, laisse tomber. On finira bien par le coincer plus tard. On se retrouve toutes les heures ici, pour échanger les balais."

Il hocha la tête pour me montrer qu'il avait compris, mais je ne me sentis pas tranquille pour autant. Dans le vif de l'action, il avait tendance à agir avant de réfléchir. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'il aurait autant de chance que d'habitude.

Notre voleur agit vers quinze heures, alors qu'il y avait un monde fou. Je fus averti par des exclamations qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Je levai les yeux et constatai que la poursuite entre Potter et le détrousseur avait commencé. Je retransformai mon balai en vitesse et m'élançai à mon tour dans le ciel.

Je ne cherchai pas à rejoindre Potter et son gibier, car ils étaient partis dans une danse acrobatique que je ne pouvais pas suivre. Mais je m'employais à poser un sort de _Confinage_ pour les empêcher de sortir du périmètre de Pré-au-Lard, non seulement pour simplifier la tâche de Potter, mais aussi pour éviter qu'ils soient repérés par les moldus qui habitaient les environs.

Je commençais à être habitué aux talents de Potter dans les airs, et j'étais très concentré par mon sortilège, c'est pourquoi, je ne prêtai pas vraiment attention au spectacle. Mais je suppose que c'était impressionnant, car même à la hauteur où j'étais, je pouvais entendre les hurlements des spectateurs.

Finalement, Potter finit par couper la route du gaillard, et ce dernier, pour l'éviter, fit une manœuvre tellement désespérée qu'il en bascula de son balai. Potter plongea pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol. Je vis qu'il avait réussi à l'agripper à une dizaine de mètres du sol, où ils se posèrent assez rudement. Je m'apprêtai à les rejoindre quand, de ma position élevée, je repérai dans la foule un homme qui prenait des photos. Or j'avais remarqué que, pendant la poursuite, Potter affichait son vrai visage, son bonnet était parvenu à la limite de son temps d'efficacité, à moins qu'il ne l'ait perdu.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les images qui avaient été prises constitueraient une aubaine pour n'importe quel journal. Je fonçai donc sur le photographe et atterris juste devant lui :

"Donnez moi ça !

- Pas question, c'est mon appareil !

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de prendre ces photos aboyai-je. Je dois vous les confisquer.

- Mais enfin, je ne fais rien de mal !"

La foule commençait à s'attrouper autour de nous et je préférai régler ça de façon discrète.

"Montez sur mon balai, ordonnai-je au type en montrant mon insigne. On va régler cela plus loin."

Je l'empoignai sans qu'il n'ose protester, l'obligeai à enfourcher mon balai et décollai. Je l'emmenai vers la Cabane hurlante, aux alentours de laquelle Potter avait atterri.

Potter m'attendait tranquillement, son balai d'une main, et de l'autre notre voleur qu'il avait saucissonné.

"T'en a mis un temps, me dit-il avant de remarquer mon invité. Ça alors, Colin, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Bonjour Harry. Je suis ravi de te voir, mais je ne suis pas venu de mon plein gré.

- Il prenait des photos, expliquai-je.

- T'as pas changé, s'esclaffa Potter. Euh… ajouta-t-il en croisant mon regard agacé, cela me rendrait service si tu évitais de donner ces photos à un journal.

- Oh ! Oui bien sûr. Enfin, c'est dommage, en fait j'étais ici pour faire des photos pour la Gazette, les courses de Noël, tu vois. Cela va faire bizarre si je ne rapporte aucune photo de toi. Tout le monde t'a vu…"

- Il n'y a aucun problème, intervins-je en tendant la main vers lui. Vous n'avez qu'à expliquer que nous vous avons confisqué votre appareil.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Je viens de me l'acheter. Tu sais combien de mois d'économies cela représente ?

- Tu ne peux pas dire qu'on t'a confisqué juste les photos où je suis ? proposa Potter.

- Mais euh… oui, je suppose qu'on va faire comme cela. Je ne veux pas te créer d'ennuis.

- Merci Colin. J'apprécie. Tu pourrais venir nous voir, tu sais. Je suis sûr que Ginny en serait ravie.

- Euh, merci, mais… Je préférerais pas rencontrer…, tu sais…, elle est toujours … ?

- Toujours ! répondit Potter d'une voix dégoûtée. Mais je suis sûre que Gin pourrait s'arranger pour qu'elle ne soit pas là quand tu viendras.

- Je vais voir."

Je ne savais pas de quoi ils parlaient et ne voulais pas le savoir.

"Potter décide-toi, il faut qu'on y aille. Tu es sûr qu'on ne lui confisque pas…

- Non, coupa-t-il. J'ai toute confiance en lui.

- Bon, c'est ton problème après tout. Vous pouvez circuler, lançai-je dans la direction du copain blond de Potter qui partit au petit trot, sans doute pour ne pas me donner le temps de changer d'avis. De notre côté, nous utilisâmes notre portoloin pour revenir au Ministère avec notre voleur.

oO§0§Oo

Après que ce dernier ait signé la déposition et que nous remontions vers la Ruche, je dis à Potter :

"Tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée de le laisser filer avec les photos ?

- Oui, c'est un ami.

- Un ami que tu n'avais pas vu depuis un moment, il me semble.

- On n'est pas fâchés. C'est juste qu'il sortait avec Kat, la meilleure amie de Ginny et qu'il a arrêté de faire partie de notre petite bande quand elle l'a laissé tomber."

Kat… Ce prénom me disait quelque chose. Nous arrivions à la Ruche quand je me rappelai le jour où j'avais entendu ce nom là la première fois.

"Dis-moi Potter. J'ai cru comprendre que Malefoy sortait avec une certaine Kat. Ce ne serait pas la même personne, par hasard ?

- Si", répondit-il sombrement. C'est pas drôle ! ajouta-t-il alors que j'éclatais de rire.

Je comprenais à présent mieux la scène à laquelle j'avais assisté. C'était bien du Malefoy, ça, de draguer la copine de son ennemi sachant qu'elle connaissait parfaitement sa propre petite amie.

"Bon, tu continues à ricaner ou on fait notre rapport, grogna Potter qui paraissait totalement imperméable à l'humour de la situation.

"Excuse-moi, mais il n'y a qu'à toi que ça arrive, des trucs pareils. La meilleure amie de ta fiancée qui sort avec… Et toi, tu continues à la voir la fameuse Kat ?

- Bien sûr ! Je suis bien obligé, cela ferait de la peine à Ginny, sinon. Evidemment, elle évite de parler de son petit copain quand je suis là. Non vraiment, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle lui trouve !

- C'est sûr qu'à part être jeune, beau et riche, il n'a pas grand-chose pour lui."

Il me regarda, comme écœuré :

"D'après toi, cela suffit ? Le fait qu'il n'ait aucun sens moral, qu'il soit égocentrique et que son activité préférée soit d'emmerder le monde n'a aucune importance ?

- La plupart des femmes s'en fichent. Tu crois que toutes celles qui se jettent sur toi dans la rue se préoccupent de ce que tu vaux vraiment ?

- C'est bien pour cela qu'elles ne m'intéressent pas. Ce n'est pas après moi qu'elles courent. Mais après l'image qu'elles se font de moi.

- Et toi, tu es sûr que ta Ginny veut t'épouser toi et non pas l'image qu'elle s'en fait ?" demandai-je pour le taquiner.

Mais il me répondit, mortellement sérieux :

"Personne ne me connaît mieux que Ginny. Elle me connaît mieux que je me connais moi-même. Des fois, je me demande où elle trouve le courage de m'épouser."

Personnellement, la personne qui me connaîtrait mieux que je me connais moi-même serait bien la dernière personne que j'épouserai !

oooO§0§Oooo

(1) _Satisfecit_ : Mot latin désignant un billet de satisfaction que donne un maître à son élève dont il est satisfait. Par extension, cela signifie "approbation".

* * *

**14/02/2005** : Bonjour, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont rassuré sur la scène de Rogue. 

Comme vous avez eu l'air de bien aimer le retour à Poudlard, je suis en train de vous concocter deux chapitres **d'enquête dans le château** pour nos deux Aurors de choc. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver une intrigue qui tienne la route ; )

Vous êtes plusieurs à trouver que **Christina ne pose pas beaucoup de questions**. Elle s'en expliquera plus tard, mais la vraie réponse c'est qu'en amour, on n'est pas très rationnel, c'est comme ça (et cela m'arrange bien aussi).

Et un **merci spécial à Monsieur Alixe** qui m'a donné l'idée du voleur opérant en balai.

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** : 

**kyras01** : Merci d'être venu me le dire... et d'avoir permi à mon compteur de reviews d'atteindre la centaine supérieure -D.

**Chrys** : Merci d'être passé. A mercredi prochain.

**Belval** : J'espère que tu vas passer de bonnes vacances. Euh, si, les relations vont un peu mieux entre Rogue et Harry, mais ils ont du mal à se parler différemment. On ne change pas comme ça 10 ans de vieilles habitudes. Euh tu n'a pas tué ton agresseur quand même ! J'adore donner à Will des petits aperçus de la vie de Harry qui sont en contradiction avec ses a prioris. Le "Si personne n'en veut" est du Will tout craché. Il préférerait s'arracher la langue plutôt que d'avouer qu'il apprécie Harry. Heureusement que Shacklebolt le connaît bien et arrive à le décrypter. Moi non plus je ne vois pas Christina et Will se couler dans un moule trop conventionnel. Mais ils vont peut-être trouver une solution qui leur conviendra.

**Ryan** : Hé oui, on ne fera jamais assez de prévention.

**Namyothis** : Oui, même si Rogue en veut moins à Harry, il a du mal à sortir de la relation qu'il a instaurée pendant tant d'années.

**sofia evans** : Oui, j'ai regretté que la fin soit triste, mais pour des raisons de calendrier et de nombre de pages, c'est tombé comme ça.

**Qc-HP **: promis, la prochaine fois qu'ils vont à Poudlard, ce ne sera pas les vacances !

**Ptronille** : Ok, bonnes vacances, on se retrouve après

**Julie** : Je m'attaquerai au problème Christina à partir du prochain chapitre.

**Angel's Eyes** : Ce chapitre n'était pas triste, c'était juste l foin qui était mélancolique. Je t'assure que savourer les chapitres un à un a son charme !

**Allima** : Pour Will et Christina, patience, cela va bientôt arriver.

**Grawp** : Une certaine appréhension ? Diable, fais-je peur à ce point là ? Je suis contente que tu aies accroché, finalement.

**Crookshank** : Ton résumé est noté. Il sera sans doute utilisé d'ici une ou deux semaines. Oui, écrireà l'avance est le meilleur moyen de poster régulièrement.

**taz** : On retrouvera sans doute une ou deux conversations, Rogue-Harry. La confrontation Will - Christina arrive, ah, les partiels, c'est pas le meilleur moment de la vie estudiantine !

**Harana** : Bisous

**BabyChang** : Il y a effectivement des chances que Rogue meurt car c'est souvent le cas des personnages ambivalents : ils sont trop méchants pour qu'on les récompense mais ils ont aidé le gentils alors on ne veut pas les punir. Du coup ils meurent après avoir racheté leurs fautes. Pour le plus d'action dans les HP, je pense que c'est inévitable vu la trame, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit pour le cinéma. Car si c'était le cas, elle ne ferait pas des scénarios tellement long qu'il faut les couper pour faire rentrer dans les 2 heures maxi que peut durer un film. Pour Hermione, je dirai qu'elle est trop bien maquillée. Car on voit bien dans le tome 4 que quand elle passe 2 heures à se préparer, elle est mignonne en fait. Pour le remplacement de Dumbledore, je ne me suis pas posé de question : elle était sous directrice, alors c'est normal qu'elle prenne le poste vacant. J'ai dit que Rogue était le nouveau sous directeur, mais en y réfléchissant, c'est pas très logique car il y a sans doute des profs plus anciens que lui (et moins partiaux). Voilà : longue review, longue réponse. Bises.

**Angie Black** : Le déni de Will par rapport à ses sentiments pour Christina est impressionnant ! On se protège comme on peut.

**dadmax** : les réunions d'anciens combattants ne sont jamais très gaies, surtout que cela ne fait que 4 ans que la guerre est finie. Oui, on arrive peu à peu vers les discussions à cœur ouvert.

**Rayuroplanis** : je t'ai tellement bien compris que je vais essayer d'exploiter ton idée. Merci.

**relebe** : mon Will est coriace, alors je ne peux pas l'amener trop vite là où vous voulez tous le voir !

**Lily Petite Etoile** : Oui pauvre Harry qui n'aime pas parler de sa vie intime et qui se fait griller auprès de son partenaire !

**Titania.M** : Sur le peu de questions que Christina pose à Will, je m'en expliquerai plus tard. Mais bon, ce ne sera pas la grande révélation. Juste la preuve qu'en amour on n'a pas forcément les réactions les plus rationnelles.

**Lyane** : héhé, j'avais bien reconnu ton pseudo. Tu triches un peu mais c'est pas grave. C'est pas comme s'il y avait du suspense dans mes fics, lol

**Severia Dousbrune** : Allons allons, tout n'est as parfait. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec trois relecteurs, c'est dur de faire des erreurs trop énormes.

**Dawn456** : Contente que cela t'ai plu

**Csame** : Il est sûr qu'il y a une grande injustice dans la façon dont les reviews sont attribuées. Mais il y a tellement de critères qui entrent en compte pour déterminer si on aime/accroche à une fic. Et puis il y a aussi de très bonnes histoires mais qui sont décalées par rapport au public qui fréquente ce site. Sur TWWO, ils ont mis en place un top 10 qui prend en compte simplement le passage sur les chapitres de l'histoire. Résultat, 7 fics sur 10 sont dans la classe R. Eclairant sur ce que les lecteurs veulent lire, non ?

**kobe23** : A mercredi !

**lapaumee** : ok pour que tu t'inspire de ma fic, mais ce serai cool si tu me faisais un peu de pub au passage ; )

**La p'tite Lili** : Pauvre Will, tout le monde songe à le caser parce qu'il a 40 ans…lui y veut pas !

**Kazy** : On ne retire pas tant des points à un élève qu'à sa maison. Donc si Rogue dit "Un point de moins pour Gryffondor", c'est comptabilisé. Mais c'est très de la triche quand même. Mais qui a dit que Rogue était bon joueur ? Pour le retour au travail… Je préfère ne pas y penser.

**alana chantelune **: mes idées d'en quêtes… ah, c'est dans la douleur, je t'assure. je n'ai aucune disposition pour cela. En fait, parfois je sous-traite. A très bientôt en vrai.

**Zabou** : Merci

**dreyd** : Non, j'ai pas de LJ : c'est juste une blague car beaucoup d'auteurs ont un LJ pour rendre compte de l'avancement de leur fic et moi je donne cette info directement dans mes notes de fin de chapitre. Je prétend donc que c'est mon LJ tellement virtuel qu'il n'existe pas. Ok, ça ne fait rigoler que moi ! Yep, j'ai cru comprendre que tu as une passion pour Rogue. T'es pas la seule alors je fais toujours très attention avec le perso lol !

**aresse** : Mon secret pour écrire régulièrement est simple : j'ai beaucoup de temps à moi en ce moment. Quand je remprendrai le boulot, je mettrai en ligne les chapitres déjà écrits et puis j'arrêterai sûrement (mais normalement, MSB sera terminé, pas de panique). Oui, les jumeaux sont un merveilleux terrain de jeu pour les auteurs.

**griphus** : Non pas de flash back, cela ne s'intégrerai pas du tout. Harry va reparler de Sirius et de Remus, mais ce ne sera que de courtes allusions. Désolée

**beru ou bloub **: je en pense pas que j'aurai assez d'imagination pour raconter l'enfance des jumeaux. Surtout qu'ils étaient précoces puisqu'ils ont transformé l'ours en peluche de Ron en araignée quand ils avaient 5, 6 ans (hum, pas très vraisemblable, JKR s'est encore trompé dans les dates à mon avis)

**Fee Flea(u** : ta fic a changé ta vie ? A part vous rendre parfaitement asociaux pendant le quart d'heure quil faut pour lire un chapitre, je ne vois pas comment lol. Effectivement, l'année d'après devrait mieux se passer (pas encore écrit mais j'ai des idées). Pas de panique je suis toujours enthousiaste (surtout que j'écris beaucoup en ce moment), mais j'ai juste eu un doute sur ce que vous attendiez de la scène annoncée avec Rogue. Du coup, maintenant, j'évite de faire des bandes annonces.

**fénice** : mon boulot ? Je travaille dans l'informatique.


	19. L'ultimatum

**- MON SORCIER BIEN-AIMÉ -

* * *

**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera

* * *

**

**Résumé de la semaine** : Je suis auror, et cette année, le bleu que je supervise n'est autre que Potter, Monsieur-le-sauveur-de-l'humanité... Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter ça ? **(Aresse)

* * *

**

**XVIII : L'ultimatum**

Le lundi qui suivit l'arrestation mouvementée dans le ciel de Pré-au-Lard, je proposai à Potter de partager son repas de midi avec moi.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Ginny pour déjeuner aujourd'hui, me répondit-il. On doit se retrouver à la Halle aux Poudres.

- Je t'accompagne. Je vais en profiter pour faire une petite course sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- C'est parti."

Je le laissai devant le bâtiment, et allai m'acheter un ingrédient qui me manquait pour une potion. Quand je revins prendre une cheminée, il était toujours là. Sans doute sa fiancée était-elle en retard. Mais il n'était pas seul.

Une fille, plutôt pas mal, et qui avait largement entrouvert le col de sa robe pour que personne ne manque sa généreuse poitrine, l'avait acculé contre le mur. Il me fit penser à une souris coincée par un chat. Je remarquai qu'il tentait de se dégager de son emprise, mais ce n'était pas évident de contourner la prédatrice sans entrer en contact avec ses proéminents attributs, qu'elle maniait avec une offensive efficacité.

Quand mon regard croisa le sien, il m'envoya un appel au secours qui pour être silencieux n'en était pas moins pressant. Soupirant à l'idée qu'il n'était même pas capable de se débarrasser d'une admiratrice un peu collante, je m'apprêtai à aller délivrer la terreur des Mangemorts.

A cet instant, un filet de fumée s'échappa du bas de la robe de la Circé.

« Oups, prononça une voix derrière moi. C'est fou les sorts que l'on peut retrouver en secouant sa baguette !

- Tout à fait Mademoiselle Weasley, opinai-je en souriant. Il faut faire très attention quand on fait un peu de ménage. Un accident est si vite arrivé ! Une seconde d'inattention, et hop ! Voici un maléfice qui part en direction d'un mari gênant ou d'une voisine désagréable."

Potter finit par remarquer que quelque chose clochait et montra à la fille son ourlet en feu. Pendant qu'elle s'évertuait à l'éteindre, il se débina dans notre direction. En apercevant sa fiancée, il haussa un sourcil.

"J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre, lui dit-il ironiquement, comprenant sans doute que dans sa situation, la meilleure défense était encore l'attaque.

- Aucun problème, répondit-elle sans tomber dans le piège. Monsieur Stratford est d'excellente compagnie.

- Les moments que je partage avec vous sont toujours trop courts ", ajoutai-je avec mon sourire le plus séducteur.

Si elle voulait m'utiliser pour le rendre jaloux, je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénient.

"Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton partenaire, continuait-elle. Lui, au moins, il sait faire des compliments.

- Mais enfin, ma chérie, si je commence à faire des compliments aux filles, je ne vais plus m'en sortir !

- Pas "aux filles", mon chéri. Seulement à moi bien sûr !

- Ah bon ! Mais comment tu veux que je comprenne, si tu m'expliques pas !" gémit-t-il plaintivement.

Mais c'est pas possible d'être bête à ce point là ! C'est sans doute ce que pensa la Weasley, car elle éclata de rire en s'écriant :

" Oh ! Harry !

- Bon, conclut notre boute-en-train en souriant de sa fine plaisanterie, on va déjeuner ?

- Vous joindrez-vous à nous ?" me demanda la jeune femme.

Je jetai un œil à Potter. Je n'étais pas certain qu'il ait très envie de me voir m'incruster dans son tête-à-tête, compte tenu de la façon dont s'était déroulé notre dernier repas à trois.

"Si tu n'as pas d'autres révélations fracassantes à m'asséner, cela ne me dérange pas, répondit-il à ma silencieuse question.

- Si l'on excepte mes actuelles négociations avec Sorcière-Hebdo pour ma série d'articles "Moi et Harry Potter", je crois que tu sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, répliquai-je.

- Et bien, maintenant qu'on est au courant, on peut y aller !", décida gaiement la Weasley.

oO§0§Oo

Au cours du repas, la jeune femme dit à son fiancé :

"Au fait, j'ai complètement oublié de t'en parler hier soir, mais en faisait mes courses à Londres, j'ai rencontré Angelina qui faisait les boutiques, elle aussi. Elle m'a demandé de te transmettre son bonjour.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Très bien. Elle vient d'avoir une promotion, alors elle se cherchait une petite robe pour fêter ça.

- Super ! Elle était à Poudlard avec les jumeaux, m'expliqua-t-il. Elle a même été capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch pendant un an. Elle était presque pire que Tarvi !

- C'est marrant, commenta la Weasley. Qui aurait cru, du temps où nous étions à Poudlard, qu'on se recroiserait plus tard dans les magasins moldus ? A l'époque, à part pour prendre le Poudlard Express, presque personne ne se risquait à Londres.

- C'est un des avantages d'avoir gagné la guerre, fit posément le Survivant.

- Ce n'est pas seulement ça. La mentalité des sorciers a beaucoup évolué. Tout le monde prenait papa pour un dingue, quand j'étais petite. Faut pas tout mettre sur le dos de Voldemort, quand même !"

Elle n'allait pas s'y mettre, elle aussi ! Je détestais déjà quand Potter disait ce nom-là mais, comme il l'avait un jour souligné, il en avait gagné le droit, lui.

"Ce n'est qu'un nom, me fit Potter qui avait manifestement remarqué mon regard dégoûté.

- C'est facile pour toi de dire cela, grognai-je, de mauvaise foi, je l'avoue.

- On s'y fait, répliqua sa fiancée. A Poudlard, tout le monde a appris à le prononcer, la dernière année. C'était un des objectifs du NAV.

- Comment as-tu eu l'idée de ce mouvement, demandai-je à Potter.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'en revient la paternité, dit-il me montrant sa copine du menton. C'est elle qui a tout lancé.

- Oh Harry, tu exagères ! Moi j'ai juste bondi sur ma table en hurlant "J'emmerde Voldemort". C'est Hermione et Padma qui ont tout mis sur pied après. Et c'est toi qui as assumé toutes les tâches de président.

- Hermione et Padma ont fait un boulot formidable, mais elles n'auraient jamais initié un tel mouvement. Il fallait une touche Weasley pour inventer ça !

- J'emmerde Voldemort ! répétai-je soufflé.

- Ha ! Vous voyez, ça vient tout seul ! s'exclama la jolie rousse. Mais j'admets que j'étais un peu déchaînée cette année là.

- Sans blague ! " commenta Potter avec un petit sourire.

J'en conclus que la Weasley n'avait pas sauté que sur sa table. Et que les portraits des couloirs du septième étage n'avaient pas dû s'ennuyer.

"Au fait, me demanda la jeune femme, comme perceviez-vous le NAV à cette époque."

Je réfléchis un instant pour me remettre dans le contexte.

"A vrai dire, je n'en ai pas entendu parler tout de suite. Vous envoyiez des lettres appelant à la résistance aux gens que vous connaissiez, n'est ce pas ? Or moi, je ne connaissais personne de scolarisé. Mais petit à petit, certains Aurors ont commencé à en parler entre eux. A vrai dire, dans un premier temps, je ne pensais pas que c'était très…euh efficace comme mouvement.

- Oui répondit la Weasley. Nous étions conscients du problème. Lancer des appels à la résistance de l'endroit le plus inviolable du pays pouvait sembler ridicule. Nous étions perçus au début comme des gamins idéalistes, inconscients des dangers, et qui se mêlaient des affaires des adultes. On a eu beaucoup de mal à se faire prendre au sérieux.

- Puis les journaux ont commencé à en parler, continuai-je. C'était pas mal tes discours, ajoutai-je à l'adresse de Potter.

- Oui, Hermione est très douée pour les écrire, admit-il.

- Mais tu les disais merveilleusement bien, mon chéri, commenta la petite rousse. Toute l'école était en ébullition après.

- C'était affreux ! frissonna-t-il en évoquant ces souvenirs. J'avais en permanence une dizaine de personnes qui essayaient de me parler ou de me féliciter.

- Mais tu avais un garde du corps très efficace, notai-je en regardant sa fiancée.

- Même pas, soupira-t-elle. On sortait ensemble, mais on ne le disait à personne de peur que je sois prise comme cible pour l'affaiblir. J'étais obligée de regarder toutes les blondasses lui faire des mines en faisant semblant de ne rien voir.

- Il me semble que certaines d'entre elles aient été victimes des merveilleux produits de tes frères non ? demanda innocemment Potter.

- Je t'assure que ce n'était pas toujours moi. En fait, comme tu semblais libre, chacune croyait avoir sa chance, et du coup, elles se tiraient dans les pattes sans que j'aie besoin de m'en mêler. Ça, c'était drôle, d'ailleurs. Et une vraie aubaine pour le magasin de Fred et George. Mais pour en revenir au NAV, vous pensez vraiment que nous n'avons servi à rien ?

- Je n'ai pas dit cela. Au fil des mois, on a vraiment senti que l'opinion des gens changeait. On a commencé à recevoir des lettres de dénonciations, anonymes pour la plupart, mais qui nous ont permis d'effectuer des arrestations et de faire échouer des attentats. Les témoins parlaient plus volontiers, aussi. Et après la parution de votre lettre ouverte dans la presse, celle qui exposait les pratiques de Vous-Savez-Qui, et notamment sa façon de punir même ses plus fidèles adeptes, nous avons vraiment senti que toute la population faisait corps avec nous. Les gens ont eu l'impression que le Survivant leur offrait une réelle alternative au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Votre amie Hermione a été brillante sur ce coup.

- En fait, la majeure partie du texte a été rédigée par Malefoy, m'apprit la Weasley pendant que Potter se renfrognait. Son témoignage sur Voldemort et son style incisif nous ont été très utiles.

- C'est la moindre des choses, cracha mon partenaire. Il nous l'a fait payer assez cher. Et crois-moi, il me présente chaque jour les intérêts.

- Je sais, mon chéri, admit la jeune femme d'un ton apaisant, en lui tapotant la main. Il est vraiment pénible avec toi. La propagande n'était pas le seul but du NAV, reprit-elle. L'idée des préfètes-en-chef était aussi de responsabiliser les élèves les plus âgés qui se retrouveraient dans la vraie vie à la fin de l'année ou l'année suivante. À l'époque, nous ne savions pas combien de temps cette guerre durerait.

- Les préfètes ? Il n'y avait pas de garçons ?

- Si, à l'origine, il y avait deux filles et deux garçons. Mais le préfet de Serdaigle a été tué avec toute sa famille pendant les vacances de Noël, et il a été remplacé par Hannah Abbot. L'autre, c'était Malefoy, et il ne s'est joint à nous qu'en fin d'année.

- Et ensuite, certains élèves sont rentrés dans votre fameux Ordre, c'est ça ? demandai-je me remémorant ma conversation avec Abbot et Thomas, quelques mois plus tôt.

- Oui, exactement. Comme quoi, de ce point de vue, notre mouvement a été efficace. Plus de la moitié des dernières années ont voulu s'enrôler.

- Vous pourriez me parler un peu de cet Ordre ou bien est-ce secret ?"

Ils se consultèrent du regard.

"Je pense qu'on peut en parler maintenant, finit par lâcher Potter. C'étaient des personnes sûres que Dumbledore avait rassemblées dès la première guerre. Des gens qui recherchaient des renseignements sur l'ennemi, ou qui tentaient de repérer les traîtres de notre côté. Il a réactivé son réseau quand Voldemort est revenu. Certains ont appartenu deux fois à l'ordre, comme Maugrey. D'autres étaient morts, comme mes parents, alors il les a remplacés.

- Par Shacklebolt et Tonks par exemple ?

- Oui, entre autres.

- Vos condisciples n'étaient pas un peu jeunes pour s'enrôler ? Les membres de votre Ordre devaient être particulièrement visés, non ?

- D'après Hermione, c'était surtout pour les canaliser et qu'ils ne prennent pas trop de risques que Dumbledore les a acceptés, fit remarquer la Weasley. Sauf Harry bien sûr."

Une fois de plus, je me demandai pourquoi c'était Potter qui avait été opposé au Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il y avait des gens comme Dumbledore ou Maugrey sur le champ de bataille.

"Toi non plus, tu ne faisais pas que de la figuration, lui rétorqua affectueusement son fiancé.

- Que faisiez-vous ?" demandai-je.

A ma grande surprise, elle eut l'air gênée.

"Eh bien…

- Elle m'empêchait de devenir dingue, répondit Potter à sa place. Et d'agir trop impulsivement.

- Vaste programme, ne pus-je m'empêcher de commenter.

- Vu les circonstances, Harry était plutôt raisonnable, me contredit-elle.

Je restai tout de même un peu sceptique. Je regardai Potter qui me fit en haussant les épaules :

"Si elle le dit !"

Pris soudain d'un doute, je demandai à la jeune femme :

"Avez-vous été… à la Bataille ?

- Non, Harry n'a pas voulu. De toute façon, j'étais un peu jeune. Ma mère n'a même pas accepté que je fasse officiellement partie de l'Ordre.

- Personne n'a jamais mis en cause tes compétences, ma chérie. Mais vu la façon dont ça a tourné, je suis plutôt heureux que tu ne sois pas venue. Je sais que c'est profondément égoïste, mais…

- Harry !" l'interrompit-elle et ils échangèrent un regard. Il semblèrent se dire beaucoup de choses en silence, puis la jeune femme dit tout bas : "C'est mieux ainsi, tu le sais bien."

Potter détourna le regard sans répondre.

Dans le silence pesant qui suivit, je me rappelais qu'Arthur Weasley, le père de la jeune fille, était mort ce jour là. Et il me semblait que son frère Ron y avait été blessé. Un autre frère aussi était décédé à cette période. Cette famille avait chèrement payé son engagement actif dans le conflit.

J'essayais maladroitement de changer de sujet :

"Je ne vous ai pas félicité pour votre mariage imminent", dis-je en direction de la jeune femme.

Elle me sourit :

"Oui, nous sommes dans la dernière ligne droite. Harry n'a plus qu'une semaine pour changer d'avis", ajouta-t-elle en regardant amoureusement son fiancé.

Ce dernier eut ce petit mouvement de tête avec lequel il chassait ses pensées indésirables, et fit l'effort de plaisanter :

"Je pensais que c'était toi qui allais me laisser tomber juste avant les noces. Maintenant que tu travailles avec plein de brillants médico-mages, je n'ai plus qu'à bien me tenir.

- Quelle spécialité avez-vous finalement choisie ? demandai-je.

- Les blessures magiques. On ne sait jamais, avec celui-là, répondit-elle en montrant son fiancé du menton.

- Hé, le dernier qui est allé à l'hôpital, ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui, protesta Potter en me désignant.

- Celui qui nous a donné le plus de mal à soigner, c'est celui que tu as transformé, mon amour.

- Vous avez réussi à le guérir, finalement ? m'enquis-je.

- Oh oui ! Il n'est resté qu'une semaine parmi nous. Nous lui avons redonné son ancienne apparence. Il en a même profité pour se faire recoller les oreilles et réparer son nez qui avait été cassé l'année précédente lors d'une bagarre.

- Eh bien, Potter, tu dois avoir un nouvel adorateur, maintenant.

- Je n'en suis pas certain. Quand on est arrivés à l'hôpital, il n'arrêtait pas de remuer ses antennes. Si je me souviens bien de mes cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, c'est un signe de colère, généralement."

Il commençait à se faire tard, et je rappelai à Potter que nous avions du travail l'après-midi. Je pris congé de la jolie rousse en remarquant :

"Je suppose que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, je devrai vous appeler Madame Potter !

- Oh, surtout pas. J'ai l'intention de garder mon nom de jeune fille. Potter est vraiment un nom lourd à porter, de nos jours.

- Quand les jumeaux auront des succursales dans tous les pays et que Percy sera devenu Ministre, tu me supplieras de te laisser utiliser mon nom, lui prédit malicieusement son fiancé.

- Oui, eh bien on verra quand cela se présentera. En attendant, je vais rester la transparente petite dernière des innombrables Weasley, si cela ne te fait rien.

- Comme tu veux mon cœur, mais mignonne comme tu es, tu n'es sûrement pas transparente.

- Harry, je rêve ou tu viens de me faire un compliment ?

- Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. La proximité de notre mariage, sans doute.

- Je dois avoir une bonne influence sur lui, me vantai-je.

- C'est très bien Harry, mais n'oublies pas que les compliments ne sont que pour moi, hein ?

- Je me ferai un plaisir d'y veiller, Mademoiselle ! la rassurai-je.

- Eh Stratford ! T'as peur que je n'empiète sur tes plates-bandes ?

- Dis donc, c'est pas toi qui me suppliais du regard de venir t'aider, tout à l'heure ?

- C'est juste qu'elle était pas mon type ! Non, ma chérie, c'était pour plaisanter !"

J'entraînai le jeune comique avant qu'il ne se fasse plaquer juste une semaine avant son mariage.

oO§0§Oo

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, je lui demandai :

"Dis, ton allusion à Percy Weasley Ministre, c'est sérieux ?

- Tu es au courant qu'il a été nommé chef de département en mai dernier ?

- Oui. Aux relations internationales, en plus. C'est pour ça que je te pose la question.

- Note bien que la divination n'a jamais été une de mes matières fortes, mais il est certain que c'est l'ambition avouée de Percy, et qu'il a très bien mené son affaire auprès de la Ministre actuelle.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle va l'aider à arriver à ses fins ?

- Oui. Il devrait devenir son remplaçant quand elle prendra sa retraite.

- Ton mariage avec sa sœur est plutôt avantageux pour lui, je suppose.

- Je ne pense pas que cela lui ait échappé, fit Potter avec un petit sourire.

- Encore un qui a échappé à Serpentard.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis persuadé que tu n'es pas le seul à qui le Choixpeau a proposé Serpentard, et qui a refusé d'y aller à cause des préjugés qui s'attachent à ma maison. En gros, seuls les enfants de Serpentard acceptent d'aller là bas. Ce qui fait qu'il y a plein de personnes qui en auraient les aptitudes mais qui se retrouvent par défaut dans une des autres maisons."

Il réfléchit un moment à ce que je venais de lui exposer.

"A ton avis, le contraire serait vrai ?

- Oui, répondis-je. Certains de mes camarades auraient très bien réussi sous d'autres couleurs. Eux aussi ont été sensibles à la pression familiale, je suppose.

- Il t'a proposé une autre maison ? demanda Potter

- Non. Je suis Serpentard à cent pour cent. Mais toi, pourquoi as-tu refusé d'aller à Serpentard, alors que tu ne connaissais rien au monde magique ?

- J'avais déjà rencontré Malefoy, et l'idée de partager sa maison me révulsait.

- C'était à ce point ?

- Faut croire."

Je faillis lui demander s'il se rendait compte à quel point Malefoy avait influé sur sa vie. Mais je me retins. Je ne suis pas idiot au point de me mettre à dos un Survivant, futur beau-frère d'un futur Ministre de surcroît.

oO§0§Oo

Le vendredi soir, avant qu'il ne quitte la Ruche pour deux semaines, je lui demandai :

"Où avez vous prévu de passer votre voyage de noces ?

- Ah ça ! C'est un secret particulièrement bien gardé. Ginny et moi n'avons pas envie que les jumeaux le sachent, et eux ne reculent devant aucun obstacle pour l'apprendre. Ils ont fouillé trois fois notre chambre à fond cette semaine, dans l'espoir de recueillir des indices. Mais on leur a déjà donné carte blanche pour l'organisation de la réception et mon enterrement de vie de garçon, alors ça suffit !

- Euh Potter, t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Tu sais, les derniers mariages de la famille, c'étaient celui de Percy, terriblement formel, et celui de Ron qui s'est déroulé chez les moldus. Alors on s'est dit que ce serait sympa que le nôtre soit amusant. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Ginny leur a bien fait comprendre les limites à ne pas dépasser, et je crois qu'ils savent de quoi elle est capable s'ils gâchent son mariage. Et puis Molly aussi leur a bien fait la leçon. Ils ne sont pas stupides au point de se mettre les deux femmes Weasley à dos.

Je fus amusé de constater qu'il ne se considérait pas comme apte à effrayer les deux affreux.

"En tout cas, je suppose que ton enterrement de vie de garçon sera inoubliable !

- Je le crains, oui !

- Bon, je suppose que je suis censé te souhaiter tout plein de bonheur et autres lieux communs du même acabit ? dis-je en lui tendant la main.

- Si tu as le moindre sens des convenances, tu ne peux pas y couper", répondit-il en la serrant.

Mais son sourire me prouva qu'il avait bien compris que, malgré ma boutade, mes vœux étaient sincères.

oO§0§Oo

Le lundi matin, j'aurais bien aimé avoir des échos du mariage Potter à la sauce Weasley. Je supposai que ses amis Bones, Abbot et Thomas avaient été invités, mais je ne les connaissais pas suffisamment pour leur demander de m'en faire le récit. Lendemain, je surpris entre Bones et Tonks une réplique qui me fit comprendre que cette dernière et Shacklebolt y avaient eux aussi assisté.

Le jeudi, j'eus enfin l'occasion d'en toucher un mot au commandant :

"Alors, ce mariage ?

- Tu espères encore que Potter a échappé à l'emprise que tu esquives avec tant de brio depuis vingt ans ?

- Non. Je ne me fais aucune illusion sur les capacités de Ginny Weasley d'arriver à ses fins. Mais Potter m'a dit que les jumeaux infernaux avaient été chargés de l'organisation, et je me demande ce que cela a donné.

- Ah, d'accord ! Pour la première partie, ils ont été d'une étonnante discrétion. La cérémonie s'est déroulée dans le calme et c'était très beau de voir ces deux petits jeunes s'unir après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu. Tu sais, j'ai fait la connaissance de Harry quand il avait quinze ans et je peux te dire qu'il a parcouru du chemin depuis.

- Comment était-il à quinze ans ?

- En colère, soupira Shacklebolt. Ecrasé par tout ce qui lui tombait dessus. Et très seul, malgré ses amis. Tout le monde a été soulagé quand il s'est mis à sortir avec la petite Weasley deux ans plus tard. Elle était un peu fofolle à cette époque mais, comme tous les membres de sa famille, elle a su faire preuve d'un grand sens des responsabilités. Enfin, pour en revenir au mariage, on peut dire, pour résumer, que tous les petits fours étaient piégés. Je me suis retrouvé un certain temps avec des pieds à la place des mains. Pas pratique du tout pour profiter du buffet. J'ai pleinement compris la signification de l'expression "s'y prendre comme un pied" . Tonks était superbe en sirène. En plus elle avait transformé ses cheveux pour qu'ils ressemblent à des algues, et l'effet était saisissant. Par contre, tout le monde trébuchait sur sa queue et avait tendance à lui tomber dessus."

Il grimaça à ce souvenir, et continua :

"La soirée dansante a été originale : c'est une urne magique qui formait les couples. Je ne savais pas que Dean Thomas était si bon danseur, mais sa tendance à vouloir mener m'a un peu gêné. Et puis j'aurai préféré une compagnie plus féminine pour cette valse. J'ai eu plus de la chance pour le slow, je suis tombé sur Mrs Londubat. A propos, elle t'a trouvé charmant, et m'a demandé de faire parvenir ses salutations à toi et à ton épouse. Aurais-je raté un épisode ?

- Non, c'était juste pour qu'elle ne s'avise pas de me trouver une fiancée.

- Je me disais aussi.

- Eh, tu peux parler, t'es pas marié, toi, à ma connaissance !

- J'ai six ans de moins que toi, et à mon avis, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Cette noce a donné des idées à Tonks.

- Félicitations, Commandant.

- Tu sais, ton petit sourire ironique me fait un peu douter de ta sincérité. Bref, on a ensuite eu droit à un très joli spectacle Fuseboum.

-C'était la moindre des choses.

- Oui, j'imagine.

- Et est-ce que les tourtereaux ont réussi à échapper au duo effroyable pour leur lune de miel ?

- Les jumeaux avaient l'air de penser qu'ils avaient débusqué leur refuge, mais vu que leur sœur a plus d'un tour dans son sac, je n'en suis pas certain. Il faudra le demander à Potter quand il reviendra."

oO§0§Oo

Je n'avais pas pris de vacances entre Noël et le Jour de l'An – cela ne peut pas être toujours les mêmes qui en profitent – mais je me rendis le vingt-quatre au soir chez mes parents. Je n'avais pas davantage envie d'y aller que les autres années, mais j'avais une fois de plus cédé aux instances de ma mère. De toute façon, Christina passait les fêtes dans sa propre famille.

J'étais à peine arrivé que Titus s'arrangea pour me prendre à part.

"Dis, Oncle William, les grands à Poudlard, ceux qui avaient de droit de sortir, ont raconté que Harry Potter avait poursuivi un malfaiteur au-dessus de Pré-au-Lard en balai. C'est vrai ? Tu y étais ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Et j'y étais effectivement. Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions en planque pour lui mettre la main dessus.

- Il avait tué quelqu'un ?

- Non, c'était juste un voleur, répondis-je, bien conscient que mon prestige s'en trouverait amoindri

- Ah bon ! fit Titus effectivement déçu.

- Mais tu sais, il avait volé un _Foudre de guerre_ pour accomplir ses méfaits alors on nous en a prêté pour qu'on puisse le poursuivre.

- Tu es monté sur un _Foudre de Guerre_ !" Là, l'envie avait remplacé la déception.

"Oui, dommage que j'aie dû le rendre.

- Ça oui, c'est dommage, dit Titus, d' un ton dépité.

- Au fait, Potter m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. Je lui ai dit que tu avais été pris comme batteur dans ton équipe.

- C'est moins bien qu'attrapeur, regretta Titus.

- Tu sais, si les batteurs ne font pas bien leur travail, l'attrapeur ne peut rien faire, sauf s'il s'appelle Harry Potter bien sûr !

- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai encore des progrès à faire.

- Tu as amené ton balai ?

- Oui.

- Moi aussi. On se fera un petit entraînement demain, je vais rester toute la journée, tu sais !

- D'accord !

- Dites donc vous deux, intervint ma sœur. Vous avez fini vos messes basses ! On passe à table."

Cette année-là, j'avais fait mes achats dans un certain magasin de Farces et Attrapes, ce qui fait que pour une fois, les cadeaux que j'avais apportés pour mes neveux leur firent vraiment plaisir. Gwen n'eut pas l'air ravie, mais Léopold sembla penser que c'était de leur âge de faire éclater des pétards dans tous les coins. Je fus étonné de constater que mes parents, quoique levant les yeux au ciel à chaque pétarade, s'abstinrent de tout commentaire.

Notre séance de Quidditch fut plaisante. Octave et Léopold y participèrent, et nous organisâmes une mini-course de balais en équipe qui fut assez amusante. Pour une fois, la journée passa rapidement, et je fus presque déçu de devoir les quitter le soir venu. Je promis à mes neveux de revenir la semaine suivante pour la soirée du Nouvel An.

oO§0§Oo

Le lundi suivant, le 30 décembre, Potter revint travailler.

"Alors, pas de regrets ? lui demandai-je.

- Je me suis fait une raison", répondit-il en souriant béatement et en faisant tourner autour de son annulaire un fin anneau doré.

J'espère que je n'aurai jamais l'air aussi stupide en pensant à une femme.

- Eh Harry ! Les jumeaux vous ont eus, ou pas, demanda Thomas qui était venu saluer son copain avec Abbot et Bones.

- Hé, hé ! On leur a échappé. Je les ai vus hier soir, ils étaient vexés comme des poux. Ça leur fera les pieds."

Tandis que les petits jeunes éclataient de rire et retournaient à leur bureau, je remarquai que Malefoy regardait la scène d'un air dégoûté.

"Il est au courant ? demandai-je à mon partenaire.

- Bien sûr ! Kat était le témoin de Ginny.

- Rassure-moi. Tu n'as pas été obligé de l'inviter, lui.

- Je n'ai pas été très exigeant sur l'organisation du mariage, mais c'est un point sur lequel j'ai été très clair. Kat a très bien compris."

Potter se remit vite dans le bain. Le lendemain, je le quittai vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, pour me préparer pour le réveillon. Lui était de garde pour la soirée.

Le réveillon se passa sans événement particulier. Sauf peut-être que j'eus presque une conversation normale avec mon père sur la neige qui était particulièrement épaisse cette année.

oO§0§Oo

Christina devait rentrer chez elle le samedi suivant dans la soirée, ce fut pourquoi je n'allais la voir que le dimanche en fin de matinée.

Dès qu'elle m'ouvrit, je sus que quelque chose clochait. Elle n'avait pas son entrain habituel, et elle évitait mon regard. Je sentis l'anxiété me mordre le ventre, mais je fis comme si de rien n'était, et attendis qu'elle ouvre les hostilités. Je n'eus pas longtemps à patienter. A peine fus-je installée sur le canapé qu'elle s'assit dans le fauteuil qui y faisait face, et sans me regarder, elle prononça :

"J'aimerais qu'on parle tous les deux."

En règle générale, ces termes n'augurent rien de bons. Je me demande si les femmes sont conscientes de l'agressivité contenue dans cette petite phrase.

Un lourd silence s'installa, et je réalisai qu'elle attendait une réponse de ma part. Mentalement, je me mis à pester contre la gent féminine. Non seulement elles nous assomment, mais en plus, elles exigent une participation active de notre part.

"Oui, prononçai-je sans me mouiller.

- Tu sais, j'étais chez mes parents pour les fêtes. Il y avait mon frère et sa femme, et puis ma sœur et sa famille. Ma sœur vient d'avoir un autre bébé…"

Elle fit une pause, comme si elle ne savait pas comment préciser le message qu'elle voulait faire passer. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu s'arrêter là, car maintenant qu'elle avait prononcé le mot magique, je savais par cœur ce qu'elle allait me dire. Je l'avais entendu une bonne dizaine de fois, et je pouvais dès à présent lui prédire l'exact contenu des conversations qui nous mèneraient à l'inexorable rupture.

Par des phrases hachées et hésitantes, elle m'exposa que sa sœur, qui avait deux ans de moins qu'elle, en était à son troisième enfant. Qu'elle-même allait avoir trente cinq ans, et que si elle n'avait pas d'enfant dans les trois-quatre ans qui venaient, elle n'en aurait jamais.

"Qu'en penses-tu ? conclut-elle.

- Je ne vois pas très bien en quoi mon opinion pourrait changer quoi que ce soit, lui répondis-je, bien conscient que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait.

- Il faut être deux pour faire un enfant et l'élever, précisa-t-elle.

- En gros, tu me demande d'être le père de ton enfant, dis-je, allant droit au but cette fois.

- A t'entendre, ma demande est parfaitement irréaliste.

- Il n'était pas question de cela entre nous jusqu'à maintenant. Tu voudrais changer les termes de notre relation de façon brusque et unilatérale et moi, je dois sauter de joie !

- Quand je t'ai proposé de changer notre relation de façon brusque en avril dernier, tu ne t'es pas plaint."

Evidemment, je ne suis pas stupide au point de me plaindre quand une femme me saute au cou !

"Je pensais que la relation que nous avions te convenait. Il n'a jamais été question d'enfants ou autre chose.

- Moi aussi je pensais que cela me convenait. Mais je m'étais trompée, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Et puis la situation a changé. Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que nous nous connaissons, et neuf mois que nous avons une liaison. Cela ne signifie rien pour toi ?

- Cela signifie que nos visites dans Londres et le temps que nous passons au lit me plaisent. Rien de plus."

Alors que je prononçais ces derniers mots, je vis son visage se décomposer. Cela me fit mal de la voir ainsi et j'essayais d'adoucir ce que je venais de dire.

"Ecoute, je ne peux pas décider en deux minutes de prendre une décision qui bouleversera ma vie. Cela fait manifestement un petit moment que tu penses à tout ça. Tu me prends de court, là.

- Acceptes-tu au moins d'y réfléchir, me demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais y penser, mais je ne peux rien te promettre.

- Je comprends", murmura-t-elle, manifestement au bord des larmes.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis debout. Rester dans ce salon m'était insupportable, j'étouffais, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de marcher.

"Il vaut mieux que je parte", dis-je très vite.

Elle eut un geste fataliste de la main, comme si tenter de me retenir, ou même de me répondre était au-dessus de ses forces. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, la porte de sa maison claquait derrière moi.

Je me mis à marcher au hasard, enfilant les rues les unes après les autres, sans tenter de me repérer. La première heure, ce fut la colère et l'incompréhension qui dominèrent. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait de vouloir tout changer. Nous étions très bien comme ça. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que cela finisse toujours ainsi ? D'où leur venait cette rage de se reproduire, de s'enchaîner, de rentrer dans ce moule de conformité qui se nomme famille. Ne peut-on réussir sa vie sans se marier et mettre au monde des enfants portant notre nom. Serai-je diminué si le nom de Stratford n'existait plus à la prochaine génération. N'existons-nous que dans nos descendants ?

Pouvait-on dire que la vieille McGonagall avait raté sa vie parce qu'elle était restée vieille fille ? Elle avait formé à la métamorphose plusieurs générations de sorciers. Tout ceci serait-il réduit à néant parce qu'aucun enfant ne portait son nom ?

Puis ma colère se retourna contre moi. Pourquoi diable avais-je dit à Christina que j'allais y réfléchir. Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de le faire. Ma décision avait été prise à la seconde où j'avais compris où cette conversation allait nous mener. Pourquoi lui avoir donné de faux espoirs ? Il était hors de question pour moi de prendre le genre d'engagement qu'elle espérait. Le mieux que je pouvais faire pour elle, était de rompre le plus vite possible pour qu'elle puisse se trouver le géniteur de ses rêves.

A cette pensée, je m'arrêtai. Oui, je devais rompre, bien sûr, mais pourquoi ressentais-je une telle répugnance à envisager cette nécessité ? N'avais-je pas désormais l'habitude de ce genre de scène ? On m'avait tout fait je crois : la colère, les larmes, le chantage au suicide, l'indifférence, le mépris, les insultes et j'avais même reçu une claque une fois.

La meilleure solution était de retourner la voir immédiatement et de lui expliquer qu'il était, pour moi, impossible de lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin. Que cela n'avait rien avoir avec elle, qu'elle trouverait sans doute quelqu'un qui la rendrait plus heureuse que je n'étais capable de le faire.

Mais pour la première fois de ma vie sentimentale, je fus lâche. Au lieu de régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute, je rentrai chez moi, remettant à plus tard cette scène qui me rebutait.

Je ne rentrai cependant pas directement chez moi, préférant aller faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'en parcourus toute la rue, ainsi que les ruelles adjacentes. A chaque boutique, je me disais que non, vraiment, Christina n'avait rien à faire dans ce monde, et que toute cette histoire était une erreur depuis le début. J'allais dans plusieurs pubs, éclusant les Whiskies, regardant les gobelins qui étaient de sortie ce soir-là, en espérant que l'un d'eux me donne l'occasion d'user à bon droit de la hargne qui m'habitait. Mais malheureusement pour moi, c'était une soirée calme, et nulle bagarre ne vint me détourner de mes noires pensées. Je finis par abandonner et rentrer chez moi pour une nuit d'insomnie.

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**23/02/2005** : Il n'y a pas eu d'alerte la semaine dernière ai-je cru comprendre. Mais vous êtes quand même nombreux à m'avoir retrouvée, merci de votre fidélité.

Bon, mon histoire continue à avancer, c'est sûr, il y aura **au moins 30 chapitres** dont trois qui se dérouleront à Poudlard.

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** :

**Belval** : Eh bien, tu es drôlement occupé, j'espère que tout se passera bien !

**Hinkyponk** : Merci. A un de ces jours…

**Allima** : il faut qu'Hary se plonge dans ses souvenirs pour les surmonter. Et puis, il a quand même pleins de bonheurs le petit Harry.

**Dreyd** : oui, les alertes ont été bizarre l'autre jour. Euh… quand tu dis LJ tu me renvoie ma blague ou c'est vrai . (Alixe complètement perdue) Pour la métamorphose, si c'est trop facile, pourquoi les Weasley n'enchantent pas leurs vêtements ou leurs meubles pour vivre dans le luxe, hein ? Je développerai dans d'autres chapitres ma vision personnelle des choses.

**Relebe** : contente de lire

**kobe23** : Merci

**Crookshank** : Stratford a honte de tout ce qui lui semble sentimental, alors il essaie toujours de rationaliser. Pour la vision de Harry c'est exactement ça : ses amis doivent apprendre à naviguer entre le charmant garçon qu'il est et le Survivant qui pointe son nez régulièrement. Je ne sais pas si Stratford prend des nouvelles de son neveu, mais ce dernier lui écrit de temps en temps.

**marion-moune** : Non, Stratford pas invité au mariage. Ils ne sont pas encore assez intimes.

**Belphégor** : Wahou, quelqu'un qui comme moi fait la guerre aux anglicismes ! J'aurai jamais pensé à "pastiche". A vrai dire cela m'a fait tiquer, mais vérification faite dans mon Petit Robert, cela correspond bien. En tout cas merci pour ton avis (ou ta critique, dans le sens critique littéraire bien sûr). Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Malheureusement (car j'aimerai bien écrire des histoires originales), le monde et le personnage de Harry Potter sont très importants dans la construction de l'histoire car la moitié des scènes reposent sur la découverte par le héros de ce que le lecteur sait déjà et qu'il a découvert dans les livres sur lesquels je me base. Mais il est vrai que tout le volet Stratford-Christina-famille Stratford pourrait se placer dans n'importe quel contexte. Je serai très heureuse de continuer cette aventure avec toi. A très bientôt.

**sofia** **evans** : je ne prévoie pas que l'on revoie Colin (s'il va voir Ginny, Stratford n'en saura rien). Oui, il a mûri, le Colin et puis il a un moment fréquenté Harry pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs études (quand il sortait avec Kat) alors il le considère plus comme un ami que comme un héros.

**Qc-HP** : Merci beaucoup

**Marie-Jo** : J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite.

**Titania**.**M** : Pour Will et Christina, on y vient doucement. On se retrouve dans deux semaines.

**Lapaumee** : Non, pour référence à tes idées, je pensais retoucher Après la Bataille, mais je ne sais pas si j'en aurai le temps. A dans deux semaines

**dadmax** : J'espère continuer à te faire rire. A mercredi !

**Fenice** : Bin oui, je sais pas si je pourrai faire comme toi moi, et tout combiner…

**Fee** **Fleau** : Ahhh ! JE me serai jamais pardonnée si ma fic t'avais fait rompre avec ton copain. D'ailleurs Harry n'est pas si attentionné, il fait de gros efforts, mais c'est pas naturel chez lui. Et puis, soyons lucide : le modèle Willy est plus répandu que le modèle Harry ! Bisous.

**Dawn456** : Oui, on ne se lasse pas des message de lecteurs heureux, car on se remet en question à chaque chapitre… lol l'idée faire des mamours à mes 600 mangas…

**Hadler** : merci pour ce mot "de rattrapage", oui, la formule me convient. Je suis contente de te faire rire (oui, moi aussi ça m'est arrivé de pleurer de rire devant mon écran au boulot - ça change des collègues qui bavent devant les photos de dames dénudées)

**molly** : Pour Christina, je pense développer un peu sa personnalités dans les prochains chapitres et j'espère que tu la trouvera moins ennuyeuse. Le Veritaserum, comme la legilimencie a un usage très réglementé et est interdits dans le cadre des procédures judiciaires.

**chrys** : Harry à Poudlard ne se limite pas à Harry-Rogue. Enfin, vous verrez bien…

**Elmire** : Contente de te revoir et d'avoir de tes nouvelles (non, ta vie ne m'ennuie pas ) ! Le temps semble effectivement une denrée rare et précieuse dans ta vie. Plein de bises. Bon courage. Pour Christina et les pirouettes de Will, tu vas être servie.

**Bruno**-**Pier** **Chiasson** : mouarf, les Mémoires du Chevalier de Catogan. Mais je ne sais pas s'il en sait tant que cela sur Ginny et Harry car les tourtereaux allaient roucouler dans une pièce sans tableaux (Ginny a vérifié). Mais bien sûr, être dans le château va rappeler plein de souvenirs à Harry et William va en apprendre encore davantage. Et ils vont aller dans pleins de recoins, n'en doute pas. Oui, il l'a eu son augmentation, en fera un très discrète allusion plus tard.

**Lyane** : je plaisantais, je suis contente de te retrouver sur les deux sites. Tout s'expliquera sur l'attitude de Christina. Patience.

**Csame** : merci de ce support moral que j'apprécie beaucoup. Grand avantage de l'accès payant, c'est que tu sais combien de personnes chargent tes pages, donc combien de lecteurs tu as. Il y a aussi d'autres détails, pour une version complète, jette un œil sur le guide que j'ai édité sous le nom Alixeetlisandra (lien dans ma bio). Un chapitre sur les services payants a été ajouté.

**kyras01** : merci, à mercredi.

**Gred** : Merci pour ton mot, bises.

**Angel's Eyes** : voilà, pour les noces de Harry et Ginny c'est fait. Mais Will n'y était pas invité. Pour Will et Christina… tu verras bien lol

**Namyothis** : Ah pour Poudlard je crois avoir imaginé un truc correct, mais je suis curieuse de connaître tes idées. Le mieux est que tu me contacte par mp (mon adresse mail est dans mon profil). Je suis contente si mes histoires te font oublier tes problèmes.

**Aresse** : Eh bien, tête de linotte mais toujours là. Merci.

**La p'tite Lili** : Contente de te plaire encore.

**gaelle griffondor** : merci

**beru ou bloub** : oui, c'est vrai, mais ils sont quand même très fort car même à 11 ans, les élèves ont du mal avec leurs premières métamorphoses !

**BabyChang **: Oui, le dernier chapitre de ALB commence par le mariage de Drago mais il intervient plus tard. Hélas, Flitwick n'est plus (ok c'est de ma faute.) Heu.. pas trop le temps aujourd'hui alors ce sera petite réponse à review (pardon).

**Rayuroplanis** : Bravo d'avoir gagné ton combat contre ffnet. Malefoy-Harry difficile car il cherchent tout de suiste à se blesser, donc ça déborde. Là, si t'aime pas les gens trop romantique, tu va être gâté, parce que le Willy, ce côté là, il en tient une couche !

**Milie** : A dans deux semaines alors !

**mate** : Merci, contente de te plaire.

**alana chantelune** : yep on se voit bientôt ! B'in non, pas de Will au mariage !

**Lily Petite Etoile** : Quand tu dis ce que tu as aimé, c'est constructif pour moi ! A la semaine prochaine.

**Zabou** : Alors on va faire un bout de chemin ensemble.


	20. L'aveu

**..MON SORCIER BIEN-AIMÉ -

* * *

**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera

* * *

**

**Résumé de la semaine** : A son grand dam, William Stratford, Auror solitaire et bougon, se retrouve avec Harry Potter comme coéquipier. Et, à son plus grand dam encore, il fait connaissance avec une Moldue qui lui plait bien… (Crookshank)

**Note** : Cette semaine, les tires avec lesquels je marque normalement les dialogues ne passent pas. Je les ai exceptionnellment remplacés par deux points (..)

* * *

**XIX : L'aveu**

La semaine qui suivit ma discussion avec Christina, j'eus beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur mon travail. Tous les matins, je me levais en me disant que le soir, j'allais retourner la voir pour lui dire que tout était terminé. Mais chaque soir, je me trouvais une excuse bidon pour remettre cette corvée d'une journée supplémentaire.

Je suppose que j'étais assez difficile à supporter pour mon coéquipier. Heureusement, tout à son bonheur de jeune marié, il était imperméable à mes sarcasmes et acceptait sans broncher le surcroît de travail que lui occasionnait le fait que plus personne ne veuille avoir affaire avec moi.

Le vendredi soir, cependant, je me dis que cela suffisait, que je ne pouvais indéfiniment faire traîner les choses, et que j'allais mettre ce soir même un point définitif à toute cette histoire.

Alors que je songeais à partir, répétant mentalement pour la centième fois ce que j'allais dire à Christina, Potter s'approcha de moi.

"Tu as des projets pour la soirée ?"

Rien d'important, répondis-je dans mon for intérieur, je dois juste aller rompre avec la moldue dont je suis tombé amoureux.

C'est alors que l'évidence me creva les yeux. Oui, c'était ça qui était en train de m'arriver. J'étais tombé amoureux, voilà tout. Je sus alors que je n'arriverais pas à rompre si facilement avec elle. Que sans doutes j'allais encore me défiler ce soir. Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire, par Merlin ?

Potter attendait patiemment ma réponse, me dévisageant d'un air inquiet. Décidément, j'étais pathétique. Je soupirai :

"Pas vraiment. Tu as quelque chose à me proposer ?

On va boire un verre ?

..C'est d'accord."

Nous nous rendîmes à notre endroit habituel. Pendant un long moment, je ne dis rien, et Potter, qui commençait à bien me connaître, attendit patiemment que je me décide à cracher le morceau. Finalement, je lui demandai de but en blanc :

"Pourquoi tu t'es marié ?

..Tu veux dire, pourquoi j'ai eu envie d'épouser Ginny ?

..Oui.

..Eh bien, euh... c'était déjà pas facile de lui dire à elle, alors à toi."

Il sembla cependant considérer que la situation méritait qu'il fasse un effort car il se lança laborieusement :

"Bon, euh... Bon, euh... Disons que quand ça va pas, rien que de la voir, ça va mieux. Et quand je suis heureux, c'est avec elle que j'ai envie de le partager. Disons que je me sens bien avec elle et je voudrais être capable de la protéger et de lui donner du bonheur."

Il resta pensif quelques instants avant de conclure :

"C'est avec elle que j'ai envie de faire ma vie, même si je ne peux pas vraiment dire pourquoi."

Il me jeta un coup d'œil embarrassé avant de se plonger dans la contemplation de sa chope. Je n'étais pas très à mon aise, non plus. Et puis j'étais troublé par le contenu de sa réponse. C'est vrai que j'étais bien avec Christina, mais avais-je envie de tout partager avec elle ? Etais-je prêt à faire des sacrifices pour qu'elle soit heureuse ? Ce doute ne signifiait-il pas que mes sentiments n'étaient pas assez forts ? A moins que cet altruisme ne soit qu'un signe distinctif de Potter et des grands sentimentaux que sont les Gryffondors !

Potter, maintenant, souriait d'un air attendri à sa bièraubeurre. Mon embarras redoubla. Cet étalage de sentiments me paraissait de plus en plus impudique. Mais ressentais-je cette gêne parce que j'étais moi-même incapable de ressentir cette émotion ou parce qu'il n'était pas dans ma nature de la montrer ainsi ?

"Cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne nous disputons jamais, reprit Potter, qui avait renoncé à faire les yeux doux à son verre. Des fois, elle m'énerve beaucoup, et moi aussi, je l'exaspère. Parfois je n'ai pas envie d'être gentil avec elle parce que je suis en colère ou que je lui en veux. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, je m'arrange toujours pour ne pas dépasser les bornes et ne rien dire ou faire qui mettrait fin à notre relation. On a failli casser une fois, et ça a été très dur. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. Tu vois, rien que d'y repenser, je me sens mal."

C'était peut-être ça le signe. Durant tous ces mois, malgré la difficulté croissante à cacher mes origines, je m'étais donné beaucoup de mal pour ne pas mettre en péril notre relation. Et maintenant, j'étais au trente-sixième dessous à l'idée de rompre définitivement. Oui, si c'était une preuve de mon attachement, mon cas n'était pas grave, il était désespéré. Je ressentis soudain le besoin urgent d'aller la voir pour lui dire que je l'aimais et que je ne voulais pas la quitter. Mais presque en même temps, je me sentis glacé à l'idée de m'engager définitivement, a fortiori avec une Moldue. Une fois de plus, le découragement me submergea.

Potter, qui m'observait, finit par me dire :

"C'est ta Moldue, c'est ça ?

..Oui. Elle veut que je m'engage ou que l'on arrête.

..Et qu'est ce qui t'ennuie le plus ? L'engagement ou le fait qu'elle soit moldue ?

..Les deux, je suppose. Enfin non, l'engagement, c'est le plus gros morceau pour moi. Elle veut des enfants, tu vois.

..Je vois. Cela fait quatre ans que Ginny en parle.

..Quatre ans, déjà ? Mais elle s'y est pris drôlement tôt, non ?

..Il faut se remettre dans le contexte. J'allais affronter Voldemort, et personne ne pouvait prédire si je survivrais. Et puis tu sais, les Weasley ont le culte de la famille.

..Et toi ?

..Maintenant que tout est derrière moi, je désire vraiment créer la famille que je n'ai jamais eue.

..Mais cela ne te fait pas peur ? Tu ne te poses pas de questions ?

..Si, bien sûr. Je me demande si je saurai être un bon père. Mais je fais confiance à Ginny. Et puis, je vois bien que Bill et Percy n'ont pas l'air trop malheureux avec leurs marmots."

Quand il avait dit qu'il voulait créer la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue, j'avais fugitivement pensé que c'était peut-être ça l'explication : il souhaitait fonder une famille car il ignorait ce que c'était. Mais l'engagement des Weasley, pourtant bien placés pour en connaître les inconvénients, ruinait ma théorie. Quoique le Bill avait peut-être perdu certaines de ses facultés intellectuelles à trop fréquenter une vélane. Quant à Percy Weasley, il devait penser que cela faisait plus sérieux d'être marié pour briguer un poste à hautes responsabilités.

Potter me considéra pensivement, et finit par dire :

"Allez, viens. Je vais te présenter la meilleure cuisinière du monde sorcier."

C'était toujours mieux que d'aller me saouler la gueule tout seul dans un bar comme je l'avais fait toute la semaine !

"Je te suis."

Nous nous rendîmes à la Halle aux Poudres, et je m'engouffrai dans l'une des cheminées en criant "Le Siège", ainsi qu'il me l'avait indiqué. Quel drôle de nom pour un restaurant !

Mais en émergeant dans un vestibule aux murs couverts de photographies de rouquins nous saluant de la main, je réalisai mon erreur. Je n'étais pas dans un endroit public, Potter m'avait entraîné dans un repaire de Weasley. Et il était un habitué des lieux, si j'en jugeais par la familiarité avec laquelle il quittait ses chaussures pour mettre de confortables pantoufles.

Il me guida jusqu'à la cuisine. Une femme rousse, boulotte, au visage avenant, ayant sans doute une dizaine d'années de plus que moi, s'y trouvait.

"Bonsoir Molly ! Je vous amène un invité, dit Potter. Je vous présente mon partenaire William Stratford. Voici Molly Weasley", ajouta-t-il à mon intention.

Molly Weasley me salua chaleureusement et me demanda :

"Vous restez dîner ?"

Je regardai Potter, hésitant un peu. Ne devait-il pas rentrer chez lui pour retrouver sa femme ?

"Ginny est de garde de nuit toute la semaine, c'est pour cela que je viens manger ici. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ?

..Pourquoi pas", répondis-je, doutant que Léopold ait l'idée de s'inviter chez mes parents à cause d'un empêchement de Gwen.

Tandis qu'une troisième assiette s'ajoutait aux deux qui se trouvaient déjà sur la large table, mon hôtesse me proposa un apéritif. J'acceptai avec reconnaissance un Whisky Pur feu. Elle me posa ensuite quelques questions, mais constatant que je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler, elle me laissa tranquille, et entreprit de conter avec volubilité les nouvelles du jour à Potter.

Nous apprîmes ainsi qu'un certain Arthur avait été très sage, que Charles n'était pas loin de savoir marcher, que Pénélope et Percy étaient invités le lendemain à une soirée, et qu'il fallait donc aller garder Ulysse. Cela ne t'ennuie pas de rester tout seul demain soir Harry, mon chéri. Harry-mon-chéri assura qu'il se débrouillerait bien, d'autant que Helpy et Spotty seraient ravis d'être aux petits soins pour lui.

Effectivement, acquiesça Mrs Weasley. Au fait Hermione a envoyé un hibou pour s'excuser de ne pouvoir venir déjeuner dimanche prochain car elle a une expérience en cours. C'est très bien les expériences, mais elle devrait penser à faire un bébé, tu ne crois pas, tu pourrais d'ailleurs lui en toucher deux mots. Mais Harry-mon-chéri affirma être convaincu que la fameuse Hermione avait sans aucun doute tout planifié et qu'un ou deux bébés finiraient bien par apparaître entre deux expériences. D'ailleurs, il ne se sentait pas très concerné par la question, c'était plutôt avec Ron qu'il fallait aborder le sujet.

Molly Weasley se tourna à ce moment vers moi et me demanda si j'avais des enfants. Je lui répondis que j'avais deux neveux, mais je fus incapable de lui dire l'âge exact du plus jeune.

"Ah, c'est bien les hommes, fit remarquer Mrs Weasley. Ils ne se rappellent jamais ce genre de choses. Arthur oubliait régulièrement les âges et les dates d'anniversaire de ses propres enfants."

J'avais eu une ou deux fois affaire à Arthur Weasley dans le cadre de mes enquêtes. Je revis sa silhouette dégingandée, son crâne roux un peu dégarni, ses robes usées et son air illuminé dès que la conversation portait sur les Moldus. Je l'avais toujours considéré comme un petit fonctionnaire un peu raté, ayant une passion aussi bizarre et qu'incompréhensible pour le monde non magique. J'avais d'ailleurs été très étonné d'apprendre qu'il avait participé à la Bataille.

Maintenant, je me disais qu'il n'était pas aussi raté qu'il le paraissait. Il avait manifestement très bien réussi un pan de sa vie qui m'était inconnu. Je comprenais mieux qu'il ait pu risquer sa vie pour défendre notre communauté.

Et moi, serais-je allé à cette maudite Bataille si je n'avais pas été Auror ? Qu'aurais-je eu à défendre ? Mais qu'est ce qui avait foiré dans ma vie pour que je me pose ce genre de question ? Une fois de plus je m'interrogeai : était-ce si important de se marier, d'avoir des gosses ?

Les femmes n'avaient manqué dans ma vie. J'étais pas trop mal foutu, j'avais un métier valorisant, et j'avais pas ma langue dans ma poche quand il s'agissait d'emballer. J'avais même failli me marier une fois. Elle s'appelait Celyn. Elle m'a plaqué après deux mois après que nous ayons décidé de nous marier.

Mais tout ceci remontait à plus de quinze ans maintenant. Quinze ans de rencontres, de liaisons qui ne duraient de quelques mois, et que je prenais soin d'interrompre quand ma compagne commençait à se faire des idées sur mes intentions. J'avais passé de très bons moments, bien sûr, mais dans cette cuisine, j'avais l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose d'essentiel.

Et Christina dans tout ça ? Quel rapport avec elle ? Pourquoi avec elle avais-je l'impression que c'était différent ? Avais-je trouvé ma place auprès d'elle comme Harry-mon-chéri dans cette cuisine ?

Je regardai Potter. Il écoutait le discours qui lui était adressé en souriant doucement, manifestement heureux de se trouver là. Tout le monde sorcier s'était demandé pendant des mois où le vainqueur de Vous-savez-qui se cachait après la grande Bataille. Les supputations les plus folles avaient été lancées.

Mais la vérité était tellement triviale que personne ne s'en était approché : le Survivant se reposait tout simplement dans sa famille. Car, nonobstant l'absence de tout lien de sang, et sans que son récent mariage y soit pour quelque chose, il était évident que c'était ainsi qu'il considérait les Weasley.

oO§0§Oo

Quand, trois heures et trois parts de gâteau au chocolat plus tard, je pris congé, je m'excusai de m'être montré un si piètre invité. Mais mon hôtesse me sourit, et me dit que cela n'avait aucune importance. Ce qui comptait, c'était que maintenant, je savais où j'en étais.

Je me sentis confus d'avoir été si transparent, mais en même temps, je me sentis rassuré par ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était comme si elle approuvait la résolution que je venais de prendre. Je saluai rapidement Potter, et rentrai chez moi. Je revêtis mes vêtements moldus et, profitant qu'il faisait largement nuit, je transplanai dans un parc se trouvant à proximité de la demeure de Christina.

Elle mit un certain temps à venir m'ouvrir. Je notai qu'elle était déjà en vêtements de nuit.

" William ?

..Il faut qu'on parle.

..Il est plus de onze heures.

..Je sais. Je préfère te parler pendant que j'en ai encore le courage."

Elle me regarda un moment puis s'effaça pour me laisser passer. Elle me suivit sans un mot alors que je montais à l'étage et me dirigeais vers le salon. Je m'assis sur le canapé.

"Tu veux du thé ?" me demanda-t-elle.

J'aurais préféré un whisky, mais je me dis qu'elle aurait sans doute besoin d'un thé bien fort pour digérer ce que j'avais à lui dire.

"Je veux bien, oui, merci."

Elle alla en préparer à la cuisine, et revint avec un plateau sur lequel elle transportait deux tasses et une théière. Elle posa le tout sur la table basse, laissant le thé infuser. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil qui me faisait face, et me considéra, l'air résigné. Cela me serra le cœur, et du coup, les mots ne me venaient plus. Finalement, c'est elle qui rompit le silence :

"Je pensais que je ne te reverrai plus jamais.

..Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de disparaître sans explications, répliquai-je, vivement.

..Alors tu veux qu'on arrête ?"

Oh, par Merlin, j'avais réussi à lui faire croire que je venais pour rompre. Un court instant, je faillis répondre par l'affirmative. A l'idée de toutes les explications que j'aurais à lui donner, toutes les justifications à fournir auprès des miens, je me dis qu'elle me montrait le chemin plus simple, le moins difficile. Que ce serait plus aisé pour elle, aussi. Elle aurait de la peine, bien sûr, mais elle m'oublierait et se trouverait bien un moldu qui la rendrait heureuse. Et puis c'était si facile... Il suffisait d'un simple oui.

Je crois que c'est cela qui m'arrêta. Je ne suis peut-être pas un Gryffondor, mais je n'étais pas allé si loin avec elle, pour rompre par facilité. Certes, la voie que je choisissais risquait d'être ardue, mais j'en étais capable, bon sang !

"Non. Je voudrais continuer. Je… Ecoute, cela fait quinze ans que je pense que je ne suis pas fait pour le mariage ni avoir des enfants. Quinze ans, aussi, que je ne suis pas tombé amoureux. Je… Sans doute le plus simple pour moi serait de rompre. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de continuer avec toi, alors… je suis prêt à reconsidérer certaines choses. Mais il faut me laisser un peu de temps.

..Tu penses être… amoureux de moi ?"

Je grimaçai.

"Je n'ai plus vingt ans et je ne crois pas trop aux grands serments, aux envolées lyriques et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que rompre avec toi m'est insupportable et que j'ai passé une des pires semaines de ma vie.

..Ma semaine à moi non plus n'a pas été très… productive, avoua-t-elle.

..Je ne suis pas très romantique, tu sais, la prévins-je.

..Je pense que je l'ai remarqué, répondit-elle.

..Je suis quelqu'un d'assez bizarre, essayai-je de lui expliquer.

..Cela ne m'avait pas échappé non plus.

..Hum… je pense que c'est pire que tu ne crois.

..J'ai beaucoup d'imagination.

..Pas à ce point.

..Si tu m'expliquais, William ?

..Je ne suis pas Canadien.

..Pas possible, commenta-t-elle avec une ironie marquée.

..Ah, euh… "

Mais comment allais-je tourner cela sans qu'elle me prenne pour un dingue, pour qu'elle me croie.

"Je fais partie d'un groupe de personnes un peu particulières…

..Qui ne savent pas ce qu'est une Rolls, la BBC ou un tableau électrique.

..Oh !"

Je pensais avoir été meilleur que cela. Bon, autant régler cela une fois pour toutes. Je lui devais bien ça.

"Je suis un sorcier."

Elle me fixa avec une expression interrogative.

"Sorcier ? C'est quoi ? C'est une secte ? demanda-t-elle enfin, comme cette idée ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement.

..Non, enfin, je ne crois pas. Cela signifie que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques".

Elle est restée un moment sans expression, puis a prononcé avec colère :

"Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Moi je suis sérieuse. Je te parle de notre avenir et toi, tu me racontes des conneries. Si tu es incapable de t'engager, aies au moins le courage de me le dire et barre-toi !

..Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie !"

Je pris mon imperméable que j'avais posé à côté de moi et en sortis ma baguette magique. Je me suis senti coupable en le faisant. On m'avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas le faire devant les moldus, et j'avais du mal à combattre mon conditionnement.

Je notai que c'était désormais la peur que je pouvais lire dans les yeux de Christina. Elle devait me prendre pour un dingue, et se demandait ce que j'avais l'intention de lui faire avec mon morceau de bois. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Que faire pour qu'elle comprenne, sans l'effrayer encore davantage ?

J'avisai la théière fumante qui était posée sur la table basse. Je posai ma baguette dessus et la transformai en tortue. L'avantage de choisir cette forme, c'est que lorsque vous voulez la récupérer pour mettre fin à l'enchantement, elle n'est pas trop loin. Les souris, c'est mignon, mais ça a tendance à se carapater à toute allure.

Elle resta plusieurs secondes sans réagir. Puis elle avança la main vers l'animal, sans pour autant oser le toucher.

"Cela ne mord pas, tu sais, tentai-je de la rassurer. Enfin, ne met pas ton doigt trop près de sa bouche, elle risque de te pincer si elle te confond avec une feuille de salade."

Elle me regarda, comme stupéfaite de ma remarque terre à terre, et avança davantage sa main tremblante et la posa sur la carapace. Comme si ce contact avait fait entrer la réalité dans sa conscience, sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Enfin, elle murmura :

"Comment as-tu fait ça ?

..C'est de la magie. De la métamorphose, pour être précis.

..Ce n'est pas possible.

..Si.

..Ça se saurait

..On se donne beaucoup de mal pour que cela ne se sache pas.

..Alors pourquoi tu me le dis ?

..Parce que nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin tous les deux si je ne te le dis pas."

Après un petit silence elle me demanda :

"Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on lui donne à manger ?

..Inutile de te donner cette peine !"

Je posai de nouveau ma baguette sur la tortue et j'annulai la transformation.

"Tu ne peux pas me la laisser ?

..En fait, je prendrais bien une tasse de thé, lui répondis-je.

..Oh !"

Elle regarda la théière qui avait repris sa forme première, comme si elle avait oublié la raison de sa présence sur la table. Elle ne fit aucun geste en sa direction, comme si elle craignait désormais de s'en servir. Je pris l'initiative de nous verser une tasse à tous les deux.

"J'ai l'impression de rêver, dit-elle après avoir précautionneusement avalé quelques gorgées de liquide brûlant.

..Je suppose.

..Cela fait beaucoup de choses à la fois.

..Oui. Par quoi veux-tu qu'on commence ?

..Tu veux vraiment qu'on continue tous les deux ?

..Oui, j'ai envie de continuer avec toi, répondis-je.

..Moi, je veux des enfants.

..Je commence à y penser.

..Tu commences seulement ?

..C'est déjà beaucoup pour moi.

..Tu crois qu'un jour tu en auras suffisamment envie pour en faire ?

..Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'en avoir envie. Je ne peux pas faire mieux. De toute façon, avant que nous puissions prendre une décision, il va falloir que tu acceptes mon monde."

Il y eut un petit silence, durant lequel elle sembla analyser ce que je venais de lui dire.

"Et ton fameux monde, il est où, alors ?

..Tout près du tien. Parfois, là où vous voyez une vieille maison ou un magasin à l'abandon, c'est l'entrée d'une rue ou d'un bâtiment sorcier. Il y a des sorts qui dissuadent les moldus d'aller trop près de chez nous. Mais nous ne sommes jamais loin.

..Mol quoi ?

..Moldu. C'est notre façon d'appeler les non-sorciers."

Elle grimaça. Manifestement, elle n'aimait pas ce mot. Je soupirai. Cela faisait partie des nombreuses choses auxquelles elle devrait s'habituer si elle voulait continuer à me fréquenter.

"Ce n'est pas possible, tu me fais marcher, hein ? Un monde parallèle et personne ne serait au courant ?

..Des gens sont au courant. Votre Premier Ministre. Certaines personnes clé dans vos Ministères. Nous avons quelqu'un à Scotland Yard qui nous signale les délits susceptibles d'être l'œuvre d'un sorcier. Et tous les Moldus qui ont épousé un sorcier ou dont les enfants se révèlent sorciers.

..Des enfants qui sont sorciers mais pas leurs parents, cela peut arriver ?

..Oui

..Mais nos enfants... si nous en avons ?

..Ils ont de grandes chances d'être sorciers, oui". Mais pas forcément, ajoutai-je et cette fois ci, c'est moi qui ne pus retenir une grimace.

"J'ai l'impression que tout va être horriblement compliqué.

..Ce le sera, ai-je admis.

..J'ai l'impression d'être tombée sur la tête.

..Le mieux je crois, c'est que demain, je t'emmène sur le Chemin de Traverse.

..Le Chemin de Traverse ?

..C'est une rue complètement sorcière. Là, tu ne pourras plus douter.

..Et comment on y va ? En volant sur un balai ?

..Non, on n'a pas le droit de voler au-dessus des agglomérations. On risquerait de se faire remarquer.

..Will, je plaisantais !

..Pas moi. Avant, on utilisait vraiment les balais pour voyager. Maintenant, on utilise plutôt un réseau qui relie toutes nos cheminées. C'est un peu salissant mais très efficace. Enfin, pour commencer, on va se déplacer à pied.

..Tu as déjà volé sur un balai ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

..Cela m'arrive, de temps en temps. Mais on s'en sert surtout pour faire du sport maintenant."

Je faillis lui parler du Quidditch, mais je me dis que cela pouvait attendre un peu.

Elle parut sur le point de poser une autre question, mais se ravisa :

"William, il est une heure du matin. Je crois que je ne pourrai plus encaisser de nouvelles révélations. On va se coucher ?

..Oui, cela me paraît une bonne idée."

oO§0§Oo

Je ne pense pas que nous dormîmes beaucoup ni l'un, ni l'autre. De mon côté, j'éprouvais un trac monstre à l'idée de ce qui nous attendait le lendemain. Quant à Christina, elle devait ressasser tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, car je la sentis se tourner et se retourner à mes côtés. Finalement, je la pris dans mes bras, et elle s'accrocha désespérément à moi, comme si ma présence pouvait exorciser ses peurs. Le sommeil finit par nous prendre au petit matin.

A notre réveil, nous déjeunâmes sans parler de notre programme de la journée, comme si nous voulions attendre d'être un peu mieux réveillés pour affronter ce qui nous attendait.

Je lui demandai de mettre une jupe longue et un manteau, histoire de limiter au maximum la métamorphose que j'avais l'intention d'appliquer à ses vêtements pour quelle passe inaperçue. Pour ma part, cela faisait longtemps que j'avais adopté un imperméable quand j'allais chez elle, au cas où je devrais faire un saut par le monde sorcier sans repasser par chez moi et pour dissimuler plus facilement ma baguette.

Nous nous rendîmes au Chaudron baveur. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à vaincre ses réticences et à me suivre dans le bâtiment, gênée par les sorts repousse-moldus :

"Will, c'est une ruine, c'est dangereux d'aller là dedans.

..C'est une illusion, ma chérie. Cela disparaîtra dès que tu en auras franchi le seuil.

..Mais il n'y a pas de porte !

..Prend mon bras, n'ai pas peur.

..Mais Will…

..Christina, nous ne pouvons pas rester là, nous allons attirer l'attention. Tu viens tout de suite, ou on annule tout."

Elle s'agrippa à mon bras et je la traînai dans le pub. Elle eut une exclamation étouffée quand l'illusion s'évanouit. Elle regarda la salle enfumée et emplie de monde avec stupéfaction. Un peu gêné, je l'entraînai rapidement dans la petite cour qui donnait sur notre rue commerçante. Avant d'ouvrir le mur, je transformai ses vêtements pour qu'elle paraisse porter une robe sorcière. Quant à mon imperméable, un changement minime lui donna l'apparence d'une cape.

Ma compagne ne dit rien, mais elle était à l'évidence très impressionnée. Puis, elle resta médusée quand j'ouvris le passage, et qu'elle eut sa première vision du Chemin de Traverse. Je lui laissai un peu le temps de se remettre, puis l'entraînai dans le monde magique.

Malgré ses tentatives pour rester discrète, il y avait tellement de choses stupéfiantes et insolites pour elle qu'elle ne pouvait cacher son étonnement et son émerveillement. J'avoue que dans un premier temps, j'eus honte de son attitude, et je fis de ferventes prières pour ne pas rencontrer quelqu'un de ma connaissance.

Puis j'eus honte de moi. N'avait-elle pas été particulièrement patiente quand je découvrais le monde moldu ? N'était-ce pas de ma faute, par amour pour moi qu'elle était là ? Résolument, je pris son bras plus familièrement, décidé à ne pas renier notre relation devant les miens.

Pour commencer, je lui fis faire un tour rapide des principales boutiques, puis nous allâmes nous asseoir sur la terrasse du glacier Fortârome, et je tentai de répondre à ses questions. Je commençai par lui expliquer les principales branches de la magie : métamorphose, enchantements et potions. Je lui signalai l'existence de Poudlard et lui brossai notre forme de gouvernement. Ensuite, après qu'un groupe de jeunes gens soit passé devant nous leur balai sur l'épaule, je lui parlais brièvement du Quidditch.

"C'est quoi ton vrai métier ? me demanda-t-elle finalement.

..Je suis vraiment policier. Sauf que chez nous, on appelle ça un Auror.

..Ah bon. Il y a beaucoup de sorciers dans notre police ?

..Aucun, mais quand il y a des affaires bizarres, le chef de votre police, qui connaît notre existence, nous demande de vérifier qu'un sorcier n'est pas dans le coup. C'était d'ailleurs bien le cas dans ton affaire de vol de bijoux. C'est un sorcier qui allait chez ses victimes en utilisant la cheminée et qui ouvrait les coffres à l'aide d'un sortilège.

..Tu veux dire que n'importe quel sorcier peut venir chez moi en utilisant ma cheminée ?

..Non, théoriquement, tu n'es pas reliée au réseau. Mais ce type créait des liaisons temporaires illégales. Tu n'es plus reliée maintenant. Enfin, normalement.

..Alors c'est bien toi qui as résolu l'affaire, non ?

..Oui. On l'a coincé et on a remonté la filière.

..Bravo !

..Je suis payé pour cela, tu sais. Et cela m'a donné la chance de te rencontrer.

..Tu considères vraiment que c'est une chance ?"

Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis de nombreuses années, mais je crois bien que je rougis un peu. J'étais bien conscient d'avoir été particulièrement injuste une grande partie de ma vie avec ses semblables.

"Je dois avouer que je n'avais jamais rencontré de Moldus, alors j'en avais une idée un peu réductrice. Du coup, je n'étais pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de te fréquenter au début. D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas comment je me suis retrouvé à te voir si régulièrement.

..Mon charme ravageur ?

..Oui sans doute, répondis-je en souriant. Si tu étais sorcière, je te soupçonnerais de m'avoir fait boire un philtre d'amour.

..Ça existe ?

..Il existe des potions qui lèvent un peu les inhibitions et d'autres qui sont aphrodisiaques. Mais celles qui sont vraiment efficaces sont illégales. Celles que tu pourrais trouver en vente libre ici relèvent plutôt de la superstition ou de l'escroquerie. Je ne te conseille pas d'essayer.

..Je n'en ai pas besoin, de toute façon.

..Oui, c'est l'avantage d'avoir un charme ravageur inné.

..J'espère que tu n'en as pas usé sur moi.

..Si j'avais su comment tout cela allait se terminer, j'aurais plutôt utilisé un charme de répulsion.

..William, je le confirme, tu n'es pas romantique pour deux sous. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu appelles une idée un peu réductrice ?

..Eh bien… ne pas savoir utiliser de magie, c'est un peu comme…je sais pas moi, ne pas savoir écrire ou vivre au Moyen âge. Tu vois, chez nous la lumière ou l'eau courante marchent grâce à la magie. Je ne voyais pas comment vous pouviez atteindre le même résultat alors que vous en étiez dénués.

..Au fond, tu croyais qu'on vivait dans des cahutes au fond des bois.

..Non, quand même pas. Mais à vrai dire, je ne me posais pas trop de questions. Je ne sortais jamais de la sphère magique, alors cela ne m'intéressait pas. Mais maintenant, je me rends compte que vous nous avez dépassés dans un certain nombre de domaines. Créer un réseau électrique me paraît encore incroyablement compliqué pour tout juste allumer une ampoule. Mais vous avez l'informatique, le téléphone, la télévision. Nous n'avons pas d'équivalent pour tout cela.

..Comment faites-vous pour communiquer et vous tenir au courant de ce qui se passe ?

..Nous nous envoyons du courrier par hiboux ou nous utilisons les cheminées de communication. Pour l'information, nous avons plusieurs journaux et l'équivalent de votre radio."

Christina regarda autour d'elle pensivement.

"C'est vraiment étrange, dit-elle lentement. Ton monde est à la fois si semblable à ce qu'en raconte notre folklore, mais en même temps si différent. Je vais avoir du mal à démêler tout cela.

..Il y a des chances, oui. Moi, cela fait plus d'un an que j'essaie de comprendre le tien, et je suis loin d'en avoir fait le tour.

..Cela ira peut-être plus vite maintenant que tu peux me poser directement les questions qui te démangent.

..C'est sûr que cela va me simplifier la vie."

Puis, je pensai à la raison qui avait fait évoluer notre relation.

"Non, en fait, tu me compliques terriblement la vie. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr d'être à la hauteur de tes espérances, tu en es consciente ?

..William, moi aussi je suis morte de trouille. A cause d'une terrible déception il y a six ans, j'avais fait une croix sur toute vie sentimentale et familiale. Tu crois que cela ne me fait pas peur cette envie d'enfant ? Et tous ces mois au cours desquels mes sentiments pour toi sont devenus malgré moi de plus en plus forts, alors que je savais très bien qu'il y avait plein de trucs qui ne collaient pas avec toi ? Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai pu inventer pour trouver logiques tes incohérences. Remarque, dans un sens, cela me facilite les choses, maintenant. Ce que tu me racontes est incroyable, mais j'y crois parce qu'au moins cela explique tout. Je ne réalise peut-être pas dans quoi je me suis fourrée, mais au moins, je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens légère.

..Qu'est ce que tu t'étais imaginé sur moi ?

..Mhm... d'abord, je me suis dis que tu devais être un agent secret. Je pensais que ton vrai nom était Bond.

..Bond ?

..Oui, James Bond ! Encore une chose que même les Canadiens connaissent, tu sais. C'est une série de films qui relatent les aventures d'un agent secret de charme.

..De charme ? Merci beaucoup.

..Oui bon ! Mais je n'ai pas cru cela longtemps, car un agent secret qui ne sait pas que le Ritz est un hôtel ou qui ignore que la moitié de l'Europe est passée à l'euro il y a deux ans, c'est pas courant.

..Un jour, quand on aura le temps, tu m'expliqueras de quoi tu parles. Qu'est ce que tu as cru après ?

..J'avais plusieurs idées. J'ai pensé un moment que tu débarquais d'une île déserte où tu avais passé dix ans avec les œuvres complètes de Shakespeare, vu ta connaissance approfondie de cet auteur. Ça collait bien avec l'astronomie aussi. Mais quand je me suis aperçue que tu ne savais pas allumer un feu, mon hypothèse est tombée à la mer.

..Je sais très bien allumer un feu. Avec ma baguette.

..Pour les mêmes raisons, j'ai finalement éliminé la possibilité que tu aies vécu les vingt dernières années loin de toute civilisation, autre hypothèse qui me plaisait bien.

..J'ai pas l'air civilisé ?

..Tu es quand même un peu sauvage, tu sais. Tu n'as jamais voulu rencontrer personne de ma famille ou mes amis.

..J'avais assez de problème à éviter les questions personnelles seulement avec toi.

..Je me suis même demandé si tu ne venais pas d'être libéré de prison ou d'un asile de fous. Mais je me suis rappelée que tu étais venu la première fois avec un policier de Scotland Yard, alors c'était un peu gros.

..C'est flatteur ça !

.. J'ai même un court moment supposé que tu étais un prêtre défroqué tout droit sorti de son couvent. Mais dans un certain domaine, tu connaissais un peu trop de choses pour que cela soit vraisemblable.

..Quel domaine ?

..Les prêtres s'engagent à l'abstinence. Cela veut dire pas de relations intimes.

..Quelle horreur !

..Oui, je me suis dis que cela ne collait pas avec ta personnalité. Finalement, l'hypothèse sur laquelle je suis restée, c'est que tu devais souffrir d'amnésie partielle.

..Tu as effectivement beaucoup d'imagination.

..N'est-ce pas ? J'ai même vérifié la taille de ton petit doigt.

..Pardon ?

..Non, je plaisante. Je n'ai pas réellement cru que tu puisses être un extraterrestre. Quoique finalement, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche de la réalité.

..Christina, tu tiendras le coup ?

..Je vais essayer.

..Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, lui fis-je remarquer. Si j'étais si bizarre, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ? Tu te montrais très peu curieuse, finalement.

..Tu étais un mystère vivant, mais il y a une chose qui était très claire. Tu ne voulais pas parler de toi. J'étais persuadée que si je commençais à me montrer indiscrète ou pressante, tu romprais. Et je n'avais pas envie de rompre. D'abord j'appréciais vraiment les moments que je passais avec toi et puis j'avais peur de me retrouver toute seule. Je suis restée cinq ans sans personne dans ma vie suite à mon grand fiasco et j'avoue que cela m'a été pénible. Car même si j'avais renoncé au grand amour, la solitude me pesait."

Elle grimaça, comme si le souvenir de cette période lui était amer.

"C'était une façon de me protéger, aussi, reprit-elle. Je me disais que comme ça je ne tomberai pas amoureuse de toi. Mais il faut croire que je suis indécrottable car finalement, non seulement je me suis rendue compte que je désirais fonder une famille mais qu'en plus j'avais réussi à tomber amoureuse d'un type vraiment bizarre. Une vraie idiote, hein ?"

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle enchaîna en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

"Mais il y a une chose que je ne veux pas revivre, William. C'est les mois de disputes et de ruptures suivies de réconciliations qui ont caractérisé ma précédente expérience. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré te dire carrément ce que j'attends de toi. Si tu penses que cela ne te convient pas, autant qu'on arrête tout. Cela me fera mal, mais cela ne me détruira pas autant que la dernière fois. Je te pardonnerai de partir, mais pas de te moquer de moi ou de laisser pourrir la situation pour éviter une scène désagréable."

Dans son regard, je pouvais lire à la fois la douleur que lui avait causé les événements passés et la détermination de ne pas retomber dans les même errements.

"Je te le promets", lui assurai-je.

Elle hocha la tête, comme pour prendre acte de ma promesse. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, comme si une pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit :

"Au fait, que se passera-t-il si on finit par rompre ? Et tu n'as pas peur que je raconte à tout le monde ce que tu m'as montré ?"

Je laissai passer un moment avant de lui répondre, incertain de l'opportunité à lui révéler la vérité. Et puis, je décidai de le lui dire.

"Je pense que je te ferai oublier ce que je t'ai révélé.

..C'est possible ?

..Oui. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste, mais il y a un service entier dans notre Ministère dont la seule mission est de faire perdre la mémoire aux Moldus qui ont vu des choses qu'il ne fallait pas voir.

..Cela arrive souvent ? me demanda-t-elle horrifiée.

..Trop ! Enfin, théoriquement, nous avons tout un ensemble de lois qui visent à ne pas rendre ce genre de mesures nécessaires. Et je suis chargé de les faire appliquer.

..Et là, tu les appliques ?

..Avant, il aurait fallu attendre que nous soyons mariés pour que je te dise la vérité. Mais la loi a changé et les cas comme le nôtre sont prévus. Mais dès lundi, j'irai te faire enregistrer au bureau des relations avec les Moldus.

..Oh ! Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer cette idée.

..Moi je suis sûr de ne pas l'aimer. Mais je risquerais beaucoup à ne pas me plier au règlement. Et toi aussi"

Elle soupira.

"Je ne voudrais pas t'oublier.

..Tu ne m'oublierais pas complètement. Seulement ma nature."

C'était un mensonge. Avec ce qu'elle venait de m'avouer sur mes incohérences et ses suppositions, les Oubliators lui effaceraient sans doute tout souvenir de moi. Je frissonnai en pensant à la confusion mentale qui en résulterait. Je me promis de faire mon possible pour l'aider à accepter notre monde et lui faire comprendre l'importance d'en garder le secret.

Tout à coup, je me demandai si j'avais bien fait de lui révéler ce que j'étais. Décidément, j'agissais de façon complètement irrationnelle depuis que je l'avais rencontrée. Tout d'abord, je l'avais fréquentée régulièrement, sans m'avouer à quel point j'étais attiré par elle. Ensuite, j'avais laissé traîner cette liaison, en occultant complètement qu'un jour, cela risquait de déboucher sur quelque chose de plus sérieux. Et maintenant, je lui avais tout déballé, alors que je ne savais même pas si je serai capable de rester avec elle.

L'aveuglement total et volontaire dont je témoignais en ce qui la concernait était effrayant. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait de si spécial pour me faire agir comme le plus demeuré des Gryffondor ? Le doute qui m'habitait dû transparaître sur mon visage, car elle me prit la main et murmura :

"On peut y arriver, William. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que nous n'ayons pas notre chance, nous aussi."

Etrangement rassuré par la chaleur de sa main sur la mienne, je la crus. Peut-être qu'à leur manière, les moldus sont capables de magie.

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**02/03/2005** : Bonjour à tous, comment va ? J'ai senti beaucoup d'entre vous très inquiet pour l'avenir de Willyboy et de sa Moldue. Hé, pas de panique ! Il m'a fallu 17 chapitre pour que Christina envahisse, la vie de Stratford, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'en faire sortir en deux coups de cuiller à pot. Et puis qu'est ce que je raconterai dans les 12 chapitres suivants, hein ? Bon, maintenant que vous avez lu le chapitre 19, vous voilà rassurés. Et vous avez enfin compris d'ou vient le titre de cette histoire ! Pour le mariage de Harry, c'était un mariage très confidentiel, et lui et Stratford ne sont pas encore assez intimes pour que ce dernier y soit convié. Pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus sur cette cérémonie, vous pouvez vous reporter au chapitre 15 de _Après la Bataille_. 

Pour ce chapitre-ci, j'ai des remerciements spéciaux à adresser à **Calimera, Djeiyanna et M. Alixe** qui m'ont donné des idées sur les délires que Christina s'était faits concernant les incohérences de William. Moi je séchais complètement, alors rien ne vient de moi et tout d'eux. **Fenice** n'a pas été en reste car elle m'a aidé sur un passage qui accrochait et nous avons eu, à cette occasion, un échange de mails nourri, entre les copines qui débarquent et les enfants qui rentrent. Ouais, le SOS-je-publie-demain-mais-ce-passage-ne-va-pas marche à merveille !

Au fait, vous avez failli ne pas avoir de réponses au reviews cette semaine, car je suis tombé sous le charme d'une histoire assez longue et très bien écrite dont je n'arrive pas à sortir ! Elle traite magnifiquement les personnages (notamment Ron et Hermione), exprime merveilleusement les émois amoureux mais aussi l'amitié qui lie nos jeunes amis et n'oublie pas l'humour. L'intrigue est admirablement bien construite, ce qui ne gâche rien Bref j'adore **Les secrets d'Hermione** de _Miss Teigne1.

* * *

_

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** :

**Belval** : Bravo pour ton organisation et le succès que cela a eu (j'adore écouter des contes). Je te sens très subjectif à propos de Ginny. Fais attention quand même, je l'ai faite un peu trop parfaite pour être réelle ! Oui, c'est sympa de raconter la même histoire avec un autre point de vue ou du recul. Un vrai exercice de style. Bin oui, mon premier bébé-fic est enregistré sur fanfiction. C'est déjà pas mal, non ? Pour les compliments, parfois les hommes ont des traits subis d'inspiration. Mais cela ne dure pas hélas ! La réplique croustillante est de l'indispensable Fenice, en fait. J'ai beaucoup aimé aussi. Le Willy n'a pas l'habitude de se vanter, mais c'est vrai que c'est tentant avec les gamins. Mais il a encore des progrès à faire avec sa famille. Effectivement, quand Willy est pris de court, il n'est pas des plus sympathique. Mais bon, on lui pardonne. Tu as eu ta (tes) discussion(s). tu les voyais comme cela ? Louer Poudlard ? Je ne sais pas si la France a un PNB suffisant pour cela !

**Kazy** : Will et Harry sont tous les deux pudiques dans leurs sentiments, alors, ils ont des moyens (très) détournés de se dire qu'ils s'apprécient. Comment ça, c'est bien seulement pendant 5 ans les enfants ! Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, j'en ai deux maintenant ! C'est marrant, j'ai écrit une scène Harry -Lily samedi dernier !Les Détraqueurs ne vont pas trop tarder. Et contente si tu estimes que l'Esprit est toujours là !

**Lapaumee** : Et oui, il fallait bien faire avancer le shmilblick !

**kobe23** : non, je ne pouvais pas vous faire cela. Pas au moment où ça devient intéressant !

**sofia evans** : Tu as la réponse à ta question : il s'est décidé !

**Lila Flow** : Bienvenue dans mon monde. Cela me fait plaisir de sentir le plaisir que tu as pris à me lire. Si tu aimes tant Ginny, mes autres fics sont plus axées sur elle (mais le style est un peu différent) et plus romance aussi. A la semaine prochaine !

**Lanata** : Plus que le chocolat ? C'est possible d'aimer quelque chose plus que le chocolat ? Woua, je suis impressionnée. Merci. J'espère que tu as également aimé mes autres fics !

**Ptronille** : Si je ne t'ai pas fait fuir, tant mieux.

**Ryan** : le désir d'enfant, surtout quand on arrive à un âge où il faut se décider à en avoir ou renoncer définitivement n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que l'on peut contrôler ! C'est une impulsion irraisonnée. Par contre, je trouve que prendre le risque que William s'en aille est plutôt courageux et responsable de la part de Christina. Ce n'est qu'en mettant les cartes sur table qu'ils peuvent savoir s'ils ont le même projet de vie. Et puis si on attendait que les hommes le propose, je crois qu'il y aurit beaucoup moins d'en fats dans les pays ou la fécondité est maîtrisée.

**Zabou** : merci

**dadmax** : Bien vu !

**Harry Gryffondor** : lol, y'a pas à avoir honte. Ne pas laisser de review est un droit imprescriptible du lecteur. Si l'autre fic que tu as lue est "Le journal de Ginny la Furie", d'Alysia, ce n'est pas vraiment une autre Ginny puisque je suis partie de sa fic et j'en ai fait une suite (avec son accord, bien entendu). C'est quoi ton premier livre ? Merci pour tous tes bons mots.

**Angel's Eyes** : Non, je ne conçois pas que Harry et Draco ne deviennent amis. Il ne fat pas oublier que Malefoy n'est pas un personnage sympathique, contrairement à ce que l'on peut lire dans certaines fics.

**Angie Black** : Hélas oui, pour beaucoup d'hommes admettre leurs sentiments et se décider à avoir des enfants est une démarche difficile. Je voulais un peu trancher avec le côté très sentimental (peut-être un peu trop) de mes premières fics. (je te pardonne pour la dernière fois, l'essentiel, c'est que tu prennes du plaisir à lire)

**Allima** : Oui, pour les maisons j'imagine aussi une évolution. Je pense que tu es contente de l'évolution de la relations entre Will et Christina. Merci pour tes reviews sur Ginny la furie….

**Namyothis** : J'attends tes idées (sans garanties que je les utiliserai car il va bien falloir que je mette fin à cette fic)

**Aresse** : Très bien ton résumé : j'ai eu de nouveaux lecteurs ! Oui, le pauvre Willy va devoir se remettre en cause …

**BabyChang** : Oui, Willy est un peu brutal dès qu'il se retrouve dans une situation qu'il ne maîtrise pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te décevoir ;-)

**Crookshank** : Bin, oui, c'est pas toujours facile de composer avec un monsieur !

**Milie** : mouarf, " il ne sait même pas dans quel sens ça se prend", c'est bien ce qu'il pense le pauvre ! Réponse sur Will et le mariage de Harry dans les notes d'auteurs. Je ne sais pas encore exactement quand va finir MSB mais cela ira au delà de la naissance de Lily.

**alana chantelune** : La Christina sait faire danser les ours, il semblerai ! A demain en mail et après-demain en vrai.

**Kira-sama** : Contente de te plaire. C'est le principal pour moi. La reviews systématique est en option ;-). Merci d'avoir au moins posé un mot.

**Relebe** :Eh bien non il a pas rompu. A la semaine prochaine alors.

**Lyane** : Faire collaborer Harry et Draco n'est pas une bonne idée selon le point de vue de Willy qui doit les surveiller tout le temps ! Mais il y aura une opération où ils interviendront tous les deux. Pour le bébé… tu verras bien !

**kyras01** : J'essaierai de passer voir ta fic mais ne promets rien ! Question de temps ! Merci pour tes compliments.

**Draya Felton** : à mercredi prochain, merci d'avoir laissé un mot.

**divine-sigyn** : Oui, Willy va voir sa vie changer un peu. J'ai pas prévu de raconter le mariage de Tonks (je vais y réfléchir). Je ne pensais pas faire une histoire si longue, mais j'avais plein de choses à dire en fait.

**Youpala** : J'ai eu un mal fou à faire entrer Christina dans la vie de Will, elle va pas nous quitter si vite !

**gaelle griffondor** : merci pour ton mot

**Csame** : Tu as ta grande scène et tes explications. Cool non ?

**La p'tite Lili **: J'espère que la suite t'a bien plu.

**Harana** : merci, bisous!

**sissicho** : Non, à priori on reste toute la fic avec le même point de vue. Plus de détails sur le mariage de Harry dans Après la Bataille

**Dawn456** : Dans l'ensemble il devrait y avoir par la suite toutes les scènes que tu demande. Meric pour ta longue review. (Migon les mini-Alixe !)

**Rayuroplanis** : Je crois que les jumeaux n'en font pas trop car ils savent qu'une Ginny énervée, c'est très dangereux. Bon, je pense que tu as une idée maintenant de ce que va devenir le Willy !

**orrchy** : Merci !

**Marie-Jo** : A mon avis, si elle était enceinte sans lui avoir demandé avant, il ne resterait pas. Mais il se décide à faire évoluer les choses, oui…

**Kaorulabelle** : Le chapitre répond à ta question je crois. A la semaine prochaine.

**beru ou bloub** : Oui, il c'est un célibataire endurci mais pas idiot pour autant.

**Hadler** : c'est une impression, en fait, les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs ! Mais non, tu t'es pas trompé. Poudlard ne viendra pas tout de suite. Will et Christina ont plein de comptes à régler avant !

**Fee Fleau** : Cela va être un peu plus chaotique en fait. Il est pas romantique pour deux sous le William. Et il n'a pas une image très positive de la famille en plus.

**Lily Petite Etoile** : Ça pour réfléchir, il va réfléchir… Bises

**Dreyd** : Si j'avais su qu'on parlerait un jour de moi sur un LJ ! o-O. L'analyse magique est dans le prochain chapitre !

**m4r13** : Oui, un petit retour en arrière ne fit jamais de mal ! Merci pour ton mot !

**fénice** : Mais c'est vrai que tu m'avais prévenu que tu partais dans ta review. J'avais oublié ! Tu lui en veux à ce pauvre Willy !


	21. La ceinture enchantée

**_-_ MON SORCIER BIEN-AIMÉ _-

* * *

_**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera

* * *

**

**Résumé de la semaine** : Harry : Alors c'est toi mon coéquipier ? Willy : Tais toi et écris ! Harry : On t'as coupé l'eau chaude pendant que tu prenais ta douche ce matin ou quoi ? Willy : Pitié... (Andromede)

**Note** : Pour ceux qui se demandent comment je fais pour avoir des tirets, la réponse est que j'ai mis **mes tirets en italique**. (Merci à Lila Flow de m'avoir passé le truc).  
_**Procédure pour mettre tous vos tirets en italique en une seule fois :  
**_Edition ­­_-_ Remplacer­­  
Cliquer sur le bouton _Plus_ ­­  
Zone _Rechercher_ : taper le tiret normal ­  
Zone _Remplacer­­_ : taper le tiret normal  
Cliquer sur _Format_ puis sur _­­Police_… et sélectionner _Italique_ ("mise en forme : italique" doit s'inscrire sous la zone _Remplacer)  
_Remplacer tout

* * *

**XX : La ceinture enchantée **

Même si savoir ce que Christina attendait de moi m'effrayait toujours autant, c'était un soulagement de pouvoir lui parler à cœur ouvert et de ne plus devoir surveiller la moindre de mes paroles. Par contre, je lui demandai de remettre à plus tard la rencontre qu'elle projetait entre moi et ses parents. Vu ce qu'elle m'avait révélé sur mes incohérences, je ne me sentais pas prêt à les affronter.

Toute la semaine qui suivit la révélation de mes origines, je passai mes soirées avec elle. Nous parlions beaucoup. Elle avait beaucoup de questions à me poser, et moi aussi.

J'avais projeté de lui apprendre à voyager en cheminée. C'était la seule façon de l'intégrer vraiment au monde magique. Le problème, c'est que je ne me voyais pas lui donner une leçon au beau milieu de la Halle aux Poudres. L'idéal serait de relier sa cheminée au réseau. Mais pour cela, il fallait faire une demande, donner des justifications, bref toute une procédure bureaucratique qui ne m'enchantait guère.

Tout à coup je me rappelai que le responsable du service des cheminées avait une petite dette envers mon coéquipier. C'était le moment de lui présenter la note. J'avais bien fait d'aider Potter, finalement. Il faut croire que les doux rêveurs qui sont persuadés que toute bonne action finit toujours par être récompensée ont parfois raison.

C'est ainsi que deux semaines après ma grande révélation, nous nous retrouvâmes dans son atelier, devant sa cheminée.

"C'est très simple, expliquai-je. Quand les flammes deviennent vertes, tu dois entrer dans la cheminée et crier ta destination. Ne crains rien, tu ne risques pas de te brûler. Une fois arrivée, tu fais juste un pas en avant pour laisser la place à la personne qui vient après.

_-_ Je vais être transportée directement ? demanda-t-elle dubitative.

_-_ Cela va durer quelques secondes. Si tu as mal au cœur, ferme les yeux.

_-_ Ça marche vraiment ?

_-_ Je suis bien arrivé par ta cheminée, non ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas, j'étais à l'étage, moi. J'ai rien vu.

_-_ Fais-moi confiance", répondis-je en me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Elle fit une petite grimace avant de demander :

"Et c'est quoi, l'adresse que je dois dire ?

_-_ On va commencer par la mienne. C'est Paracelsus, 3.

_-_ Pardon ? s'enquit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

_-_ Paracelsus, c'est le nom de l'immeuble où j'habite. Trois, c'est le numéro de mon appartement, lui expliquai-je patiemment.

_-_ Paracelsus ?

_-_ Oui, c'est le nom d'un alchimiste.

_-_ Paracelsus 3", répéta-t-elle visiblement plus préoccupée par la mémorisation de ce nom que par mes références historiques.

C'étais bien la première fois que je la voyais négliger quoique ce soit propre à élargir sa culture générale.

"Prononce-le bien distinctement, précisai-je.

_-_ Qu'est ce qui se passe, sinon ?

_-_ Tu risques d'arriver chez quelqu'un d'autre. Dans ce cas, ne panique pas, et répète ta destination calmement. Mais tout va bien se passer, dis-je tentant d'adopter une intonation rassurante.

_-_ Mais comment je sais que je suis arrivée si j'ai les yeux fermés ? insista-t-elle, visiblement pas rassurée du tout.

_-_ Il y a un petit choc à l'arrivée.

_-_ Un choc ? dit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

_-_ Oui , c'est comme quand un ascenseur arrive à destination. Rien de bien méchant. Allez, vas-y, maintenant.

_-_ Tu ne veux pas passer avant moi ? demanda-t-elle plaintivement.

_-_ Non, si je te laisse toute seule ici, tu n'iras jamais. Allez, tu prends cette poudre, tu la jettes dans la cheminée. Tu avances et tu dis Paracelsus 3."

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et fit ce que je lui avais dit de faire. Je crois bien qu'elle avait les yeux fermés avant même d'entrer dans les flammes. J'eus un petit pincement au cœur quand elle disparut, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre manière d'apprendre. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que j'avais appris, quelques trente ans auparavant.

Je laissai passer une vingtaine de secondes pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de libérer l'âtre, avant de la suivre. Je fus soulagé de la retrouver dans mon salon quand j'émergeai à mon tour de la cheminée. Elle était agenouillée sur le sol, visiblement secouée, mais au moins, elle était là. Je lui servis un whisky venant tout droit de la distillerie de mon père, et elle reprit peu à peu ses couleurs.

"C'est un peu fort, mais c'est pas mauvais, apprécia-t-elle, après être passée d'un blanc crayeux à un rouge cramoisi.

_-_ Je peux t'en avoir autant que tu veux, l'informai-je. Avec la potion anti-gueule de bois qui va avec.

_-_ Formidable.

_-_ Prête à repartir ?

_-_ Maintenant ?

_-_ Oui, il faut que tu fasses plusieurs voyages pour en prendre l'habitude."

Sans écouter ses protestations, je l'obligeai à faire une dizaine d'aller-retour entre son appartement et le mien. Finalement, quand je jugeai qu'elle se débrouillait suffisamment bien pour ne plus appréhender d'utiliser une cheminée et ne pas se faire remarquer si nous allions dans un lieu public, je l'invitai à rester chez moi pour dîner.

Elle prit alors le temps de regarder mon intérieur.

"C'est joli chez toi. Et c'est bien rangé."

Mais pourquoi les femmes sont-elles toujours étonnées de constater que je ne vis pas dans une cave crasseuse ?

"J'avais bien remarqué que la tenue d'une maison n'était pas ton point fort, ripostai-je, agacé.

_-_ Evidemment, moi je n'ai pas de baguette magique !

_-_ Cela n'a rien à voir. Il faut autant d'énergie pour le faire magiquement qu'à la main, tu sais. C'est juste un peu plus rapide.

_-_ Vraiment ?

_-_ Oui, les lois de la physique s'appliquent à nous aussi : '_Ce que la magie donne, la magie prend_'

_-_ Tu veux dire _'Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme ?_'

_-_ En gros, c'est ça.

_-_ Je suis très déçue. Je croyais qu'il suffisait de bouger le nez.

_-_ Encore une référence que tout le monde connaît, même les échappés de l'asile et les repris de justice ?

_-_ Quelque chose comme cela, oui, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Au fait, j'ai une question. L'autre jour, la tortue que tu as créée, elle existait en vrai ou pas ?

_-_ Oui et non. En fait la métamorphose utilise la matière de l'objet d'origine pour la transformer et lui donner la forme de l'objet de destination. Mais comme la nature n'aime pas être contrainte, la matière a tendance à revenir à sa forme première. De ce fait, maintenir la métamorphose prend de l'énergie au sorcier qui la pratique, surtout quand on transforme un objet inerte en être vivant. C'est pour ça que j'ai rendu à ta théière sa forme première. Cela m'aurait fatigué pour rien. Seuls les grands magiciens peuvent maintenir des objets sous une forme artificielle pendant une longue période. Généralement, ils puisent l'énergie autour d'eux pour préserver la leur. Mais le plus simple, pour le long terme, est d'utiliser un support : un objet magique qui se charge de pomper l'énergie et pratiquer la magie à votre place.

_-_ Tu ne pourrais donc pas faire apparaître un objet du néant ?

_-_ En théorie, on peut créer un objet à partir de la matière qui est tout autour de nous, mais c'est très difficile et cela demande une très grande puissance magique. Personnellement, je serais incapable de faire apparaître un objet important ou un peu complexe.

_-_ Tu ne pourrais donc pas faire jaillir des fleurs du néant pour me les offrir !"

Je préférai ne pas lui parler du sort d'Orchideus. D'abord parce que c'est un sortilège pour les cabotins romantiques, et que je n'avais pas envie de me ridiculiser en lui en faisant la démonstration. Ensuite parce que ce c'était une exception et qu'il n'était pas très pédagogique de commencer par là.

"Le plus simple est de faire venir à soi ce dont on a besoin, expliquai-je. _Accio_", ajoutai-je en tendant ma baguette vers un livre pour lui en faire la démonstration.

Ce dernier vint docilement dans ma main.

_-_ Si on veut épater la galerie, on peut avoir l'objet en question entre les mains, mais invisible." Je jetai un sort d'invisibilité sur le livre que je tenais. "Ensuite on lève le sort d'invisibilité au moment voulu".

Le livre réapparut subitement.

"Wouah ! fit Christina visiblement impressionnée

_-_ Ça en jette, hein ?

_-_ Si cela avait été des fleurs, c'est sûr, là je devenais carrément folle de toi.

_-_ Heureusement que ce ne sont pas des fleurs, alors !" remarquai-je, songeant que j'avais bien fait de ne pas lui faire une démonstration de d'Orchideus.

"William, un peu de romantisme n'a jamais tué personne.

_-_ Il y a des choses pires que la mort.

_-_ Très drôle !" répondit-elle d'un ton pincé.

Il valait mieux abandonner le sujet :

"Tu as faim ? Je vais préparer à manger.

_-_ Besoin d'aide ?

_-_ Ça ira. J'ai une cuisine sorcière, tu sais. Sans baguette, c'est pas très pratique."

Sous ses yeux écarquillés, je lui composai un bon dîner. Finalement, elle fit remarquer :

"Ça a quand même l'air plus facile avec une baguette.

_-_ Ça, c'est le talent. Si j'étais moins expert, tu te rendrais compte que ce n'est pas aussi évident que ça en a l'air. Il faut beaucoup de concentration pour éplucher des légumes, faire tourner une cuillère dans une casserole et allumer un feu simultanément.

_-_ Modeste, en plus !

_-_ Pour parler franchement, non, je ne suis pas modeste. Pour moi, la modestie, c'est de l'hypocrisie. Si on est bon en quelque chose, pourquoi faire comme si on était mauvais ? L'important, c'est de ne pas se surestimer ou d'ignorer ses points faibles.

_-_ Et c'est quoi tes points, faibles ?

_-_ Les connaître ne veut pas dire les divulguer à n'importe qui.

_-_ Je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

_-_ Si tu veux savoir mes points faibles, tu n'as qu'à les trouver toute seule."

B'en ouais, je m'appelle pas Potter, moi, et l'idée qu'on puisse me connaître à la perfection ne me paraissait pas souhaitable pour établir une relation à long terme.

oO§0§Oo

La semaine suivante, je profitai de la récente initiation de Christina aux voyages en cheminée pour l'emmener à Pré-au-Lard.

Dire que ce qu'elle y vit l'enchanta serait en dessous de la vérité. Pour ne pas m'embarrasser, elle essayait de se faire discrète, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire largement et d'ouvrir de grands yeux à chaque nouveauté que je lui présentais. Les oiseaux de la poste la ravirent, les sucreries d'Honeyduke l'enchantèrent, elle fut transportée par la Bièreaubeurre que nous servit Madame Rosemerta, elle frissonna quand je lui racontai toutes les légendes qui s'attachaient à la Cabane hurlante.

Finalement, alors que nous flânions dans les rues, elle s'arrêta devant une boutique d'artisanat magique qui avait ouvert récemment. Les bijoux présentés en devanture l'intéressaient à titre professionnel. Je lui proposai d'entrer pour les voir de plus près, et elle accepta.

Nous fûmes accueillis par une jeune femme très souriante. Timidement, Christina demanda à voir les colliers, puis dans la conversation qui suivit avoua en monter elle-même. La discussion devint assez technique. Je la regardais, heureux de la voir si à l'aise.

Finalement, elle remercia la vendeuse, et se dirigea vers la sortie. En passant, elle avisa une très jolie ceinture. Je lui suggérais de l'essayer, envisageant de la lui offrir, si elle la trouvait à son goût. Elle la passa autour de sa taille, mais à peine eut-elle joint les deux éléments du fermoir magique, qu'en un "pop" sonore, elle se transforma en chat.

Durant une seconde, nous restâmes pétrifiés. Puis, je me précipitai vers elle, au moment où elle lançait un miaulement désespéré qui me fendit le cœur. Je m'agenouillai devant le chat-Christina.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie, dis-je de la voix la plus calme possible. Tu vas bientôt te retrouver comme avant"

Je me retournai fou de rage vers la vendeuse pour lui dire ce que je pensais de ses méthodes, mais cette dernière semblait horrifiée :

"Oh ! Merlin, Merlin ! Mais ce n'est pas possible. Je vais le tuer. Je suis sûre que c'est lui. Je vais le tuer !"

Voyant qu'elle ne me serait d'aucun secours, je fis ce que j'aurais dû faire immédiatement. Je sortis ma baguette et effleurai Christina en murmurant :

"Finite incantatem"

Mais rien ne se passa. Le chat miaula. La vendeuse se mit à son tour à genoux à mes côtés :

"Ne paniquez pas, Madame. Si le sort a été jeté par la personne que je pense, il prendra fin tout seul d'ici quelques minutes."

Le chat tenta de s'approcher de moi, mais trébucha en miaulant de nouveau. Je lui caressai doucement la tête en lui murmurant des mots apaisants. Au bout d'un moment, la vendeuse nous dit :

"Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se re-transformer"

Effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, je n'eus que le temps de m'écarter avant que Christina ne reprenne sa forme première, assise par terre, les yeux écarquillés.

"Ça va ? lui demandai-je

_-_ Je... je crois."

Je l'aidai à se remettre sur pied, mais elle paraissait ébranlée.

"Venez vous asseoir, dit la vendeuse en la prenant par le coude. Je vais vous faire une tasse de thé."

Sans protester, Christina se laissa entraîner vers l'arrière-boutique.

Nous étions en train de boire un excellent thé indien et les mains de Christina commençaient à cesser de trembler quand la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit et qu'une voix joyeuse lança à la cantonade un chaleureux :

"Bonjour, tout le monde !"

La vendeuse bondit sur ses pieds et fonça dans la boutique.

"George ! J'ai justement deux mots à te dire !

_-_ Ah Padma, comme ces paroles sonnent doucement à mes oreilles. Que puis-je pour toi, ô belle déesse ?

_-_ Espèce de crétin ! Est-ce que les mots "ceinture" et "chat" te disent quelque chose ?

_-_ Déjà ! Alors, c'était comment ?

_-_ Imbécile ! C'est tombé sur une moldue figure-toi ! Avec tes conneries, je vais finir à Azkaban !

_-_ Heureusement qu'il n'y a plus de Détraqueurs à Azkaban ! plaisanta-t-il. Allons, calme-toi, elle ne va pas porter plainte pour ça, quand même !"

Je connaissais cette voix et j'avais déjà entendu ce prénom quelque part. Je décidai d'intervenir pour mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête de ce petit con.

Je me levai et repassai à mon tour dans la boutique :

"Monsieur Weasley, puis-je vous rappeler que la magie exercée sur des Moldus sans raison valable est strictement interdite ?"

Il perdit d'un coup son sourire et sa superbe :

"Monsieur Stratford ! dit-il d'une voix mourante.

_-_ Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Padma la vendeuse.

_-_ C'est le partenaire de Harry", répondit le roux qui n'en menait pas large.

Elle sembla comprendre ce que cela impliquait car elle pâlit et se serait sans doute effondrée si elle ne s'était retenue au comptoir.

"Cela peut vous coûter jusqu'à trois mois d'emprisonnement, continuai-je d'une voix tranquille.

_-_ Je... je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas intentionnel. Je ne pensais pas que cela tomberait sur... sur une moldue..."

Lui aussi avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

"Avec un peu de chance, le Magenmagot prendra en compte cette circonstance atténuante, commentai-je d'une voix doucereuse. Dans le cas contraire, comme vous le faisiez si justement remarquer, heureusement qu'il n'y a plus de Détraqueurs à Azkaban !"

Même ses taches de rousseur commençaient à disparaître.

J'entendis derrière moi Christina repousser sa chaise. Elle s'apprêtait à intervenir, trouvant sans doute que j'allais trop loin. Considérant que j'avais atteint mon but, je lâchai :

"Enfin, pour cette fois, je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute. Je vous demanderai simplement de présenter vos excuses à la dame.

_-_ Bien... bien sûr !" bafouilla le rouquin qui se sentait revivre.

Il demanda humblement pardon à sa victime. Il eut l'intelligence de ne pas en faire trop, et prit congé avec une discrétion qui ne lui ressemblait pas. La vendeuse le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et lui fit sans doute de nouveaux reproches car nous entendîmes un rapide conciliabule.

Finalement, elle revint vers nous et me regarda avec admiration :

"Monsieur Stratford, je ne sais comment vous remercier. Je n'ai jamais vu George Weasley se faire remonter les bretelles de cette façon. Et Merlin sait si sa mère et nos professeurs à Poudlard ont essayé. C'était du grand art !"

Et oui, ma mignonne, on apprend des petites choses utiles dans la salle commune de Serpentard !

Nous finîmes notre thé et prîmes congé. Avant que nous ne sortions, la vendeuse donna un paquet à Christina, en précisant que c'était un cadeau, "pour se faire pardonner". Cette dernière l'ouvrit et un magnifique châle en soie apparut.

"Même s'il gèle dehors, il suffit que vous le jetiez sur vos épaules pour avoir chaud, spécifia la jeune femme. Il est imperméable aussi."

"Mais c'est beaucoup trop beau. Je ne peux pas l'accepter !

_-_ C'est un cadeau de George en fait. Il m'a demandé de vous le donner. Si vous n'en voulez pas, allez le lui rendre directement. Mais je vous le déconseille. Sa boutique de Pré-au-Lard est encore plus piégée que celle de Londres.

_-_ Il vaut mieux éviter", décidai-je, considérant que ma compagne en avait assez vu pour la journée.

Christina remercia chaleureusement et nous partîmes enfin. Une fois rentrés chez elle, je lui demandai si elle ne regrettait pas de m'avoir accompagné.

"Oh non ! J'ai adoré cette visite. Bien sûr, à la fin, j'ai eu un peu peur, mais cela n'a pas été si terrible. Tu sais, ajouta-t-elle après réflexion, le plus affolant ça a été de me retrouver avec les yeux à vingt centimètres du sol. Je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite que j'avais été transformée. J'ai juste eu l'impression que toute la boutique devenait immense. Ce n'est que lorsque je me suis entendue miauler que j'ai compris que c'était moi qui avais changé. Cela fait vraiment bizarre d'avoir quatre pattes, conclut-elle. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas très bien réussi à m'en servir. Cela t'est déjà arrivé d'être transformé ainsi ?

_-_ Une ou deux fois, en cours de Métamorphose. On s'entraînait les uns sur les autres.

_-_ Tu pourrais me transformer alors ?

_-_ Oui, mais avec beaucoup de concentration et de puissance magique. La métamorphose des mammifères est un exercice très délicat. Si tu veux vraiment une démonstration, je pense que je te transformerais plutôt en cancrelat. C'est beaucoup plus simple !

_-_ Merci bien, je te crois sur parole.

_-_ En tout cas, enchanter cette ceinture ainsi, c'était loin d'être évident. Ces frères Weasley sont vraiment très forts.

_-_ Ces frères... parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ?

_-_ Un paquet, oui. Mais seuls deux d'entre eux, des jumeaux, sont aussi redoutables. Ils tiennent un magasin de farces et attrapes. Cela dit, ce ne sont pas les seuls à avoir du talent. Un de leurs frères vient d'obtenir un très haut poste au Ministère et pourrait bien devenir un jour notre Ministre.

_-_ Tu as l'air de bien les connaître.

_-_ Il se trouve que mon partenaire est très lié avec eux et vient d'épouser leur petite sœur.

_-_ Ton partenaire ? Le beau gosse qui était avec toi la seconde fois que tu as pris le thé chez moi ?

_-_ Comment ça, le beau gosse ?

_-_ Ecoute, c'est pas ma faute s'il est mignon. Et puis tu viens de me dire qu'il est marié.

_-_ Exactement, et sa femme, elle est pas commode avec ses rivales ! Pire qu'un troupeau de Détraqueurs !

_-_ C'est quoi un Détraqueur ?

_-_ Euh... la matérialisation de l'horreur.

_-_ Elle est si laide que cela ? demanda Christina en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ Non, elle est mignonne, très, très mignonne même. Mais elle a un sacré caractère.

_-_ Et bien, buvons alors aux amours du beau gosse et de sa très, très mignonne épouse et arrêtons de nous asticoter, d'accord ?

_-_ Tu as raison, nous avons mieux à faire", ai-je répondu en l'attirant à moi.

oO§0§Oo

Au cours des semaines suivantes, Christina et moi avons continué nos sorties, en partie chez les moldus, en partie dans le monde sorcier. Nous n'avions pas tellement changé nos habitudes, si l'on excepte que je passais plus de nuits chez elle. Elle venait aussi parfois me rejoindre dans mon appartement, mais c'était plus rare car, le plus souvent, elle continuait à travailler dans son atelier pendant nos débuts de soirée.

Nous n'avons pas reparlé tout de suite de nos projets d'avenir. Christina devait avoir compris qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à me brusquer. Mais, même sans l'évoquer, nous testions notre capacité à vivre durablement ensemble et à accepter les différences qui nous séparaient.

Désormais, je n'hésitais plus à faire de la magie devant elle : sorts domestiques, métamorphose de vêtements, réparation d'une assiette cassée. A début, elle semblait assez troublée, puis petit à petit sembla s'habituer. Il est vrai que moi aussi je m'étais imperceptiblement accoutumé à la télévision et à l'informatique.

Vers la mi-février, alors que nous nous mettions au lit, je finis par aborder un sujet qui commençait à me turlupiner mais qui était assez délicat.

"Hum, on ne pourrait pas utiliser un autre moyen de contraception ?

_-_ Celui-ci te pose un problème ?

_-_ Il en existe de moins contraignant, non ?

_-_ Ce n'est pas seulement une question de contraception."

Ça, je le savais, car je m'étais renseigné sur la question par le biais de mes lectures empruntées à la Bibliothèque d'études moldues. Au début, j'étais surtout préoccupé par l'endroit où me procurer les articles en question. Finalement, cette connaissance ne m'avait pas été utile car Christina en avait toujours un stock, dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, plus que satisfaisant pour mon ego de mâle. Mais au cours de mes recherches, j'avais découvert qu'il existait d'autres moyens plus commodes et surtout j'avais appris l'existence de certaines maladies moldues dont le contraceptif proposé par Christina pouvait protéger. L'idée qu'elle me soupçonne malade m'avait profondément déplue, mais le sujet était trop difficile à aborder et j'avais dû renoncer à lui en parler à l'époque.

"C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, admis-je. Mais euh… je ne pense pas qu'il y ait vraiment lieu… je euh… enfin, je suis en excellente santé et…

_-_ William, il se trouve qu'il existe une maladie très dangereuse dont on peut être porteur sans en avoir les symptômes. On peut être contagieux sans le savoir.

_-_ Nous n'avons pas ce genre de chose chez nous.

_-_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'en as jamais entendu parler que cela n'existe pas. On a mis plus de dix ans à rendre l'information publique en Europe. Et s'il y a des liens entre sorciers et moldus, le virus finira par passer, crois-moi, si ce n'est déjà fait. Es-tu certain qu'aucune de tes anciennes petites amies n'a eu de relation avec un moldu avant toi ?

_-_ Je ne leur ai jamais demandé, mais c'est assez peu probable.

_-_ Ecoute, William. Je suis peut-être assez inconsciente pour avoir une liaison avec un type très bizarre, mais pas au point de prendre des risques inutiles quand une maladie mortelle est en jeu."

Je trouvai cette insistance offensante, mais il valait mieux être constructif que d'user ma salive à la persuader de son erreur :

"J'ai lu qu'il y avait un test qui permettait de savoir si on était malade ou pas, lui indiquai-je.

_-_ Tu accepterais de le faire ?

_-_ Pourquoi pas, si cela peut te rassurer ? Mais il y a un truc que je n'ai pas très bien compris. C'est quoi au juste une "prise de sang".

_-_ Rien de bien méchant. Je vais essayer de nous prendre rendez-vous pour demain.

_-_ Nous ?

_-_ Il me paraît normal de faire le test avec toi, non ? Après tout, c'est toi aussi que je protège en utilisant des préservatifs."

Je laissai tomber le sujet et décidai de lui faire confiance pour la bonne marche à suivre. Elle m'entraîna le lendemain dans un "Laboratoire d'analyse". Dès que j'y mis les pieds, je détestai ce lieu. Cela me fit penser à Ste Mangouste, en pire.

Quand ce fut notre tour, Christina demanda à me suivre dans la petite pièce où se passait l'examen, expliquant que j'étais étranger. Alors que la préposée préparait son attirail, je remarquai une longue pointe en acier.

"Eh, mais qu'est ce qu'elle va me faire ? chuchotai-je à Christina.

_-_ Ce n'est rien, juste une petite piqûre. On ne sent presque rien. Tiens-toi tranquille, tu es censé savoir ce que c'est."

La femme ayant terminé ses préparatifs se tourna vers nous et me serra le bras avec un lien, avant s'approcher de moi la pointe acérée.

"Le monsieur a peur des piqûres? demanda-t-elle notant mon regard horrifié.

_-_ Oui, il déteste ça. Il vaut peut-être mieux que tu ne regarde pas, William."

Mais je l'observai me trouer la peau avec une fascination morbide. Quand je vis mon sang dégouliner dans la fiole en verre, mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner.

Dix secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai les jambes surélevées, avec l'infirmière en train de faire des réflexions sur les hommes qui roulent des mécaniques et tournent de l'œil à la vue d'une petite goutte de sang, et Christina qui me demandait comment je me sentais. Mon regard dut être éloquent, car elle demanda à la femme d'en finir au plus vite. Elle se soumit à son tour à l'opération et nous quittâmes les lieux.

On a beau dire, il y a quand même des domaines où les moldus en sont vraiment restés à des méthodes barbares !

oO§0§Oo

Le résultat des analyses fut satisfaisant, et je proposai à Christina d'essayer les méthodes de contraception sorcières que je lui affirmai comme étant beaucoup plus sûres. En fait, je désirais garder la mainmise sur cet aspect, ne lui accordant qu'une confiance relative en la matière, tant était grand son désir de maternité. Un oubli est si vite arrivé, n'est ce pas ?

Je lui fis donc choisir entre une potion à ingurgiter à chaque pleine lune et un sort que je lui appliquerai à chaque fois. Elle choisit la seconde solution.

oO§0§Oo

Au début du mois de mars, nous décidâmes d'aller dîner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Alors que nous sortions de la Halle aux Poudres, nous croisâmes Potter, son balai sur l'épaule.

Il hocha discrètement la tête à mon intention, s'apprêtant à continuer son chemin. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais organisé de rencontre entre Christina et une de mes relations sorcières. Je me dis que Potter serait un bon début.

"Potter ! Bonsoir. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de Christina Fallen. Nous avions visité son atelier quand nous avons enquêté sur le vol des bijoux à Londres. Christina, mon partenaire, Harry Potter.

_-_ Mais bien sûr, je me rappelle parfaitement de Madame, dit-il en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Belle soirée pour se promener, n'est ce pas ?

_-_ On pensait aller manger un morceau. Tu aurais un moment pour prendre l'apéritif avec nous ?

_-_ Ma femme ne rentre pas avant une bonne heure, répondit-il en regardant sa montre. Ce sera avec plaisir."

Nous nous rendîmes de concert au restaurant. Potter s'installa, selon son habitude, de façon à tourner le dos aux autres clients. Nous prîmes place face à lui.

Potter nous confia la raison de sa présence à cet endroit :

"Je suis allé faire réviser mon balai, expliqua-t-il. La Coupe du Ministère va bientôt commencer.

_-_ Il est beau, mais il n'est plus tout jeune, ton balai, remarquai-je. Tu n'es pas tenté d'en racheter un neuf, un _Foudre de Guerre_, par exemple ?

_-_ Le _Foudre_ est plus rapide, mais je le trouve moins maniable pour faire de la haute voltige. Et puis, celui-là c'est un cadeau, alors j'y tiens beaucoup.

_-_ Ah, je vois. Potter est un des meilleurs attrapeurs du pays, expliquai-je à Christina. Il attrape le Vif d'or au péril de sa vie à chaque match.

_-_ Je n'avais pas compris que le... comment tu m'as dis que cela s'appelle déjà ? demanda Christina en se tournant vers moi

_-_ Le Quidditch.

_-_ Je n'avais pas compris que le Quidditch était aussi dangereux.

_-_ Théoriquement, il ne l'est pas tant que ça. C'est juste que Potter est très enthousiaste. Mais il est vrai qu'il n'a pas le choix. S'il perd, c'est son entraîneur qui le tuera.

_-_ Avez-vous déjà vu un match ? demanda Potter, amusé, à Christina qui ouvrait de grand yeux.

_-_ Non, pas encore.

_-_ Il faudra que vous veniez voir une de nos rencontres, alors. C'est très important, le Quidditch. Une notion culturelle indispensable dans le monde sorcier.

_-_ C'est un peu comme le Rugby chez nous, remarqua Christina. C'est sans doute moins impressionnant, mais c'est important pour les Anglais.

_-_ Je sais, acquiesça Potter. J'ai passé mon enfance chez les Moldus.

_-_ Oh, cela veut-il dire que vos parents n'étaient pas sorciers ?"

Finalement, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que cela, pensai-je en écrasant le pied de Christina sous la table.

"Si, mes parents étaient sorciers, mais ce sont mon oncle et ma tante qui m'ont élevé, répondit mon partenaire d'une voix neutre avant d'enchaîner rapidement. "Vous n'avez pas trop de mal avec les voyages en cheminée ? Mes premiers trajets ont été un cauchemar, j'ai mis des années à m'y habituer.

_-_ Oh non ! William m'a bien expliqué, et une fois la nouveauté estompée, je n'ai pas eu trop de problème. C'est juste très salissant.

_-_ Vous avez de la chance. J'avais mal articulé la destination lors de mon premier voyage et du coup je me suis retrouvé Allées des Embrumes au lieu du chemin de Traverse.

_-_ C'est une rue très mal fréquentée avec plein de boutiques louches, expliquai-je à ma compagne.

_-_ Oui, en plus c'est chez Barjow et Beurk que j'ai atterri. Une boutique très particulière. Heureusement, une personne de ma connaissance, un certain Hagrid est passé par là. Comme c'était un demi-géant, j'ai pu le repérer de loin.

_-_ Un demi-géant ? demanda Christina étonnée.

_-_ Oui, les géants sont assez sauvages et les unions entre géants et humains assez rares, mais cela arrive quand même.

_-_ Hagrid, tu parles du garde-chasse de Poudlard ? demandai-je.

_-_ Oui, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi à mes débuts dans le monde sorcier. Il m'a emmené ici pour acheter mes premières fournitures scolaires. Il m'a même offert une chouette."

Je donnai un léger coup de pied à Christina pour qu'elle ne l'interroge pas plus avant. Je me rappelai parfaitement l'avis de recherche qui avait été lancé au sujet du grand barbu peu avant la fin de la guerre. Je n'avais pas entendu dire qu'on l'ait retrouvé.

Le regard lointain de Potter confirma que ma mémoire était fidèle. C'est fou le nombre de cadavres que ce gamin trimballe dans sa tête. Il secoua énergiquement cette dernière avant de détourner, une fois de plus, la conversation :

"Ma femme est passionnée d'art moldu. Elle serait sans doute ravie de vous rencontrer, Madame Fallen.

_-_ Cela me plairait aussi beaucoup. J'ai l'impression que très peu de sorciers s'intéressent à notre monde. Vous vivez très à l'écart des non-sorciers, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_ Disons que l'on s'y intéresse plus de nos jours qu'il y a quelques années. Feu mon beau-père passait pour un illuminé avec sa collection de prises de courant.

_-_ Une collection de prises de courant ! C'est euh… original commenta Christina. Et il avait les appareils qui vont avec ?

_-_ Quelques-uns. Mais il ne pouvait pas les faire marcher, bien sûr.

_-_ Il devait regretter de ne pas avoir d'électricité chez lui.

_-_ Être raccordé au réseau électrique ne résout pas tout, à cause des ondes magiques.

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ Les ondes magiques ne sont pas compatibles avec les autres formes d'énergie. Tenez, par exemple, le téléphone de Stratford ne peut pas fonctionner ici. Il y a une trop grande concentration de sorciers et d'objets magiques.

_-_ C'est pour ça que j'ai l'impression que tu ne l'allumes jamais ? me demanda-t-elle.

_-_ Oui, je suis rarement dans un endroit où ça peut marcher. Heureusement qu'il n'y a que quatre appartements dans mon immeuble ce qui constitue un niveau de magie assez bas pour que je puisse utiliser mon téléphone chez moi.

_-_ Hermione m'a expliqué que pour les utiliser au Ministère et installer les prises de rechargement, cela a été très difficile, expliqua Potter.

_-_ Comme toujours, ton amie est une mine de renseignements. Les Mystères ont effectivement travaillé d'arrache-pied pendant des semaines avant de trouver une solution. La réception a toujours été mauvaise là-bas, mais c'était mieux que rien puisqu'on n'osait plus utiliser les cheminées.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec les cheminées, demanda Christina.

_-_ Elles étaient contrôlées par Tu-sais-qui, répondis-je, sans réfléchir.

_-_ Tu-sais-qui ? C'est qui ça ?" questionna plaisamment Christina, pensant à une blague.

Merde ! Bonjour la gaffe. Et c'était entièrement de ma faute. Car non seulement c'est moi qui avais amené ce nom sur le tapis, mais en plus, je n'avais pas encore abordé le sujet avec Christina, préférant qu'elle soit plus à l'aise avec notre monde avant de lui en dévoiler les plus sombres aspects. Lui faire un cours d'histoire maintenant, devant Potter en plus, ne m'emballait pas vraiment.

Je cherchais désespérément une façon de détourner la conversation, quand Potter répondit tranquillement :

"C'est un mage noir qui a tenté de prendre le pouvoir, il y a quelques années.

_-_ Un mage noir ? Il a un drôle de nom, s'étonna Christina.

_-_ En fait, son véritable nom était Tom Jedusor et il se faisait appeler Voldemort, précisa Potter, me faisant grimacer. Mais il a causé de la mort de tant de gens et inspiré une telle terreur que la plupart des sorciers n'osent toujours pas prononcer son nom.

_-_ Vous l'avez dit pourtant.

_-_ Un homme sage m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur d'un nom.

_-_ Vous avez fini par l'arrêter ?

_-_ Il est mort", répondit Potter, d'une voix égale.

Christina ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question. Considérant que cela avait déjà été beaucoup trop loin, je lui balançai sous la table un coup de pied pour qu'elle la boucle. Mais je calculai mal mon élan et j'y allai un peu fort, arrachant une exclamation de douleur à ma compagne.

Potter haussa les sourcils et dit, clairement moqueur :

"Je pense qu'on devrait changer de sujet avant que notre ami Stratford ne nous fasse une crise cardiaque.

_-_ T'as retrouvé ton sens de l'humour, toi ? lui lançai-je, assez agacé par la situation dans laquelle je m'étais imprudemment fourré.

_-_ Et toi, tu sembles avoir perdu le tien. Quel dommage que nous n'arrivions pas à en faire preuve au même moment, hein !"

J'étais en train de rechercher une riposte qui lui ferait comprendre qui avait le plus d'humour, quand le hasard, qui décidément était très en forme ce soir, se chargea de lui rabattre son caquet :

"Ex... Excusez-moi Monsieur. Vous êtes bien Harry Potter ?"

Un môme, qui devait avoir huit ou neuf ans, se tenait près de notre table. Potter ferma les yeux une seconde avant d'adopter l'expression neutre qui était la sienne dans ce genre d'occasion, et de se retourner vers le gamin.

"Oui, c'est bien moi.

_-_ Ooh ! Je... Excusez-moi... Je voulais juste vous demander... Vous pourriez me signer ma carte de Chocogrenouille ?"

Il se trouve que je n'avais jamais vu la carte en question car je n'étais pas présent quand Potter était allé faire son petit cadeau au responsable des cheminées. Je me penchai donc pour regarder celle que le mioche lui tendait.

Il était pas mal là-dessus. Il saluait de la main en souriant, vêtu d'une robe verte qui le mettait en valeur. M'est avis que si le môme avait une grande sœur, il ferait bien de la planquer soigneusement sa carte !

"Je suis désolé, répondit Potter à son habitude, mais je ne signe aucun autographe."

La déception du gamin fut tangible, mais il en fallait davantage pour que Potter déroge à son principe.

"Je... Oui. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé, dit tristement le mioche.

_-_ Ce n'est rien. Bonne soirée", conclut Potter avant de se retourner vers nous.

Je sentis que Christina déplaçait ses jambes sous la table, sans doute pour les mettre hors de ma portée dans le cas où je la soupçonnerais d'être assez stupide pour poser une question indiscrète.

"Vous avez déjà mangé des chocogrenouilles ? la questionna Potter.

_-_ Non, qu'est ce que c'est ?

_-_ Des confiseries en chocolat qui ont une forme de grenouille et qui se sauvent en sautillant si vous ne les attrapez pas assez vite après avoir ouvert le sachet qui les contient. Elles sont vendues avec des cartes représentant les sorciers. Un gamin sur deux les collectionne.

_-_ Comme les collections Panini ?

_-_ Euh... sans doute, dit Potter qui manifestement ne connaissait pas plus que moi ce dont elle parlait.

_-_ Ce sont des albums sur lesquels on doit coller des cartes. Ces dernières sont vendues par paquets. Quand on a des cartes en double, on les échange avec les copains.

_-_ Oui, c'est le même principe.

_-_ J'ai jamais réussi à récupérer celle de Wilbur le Fou, remarquais-je. Des fois je me suis demandé si elle existait vraiment.

_-_ Mon ami Ron a mis des années avant de tomber sur celle d'Agrippa, répondit Potter en souriant à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Pourtant, il était difficile de manger plus de sucreries que lui ! Et aujourd'hui, il n'a toujours pas réussi à avoir la mienne, conclut-il comme si l'échec de son ami était une bonne plaisanterie.

_-_ Je croyais qu'on en avait mis à ta disposition.

_-_ Mais où serait le plaisir si je la lui donnais directement, hein ?"

Tout à coup, il regarda sa montre et fit un bond.

"Mais vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ! Ma femme doit m'attendre depuis un bon moment maintenant. Elle va encore dire que je suis toujours en retard !"

Il se leva précipitamment et fouilla dans sa poche pour régler sa consommation.

"Laisse tomber lui dis-je. A charge de revanche.

_-_ Merci. Ce fut un plaisir. A une autre fois, j'espère", sourit-il en direction de Christina avant de partir en toute hâte, son balai sous le bras.

"Désolée si j'ai gaffé, dit Christina. Mais tu aurais pu y aller un peu moins fort. Je suis sûre que j'ai un bleu maintenant. Sans compter mon pied tout écrabouillé.

_-_ Pardon, m'excusai-je. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, mais tu posais vraiment les mauvaises questions. Montre-moi où tu as mal, je vais t'arranger ça."

Je lui appliquai un léger sort de guérison.

"Tu m'expliques, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle une fois soulagée.

_-_ Non, pas ici. Je préfère attendre qu'on rentre.

_-_ Cela a un rapport avec cette histoire de carte ?

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Il est très connu, c'est ça ?

_-_ Christina ! J'ai dit, pas ici."

Tout au long du repas, elle essaya de grappiller des informations, mais à ce petit jeu j'étais plus habile qu'elle et elle en fut pour ses frais.

C'est ainsi que plus tard, dans son salon londonien, je racontai la fulgurante ascension de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, comment le Survivant avait résisté à l'_Avada Kedavra_ après le meurtre de ses parents, la résurrection de son ennemi qui était intervenue treize ans plus tard et l'inexplicable acharnement du Seigneur des Ténèbres à avoir la peau du Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Puis je lui parlai de la Bataille du Survivant, à laquelle j'avais participé, où j'avais perdu grand nombre de mes collègues et au cours de laquelle le célèbre Harry Potter avait définitivement mis fin à la guerre.

Quand j'en eus fini, Christina resta un long moment silencieuse. Puis finalement elle murmura :

"C'est fou, cette guerre si proche de nous et qui est passée inaperçue...

_-_ Inaperçue, pas complètement. Mais quand il y avait des morts moldus, on leur inventait une autre cause.

_-_ Et ce garçon, il a quel âge ?

_-_ Il doit avoir dans les vingt-deux ans.

_-_ Mais il avait quel âge quand tout cela s'est passé ?

_-_ Dix huit ans.

_-_ Mais c'est affreux, ce pauvre garçon ! Et ce surnom que vous lui donnez ! C'est abominable !

_-_ Hein ? Pourquoi ?

_-_ Mais enfin, tu ne te rends pas compte qu'à chaque fois que vous l'appelez le Survivant, vous lui rappelez qu'il a survécu à ses parents et autres victimes de cette guerre !

_-_ Il n'est pas le seul à avoir survécu à ceux qu'il connaissait.

_-_ Oui, mais lui, on le lui rappelle à chaque fois qu'il met le nez dehors !"

Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à cet aspect des choses. Je savais qu'il ressentait à l'égard de la Bataille la même culpabilité que moi et que l'épisode Diggory pesait lourdement sur sa conscience. Mais je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'il vivait avec ce malaise depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si susceptible sur tout ce qui touchait sa célébrité.

"Il y a autre chose que je ne comprends pas, me dit Christina.

_-_ Oui ?

_-_ Pourquoi est-ce lui qui a été opposé à ce sorcier ? Il n'était pas encore Auror, à l'époque, n'est ce pas?

_-_ Non effectivement, il sortait tout juste de Poudlard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est lui qui s'y est collé, et j'avoue que c'est une question que je me pose régulièrement.

_-_ Tu ne le lui as pas demandé ?

_-_ Non. On discute pas mal, mais il y a encore des sujets qui semblent difficiles pour lui. D'ailleurs, je suis étonné qu'il soit resté si à l'aise, quand tu l'as interrogé sur Tu-sais-qui. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il est jeune marié, rien ne semble l'atteindre.

_-_ Des fois, ça fait du bien de se marier", dit Christina d'une voix rêveuse.

Cette soirée était un véritable fiasco.

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**09/03/2005** : Bonjour à tous. 

Tout d'abord, je **réponds de manière publique à une remarque** que j'ai retrouvée dans un certain nombre de reviews : Christina accepte bien facilement ce que lui révèle William et s'est montré drôlement patiente en ne lui demandant pas de se justifier avant qu'il ne se décide.

Mon idée est que Christina est avant tout très soulagée de voir William revenir. Donc ce qu'il lui révèle passe un peu au second plan, du moins dans un premier temps. D'autre part, elle est fan du Seigneur des Anneaux et autres livres de Fantasy et puis c'est une artiste, dotée de beaucoup d'imagination, ce qui facilite son initiation au monde de la magie.

En ce qui concerne la patience de Christina, tout comme William, elle a nié la réalité des sentiments qu'elle ressentait. On peut même dire qu'elle s'est montrée assez irresponsable dans sa relation. Cela arrive en amour…

oO§0§Oo

Ensuite, je voulais vous annoncer que **j'ai l'intention de mettre William Stratford dans le domaine public**.

En gros, si vous voulez l'utiliser dans d'autres fics (ainsi que _Calimera_ et _Djeiyanna_ l'ont déjà fait), cela ne me pose pas de problème. Mes seules conditions sont :

_-_ être prévenue,

_-_ que Stratford ne soit pas trop dénaturé (je ne veux pas le retrouver en couple avec Harry par exemple).

A priori, j'apprécierais être citée dans vos notes d'auteur, mais je ne vous poursuivrai pas si vous l'omettez.

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** : 

**Lila Flow** : Je suis heureuse que mes autres histoires t'aient plu aussi. Merci infiniment pour ton "truc" je vais le rajouter dans mon guide !

**Belval** : Je pense plutôt que tu commence à comprendre ma logique et mon rythme et que tu peux laisser ton hamster reposer en paix ! Les secrets d'Hermione, j'ai enfin rattrapé mon retard et je profite de mon chapitre quotidien, c'est un vrai bonheur (comme quoi je suis pas la seule à en donner). Pour Molly, ton avis ne fait pas l'unanimité : beaucoup la trouvent trop possessive. Mais moi aussi je vois le côté positif de l'amour qu'elle porte à ses "enfants". Sans doute mes tendances pro-familiales. Euh, non, j'ai pas prévu de les faire finir à Ste Mangouste ! Faut dormir plus que cela la nuit !

**Angel's Eyes** : Je ne suis pas sûre que le silence pesait sur la conscience de Stratford, mais cela ne lui facilitait pas la vie. Je pense que l'engagement qu'elle lui demande lui est plus pesant que tout autre chose.

**Relebe** : oui, ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci d'être passé.

**Titania.M** : Ainsi que je le dis plus haut, je pense que Christina est aidé par son tempérament "artiste" pour accepter l'existence de la magie. Et puis elle est du genre à aimer SDA, hein ! Je crois qu'elle n'a pas trop mal réussi son adaptation.

**sissicho** : La relation Stratford Christina est un des sujets important de la fic. Donc pas question de l'abandonner. Non, Christina ne peut pas aller à Poudlard. Les repousse moldus y sont trop forts. Merci d'aimer.

**chrys** : oui, une véritable relation s'est également contruite entre Harry et Willy. Il y aura aussi du progrès avec Rogue, mais pas de franche camaraderie quand même.

**sofia evans** : Merci, à la semaine prochaine

**Marie-Jo** : Oui, faut le faire, 19 chapitres pour faire comprendre le titre ! On pouvait aussi considérer ce dernier comme un indice. Contente de te plaire.

**Ryan** : Bien sûr qu'il y a des hommes qui veulent des enfants. Mais, contrairement aux Weasley, Stratford représente la frange irréductible qui n'en veux pas. Cela dit, le "déclic" se fait souvent plus vite chez les femmes que chez les hommes.

**Eireann** : Oui, on va aborder un nouveau sujet.

**Csame** : Merci d'avoir pris la peine de laisser un mot malgré ta fatigue.

**Coline** : Willy est effectivement coureur de jupon et célibataire endurci mais même les "vieux garçon" se font parfois prendre par les sentiments. Cela dit, cela ne se fera pas sans difficulté, ni du jour au lendemain. Je t'embrasse aussi.

**kyras01** : Contente que cela te plaise. Bises

**dadmax** : Cela lui arrache la langue effectivement. Et c'est encore pire quand il s'agit de sentiments. J'aime beaucoup Leçon pour la vie que j'ai lu en cours de traduction.;-)

**Lyane** : Christina a un côté artiste et rêveur qui l'aide bien. Je ne pense pas qu'elle y croyait vraiment avant d'y être. J'ai enfin rattrapé mon retard pour les Secrets d'Hermione. Oui, j'adore McGregor, elle n'est pas du tout Mary-Sue, on regrette vraiment qu'elle ne soit que OC.

**m4r13** : Oui, Harry a de la chance que Ginny l'ai pris en main. Il reste un peu simplet. Mais c'est pour cela qu'il ne comprend pas trop les questions que se pose Willy et qu'il ne trouve pas d'autre solution que de l'emmener voir de visu ce qu'est une famille (un petit dessin valant toujours mieux qu'un grand discours).

**Namyothis** : Heureusement que je m'améliore, j'ai relu mes premiers chapitres, je les ai trouvés drôlement lents.

**Nobee** : C'est gentil, mais je suis parfaitement consciente que j'écris moins bien que Miss Teigne (notamment pour ce qui est de l'élaboration de l'intrigue). Il est vrai que j'avais pris le point de vue général dans ALB pour éviter les contraintes du point de vue unique, mais c'est vrai que j'arrive plus facilement à faire passer l'humour avec la 1ère personne alors j'y suis revenue.

**Allima** : Eh oui, il faut se méfier des a priori !

**Crookshank** : Houlà, me comparer à Miss Teigne, c'est cruel ! Mais c'est très gentil de dire que je soutiens la comparaison mais je suis loin d'en être persuadée. Très heureuse d'avoir su répondre à tes attentes. Les prochains chapitres seront effectivement très axés sur la relation Will-Christina

**Geobabault** : j'étais obligé de prendre mon temps pour cette relation car le Willy est un dur à cuire. Il fallait qu'il soit vraiment mordu pour ne pas fuir à toutes jambes devant une demande d'engagement. Il devait évoluer sur un certain nombre de choses aussi.

**Fee Fleau** : Mouarf, ce côté association nourriture-accueil est aussi très inspiré de ma grand-mère (celle du voleur). J'espère que ton anniversaire s'est bien passé.

**Severia Dousbrune** : Au début, j'avais pensé faire une fic complètement axée là-dessus, mais c'était un peu pauvre. Mais au milieu du reste, on s'amuse bien.

**Dawn456** : Hé oui, mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs et vous les trouvez de plus en plus courts ! Bises à toi aussi.

**Harry Gryffondor** : L'histoire de la fille de Ginny c'est _Gloomy Sunday_, qui est la suite du _Journal de Ginny la furie_ (lequel relate les deux mois d'été avant la sixième année de Ginny). En quelque sorte mes _Ginny la furie en sixième anné, ALB et MSB _continuent une suite alternative au _Journal. _Hum, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit plus clair. Très juste ta remarque sur la fausse assurance de Stratford. C'est fou ce qu'on s'invente pour se protéger, n'est-ce pas ?

**Lily Petite Etoile** : Y'a des chances qu'ils restent ensemble, mais ce ne sera pas sans beaucoup d'interrogations de la part de Willy

**Youpala** : Pourquoi je te croirait pas. T'es aussi bonne que Djei, Calimera et M'sieur Alixe, faut croire lol. Avait pas du tout pensé à une rencontre avec Malefoy. Mais c'est intéressant comme piste. Will obligé de se justifier devant un Serpentard !

**kobe23** : pas tout de suite, Willl encore très réfractaire.

**Zabou** : Merci, çà la prochaine.

**Angie Black** : Il a encore du chemin à faire le Willy.

**Kaorulabelle** : Bises.

**gaelle griffondor** : A la semaine prochaine !

**lapaumee** : Des vertes et des pas mures… on peut dire que cela a commencé là. Et c'est pas fini.

**Rayuroplanis** : Contente que cela t'ait plu. Oui, des évolutions en vue (surtout pour le Willy)

**alana chantelune** : Pauvre Willy, je le secoue beaucoup. C'était super vendredi dernier :-)

**La p'tite Lili** : Oui, la grossesse de Ginny va être évoquée. Mais je ne pense pas que cela suffise pour donner envie à Willy. Mais Christina a envie pour deux, alors…

**Draya Felton** : Je n'ai pas de mérite à poster régulièrement car j'ai beaucoup de temps libre avec mon congé parental. Cela changera quand je reprendrai le boulot. On va retrouver Harry de temps en temps, mais c'est vrai que là, je m'occupe surtout de Willy.

**beru ou bloub** : le plus dur sera de convaincre Willy de fonder une famille. Je pense que cela amènera leur différence au second plan. Et puis cela fait un an qu'ils se connaissent alors, s'ils étaient incompatibles, ils s'en serait rendus compte.

**Kazy** : Pas de sort d'oubli mais sort de confusion, ce qui fait qu'on y croit pas vraiment. Et puis c'est bien connu : les Moldus ne voient pas ce qu'ils ont sous le nez ! Bien entendu mes puces sont adorables et beaucoup plus jolies et mieux élevées que les autres (je sais, si j'y crois c'est la faute aux hormones lol). C'est sûr, avec Willy, pas de chance d'avoir la moindre eau de rose en vue !

**Aresse** : en fait, je m'efforce de répondre aux questions posées dans les reviews, rien de tel pour avoir l'air d'avoir pensé à tout auprès des lecteurs ;-)

**Dreyd** : Christina a découvert à Pré-au-Lard un autre aspect de la magie… et c'est pas fini (mais ce sera moins plaisant)

**Hadler** : Le Will il a pas fini de manquer de tact, lol

**Fenice** : Ah ! Ruptures (encore sous le coup de ma première lecture du chapitre 17… euh oui, je fais mes RàR au lieu de corriger ton chapitre)


	22. Souvenirs à PréauLard

**_-_ MON SORCIER BIEN_-_AIMÉ _-

* * *

_**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera

* * *

**

**Résumé de la semaine** : Harry : Alors c'est toi mon coéquipier ? Willy : Tais toi et écris ! Harry : On t'as coupé l'eau chaude pendant que tu prenais ta douche ce matin ou quoi ? Willy : Pitié... (Andromede)

* * *

**XXI: Souvenirs à Pré_-_au_-_Lard**

Le lendemain de notre rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse, je dis à Potter :

"Désolé pour hier soir, je ne l'avais pas encore mise au courant de tout.

_-_ Il n'y a pas de mal. A vrai dire, j'ai trouvé très reposant de parler de tout cela avec quelqu'un qui n'y connaissait rien. Cela m'a fait prendre conscience que c'est surtout le regard des autres qui est pénible dans ce genre de conversation, d'habitude. Et puis ta tête était trop drôle !

_-_ Merci bien !

_-_ Dis donc, quand il te prend l'envie de te payer la mienne, tu ne t'en prives pas !

_-_ Moi j'ai le droit, je suis ton supérieur !

_-_ Arrête d'inventer des règles au fur et à mesure. La non_-_rétroactivité des textes de loi, tu connais ?

_-_ Potter, tu n'as aucun respect pour la hiérarchie.

_-_ Je croirais entendre Rogue ! grogna_-_t_-_il. Il a passé sept ans à me dire que je prenais un malin plaisir à violer tous les règlements.

_-_ Ce n'était pas vrai ?

_-_ Je ne le faisais pas exprès ! C'était pour aider les autres ou empêcher des catastrophes de se produire.

_-_ Mais qui te demandait de t'occuper de tout ?

_-_ Eh bien… Bon d'accord, personne, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre non plus pour le faire à ma place.

_-_ Si on reprend ta première leçon de vol, c'était si grave que ça de laisser Malefoy faire le malin et d'attendre le retour du prof pour régler ça ?

_-_ Non mais… Au moins, je suis devenu attrapeur.

_-_ Potter, tu le serais devenu dès que le prof t'aurait vu voler. C'était pas la peine de risquer de te rompre le cou.

_-_ Ah euh… peut_-_être. Mais je t'assure que dans d'autres cas, j'ai VRAIMENT pas eu le choix et que je m'en serais bien passé.

_-_ Pourquoi est_-_ce que j'ai du mal à te croire ?

_-_ Parce que tu es de parti pris. C'est bien connu que les Serpentard sont de mauvaise foi.

_-_ Il faudra un jour que les Gryffondors comprennent que la matière spongieuse qu'ils ont entre les deux oreilles est faite pour réfléchir. Pas seulement à éviter que leur caboche sonne creux quand ils se jettent la tête la première dans les emmerdements.

_-_ Quand je pense que c'est toi qui me disais il y a quelques semaines qu'il ne fallait pas avoir de préjugés sur les maisons des autres !

_-_ L'avantage d'être de mauvaise foi, c'est qu'on n'est pas tenu par ce qu'on a dit antérieurement.

_-_ Stratford, s'esclaffa Potter, t'es pas croyable. Je crois bien que je m'ennuierais sans toi !

_-_ Ouais, bon, évite de répéter ça à ta femme. J'ai pas envie qu'elle vienne mettre le feu à ma robe."

Imaginer cette éventualité parut grandement amuser Potter.

oO§0§Oo

Quelques jours plus tard, je lisais un excellent roman écrit par une certaine Jane Austen, trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Christina, quand cette dernière me demanda :

"Tu es d'accord pour aller dîner chez mes parents la semaine prochaine ?"

Plongé avec fascination dans la calamiteuse demande en mariage que le froid Darcy adressait à la délicieuse Elisabeth, je ne réalisai pas tout de suite de quoi il était question.

"Mhum, tu disais ?

_-_ Je te demandais si c'était d'accord pour aller manger chez mes parents samedi prochain.

_-_ Mais il n'a jamais été question de ça, répondis_-_je vivement.

_-_ Il en est question maintenant.

_-_ Eh bien non, ce n'est pas d'accord."

Considérant que la discussion était close, je me replongeai dans mon livre. Je cherchais encore des yeux le paragraphe que je venais de quitter, quand le volume me fut arraché des mains par une Christina très agacée.

"William ! Je suis en train de te parler !

_-_ J'ai entendu. Je t'ai même répondu. Maintenant j'aimerais finir mon chapitre !

_-_ C'est ça que tu appelles une réponse ?

_-_ Ce n'est pas la réponse que tu espérais, mais c'est une réponse, oui.

_-_ Pourquoi refuses_-_tu de les voir ?

_-_ Cela me paraît un peu prématuré.

_-_ Très bien. Quand penses_-_tu que tu seras prêt ?

_-_ J'en sais rien, moi ! On a bien le temps de voir !

_-_ Dans dix ans, ce sera un peu tard !

_-_ Mais c'est pas possible ! On ne peut pas parler avec une femme sans qu'elle dramatise tout.

_-_ Epargne_-_moi tes propos sexistes. Tu es vraiment le roi de l'esquive. Je te faisais confiance !

_-_ Je ne vois pas ce que la confiance a à voir là_-_dedans.

_-_ Tu m'avais promis de penser sérieusement à t'engager avec moi.

_-_ C'est ce que je fais. Je ne t'ai jamais caché que j'aurai besoin de temps pour me faire à cette idée.

_-_ Cela fait deux mois maintenant. Et rien n'a changé.

_-_ On ne décide pas de se marier en deux mois.

_-_ Je n'ai pas tout mon temps, tu le sais !"

Je retins de justesse la réplique qui me venait aux lèvres lui suggérant de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre si elle était aussi pressée. Mais elle était assez en colère pour me prendre au mot, et me foutre définitivement à la porte. Or ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais.

Car contrairement à ce qu'elle semblait croire, j'avais beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps, et si je ne me sentais pas encore prêt à faire le grand saut, l'idée de passer de longues années avec elle ne me semblait plus si redoutable.

Cependant, j'étais furieux contre elle, non seulement à cause de la scène qu'elle me faisait, situation que j'avais en horreur, mais aussi du fait de l'injustice de ses propos. Elle ne se rendait absolument pas compte des efforts que je fournissais pour elle. Considérant qu'aucune discussion n'était possible dans ces conditions, je lui lançai :

"J'en ai assez, je rentre chez moi. Nous en reparlerons quand tu seras calmée."

Je descendis dans son atelier et utilisai la cheminée. J'eus cependant le temps d'entendre un bruit sourd émanant de la pièce où elle se trouvait. J'espérai que le livre serait encore lisible.

oO§0§Oo

J'étais encore assez remonté le lendemain, quand je partis travailler. Je ne souhaitais pas rompre avec Christina, mais je me refusais à faire le premier pas. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait déclenché cette dispute stupide.

Je fus donc assez satisfait de constater qu'elle avait posé un message sur la boîte vocale de mon portable quand je le récupérai le soir sur sa borne de recharge au Ministère. J'attendis cependant d'être dans mon appartement pour en écouter la teneur.

C'était un simple "William, je voulais juste savoir si tu venais ce soir", mais je m'en contentai. Je la rappelai et lui indiquai que je serai là une demi_-_heure plus tard. Je l'appelais toujours avant de me présenter chez elle en cheminée, de toute façon. Inutile de prendre le risque d'apparaître pendant qu'elle recevait une visite.

Je pris le temps de me doucher et de me changer. C'était une autre de mes habitudes. Par mesure de précaution, je m'habillai toujours en moldu avant d'aller chez Christina. De son côté, elle revêtait une des robes sorcières que je lui avais achetées dès qu'elle mettait un pied chez moi. C'était une façon de matérialiser notre passage de la frontière.

Quand j'arrivai, elle m'embrassa, mais son sourire semblait forcé. Elle eut cependant la sagesse de ne pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis de toute la soirée. Ce ne fut que lorsque je lui cédai la place dans la salle de bain, avant de me coucher qu'elle m'indiqua :

"William, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me donnes une date approximative, même si c'est dans six mois. Je sais que cela te coûte, mais moi, si je n'ai rien de concret, j'ai l'impression qu'on n'avance pas, et je me sens très mal."

Sur ce, elle entra dans la salle de bain, et j'entendis l'eau couler à flot, ce qui signifiait quelle avait l'intention de prendre un bain et que je ne la reverrais pas avant une bonne demi_-_heure. Pensivement, je m'installai sur le lit pour l'attendre. Il est vrai qu'en soi, sa demande n'était pas excessive. La veille, c'était plutôt la façon dont elle m'avait présenté les choses qui m'avait incité à refuser.

Je n'avais pas apprécié le fait qu'elle présente cette visite comme un fait acquis, sans même que nous en ayons discuté auparavant. Je m'étais senti acculé, et c'est un sentiment que je ne supportais pas. Sa demande de ce soir, par contre, méritait que je m'y arrête.

J'étais bien conscient que si nous décidions de nous marier et d'avoir des enfants, ma rencontre avec sa famille et sa présentation à la mienne étaient inéluctables. A dire vrai, j'appréhendais davantage d'emmener Christina chez mes parents que de rendre visite aux siens.

D'autre part, il était vrai que si je ne me sentais pas capable d'être le père de ses enfants, je devais mettre fin à notre relation rapidement pour lui donner une chance de trouver quelqu'un d'autre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour elle. Son idée d'échéance n'était pas mauvaise. Si, au bout d'une certaine période, je ne me sentais toujours pas prêt, autant que je la libère.

Après réflexion, je décidai de nous donner six mois à compter du jour où nous avions évoqué la possibilité d'essayer, ce qui nous menait au mois de juin. La conscience apaisée par ma décision, je repris le livre que j'avais récupéré dans un coin du salon et je retrouvai Darcy, en train de se faire magistralement repousser par une demoiselle Bennett en grande forme.

Quand Christina vint s'allonger à mes côtés, je lui dis :

"On en reparlera, mais ce sera au plus tard en juin prochain.

_-_ D'accord, répondit_-_elle. Merci."

Et elle se pelotonna contre moi, sans rien ajouter. Je fus touché par le désarroi qu'elle exprimait silencieusement, et tâchai de la réconforter en la serrant tendrement dans mes bras.

oO§0§Oo

Une après_-_midi, Potter et moi faisions une recherche en vue de retrouver des renseignements contenus dans de vieux dossiers. Cette opération nous obligea à sortir des kilos de parchemins de l'armoire où ils étaient entreposés. A un moment, Potter, en tirant à lui un gros rouleau de papier, fit tomber à terre une boite en carton, soigneusement scellée.

Il la ramassa et l'examina avec curiosité.

"Range_-_moi ça tout de suite, grognai_-_je. Je préfère ne pas avoir cette horreur sous les yeux.

_-_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_-_ Les photos que les Mangemorts t'envoyaient à la fin de la guerre.

_-_ Quelles photos ?

_-_ Tu sais, celles qu'ils avaient prises… "

Je m'arrêtai net, soudain conscient qu'au lieu de devenir grave, comme à son habitude quand je lui rappelais un mauvais souvenir, il semblait plutôt attentif. Je me souvins un peu tard, qu'il s'était plaint que Dumbledore lui cachait un certain nombre de choses. Manifestement, le contenu de cette boite en faisait partie.

"Oui ? reprit_-_il.

_-_ Tu n'étais pas au courant, constatai_-_je platement.

_-_ Apparemment pas. Si tu m'en disais plus.

_-_ Je ne préférerais pas", répondis_-_je, n'ayant aucune envie de me mêler de ça.

Il me fixa durement, mais comme je gardais le silence, il me tourna le dos et traversa la Ruche. Je le suivis, un peu inquiet. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Shacklebolt, dans lequel il entra sans frapper.

Quand j'atteignis à mon tour le seuil du bureau, il avait balancé la boîte sur la table de travail du commandant, et lui demandait :

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?"

Shacklebolt me regarda au_-_dessus de l'épaule de Potter et je fis un signe d'impuissance.

"Assieds_-_toi, Harry. Stratford, ferme la porte derrière toi."

Je m'exécutai, et m'avançait vers le bureau, et me plantai derrière l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au commandant.

"Durant les deux mois où tu étais au Siège avant la Bataille, commença Shacklebolt, les Mangemorts tentaient de te faire parvenir des images abominables, représentant ce qu'ils faisaient à leurs victimes. C'était dans le but de te rendre fou et de te pousser à te rendre au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment pour te mesurer à Voldemort. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas te trouver, ils les faisaient parvenir aux Aurors et à tous ceux qu'ils soupçonnaient être des membres de l'Ordre. Je n'étais pas toujours d'accord avec les mesures que Dumbledore prenait à ton sujet, mais en l'occurrence, je pense qu'il a bien fait de te le cacher. Tu avais assez d'objets d'inquiétude comme cela.

_-_ Je suppose qu'il en avait parlé à Hermione, Ron et Ginny ? demanda Potter, assez agressivement.

_-_ Qui d'autres que tes amis auraient pu te retenir si tu en avais vu et que tu avais voulu partir ?"

Effectivement, la petite Weasley n'avait pas fait que de la figuration.

"Mais je ne pense pas qu'il leur ait laissé voir ces clichés, continuait le commandant. Il les protégeait eux aussi autant que possible."

Potter fixa pensivement Shacklebolt.

"J'aurais presque préféré qu'il ne m'admette pas dans l'Ordre. Ça aurait été plus honnête, finit_-_il par dire amèrement.

_-_ Harry, personne dans l'Ordre n'était au courant de tout, pour des raisons de sécurité. Dumbledore lui_-_même me demandait de ne pas lui donner trop de détails sur la façon dont j'effectuais mes missions pour ne pas en savoir trop. En prévision de sa disparition, il m'avait révélé certaines choses, mais il avait partagé ce genre d'information entre moi, Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue."

Potter réfléchit un moment puis haussa les épaules tout en secouant la tête de son petit mouvement habituel.

"Je suppose que c'est idiot d'en faire toute une histoire après tant de temps. Désolé, Commandant, je crains, une fois de plus, m'être montré un peu impulsif.

_-_ Essaie de frapper la prochaine fois", se contenta de répondre Shacklebolt.

Potter se leva et tendit la main vers la petite boîte qui était toujours sur la table, là où il l'avait jetée. Mais le commandant le devança en posant fermement sa main dessus.

"Je pense que tu te passeras de contempler des horreurs supplémentaires. Cela ne sert plus à rien, maintenant."

Ils se jaugèrent du regard, un peu comme le jour où Potter lui avait montré sa carte magique. Mais cette fois, ce fut Potter qui céda et laissa retomber sa main.

"Excusez_-_moi de vous avoir dérangé, Commandant", dit_-_il et il se dirigea vers la porte.

A mi_-_chemin, il se retourna et demanda :

"Est_-_ce que… Est_-_ce qu'il y a des photos d'Hagrid, là_-_dedans ?"

Le commandant laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre doucement :

"Oui. Je suis désolé Harry. Et il n'aurait pas voulu que tu les voies"

Potter ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se détourner et de sortir.

Après l'avoir suivi des yeux, je lançai à Shacklebolt :

"Désolé, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il pouvait l'ignorer.

_-_ Ce n'est pas grave, il aurait bien fini pas le savoir. C'est toujours mieux que s'il avait regardé dedans."

Je jetai un œil vers le coffre contenant les archives secrètes, où allaient sans doute atterrir ces photos.

"Il les retrouvera un jour.

_-_ J'espère pour lui que d'ici là, il sera devenu suffisamment sage pour résister à la tentation, me répondit Shacklebolt.

_-_ Tu fondes de grands espoirs en lui.

_-_ Il a un grand potentiel.

_-_ Tu crois qu'un jour il sera moins impulsif ?

_-_ Il a déjà fait des progrès. Vas_-_y maintenant. Et fais en sorte que Malefoy lui fiche la paix aujourd'hui."

Cette précaution n'était pas inutile si l'on voulait garder la Ruche intacte.

oO§0§Oo

La seconde semaine du mois d'avril se tenait la Foire aux alchimistes. Cette manifestation réunissait tous les fabriquants d'ingrédients pour potions, ainsi que tous les fournisseurs de potions prêtes à l'emploi. Ces derniers faisaient généralement des démonstrations, et je me dis que cela pourrait plaire à Christina. Je prévus donc de l'y emmener le samedi suivant.

Quand Potter me confia son intention de s'y rendre également, je lui proposai de nous retrouver à quinze heures devant les Trois balais. Il accepta, en précisant qu'il serait seul car son épouse était de garde à Ste Mangouste.

Nous nous retrouvâmes à l'heure convenue. Ce jour_-_là, il faisait froid, mais le ciel était bien dégagé. Beaucoup de monde était venu, et nous dûmes attendre dix minutes avant qu'une table se libère dans le pub. Mais nous finîmes par nous asseoir et commander nos Bièraubeurres.

Des gobelins s'étaient installés à la table à côté de la nôtre, et Christina avait du mal à ne pas loucher dans leur direction.

"Les trolls sont encore plus impressionnants, lui indiquai_-_je. Ils font quatre mètres de haut et sentent très mauvais. Mais dis donc, ajoutais_-_je en direction de Potter, tu ne m'as jamais expliqué comment tu as fait ton compte pour te retrouver nez à nez avec un troll pendant ta première année à Poudlard.

_-_ C'est toute une histoire, répliqua_-_t_-_il en souriant. Par où commencer… Bon, tu connais Hermione. Elle était déjà excessivement brillante. Et à l'époque, cela nous agaçait un peu, Ron et moi. Elle était toujours à lever la main en classe et à réussir ses sorts mieux que nous. Tout ça pour dire qu'un jour, Ron lui a fait une réflexion méchante, et qu'elle a passé le reste de la journée à pleurer dans les toilettes des filles.

_-_ Oh la pauvre ! commenta Christina.

_-_ Oui, enfin, elle s'en est remise, elle a même épousé Ron depuis. Bon, j'en étais où ? Ah oui, Hermione dans les toilettes et nous en train de dîner. A ce moment, un prof est arrivé pour nous indiquer qu'un troll s'était introduit dans l'école. Les élèves ont été priés de rejoindre leurs salles communes. Mais en y allant, on s'est rappelé qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas être au courant, et on a décidé d'aller la prévenir.

_-_ Bien sûr, il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée d'en parler à un prof !

_-_ On ne savait pas où ils étaient. Donc on est partis en douce pour la rejoindre. On était arrivés quand on a croisé le troll. Faut avouer qu'on en menait pas large !

_-_ Votre cas n'était pas si désespéré, alors, remarquais_-_je.

_-_ On l'a vu entrer dans une pièce. Comme il y avait une clé sur la porte, on s'est dit que ce serait une bonne idée de l'enfermer. Et c'est ce qu'on a fait. On s'en allait tout contents, quand on a entendu un cri. Et c'est là qu'on a réalisé qu'on avait enfermé le troll avec Hermione dans les toilettes.

_-_ Oh non ! s'est écriée Christina.

_-_ C'est pas vrai ! me suis_-_je exclamé.

_-_ B'en si, c'était vraiment pas de chance. On est donc revenus ouvrir la porte. Pendant que Ron attirait l'attention du monstre, j'ai tenté de faire sortir Hermione, mais elle était à moitié évanouie. Quant à Ron, il était en mauvaise posture car le troll l'avait désormais pris pour cible. Alors à ce moment là, j'ai..."

Il s'arrêta et me jeta un regard en coin, comme s'il avait un peu honte de ce qu'il allait dire.

_-_ Je lui ai sauté sur le dos, a_-_t_-_il terminé très vite, un peu rouge. Je me passerai de tes commentaires, a_-_t_-_il ajouté en me regardant.

_-_ Mais j'ai rien dit ! m'offusquais_-_je, en tentant de contrôler le fou rire qui menaçait de me saisir.

_-_ T'as intérêt, me lança_-_t_-_il avant de continuer. Bon, d'accord, c'était pas très malin, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Enfin, cela l'a arrêté un moment. Je crois que je lui avais fait mal en plantant ma baguette dans sa narine."

C'était trop, je me mis à hurler de rire. Potter eut l'air un peu froissé, et Christina le regardait effarée.

_-_ Vous n'êtes pas en train de nous faire marcher, hein ?

_-_ Non, non, c'est vraiment arrivé comme cela. Même qu'après j'avais plein de morve de troll sur ma baguette.

Je dus m'agripper à la table pour ne pas tomber de ma chaise. Les autres clients commençaient à regarder bizarrement en direction de notre table.

_-_ Et ensuite ? demanda Christina en me jetant un regard de reproche.

_-_ Eh bien Ron est intervenu. Il a lancé en direction de la chose le seul sort qu'on maîtrisait, c'est_-_à_-_dire un sort de lévitation. Ça a pas mal marché. Le gourdin du troll s'est envolé et est retombé sur sa tête en l'assommant. C'est à ce moment que les profs ont débarqué. On a fait gagner cinq points à Gryffondor.

_-_ Me dis pas que les profs vous ont félicités, réussis_-_je à prononcer, doutant que la vieille professeur de Métamorphose ait trouvé l'épisode aussi amusant que moi.

_-_ Pas vraiment, McGonagall était furieuse. Mais Hermione a menti pour nous sauver la mise, et après ça, on est devenus amis.

_-_ Potter, lui dis_-_je. Tu es vraiment un concentré de Gryffondor. Tu ne serais pas un descendant de Godric, par hasard ?

_-_ Pas à ma connaissance, mais on m'a déjà accusé d'être l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard.

_-_ Tu plaisantes !

_-_ Ceux qui y croyaient étaient très sérieux. C'est quand on s'est rendu compte que j'étais fourchelang. C'est la possibilité de parler le langage des serpents, traduisit_-_il gentiment pour Christina qui avait ouvert de grands yeux.

_-_ Vous pouvez parler aux serpents ? demanda_-_t_-_elle ébahie. C'est formidable.

_-_ Oui et non, répondit Potter. Cela m'a rendu service une ou deux fois, mais c'est une capacité qui a une très mauvaise réputation car des mages noirs très connus s'en sont prévalus.

_-_ De là à te croire héritier de Serpentard, quand même ! m'étonnais_-_je. Je sais que le Choixpeau te l'as proposé mais tu caches si bien ton jeu !

_-_ C'est quoi le Choixpeau, demanda Christina.

_-_ C'est un objet magique qui nous répartit entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard : Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, répondis_-_je. Les maisons c'est euh…

_-_ Je connais le concept, m'indiqua Christina. La plupart des collèges anglais sont organisés selon ce principe. C'est une organisation qui permet de créer des groupes qui s'affrontent sportivement et scolairement, avec des préfets pour maintenir la discipline, c'est ça ?

_-_ Exactement, dis_-_je, très étonné de cette similitude. Mais comment êtes_-_vous répartis ?

_-_ C'est le directeur et les professeurs qui en décident en début d'année je suppose. Il vous faut un objet magique pour cela ?

_-_ Oui, car nous sommes répartis en fonction de notre personnalité, expliqua Potter. Le Choixpeau sonde notre âme et nous propose une maison selon notre caractère et nos ambitions. Par exemple, Gryffondor, ma maison, est réputée pour le courage de ses membres.

_-_ Cela veut_-_il dire que les autres élèves ne sont pas courageux ?" interrogea Christina.

Christina, je t'adore !

"Hum ! précisai_-_je, disons que le courage des valeureux Gryffondors est poussé jusqu'à l'inconscience et leur donne une capacité sans égale à se retrouver plongés dans les ennuis. Les autres se contentent d'un courage ordinaire.

_-_ Evidemment, tout le monde ne peut pas être tortueux et arriviste ! répliqua Potter.

_-_ Les Serpentard sont connus pour leur ruse et leur ambition, spécifiai_-_je dignement.

_-_ La ruse, vraiment ! s'exclama Christina en riant.

La mine amusée de Potter et la mienne qui se renfrognait la dissuada de pousser plus avant mon analyse psychologique.

"Et les autres maisons ? s'enquit_-_elle rapidement.

_-_ Les Poufsouffles sont loyaux et les Serdaigles travailleurs et avisés.

_-_ N'est_-_ce pas un peu réducteur comme manière d'évaluer des élèves, remarqua_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Nous en avons déjà discuté, Stratford et moi et en avons effectivement conclu que la plupart des élèves sont susceptibles d'être acceptés dans plusieurs maisons, admit Potter.

_-_ Ce n'est donc pas si important alors cette histoire de maison, en fin de compte, commenta alors Christina.

_-_ Si, lui répondis_-_je. L'esprit de groupe est très fort, et on cherche à y adhérer. On se forge ainsi une personnalité en fonction des modèles valorisés par nos camarades de classe. Cela développe certains aspects de notre caractère au détriment des autres. Ce cher Potter aurait pu aller à Serpentard paraît_-_il, mais il a totalement occulté cet aspect de sa nature du fait de ses préjugés et de la rivalité très forte qui existe entre nos deux maisons. Cela dit, quand le naturel est trop fort, il finit tout de même par ressortir. Notre commandant, par exemple, est Serdaigle, mais il a des aspects Serpentard très saillants.

_-_ Tu crois ? s'étonna Potter.

_-_ Oui. Il est très doué pour nous amener exactement où il le désire.

_-_ Les Serpentards doivent être doués en politique, alors, commenta Christina.

_-_ Généralement, oui.

_-_ Alors pourquoi t'es pas commandant ? m'a demandé Potter.

_-_ Parce que je préfère le terrain et que je n'ai pas envie de caresser les hauts fonctionnaires dans le sens du poil. Je sais très bien le faire, mais cela m'ennuie trop pour que je m'en donne la peine.

_-_ En gros, conclut Potter, tu as préféré rester chef de brigade pour nous faire bénéficier de ton caractère de cochon.

_-_ Te faire bénéficier de mon caractère de cochon est un vrai plaisir, Potter."

Potter s'apprêtait à me répondre quand tout à coup, il se plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles, comme s'il avait entendu un son insupportable, et devint très pâle.

J'allais lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand il souffla :

"Un Détraqueur, il y a un Détraqueur près d'ici !

_-_ Enfin, Potter, c'est impossible !"

Mais il ne m'écoutait pas, il s'était levé en brandissant sa baguette. Tout en frissonnant, j'hésitais un peu sur la conduite à tenir : devais_-_je le mener à Ste Mangouste ? Mais je sentis sa puissance magique et réalisai qu'une fois de plus le gentil Potter avait disparu pour faire place au Survivant. Je me frottai les bras pour me réchauffer, et je me dis qu'il savait peut_-_être de quoi il parlait.

Je réalisai alors que j'avais froid. De plus en plus froid, alors que le pub était surchauffé. Nom de nom, mais il avait raison ! Ce froid n'était pas naturel !

Alors qu'il s'élançait dans la rue, suivi par quelques regards curieux, je dis d'une voix forte :

"Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Je vous demande de garder votre calme. Il semble qu'un Détraqueur se soit introduit à Pré_-_au_-_Lard. Surtout ne bougez pas d'ici et concentrez_-_vous sur vos souvenirs heureux. Des Aurors, dont le grand Harry Potter sont déjà sur place pour vous protéger. Surtout gardez votre calme et rassemblez vos meilleurs souvenirs."

Je pris la main de Christina et allais voir Madame Rosemerta :

"Prévenez immédiatement le Ministère par cheminée. Et merci de garder un œil sur mon amie, elle est moldue."

Pendant que la tenancière s'exécutait, je dis à Christina :

"Toi tu reste ici. Tu ne peux pas les voir, seulement les sentir. Pense aux moments de ta vie où tu as été particulièrement heureuse, cela devrait chasser les pensées tristes qui vont te venir. Et reste avec madame Rosemerta."

Je l'embrassai rapidement, et sortis rejoindre Potter. Il était au milieu de la rue, très concentré.

"Ils sont plusieurs", murmura_-_t_-_il.

Je m'appliquai un Sonorus :

"Mesdames, Messieurs. Des Détraqueurs ont été vus à proximité de Pré_-_au_-_Lard. Harry Potter et des Aurors sont déjà sur place. Veuillez vous mettre à l'abri et vous concentrer sur vos meilleurs souvenirs. Je répète, mettez_-_vous à l'abri sans paniquer. Harry Potter va vous protéger !"

Il y eut un peu de confusion au début mais en quelques minutes, la grand' rue s'était vidée. J'eus soudain l'impression que cela ne servirait à rien. Que pouvions_-_nous faire à deux ? En plus, il craignait beaucoup les Détraqueurs. Il serait sans doute une proie facile pour eux.

Je me repris. Ce passage à vide était simplement le signe qu'ils se rapprochaient. J'entendis des bruits de pas. Espérant que mes collègues arrivaient, je me retournai, mais c'était les jumeaux Weasley qui s'approchaient en courant.

"Espèces de crétins. Allez vous mettre à l'abri !" gueulai_-_je.

Mais leur bonhomie habituelle avait fait place à une farouche détermination.

"On était à la Bataille. On sait se battre", répondit simplement l'un d'eux.

_-_ Prêt, Harry ? demanda l'autre. Si tu pense à Ginny, reste correct quand même !"

Potter eut un pâle sourire. A ce moment, trois de nos collègues surgirent des Trois Balais.

"J'ai trouvé cela bizarre comme situation, m'informa Medhi Mourad. Alors à tout hasard, j'ai lancé l'alerte générale. Mais tout le monde est à droite à gauche, alors je ne sais pas combien de temps qu'ils vont mettre pour arriver."

Sa coéquipière, Bones, regarda Harry avec inquiétude, mais ne dit rien. La troisième était Lynda Stevens. Deux anciens, deux jeunots, le Survivant et deux civils. J'espérais que les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas trop nombreux.

"Dis donc, Harry, demanda l'un des Weasley, tu as sur toi la carte qu'on t'a donnée ?

_-_ On les voit dessus ?

_-_ Théoriquement, oui, mais on n'en avait pas sous la main pour vérifier. C'est le moment d'en avoir le cœur net !"

Potter sortit son parchemin de sa poche, l'activa et se pencha pour l'observer, ainsi que ses deux compères. Je les entendis retenir leur souffle. Pas bon ça.

"Quoi ?" demandais_-_je sachant que la réponse n'allait pas me plaire.

Sans attendre, je m'étais penché à mon tour. Je sentis mon cœur chavirer. Il y en avait au moins deux cents, et ils entouraient le village. Du moins si les taches grisâtres qui avançaient inexorablement vers nous étaient des Détraqueurs.

Mais je n'en doutais pas une seconde. Leur nombre expliquait pourquoi on les sentait déjà sans les voir.

"Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe, bon Dieu ! grogna Mourad.

_-_ Ils encerclent le village, répondis_-_je. On ne fera pas le poids."

On se concerta sur la conduite à tenir. Il ne nous restait plus que quelques minutes avant l'assaut.

"Pourquoi ne demandons_-_nous pas aux professeurs de Poudlard de nous assister? demanda Bones.

_-_ Comment les prévenir ? demanda Harry. Ils ne sont pas souvent devant leur cheminée. Trop tard pour leur envoyer un hibou !

_-_ On s'en charge", dirent les jumeaux en partant en courant vers leur boutique.

Finalement, je réactivai mon Sonorus et demandai à tous ceux qui savaient pratiquer un Patronus de venir nous rejoindre. Ce n'était pas très bon pour le moral général, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Une quinzaine de personnes se joignirent à nous. Parmi elles, je reconnus la vendeuse d'artisanat magique, accompagnée de sa copie conforme.

Un grand bruit nous fit lever la tête. Les lettres "HELP" explosaient en rouge dans le ciel, tandis que les jumeaux revenaient vers nous. Leurs fameux Fuseboum, bien sûr.

"La pétarade va durer dix minutes. Ils vont bien finir par mettre le nez à la fenêtre", commenta l'un des Weasley.

Je pris la direction des opérations :

"Mettez_-_vous par deux, nous allons nous disperser en étoile et aller défendre les abords du village."

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à cheminer vers le nord_-_est en compagnie de Potter.

"Ça ira ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ C'est bon, répondit_-_il. J'ai plein de souvenirs heureux, maintenant."

Il y avait quelque chose que je n'aimai pas dans le ton qu'il employait. C'était comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui_-_même. Bon sang, ce n'était pas le moment de douter ! Je me concentrai sur Christina, les moments magiques que nous passions ensemble.

Le froid s'intensifia alors que nous approchions de la périphérie de Pré_-_au_-_lard. Soudain, trois Détraqueurs se dressèrent devant nous. Je levai ma baguette :

"Spero patronum !"

Comme d'habitude, un croup, une espèce de chien à queue fourchue, s'échappa de l'extrémité de ma baguette et mit l'une des créatures en fuite.

Derrière moi, j'entendis la voix de Potter

"Spero patronum !"

Rien ne se passa. Je coulais un œil vers lui. Il regardait avec horreur le crachouillis qui s'était échappé de sa baguette. Je décidai de m'occuper moi_-_même de deux restants.

"Spero patronum ! SPERO PATRONUM !"

Mon croup_-_patronus éloigna les deux Détraqueurs tandis qu'un hurlement s'élevait derrière moi. Potter était à genoux, à hurler à la mort. Et merde !

Vérifiant que nos adversaires ne revenaient pas à la charge, je me mis au_-_dessus de mon partenaire, lui empoignai les cheveux, et lui collai un aller retour. D'accord, cela peut paraître brutal mais c'est radical dans ce genre de situation.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Ce que j'y vis ne me donna guère envie de connaître ses visions. Je le secouai violemment.

"Potter, regarde_-_moi. Regarde_-_moi, Harry ! C'est du passé, c'est fini ! C'est un cauchemar, réveille_-_toi !"

Il finit par émerger et me fixa.

"Tu me remets ? Je m'appelle comment ? lui demandai_-_je.

_-_ Stratford. William Stratford.

_-_ Ouais, alors tu va te relever et me réussir ce putain de Patronus.

_-_ Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arriverai plus jamais, couina_-_t_-_il d'une voix paniquée.

_-_ Conneries tout ça. Tu y arrivais bien, sinon tu ne serais pas Auror. Ça arrive de foirer le premier essai. Alors ne te décourage pas, tu recommences tout de suite. Allez, DEBOUT !"

Il se releva péniblement, et leva sa baguette. Il était temps, car nos adversaires étaient de retour.

"Pense à la première fois que t'as sauté ta copine, à tes victoires en Quidditch, à ce que tu veux, mais BATS_-_TOI ! lui intimai_-_je.

Il se concentra.

"Spero patronum ! SPERO PATRONUM !"

Cette fois ci, un superbe cerf s'élança vers les Détraqueurs qui s'approchaient dangereusement. Mais comme je m'étais déconcentré pour remettre le gamin sur les rails, du coup c'est moi qui me retrouvais en difficulté.

Je me retrouvai sur le champ de la Bataille au moment où j'eus la certitude que Cyril était mort, réalisant qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il vive encore, alors que sa tête avait volé à deux mètres de là. A côté de moi, Shacklebolt sanglotait sur le corps de Tonks qu'il croyait morte.

Christina, sa voix, son rire.

J'étais déchaîné. Je lançai mes sorts les plus mutilants que je connaissais sur les Mangemorts qui tentaient de fuir, ivre de sang et de vengeance.

Christina, son corps et la douceur qu'il m'inspirait.

Odeur de chair brûlée, images de tortures, hurlement d'une femme au_-_dessus du cadavre de son enfant, Marque des Ténèbres flottant au_-_dessus d'une maison…

Le visage de Christina quand elle relatait un souvenir de son enfance heureuse…

Je fixais Celyn, mon premier amour. Une fois de plus, je l'entendis m'annoncer qu'elle me quittait. Qu'elle avait rencontré un Français un mois auparavant et que c'était la folle passion entre eux.

Christina, sa peau, son odeur...

Le visage de mon père quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas reprendre la distillerie... NON ! Ne pas penser à cette scène !

Christina, mon amour, affrontant toute l'étrangeté de mon monde par amour pour moi.

"Stratford !" La voix de Potter claqua comme un fouet. "Il y en a d'autres, aide_-_moi !"

J'ouvris les yeux. Quatre autres Détraqueurs arrivaient vers nous. Ils nous encerclaient. Nous nous mîmes dos à dos.

Christina, ma chérie...

" SPERO PATRONUM !"

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**16/03/2005** : Bonjour à tous.

Hum… c'est peut_-_être une idée, mais j'ai l'impression que vous m'en voulez un peu.

C'est vrai, c'est pas sympa de couper là. Mais pour une fois que je mets un peu d'action, je me suis dis qu'on allait en profiter le plus possible. J'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer : je ne suis PAS en vacances la semaine prochaine, vous ne poireauterez donc pas trop longtemps.

oO§0§Oo

Par ailleurs, je voulais vous en parler la semaine dernière, mais j'ai oublié : **cela fait un an que je publie.**

Et oui, nous étions le **10 mars 2004** quand je mettais en ligne le premier chapitre de _Ginny la furie en sixième année_. Et depuis j'ai mis **52 chapitres** sur ce site, c'est à dire un chapitre par semaine, avec deux interruptions d'une semaine pour cause de vacances.

Je vous invite à souffler cette bougie virtuelle avec moi.

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** :

**Belval** : Le coup du service à rendre pour les cheminée venait de loin pour une fois ! Il fallait bien que je récompense Willy de sa bonne action. Paracelsus, comme Philippus Theophrastus Bombast von Hohenheim (dit Philippus Aureolus Theophrastus Paracelsus). Philosophe, médecin et alchimiste suissen né en 1493, décédé en 1541. Il paraît qu'il fait partie des cartes de chocogrenouille. Ha ha (ta blague). Sa mère chez lui ? On y pense. Technomages : c'est quoi ? Bien que pas romantique, le Willy veut vraiment garder Christina. Le fait de ne pas être parti en courant est déjà énorme pour lui. Pourquoi elle reste avec lui ? Parce qu'elle l'aime la pauvre ! Cela l'a bien plu de fustiger George, mais c'est pas sa faute si c'est tombé sur une moldue, il n'y en a pas tant que cela qui vont à Pré_-_au_-_Lard. Sans doute que Christina a bien prit la chose parce qu'elle aime les chats ! Hélas, depuis que Charlie est mort, il ne peuvent plus constituer une équipe à eux tous seuls, les Weasley. A moins de mettre Molly sur un balai. Ginny en Détraqueur , c'est une allusion à ce que lui dit Ron quand il rencontre Willy et Titus au match contre le Ministère. JE pense que ce n'est pas tant la faute de Christina que de Willy la gaffe sur Voldemort. C'est Willy qui lui a rien dit et qui a parlé des cheminées hors service pendant la guerre. Le repas à 4 est prévu…. dans quelques chapitres. Je te laisse il est 10h 42 et j'ai toujours pas lis en ligne !

**kikou224** : Contente de te retrouver, ls ordinateurs qui nous lâchent, c'est l'horreur. J'ai bien peur que William ne devienne jamais romantique. C'est déjà beaucoup qu'il ne soit pas parti en courant. J'ai bien prévu que Christina rencontre Ginny, mais j'avoue avoir passé ce pauvres Ron et Hermione à la trappe.

**dadmax** : Un compliment fait toujours plaisir, quelle que soit la formulation. A mercredi.

**Titania.M** : Contente de t'avoir plu.

**Lily Petite Etoile** : j'espère que ton ordinateur va revenir en bonne forme et que je retrouverai la semaine prochaine. Bisous.

**taz** : Contente de te revoir. C'est vrai que Malefoy ne m'inspireque modérément. Mais on le retrouvera dans quelques scènes où il aura la vedette d'ici la fin. Pour une rencontre entre Christina et Ginny cela viendra plus tard.

**Kazy** : Tu m'a fait bien rire avec ton délire. Tu as bien cerné le romantisme du Willy je vois. Pour George, j'avoue que je me suis bien amusée. Je suis heureuse que tu aies à ce point aimé mon chapitre. J'espère que celui_-_ci aussi te plaira tout autant !

**Belphégor** : Ça c'est sûr, la dernière phrase augure bien des relation telles que les conçoit Willy ! Maintenant je crois que Christina connaît le pire du monde magique !

**Babychang** : tu te rappelles, t'était déjà là, il y a un an ! Un peu de ta faute, alors, si on est là aujourd'hui. Contente que tu apprécie l'évolution des relations entre Christina et Willy. Pour la reprise de Stratford dans d'autres fics, je pense plutôt à des reprises en tant que personnage qui ne fait que passer. L'Auror de service, quoi. Tu verras, cela peut être sympa !

**Harry Gryffondor** : C'est sûr, mes relecteurs jouent un rôle important. Ils me signalent les incohérences, les invraisemblances, me poussent développer certains thèmes, à rajouter une scène et corrigent les fautes d'orthographe que je ne vois pas parce qu'on ne voit jamais ses propres fautes. Il est certains que sans eux, ce serait un peu différent ! Ta récapitulation est un bon résumé de la situation. En fait, la mort de Harry est évoquée dès l'épilogue du Journal… je pense que c'est ça qui m'a donné envie de continuer pour effacer le choc que cela m'avait fait. Dans cette histoire, pas de PDV de Harry. Mais peut_-_être dans les nouvelles parallèles que je ferai plus tard si j'ai le temps. A priori, je ne recherche pas le suspense. Il est donc probable que ce que vous imaginez arrivera bien. Mais je vais mettre encore une bonne dizaine de chapitre à le raconter. Il n'y aura sans doute pas de "suite" mais, comme je le disai plus haut, en fonction du temps que j'aurai quand je reprendrai le travail, des petites nouvelles qui constitueront des récits parallèles de ce que j'ai raconté dans mes trois histoires : Stratford vu par Harry, les début de Samantha Potter à Poudlard, peut être aussi un peu de Ron_-_Hermione, car je les ai vraiment sous_-_traité dans mes récits.

**Csame** : Comment t'as des chapitres pour ton ordinateur et tu les publies pas ! Je proteste, je proteste, je… Bon bref, j'aimerais bien pouvoir te lire.

**Lyane** : Je comprends vu l'heure que tu ne fasse pas un roman. Merci d'avoir posé un mot quand même. Bises

**Namyothis** : il va falloir que Stratford s'habitue aux répliques de Harry. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne lui fait plus peur.

**Angel's Eyes** : Elle a plutôt bien pris la blague, c'est vrai. Mais elle ne voit pas en quoi c'est anormal ce genre d'aventure, pour elle, c'est une expérience de plus. Elle n'est pas vraiment gaffeuse, c'est Stratford qui a mal joué. C'est pour cela qu'il était aussi en rogne il était un peu vexé.

**kyras01** : merci.

**Bruno_-_Pier** : On parlera de Sirius plus tard, Christina verra un match de Quidditch et rencontrera Ginny (mais pas au match).

**Fee Fleau** : C'est toujours bien pratique un moldu pour poser les questions basiques. C'est sûr William est très "masculin", enfin, plus exactement, un des modèles que l'on peut rencontrer. Pour ton aniversaire, heureusement que tu avais des amis "de rechange", dis donc. Bises aussi.

**Rayuroplanis** : oui, Wily évoluera, mais très lentement.

**La p'tite Lili** : J'ai été un peu méchante avec Stratford quand même. Pas facile de subir sa première piqûre.

**6eireann** : C'est vrai que dans le monde sorcier, ils ont l'air plus traditionalistes que nous et que les enfants hors mariage ne doivent pas être très bien vu. Par contre, en Angleterre en 2003…

**aresse** : pour le détachement de Harry, c'est tout à fait ça. Tu est sûre que tu veux toujours découvrir le monde magique comme Christina ? Et effectivement, le Willy va être un dur à cuire pour le mariage.

**Dawn456** : J'ai déjà parlé de mes projets : j'aurai moins de temps car je reprends le travail, donc sans doute de temps en temps des petites chroniques parallèles à mes trois histoires. Mais je ne promets rien. MSB : une trentaine de chapitres. Pour Will qui se trouve dans d'autres histoires, Calimera l'avait fait mais l'histoire a été retirée. Sinon, il fait une brève apparition dans _L'amante du professeur Rogue_ de **Djeiyanna mae**

**mate** : merci pour ton soutien

**relebe** : Non, les prises de sang ne me dérangent pas. Je sonne mon sang quand j'en ai l'occasion et on m'en a fait un paquet lors de mes deux grossesses. Mais je connais des personnes qui ne le supportent pas bien.

**Lapaumee** : Cela va venir… merci pour la pub

**Draya Felton** : va falloir attendre pour le mariage, il est pas mûr le Willy !

**Kaorulabelle** : non, sûrement pas, mais contente qu'elle te plaise.

**kobe23** : Merci !

**beru ou bloub** : Contente que cela t'ait plu

**Zabou** : Rien de tel d'avoir du recul sur une situation pour voir ce que les autres ne voient pas.

**Dreyd** : C'est vrai qu'entre les fics, les films et les livres, on ne sait plus trop où on a pêché les éléments qu'on a en tête. Marchebank est juge au Magenmagot et démissionne pour témoigner de son désaccord quand Ombrage est nommée Grande inquisitrice. Elle fait aussi partie des examinateurs des BUSE et explique à Ombrage qu'elle a fait passer ses examens à Dumbledore quand il était élève.

**alana chantelune** : Mon Willy est à ta disposition pour répondre à tes questions

**Fenice** : Toi aussi t'était au rendez_-_vous il y a un an. Cela doit être grâce à cela que j'ai découvert tes fics, d'ailleurs !

**Youpala** : Oui on ira jusqu'aux plus intimes révélations, mais dans un contexte moins romanesque !

**Hadler** : Oui, pauvre George, il se voyait déjà devant le Magenmagot. Lui qui était si fier d'avoir toujours su ne pas outrepasser les limites.

**Atalante** : t'as une imagination débordante lol ! Pauvre George c'était pas sa faute, cela devait tomber sur un sorcier ! Chère Christina qui offre le recul que peuvent prendre les moldus sur le monde magique.

**Calimera** : Oui, donc, comme déjà exprimé de vive voix, ce brave Willy est surtout vexé par sa propre gaffe.

**m4r13** : T'es sûre que tu veux être une sorcière : ils ont pas la télé ni le ciné, ni les CD… Et surtout pas Internet donc pas accès à Fanfiction !


	23. Tous à la rescousse

**_-_ MON SORCIER BIEN_-_AIMÉ _-

* * *

_**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera

* * *

**

**Résumé de la semaine** : Quand un Auror, Serpentard, bougon, la quarantaine et bourré de préjugés, doit former le grand Harry Potter, finie la routine ! Enquêtes et surprises, apprentissage et remise en cause, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? _-_ MAJ CHQ MERCREDI _-

* * *

_

**XXII : Tous à la rescousse**

J'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient innombrables. Potter et moi avions fini par trouver notre rythme, mais c'était de plus en plus épuisant. J'avais croisé la vieille McGonagall, puis Tonks. Ainsi, Poudlard et la Ruche étaient bien venus nous épauler.

Cela m'encouragea de le savoir, mais mon bras se faisait de plus en plus lourd. Il y avait beaucoup de cris autour de moi, preuve que certains se trouvaient en difficulté. Au bout d'un moment, je réalisai que j'avais perdu Potter. Impossible d'évaluer si cela faisait longtemps ou non.

Au bout de ce qu'il me parut être des heures, je me retrouvai à errer, baguette en main, à la recherche d'un autre agresseur. Mais je ne croisai que des personnes hagardes, l'air épuisé, les yeux fous. Je finis par me convaincre qu'ils étaient enfin partis, et me laissai tomber, complètement vidé, à l'endroit même où j'étais parvenu à cette conclusion. Je restai là un moment, désormais trop fatigué pour me soucier de ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Finalement, je sentis une main sur mon bras. J'avais déjà vu cette jolie rousse quelque part, mais j'étais trop fourbu pour faire l'effort de me rappeler où.

"Monsieur Stratford, vous allez bien ? Savez_-_vous où est Harry ?"

Harry ? Ah oui, le fameux Harry Potter. Oui, il avait été avec moi à un moment, mais cela faisait pas mal de temps que je ne l'avais pas vu.

"Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas. Mais il allait bien quand il était encore avec moi."

Mais pourquoi je lui disais ça. Il était sans doute mort. Il y avait eu plein de morts c'était forcé ! A ce moment, la jeune femme brandit sa baguette d'un mouvement souple, et énonça clairement :

"Spero patronum"

Une superbe belette sortit en flèche de sa baguette et dispersa le Détraqueur qui venait d'apparaître derrière moi au détour d'une maison.

"Joli coup !

_-_ Merci. Bon, je vais vous ramener aux Trois balais. Il faut faire attention, il reste encore quelques_-_unes de ces horreurs cachées dans les coins."

Je me demandai ce que Ginny Weasley faisait là, quand je me rendis compte qu'il y avait pas mal de robes vertes autour de moi, qui aidaient les combattants harassés à rejoindre le centre du village. Visiblement, Ste Mangouste était également venu à la rescousse.

Nous parvînmes sans encombres aux Trois Balais. Des soins étaient donnés sur place aux blessés, des potions reconstituantes étaient distribuées. Ginny Weasley me fit asseoir et alla me chercher une tasse sur une grande table qui avait été dressée devant le pub.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir à la recherche de son mari, la voix de ce dernier retentit dans mon dos.

"Bon sang, Ginny, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_-_ Mon métier, mon chéri. Toi, tu sauves le monde, moi, je m'occupe des survivants."

La potion ayant commencé à faire son effet, je me sentais déjà mieux. J'appréciai donc cet échange à sa juste valeur. Je pensais confusément que, maintenant qu'il l'avait épousée, il était temps qu'il comprenne qu'il y avait des situations où il ferait mieux de la fermer.

Je ne sais s'il parvint à la même conclusion ou s'il était trop fatigué pour argumenter davantage, quoiqu'il en soit il se contenta de s'avancer et de prendre sa femme dans ses bras.

"Comment te sens_-_tu ? demanda_-_t_-_elle doucement.

_-_ Je survivrai. Comme toujours. Avec des cris dans la tête en plus. Combien de morts, cette fois ?

_-_ Je n'en ai pas vu. J'ai vu des combattants épuisés, des gens qui se sont blessés en essayant de fuir, des personnes sous le choc, des crises de nerfs, des désespérés. Mais pas de morts. Je ne peux pas t'affirmer qu'il n'y en a pas, mais même s'il y en a eu, ils ne sont pas nombreux. Je crains que tu aies réussi une fois de plus à sauver pleins de gens.

_-_ Je n'ai pas fait plus que les autres, répliqua_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Tu as été le premier à donner l'alerte. Sans toi, on n'aurait pas eu le temps de s'organiser", intervins_-_je.

Je sais qu'on ne me demandait pas mon avis, mais puisqu'ils tenaient leur conférence juste à côté de moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les entendre.

"Je suis juste plus sensible que les autres aux Détraqueurs, il n'y a pas de quoi être fier, répondit Potter.

_-_ Si tu le dis !", lui répondit son épouse en haussant les épaules.

Potter parut se rappeler quelque chose :

"Tes frères étaient là.

_-_ Je sais. Je les ai vus, ils vont bien. C'est eux qui m'ont appris que tu étais ici."

Ils ne dirent plus rien. Potter ferma les yeux, toujours serré contre sa femme. Il semblait avoir désespérément besoin de son contact pour se remettre. Je finis par les laisser tranquilles et me levai. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me rappelai que Christina était là, elle aussi.

Soudain inquiet, je regardai autour de moi, tentant de la repérer. J'espérai qu'elle m'avait obéi et qu'elle était restée dans le pub. Je n'eus pas à aller bien loin pour la retrouver. Elle était derrière la grande table, et répartissait le contenu d'un grand chaudron dans des gobelets, sous les directives d'un homme au nez crochu et aux cheveux très sales. Il avait le regard fatigué de ceux qui s'étaient battu, mais surveillait attentivement les volontaires qui distribuaient les drogues de guérison.

"Oh mon chéri, tu vas bien ? s'écria Christina en me voyant.

_-_ Faites attention à ce que vous faites", grogna Rogue.

Mais je ne me laissai pas impressionner et contournai la table pour embrasser Christina, sans qu'elle ait à quitter son poste.

"Tu as des nouvelles de ton partenaire ? me demanda_-_t_-_elle sans pour autant interrompre sa tâche.

_-_ Oui, il va bien. Tu as dû voir sa femme d'ailleurs. Une jolie rousse qui est passée, il y a dix minutes, chercher un gobelet pour moi.

_-_ Potter est là ? demanda Rogue. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Toujours là dans ce genre de situation !" conclut_-_il d'un ton ironique.

Christina haussa les sourcils. Je regardai autour de nous. C'était très bruyant. Et ça grouillait de partout. Rien à voir avec l'atmosphère oppressante qui s'était abattue sur les survivants après la Bataille. Je pensai qu'effectivement il ne devait pas y avoir tant de victimes que ça. Cet endroit était empli de vivants.

Je constatai que beaucoup de personnes se dirigeaient vers la Grand Halle aux Cheminées, seules ou assistées par un médico_-_mage. Visiblement, la plupart d'entre elles étaient trop choquées pour transplaner sans risque.

Dans ce genre de circonstances, les Aurors étaient les derniers à partir. Je m'installai donc à proximité de Christina qui continuait son office auprès de l'irascible professeur, pensant que cet endroit en valait un autre pour être repéré par mes collègues. Finalement, Potter vint nous rejoindre. Il fut chaleureusement accueilli :

"Je ne peux pas dire que j'aie été surpris de vous savoir ici, Potter !

_-_ Je ne vous y aurais raté pour rien au monde, Rogue !

_-_ Je sais que j'ai la réputation d'être un misanthrope, mais si je vous manque à ce point, une simple invitation transmise par hibou suffirait. Inutile de déranger tout ce monde.

_-_ J'y penserai la prochaine fois ! souscrivit Potter. Puis_-_je me rendre utile ? continua_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Merci Potter, mais votre niveau en potions ne m'incite pas à vous confier quoi que ce soit !

_-_ Je me suis beaucoup amélioré depuis que j'ai eu d'autres professeurs, se rebiffa mon partenaire.

_-_ Il faut croire que leur niveau d'exigence n'était pas bien haut.

_-_ Je pense que c'était surtout une question de pédagogie.

_-_ Monsieur, interrompit doucement Christina qui avait senti la tension monter, ce chaudron est presque vide, que dois_-_je faire ?

_-_ Il y en a un autre en train de mijoter dans le pub. Potter, puisque vous voulez à tout prix vous mêler de tout, vous n'avez qu'à aller le chercher !

_-_ Demandé si gentiment, c'est un plaisir de vous rendre service", commenta Potter qui se leva cependant pour s'exécuter.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, je vis que sa démarche était loin d'être assurée. Malgré la potion reconstituante, il était épuisé, et je doutai qu'il puisse ramener tout seul la lourde marmite.

Son ancien professeur sembla penser de même, car il se pencha vers moi et me dit :

"Vous devriez peut_-_être aller l'aider. Il préférera renverser ma préparation plutôt que d'admettre qu'il est incapable de la transporter tout seul."

Quand nous revînmes, titubant sous le poids de notre fardeau, je vis Shacklebolt qui discutait avec le professeur mal embouché. Dès qu'il nous vit, il fit signe à Potter qu'il voulait lui parler. Sitôt achevée notre livraison, les deux hommes s'éloignèrent un peu. Je vis Potter sortir sa carte de sa poche et ils l'examinèrent soigneusement. Je compris alors que Shacklebolt voulait vérifier que tous les Détraqueurs avaient bien disparu.

Finalement, l'air satisfait, le commandant leva sa baguette et envoya vers le ciel une série d'étincelles bleues, ce qui signifiait que l'opération en cours était terminée et que tous les participants devaient rentrer à la base.

Alors que Shacklebolt et Potter revenaient vers nous, j'entendis ce dernier demander d'une voix anxieuse :

"Vous connaissez le nombre de victimes ?

_-_ D'après le bilan provisoire du médico_-_chef à qui j'ai parlé il y a dix minutes, il y a seulement deux décès recensés : une vieille femme qui a fait une crise cardiaque en voyant un Détraqueur par la fenêtre et un des civils qui se battaient avec vous qui a reçu le baiser du Détraqueur. Plusieurs combattants, dont Minerva McGonagall, ont été admis en observation à Ste Mangouste car ils avaient excédé leurs forces, et bon nombre de personnes ont dû recevoir des potions calmantes. C'est tout. Vu la situation, c'est un vrai miracle."

J'observai mes collègues qui revenaient peu à peu vers nous, alors que le soir tombait. Plus de vingt avaient finalement répondu à l'appel. Il y avait aussi dix employés du service de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Tous reçurent un gobelet revigorant des mains de Christina. Quand ils eurent terminé, les gens étaient presque tous rentrés chez eux, et les guérisseurs commençaient à remballer. Ginny Weasley vint embrasser son mari avant de repartir à Ste Mangouste.

J'invitai Potter à se joindre à nous pour dîner, mais il déclina l'invitation :

"Merci beaucoup. Mais il faut que je passe voir ma belle_-_mère. Elle ne pourra pas dormir tant qu'elle n'aura pas constaté de visu que je suis toujours de ce monde. Je suppose que les jumeaux sont déjà là_-_bas."

Shacklebolt, qui était revenu vers nous dit à voix basse à Potter :

"Ne compte pas y voir ton beau_-_frère Percy. Avec ce qui s'est passé, Marchebank va sans doute présenter sa démission.

_-_ Mais pourquoi ? s'écria Potter. Il y a eu bien pire du temps de Fudge, et il n'a jamais démissionné !

_-_ Fudge n'a jamais eu le quart du sens moral de Griselda !" laissa tomber Shacklebolt.

Je me sentais trop fatigué pour m'intéresser à la politique, et je fus heureux quand Shacklebolt donna le signal du départ. Malgré la présence de mes collègues, j'enlaçai Christina alors que nous nous dirigions vers la Grand Halle aux Cheminées.

Ce soir là, cela m'était égal qu'on me vit lui témoigner de la tendresse. Si l'on me l'avait demandé, j'aurai même reconnu sans la moindre gêne sa qualité de moldue. Pour moi, par son attitude courageuse et sa capacité à se rendre utile, elle avait définitivement gagné son droit de cité dans mon monde.

oO§0§Oo

Nous ne parlâmes pas des événements de la journée en rentrant. Nous avions tacitement décidé de passer la nuit chez elle plutôt que chez moi, sans doute pour mettre le maximum de distance entre nous et Pré_-_au_-_Lard. Nous mangeâmes en silence, et j'insistai pour lui faire ingurgiter la moitié d'une tablette de chocolat en guise de dessert.

Nous avons dormi comme des masses jusqu'au lendemain midi. Nous commencions à évoquer nos aventures de la veille en dégustant le brunch que nous avions préparé, quand un bruit détourna notre attention. Une chouette brune cognait avec insistance de son bec contre la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Je me levai pour aller lui ouvrir, me demandant qui tenait à me faire parvenir ce message avec suffisamment de volonté pour pousser cet oiseau à s'aventurer dans le monde moldu. C'était ma sœur qui me demandait de lui donner de mes nouvelles au plus vite. Si j'en jugeais par son style haché et les éraflures du parchemin, elle devait être très inquiète.

Je réalisai que l'épisode tragique de la veille devait faire la une des journaux, ce matin. La présence des Aurors y était sans doute relatée, et il n'était pas étonnant que Gwen se demande comment j'allais. Elle avait dû chercher à me joindre par cheminée, et mon absence avait dû l'alerter.

Je renvoyai son parchemin après avoir rajouté quelques mots lui indiquant que j'allais très bien et que je passerai la voir dans la soirée.

Je revins à Christina et lui demandai ce qui s'était passé de son côté.

"Au début, il ne s'est rien passé de particulier. Les gens s'interpellaient, et Madame Rosemerta a prévenu le Ministère par cheminée. Puis, de la rue, tu as demandé à tout le monde de se mettre à l'abri, et d'autres personnes nous ont rejoint, disant qu'ils avaient vu le Survivant et que cela devait être sérieux. Là, ils ont commencé à s'inquiéter sérieusement et certains se sont mis à raconter des histoires horribles sur les Détraqueurs.

Et puis trois Aurors sont arrivés par cheminée et sont sortis en courant, ce qui a encore fait monter la tension d'un cran. Ensuite, tu as demandé à ceux qui pouvaient vous aider de venir vous rejoindre, et là ils sont tous devenus très angoissés. Il y a eu un gros bruit ensuite, comme si on faisait éclater des pétards, et puis il s'est mis à faire très froid, certains se sont mis à gémir, et j'ai commencé à me rappeler pleins de choses que j'avais oubliées, les pires moments de ma vie. Autour de moi, il y en avait qui pleuraient. Je commençais à paniquer à mon tour quand Madame Rosemerta m'a pris la main et m'a expliqué que c'était l'effet des Détraqueurs et recommandé de me remémorer mes souvenirs les plus heureux. J'ai essayé de faire comme elle disait et je me suis sentie un peu mieux. Mais dès que je me relâchais, les mauvais souvenirs revenaient, c'était très dur…"

Elle s'interrompit, et je la serrai dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

"Tu veux me parler de ça ? lui demandai_-_je doucement.

"Non, c'est du passé, je ne veux plus revenir là_-_dessus, m'a_-_t_-_elle répliqué fermement. Ça a duré très longtemps, reprit_-_elle. Et puis quelqu'un avec une robe verte est arrivé par la porte et a dit que les Détraqueurs étaient presque tous partis et qu'il avait besoin d'emprunter une table pour la mettre dehors et organiser une distribution de potion. Il a installé la table devant le pub, puis a commencé à donner des gobelets aux personnes qui étaient là, à celles qui sortaient des autres magasins, et aux autres robes vertes qui venaient en chercher pour les distribuer plus loin. Comme je me suis sentie mieux après avoir pris le verre qu'on m'avait proposé, j'ai proposé mon aide car il y a avait de plus en plus de personnes qui affluaient.

Finalement, l'homme aux côtés duquel tu m'as retrouvée est arrivé, et a proposé au médecin de superviser la distribution à sa place. C'était à peu près une demi_-_heure avant que tu n'arrives à ton tour. J'étais contente de te voir, tu sais.

_-_ Moi aussi. Tu t'es montrée très courageuse.

_-_ Je ne sais pas. J'ai plus de bons souvenirs que de mauvais, alors ça aide. Et pour toi, cela s'est passé comment ?"

Je lui racontai comment nous étions allés au devant des créatures pour éviter qu'elles n'envahissent le village, et les difficultés que moi et Potter avions éprouvées. Je lui narrai ensuite comment Ginny Weasley m'avait retrouvé et ramené au pub.

Je passai l'après_-_midi avec elle, puis je la quittai pour aller chez ma sœur, après un rapide passage chez moi pour changer de robe. J'eus la surprise de débarquer chez elle sans attendre qu'elle ne vienne me débloquer le passage. Elle avait programmé sa cheminée pour que je puisse arriver sans encombre.

A peine eus_-_je mis le pied dans son salon que Gwen me sauta au cou.

"Par Merlin, William, j'étais tellement inquiète. Mais où étais_-_tu ? Tu sais que je suis allée à Ste Mangouste ce matin pour tâcher de te retrouver ! Tu aurais pu nous envoyer un mot quand même !

_-_ Ma chérie, laisse_-_le arriver, la coupa Léopold. Je vous en prie, William, asseyez_-_vous. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?"

J'embrassai mes neveux qui venaient d'accourir avant de m'installer dans le fauteuil que me proposait mon beau_-_frère. Les deux gamins piaillaient à qui mieux mieux pour me demander de raconter ce qui s'était passé la veille et Gwen les renvoya sèchement dans leur chambre. Quand le calme fut enfin revenu, je dis à ma sœur :

"Je suis désolé, mais hier soir j'étais épuisé et j'ai dormi jusqu'à midi aujourd'hui.

_-_ Mais où étais_-_tu à la fin, je t'ai appelé dix fois au moins par cheminée et Mère aussi. La chouette que je t'ai envoyée a mis des heures à te retrouver !

_-_ Cela ne nous regarde peut_-_être pas, Gwen", a tenté Léopold en me tendant un verre.

Je n'hésitai qu'un court moment. La place que Christina avait eue dans mon combat contre les Détraqueurs m'avait fait mesurer l'importance qu'elle avait désormais prise dans ma vie.

"J'étais chez ma compagne. Elle était là_-_bas? elle aussi? hier, et je ne voulais pas la laisser toute seule. Elle est moldue et habite Londres, c'est pour ça que la chouette a eu du mal à me repérer."

Ma sœur en resta sans voix. Ce fut mon beau_-_frère qui remarqua :

"Je croyais que les moldus ne pouvaient pas voir les Détraqueurs.

_-_ Non, mais ils les sentent comme nous. Ils peuvent recevoir le Baiser aussi, expliquai_-_je.

_-_ Elle n'a pas été blessée, au moins, demanda Gwen qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits. J'ai lu dans la Gazette que beaucoup de personnes s'étaient fait mal en paniquant.

_-_ Elle n'a pas paniqué. Je l'ai retrouvée en train d'aider les guérisseurs, ne pus_-_je m'empêcher de glisser avec fierté.

_-_ Tant mieux. Mais la prochaine fois, pense un peu à nous. J'étais sûre que tu avais été mêlé à tout cela quand j'ai lu dans le journal que Harry Potter avait été vu là_-_bas.

_-_ C'est un hasard. Nous n'étions pas de garde. On était juste sur place pour la foire et on s'est retrouvés pour boire un verre, Potter, Christina et moi.

_-_ C'est joli, Christina", glissa Gwen dans l'espoir dans apprendre davantage.

Je jugeai que j'en avais assez dit pour une première fois :

"Maintenant que vous êtes rassurés, je suppose que je dois passer chez Père et Mère pour les informer que je suis toujours vivant !

_-_ J'allais te le suggérer, William, je suis ravie que tu le proposes de toi_-_même, répondit ma sœur.

_-_ Je veux juste t'éviter de passer une heure supplémentaire à genoux devant ta cheminée," répliquai_-_je.

Gwen soupira exaspérée, mais Léopold sourit et précisa :

"De toute façon, nous n'avons plus assez de poudre de cheminette pour une si longue conversation."

oO§0§Oo

Mes parents parurent heureux de me voir. Il n'était pas dans leur genre de me l'exprimer avec autant de fougue que Gwen, mais ils semblèrent soulagés. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils se fassent autant de soucis.

Bien sûr, mon père commenta l'attaque de Pré_-_au_-_Lard. Une chose incroyable ! Une chance inouïe qu'il n'y ait pas eu davantage de victimes. Ah ! cette Marchebank, quelle incapable. Quand on voit où nous a mené sa politique criminelle. Ah ! c'est malin d'avoir chassé les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban. Elle aurait pu se douter qu'ils n'allaient pas se laisser faire. Cette idiote de femme devrait recevoir un baiser de Détraqueurs, en punition du chaos dans lequel elle a jeté la communauté magique.

Quand je pense qu'elle a prétendu que c'était par humanité envers les prisonniers ! Parler d'humanité, elle qui traite avec les semi_-_humains, vraiment ! Pourquoi pas faire entrer des trolls au gouvernement pendant qu'on y est. Ou un Moldu, tiens, puisqu'il faut absolument fraterniser avec ceux_-_la ! Enfin, elle a démissionné, bon débarras !

Je n'écoutai les délires de mon père que d'une oreille distraite. Je cherchais une manière de leur annoncer ma relation avec Christina, avant que ma sœur ne le fasse. Finalement, je me dis que j'avais quarante et un ans, que je n'étais plus un gamin et que je n'avais pas à avoir peur de la réaction de mes parents. J'avais quand même passé l'âge de vouloir les satisfaire à tout prix.

"Je suis fiancé, annonçai_-_je de but en blanc.

_-_ Oh c'est merveilleux, dit Mère. Je disais justement à ta sœur l'autre jour que je commençais à désespérer.

_-_ Bravo, mon garçon, approuva Père. Vient_-_elle d'une famille que l'on connaît ?"

Je ne cherchai pas à atténuer le choc. De toute façon, cela ne leur plairai pas.

"Je ne pense pas. Elle est moldue", les informai_-_je brutalement.

Le sourire de mes parents se figea. Ma mère me fixa, puis se tourna vers mon père, appréhendant sa réaction. Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre.

"Tu ne vas pas épouser une moldue ! Je ne l'autoriserai jamais !

_-_ Cela ne sera pas un obstacle insurmontable, Père. Cela fait plus de vingt ans que je suis majeur, répondis_-_je ne haussant les épaules.

_-_ As_-_tu complètent perdu la tête ? Te marier avec... une handicapée ? Une créature encore moins compétente qu'un elfe de maison ! Mais c'est vrai que maintenant, même les elfes ont le droit d'être libres", conclut_-_il d'une voix sarcastique.

La comparaison qu'il avait utilisée me blessa plus que je ne saurais le dire. Ce fut tremblant de rage que je lui répondis :

" Je me fiche complètement de votre opinion et de vos préjugés stupides. Et sachez que je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre.

_-_ Mais enfin, réfléchis un peu. Tu te rends compte que tes enfants seront cracmols, insista_-_t_-_il. Tu ne peux pas faire cela.

_-_ Je n'ai pas plus de chance d'avoir des enfants cracmols avec une moldue qu'avec une Sang_-_pur", l'informai_-_je d'une voix dure. Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne connaissez pas !

Très préoccupé par cet aspect des choses, j'avais été faire des recherches à la bibliothèque du Ministère. J'avais été étonné du peu, voire de l'absence d'ouvrages consacrés à ce phénomène. Mais j'étais finalement tombé sur de vieux exemplaires de _Sorcier International_ contenant des articles traitant de la question. Si l'on en croyait les recherches effectuées, mon union avec Christina avait toutes les chances de produire des enfants sorciers. (1)

_-_ Il n'empêche que son sang et taré et que je ne veux pas qu'il se mélange au mien ! insista mon père.

_-_ Evidemment, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de rencontrer une Parkinson", ricanai_-_je en faisant allusion au nom de jeune fille de ma mère.

Celui qui pourrissait à Azkaban était mon cousin au huitième degré.

"Je te défends d'insulter ta mère !

_-_ Tu la connais depuis longtemps ? coupa Mère.

_-_ Dix_-_huit mois, à peu près", répondis_-_je.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle allait me poser une autre question quand mon père intervint :

"Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de n'en faire qu'à ta tête. Mais sache que cette femme ne mettra jamais les pieds ici.

_-_ Dans ce cas là, moi non plus", répondis_-_je.

Je me levai, rejoignis le vestibule, lançai la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et rentrai chez moi.

oO§0§Oo

Pendant une heure, je fus incapable de faire autre chose que de ruminer et vouer mon père aux gémonies. Au bout de quatre whiskies cependant, je commençai à me calmer, et pus réfléchir à la situation. J'étais bien conscient que ce qui me mettait dans cet état, ce n'était pas seulement notre conversation de ce jour.

Non, j'étais surtout troublé par tous ces souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface. J'avais réussi à les contenir pendant que je me battais contre les Détraqueurs, mais cette nouvelle dispute avec mon père avait fait resurgir cette scène que j'avais tout fait pour oublier.

Quand j'étais rentré à la maison, mes ASPICs en poche, à la fin de ma septième année de Poudlard, j'avais enfin obtenu ce que j'avais toujours recherché et bien peu reçu : les compliments de mon père. J'avais énormément travaillé durant les deux dernières années de ma scolarité, espérant lui offrir un bulletin dont il puisse être fier. Mes efforts avaient été couronnés de succès et je n'avais reçu que des O et des E à toutes mes matières.

Malheureusement, dans l'euphorie de l'approbation paternelle, j'avais dévoilé mon intention de ne pas reprendre l'affaire familiale et de postuler pour entrer au Centre de Formation des Aurors. Or à l'époque, Vous_-_savez_-_qui était au faîte de son pouvoir, petit Potter ne l'ayant pas encore envoyé dans les limbes. Le métier d'Auror était donc un métier à haut risque, non seulement pour celui qui le pratiquait mais aussi pour toute sa famille.

Or mon père s'était soigneusement gardé de s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sans être une famille de premier plan, nous sommes des Sang purs et avons tendance à regarder de haut les familles plus récentes. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous sommes tous à Serpentard. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais participé à une attaque de Mangemort, mais je m'étais toujours demandé si mon père n'avait pas donné des fonds ou apporté une aide indirecte aux sbires de Vous_-_savez_-_qui.

En tout cas, loin de m'encourager, mon père m'avait formellement interdit de suivre cette voie. Mais j'avais dix_-_huit ans, et cette interdiction brutale, ajoutée à la déception éprouvée de perdre si vite l'estime paternelle si chèrement acquise, m'avait poussé à camper sur mes positions et une terrible dispute avait suivi. Elle s'était terminée comme la discussion d'aujourd'hui : mon départ accompagné de la promesse de ne plus jamais revenir. En fait, cinq ans s'étaient écoulés avant que j'aie l'occasion de lui adresser de nouveau la parole.

Si mon père avait totalement manqué de psychologie ce jour là, j'avais de mon côté tenu des propos excessifs, lancé des accusations sans fondement, et fait des reproches violents. C'est pourquoi je ne pouvais repenser à ce jour_-_là sans éprouver de la honte.

Ma seule satisfaction, quand je repensais à la discussion d'aujourd'hui, c'était d'avoir à peu près gardé mon calme et d'avoir évité tout débordement. Cette fois ci, je n'avais pas de remords à avoir.

Finalement, je me dis que cela ne menait à rien de m'énerver pour cela. Comme je l'avais dit à mon père, j'étais majeur et je n'avais pas besoin de sa bénédiction pour mener ma vie. Je décidai d'aller me coucher.

oO§0§Oo

Comme il est de rigueur après une opération d'envergure, Shacklebolt nous réunit tous le lundi matin pour décortiquer les événements passés. Dans l'ensemble, il était assez satisfait. Il considérait que Potter et moi avions fait le nécessaire en prévenant le Ministère, en faisant mettre les gens à l'abri, puis en appelant ceux qui étaient capables de donner un coup de main.

Mourad avait correctement évalué la situation en battant le rappel général. Et enfin, tous ceux qui avaient pu être joints et se rendre sur place avaient fait du bon travail, ainsi qu'en témoignait le bilan extraordinairement léger des pertes. Dans l'ensemble, le corps des Aurors pouvait être satisfait de sa réactivité et de son efficacité. D'ailleurs, dans son allocution de départ la Ministre avait souligné "_la dette que tous les sorciers se trouvant ce jour là à Pré-au-Lard devaient aux Aurors_".

Quand Shacklebolt demanda s'il y avait des questions, Ben Tavi leva la main :

"Et les Détraqueurs ? Qu'est ce qui leur a pris tout d'un coup ? Et où sont_-_ils, maintenant ?

_-_ Il y a trois ans, quand Marchebank a décidé de ne plus utiliser les services des Détraqueurs à Azkaban, elle leur alloué des zones déterminées pour y vivre. C'est le Département des Créatures magique qui s'en est occupé. Il y a quelques temps, ils ont demandé à retourner à Azkaban, et la Ministre a refusé. L'attaque d'avant_-_hier était une vengeance et une manœuvre d'intimidation pour la faire revenir sur sa décision."

Des murmures commentèrent cette information. Certains de mes collègues préconisaient le rétablissement des Détraqueurs en prison, d'autres se prononçaient pour une chasse impitoyable et l'annihilation de toute cette race. Le commandant leva la main pour rétablir le silence.

"Ce matin même, le Magenmagot, qui assure l'intérim en l'attente d'une élection, va décider de mesures provisoires à leur sujet. Le Bureau des Créatures magique, qui a mis en place un plan d'urgence dès samedi soir, a indiqué que les Détraqueurs se sont dispersés. Ils mettront sans doute quelques jours à reprendre des forces du fait des nombreux Patronus qu'ils ont encaissés. J'ai eu, tôt ce matin, une conférence avec mon homologue des Créatures magiques. Son service va se charger des les dénicher et de les rassembler. Quant à nous, nous devrons assurer la sécurité des sorciers et des Moldus. A partir de maintenant, les effectifs assurant les gardes seront triplés pour être en mesure de répondre aux appels au secours. Et je vous demanderai d'indiquer, dans la mesure du possible, où vous pouvez être joints quand vous ne travaillez pas."

Potter intervint :

"A ce propos, j'ai remarqué que seulement vingt d'entre nous étaient venus sur cinquante et un. N'y aurait_-_il aucun moyen de rappeler tout le monde en même temps de façon systématique ?

_-_ On ne peut pas passer nos jours de congé devant notre cheminée, fit remarquer sèchement Freegarden qui n'était pas venue.

_-_ Non, c'est pour cela que nous devons mettre au point un autre moyen de communication, lui répondit Potter, sans s'offusquer. Cela ne s'est_-_il donc jamais fait ?

_-_ Voldemort le pouvait, a craché Malefoy qui n'avait pu être joint lui non plus. Tu veux un tatouage sur le bras Potter ?

_-_ Mais bien sûr, voilà la solution !" s'exclama Potter en souriant de toutes ses dents.

La plupart d'entre nous le regardèrent comme s'il était soudain devenu fou. J'en faisais partie.

"Mais oui, Harry, bravo !" s'écria Bones, qui se mit à sautiller sur place, toute excitée.

Je notais que Thomas et Abbot semblaient, eux aussi, très favorables à la proposition de Potter. Non, mais là, ils déliraient complètement ! Plutôt mourir que de me laisser marquer comme du bétail. Même pour la bonne cause.

"Potter, pourrais_-_tu nous faire partager ton idée", demanda Shacklebolt de sa voix tranquille, reprenant le contrôle de la discussion. Je notai qu'il envoyait un regard d'avertissement à Malefoy qui s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole.

_-_ C'est très simple, Commandant. Vous vous rappelez de l'AD", commença Potter.

_-_ Votre association clandestine d'entraînement au duel quand tu étais en cinquième année à Poudlard ? demanda Shacklebolt, sans doute plus pour nous que pour Potter.

_-_ Exactement. Pour ne pas nous faire prendre, il fallait que le jour et l'heure de nos réunions changent tout le temps. Mon amie Hermione Granger, s'est inspirée de la marque des Mangemorts pour enchanter des pièces de monnaie. Il suffisait que j'indique sur la mienne l'heure et le jour prévu de la prochaine séance pour que toutes les autres reflètent les mêmes indications. Nous pourrions en faire autant.

_-_ Oui, précisa Bones. Nous pourrions avoir un objet qui devient chaud ou lumineux à chaque fois que notre présence est requise en urgence !

_-_ C'est une idée à creuser, acquiesça le commandant. Je vais demander la coopération du département des Mystères.

_-_ Au fait, Potter, demanda Medhi Mourad, ce parchemin que vous avez regardé, toi et tes copains roux. Celui qui vous a permis de déterminer que les Détraqueurs nous encerclaient. C'est aussi une trouvaille de ta copine Granger ?"

Mourad, mon vieux, ça c'est une bonne question. Comment va_-_t_-_il s'en tirer cette fois, le petit prodige ? Du coin de l'œil, je remarquais que Shacklebolt ne faisait pas mine d'intervenir.

"C'est un héritage, rétorqua Potter, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse le dupliquer. Je sais, c'est dommage, conclut_-_il en se payant le luxe d'arborer une mine contrite.

Non mais quel hypocrite ! Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une telle aptitude au mensonge. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi le Choixpeau lui avait proposé Serpentard. Mince, il faut que j'arrête de le prendre pour un demeuré ! Je vais finir par y laisser des plumes, moi.

"D'autres questions ? s'enquit Shacklebolt qui paraissait bien s'amuser. Non ? Bon, vous ne serez pas surpris d'apprendre que je veux que vous repassiez tous le test de l'épouvantard. J'ai réservé une salle au Centre de Formation. Vous passerez par groupes de dix. Les heures et les jours où vous y êtes attendus sont inscrits sur le tableau des affectations."

oO§0§Oo

Deux heures plus tard, alors que nous faisions une ronde sur le Chemin de Traverse pour monter à la population que les Aurors étaient bien là pour protéger la communauté magique, je demandai à Potter :

"C'est quoi cette histoire d'AD ?

_-_ Shacklebolt l'a expliqué. Quand j'étais en cinquième année, la prof de Défense envoyée par le Ministère soutenait que je mentais quand je racontais que Voldemort était revenu. Comme elle ne nous donnait pas de vrais cours, on se réunissait pour s'entraîner secrètement, puisque c'était officiellement interdit. Je suppose que certains des participants n'étaient pas vraiment convaincus par ce que je racontais mais ils voulaient obtenir une bonne note à leurs BUSEs.

_-_ Et c'était toi le prof ?

_-_ Ce n'était pas mon idée. Ron et Hermione m'ont mis devant le fait accompli. Mais c'est vrai qu'à cause du Tournoi, j'étais assez en avance."

Je remarquais qu'il ne mentionnait pas sa rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'été précédent.

"C'est pas Dumbledore qui avait organisé ça ?

_-_ Non, il était trop surveillé. Mais il a tout fait pour me couvrir quand nous avons été trahis et que Fudge a débarqué. C'est grâce à lui que je n'ai pas été renvoyé de Poudlard à ce moment_-_là. Parce qu'à cause de ce cher Malefoy, j'avais été pris."

Il grimaça à ce souvenir. Il y avait longtemps aussi qu'on n'en avait pas parlé de celui_-_là.

"Potter, y'a_-_t_-_il une année où tu as été un élève normal ?

_-_ Euh… on va dire que mes années à Poudlard ont été assez occupées. Mais j'avais rien demandé, moi !

_-_ Tu dois t'ennuyer maintenant, le taquinai_-_je.

_-_ La routine a un charme ineffable quand on y pense bien, glosa_-_t_-_il d'une voix pédante. Franchement, reprit_-_il en redevenant sérieux, tu crois vraiment que je puisse préférer ce qui s'est passé samedi dernier à la routine ?

_-_ Ce n'était pas un moment agréable, c'est sûr !

_-_ A ce propos, désolé d'avoir craqué au début.

_-_ Cela peut arriver à tout le monde. Moi aussi j'ai eu un passage à vide. Je suppose que tu as plus d'excuses que d'autres, avec ce que tu as vécu.

_-_ Tu penses vraiment ça ?

_-_ Tu en doutes ?"

Il ne répondit pas. Il haussa simplement les épaules, comme s'il refusait d'en débattre.

"J'espère qu'on va trouver une solution, pour les Détraqueurs, soupira_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Il faudrait les éliminer purement et simplement", répondis_-_je.

Mon coéquipier secoua la tête :

"D'après Hermione, ce n'est pas une solution. D'abord, il n'est pas sûr qu'on sache les tuer. Les Patronus les affaiblissent, c'est tout. Et puis, si nous partons en guerre contre eux, ils vont chercher à se venger et ce sera de pire en pire. Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs de gagner. Non, il faut discuter avec eux, et trouver une solution susceptible de leur convenir.

_-_ Azkaban ?

_-_ Il y a sans doute une autre alternative. C'est inhumain comme punition pour les prisonniers.

_-_ Potter, on ne peut pas toujours être gentil avec tout le monde !

_-_ On ne peut pas non plus décider que nous sommes les seuls qui ont le droit de faire ce que nous voulons et traiter par le mépris et par la répression toutes les autres créatures, magiques ou non.

_-_ Tu veux donner le droit de vote aux Détraqueurs ? demandai_-_je, désagréablement conscient de lui resservir un discours ressemblant à celui de mon père, la veille.

_-_ Qui sait si avec notre magie nous ne pouvons pas leur aménager un endroit où ils seraient bien. A_-_t_-_on jamais essayé ?

_-_ Comment veux_-_tu que je le sache ?

_-_ Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que personne ne se pose la question.

_-_ Ta copine Hermione n'avait pas l'oreille de la Ministre ?

_-_ D'après ce que j'ai compris, entre les gobelins, les elfes et les nouvelles relations avec les Moldus, Marchebank a remis cette question à plus tard. C'est pour cela qu'elle démissionne. Elle estime avoir fait une grave erreur de jugement."

Si tous les dirigeants qui faisaient des erreurs démissionnaient, on changerait de Ministre tous les deux mois !

"Quand même, Potter, remarquai_-_je, j'aurai cru que si quelqu'un devait en vouloir au Détraqueurs, c'était toi, non ? C'est pas un reproche, mais tu as beaucoup de mal avec eux.

_-_ Evidemment, cela me plairait de me dire que je n'en rencontrerai plus jamais et que je n'aurai plus à entendre… à revivre…". Il eut le mouvement de tête qui lui était coutumier quand une pensée désagréable s'imposait à lui. " Mais quand j'essaie d'être objectif, je dois bien admettre que c'est pas de leur faute aux Détraqueurs s'ils ont besoin de nos souvenirs heureux pour vivre. Alors si on pouvait trouver un moyen de les nourrir sans qu'ils aient besoin de nous vampiriser, je serais plus tranquille."

Je ne répondis pas, décontenancé par ces arguments qui ne m'étaient pas familiers. Après les avoir retournés dans ma tête un bon moment, je finis par conclure que Potter était vraiment un mélange de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Il sortait des arguments pleins d'humanité mais au fond, il recherchait surtout une solution efficace.

oO§0§Oo

Le soir même, je retrouvai Christina. Vu la façon dont cela s'était passé, j'avais décidé de ne pas l'informer de ma discussion avec mes parents. Par contre, j'étais désormais réellement déterminé à faire évoluer les choses entre nous. Je lui indiquai donc que je me sentais désormais prêt à rencontrer les siens. Elle en fut ravie et m'assura qu'elle les appellerait dès le lendemain pour décider d'une date.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que j'étais repassé chez moi pour m'habiller avant de me rendre au travail, je reçu un appel en cheminée; c'était ma sœur.

"William, bonjour, tu as cinq minutes ?

_-_ Pas davantage, je dois partir au boulot.

_-_ D'accord, je voulais juste vous inviter à dîner un soir, toi et ton amie."

Décidément, c'était la saison ! Je pris le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. J'étais certain que Gwen était parfaitement au courant de la scène que j'avais eu avec mon père. Alors pourquoi m'invitait_-_elle ? Avait_-_elle décidé de s'opposer à nos parents ? Avait_-_elle été mandatée par eux pour tester Christina ? Voulait_-_elle une fois de plus organiser une rencontre surprise entre eux et moi ?

"Je préférerai que vous veniez chez moi, toi et Léopold, répondis_-_je finalement. C'est mon tour de vous inviter.

_-_ Comme tu veux. Quel jour ?"

Je savais que Christina préférerait un samedi soir. Il était prévu que nous irions chez ses parents le samedi suivant, je proposai donc celui d'après :

"Samedi en huit, cela vous va ?

_-_ D'accord. Ah non, cela ne va pas, nous devons récupérer Titus à la gare. C'est le début des vacances de Pâques."

J'avais un instant pensé à réinviter Titus lors de ses congés. C'était peut_-_être l'occasion. Et puis j'étais curieux de sa voir si ma sœur était toujours disposée à me le confier, maintenant que je fréquentais une moldue.

"Passez le prendre à la gare puis venez dîner en famille avec vos deux garçons. Si Titus est d'accord, il pourra rester le dimanche avec moi. Je prendrai mon lundi, éventuellement.

_-_ On en reparlera. Donc, on vient tous les quatre, samedi soir, dans dix jours.

_-_ Très bien. A samedi."

oO§0§Oo

Le soir où je devais être présenté aux parents de Christina arriva très vite. J'étais moins nerveux en y allant que je n'aurais cru. Christina avait passé en revue ma garde_-_robe moldue et avait désigné ce que je devais porter. Je crus comprendre à cette occasion que mes choix vestimentaires moldus n'étaient pas été aussi heureux que je le croyais.

Monsieur et Madame Fallen habitaient dans un lotissement de la banlieue londonienne. Nous nous y rendîmes en voiture. Les parents de Christina étaient très chaleureux. Ils se mirent en quatre pour me mettre à mon aise. L'entente qui régnait entre eux et leur fille, ainsi que l'affection mutuelle qu'ils se portaient, étaient palpables. Je compris mieux pourquoi il était si important pour Christina de me les présenter et d'obtenir leur approbation.

Ils se montrèrent curieux à mon égard. Je leur servis la version que Christina et moi avions mis au point. J'étais détective privé. J'avais grandi dans le nord de l'Angleterre et j'habitais Londres. J'avouai avoir des parents, une sœur et deux neveux.

Ensuite, je m'arrangeai pour faire dévier la conversation sur leurs propres occupations. Ils étaient professeurs d'université. La mère de Christina enseignait l'économie et son père la littérature anglaise. Je leur confiai mon goût pour Jane Austen dont je venais de dévorer les œuvres complètes.

C'était le dada de monsieur Fallen qui devint alors intarissable. Je n'eus aucun mal à me montrer intéressé par son analyse car il savait être passionnant. Je comprenais maintenant d'où Christina tenait son don pour tenir en haleine un auditoire.

Dans la voiture, sur le trajet du retour, Christina se montra enchantée. Selon elle, j'avais fait une excellente impression. Elle semblait très satisfaite de la tournure que prenaient nos relations et cela me fit plaisir de la voir si heureuse.

oO§0§Oo

Côté sorcier, la campagne électorale avait bien commencé.

Marchebank avait posé sa démission, en s'excusant d'avoir sous estimé le danger potentiel que représentaient les Détraqueurs livrés à eux_-_mêmes. Dans son allocution de départ, elle défendait cependant les mesures prises par son Ministère, soulignant les bienfaits économiques et culturels qui en avaient résulté. Elle préconisait de continuer dans cette voie, pour que le monde sorcier s'adapte à son époque comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois. Maintenant que les temps troublés sont derrière nous, concluait_-_elle, il est temps de faire place à la jeune génération, représentée par Percy Weasley, homme politique brillant, issu d'une famille émérite dont la loyauté et le dévouement au monde sorcier n'ont plus à être prouvées.

La presse découvrait Percy Weasley. Elle retraçait sa scolarité exemplaire, sa carrière fulgurante, les différentes réalisations qu'il avait à son actif. Il faut admettre que c'était impressionnant : il avait mis en place tout un système d'échange universitaire entre l'Angleterre et d'autres pays, et jeté les prémices d'une coopération scientifique internationale.

On pouvait aussi lire les portraits de membres de sa famille : des sorciers témoignaient de l'aide que Molly Weasly leur avait apportée quand ils s'étaient retrouvés sans maison pendant la guerre, Madame Rosemerta rapportait la façon active dont les jumeaux participaient à la vie de Pré_-_au_-_Lard et rappelait leur contribution à toutes les fêtes sorcières par l'intermédiaire de leurs Feuxfous Fuseboum. Il était précisé que les autres frères et sœur travaillaient respectivement chez Gringott's, au Ministère et à Ste Mangouste. Enfin on évoquait le sacrifice d'Arthur Weasley et de son fils Charlie au cours des années de lutte contre Vous_-_savez_-_qui.

Je notai qu'aucune mention n'était faite du mariage de la petite dernière avec le Survivant. J'interrogeai ce dernier à ce sujet :

"Ton beau_-_frère ne met pas en avant ses relations avec toi ?

_-_ Ginny y est violemment opposée.

_-_ Pourquoi ça ?

_-_ Pour plusieurs raisons. Mais je pense que le vrai problème c'est qu'elle a peur qu'on dise qu'elle m'a épousé pour mon argent et ma renommée. Alors elle fait toute une histoire comme quoi nos liens privés ne doivent pas être utilisés de façon publique.

_-_ Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

_-_ Je dois énormément aux Weasley. Sans eux, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurai trouvé la force de vaincre Voldemort. Et je n'aurai sans doute pas survécu après. Je peux bien affronter les journalistes pour leur donner un coup de main.

_-_ Je suppose que tu te sens plus proche de Percy Weasley que de son opposant, d'un point de vue politique, remarquai_-_je.

_-_ Oui, ce Sigfried Kivalla nous ferait revenir en arrière : il veut abolir le nouveau statut des elfes, loups_-_garous et gobelins, et remettre les Détraqueurs à Azkaban. Il veut couper toute relation avec les moldus aussi. Je le soupçonne même de souhaiter que seuls les sorciers de Sang Pur reçoivent une éducation magique.

_-_ Mais tu ne dis rien à cause de ta femme, m'étonnai_-_je.

_-_ J'ai bien l'intention de me prononcer, mais j'attends que Molly et Hermione aient ramené Ginny à la raison. On a encore deux mois devant nous. Inutile de me fâcher avec Ginny alors qu'en attendant un peu, je peux l'éviter.

_-_ Eh Potter, j'ai bien entendu ? Tu réfléchis avant d'agir maintenant ?

_-_ Que veux_-_tu ! Nous vivons bien dans un monde où les Serpentards fréquentent des moldues ! Il faut s'attendre à tout, n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Auror Potter, vous allez finir par obtenir des mauvais points pour insolence envers un supérieur !

_-_ J'adore quand tu invoques ton grade. Ça veut dire que je t'ai cloué le bec.

_-_ Potter, va me chercher un café !"

Il s'exécuta en ricanant. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui lâcher la bride à celui_-_là !

oooO§0§Oooo

(1) : témoin privilégié de l'actualité magique mondiale, _Sorcier International_, édité sous le label **Alana Chantelune**, vous propose des articles tirés de quatre_-_vingt journaux sorciers, et parfois moldus, de plus de cinquante nationalités différentes. Si vous souhaitez d'élargir votre culture et vous informer sur la confrérie magique internationale, tout en vous distrayant, n'hésitez pas à aller le consulter à la page suivante /s/1251903/1/.

* * *

**23/03/2005** : Bonjour à tous. 

Tout d'abord, une petite explication : **pourquoi Harry a des difficultés avec les Détraqueurs**, alors qu'il a réussi à en écarter une centaine, lors de sa troisième année. Les circonstances sont différentes. Tout d'abord, il est ce jour là tout proche des Détraqueurs, alors qu'à Poudlard, il en était séparé par toute la largeur du lac, ce qui lui avait permis de ne pas en ressentir les effets (relisez le tome 3). Au même moment, son "double temporel", qui est submergé par ses mauvais souvenirs, rate complètement son Patronus.

De plus, à l'époque, il ne doit gérer "que" la mort de ses parents. Dix ans plus tard, il a celle de Sirius (dont il se sent coupable) et son combat avec Voldemort (pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu Après la bataille, ne vous en faites pas, on en reparlera plus tard dans cette histoire).

D'autre part, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont souhaité une bon **fanficversaire**. Sachez que je suis extrêmement honorée d'avoir autant de lecteurs et que tous vos petits mots ont donné un sens à ma démarche de publication. J'aurais d'ailleurs arrêté d'écrire dès la fin de ma première fic, si vous n'aviez pas été là.

Pour cette semaine, je ne sais pas si c'est l'anniversaire ou la fin un peu abrupte qui vous a motivés, mais j'ai reçu **51 review pour ce chapitre** ! Inutile de préciser que j'en suis ravie !

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** : 

**marion_-_moune** : Mais non, t'es juste à l'heure pour la réponse !

**Titania M.** : Le "Harry Potter va vous protéger", c'est pour que les gens ne paniquent pas. On ne va pas chipoter sur une légende, hein !

**Belval** : Ta fic, tu as commencé à la publier ? C'est vrai qu'il évolue le Willy, mais il a encore du chemin à faire. Harry aussi d'ailleurs, mais il est sur la bonne voie. Dsl pour Hagrd, mais depuis le temps, on commençait quand même à s'en douter. Pour le troll, je ne sais pas si cela impressionne autant Christina que Willy. Pour elle, tout est extraordinaire, alors un peu plus, un peu moins. Alors que Stratford sais que c'est pas courant de vaincre un troll à onze ans. Pour le passage que tu a souligné (le Potter qui devient le Survivant), c'est vrai que c'est un passage clé. C'est ce genre de phrase qui a motivé l'écriture de la scène, voir de la fic. En fait, c'est une des premières scènes que j'ai écrites. Je n'en revient pas d'avoir mis plus de vingt chapitres à y arriver. L'allusion de la présence de Potter par Willy, c'est la preuve qu'il est bon en relation publique quand il veut. Brave petit Serpentard. J'espère bien vus avoir fait ressentir des choses dans cette scène. Parce que si j'y était pas arrivé dans ce genre de situation, j'aurai plus qu'à aller me rhabiller ! Le coup de la coupure sadique, je l'ai pas fait beaucoup, alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! Encore des partiels ? Toute ma sympathie ! Effectivement, pour une review courte…

**Lily Petite Etoile** : J'ai essayé à répondre à toutes tes questions.

**Angie Black** : Eh bien je suis ravie que nous nous soyons trouvées ! je comprends tes priorités. Après tout, si on a lu les autres fics on sait qu'il va bien s'en tirer, notre cher Harry. Pour Ron, de toute façon, maintenant que j'ai lu miss Teigne, je n'oserai plus le traiter !

**Ryan** : heureusement que je publie régulièrement, hein ? Pour ta review du chapitre 20, j'ai regardé, bin je l'ai pas reçue. Dsl

**molly** : Tu as ton explication sur les Détraqueurs dans le texte. La relation Stratford – Christina, je la trouve presque plus intéressante que celle entre Stratford et Harry.

**ttazz** : oui, de temps en temps.

**angel of shadow** : Bonjour ! C'est toi l'administratrice de Hpfanfiction ? Tu sais que je publie là bas aussi ?

**Chloe** : Héhé, j'aime bien les scène qui basculent du joyeux au tragique. Pour Ron, dsl, j'ai tendance à la passer à la trappe. Tu connaît le Secrets d'Hermione? Ron y est magnifiquement traité par de Miss Teigne.

**Dreyd** : Nooon, j'aurai pas fait de mal à Christina quand même !

**kikou224** : bravo, c'était bien les Détraqueurs qui se rebellaient.

**Mayreendalmrin,The Dark Queen** : Merci, j'en suis toute confuse !

**Namyothis** : Oui, c'st sympa que nos deux héros commencent à se connaître suffisamment pour s'envoyer des vannes. Mais c'est vrai que Stratford se méfie de Harry à pleine puissance. Il sait qu'il ne fait pas le poids.

**Rayuroplanis** : Disons que c'est bon de temps en temps de faire languir les lecteurs. Je ne le fais pas si souvent, quand même !

**Severia Dousbrune** : Merci d'apprécier cette dernière scène à sa juste valeur (je veux dire que tu as exactement ressenti ce que je voulais faire passer, tant pour Harry que pour Willy.

**Allima** : Non, il ne la demande pas en mariage mais cela avance quand même. Ce que j'aime avec les Feuxfous, c'est que leur déclinaison est infinie. J'espère que tes vacances ont été bonnes. C'est beau la Norvège !

**dadmax** : Je sais, mon point fort, c'est pas spécialement l'action ni le suspense. Un nouveau personnage, non pas vraiment, mais on va développer un peu la famille de Stratford.

**Bruno_-_Pier** : j'avoue que j'ai du mal à le croire quand je vois mon compteur. Par contre, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de poursuivre une carrière littéraire quand je reprendrai le travail. Non, bien sûr, je ne tue pas mes personnages, je m'appelle pas JKR ! Réponses à tes questions dans les prochains chapitres.

**Angel's Eyes** : Heureusement que tous les mecs ne sont pas comme ça ! mais comme tu le remarques bien, Christina lui fait voir les choses différemment. La rencontre avec les beaux_-_parents… Tu dois te douter, maintenant, que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite…

**Milie** : Effectivement, les Détraqueurs vont accélérer les choses entre Willy et Christina mais pour les beaux_-_parents, c'est mal parti. Si Christina est si pressée, c'est qu'elle a 34 ans et que si elle veut des bébés il faut qu'elle s'y mettre tout de suite. Alors elle peut pas s'empêcher de me presser à s'engager, même si elle sait que ce n'est pas une bonne tactique. Dans la vraie vie c'est une situation TRES courante.

**Aresse** : c'est un plaisir de partager tout cela avec vous. Contente que tu ais apprécié les différentes scènes du chapitre précédent.

**gaelle griffondor** : je crois que nous en avons déjà discuté

**Ptronille** : Eh non, pas de chapitre en avance ! Pour l'idée de Dudley (seuls ses parents sont morts), j'y ai bien pensé, mais cela contredirait ALB. Bon, cela dit, si je trouve une idée géniale, je ferais une petite retouche à mon histoire précédente.

**Geobabault** : Les ajustements dans un couple qui n'évolue pas à la même vitesse sont difficiles à gérer. Je sais, j'ai été dure cette fois_-_ci.

**Lyane** : Eh oui, Rogue est venu, mais on ne l'a pas vu en action. Merci pour le gâteau virtuel (j'espère qu'il est au chocolat) ! Ce serati cool si Miss teigne déteignait sur moi. Je m'améliorerais sans doute.

**Dawn456** : Allons, allons, on en a au moins jusqu'au moins de juin !

**Kazy** : Mouarf tes idées de cauchemar pour Harry. Le pauvre, tu ne lui épargnes rien. Et après tu dis que c'est moi qui suis sadique ? Merci pour tes délires.

**mushu** : Merci !

**calimera** : C'est fou d'arriver à faire une review géante après les corrections plein de commentaires que tu m'envoie ! Pour la dispute, il me semble bien que c'est toi qui me l'a suggérée, donc je te retourne le compliment. Pour ce qui est de l'horloge biologique, c'est hélas tellement courant comme situation ! Cela n'est pas une raison pour ne pas en rire, nonobstant ! Calimera avec une moustache de chocolat ? Mouarf ! Oh pardon ! Ce cher Harry a quand même du pot de se trouver pris en charge par Stratford et Shacklebolt (tu remarques que je t'épargne Ginny). Il a besoin de modèle d'hommes mûr, ce garçon, maintenant qu'il a perdu Dumbledore et Sirius. Pour le "Harry", oui, j'ai fait exprès. Stratford sait qu'il est enfermé dans ses souvenirs et il essaie de le faire revenir. Mais c'est intime de s'immiscer dans les souvenirs de quelqu'un, d'où l'emploi du prénom. Il est certain que l'amour n'est pas le seul moyen de contrer les Détraqueurs, mais à part son métier, Willy ne s'est pas investi dans grand chose, avant de connaitre Christina. Et puis il a trouvé une idée efficace pour repousser les mauvais souvenir, alors il s'y accroche, c'est plus facile que de se plonger dans son enfance pour trouver d'autres souvenirs heureux. Merci pour tous s bons mots. Tout pleins de bises, itou.

**Patacitrouille/ rebele**: Merci, contente que cela t'ai plu.

**alana chantelune** : J'avoue que j'avais jamais réalisé que les Détraqueurs ne supportaient pas la lumière du soleil. Mais c'est vrai que ce sont les vampires de l'âme. Bon, on va faire comme si personne n'avait rien remarqué ! Pauvre Willy, c'est une vraie crise d'adolescence que je lui fait vivre !

**BabyChang** : Moi aussi je me suis posée la question sur le début des Hpfictions francophone. Cela doit être 2001_-_2002… Je ne suis pas sûre d'être aussi connue que tu le dis, mais cela fait plaisir à entendre. Bises

**Lapaumee** : Faut dire que les Détraqueurs comme thérapie de choc, c'est efficace !

**Lélou** : C'est un plaisir de vous retrouver régulièrement. C'est plus une question d'organisation que de courage.

**La p'tite Lili** : Je sens un léger ressentiment, là ! lol

**Kika** : Merci d'être passée !

**beru ou bloub** : Merci de ta fidélité

**kobe23** : c'est plus clair maintenant que tu as lu les notes ci_-_dessus ?

**chrys63** : Ah ! enfin quelqu'un qui comprend pourquoi Harry est en difficulté ! Pas de Christina à Poudlard… mais cela m'étonnerai que vous soyez déçus. Oui, les femmes font face aux sujets difficiles, elles ! lol. Pour le trio infernal, je sais que j'ai tendance à oublier Ron et Hermione, mais Willy n'est pas leur copain, lui !

**Kaorulabelle** : Merci ! Bises

**Draya Felton** : Te voilà rassurée maintenant !

**Youpala** : Oui, j'ai été dure cette semaine. Mais bon, cela n'arrive pas trop souvent quand même !

**Zabou** : Merci d'avoir posé un mot alors que t'avais pas le temps. plus

**Hadler** : J'ai retrouvé ta première review. Effectivement, elle date du moi de mai dernier, tu fais donc bien partie des anciens. Non, pas de chapitre pendant les vacances de pâques, le 13 avril pour être précise. Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de poster deux chapitres d'un coup pour rattraper. Contrariante, hein ?

**Fenice** : Oui, j'ai repris la fin pour recentrer Willy sur son traumatisme de guerre, qui n'était pas assez apparent, jusqu'à là..

**Csame** : C'est sûr, tout rédiger à l'avance est le seul moyen de publier régulièrement. J'espère que l'inspiration va revenir et que nous pourrons avoir la suite.


	24. Famille et épouvantard

**_-_ MON SORCIER BIEN_-_AIMÉ _-

* * *

_**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera

* * *

**

**Résumé de la semaine** : Quand un Auror, Serpentard, bougon, la quarantaine et bourrés de préjugés, doit former le célèbre Harry Potter, finie la routine ! Enquêtes et surprises, apprentissage et remise en cause, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? _-_ MAJ CHQ MERCREDI _-

* * *

_

**XXIII : Famille et épouvantard**

Le samedi suivant, je devais présenter Christina à ma sœur et sa famille. A mesure que se rapprochait cette échéance, je regrettai d'y avoir souscrit.

Je n'avais pas parlé à Christina de ma catastrophique entrevue avec mes parents. Il serait toujours temps de le faire si le dîner avec Gwen se passait bien. Dans le cas contraire, ce ne serait pas nécessaire d'en rajouter une couche.

Comme notre soirée devait se passer dans mon appartement, j'avais bien sûr décidé de mettre une robe sorcière. Par contre, Christina ne pensait pas qu'il serait judicieux d'en faire autant.

"J'aurais l'air de vouloir cacher ma qualité de Moldue. Cela n'a pas de sens. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis.

_-_ Mais quand tu sors avec moi, tu acceptes bien de mettre une robe sorcière !

_-_ Parce que le fait que tu fréquentes une Moldue ne regarde pas les autres. Mais là, c'est de ta famille dont il s'agit."

Elle ne voulut pas en démordre. Finalement, nous tombâmes d'accord sur une jupe longue et un pull pas trop ajusté. Elle aurait ainsi la même silhouette que si elle était en robe, mais sans renier sa nature.

En fin de compte, quand Gwen, Léopold et leurs enfants émergèrent de ma cheminée, ils étaient tous habillés en moldus car ils arrivaient directement de King's Cross. Cependant, Gwen et Léopold, mirent fin rapidement à la métamorphose de leurs vêtements et de ceux d'Octave. Seul Titus resta comme il était, ayant revêtu ses jeans et son pull dans le train, comme tous les autres élèves.

Je fis rapidement les présentations, et proposai un apéritif. Je commençai par interroger Titus sur son voyage et son trimestre. Pendant que mon neveu parlait, je notai que Gwen et Christina se regardaient par en_-_dessous avec une intense et mutuelle curiosité.

Sans doute Christina était_-_elle avide de connaître ma famille. Quant à ma sœur, elle devait confronter ma compagne à l'image qu'elle se faisait de mes conquêtes. Eh bien non ! Je ne me jette pas sur des tendrons ayant vingt ans de moins que moi et présentant plus de poitrine que de cervelle.

Une fois passés à table, j'orientai la conversation sur l'astronomie, car si l'approche de Christina différait de la nôtre, nous avions suffisamment de points communs pour avoir une conversation cohérente sur le sujet. Cela nous amena jusqu'au plat de résistance. Gwen finit par demander à Christina si elle travaillait et cette dernière commença à expliquer son métier. Ma sœur parut très impressionnée d'apprendre que le collier et la bague que Christina portait étaient de sa production. Il faut dire que malgré leur apparente simplicité, ils étaient à la fois originaux et élégants.

A ce moment, mes neveux parurent trouver le temps long, et leurs chamailleries devinrent un peu pénibles. Je cherchais désespérément comment les occuper quand Christina annonça qu'elle leur avait apporté un petit cadeau moldu. Titus fut tout de suite très intéressé, alors qu'Octave parut nettement dubitatif.

C'était une boîte qui contenait une quantité de petites formes en plastique. Ces modules pouvaient s'emboîter les uns dans les autres et former un bateau de pirate assez complexe si on en croyait la photo qui ornait la notice. Christina leur expliqua qu'il fallait suivre le plan de montage pour parvenir au résultat escompté.

L'aîné de mes neveux surmonta poliment la déception de ne pas recevoir un jouet plus proche de ceux que nous avions découverts l'année précédente, et commença à examiner le mode d'emploi. Christina nous rejoignit à table, et s'enquit à son tour de ce que faisaient ma sœur et son mari. Alors que Léopold lui décrivait ses fonctions dans la distillerie familiale, je vis Gwen jeter de fréquents coups d'œil vers ses fils qui commencèrent par se disputer à voix basse un petit moment avant de trouver une organisation satisfaisante. Ensuite on ne les a plus entendus.

La conversation finit par rouler sur l'attaque de Pré_-_au_-_Lard.

"William m'a dit que vous étiez là_-_bas quand c'est arrivé. Quelle horreur ! dit Gwen à Christina.

_-_ Ce n'est effectivement pas une expérience agréable. Mais les Détraqueurs ne se sont pas approchés trop près de l'endroit où j'étais, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Quelqu'un a prétendu en avoir vu un par la fenêtre, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vrai.

_-_ Tu les as vus de près, toi, William? me demanda Gwen.

_-_ Bien sûr. On est allés à leur rencontre pour tenter de les contenir en dehors du village.

_-_ En tout cas, pour ce genre de situation, je suis contente que tu sois en équipe avec Harry Potter."

Je m'abstins de lui apprendre que le Survivant était plutôt un boulet dans ce genre de situation. Christina, à qui j'avais tout raconté ne pipa mot, elle non plus.

"Enfin, Harry Potter ou pas, tout le monde s'en est plutôt bien tiré, dis_-_je. On a des entraînements réguliers, tu sais.

_-_ Mais je suppose que c'est différent quand on se retrouve en situation. Tu en avais déjà rencontré ?

_-_ Oui, j'étais allé voir des prisonniers une ou deux fois à Azkaban, il y a quelques années. Et j'ai fait des rondes à Pré_-_au_-_Lard, l'année où Sirius Black cherchait à tuer Potter. On les croisait, parfois.

_-_ J'ai du mal à croire que Sirius Black ait trahi les Potter. Il était vraiment charmant quand nous étions à Poudlard. Et il semblait si proche de James Potter et d'Evans.

_-_ Vous avez connu les parents de ce garçon ? demanda Christina.

_-_ Oui, nous étions de la même année. Nous avions certains cours en commun.

_-_ A ce propos, j'ai récemment rencontré un de tes camarades de maison, lui dis_-_je. Rogue, ça te dit quelque chose ?

_-_ Le professeur de potions de Titus ? Remarque, lui, cela m'aurait moins étonné de le savoir Mangemort et responsable de la mort des Potter. Mais j'ai lu dans la Gazette qu'il avait été blessé à la Bataille du Survivant. Tu dis que tu l'as rencontré... Dans quelles circonstances ?

_-_ Il nous a donné un coup de main pour une enquête. Par contre, certaines choses ne changent pas, lui et Potter junior ne peuvent pas s'encadrer. C'est assez réjouissant. Ils s'envoient des piques à longueur de conversation.

_-_ Tu veux parler du type grincheux qui surveillait la distribution des potions, s'enquit Christina.

_-_ Oui, celui avec les cheveux sales.

_-_ Tu trouves cela réjouissant ! Moi je l'ai trouvé plutôt désagréable avec ton partenaire.

_-_ Ne me dit pas qu'il se venge de ce que James Potter lui a fait subir dans le temps, dit Gwen, horrifiée.

_-_ Ça en a tout l'air, si. Le petit Potter a dû en baver quand il était élève. Mais maintenant, il ne se défend pas trop mal. Et puis n'exagérons rien. Il n'est pas si vache que ça, le Rogue. C'est rien à côté de ce que peut balancer Malefoy junior.

_-_ Malefoy junior ? demanda Léopold.

_-_ Oui, le fils de Lucius Malefoy est Auror.

_-_ Comment une telle chose a_-_t_-_elle pu se produire, s'étonna_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Il a su choisir le bon camp au bon moment. Mais entre lui et Potter, ça a été comme entre Rogue et Potter senior : une haine immédiate et intégrale.

_-_ Et ça aussi, tu trouves ça réjouissant ? demanda Christina, légèrement grinçante.

_-_ Non, lui, c'est une vraie hyène. Rogue est charmant, en comparaison.

_-_ J'aurai pensé qu'on laisserait ton coéquipier tranquille, vu ce qu'il a fait, fit remarquer Christina.

_-_ Il n'aime pas qu'on lui rappelle son statut de héros, et il fait son possible pour paraître normal. Il ne peut pas se plaindre qu'on le traite comme tel, expliquai_-_je.

_-_ C'est vrai, se rappela Christina. Il avait l'air tellement gêné quand on lui a demandé un autographe, dans le pub, la première fois que je l'ai rencontré.

_-_ Et encore, le pire, c'est quand les filles se mettent à le draguer. Il y en a qui se jettent presque sur lui dans la rue. Je suis régulièrement obligé d'aller l'aider à s'en dépêtrer.

_-_ Cela doit beaucoup t'embêter, fit sarcastiquement Christina.

_-_ Ce genre de filles ne m'intéresse pas du tout, surtout depuis que je te connais, ma chérie", précisai_-_je considérant que ce n'était pas le moment qu'elle ne me fasse une scène de jalousie.

"Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il avait une petite amie ? demanda Gwen. Celle qui était venu te voir à l'hôpital.

_-_ Tu es allé à l'hôpital ? demanda vivement Christina.

_-_ Oui, euh… Ce n'était pas grand chose et c'était trop compliqué à expliquer à l'époque, lui répondis_-_je. Effectivement, me tournai_-_je vers Gwen, il est toujours avec elle. D'ailleurs la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle a mis le feu à la robe d'une admiratrice trop entreprenante.

_-_ Mon dieu, comment s'y est_-_elle prise ? interrogea Christina.

_-_ C'est un sort très facile à réaliser.

_-_ Et on a le droit ! s'exclama Christina.

_-_ Ce n'est pas très grave, mais ce n'est pas vraiment permis, non. Mais pas de chance pour la greluche, les deux Aurors qui en ont été témoins n'avaient aucunement l'intention de se fâcher avec la contrevenante."

Léopold semblait très amusé par l'anecdote et Gwen avait du mal à ne pas sourire.

"Cela fait plaisir de constater qu'un jeune homme qui a l'embarras du choix choisisse une jeune fille énergique, et pas une potiche, constata_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Vu le caractère décidé de la demoiselle, je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait choisi. Disons qu'il a été très bien choisi car ils vont effectivement très bien ensemble.

_-_ Il n'est pas sorti avec une chanteuse dans le temps ? se rappela Gwen.

_-_ Cet article était bidon. Ses copains en rigolent encore.

_-_ Vous avez de la presse à sensation, chez vous ? demanda Christina.

_-_ Oui, nous avons quelques publications qui se focalisent sur les personnes connues et les racontars, l'informai_-_je.

_-_ Les plus connus sont Sorcière_-_hebdo et Le Chicanneur, compléta Léopold.

_-_ Je suppose que Harry Potter en fait régulièrement les frais, conjectura tristement Christina.

_-_ Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, on en parle très peu dans les journaux, démentit Gwen.

_-_ Il doit avoir trouvé le moyen de les tenir à distance, présuma finement Léopold."

Quand je servis le dessert, nous rappelâmes les garçons, mais ils ne voulurent pas abandonner leur jeu. Finalement, Léopold suggéra de leur porter leur part de gâteau et de les laisser tranquilles. Gwen fit une petite grimace devant cette entorse au savoir_-_vivre, mais y souscrivit quand même, à la grande joie de ses enfants.

Ils revinrent vers nous en fin de soirée pour nous montrer le fruit de leurs efforts. C'était un galion de quarante centimètres de long, qui avait fière allure. A cet instant, Gwen regarda l'heure :

"Mais il est plus de dix heures ! Il est temps de coucher les enfants.

_-_ Maman, je peux rester là ? demanda Titus.

_-_ Oui, si ton oncle veut bien.

_-_ Pas de problème, répondis_-_je.

_-_ Octave, va mettre ta cape, continua Gwen.

_-_ Moi aussi je veux rester ! C'est toujours Titus qui s'amuse, regimba le gamin.

_-_ Octave, pas de caprice ! lui intima sa mère.

_-_ Pourquoi Octave ne reste pas ? demanda Titus.

_-_ Parce que ton oncle ne l'a pas invité", rétorqua Gwen.

Alors que le mouflet se tournait vers moi d'un air suppliant, Christina intervint :

"On peut bien les garder tous les deux, non, William ?

_-_ C'est une bonne idée, approuva Léopold. On pourra dormir demain matin", ajouta_-_t_-_il en direction de sa femme.

Et moi, on ne me demande pas ce que j'en pense ?

"Si tout le monde est d'accord, capitula ma sœur. Vous avez intérêt à être sages tous les deux, dit_-_elle fermement à ses fils.

_-_ Ne vous en faites pas, la rassura Christina, j'ai l'habitude, avec mes neveux."

Gwen fit encore quelques recommandations à ses enfants avant de me remercier pour l'excellente soirée qu'elle avait passée et assurer Christina qu'elle serait ravie de la revoir. Léopold nous salua à son tour et ils partirent.

Je dis à Christina que j'allais ranger la cuisine, et la laissai se débrouiller avec les gosses. En soi, cela ne m'ennuyait pas trop qu'Octave soit resté, je faisais confiance à Christina pour s'en occuper. J'aurai bien aimé cependant qu'on me demande mon avis. C'était chez moi, après tout.

J'avais terminé la vaisselle et je donnai un dernier coup de baguette à la cuisine, quand Christina vint me demander où allait coucher Octave. C'était bien le temps d'y penser !

Je suis retourné au salon. Mes deux neveux étaient déjà en pyjama. Celui du cadet était un peu grand pour lui. Il devait appartenir à son grand frère. A l'aide de ma baguette, je rapprochai deux fauteuils et les métamorphosai en lit de camp. Je sortis ensuite des draps de mon placard pour en garnir le canapé et le lit d'appoint. Puis je retournai nettoyer ma cuisine.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les garçons vinrent me souhaiter bonne nuit. Christina les coucha et je passai dans la salle de bain puis dans ma chambre. Quand Christina m'y rejoignit, elle me demanda :

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_-_ Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de les avoir gardés tous les deux ?

_-_ Tu n'étais pas d'accord ? demanda_-_t_-_elle surprise.

_-_ Vous avez tout décidé avant que je ne me sois prononcé sur la question.

_-_ Ah, c'est pour ça que tu fais la tête !

_-_ Je ne fais pas la tête.

_-_ Ça y ressemble, tu sais. Ton partenaire a raison. Tu as un vrai caractère de cochon.

_-_ C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

_-_ Je commence seulement à faire la part entre la réserve que t'imposait ton grand secret et ce qui découle de ta personnalité profonde.

_-_ Cela ne t'incite pas à changer d'avis à mon propos ?

_-_ C'est ce que tu espères ?" me demanda_-_t_-_elle, acide.

Pouvais_-_je lui répondre que cela dépendait des jours ? Que je tenais énormément à elle, non, soyons franc, que j'étais amoureux d'elle, mais que je n'avais pour autant pas envie de me lier à ce point à une autre personne. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse faire des choix à ma place et devoir rendre des comptes de chacune de mes actions. Je ne voulais pas que ses affaires envahissent mon espace personnel, que mon chez_-_moi devienne notre chez_-_nous.

Mais je ne voulais pas la perdre non plus.

"J'espère que tu me garderas dans ta vie", répondis_-_je le plus honnêtement possible.

Elle m'a fixé un long moment, comme si elle analysait la divergence de nos aspirations à la lueur de ma maigre réponse.

"Nous ferions mieux de dormir, finit_-_elle par dire. Tes neveux risquent de se lever tôt demain matin.

oO§0§Oo

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain, je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'étais censé avoir deux gosses dans mon salon et une femme dans mon lit, mais mon appartement était silencieux et la place à mes côtés était vide. Je me précipitai dans la pièce principale.

Un mot était posé sur la table basse :

_Nous sommes chez moi_

_C._

Je m'habillai rapidement et me rendis chez Christina en cheminée. Je retrouvai mes neveux dans le salon, hypnotisés par le poste de télévision. A l'écran, des humains étaient confrontés à des animaux qui me firent penser à des dragons. Christina me vit et me fit signe de ne pas parler. Elle me rejoignit dans le couloir.

"Tu veux déjeuner ? me proposa_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'ils regardent ? demandai_-_je.

Les programmes de télévision allaient bien au_-_delà de ce que les sorciers considèrent comme la limite du bon goût et de la décence. Je n'avais pas trop envie que ma sœur trouve à redire de ce que ses chérubins avaient vu sous notre surveillance.

_-_ Un DVD. Un film en boite, tu sais. Ne t'en fais pas, Jurassic Park est un film pour toute la famille. Désolée d'être partie sans te prévenir, mais tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller. Et comme je suis incapable de me servir de ta cuisine, je les ai amenés ici. Ils ont été contents d'avoir un bon chocolat chaud. Et toi, tu veux un café ?

_-_ Oui, merci. Et merci d'avoir pris soin d'eux."

Elle me servit un café et nous rejoignîmes les garçons pour regarder la fin du film avec eux. C'était assez prenant comme histoire et nous passâmes un bon moment.

Ensuite, je préparai le repas de midi, puis après avoir mangé, Christina leur fit les honneurs de son ordinateur et des jeux qu'on pouvait trouver dessus. Vers dix_-_huit heures, je donnai le signal du départ car il était temps de ramener les enfants chez eux.

Au moment d'entrer dans la cheminée de l'atelier de joaillerie, Octave annonça :

"Maman ne veut pas que je prenne les cheminées tout seul."

Au regard de Christina, je compris qu'il avait omis ce détail lors de leur déplacement ce matin.

"Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt, remarquai_-_je.

_-_ Oh, tu sais, Maman exagère toujours !

_-_ Bon, tu viens avec moi", ai_-_je soupiré.

Une fois chez moi, Titus se mit à rassembler ses affaires. Alors qu'il finissait de boucler son sac, la tête de Gwen apparut dans la cheminée.

"Je te les envoie tout de suite, lui indiquai_-_je.

_-_ J'ai oublié de te dire que Octave ne prend pas les cheminées tout seul.

_-_ Il nous l'a dit, la rassurai_-_je. Je te le ramène.

_-_ Christina est là ? s'enquit_-_elle.

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Elle n'a qu'à venir avec vous. Ce ne serait pas très aimable de la laisser toute seule."

Je trouvai l'attention gentille et invitai Christina à nous suivre. Elle ferma donc la marche en portant le bateau que les garçons avaient construit. Ces derniers racontèrent leur journée à leurs parents puis Christina tenta d'expliquer de son mieux les notions de télévision, cinéma et ordinateur, tout d'abord pendant l'apéritif, puis pendant le dîner auquel ma sœur nous convia finalement. Léopold se montra très intéressé par ces techniques et leur utilisation. Ma petite joaillière finit par leur promettre de les inviter prochainement chez elle pour qu'ils puissent admirer tout cela de près.

"J'aimerais bien prendre Etude des Moldus comme option, l'année prochaine, fit Titus.

_-_ C'est une matière officielle ? s'étonna Christina.

_-_ Oui, mais elle n'est pas obligatoire, lui expliqua mon beau_-_frère. J'aurai bien aimé la prendre quand j'étais à Poudlard, mais j'ai finalement opté pour Arithmancie et Etudes de Runes. De toute façon, je pense que mes parents s'y seraient opposés. A l'époque, c'était une matière très controversée."

Christina me lança un regard interrogateur, n'osant en demander la raison à voix haute.

"Tu_-_sais_-_qui était très puissant à l'époque et tout intérêt pour les moldus pouvait être considéré comme une provocation à son encontre, expliquai_-_je. Peu de familles laissaient leurs enfants choisir cette matière. Ils avaient bien trop peur des représailles.

_-_ C'était à ce point ?

_-_ Oui, les Mangemorts attaquaient les maisons et décimaient des familles entières.

_-_ Oh, mon dieu !

_-_ Enfin, c'est derrière nous, maintenant."

Un silence lourd suivit cette évocation. Ce fut Léopold qui finalement reprit la parole :

"Tu sais, Titus, il ne faut pas que tu espères jouer avec toutes ces merveilles pendant tes cours.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Parce que les engins moldus ne peuvent fonctionner à Poudlard. Ils sont perturbés par la concentration des ondes magiques. Tu devrais lire "L'histoire de Poudlard", mon garçon.

_-_ C'est comme le téléphone de William, Chemin de Traverse ? demanda Christina.

_-_ Quel téléphone ?" questionna ma sœur.

Je sortis mon appareil et lui en expliquai l'utilité. Tout le monde trouva cela très pratique. Nous prîmes congé juste après le dîner. De retour chez moi, Christina me demanda :

"Ça c'est bien passé, non ?

_-_ Très bien, tu as fait une excellente impression et j'en suis très heureux.

_-_ Ce n'était pas si difficile.

_-_ C'est vrai, ils se sont montrés plus ouverts que je ne le craignais.

_-_ Je suis sûre que cela se passera aussi très bien avec tes parents, poursuivit_-_elle, pleine d'optimisme.

_-_ Je ne pense pas.

_-_ Qu'en sais_-_tu ? Tu auras peut_-_être une bonne surprise avec eux également.

_-_ Non. Je leur ai déjà parlé de toi. Cela ne s'est pas très bien passé.

_-_ Vraiment ! Quand as_-_tu fait ça ?

_-_ Il y a deux semaines.

_-_ Tu ne m'en as rien dit.

_-_ Il n'y a rien à en dire. Je ne leur parle plus, de toute façon.

_-_ Tu veux dire que tu t'es fâché avec eux à cause de moi ?

_-_ Non, c'est à cause d'eux. Et puis ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

_-_ Mais…

_-_ Christina, je ne veux pas en parler. D'ailleurs, cela ne te regarde pas."

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre mais mon expression l'en dissuada. Elle parût blessée et je repris plus doucement :

"Ce n'est pas si grave ma chérie. Et cela ne change rien pour nous."

Elle ne me répondit pas, mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. Elle avait de trop bonnes relations avec ses parents pour comprendre la nature des liens compliqués que me liaient aux miens.

En outre, si j'avais été heureusement surpris par la largeur d'esprit de Gwen et sa famille, je savais que même avec le temps, je ne pouvais en espérer autant de mes parents. Ces derniers étaient d'une autre génération et se montraient terriblement traditionalistes.

Je ne les voyais absolument pas s'intéresser aux techniques moldues. De plus, la notion de Sang pur était très importante pour eux. Léopold était issu d'une vieille famille sorcière, honorablement connue, même si elle n'avait pas grand prestige. Mais j'avais déjà entendu mon père regretter que son gendre soit Serdaigle et non Serpentard. Non, ils n'accepteraient jamais mon choix.

Mais je n'avais pas besoin de leur approbation. Je m'étais opposé à eux pour déterminer ma carrière, et je ne l'avais jamais regretté. J'aimais mon métier et j'y avais bien réussi. Avec Christina, j'avais également fait le bon choix. Malgré nos désaccords, j'étais profondément attaché à elle et j'étais prêt à faire taire certaines de mes réticences pour la garder auprès de moi et la rendre heureuse.

oO§0§Oo

Le mardi de la semaine qui suivit, Potter et moi nous rendîmes au Centre de Formation des Aurors pour passer le test de l'épouvantard.

"Ça ira ? demandai_-_je à mon partenaire.

_-_ Oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai travaillé avec ma pensine.

_-_ Ta pensine ?

_-_ Oui. La première fois que j'ai été confronté à un épouvantard pendant ma formation, ça c'est très mal passé. Je n'avais pas encore digéré tout ce que j'avais vécu, alors j'ai été complètement dépassé. J'ai failli renoncer à devenir Auror. Mais la médico_-_mage qui me suivait à l'époque m'a suggéré d'acheter une pensine et de mettre mes mauvais souvenirs dedans pour les combattre un à un. Il m'a fallu des mois pour y arriver, mais j'ai fini par faire le tour de tout ce que l'épouvantard pouvait m'opposer et trouver des ripostes possibles. A chaque fois qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de pénible, je ressors ma pensine et je refais l'exercice jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr d'être blindé."

Finalement, ce qu'il me confiait ne m'étonnait pas tant que cela. Je l'avais toujours trouvé extraordinairement équilibré compte tenu de ce qu'il avait vécu. Cela s'expliquait par le fait qu'il avait travaillé dur pour parvenir à ce résultat.

Je réfléchis à sa méthode.

"C'est pratique, la pensine, fis_-_je remarquer. Tu peux y déposer tout ce dont tu ne veux plus te souvenir.

_-_ Non, ce serait trop facile. J'y ai bien pensé, mais cela ne supprime que les souvenirs, pas les malaises ou traumatismes qu'ils engendrent. En fait, quand on se coupe de ses souvenirs, cela fait comme un sort d'Oubliette mal dosé. Tu sais que quelque chose ne va pas, mais tu ne sais pas quoi. Finalement, c'est encore plus angoissant. J'ai préféré tout garder et me battre."

Nous étions arrivés. Il y avait quatre autres équipes qui avaient été convoquées en même temps que nous. Je notai que Shacklebolt avait évité que Malefoy ne fasse parti de notre lot. Et que nos autres collègues étaient tous des Aurors confirmés. Le commandant était également présent, mais je savais qu'il avait assisté à toutes les séances.

Nous passâmes en dernier. Quand ce fut mon tour, je repoussai facilement l'habituelle Marque des Ténèbres qui apparût, en imaginant que le serpent se faisait mordre la queue par le crâne. Je suppose que tout le monde présumait que je craignais retrouver cette forme flottant au_-_dessus de ma maison. Je n'avais jamais raconté à quiconque que mes cauchemars me la faisaient découvrir sur mon propre bras.

Quand Potter s'avança, tous les spectateurs, excepté moi et Shacklebolt, semblaient prêts à se servir de leur baguette, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Ce qui s'était passé au Centre pendant la formation de Potter semblait avoir fait le tour du service.

Quand mon partenaire s'en rendit compte, il eut un petit sourire de dérision :

"Cela va commencer par un Détraqueur, indiqua_-_t_-_il calmement. Ensuite, ce sera Voldemort. Après, ça dépend. Généralement des personnes que je connais et qui me reprochent mes erreurs."

D'un geste de baguette, Shacklebolt ouvrit la malle où se trouvait la créature multiforme.

Instantanément, un Détraqueur se dressa devant nous, alors que l'atmosphère se faisait glaciale.

"Riddikulus !"

Il se mit rapidement à se tortiller et à se gratter avant de disparaître et de faire place au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier avait la bouche étirée en un sourire effrayant de cruauté alors que ses yeux rouges brillaient de délectation malsaine.

"Alors Potter, siffla_-_t_-_il la voix emplie d'une joie mauvaise, qui vas_-_tu sacrifier maintenant ?

_-_ Riddikulus !"

Des oreilles de lapin apparurent sur sa tête et sa robe noire devint rose à pois verts. Il s'évanouit à son tour, faisant place à une Ginny Weasley aux yeux rougis et à l'expression haineuse.

"Assassin, hurla_-_t_-_elle. Je te hais ! Tu es le meurtrier de mon…

_-_ Riddikulus !"

Sa voix fut coupée net, alors que ses lèvres continuaient à articuler des imprécations. Ses cheveux, désormais d'une belle couleur vert pomme, se dressèrent autour de sa tête. Elle s'évapora soudain, et l'épouvantard se réfugia dans la malle qui se referma avec un claquement sec.

Pendant un instant, le temps fut suspendu. Personne ne bougeait, fixant Potter qui considérait la malle, sa baguette brandie à bout de bras. Puis il l'abaissa doucement.

"Cela n'a pas duré très longtemps cette fois_-_ci, constata_-_t_-_il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, mais qui laissait transparaître une grande lassitude.

_-_ Il y a du chocolat sur la table derrière vous", indiqua Shacklebolt.

Chacun de nous se détourna vivement, heureux de cette diversion. Pendant que nous commencions à nous servir, le commandant échangea quelques mots avec Potter. Ils nous rejoignirent et mon coéquipier se saisit du morceau que je lui tendais et croqua avidement dedans.

Il ne semblait pas le seul à avoir besoin d'un réconfort sucré. Je crois que, tout comme moi, mes collègues oubliaient la plupart du temps qui était réellement mon partenaire. L'avoir vu affronter un Seigneur des Ténèbres ayant une telle consistance leur avait rafraîchi la mémoire. Je pense que certains d'entre eux venaient de réaliser qu'être le Survivant comportait des aspects peu attrayants : conserver la mémoire d'un duel contre un monstre incarnant le mal absolu, par exemple.

Alors que nous revenions doucement vers les cheminées de communication pour retourner au Ministère, je ne dis rien, pour laisser Potter récupérer en paix. Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence :

"Pas mal le serpent qui se fait mordre la queue, fit_-_il sur le ton de la conversation.

_-_ Les cheveux de ta femme, c'est l'effet du shampooing de tes beaux_-_frères ? lui demandai_-_je.

_-_ Oui, ils sont une source inépuisable d'inspiration pour ce genre de situations.

_-_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils étaient nos premiers volontaires à Pré_-_au_-_Lard. Avec la tête pleine de ce genre de choses, ils doivent donner du fil à retordre aux Détraqueurs et aux épouvantards.

_-_ Je crois que le talent des jumeaux a toujours été sous_-_estimé, sourit_-_il. Enfin, je préfère qu'ils n'aient pas à l'utiliser autrement que pour nous faire rire.

_-_ Le jour où ils ont mis de la potion grattante dans le café de la Ruche, tu ne trouvais pas cela si amusant.

_-_ J'ai changé d'avis quand j'ai vu que la chevelure de Malefoy n'avait pas résisté à ses grattements intempestifs malgré la tonne de gel qu'il y avait mis le matin.

_-_ Potter, tu le caches bien, mais en fait, tu as un mauvais fond.

_-_ Stratford, toi c'est tes bons sentiments que tu caches.

_-_ Que veux_-_tu, il faut bien que je défende l'honneur de la maison.

_-_ Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de changer cela ?

_-_ Tu préconises de supprimer Serpentard de Poudlard ?

_-_ Je préconise de mettre en avant d'autres valeurs. Pour que les élèves de cette maison forgent leur personnalité selon des critères plus... positifs.

_-_ Et quelles valeurs mettrais_-_tu à Serpentard ?

_-_ Mmmh…, astuce et habilité à atteindre ses objectifs, par exemple.

_-_ C'est déjà comme ça que nous nous définissons. Ce sont les Gryffondors qui affirment que tous les Serpentards sont des salauds. C'est votre faute si nous avons une si mauvaise réputation.

_-_ C'est toi qui me dis ça, avec ta Marque des Ténèbres dans la tête ?"

J'en restai coi un bon moment. Avait_-_il deviné ce qu'elle signifiait réellement ? C'était possible après tout. Il était le champion de la culpabilité et des remises en questions, et il connaissait à fond la problématique du choix.

Nous étions en train de dépasser le bâtiment où se trouvait la cheminée et, d'un accord tacite, nous avons entrepris de faire le tour du stade de Quidditch.

"Les choses évoluent, tu sais, finis_-_je par répondre. Titus a annoncé, il y a deux jours, qu'il voulait prendre Etudes des Moldus l'année prochaine.

_-_ Et qu'ont dit ses parents ?

_-_ Mon beau_-_frère a regretté de n'avoir pas choisi cette option quand il était à Poudlard à cause de la conjoncture de l'époque, mais c'est un Serdaigle. Quant à ma sœur, elle ne s'y est pas opposée. Et elle semble apprécier Christina."

Potter ouvrit de grands yeux comme s'il réalisait seulement toutes les implications que ma relation avec une Moldue pouvaient avoir :

"Tout se passe bien avec ta famille, alors !

_-_ Avec ma sœur, oui. Mes parents un peu moins.

_-_ Il faut leur laisser un peu de temps pour se faire à cette idée, tenta_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je ne pense pas que les sorciers vivent assez âgés pour leur donner le temps nécessaire, répondis_-_je, amer.

_-_ Et que vas_-_tu faire ?

_-_ J'ai passé l'âge d'avoir besoin de leur permission.

_-_ Tu t'es décidé, alors.

_-_ Faut bien.

_-_ T'as pas l'air très convaincu.

_-_ J'ai un peu de mal à m'imaginer en jeune marié.

_-_ Si tu passes déjà beaucoup de temps avec elle, cela ne changera pas grand chose, m'assura_-_t_-_il.

_-_ J'apprécie le temps que je passe avec elle, expliquai_-_je, mais je trouve qu'il y a déjà trop de choses de changées."

_-_ Cela fait combien de temps que tu la fréquentes, demanda_-_t_-_il après un petit instant de réflexion.

_-_ Il y a eu plusieurs étapes, lui expliquai_-_je. Cela fait plus d'un an qu'on se connaît, mais seulement quatre mois que nous pensons à l'avenir.

_-_ Et en tout ce temps, vous n'avez pas trouvé le moyen de vous faire mutuellement comprendre ce que vous attendez de votre vie à deux ?

_-_ C'est que… comment dire… J'ai l'impression que dès que je me suis habitué à une nouveauté, elle m'oblige à une nouvelle concession. Je me dis qu'une fois qu'on sera mariés, et qu'on vivra vraiment ensemble, il n'y aura plus de limite et que je n'aurai plus mon mot à dire.

_-_ C'est sûr, admit_-_il, notre vie à deux se redéfinit continuellement. Si je peux te donner un conseil, c'est d'en parler clairement. Une fois, avec Ginny, on a tout remis à plat. J'ai détesté ça, mais cela a sauvé notre relation à l'époque, et cela a jeté les bases de ce que nous vivons maintenant. Sans aller dans le grand déballage, s'il y a un truc qui te gène, il ne faut pas attendre de ne plus le supporter pour le lui dire. Faut en parler tout de suite, avant d'être trop énervé, parce qu'après cela tourne à la dispute et on ne résout rien."

Je méditai un instant son conseil.

"Et que se passe_-_t_-_il si je ne veux pas faire quelque chose, mais qu'elle y tient beaucoup.

_-_ Tu lui expliques pourquoi c'est impossible pour toi. Si elle tient à toi autant que tu tiens à elle, vous trouverez soit une voie médiane, soit une compensation.

_-_ Une compensation ?

_-_ Oui, des concessions mutuelles. Par exemple, quand je prends des risques au Quidditch ou que je m'entraîne comme un fou avec Tarvi, je sais que cela inquiète énormément Ginny et qu'elle préférerait que je joue de façon moins extrême. Mais elle sait que j'ai besoin de ça pour me détendre et me vider la tête, alors elle ne me le reproche pas. En contrepartie, quand sa copine Kat débarque à la maison et parle des heures avec Ginny, je ne dis rien. Et pourtant, je sais qu'elles se racontent plein de trucs et ça me hérisse de penser que la copine de Malefoy puisse savoir des choses personnelles sur moi ou que Ginny connaisse des trucs privés sur Malefoy. Mais si Ginny peut comprendre pour le Quidditch, moi je ne vais pas l'empêcher de voir sa meilleure amie. Mais j'avoue que je dois penser très fort à mes entraînements quand je les entends chuchoter en gloussant."

_-_ Et on dit que c'est moi qui ne suis pas romantique ! C'est un vrai troc ton histoire !

_-_ On ne reste pas romantique longtemps si on n'établit pas un équilibre sur le reste. Et puis j'ai jamais dit que j'étais romantique moi ! C'est Ginny qui l'est et elle t'expliquerait la même chose de façon beaucoup plus poétique, j'en suis sûr. Mais sur le fond, c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne, et pas autrement.

_-_ Ça ne pose pas de problèmes que tu ne sois pas romantique mais qu'elle le soit ?

_-_ Bien sûr que si. Cela fait partie des choses qu'elle accepte de moi : le romantisme c'est pas mon truc. Alors quand j'essaie de l'être, même si c'est un peu raté, elle prend en compte les efforts et elle est touchée. Mais j'avoue, parfois je triche et je demande à Hermione si mon idée est bonne.

_-_ J'aurai pensé qu'elle était plus pratique que romantique, ton amie Granger.

_-_ C'est ce que croyait Ron, aussi. Heureusement qu'elle tenait à lui et qu'elle a été très patiente, car il serait passé complètement à côté sinon. En fait, Hermione est un peu des deux."

Exposé de cette façon, le mariage avait un côté pragmatique que je trouvais rassurant. J'avais presque l'impression que je pourrais peut être maîtriser quelque chose. Puisqu'on était au cœur du sujet, je me risquai à demander :

"Et comment tu t'y es pris pour demander ta copine en mariage ?"

Mon partenaire eut un petit sourire avant de me demander :

" La première ou la seconde fois ?

_-_ Parce que tu l'as fait en deux fois ?

_-_ Oui, enfin, je l'ai fait une première fois, et après, pas mal de choses sont arrivées, et puis on a décidé d'attendre la fin de nos études. Et comme je sais que Ginny est très formaliste pour ce genre de choses, je lui ai redemandé officiellement. Faut dire que la première fois, j'avais pas vraiment fait exprès...

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ Ben, oui, j'ai dit une phrase qui lui a fait croire que j'avais l'intention de lui faire ma demande, alors pour ne pas la décevoir, je l'ai vraiment faite…"

Mais c'est pas vrai, ça ! Aurai_-_je résolu le mystère de l'accouplement des Gryffondors ? Pas étonnant qu'ils aient tous la tête vide ! Je dus faire une drôle de bobine, car il précisa :

"Enfin, on sortait ensemble depuis un moment déjà, et nos relations étaient assez euh... avancées.

_-_ Tu veux dire que vous batifoliez gaillardement du côté du septième étage à Poudlard ?

_-_ Hum, oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, admit_-_il en piquant un fard.

_-_ Potter, personne ne t'a jamais dit qu'on n'était pas obligé d'épouser toutes les filles avec lesquelles on couche ? On est plus au XIXème siècle, tu sais.

_-_ Je sais. Mais quand la fille en question a six grands frères protecteurs, certaines vieilles traditions ne te paraissent plus si désuètes, finalement. De toute façon, à cette période, je n'étais pas sûr de m'en tirer vivant, alors c'était assez limité comme engagement !"

Mais... c'est pas possible d'en tenir une couche pareille. Et dire que c'est sur lui que tous nos espoirs reposaient à l'époque ! Le vieux Dumbledore ne devait pas dormir souvent la nuit...

Il éclata de rire :

"Ah si tu voyais ta tête ! Tu m'as cru, hein !

_-_ Potter, sois gentil, aie pitié de mon pauvre petit cœur !

_-_ Bon, c'est vrai qu'il y a eu un petit malentendu, mais j'étais très amoureux et j'avais réellement envie de fonder une famille avec elle. Si cela avait été une autre, j'aurais pas marché, quand même !"

Laissons_-_lui ses illusions !

"Bon, et la seconde fois, comment tu t'y es pris ?

_-_ Avec préméditation !

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ Oui, je voulais supprimer toute ambiguïté. Qu'elle comprenne bien que, cette fois_-_ci, j'avais vraiment pris le temps de réfléchir à la question.

_-_ Et ça a donné quoi ?

_-_ Feuxfous Fuseboum ! Petits cœurs, angelots, fleurs, le grand jeu quoi ! Et elle a adoré !"

Ouais, en gros ils testaient leur production en famille les jumeaux infernaux. Je suppose que Potter avait dû goûter aux paquets roses pour adultes, lors de son enterrement de vie de garçon.

"Dis Stratford, demanda Potter, ça ne te dirait pas de faire un petit tour en balai ?

_-_ Maintenant ?

_-_ Oui.

_-_ J'ai pas mon Nimbus sur moi.

_-_ On n'a qu'à leur demander de nous prêter deux engins, proposa_-_t_-_il en montrant du menton un groupe d'étudiants qui arrivaient pour s'entraîner.

_-_ Tu crois qu'ils vont bien vouloir ?

_-_ Je suis Harry Potter, non ?

_-_ Cela t'arrive d'utiliser ta notoriété pour obtenir des avantages, maintenant ?

_-_ Faut bien que cela serve de temps en temps", admit_-_il en haussant les épaules.

Nous nous sommes rapprochés des petits jeunes. Potter leur a fait son plus beau sourire et leur a exposé sa requête. Effectivement, ils étaient tous volontaires pour faire sanctifier leur balai par le divin postérieur de notre Célébrité. Mais il n'y eut qu'un seul élu et un autre dût se contenter de mon séant ordinaire.

Nous fîmes plusieurs tours de concert, puis il me laissa et fit toute une série d'acrobaties. Un des étudiants lâcha le Vif d'or, et Potter se mit à le poursuivre. Je redescendis vers le petit groupe.

"Vous devriez mettre les cognards aussi, avec deux batteurs pour mettre un peu de piment."

Les Batteurs enfourchèrent leurs balais avec enthousiasme et se mirent à bombarder mon partenaire qui nous fit ainsi une démonstration de ses capacités.

"Ça, c'est de l'entraînement ! fit le capitaine de l'équipe.

_-_ Tu es en quelle année ? lui demandai_-_je.

_-_ En troisième.

_-_ Tu pourras essayer de rentrer dans l'équipe l'année prochaine, alors.

_-_ Moi, il faudra que je change de poste, si je veux avoir une chance, intervint l'attrapeuse.

_-_ Il se sera peut_-_être fracassé le crâne d'ici là", l'encourageai_-_je.

Potter finit par attraper le Vif et nous rejoignit.

"Merci les gars, on va vous laisser jouer normalement.

_-_ Merci pour la démonstration", répliqua le capitaine, toujours bavant d'admiration.

Nous rendîmes les balais à leurs légitimes propriétaires et retournâmes à la Ruche.

oO§0§Oo

En début de soirée, j'étais en route pour l'Atrium quand Shacklebolt me rattrapa :

"Un problème avec Potter ?

_-_ Non, pourquoi ?

_-_ Vous avez mis plus d'une heure à rentrer.

_-_ On a un peu discuté et on a fait un petit tour en balai pour se changer les idées. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'épouvantard.

_-_ Je préfère ça. Et toi, tu vas bien ?

_-_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_-_ Tes sautes d'humeur ne sont pas discrètes. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler. Je n'ai rien de redire de ton travail.

_-_ Je me pose quelques questions existentielles, mais sinon tout va bien.

_-_ Parfait. Bonne soirée.

_-_ Bonne soirée, Commandant."

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**30/03/2005** : Bonjour à tous. 

Vous êtes plusieurs à citer ALB. Je confirme que, même si MSB peut être lu indépendamment, la **concordance entre mes deux histoires** est un point que j'ai soigneusement travaillé.

En fait, j'ai commencé la rédaction de MSB alors que ALB n'était pas complètement en ligne. J'ai donc pu ajouter des passages dans ALB pour faire le lien entre les deux histoires. On ne parle pas de tous les détails dans ALB mais des événements comme l'attaque des Détraqueurs et la candidature de Percy ne pouvaient être passés sous silence. De même, le mariage de Harry et la grossesse de Ginny sont évoqués dans MSB au moment adéquat. Pour cela j'ai créé un calendrier sous Excel et chaque événement y est reporté. Je peux donc vous préciser que Ginny est enceinte de 4 mois et demi le jour de l'attaque des Détraqueurs, mais comme elle porte une robe flottante Willy ne s'en rend pas compte.

Je sais que vous attendez tous les **chapitres qui se passent à Poudlard** (il y en aura 4 finalement), mais il faudra attendre quelques semaines encore. Il reste au moins 5 chapitres avant d'y arriver.

* * *

**Information pratique** : vous avez sans doute constaté que les **niveaux de censure (rating)** ont changé. J'ai plus ou moins traduit la nouvelle échelle dans mon guide (cf page de la FAQ) dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Coups de cœur de la semaine** : Je suis toujours plongée avec délices dans les mises à jour quotidiennes des **Secrets d'Hermione** de _Miss Teigne1_. 

Mais j'ai aussi découvert les très drôles :

_-_ **Da Vinci Code : Le Mystere des Chocogrenouilles **de _Vert_, récit en un seul chapitre /s/2321473/1/

_-_ **Le mystérieux mystère du canard en plastique** de _Youpala, _en 4 chapitres (attention, classé T, soit teenager - et non pas Troll - de plus de 13 ans) /s/2105689/1/

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** : 

**Dragonia Lucilius** : je découvre ton mot ce matin, pardonnes-moi d'y répondre que brièvement car je ne suis un peu en retard pour ma mise en ligne. Tout d'abord, merci pour tes compliments, cela m'a vraiment fait très plaisir de constater que mon histoire et ma vision de la vie t'ont touchée à ce point. Surtout n'arrête pas d'écrire ! Moi-même, jeconsidère que d'autres fics ont plus de mérites que la mienne (La déclaration de Guerre, traduite par Diablotin est 10 fois plus drôle, Les secrets d'Hermione de Miss Teigne, 10 fois mieux construite), mais ce n'est pas très important. Ce qui compte c'est avoir du plaisir à écrire et quelques lecteurs qui aiment. Pour une histoire à moi... j'avoue que j'aimerais, mais je n'ai pas d'idées. Peut-être ai-je mis tout ce que j'avais à mettre dans mes trois histoires...

**Sassy** : Merci de me suivre jusqu'ici !

**Chloé** : Contente qu'il t'ait plu.

**Fee Fleau** : oui, tu m'as manqué ! Tout juste, contredire son père est un excellent moteur pour le Willy. C'est fou à son âge, non ? Moiaussi je pensait que c'était évident les rapport de Harry et les Détraqueurs, mais tout le monde a sa propre vision des choses, et c'est normal…

**kikou224** : Oui, merci, je vais très bien. Le mariage.. ils vont y penser, donc tu verras bien (en fait, je ne sais pas encore très bien). Oui, tout correspond avec ALB.

**Ryan** : Est ce que par hasard, vous ne seriez pas deux à me laisser des mots sous ce pseudo ?

**taz** : toujours délicat les relations de famille.

**mate** : Merci.

**chrys63** : Eh oui, il fallait bien que je les fasse Serpentard les parents. Rassuré sur la sœur ? Will s'iagine pas mal de choses à propos de ses parents, mais comme il ne leur parle pas beaucoup, il ne sait pas grand chose, dans le fond. Même s'il ne méprise plus les moldus, il ne vivrait pas très bien que son enfant ne soit pas sorcier. Les mariages mixtes ne sont jamais très faciles. Pour la façon dont les parents vont comprendre… j'y pense.

**lilynn** : Contente de te lire et de savoir que tu aimes ma Ginny. Impressionnant de savoir que ma fic est lue si loin (ah le miracle Internet !)

**Belval** : Tu es en vacances, ça c'est cool. Je vais aller voir tes Technomages quand j'aurai 5 minutes. Pour cette fois ci, effectivement, j'ai décidé d'être clémente j'avais tué assez de monde à la bataille précédente. Euh, la tablette de chocolat, je préfère la garder pour moi ! Je ne suis pas sûre que Rogue soit adorable. Il est surtout très fatigué. Mais c'est vrai qu'il s'est un peu calmé vis à vis de Harry. Et Willy a un peu évolué aussi. Tu crois qu'ils recrutent à Poudlard ? Je ne suis pas sûre, ils ont déjà 2 profs de divination, cela fait beaucoup pour ces pauvres élèves, non ? Ce pauvre Leopold a longtemps été sous_-_estimé par Will je crois. Je ne vais pas trop faire de politique cette fois, du moins pas à haute dose comme l'autre fois. Ce sera plutôt des conversations comme celle sur les Détraqueurs qui me permettront de prendre un peu de recul avec les évolutions que j'introduis dans le monde sorcier. Je te remercie de me faire de la pub ! La rencontre Ginny_-_Christina, c'est dans deux chapitres. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu me fasse de la pub dans ta fic ;_-_) A la semaine prochaine j'espère (si c'est le cas, remercie ta sœur pour moi)

**Auzzy** : Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Allima** : in ne peut pas mettre en prison tous ceux qui tiennent des propos racistes, ils sont trop nombreux. Cela fait des siècles que tout le monde trouve normal la soumission des gobelin et la non reconnaissance de l'intelligence des centaures, sans parler de l'esclavage des elfes de maison. Et puis soyons lucides, si Will n'avait pas rencontré Christina, il penserait pareil !

**dadmax** : il va falloir encore quelques chapitre avant que Will règle ses problèmes avec ses parents.

**Namyothis** : contente de t'avoir fait rire, c'était le but pour que ce chapitre ne soit pas trop sinistre !

**Lyane** : Lyane, dans mes bras. Tu as PARFAITEMENT compris mon Willy. Il nous fait un peu sa crise d'adolescence là. Merci de m'avoir comprise (c'est pas évident de dire des choses sur Willy, dont il n'est pas conscience, alors que c'est lui le narrateur).

**Zabou** : Contente que tout te plaise. A plus.

**Aresse** : Oui, effectivement, Will a un bon fond, mais est un pur produit d'une famille de Serpentard. Percy est un personnage intéressant qui mérite d'être utilisé. Entre nous, moi aussi je trouve qu'il est un peu jeune, mais je voulais qu'il entre dans ma chronologie alors j'ai avancé de 10 ans son accession au pouvoir. Je pense qu'au point où on en est, Will et Harry on vécu assez de chose ensemble pour se balancer des vannes. C'est agréable, hein ?

**gaelle griffondor** : Merci, contente de te voir chaque semaine.

**dia'** : ton pseudo a_-_t_-_il un rapport avec le chaton de James Potter dans les portes ?

**Angel's Eyes** : heureusement Willy a fait de gros progrès en fréquentant Christina et a un peu moins l'air de débarquer d'une île déserte. Être confronté à ses parents est effectivement assez révélateur pour Willy.

**Milie** : Le discours du père est surtout terrifiant parce que Willy aurait tenu le même deux ans auparavant. Comme tu dis, on peut toujours changer d'avis, Willy boy nous l'a bien prouvé. Harry se sent effectivement plus en confiance avec on partenaire, et mieux dans sa peau aussi. Il se remet peu à peu de la guerre. Pour l'empressement de Christina, c'est une question d'âge. 15 ans auparavant, elle n'était pas pressée d'avoir des enfants.

**Malice** : mouarf, exactement ce qu'à dit Fenice. Mais Willy il peut pas savoir…

**marion_-_moune** : hé hé !

**Dawn456** : Contente de savoir que je peux compter sur toi jusqu'au bout.

**mushu** : merci

**Drago Malefoy** : Contente de te plaire.

**kyras01** : Il y a des chances

**Lily Petite Etoile** : bises aussi

**Lapaumee** : Tu as bien fait de persévérer, je n'ai reçu qu'un exemplaire !

**Angie Black** : Will a bien évolué, mais Rogue… à mon avis, il ne s'est rendu compte de rien !

**alana chantelune** : Remarque au début, Willy aussi était réac… et il l'est toujours même si son opinion sur les moldus a changé. J'attends avec impatience l'article de SI.

**Lélou** : Hum… Draco ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Celui des livres n'a pas tellement de consistance. Merci pour tes félicitations.

**kobe23** : Tout est une question d'opinion, lol.

**La p'tite Lili** : Certains me demande plus de politique, d'autres moins… c'est cool, je peux faire ce que je eux, alors. Alors, ce dîner t'a plu ?

**Kazy **: mouarf, tes copains à qui tu veux infliger le traitement de choc Détraqueurs. Tu trouve que j'en fais trop dans le style marrant ? Pas le choix, c'est une fic humoristique ! Et puis on m'a assez reproché d'avoir fait pleurer dans les chaumière avec ALB et la fin de Ginny en 6ème année. Je ne suis pas sur que ton GP sache ce que c'est un Détraque ! Si ?

**Antadelie** : C'est pratique les personnages qu'on invente car on est pas tenus de suivre les livres. Cete fic comportera 35 chapitres environ.

**Dreyd** : Et oui, de gros effets mais tout est bien qui finit bien (on se croirait dans un film hollywoodien !)

**beru ou bloub** : Le tandem Ginny – Christina est pour bientôt (chapitre 25)

**youpala** : Titus n'a rien contre les moldus, surtout depuis sa petite virée avec son oncle un an auparanvant. Et puis Christina sait s'y prendre (elle, elle est mûre pour les enfants). J'ai pas encore eu le temps de te mettre une review pour ton canard en plastique, mais cela va venir.

**rushia** : très heureuse de te compter parmi mes nouveaux lecteurs.

**Fenice** : Je vais sans doute changer mon résumé la semaine prochaine pour prendre le tien en compte. Pleins de bises itou.

**Kaorulabelle** : il faut se ménager un petit bonheur par jour…

**Baby chang** : Rogue est en progression mais reste... Rogue. Effectivement, je pense que les parents Stratford sont très représentatifs des Serpentard "modérés". Oui, j'aurai préféré Bones à la place de Marchebank car cette dernière est un peu vieille. Mais en fait, si je l'ai fait démissionner plus tôt que prévu c'est pour mettre l'épisode des Détraqueurs dans MSB (mais j'avais déjà décidé cela quand j'ai mis en ligne ALB, donc tout colle). Pour ma notoriété, je me suis mal exprimée. Je suis plus que satisfaite, tant de mon nombre de review que de mon nombre de lecteurs (eh oui, il y en a plus d'un sur dix qui lisent sans mettre de mot… mais c'est leur droit). Bien entendu, je fais passer les valeurs auxquelles je crois dans mes histoires. J'ai juste signalé que Willy (surtout au début) n'avais pas forcément les même opinions que moi. Si, si, j'ai trouvé ta review très intéressante, Melle Baby Chang fidèle au poste ! PS : Mes heures de mise en ligne varient en fonction de l'heure de lever de ma fille aînée. Généralement, j'arrive à trouver e temps de mettre en ligne vers 10h 30 (la semaine dernière, je l'ai fait plus tôt car la miss a été très matinale).

**calimera** : C'est sûr que je suis pas la première a traiter le thème de l'horloge biologique. Rogue… on a pas trop le choix si on reste dans le canon. La scène de la dispute m'a donné neaucoup de mal, je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plus. Pour Ginny, c'est surtout parce qu'elle a toujours pas pardonné ce qu'à fait Percy lors de la 5ème année d'Harry qu'elle est opposée à ce qu'il l'aide. Mais Harry va pas raconter ça à Willy. Dsl, je vais vite, mais j'ai pas trop le temps car j'ai pas pu faire mes RàR mardi après midi (à qui la faute ?)

**Frudule** : Bonjour, merci pour ton mot. Oui, on va revenir sur la guerre de Willy un peu plus tard.

**Hadler** : Grâce à Harry ils ont eu le temps de s'organiser. Oui, le chapitre était un petit peu plus long. Je ne vais pas trop faire de politique à haute dose, je vais plutôt me limiter à quelques dialogues où Harry défend ses convictions, comme celui sur les Détraqueurs. Oui, la mère de William est tellement contente qu'il se décide enfin, qu'elle est moins regardante sur la personne choisie.


	25. La demande

**_-_ MON SORCIER BIEN_-_AIMÉ _-

* * *

_**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera**

**Résumé de la semaine** : Lui qui croyait avoir tout vu ! Mais voilà qu'on lui colle un Potter comme partenaire et que cette jolie petite Moldue entre les pattes… Quoi de pire, quand on est Serpentard et fier de l'être ? (**Fenice**)

* * *

**XXIV : La demande**

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que nous procédions à une longue enquête en vue de mettre fin à un trafic de substances illégales ayant un effet euphorique, mais dangereuses pour la santé. Nous avions tous activé nos réseaux d'informateurs.

Suite à l'attaque des Détraqueurs à Pré_-_au_-_Lard, cette opération avait été mise en sommeil car nous passions une partie de notre temps à intervenir suite à l'appel de personnes croyant avoir aperçu une de ces créatures. La plupart du temps, ce n'était que des fausses alertes, mais certains de mes collègues s'étaient retrouvés faces à ces dévoreurs d'âmes, ce qui nous incitait à traiter sérieusement chaque demande.

Le commandant, cependant, finit par nous demander de reprendre, dans la mesure du possible, nos recherches sur le trafic. A cette occasion, j'avais voulu interroger une personne que je n'avais pas vue depuis un moment. C'était une brune plantureuse qui vendait ses charmes Allée des Embrumes. Normalement, elle s'arrangeait pour me faire parvenir des informations sans que nous nous rencontrions, pour préserver au mieux sa sécurité.

Mais cette fois_-_ci, je voulais lui demander des renseignements précis et il me fallait la voir. Je pouvais à la rigueur lui envoyer un hibou, mais le message risquait de tomber dans de mauvaises mains. Je me décidai donc pour une rencontre directe. Et puis c'était l'occasion de former Potter à ce genre d'exercice.

Je fis donc mettre son bonnet change_-_tête à Potter et je l'entraînai à proximité de l'endroit où la Belle_-_de_-_jour travaillait.

"Bon, tu l'abordes comme si tu étais un client, tu montes avec elle, et une fois dans sa chambre, tu lui dis que Fulbert le rouge veut la voir ce soir. Elle te donnera un lieu et une heure. Tu reste un petit moment et puis tu viens me rejoindre devant Gringott's. Ah, évite d'accepter, si elle te fait des propositions."

Il me jeta un regard où la gêne le disputait à l'indignation.

"C'est juste que si un jour un de nos collègues l'arrête, c'est embarrassant de se retrouver devant une prévenue qui t'a vu à poil, précisai_-_je, pour bien lui faire comprendre que mon conseil était purement professionnel. Et en plus, Shacklebolt n'est pas du genre à couvrir ce genre de choses."

Il grogna vaguement avant de répéter d'une voix incertaine :

"Je l'aborde comme un client…

_-_ Oui, expliquai_-_je patiemment, tu lui demandes combien c'est, puis tu lui dis que c'est d'accord. Ah au fait ! T'as de quoi payer ? Elle va être furax si tu lui fais perdre son temps pour rien."

Il vérifia ce détail et je le laissai aller. Il avait l'air emprunté en lui parlant, mais ce n'était pas très gênant, certains clients n'assumant pas très bien leur goût pour ce genre d'amusement. Personnellement, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. D'abord parce que je trouve vexant de payer pour ce que je peux obtenir gratuitement, et qu'ensuite, contrairement à ce que pouvait en penser Christina, je savais éviter les pratiques susceptibles de récupérer de sales maladies.

Quand je le vis pénétrer dans une maison avec la fille, je quittai le renfoncement où je m'étais dissimulé, et rejoignis le lieu où je devais le retrouver.

Elle nous avait donné rendez_-_vous dans un bar louche, dont les consommations servies au comptoir n'étaient sans doute pas toutes réglementaires. J'avais dit à Potter de venir avec sa robe la plus vieille, mais son épouse veillait qu'il n'ait rien de négligé dans ses armoires et nous dûmes enchanter son vêtement pour qu'il ne détonne pas avec l'endroit.

Nous retrouvâmes la gagneuse dans une alcôve sombre au fond de la salle. Couverts par les beuglements des autres clients, nous eûmes une discussion des plus instructives. Pour finir, je lui passai discrètement une poignée de gallions, lui promettant le double si elle me faisait parvenir plus tard les précisions que je lui avais demandées.

oO§0§Oo

Du côté de ma vie privée, je finis par admettre que je voulais vraiment garder Christina auprès de moi. Elle avait pris une place dans ma vie que j'aurais bien du mal à combler désormais si je la perdais.

Il y avait mon désir pour elle, bien sûr, toujours aussi vif qu'au début de notre liaison. Il y avait aussi le respect sans cesse grandissant que j'éprouvais pour la femme autodidacte qu'elle était. Elle était cultivée, témoignait d'une grande virtuosité dans son métier, et le jour de l'attaque des Détraqueurs, elle avait su me prouver qu'elle arrivait à trouver sa place parmi les miens, nonobstant sa qualité de moldue.

Et puis… il fallait bien que je l'admette. J'étais prêt à renoncer à certaines choses pour elle. A chaque fois que je l'avais vue triste ou dans une situation difficile, cela m'avait touché, et j'avais souhaité effacer la tristesse ou la contrariété de son fin visage. Tout comme je ne pouvais expliquer rationnellement mon désir pour elle, ce qui m'émouvait chez elle était hors de ma compréhension. Mais je ne pouvais nier cette réalité pour autant.

Je savais donc que je souhaitais rester à ses côtés. Ces derniers mois, nous avions vécu ensemble la plupart du temps, et cela ne m'avait pas pesé, bien au contraire. Les seules fois où sa conduite m'avait été pénible, c'est quand elle s'était permise de prendre des décisions à ma place. Car c'était bien la peur de perdre mon indépendance qui restait le point le plus délicat pour moi. Mais je devais reconnaître qu'à chaque fois, nous avions réussi à résoudre notre conflit sans trop de casse.

Et puis, si je laissais partir Christina, que pouvais_-_je espérer d'autre qu'une succession d'aventures sans lendemain jusqu'à ce que je sois trop vieux pour me trouver une nouvelle compagne. J'avais toujours pensé que je préférais être seul que mal accompagné. Mais maintenant, la situation ne se présentait plus tout à fait de la même manière.

Je me sentais bien avec Christina. Je voulais la garder. Eh bien, si le mariage était la seule solution pour y parvenir, pourquoi pas ? Bref, ma résolution était prise, j'allai lui demander de m'épouser.

J'avais réfléchi à la manière de m'y prendre. Bien que j'aie déjà été fiancé, c'était ma première demande en mariage. Du temps où je fréquentais Celyn, j'étais jeune et naïf, et notre amour était si grand que notre union nous paraissait la suite évidente de notre relation. Nous évoquions donc notre futur mariage sans que je lui aie jamais posé la question fatidique. Comme quoi, il faut se méfier des évidences.

Après avoir envisagé plusieurs scénarios, qui allait du voyage à l'étranger, une soirée dans un lieu spécial, les fameux Fuseboum et même une demande par écrit, je me dis que tout cela n'était pas pour moi. Cela ne me ressemblait pas, je n'étais pas sentimental, et il fallait bien que Christina s'y fasse. J'allais lui dire simplement que je me sentais prêt à l'épouser et voilà tout.

Mais je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas si facile. La soirée qui suivit cette décision, elle était contrariée pour des raisons professionnelles, et ne put parler d'autre chose de toute la soirée. Je ne suis peut_-_être pas romantique, mais je ne suis pas dénué de tact et de diplomatie quand je veux bien m'en donner la peine. J'attendis donc qu'une occasion plus favorable se présente. Plusieurs soirées passèrent sans que je trouve de moment propice. Quelle ironie ! J'avais mis des mois à me décider, et maintenant les circonstances m'obligeaient à remettre à plus tard ma déclaration. Mais je peux aussi être patient, et je ne laissai rien filtrer.

Finalement, le samedi suivant, nous nous retrouvâmes dans son salon, la promenade que nous avions prévue de faire étant retardée par une pluie battante. Ma compagne était assise sur le canapé à lire le journal. Je m'installai à côté d'elle et lui dis :

"Christina.

_-_ Oui ? fit_-_elle en abaissant son Times.

_-_ Si tu veux toujours qu'on se marie, c'est d'accord pour moi."

Elle me fixa de longues secondes en silence.

"Tu es sûr ?", finit_-_elle par demander, le visage sans expression.

Je fus un peu décontenancé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse ou autre cliché romanesque, mais je pensais au moins qu'elle semblerait heureuse.

"Si je te le dis, c'est que j'en suis sûr", répondis_-_je en me demandant si c'était la façon dont je m'étais déclaré qui lui posait problème.

J'aurai peut_-_être dû opter pour un dîner dans un grand restaurant finalement. Ou prévoir des fleurs. Ce n'est pas grand_-_chose, mais elles aiment toujours.

"Tu le fais pour me faire plaisir ou parce que tu en as vraiment envie ?"

Mais c'était quoi cette question ? J'acceptais de l'épouser, n'était_-_ce pas suffisant ? Il fallait des serments éternels, des déclarations enflammées, des poèmes galants ? Etait_-_ce normal qu'elle m'interroge ainsi ? Aurai_-_je dû montrer plus de passion et faire ma déclaration le genou à terre et la main sur le cœur ?

"Un peu des deux, j'imagine, répondis_-_je prudemment. Où est le problème ?

_-_ Si tu m'épouses seulement pour me faire plaisir, notre union ne va pas durer longtemps.

_-_ Christina, je tiens suffisamment à toi pour te demander en mariage, ce n'est pas encore assez ?

_-_ Je ne veux pas t'épouser contre ton gré.

_-_ Tu veux qu'on arrête ? demandai_-_je, la gorge serrée.

_-_ Non, Will, non !"

Elle avait crié sa réponse, et je me sentis revivre. Mais mon soulagement fut de courte durée. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'elle attendait de moi et je me sentais complètement désarçonné.

"Christina, je suis sans doute très bête, mais je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir."

Elle soupira puis se rapprocha, jusqu'à être assise tout contre moi. Elle me prit la main et dit :

"J'ai l'impression, que tu ne supportes pas de te sentir lié ou contraint. C'est ce que représente le mariage pour toi non ?

_-_ Un peu.

_-_ J'ai pensé… enfin, si tu veux vraiment qu'on reste ensemble, parce que, tu sais, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu ressentais pour moi…"

Elle laissa planer un silence qui m'appelait nettement à préciser mes sentiments.

"Je tiens beaucoup à toi, expliquai-je.

_-_ William, il y a plein de gens qui tiennent beaucoup à leur chien.

_-_ Je t'ai dit que je voulais bien t'épouser, me défendis-je.

_-_ Je dois me contenter de cette affirmation, je présume, soupira-t-elle

_-_ Christina, je n'aime pas parler de mes sentiments, me justifiai-je. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne ressens rien.

_-_ J'espère."

Elle marqua une pause avant de me demander :

"Et concernant les enfants, tu es d'accord pour en avoir ?

_-_ Je… si c'est avec toi… je pense, oui. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont on s'y prend. Pour les élever, je veux dire.

_-_ Pour ce qui est de les faire, je ne me fais pas trop de souci sur tes capacités, commenta_-_t_-_elle avec une moue suggestive. Pour le reste, qu'est ce qui te fait croire que tu ne seras pas la hauteur ?"

Je me demandai soudain quelle part mon père avait pris dans mon éducation. J'avais peu d'images de lui dans mes souvenirs les plus anciens. Je jouais avec ma sœur, et c'était Mère qui s'occupait de moi et me faisait la classe. Je me rappelai qu'elle lui faisait un compte_-_rendu de mes progrès chaque dimanche. Il regardait mes cahiers et commentait mes leçons. Il me faisait la morale et me punissait quand je m'étais montré trop désobéissant ou paresseux. Quand je suis rentré à Poudlard, il m'interrogeait sur mes études, et s'intéressait au contenu de mes cours.

Je ne peux pas dire que je l'indifférais. Il était soucieux de mon éducation. Mais quand j'avais un problème ou un chagrin, c'était à Gwen ou à ma mère que j'allais me confier.

Lors de mon séjour chez ma sœur, j'avais découvert un modèle familial très différent. Léopold était très proche de ses enfants. Ces derniers l'embrassaient quand il rentrait, et ils lui racontaient leur journée. Il savait plaisanter avec eux et s'occuper des petites choses comme vérifier qu'ils s'étaient bien lavé les dents avant de se coucher ou qu'ils avaient bien rangé leur chambre.

Quel père serai_-_je ? Je ne voulais pas que mes enfants aient une image de moi semblable à celle que j'avais du mien, mais je ne savais pas si j'aurai la patience et la capacité de faire comme mon beau_-_frère.

"Moi aussi j'ai peur de ne pas être une bonne mère, reprit doucement Christina, interrompant le fil de mes pensées. Mais tous les parents passent par là, tu sais. Mais je me dis que je pourrai toujours demander conseil à mes parents. Je ne suis pas trop mécontente de l'éducation qu'ils m'ont donnée, alors c'est un modèle pour moi."

Etrangement, cette référence me rassura. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir faire des enfants qui me ressemblent, mais j'en voulais bien qui ressemble à Christina.

Je souris à ma compagne et déposai un baiser sur sa tempe :

"Je suis certain que tu seras une excellente mère.

_-_ Alors tu es d'accord pour en mettre un en route ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

_-_ Donne_-_moi encore quelques mois", temporisai-je.

Elle me serra très fort dans ses bras.

"Je t'aime William !

_-_ J'en suis heureux."

Elle eut un petit rire, comme si elle se moquait de mon incapacité à exprimer mes sentiments.

"On peut avoir des enfants sans se marier, tu sais, indiqua_-_t_-_elle, revenant au sujet initial de notre discussion.

_-_ Vraiment ? répondis_-_je un peu décontenancé.

_-_ Oui, c'est assez courant maintenant, dans mon monde.

_-_ Tu veux avoir des enfants de moi mais pas m'épouser ? demandai_-_je, complètement dérouté.

Cela ne me paraissait pas très logique. Avoir des enfants me paraissait un engagement plus durable que le mariage.

"Eh bien, me répondit_-_elle, je pense que tu as besoin d'avoir une marge de liberté pour trouver ton équilibre et que rester célibataire serait moins angoissant pour toi. Je pense aussi que nous ferions bien de garder chacun notre maison. Tu habiterais ici avec nous, mais tu aurais toujours un endroit à toi où tu pourrais te réfugier quand tu voudras souffler un peu."

C'était assez tentant comme proposition.

"Et toi, tu iras où quand tu auras besoin de souffler, demandai_-_je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_-_ Je confierai nos enfants à mes parents et je sortirai avec mes copines, bien sûr ! A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me transformer en épouse modèle, continua_-_t_-_elle d'un ton plus sérieux. Moi aussi, j'ai pris des habitudes d'indépendance alors ne t'attend pas à retrouver une maison propre, un repas préparé et une brave petite femme qui t'attend impatiemment quand tu rentres du travail.

_-_ Je pense que je finirais par m'ennuyer si tu devenais trop prévisible, répondis_-_je. Ecoute, je vais un peu penser à tout ça à tête reposée, conclus_-_je. Mais je pense que cela me va comme organisation.

_-_ Très bien. Il pleut moins fort, on va faire un tour à Hyde Park ?

_-_ Bonne idée."

Nous avons longuement marché sous la pluie, bien abrités par nos cirés, respirant l'odeur enivrante de la terre mouillée. Plus je pensais à sa proposition, plus elle me plaisait. J'étais agréablement surpris par sa capacité à cerner mes inquiétudes, y compris celles dont je n'avais pas clairement conscience. Cela me rassurait, plus que tout le reste, sur notre aptitude à partager la même vie.

oO§0§Oo

Vers la fin du mois de mai, soit une quinzaine de jours avant les élections qui devaient nous donner un nouveau Ministre de la magie, Rita Skeeter vint à la Ruche. Elle s'avança dans la grande salle, suivie par des regards suspicieux. Elle n'avait pas bonne presse chez nous depuis qu'elle avait révélé dans la Gazette, quelques années auparavant, une opération ultra secrète que nous avions en cours, faisant capoter toute l'opération, réduisant à néant des mois de travail. Le pire, c'est que nous n'avions jamais pu déterminer lequel d'entre nous avait vendu la mèche. Avec notre action en cours, sa présence était plus que malvenue.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Freegarden qui se glissait dans le bureau du commandant, sans doute pour le prévenir de cette visite inopportune. Constatant que la journaliste se dirigeait dans ma direction, je jetais un regard à Potter pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Il souriait d'un air entendu :

"J'aurai dû me douter que c'était elle que Percy et Hermione allaient m'envoyer, dit_-_il à mi_-_voix.

_-_ Elle vient pour toi ?

_-_ Y'a des chances

_-_ Tu vas lui accorder une interview ?

_-_ Ça m'en a tout l'air.

_-_ Potter, tu es un grand garçon, mais je préfère te prévenir : elle met tout et n'importe quoi dans ses articles.

_-_ T'en fais pas. Je sais parfaitement à quoi m'en tenir à son sujet. Plus qu'elle ne le voudrait d'ailleurs."

Je ne pus lui demander des éclaircissements sur sa remarque sibylline car la teigne était déjà devant nous :

"Bonjour, Harry. Il paraît que j'ai rendez_-_vous avec toi.

_-_ J'ai un peu grandi depuis la dernière interview, Rita, alors je pense que vous pourriez me traiter en adulte."

Elle le fixa d'un air mauvais et parut sur le point de lui lancer une répartie au vitriol dont elle avait le secret, mais, à ma grande surprise elle se maîtrisa et reprit d'une voix grinçante :

"Monsieur Potter, une de vos amies…" là, son expression indiquait un profond dégoût, "m'a affirmé que vous seriez d'accord pour m'accorder une interview exclusive dans laquelle vous vous prononceriez sur l'élection en cours.

_-_ C'est possible, Madame Skeeter. Mais êtes_-_vous sûre qu'elle a dit 'exclusive' ?

_-_ J'en suis certaine.

_-_ Et n'aurait_-_elle pas rajouté 'conforme, authentique, exacte, sans fioritures, inventions ni affabulations' ?

_-_ Peut_-_être.

_-_ Je crains qu'il ne me faille un peu plus d'assurance dans ce domaine pour que je me risque à vous livrer une quelconque opinion. Je crois même que je vais vous demander de relire votre article avant que vous ne le vendiez au plus offrant.

_-_ Je pensais que le grand Harry Potter était pour la liberté de la presse.

_-_ Le grand Harry Potter est pour la bonne application des lois."

Le regard qu'elle lui lança à cet instant aurait pu percer un cuir de dragon.

"La communauté magique sera heureuse d'apprendre que le Survivant fait preuve d'une telle rectitude morale, grimaça_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Votre approbation me touche infiniment", ironisa_-_t_-_il.

A ce moment, Shacklebolt intervint :

"Bonjour, Madame Skeeter. Puis_-_je vous demander ce que vous faites ici ?

_-_ Auriez_-_vous quelque chose à cacher ? demanda_-_t_-_elle en retour.

_-_ Commandant, coupa Potter, est_-_ce que je pourrais m'absenter une petite demi_-_heure, s'il vous plaît ?"

Shacklebolt hésita un instant. Mais l'air assuré de mon partenaire dut le convaincre que celui_-_ci savait ce qu'il faisait.

"D'accord, finit_-_il par lâcher.

_-_ Pouvons_-_nous utiliser une des salles d'interrogatoire ? continua Potter.

_-_ Si tu veux.

_-_ Suivez_-_moi, Madame Skeeter, dit Potter d'un ton affable. Je suis certain que cela vous fera une expérience des plus instructives."

Il sourit en réponse au regard haineux qu'elle lui décocha et l'escorta vers la sortie.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle lui veut ? me demanda Shacklebolt.

_-_ L'interroger sur ses opinions politiques. J'ai l'impression que c'est sa copine Granger et Percy Weasley eux_-_mêmes qui ont organisé cette interview.

_-_ Mais qu'est ce qui leur a pris ?

_-_ Si j'ai bien compris, Potter a barre sur elle. Il semble être au courant de quelque chose qu'elle ne désire pas voir ébruiter, et qui la mènerait tout droit dans une salle d'interrogatoire, mais du mauvais côté de la table.

_-_ Je vois. Et je viens de comprendre pourquoi c'est elle qui a procédé à l'interview de Potter qui disait enfin la vérité sur le retour de Tu_-_sais_-_qui. Je n'avais jamais compris ce qui l'avait poussée à faire un acte aussi civique.

_-_ Potter a plus d'un tour dans son sac, on dirait

_-_ Ouais. Et je peux te dire que Percy Weasley plus de chance qu'il n'en mérite."

Là dessus, le commandant réintégra son bureau, me laissant perplexe quant à la signification de sa dernière phrase.

Potter revint quarante minutes plus tard, l'air satisfait.

"Alors ? lui demandai_-_je.

_-_ Sur ce coup_-_là, je me sens presque Serpentard, me répondit_-_il.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu as trouvé contre elle ?

_-_ Désolé, mais si je te le dis, je perds mon avantage sur cette langue de vipère.

_-_ Je te préfère Gryffondor et un peu plus bavard.

_-_ Il semble que je sois un peu contrariant aujourd'hui", admit_-_il.

oO§0§Oo

Le surlendemain, l'interview du Survivant s'étalait en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Mon partenaire se déclarait sans ambages en faveur de la candidature de Percy Weasley. Il réaffirmait que la paix de notre communauté passait par une plus grande ouverture envers d'autres races "qui ont beaucoup à nous apprendre". Il soulignait aussi que nous ne pouvions continuer de vivre pacifiquement au milieu des Moldus sans les connaître davantage. Ils devaient être une source d'inspiration pour nous et non se réduire à de simples voisins gênants.

Il rappelait aussi que Percy venait d'une famille qui s'était courageusement engagée pendant la guerre et qui en avait payé le prix fort. Il certifia avoir une grande confiance dans les capacités de Percy, nonobstant sa jeunesse, pour assumer ce poste à très haute responsabilité.

Enfin, il affirmait que l'application du programme de Sigfried Kivalla ne pouvait mener qu'aux errements qui avaient permis l'émergence d'un Voldemort. "Que feriez_-_vous si un Voldemort revenait ?" demandait alors Rita Sketeer. "Mon travail d'Auror, répondait le Survivant. Pour le reste, il vous faudra trouver un autre volontaire".

Il y avait beaucoup de journaux dépliés ce matin_-_là quand Potter arriva à la Ruche. Tous les regards se portèrent vers lui, mais il affecta de ne pas les remarquer et vint me rejoindre près de ma table de travail.

"Tu lis la presse pendant les heures de boulot, feignit_-_t_-_il de s'étonner.

_-_ Qu'en a pensé ta femme ? lui demandai_-_je en retour.

_-_ Elle a beaucoup aimé la dernière phrase. Elle parle de l'encadrer et la mettre au_-_dessus de la cheminée pour que je ne l'oublie pas."

La voix traînante de Malefoy intervint dans notre conversation :

"Eh bien, Potter, cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas apparu dans le journal. Cela te manquait à ce point là ?

_-_ La déchéance ne te réussit pas Malefoy. En dix ans, tes sarcasmes n'ont pas changé d'une virgule. Tu devrais faire une cure de queues de lézard, c'est excellent contre la sénilité précoce", lui rétorqua tranquillement Potter.

Morrito eut juste le temps d'attraper le bras de Malefoy pour l'empêcher de saisir sa baguette, avant de le traîner sans ménagement vers la sortie. Potter, qui avait sorti la sienne pour se défendre, la rangea en grognant un "Connard de… Malefoy !" plus agacé que rageur.

J'appréciai la diplomatie de sa formule.

oO§0§Oo

Les élections eurent lieu deux semaines après. J'allai voter, et mis dans l'urne magique un bulletin pour Percy Weasley. Je pensai, avec un peu d'ironie, qu'un an plus tôt j'aurai sans doute voté pour son adversaire. En fait, je n'étais pas vraiment convaincu par l'utilité de la politique d'ouverture envers trolls, loups_-_garous et autres elfes. Les circonstances qui avaient permis au Seigneur des Ténèbres de prendre autant d'ascendance sur notre communauté étaient bien plus complexes que Potter tentait de le faire croire. Par contre, mes relations avec Christina seraient grandement facilitées par la poursuite du programme de rapprochement avec les moldus.

En tout cas, je mettais en œuvre ce programme à mon échelle privée : la semaine précédente, Christina m'avait diplomatiquement demandé si je désirais l'accompagner chez les amis qui l'avaient invité à dîner. Désireux de lui faire plaisir et de la remercier de la délicatesse qu'elle me témoignait, j'avais accepté. A ma grande surprise, j'avais passé une bonne soirée. Ses amis étaient très sympathiques et la compagnie était assez nombreuse pour qu'on s'en tienne aux sujets de conversation généraux et que je puisse éviter un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme sur ma situation personnelle.

Le lendemain du vote, sous la surveillance des membres du Magenmagot, le contenu de toutes les urnes qui avaient été mises à la disposition des électeurs fut versé dans le Tonneau du Choix. De ce dernier sortit un parchemin portant le nom du vainqueur : Percy Weasley.

oO§0§Oo

La première mesure prise par le nouveau gouvernement fut d'ordonner le bannissement des Détraqueurs dans une presqu'île perdue au nord de l'Ecosse. Une brigade spéciale, forte d'une cinquantaine de sorciers, fut constituée pour prêter main forte au département des Créatures magiques. Sur la base du volontariat, et avec allocation de primes conséquente, Shacklebolt recruta huit Aurors pour en faire partie. Plusieurs services du Ministère firent de même.

Les membres de cette brigade avaient pour mission de récupérer les créatures qui avaient été rassemblées tant bien que mal dans plusieurs lieux provisoires, de les escorter à l'endroit prévu et de superviser leur installation. Ils resteraient ensuite à proximité pour les surveiller tant qu'une solution pour dissuader Détraqueurs de sortir ne serait pas trouvée.

Shacklebolt n'entra pas dans les détails mais Potter, qui tenait l'information de son amie Hermione, m'expliqua qu'une étude avait été lancée au Département des Mystères pour "nourrir" ces horreurs sur place. D'après ce que j'en compris, il était prévu de jeter des sorts d'allégresse sur des volontaires, de stocker leur euphorie factice dans des Pensines qui ensuite émettraient tout ce bonheur sur le lieu de résidence des Détraqueurs. Outre ce dispositif, propre à maintenir les dangereux locataires dans l'endroit assigné, des repousse_-_moldus devaient être mis en place tout autour du périmètre pour éviter toute visite inopportune.

Des moyens exceptionnels furent mis en œuvre et, en une quinzaine de jours, les effectifs spécialisés furent opérationnels, nous déchargeant du surcroît de travail qui avait été le nôtre depuis que les dévoreurs d'âmes avaient décidé de se révolter. C'était une bonne chose, car nous commencions à nous lasser d'être appelés à la rescousse chaque fois qu'un sorcier commençait à déprimer.

Le commandant en profita pour enfin faire aboutir notre opération de lutte contre les substances illicites et dangereuses. Trois semaine après les élections, Shacklebolt nous réunit tous à dix-sept heures et nous informa que le coup de filet de grande envergure qui devait mettre définitivement mettre fin au trafic aurait lieu ce jour_-_là. Il nous donna nos ordres de mission et nous indiqua de façon concise ce qu'il attendait de nous. Le maximum d'arrestations devait intervenir dans l'heure qui suivait.

Potter et moi faisions partie d'une équipe de huit Aurors qui devait investir un des lieux de production des produits euphorisants dont nous voulions stopper la diffusion. Quand Potter réalisa que Malefoy et Morrito faisaient partie de notre groupe, il jeta un regard furibond vers le commandant. Ce dernier s'en aperçut et dit sèchement :

"Malefoy et Potter, j'avais d'autres impératifs à prendre en compte que votre petite guéguerre. Mais si on me rapporte le moindre incident entre vous deux, vous êtes bons pour être de garde tous les soirs et tous les week_-_ends pendant un mois. C'est clair ?

_-_ Oui, commandant !" répondirent_-_ils tous les deux, en se fusillant du regard.

Morrito et moi avons échangé un regard circonspect. Ce genre d'opération est suffisamment délicate pour ne pas avoir envie de jouer les nounous par dessus le marché.

"'Eh Potter, me fais pas ce coup_-_là. On a le match contre les Sports et Jeux magiques dimanche prochain, dit Ben Tarvi, visiblement catastrophé par la perspective de devoir se passer de son attrapeur.

_-_ Tarvi, fous_-_nous la paix avec ton Quidditch !" grogna Shacklebolt.

Il était rare que le commandant se laisse aller à de tels mouvements d'humeur, mais je le comprenais. Nous étions sur cette affaire depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et un échec réduirait à néant un immense travail, tout en mettant à plat le moral de toute la brigade.

De plus, il devait avoir le nouveau Ministre sur le dos. C'était un problème qui se posait couramment juste avant ou juste après une élection. Le cabinet du Ministre exigeait des résultats immédiats et spectaculaires pour impressionner l'opinion. Il me semblait de surcroît que Shacklebolt n'appréciait pas énormément son nouveau supérieur, et avait avec lui des rapports plus tendus qu'avec Marchebank. Oui, les deux frères ennemis n'avaient pas intérêt à la ramener.

Alors que nous attendions le signal du départ, l'atmosphère était fébrile dans la Ruche. Certains vérifiaient leur baguette, d'autres leur Portoloin. Théoriquement, seul l'Auror Senior de chaque équipe en avait un. Mais pour l'occasion, il en fut distribué à tous pour faciliter les arrestations en série. Chacun vérifia que son écusson était bien visible, certains mirent dans leur poche des amulettes porte_-_bonheur. Potter me demanda s'il devait passer son bonnet change_-_tête, et je lui dis de rester comme il était.

Finalement, Shacklebolt nous dit qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. A l'exception de quatre petits jeunes qui descendirent au dixième niveau pour gérer l'afflux des prisonniers que nous espérions ramener, nous suivîmes le commandant dans les couloirs du Ministère, en direction de l'Atrium. Evidemment, ce n'était pas très discret, mais c'était hélas l'une des conséquences de l'interdiction d'avoir des cheminées de transport directement dans la Ruche.

L'équipe que je dirigeai arriva sans encombre aux abords du manoir où se tenait le sale trafic. Nous l'encerclâmes et donnâmes l'assaut. Ceux qui se défendaient n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur et très vite, toute une série de sorts offensifs fusèrent de tous les coins. On a tort de croire que seuls les _Avada Kedavra_ peuvent être dangereux.

Au milieu de la mêlée, je m'aperçus soudain que Malefoy était en mauvaise posture, pris à partie par trois adversaires.

Il était assez loin de moi et je vérifiai qu'aucun autre collègue ne pouvait venir à sa rescousse. Potter était à proximité, mais ne faisait pas mine de le couvrir, sans doute trop occupé par son propre adversaire. Je m'arrangeai donc pour obliger mon propre opposant à se déplacer et je finis par atteindre Malefoy, rétablissant un peu l'équilibre du combat, puisque nous étions désormais deux contre quatre.

Finalement, Potter finit par nous repérer et, à nous trois, nous vînmes à bout de nos assaillants. Une demi_-_heure plus tard, tous les malfaiteurs étaient immobilisés et nous commençâmes à les transférer à la Ruche en utilisant les Portoloin et leur cheminée. Je chargeai Malefoy de faire des prélèvements dans les chaudrons que nous avions trouvés sur place pour constituer les preuves.

Traiter la soixantaine d'arrestations effectuées par l'ensemble de la brigade et classer sommairement une centaine d'éléments de preuve ne fut pas une mince affaire, et il était plus de trois heures du matin quand Potter et moi remontâmes d'un pas lourd vers l'Atrium. J'avais remarqué que, depuis notre retour, mon partenaire était étonnamment sombre, tranchant avec l'euphorie victorieuse de nos collègues.

"T'as un problème ?"

Il mit un certain temps à me répondre.

"Je... j'aurais dû aller aider Malefoy, non , finit_-_il pas lâcher.

_-_ Dans le feu de l'action, on ne remarque pas forcément que nos partenaires ont besoin d'un coup de main. Ça arrive à tout le monde, dis_-_je sombrement, en pensant à Cyril, qui avait payé de sa vie ma faute d'inattention.

_-_ Mais j'avais parfaitement vu qu'il était en difficulté !

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ J'avais bien vu qu'il était tout seul contre trois !

_-_ Et tu n'as pas pu te dégager pour aller l'aider ?

_-_ Je pense que j'aurai pu, mais... c'était Malefoy." Il avait terminé sa phrase dans un murmure.

Eh bien voilà, autre chose ! Décidément, à chaque fois que je croyais en avoir fait le tour, Potter me dévoilait un aspect inédit de sa personnalité !

" Personne ne peut rien te reprocher, tentai_-_je de minimiser l'incident.

_-_ C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ! Il aurait pu être blessé ou tué ! Mais bien sûr, toi tu trouves ça normal !"

Mais qu'est ce qu'il attendait de moi à la fin. Pourquoi il me racontait ça d'abord ? Etait_-_ce mon absolution qu'il recherchait ? Je suis pas confesseur, merde ! Puis je compris. Il voulait que je l'engueule. Cette attitude masochiste a même un nom : la Rédemption par la punition.

Dans le temps, j'étais sorti avec une employée du département de la Justice magique. Un jour, je l'avais taquinée en lui demandant comment une gentille petite Poufsouffle, comme elle, supportait de prononcer des condamnations parfois sévères. Elle m'avait répondu par un discours duquel il ressortait que les malfaiteurs ont besoin d'être punis pour se sentir ensuite le droit de se réinsérer dans la société. Je me rappelai avoir pensé que cette théorie était bien pratique pour les bourreaux. Mais manifestement, ce n'était pas aussi farfelu que ça.

En tout cas, Potter avait de la chance. Il avait justement sous la main un méchant Serpentard prêt à faire des sacrifices pour ne pas avoir à se coltiner sa tronche de coupable tout le reste de la semaine.

"C'est effectivement immonde de ne pas avoir eu envie de venir en aide à un type qui s'évertue à te pourrir la vie dès qu'il s'ennuie un peu, commençai_-_je. Tu devrais avoir honte !"

Je récoltai un regard glacé. Aurais_-_je mis trop d'ironie dans ma diatribe ? Après tout, il n'était pas complètement demeuré, juste handicapé par une éthique envahissante. Je repris, plus proche de ce que je pensais vraiment :

"Il est certain qu'une telle attitude n'est pas souhaitable au sein de notre service. A priori, je devrais te signaler mon mécontentement, et éventuellement en toucher un mot au commandant. Cela dit, on ne peut t'accuser de rien. Après tout, cela arrive de ne pas avoir les bons réflexes. Mais si tu veux vraiment gâcher ta vie, tu peux aller faire des confessions complètes au département de la justice Magique ou mieux, à Rita Sketeer. Elle ferait un article du tonnerre avec ça.

_-_ Tu vas en parler à Shacklebolt ?

_-_ Tu m'emmerdes, Potter ! Je ne suis pas sourd et aveugle. J'ai quand même remarqué que c'est toujours cet imbécile qui te provoque ! Il faudrait être un saint pour ne pas avoir envie de le lui faire payer. S'il lui était vraiment arrivé quelque chose, et que j'avais eu l'impression que tu l'avais laissé crever exprès, oui, j'en aurais parlé au commandant. Mais notre emmerdeur en chef se porte comme un charme et moi, j'ai rien vu !

_-_ Donc tout va bien !

_-_ Non, parce que tu as manifestement un gros problème ! Mais pour qui tu te prends à la fin ! Tu dois toujours être gentil, respectueux, loyal, fidèle, bien poli, pardonner à tes ennemis, sinon tu as des vapeurs ! T'es humain, bon sang ! Eh oui, ça arrive d'avoir des pensées dégueulasses ! Tu ne supportes pas cette idée ? Mais c'est fou ce que tu peux être orgueilleux quand même !"

Il m'a regardé un moment, le visage parfaitement impénétrable. Nous étions arrivés à l'Atrium et, au lieu de s'avancer vers le mur des cheminées de départ, il s'assit avec lassitude sur le rebord de la fontaine qui se trouvait au centre de l'Atrium.

La fontaine de la Fraternité magique avait été détruite des années auparavant. Fudge avait proposé de la reconstruire à l'identique, mais certains s'y étaient opposés, pour des raisons à mon avis spécieuses, et rien n'avait été fait pour la remplacer avant la fin de la guerre. Finalement, c'est un projet qui représentait la Bataille du Survivant qui avait été choisi. La fontaine était donc de nouveau en service depuis quelque temps.

Elle représentait cinq Aurors en train de se battre contre autant de sorciers encagoulés. Au centre de la mêlés, deux fois plus grand que les autres protagonistes, on voyait Potter soumettre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier était agenouillé aux pieds de son adversaire, le visage caché par sa capuche, sa baguette brisée à la main. Le Survivant pointait la sienne vers son ennemi, l'air conquérant.

Je m'étais maintes fois fait la réflexion que sa représentation ne ressemblait pas tellement à mon partenaire. On reconnaissait la cicatrice, et les lunettes, mais l'expression supérieure de son visage lui donnait une personnalité qui ne correspondait pas du tout à l'original.

Shacklebolt avait été convié à l'inauguration mais, selon ce que j'en avais lu dans la Gazette, le Survivant y avait brillé par son absence. J'avais noté que, depuis l'installation de l'ouvrage, il n'avait pas une seule fois daigné tourner les yeux en sa direction, en ma présence du moins. Il l'ignorait, purement et simplement, tout comme il avait feint de ne pas entendre les réflexions narquoises de Malefoy.

Le voir reconnaître l'existence de cette fontaine en s'y installant, montrait à quel point il était troublé.

"Tu crois que c'est de l'orgueil de vouloir se conformer à la morale ? a_-_t_-_il fini par me demander.

_-_ Non. C'est de se croire au_-_dessus des tentations qui l'est. J'ai l'impression que dès que tu t'éloignes un tant soit peu du modèle idéal que tu t'es forgé, c'est la catastrophe. C'est si dur de reconnaître que tu n'es pas parfait ?"

Il a soupiré et eut un petit sourire, comme s'il se moquait de lui_-_même :

"Oui, enfin non ! J'essaie juste de ne pas décevoir les autres.

_-_ Dans le fond tu es juste perfectionniste.

_-_ Pas exactement." Il rougit. "En fait, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde va se détourner de moi si je laisse transparaître mes défauts.

_-_ Oh, fis_-_je un peu décontenancé. Si on se détournait des autres quand on découvre leurs défauts, on ne parlerait pas à grand monde.

_-_ Oui, je sais, c'est stupide de penser ça. Et injuste pour mes amis. Je sais qu'ils sont mieux que ça.

_-_ Mais tu le penses quand même.

_-_ Oui. Je pensais que j'étais guéri, mais c'est revenu, finalement. Désolé de t'avoir ennuyé avec mes problèmes."

Il était écarlate maintenant, et commença à se redresser pour partir. Moi_-_même, je n'étais pas sûr d'apprécier de me retrouver à mener une conversation aussi intime avec mon partenaire, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser partir sans régler définitivement l'incident de ce jour.

"Potter, pour revenir à Malefoy... si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu es sûr que tu n'aurais pas fini par le faire ? Tu es bien venu nous aider finalement, non ?

_-_ Je l'ai fait parce que tu es mon partenaire et que je n'allais pas te laisser dans la merde !

_-_ Mais enfin, si tu te ronges à ce point pour Malefoy maintenant, tu ne crois pas que ta morale, ta conscience ou quoi que ce soit t'aurait poussé à agir, tout à l'heure ? A mon avis, si j'avais pas été là, le Malefoy serait quand même vivant. A la limite blessé à cause de ton temps de réaction. Mais tu ne l'aurais pas laissé mourir. Des meurtriers, j'en ai vu défiler en vingt ans de carrière, tu sais. T'as pas le profil !

_-_ Oh ! C'est comme les Impardonnables, en quelque sorte, commenta_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Les Impardonnable ?

_-_ Oui, un jour j'ai essayé de jeter un Doloris. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Et la personne m'a expliqué qu'il faut aimer faire souffrir pour être efficace. Sur le moment, j'étais fou de colère et très motivé, pourtant. Mais il semble que cela n'ait pas suffi. Il faut que ce soit plus profond que ça."

Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'étais en train de parler avec Harry Potter.

"On t'a donné le droit d'utiliser les Impardonnables ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ La première fois, j'ai pas demandé la permission. Après, Dumbledore a demandé à Maugrey de me les enseigner. Mais je suppose que Fudge serait tombé dans les pommes s'il l'avait su.

_-_ Et… cela t'a servi ?

_-_ Non. J'aurais préféré…"

Là_-_dessus, son visage s'est fermé et je compris qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de m'en révéler davantage. Il s'est levé et s'est retourné vers la fontaine, l'examinant comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois :

"Il l'ont refaite, mais elle représente toujours un mensonge, finit_-_il par lâcher.

_-_ Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas vaincu Tu_-_sais_-_qui ?

_-_ J'ai peut_-_être gagné la guerre, mais ce qu'il m'a fait perdre ce jour_-_là est irremplaçable."

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**30/03/2005** : Bonjour à tous. Eh partez pas, j'ai plein de choses à vous dire ! 

Tout d'abord, que je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine, et qu'il n'y aura donc pas de mise en ligne. **Nous nous retrouvons donc dans deux semaines**.

Je souhaite également la **bienvenue à mes lecteurs de TWWO** qui sont venus nous rejoindre ici à cause de l'indisponibilité de la partie fanfic de leur site habituel.

Au cas où, je signale que **je publie aussi sur Hpfanfiction (org)**. On ne sait jamais…

oOo

Ensuite, j'ai constaté que ma correctrice **Fenice** et moi-même avaient un certain nombre de lecteurs communs. A ce propos, je voudrais rappeler que c'est son **_Rupture d'un processus linéaire_** qui m'a donné l'idée de base de _Mon sorcier bien-aimé_ (ainsi que _Antigone Birds_ de Coline la Rétameuse). Il ne faut pas donc s'étonner qu'il y ait des similitudes entre nos deux fics, d'autant que nos corrections croisées donnent lieu à un échange de mails nourri qui alimente nos réflexions respectives.

Je dois en outre avouer qu'en relisant le début de **_Ruptures_**, il y a quelques jours, j'ai constaté que les emprunts que j'avais faits à cette histoire sont plus nombreux (et involontaires) que je le croyais. Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de vous plonger dans la lecture de cette fic que j'aime beaucoup.

Dans le même ordre d'idée, j'ai beaucoup pensé à une nouvelle de **Martha Sprague**, intitulée **_Langue de vipère_** en écrivant ma scène sur Rita Skeeter. Si ce personnage vous intéresse, allez lire ce succulent chapitre (/s/2133149/1/)

oOo

Enfin, vous savez sans doute pour la plupart que j'ai **édité un guide pratique** sur les fonctionnalités de Fanfiction en m'associant avec Lisandra. Or ce guide **a été supprimé par les administrateurs** car il violait la charte en vigueur ici (qui n'accepte que les vraies histoires). Pour que ce guide puisse continuer à jouer son rôle, à savoir mettre à la disposition de tous le mode d'emploi en français de Fanfiction, j'ai besoin de vous.

J'aimerais que **vous en parliez dans vos notes d'auteurs, vos reviews, et sur vos profils** et que vous signaliez que le guide reste **à la disposition de tous ceux qui me le demanderons par mail** aux adresses _alixeetlisandra_ chez free (fr) ou _alixe01_, toujours chez free.

Vous pouvez simplement **renvoyer vos lecteurs à notre profil **_Fanfiction-mode d'emploi _(/u/577456/) où toutes les informations-ci dessus ont été indiquées, avec un lien pour nous écrire directement. N'hésitez pas vous-même à propager les informations que vous y trouverez (comment mettre de tirets notamment).

Je vous rappelle ce que l'on peut trouver dans le guide :

**I : Comment s'inscrire et poster sur Fanfiction** - inscription, créer une histoire, poster un chapitre, description des fonctionnalités de votre compte, la charte de Fanfiction  
**II : Outils pour les lecteurs (inscrits ou non) -**rechercher une histoire, poster une review, les alertes et les favoris  
**III : Les communautés** - qu'est ce que c'est, comment les créer ou y adhérer  
**IV : Maîtriser les formats et la mise en page -** comment garder sa mise en page, ce qui est possible ou non  
**V : Orthographe et autres conseils divers -** des trucs pour améliorer son orthographe, les fautes les plus courantes, les anglicismes à éviter  
**VI : Les services payants -** en quoi consistent-ils, comment devenir adhérent  
**VII : Foire aux questions -** les délais de chargement, les nouveaux rating, trucs pour se simplifier la vie, rechercher une fic ou un auteur, vocabulaire des potterfictionneurs.  
**VIII : Mettre des tirets pour les dialogues** - comment faire accepter ses tirets

**Merci** **d'avance**.

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** : 

**Lunenoire** : Merci infiniment pour tes 51 reviews en une journée. Je les ai suivies une à une car j'étais devant mon ordi. C'était assez grisant de te suivre dans ta progression et de constater, heure après heure, que tu n'étais toujours pas lassée. J'espère que les chapitres qui me restent à mettre en ligne te plairont tout autant.

**Sassy** : merci pour cette dernière review de la semaine. Bises.

**Titania.M** : J'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés. Je vois que tu as apprécié chaque scène, j'en suis heureuse.

**Bruno-Pier** : Hum, je ne sais pas si je vais refaire le coup des indiscrétions des tableaux, ce serait du réchauffé, non ? Mais soit sûr que Willyboy va quand même lui ressortir ce que Catogan lui a révélé, quand ils seront à Poudlard. Willy est assez grand pour deviner ce que le Chevalier n'a pas vu (c'est pas dur à deviner, il faut dire). En ce qui concerne Hermione, je la vois mal se faire piéger par un tableau (Ron par contre serait effectivement du genre à ne pas faire attention. Heureusement pour lui qu'il n'a pas cherché à tromper Hermione). Effectivement, au point où nous en sommes dans l'histoire, Harry a déjà déposé le dossier pour Sirius et a reçu la réponse du Magenmagot. Mais il n'a pas rendu l'information publique, et n'en a pas encore parlé à Willy… ce qui ne saurait tarder. Introduire une Moldue dans une famille de Serpentard a une dimension assez intéressante, je trouve aussi.

**Belval** : Pour la réplique de Willy le soir où ses neveux restent dormir, je voulais montrer que l'amour ne rend pas forcément évident ou facile la vie de couple. Pour le test de l'Epouvantard, c'est surtout de celui de Willy dont j'avais envie de parler.

**alana** : C'est pour tous les âges les legos, même Louise adore !

**Kazy** : Ce que Harry raconte à Willy sur la vie de couple n'est qu'une manière de voir. Il y en a d'autres et puis cela dépend des partenaires et de ce qu'on attend de son couple. N'ai pas peur d'attendre la maturité. Il y a un temps pour les coups de cœur de la jeunesse et un autre pour la sérénité que nous apporte l'âge. Si j'avais su que t'allais en Angleterre, j'avais plein de questions à poser moi. Par exemple, j'aurai bien aimé en savoir davantage sur le système des préfets tel qu'il est pratiqué dans les écoles britanniques. Bises

**Sofia evans **: La demande, on y est. C'est ce que tu imaginais ?

**kikou224** : Oui, les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs, ce n'est pas une impression ! La demande, voilà c'est fait, oui, on reverra Titus à Poudlard avec McGonagall en directrice. Pour le moment 35 chapitres de prévus.

**chrys63** : Le pauvre ? Pour moi Willy est en partie responsable des relations qu'il a avec sa famille quand même. Pour renouer avec ses parents, ce sera moins spectaculaire et plus vraisemblable. C'est sur, sans ses mauvais souvenir, il n'aurait pas tellement de consistance, le Harry.

**Csame** : En ce qui concerne Miss Teigne, merci de ta proposition, mais je connais le site et préfère découvrir un seul chapitre par jour, je le savoure mieux. Pour la suite, de l'histoire, je suis d'accord avec toi sur le principe, il faut savoir terminer une histoire avant de lasser et faire de "l'alimentaire". A l'origine, je n'avais prévu de que 25 chapitres, mais j'ai encore des choses à dire sur la relation de Will et Christina (pour le moment , Willy n'est pas vraiment prêt à se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants), sur sa relation avec Harry aussi. En outre, il y a 4 chapitres de prévu sur l'enquête à Poudlard durant laquelle Christina sera reléguée au second plan. Je garde cependant tes commentaires en tête (qui sont très clairs) et compte sur toi pour me les rappeler si, malgré ma vigilance, ma fic s'essouffle avant de se terminer (je suis bien consciente que mon nombre de reviews ne me met pas à l'abri de pondre un mauvais chapitre).

**Cigale** : Bienvenu à toi !

**Vaaliyah** : Merci pour ta proposition, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de faire autre chose que ma fic et mes corrections en ce moment. Mais si l'envie m'en prend…

**Lyane** : Il est certain qu'il n'a jamais vraiment désiré avoir ce genre de relation avec une femme, et encore moins avec une moldue. Je pense que même Harry sait que la vie en couple c'est plus compliqué. Mais il a pas forcément envie de parler du côté affectif de sa relation avec Ginny à son partenaire.

**BabyChang **: merci d'avoir pris la peine de poser un mot. Même court, j'apprécie toujours.

**mate** : C'est toujours ça !

**Allima** : oui, un jour Harry va parler de Sirius…la semaine prochaine en fait.

**Shiri** : ravie de te retrouver ici. C'est sûr que vu meur âge on aurait pu penser que ce serait à Willy de donner des conseils, mais finalement, Will ne connaît pas grand chose du mariage. Par contre, il pourrait donne des leçon de drague à Harry si ce dernier en avait besoin, lol. C'est pô gentil de souhaiter la disparition su papa de Will !Pour le travail d'écriture, j'ai de la chance, j'ai deux filles (c'est plus calme que les garçons) et mon mari est très autonome ;-)

**Lily Petite Etoile** : Le dîner Ginny / Cristina, c'est la semaine prochaine. Je crains que Willy ne soit pas au bout de ses questions existentielles !

**Namyothis** : ravie de lire cela !

**Angel's Eyes** : pour la tranformation des canapés j'y ai pensé, mais c'est une transformation mineure et comme il dort la nuit, cela ne le dérange pas trop. Evidement, il l'a annulée avant de partir le matin (je ne l'ai pas mis car cela faisait un peu lourd). Tu as raison de privilégier les Secrets d'Hermione, cette fic est trop bien. PS : tu as finalement trouvé un peu de temps pour lire mes autres fics, finalement…

**Vert** : oui j'ai beaucoup aimé ton Da Vinci code J'aurai bien voulu te voir danser, lol ! J'espère avoir réussi Poudlard (me demande si j'ai bien fait de l'annoncer, c'est le meilleur moyen de décevoir, en fait !)

**La p'tite Lili** : Contente que cela t'ait plu.

**aurore** : Merci à ta sœur qui m'a amenée une nouvelle lectrice (c'est qui ta sœur ?). Effectivement, Monsieur Alixe est très mimi lol Les mini Alixe aussi. Je n'écrirai sans doute pas une histoire complète sur Samantha, mais je posterai une petite nouvelle.

**Mademoiselle mime** : Contente de savoir que tu me lis toujours. C'est pas grave si tu review pas toujours. L'essentiel c'est que cela te plaise. Bises

**Zabou** : j'apprécie le geste de laisser un mot, même pour ne rien dire. Je ne pense pas que Stratford ait compris ce que disait la Ginny-Epouvantard car elle s'est interrompue au milieu de sa phrase. Harry parlera de la Bataille, mais je ne sais pas s'il dira absolument tout ce qui s'y est passé.

**kobe23** : Oui, la demande c'était bien cette semaine.

**Dawn456** : Si je mets deux chapitres par semaine, ça va finir plus vite. T'y as pensé, hein ?

**Fee Fleau** Je crois que toute la vie est plus ou moins basée sur les compensations. Anticiper et profiter des bons moments est meilleur moyen de supporter les moments difficiles (c'est la raison d'être des fêtes à intervalle réguliers dans toutes les civilisations).

**Dreyd** : souvent l'aide nous vient de là où on l'attend pas

**Lapaumee** : Je ne vois pas trop Will avoir volontairement une discussion a cœur ouvert avec Christina, c'est pas son genre. Pour les parents… tu verras.

**Aresse** : Dans le fond, ces deux là ont le même humour, mais ils ne le savent pas ! Léopold est quelqu'un de très bien. C'est juste Will qui ne s'était jamais donné la peine de faire sa connaissance. Quand je dis que les parents ne changeront pas… c'est l'opinion de Will. Mais ce n'est pas facile de juger ses proches, surtout quand on a avec eux des relations conflictuelles, ce qui est le cas de Will et ses parents. Les conseils de couples, c'est la vie mais aussi ce que j'ai lu dans les livres et vu sur les forums de discussion. Seulement 4 chapitres sur poudlard, pour une fic qui decrait aller vers les 35 chapitres. Oui, mini Potter va apparaître, vous allez aimer ce que je vous ai concocté pour ce chapitre.

**Antadelie** : Malefoy ? J'y pense, j'y pense, lol.

**Patacitrouille** : Merci pour cette précision. A mercredi !

**Hadler** : C'est la semaine prochaine qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre ! Dsl. La relation de Will et Christina avance lentement mais sûrement. Mais c'est pas gagné. C'est une chose de vivre ensemble. Une autre de réellement s'engager.

**beru ou bloub** : Mais si, mais si, ils vont parler les hommes. Ce n'est que la première rencontre, mais peutêtre effectivement que plus tard, quand Ginny et Christina se connaîtront mieux…

2005-03-30

**youpala** : Voui, la pub était gratuite, merci pour le résumé ! (cela dit, tu as le droit de faire de la pub pour mon guide, cela m'arrangerait).

**Ryan** : Ah, d'accord, j'avais eu peur d'avoir raté quelque chose ! En tout cas je te remercie pour toutes des reviews, seule et unique Ryan.

**Fenice** : Oui, sans doute, je sens que je vais avoir des regrets avec cette famille ! Je suppose que Willy en guide de technologie moldue vaut bien Harry en conseiller familial !


	26. Une page d'histoire

**_-_ MON SORCIER BIEN_-_AIMÉ _-

* * *

_**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera

* * *

**

**Résumé de la semaine** : Lui qui croyait avoir tout vu ! Mais voilà qu'on lui colle un Potter comme partenaire et que cette jolie petite Moldue entre les pattes… Quoi de pire, quand on est Serpentard et fier de l'être ?_ -_ MAJ CHQ MERCREDI _-_ (**Fenice**)

_Je dédie ce chapitre à mon amie **Calimera**. Elle sait pourquoi.

* * *

_

**XXV : Une page d'histoire**

Le premier dimanche de juillet devait se jouer le dernier match du championnat de la coupe du Ministère. Grâce à Potter nous avions gagné tous les matchs de l'année. Les organisateurs avaient fait en sorte que la saison se termine par une rencontre entre nous et l'équipe du Service et Sports et Jeux magiques, qui, eux aussi, étaient restés invaincus. Cette année_-_là, sous l'impulsion de Tarvi, notre équipe avait fait de gros progrès et nous talonnions nos adversaires dans le décompte des points, rendant la victoire de la coupe possible pour peu que nous gagnions cet ultime match de trente points.

Tarvi était devenu très pressant auprès de Potter, et j'avais fini par dire à Ben que je ne voulais plus entendre parler Quidditch pendant les heures de boulot. J'avais su me montrer convainquant et il se l'était tenu pour dit. Je tiens quand même à préciser que Tarvi est un très bon Auror quand il oublie qu'il est entraîneur.

Je m'étais dit que ce match était une bonne occasion pour faire découvrir à Christina le sport sorcier le plus populaire. J'avais donc pris des places pour nous deux, ainsi que pour toute la petite famille de ma sœur. J'avais écrit à Gwen pour l'informer de mon invitation. Elle m'avait répondu dans la journée et se disait très touchée par mon initiative.

Christina se montra très impressionnée par la dimension de l'équipement sportif. Elle tentait cependant de rester discrète dans le témoignage de son étonnement car elle avait compris, malgré mes efforts, que j'étais toujours un peu gêné quand elle laissait filtrer en public ses origines moldues.

Titus et Octave n'avaient pas de tels scrupules et s'efforçaient de lui expliquer les règles du Quidditch avec plus d'exaltation que de méthode. Heureusement, je l'avais bien initiée à cette discipline avant de venir et elle pouvait faire semblant de les comprendre.

Comme toujours, l'arrivée des joueurs du Département de Sport provoqua de vives acclamations et celle de Potter un vrai délire. Mais désormais, ses qualités de joueur y étaient aussi pour quelque chose. Le match commença.

La marque fut plus équilibrée que lors de la rencontre antérieure car nos poursuiveurs avaient amélioré leur capacité à travailler de concert et nous avions un nouveau batteur qui faisait des prouesses. Ainsi, pendant une bonne demi_-_heure, le souaffle passait avec autant de constance dans nos anneaux que dans ceux de l'adversaire. Puis les Aurors semblèrent se fatiguer et les Sports commencèrent à prendre de l'avance.

Voyant cela, Potter considéra qu'il était temps de mettre fin à la rencontre. Contrairement à l'année précédente, il avait adopté une attitude offensive dès le début du match, fonçant sur les poursuiveurs adverses pour tenter de les déconcentrer et compliquant ainsi le travail des batteurs qui le marquaient car ces derniers gênaient leurs propre partenaires en envoyant les cognards dans la direction de Potter.

Mais à partir du moment où il se mit à faire des cercles au_-_dessus du stade, à la recherche du Vif d'or, tous les joueurs du département des Sports, à l'exception de deux poursuiveurs et du gardien de but, se concentrèrent sur notre attrapeur pour laisser le champ libre au leur.

Potter fit une belle démonstration de sa virtuosité et tout le stade devint hystérique. Ce spectacle hors du commun dura une bonne demi_-_heure, pendant laquelle les buts continuaient à être marqués contre nous. Finalement, le Survivant parvint à échapper à la mêlée et fonça de toute la puissance de son _Eclair de feu_ sur la boule dorée. Mais il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir vue, et lui et son homologue se heurtèrent avec violence alors qu'il tentaient tous les deux de se saisir de la même proie.

Le choc fut tellement brutal qu'ils en basculèrent de leur balai. Dunham, l'autre attrapeur, réussit à se rétablir in extremis sur son engin et aida Potter, qui s'était agrippé à lui, à en faire autant. Mais, tout à son sauvetage, il reperdit l'équilibre, et se fut au tour de Potter de l'empêcher de s'écraser dix mètres plus bas.

Durant quelques secondes leur stabilité fut incertaine. Le match s'était interrompu et tous les autres joueurs s'étaient élancés vers le couple en péril, planant en cercle juste en dessous d'eux pour les rattraper en cas de chute.

Finalement, les deux acrobates récupérèrent leur assise et s'éloignèrent un peu l'un de l'autre. Rassurés sur leur sort, on commença à se demander si le Vif d'or avait été attrapé. Il y eut un moment de flottement, les joueurs ne semblant pas savoir davantage que nous si le match était terminé ou non. Même les deux miraculés paraissaient incertains. Ils s'étaient de nouveau rapprochés et discutaient entre eux, comme pour retracer les derniers événements.

Au terme de leur conciliabule, Potter fouilla dans sa manche droite. Au bout de quelques secondes, il en sortit le Vif qu'il considéra avec étonnement. Une immense clameur accueillit cette découverte. Dunham, très fair_-_play donna un grand coup appréciateur dans le dos de Potter qui en fut éjecté de son balai et dû se rattraper précipitamment au manche de son _Eclair de Feu_.

Cela faisait un moment que tout le monde s'était désintéressé de la marque. L'attention se porta alors vers le tableau d'affichage, pour voir où en était le score. Nos adversaires avaient réussi à creuser un écart de douze buts. Les cent cinquante points que Potter venait d'arracher furent à ce moment comptabilisés et le tableau indiqua alors que nous gagnions cette partie, mais que nous finissions le championnat ex_-_equo.

Alors que nous commentions ce dénouement presque décevant, les poursuiveurs du Département des Sports foncèrent vers l'arbitre et semblèrent contester le résultat. Celui_-_ci se plongea dans ses Multiplettes et au bout d'une trentaine de seconde, tendit sa baguette vers l'affichage et rajouta dix points à nos adversaires.

Je pense que la moitié du stade entendit le beuglement de dépit de Tarvi. Mais son hurlement fut vite couvert par les cris de victoire des supporters des vainqueurs de la coupe. Les nôtres semblaient décontenancés, mais Potter leva les mains d'un geste fataliste, avant de serrer sportivement la main de l'autre attrapeur, avec lequel il volait toujours de concert.

Les Sports se livrèrent à un très beau ballet aérien en signe de victoire, avant de recevoir la coupe des mains de Percy Weasley qui félicita les champions en termes pondérés. Difficile de croire qu'il était le frère des jumeaux infernaux. Les deux équipes se serrèrent cordialement la main et, à mon grand étonnement, Potter échangea sa robe de Quidditch avec son homologue.

Une fois de plus, je me fis la réflexion qu'autant Potter était réticent à tout rappel de sa victoire sur les Ténèbres, autant il assumait très bien ses talents de joueur.

Je me tournai vers Christina pour savoir ce qu'elle avait pensé du spectacle. Elle avait les yeux brillants et souriait largement :

"Alors ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ Formidable, extraordinaire, magique… Normalement le sport, c'est pas mon truc, mais ça !

_-_ Conquise, alors ?

_-_ Entièrement ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais dit qu'il risquait sa vie à chaque match, ton partenaire.

_-_ En fait, j'ai exagéré. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de morts au Quidditch."

Doucement, nous avons progressé vers la sortie, en discutant avec Gwen, Léopold et mes neveux.

"Si vous veniez prendre le thé à la maison, proposa ma sœur.

_-_ Je crois que c'est mon tour de vous inviter, contra Christina. Enfin, sauf si nos tenues posent un problème, termina_-_t_-_elle en contemplant nos robes de sorcier.

_-_ Si nous ne sortons pas de chez toi, cela n'a aucune importance, opposai_-_je. Cela me paraît une bonne idée."

Après s'être brièvement consultés du regard, Gwen et Léopold se déclarèrent ravis de répondre à cette invitation. Au bout d'une demi_-_heure de queue, nous parvînmes enfin à accéder aux cheminées de transport et nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans l'atelier de Christina.

Elle nous mena au niveau de ses appartements et mis la bouilloire à chauffer. Octave demanda s'il pouvait aller jouer sur l'ordinateur et Christina le mit en route. Léopold s'y intéressa aussi. Titus entreprit de lui donner sa première leçon de jeu vidéo.

Gwen, ma compagne et moi retournâmes à la cuisine. Voyant le regard curieux de ma sœur, Christina lui en fit les honneurs. Gwen fut très impressionnée par l'ingéniosité des Moldus à contourner les limites que leur imposait leur inaptitude à la magie. Elle s'exclamait sur chaque découverte.

De tout l'électroménager qu'elle découvrit ce jour là, ce fut le lave_-_linge qui lui parut le plus fantastique. Car même avec l'aide d'une baguette, la lessive restait une corvée. L'idée de fourrer tout le linge dans une boite et de le récupérer tout propre une heure plus tard, lui parut le summum du luxe.

Finalement, du fait de la chaleur ambiante, nous renonçâmes au thé et Christina, sous le regard envieux de ma sœur, sortit des glaces du réfrigérateur et nous proposa des boissons fraîches. Elle initia mes neveux au Coca_-_Cola et je fis découvrir la Guiness à Léopold et Gwen.

Puis Titus et Octave retournèrent jouer alors que nous faisions découvrir la télévision et les DVD à leurs parents. Je leur promis de les emmener un jour au cinéma. Ensuite, je convainquis Christina de leur montrer des croquis de ses créations. Elle se fit tirer l'oreille mais, finalement, céda à mes instances. Je fus très fier de la lueur de respect et d'admiration que je découvris dans le regard de ma sœur et de son mari pendant qu'ils les examinaient.

Ils repartirent vers dix_-_neuf heures, manifestement ravis de leur visite. Je notai que Gwen et Léopold embrassèrent Christina pour lui dire au revoir. Il était clair qu'ils l'avaient adoptée.

oO§0§Oo

Le lundi, je retrouvais Potter :

"Alors, pas trop déçu ?

_-_ J'ai fait de mon mieux, dit_-_il en haussant les épaules. Mais j'ai des limites et il est temps que Tarvi le comprenne. Tu avais amené ton neveu ?

_-_ Oui, et Christina est venue aussi. Elle a été très impressionnée.

_-_ C'était son premier match ?

_-_ Tout juste. Je crois qu'elle est convaincue que le Quidditch est le plus beau sport du Monde.

_-_ Ouais, c'était une belle rencontre.

_-_ Dis donc, t'avait l'air bien copain avec l'autre attrapeur à la fin !

_-_ Dunham ? Il est super sympa, on a un peu discuté après le match. Ron et lui se connaissent bien, en plus.

_-_ Eh t'as pas peur que Tarvi t'accuse de fraterniser avec l'ennemi ?

_-_ J'ai déjà joué contre Ginny et je peux te dire que c'est pas parce que je connais la personne en face que je lui fais des cadeaux.

_-_ J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle t'avait fait rater un Vif.

_-_ Ce n'était pas par complaisance. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, je tiens à la vie. Quand une Weasley te fonce dessus avec toute la puissance de son _Foudre de Guerre_, il faut être suicidaire pour rester dans la trajectoire.

_-_ J'avais oublié le _Foudre de Guerre_. T'as dû regretter de le lui avoir acheté.

_-_ Mais ce n'est pas moi ! C'est sa famille qui lui a offert quand elle est devenue capitaine à Poudlard. Et puis, un conseil : ne dis jamais qu'elle est bonne joueuse seulement grâce à son balai quand elle est dans les parages. D'abord parce que c'est faux et puis, j'aimerais éviter que ma femme soit jugée pour avoir fait brûler vif mon partenaire. Mon beau_-_frère Percy ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

_-_ C'est sûr que tu risquerais d'être grillé auprès de lui ! ironisai_-_je

_-_ T'es en forme dis donc ! sourit Potter Ah, avant que j'oublie, je suis chargé d'une mission importante. Ginny m'a demandé de vous inviter toi et Christina à dîner. Samedi prochain, vingt heures, ça te va ?"

oO§0§Oo

A vingt heures passées de cinq minutes, le samedi suivant, j'attendais impatiemment, devant la cheminée, que Christina ait fini de s'habiller. Je déteste être en retard et l'incapacité de ma compagne à tenir un horaire m'exaspérait. N'y tenant plus, je finis par la rejoindre dans sa chambre.

En pantalon et soutien_-_gorge, elle fouillait dans son armoire.

"Bon sang, Christina ! Dépêche_-_toi un peu, on devrait déjà y être !

_-_ Mais je ne trouve pas mon pull bleu !

_-_ Il est là, sur le lit.

_-_ Non, celui là est vert. Tu ne vois pas qu'il jure avec mon pantalon ?"

Pas vraiment, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en débattre. Je me saisis vivement du chandail verdoyant, posai ma baguette dessus et prononçai :

"Cyanae mutatum."

Je le lui tendis en lui disant :

"Bon, maintenant, il est bleu ! On peut y aller ?"

Elle interrompit sa recherche et protesta :

"Tu triches ! Et puis, je croyais que c'était fatiguant de maintenir une transformation !

_-_ La différence entre un pull bleu et vert est minime. Rien à voir avec la théière et la tortue. Tu le mets, oui ou non, ce pull !"

Elle me fixa quelques instant, puis s'exécuta. Je crus cependant l'entendre marmonner "Evidemment, c'est facile d'être à l'heure dans ces conditions !", alors quelle passait sa tête dans le vêtement.

Il lui fallut encore dix minutes pour trouver la bonne ceinture et parfaire son maquillage. Ce qui est agaçant avec les femmes, c'est qu'elles sont toujours en retard, mais qu'elles trouvent quand même le moyen de vous faire une scène si vous les faites attendre cinq minutes. Je me demande comment elles font quand elles se donnent rendez_-_vous entre elles.

Il était presque vingt heures trente, quand nous débouchâmes dans le grand hall lumineux de _l'Etoile filante_. Potter et son épouse nous y attendaient :

"Soyez les bienvenus", nous dit la jolie rousse, dont je remarquai la taille épaissie.

Ils nous invitèrent à prendre place dans un salon clair et joliment décoré et Potter nous servit des apéritifs.

"Votre maison est superbe, dit Christina, dans le registre des mondanités. C'est une maison de famille ?

_-_ Pas tout à fait, répondit Potter. C'est mon parrain qui me l'a léguée.

_-_ Mais nous l'avons faite refaire de fond en comble, précisa son épouse avec fierté. C'était un vrai manoir des horreurs avant, bourrée de magie noire.

_-_ Vraiment ? demanda Christina très impressionnée.

_-_ Mais c'était qui ton parrain ? demandais_-_je à Potter, dont la famille n'était pas connue pour fréquenter des mages noirs.

_-_ Sirius Black", me répondit_-_il, un rien de défi dans la voix.

De surprise, j'en laissai échapper mon verre, qui se brisa sur la table basse.

_-_ Harry ! s'exclama sa femme qui avait sorti sa baguette pour réparer les dégâts. Tu devrais expliquer !

_-_ Expliquer quoi ? Comment un innocent peut être envoyé en prison à perpétuité sans procès ? Comment un Ministre peut être assez incompétent pour protéger un meurtrier qui vient de faire renaître un monstre ?

_-_ Harry, je t'en prie, dit_-_elle en lui posant une main apaisante sur le bras. Il ne peut pas savoir.

_-_ Mais alors... balbutiais_-_je. Comment... pourquoi... qui ... ?

_-_ Pettigrow ! cracha Potter.

_-_ Harry, intervint une fois de plus son épouse, si tu ne raconte pas dans l'ordre, il ne peut pas comprendre. Pour faire court, continua_-_t_-_elle en se tournant vers moi, Sirius Black n'était pas le Gardien du secret des Potter, c'était un certain Peter Pettigrow. C'est également lui qui a tué tous ces Moldus dans la rue et qui a profité de l'occasion pour se faire passer pour mort. C'est ainsi que Sirius s'est retrouvé à Azkaban sans jugement. Après son évasion, ce dernier est entré en contact avec Dumbledore qui l'a protégé. Quand le directeur a réuni les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour organiser la résistance contre Voldemort, Sirius lui a proposé d'utiliser cette maison. Sirius est mort lors de l'attaque du Ministère par les Mangemorts et Pettigrow, pendant la Bataille. Dernièrement Harry a déposé un dossier pour réhabiliter la mémoire de son parrain et le Magenmagot l'a validé."

Je laissai passer quelques instants pour analyser et digérer toutes ces informations.

"Si Pettigrow était vivant, pourquoi Black n'a_-_t_-_il pas fait connaître la vérité quand il est sorti d'Azkaban ? demandais_-_je.

_-_ Tu plaisantes ! répondit amèrement Potter. Fudge ne l'aurait pas cru, même si on avait pu lui livrer Pettigrow. Quand j'ai dit que Voldemort était revenu, il a tout fait pour m'exclure de la communauté magique. Il aurait même fait briser ma baguette si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu. Sans compter les deux Détraqueurs qu'on m'a envoyés !

_-_ On t'a envoyé des Détraqueurs ?

_-_ Oui, et après je suis passé en Conseil de discipline pour utilisation d'un Patronus devant des moldus !"

Je savais que Fudge s'était montré incompétent pendant cette période troublée, mais j'ignorais qu'il s'était conduit de façon aussi criminelle.

"C'est un miracle que nous ayons gagné cette guerre, murmurais_-_je.

_-_ Pas vraiment, répliqua presque sèchement l'épouse de Potter. C'est grâce à tous ceux qui se sont battus de toutes leurs forces pour combattre la violence, l'intolérance et l'imbécillité !"

Son regard se tourna alors vers l'âtre, où brûlait un bon feu. Je vis que de nombreuses photographies étaient disposées sur le manteau de la cheminée. Je me levai pour aller les examiner. Il y avait une grande photographie d'Arthur Weasley ainsi que celle d'un jeune homme roux, sans doute le fils Weasley mort pendant la guerre. A côté, il y avait un cliché pris le jour du mariage des parents de Potter. Black se trouvait auprès des jeunes mariés.

Ce Black là était tellement différent de l'image qui avait été placardée, dix ans auparavant, dans tout le monde sorcier, que je faillis ne pas le reconnaître. Mais le souvenir que j'en avais gardé du temps où nous étions à Poudlard me revint et je pus l'identifier. Les sourires et la gaieté des trois amis contrastaient cruellement avec ce qu'on savait de la suite des événements.

Il y avait aussi une photo de groupe. Certains de ses participants m'étaient totalement étrangers mais je reconnus le vieux Dumbledore, un grand nombre de Weasley, le grand Hagrid, Rogue, Tonks et Shacklebolt, Black et Maugrey. Ce dernier regardait vers l'objectif d'un air méfiant. Je l'entendais presque grommeler que prendre cette photo était le comble de l'imprudence.

Pas étonnant que Black n'ait jamais été appréhendé, compris_-_je enfin. Shacklebolt le couvrait.

En me retournant vers mes hôtes, je constatai que Potter semblait perdu dans de tristes réflexions. Sa femme le fixait avec inquiétude. Quant à Christina, elle semblait confuse. Sans doute se reprochait_-_elle de nous avoir entraînés sur ce terrain avec son innocente question.

Finalement, Potter, secoua la tête dans un mouvement qui m'était désormais familier, tenta un pauvre sourire et dit :

"Désolé ! Vous venez en espérant passer une bonne soirée et je vous ennuie avec mes vieilles histoires.

_-_ C'est un peu la nôtre aussi", répondis_-_je ébranlé par tout ce que je venais d'apprendre.

Il y eut un petit silence, alors que chacun de nous se torturait les méninges pour trouver un autre sujet de conversation.

"Pour quand est prévue la naissance ?" finis_-_je par demander quand mes yeux tombèrent sur l'abdomen rebondie de notre hôtesse.

Instantanément la future mère m'adressa un sourire radieux.

"Pour le mois d'octobre", répondit_-_elle, rayonnante.

Je fis rapidement un petit calcul :

"Eh bien, vous n'avez pas perdu de temps ! m'exclamai_-_je.

_-_ La fécondité Weasley est la valeur la plus sûre du monde sorcier ! répondit modestement Potter, alors que s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres le sourire faraud de tout reproducteur qui se respecte.

_-_ C'est une fille ou un garçon ? demanda Christina.

_-_ Une petite fille", répondit la championne en fécondité.

Pas de chance pour Potter. Enfin, il fera peut_-_être mieux la prochaine fois.

"Vous appartenez à une famille nombreuse à ce que j'ai cru comprendre ? dit Christina.

_-_ Oui, j'ai six frères, répondit la rousse. Je suis la petite dernière. Et vous ?

_-_ J'ai un frère et une sœur répondit ma compagne. Et quatre neveux et nièces. Je suppose que vous en avez aussi.

_-_ Oui, trois neveux. Mais je pense que mes frères peuvent faire mieux. D'ailleurs la femme de mon frère aîné attend son troisième enfant. Et deux de mes frères ne sont pas encore mariés.

_-_ Ils n'ont pas l'air pressés, fit remarquer Potter.

_-_ Je ne m'en fais pas pour cela. Maman finira bien par les avoir à l'usure, répondit sa femme en souriant avant d'enchaîner en regardant Christina. Harry m'a dit que vous montiez des bijoux. Ceux que vous portez sont_-_ils de votre production ?

_-_ Oui, tout à fait.

_-_ Ils sont magnifiques, dit la jeune femme et l'éclat de ses yeux prouvait que ce compliment était sincère. Harry, mon amour, quand tu chercheras quoi m'offrir pour me remercier d'avoir mis au monde ton enfant, je te suggère d'aller voir Madame Fallen.

_-_ Christina ! la reprit ma compagne en souriant.

_-_ Appelez_-_moi Ginny alors, répondit la rousse aimablement.

_-_ Je suis censé te faire un cadeau pour ça ? demanda Harry_-_mon_-_amour, tendant la corde pour se faire pendre.

_-_ Bien sûr ! répondit sa femme, qui n'était pas du genre à laisser passer une pareille occasion

_-_ Cela se fait en général, insistai_-_je lourdement. Mais où donc as_-_tu été élevé ?

_-_ Chez les Moldus, répondit_-_il humblement Potter.

_-_ Mais cela se fait aussi chez les Moldus", le renseigna Christina, échangeant un regard amusé avec Ginny Weasley.

Ce regard, empreint de complicité féminine, me fit froid dans le dos. Peut_-_être avais_-_je eu tort de descendre Potter. Dans ce genre de situation, seule la solidarité virile la plus inconditionnelle permet de sauver les meubles. Mais pour cette manche là, c'était trop tard. Christina venait de récupérer une commande supplémentaire.

Peut_-_être même plus, si j'interprétais correctement la lueur de convoitise que je voyais briller dans les yeux de la future maman en regardant la parure de sa nouvelle amie. Les envies de femmes enceintes, c'est terrible !

"Avez_-_vous pensé à écouler votre production dans le monde sorcier ?" demanda l'épouse de mon coéquipier, confirmant mes soupçons.

Heureusement que Potter a une fortune personnelle. Ses appointements d'Auror n'y suffiront pas.

" Je n'ai rien vu de semblable dans vos bijouteries, objecta Christina.

_-_ Justement, vous allez faire un malheur !

_-_ Mais les bijoux que vous vendez ne sont_-_ils pas enchantés ? demanda_-_t_-_elle en me regardant.

_-_ Non, pas forcément. De toute façon, rien ne t'empêche de t'associer avec un sorcier, répondis_-_je assez séduit par l'idée.

_-_ Nous devrions leur présenter Padma et Parvati, dit Potter à sa femme.

_-_ Padma ? Celle qui tient une boutique d'artisanat magique à Pré_-_au_-_Lard ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ Oui. Vous la connaissez ?

_-_ Elle a déjà parlé avec Christina une fois, et je ne pense pas qu'elle nous ait oubliés."

Potter, qui commençait à me connaître, réagit immédiatement au sous_-_entendu que j'avais laissé filtrer dans ma voix :

" Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_-_ Christina a essayé une ceinture et s'est retrouvée transformée en chat.

_-_ Comment cela ? Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de leur boutique ! s'est exclamée Ginny Weasley.

_-_ Il semble que votre frère George soit passé par là, lui expliquai_-_je.

_-_ Oh non ! s'écria_-_t_-_elle horrifiée. C'est pas vrai. Oh ! Christina, je suis désolée. Les jumeaux sont tellement stupides, des fois !

_-_ Ce n'est pas si grave, protesta ma compagne.

_-_ Je lui dirai deux mots, dit Potter les sourcils froncés.

_-_ Le mieux serait d'en parler à Maman, répondit son épouse, manifestement peu convaincue par l'autorité de Potter sur son beau_-_frère.

_-_ Je lui ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais, les informai_-_je.

_-_ Vraiment ! J'en plaindrais presque George", commenta Potter.

_-_ Mais enfin, insista Christina, c'était une farce, pas un crime.

_-_ Pas un crime effectivement, mais un délit, tenta de lui expliquer Potter. Il est parfaitement amoral d'utiliser de la magie à l'encontre de ceux qui en sont dépourvus.

_-_ Ça, c'est la version Gryffondor. La raison principale est que nous nous donnons beaucoup de mal pour passer inaperçus, et enchanter les moldus n'est pas la meilleure façon d'y parvenir, ajoutai_-_je.

_-_ Quoiqu'il en soit, continua Potter, si cette histoire parvient aux oreilles du Ministère, George risque une bonne amende, même en plaidant la non_-_préméditation.

_-_ Sans compter que Percy en deviendrait fou, soupira sa femme.

_-_ Le frère de Madame Weasley est notre nouveau Ministre de la Magie, précisai_-_je.

_-_ Appelez_-_moi Ginny, me demanda l'intéressée.

_-_ Seulement si vous m'appelez William", lui rétorquai_-_je avec mon sourire le plus charmeur.

Cela ne plut pas tellement à Potter, ce qui me fit grand plaisir. A cet instant un elfe de maison femelle, au ventre proéminent, vint annoncer que le dîner était servi.

"J'ai fait dresser la table dans la cuisine, nous expliqua la maîtresse de maison. J'ai trouvé cela plus chaleureux. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas !

_-_ Oh non c'est parfait, assurais_-_je tandis que Christina suivait des yeux ébahis la petite silhouette verte.

_-_ C'est un elfe de maison, lui expliquais_-_je.

_-_ C'est la première fois que vous en voyez ? demanda Ginny en nous guidant vers les marches qui descendait vers la cuisine.

_-_ Oui, je n'en ai jamais vu Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré_-_au_-_Lard.

_-_ Il est rare que les familles qui les possèdent le laissent se promener, expliquai_-_je.

_-_ Qui les possèdent ?

_-_ La notion de Droits imprescriptibles à la liberté de toute créature pensante n'a pas complètement atteint le monde sorcier, lui expliqua notre hôtesse en nous invitant d'un geste à nous installer sur les chaises rembourrées qui entouraient une table couverte de mets appétissants.

_-_ Selon les critères moldus, c'est une forme d'esclavagisme, exposa crûment Potter. Sauf que cela fait maintenant trois ans que les elfes qui le désirent ont le droit de demander à être libérés et que bien peu l'ont fait. Enfin, en l'occurrence, Helpy et Spotty sont des employés rémunérés.

_-_ Ils ont demandé à être libérés pour pouvoir se marier, nous confia Ginny. D'ailleurs, vous avez sans doute pu constater que Helpy attend un heureux événement, elle aussi."

Mais c'était quoi cette guimauve ! C'était bien la dernière fois que je me laissais entraîner dans un repaire de Gryffondors. Cela risquait de donner des idées bêtement sentimentales à Christina.

" Je suppose que l'émancipation des elfes serait plus facile si tous les sorciers étaient comme vous, commenta Christina.

_-_ Oh, on n'a pas eu le choix, tempéra Potter. Ma meilleure amie...

_-_ ...et belle_-_sœur, compléta sa femme, en faisant passer les plats.

_-_ ...et belle_-_sœur, répéta docilement Potter, est à la tête de la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, dont je suis par ailleurs le premier souscripteur. Je dois cependant avouer que j'ai adhéré à cette association d'avantage pour avoir la paix que par humanité.

_-_ Hermione est assez redoutable quand elle veut convaincre quelqu'un. Mais il faut lui reconnaître que ses causes sont toujours justes, commenta notre hôtesse.

_-_ C'est fou, fit remarquer Christina, jusqu'à maintenant, j'imaginais les elfes grands et élancés, avec des oreilles en pointes...

_-_ Comme dans le film que nous avons vu ? lui demandais_-_je.

_-_ Oui, c'est ça.

_-_ Je pense que vous voulez parler des Elfes des bois, dit Potter. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils ont disparus.

_-_ Ou qu'il se sont rendu invisibles à nos yeux comme nous le sommes pour les Moldus, ajouta sa femme.

_-_ Chérie, ça c'est une des théories farfelues de Luna.

_-_ Certaines de ses théories tiennent la route, tu le sais très bien.

_-_ J'attends toujours de voir une photo de Ronflak cornu.

_-_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'en a pas vu qu'ils n'existent pas !

_-_ Ronflak cornu ? demanda Christina.

_-_ Un animal mythique, à moins qu'il ne se soit rendu invisible à nos yeux comme nous le sommes à ceux des moldus, répondit Potter d'une voix inspirée.

_-_ Ne sois pas sarcastique, mon amour. Après tout, certains prétendent que les basilics n'existent pas.

_-_ Parce qu'ils existent vraiment ? demandai_-_je, incrédule.

_-_ Il paraît !" répondit Potter d'un ton détaché qui m'alerta.

Il n'avait pas rencontré un basilic au détour d'un couloir à Poudlard, quand même ! Si ?

"Vous avez assisté à la remise de la Coupe du Ministère, à ce qu'on m'a dit ?" demanda notre hôtesse à Christina, changeant de sujet avec une vivacité qui renforça mes soupçons.

_-_ Oh oui, vous y étiez ? répondit ma compagne avec enthousiasme.

_-_ Non. J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas prudent dans mon état. Les échos que j'en ai eus m'ont bien suffi, répondit la future mère avec un regard accusateur en direction de son époux.

_-_ Et encore, se défendit ce dernier, si j'en crois mon entraîneur, je n'en ai pas fait assez.

_-_ Celui_-_là, il n'a pas intérêt à me rencontrer s'il veut conserver toutes ses dents, siffla la rousse avec véhémence.

_-_ Si cela peut vous consoler, il est effondré suite à la perte de la Coupe, tentai_-_je de l'apaiser. Au fait, votre frère Ron doit être content du résultat cette année.

_-_ Je pense. Il est revenu complètement aphone de la rencontre. Enfin, après que Maman lui ait fait ingurgiter une potion de Vocalise, il nous a tout raconté par le détail une bonne dizaine de fois. Même Ulysse qui a un an peut vous raconter le match par cœur.

_-_ C'est l'un de vos neveux, je suppose, conjonctura Christina.

_-_ Oui. Le fils de Percy et de Pénélope. C'était votre premier match de Quidditch, n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Oui, j'ai trouvé cela très impressionnant.

_-_ Un premier match avec Potter, je ne risquais pas de rater mon effet, fis_-_je remarquer.

_-_ C'est vrai qu'à Poudlard, déjà, Harry battait tous les records, ajouta son épouse à la grande gêne de mon partenaire.

_-_ Mais bien sûr, vous vous connaissiez déjà à l'école ! réalisa ma compagne.

_-_ En fait, on s'est rencontré à la gare King's Cross le jour de la première rentrée de Harry. Il avait onze ans et moi dix, nous apprit Ginny Weasley.

_-_ Tu étais là, ce jour_-_là ?" s'est étonné Potter.

Décidément, ce garçon ne savait pas la fermer quand il le fallait !

"Et oui mon cœur, répondit sa femme, d'une voix douce qui ne trompa personne. Tu ne m'as pas remarqué, mais j'étais bien là !

_-_ Te fâche pas ! Tout était nouveau pour moi. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver la voie 9 ¾, c'était mon premier jour d'école et je ne connaissait rien au monde sorcier. En plus, vous étiez assez nombreux.

_-_ Nous n'étions que six, lui rétorqua la rousse. Papa, Bill et Charlie n'étaient pas là.

_-_ La voie 9 ¾ ? demanda Christina.

_-_ Oui, c'est le quai d'où part le train de l'école, expliqua Potter. Pour y accéder, il faut foncer dans la barrière qui sépare les voies 9 et 10. Mais je l'ignorais, alors j'ai dû demander aux premiers sorciers que j'ai rencontrés. Ils n'étaient pas difficiles à repérer avec leurs grosses malles et les cages des hiboux.

_-_ Ça doit être quelque chose, effectivement, commenta Christina.

_-_ Si vous voulez assister au spectacle, vous n'avez qu'à vous rendre à la gare un 1er septembre, entre 10 et 11 heures du matin, l'informa Potter en souriant.

_-_ Mais fais attention de ne pas te faire remarquer, modérais_-_je. Il y a une dizaine d'Oubliators de faction qui lancent des sorts d'amnésie à tous ceux qui ont l'air d'être trop étonnés.

_-_ Tu l'as échappé de peu cette fois_-_là, dit la rousse en taquinant son mari. Tu avais l'air complètement abasourdi en nous dévisageant. Imagine un peu si les Oubliators t'avaient repéré !

_-_ Ils l'auraient peut_-_être reconnu, fis_-_je remarquer.

_-_ Pas nécessairement, me répondit_-_elle. Personne ne connaissait sa tête à cette époque. Et il cachait sa cicatrice sous une frange. En fait, nous ne nous sommes aperçus de rien sur le coup. C'est les jumeaux qui l'ont aidé à monter sa malle dans le train et qui sont revenus en nous disant qu'ils venaient de rencontre Harry Potter.

_-_ Oui, effectivement, se rappela mon partenaire. Comme nous étions en sueur, je m'étais épongé le front et ils m'ont demandé si c'était bien moi. A l'époque, il suffisait que je garde ma frange bien en place pour qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas ! conclut_-_il quelque peu nostalgique.

_-_ Cette frange jusqu'aux sourcils n'était pas très seyante, répliqua sa femme. Tu es bien mieux comme ça, affirma_-_t_-_elle faisant allusion aux quelques mèches éparses qui lui ornaient maintenant le front.

_-_ Mais vous avez bien fini par vous remarquer mutuellement, a repris Christina, qui décidément voulait son histoire à l'eau de rose.

_-_ Il a été bien obligé soupira Ginny. Comme il est devenu ami avec mon frère Ron, il a passé la moitié de ses vacances au Terrier toutes les années qui ont suivi. Du coup, il n'a mis que six ans à remarquer que j'existais.

_-_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu devenais muette en ma présence ! protesta Potter.

_-_ Vous, muette ? demandai_-_je, interloqué. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer.

_-_ Que voulez_-_vous, j'étais encore jeune et impressionnable. Ces histoires de Survivant, tout ça, j'y croyais. Mais entrer dans l'intimité d'un grand homme vous retire toutes vos illusions, conclut_-_elle en soupirant exagérément.

_-_ Et vivre avec Ginny vous retire toutes vos prétentions, compléta Potter, en souriant.

_-_ Le coupe idéal, en somme, commentai_-_je, amusé par leur petit jeu.

_-_ Oui, n'est ce pas ?", fit la volcanique jeune femme en couvant son mari d'un regard satisfait.

Je me demandais un moment ce qu'elle lui avait mis sous le nez pour qu'il la voie enfin. Vu sa difficulté à repérer les éléments féminins du paysage, elle avait dû sortir le grand jeu. C'était une chance pour elle d'avoir largement de quoi attirer l'attention des mâles, car elle devait avoir eu affaire à forte partie si l'on considérait la déficience visuelle de son mari.

C'était pas mal quand même la méthode Potter. Feindre l'indifférence pour que la femme soit prête à tout pour se faire remarquer. Sacré Potter ! C'était vraiment un Serpentard qui s'ignorait finalement.

La suite de la soirée passa agréablement. Nous revînmes au salon pour le café. Potter et moi avons commenté un nouveau texte de loi qui changeait la procédure à appliquer en cas d'arrestation pendant que Christina avait une discussion privée avec Ginny. Je préférai ne pas connaître le sujet de leur conversation.

Quand nous repartîmes, Ginny promit à ma compagne de la contacter et d'organiser "des virées entre filles".

oO§0§Oo

Au cours des jours suivants, je réfléchis beaucoup à ce que Potter m'avait révélé sur Black. Il y avait encore des points que je trouvais flous dans cette histoire et je décidai de faire moi_-_même ma petite enquête.

Je commençai par demander le dossier de Black au service de la Justice magique. Ce genre de requête était assez courante entre nos deux services pour qu'on me le confie sans rien justification particulière.

Ce dossier se composait de trois parties. Dans la première, on y trouvait une série de témoignages qui relatait comment Black avait été retrouvé dans une rue dévastée, sa baguette à la main. Un bordereau de transfert vers Azkaban y était joint. Enfin une note confidentielle indiquait que Black était soupçonné d'avoir indiqué à Celui_-_dont_-_on_-_ne_-_doit_-_pas_-_prononcer_-_le_-_nom le lieu où il pourrait trouver les Potter. Cette dernière information n'était pas connue du public. Moi_-_même, n'en avais eu vent qu'en surprenant une conversation qui ne m'était pas destinée entre deux de mes collègues, lors de ma première année en tant qu'Auror.

La seconde partie du dossier, bien plus volumineuse, était constituée d'une série de rapports indiquant les mesures prises pour mettre la main sur le criminel évadé. La plupart étaient de la main de Shacklebolt qui détaillait minutieusement toutes les pistes qu'il avait suivies pour arrêter le fugitif. Si l'on considérait que tout était du flan, c'était une lecture assez savoureuse.

A l'en croire, il avait passé des heures en planque, interrogé des dizaines de personnes et suivi toute une série de pistes qu'il avait su rendre extrêmement crédibles. Manifestement, les années qu'il avait passées à démonter les faux alibis et les témoignages douteux lui avaient été très profitables.

Ces recherches étaient closes par une attestation d'Euclide Eurékâ, Chef du département des Mystères. Ce dernier, dans une note concise, indiquait qu'un certain Sirius Black avait trouvé la mort dans son département le 17 juin 1996.

Le troisième volet s'ouvrait d'un courrier signé par Harry James Potter, rédigé six mois auparavant. Il relatait comment Sirius Black avait réussi à le contacter le soir du 6 juin 1994 et l'avait convaincu de son innocence, tant pour la trahison de ses parents que pour la mort des Moldus. Il désignait Peter Pettigrow comme coupable et prouvait ses dires en démontrant que ce dernier était toujours vivant et qu'il avait vécu caché, durant treize ans, sous sa forme d'animagus non déclaré. Potter certifiait avoir vu Pettigrow quitter, sous ses yeux, l'apparence d'un rat pour reprendre son apparence humaine et avoir entendu, de la propre bouche de Pettigrow, confirmation de la version de Black. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue étaient cités comme témoins.

Un certain Caïus Dalloz avait instruit cette demande de réhabilitation. Il avait reçu les amis de Potter et avait pris en note leurs récits qui corroboraient parfaitement celui de mon partenaire. Celui de Rogue différait un peu. Il n'avait pas assisté à toute la scène d'explication et soulignait qu'il n'avait pas vu Pettigrow ce soir_-_là. Ainsi, il n'avait eu aucune raison de remettre en cause la version officielle à cette époque. Cependant, il admettait avoir été amené à fréquenter Black au cours des années 1995 et 1996 et "bien qu'il ait été jusqu'à son décès un individu excessivement agressif et peu sociable", il avait réussi à convaincre le professeur de potions de son innocence et de son sincère désir de venger ses amis et de combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Enfin, venait le témoignage de Minerva McGonagall. Cette dernière avait été contactée car son nom figurait sur le bulletin de décès de Pettigrow Petter, établi à la morgue de Ste Mangouste, le 28 août 1998. C'est elle qui avait formellement reconnu le corps de son ancien élève, retrouvé sur le champ de bataille, caché sous la cagoule des Mangemorts.

Le dossier Black Sirius se terminait par un jugement du Magenmagot qui reconnaissait l'innocence de ce dernier de toutes les accusations qui avaient été énoncées contre lui. Il était cependant noté que la personne concernée étant décédée, et toute poursuite la concernant ayant été éteinte au jour de son décès, le présent jugement n'aurait donc aucune incidence ni judiciaire, ni administrative.

J'étais songeur quand je refermai ce dossier. L'excès de médiatisation de l'évasion de Black contrastait étrangement avec la confidentialité de sa réhabilitation. Etait_-_ce seulement parce qu'il était déjà mort ? A moins que ce soit la conséquence du silence observé par la presse au sujet du Survivant.

J'aurai bien interrogé Shacklebolt sur le sujet, mais je n'en n'eus pas le temps avant qu'il ne parte en vacances. Quand il revint, ce fut mon tour de partir, et je remis cette petite conversation à la rentrée.

oO§0§Oo

Après maintes négociations, Christina et moi avions opté pour partir en l'Italie. Cela m'offrait le soleil que je désirais et les expéditions touristiques sans lesquelles Christina n'envisageait pas de dépenser son temps libre. Au cours de ces deux semaines, nous passâmes régulièrement du monde sorcier au monde moldu. Tout ce temps passé ensemble nous rapprocha encore davantage, me confirmant que je ne m'étais pas fourvoyé dans mon choix.

J'avais fait en sorte d'être rentré pour le 28 août en Angleterre. Même si cela faisait déjà cinq ans, je n'envisageai pas de manquer à partager ce triste anniversaire avec mes collègues.

La veille au soir, Christina m'interrogea sur les raisons de mon humeur morose. Au début je me bornai à signaler que nous étions la veille de la commémoration de la Bataille qui avait mis fin à la guerre. Mais elle sentit que ce n'était pas aussi simple et me pressa d'en dire davantage. Je fus étonné de pouvoir tout lui dire.

C'est ainsi que je lui racontai l'horreur des familles dévastées par les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ; l'effroi engendré par ces immondes Marques flottant au_-_dessus de maisons en cendres; le fatalisme avec lequel nous découvrions le nom d'un camarade tué lors d'une mission sur le tableau d'affichage de la Ruche et la terreur que nous éprouvions lors de nos propres interventions.

Je lui narrai aussi la Bataille. Ce mélange de peur et d'excitation quand nous sommes arrivés à l'endroit où le Survivant et son ennemi devaient s'affronter ; notre détermination en découvrant le nombre de Mangemorts que nous aurions à combattre, la volonté mêlée de désespoir qui nous avait fait tenir quand il était apparu que nos opposants étaient en train de nous écraser ; mon horreur et ma culpabilité en découvrant le cadavre de Cyril et le désir de le venger ; la surprise quand les Mangemorts avaient commencé à fuir ; le plaisir que j'avais pris à tuer ou blesser grièvement ceux dont j'avais pu interrompre l'évasion.

Ce vide émotionnel qui avait suivi ensuite, qui m'avait permis de ne pas céder à l'abattement quand j'avais appris qu'un Auror sur trois n'en était pas revenu. Et par_-_dessus tout, la honte d'être encore en vie alors que des meilleurs que moi y étaient restés.

Je n'avais jamais raconté cela à qui que ce soit. Les personnes avec lesquelles je passe le plus de temps étaient mes collègues et ils ont bien assez de leurs fantômes pour que je ne leur ajoute pas les miens. Mes relations avec les membres de ma famille sont trop relâchées, et puis, je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de raconter tout cela à des personnes ayant vécu ces temps troublés.

Christina ne pouvait pas réellement imaginer ce que ma communauté avait vécu. Cela me permit d'en raconter l'horreur, sachant que cela resterait abstrait pour elle, et que je ne la blesserais pas en lui exposant mes déchirures. Elle pleurait cependant qu'en j'en eu fini et cela me soulagea que quelqu'un pleure enfin mes morts, car moi j'en étais incapable.

Elle me proposa de m'accompagner au cimetière, mais je refusai, considérant que ce n'était pas sa place. J'avais besoin qu'elle reste loin de tout cela, de pouvoir fermer la porte sur mes démons quand je venais chez elle. Elle le comprit et nous avons convenu de nous retrouver ensuite vers dix_-_huit heures, dans sa maison.

oO§0§Oo

Comme à l'accoutumée, je commençai mon périple par la tombe de Cyril. Sa veuve y était et je trouvais que son fils avait bien grandi. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Un homme les accompagnait. Timidement, la jeune femme me le présenta comme son fiancé. Je les félicitai et affirmai que Cyril aurait été heureux de la voir refaire sa vie. Je le pensais vraiment. Nous nous rendîmes ensuite sur le monument aux morts des Aurors.

Peu à peu, mes collègues arrivèrent. Tous ceux qui faisaient partie de notre corps à cette époque étaient là. Nous discutâmes un peu, nous remémorant les bons moments que nous avions passé avec les disparus.

Ensuite, selon mon habitude, je partis déambuler dans le cimetière. L'herbe et les arbres, les stèles dressées constituent un paysage apaisant et la marche me fait toujours du bien. Au détour d'une allée, je tombai sur Potter et sa tribu. Je m'arrêtai pour lui serrer la main, et il en profita pour me présenter ceux que je ne connaissais pas encore.

Je fis ainsi la connaissance de Bill, le mari de la Vélane, laquelle attendait un heureux événement. Je serrai la main du Ministre et de sa femme. Je me rendis compte avec surprise que, malgré leur nombre, j'avais déjà rencontrés tous les autres : les jumeaux, exceptionnellement réservés, le copain Ron et son épouse Hermione, Ginny, enceinte jusqu'au dents, et la mère de tout ce petit monde, Molly.

Cette dernière m'invita à me joindre à eux :

"Nous n'avons plus qu'une visite à faire. Ensuite, nous allons nous retrouver au Siège pour boire un bon chocolat. Venez donc avec nous, cela vous fera du bien.

_-_ Je ne veux pas m'imposer…

_-_ Stratford, coupa Potter, il n'y a pas plus grand crime que de contredire Molly. Je t'assure que personne, tant soit peu doué de raison, ne s'y risque.

_-_Non, mais écoutez_-_le. Mon gendre, je vous trouve bien insolent depuis que vous faites officiellement partie de la famille, s'insurgea la belle_-_mère de Potter. Cela dit, il a raison, vous ne pouvez pas refuser, conclut_-_elle d'un ton définitif.

_-_Y'a vraiment des jours ou l'on se demande qui est le Ministre ici", commenta l'un des jumeaux, s'attirant le regard exaspéré de Percy Weasley et les ricanements du reste de la famille.

On rappela deux enfants qui couraient aux alentours, le Ministre raffermit sa prise sur le gamin qu'il portait dans ses bras et nous continuâmes notre chemin.

Quand la petite troupe fit halte, je constatai que ce n'était pas une tombe Weasley mais le tombeau des Potter. Tous les adultes présents baissèrent la tête pour rendre hommages aux morts. Discrètement, je m'éloignai de quelques mètres pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Peu à peu les membres de la famille me rejoignirent pour attendre Potter, qui n'avait pas terminé. Son épouse était restée près de lui. Il avait sa main posée sur le ventre gravide de sa femme, donnant l'impression de présenter son futur enfant à ses parents.

Finalement il releva la tête et nous repartîmes vers une des cheminées d'accès. En repassant auprès de la tombe, je vis une inscription qui semblait récente, inscrite sous les noms de James et Lily Potter :

_A Sirius_

_Ami fidèle_

_Parrain affectionné_

_Injustement condamné_

_Où que tu soies_

_Repose en paix_

_Adieu_

Je comprenais mieux la dévotion de toute la famille Weasley. Ils n'avaient pas connu les parents de Potter, mais ils avaient dû fréquenter Black, du temps où il était fugitif.

Je retrouvai avec plaisir l'ambiance familiale de la cuisine du _Siège_. Le duo infernal était déchaîné, bien déterminé à dissiper l'atmosphère attristée qui régnait à notre arrivée. J'avoue qu'ils réussirent à me faire rire avec leurs facéties et la description des produits qu'ils avaient actuellement à l'étude. Ils avaient le don de raconter de manière très cocasse les mésaventures arrivées à eux_-_mêmes et à leurs testeurs lors de la mise au point de leurs inventions. Bill, Ron et Ginny Weasley n'étaient pas en reste. Ils commentèrent les tribulations de leurs frères avec humour et même le froid Percy se dégela un peu.

Potter resta tout le reste de l'après_-_midi accroché à la main de sa femme comme à une bouée, mais il me sembla moins bouleversé que l'année précédente. Quant à moi, je me sentais presque dans mon état normal quand je rejoignis Christina.

Se rappelant sans doute de l'année précédente, quand j'étais arrivé chez elle complètement bouleversé, elle me parla de sa journée, au lieu de m'interroger sur la mienne, et ses anecdotes triviales m'aidèrent à me raccrocher au présent. Je lui contai à mon tour les expériences surréalistes des jumeaux, et son rire acheva de desserrer l'étau qui m'oppressait.

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**20/04/2005** : Bonjour à tous. Je reprécise pour ceux qui aurait manqué l'information : à peu près **35 chapitres prévus pour cette histoire**, et pas de projets pour après car je reprends le travail. 

En plus, je n'ai pas avancé MSB d'une ligne pendant mes vacances car j'ai appris le langage html et **j'ai créé un site pour mettre en ligne le mode d'emploi de Fanfiction**. Son adresse est _ffnetmodedemploi point free point fr_ (lien sur mon profil et celui du guide)

**JE COMPTE SUR VOUS** pour le faire connaître ce site, **en indiquant dans vos auteurs favoris le profil de fanfiction_-_mode d'emploi** sur lequel un lien vers la page web sera indiqué.

Pour le moment, seuls 15 auteurs ont mis ce profil dans leurs favoris. Vous êtes près de 600 à me lire, alors si la moitié de ceux qui sont inscrits pouvaient effectuer l'opération, il y aurait des chances que ce guide soit connu et remplisse sont but d'aide et d'assistance.

Comment faire ?

1. Connectez_-_vous pour accéder à votre espace personnel

2. Aller dans **Favorites** en cliquant dans la colonne de menu à gauche de la page

3. Aller dans l'onglet **Favorites authors**

4. Dans la zone **Enter StoryID** entrer directement notre numéro d'auteur : **577456**

5. Cliquer sur **Add**

Merci à **eitheline, Elizabeth Malefoy, Love Tragedy, Ghosthic Satane **et** Miss Teigne1** qui ont répondu à mon appel de la semaine dernière.

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** :

**lilix28** : contente que tout cela te plaise.

**Sassy** : oui, de bonnes vacances, mais j'ai avancé le guide, pas mon histoire (mais de toute façon, elle est presque finie sur mon ordi).

**oliviabretagne** : Je suis contente de te plaire. La suite, c'est chaque mercredi. Je rajoute, pour Djeiyanna, son profil sur hpfanfiction te donne son mail et son LJ.

**Ryan** : L'essentiel c'est de poster un mot !

**Belval** : Oui, heureusement que Christina sait voir au-delà des apparences ! La rancune de Shakelbolt : juste fe fait quil ait connu la famille Weasley en pleine crise. Sans doute a-t-il dû réconforter Molly à plusieurs reprises. Malefoy, dsl, il ne m'inspire pas.

**Patronus** : Bonjour Patronus. Merci pour cette longue review. Je réponds à tes remarques. Je m'efforce de donner les dates au fil de l'histoire, mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile de le faire sans lourdeur. Effectivement, je ne donne pas d'information temporelle pour les deux premières scènes du précédent chapitre, mais j'indique lors de la visite de Rita qu'on est au cours du mois de mai. Les élections sont "deux semaines plus tard" et l'opération contre les trafiquants "trois semaines après". On est donc en juin. Pour la naissance de Lily, tu sais désormais qu'elle n'est pas encore arrivée, c'est pour le chapitre suivant. C'est vrai que Harry a tendance à sauver tout le monde, mais Malefoy lui tape sur les nerfs depuis des années et dans la mêlée de l'échauffourée, ses moins bons sentiments ont percé. Mais si Stratford n'avait pas réagi, sans doute Harry aurait fini par le faire. Cela dit, on est en plein dans l'interprétation des personnages, et chacun a une vue qui lui est propre. Enfin, ce qui compte, c'est que tu passe un bon moment devant ton écran quand tu viens me lire.

**Titania.M** : Pour Ruptures, c'est vrai que Fenice et moi ne voyons pas toujours les choses de la même manière, mais cela nous oblige à approfondir nos idées pour convaincre l'autre.

**Dragonia Lucilius** : Merci pour tes compliments.

**Angie Black** : En fait j'ai profité de mes vacances pour mettre mon guide en ligne. Je compte sur toi pour en parler et mettre le profil dans tes favoris

**Lunenoire** : pour la psychologie, j'essaie…

**rayuroplanis** : effectivement, ils se font une thérapie de groupe, les deux Aurors, ils s'aident mutuellement. Chrisitina a la sagesse de se contenter de la demande sans se préoccuper de la façon dont elle est présentées.

**Aibe974** : contente que tu m'aies retrouvée. Tu sais l'essentiel c'est quand même le fond, pas la forme !

**Mary Potter** : Merci de ta visite.

**Qc_-_HP** : merci !

**Marie_-_Jo** : Merci de poser un mot de temps en temps. Cela me fait plaisir de savoir que tu lis toujours.

**Coline** : contente de te relire. Non pas de suite, des petites chroniques de temps en temps pour éclairer un point, c'est tout, car je reprends le travail et je n'aurais plus le temps. J'attends avec impatience ton chapitre 18.

**julie** : contente de savoir que tu lis et que tu aimes toujours.

**Julie Rushia** : merci pour tes compliments.

**dadmax** : Oui, effectivement, que vais_-_je bien avoir à raconter une fois que Christina et Willy auront fondé une famille, hein ?

**Lily Petite Etoile** : Oui, heureusement que Christina est plus sensible au fond qu'à la forme.

**AdelheidRe** : Contente que cela t'ait plu.

**Lyane** : Contente que tu aies autant aimé.

**kobe23** : Merci

**gaelle griffondor** : merci !

**Mimi Lufkin** : Je suis heureuse que mes histoires te plaisent autant. J'ai l'intention de publier un chapitre unique sur l'arrivée de Samantha à Poudlard, mais pas plus, car je vais reprendre le travail et je n'aurai plus le temps d'écrire.

**Angel's Eyes** : Pour la fille de joie, Harry n'a rien à se reprocher ! Je pense donc que Ginny serait capable de voir l'humour de la situation (même si elle est capable de lui faire une scène de jalousie pour la forme). Pour Christina, je pense qu'elle avait besoin qu'il lui demande, pour prouver son attachement mais en soi, se marier ne changerait rien, donc ce n'est pas grave pour elle qu'ils restent comme ils sont. Pour le paralèle entre Drago et Bellatrix, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi. Bonne lecture d'ALB.

**Namyothis** : merci pour ton mot

**Allima** : la fontaine, cela vaut bien nos rues ponts et station de métro ayant des noms de victoires napoléoniennes.(merci de tes reviews pour Ginny)

**beru ou bloub** : Me voilà de retour

**Shiri** : Willy et Christina ont l'intention de continuer d'habiter ensemble, l'appart sorcier, c'est juste pour donner une impression de liberté à Willyboy… et concocter ses potions et se changer éventuellement quand il passe d'un mode à l'autre. Dans le fond, c'est pas très dur de déstabiliser Willy : les personnes qui ont des préjugés se retrouvent très fragilisées quand on les oblige à voir la réalité en face. Non, je ne suis de Paris, mais je suis partie avec des amis dont les enfants sont scolarisés dans la zone B.

**Youpala** : Christina et Willy habitent déjà ensemble, c'est juste que Willy a besoin d'avoir l'impression d'être indépendant.

**mushu** : effectivement la vie du Survivant n'est pas toujours facile.

**Nammu** : Pleure pas, TWWO est revenu. Moi aussi j'aime bien avoir le point de vue de Harry, des années parès les événement.

**Fee** **Fleau** : t'es dure avec Willy, il fait ce qu'il peut. Christina a la sagesse de s'attacher à ce qu'il lui apporte déjà, sans chercher un romantisme qui, chez certains hommes sont plus une technique de séduction que l'expression de véritables sentiments. Pauvre, Harry, il est un peu tarte c'est vrai, mais on ne peux pas dire qu'il ait eu une jeunesse insouciante. Pour la statue, si, des choses ont changé puisqu'on a pas remise l'ancienne qui montrait les autres créatures dans des situations inférieures. Créer l'unité nationale autour d'un héros, c'est mieux que la faire contre les autres. Percy n'est pas contre la politique initiée par Marchebank. Après tout, cela l'a mené au pouvoir et c'est bon économiquement. Ça lui plaît, ce genre de choses. Shacklebolt a connu la famille Weasley au moment où Percy en partait, cela l'a marqué. Il a vu le mal que cela causait à Molly et Arthur. C'est pour la même raison que les frères et sœur de Percy n'ont pas complètement pardonné non plus. Harry par contre, a passé l'éponge.

**Patacitrouille** : c'est toujours agréable de recevoir des petits mots.

**La** **p'tite** **Lili** : Merci pour ton mot.

**Dawn456** : Merci, c'est agréable de se voir souhaiter de bonnes vacances. La dernière fois que je suis partie, c'est totu juste si mes lecteurs m'ont pas insultée !

**alana** **chantelune** : C'est une fontaine politique, que veux tu !

**Cigale** : C'est moi qui te remercie pour ton mot.

**Baby** **chang** : Contente que cela te plaise toujours !

**Kazy** : Tu vas mieux ? Merci pour les précisions sur le système scolaire britannique, c'est très intéressant. Ce brave Willy fait ce qu'il peut. Et Harry a toujours du mal à gérer son passé. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'avoir été élevé par les Dursley n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de ressentir une grande confiance en soi. Pour le prix des apparts, Willy vient d'avoir une augmentation. Et j'ai une idée pour augmenter le revenu de Christina. Et puis c'est pratique d'avoir un pied à terre côté sorcier pour se changer, concocter des potions…

**Antadelie** : Harry masochiste ? Disons qu'il culpabilise beaucoup. Contente que tu t'amuses bien avec Ginny.

**Aresse** : Pour garder le même ton d'un chapitre à l'autre, c'est simple : certaines scènes des derniers chapitres ont été écrit dès le début, dans le plus joyeux désordres, alors je peux garder le même ton. Pour le manque d'intrigue centrale, tu as parfaitement raison, mais j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux. Pour le guide, merci de le mettre dans tes auteurs favoris !

**mate** : merci

**Frudule** : Contente que cela t'ai plu.

**Kaorulabelle** : merci de l'avoir fait cette fois ci !

**Zabou** : Oui, exactement. Pour moi le moment où Harry va raconter la Bataille sera la fin de cette fic, car ils ne peuvent devenir plus complices, ces deux là (à moins de faire dans le slash, mais c'est pas mon genre lol).

**cecile** **rogue** : merci d'avoir tout rattrapé. Fière de voir que mes dialogues ont des fondements philosophiques.

**Fenice** : Je suis rentrée, c'est toi qui est partie ?


	27. La rentrée

**_-_ MON SORCIER BIEN_-_AIMÉ _-

* * *

_**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera

* * *

**

**Résumé de la semaine** : Lui qui croyait avoir tout vu ! Mais voilà qu'on lui colle un Potter comme partenaire et que cette jolie petite Moldue entre les pattes… Quoi de pire, quand on est Serpentard et fier de l'être ? (**Fenice**)

* * *

**XXVI : La rentrée**

Le premier lundi de septembre, nous eûmes une nouvelle fournée de bleus et, à ma grande satisfaction, mon association avec Potter fut prorogée pour une année supplémentaire.

Une semaine plus tard, Shacklebolt annonça à la cantonade :

"Quelqu'un du Département des Mystères doit venir vous parler à 10 heures ce matin. Je voudrais que vous soyez tous présents.

_-_ Une langue_-_de_-_plomb qui parle, c'est nouveau, ça", fit remarquer Taylor.

Je ne répondis que par un grognement, car j'étais plongé dans l'étude d'un témoignage dans lequel un détail ne collait pas.

A dix heures précise, la porte de la Ruche s'ouvrit et Hermione Granger_-_Weasley entra, me donnant l'explication de la soudaine volubilité des langues_-_de_-_plomb. Shacklebolt alla à sa rencontre et l'escorta vers le centre de la pièce. Peu à peu, tous les Aurors abandonnèrent leurs tâches et firent cercle autour d'eux.

"Vous vous rappelez sans doute de la discussion que nous avons eue à propos de nos moyens de communication, suite à l'incident des Détraqueurs à Pré_-_au_-_Lard, commença le commandant. J'ai soumis le problème à nos collègues des Mystères et Ms Granger nous a concocté un système très ingénieux.

"Elle ne s'appelle plus Weasley ? soufflai_-_je à Potter.

_-_ Cela devient un nom difficile à porter, m'expliqua_-_t_-_il..

_-_ Vous allez bientôt être à court de noms discrets dans votre famille", lui fis_-_je remarquer.

Il ne me répondit pas car la brunette avait pris la parole :

"J'ai utilisé vos badges d'Auror sur lesquels j'ai jeté un sortilège protéïforme. Le principe est le suivant : un badge "maître" sera laissé ici. En cas d'urgence, votre commandant, ou l'Auror de garde, pourra choisir une couleur et inscrire un message d'une vingtaine de caractères sur ce dernier. Les badges "subordonnés" deviendront chauds pour vous alerter. Ils émettront aussi une lueur de la couleur choisie, qui indiquera ainsi un niveau d'urgence, et reproduira le message. Ce dernier vous indiquera qui est convoqué et dans quel lieu."

Elle dénoua les lacets d'une bourse et en versa le contenu sur le bureau qui était à ses côtés. Une cinquantaine de badges d'Auror se répandit. Elle en prit un qui était un peu différent des autres et apposa sa baguette magique dessus. Tous les autres se mirent à luire d'une diffuse lueur bleue.

Un profond silence accueillit cette démonstration. La jeune femme lança un regard anxieux à Shacklebolt qui lui renvoya un sourire rassurant. Ce fut Mourad qui résuma ce que nous pensions tous :

"Bon sang, si nous avions eu ça pendant la guerre…"

Avec un petit sourire nerveux, la jeune femme reprit :

"J'avais pensé dans un premier temps mettre une alarme sonore, mais je me suis dit que cela pourrait vous gêner quand vous êtes en planque ou sous couverture. Par contre, je travaille sur un prototype qui vous permettra de communiquer oralement.

_-_ Comme un téléphone ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ Plutôt comme un talkie_-_walkie, mais c'est en gros le même principe, répondit_-_elle.

_-_ Les insignes peuvent_-_elles recevoir les messages dans les lieux à forte densité magique ? demanda Morrito qui avait été doté d'un téléphone, pendant la guerre.

_-_ Oui, sans problème, car j'ai utilisé des ondes magiques, comme la RITM (1). Ce sont les lieux où il y a trop d'ondes moldues qui risquent d'être brouillée, expliqua Granger.

_-_ Par Merlin, s'exclama Taylor, mais pourquoi personne n'y a pensé avant ?

_-_ Sans doute parce que cela ressemble trop aux techniques moldues", répondit la brunette en haussant les épaules.

Un ange confus passa parmi nous. Dans la brigade, le principe d'ouverture vers les Moldus était loin de faire l'unanimité. Peut_-_être parce que les débordements que cela entraînait nous donnaient un surcroît de travail. Et puis il faut bien dire que le corps des Auror n'est pas des plus progressistes.

La jeune femme éteignit les badges. Des commentaires commencèrent à fuser alors que nous commencions à réaliser le progrès que constituait le nouvel outil qui nous était proposé et que des applications pratiques possibles nous apparaissaient.

"Des questions ? reprit Granger qui semblait plus détendue.

_-_ Pourra_-_t_-_on recevoir les messages sur nos badges, même à grande distance du QG ?

_-_ Pas des Etats_-_Unis, quand même. Il faut un réseau magique pour que le signal parvienne jusqu'à vous et il n'y en a pas en plein océan. Mais de la côte sud de l'Angleterre au nord de l'Irlande, c'est sans souci, car il y a plein de maisons sorcières sur le parcours.

_-_ Est_-_ce ces messages peuvent être interceptés ?

_-_ J'ai pensé à cette possibilité. Je pense effectivement que l'on peut enchanter n'importe quel objet pour le transformer en récepteur. C'est pourquoi, j'ai prévu une sécurité, inspirée de celle qui est apposée sur les cheminées. Chaque insigne a une empreinte magique, indispensable pour recevoir les messages. Cette dernière sera modifiée régulièrement par votre commandant à qui vous confierez régulièrement vos badges. Cela permet aussi de rendre invalides les insignes perdues ou volées."

Tonks qui, à elle seule, avait perdu plus d'insignes que toute la brigade réunie, devint presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

"C'est quoi votre adresse hibou ? demanda Greg Reeves, un de nos nouveaux collègues qui avait une solide réputation de Don Juan.

_-_ Si vous avez un message urgent à me faire parvenir, vous pouvez le confier à mon mari, un grand roux qui travaille au Département des Sports et Jeux magiques", répliqua tranquillement la brillante inventrice, déclenchant des petits rires moqueurs et même un ou deux sifflets à l'intention du Casanova.

Un peu plus loin j'entendis Malefoy grommeler :

"Ça y est, Granger attrape la grosse tête !

_-_ T'as un problème Malefoy ? gronda agressivement Potter.

_-_ Laisse tomber", lui intimai_-_je fermement.

Morrito dut faire de même avec son équipier, car ce dernier tourna la tête en grimaçant, après que mon ancien partenaire lui eut parlé énergiquement à l'oreille.

"J'ai déjà élaboré toute une série de messages, plus ou moins codés pour contourner la limite des vingt caractères, indiqua Shacklebolt. Ils vont être affichés sur notre tableau. Vous devrez en connaître par cœur la signification. Vous avez le droit de me soumettre vos idées si vous pensez que d'autres messages pourraient être utiles. J'ai également attribué des niveaux d'urgence aux quatre couleurs possibles. Dès maintenant, vous allez tous échanger votre badge actuel contre ceux_-_ci. Stratford, tu peux te charger de la distribution ? Mais avant toute chose, je pense que nous pouvons remercier Ms Granger pour sa brillante contribution.

_-_ Ouaiiis ! Bravo Hermione, t'es la meilleure !", se mit à brailler Thomas, bientôt suivi de Abbot, Bones et Potter.

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir en souriant. La jeune femme devint écarlate, mais fut sauvée de son embarras par Abbot et Bones qui vinrent l'embrasser et la féliciter. Potter et Thomas les rejoignirent et ils discutèrent un peu avant qu'elle ne se sauve, non sans m'avoir salué de la main.

oO§0§Oo

Cette histoire de badge mit tout le monde de bonne humeur. Nous apprîmes tous, avec enthousiasme, la grille de code. Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, il y eut de nombreux exercices qui nous permirent de tester et d'affiner l'utilisation de notre nouvel outil. Le plus spectaculaire eut lieu deux semaines après leur livraison.

Potter et moi étions Chemin de Traverse en train de remonter vers la Halle aux Poudres, quand la chaleur à laquelle nous commencions à être accoutumés émana de nos insignes. Ils luisaient de la couleur rouge qui indiquait l'alerte maximale. Le message TOUS_-_PAL_-_3 BALAIS s'y était inscrit.

Les coudes au corps, nous nous sommes rués dans la Halle, avons dépassé toutes les queues qui patientaient devant les cheminées en brandissant nos badges, pris d'assaut un foyer, utilisé la poudre que nous devions toujours avoir sur nous en cas d'urgence et hurlé "Pré_-_au_-_Lard, Trois balais" dans le conduit.

Il y eut un peu de bousculade à l'arrivée, car la totalité de nos collègues étaient en train d'arriver en même temps, par la même voie, mais savoir dégager rapidement une cheminée faisait partie des exercices de base. Shacklebolt était sur place et nous faisait signe de retrouver les autres devant le pub.

Nous avons rejoint ceux qui étaient arrivés avant nous. Tout le monde essayait d'évaluer combien d'entre nous étaient déjà là. Finalement, Shacklebolt sortit à son tour avec un grand sourire.

"Pas mal du tout ! Cinquante_-_six arrivées en six minutes. Une petite confusion, mais qui a été bien gérée quand cinq d'entre vous sont arrivés en même temps. Bravo, les gars !"

Nous étions en train de commenter cette performance quand nous avons de nouveau senti nos insignes se rappeler à notre bon souvenir. La lueur était blanche (urgence basse) et le message personnel : "SHK_-_QG_-_VISITE."

"Bon, je vous laisse, il semble que l'on m'attende à la Ruche, conclut notre commandant.

_-_ Pas très discret pour une visite galante", fit remarquer Reeves, notre nouveau boute_-_en_-_train, déclenchant les rires et quelques regards vers Tonks qui ne s'offusqua pas pour si peu.

Shacklebolt repartit rapidement, et nous retournâmes à nos occupations.

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain matin, Shacklebolt nous demanda toute notre attention. A sa face réjouie, nous devinâmes que les nouvelles étaient bonnes :

"Il semble que Reeves soit fort en divination, nous dit_-_il en préambule, car effectivement, la visite que j'ai eue hier m'a procuré grand plaisir et amené de moult satisfaction."

Il était rare que le Commandant plaisante ainsi, et j'attendis avec impatience qu'il nous livre ce qui le mettait d'humeur si badine.

"La leçon de ce jour, c'est qu'il faut toujours garder espoir et que même les rêves les plus fous et en quatre exemplaires finissent un jour par se réaliser."

L'allusion aux quatre exemplaires me rappela quelque chose et je me dis que si c'était bien ce que je croyais, notre rapidité d'action allait encore s'améliorer.

"Eh oui, après des années de stérile combat et de demandes sans suite, on m'a enfin accordé ce que mes prédécesseurs et moi avons demandé, année après année aux autorités, sans parvenir, hélas, au moindre résultat."

Shacklebolt fit une pause dramatique, puis désigna du doigt la cheminée imposante qui se trouvait au fond de la Ruche.

"Mesdames et Messieurs les Aurors, cette cheminée a hier été remise en service et peut désormais nous permettre de sortir du Ministère, sans passer par l'Atrium."

Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Cela faisait près de vingt_-_cinq ans que cette cheminée avait été isolée du réseau, comme toutes les autres cheminées du Ministère. En effet, au cours de la première guerre, des mesures de sécurité avaient été prises pour protéger ce lieu. L'une d'elle avait fait de l'Atrium le seul point d'entrée et de sortie du bâtiment. La seule exception était le cachot protégé du dixième sous_-_sol où nous amenaient les portoloin qui nous servaient à procéder aux arrestations.

Le commandant reprit la parole :

"Notre cheminée ne permettra pas l'entrée, mais seulement la sortie. On m'a bien fait comprendre que cela restait une mesure exceptionnelle, et je compte sur vous pour démontrer à quel point nous pouvons devenir plus efficaces grâce à ce nouveau dispositif. Des questions ? Non ? Allez, tout le monde au boulot !"

Nous nous sommes éparpillés à travers la ruche, toujours en commentant cette grande nouvelle.

"Eh bien, quand on pense qu'il a fallu cette attaque de Détraqueurs pour faire évoluer les choses !" fis_-_je remarquer à mon coéquipier.

Le sourire entendu de Potter m'ouvrit des perspectives.

"Tu y es pour quelque chose ? demandai_-_je en baissant la voix.

_-_ Je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait exprès, mais je me demande à quel point ma réflexion de l'autre dimanche, en famille, sur l'efficacité des badges n'a pas fait son chemin. Je soulignais combien il était paradoxal que, lors de nos exercices, ceux qui étaient de garde à la Ruche arrivaient bien après ceux qui étaient chez eux ou dans un pub au moment où les insignes battaient le rappel général."

Il est vrai que Percy Weasley devait faire ses preuves sur le thème de la sécurité. Le principal reproche qui était fait à la politique progressiste qu'il préconisait était effectivement de faire passer le bien_-_être des autres créatures avant la protection des sorciers.

Rendre les Aurors plus efficaces en leur donnant des outils propres à améliorer leur réactivité, plutôt qu'en votant des lois leur donnant des pouvoirs de répression accrus, était une politique originale, pragmatique, qui faisait remonter le nouveau Ministre dans mon estime. Sans doute le Commandant allait_-_il momentanément orienter nos activités vers des opérations bien médiatiques pour justifier notre nouveau privilège, mais cela en valait la peine.

oO§0§Oo

Le premier jour d'octobre, Shacklebolt me fit signe de son bureau à mon arrivée. Il m'accueillit avec un grand sourire :

"Potter ne viendra pas travailler ce matin, m'apprit_-_il. En fait, il a posé trois semaines de vacances.

_-_ Il ne s'embête pas !

_-_ La naissance d'un premier_-_né n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie.

_-_ Ah oui, ça y est ?

_-_ Il semble que ce soit en cours. J'ai reçu un hibou à sept heures ce matin.

_-_ Bon, longue vie à l'héritière des Potter. Tu me donnes un autre partenaire ou je me débrouille tout seul ?

_-_ Je voudrais mettre Morrito avec Callisto et Rasting car ils sont sur une affaire délicate. Tu vas prendre Malefoy.

_-_ Malefoy ? Je croyais que tu ne mettais jamais deux personnes de la même maison en équipe !

_-_ C'est temporaire Et puis personne d'autre n'en voudrait.

_-_ Moi non plus, j'en veux pas !

_-_ Tu penses que tu n'es pas capable de le mater ?

_-_ Bien sûr que si !

_-_ Alors, où est le problème ?"

Bingo mon commandant ! Je venais de me faire avoir en beauté. Maintenant, je ne pouvais plus invoquer le caractère insupportable de Malefoy sans avoir l'air d'admettre que je craignais me laisser déborder. Les Serpento_-_Serdaigles sont des manipulateurs de première.

"Je peux compter sur ton soutien, quelle que soit la mesure disciplinaire que j'adopterai ? demandai_-_je, maussade.

_-_ Oui, mais vas_-_y mollo quand même. Il fait du très bon boulot quand il oriente sa hargne dans la bonne direction.

_-_ Il n'a pas intérêt à me prendre pour cible.

_-_ Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, répondit tranquillement Shacklebolt

_-_ Je préférerais des journées de congé supplémentaires, plutôt que de basses flatteries.

_-_ Si tu tiens trois semaines, il est possible que j'arrive à en caser quelques_-_unes dans ton emploi du temps."

C'était toujours ça de gagné.

J'allais trouver notre emmerdeur en chef.

"Malefoy, tu es mon partenaire pour quelque temps.

_-_ Mais qu'ai_-_je fait pour mériter un tel honneur ?" demanda_-_t_-_il, gouailleur.

Ces trois semaines allaient être longues !

Il vint me rejoindre à mon bureau et je le mis au courant des affaires courantes. Le plus simple pour moi était de lui faire terminer les enquêtes commencées par Potter. Je lui remis donc les dossiers en cours de mon partenaire. Il ne manqua pas cette occasion de casser du sucre sur le dos de mon coéquipier.

"Mais c'est quoi ce travail, grommelait_-_il. C'est ni fait, ni à faire. Et ça fait trois semaines qu'il est dessus ? Eh bien, il se la coule douce, celui_-_là. Et puis il écrit vraiment comme un cochon ! C'est illisible et bourré de fautes."

Ces remarques dépréciatrices constituaient implicitement des critiques à mon encontre puisque Potter était sous ma responsabilité et que je contrôlais régulièrement ses dossiers. Je décidai de laisser passer, attendant qu'il se découvre un peu plus pour marquer un grand coup.

Enhardi par mon apparente placidité, il se permit de laisser entendre que les missions sur le terrain de mon partenaire ne lui paraissaient pas très efficaces. Comme ces actions étaient toujours pratiquées de concert avec moi, il fallait vraiment être stupide pour ne pas comprendre que c'était mes propres méthodes que ce sale gamin osait dénigrer. Mais là encore, je laissai filer pour mieux le ferrer par la suite.

Finalement, le second jour de notre association, alors que nous remontions de l'Atrium vers la Ruche, après une petite virée, il me sortit :

"L'avantage d'être avec une vedette, c'est qu'on ne vous donne pas de travail trop difficile."

A peine avait_-_il terminé sa phrase qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur le plus proche, mon pouce gauche comprimant sa trachée et la pointe de ma baguette flirtant avec son estomac. D'une voix basse et calme, je lui susurai à l'oreille :

"Toi, tu me manques de respect encore une seule fois, et je fais de ta vie un enfer, tu as compris ?"

Il tenta dans un premier temps de se dégager, mais ne put échapper à mon emprise. Je sentis la peur le gagner, d'autant que j'avais réussi à nous dissimuler des regards, dans un des renfoncements du couloir que nous étions en train de longer, mais il tenta de crâner :

"Lâche_-_moi !

_-_ Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attends, répliquai_-_je patiemment.

_-_ Tu ne peux rien me faire.

_-_ Réfléchis deux secondes, petit merdeux."

Il lui en fallut cinq pour se rappeler que j'étais chef de brigade et commandant intérimaire :

"J'ai compris.

_-_ Je crois que tu oublies quelque chose. Quelque chose qui a à voir avec le respect.

_-_ J'ai compris, Chef !

_-_ C'est bien. Cela me fait plaisir de constater que le niveau n'a pas trop baissé à Serpentard. Oh, à propos ! Ton petit jeu avec Potter ne m'intéresse pas et je ne veux pas m'en mêler. Mais si jamais cela interfère un jour sur une mission, je te jure que tu te prends la honte de ta vie devant ton Gryffondor préféré. Pigé ?

_-_ Pigé… Chef !"

Je le relâchai et me reculai un peu. Je sais qu'à ce stade_-_là, certains prétendent qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à tourner le dos à notre adversaire, pour bien lui montrer qu'on ne le craint pas. Pour moi, je laissai cette tactique aux Gryffondors qui ne perdent pas une occasion de prendre un risque, aux Poufsouffles qui n'envisagent pas la trahison ou aux Serdaigles qui se croient toujours plus intelligents que les autres. En ce qui me concerne, je n'hésitais pas à attaquer mes concurrents par_-_derrière si j'étais persuadé que cela me donnerait la victoire.

J'attendis donc qu'il passe devant moi et qu'il se mette lui_-_même en position de vulnérabilité. A la grimace qu'il fit en passant à mon niveau, il n'appréciait pas la situation. Bien fait pour ce petit connard !

oO§0§Oo

La suite de notre association ne se passa pas trop mal. Il me faisait la gueule, bien sûr, mais avait manifestement compris que, pour sa carrière, il avait intérêt à me montrer qu'il n'était pas un manche, professionnellement parlant. En fait, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver avec Potter à nos débuts : pas de conversation personnelle ni de complicité, mais de la bonne volonté et des aptitudes.

Car Morrito avait raison : Malefoy se démerdait bien. En fait, je compris rapidement que le meilleur moyen de travailler avec lui était de lui donner des instructions et de le laisser s'en débrouiller tout seul. Cela ne m'étonnait pas qu'il s'entende avec Morrito, finalement. Mon ancien coéquipier s'investissait assez peu dans ses relations avec ses collègues. Il semblait avoir une famille et des amis qui lui prenaient tout son temps libre.

C'était le contraire de moi. J'avais peu d'amis, et mes principales fréquentations étaient des Aurors. Je voyais aussi les connaissances de mes compagnes, mais ce genre de relation n'avait jamais survécu aux ruptures qui s'ensuivaient. Maintenant que j'étais embarqué dans une relation au long cours avec Christina, j'espérais que je m'entendrais bien avec ses amis.

oO§0§Oo

Potter revint au bout de trois semaines, l'air heureux mais fatigué.

"Alors Potter ! T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? Content de te revoir, on a des tonnes de boulot !" dis_-_je en guise de salut.

Il me lança un regard meurtrier. B'en quoi, il l'avait voulu son gosse, non ? Ses copains le saluèrent chaleureusement sous le regard dégoûté de Malefoy. Mon partenaire vint s'affaler sur mon bureau :

"Quoi de neuf ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, lui fis_-_je remarquer.

_-_ Ton tour viendra, me répondit_-_il tranquillement.

_-_ Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

_-_ Ginny m'a dit que lorqu'elle a vu Christina, début août, ta copine lui a posé des questions très précises sur la façon dont on élève les petits sorciers.

_-_ J'ai eu Malefoy comme partenaire pendant ton absence, dis_-_je autant pour effacer son petit sourire supérieur que pour changer de sujet. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt bon."

Cela marcha à merveille. Il se renfrogna immédiatement.

"Tu veux rester avec lui ? me demanda_-_t_-_il froidement.

_-_ Shacklebolt n'a pas voulu", répliquai_-_je, pour le faire enrager.

Il me regarda un moment tentant de déterminer si c'était du lard ou du cochon. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de se faire une opinion :

"Dis Potter, c'est quoi cette tache blanchâtre sur ton épaule ?

_-_ Oh, ça ! répondit_-_il comme si c'était parfaitement naturel. Ça doit être Lily. Elle rejette toujours un peu en faisant son rot.

Beurk !

Il nettoya sa robe d'un coup de baguette avec une aisance dénotant d'une longue pratique et demanda :

"Bon, on commence par quoi aujourd'hui ?"

On commença par une grande série de récriminations quand il réalisa que Malefoy avait vu ses dossiers et y avait rajouté ses propres notes :

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies pu donner MES dossiers à ce débile. Non mais regarde, il s'est permis de mettre des réflexions dans les marges ! Mais pour qui il se prend ce platiné. Et arrête de ricaner !

_-_ Ecoute, Potter, on n'allait pas laisser tes enquêtes en plan, sous prétexte que tu as décidé de te reposer pendant trois semaines, sans préavis en plus. Personne n'est irremplaçable, tu sais.

_-_ Il n'y a pas que Malefoy, bordel !

_-_ Arrête de te conduire comme un bébé. Et puis, il n'a pas complètement tort, c'est vrai qu'il manquait un "s" ici. C'est un pluriel, tu vois.

_-_ Mais je rêve ! "Déduction stupide, Potter, apprends à réfléchir !". Là aussi il a raison, peut_-_être ?

_-_ Bon, d'accord, il exagère, mais ce n'est pas facile de reprendre le travail commencé par un autre…

_-_ Parce que tu le défends en plus ! Et puis s'il est si bon que ça, qu'il les termine, ces dossiers ! T'a qu'à les lui redonner, tiens.

_-_ Allons, ne te fâche pas ! Je te taquinais c'est tout.

_-_ Ton humour est très drôle, grinça_-_t_-_il. Je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il ferait beaucoup rire Malefoy. Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous vous soyez bien entendus.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais dit que nous nous étions bien entendus.

_-_ T'as dit que tu voulais rester avec lui.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais dis cela, non plus. J'ai dit qu'il travaillait bien. Désolé, je sais que cela ne te plaît pas, mais c'est la vérité. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait mis ce genre de remarques dans tes notes. Il ne m'avait montré que les rapports qu'il avait rédigés. Bon, je t'accorde que ce qu'il a fait est excessivement incorrect. Et je préfère infiniment bosser avec toi qu'avec lui. Voilà, t'es content ?"

Il me contempla d'un air incertain.

"Tu devrais me plaindre, renchéris_-_je. Après tout, c'est ta faute si j'ai dû me le coltiner pendant trois semaines. On n'a pas idée de prendre autant de vacances ! Allez, tu te calmes, on va prendre un café, hein ? Comment vont Ginny et ton bébé ?"

C'était la bonne question à poser. En gros, il avait la femme la plus formidable de la terre et le bébé le plus merveilleux et le plus intelligent de toute la création. J'ai assez vite décroché, mais il me semble avoir compris qu'il était un père comblé et que "Lily" avait pris une grande place dans sa vie.

Une fois calmé par l'évocation de son bonheur domestique, je l'amenai en douceur vers notre rude quotidien et le remis dans le bain. Nous retrouvâmes ensuite peu à peu notre rythme de travail habituel. Par contre, au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait connaissance de ses dossiers, je l'entendais glapir de colère à chaque découverte d'une nouvelle annotation.

Sur le coup, les corrections en marge m'avaient fait sourire, mais maintenant, je trouvais le procédé saumâtre. Parce que j'étais désormais bon pour supporter l'agacement de Potter tant que ces foutus dossiers ne seraient pas refermés. Je m'en voulais d'autant plus que j'aurais dû deviner que le blond allait se venger d'une façon ou d'une autre de l'humiliation que je lui avais infligée. Vu que j'avais prétendu ne pas me préoccuper de son petit jeu avec Potter, il n'était pas étonnant que ce soit ce dernier qui ait trinqué.

Je ne regrettais cependant pas cette prise de position. J'étais persuadé que si je prenais publiquement fait et cause pour mon partenaire, Malefoy croirait que je ne le considérais pas capable de régler ses comptes tout seul, et qu'ainsi, en voulant aider Potter, j'affaiblirais sa position. C'est pour cette raison que, lorsque je m'interposais pour empêcher leurs discussions d'aller trop loin, je veillais toujours à intervenir quand le score entre eux était à égalité, histoire de ne pas sembler favoriser l'un plus que l'autre.

Tout ça pour dire que, même si la colère de Potter ne faisait pas mon affaire, je ne me voyais pas engueuler Malefoy pour son indélicatesse. Je réfléchis au moyen de calmer le jeu.

"Dis Potter, l'interrompis_-_je au beau milieu d'une diatribe enflammée, l'encre, ça s'efface, tu sais.

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ Ce soir, après le boulot, on va reprendre tous tes dossiers, et on va effacer les ajouts de l'autre idiot. A nous deux, cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps.

_-_ Je croyais que cela t'amusait.

_-_ Cela ne m'amuse plus. Sois un peu Serpentard, bon sang ! Si tu veux te venger, la meilleure façon c'est de ne pas réagir à sa provocation. T'as de la chance, il était déjà parti ce matin quand tu as découvert l'étendue des dégâts. Ça l'aurait bien amusé de t'entendre râler."

En fait, l'absence de Malefoy à ce moment n'était pas due au hasard. Même sans avoir eu connaissance de ses annotations abusives, j'avais bien pensé que Potter ne serait pas ravi à l'idée que son ennemi ait eu accès à ses dossiers. J'avais donc demandé à Morrito de partir au plus tôt avec son poulain, ce matin_-_là. Comme quoi prévoir le pire permet parfois d'y échapper.

Je décidai de donner quelques leçons de stratégie à Potter :

"S'il revient cet après_-_midi, fais comme si de rien n'était. Remercie_-_le, même, d'avoir continué tes enquêtes, s'il se permet une réflexion à ce sujet. Ça devrait l'énerver."

Potter réfléchit un moment :

"Ouais, t'as raison. Merci.

_-_ De rien. Désolé d'avoir rigolé ce matin.

_-_ Mhm. Je suppose que c'est drôle quand ça arrive aux autres.

_-_ Ben oui. C'est le principe de la blague.

_-_ Celle_-_là n'est pas de très bon goût.

_-_ Non. Mais ne lui donne pas plus d'importance qu'elle n'en mérite."

_-_ Il n'y a pas que ses remarques fumeuses, râla Potter. Il a tout déclassé, ce con !

_-_ Fais voir !

_-_ Je ne retrouve plus rien ! Il va me le payer, grogna_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Tu te calmes. Tes dossiers ne sont pas déclassés, lui indiquai_-_je après un rapide examen, ils sont simplement rangés selon un autre système.

_-_ T'appelles ça rangé ?

_-_ Oui. C'est un classement thématique au lieu de chronologique. C'est le système de Morrito. Ça a ses avantages.

_-_ Ah ouais !

_-_ Oui, comme toute forme de classement.

_-_ C'est parfait alors ! conclut_-_il ironiquement.

_-_ Ecoute Potter, soupirai_-_je. Ce soir, quand on aura fini, je t'aiderai à remettre tes dossiers en ordre. Mais en attendant, t'essaies de bosser, ça marche ?

_-_ Ouais ! acquiesça_-_t_-_il de mauvaise grâce.

_-_ Et si Malefoy te provoque, je te veux tout sucre et tout miel, pigé ?

_-_ Ouais, ouais.

_-_ Bien."

Quand Malefoy revint, il ne manqua pas de venir traîner dans notre coin.

"Alors Potter, j'espère que tu as apprécié le mal que je me suis donné pour remettre de l'ordre dans tes affaires !

_-_ Oui, la prochaine fois que j'aurai besoin de faire un peu de rangement, je pourrai faire appel à toi ? demanda suavement Potter qui avait mis à profit mes conseils.

Malefoy eut l'air un moment désarçonné, par le calme de son interlocuteur puis finit par répondre :

"Rêves pas. Tu ferais mieux de faire venir tes elfes ici. Ils feraient un meilleur boulot que toi et en plus ils chanteraient tes louanges, toute la journée. Le pied non ?

_-_ Merci Malefoy, intervins_-_je fermement. Morrito t'attend."

Le blond eut une grimace méprisante et tourna les talons.

"Non, mais tu l'entends ! s'indigna Potter.

_-_ On se calme, lui soufflai_-_je

_-_ Connard de…

_-_ On sait, on sait, lui dis_-_je. Bon, on en était où ?

Le soir venu, nous avons entrepris de reprendre la quinzaine de dossiers qui posaient problème. J'en profitai pour initier Potter aux différents systèmes de classement. Au début, il ne voulut rien entendre, mais je finis pas lui faire remarquer qu'un jour il aurait lui aussi à travailler sur les dossiers d'un autre, et que, comme il était bien élevé, lui, il devrait s'adapter au système adopté par le titulaire de l'affaire. Il daigna donc écouter mes explications. Nous n'avions fait que les deux tiers de notre petit rangement quand il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà vingt heures trente et nous décidâmes d'en rester là pour la journée.

Le lendemain, je terminai le nettoyage avant que Potter n'arrive. C'est vrai que l'autre avait exagéré avec ses commentaires, et pas qu'un peu. Avec du recul, c'était assez drôle, car il ne manquait pas d'esprit le Malefoy, mais je pouvais comprendre que mon partenaire n'ait pas tellement d'humour le concernant.

oO§0§Oo

D'un point de vue personnel, tout allait plutôt bien avec Christina. Mis à part quelques engueulades bien senties sur des sujets sans importance, notre vie de plus en plus commune se passait plutôt bien. Peu à peu je rencontrais ses amis. Passée leur première curiosité, qui constituait toujours pour moi un délicat exercice de présentation, j'arrivais sans trop de mal à m'intégrer dans leurs conversations, qui tournaient généralement autour de sujets qui intéressaient Christina et dont elle m'avait déjà entretenu. De plus, je lisais désormais les journaux moldus et regardais la télévision, ce qui me donnait un minimum de culture commune avec ces personnes.

Je continuais à entretenir des relations suivies avec ma sœur, qui avait désormais beaucoup de temps libre car Octave avait rejoint Titus à Poudlard. Christina me confia qu'elle était plusieurs fois venue la voir.

"Elle pense que je devrais commercialiser certaines de mes créations côté sorcier, m'expliqua_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ C'est sûrement assez compliqué non ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ Pas tant que cela. En fait, il suffit simplement de bien différencier les circuits sorciers et moldus.

_-_ Qu'appelles_-_tu circuit ?

_-_ Achat des matières premières, sous_-_traitance, vente, gestion des bénéfices, énonça_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Tu crois que tu y arriveras ? Tu ne connais personne dans le milieu. Tu n'as même pas de compte chez Gringott's…

_-_ Justement, ta sœur me propose de prendre en main les achats, les ventes et la comptabilité. Elle serait rémunérée, évidemment. Sans doute au pourcentage.

_-_ Gwen ? Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'elle connaît à tout cela ?

_-_ Cela fait vingt ans qu'elle assiste ton père dans la gestion de votre distillerie de famille.

_-_ Tu es sûre ? Elle ne me l'a jamais dit.

_-_ Tu ne lui as jamais demandé ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées, non plus.

_-_ Elle s'occupe de ses gosses.

_-_ Cela ne lui prend pas tout son temps. En fait, quand tu es parti de chez toi, ton père a commencé à la former pour te remplacer. Mais ensuite elle s'est mariée et, quand elle et Léopold ont décidé d'avoir des enfants, elle a laissé sa place à son mari car elle voulait les élever. Il faut dire que ce dernier occupait déjà un poste à responsabilités dans l'entreprise, c'est comme cela qu'ils se sont rencontrés.

_-_ Ah bon !

_-_ Ça non plus, tu ne le savais pas ?

_-_ Non. A cette époque je ne les fréquentais pas du tout. Mon père ne voulait plus me voir.

_-_ Oui, c'est ce qu'elle m'a expliqué, grimaça_-_t_-_elle, perturbée par l'évocation de mes liens de famille relâchés. Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant que ses deux enfants sont en pension, elle voudrait reprendre une activité à plein temps, mais elle trouve injuste de piquer la place de son mari, alors elle cherche autre chose.

_-_ Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter. Elle se trouvera bien autre chose !

_-_ Mais Will, tu ne comprends pas ! Vous avez une mode complètement différente. Tu te rends compte des perspectives de création que cela m'ouvre ? Justement, j'en avais un peu assez de travailler pour les mêmes bijoutiers. Ils sont assez conventionnels et, ces derniers temps, ils m'ont refusé pleins de dessins, disant que leur clientèle n'en voudrait pas. Et puis les matériaux… vous en utilisez des inédits chez nous. Oh, j'adorerai m'ouvrir au marché sorcier… Et ta sœur qui me propose de faire toutes les tâches qui ne m'intéressent pas justement !"

Ma compagne avait les yeux brillants et les joues roses. J'étais stupéfait de constater que j'étais passé à côté de quelque chose d'important pour elle. Effectivement, Christina s'était plainte devant moi de l'étroitesse d'esprit de ses clients, mais j'avais pensé qu'elle finirait par résoudre ce problème en s'en trouvant d'autres. Je n'avais pas envisagé sérieusement qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à écouler sa production dans mon monde, même si cela avait été évoqué chez les Potter.

"Mais… penses_-_tu vendre des objets purement décoratifs ou enchantés, demandai_-_je, un peu dépassé.

_-_ Gwen va étudier le marché. Elle pense que je devrais me limiter au purement décoratif, mais ce n'est pas encore arrêté.

_-_ Dis donc, cela me parait bien avancé, ton affaire !

_-_ Non, on commence à se renseigner mais, pour le moment, aucune démarche n'a été engagée. Toujours dans la phase prospective, nous devons aller voir les sœurs Patil, la semaine prochaine.

_-_ C'est qui ça ?

_-_ Tu te rappelles le magasin où j'ai été transformée ?

_-_ Ah oui, la vendeuse indienne. Effectivement elle a une sœur jumelle, précisai_-_je, me rappelant les avoir vues parmi les volontaires le jour de l'attaque de Pré_-_au_-_Lard par les Détraqueurs. Pourquoi dois_-_tu les voir ?

_-_ Parce qu'elles savent ce qui se vend. Et nous ne travaillons pas dans la même catégorie, alors nous serions complémentaires. Elles pourraient m'envoyer des clients.

_-_ Eh bien… Ah cela me fait penser, Potter m'a dit qu'il voulait passer te voir un de ces soirs. Je suppose qu'il a l'intention de faire un petit cadeau à sa femme.

_-_ Oh, formidable, je lui ferai un prix !

_-_ Surtout pas. Les Potter sont une famille très riche. Et, s'il a hérité des Black aussi, il doit se placer dans les trois plus grosses fortunes britanniques. Double tes prix, plutôt, il a de quoi t'acheter la boutique.

_-_ Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille !

_-_ Christina, tu n'as aucun sens des affaires !"

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si ce genre de chose ne l'intéressait pas. Cette histoire de marché sorcier m'inquiétait, finalement. Je décidai de passer le lendemain chez ma sœur pour avoir une petite discussion à ce sujet.

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain, je quittai donc le ministère un peu plus tôt et criai l'adresse de Gwen dans la cheminée de la Ruche. Je ne l'avais pas prévenu de mon arrivée mais elle vint rapidement débloquer sa cheminée quand j'arrivai.

"William, quelle surprise ! Rien de grave j'espère.

_-_ Non, je voulais juste te parler.

_-_ Vraiment ? Ecoute, j'ai déjà de la visite, mais ce n'est pas gênant. Molly adore faire connaissance avec de nouvelles personnes."

Sans que je puisse m'y opposer, elle m'entraîna dans son salon.

"Monsieur Stratford, quelle surprise ! s'écria Molly Weasley en m'apercevant.

_-_ Bonjour Mrs Weasley. Comment vous portez_-_vous ?

_-_ Très bien merci."

Il y eut un petit silence au cours duquel les deux femmes me contemplèrent avec curiosité, se demandant comment je connaissais l'autre. Gwen fut la première à réagir :

"J'ignorai que vous connaissiez mon frère", commença_-_t_-_elle.

Puis, elle hocha la tête, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose :

"Molly, continua_-_t_-_elle, je crois que j'ai croisé votre fille il y a quelques mois, mais je ne l'ai pas reconnue. Elle est devenue une bien jolie jeune femme.

_-_ Oh, vraiment ? répondit Mrs Weasley, qui semblait rechercher à quelle occasion cela était arrivé.

_-_ C'était à Ste Mangouste, expliqua ma sœur. Elle était gentiment venue rendre visite à William qui avait été blessé, au cours d'une mission.

_-_ Oh, oui, je m'en rappelle, s'écria Mrs Weasley. Harry était tout ennuyé de n'avoir pu intervenir à temps pour empêcher cela.

_-_ Ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans notre métier, dis_-_je en haussant les épaules. Ce n'était pas grand_-_chose, heureusement.

_-_ Une semaine d'interdiction de magie, quand même, fit ma sœur.

_-_ Oui, bon, on ne va pas en reparler éternellement !" grognai_-_je.

A mon grand agacement, les deux femmes éclatèrent rire en échangeant un regard complice.

Molly Weasley se leva :

"Ma chère petite, dit_-_elle, je ne vais pas abuser de votre temps. Cela a été un plaisir de discuter avec vous. J'espère que nous aurons bientôt l'occasion de nous revoir."

Elle me salua chaleureusement et Gwen la raccompagna jusqu'à la cheminée. Quand elle revint vers moi, ma sœur m'apostropha :

"Dis donc, Willyboy, tu aurais pu me dire que la copine de ton partenaire était une Weasley !

_-_ Cela ne te regarde pas. Et qu'est ce que cela change ?

_-_ Que le Survivant soit intimement lié à la famille du Ministre est une information importante, William. Je comprends mieux qu'il ait soutenu la candidature de Weasley.

_-_ Il ne l'a pas soutenu à cause de ses liens avec lui, répliquai_-_je. Il l'a fait parce qu'il est un brave Gryffondor bien naïf, amoureux des elfes et des gobelins.

_-_ Tu oublies les Moldus, me rappela suavement Gwen. En général, les Gryffondors ont une incompréhensible passion pour les Moldus."

Je lui lançai un regard assassin pendant qu'elle riait ouvertement de sa répartie.

"Ne me regarde pas comme cela, Willyboy, reprit_-_elle. Ce n'est pas une attaque contre Christina, ni une critique concernant ton choix. C'est juste que, plus je connais ta fiancée, plus je me rends compte qu'on nous a enseigné beaucoup de bêtises sur les Moldus. Alors je me demande dans quelle mesure je ne devrais pas revoir mes positions concernant les elfes et les gobelins.

_-_ Tu veux les faire rentrer à Poudlard ? me moquai_-_je.

_-_ Non, bien sûr ! Mais les nouvelles lois ne sont peut_-_être pas si mauvaises.

_-_ C'est pas toi qui te retrouve au milieu des bagarres que provoquent les gobelins le samedi soir, grommelai_-_je. Et tu as déjà fait la conversation avec un elfe ?

_-_ J'avoue que cela ne c'est jamais présenté, mais que j'aimerais bien faire cette expérience."

Je haussai les épaules. Je ne trouvais pas le sujet très intéressant.

"Au fait, reprit Gwen, c'est sérieux entre la petite Weasley et le Survivant ? Tu crois qu'ils vont se marier ?

_-_ Désolé, lui répondis_-_je mais je ne suis pas abonné à Sorcière Hebdo. Et puis, je ne suis pas venu te parler de la vie privée de mon partenaire, mais de Christina.

_-_ Je finirai bien par savoir ce qu'il en est, fit_-_elle, tenace.

_-_ Peut_-_être, mais pas de moi."

Elle eut un petit sourire et je me promis d'avoir une petite discussion avec Christina pour lui conseiller d'être la plus discrète possible.

Gwen abandonna enfin le sujet Potter et me demanda :

"Qu'y a_-_t_-_il à propos de Christina ?

_-_ Elle m'a parlé de votre petite affaire. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

_-_ Je suis certaine qu'elle t'a très bien expliqué ce que nous avions en tête, répondit ma sœur.

_-_ Mais tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

_-_ Oh oui ! Ses bijoux sont de pures merveilles, et totalement inédits par rapport à ce que l'on peut trouver de notre côté. Tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point cela va plaire."

Je songeai au regard de Ginny Weasley et je me dis que j'en avais une petite idée.

"Mais Christina… c'est une artiste. Elle n'a aucun sens des affaires. Je suis certain que déjà chez les Moldus elle ne gagne pas autant d'argent qu'elle le pourrait. Alors chez les sorciers dont elle ne connais rien...

_-_ C'est justement là que j'interviens. Elle ne se préoccupe que de créer, et moi de tout le reste, y compris de m'arranger pour que ses prix soient à la hauteur de son talent.

_-_ Tu es sûre que tu sauras faire ?" demandai_-_je abruptement.

Gwen éclata de rire.

"Je suppose que tu n'est pas au courant que quand Père a perdu deux de ses plus gros clients, c'est moi qui lui ai retrouvé d'autres débouchés ?

_-_ Comment veux_-_tu que je sache une chose pareille ? Comment as_-_tu fait ton compte ?

_-_ Tu le saurais si tu écoutais un peu ce qu'on raconte chez Père et Mère quand tu y es. Et figures_-_toi que je fais partie de pleins d'associations et, que de ce fait, je connais beaucoup de monde. Certes, ce sont en majorité des femmes qui élèvent leurs enfants, mais ces dernières sont mariées ou apparentées à des gens très intéressants. Comme Molly Weasley et sa belle_-_fille.

_-_ Sa belle_-_fille ? demandai_-_je, m'interrogeant sur l'intérêt pour Gwen de connaître une Langue_-_de_-_plomb.

_-_ Oui, Pénélope, la femme de notre Ministre, me répondit ma sœur.

_-_ Tu connais la femme du Ministre ? m'étonnai_-_je sans révéler qu'on me l'avait récemment présentée.

_-_ Elle n'est pas connue du grand public car elle est très discrète. Mais, mine de rien, elle connaît plein de monde et sait très bien trouver les arguments qui font mouche pour donner un coup de pouce à la carrière de son mari. Sais_-_tu qu'elle a levé à elle seule un bon tiers de l'argent destiné à financer la campagne de Weasley. Sans compter les rendez_-_vous déterminants qu'elle lui a obtenus.

_-_ Tu es sûre de tes chiffres ? demandai_-_je avec étonnement.

_-_ Parfaitement. Pour te dire, j'ai même participé en tant que donatrice. Au nom de la distillerie, bien entendu. C'est à ce propos que Molly me faisait une visite de remerciement, cet après_-_midi.

_-_ Tu plaisantes ! Ne me dis pas que Père a financé la campagne de Weasley !"

Je ne me rappelai que trop sa diatribe contre Marchebank la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

"Eh bien si. Parce que depuis que les gobelins ont un statut qui leur donne des droits équivalents à ceux des sorciers, ils sortent beaucoup plus. Et quand ils sortent, ils boivent. Et figure_-_toi que nous allons bientôt lancer un nouveau produit, spécialement destiné à leur palais délicat. Alors si les lois sur le statut des créatures magiques pensantes est abrogé, non seulement, c'est la catastrophe économique, mais nous, on coule ! Cela dit, je pense quand même que Père a mis le bulletin de Kivalla dans l'urne."

J'étais stupéfait de ce qu'elle m'apprenait. Je me demandai soudain avec un frisson désagréable, quelle autre information capitale j'avais laissé échapper chez eux.

"Y a_-_t_-_il autre chose que je devrais savoir, demandai_-_je prudemment.

_-_ Tu évoques des informations concernant les cinq derniers mois ou les dix dernières années, demanda_-_t_-_elle ironiquement.

_-_ A ton avis !

_-_ Mon avis est que tu devrais un peu plus écouter quand tu vas chez nos parents.

_-_ Ton conseil arrive un peu tard, puisque je n'y vais plus.

_-_ Eh bien, tu devrais y retourner et te réconcilier avec Père.

_-_ C'est hors de question. Pas tant qu'il n'acceptera pas de recevoir Christina.

_-_ Willyboy, tu es un imbécile !

_-_ Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? De quel droit tu me parles comme cela ?

_-_ Tu te permets bien de venir chez moi pour me demander si je suis capable de faire le métier que j'exerce depuis vingt ans, alors j'ai bien le droit de te dire ce que je pense de toi, me répondit_-_elle fermement. Cela dit, ajouta_-_t_-_elle plus doucement, je suis contente de te parler à nouveau et j'aime beaucoup Christina, alors j'apprécierais que tu ne repartes pas fâché contre moi."

J'avais déjà amorcé le geste de me lever du fauteuil où j'étais assis, mais sa dernière phrase me retint. Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas vraiment me fâcher avec elle. Autant pour moi que pour ma compagne.

" Mes rapports avec Père ne concernent que moi. Ne t'en mêle pas, c'est tout, indiquai_-_je énergiquement.

_-_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'en reparler, répondit_-_elle d'une voix apaisante. J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire sur le sujet."

Je laissai passer un petit moment pour me calmer, avant de recentrer la discussion sur le sujet qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

"Pour en revenir aux bijoux, il y a vraiment un marché ? demandai_-_je. Ils sont assez précieux non ? Cela n'intéressera que les gens très riches ?

_-_ Il y a plusieurs boutiques de luxe qui ne marchent pas trop mal, ce qui prouve bien que les familles riches achètent. En outre, des fortunes sont en train de se construire en ce moment. Tous ces nouveaux riches ne demandent pas mieux que faire connaître à tous leur récente prospérité. Porter des vêtements chers et des bijoux luxueux fait partie du jeu.

_-_ Et le fait que la créatrice soit une moldue ?

_-_ Nous n'avons pas l'intention de le révéler tout de suite. De toute façon, cela ne m'inquiète pas. La mode "moldue" devient très tendance, m'assura_-_t_-_elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je serais à la pointe de la mode !

oO§0§Oo

"Je suis allé voir ma sœur, indiquai_-_je à Christina en rentrant.

_-_ J'étais sûre que tu le ferais. J'ai même failli la prévenir, et puis j'ai préféré ne pas m'en mêler. Alors, tu es rassuré ?

_-_ J'ai appris pas mal de choses sur elle.

_-_ Eh bien, même si notre projet n'aboutit pas, il n'aura pas été inutile, hein ?

_-_ A ce propos, Christina. Tout ce que je te dis sur Potter, ne le lui répète pas.

_-_ Tu ne me dis pas grand_-_chose sur ton partenaire, m'opposa Christina.

_-_ Rien que le fait qu'il soit marié à Ginny Weasley et déjà père n'est pas censé parvenir à la connaissance du public en général et de ma sœur en particulier. Je ne t'aurais rien dit sur lui si j'avais su que tu serais en contact avec le monde magique.

_-_ Je sais tenir ma langue, quand même ! s'offusqua Christina.

_-_ Sois très prudente car Gwen est assez forte pour orienter une conversation à sa convenance."

Christina parut un peu offusquée de mon manque de confiance en elle, puis se mit à rire :

"Remarque, c'est pour ce talent que j'envisage de m'associer avec elle. Au moins, je suis rassurée sur sa capacité à représenter mes intérêts."

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain, je jugeai bon de prévenir Potter.

"Je ne sais pas si ton mariage va rester secret longtemps.

_-_ Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ?

_-_ J'ai rencontré ta belle_-_mère chez ma sœur hier. Du coup, Gwen a fait le rapprochement et comme elle connaît plein de monde, je crains que l'information ne circule."

Potter haussa les épaules :

"Tu sais, cela commence à se savoir. Les journaux ne sont pas le seul moyen de propager une nouvelle. Tous les Aurors sont au courant, je porte une alliance et je m'affiche parfois avec Ginny dans les lieux publics, alors forcément, cela fait jaser.

_-_ Cela n'ennuie pas trop Ginny ?

_-_ Maintenant que Percy est Ministre, elle n'est plus tout à fait anonyme de toute façon. Il faut bien qu'elle s'y fasse."

Eh oui, on n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler du clan Potter_-_Weasley !

oooO§0§Oooo

(1) : Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique.

* * *

**27/04/2005** : Bonjour à tous.

Tout d'abord, **je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un ou plusieurs mots** depuis le début de cette histoire. Encouragée par l'accueil fait à mes premières fics, je pensais bien faire un score honorable, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé atteindre le millier de reviews. Je suis très honorée par tous vos témoignages et vous remercie de tout cœur d'être là.

Un certain nombre d'entre m'ont confié **avoir été touchés par la discussion sur Sirius et la Commémoration**. Je précise que je ne mets pas ces passages pour vous attrister mais par soucis de réalisme. A la base, je souhaite surtout faire une histoire humoristique.

Je dois encore vous remercier d'avoir si bien répondu à mon appel pour faire connaître **mon guide**. Aujourd'hui, 60 personne ont mis le profil qui y mène dans leur favoris. Le site a d'ailleurs reçu 200 visites et j'ai déjà des mots sur le _Livre d'or_ que **Csame** a obligeamment installé.

Dernière communication de la semaine : je reprends le travail lundi prochain et je n'aurais sans doute plus le temps de mettre en ligne le mercredi matin. Je vais donc **décaler mes mises en ligne au mardi soir**, sans doute assez tard. Mes chapitres apparaîtront donc sur la page principale le mercredi matin mais _datés du mardi_

**

* * *

Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs :**

**Belval** : je ne me fais pas trop de souci pour la suite. Vous trouverez bien d'autres fics qui vous feront passer le temps, lol. (y'en a pleins mes favoris, d'ailleurs). Cela dit, nos rencontres hebdomadaires me manqueront sans doute beaucoup.

**Csame** : Ouf, les ruptures pas trop visibles ;_-_). Je te pardonne ton retard, vu que je t'ai fait perdre une journée sur mon site !

**fenice qui est rentrée** : Le caïd finit toujours par rencontrer le tombeur du caïd !

**Patronus** : Un peu de patience pour les enquêtes, elles arrivent dans 3 chapitres. Harry est un peu en retrait, c'est vrai, mais bon, c'est chacun son tour !

**Wyneak** : Contente de t'avoir plu. Merci pour tes compliments. Dans le genre "nouveau personnage", tu peux aller voir _Antje_, de **Calimera**, _Antigone Bird_, de **Coline la rétameuse**, _Parfois les Serdaigles sont courageux_ de **Fred et George**, _Les secrets d'Hermione_ de **MissTeigne1** (Ellie McGregor n'arrive pas tout de suite, mais une fois en place, elle est fantastique), _Journal d'une Moldue_ de _Dreyd._ Bonne lecture.

**Solanor** : Merci.

**Lyane** : Merci pour le coup de pouce !

**Zelhia** : Là, je suis scotchée ! C'est moi qui n'ai plus de voix, du coup. Sérieux.

**Lunenoire** : Merci !

**chrys63** : Je ne sais pas si ne pas avoir eu de mère est une excuse suffisante pour le manque de tact stupéfiant de Harry auprès de la gent féminine, lol.

**taz** : on ne peut pas voir la virée entre fille puisque, par définition, Will n'y est pas. Si tu veux savoir comment t'inscrire et mettre le profil du site dans tes favoris… va voir le site, c'est justement ce genre d'explication qu'on y trouve. Etre inscrit te permettra en outre de mettre mon profil dans tes alertes et de recevoir un mail à chaque fois que je mets en ligne, bien avant l'apparition de ma fic sur la page principale de fanfiction.

**Amy Keira** : merci d'aimer.

**calimera** : Tu sais, cela ne me dérange pas que tu n'aimes pas certains de mes chapitres ou certains de mes personnages. Et puis, même si tu n'aimais pas du tout MSB, tu serais quand même ma copine. Attention, ne va pas croire que je dis ça en songeant à tes œuvres. J'ai adoré Antje et j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à lire Black blues. J'aime la force qui émane de tes textes, j'aime ces histoires compliquées dans une réalité qui n'est pas simple. Oui, une histoire d'amour difficile parce que les amoureux ne sont pas seuls au monde et que la vie est moche parfois. C'est très beau, très émouvant… et je suis nulle pour les reviews. PS : j'avais même pas remarqué que cela faisait pile 6 mois que j'avais commencé la publication de MSB !

**Angel's Eyes** : Battus à 10 points pour le championnat mais les Aurors ont quand même gagné le match. Oui, à part l'entraîneur, ils sont fair play. A mon avis, le monde sorcier pour Christina, c'est la réalisation d'un rêve d'enfant.

**Angie Black** : Je préfère ne pas penser à la semaine prochaine et au boulot. Moi aussi je vous remercie pour tous ces mercredis. Mes petites réflexions de Willy, elles font son charme, non ? Mais c'est vrai qu'il s'est bien amélioré. Sais_-_tu que quand sur Google on fait comme mot_-_clé "Fanfiction mode d'emploi" , on a en première proposition : " : Reviews for Mon sorcier bien aimé lien dans mon modeste et peu fréquenté lj vers ce **mode** **d'emploi**... tiens, comment on fait pour les tirets déjà ? une bonne raison pour m'y replonger ! " Fou, non ?

**Kika** : Pas grave pour la semaine dernière. Merci pour ton mot.

**Rayuroplanis** : Pour le moment, j'ai pas prévu de parler beaucoup d'Ombrage. Oui, leprochain sera un garçon, mais de toute façon, Harry, cela ne le dérange pas d'avoir une fille. Si tu veux savoir ce que vont devenir les membres de la famille Weasley, il faut lire l'épilogue de "Après la bataille". Ne comptez pas sur Willly pour vous faire le carnet rose de la famille. Pour Remus et le tome 3… je pense surtout qu'il se sent très coupable de ses secrets envers Dumbledore et ne veut pas lui apporter de soucis supplémentaires.

**Allima** : Pauvre Christina, tu as médit sur elle ! Cela dit, elle est quand même un peu bizarre à fréquanter quelqu'un qu'elle croit sorti d'un asile de fou !

**Dawn456** : Oui, oui, Willy saura tout sur Harry ! C'est le but de l'histoire, après tout.

**Elmire** : Les 2 prochains chapitres vont continuer à traiter de la famille. Oui, c'est important. DIASH, cégep ? Quoi que ce soit, bon courage !

**Antadelie** : Merci de ton aide pour la diffusion du guide.

**kobe23** : contente de constater que tu aimes toujours, merci de me le dire.

**marion_-_moune** : J'espère que tu est remise de ta longue attente. Dans l'ensemble, mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs.

**Dadmax** : Oui, à moi aussi cela fera bizarre.

**Bruno_-_Pier** : Oui, on va se régaler à Poudlard, hein ? Pour le récit de Sirius, je suis partie du principe que Harry en avait révélé le moins possible : il a juste signalé qu'il avait vu Sirius, lui avait parlé, mais n'a pas tout raconté. D'abord parce que c'est déjà bien qu'il en raconte une partie, et d'autre part, cela m'aurait obligé à faire trop de digressions, ce qui aurait nuit à la fluidité du récit. Pour Ron et Hermione… Argh, je les oublie toujours, ces deux là !

**Zabou** : Là, ils n'étouffe pas l'affaire, c'est juste une suite dans la logique administrative.

**Aibe974** : Ouf, quelqu'un qui est content.

**lucendiluna** : si, je prévoie de travailler pour gagner ma vie et de m'occuper de ma famille et, si j'ai le temps, de publier des petites chroniques qui se grefferons sur les trois histoires.

**Debo** : Merci pour ton mot

**Chevalier Andromede** : Oui, très macho le Willy. Merci de ton aide pour le guide.

**Lily Petite Etoile** : Oui, tout c'est bien passé. Merci de nous avoir mis dans tes auteurs favoris.

**mushu** : merci

**La p'tite Lili** : De rien. C'estr super de partager tout cela avec vous.

**Fee Fleau** : héhé, la première fois que j'ai présidé un dîner dans mon premier "chez_-_moi", j'étais vachement émue ! Mais oui, je suis déjà revenue de vacances. Je ne suis partie qu'une semaine.

**Frudule** : Effectivement, mon héros a évolué. Il était temps. Comment on fait dans le monde sorcier pour deviner le sexe d'un enfant à venir ? Fenice imagine dans l'Acquis et l'Inné une projection , comme une échographie en 3D. Cela me parait pas mal.

**beru ou bloub** : Merci

**hadler** : Nan, c'est du pipeau. Ginny sait très bien que Harry ne peut se passer de Quidditch et elle le laisse faire, même si cela ne lui plaît pas. A la limite, elle démolirait l'entraîneur avec joie.

**cecile** **rogue** : Je crois que j'ai réussi à émouvoir beaucoup de monde #Alixe qui en revient pas#. Pour les dialogues, je crois que la réponse est simple : je parle beaucoup.

**Steamboat** **Willie** : Héhé, mais on apprécie mieux quand on doit attendre la suite ! pour le site, c'est moi qui te remercie de m'avoir donné l'idée.

**Kazy** : Tes suppositions sont tout à fait juste. J'espère vous le rendre intéressant. Rogue est toujours sympa à traiter dans sa complexité. Pas de Lily à l'école prévue dans mes chroniques. Plutôt Samantha.

**Cram** : C'était sympa notre petit échange !


	28. Visite impromptue

**_-_ MON SORCIER BIEN_-_AIMÉ _-

* * *

_**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera

* * *

**

**Résumé de la semaine** : Lui qui croyait avoir tout vu ! Mais voilà qu'on lui colle un Potter comme partenaire et que cette jolie petite Moldue entre les pattes… Quoi de pire, quand on est Serpentard et fier de l'être ?_ -_ MAJ CHQ MERCREDI _-_ (**Fenice**)

* * *

**XXVI : Visite impromptue**

Quelques jours après ma visite chez ma sœur et ma rencontre avec Molly Weasley, Christina m'informa :

"J'ai acheté un cadeau de naissance pour la petite fille des Potter."

Elle se leva et revint avec un sac moldu. Elle en sortit un truc minuscule.

"Très joli, dis_-_je, à tout hasard.

_-_ C'est mignon, hein !

_-_ Euh, oui, je suppose. Mais c'est pas un peu léger ?

_-_ C'est du six mois. Elle le portera l'été prochain."

Ah effectivement, il fallait y penser.

"Regarde, j'ai acheté les petits chaussons qui vont avec. Ils sont beaux, hein !

_-_ Oui, mais les semelles ne m'ont pas l'air très solides, par contre.

_-_ William ! répondit Christina en s'étouffant de rire. Ça ne marche pas les bébés, à six mois.

Mais comment veut_-_elle que je sache des choses pareilles ? Christina, qui m'observait, me prit la main et dit, apaisante :

"Fais pas cette tête. Je t'expliquerai tout au fur et à mesure.

"Tu veux que je le donne à Potter demain ? demandai_-_je, m'empressant de changer de sujet.

_-_ Non, je dois faire un paquet cadeau, déclina_-_t_-_elle en rangeant soigneusement le petit vêtement.

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain soir, je proposai de nouveau à Christina de poster son paquet :

"Pas besoin, me répondit_-_elle, je l'ai posté.

_-_ Comment ça, posté ?

_-_ Eh bien je suis allée à Pré_-_au_-_Lard, j'ai été à la poste et je l'ai envoyé en hibou, me répondit_-_elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

_-_ Mais… comment as_-_tu fait pour payer ?

_-_ Je suis passée chez Gringott's juste avant pour changer mon argent, bien sûr", m'expliqua_-_t_-_elle, comme étonnée d'avoir à me révéler des choses aussi évidentes.

Mais depuis quand Christina était_-_elle aussi à l'aise dans le monde sorcier ?

"Tu vas souvent te promener toute seule comme ça ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ De temps en temps. Surtout depuis que ta sœur m'a parlé de vendre mes productions de ton côté. Je commence à y rechercher de l'inspiration, tu comprends. Tu n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais ramené ici mes robes de sorcier qui étaient dans ton appartement ?"

Non, mais le désordre de Christina est tel que, même en les cherchant, je ne les aurais pas trouvées.

"Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?

_-_ Pour dire quoi ? Je suis allé sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'ai marché dans la rue en regardant les vitrines et en écoutant les gens parler ? Y'a rien à en dire, c'est tout. Tu serais pas un peu paranoïaque, dis ?

_-_ Je peux quand même me demander pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de choses susceptibles de m'intéresser !

_-_ Le problème avec toi, William, c'est que tu ne dis rien, et qu'après tu t'étonnes quand les autres pensent que tu n'as pas envie de parler avec eux."

De toute façon, quand on discute avec une femme, tout est toujours de votre faute !

oO§0§Oo

Quelques jours plus tard, début novembre, Potter m'accompagna un soir, car il avait rendez_-_vous avec Christina pour choisir un cadeau pour son épouse. Après que je me sois, comme à l'accoutumée, assuré qu'elle n'avait pas de visite, nous avons débarqué par la cheminée.

Ils se saluèrent, et je les laissai parler affaires. Je montai à l'étage et commençai à préparer le dîner. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, alors que je finissais de dresser le couvert, Christina vint me rejoindre, suivi de Potter qui venait me dire au revoir.

Il huma mes casseroles et remarqua :

"Ça a l'air bon ! Tu te débrouilles drôlement bien, dis donc !"

Ouais, et j'ai un appartement très bien rangé aussi !

"Je parie que t'es nul en cuisine, me bornai_-_je à lui répondre.

_-_ J'avoue que je n'ai jamais lancé un sort ménager de ma vie, admit_-_il. Mais en cuisine moldue, je m'y connais un peu. C'était moi qui préparais le petit déjeuner quand j'étais gosse. J'aidais ma tante à préparer le dîner, aussi. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils ne m'aient rien appris."

Ses propos se voulaient légers, mais comme toujours quand il évoquait cette période, ses yeux étaient sombres. Je réalisai soudain qu'il n'était peut_-_être pas normal qu'un gamin de moins de onze ans prépare le déjeuner pour toute la famille. En tout cas, je n'avais jamais vu mes neveux faire autre chose que de mettre la table pour aider leur mère.

Mais déjà il enchaînait :

"Bon, je dois y aller, Ginny m'attend. A demain, Stratford !"

Il redescendit à l'atelier, accompagné par Christina. Quand cette dernière revint à la cuisine, je lui demandai :

"Tout s'est bien passé ?

_-_ Oui. Je lui ai montré plusieurs bagues, mais il hésitait entre deux modèles. Du coup je lui en ai dessiné un autre qui allie ce qu'il aimait dans les deux premiers.

_-_ Du sur_-_mesure !

_-_ C'est ce qui m'intéresse le plus dans le métier, tu sais !

_-_ Et à ce propos, tu en es où avec Gwen ?

_-_ On voit les sœurs Patil demain.

_-_ Je ne raconte peut_-_être pas grand_-_chose, mais cela m'intéresse, ta carrière professionnelle. Alors, je veux bien que tu m'en parles, d'accord ?

_-_ D'accord, Will. Je te tiendrai au courant, m'assura_-_t_-_elle avec un grand sourire.

oO§0§Oo

Son entrevue avec "Padma et Parvati" fut très intéressante, selon elle. Son projet n'était toujours pas finalisé, mais il avançait bien.

Le dimanche suivant, nous sommes allés nous promener à Pré_-_au_-_Lard, puis nous sommes passés chez moi car j'avais une potion à préparer. Alors qu'elle mijotait, je proposais un thé à Christina, m'excusant de ne pas avoir de gâteaux pour l'accompagner.

"Si on faisait des crêpes ! proposa_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ?

_-_ Une spécialité française. C'est ma correspondante qui m'a appris ça lors d'un séjour linguistique. Tu veux que je te montre ? Il faut du lait, de la farine et des œufs. Tu en as ?"

Je n'étais pas très convaincu par les qualités culinaires de ma compagne, mais je ne voulus pas la vexer et fis un rapide saut chez elle en cheminée pour lui ramener ce dont elle avait besoin. Cela me sembla simple à réaliser, ce qui expliquait sa compétence en la matière. Par contre, quand elle essaya de retourner le fin disque de pâte en le faisant sauter, elle dut renoncer, découragée par le poids de ma lourde poêle en fonte.

Mais quand j'eus compris le principe, je pris en charge l'opération à coup de_ Wingardium leviosa_ ce qui plut beaucoup Christina.

Bref, on s'amusait comme des gamins, tout en nous empiffrant. Soudain, j'entendis le petit son de cloche qui indique qu'une personne non enregistrée demande à accéder chez moi par la cheminée.

Je laissai Christina dans la cuisine et allai voir dans le salon qui désirait me rendre visite. C'était ma mère.

Un instant, je fus tenté de lui refuser l'entrée, mais je me dis que je n'avais plus seize ans et que je ne devais pas me sentir gêné parce qu'elle débarquait quand je recevais ma petite amie.

Je murmurais donc le mot de passe pour libérer le passage. Elle s'avança vers moi, époussetant machinalement sa robe :

"Bonjour William. Je ne te dérange pas ?

_-_ Eh bien si, Mère, un petit peu. J'ai déjà de la visite.

_-_ Souhaites_-_tu que je repasse plus tard ?

_-_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, intervint Christina de la porte de la cuisine. J'allais partir."

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Elle s'avança vers ma mère et lui dit en souriant :

"Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance une autre fois.

_-_ Moi de même", répondit gracieusement ma mère en lui retournant son sourire.

Christina lui adressa un signe de tête, me souffla un "Au revoir, William", et d'un geste très naturel, se saisit d'une pincée de poudre de Cheminette dans le pot posé à cet effet sur le manteau de la cheminée. Elle la jeta dans les flammes encore vertes de l'arrivée de ma mère et fit un pas en avant, épela clairement son adresse et disparut.

Je fixai un moment les flammes, partagé entre l'agacement que me causait sa décision unilatérale de nous laisser et la fierté de la voir si à son aise.

"Elle sait ce qu'elle veut, fit remarquer ma mère d'un ton amusé.

_-_ Je n'ai pas pour habitude de fréquenter des idiotes, répliquai_-_je vivement.

_-_ Comment veux_-_tu que je le sache ? Tu n'as jamais amené tes amies à la maison.

_-_ Eh bien, ça tombe mal puisque, cette fois_-_ci, je voulais vous la présenter mais que vous ne voulez pas la voir !

_-_ Tu n'as pas présenté les choses de la manière la plus diplomatique qui soit !" me reprocha ma mère. Si tu avais annoncé la chose moins brutalement, ton père aurait été plus mesuré dans ses propos.

Elle fit une pause en regardant autour d'elle :

"Ta sœur a raison. C'est vraiment très bien tenu, chez toi.

_-_ Il paraît, oui, répondis_-_je en respirant un grand coup.

_-_ Tu ne m'offres pas une tasse de thé ?

_-_ Venez dans la cuisine, soupirai_-_je. Vous voulez une crêpe ?"

Finalement, nous terminâmes la pâte qui restait en parlant de ma sœur et de sa famille. Titus avait de bonnes notes et Octave s'était bien acclimaté à l'internat. Je préparai ensuite du thé et ma mère aborda le véritable sujet de sa visite :

"J'aimerai que tu reviennes nous voir et que tu parles un peu avec ton père.

_-_ C'est lui qui ne veut pas me parler, bougonnai_-_je.

_-_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit et tu le sais très bien. Vous êtes juste les pires têtes de mule qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître.

_-_ Je viendrai le voir quand il acceptera de recevoir ma compagne, m'obstinai_-_je.

_-_ Il ne peut plus le faire sans se déjuger, et c'est en partie ta faute. C'est ton père, c'est à toi de faire le premier pas. Il n'attend que cela pour faire preuve de bonne volonté à son tour.

_-_ Je n'en suis pas persuadé. Il ne m'a toujours pas pardonné de ne pas avoir choisi la carrière à laquelle il me destinait.

_-_ Si c'était réellement le cas, cela ferait vingt ans que nous ne nous parlerions plus. Or il me semble t'avoir reçu régulièrement à la maison ces dix dernières années.

_-_ Mais s'est_-_il réellement intéressé à ce que je fais ?

_-_ As_-_tu tenté de nous en parler ? Tu ne participes pas réellement aux conversations quand tu viens chez nous, tu es toujours à te promener au dehors. Nous pensions que tu ne désirais pas que nous nous mêlions de ta vie."

Je restai un moment sans parler, à me demander ce qui clochait dans notre famille pour que nous ayons réussi à si mal nous comprendre depuis si longtemps.

"Je… je passerai vous voir un de ces jours, finis_-_je par répondre.

_-_ Pourquoi ne viens_-_tu pas dîner à la maison ce soir ?" me demanda ma mère.

J'hésitai un instant, pas réellement convaincu d'avoir envie de revoir mon père si rapidement. Mais je me dis que je n'irais sans doute jamais si je ne suivais pas ma mère tout de suite. Je songeai à Christina. Avais_-_je le droit de repousser cette chance qui m'était peut_-_être offerte de la faire accepter par ma famille ? Car même si, conformément à mon souhait, elle n'en parlait jamais, je savais qu'elle était peinée par la situation, et qu'elle se sentait coupable d'être un sujet de discorde entre moi et mes parents.

"D'accord, consentis_-_je. Mais si je ne fais pas honneur à votre repas, n'imaginez pas que j'ai peur d'être empoisonné. C'est juste que je n'ai plus très faim après les quinze crêpes que je viens de manger. Au fait, les avez_-_vous trouvées bonnes ?

_-_ Très bonnes. Je suppose que c'est une manière subtile de me faire remarquer que ton amie cuisine bien ?"

Je me demandais si c'était une bonne chose de laisser ma mère se mêler de ma vie, finalement.

oO§0§Oo

Mes retrouvailles avec mon père furent empreintes de réserves de part et d'autre. Nous ne savions pas trop par quoi commencer, et une fois déroulés les "Bonjour, tu vas bien ? Oui Père et vous ?" nous n'avions plus grand_-_chose à nous dire.

Finalement, Mère me demanda mon avis sur l'arrestation d'un escroc dont on parlait dans la Gazette. Je répondis par une ou deux généralités, mais Mère insista :

"C'est le genre de choses que tu fais ?

_-_ Oui. Avant, j'étais même très spécialisé dans ce genre de délits. Mais maintenant que j'ai un jeune à former, on me donne de tout pour que je puisse lui montrer tous les aspects du métier. J'interviens donc dans des affaires de vols, d'escroqueries, d'utilisation et trafics d'objets ou de potions illicites, et plein d'autres choses.

_-_ Ta sœur m'a dit qu'elle avait croisé ton partenaire et qu'il semblait très sympathique, fit prudemment ma mère.

_-_ Et il est sérieux ?" demanda mon père qui ne semblait pas être dans la confidence.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire :

" Il est un peu brouillon, comme tout Gryffondor qui se respecte, mais il ne se débrouille pas trop mal et il a quelques résultats probants à son actif. Un certain Harry Potter.

Les yeux de mon père s'écarquillèrent :

"LE Harry Potter ?

_-_ En chair et en os.

_-_ Et il a besoin d'être formé ? s'étonna mon père.

_-_ En duel, il est pas trop mauvais. Mais pour tout ce qui est des techniques d'enquête, il n'en sait pas plus que les autres.

_-_ Il doit quand même impressionner les criminels !

_-_ Quand ils le reconnaissent, oui. Mais la plupart du temps, il essaie de se faire discret.

_-_ C'est rare de la part d'un Gryffondor, grommela mon père.

_-_ Nous apprenons peu à peu à mieux connaître et apprécier la maison de l'autre, lançai_-_je, un peu provocateur.

_-_ Il n'aime pas les Serpentards ?

_-_ Disons que certains d'entre nous ne l'ont pas épargné.

_-_ Certains d'entre nous ne sont pas représentatifs de ce que Serpentard peut donner de meilleur", trancha Père, à ma grande stupéfaction.

Cette petite phrase me causa un soulagement immense. Je me demandai brusquement si les doutes que j'entretenais sur les convictions de mon père n'étaient pas une façon déguisée de m'interroger sur mes propres valeurs.

Quand j'étais à Poudlard, la plupart de mes camarades de maison se prononçaient nettement pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'étais opposé à l'avènement de ce dernier, mais les thèses qu'ils proféraient n'étaient pas toutes en contradiction avec ce que je pensais.

Moi non plus, je n'étais pas certain que les enfants de Moldus soient à leur place à Poudlard, pas plus que je n'étais opposé à l'autorité des sorciers sur les races inférieures. Et je ne considérais pas que les hybrides aient grand_-_chose à nous apporter.

C'est pourquoi je n'étais pas complètement indifférent aux discours de mes condisciples, et j'avais beaucoup douté lors de ma dernière année. Finalement, c'est le refus qui l'avait emporté. Sans doute que ma décision d'entrer dans le corps des Aurors avait été une façon de rendre ma décision irrévocable et de m'empêcher tout retour en arrière.

Je me demandai vaguement quand mon ambivalence avait pris fin. Mais était_-_ce bien le cas ? Mon épouvantard n'était_-_il pas toujours une Marque des Ténèbres ? À moins qu'elle n'ait changé de signification. Ma peur profonde était peut_-_être de retrouver cette marque au_-_dessus de la joaillerie désormais.

"Will ?"

C'était ma mère. Alertée par mon silence, elle me regardait avec inquiétude.

"Excusez_-_moi. Je réfléchissais.

_-_ Oui, nos souvenirs sont lourds, dit_-_elle.

_-_ Pardon ? demandai_-_je, incertain de la signification que je devais donner à ses paroles.

_-_ Will, commença ma mère avec hésitation. Tu n'as jamais beaucoup parlé quand tu étais ici. Mais depuis la guerre, tu es devenu très sombre."

Images de corps suppliciés, mutilés, maisons en cendres, personnes en pleurs sur les cadavres de leurs proches s'imposèrent à moi. Je les repoussai fermement.

"C'était parfois dur, admis_-_je simplement.

_-_ Nous lisions les journaux", dit brusquement mon père.

Tout à coup je compris qu'ils étaient en train de m'expliquer qu'ils s'étaient fait beaucoup de souci pour moi pendant la guerre. Je leur donnais très peu signe de vie à l'époque et, dans la presse, ils devaient voir le nom de mes collègues, victimes des Mangemorts.

Je fus tellement décontenancé par cette découverte que je ne sus quoi répondre.

"C'est fini maintenant, finis_-_je par murmurer.

_-_ Merlin merci ! dit ma mère avec force. Et nous avons été heureux de constater que tu sembles plus serein depuis quelque temps."

Je jetai un regard à mon père pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de cette façon détournée d'admettre que moldue ou pas, Christina avait une bonne influence sur moi. Comme à son habitude, le visage de mon père ne reflétait rien. Mais il en était sans doute de même du mien.

La suite de la soirée se poursuivit par des conversations les plus neutres possibles. Nous avons continué à commenter la Gazette du jour, avec des propos mesurés, changeant de sujet dès que nous sentions poindre un désaccord. Je dus admettre que Mère et Gwen avaient raison. Mon père était effectivement prêt à faire des efforts pour renouer le contact avec moi.

Quand je pris congé, nous n'avions pas parlé directement de Christina. C'était mieux ainsi. Père et moi avions tous deux besoin d'acquérir un peu plus d'aisance dans nos relations, avant de parler de sujets qui fâchent.

oO§0§Oo

Quelques jours plus tard, une opération, sur laquelle notre collègue Peter Slave travaillait, faillit mal se terminer. Il bossait sous couverture, mais cette dernière fut éventée et l'un des brigands tenta de le poignarder. Il se défendit et tua son agresseur dans la bagarre. Lui_-_même avait reçu deux coups de couteau, heureusement non mortels, et semblait parti pour finir la semaine à Ste_-_Mangouste. Cela fit sensation dans la brigade, et on parla beaucoup de cette affaire.

Deux jours après cet événement, Potter et moi tombâmes en plein dans une discussion entre Bones, Habbot et Thomas autour de la table où nous nous fournissions en boissons chaudes.

"Qu'est_-_ce que ça fait, à votre avis, de savoir qu'on a tué quelqu'un ?" demandait Thomas.

Bones nous vit et lui donna un coup de coude. Quand Thomas croisa le regard de Potter, il rougit et balbutia :

"Désolé, Harry."

Potter qui s'était raidi, s'efforça de faire bonne figure :

"Le café est encore chaud ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix presque normale.

Alors que Abbot s'empressait de le servir, une voix traînante s'éleva derrière nous.

"Eh bien Potter, tu ne nous fais pas profiter de ton expérience ?

_-_ Je te laisse la parole, rétorqua mon partenaire, les dents serrées. Raconte_-_nous donc ce que tu as fait de si glorieux, pendant la Bataille !

Malefoy devint livide à cette évocation. Moi_-_même, je restai figé de surprise. Même s'il s'agissait de Malefoy, évoquer son parricide me paraissait beaucoup trop cruel pour le gentil Potter. Alarmé, je m'apprêtai à intervenir pour mettre fin à l'échange, mais le blond crachait déjà :

"Va crever, Potter ! Moi au moins, je ne sacrifie pas mes alliés par négligence."

Ma main plongea instinctivement vers ma baguette, mais je savais qu'il était déjà trop tard pour que je reprenne le contrôle de la situation. Potter, hérissé de puissance magique, pointait déjà la sienne et prononçait une formule.

Un éclair blanc sortit de la baguette du Survivant en direction de Malefoy. Alors que je le suivais des yeux, muet d'horreur, une lueur rouge apparut à la périphérie de mon champ de vision. Ce second sort toucha Malefoy de côté et le projeta hors de la trajectoire du maléfice de Potter, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur. Il s'effondra, sonné, sur le sol, alors que l'armoire qui se trouvait antérieurement derrière lui explosait, projetant une pluie d'échardes et blessant les spectateurs qui se trouvaient à proximité.

On entendit des cris de surprise et de douleur, et très rapidement, tous les Aurors présents sortirent leur baguette et plongèrent derrière les meubles, croyant à une attaque. Seuls Potter, ses copains et moi n'avions pas bougé. De la porte de son bureau, la voix de Shacklebolt claqua :

"Potter, tu es suspendu. Rentre chez toi ! "

Alors que mes collègues émergeaient de leur abri, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, je réalisai que c'était le commandant qui avait sauvé la vie de Malefoy en l'éjectant contre le mur. Potter, le visage contracté de fureur, mit plusieurs secondes à réagir. Finalement, sans même faire l'aumône d'un regard à Shacklebolt, il pivota sur ses talons et marcha droit vers la sortie. Et quand je dis droit... c'est tout droit.

Il fonça devant lui, sans se préoccuper des divers obstacles qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Ce furent les bureaux qui s'écartèrent devant lui, un peu comme les réverbères devant le Magicobus. Quand il atteignit la lourde porte, celle ci s'ouvrit brusquement avant de claquer sur ses talons. Tout le mobilier se remit alors en place dans un bruit sourd, en ébranlant le sol.

Shacklebolt abaissa sa baguette et aboya :

"Stratford, Morrito, dans mon bureau, immédiatement !"

Je regardais mon ancien partenaire qui finissait de se relever. Il me renvoya un regard ennuyé. Cela allait être notre fête. Shacklebolt ne se met pas souvent en colère, mais personne n'aime en être la cible quand cela arrive. Lentement, nous suivîmes le commandant, alors que nos camarades se mettaient à commenter l'événement. Je refermai soigneusement la porte de la pièce derrière nous.

Shacklebolt contourna son bureau et nous fit face. Il resta debout et abattit son poing sur la table :

"Il me semblait avoir été clair. Vous deviez à tout prix éviter que cela arrive. Comment avez_-_vous pu laisser les choses dégénérer à ce point ?"

Morrito et moi échangèrent un nouveau regard pour déterminer lequel de nous deux répondrait. Je pris la parole, ayant été témoin de l'altercation :

"Cela avait commencé comme d'habitude. Puis Potter a dit un truc qui a mis Malefoy hors de lui, du coup l'autre a renchéri. Ça a dérapé très vite.

_-_ C'est bien pour cela que je vous avais demandé de ne pas les laisser se parler !

_-_ Commandant, est intervenu Morrito. Tu sais bien que c'est pas possible. On ne peut pas être collés à eux à longueur de journée ! Et ce ne sont pas des gosses. On ne peut pas leur dire de rester dans leur coin quand on échange des infos pour bosser.

_-_ Sans compter qu'il s'entre_-_tueraient dès qu'ils sortiraient d'ici, ajoutai_-_je. Il vaut mieux les laisser se parler sous notre contrôle. Même si, aujourd'hui, je me suis laissé dépasser.

_-_ On fait de notre possible, insista Morrito. Tu ne te rends pas compte du nombre de discussions auxquelles on a mis fin avant que cela ne déraille. Mais dès qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même pièce, c'est explosif par définition. Ce sera comme ça tant qu'ils travailleront dans le même service.

_-_ Tu veux dire que le seul moyen d'éviter que cela recommence serait de virer un des deux ? demanda froidement Shacklebolt

_-_ Potter est un excellent Auror, intervins_-_je, alarmé.

_-_ Malefoy aussi, rétorqua sèchement Morrito.

_-_ Si Malefoy fermait sa grande gueule, on n'aurait pas de problème, opposai_-_je.

_-_ Si le grand Potter ne réagissait pas au quart de tour, Malefoy se calmerait, répondit Morrito.

_-_ Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre !" coupa Shacklebolt.

Il y eut un silence simplement, troublé par le tapotement des doigts de Shacklebolt sur son bureau, alors qu'il réfléchissait à la suite à donner à cette affaire.

"Morrito, finit par prononcer le commandant, quand Malefoy se relèvera, tu lui diras qu'il est, lui aussi, suspendu pour la journée. Et que je l'attends à huit heures tapantes, demain matin, dans mon bureau. Tu seras de garde avec lui tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine, ainsi que le week_-_end qui suit. Stratford, je veux voir Potter à neuf heures demain. Votre garde se tiendra la semaine suivante. Maintenant, disparaissez !"

Je saluai de la tête et sortis, suivi de près par Morrito. On ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. Vu le nombre de témoins, le commandant était obligé de faire preuve d'autorité. Quand on y pensait, une semaine de garde pour une tentative de meurtre, ce n'était pas très cher payé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il infligerait à Potter un avertissement ou un blâme en punition supplémentaire. Shacklebolt le voulait comme successeur, et il ne mettrait sans doute rien dans son dossier qui puisse constituer un obstacle pour sa carrière.

Je sentais que Morrito m'en voulait de n'avoir pas su éviter ce qui s'était passé, et de mon côté, je n'avais pas très envie de lui parler. Nous nous sommes donc ignorés en sortant du bureau du commandant.

Il alla parler à Malefoy, qui était toujours à terre. Ce dernier avait repris conscience et se tenait la tête entre ses deux mains. Morrito dut l'informer de sa suspension, car il sortit immédiatement.

De mon côté, je rejoignis mon bureau. En passant, je vis que l'armoire pulvérisée par Potter ne pourrait être remise en état. Elle avait explosé en morceaux trop petits pour être reconstituée par un simple Reparo. Je ne pensais pas que les divers instruments qui y étaient entreposés soient récupérables non plus.

Je remarquai que nos collègues présents faisaient en sorte de regarder dans une autre direction, ne voulant pas être mêlés à tout cela. Cela m'amusa assez d'être devenu le mouton noir.

Mais j'avais été mauvaise langue. Très vite, Bones, Thomas, Abbot, Touary et Tarvi vinrent me trouver :

"Qu'est ce que le commandant a dit ? demanda Abbot, visiblement très contrariée.

_-_ On a gagné une semaine de garde. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas. Potter en sera avisé demain matin.

_-_ C'est dégueulasse ! C'est toujours cet enfoiré de Malefoy qui le provoque, et c'est toujours Harry qui trinque, grogna Thomas. C'était déjà comme cela à Poudlard. Je vais finir par croire que ce connard a choisi d'être Auror juste pour lui pourrir la vie."

Je vis Bones jeter un regard exaspéré à son camarade. Mais elle s'abstint de lui faire remarquer que c'était sa remarque à lui qui avait donné le coup d'envoi à la discussion qui s'était si mal terminée et se borna à demander :

"Bon, on prévient Ginny ou Hermione ?

_-_ Je vais envoyer un hibou à Ginny, décida Abbot.

_-_ Et puis on va régler le cas Malefoy, a ajouté Thomas.

_-_ Je ne veux rien savoir de ça, indiquai_-_je. Et toi, Ben, ne t'en mêle pas. T'es pressenti pour devenir chef de brigade d'ici l'année prochaine. Fous pas tout par terre.

_-_ On n'a pas l'intention de se faire prendre, s'indigna Thomas.

_-_ Ne prends pas le commandant pour un imbécile si tu veux faire carrière, gamin."

Il me jeta un regard torve, mais les filles se mirent à rire et il laissa tomber.

"Je vais appeler Potter pour vérifier qu'il est bien rentré chez lui, indiquai_-_je, je dois lui dire quand Shacklebolt veut le voir. Mais cela ne vous empêche pas de prévenir sa femme de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit d'humeur à le lui raconter."

J'allai à la cheminée de communication qui était dans un coin de la Ruche et appelai l'Etoile filante. Personne ne me répondit dans un premier temps et je commençai à m'inquiéter un peu quand la tête de Potter apparut dans les flammes. Il semblait encore en rage. Je décidai de faire le plus sobre possible :

"Potter, le commandant t'attend demain à neuf heures dans son bureau. Ne viens pas plus tôt. On a gagné une semaine de garde, week_-_end compris. Pas cette semaine, la suivante. A demain."

Il sortit sa tête de la cheminée, sans même daigner me répondre.

oO§0§Oo

Quand il entra dans la Ruche le lendemain, il avait une expression fermée, et il était clair qu'il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Il alla directement dans le bureau du commandant, où il resta un bon quart d'heure. Il en ressortit les dents serrées, fusillant du regard les curieux qui le dévisageaient. Quand il vint se planter devant mon bureau, je continuai à consulter mon dossier, attendant qu'il m'adresse la parole.

"Quel est le programme ? finit_-_il par lâcher.

_-_ Beaucoup de planques et de surveillance", l'informai_-_je.

Shacklebolt m'avait donné un nouveau planning le matin même. Morrito aussi en avait eu un. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne serions beaucoup à la Ruche les jours suivants. Potter et Malefoy n'étaient pas près de se revoir.

Potter me jeta un regard en coin. Il me lança :

"Désolé pour cela. Pour la semaine de garde, aussi."

Je haussai les épaules :

"Ce qui est fait est fait. Si tu veux prendre un café, c'est le moment. On décolle dans cinq minutes."

La semaine ne fut pas réjouissante. Il pleuvait tout le temps, et on passa notre temps dehors, à faire le pied de grue. Normalement les missions pourries de ce genre sont réparties sur toute la brigade, mais cette fois-ci, Shacklebolt nous les avaient toutes réservées, à nous et au tandem Morrito – Malefoy.

En fin de semaine, Malefoy eut un petit problème. Un matin, alors qu'il se saisissait de sa plume, il se retrouva transformé en âne. La métamorphose dura trois bonnes minutes, durant lesquelles il ne cessa de braire, sans doute des imprécations.

Quand il retrouva sa forme première, il jeta un regard furibond dans ma direction, mais ne put que constater que Potter n'était pas encore arrivé. Je me gardai bien de me moquer de lui trop ouvertement, d'une part pour ne pas jeter d'huile sur le feu, d'autre part parce que mon grade m'obligeait à condamner ce genre de farces en ce lieu et pendant les heures de boulot.

Shacklebolt, très agacé par la tournure que prenaient les événements, demanda à Daniela Freegarden de faire une petite enquête, sans doute plus pour recueillir des preuves que pour savoir qui étaient à l'origine de cette blague. Mais Daniela ne put rien déterminer, si ce n'est que c'est la plume personnelle de Malefoy qui avait été enchantée. On avait dû la lui subtiliser un soir et la ramener le lendemain, dotée d'un nouveau charme. C'est le problème quand un Auror passe de l'autre côté : il connaît trop nos méthodes d'enquête pour laisser des traces compromettantes.

Je me dis que les jumeaux avaient bien travaillé et qu'effectivement, les copains de Potter avaient su être discrets. J'appréciai notamment qu'ils se soient arrangés pour que Potter n'assiste pas au spectacle, la situation étant assez explosive comme cela.

Shacklebolt cependant ne fut pas dupe. Il annonça à la cantonade, alors que les copains de Potter étaient dans le coin, qu'il était hors de question que le différend entre Malefoy et Potter ne désorganise son service.

"Si un autre épisode de ce genre arrive, prévint_-_il, je les vire tous les deux."

Bones, Thomas et Abbot se le tinrent pour dit et se firent tous petits. Shacklebolt n'est pas du genre s'énerver, ni à s'en prendre à l'un de nous en public. Mais ceux qui en déduisent que le commandant n'a pas d'autorité en sont très vite pour leurs frais.

Le lundi suivant, notre semaine de garde commença. Ce fut épuisant, car nous devions dormir à la Ruche, ne pouvant rentrer chez nous que lorsque nos collègues les plus matinaux arrivaient. Et encore, nous avions tout juste le temps de prendre une douche et de nous changer avant de reprendre notre poste. En temps normal, il est rare d'assurer plus de deux jours de garde d'affilé. Etre désigné pour une semaine entière constituait une véritable sanction.

Je perdis vite le compte des interventions que nous dûmes assurer : bagarres de tavernes, querelles familiales et signalements d'agressions nous occupèrent à plein temps.

oO§0§Oo

Un jour où nous étions particulièrement mouillés et fatigués, Potter fit remarquer :

"C'est pas juste que tu trinques aussi. C'est moi qui ai essayé de démolir Malefoy, pas toi.

_-_ Moi, je n'ai pas su l'empêcher.

_-_ Tu n'as pas à être responsable de mes actes !

_-_ C'est réciproque, lui expliquai_-_je. Si je déconne et que tu n'arrives pas à l'éviter, tu seras sanctionné aussi.

_-_ C'est un truc à se prendre en grippe, dis donc.

_-_ Shacklebolt considère, au contraire, que cela rapproche les coéquipiers. Un peu comme l'histoire des points accordés ou retirés aux maisons à Poudlard.

_-_ Ah ! J'avais pas pensé à cela. Mais je ne suis quand même pas convaincu. Tu dois m'en vouloir, non ? objecta Potter, en pleine crise de culpabilité.

_-_ Si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire que notre association est une erreur et que Shacklebolt ferait mieux de nous séparer, répondis_-_je. Cela dit, j'aurai préféré dormir dans mon lit, cette nuit. Penses_-_y la prochaine fois que Malefoy dépasse les bornes.

_-_ Désolé, il a touché un point sensible, et je ne m'y attendais pas. Je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas compris pourquoi il s'est énervé. Tu le sais, toi ?"

Je me disais bien aussi, que cela ne ressemblait pas à Potter de balancer des vacheries pareilles. Il faut croire que personne n'avait voulu lui raconter ce qui s'était passé entre les Malefoy pendant la bataille. Et pour tout dire, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de m'y coller.

"Je ne connais pas Malefoy tant que ça", répondis_-_je évasivement.

Il me dévisagea un instant :

"Tu n'est pas en train de noyer le strangulot, là ?

_-_ Avoue qu'avec ce qui tombe, ce n'est pas trop difficile, éludai_-_je.

_-_ Tu crois pas que tu devrais m'expliquer ce que j'ai dit de mal pour que je ne recommence pas ?"

Il n'avait pas complètement tort. Je me passerais bien d'autres semaines de garde. Je me lançai :

"Je suppose que tu ne sais pas qui Malefoy a tué pendant la bataille.

_-_ Non. Cela n'a jamais été une préoccupation pour moi.

_-_ C'était Malefoy. Lucius Malefoy"

Potter me dévisagea, clairement horrifié, plusieurs secondes avant de me demander :

"T'es sûr ?

_-_ Oui. Tu sais, quand euh… Quand Tu_-_sais_-_qui est mort, tout a changé brusquement. Nous, on s'est sentis plus forts, et les Mangemorts ont commencé à fuir. Sauf un. Il a agressé Malefoy qui, pour se défendre, lui a jeté un maléfice à bout portant. Son attaquant est mort sur le coup. Et quand on lui a retiré sa cagoule, on a vu qui c'était.

_-_ Ils sont vraiment malades dans cette famille ! commenta Potter d'une voix blanche.

_-_ C'était ça ou Azkaban", commentai_-_je, pensant, quand même, que choisir la main de son fils pour se suicider, n'était pas le signe d'une très bonne relation père_-_fils.

Je me demandai fugitivement comment Narcissa Malefoy gérait cette situation.

"Je comprends que Malefoy m'en veuille, dit Potter, visiblement pas très fier de lui.

_-_ Epargne_-_moi tes regrets. Il te lance des saloperies à longueur d'année, alors tu peux bien lui en flanquer une un peu vicieuse dans les gencives, de temps en temps ! Tu vas pas aller lui faire des excuses, quand même.

_-_ Il penserait que je me moque encore de lui, de toute façon."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, parfois, je trouve le sens de l'honneur des Gryffondors complètement ridicule !

"Evite surtout de lui parler. A mon avis, il va un peu te lâcher, maintenant. Alors profites_-_en. Allez, vois le bon côté des choses ! Dans deux jours, c'est terminé.

_-_ Ouais, heureusement, cela fait cinq jours que je n'ai pas vu Lily. Et Ginny est furax contre moi. On ne fait que se disputer les rares moments où on se croise. Comment Christina prend_-_elle tout cela ?

_-_ Pas très bien, mais je lui ai dit que c'était entièrement de ta faute, alors c'est à toi qu'elle en veut. T'as du pot qu'elle soit Moldue.

_-_ Ce n'est pas forcément avec une baguette à la main que Ginny est la pire, remarqua_-_t_-_il. J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle ressemblait à sa mère par certains côtés," conclut_-_il sombrement.

Je ne connaissais pas très bien Molly Weasley, mais j'imaginais sans mal que le sens de répartie de l'épouse de mon coéquipier devait en faire une redoutable mégère quand elle s'en prenait à quelqu'un. Je tentai de lui témoigner ma sympathie :

"C'est bête que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte avant le mariage !

_-_ Je suppose que je l'aurais épousée quand même, soupira_-_t_-_il. Mon côté suicidaire, tu sais", fit_-_il en une pitoyable tentative d'autodérision.

Formidable ! Autant dire qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur cette punition pour lui mettre du plomb dans la tête !

oO§0§Oo

Le lundi qui suivit notre semaine de garde, Morrito vint m'inviter à prendre un verre, alors que je rangeais mes affaires avant de rentrer chez moi. J'acceptai, sous le regard mécontent de Potter. Je comprenais que cela lui déplaise, vu que, pour lui, mon ancien partenaire était inextricablement lié à son ennemi. Mais cela faisait quinze ans que je bossais avec Morrito, et je n'allais pas me fâcher avec lui parce que nos coéquipiers ne s'entendaient pas. Avant de partir, je m'assurai cependant que Malefoy avait déjà quitté la Ruche.

On est allés dans mon pub habituel. Une fois nos consommations servies, il me lança en levant sa chope :

"Fichus gamins !

_-_ Ouais ! renchéris_-_je. J'ai plus l'âge d'être de sortie toutes les nuits !

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé, exactement ?

_-_ Potter a, sans le faire exprès, évoqué ce qui s'est passé entre les Malefoy pendant la Bataille, répondis_-_je. Il ignorait cet épisode.

_-_ Pas étonnant que cela ait mal tourné ! Et qu'a répondu Malefoy ?

_-_ Il a laissé entendre que Potter avait fait mourir certains de ses alliés par négligence."

On s'est regardé. Il était évident que Potter n'aurait pas réagi avec autant d'agressivité s'il n'y avait pas eu un petit fond de vrai dans cette accusation. Je me rappelai que, devant moi, Potter avait plusieurs fois exprimé des regrets sur le lourd bilan de la Bataille. Et je revis son épouvantard : sa femme, haineuse, lui reprochant d'être l'assassin de son… Père ? Frère ? Et puis, il y avait Diggory, aussi. Potter se sentait toujours coupable de l'avoir amené au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Finalement Morrito a haussé les épaules et changé de sujet :

"Tu sais, plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'il faut qu'il y en ait un des deux qui s'en aille.

_-_ Je ne pense pas que Potter ait l'intention de démissionner", ai_-_je rétorqué, plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu

Morrito se mit à rire doucement :

"C'est que tu le défends bec et ongles, ton poulain ! Fais pas cette tête, je ne me fiche pas de toi. Je trouve plutôt sympa que ça fonctionne bien entre vous deux. Pour en revenir à qui doit partir, il est probable que Malefoy n'ait pas envie de rester quand Potter sera appelé à de plus hautes fonctions. De toute façon, je trouve que Malefoy gâche un peu ses talents avec nous. Il serait très bon sur un poste un peu plus politique."

_-_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais l'autre jour dans le bureau du commandant.

_-_ L'autre jour, j'avais envie de t'emmerder parce que ton partenaire avait failli massacrer le mien et que t'avais pas été fichu de l'en empêcher."

Ça, je pouvais le comprendre.

" Tu en as parlé à Shacklebolt ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ Pas encore. Et si tu suggérais à Potter d'intercéder auprès du Ministre pour que Malefoy se voit proposer un poste à hauteur de ses compétences, plaisanta Morrito. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas le lui refuser ?

_-_ Tu sais que c'est une bonne idée, ça !

_-_ Tu penses quand même pas que Potter marcherait dans la combine ! Même pour se débarrasser de Malefoy, je ne le vois pas l'aider à obtenir une promotion.

_-_ Moi non plus. Mais Potter a des amis qui seraient prêts à faire cela pour lui. J'en connais une, justement, à qui le Ministre ne pourra rien refuser.

_-_ Je ne savais pas que tu avais de telles relations, dis donc !

_-_ Je cache bien mon jeu. Mais toi, cela ne t'embêterait pas que Malefoy s'en aille ?"

Morrito haussa les épaules :

"Il fait bien son boulot et c'est un partenaire correct. Mais je commence à en avoir marre de toujours devoir le surveiller quand Potter est dans le coin. J'ai déjà trois gosses, cela me suffit.

_-_ Comment vont_-_ils ?

_-_ Eh bien l'aîné rentrera à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Les autres font tourner leur mère en bourrique, m'informa_-_t_-_il avec un sourire indulgent. D'ailleurs, il ne faut pas que je tarde trop si je veux les voir avant qu'ils ne se couchent."

Il me regarda en dessous avant de me demander :

"Et toi, c'est pour quand ?

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui te fait croire une chose pareille ?

_-_ T'as changé, tu sais. C'est la première fois que tu me demandes des nouvelles de mes gosses. Je t'ai vu écouter Potter et Jones quand ils parlent de leurs bébés. Et puis tu as arrêté de faire le beau dès qu'une jolie fille passe dans le coin."

Je lui jetai un regard offensé tandis qu'il se levait après avoir réglé sa consommation. Je posai à mon tour quelques mornilles sur la table, et le suivis vers la Halle au Poudres.

"C'est la femme qui était avec toi à Pré_-_au_-_Lard il y a six mois ? me demanda_-_t_-_il, faisant allusion au jour où les Détraqueurs nous avaient attaqués.

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Elle est Moldue ?

_-_ Quel fin limier ! T'as jamais pensé à devenir Auror ?

_-_ Si elle était pas Moldue, pourquoi tu aurais besoin d'un téléphone moldu, hein ?

_-_ Ça va, j'ai compris, tout le monde est au courant !

_-_ Ça te gêne ?"

Je réfléchis un moment avant de répondre :

"Plus maintenant.

_-_ Comment a_-_t_-_elle pris la révélation que tu étais sorcier ?

_-_ Pas trop mal, répondis_-_je en souriant. Elle avait imaginé des trucs tellement tordus pour expliquer mon étrangeté, qu'elle était prête à accepter n'importe quoi. Elle se débrouille plutôt bien chez nous, conclus_-_je avec fierté.

_-_ J'en suis heureux pour toi.

_-_ Merci", répondis_-_je, un peu gêné.

Même du temps où nous étions partenaires, nous n'abordions pas de sujets personnels. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, j'avais pas grand_-_chose à raconter et que sa vie familiale ne me passionnait pas.

oO§0§Oo

Décidé à battre le fer pendant qu'il était encore chaud, j'envoyai dès le lendemain une note interne à Hermione Granger_-_Weasley pour la prier de m'accorder un peu de son temps à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle me répondit qu'elle serait libre le jeudi midi. Je l'invitai à manger dans une taverne assez en vue sur le Chemin de Traverse, où Potter ne mettrait sûrement jamais les pieds du fait de sa popularité.

Elle arriva un peu en retard, toute essoufflée. Elle s'excusa et, après avoir commandé et échangé les banalités d'usage, j'entrai dans le vif du sujet.

"Vous devez être au courant de l'incident d'il y a deux semaines entre Potter et Malefoy.

_-_ Bien sûr. Il s'est encore passé quelque chose ?

_-_ Non. Pour le moment, nous évitons de les mettre en présence l'un de l'autre. Mais nous ne pourrons pas faire cela éternellement.

_-_ Que suggérez vous?

_-_ Si Malefoy avait une proposition de poste intéressante dans un autre service, cela réglerait définitivement le problème."

La jeune femme me considéra pensivement.

"Vous voudriez que je demande à mon beau_-_frère de pistonner Malefoy pour qu'il accepte de quitter le corps des Aurors et laisser le champ libre à Harry.

_-_ Disons que ce serait reposant pour tout le monde.

_-_ C'est déjà à l'étude."

Je ne mis que quelques secondes à deviner :

"Shacklebolt ?

_-_ Percy ne me l'a pas dit, mais c'est probablement lui qui lui en a parlé le premier, confirma Granger.

_-_ Et qu'en pense le Ministre ?

_-_ Que la famille Malefoy est alliée à un certain nombre de familles sorcières européennes de haut rang. Ce serait dommage de ne pas utiliser ce genre de relation.

_-_ Carrière diplomatique ?" demandai_-_je.

Mais Malefoy était_-_il si doué que cela dans ce domaine ? Dans un premier temps je fus tenté de répondre par la négative. Quoique si Malefoy était moitié aussi bon pour charmer son interlocuteur que pour faire sortir Potter de ses gonds, il ferait un bon diplomate, finalement. Et puis il était Serpentard, après tout ! La question était de savoir s'il était d'accord pour mettre son petit talent au profit de notre communauté.

"Quelques missions pour commencer, confirma Granger. Mais d'ici quelques mois, il se pourrait que ce cher Drago bénéficie d'une promotion inespérée. Enfin, tel que je le connais, il la trouvera parfaitement normale, grimaça_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Il y a des chances, oui, admis_-_je.

_-_ Enfin, ce sera un moindre mal. Et puis quand il est content de lui, il est infiniment moins dangereux que lorsqu'il a quelque chose à prouver.

_-_ C'est dommage qu'on y ait pas pensé avant, remarquai_-_je.

_-_ Au début, c'était plutôt une bonne chose, cette constante rivalité. Harry ne savait plus trop où il en était, et la présence de son ennemi le stimulait. Mais maintenant, il n'a plus besoin de ça. Il sait où il va et pourquoi il le fait."

Le cas de Potter devait être désespéré pour que ses amis en soient réduits à lui infliger Malefoy comme thérapie. Ce que j'avais appris de mon partenaire au cours de ces deux dernières années justifiait largement qu'il ait été dans un sale état, mais je n'avais jamais pensé que son ennemi ait pu jouer un rôle positif dans son actuelle normalité.

Comme quoi, c'est toujours utile d'avoir un Serpentard sous la main !

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**03/05/2005** : Bonjour à tous.

Alors, heureux ? Vous l'avez eu votre affrontement entre Harry et Malefoy. Depuis le temps que vous me le demandiez. Mais si la réaction de Harry et ses conséquences sont écrites depuis longtemps, je n'arrivais pas à faire démarrer la scène. Il m'a fallu l'aide de Calimera et de Fenice pour trouver comment mettre les deux protagonistes suffisamment hors d'eux pour qu'ils dépassent les limites qu'ils avaient toujours respectées.

Vous le savez, j'ai repris le travail. Pour le moment, c'est une reprise en douceur. Je suis au siège de ma société, au lieu d'être envoyée chez un client et je vais suivre une série de formations. Au programme, html et java (oui, je suis dans l'informatique, malgré mes études de droit).

**08/05/2005** : nouvelle mise en ligne pour corriger des fautes qui ont échappé à la première relecture, et changer le titre.

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** :

**Milenaz **: Merci pour tes compliments qui m'ont touchée. Je suis contente que tu apprécie à ce point Will.

**Namyothis** : Contente de te retrouver. Oui Poudlard, ce sera dans 15 jours

**Aresse** : oui, selon mon super calendrier créé sous Excel(couleur de fond pour matérialiser les chapitres, commentaires pour les événements), le tandem Willy_-_Harry entame sa troisième année. Le mariage et la paternité…Willyboy est pas tout à fait prêt, là !

**Atalante** : on reverra Rogue à Poudlard. Lui et harry auront quelques échanges qui devraient vous plaire.

**Bruno**_-_**Pier** : Mariage et naissance… euh moi aussi je me demande comment on va les aborder. Ce n'est pas encore écrit…

**Angie Black** : Comme tu dis, Malefoy harry… ils n'évoluent pas beaucoup….

**Hinkyponk** : Willy aussi prenait sa sœur pour une gentille femme au foyer. Il est très aveugle sur certaines choses. Et comme tu dis, les Serpentard ne sont jamais simples…

**Minuial** : Tes compliments, même simples me font très plaisir.

**Frudule**: On retrouve encore Malefoy, mais sans doute pour la dernière fois. Ce personnage ne m'inspira pas énormément, alors je crois que je vais l'éloigner un peu. Je crains que Willyboy ne soit pas très enclin à avoir ce genre d'envie. Mais nous en reparlerons dans le chapitre suivant.

**dadmax** : Oui, on va vers la fin, mais grace aux 4 chapitres que j'ai écrits sur une enquête à Poudlard, je resterai encore quelques semaines avec vous. Cela te fait plaisir, j'espère.

**dreyd** : L'avantage de l'absence, c'est qu'on a plein de chapitres à rattraper !

**Wyneak** : Les chapitres arrivent toutes les semaines. Sauf imprévu insurmontable, c'est une valeur sure. Je ne peux que t'encourager à aller lire mes favoris (va lire la Déclaration de guerre !). Non, dans cette fic, je ne développerai pas sur Malefoy. Eventuellement dans une chronique, quand MSB sera terminé, mais je ne promet rien. Les jumeaux, je n'ai rien en vue, mais je n'ai pas terminé. Je crois surtout qu'on parlera de leurs blagues, mais hors de leur présence.

**Patacitrouille** : Merci ! A mardi prochain.

**Qc_-_HP** : Merci de tes encouragements.

**Lyane** : Les chapitres sont effectivement de plus en plus long. J'ai de plus en plus de choses à dire. Pour els badges, j'avais envie de montrer comment hermione faisait un métier "utile", ainsi qu'elle en fait le souhait dans le tome 5.

**Ryan** : Pas retrouvé ta review, mais tu sais que FFnet nous fait des blagues parfois.

**Amy Keira** : Contente que tu aimes toujours.

**Lunenoire** : Willy est macho et il fait bien admettre qu'en plus Christina n'est pas très intéressée par les histoires d'argent…

**Angel's Eyes** : Oui, les bébés, ça change les gens… ils se mettent à raconter plein d'anecdotes qui n'intéressent personne…;_-_)

**Milie** : Faut pas culpabiliser, je te lis toujours avec plaisir, mais l'essentiel est que tu prenne du plaisir à lire. Mon travail n'a rien à voir avec celui de Christina, je bosse dans l'informatique, mais j'ai vu l'atelier d'une amie bijoutière quand j'ai dessin avec elle ma bague de fiançailles.

**Draya Felton** : j'ai essayé de changer le moins possible vos habitudes.

**Elmire** : Merci de ton long exposé qui m'a beaucoup intéressé. Mais je fais pas de commentaires, j'ai pas le temps.

**mate** : merci de ton mot.

**Lily Petite Etoile** : C'est pas grave, mes réponses ne sont pas longues non plus.

**lucendiluna** : Je ne m'arrête pas en cours de route, mais il faut bien terminer les histoires… (oui, c'est une très gentille review)

**Fenice** : Effectivement, cette semaine, j'ai plus de repères que d'habitude… pour ton résumé… ça enlève le peu de suspense qu'il y a, non ? Vais réfléchir…

**Dawn456** : Je suis contente que tu apprécie le côté réaliste que je m'efforce de mettre dans mes histoires.

**Allima** : Merci pour la promotion du guide. Personnellement, ce que je trouve le plus pratique, c'est pas les favoris, c'est les alertes. Le fait que Lily ne soit pas connue du grand public ne me paraît pas triste, si on considère qu'elle a une grand_-_mère attentionné, des oncles, des tantes, sans compter des parents fous d'elle.

**La p'tite Lili** : Bon courage pour tes concours (c'est quoi ?)

**Kazy** : Des réflexions sur Harry à Willy… j'y ai pas pensé, c'est bête !

**Antadelie** : Merci.

**Malice** : La discussion sur Sirius viendra plus tard, là j'ai pas réussi à la caser.

**mushu** : merci

**kobe23** : Dans Après la bataille, je décris Lily avec les yeux et cheveux de Harry et des taches de rousseur Weasley.

**Gaby** **B** : merci d'avoir sauté le pas et de t'être fait connaître.

**6eireann** : Attendre et savoir le délai est une chose que j'apprécie beaucoup quand je lis des fics.

**beru** **ou** **bloub** : Personnellement, je n'essaie jamais de deviner la suite des histoires. Je préfère le découvrir en les lisant.

**Zabou** : merci

**Kaorulabelle** : merci

**calimera** : t'en fait pas pour les délais, c'était juste à temps. Pour les dossiers, cela ne se fait pas ! On ne reclasse pas les dossiers des autres sans leur demander lol ! Le bonheur, c'est un truc qui se raconte pas, c'est sur. Bises

**Fee Fleau** : J'adore les reveiws_-_ j'adore_-_ce_-_que_-_tu_-_fais

**Steamboat Willie** : Yeah, un Willy en grande forme on a ! Christina aura peut_-_être d'autres projets avant de faire fortune Chemin de Traverse…

**Chiffonnette** : Bon, pour Harry/drago, tus sais à quoi t'en tenir maintenant. Shacklebolt/Tonks; on voudrait un dénouement heureux, mais cela fait beaucoup de maraige, tu ne trouve pas ? Alors je les laisse être heureux dans leur coin.


	29. En famille

**_-_ MON SORCIER BIEN_-_AIMÉ _-

* * *

_**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera**

**Résumé de la semaine** : Lui qui croyait avoir tout vu ! Mais voilà qu'on lui colle un Potter comme partenaire et que cette jolie petite Moldue entre les pattes… Quoi de pire, quand on est Serpentard et fier de l'être ?_ -_ MAJ CHQ MERCREDI _-_ (**Fenice**)

* * *

**XXVIII : En famille**

Au début du mois de décembre, je reçus un hibou de ma mère. J'étais invité à passer le réveillon de Noël chez mes parents, en compagnie de toute notre famille. Christina aussi.

Quand je lui annonçai la nouvelle, ma compagne fut partagée entre la joie et la panique :

"Oh Will, c'est merveilleux ! Tu crois que je vais faire bonne impression ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'il faut que je dise ? Tu crois que ta sœur leur a parlé de moi ?"

Je tâchai de la rassurer, mais moi_-_même, je n'étais pas sans appréhension. Ce serait la première fois qu'un Moldu franchirai le seuil du manoir familial. Ma mère et Gwen arriveraient_-_elles à éviter toute réflexion malencontreuse de la part de mon père ?

Christina continuait :

"Mais comment je vais m'habiller ? Une robe sorcière, non ? Oh, je n'ai rien à me mettre !

_-_ Ça, ce n'est pas grave, on n'a qu'à acheter une robe à Pré_-_au_-_Lard ou sur le Chemin de Traverse.

_-_ Tu connais une bonne boutique ?

_-_ Non. Tu veux que j'envoie un hibou à Gwen pour lui demander conseil ?

_-_ Demande plutôt à ton coéquipier où sa femme s'habille. Elle avait vraiment une robe très jolie quand nous sommes allées la voir."

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, je demandais à mon partenaire :

"Dis Potter, ta femme ne connaîtrait pas une boutique de vêtements pour dames, où l'on peut acheter des robes élégantes ?

_-_ Tu n'as qu'à aller à "Découverte de soie" et là tu demande Kat, me répondit mon partenaire. Elle te conseillera bien.

_-_ Kat, la copine de Malefoy ?

_-_ L'amie de Ginny, rectifia_-_t_-_il. Son goût en matière de toilettes est inversement proportionnel à son discernement en matière de petits copains.

_-_ Ça doit être quelque chose, alors.

_-_ Tu peux le dire", approuva_-_t_-_il ravi de me voir abonder dans son sens.

oO§0§Oo

Le samedi suivant, je me présentai dans l'élégant magasin de Pré_-_au_-_Lard avec Christina. La fameuse Kat était une belle plante. Visage séduisant et courbes voluptueuses discrètement mises en valeur par sa robe. Je comprenais que Malefoy puisse être fier d'être vu en sa compagnie. C'était le genre de femme à attirer le regard des hommes

Je lui exposai ce dont nous aurions besoin :

"Ma fiancée et moi devons aller dîner chez mes parents le soir de Noël. Nous voudrions quelque chose de simple mais élégant.

_-_ C'est une première rencontre ? demanda finement la jeune femme.

_-_ Tout à fait."

Elle me toisa, comme pour se faire une idée de ce que pouvaient être mes parents, puis regarda Christina du sommet de sa tête au bout de ses chaussures.

"Vous allez passer un patron et je vais vous le personnaliser, expliqua_-_t_-_elle à ma compagne. Quand nous aurons défini le modèle, nous enverrons la commande à notre atelier de confection."

Elle semblait avoir parfaitement compris que Christina n'était pas sorcière.

Quand Christina sortit de la cabine d'essayage dans une robe noire et informe, elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue. La fameuse Kat la fit monter sur un tabouret et commença à jouer de la baguette. En moins d'une minute, le vêtement s'était ajusté à la taille de ma compagne et la vendeuse avait fait défiler plusieurs couleurs avant d'arrêter son choix sur une teinte olive qui faisait ressortir les reflets verts des yeux bruns de Christina et mettait en valeur ses cheveux châtains. Une discrète dentelle ton sur ton fit son apparition, le haut des manches se rétrécit alors que le tissu s'évasait au niveau des poignets. Il me sembla que l'ourlet de la robe devint légèrement asymétrique. Elle procéda ensuite à toute une série d'ajustements qui me parurent mineurs mais qui étaient sans doute capitaux.

"Qu'en pensez_-_vous?" demanda_-_t_-_elle enfin en faisant venir devant Christina un grand miroir en pied.

Ma compagne parut ravie.

"C'est magnifique ! Ce n'est pas une coupe classique, n'est ce pas ?

_-_ Pas tout à fait. C'est une coupe sorcière très légèrement inspirée de mode moldue. D'un premier coup d'œil, cela ressemble tout à fait à une robe normale, il faut regarder de près pour voir que c'est subtilement différent.

_-_ C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait !

_-_ J'en suis ravie. Maintenant, je vais vous faire choisir le tissu."

Elle modifia sa création en faisant varier les textures. Quand Christina eut arrêté son choix, la jeune femme commença à prendre des notes sur un bon de commande. Quand elle eut terminé, elle fit remarquer :

"Ce serait dommage de mettre des chaussures moldues avec cette robe. Nous avons un excellent cordonnier qui réalise nos modèles. Voulez_-_vous voir ce que cela peut donner ?"

Sans attendre notre réponse, la vendeuse modifia les chaussures de Christina pour en faire des mules parfaitement assorties au reste.

"C'est bon, assurai_-_je. On prend."

Kat ajouta quelques lignes sur son parchemin avant d'annuler la métamorphose. Ensuite, elle mit une calotte noire sur la tête de sa cliente et la transforma en quelque chose qui était à mi_-_chemin entre le béret moldu et le chapeau sorcier, du même ton que la robe. Cela donnait à Christina un air mutin qui lui allait à ravir. Une fois de plus, je signifiai mon accord. Je croyais en avoir terminé, mais la vendeuse reprit :

"Maintenant que Madame est là, ce serait l'occasion de voir notre ligne de sous_-_vêtements. Vous serez étonnée de voir à quel point de petits charmes mineurs peuvent vous sculpter une silhouette !

Ma compagne commença par refuser, mais j'étais assez au fait de la supériorité des dessous sorciers sur les moldus. Je trouvai dommage que Christina passe à côté de ça. Je fis donc signe que j'approuvais l'idée et ma compagne fut entraînée dans une cabine d'essayage d'où elle ressortit dix minutes plus tard visiblement très impressionnée. Il me fut soumis un parchemin sur lequel étaient notés une série d'articles et des prix. Cela ne me parût pas donné, mais si c'était à la hauteur du reste, je devais en avoir pour mon argent. Je donnai mon approbation.

"Voilà, tout est noté, fit Kat. Théoriquement, nos délais de livraison sont de trois semaines. Mais moyennant un petit supplément, nous pouvons raccourcir le délai pour que vous soyez livrés à temps", proposa la vendeuse.

Je n'étais plus à ça près. Je me félicitai de l'augmentation qui m'avait été accordée près d'un an auparavant.

"C'est à quel nom ? s'enquit la vendeuse

_-_ Stratford.

_-_ William Stratford ? me demanda_-_t_-_elle en me dévisageant.

_-_ Euh… oui.

_-_ Vous êtes le partenaire de Harry ?

_-_ Effectivement.

_-_ Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle en nous faisant un sourire éblouissant. Vous aurez votre robe sous dix jours. Sans supplément bien entendu."

Alors que nous sortions de la boutique, ma bourse plate comme une limande, Christina me dit :

"C'est intéressant de connaître une célébrité.

_-_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit à Potter que je doive ce traitement de faveur. Je crois plutôt que sa femme est un peu trop bavarde.

_-_ Bon, ça fait combien en livres sterling, tout ce qu'on a acheté ?

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Pour que je te rembourse.

_-_ C'est un cadeau.

_-_ C'est hors de question !

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Je ne suis pas une femme entretenue.

_-_ Je le sais bien. Mais ce ne sont que des vêtements pour aller chez mes parents.

_-_ C'est trop cher. Tu peux m'offrir des fleurs ou des soirées au restaurant, mais pas une robe haute couture, les accessoires qui vont avec et encore moins les sous_-_vêtements."

Je n'étais pas du tout d'accord avec elle, mais il était évident qu'il était parfaitement inutile de discuter. Je changeai d'angle d'attaque.

_-_ Si je commence à fréquenter ta famille et tes amis, moi aussi j'aurai besoin de renouveler ma garde_-_robe. Que dirais_-_tu de me piloter dans les magasins de vêtement moldus et de me rendre la pareille ?

_-_ Non, je… Mais oui, c'est une très bonne idée. Je voulais justement t'indiquer quelques améliorations possibles."

Il m'avait bien semblé qu'elle jugeait que mes choix vestimentaires moldus laissaient à désirer.

oO§0§Oo

Dix jours plus tard, je repassai à la boutique pour prendre livraison du paquet. Je le confiai à Christina qui le rangea avec précaution.

Trois jours plus tard, j'étais en train de déchiffrer le Times en vue de ne pas passer pour un échappé de l'asile aux yeux des relations de Christina, quand elle m'interpella de la porte du salon :

"Comment tu me trouves ?"

Je déteste quand une femme me demande ça. Cela signifie qu'elle a pratiqué quelque changement mineur apportant une modification insignifiante à son apparence et qu'elle s'attend, non seulement à ce que nous nous en apercevions, mais qu'en plus nous nous répandions en compliments.

J'allais lui avouer mon incapacité à repérer ce genre de détails quand ce qu'elle avait de différent me sauta aux yeux : sa poitrine menue paraissait plus ronde et ses hanches saillaient plus que d'habitude. Elle avait mis les sous_-_vêtements magiques que nous avions achetés à Pré_-_au_-_Lard.

Le changement était loin d'être mineur et l'effet que cela eut sur moi n'était pas insignifiant non plus.

"Tu es encore plus sublime que d'habitude, dis_-_je avec la force de conviction que confère une totale sincérité.

_-_ Merci, me répondit_-_elle avec un grand sourire qui augmenta encore son charme.

_-_ Hum, tu me montres ça de près ? demandai_-_je avec espoir;

_-_ Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais vu ce genre de lingerie, me taquina_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Ce n'est pas la lingerie qui m'intéresse le plus, à vrai dire.

_-_ Vu ce qu'elle t'a sans doute coûté, c'est bien dommage.

_-_ Disons que je préfère de beaucoup ce qui m'est offert de grand cœur.

_-_ Ça tombe bien, je me sens tout à fait d'humeur à te gâter", dit_-_elle en s'asseyant sur mes genoux.

oO§0§Oo

J'étais en peu nerveux quand nous nous retrouvâmes trois jours plus tard devant la cheminée de l'atelier, en instance de nous rendre chez mes parents. Pour être sûr que Christina soit prête dans les temps, je lui avais indiqué que nous étions attendus à dix_-_huit heures trente, alors que nous n'étions conviés qu'une heure plus tard.

Mais pour une fois, ma compagne avait fait un effort et n'avait accusé que dix minutes de retard. J'avais donc dû lui avouer ma petite mystification. Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, mais compte tenu des circonstances, s'était abstenue de tout commentaire et avait pris un livre pour attendre le moment de partir. Avant de m'avancer dans l'âtre, je vérifiai une dernière fois sa tenue. Je ne suis pas spécialiste en vêtements féminins, mais elle était à croquer dans sa robe et il était probable que nul ne pouvait y trouver à redire.

Je passai en premier, pour quelle ne se retrouve pas isolée dans une maison inconnue. Quand je sortis de la cheminée de mes parents, je constatai que Gwen et Léopold venaient tout juste d'arriver avec leurs enfants, et que tout le monde était en train de se dire bonjour. Quand Christina surgit à son tour, ma mère l'accueillit gentiment. Mon père la salua avec plus de retenue. Il y eut ensuite un moment de flottement, puis Octave et Titus sautèrent au cou de Christina.

Mère nous entraîna ensuite dans le salon, et servit l'apéritif accompagné de petits fours salés. Elle et Gwen parvinrent à entretenir la conversation. Les derniers éléments de la Gazette servirent une fois de plus de base pour trouver des sujets de discussion. Père et Mère furent assez surpris quand ils comprirent que Christina la lisait.

Au cours du repas, mon badge, que je portais désormais toujours sur moi se mit à chauffer. Je le sortis de ma poche pour apprendre qu'une demi_-_brigade était appelée sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour une urgence moyenne. Je n'étais pas concerné et rangeai mon insigne. Mère me demanda des explications et je les lui fournis.

"Mais c'est très pratique, remarqua_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Oui, c'est assez récent, commentai_-_je. C'est le département des Mystères qui vient de développer cela.

_-_ Cela me fait penser à ton téléphone, nota Gwen.

_-_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda Mère

Je leur fis un bref exposé sur la téléphonie moldue. Je leur montrai mon mobile et pus leur faire une petite démonstration car le réseau était accessible de chez eux. Je composai le numéro de Christina devant eux et leur fis écouter son répondeur en leur en expliquant le principe.

"J'ignorais qu'une telle chose existait, dit Mère.

_-_ Nous avons été obligés de compenser notre incapacité à faire de la magie, dit modestement Christina. Et puis, les téléphones mobiles sont assez récents. Cela fait moins de dix ans qu'ils se sont généralisés. Moi_-_même d'ailleurs, je n'en ai toujours pas.

_-_ William serait plus avancé que vous sur cet aspect ? lui demanda Léopold d'une voix amusée.

_-_ En fait, je suis la plupart du temps chez moi, alors mon téléphone fixe me suffit. Et quand je sors, je reste dans Londres et il y a des cabines publiques un peu partout.

_-_ Mais tu as un ordinateur intervint Octave. Ça c'est super.

_-_ Je commence presque à regretter de ne pouvoir en installer un à la maison, soupira Gwen. Ils ne parlent que de ça !

_-_ Mais vous pouvez venir chez moi pour y jouer pendant vos vacances, proposa Christina.

_-_ C'est vrai ? Oh Maman, on peut y aller demain ? s'écria Titus.

_-_ Nous verrons, tempéra sa mère. Je vais voir avec Christina, il est hors de question que vous l'envahissiez durant toutes les vacances.

_-_ J'aime beaucoup les enfants", assura Christina.

Cette réplique amena une expression réjouie sur le visage de ma mère, mais heureusement, elle se contenta de demander ce qu'était un ordinateur.

De laborieuses explications techniques nous menèrent à minuit et à la distribution des cadeaux. Pour mes neveux, Christina et moi avions acheté des boîtiers marchant avec des piles, contenant les jeux qu'ils prisaient tant. Nous avions pris pour ma sœur et son mari tout un assortiment de bières moldues. Enfin, pour mes parents, Christina avait créé deux broches.

Elles représentaient la même salamandre, et seules les arabesques sur lesquelles elles reposaient les différenciaient, conférant un caractère féminin ou masculin à l'ensemble. Je remarquai que mon père, qui avait été très réservé durant toute la soirée, se contentant d'observer Christina, examina longuement son cadeau. Comme d'habitude, son visage n'exprimait aucun sentiment, mais je crus tout de même déceler qu'il était impressionné par la facture de l'objet.

Ma mère se répandit en compliments tandis que Gwen prenait un air entendu. Elle devait être en train d'évaluer les chances de Christina de percer dans le marché sorcier. Quand tout le monde eut rangé ses présents, il fut temps de partir.

Mon père voulant me donner une cuvée spéciale de notre whisky, je le suivis donc dans le jardin pour l'accompagner jusqu'au cellier. Il choisit avec soin un tonnelet, et nous revînmes à pas lents vers la maison, faisant crisser la neige sous nos bottes.

Au moment où j'allais ouvrir la porte, mon père dit brusquement :

"Je pensais que les Moldus étaient plus étranges que cela.

_-_ Moi aussi", répondis_-_je, repensant aux a priori qui étaient les miens avant de faire la connaissance de Christina.

Nous rentrâmes rejoindre les autres.

oO§0§Oo

Une semaine plus tard, nous étions de nouveau conviés pour fêter la nouvelle année. Cette fois_-_ci, Christina revêtit une robe moldue, qu'elle eut soin de choisir longue et légèrement flottante, comme nos robes de sorcier. Pour ma part, j'étais moins nerveux, considérant qu'elle avait fait bonne impression lors du premier contact.

Vers dix heures, mon badge fit encore des sienne et cette fois, je dus y aller. Père grogna que le système était plutôt contraignant, mais je lui répondis que sans ce dispositif, je ne serai pas venu du tout car j'aurais dû être de garde au QG. En effet, au lieu de dix Aurors passant le réveillon à la Ruche, il n'y en avait que deux, chargés de recevoir les appels et envoyer les collègues là où on avait besoin d'eux.

La cheminée indiquée sur le badge me fit déboucher dans un hameau mi_-_sorcier, mi_-_moldu. J'y retrouvai Potter. Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour déterminer que l'appel était justifié par un emploi abusif des Fuseboum dans un endroit interdit et sans les précautions destinées à en cacher les manifestations aux Moldus des environs. Nous fîmes donc de vifs reproches aux contrevenants, les menaçant de les mettre au trou si on entendait encore parler d'eux et nous appelâmes les Oubliators. Je pus ensuite rejoindre ma famille.

J'arrivai à temps pour faire exploser nos propres Fuseboum, avec toutes les précautions requises, bien sûr. J'avais acheté la nouveauté de l'année : chaque explosion représentait une saynète. Mis bout à bout, l'ensemble racontait un conte sorcier. La narration était faite avec humour et plut, de ce fait, autant aux grands qu'aux petits.

Quand j'en avais parlé à Potter, il m'avait confié que le prototype avait été présenté l'année précédente, lors de son mariage, et racontait leur histoire, à lui et à Ginny. Pour ma part j'avais choisi un classique, l'histoire de Flamèche le Dragon. Bien sûr, Christina ne connaissait pas cette fable, et j'eus du mal à la persuader qu'à la base, ce n'était pas une histoire humoristique.

Je fis rire ensuite tout le monde en leur racontant comment, l'année précédente, Ginny Weasley s'était vengée d'une blague de ses frères en faisant exploser tout le stock de Fuseboum qu'ils avaient dans leur magasin du Chemin de Traverse, offrant ainsi un magnifique spectacle gratuit à tous les badauds.

Octave enchaîna en racontant quelques blagues spectaculaires dont il avait été le témoin à Poudlard et qui avaient été rendues possible grâce aux produits Weasley. Quand sa mère émit le souhait qu'il n'y ait pas été mêlé, il répliqua qu'elle l'avait toujours empêché d'aller dans la boutique de farces et attrapes quand elle l'accompagnait faire des courses.

Je m'abstins d'évoquer notre visite de l'an passé, ainsi que les bons de commande distribués dans les salles communes de Poudlard, si j'en croyais Potter.

Timidement, ma mère demanda à Christina si les Moldus avaient un équivalent de nos Fuseboum. Christina lui apprit que oui, tout en admettant que les nôtres étaient bien plus extraordinaires. Je précisai que les Moldus faisaient de magnifiques spectacles à leur façon, et tentai de partager avec ma famille l'émerveillement que le cinéma exerçait encore sur moi.

Comme il était à prévoir, mes neveux demandèrent à leur mère s'ils pouvaient découvrir à leur tour cette merveille, et je leur promis de les y emmener la semaine suivante. Mon père ne participa pas à cette conversation, mais s'abstint de toute remarque désobligeante, ce qui était déjà bien.

Finalement, ma sœur s'aperçut qu'il était déjà une heure du matin, et chacun rentra chez soi.

oO§0§Oo

J'avais posé des vacances les deux premières semaines de janvier. Lors de la première, mes neveux vinrent à plusieurs reprises et je leur fis visiter Londres, toute illuminée à l'occasion des fêtes, et tint ma promesse de les emmener au cinéma. Puis ils repartirent pour Poudlard, et je me reposai pour de bon.

Cette fois_-_ci, bien qu'ayant des commandes en cours, Christina ne me mit pas à la porte pour autant. Elle profita même de ma présence pour s'octroyer quelques après_-_midi de repos, qu'elle passa en ma compagnie. En fait, nous parlâmes beaucoup de notre relation et de la suite que nous voulions lui donner.

Nous étions maintenant rassurés sur notre aptitude à nous adapter au monde de l'autre et à apprécier la vie à deux. Evidement, la question des bébés revint sur le tapis. Je le comprenais bien. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elle en avait parlé pour la première fois, et j'estimais qu'elle avait été patiente.

Une fois de plus, je me dis que si je n'en étais pas capable, il me faudrait la laisser partir pour lui donner sa chance. Cela faisait partie de notre accord : elle restait avec moi et je la rendais mère. Peut_-_être que ce n'était pas si terrible, finalement. La plupart de mes collègues avaient des enfants et semblaient bien s'en porter. Potter, lui, était toujours d'une grande volubilité quand il était question de bébés et discutait souvent avec un autre jeune père de la brigade, qui était arrivé chez nous deux ans avant lui.

C'est ainsi que nous décidâmes d'arrêter toute contraception. Le bonheur de Christina atténua quelque peu les réserves qui me restaient.

oO§0§Oo

A la mi_-_janvier, Ginny vint chercher son mari avec qui elle devait déjeuner. De mon côté, j'avais prévu de faire quelques courses, et je sortis de la Ruche en leur compagnie.

Alors que nous passions la porte, nous croisâmes Lynda Stevens qui rentrait de mission avec son coéquipier Steve Cursaq. Un rictus haineux enlaidit alors le visage de la jeune femme. Je me tournai pour savoir ce qui motivait une réaction si intense et constatai que c'était l'épouse de mon partenaire qui semblait en être la cause. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, rendait fermement son regard à Stevens, tout en affichant un petit sourire supérieur. Ma collègue nous dépassa en faisant entendre un grognement méprisant.

Etonné par cet échange foudroyant, je dirigeai mon regard vers Potter pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Ce dernier regardait fixement devant lui, comme s'il n'avait rien perçu de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Il était évident que son manque d'attention n'était pas fortuit. Tout à coup, l'explication de la froideur que lui et Stevens se témoignaient s'imposa à moi.

Potter avait sans doute été l'enjeu d'un affrontement qui avait opposé les deux jeunes femmes, et qui s'était soldé par le triomphe sans partage de la jolie rousse, si j'en jugeai par le sourire victorieux de cette dernière. Cela m'épata quand même un peu. Je savais que Ginny Weasley avait tendance à défendre son territoire avec férocité, mais Stevens était une Auror de talent qui avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Qu'elle file doux devant la petite Weasley en disait long sur les aptitudes de cette dernière.

Au cours de l'après_-_midi, alors que nous étions en planque, je demandai à Potter :

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Stevens ?"

Il fit une grimace tout en rougissant. Cela avait l'air bien croustillant

"Pas envie d'en parler, grogna_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je vois, répondis_-_je, d'un ton suggestif

_-_ Non, tu ne vois rien. Je suis sûr que tu imagines plein de trucs débiles !

_-_ C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, Stevens ! le provoquai_-_je.

_-_ Tu vois ! Tu crois qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre nous, me lança_-_t_-_il, agacé.

_-_ C'est toi qui le dis, réponds_-_je amusé de constater qu'il était toujours aussi facile à manipuler.

_-_ Il ne s'est rien passé. Les apparences étaient contre moi, c'est tout."

Voyez_-_vous ça ! Je changeai mon angle d'attaque.

"Et comment a réagi Ginny ?

_-_ Elle nous a lancé un _Kedavra_."

Je sursautai. Je ne m'attendais quand même pas à ça.

"Tu plaisantes !

_-_ C'était une période très dure pour elle. Moi, j'étais tellement immergé dans mes problèmes que je ne faisais rien pour l'aider. Elle ne savait plus très bien où elle en était. Croire que j'étais capable de la tromper a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le chaudron.

_-_ Vous avez réussi à l'éviter ?

_-_ En fait, Ginny ne l'a pas vraiment lancé. Hermione est arrivée et lui a lancé un sort d'entrave. Mais je crois que Stevens a eu la peur de sa vie.

_-_ Pas toi ? demandai_-_je, avant de me rappeler que je parlais au Survivant et qu'il ne craignait pas ce sort.

_-_ Je n'ai pas fait attention sur le coup, me répondit_-_il. Tout ce qui m'importait à ce moment, c'est que Ginny comprenne qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

_-_ Et Stevens n'a pas porté plainte ?

_-_ Elle n'avait pas de preuve de toute façon. Par contre, Hermione s'est arrangée pour lui faire croire qu'elle en avait contre elle, au sujet du sort qu'elle m'avait jeté en premier pour m'immobiliser et monter sa petite mise en scène. Alors elle l'a fermée. Et puis, je crois qu'elle a compris que s'attaquer au clan Weasley était un petit peu trop gros pour elle. Il se trouve qu'elle a eu quelques ennuis avec un produit des jumeaux juste après cela", conclut_-_il d'un ton satisfait.

Ce clan Weasley_-_Potter_-_Granger était vraiment redoutable. Heureusement que j'avais réussi à me faire apprécier de mon partenaire.

"Ta Ginny, elle connaît beaucoup de petits sorts comme ça ? demandai_-_je, un peu choqué quand même.

_-_ Tu sais, juste avant la Bataille, elle a été entraînée par Tonks, avec Ron et Hermione. Je ne sais pas si on leur a appris les Impardonnables, mais Dumbledore savait que je deviendrais dingue si l'un d'eux tombait aux mains des Mangemorts. Alors tout a été fait pour qu'ils puissent se défendre si l'Ordre n'arrivait pas à les protéger.

_-_ Il était prévu que Ginny aille à la Bataille, alors ?

_-_ Oui et non… En fait, je me suis retrouvé tellement de fois en danger, à un moment et un endroit que personne n'avait prévu, qu'ils ont dû se dire qu'au cas où cela se passerait ainsi, il fallait que mes amis soient capables de m'assister. Mais finalement, tout s'est passé comme Dumbledore l'espérait. Quand le moment est venu, les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre étaient là pour s'occuper des Mangemorts et me permettre d'affronter Voldemort sans ingérence inopportune. Et moi, j'avais demandé à Ginny de ne pas venir si tout se passait normalement. Je ne savais pas si je serais encore capable de me battre si je craignais qu'elle soit blessée. Je pense que ses parents ont été soulagés quand ils ont compris qu'elle ne me suivrait pas ce matin_-_là. Déjà que Ron venait. C'est égoïste, mais j'avais tellement l'habitude de pouvoir compter sur lui et Hermione, que je n'ai pas eu le courage de leur demander de rester à l'abri. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils auraient accepté de le faire.

_-_ Ginny n'a pas refusé de rester à l'arrière ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ Elle n'appartenait pas à l'Ordre, mais Dumbledore comptait sur elle pour que je sois le plus le plus motivé possible. Elle a compris qu'elle m'affaiblirait en venant, alors elle a accepté de faire ce que je lui demandais. Peu de gens s'en sont rendus compte, mais elle a joué un rôle clé dans la guerre. Sans elle, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais eu la force de gagner.

_-_ Elle ne sortait pas avec toi par devoir, quand même, demandai_-_je un peu étonné de la façon dont il me présentait sa relation avec la jeune femme.

_-_ Non, bien sûr ! répondit_-_il en souriant. C'était de sa propre initiative. Mais notre relation aurait été différente si je n'avais pas été le Survivant, futur adversaire de Voldemort. Je pense qu'elle aurait été beaucoup moins patiente et compréhensive si j'avais été un petit ami normal. Elle a dû à plusieurs reprises faire passer son devoir avant les exigences qu'elle aurait pu avoir à mon égard. C'est pour ça que ça s'est si mal passé avec Stevens. Tout ce qu'elle retenait depuis des années est sorti. En fait, c'est surtout moi qu'elle a voulu tuer ce jour_-_là. Je la comprends. Je me suis longtemps conduit égoïstement. Mais maintenant je fais plus attention, et elle ne se prive pas de me signaler quand elle n'est pas contente. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle rattrape le temps perdu, grogna_-_t_-_il. J'aurai jamais cru qu'elle aurait autant d'exigences !"

Dans un sens, cela me rassura. Même si nous étions d'accord sur les sujets essentiels, nous nous querellions pas mal avec Christina au sujet de broutilles. C'était encourageant de constater qu'un couple, aussi uni en apparence que celui des Potter, avait des hauts et des bas.

oO§0§Oo

Au début du mois de février, nous réussîmes un autre coup de filet, dans le domaine de la contrefaçon cette fois_-_ci. Ainsi nous mîmes fin à un trafic de produits ne correspondant pas à l'étiquetage, tels que peaux de vache vendues comme de la peau de dragon et autres joyeusetés du même genre. Cela occasionna beaucoup de paperasserie, et nous étions très en retard pour établir le dossier en vue de le transmettre dans les temps au Magenmagot.

A dix heures du soir, le vendredi précédent le lundi où nous devions livrer notre rapport, je me rendis compte que nous en avions encore pour plusieurs heures de travail.

"Bon, Potter, tu préfères passer la nuit ici ou revenir demain après_-_midi ?

_-_ Je n'en peux plus ce soir. Par contre, je ne peux pas venir demain car Ginny doit sortir et je lui ai promis de garder Lily. Mais tu peux venir travailler à la maison."

Nous convînmes de nous retrouver chez lui, à l'Etoile Filante sur le coup de treize heures. Quand je me présentai chez lui, il était en train de faire des aller_-_retour dans son salon, son marmot dans les bras.

"T'en fais pas, elle va s'endormir, me chuchota_-_t_-_il. Ginny l'a nourrie il y a un quart d'heure."

En fait, il fallut encore dix minutes et plusieurs rejets blanchâtres sur la robe de Potter avant que la chose ne ferme les yeux. Son père la déposa avec soin dans un couffin se trouvant dans un coin du salon, et nous nous installâmes sur la grande table de réception où Potter avait déposé les dossiers.

"Elle est belle, hein ! me dit_-_il avant de se mettre au travail.

Pour moi, c'était juste un bébé comme les autres. Avec des cheveux plus hirsutes que la moyenne peut_-_être.

Au bout d'une heure et demi de travail, le truc se mit à gigoter puis à couiner de plus en plus fort. Son père la prit dans ses bras et l'assit sur ses genoux. Cela compliqua un peu notre travail car le bébé n'avait de cesse que d'attraper les morceaux de parchemin qui passaient à la portée de ses petites mains. Cela semblait beaucoup amuser Potter. Moi, un peu moins.

Finalement, après un autre quart d'heure de travail laborieux, Potter souleva sa fille, lui colla son nez au niveau des fesses et dit :

"Oh, mais le bébé a besoin qu'on lui nettoie sa couche !"

Beurk ! Il n'était pas obligé de mettre le nez dedans quand même !

Il déposa le bébé sur la table, au milieu de nos notes et entrepris de soulever la robe de sa fille et de défaire les couches souillées. C'était tout aussi dégoûtant qu'il semblait le prévoir. Heureusement, il lança rapidement un sort de nettoyage expert sur les langes et les fesses de sa fille. J'aurai peut_-_être admiré sa dextérité, s'il n'avait pas accompagné l'opération d'un discours bêtifiant :

Quand il eut terminé, il remarqua :

"Oh, il est déjà quatre heures, tu veux grignoter quelque chose ?"

Non, plus maintenant, merci !

Nous arrivâmes péniblement à travailler encore une heure, sans cesse dérangés par les petites mains fureteuses et des piaillements intempestifs. A la fin, elle se mit carrément à pleurer, malgré les câlineries de son père qui, de nouveau, faisait des va_-_et_-_vient dans la pièce.

Finalement, Ginny pénétra dans le salon d'un pas pressé, s'excusa de son retard et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, ouvrit son corsage et colla la gamine sur sa poitrine, cachant heureusement tout ce qui aurait pu offenser ma relative pudeur. Ce n'est pas que je sois effarouché par une paire de seins, mais tant qu'à me rincer l'œil, je préfère quand ce n'est pas sous les yeux du mari.

Potter semblait avoir l'habitude de ce spectacle et me proposa d'en finir avec notre travail. Enfin débarrassés de l'encombrant paquet, nous fûmes plus efficaces, et je pus rentrer chez moi à une heure décente, après que nous eûmes tout bouclé.

Alors qu'il me raccompagnait vers la cheminée, il me dit :

"On n'a pas fini trop tard, finalement. Heureusement que Lily a été sage."

Je m'abstins de répondre.

oO§0§Oo

Cette expérience me rattrapa deux jours plus tard. Cela commença par une insomnie, qui fut suivie d'un cauchemar quand enfin je parvins enfin à m'assoupir. Ensuite je ressentis une angoisse diffuse, qui ne me quittait pas. Je mis encore deux jours pour mettre le doigt sur ce qui me mettait dans cet état. C'est en voyant arriver Potter un matin avec sa sempiternelle tache sur l'épaule que je compris. Le voir avec sa fille m'avait fait comprendre à quel point je ne me sentais pas prêt à devenir père.

Cette constatation me bouleversa. Mais qu'est_-_ce qui m'avait pris ? Comment avais_-_je pu croire que je pourrais faire un père acceptable ! Comment me dégager de cette situation ? Mon angoisse atteignit son comble quand la nuit suivante, je rêvai que Christina mettait au monde une espèce de bébé géant, qui me frappait et qui prétendait que c'était à lui de se conduire comme un père puisque j'en étais incapable. Je me réveillai en sueur, plus effrayé par cette vision que par les cauchemars qui me faisaient revivre la Bataille.

Les jours suivants furent une horreur. Christina se rendait bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle était la dernière personne à qui je pouvais me confier. Quand elle me questionna, je répondis avoir une grippe. Heureusement, je pus échapper aux médicaments qu'elle me proposa en prétendant que les potions sorcières étaient plus efficaces.

Le salut me vint d'où je ne l'attendais pas. Deux semaines après ma visite chez Potter, Christina avait invité Gwen et Léopold à dîner. Nous en étions à l'apéritif quand ma sœur se mit à parler de ses démarches prospectives avec ma compagne.

Cette dernière modéra son enthousiasme en expliquant que la joaillerie n'était pas son seul projet pour l'année qui venait de commencer, et demanda à Gwen de ne pas prend trop d'engagements la concernant. Avec une vitesse de compréhension qui me sidéra, ma sœur nous adressa ses félicitations.

"Ce n'est qu'un projet encore", répondit Christina en rougissant.

C'en était trop pour moi. Je me levai brusquement, pris par cette irrésistible envie de parcourir des kilomètres qui me saisissait impétueusement dès que je sentais la situation m'échapper.

"Je vais marcher, annonçai_-_je.

_-_ William ?" demanda Christina effarée.

Ma sœur me jeta un regard scrutateur, et je me dis que j'avais vraiment choisi le pire moment pour exprimer mon trouble. J'hésitai sur la conduite à tenir quand Léopold se leva à son tour et dit :

"Je fumerais bien une petite pipe. Puis_-_je vous accompagner, William ?

_-_ Il fait froid dehors, intervint Gwen. Et puis tu ne peux pas sortir en robe de sorcier.

_-_ J'ai un manteau à lui prêter", coupai_-_je court et je saisis ce prétexte pour sortir du salon.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le froid, moi marchant d'un pas vif, mon beau_-_frère me suivant tant bien que mal. Au bout de cinq minutes, je ralentis et m'excusai :

"Désolé, vous n'avez même pas eu le temps d'allumer votre pipe.

_-_ De toute façon, je viens de réaliser que je ne peux pas le faire, répondit tranquillement Léopold. Je suppose que sortir ma baguette ici serait inapproprié.

_-_ Préparez_-_la, je me charge de vous l'allumer", répondis_-_je.

Il sortit alors sa blague à tabac de sa poche et entreprit de bourrer méthodiquement sa pipe. Je regardai ses gestes minutieux et cela me calma quelque peu. Quand il eut terminé, j'avisai un passant qui fumait une cigarette et lui demandai de me prêter son briquet. J'en fis jaillir la flamme et la tendis à mon beau_-_frère, qui tira ses premières bouffées avec délectation.

"Cela faisait longtemps, remarqua_-_t_-_il après que j'eus remercié l'obligeant Moldu. Gwen n'aime pas tellement l'odeur du tabac, alors je m'efforce de fumer un peu moins ces temps_-_ci.

_-_ C'est le problème de la vie de couple, répondis_-_je. On est obligé de renoncer à tout ce à quoi on tient.

_-_ Pas nécessairement à tout, me contredit_-_il. Et puis il y a beaucoup de bons côtés.

_-_ Vraiment ? demandai_-_je avec rancœur.

_-_ C'est cette histoire d'enfant qui vous fait douter ? demanda Léopold.

_-_ Je ne pourrai jamais être le père que Christina espère pour ses enfants ! m'écriai_-_je, soulagé de pouvoir enfin l'exprimer.

_-_ Et quel père espère_-_t_-_elle ?

_-_ Un vrai père, quoi !

_-_ Parce qu'il y a un modèle ? me demanda mon beau_-_frère d'une voix amusée. Dommage qu'on ne m'ait pas prévenu quand Gwen attendait Titus, cela m'aurait évité bien des inquiétudes et des remises en cause."

J'avais du mal à imaginer Léopold doutant au sujet de sa paternité. Il paraissait tellement à l'aise avec ses garçons ! Je me souvins soudain que lorsque je m'étais demandé le genre de père que je voulais être, c'est à mon beau_-_frère que j'avais pensé. Oui, discuter avec lui, pourrait peut_-_être m'aider à y voir plus clair.

"Mon problème, c'est que je trouve les bébés moches et puants, commençai_-_je.

_-_ On trouve toujours moches et puants les bébés des autres, répondit_-_il.

_-_ Pas Christina.

_-_ Je vous accorde que les femmes en mal d'enfants ont de drôles de goûts, admit_-_il.

_-_ Peut_-_être, mais je ne pense pas que je trouverai mes enfants mignons quand ils seront en train de cracher ou de souiller leurs couches.

_-_ J'avoue que ce n'était pas ma tasse de thé, et que je laissai Gwen se débrouiller avec ça. Je ne pense pas être un père indigne pour autant. Il y a d'autres manières d'être père.

_-_ Vraiment ?

_-_ Vraiment. Quand Gwen était fatiguée et doutait d'elle, je la rassurais, et lui disais qu'elle était une mère formidable. J'essayais de lui éviter toute autre préoccupation. Tenez, une fois, j'ai renoncé à m'acheter un billet de Quidditch et j'ai loué les services d'un elfe de maison avec l'argent économisé, histoire qu'elle puisse se reposer quelques jours et ne s'occuper que du bébé. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter avec cela, j'ai même prétendu être allé au match. Je ne pense pas lui avoir jamais avoué la vérité d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'elle l'ignore toujours.

_-_ Vous étiez si juste, économiquement ? m'étonnai_-_je. Vous ne travailliez pas déjà avec mon père ?

_-_ Si, mais à l'époque, je n'étais pas sûr de ma position et je mettais de l'argent de côté au cas où. Je me disais que peut_-_être un jour vous reviendriez et reprendriez la place qui était la vôtre.

_-_ Mais cela n'a jamais été mon intention !

_-_ Comment pouvais_-_je le savoir ? Même Gwen n'a jamais su exactement ce qui s'était passé entre vous et votre père. Du jour au lendemain, on l'a informé que vous étiez parti et qu'elle devenait l'héritière. Votre père refusait de parler de vous.

_-_ Celui_-_dont_-_on_-_ne_-_doit_-_pas_-_prononcer_-_le_-_nom, dis_-_je avec dérision.

_-_ Quelque chose comme cela, oui, sourit mon beau_-_frère. Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard que nous avons compris que vous aviez renoncé de vous_-_même à reprendre la direction de la distillerie. Enfin, pour en revenir aux enfants, ça grandit vite, vous savez, et cela devient absolument passionnant. Et cela finit même par manger proprement et aller sur le pot. Vous finirez par vous demander comment vous avez fait pour vous en passer.

_-_ Je ne sais pas.

_-_ Moi, je sais. Je vous ai vu avec mes fils.

_-_ Ils sont grands.

_-_ Pas tant que ça. Et je vous assure, qu'il n'y a pas de différence entre apprendre à un gamin de dix_-_huit mois à monter une marche ou enseigner les bases du vol de balai à un gosse de dix ans. Je vous ai trouvé très pédagogue quand vous vous êtes occupé d'Octave."

Je commençai à me sentir mieux. J'avais envie de continuer de discuter avec ce père auquel j'avais envie de ressembler.

"Je suppose que nous devons rentrer, dis_-_je avec regret.

_-_ Cela me plairait bien de découvrir un pub ou un restaurant moldu, proposa Léopold.

_-_ Que va en dire Gwen ?

_-_ Être marié ne vous retire pas toute marge de liberté, répliqua mon beau_-_frère. Par contre, pour éviter qu'elle et Christina n'appellent vos collègues, ce serait bien de les rassurer et les tenir au courant de notre petit programme. Vous avez votre merveilleuse petite boite couverte de boutons ?

_-_ Oui. C'est pratique, hein ?

_-_ Cela me donne presque envie d'être Moldu", ironisa Léopold.

_-_ Cela ne résout pas tout, le mis_-_je en garde, redoutant la conversation que j'allais avoir avec Christina.

Quand elle répondit à mon appel, je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me questionner. Je l'informai simplement que je mangeai dehors avec Léopold et qu'elle et Gwen ne nous attendent pas. Elle commença à protester, mais ma sœur lui prit l'appareil de mains et me dit simplement "Ne faites pas de bêtises", avant de raccrocher.

J'emmenai mon beau_-_frère dans un restaurant indien et il s'initia au riz tandoori tout en me racontant des épisodes de la vie de ses gamins, tendant à me montrer qu'il avait défini son rôle de père au jour le jour, en fonction des besoins, des circonstances et de ses possibilités.

Quand nous rentrâmes à la joaillerie, la maison était plongée dans le noir. Manifestement, Gwen était déjà partie et Christina couchée. Cela m'arrangeait bien. J'accompagnai Léopold jusqu'à la cheminée pour qu'il rentre chez lui, et me glissai silencieusement dans le lit, aux côtés de Christina. Je pense qu'elle ne dormait pas, mais elle fit comme si, et cela faisait bien mon affaire. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux et je n'avais pas envie de perdre ma récente quiétude en discutant avec elle.

oO§0§Oo

Finalement, elle ne me demanda rien le lendemain. Je pense que Gwen avait dû lui faire la leçon, car cette retenue ne lui ressemblait pas. Autant elle avait été discrète au début de notre relation, autant elle voulait discuter de tout, maintenant que nous jouions enfin à cartes sur table.

J'étais à la fois gêné à l'idée que ma sœur intervienne dans mes problèmes de couple, et soulagé par la réserve de Christina. Mon apaisement était encore trop récent pour que je me sente capable d'avoir une discussion sensée avec ma compagne, à propos d'un sujet aussi sensible pour moi que pour elle.

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard, alors que je témoignais de mon intérêt envers elle en l'enlaçant avec ardeur, que Christina se dégagea et me demanda :

"Tu veux qu'on reprenne la contraception ?

_-_ Non. J'ai eu un passage à vide, mais c'est bon maintenant.

_-_ On peut attendre encore quelques mois.

_-_ Cela ne changera rien. Je ne serai jamais sûr à cent pour cent. Si on ne le fait pas maintenant, on ne le fera jamais.

_-_ Si tu n'en veux vraiment pas…

_-_ Je ne veux pas te perdre.

_-_ Si je t'impose quelque chose d'aussi important, on finira bien par se perdre.

_-_ Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne me plains pas trop de ce que tu m'as imposé. Cela m'a réussi bien mieux que je ne le craignais. Je te fais confiance.

_-_ Will, je t'aime.

_-_ Je suis heureux de ne pas être le seul à agir de façon irréfléchie", répondis_-_je en la serrant doucement contre moi.

Elle eut un petit rire fêlé :

"On n'a pas choisi la facilité, hein ? me demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Non, pas vraiment. Mais cela ne va pas dire que l'on va échouer.

_-_ J'espère. J'ai mis tout mon magot sur ce coup_-_là, tu sais.

_-_ Je sais. Moi aussi."

Ce qui suivit fut très doux, car j'essayai de faire passer dans mes gestes ce que j'étais incapable d'exprimer en paroles. Pour la première fois, j'espérai vraiment que notre étreinte serait féconde

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**10/05/05** : Bonjour à tous !

Vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir demandé **quel sort a utilisé Harry**. Fenice m'avait bien prévenue : il faut le préciser. Je ne l'ai pas écoutée et, comme d'habitude quand je n'en fait qu'à ma tête, la question a réapparu dans les reviews.

Le sort utilisé, donc, est un sort d'éclatement, pas illicite en lui_-_même, mais dangereux quand on l'utilise contre une personne, surtout à bout portant. Drago ne serait peut_-_être pas mort s'il avait encaissé, mais aurait été blessé grièvement. J'ai choisi blanc comme couleur pour n'utiliser ni rouge, ni vert, comme dans les livres. J'aurai pu choisir bleu, mais j'ai choisi blanc.

**La morale de l'histoire** : si certaines choses ne vont pas dans mes textes, c'est pas la faute de mes correcteurs mais de la mienne. J'ai d'ailleurs dû remplacer le chapitre de la semaine dernière, car monsieur Alixe n'avait pas eu le temps de corriger à temps et c'était truffé de fautes. J'en ai d'ailleurs profité pour changer de titre, car certains d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer qu'il ne correspondait pas au contenu du chapitre.

Cette semaine, Calimera, a bien du mérite, car je lui ai envoyé mon chapitre à corriger seulement hier soir à minuit.** Faut que vous sachiez, les gens, que mes trois correcteurs font vraiment un super boulot, **et pas seulement sur l'orthographe.

* * *

**La déclaration de guerre** : Hélas, trois fois hélas, cette fic est maudite, tout comme le poste de DCFM. La suite de sa traduction ne sera pas pour tout de suite. En effet, Jeconais, son auteur, a décidé de partir de Fanfiction à cause de la nouvelle règle qui interdit la citation de paroles de chansons. En ce qui me concerne, je me retire donc de ce projet de traduction.**

* * *

**

**Mes personnages vivent leur vie :** Ce n'est pas Willyboy qui a décidé de faire une apparition dans une autre fic, cette fois, mais **Samantha Potter**, quatrième et ultime enfant de Harry et Ginny (elle est connue de ceux qui ont lu le dernier chapitre de Après la bataille). C'est dans Arcana Temporis de **Crookshank **que vous pourrez en savoir davantage sur elle.Je trouve cette fic sympa, vous pouvez aller vous faire votre propre opinion /s/2378660/1/.

**

* * *

**

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** :

**Geobabault**: Merci de ton mot.

**Kazy**: Merci de ta longue review et de l'énoncé de ce que tu as aimé. Je devrait mettre encore un peu d'action, dans quelques chapitres (mais pas de match de Quidditch). L'enfant qu'auront peut_-_être Will et Christina aura plutôt l'âge de James, le second enfant des Potter.

**Csame**: merci. A priori, les chapitres seront de plus en plus longs. J'ai tellement de choses à dire!

**Milenaz** : merci

**mademoiselle mime** : merci d'avoir posé un mot:

**Wyneak** : il n'est jamais trop tard pour comencer. En fait la première fic se passe pendant la 7ème année de Harry, Après la Bataille, couvre en détail les quatre années suivante puis survole leur vie jusqu'au 16 ans de Lily. Ainsi, dans cette fic est fait allusion à des événements qui se passent dans Le journal de Ginny ou ALB mais j'ai conçu cette fic pour qu'il ne soit pas indispensable d'avoir lu les autres. Si tu vas les lire, certaines situations te seront révélées à l'avance (quoique plus beaucoup à ce stade de la fic), mais par ailleurs, tu goûteras mieux les contresens que Willy peut faire en ayant qu'une vision partielle de la vie de Harry.

**dreyd** : Retourne vite réviser ! lol

**Lily Petite Etoile** : Bisous

**marion_-_moune** : Merci

**Edwige** : Comme précédemment exposé par MP, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me faire part de ton sentiment.

**Allima** : non, Malefoy n'est pas marié. C'est quand il va être envoyé à l'étranger que la question va se poser (j'en parlerai peut_-_être). Harry racontera un peu de la bataille devant Will… mais pas tout de suite.

**Shima_-_chan** : JE suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise. Nous as_-_tu rattrapés ?

**sofia evans** : pour le titre, tu as raison, en fait il correspondait plus au premier jet de ce chapitre. Du coup, je l'ai changé et l'ai intitulé « Visite impromptue ». Pas génial mais moins hors sujet. Pour ta question, je pense que ce chapitre y répond.

**Saphira Dragon Princess** : Merci

**Namyothis** : Merci. Poudlard la semaine prochaine !

**dadmax** : Oui, souvenirs, souvenirs…

**Lyane** : Oui, maintenant, on en regrette presque d'être en vacances, avec notre dépendance à Internet !

**La p'tite Lili** : Bientôt les vacances alors. Tu l'aura bien mérité, je pense.

**Lunenoire** : ouais, exit Malefoy

**mate** : Euh, a priori, si quelqu'un devait être puni, c'est Harry. Malefoy a failli se faire refaire le portrait, quand même.

**calimera** : je sais que la bagarre est un bon passage : tu m'a aidée lol. Cela m'a fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles pendant tes vacances (et après aussi).Bises.

**mushu** : Depuis le temps qu'on me la demandait !

**Draya Felton** : oui, oi je l'aime pas telement Malefoy, et puis pour harry, c'est quand même mieux qu'il parte !

**Antadelie** : de rien, le plaisir est pour moi !

**Angel's Eyes** : je en vois pas d'apaisement dans ce genre de relation. Comme Rogue et Sirius en fait.

**Kob e23** : moi, cela m'aurait embêté d'envoyer Harry à Azkaban !

**Zabou** : merci !

**Aresse** : C'est immoral n'est_-_ce pas ? Mais c'est la vie !

**Fenice** : Fenice a des idées ! Je veux lire !

**Frudule** : voilà, tu sais tout sur les sentiments de Will pour les BB ? Amon avis, il sera quand mêm grinçant comme diplomate Malefoy. Genre phrase anodine subtilement moqueuse.Dsl pour le titre du chapitre. Je l'ai changé, d'ailleurs.

**beru ou bloub** : c'est sûr que dans mon histoire, il n'y a pas beaucoup… d'histoire !

**Fee Fleau** : Remarque, c'est parce que le perso de Christina est fade que ce serait intéressant de l'étoffer par un POV. Vais y réfléchir (mais promet rien… d'ailleurs si ça te dis de l'écrire, te prive pas). Pour l'importance des fics dans la vie…il n'y a pas que le travail, quand même. Ou plus exactement, il faut avoir une partie de sa vie consacrée au travail et une autre à ce qui aère l'esprit (bin, oui, quand on déprime on est moins efficace au travail, de toute façon). Cela dit, il est vrai que le temps que je passe sur l'ordi est pris à ma famille, et que c'est assez égoïste comme attitude. Il est donc temps que ma part « ordi » diminue un peu.

**Bruno_-_Pier** : La méthode Serpentard a parfois du bon. Et La déclaration de guerre est vraiment maudite. Voir mes notes d'auteur.

**Amy Keira** : Merci

**Crookshank** : Sûr, Willy devrait être presque fréquentable à la fin de cette histoire ;_-_)


	30. Enquête à Poudlard 1

**_-_ MON SORCIER BIEN_-_AIMÉ _-

* * *

_**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera**

**Résumé de la semaine** : Lui qui croyait avoir tout vu ! Mais voilà qu'on lui colle un Potter comme partenaire et que cette jolie petite Moldue entre les pattes… Quoi de pire, quand on est Serpentard et fier de l'être ?_ -_ MAJ CHQ MERCREDI _-_ (**Fenice**)

* * *

**XXIX : Enquête à Poudlard (1)**

Je ne pus profiter très longtemps de ma nouvelle entente avec Christina, car au début de la dernière semaine de février, Shacklebolt me fit venir dans son bureau, avec Potter.

"J'ai reçu une demande de Poudlard. La directrice, la professeur McGonagall, aurait une enquête à effectuer dans le château. Nous avons tous les deux convenu que Potter était la personne idéale pour ce genre de travail.

_-_ Quel genre d'enquête ? demanda mon partenaire.

_-_ La directrice pense qu'il y a de la magie noire là_-_dessous. Elle vous expliquera tout en détail. Vous avez rendez_-_vous avec elle à midi car elle donne des cours toute la matinée."

A midi moins cinq, nous franchîmes les portes du château. Cette fois, nul concierge pour nous accueillir, mais cela n'était pas un problème pour Potter. Après avoir coiffé son bonnet change_-_tête pour le cas où nous ferions une rencontre inopinée, il enfila couloirs et escaliers avec assurance.

Une sonnerie se fit entendre et, peu après, une marée d'élèves sortit des classes. Le problème, c'est qu'ils descendaient vers la Grande Salle et que nous étions à contre courant.

"On va utiliser un trajet moins fréquenté", me dit Potter_-_Evans en m'entraînant derrière une armure.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans un boyau sinueux et chichement éclairé par des torches disposées tous les cinq mètres. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous retrouvâmes les couloirs officiels du château et finîmes par échouer devant deux gargouilles de pierre.

Il retira son bonnet et dit aux gargouilles :

"Aurors Potter et Stratford. La directrice nous attend."

La porte s'effaça et nous nous engageâmes sur un escalier en colimaçon qui montait tout seul. Je me fis la réflexion que cela ressemblait fort aux escalators moldus. La porte qui se trouvait en leur sommet s'ouvrit, et nous nous retrouvâmes devant Minerva McGonagall, qui n'avait pas changé en trente ans. Toujours ce même chignon serré et les mêmes lunettes carrées.

" Messieurs Stratford et Potter, soyez les bienvenus à Poudlard, dit_-_elle en échangeant un sourire cordial avec mon partenaire. Veuillez vous asseoir. Est_-_ce que Kingsley Shacklebolt vous a mis au courant de la raison de mon appel ? demanda_-_t_-_elle entrant directement dans le vif du sujet.

_-_ Il nous a dit que vous aviez un problème de magie noire, lui indiquai_-_je. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas compris pourquoi vous avez fait appel à nous. N'avez_-_vous pas dans vos murs des spécialistes de la question ?

_-_ Laissez_-_moi vous expliquer. A deux reprises, nous avons senti toute la magie du château s'éveiller. Nous étions littéralement plongés dans un flux magique. Nous n'avons aucun indice propre à nous en indiquer la source. Mais plusieurs des instruments que j'ai dans ce bureau ont détecté, sans doute possible, le caractère maléfique de ce qui avait ainsi stimulé toute l'école.

_-_ Et vos instruments n'ont pu vous indiquer où se trouvait cette source ?

_-_ Non, ils ont simplement déterminé que de la magie noire était mêlée à celle du château. Mais je pense qu'un détecteur ordinaire pourrait déterminer son emplacement.

_-_ Mais les détecteurs ont une portée assez courte, s'exclama mon coéquipier. Il va falloir avoir le nez sur cette émanation pour la repérer, ce qui signifie que nous allons devoir passer tout le château au détecteur pour retrouver cette source.

_-_ Exactement, Monsieur Potter. C'est pour cela que nous n'avons ni le temps, ni les moyens de nous en occuper nous_-_même.

_-_ Mais… cela va nous prendre des mois, s'écria mon partenaire. Vous savez combien de pièces il y a dans ce bâtiment ?

_-_ J'y vis depuis cinquante ans, Monsieur Potter, je suis donc parfaitement au courant de son ampleur. Je n'ai pas de carte magique, précisa_-_t_-_elle en le regardant d'un air entendu, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait démunie. Pour vous faciliter le travail, j'ai demandé à mes prédécesseurs de faire leur petite enquête, dit_-_elle en montrant de la main les portraits d'hommes et femmes endormis qui ornaient les murs.

_-_ C'est_-_à_-_dire ? demandai_-_je, sceptique.

_-_ Et bien, je suis à peu près sûre que ce que nous cherchons n'est pas dans une pièce où se trouve un tableau. Tous leurs locataires ont été interrogés soigneusement par ma petite équipe, et aucun objet ou activité suspects n'ont été repérés. D'autre part, il semble que personne d'étranger au château ne se soit introduit dans nos murs.

_-_ Vous voulez dire que c'est un des élèves ou des professeurs qui a forcément amené l'objet ici ou accompli le rituel qui a engendré ce que nous devons rechercher", résumai_-_je.

Le professeur McGonagall hocha la tête.

"Cela pourrait être un elfe, compléta Potter.

_-_ Dobby fait toujours partie de nos effectifs. Il a déjà fait son enquête parmi ses pairs. Il n'a rien découvert de suspect, et de plus, il m'a affirmé que tous les elfes sans exception sont totalement allergiques à la magie noire. Vous pouvez aussi exclure de vos recherches les lieux fréquentés : salles de classe, dortoirs, Grande Salle, infirmerie. Nous avons déjà vérifié ces endroits.

_-_ En gros, il ne nous reste plus que les pièces non fréquentées, les endroits secrets, les sous_-_sols, le parc et la Forêt interdite, a résumé Potter d'une voix ironique.

_-_ Je sais que c'est beaucoup pour seulement deux personnes. Mais j'aimerais éviter de faire paniquer les parents en faisant investir le château par une escouade d'Aurors. J'ai pensé que nous gagnerions du temps si vous logiez sur place. Je vous ai fait préparer une chambre. Avez_-_vous déjeuné ?

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Parfait. Vous allez pouvoir commencer vos recherches dès maintenant. Je vais rejoindre la Grande Salle. Je vous présenterai ce soir au cours du dîner.

_-_ Vous ne tenez pas notre présence secrète ?

_-_ Non. Vous êtes trop âgés pour passer pour des étudiants et vous faire passer pour des professeurs serait trop compliqué et vous ferait perdre du temps. De toute façon, je pense qu'il est illusoire de vouloir cacher votre présence ici. Par contre, je n'ai révélé mes craintes qu'aux professeurs Rogue et Grahams. Severus enseigne toujours les Potions et Bianca est notre professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Pour tous les autres, les incidents que nous avons constatés signifient qu'il est temps de vérifier les défenses magiques de l'école. Vous êtes supposés vous trouvez ici pour y procéder.

_-_ C'est une excellente idée, approuva Potter. Par contre, je préférerai rester anonyme. Nous allons déjà susciter la curiosité des élèves, je me passerais bien de subir leur dévotion.

_-_ Il est probable que vous ayez déjà été reconnu, Monsieur Potter.

_-_ Non, pas nécessairement."

Il mit son bonnet change tête.

"Je m'appelle James Evans, lui dit_-_il en la saluant.

_-_ Très ingénieux, vraiment. C'est un sortilège de confusion ?

_-_ Il y a de ça, mais c'est plus compliqué. Si vous voulez parler technique, adressez_-_vous aux jumeaux.

_-_ Ils auraient pu être des élèves si brillants, s'ils s'étaient donné la peine de bien vouloir s'en tenir aux questions posées dans les devoirs, soupira la vieille professeur.

_-_ L'essentiel est qu'ils réussissent dans la vie, répondit Potter, prenant loyalement la défense de ses beaux_-_frères.

_-_ Ils réussissent un peu trop bien, d'après Monsieur Rusard, grinça la Directrice.

_-_ Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe, répliqua Potter, très philosophe.

Nous nous levâmes. Mais avant de se diriger vers la porte, Potter s'approcha d'un perchoir sur lequel se tenait le plus bel oiseau que je n'avais jamais vu.

"Bonjour Fumsec", dit_-_il affectueusement.

L'oiseau sauta sur son épaule et lui bécota doucement la joue. Il me sembla avoir déjà vu une reproduction représentant cet animal dans un livre.

"C'est un phénix ? demandai_-_je à la directrice.

_-_ Tout à fait opina_-_t_-_elle. Cela fait plaisir de constater que vous vous souvenez de ce que vous avez appris ici, Monsieur Stratford."

Je me demandai l'effet que cela faisait de considérer les trois quarts des sorciers britanniques comme d'anciens élèves.

Nous descendîmes l'escalier qui permettait de rejoindre le couloir.

"Je leur ai demandé de vous laisser passer à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, spécifia notre hôtesse alors que nous passions devant les gargouilles. Le mot de passe est "Roulade du paresseux".

_-_ Cela a dû leur faire drôle de ne plus avoir des noms de bonbons et de pâtisserie comme mot de passe, sourit Potter, sans doute pas insensible à cette évocation du Quidditch.

_-_ Remplacer vraiment Albus est impossible bien sûr, soupira la directrice. Mais Poudlard a toujours su s'adapter aux temps nouveaux.

_-_ Et avez_-_vous prévenu Rusard ? Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver pendu par les pieds dans les cachots.

_-_ C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois préoccupé par ce genre de détails, Monsieur Potter.

_-_ J'ai dû m'assagir", répondit vertueusement ce dernier.

La directrice ne parut pas très convaincue.

oO§0§Oo

"Bon, on commence par quoi ? demandai_-_je en sortant de ma besace le matériel de détection de magie noire que nous avions apporté.

_-_ On fait un tour général dans les couloirs pendant que tout le monde mange ? proposa Potter.

_-_ Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas de vision générale du château. Dommage que tu n'aies plus ta carte de Poudlard. Je suppose que celle que tu as actuellement ne marche pas très bien ici."

Il la sortit de sa poche. On voyait les points représentant les personnes aux alentours, mais le plan des lieux était complètement brouillé. C'est tout juste si on repérait la Grande Salle, malgré l'afflux de personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

"On pourra toujours récupérer l'autre en temps utile. De toute façon, je la connais par cœur.

_-_ Et comment comptes_-_tu la récupérer ?

_-_ A ton avis, il faudra combien de temps à son propriétaire pour se rendre compte que Harry Potter est ici ?"

Mmh… bien vu !

Nous avons donc fait un tour dans l'école puis, après le déjeuner, nous sommes allés à la bibliothèque. Là, Potter a emprunté _l'Histoire de Poudlard _à une bibliothécaire mal embouchée et, en s'aidant des plans que l'on pouvait y trouver, a tenté de tracer une carte pour m'aider à mieux visualiser le bâtiment. Nous avons ensuite découpé par secteurs les lieux à visiter. Dans un premier temps, nous avons décidé de mettre de côté le parc et la Forêt interdite, puisque c'était directement dans le château que les effets inexpliqués s'étaient fait sentir.

Ensuite nous avons discuté de la façon de mener notre enquête. Car il ne fallait pas oublier que cette magie maléfique n'était sans doute pas arrivée toute seule.

"Cela ne va pas être évident. Il y a près de trois cents élèves, vingt professeurs, sans compter les elfes. Ça fait du monde, quand même, fis_-_je remarquer.

_-_ On peut peut_-_être exclure les élèves les plus jeunes, observa Potter.

_-_ Pas nécessairement. Ils ont pu être utilisés pour déposer un objet, sans savoir de quoi il retournait réellement.

_-_ On devrait peut_-_être se limiter à rechercher la chose, dit Potter. Une fois qu'on saura dans quel secteur elle se trouve, on pourra enquêter pour savoir qui a été vu à proximité. Dumbledore semblait toujours savoir ce qui se passait dans l'école. McGonagall doit avoir hérité de sa source d'information.

_-_ Si Dumbledore en savait autant, comment as_-_tu pu faire tant de bêtises ?

_-_ Sur certaines choses, il me laissait la bride au cou. C'est lui qui m'a fait parvenir la cape d'invisibilité de mon père, tu sais. Je suppose que les choses auraient été différentes si McGonagall avait été directrice à l'époque !"

Pauvre petit Potter dirigé au bâton et à la carotte par le vieux renard ! Je revins à nos préoccupations actuelles :

"Dans un premier temps, on va éviter de lancer une enquête trop officielle sur les professeurs, décidai_-_je. Par contre, rien ne nous empêche de bien ouvrir nos oreilles ou de les questionner discrètement quand nous nous retrouverons à table avec eux. Je vais repasser à la Ruche et demander à Shacklebolt de nous réunir le maximum de renseignements sur eux.

_-_ On n'essaie pas de fouiller leurs appartements privés ?

_-_ Il n'y a rien qui presse. Ils savent tous qu'on est ici, alors le coupable a, sans doute, déjà retiré tout élément compromettant. On pourra toujours le faire plus tard. Bon, on va interroger les tableaux tout de suite. Cela nous donnera une idée des pièces à exclure de notre recherche, conclus_-_je.

_-_ Si cela ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais commencer par rendre une petite visite à Dobby. Les elfes aussi connaissent bien les lieux. Et, il pourra faire un peu d'espionnage pour nous."

Il m'entraîna dans un couloir au premier sous_-_sol. Là, il chatouilla une poire se trouvant sur un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits et nous arrivâmes dans une vaste cuisine dont la disposition reproduisait celle de la Grande Salle.

"Bonjour, dit Potter_-_Evans en montrant son badge d'Auror. Nous aimerions parler à un certain Dobby."

Une créature verte arriva, vêtu d'un drôle de pull tricoté main, sur lequel une grand "D" s'étalait et portant des chaussettes dépareillées.

Potter l'entraîna dans le couloir et retira sa calotte. L'Elfe se pâma presque d'aise et babilla sur sa joie de revoir mon partenaire au moins une bonne minute avant que nous parvenions à l'interrompre et à lui poser des questions.

En résumé, son enquête n'avait rien donné. Il nous promit d'ouvrir les pavillons velus qui lui servaient d'oreilles et de nous rapporter toute conversation suspecte. Enfin, il confirma qu'un appartement avait été préparé pour nous et spécifia qu'il avait été affecté au service de notre chambre.

oO§0§Oo

Nous retournâmes ensuite dans le bureau dictatorial. Potter alla vers un des tableaux et s'adressa à l'homme qui y dormait :

"Bonjour Monsieur Nigellus."

L'homme continua à ronfler.

"Monsieur Nigellus, j'aurais besoin de vous parler", insista Potter.

Pas de réponse, si ce n'est l'augmentation du niveau sonore des ronflements.

"Monsieur Nigellus ! s'énerva Potter.

_-_ Il fait la tête car il vous en veut d'avoir retiré tous les tableaux qu'il connaissait de votre maison, dit une femme qui se trouvait sur le mur opposé.

_-_ Ecoutez, je suis désolé, mais c'est mon épouse qui s'est occupée de la décoration intérieure, tenta Potter.

_-_ Et bien entendu, vous n'y êtes pour rien ! grogna Nigellus qui avait renoncé à faire semblant de dormir.

_-_ Que voulez_-_vous ! Elle a des goûts très arrêtés en matière d'ameublement. Je suis sûr que la directrice vous a demandé de nous aider, mon collègue et moi.

_-_ Ce n'est pas pour rien que vous avez été le directeur le plus impopulaire de Poudlard, Phinéas, fit remarquer une autre voix.

Potter pivota sur ses talons pour en trouver l'origine.

"Professeur, Dumbledore! s'exclama_-_t_-_il en souriant. J'aurai dû me douter que vous seriez là ! Comment allez_-_vous ?

_-_ Mais très bien, mon jeune ami, répondit le vieux sorcier ses yeux bleus pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi_-_lune. Je trouve que le peintre a superbement réussi la couleur de ma robe. Magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?

_-_ Euh oui, très joli, ce violet. Les étoiles sont très bien rendues aussi."

La conversation avec l'ancien directeur fut instructive. Il regarda notre plan et nous indiqua les pièces à exclure de notre enquête. Il nous conseilla aussi de faire une recherche dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Plusieurs ouvrages historiques étaient susceptibles de nous aider à compléter notre carte. Enfin, il nous conseilla de contacter le nouveau garde_-_chasse avant de pousser nos recherches du côté de la Forêt interdite.

"Tu le connais, Harry. Il a été attrapeur dans l'équipe des Poufsouffles à ton époque. Il s'appelle Summersby. Un charmant garçon. Hagrid l'appréciait beaucoup."

oO§0§Oo

Nous terminâmes donc notre journée dans la cabane qui se trouvait à l'orée de la forêt.

L'homme qui l'habitait semblait avoir un ou deux ans de plus que Potter. Il nous accueillit chaleureusement. Alors qu'il nous préparait un thé, mon partenaire regardait l'aménagement de la cabane. Il semblait décontenancé.

"Je sais. J'ai tout changé, lui dit notre hôte d'une voix embarrassée. Les meubles étaient un peu trop massifs pour moi.

_-_ Je ne te le reproche pas. C'était… pittoresque mais pas très fonctionnel, je suppose.

_-_ Ça, on peut le dire.

_-_ Qu'est devenu Crockdur ?

_-_ J'ai essayé de m'occuper de lui, mais il était inconsolable. Il vit dans la forêt maintenant. Je le vois de temps en temps quand je vais y faire un tour.

_-_ Tu n'as pas de problème avec les centaures ?

_-_ Si bien sûr, mais c'est compliqué. Pour faire simple, ils se sont divisés en deux factions quand les nouvelles lois magiques leur ont accordé un statut plus égalitaire. Certains ont prétendu que cela ne changeait rien et que les histoires d'humains les indifféraient. D'autres se sont montrés plus enclins à établir des relations amicales avec nous, soutenant que nous partagions le même territoire et que l'animosité ne menait à rien. Il y a d'autres raisons sous_-_jacentes, mais elles sont très ésotériques. Firenze a essayé de m'expliquer, mais c'est au_-_delà de mes capacités de compréhension.

_-_ Les centaures vivent dans un monde différent du notre, commenta Potter. Je me rappelle que les cours de divination de Firenze étaient très déconcertants.

_-_ Quoiqu'il en soit, ils me tolèrent dans la Forêt, à condition que j'évite certaines zones.

_-_ Nous sommes ici pour vérifier les défenses magiques qui protègent le château, expliqua Potter.

_-_ Je sais. La directrice nous en a parlé. Moi et Firenze sommes à votre disposition pour vous guider dans la forêt. Enfin, toi Potter, tu la connais peut_-_être mieux que la majorité des élèves.

_-_ Pas tant que cela, répondit mon partenaire. Mes incursions se sont surtout limitées au château. Mais au fait, Graup est_-_il toujours là ?

_-_ Oui, il va bien.

_-_ Et comment ça se passe avec les centaures ?

_-_ Ils ont réussi à se répartir des territoires. Ils s'ignorent. Tu voudras aller le voir ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas s'il se rappelle de moi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une excellente idée.

_-_ En fait, précisai_-_je, nous ne ferons le tour de la Forêt qu'en dernier. Par contre, nous sommes preneurs de toute information nous indiquant si des personnes ou créatures étrangères au château et ses alentours y ont été vues. Pouvez_-_vous vous renseigner à notre place ?

_-_ Bien sûr. Comptez sur moi."

Nous repartîmes non sans avoir expliqué au copain de Potter que mon partenaire avait l'intention de cacher sa véritable identité aux élèves. Il nous promit la plus grande discrétion.

oO§0§Oo

"C'est qui Graup ? demandai_-_je alors que nous revenions vers le château.

_-_ Le demi_-_frère de Hagrid. Un géant.

_-_ Tu plaisantes ? Ils sont interdits en Angleterre.

_-_ La législation s'est allégée de ce côté_-_là. Mais c'est vrai que Hagrid ne s'en est pas soucié. Il avait un sens de la famille très fort.

_-_ Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui l'a amené ?

_-_ Oui. Et il s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour le rendre à peu près contrôlable.

_-_ Potter, ça te suffisait pas de faire les quatre cents coups ? Il te fallait des copains encore plus dingues que toi ?

_-_ Et encore, tu ne sais pas tout. Il a fait éclore un œuf de dragon une fois. Mais cela devrait te faire plaisir, cela a coûté cent cinquante points à Gryffondor.

_-_ Parce qu'évidemment tu t'en es mêlé.

_-_ On ne se refait pas", admit mon partenaire en haussant les épaules.

oO§0§Oo

Notre arrivée suscita une grande vague de curiosité quand nous pénétrâmes dans l'imposante pièce dans laquelle se tenaient les repas. Je fus soulagé que Potter soit dissimulé. S'il avait été reconnu, ç'aurait été l'explosion. La directrice nous fit asseoir et nous présenta à ses collègues, comme messieurs Stratford et Evans.

Le professeur Rogue me salua froidement, et à la manière dont il toisa mon collègue, il était évident qu'il connaissait sa réelle identité. Le professeur Binns était toujours aussi éthéré, et je fis la connaissance des professeurs Vector, Sinistra, Chourave, Bibine et Gobe_-_planche. La professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, Bianca Grahams nous salua avec retenue et le professeur Ascii, qui enseignait les Enchantements, examina mon partenaire avec intérêt. Sans doute, la magie du bonnet l'intéressait_-_elle à titre professionnel.

A la fin du repas, la directrice fit une brève allocution pour nous présenter aux élèves. Elle prit prétexte de notre pseudo_-_mission pour enjoindre les élèves à observer le couvre_-_feu avec encore plus de discipline que d'habitude (il me sembla qu'elle regardait avec insistance vers la table des Gryffondors) et indiquait que toute plainte de notre part envers un élève se solderait par retraits de points et retenues.

Alors que les élèves se levaient pour rejoindre leurs salles communes, je dis à Potter de m'attendre deux minutes et je descendis vers la table des Serdaigles. Je rejoignis mon neveu Octave, qui était en première année, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie avec ses camarades.

"Bonjour Octave, on peut parler cinq minutes ?"

Il acquiesça silencieusement, sans doute incertain de ce qu'il pouvait révéler à ses amis des liens qui nous unissaient. De la main, je fis signe à Titus, qui nous observait depuis la tablée des Serpentards, de venir nous rejoindre. Nous nous isolâmes dans un coin, sous le regard curieux des élèves qui passaient devant nous.

"Alors les garçons, tout se passe bien cette année ?

_-_ Ouais ! J'y croyais pas quand je t'ai vu à la table des profs ! s'est exclamé Titus. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_-_ Ta directrice vient de vous l'expliquer.

_-_ Tu sais qu'il s'est passé de drôles de trucs dernièrement, me demanda_-_t_-_il en baissant d'un ton.

_-_ Quel genre de trucs ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ Eh bien à plusieurs reprises, tout ce qui était magique dans le château s'est brusquement réveillé. Les lumières, les tableaux les armures, tout était devenu fou !

_-_ C'était super impressionnant, renchérit Octave en frissonnant.

_-_ Oui, la directrice m'en a parlé. Cela indique qu'il est temps de s'occuper de réactiver les défenses du château, improvisai_-_je. Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'autre ?

_-_ Non. On aurait dû ?

_-_ Il devrait y avoir eu d'autres petits changements. Si vous les trouvez, venez me le dire, répondis_-_je comme si je leur proposais un jeu. Je verrai si vous avez le sens de l'observation."

Je remarquai que Titus jetait des regards intrigués vers la table des professeurs où Potter m'attendait patiemment.

"J'ai momentanément changé de partenaire, indiquai_-_je.

_-_ Ah ! dit Titus.

_-_ On peut dire que tu es notre oncle ? coupa Octave d'une voix excitée.

_-_ Pas de problème. Mais n'en profitez pas pour faire des bêtises, hein ! Si je vous trouve dans des endroits où vous n'avez rien à faire, je vous signale, comme les autres.

_-_ Un bon Serpentard ne se fait jamais prendre, me dit malicieusement l'aîné de mes neveux.

_-_ Exactement ! Alors ne me faites pas honte. Allez les garçons, dépêchez_-_vous de rejoindre vos camarades."

Je les saluai de la main, pensant qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas que je les embrasse en public, et rejoignit Potter.

"McGonagall nous attend dans son bureau", m'indiqua_-_t_-_il.

Nous y retrouvâmes les professeurs Rogue et Grahams qui étaient les seuls professeurs à être dans le secret. Ces derniers nous expliquèrent qu'ils avaient tenté de localiser la source de la magie perturbatrice mais avaient échoué. Ils nous indiquèrent les pièces qu'ils avaient visitées. A l'expression de Potter, qui avait retiré son bonnet une fois à l'abri de la curiosité des étudiants, je vis que le plus long restait à faire.

"Eh bien Potter, vous devez être aux anges à l'idée de pouvoir fouiner partout sans retenue ? finit par attaquer le professeur de potions.

_-_ Est_-_ce une invitation à fouiller votre bureau, Rogue ?

_-_ Je préférerai que votre collègue s'en charge. Il me semble plus apte à éviter d'y causer une catastrophe.

_-_ On verra, coupai_-_je, histoire de rappeler que si quelqu'un pouvait donner des ordres à Potter, c'était moi.

_-_ Par où allez_-_vous commencer, s'enquit Grahams.

_-_ Nous ne l'avons pas encore déterminé, expliquai_-_je rapidement, n'ayant nulle intention de répondre de mes actes à quiconque, compte tenu que tous les habitants du château étaient des suspects en puissance.

_-_ Mais Potter n'a pas besoin de plan de bataille, insinua le professeur de potions. Il fonce partout tête baissée et, avec la chance qu'il a, se retrouve toujours dans les ennuis les plus épouvantables.

_-_ Allons Severus, coupa McGonagall, cette fois_-_ci, c'est nous qui lui avons demandé d'enquêter."

Mais il en fallait plus pour réduire au silence l'irascible professeur.

"Au fait Potter, votre fameuse carte… N'avez_-_vous pas l'intention de vous en servir ?

_-_ Vous savez très bien que je ne l'ai plus, indiqua Potter avec lassitude.

_-_ Justement. J'ai fait une petite recherche dans le bureau de monsieur Rusard. Elle semble être toujours en circulation. S'il le faut, nous pouvons ordonner une fouille complète des dortoirs. Je suggère de commencer par Gryffondor, proposa Rogue avec gourmandise.

_-_ De toute façon, cette carte est incomplète. Elle ne révèle que les endroits que mon père et ses amis connaissaient. La chambre des Secrets, par exemple, n'y est pas indiquée."

Le professeur de Potion allait répliquer, mais la directrice ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

"Severus, intervint_-_elle, il est tard. Ces messieurs veulent sans doute se coucher.

_-_ A ce propos, indiquai_-_je. Nous aimerions rentrer chez nous ce soir pour récupérer quelques affaires et avertir nos familles. Nous reviendrons demain à la première heure.

_-_ Très bien, je vous attendrai à huit heures dans mon bureau", conclut la directrice.

Je me demandai quelle sanction elle nous réserverait en cas de retard.

oO§0§Oo

Christina ne fut pas ravie de savoir que j'allai passer plusieurs jours loin d'elle. Elle n'en parla pas directement, mais je savais qu'elle trouvait que mon absence tombait particulièrement mal compte tenu de nos projets familiaux. Mais je ne me voyais pas demander un mot d'excuse pour cause de période de fécondité de ma compagne et elle devrait s'accommoder de la situation.

J'essayai de lui remonter le moral en lui faisant valoir que je pourrai sans doute rentrer en fin de semaine. Elle sourit bravement et admit que c'était mieux que rien, puis enchaîna sur cette pauvre Ginny qui se retrouverait toute seule avec son bébé. Je lui fis remarquer que les mots "seul" et "Weasley" ne me paraissaient pas très compatibles.

oO§0§Oo

Avant d'aller à Poudlard, le lendemain, je pris le temps de repasser à la Ruche et de demander à Shacklebolt de me faire parvenir des dossiers sur tous les habitants adultes de Poudlard. Le commandant me promit de les faire établir au plus vite.

Quand je me présentai à l'heure prévue, avec Potter, dans le bureau dictatorial, McGonagall nous demanda à son tour la façon dont nous comptions pratiquer nos recherches. Je lui expliquai que nous allions, tout au long de l'enquête, garder ce genre d'informations pour nous. Elle admit que c'était sage de notre part.

Elle nous amena aux quartiers qui nous avaient été réservés. Il y avait deux chambres, avec salle de bains privée donnant sur un petit salon que nous étions amenés à partager.

"J'ai personnellement veillé à la sécurité de cet appartement. Vous pourrez y dresser vos plans en toute sécurité. La seule personne autorisée à y pénétrer est Dobby. Je pense que vous approuvez mon choix, Monsieur Potter.

_-_ Tout à fait.

_-_ En sortant, vous veillerez à indiquer au professeur Everard votre nouveau mot de passe.

_-_ Everard ? N'est ce pas un ancien directeur, demanda Potter.

_-_ Si effectivement. Son portrait s'est fort aimablement offert pour garder votre porte. Comme vous pouvez le constater, rien n'a été négligé."

Sur un dernier signe de tête, la directrice s'éclipsa.

"Bon, on s'y prend comment ?" a demandé Potter.

Nous convînmes de procéder de façon méthodique. Nous allions commencer par l'aile Nord et descendre des combles au sous_-_sol. Nous procéderions ensuite de la même façon pour les autres parties du château.

"Le problème, résuma Potter, c'est que je ne suis pas sûr de connaître tous les passages secrets. Je suggère donc de commencer par une recherche poussée à la bibliothèque pour réunir le plus de plans de Poudlard possible. Et plus ils sont anciens, plus il y a de chances de tomber sur des lieux inédits."

Nous décidâmes de consacrer trois jours à parcourir les plans et tenter de dresser une carte la plus exhaustive possible. Nous nous présentâmes donc à la bibliothèque. Quand nous avouâmes notre intention d'emprunter des livres dans la Réserve, la bibliothécaire nous demanda si nous avions le billet d'un professeur. L'autorité du Ministère semblait s'être arrêtée aux portes de Poudlard et, malgré mes meilleurs arguments, un Potter_-_Evans en pétard dut partir à la recherche de la directrice pour se procurer l'incontournable Sésame.

Quand le billet fut jeté sur sa table par mon partenaire essoufflé, la gardienne des livres nous informa d'une voix féroce que tout apport de nourriture et toute production sonore propre à troubler le calme de la bibliothèque serait sanctionné par une interdiction pure et simple d'y revenir.

"Bin elle s'est pas arrangée celle_-_là, grogna Potter une fois que nous nous fûmes un peu éloignés du dragon. Je crois que je vais suggérer aux jumeaux d'ajouter des produits "spécial bibliothécaire" dans leur gamme "Tout pour Poudlard".

A midi, mon partenaire, qui était toujours d'humeur sombre, se déclara n'être pas très enclin à se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner et perdre du temps en mondanité. Il me proposa de nous rendre aux cuisines et de manger sur le pouce là_-_bas. J'acceptai, et nous nous retrouvâmes sur le coin d'une table devant un en_-_cas des plus complets, et servis par des elfes aux petits soins. Quoiqu'on en dise, ces créatures adorent jouer aux larbins.

Alors que nous remontions vers la bibliothèque, un bruit nous mis en alerte et nous sautâmes précipitamment en arrière, juste à temps pour éviter un encrier qui s'écrasa à nos pieds, alors qu'un caquètement se faisait entendre.

"Peeves ! maugréa Potter, irrité.

_-_ Potter le piqué, toujours là quand tout déraille, chantonna l'esprit frappeur.

_-_ La paix, Peeves, grogna mon partenaire. Va voir chez Rogue si j'y suis !"

Cela ne me dérangeait pas de voir Potter pris à partie par Peeves. Mais quand ce dernier commença à nous bombarder de craies, je jugeai qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

"Chatouillis ! prononçai_-_je en dirigeant ma baguette vers l'esprit malin.

Ce dernier se mit à se tordre de rire et prit la fuite en prononçant des imprécations.

"Un simple chatouillis suffit à le faire fuir, s'exclama Potter. Ah, si seulement j'avais su ça avant !

_-_ Il suffisait de réfléchir et de faire quelques recherches, plastronnai_-_je.

_-_ Même Hermione n'a jamais découvert ça, commenta mon partenaire, nettement admiratif. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle serait du genre à nous pondre une charte sur le droit des esprits frappeurs à suivre leurs mauvais penchants et à embêter le monde."

Nous atteignîmes la bibliothèque sans autre incident.

oO§0§Oo

Le soir venu, alors que l'heure du dîner approchait, Potter repoussa la pile de parchemin derrière laquelle il disparaissait.

"Ça ne va pas", annonça_-_t_-_il tout de go.

Sa remarque ne m'étonna pas outre mesure. Au cours de la journée, j'avais bien vu qu'il s'assombrissait d'heure en heure.

"Où est le problème ?

_-_ Dans les dizaines de livres que j'ai regardés, je n'ai découvert que peu de salles qui n'étaient pas signalées par la carte du Maraudeur. Et j'ai regardé tes plans. Tu n'en as pas trouvé beaucoup non plus.

_-_ Peut_-_être que cette carte était très bien faite.

_-_ Non, j'ai moi_-_même trouvé deux salles inédites, le temps que j'ai passé ici. Et ces deux salles ne sont d'ailleurs pas sur les documents que nous avons compulsés aujourd'hui. C'est bizarre, non ?

_-_ Tu crois que quelqu'un aurait "emprunté" les livres les plus complets ?

_-_ Oui. Ou bien ils n'ont jamais été là. Mais si c'est le cas, où peuvent_-_ils bien être ?"

Soudain il bondit de sa chaise.

"Mais que je suis bête, s'écria_-_t_-_il. On aurait dû commencer par là !

_-_ Monsieur Evans ! grinça la bibliothécaire qui surgit auprès de nous, comme une chocogrenouille hors de son paquet. Je vous ai prévenu ! Je ne veux pas de bruit ici !

_-_ Pas grave, on partait", répliqua ce dernier en m'entraînant dehors.

"Je sais où nous procurer les meilleures cartes de Poudlard, dit mon coéquipier dès que nous nous retrouvâmes dans le couloir. J'espère que tu es en forme, on va monter au septième étage.

_-_ Hé Potter, je ne mange pas de ce pain_-_là.

_-_ Pardon ? demanda_-_t_-_il décontenancé.

_-_ C'est pas là que tu emmenais ta copine ?

_-_ Mais c'est pas vrai, tu vas me lâcher avec ça !

_-_ Pas question Potter, j'adore quand tu ne sais plus où te mettre."

Il soupira :

" Ta vertu ne risque rien. C'est contre mon éthique de faire des avances à un Serpentard, de toute façon."

Assez curieux, je le suivis. Une fois sur place, le couloir ne me parût pas très pittoresque, si l'on exceptait une tapisserie des plus médiocres.

"Bon maintenant, tu me suis en pensant à des plans de Poudlard. Des plans historiques si possible."

Il entreprit de faire des aller_-_retour dans le corridor. Je lui emboîtai le pas, me sentant complètement idiot. Il finit par s'exclamer avec satisfaction :

"Ça y est !"

Je suivis son regard et constatais qu'une porte était apparue sur le mur qui faisait face à la tapisserie. Il la poussa et nous pénétrâmes dans une bibliothèque ou des documents, manifestement anciens, s'entassaient.

"C'est là que tu emmenais Ginny ? demandai_-_je un peu étonné.

_-_ Cela s'appelle la Salle sur demande. La pièce prend la forme dont tu as besoin.

_-_ Tu veux dire que c'est différent en fonction de ce que tu veux y faire ?

_-_ Oui, c'est ça.

_-_ Ça doit être effectivement intéressant d'y aller avec sa petite amie.

_-_ Oui, enfin, hum…!" bafouilla_-_t_-_il, partagé entre le ravissement que lui procuraient ses souvenirs et la gêne de parler de ce sujet avec moi. Il sembla forcer son esprit à revenir au temps présent. "Je suppose que le résultat est différent pour chaque couple, reprit_-_il. Je préfère ne pas savoir ce que cela donnerait pour toi. Je suis certain que tes fantasmes sont vraiment bestiaux.

_-_ Très drôle, Potter.

_-_ T'arrêtes tes allusions, et j'arrête de faire de l'humour.

_-_ Marché conclu."

oO§0§Oo

Comme il était l'heure du dîner, nous remîmes l'exploration ces nouveaux manuscrits le lendemain. Nous avons donc rejoint les professeurs qui présidaient le dernier repas de la journée.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à entrer dans la Grande Salle, le fantôme de Gryffondor vint saluer mon coéquipier.

"Eh bien, Monsieur Potter, vous voilà de retour parmi nous ?

_-_ Bonjour, Sir Nicholas. Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Comment vous portez_-_vous ?

_-_ Fort bien, fort bien. Quoiqu'un peu inquiet du fait des récents événements. Mais je suppose que vous êtes ici pour cela.

_-_ Effectivement, répondit Potter. A ce propos, tout renseignement nous sera précieux. Serait_-_il possible que vous demandiez à vos pairs de nous prévenir, s'ils sont témoin d'un incident inhabituel ?

_-_ Certainement, certainement. Nous serons tous ravis de vous apporter notre concours. Ces manifestations de magie sont très désagréables pour nous. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, je suis beaucoup plus translucide que d'habitude. Très préoccupant, très préoccupant…"

Potter lui assura que nous ferions notre possible pour mettre fin à cette situation, et nous nous empressâmes de rejoindre la table des professeurs.

"Vos recherches avancent_-_elles ? nous demanda le professeur Sinistra, alors que nous prenions place à la grande table.

_-_ Nous avons passé notre journée dans la Réserve. Nous y avons trouvé des pistes très intéressantes, mentis_-_je effrontément.

_-_ Oui, nous avons la chance d'avoir une des meilleures bibliothèques d'Angleterre, renchérit le professeur Vector.

_-_ Et gardée par un cerbère particulièrement efficace, insinua Potter_-_Evans, qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir digéré l'affront du matin.

_-_ Un problème avec madame Pince ? demanda le professeur Gobe_-_Planche.

_-_ Rien de grave, répondis_-_je. Elle nous traite juste comme des élèves de première année.

_-_ Nous en sommes tous là, tenta de nous réconforter Sinistra.

_-_ A vous aussi elle demande un mot signé de la directrice ? demanda Potter.

Tous les professeurs éclatèrent de rire.

"Oh non, elle n'a pas osé, gloussa Vector.

_-_ Il faut croire que si, soupirai_-_je.

_-_ Elle n'a pas vu vos badges ? s'étonna le professeur Chourave.

_-_ Si, on lui a montré. On lui a même parlé de l'obligation de tout sorcier britannique d'assister les Aurors dans leurs missions, grogna Potter. Mais _seuls les professeurs et les personnes en possession d'un mot de leur part peuvent pénétrer dans la Réserve, c'est dans le règlement intérieur, Messieurs. Il n'y a aucune exception de prévue_, imita mon partenaire avec un certain brio, causant un nouvel éclat de rire dans l'équipe professorale.

_-_ L'essentiel est que vous soyez parvenus à vos fins, conclut Grahams.

_-_ Oui, nous avons eu de la chance. Le professeur McGonagall a bien voulu nous signer un mot", lui répondis_-_je, continuant à nourrir l'hilarité de nos hôtes.

J'étais assez content de notre petit effet. Cet intermède ne nous montrait pas sous un jour très favorable. C'était dommage pour l'image de notre institution, mais j'avais remarqué depuis de longues années que les criminels ont du mal à s'empêcher de faire les malins, quand ils sont persuadés que ceux qui les poursuivent sont moins intelligents qu'eux. J'espérai que celui qui était sûrement à cette table se laisserait prendre à notre petit numéro.

Nous rejoignîmes nos appartements après ce bon repas. Je ne sais pas d'où venait Dobby, mais il était stylé. Mes valises avaient été défaites, mon lit ouvert et un charme de réchauffement y avait été apposé pour m'éviter d'avoir à me glisser dans des draps glacés. Mes affaires de toilettes m'attendaient dans la salle de bain. Je me couchai en me disant qu'être prof à Poudlard avait ses petits avantages.

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain matin, une bonne odeur de café m'amena dans le salon commun. Je suis assez lève_-_tôt et, chaque matin, j'arrivais à la Ruche une bonne heure avant Potter. Je ne fus donc pas surpris de le voir émerger plus d'une demi_-_heure après moi.

Heureusement que j'avais fini mon déjeuner et que j'étais déjà plongé dans la lecture de la Gazette car un Potter, les yeux bouffis, la chevelure en bataille et le poil dru, a de quoi couper l'appétit aux plus coriaces. Je me demandai comment sa femme pouvait supporter ça chaque matin. Peut_-_être qu'être élevé avec six frères vous préparait à ce genre de déconvenue.

"Bonjour Potter !

_-_ Mmh

_-_ Tu as bien dormi ?

_-_ Mmh

_-_ Bon dépêche_-_toi un peu, il faut qu'on se mette au travail.

_-_ Mmh. Café !

_-_ Là, Potter, soupirai_-_je. Dans le pot bleu.

_-_ Mmh."

En résumé, Potter n'était pas du matin et on ne pouvait rien en tirer avant sa troisième tasse. Tout compte fait, il était heureux qu'il n'essaie pas de se raser avant d'avoir fini son petit déjeuner. Un sort de Découpe dans ces conditions aurait pu donner un frère jumeau au pitoyable fantôme de Gryffondor.

J'en aurais, des choses à raconter à Sorcière_-_Hebdo quand j'écrirai mes mémoires !

oO§0§Oo

Durant deux jours, nous ne sortîmes de notre petite bibliothèque privée que pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle ou dormir dans nos chambres. Cette fois ci, Potter était aux anges, car il découvrait plein de passages inconnus et de salles inédites. Comme il connaissait bien le château, c'est lui qui examinait les plans et m'indiquait les lieux à rajouter. De mon côté je faisais les dessins et m'évertuais à tracer des cartes lisibles, niveau par niveau.

Le matin du quatrième jour, nous décidâmes de commencer les recherches pour de bon. D'une part, nous pourrions passer toute notre vie à jouer aux cartographes sans êtres sûrs d'être parfaitement exhaustifs, et d'autre part, nous nous rendions bien compte que notre présence commençait à se faire trop discrète pour justifier notre pseudo mission.

Alors que nous sortions de nos appartements, nous croisâmes deux adolescents d'une quinzaine d'année qui passaient justement dans le couloir. Ils dévisagèrent mon collègue avec insistance mais continuèrent leur chemin. J'étais en train de me demander ce que des élèves faisaient dans cette partie du château, quand Potter_-_Evans se retourna et lança :

"Messieurs, s'il vous plaît."

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent avec une répugnance marquée.

"N'ayez pas peur, fit Potter_-_Evans. Je ne vous ferai pas d'ennuis. Je voudrais juste voir votre carte.

_-_ Quelle carte ? bégaya unpetit blond.

_-_ Celle dont vous vous servez pour vos maraudes, répondit Potter en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Les deux compères se regardèrent manifestement incertains sur la conduite à tenir.

"Ecoutez, on va faire un marché, dit mon partenaire. Moi, je vous présente Harry Potter, et vous, vous me prêtez votre carte cinq minutes.

_-_ D'accord", répondit l'autre, un grand brun boutoneux.

Potter sourit malicieusement et retira son bonnet change tête, arrachant un hoquet à l'un des compères. Celui qui avait accepté le marché sortit un grand parchemin très abîmé de sa poche et le tendit sans mot dire.

Potter y posa sa baguette et prononça "Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises", avant de me la tendre en disant d'une voix emphatique :

"Stratford, j'ai l'immense honneur de te présenter la carte du Maraudeur !

_-_ Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises ? répétai_-_je incrédule.

_-_ Ils étaient jeunes, expliqua Potter.

_-_ Ils étaient Gryffondor, oui ! répliquai_-_je.

_-_ Bon, t'as fini de jouer au méchant Serpentard ! Ça t'intéresse ou pas ?"

Je me penchai sur la carte. Je déchiffrai l'en_-_tête, puis examinai le plan.

Potter avait raison. Cette carte n'était pas complète. Le couloir où nous nous trouvions par exemple était noté, les portes qui s'ouvraient sur ce passage aussi, mais il était évident que les auteurs de ce plan ne savaient pas ce qu'il y avait derrière. Par contre, le parc et la Forêt interdite semblaient avoir été visités à fond.

"C'est vous qui l'avez faite ? demanda l'un des gamins à mon collègue.

_-_ Non, Messieurs euh… Jones et Hastings. Mais j'ai eu le grand honneur de connaître Lunard et Patmol. Et l'on peut dire d'une certaine façon que j'ai connu Cornedrue aussi, ajouta_-_t_-_il d'une voix nostalgique, qui me fit supposer que c'était de son père dont il s'agissait.

Je notai qu'il ne mentionnait pas Queudver. Sans doute, était_-_ce Pettigrow.

A cet instant, nous entendîmes un miaulement teigneux. Les deux compères se figèrent, partagés entre l'envie de fuir à toute jambe et leur réticence à abandonner leur précieux objet dans les mains de mon collègue. Ce dernier leur désigna silencieusement du menton la porte que nous n'avions pas encore refermée, intimant à nos jeunes amis de s'abriter chez nous. Il ne fallut pas le leur répéter deux fois, ils s'engouffrèrent dans notre appartement. Potter remit précipitamment son bonnet.

Le concierge surgit dans le couloir à la suite de son animal de compagnie.

"Bonjour Messieurs, nous dit_-_il avec déférence. Je cherche deux galopins qui ont eu l'audace de venir roder par ici.

_-_ Vu personne", dit laconiquement mon partenaire en haussant les épaules, la carte soigneusement planquée dans son dos.

L'homme à tout faire de Poudlard s'excusa et continua son chemin, souhaitant mille morts douloureuses à ceux qui se trouvaient dans des endroits où ils n'avaient rien à faire.

Nous rejoignîmes nos invités dans notre salon.

"Merci dit timidement le blond.

_-_ Mais c'est tout naturel, leur sourit Potter. Je vais vous rendre votre bien. Faites en bon usage ! De bonnes blagues aux Serpentards, par exemple.

_-_ Merci beaucoup ! protestai_-_je.

_-_ Non, je plaisantais ! Par contre, cela ferait très plaisir à Patmol, Lunard, Cornedrue et moi_-_même si vous pouviez faire un peu enrager votre professeur de Potions. A ce propos, Messieurs, méfiez_-_vous ! La directrice et Rogue connaissent l'existence de cette carte. Il ne me parait pas utile qu'ils sachent qui la détient, n'est ce pas ?

_-_ Tout à fait ! approuvèrent les deux jeunes gens.

_-_ Je compte sur vous pour ne révéler à personne que vous m'avez vu, ni mon petit truc pour passer inaperçu, d'accord ?

_-_ D'accord," répondirent_-_il d'une seule voix.

Potter posa sa baguette sur la carte et murmura "Méfait accompli" avant de la rendre à ses actuels possesseurs. Il leur sourit une dernière fois avant de les laisser filer.

oO§0§Oo

Nous avions décidé de commencer nos recherches en vérifiant les passages qui menaient en dehors du château. Potter me les montra sur le plan que nous avions établi en m'expliquant :

"Théoriquement, ceux_-_là sont connus de Rusard et condamnés. Celui_-_là est devenu impraticable suite à un éboulement et, comme tu peux le constater, celui_-_ci est gardé par le saule cogneur qui n'est pas commode. Par contre, aux dernières nouvelles celui_-_ci est toujours libre d'accès. Ce dernier, je ne le connais pas, il n'était pas sur la carte."

Les passages connus du concierge ne révélèrent rien, pas plus que celui obstrué par d'énormes pierres. Nous n'avons pu persuader celui qui était inconnu de Potter de s'ouvrir. Sans doute fallait_-_il connaître un mot de passe. Mais nous nous rendîmes à Pré_-_au_-_Lard en sortant par le tunnel qui commençait derrière la "Sorcière borgne", comme disait Potter, et nous trouvâmes la sortie de celui qui nous avait résisté. Il était très bien dissimulé, et nulle formule n'en défendait l'entrée. Mais une fois arrivés au château, le passage cependant ne s'ouvrit pas davantage et nous dûmes repartir à Pré_-_au_-_Lard.

"Enfin, c'est rassurant de penser qu'on n'entre pas dans Poudlard comme dans un moulin, fis_-_je remarquer à Potter qui maugréait, sans doute vexé d'être tenu en échec.

_-_ Mouais, évidemment", acquiesça_-_t_-_il de mauvaise grâce.

Une fois de retour au village, Potter me proposa de revenir par le souterrain qui partait de la Cabane hurlante. Cela ne m'emballait pas. Quand j'étudiais à Poudlard, des témoins dignes de foi racontaient des histoires à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête à propos de cette bâtisse.

Mais Potter y pénétra tranquillement. Je le suivis avec beaucoup plus de réserves. Alors que nous parcourions les pièces poussiéreuses et en désordre, il finit par s'apercevoir de ma nervosité :

"Tu ne crains rien, tu sais !

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu en sais. Tu n'ignore pas que certains esprits malins peuvent être très agressifs.

_-_ Ce n'était pas un esprit malin qui faisait du bruit ici.

_-_ C'était quoi, alors ?

_-_ Un loup_-_garou.

_-_ Tu trouves cela plus rassurant ?

_-_ On n'est pas à la pleine lune, que je sache. Et puis, il est mort, il y a plus de cinq ans."

Certaines de ses confidences me revinrent en mémoire.

"C'était celui que tu connaissais. Qui est mort à la Bataille ?

_-_ Oui, dit_-_il tristement.

_-_ Mais, pourquoi venait_-_il là ?

_-_ Parce qu'il était élève à Poudlard. Les nuits de pleine lune, pour ne pas mettre ses camarades en danger, il sortait par le passage qui commence sous le Saule cogneur et se faisait enfermer ici jusqu'à la fin de la transformation.

_-_ Un loup_-_garou à Poudlard ! m'exclamai_-_je avec horreur.

_-_ Et alors ! Personne n'a été blessé. Il avait le droit d'étudier comme les autres, non ? Et puis, quand il a fallu risquer sa vie pour la liberté de tous, il n'a pas été le dernier. Alors, maintenant qu'il est mort, il mérite un peu de respect, quand même !"

Il avait arraché son bonnet, et me fixait avec fureur. C'était la première fois depuis le début de notre association que Potter était en colère contre moi. A la limite, j'aurais presque préféré me trouver nez_-_à_-_nez avec son copain loup_-_garou.

"Désolé, Potter, dis_-_je d'une voix que j'espérais apaisante, j'ai parlé avant de réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à ton ami.

_-_ Et ne viens pas me dire que ÇA, c'est pas un préjugé de Serpentard !" grogna_-_t_-_il, nullement calmé par mes propos lénifiants.

Serpentard n'avait sûrement pas le monopole de la méfiance envers ces créatures, mais ce n'était pas le moment de le faire remarquer.

"C'est un préjugé, admis_-_je. Mais je n'ai jamais connu personnellement de loup_-_garou, alors je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me forger une opinion personnelle.

_-_ Mais si, tu l'as connu. C'était l'un des amis de mon père. Il était à Poudlard en même temps que toi."

Je fis un violent effort pour ne pas laisser transparaître ce que je ressentis en apprenant cela.

"Un ami de ton père", répétai_-_je d'un ton neutre.

Je revis l'en_-_tête de la carte du Maraudeur.

"Lunard ?

_-_ Oui, confirma_-_t_-_il un ton plus bas, comme apaisé par l'évocation de ce qui devait être pour lui un surnom affectueux.

_-_ Cornedrue c'était ton père et Patmol c'était Black, alors ?

_-_ Exactement, dit_-_il, souriant comme malgré lui. Les Maraudeurs…" Son sourire se mua soudainement en grimace amère, comme s'il se rappelait qu'il y avait un quatrième membre dans la petite bande.

Il s'avança dans la pièce devant laquelle nous nous trouvions. Il s'assit sur le lit.

"C'est ici que j'ai vu Sirius pour la première fois. Je croyais qu'il avait trahi mes parents. J'étais fou de rage contre lui. J'avais envie de le tuer pour tout ce qu'il nous avait fait. Il n'a pas essayé de se défendre. Mais il m'a dit que je devais d'abord écouter sa version. Et je l'ai cru.

_-_ Il savait être persuasif, ne pus_-_je m'empêcher de faire remarquer.

_-_ Le fait que Pettigrow (il avait craché ce nom), qu'il était censé avoir tué, se soit trouvé avec nous dans la pièce a joué en sa faveur. En fait, c'était pour me protéger que Sirius s'était échappé d'Azkaban et me tournait autour, cette année_-_là. Il avait compris que ce sale rat avait réussi à s'introduire à Poudlard, et il craignait pour ma vie. C'était mon parrain et, durant le temps où il a été libre, il a toujours fait son possible pour être à la hauteur de sa tâche. Une fois de trop", conclut_-_il, en regardant ses mains.

Je n'avais pas très bien compris comment était mort Black, mais il était clair que c'était un sujet sensible pour Potter. Je sortis donc de la pièce et redescendis au rez_-_de_-_chaussée. Il m'y rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, avec sa tête des mauvais jours. Sans un mot, il me guida jusqu'à l'étroit passage qui nous ramena à l'école.

J'eus quelques sueurs froides quand je compris que nous allions passer entre les branches du saule cogneur. Mais Potter semblait connaître le truc pour le faire tenir tranquille, et nous sortîmes de là, sans problème. Mon partenaire rechaussa ensuite son bonnet et nous regagnâmes en silence le château, qui brillait de mille feux dans la nuit.

oooO§0§Oooo

**

* * *

17/05/05 : Bonjour à tous !**

Vous êtes plusieurs à me faire remarquer que **vous ignoriez l'interdiction de mettre des paroles de chanson dans les fics**. J'essaie de me tenir au courant de ce genre de règles et des sanctions qui tombent pour vous les indiquer dans mon guide. Je vous encourage d'ailleurs tous à y faire une tour pour lire la partie** "Charte" qui est la traduction des règles à suivre**. C'est trop bête de se faire supprimer son histoire pour une règle qu'on ne connaît pas !

A ce propos, il est venu à ma connaissance qu'**une fic a été effacée parce qu'elle comportait une mention en capitales dans son résumé** (c'est bien ça, Fée ?). Il est effectivement indiqué dans la Charte qu'il faut éviter ce genre de chose. A bon entendeur…

Je remercie ceux qui me tiendraient au courant de ce genre de mésaventures ou des nouveautés du site, pour que mon guide puisse rester une référence à jour.

Autre petite note, vous avez peut_-_être remarqué que **McGonagall a donné une figure de Quidditch comme mot de passe** à sa gargouille. Cette idée me vient de la fic de **Crookshank,** _Arcana Temporis._ Merci à elle…

**

* * *

Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs :**

**Lyane** : Mdr, t'imaginant voler le portable de l'autre pour lire tes fics. C'est un fait, les jeunes parents sont très cruels avec les nullipares !

**Belval** : **ch 26** : Contente de te retrouver. Non, j'avais pas pensé à Hermione Ministre. Elle a dit dans ALB qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire (directement) de la politique. Pour les deux Serpentards ensemble, avoue que c'était tentant ! **ch 27** : Pour l'affrontement, j'ai eu un mal de chien à l'écrire. En fait cela a été fait à 6 mains avec Fenice et Caliméra. Dur de justifier que Harry et Malefoy pètent les plombs à ce point, alors qu'ils se supportent depuis 2 ans. La fin de la scène par contre, était écrite depuis longtemps. Le secret de Harry ne sera pas complètement dévoilé dans cette fic, enfin je crois. Mais Willy en connaîtra l'essentiel. **ch 28** : Léopold plaît à l'unanimité, à ce que je vois. Et oui, il est temps de finir, j'ai plus le temps d'écrire, moi. Les trois derniers cpitres traînent, et j'ai presque peur de ne pouvoir les livrer à temps.

**Bruno_-_Pier** : Pour la Déclaration, de guerre, je songe effectivement à, proposer mes services à la personne qui a commencé la traduction sur TWWO. Mais j'attends de terminer MSB pour être sûre d'aller jusqu'au bout. Parce que le dernier chapitre mis en ligne (chapitre 9), il fait quand même 60 pages Word !

**Titania**.**M** : Contente de savoir que tu me lis toujours C'est le principal pour moi. C'est comme ça la vie, tous nos amis ne nous apportent pas les mêmes choses.

**laetitia rogue** : Bienvenue parmi nous. J'ai presque fini d'écrire cette fic. J'en suis au chapitre 33 sur 35.

**sofia evans** : j'ai du aller rechercher dans le chapitre 15 comment je l'avais nommée, celle là. C'est Gwendoline. C'est joli aussi Gwenaëlle.

**chrys63** : Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un nouvel éclat. Il est teps que je boucle cette histoire. Je n'ai plus assez de temps, désormais. Pour els morts, y'a pas de raison qu'il y en ait. On est en paix.

**lilix28** : merci, la suite, c'est tous les mercredi matin.

**Crookshank** : Merci pour ta longue review. Euh..je sais pas quoi répondre, mais cela m'a fait plaisir de la lire.

**Minuial** : Pour els chapitres dans les temps, c'est parce que j'ai beaucoup de chapitres d'avance. D'ailleurs heureusement que j'arrive à la fin, car je ne pourrais pas suivre le rythme. Pour ce qui est de l'action…b'en non, y'en a pas. J'essie quand même d'en mettre un tout petit peu à Poudlard !

**mademoiselle mime** : pour ne pas louper une fic, t'as pensé à l'alerte (Author alert) ? Lol Contente que tu aimes ma fic. Comme JKR ne fera pas de suite, on peut décider que les "fanfic" sont les vraies histoires… Même si je suis persuadée qu'elle ferait beaucoup mieux !

**Vert** : C'est vrai, que je n'aurai pas pensé à un tel engouement pour ce type mal embouché. Mais moi aussi je m'y suis attachée.. Pour les crêpes, j'essaierais (je m'imagine, commander une crêpe jambon marioille au vendeur au coin de la rue lol). Pas assez sarcastique mon Willy ? Je vais faire attention alors !

**Angie Black** : Il y a toujours du bon à fréquenter des gens différents…

**Calimera** :Ce chapitre (la scène familiale) était un grand exercice d'autodérision. Il est possible que j'ai (un peu) pensé à toi quand j'ai tenté d'imaginer la réaction de Will. As_-_tu remarqué que Léopold_-_Ficus (lol) s'appelait Garrett dans le chapitre 6 ? J'ai changé en cours de route, justement parce qu'il s'étoffait (et j'ai discrètement fait les corrections qui s'imposaient). Pour les délais, j'ai fait mieux cette fois_-_ci et la suite ne devrait pas tarder (Monsieur Alixe n'a pas perdu mes épreuves cette fois ci !).

**molly** : oui, tu dis exactement que je voulais faire passer. Merci…

**anonyma** : et les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs en plus… merci pour ton mot.

**Milenaz** : Contente de t'avoir fait rire et que tu trouves mon personnage convainquant.

**Lunenoire** : contente de te plaire (oui, on les aimes les hommes avec leur drôle de raisonnements)

**patacitrouille** : contente de te retrouver de retour de vacances

**Namyothis** : non effectivement, j'ai encore quelques tortures morales pour lui, le pauvre…

**mate** : merci, contente que cela te plaise.

**gaelle griffondor** : merci !

**fenice** : faut avoir les moyens quand même pour s'habiller à la Découverte de soie…

**La p'tite Lili** : Ce n'est pas facile ce trouver le juste équilibre entre la pudeur naturelle de Harry et les dialogues qu'on a envie d'entendre. Pour l'histoire Stevens, effectivement, dans un premier temps j'avais jugé qu'il ne voudrait jamais en parler, et je n'avais pas prévu de dialogue. Mais on me l'a demandé en review et je me suis dit que cela pouvait se concevoir si Willy arrivait à manipuler Harry pour qu'il crache ce qui s'était passé. Bon, j'ai peut_-_être été trop loin sur ce coup là. La postérité tranchera lol !

**Kazy** : lol, je me doute que les garçons ne soient pas très au courant des symptômes de grossesse. Ils ont bien le temps de nous supporter enceintes (en fait, vaut mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas avant combien on peut être pénibles pendant cette période, cela les découragerait). Non, non, tous les hommes n'apprécient pas de changer les couches, même si ils aiment leur bébé. Mais heureusement, il n'y a pas que cela dans la vie d'un bébé.

**Dawn456** : Un PC sans souris, c'est pas facile ! je compatis. Merci à ton frère qui t'as permis de venir me lire.

**aresse** : Je ne suis pas sure que ses parents aient changé tant que cela. Il y une part de leur caractère qui était un peu inventé par Willy, qui leur avait appliqué ses peurs et ses doutes. Et puis, il est possible, qu'ils continuent à regretter que Willy sorte avec une Moldue, mais ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent rien y changer, alors ils acceptent (mais à mon avis, ils ne s'en vantent pas auprès de leur voisins). Léopold, il est très utile comme personnage, lui…

**Csame** : merci ! C'est sympa d'avoir des lecteurs aussi enthousiastes !

**alana chantelune** : Alors, t'as aimé la fic sur Sam ?

**Allima** : Le magasin de vêtement, on y rêve toutes (mais attention, c'est pas donné). Kat a trouvé sa voix, c'est pour cela qu'elle est très professionnelle.

**draya Felton** : merci pour ton mot

**les p'tites femmes** : Merci pour tes compliments. Je suis heureuse d'avoir su te surprendre. Pour Drago… je l'ai fait comme dans les livres : il est un peu monolithique, malfaisant et pas très courageux (sur ce point je l'ai un peu amélioré). Heureusement qu'il y a des fics pour le révéler plus intéressant que JKR l'a créé !

**mushu** : Contente de te plaire.

**Lily Petite Etoile** : j'ai pas été tendre avec Willy dans le dernier chapitre lol !

**BabyChang** : mais non, je t'ai pas oubliée, ô toi revieweuse de la première heure. Je vois que tu as bien, aimé, j'en suis contente. La reprise du travail c'est bien, mais je pense que cela va un peu me manquer de ne plus avoir le temps d'écrire.

**Zabou** : normalement, 35 chapitres sont prévus (je suis en train d'écrire le 33ème.)

**Kaorulabelle** : La règle des chansons... oui, je suppose que c'est l'équivalent de la SACEM américaine qui a justifié cette mesure…

**Frudule** : Contente que tu sois contente !

**Angel's Eyes** : Pauvre Willy, j'en ai pas encore fini avec lui, effectivement.

**beru ou bloub** : oui, je pense que les reviews musicales, lol…

**Steamboat Willie** : L'image que nous avons du père de Will est celle dont il se fait… et il n'est pas très objectif car il lui ressemble beaucoup, à son père. Vais_-_je résister à rendre Willy papa ? A ton avis ? lol

**Fee Fleau** : Pas de panique on ne nati aps programmes pour vouloir des enfants et être capables de les élever. Cela vient progressivement, la capacité et l'envie. Comme dit Lynda Lemay "Moi je croyais quela marmaille, y'avait des filles faites pour ça, et qu'elle méritaient des médailles, et qu'j'étais pas de ces filles là." Et puis, on change… Ce qui arrive à Will n'est pas vraiment mon histoire, ni celle de Monsieur Alixe. J'ai mélangé plusieurs expériences, pour imaginer celle de Will. Moi non plus,; l'aime pas trop faire les magasins pour m'habiller. Généralement, c'est ma mère qui m'y traîne (eh oui, à mon âge !). Je crois que c'est ce que je préfère chez Will. Sa capacité à voir Harry sous un aspect ridicule. Léopold m'a beaucoup surprise aussi. Pour Antje, c'est vraiment trop bête que ffnet ait été en rade. Cette histoire fait partie des fics qui n'ont pas le nombre de reviews qu'elle mériterait.

**Bruno_-_Pier** : Oui, tu as bien suivi mes notes, nous voici à Poudlard. Pour l'histoire des pouvoirs de Harry, ce n'est pas vraiment un sujet qu'il aime aborder. Mais il en parlera un peu, après Poudlard. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait récupéré les souvenirs de Voldemort. Il pouvait lire ses pensées dans certains cas, mais c'est tout. Il a par contre effectivement récupéré quelques uns de ses pouvoirs. Mais je en pense pas qu'il aime les utiliser.

**Amy** **Keira** : merci pour tes encouragements

**Ryan** : Oui, c'est terrible de devenir parent.


	31. Enquête à Poudlard 2

**_- _MON SORCIER BIEN_-_AIMÉ _-

* * *

_**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera**

**Résumé de la semaine** : Lui qui croyait avoir tout vu ! Mais voilà qu'on lui colle un Potter comme partenaire et cette jolie petite Moldue entre les pattes… Quoi de pire, quand on est Serpentard et fier de l'être ?_ - _MAJ CHQ MERCREDI _- _(**Fenice**)

* * *

**XXX : Enquête à Poudlard (2)**

Le lendemain, nous devions commencer la fouille systématique de l'aile Nord. Potter me dit :

"On va aller jeter un coup d'œil à la Chambre des secrets avant toute chose. Je préfère me débarrasser de cette corvée tout de suite.

_-_ C'est quoi cette Chambre ?

_-_ C'est la pièce secrète de Salazar Serpentard. Elle part du second étage de cette aile, mais elle est sous le lac en réalité. Bon, allons_-_y."

Il me guida à travers les couloirs et poussa résolument une porte qui, à en croire le panonceau scellé au_-_dessus, était celle de toilettes réservées aux filles.

"Euh, tu es sûr que c'est par là ?

_-_ Bonjour Mimi", dit_-_il d'une voix forte, sans me répondre.

Une silhouette fantomatique émergea de l'une des cabines.

"On se rappelle de Mimi ? Aurait_-_on besoin de quelque chose ?

_-_ Allons, Mimi ! Je viens te rendre visite.

_-_ Pourquoi te caches_-_tu sous cette apparence ? Les fantômes voient au_-_delà des sortilèges, tu sais, Harry.

_-_ Tout le monde n'est pas aussi amical que toi à mon endroit. Tu as reçu beaucoup de visites dernièrement ?" demanda_-_t_-_il sur un ton compatissant.

Le voir faire du charme à un fantôme pour lui soutirer des renseignements était assez réjouissant.

"Non, personne ne vient voir la pauvre Mimi, se mit_-_elle à geindre. Il n'y a que Peeves qui vient, mais c'est pour se moquer de moi."

Elle commença à pleurnicher.

"Je reviendrai te voir, coupa précipitamment Potter. Mais là, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

_-_ Moi aussi je viendrai te voir, lui assura Mimi. Je sais où est ta chambre."

Je faillis éclater de rire en voyant la bobine horrifiée de Potter. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un fantôme féminin dans son fan club.

Mon coéquipier s'approcha de l'un des lavabos. Il le fixa, très concentré, puis de sa bouche sortit un son chuintant que j'avais déjà entendu. Il parlait fourchelang. Le robinet se mit à briller, et le lavabo bascula.

"Bon, dit_-_il. Il faut passer par ce tuyau. Il y a un toboggan qui nous mènera à destination. Je passe en premier", décida_-_t_-_il en sortant sa baguette.

Il sauta dans le trou. Cela ne m'emballait pas de le suivre, mais il était trop tard pour protester. La descente me parut très longue et plutôt inconfortable. J'atterris dans la boue. Potter s'était déjà relevé et commençait à suivre le tunnel. Nous marchâmes un moment, le silence seulement troublé par le craquement de petits os de rongeurs sous nos pieds. A mi_-_parcours, nous dûmes escalader des éboulis. Finalement nous arrivâmes devant un mur sur lequel étaient gravés deux petits serpents entrelacés.

Potter parla encore une fois en langage serpent et le mur s'effaça, nous donnant accès à une grande pièce voûtée, ponctuée de gros piliers. Au fond se dressait une immense statue. Nous nous avançâmes dans la pièce.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" demandai_-_je en découvrant un énorme squelette.

Cela semblait être les restes d'un serpent d'au moins six mètres de long.

"Un basilic. Un petit cadeau de Salazar, répondit_-_il brièvement.

_-_ Tu es déjà venu ici.

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Et ce... truc était vivant ?

_-_ Oui.

_-_ C'est toi qui l'as tué ?

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Rassure_-_moi Potter, t'étais pas en première année, quand même.

_-_ Non. C'était l'année d'après.

_-_ Tu plaisantes !

_-_ Hélas non. Et ne me dis pas que j'ai fait exprès. D'abord, il n'y avait que moi qui pouvais ouvrir les portes. Ensuite, le prof de défense contre les forces du Mal que j'avais appelé à la rescousse m'avait fait faux bond.

_-_ Mais qu'est que tu étais venu faire ici ?

_-_ Sauver Ginny. Heureusement, j'ai eu de l'aide. Fumsec, le phénix de Dumbledore est venu me donner un coup de main. Il a crevé les yeux du monstre et m'a confié l'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

_-_ Tu veux dire que tu as tué ce truc avec une épée ?

_-_ J'ai pas trop eu le choix, tu sais."

J'essayai un moment d'imaginer un gosse, ayant un an de moins que Titus, en train de se colleter avec un monstre de cette taille et l'approcher suffisamment pour lui donner un coup d'épée, mais je renonçai. Cela dépassait mon entendement.

"Allons_-_y", proposa Potter qui ne semblait pas apprécier les souvenirs que ce lieu éveillait en lui.

Ce que nous recherchions n'était pas à cet endroit. Nous repartîmes par le même chemin. La remontée fut difficile, mais des sortilèges de ventouses nous permirent de nous hisser péniblement en haut du toboggan.

"Oh, vous êtes encore vivants, c'est dommage, fut le commentaire du fantôme des cabinets.

_-_ Désolé de te décevoir, grinça Potter. Mais dis_-_toi que ce n'est que partie remise."

oO§0§Oo

Nous étions déjà vendredi. Or, il était prévu que nous puissions regagner nos foyers pendant le week_-_end. Je me demandai ce que Shacklebolt avait promis pour nous obtenir cette faveur. En fin d'après midi, nous nous rendîmes au bureau de la directrice pour la saluer avant notre départ.

Nous arrivions en haut des marches magiques qui menaient au bureau dictatorial quand Potter me fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Il écouta un moment la conversation qui filtrait derrière la porte. J'écoutai moi aussi, mais je ne voyais pas très bien ce que ce dialogue nous apprenait. Il était question d'un service à thé à remplacer.

"C'est Trelawnay, me souffla Potter d'un air réjoui.

_-_ C'est qui, Trelawnay ?

_-_ La prof de divination. Elle n'était pas là de ton temps, et elle ne descend que rarement manger avec les autres profs. On va bien s'amuser !"

Il se redressa et lança bien fort :

"En lisant le marc de mon café ce matin, j'ai appris que je devais rencontrer une personne profondément influencée par les forces du destin. J'adore lire l'avenir dans les biens comestibles ! Tu te rappelles quand j'ai prédit que tu allais être malade rien qu'en regardant dans les yeux ce poisson que tu avais mangé à midi, à la cantine ? "

Je répondis par un grognement qui ne m'engageait guère, déçu cependant de n'avoir pas le temps de fournir une réplique vitriolée de mon cru. L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrit et nous entrâmes dans la pièce.

A côté de la directrice se trouvait quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais vu, et qui devait être la fameuse Trelawney qui faisait tant rigoler Potter. Et je dois dire qu'il y avait de quoi. Cette bonne femme était intégralement enveloppée dans des voiles de toutes les couleurs avec des paillettes partout. Ses lunettes étaient positivement énormes, et ça lui faisait des yeux abominablement globuleux. Elle regarda Potter d'un air ému, à tel point que je m'attendis presque à voir des larmes de crocodile dégouliner sur sa figure :

"Vous avez entendu, Minerva, s'écria_-_t_-_elle d'une voix chevrotante, les mains jointes sur son absence de poitrine. Potter a le Troisième œil. Je m'y attendais depuis le début. Jamais je n'ai douté de ses capacités.

_-_ J'ai entendu, Sybille, j'ai entendu. Plus rien ne m'étonne de M. Potter, répliqua McGonagall d'un air las, comme si les simagrées de cette cinglée étaient entrées dans la légende de Poudlard.

_-_ Oh, mais moi non plus, je ne suis absolument pas étonnée, reprit ladite Sybille, les yeux plus globuleux et proéminents que jamais. Mon Don de voyance ne m'a jamais trompée.

_-_ Je sais, je sais. Vous m'excuserez, Sybille, mais je me vois contrainte de mettre fin à notre entretien. Si vous y tenez absolument, nous discuterons plus tard du fabuleux don de double_-_vue de Monsieur Potter."

L'illuminée se leva et dit, en se tournant vers Potter :

"Savoir que vous participez à la sécurité de l'école me rassure, Monsieur Potter. Je sais que nulle personne mal intentionnée ne pourra s'y introduire, une fois que vous aurez terminé votre office.

Il semblait que la Divination ne lui avait pas permis de déterminer que la vérification des défenses de l'école n'était qu'un prétexte pour dissimuler notre enquête sur la source de magie noire en œuvre à Poudlard. Je m'en félicitai. Que McGonagall, Rogue et Grahams soient les seuls au courant me convenait parfaitement.

"De toute façon répliqua Potter avec son sourire le plus charmeur, je suis sûr que vous nous préviendrez à l'avance contre toute attaque.

_-_ J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez un charmant garçon, Monsieur Potter. Et promis à de grandes choses."

L'instant d'après, Trelawney s'en alla dans une envolée de mousseline, et McGonagall nous regarda, Potter et moi, avec un petit sourire pincé :

"Vous trouvez ça drôle, Monsieur Potter?

_-_ Excusez_-_moi, professeur, fit Potter d'un air contrit que démentaient ses yeux brillant de malice. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

_-_ Vous êtes tout excusé. D'ailleurs j'avoue avoir eu du mal à m'empêcher d'éclater de rire."

J'avais du mal à imaginer la sévère professeur faire une chose pareille. Mais il est vrai que Potter avait le don de faire des miracles.

oO§0§Oo

Je fus content de retrouver Christina. Je dois bien avouer que nos conversations et le reste m'avaient un peu manqué le soir, quand mon esprit n'était plus occupé par mon enquête. Elle ne fut pas ravie quand je lui confiais que notre séjour à Poudlard allait sans doute se poursuivre sur plusieurs semaines.

Sur sa suggestion, je joignis ma sœur par cheminée pour lui dire que j'avais vu ses enfants et qu'ils allaient bien Cette démarche ne me paraissait pas très utile. S'ils allaient mal, elle aurait été prévenue. Mais ma compagne m'assura que cela ferai plaisir à Gwen, et je m'exécutai pour avoir la paix.

Ma sœur semblait au courant de ma mission, du moins dans sa version officielle, preuve que ses marmots lui avaient écrit, mais elle fut ravie de mon appel. Dans le fond, c'est pas si difficile de faire plaisir aux femmes. Il suffit d'appliquer ce que vous conseillent les autres, sans chercher à comprendre.

Je repartis le lundi matin à huit heures moins cinq.

oO§0§Oo

Toute cette semaine fut consacrée à la partie nord du château. Nous avons alterné la visite de salles crasseuses et emplies de bric_-_à_-_brac avec la découverte de lieux somptueux emplis d'artefacts magiques de toute splendeur. Nous avons aussi débusqué des rats, des araignées, des fourmis et quelques élèves en train de se tripoter maladroitement ou de préparer une quelconque farce.

En milieu de semaine, Shacklebolt nous envoya un hibou nous indiquant que les dossiers que nous avions demandés sur nos hôtes étaient à notre disposition. J'envoyai Potter les chercher, et nous les étudiâmes le soir.

Leur lecture fut décevante : la plupart des professeurs étaient à Poudlard depuis de longues années, et avaient activement secondé Dumbledore dans sa lutte contre Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui. Les plus suspects restaient Rogue, à cause de son passé de Mangemort, Grahams et Ascii qui avaient récemment rejoint l'équipe professorale.

Rogue avait donc été Mangemort lors de la première guerre, mais semblait avoir été un agent double qui avait fourni beaucoup de renseignements. Il avait été blanchi par Dumbledore au moment de la grande Purge. Son dossier indiquait qu'il avait participé à la Bataille lors de la seconde guerre, et qu'il avait été élevé à l'Ordre de Merlin de 3ème classe pour ce haut fait, le même jour que moi.

La professeur Grahams enseignait la défense contre les forces du Mal depuis trois ans à Poudlard. Auparavant, elle travaillait au Ministère au département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, où elle avait été très bien notée. Elle s'était distinguée pendant la guerre en repérant trois espions de Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui travaillant au ministère.

Le professeur Ascii était arrivé à Poudlard juste après la guerre, pour remplacer le professeur Flitwick, décédé pendant la Bataille. Il avait auparavant enseigné dans des cours privés britanniques. Il était marié, et rejoignait sa femme et sa fille qui vivaient à Liverpool chaque fin de semaine et pendant les vacances.

Nous n'étions pas plus avancés, et nous décidâmes de continuer notre examen du château.

oO§0§Oo

La fin de semaine arriva sans que nous ne soyons venus à bout de l'aile nord. Je retrouvai Christina assez déprimée. Elle avait eu confirmation qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, et ce contretemps l'affectait beaucoup. Je lui assurai que nous ferions mieux la prochaine fois, mais son sourire triste m'indiqua qu'elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il fallait bien avouer que mes absences n'étaient pas pour lui remonter le moral.

Avant de repartir, j'appelai ma sœur et lui demandai d'essayer de veiller sur Christina en mon absence. Elle me promit de l'inviter à dîner dans la semaine, et de la pousser à sortir voir du monde et se changer les idées. C'est un peu inquiet que je repartis ce lundi là, mais ce n'était pas le moment de demander des vacances.

oO§0§Oo

Le mercredi suivant, nous avons attaqué l'aile ouest.

Nous avions atteint le cinquième niveau, et nous procédions à la vérification d'une grande salle très poussiéreuse quand Potter souleva une tapisserie. Il resta planté à contempler ce qu'il avait découvert derrière suffisamment de temps pour piquer ma curiosité. Je le rejoignis pour connaître la cause de sa fascination.

Il observait deux immenses portes, dont les contours étaient dessinés dans la pierre par des tracés scintillants. C'était un spectacle magnifique et je comprenais l'envoûtement qui semblait l'avoir saisi. Tout à coup, il fit un pas en avant, comme s'il avait l'intention de franchir l'un des deux porches.

Je l'attrapai par le bras et le tirai fermement en arrière.

"Eh, Potter, tu compte faire quoi, là ?

_-_ Voir ce qu'il y a derrière, me répondit_-_il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

_-_ Non mais t'es pas bien ! Tu ne vas quand même pas franchir des portes magiques sans la moindre précaution ! Après tu t'étonnes de te retrouver dans des situations périlleuses. Tu n'apprends donc jamais rien ?

_-_ On ne retrouvera jamais ce que nous cherchons si nous nous arrêtons dès qu'un passage semble insolite, rétorqua_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Il y a une différence entre laisser passer des indices et se jeter, tête baissée, dans les emmerdements. Tu as étudié les runes ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ Non.

_-_ Moi j'ai laissé tombé après les B.U.S.E. mais j'en sais assez pour te dire que celles qui sont inscrites entre ces deux portes sont rédigées sous forme de mise en garde. Il est hors de question que je te laisse approcher de ce truc, indiquai_-_je énergiquement.

_-_ J'ai la conviction que ce qu'il y a derrière est très important, insista_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Potter, est_-_ce que tu réalises que tu viens de me donner le meilleur argument pour ne PAS y aller ?

_-_ Mais tu ne prends donc jamais le moindre petit risque ? s'insurgea_-_t_-_il.

_-_ T'avoir comme partenaire est déjà un risque. Suivre tes intuitions serait carrément du suicide."

Il me fusilla du regard, mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de contempler les portes d'un air nostalgique. Après avoir testé tout l'arrière de la tapisserie avec mon détecteur de magie noire, qui ne broncha pas, je remis le tissu en place et traînai Potter dans une autre pièce.

Le soir même, je me plongeai dans les livres que j'avais empruntés à la bibliothèque et rapportés dans notre salon. Je finis par tomber sur une illustration du portail qui nous avait tant impressionnés. Ce que je lus me glaça rétrospectivement le sang :

"Potter, tu sais sur quoi tu es tombé, cet après_-_midi ?

_-_ Bien sûr que non, puisque tu ne m'as pas laissé l'approcher, répondit_-_il bougon.

_-_ C'est une porte temporelle. Si tu l'avais franchie, tu te serais retrouvé dans le passé ou le futur."

Il releva brusquement la tête.

"On peut aller dans le passé ?" demanda_-_t_-_il avidement.

Pas besoin d'avoir lu les sept gros dossiers à son nom se trouvant dans l'armoire de Shacklebolt pour savoir ce qu'il serait tenté de modifier.

"Potter, répliquai_-_je. Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait dans le présent ? Tu imagines les catastrophes que tu pourrais provoquer, ne serait_-_ce qu'en mettant le bout d'un orteil dans le passé ?

_-_ On pourrait éliminer Voldemort quand il n'était pas encore Voldemort.

_-_ Potter, l'ennui avec toi, c'est que tu ne réfléchis pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Si ça se trouve, cela donnerait une situation pire encore. Et puis il n'y a pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu pourrais aller tuer Grindelwald, pendant que tu y es. Et puis son prédécesseur. Tu n'en finirais jamais. Et puis mettons que tu te limites à Tu_-_Sais_-_Qui. S'il meurt avant d'être devenu ce qu'on sait, toi, tu n'es plus le Survivant. Oui, je sais, tu t'en passerais bien. Mais si cela se trouve, tu ne deviens pas copain avec Ron Weasley, sa sœur ne t'adresse jamais la parole et ton bébé n'existerait pas. C'est ça que tu veux ?"

Il ouvrit une ou deux fois la bouche, comme pour contrer mes arguments. Ne voulant lui laisser le temps de m'en démontrer la faiblesse, je lui assenai le coup de grâce. :

"Si ça se trouve, dans la nouvelle réalité, tu serais copain avec Malefoy !"

Je sais, c'est un coup bas. Mais le regard horrifié qu'il me jeta compensait largement tous les cheveux blancs que notre association me valait. (1)

oO§0§Oo

La nuit suivante nous réserva une petite surprise.

J'étais en train de dormir quand un bruit violent et une lueur vive m'éveillèrent. Toutes les lampes de ma chambre étaient allumées, et certains objets bougeaient. Je pouvais entendre l'eau couler dans ma salle de bain.

Je me levai d'un bond et m'élançai dans le salon. Potter y pénétra en même temps que moi. Il me jeta un regard interrogatif.

"Il faudrait déterminer l'étendue de ce phénomène dis_-_je.

_-_ Inutile de courir partout dans le château, répondit Potter, cela prendrait des heures. Le plus simple serait d'aller dans le bureau de McGonagall et d'utiliser les tableaux pour avoir une vue d'ensemble."

Cela me parut sensé. Nous retournâmes rapidement dans nos chambres prendre une robe que nous jetâmes sur nos pyjamas et nous nous rendîmes rapidement dans le bureau de la Directrice. Le trajet fut périlleux car les armures étaient en folie, les tableaux nous cornaient aux oreilles et certains tapis tremblaient violemment sous nos pieds.

Pour gagner du temps, nous utilisâmes un des raccourcis de Potter. En cours de route je lui dis :

"Tu aurais dû prendre ton bonnet. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un élève ne te reconnaisse !

_-_ Je l'ai mis, me répondit Potter. Il doit être embrouillé par la magie ambiante."

En débouchant de derrière une tapisserie, je faillis percuter Bianca Grahams qui se rendait au même endroit que nous.

"C'est encore plus fort que la dernière fois", fit_-_elle remarquer.

Une partie des professeurs étaient déjà autour de la directrice quand nous arrivâmes dans son bureau. Ils parlaient tous en même temps, haussant la voix pour se faire entendre au_-_dessus du tintamarre que faisaient les objets magiques du bureau qui semblaient tous devenus fous. Tous les tableaux étaient réveillés, et les fantômes tournaient affolés, traversant les vivants dans leur course, ajoutant à la confusion.

Alors que je tentais de déterminer qui était présent, Potter avait déjà commencé à parler à la peinture de Dumbledore. Ce dernier donna des ordres aux autres tableaux, et tous disparurent bientôt de leur cadre.

Finalement, la directrice jeta un sort de silence sur les objets enchantés qui nous entouraient et demanda aux professeurs de se calmer.

"Je vous en prie, cela ne sert à rien de crier. Tout ceci a forcément une explication !

_-_ Si c'est lié aux défenses du château, je pense que nous avons un problème, résuma le Professeur Sinistra en coulant un œil dans notre direction.

_-_ Où sont les professeurs Rogue, Ascii, Chourave et Vector, demandai_-_je en réponse.

_-_ Sans doute en train de calmer les élèves de leur maison, me répondit McGonagall.

_-_ Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qu'un problème de défense, Minerva ? demanda Gobbe_-_Planche.

_-_ Toutes mes boules de cristal se sont ternies, hulula Trelawney. C'est un signe de malheur épouvantable !

_-_ Calmez_-_vous, cela ne sert à rien de crier ! répliqua sèchement la directrice.

A ce moment là, tous les objets qui tournaient sur eux même ou émettaient des lueurs retrouvèrent leur état normal. McGonagall mit fin au Silentio, et nous pûmes vérifier qu'ils étaient enfin réduits au silence.

Je regardai ma montre. Trois heures dix du matin. Cela faisait à peu près vingt minutes que nous avions été réveillés.

Les quatre directeurs de maison arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils semblaient avoir eu du mal à rétablir l'ordre dans les différentes salles communes. Du coin de l'œil, je vis les locataires des tableaux revenir doucement. J'espérai que Dumbledore leur avait demandé de ne faire leur rapport qu'à Potter ou à moi.

A la demande de la directrice, j'essayai de convaincre tout ce petit monde que ces phénomènes étaient parfaitement normaux dans le cadre de l'opération que nous avions en cours. J'émaillai mon discours de mots techniques, de circonvolutions alambiquées et de néologismes savants. L'avantage de parler à des gens érudits, c'est qu'ils n'osent pas avouer qu'ils ne comprennent rien.

"Tout est donc très impressionnant et parfaitement normal", finis_-_je par conclure.

Le professeur McGonagall me remercia gravement, la professeur Grahams se déclara rassurée et les autres me semblèrent plus ou moins convaincus. Rogue ne se donna pas la peine de faire le moindre commentaire.

Finalement, sur l'injonction de leur directrice, les professeurs finirent par retourner se coucher. Je m'avançai vers le portrait d'une femme, qui me chuchota en bâillant :

"Nous avons tous fait notre rapport à Dumbledore. Il vous attend dans le cadre d'Everard."

Sur ce, elle s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et se rendormit, ou feignit de le faire.

"Que pensez_-_vous de tout cela, Messieurs, nous demanda McGonagall quand tous les autres furent partis.

_-_ Pas grand chose pour le moment, dus_-_je reconnaître. Nous avons demandé aux tableaux de définir l'étendue du flux magique.

_-_ C'est une bonne idée. Les dernières fois, j'étais tellement dépassée par ce qui arrivait que je n'y ai pas pensé.

_-_ Bon, nous vous en dirons plus demain, lui indiquai_-_je. Nous vous laissons vous recoucher."

Potter pris congé d'un signe de tête et me demanda, une fois dans le couloir :

"Où est Dumbledore ?

_-_ Il nous attend à notre appartement."

oO§0§Oo

Nous le retrouvâmes effectivement, en grande conversation avec l'ancien directeur qui gardait notre porte. Après un bref conciliabule, nous décidâmes de mettre le tableau à l'intérieur pour parler tranquillement. Potter et moi décrochâmes difficilement le cadre volumineux et le déposâmes dans le salon.

Finalement, nous n'apprîmes pas grand chose, si ce n'est qu'effectivement, toutes les pièces du château avaient bien été touchées par le phénomène.

Nous remerciâmes Dumbledore, remîmes le tableau en place, et nous discutâmes des derniers événements.

"C'est bizarre cette histoire, tout de même, fit Potter. Quand on pratique la magie noire, on la circonscrit dans une étoile à cinq branches pour ne pas se laisser dépasser, non ?

_-_ Oui, cela s'appelle un pentagramme ou un pentacle.

_-_ Ouais, c'est ça. Eh bien, si celui qui a conjuré ce truc a omis d'en faire un, comment arrive_-_t_-_il à la contrôler, sa magie ?

_-_ Tu as raison, c'est étrange.

_-_ Dis Stratford, tu t'y connais bien en magie noire ? me demanda_-_t_-_il

_-_ Tous les Serpentards n'en sont pas adeptes, répliquai_-_je avec agacement.

_-_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Tu aurais pu enquêter sur ce genre de choses au cours de ta carrière.

_-_ Eh bien non, lutter contre ces pratiques n'a jamais été ma spécialité.

_-_ J'ai des questions qui me démangent. On devrait peut_-_être aller en parler avec Rogue.

_-_ Potter, il est aussi suspect que les autres.

_-_ Je ne l'apprécie pas, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit lui le coupable.

_-_ Ce n'est pas seulement un prof mal embouché. Il a été Mangemort pendant un moment, rappelle_-_toi.

_-_ Je sais. Il a même une jolie marque sur le bras gauche. Mais il a toujours été fidèle à Dumbledore. Je ne le vois pas utiliser Poudlard, ni trahir McGonagall à ses propres fins.

_-_ Tu ne sais rien de ce que peuvent être ses motivations.

_-_ Peut_-_être. Mais ce que j'ai vu dans sa tête pendant nos leçons d'Occlumancie m'incite à lui faire confiance.

_-_ Tu as pris de leçons d'Occlumachin avec lui ?

_-_ Oui, Dumbledore nous l'a imposé. Quoiqu'il en soit, en me défendant contre ses intrusions, je suis parfois allé dans sa tête.

_-_ Et qu'y as_-_tu vu ?" demandai_-_je avec curiosité.

Potter haussa les épaules.

"Disons que nous avons échangé quelques souvenirs d'enfance. Mais on ressent des impressions générales. Et je n'ai jamais ressenti en lui ce qui est normalement associé à la magie noire, comme par exemple une volonté de puissance ou une vanité exacerbée.

_-_ Que sais_-_tu de ce qui est associé à la magie noire ?

_-_ J'avais ce genre de lien avec Voldemort, aussi. Cela n'avait rien à voir."

Son visage s'était tordu de dégoût. Je le comprenais. Une fois de plus, je me demandai comment il avait réussi à préserver sa santé mentale après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait endurées.

Concernant Rogue, je n'étais pas très convaincu par les arguments de Potter, mais d'un autre côté, le professeur de potions était au courant des vraies raisons de notre présence, alors il était inutile de tâcher de jouer au plus fin avec lui.

"D'accord, on ira lui rendre une petite visite demain, décidai_-_je. Bon essayons de dormir une heure ou deux."

oO§0§Oo

Finalement, nous avons attendu la pause de midi pour parler à Rogue car il dispensait des cours toute la matinée. Nous avons profité de ce délai pour aller voir le garde chasse et avoir sa version des événements de la nuit. Aucun incident anormal n'avait été signalé dans le parc ou dans la Forêt interdite.

Le professeur de potions ne parut pas très surpris de nous voir pénétrer dans sa classe après le départ de ses élèves. Avec un sourire ironique, il nous fit passer dans son bureau.

"Nous aimerions vous interroger sur les pratiques de magie noire, dit Potter tout de go.

_-_ C'est un sujet très vaste, Potter, répondit le professeur.

_-_ Ce qui nous étonne, c'est la portée du phénomène, précisai_-_je. N'est_-_il pas courant d'utiliser un pentacle pour contenir les émanations de magie noire dans un périmètre donné et éviter ainsi d'être dépassé ?

_-_ Si, effectivement. J'avoue que je me pose des questions à ce sujet, moi aussi. Je suppose que les trois incidents que nous avons ressentis correspondent à des moments où la magie a échappé à son instigateur.

_-_ Pas nécessairement, le contredit Potter. Si c'était le cas, pourquoi elle s'arrêterait au château ? Le château lui_-_même peut_-_il composer une barrière ?

Le professeur le fixa un moment avant de répondre :

"Potter, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, vous venez de poser une question extrêmement intelligente.

_-_ Pour moi, le plus étonnant est que vous le reconnaissiez, répliqua Potter, plus surpris que moqueur.

_-_ Que voulez_-_vous dire ? demandai_-_je, pour recentrer le débat.

_-_ Potter, vous avez compris ce que vous avez dit ? Non ? Je me disais bien, aussi, que même les miracles ont une limite ! Vous venez d'émettre l'hypothèse que le château, dans son ensemble, joue le rôle de pentagramme.

_-_ C'est possible ? s'étonna mon partenaire.

_-_ Tout est possible en magie noire.

_-_ Vous pourriez être plus précis ? intervins_-_je une fois de plus.

_-_ Contrairement à la croyance communément admise, un pentacle n'est pas nécessairement tracé sur le sol. Il peut être immatériel. Il faut simplement disposer soigneusement des relais pour marque la pointe de ses cinq branches, ainsi que les points d'intersection des lignes qui le composent.

_-_ Vous voulez dire que ces… relais seraient disposés dans le château, et que les lignes seraient tout autour de nous ? résumai_-_je.

_-_ Exactement. Nous les traversons sans doute sans nous en apercevoir.

_-_ Mais quel serait l'intérêt de tracer un pentacle de cette taille ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ Le pentagramme n'a pas seulement pour effet de contenir la magie dans son périmètre. Il sert aussi à amplifier les propriétés de ce qui est en son centre."

Le professeur resta un moment silencieux plongé dans d'intenses réflexions.

"Je suppose que l'intérêt d'englober tout Poudlard dans cette figure est le détournement à des fins personnelles de la magie du château. Quel que soit l'objet en cause, il est en train d'acquérir une force inimaginable. Il faut absolument que vous le trouviez avant qu'il ne soit opérationnel !

_-_ De quel genre d'objet pourrait_-_il s'agir, m'enquis_-_je.

_-_ Tout et n'importe quoi : objet enchanté, une personne, un animal, une potion, tout ce qui peut acquérir ou donner du pouvoir magique."

Nous restâmes tous les trois pensifs un long moment.

"Pour en revenir au pentacle, dit finalement Potter, de quoi serait constitués ces relais ?

_-_ Dites donc Potter, c'est la grande forme aujourd'hui ! Il y a plusieurs possibilités. Attendez un instant."

Le professeur nous laissa, passant dans ses appartements privés. Il en revint au bout de quelques instants, en tenant sous le bras un énorme livre. Il le posa sur son bureau. Je ne pus retenir une grimace. La couverture du manuel était couverte de symboles ne laissant aucun doute sur le contenu pernicieux du volume.

"Où avez_-_vous trouvé cette horreur ? demandai_-_je avec dégoût.

_-_ Dans mon coffre, répondit tranquillement Potter à sa place.

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ Plus exactement dans le coffre dont j'ai hérité de la famille Black, précisa mon partenaire. Il n'y avait pas que des gallions. Il nous a fallu trois semaines pour faire le ménage."

Nous ?

"Je croyais que les ouvrages qui venaient de là_-_bas étaient destinés à la Réserve de la bibliothèque, continuait Potter.

_-_ Après coup, je me suis dit que cet endroit n'était pas très sûr. Il arrive régulièrement que des élèves parviennent à y lire des ouvrages qui ne sont pas de leur âge. Mais je ne vous apprends rien, Potter.

_-_ Je n'y suis allé qu'une fois. Et vous êtes certain que vos appartements sont plus inviolables ?

_-_ Avez_-_vous déjà essayé d'y pénétrer ?

_-_ Non, jamais. Au fait, je vous signale que personnellement, je n'ai jamais rien volé dans votre armoire à ingrédients, contrairement à ce que vous avez toujours eu l'air de croire.

_-_ Vraiment ?

_-_ Vraiment ! Bon, d'accord, une fois j'ai aidé Hermione à le faire en lançant un pétard dans le chaudron de Goyle, mais les autres fois on y était pour rien.

_-_ Qu'est ce que cette petite peste m'a volé ?

_-_ Je ne m'en rappelle plus. C'était pour faire du Polynectar.

_-_ Elle a composé clandestinement du Polynectar ? demanda le professeur, incrédule.

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Qu'en avez_-_vous fait ?

_-_ On a pris les traits de Goyle et Crabbe pour pénétrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards et tirer les vers du nez à Malefoy.

_-_ Que vouliez_-_vous savoir ? demanda Rogue.

_-_ L'identité de l'héritier de Salazar. C'était l'année du basilic. Mais Malefoy l'ignorait, alors cela n'a servi à rien.

_-_ Vous voulez dire que Granger a réussi une potion de Polynectar alors que vous n'étiez qu'en seconde année ! s'écria le spécialiste en Potions.

_-_ Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ? lui demanda narquoisement Potter.

_-_ Bien entendu, vous ne vous rendez pas compte des risques que vous avez pris. Cette petite dinde aurait pu vous empoisonner.

_-_ Cette petite dinde est devenue un chercheur très apprécié aux départements des Mystères, répondit sèchement Potter.

_-_ Messieurs, je vous remercie de vous en tenir au sujet qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui", jugeai_-_je bon d'indiquer.

C'était presque pire que le duo Malefoy_-_Potter.

Rogue se pencha dans son livre et rechercha un moment la précision que nous lui avions demandée.

"Oui, c'est ce que je pensais, mais je préférais être sûr. C'est l'obsidienne qui est utilisée pour créer des pentacles invisibles.

_-_ Et ces relais ont_-_ils une taille minimale, demandai_-_je

_-_ Tout dépend de la taille du pentacle. Celui_-_ci couvrant plusieurs hectares, il faudrait des relais de…"

Il tourna encore un certain nombre de pages, parut se livrer à un exercice de calcul mental et écarta les bras.

"Un mètre cinquante de diamètre, au bas mot, conclut_-_il.

_-_ On les aurait vus alors", s'exclama Potter avec soulagement.

Sans doute avait_-_il craint que nous ne soyons obligés de recommencer nos recherches du début.

"Ces relais réagissent_-_ils à nos détecteurs de magie noire ? m'enquis_-_je.

_-_ Non, répondit le professeur. Mais peu importe. Le pentacle en lui_-_même n'est qu'un outil. C'est ce qui se trouve en son centre qui est dangereux et doit être trouvé le plus rapidement possible. Or cette chose fera nécessairement réagir vos détecteurs. Cela dit, si vous déterminez la périphérie du pentacle, cela vous donnera une idée de l'endroit où se trouve ce que vous cherchez.

_-_ Peut_-_on imaginer que ces relais soient métamorphosés pour que nous ne les trouvions pas ?" continuai_-_je.

Rogue prit le temps de réfléchir :

"Leur forme importe peu, mais pour que le pentagramme remplisse son rôle, il faut que l'obsidienne soit pure et sans modification moléculaire.

_-_ Mais le pentacle n'est pas toujours activé, fit remarquer Potter. Si cela se trouve, son créateur rend leur véritable aspect à ses relais seulement quand il en a besoin.

_-_ Cela l'obligerait à courir aux quatre coins du château avant et après chaque manipulation.

_-_ Pas très discret, remarquai_-_je. Vous dites aux quatre coins… En fait, si j'ai bien compris, ces relais se trouvent autour du château non ?

_-_ C'est une hypothèse qui expliquerait que tout le château soit affecté par la magie de cette chose. Mais ne limitez pas vos recherches à un seul niveau.

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ Un pentacle n'est pas forcément horizontal, ni plat. Il peut être déformé pour prendre la forme d'un bol, ce qui impliquerait que les relais soient en hauteur et le centre vers le sol. Ce bol peut être renversé, et c'est le contraire. Enfin, il peut être plat mais disposé en diagonale par rapport à l'assise du château. Bien évidemment, plus la disposition est compliquée, plus c'est difficile pour le sorcier qui le crée et demande un niveau de maîtrise intense.

_-_ En gros, ce que nous venons d'apprendre ne nous aide pas tant que cela, conclus_-_je un peu découragé. Il est peu probable que nous trouvions assez de relais pour déterminer sa forme et en déduire le centre du pentacle, finalement.

_-_ On ne sait jamais, opposa le professeur. Ah, au fait ! Si vous découvrez un relais, surtout ne le bougez pas, vous rompriez le pentagramme. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'en serait le résultat mais faire sauter tout le château fait partie des options possibles.

_-_ Si vous deviez produire ce genre de pentacle, demanda soudainement Potter à notre interlocuteur, quelle forme adopteriez_-_vous ?

_-_ Je vois que je fais partie de vos suspects, Potter. Cette situation doit vous plaire, je suppose.

_-_ Vous avez certainement deviné que tous les habitants du château sont suspects, répliqua Potter sans animosité. Répondez à ma question je vous prie."

Le professeur parût un peu soufflé par la maîtrise de Potter, et obtempéra :

"La structure en bol me paraît suffisamment efficace pour englober le château, et suffisamment simple pour être mise rapidement en action.

_-_ Ce qui nous met le centre ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ Si le bol est inversé, il devrait se trouver quelque part dans les combles de l'aile Ouest. Dans le cas contraire… Votre avis sur la question, Potter ? questionna Rogue, quelque peu narquois.

_-_ Si le fond du bol est vers le bas, le centre du pentagramme devrait se trouver dans les sous_-_sols, pas très loin d'ici, répondit mon partenaire d'une voix neutre, les yeux rivés sur le gros livre de magie, posé sur la table, devant lui.

_-_ Amusant, non ?" fit sarcastiquement notre suspect.

Potter l'ignora totalement et leva les yeux vers moi, comme s'il attendait mes ordres. Son attitude était claire : il rappelait que c'était moi qui dirigeais les opérations, et que ce qui allait suivre n'était pas de son initiative.

Je m'adressai à notre hôte :

"Vous ne serez pas surpris si nous fouillons vos appartements, Professeur ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ Surpris, non. Mais cela ne rend pas la chose plaisante pour autant.

_-_ Bien, alors autant en finir au plus vite. Potter, tu commences par la salle de classe et la réserve d'ingrédients. Professeur, j'aimerais voir vos appartements privés."

Le salon, la chambre à coucher et la salle de bains de Rogue ne recelaient aucun objet de magie noire et aucune surprise. Ameublement minimaliste, vêtements strictement utilitaires, affaires de toilettes banales, si l'on excepte que la part des produits d'hygiène "fait maison " était plus importante que d'ordinaire. Mais cela n'était pas très étonnant de la part d'un professeur de potion.

Mon détecteur réagit faiblement dans le couloir qui me ramenait dans le bureau où Potter m'attendait.

"Qu'y a_-_t_-_il ici ?

_-_ Ma bibliothèque privée, indiqua Rogue. Celle où je garde les livres comme celui que je vous ai montré.

_-_ Vous m'ouvrez le passage ?"

Il se pencha et dit un mot de passe en tapant une séquence précise sur les dalles de granit qui tapissaient le sol.

"Potter !" appelai_-_je.

Il vint me rejoindre et nous descendîmes quelques marches qui nous menèrent à une petite cave voûtée, entièrement tapissée de livres. Nos détecteurs se mirent à couiner.

"C'est moi qui lui ai presque tout donné, finit par dire Potter après un examen minutieux des rayons. Sauf ceux_-_ci, conclut_-_il en pointant plusieurs ouvrages du doigt.

_-_ Un reste de ma folle jeunesse", indiqua Rogue, sur un ton mi_-_ironique, mi_-_provoquant.

Je les examinai. J'en avais déjà vu des exemplaires. Des classiques de Mangemort, pour ainsi dire.

"Professeur, est_-_ce bien raisonnable de garder tout cela ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ Ce n'est pas en brûlant les livres que vous ferez disparaître les pratiques. Et puis le jour où des personnes appliqueront ce qui y est décrit, vous serez bien aise de les trouver pour savoir comment vous en défendre", répondit_-_il sèchement.

Il n'avait pas complètement tort. Après tout, nous étions venus le voir à l'origine pour avoir une expertise en magie noire. Je m'apprêtai à ressortir quand Potter demanda d'une voix soigneusement contenue :

"Vous n'oubliez rien ?"

Je regardai le professeur, qui fixait mon partenaire, impénétrable.

"Décidément Potter, toujours aussi fouineur, finit_-_il par lâcher. Tirez le cinquième livre du troisième panneau à votre gauche."

Potter s'exécuta et le panneau coulissa, révélant un laboratoire de belle taille.

"Je me suis toujours dit que vous ne deviez pas produire les potions semi_-_interdites comme le Véritaserum dans la salle de classe, commenta Potter. Vous faites de la recherche, aussi, je suppose.

_-_ Evidemment. Je ne vais pas limiter ma vie à tenter de remplir des têtes vides et poreuses. Ne touchez à rien, vous pourriez anéantir des mois de travail !"

Nous passâmes nos détecteurs sur tous les objets et murs de la pièce tout en prenant soin de ne rien déranger, mais, mis à part deux ou trois fioles douteuses, il n'y avait rien à signaler.

Nous sortîmes de la pièce secrète et prîmes congé. J'étais très impressionné par le professionnalisme et la retenue dont Potter avait fait preuve durant toute notre visite. Pas une fois, durant toute la conversation, il n'avait jamais utilisé son statut ou notre position de force pour offenser son ancien professeur ni même lui faire sentir sa supériorité. Il s'était montré courtois et patient, même quand Rogue lui avait lancé des piques, si l'on exceptait son léger dérapage au sujet de son amie Granger.

Shacklebolt avait raison. Potter maîtrisait de mieux en mieux son impétuosité.

oO§0§Oo

En sortant des cachots de potions, mon coéquipier me proposa de monter à la tour d'astronomie, pour avoir une vue générale sur le château et faire le point. La vue que nous avions de l'endroit était magnifique. Je regardai les environs puis le château lui_-_même. Les dizaines de tourelles, coupoles et tours crénelées offraient un tableau de toute beauté.

Potter s'était assis sur la rambarde de la plate_-_forme où nous nous trouvions.

"Tu n'as pas peur de tomber ? lui demandai_-_je.

_-_ Il y a un sortilège qui bloquerait ma chute à mi_-_chemin. Il a été installé au quinzième siècle après le suicide d'un étudiant. Tu n'as jamais lu l'histoire de Poudlard ?

_-_ Si, mais il y a vingt_-_cinq ans."

Il rit doucement.

"En fait, je n'ai jamais ouvert ce livre. Mais je crois qu'en sept ans, Hermione a eu l'occasion de nous en réciter tous les chapitres à moi et à Ron. En définitive, c'est comme si on l'avait lu cinq ou six fois. Rien de tel que la bonne information dans une situation critique pour graver à jamais une connaissance dans ta mémoire.

_-_ Ta scolarité aurait été différente sans ta copine Hermione.

_-_ C'est certain. Sans Ron aussi.

_-_ Pas Ginny ?

_-_ Non. Enfin, si, mais seulement la dernière année."

Il regarda autour de lui.

"C'est beau, hein ! souffla_-_t_-_il. Quand je pense que lorsqu'on est élève, on est pressé d'en terminer avec les études, mais une fois dehors, qu'est ce qu'on regrette !

_-_ Tu as de bons souvenirs ici ? Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé ?

_-_ Oui. Malgré toutes les horreurs que j'y ai rencontrées, malgré les élèves qui chuchotaient sur mon passage, malgré les cours de potions et les Malefoy, c'était ici ma place. C'était là où j'étais un sorcier et où se trouvaient les seuls amis que j'ai jamais eu.

_-_ T'avais pas d'amis avant Poudlard ?" demandai_-_je avec surprise. Il n'était quand même pas si sauvage.

"Pas vraiment. Mon cousin terrorisait les gosses du quartier et ils le craignaient trop pour se risquer à me parler. Il faut dire aussi que des choses bizarres arrivaient autour de moi : un jour je me suis retrouvé sur le toit de l'école, une autre fois, le prof qui m'avait injustement puni s'est retrouvé avec des cheveux bleus. Les vitres explosaient aussi. Je n'étais pas très fréquentable.

_-_ Ton oncle et ta tante ne t'avaient pas expliqué ?

_-_ Tu rigoles ! Il aurait fallu qu'ils reconnaissent que ce genre d'abomination existait. Non, ils se contentaient de me punir dès que quelque chose d'anormal se produisait. Ils ont toujours prétendu que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture.

_-_ Mais pourquoi t'a_-_t_-_on laissé vivre chez eux ?

_-_ Une histoire de protection magique. Une idée de Dumbledore."

Il se détourna et laissa errer son regard vers la Forêt interdite. Il était temps de changer de sujet.

"Tu as été très bien chez Rogue. J'ai apprécié que tu mettes de côté vos différends. Tu lui as pardonné, finalement ?"

Il se retourna pour me faire face. Son expression était songeuse.

"Non, dit_-_il enfin. Non, il y a des choses que je ne pourrai sans doute jamais pardonner. Il m'en a trop fait et trop longtemps. Mais... j'essaie de ne pas penser à tout cela quand je suis avec lui. Lui, il s'est laissé bouffer par ses rancunes et ses regrets. Cela lui a fait faire des fautes d'appréciation. Moi, je ne veux pas de reproduire la même erreur que lui. Et je refuse de le laisser indirectement diriger ma vie."

Il eut comme un rire de dérision.

"Toujours aussi arrogant, le Potter, hein ! Et pas si parfait que cela, finalement ! se gaussa_-_t_-_il de lui_-_même.

_-_ Cela demande une grande maîtrise de soi, fis_-_je remarquer, pensant cependant que le jour où il en dirait autant à propos de Malefoy n'était pas pour demain.

_-_ Mouais, c'est surtout une jolie hypocrisie. Mon côté Serpentard, peut_-_être.

_-_ Tu fais de grand progrès de ce côté là, le complimentai_-_je.

_-_ Je ne suis pas le seul. Je te trouve de plus en plus Gryffondor.

_-_ Tu plaisantes ! fis_-_je horrifié.

Il éclata de rire :

"Eh bien, me voilà édifié sur ce que tu penses de moi !

_-_ Cela n'a rien à voir, grommelai_-_je. A toi, cela te va d'être Gryffondor. Pas à moi.

_-_ Tu te rends compte à quel point ton argumentation est nulle ?

_-_ Oui, fous_-_moi la paix !"

Il se remit à rire et une seconde plus tard, je me joignis à lui. On s'est regardés, un instant complices, avant de détourner les yeux vers les toits qui brillaient sous le soleil de la fin d'après-midi.

"On fait quoi, finit_-_il par demander, prenant l'initiative de la conversation que nous repoussions depuis tout à l'heure.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, soupirai_-_je. Je suppose que fouiller ce château est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, mais je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre. On va porter une attention particulière aux deux endroits les plus probables, mais je doute que nous trouvions quoique ce soit ainsi. Tu penses qu'on devrait interroger les profs de façon plus formelle ?

_-_ Maintenant qu'on sait ce qu'on cherche, on pourrait fouiller tous leurs quartiers privés, non ?

_-_ Je crains bien que cela ne donne pas grand chose. Tu crois que celui qui a instigué tout cela garde chez lui un manuel de magie noire avec un signet sur la page des pentacles virtuels ? Non, à mon avis, notre meilleure option, est encore de continuer notre fouille en attendant d'avoir d'autres indices. Et de rester très vigilants à table, quand on parle avec les professeurs. Etre attentifs à toute contradiction bizarre.

_-_ Tu crois qu'on devrait faire savoir cette histoire de pentacle ? Peut_-_être que le coupable paniquerait et ferait une erreur ?

_-_ On ne va pas balancer le sujet au milieu de la Grande Salle. Il ne nous manquerait plus d'avoir une panique sur les bras.

_-_ On peut en parler à Grahams puisqu'elle est déjà au courant de notre véritable mission.

_-_ Oui. Ou glisser le mot obsidienne dans la conversation pour voir qui réagit."

Potter soupira.

"Je déteste ça. Un grand danger menace tous les gosses de cette école, et j'ai l'impression de ne rien faire d'efficace pour les protéger.

_-_ Dois_-_je te stupéfixer ?

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ Une fois tu m'as dit que t'avais tendance à faire des conneries quand tu te sentais stressé.

_-_ Aheuh… J'ai pas L'INTENTION de faire de bêtises !"

Après une petite pause, il ajouta :

"Mais c'est vrai que si je voyais quelqu'un ayant une attitude suspecte et que t'es pas dans le coin, j'aurais tendance à le suivre, plutôt que te chercher partout. Mais tu n'en ferais pas autant ?

_-_ Moi j'ai vingt ans de carrière, pas deux.

_-_ Tu veux vraiment qu'on compare notre expérience", me demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix amusée.

Je songeai à Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui, mais aussi au troll rencontré lors de sa première année et à la chose qui dormait dans la salle verdâtre sous le lac. Je décidai de changer d'angle d'attaque.

"Si jamais je me retrouvais à prendre tout seul d'assaut une maison, je ne me jetterais sûrement pas là_-_dedans, la tête la première, pour me retrouver coincé derrière une table", répondis_-_je, faisant allusion à l'enlèvement de la fillette qui avait eu lieu deux ans auparavant.

Il rougit et répondit, avec mauvaise foi :

_-_ Si je disparais, tu peux toujours aller à Gryffondor et demander à Hastings ou Jones l'endroit où je suis."

Je me tournai vers lui pour donner plus de poids à ce que j'avais à lui dire :

"Potter, que ce soit clair ! Ne prend pas cette option comme prétexte pour faire des âneries derrière mon dos.

_-_ Non, Chef !

_-_ Je suis sérieux.

_-_ Te fâche pas. J'avais compris !" m'affirma_-_t_-_il en me regardant bien en face à son tour.

Je reportais mon regard sur les toits. Soudain, un détail me creva les yeux :

"Dis Potter !

_-_ Oui ?

_-_ Tu ne vois rien sur ces toits ?"

Il les examina un moment avant de répondre :

"Je vois plusieurs gros élément de décoration noir. Ce n'est pas la couleur de l'obsidienne, ça ?

_-_ Si. Partant pour un petit tour en balai ?

_-_ Et comment !"

oO§0§Oo

Nous sommes redescendus pour aller voir madame Bibine. Elle nous a confié deux balais, et nous avons été examiner de près la composition des toits de Poudlard. Nous dûmes nous arrêter quand la nuit tomba. Avant d'aller manger, nous sommes retournés dans notre appartement pour noter sur nos cartes l'emplacement des relais que nous avions dénichés.

Notre arrivée dans la Grande Salle ne passa pas inaperçue. Les événements de la nuit avaient dû alimenter toutes les conversations de la journée. Les professeurs nous regardèrent en_-_dessous. La plupart semblaient se douter qu'il y avait autre chose qu'un simple problème de protection. Sans doute, certains élèves aussi. Je ne fus donc pas surpris de constater à la fin du repas que mes neveux semblaient vouloir me parler.

Je les rejoignis dans le coin d'où ils m'avaient fait signe.

"Dis, Oncle William, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?

_-_ Ça dépend, qu'est ce qu'on raconte ?

_-_ Qu'une armée d'esprits frappeur ont tenté d'envahir le château et que vous avez dû vous battre contre eux pour les repousser."

J'éclatai de rire, ce qui était la meilleure réfutation possible.

"Y a_-_t_-_il d'autres rumeurs ?

_-_ Oui, beaucoup. Celle qui a le plus de succès chez les sixième année est qu'un mage noir a cherché à prendre le contrôle de Poudlard."

Je veillai à garder mon expression amusée sur mon visage.

"Rien que cela, répondis_-_je. Et prendre le contrôle de quoi ? De la connaissance ? Il n'a qu'à venir prendre des cours ici, ce serait plus simple."

Mes deux neveux se consultèrent du regard.

"On ne risque rien, alors ? demanda timidement Octave.

_-_ Bien sûr que non, assenai_-_je. Poudlard a toujours été l'endroit le plus sûr du pays. Au fait, vous n'avez pas remarqué de petits détails bizarres, demandai_-_je d'un ton léger, comme si ce n'était qu'un petit jeu entre eux et moi.

_-_ Non, dit Octave, d'un ton boudeur. Tu aurais pu nous donner un indice.

_-_ J'en ai parlé à ceux de mon dortoir dit Titus. T'as pas précisé que j'avais pas le droit de me faire aider, hein !

_-_ C'est vrai. Cela ne me dérange pas d'ailleurs. Alors, qu'a trouvé ma petite bande de détective ?

_-_ B'en euh… pas grand chose. Enfin si, Richard_-_John prétend que les fourmis ne vont pas dans le bon sens. Mais lui, c'est un cas. Il a prétendu voir des monstres affreux tirer les diligences magiques, quand on est arrivés en début d'année."

Je m'abstins de préciser que je voyais, moi aussi, les Sombrals depuis ma sixième année, après qu'un de mes amis d'enfance ait péri dans un attentat commis par des Mangemorts. En ce qui concernait les fourmis, je ne savais pas si c'était une information intéressante, mais je ne voulais pas décourager leurs bonnes intentions :

"Eh bien, finis_-_je par répondre, c'est une bonne observation. C'est vrai que les flux magiques ont une influence sur les animaux. C'est bien qu'il ait vu ça, ton copain. Au fait, repris_-_je en changeant de sujet, quand je suis rentré chez moi le week_-_end dernier, j'ai eu votre mère en cheminée. Elle m'a fait plein de recommandations à vous répéter.

Je vis les deux garçons prendre un air résigné.

"Mais j'ai tout oublié", conclus_-_je.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

'T'en fait pas, c'est toujours la même chose, m'assura Titus.

_-_ Ouais : couvrez_-_vous bien, commença Octave.

_-_ Mangez bien, continua son frère. Comme si on pouvait mal manger à Poudlard !

_-_ Travaillez bien…

_-_ Ne vous couchez pas trop tard…

_-_ Ne prenez pas de risques sur vos balais…

_-_ Moi en plus j'ai : veille bien sur ton petit frère, soupira Titus.

_-_ Te plains pas. Moi, elle me dit : obéis bien à ton grand frère, râla Octave.

_-_ Bon, puisque vous connaissez tout par cœur, c'est comme si je vous l'avais dit, remarquai_-_je.

_-_ Si tu veux, on lui dira que tu as été très sévère", me proposa Titus.

Une fois que ça a un peu grandi, c'est vrai que c'est sympa, les gamins.

oooO§0§Oooo

(1) Sans doute avez_-_vous été nombreux à reconnaître les célèbres Portes d'Alohomora. Merci à elle de m'avoir laissé les utiliser, j'en avais très envie. Si vous ne connaissez pas encore cette excellente histoire, allez vite à l'adresse suivante /s/1278287/1/

* * *

**24/05/05** : Bonjour à vous ! 

Ce soir je suis exténuée, alors pas de longs discours. Juste une note pour indiquer que **Calimera** a beaucoup travaillé sur ce chapitre, notamment pour rendre compréhensible la partie sur les pentagramme (elle a bien fait de me suggérer d'expliquer ce que c'est dans le texte). Par ailleurs, il y a tout un passage qui a été écrit de sa main, et que je trouve très sympa !

En parallèle, j'ai **Fenice** qui me fait retravailler les chapitres 33 et 34, alors je peux dire qu'on vous soigne, très chers lecteurs. Mais vous le valez bien !

Je ne sais plus qui me demandait **mon nombre de mots par chapitre**. Les premiers chapitres faisaient entre 4 000 et 5 000. Ce chapitre ci fait 8 700 mots. Ceux que je suis en train d'écrire, tournent autour de 10 000 mots. Tout augmente, ma brave dame !

**

* * *

Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs : **

**Guezanne** : J'ai été très contente de découvrir ton nom dans mes revues. D'autant que comme je suis trop fatiguée pour poser des petits mots sur ton histoire (que je lis toujours, pourtant), mettant fin à nos "dialogues. Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes ma fic. J'espère que tu prendras du bon temps à la lire. Pour la ligne bleue des Highlands, j'avais mis la "ligne bleue des Vosges" mais Fenice m'a suggéré cette transcription. C'est vrai que c'était une bonne idée ;_-_)

**elora** : heureusement que nous avons un site de secours. Merci de m'y suivre.

**Shima_-_chan** : Ton _"Enfin, l'invasion des nouvelles générations me donne l'image d'un Poudlard envahi de carottes (roux), de corbeaux (jais) et de pommes de terre (blond)! Tout à fait débile, mais tellement éclatant!"_ m'a bien fait rire. Il faut que je t'avoue que c'est pour simplifier la narration que j'ai fait tous les Potter bruns et les Wesley roux. C'est improbable mais cela donnait bien lol ! Merci de continuer à poser des petits mots, même en milieu de fic ! SI tu as apprécié la seconde génération, tu devrait aller jeter un coup d'oeil à la fic de Crookshank, elle a repris les 4 Potter avec brio.

**Mary Potter** : Moi aussi je suis contente de vous retrouver ici.

**mushu** : C'est toujours intéressant de voir Harry regarder son passé

**BabyChang** : promis j'essaierai de vous faire quelques OS pour vous sevrer en douceur. Oui, c'est sympa de revoir l'école, je me suis bien éclatée à écrire tout cela.

**Lily Petite Etoile** : Pour le secret, j'ai bien peur que vous soyez beaucoup à comprendre avant le dénouement !

**Crookshank** : Hélas non, je n'ai pas pensé à tout, il y a de rajouts de dernière minute et sans doute des oublis… Si la gamme "Tout pour Poudlard " te plaît à ce point, n'hésite pas à la réutiliser ! Oui trop fort l'utilisation de Peeves dans les Secrets d'Hermione.

**sofia evans** : lol, toute ressemblance avec une référence informatique n'est pas du tout fortuite

**La p'tite Lili** : oui, il y aura un peu d'action… mais c'est bien pour vous faire plaisir…

**Lunenoire** : Plus tard, après Poudlard ils auront un petit point de désaccord, mais non, pas d'engueulade de prévue.

**Angel's Eyes** : C'est pas toujours très clair mais à priori, tous les profs sont au courant de l'idendité de Harry mais pas de sa mission. Oui, je sais, y'a des ratés parfois…

**Yuna** : Ta review m'a donné l'envie de mettre un "Elémentaire mon cher Potter !" quelque part, mais j'ai pas trouvé l'occasion, dommage…

**Kazy** : Oui, les objets sont magiques à Poudlard, mais pas toujours en mouvement. Or pendant les incidents, tout se met en marche ! T'as des pulsions fratricides le matin ? T'en fais pas, ça passe et se transforme en pulsions maricides lol ! Non, l'aîné de Bill et Fleurs n'a que 6 ans. Il n'y a donc que les neveux de Willy qu'on connait. C'est une idée, ça, faire en annexe une chronologie des événements familiaux.

**Rayuroplanis** : Eh oui il y a des semaines où je suis contente de publier sur plusieurs sites. Ah les codes ASCII… Ils sont très important pour moi car je suis une maniaque des accents et j'aime bien mettre des accents aux E majuscules quand il le faut. La carte du MAaraudeur n'est pa complète. C'est pour cela qu'il ne l'a pas empruntée.

**Allima** : Le tableau de Dumbledore, j'avais vu ça dans une fic, et cela m'a paru tellement évident, que je l'ai repris. Les réactions de Willy… b'en il est comme ça, Willy, un vrai Serpentard ! Sympa que tu aies vu le clin d'œil sur l'origine de Dobby ! Pour le bébé, non, c'est pas si facile, parfois…

**Dawn456** : certains mots peuvent être répétés car c'est toujours une remise en cause quand on publie un chapitre. Merci d'être toujours au rendez_-_vous.

**Minuial** : Oh la la ! mais tout le monde est en examen, en ce moment. Bien contente d'en avoir fini avec ça ! A vrai dire, je trouvAIS le temps d'écrire car j'étais en congé parental, mais maintenant, c'est vraiment très juste depuis que j'ai repris le travail.

**vestrit** : Eh bien tu m'a vue sur tous mes sites de publication ! ;_-_)

**Dragonia Lucilius** : contente de l'apprendre !

**Ryan** : oui, c'est toujours marrant de remettre Harry dans des situations connues.

**mate** : C'est gentil de poser un mot à chaque fois

**Kaorulabelle** : Profites_-_en tant que cela dure !

**Zabou** : Non, je ne peux pas en faire beaucoup plus… je travaille moi ! ;_-_)

**Aibe974** : Eh bien il fallait que tu viennes de TWWO pour me faire corriger mon résumé. Merci ! Oui, les phases descriptives sont mon point faible. Je l'avoue.

**beru ou bloub** : Je pense que Harry a passé l'âge de faire des bêtises à Poudlard, mais il est prêt à encourager les jeunes générations.

**alana chantelune** : Alors, tu le voyais comme cela Rogue ?

**Fee Fleau** : J'espère que la balance entre mélancolie et action te paraîtra bien dosée. Mouarf ton titre de journal. Je le dis souvent que mes lecteurs ont plus d'imagination que moi ! Bises.

**kyras01** : On ne devrai plus trop revoir Malefoy. A la place, je vous ai mis un grand dialogue avec Rogue, cette semaine.

**calimera** : Oui, Poudlard c'est quand même la facilité, mais pourquoi s'en priver, hein ! Merci encore pour ta contribution pour ce chapitre. T'es une super correctrice, merci ! (contente que tu te sois mise à La lune et les étoiles)

**Fenice** : C'est vrai que tu te poses beaucoup de question sur Dumbledore, toi !

**Namyothis** : En fait, comme je travaille maintenant, je ne peux plus poster le mercredi matin car mon patron est pas d'accord ;_-_). Je le fais donc le mardi soir. Mais des fois ce sera à 1 heure du mat'. Tout dépend l'heure à laquelle je boucle mes RàR.

**Milenaz** : eh oui, c'est le but de l'opération tout ça : faire découvrir Harry par Willly.

**Steamboat Willie** : contente de t'avoir fait rire. Tu le vaut bien, n'est_-_ce pas ? La blaque des jeunes : je crois que j'aurai pas le temps. Déjà que mes chapitres sont super longs !

**Amy Keira** : K'espère que tu aimeras autant les autres chapitres

**Hadler** : contente de te retrouver. C'est pas grave pour les reviews manquante. Je suis contente de savoir que tu lis toujours. Pour la chambre des secrets, il attendait que la véritable fouille commence (il était pas trop pressé d'y aller, en fait)

**Patacitrouille** : Merci


	32. Enquête à Poudlard 3

**_- _MON SORCIER BIEN_-_AIMÉ _-

* * *

_**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera**

**Résumé de la semaine** : Lui qui croyait avoir tout vu ! Mais voilà qu'on lui colle un Potter comme partenaire et cette jolie petite Moldue entre les pattes… Quoi de pire, quand on est Serpentard et fier de l'être ?_ - _MAJ CHQ MERCREDI _- _(**Fenice**)

* * *

**Enquête à Poudlard (3)**

Quand mes neveux me quittèrent pour rejoindre leurs camarades, je constatai que Potter ne m'avait pas attendu. Je m'apprêtai à aller le rejoindre dans notre appartement, quand le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal Grahams m'aborda :

"Je vous ai vus voler au_-_dessus du château cet après_-_midi. Vous cherchiez quelque chose ?

_-_ Oui, des éléments en obsidienne", lui révélai_-_je, curieux de connaître sa réaction.

Elle resta un moment interdite, puis sourit.

"L'obsidienne sert pour constituer des pentacles virtuels, c'est ça ? C'est votre explication des événements de cette nuit ?

_-_ C'est une hypothèse. J'aimerais d'ailleurs avoir votre avis là_-_dessus. Mais je préférerais que nous ne restions pas au milieu de la Grande Salle. Trop d'oreilles innocentes, ici."

Elle hocha la tête et me proposa :

"Mes appartements ne sont pas loin. Puis_-_je vous offrir un verre ?

_-_ Ce sera avec plaisir."

Son bureau était chaleureux et comportait un profond divan qu'elle me désigna gracieusement de la main. Je m'y assis pendant qu'elle nous versait deux verres d'une excellente liqueur de cassis.

"Eh bien, comment trouvez_-_vous mon antre, me demanda_-_t_-_elle en s'installant à l'autre bout du divan.

_-_ Agréable. De mon temps, les professeurs de défense contre les forces du Mal étaient plus rustres.

_-_ C'est l'époque qui voulait ça je suppose, commenta_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Je me sens très vieux quand vous dites cela, plaisantai_-_je.

_-_ Ce n'était pas mon intention. Même si je n'étais pas encore à Poudlard, j'étais assez âgée pour que cette époque m'ait beaucoup marquée. Cela a beaucoup influé sur mon choix de carrière.

_-_ Qu'avez_-_vous fait avant d'enseigner à Poudlard ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ Ne me dites pas que vous l'ignorez ! Je suppose que vous avez des dossiers sur tous les habitants de Poudlard !

_-_ Effectivement, admis_-_je. J'ai été très impressionné par votre réussite professionnelle et vos faits d'armes au cours de la dernière guerre, continuai_-_je, en faisant allusion aux espions de Voldemort qu'elle avait démasqués au Ministère. Vous n'avez jamais pensé à être Auror ?

_-_ Si, mais mes notes en Potions ont été trop faibles. Outre le fait que Rogue jalouse mon poste, je pense que cela explique les rapports difficiles que j'ai avec mon éminent collègue. Il n'y est pour rien, mais tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin aux potions me donne des boutons.

_-_ C'est très dommage avec une peau comme la vôtre, remarquai_-_je galamment. Que savez_-_vous des pentacles virtuels, enchaînai_-_je rapidement.

_-_ Mmh, je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas faciles à mettre en place, surtout dans un endroit comme celui_-_ci. Mais c'est très ingénieux puisqu'on a le nez dessus sans les voir pour autant.

_-_ A votre avis, à quoi servent_-_ils ?

_-_ A amplifier ce qui serait en leur centre, je suppose. Un talisman, une arme, un sortilège.

_-_ Une potion ?

_-_ Aussi, je suppose. Mais ainsi que je vous l'ai dit, les potions ne sont pas ma tasse de thé.

_-_ Si vous deviez créer un pentacle géant à Poudlard, quelle forme lui donneriez_-_vous, demandai_-_je.

_-_ Et bien, c'est ce qu'on appelle une question directe, remarqua_-_t_-_elle en riant.

_-_ Alors ? répondis_-_je brutalement, histoire de la déstabiliser un peu.

_-_ Laissez_-_moi y réfléchir deux secondes. Eh bien... je ne sais pas trop. Je crains de ne pas connaître assez bien la topographie des lieux pour cela. Je n'enseigne ici que depuis deux ans vous savez. Et je ne suis pas spécialiste en cachot… terie."

Elle m'adressa un sourire, mutin, visiblement fière de son jeu de mot et de sa rosserie envers son collègue, amateur de potions. Avant que je ne lui pose une autre question, elle se leva et s'approcha de la cheminée pour y rajouter une bûche. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour attiser le feu, je remarquai qu'elle était vraiment pas mal.

Sa posture plaquait sa robe contre son corps et soulignait ses seins ronds et ses hanches pleines. Le bas de sa jupe longue était légèrement retroussé et laissait entrevoir ses chevilles fines. Je m'arrachai à ma contemplation, conscient que la fixité de mon regard pourrait être embarrassante pour elle si elle le remarquait. Elle m'observait, effectivement, mais ce n'était pas de la gêne que je découvris dans ses yeux, plutôt de l'amusement.

Je réalisai alors que sa posture aguichante n'était nullement fortuite et qu'elle était bel et bien en train de me draguer.

Ce genre de situation n'était pas inédit pour moi. J'ai toujours eu un certain succès après des femmes. Mais j'hésitai à répondre à son offre. Outre ma relation avec Christina, cette séduisante femme faisait quand même partie de la liste des suspects dans l'enquête sur laquelle je travaillais. D'un point de vue professionnel, un rapprochement de ce genre n'était donc pas souhaitable.

Je jugeai donc plus prudent de mettre fin à l'entretien. Je me levai :

"Il est tard. Enseigner à vos petits monstres a dû vous fatiguer. Nous continuerons cette très agréable conversation demain.

_-_ Oh, n'ayez pas autant de scrupules ! L'enseignement ne m'épuise pas au point que je ne puisse plus profiter pleinement de mes soirées. Je n'ose imaginer qu'une journée de travail suffise à pomper toute votre énergie."

Elle s'était, elle aussi, redressée et son mouvement l'avait dangereusement rapprochée de moi.

"Je resterais bien plus longtemps en votre compagnie, mais mon partenaire m'attend pour que nous fassions le point sur nos découvertes de la journée, prétendis_-_je.

_-_ Quelle conscience professionnelle !" souffla_-_t_-_elle en se penchant très légèrement en avant, ce qui m'offrit une vue fort attrayante sur son décolleté.

J'invoquai le souvenir de la tête de Potter le matin avant son premier café pour calmer mes ardeurs. Cela me donna la force de la contourner et d'atteindre la porte.

"Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, dis_-_je en passant le seuil.

_-_ Je ne suis pas certaine que la qualité de mes… activités nocturnes vous préoccupe tant que cela", me reprocha_-_t_-_elle ironiquement.

Il était inutile de tenter de répondre à cette observation. Je la saluai donc de la tête et regagnai mes appartements.

oO§0§Oo

Deux jours plus tard, j'étais en train de décider de notre programme de la journée alors que Potter finissait de se préparer, quand j'entendis un hurlement rageur s'échapper de son appartement. Je bondis dans sa chambre, elle était vide. Je continuai donc jusqu'à sa salle de bain, baguette au poing. J'y trouvais un Potter sous la douche, serrant contre lui une serviette de toilette qui préservait tant bien que mal sa pudeur. Il avait l'air furax et fixait le plafond. Suivant des yeux la direction de son regard, je découvris le fantôme des toilettes des filles en train de flotter paresseusement dans un coin de la pièce, avec un sourire gourmand aux lèvres.

"Aurais_-_je interrompu quelque chose ? demandai_-_je, me retenant d'éclater de rire.

_-_ Fous_-_moi cette fille dehors ! me répondit hargneusement l'Apollon des salles de bains.

_-_ Tu ne sais pas le faire ?" demandai_-_je innocemment.

_-_ Ma baguette est dans ma chambre, et j'ai pas envie d'attraper un rhume, éructa_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Enfin, Potter, on ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était imprudent de se séparer de sa baguette pendant le service ? lui demandai_-_je doctement.

_-_ Bon, tu te décides à faire quelque chose ou t'es juste venu pour me réciter le Manuel du parfait Auror ?", me demanda Potter.

_-_ Mademoiselle, dis_-_je au fantôme, sous l'élégante plastique de notre cher ami, se cache un caractère épouvantable, surtout de si bon matin. Si vous espérez être bien reçue, je vous conseillerais de tenter plutôt votre chance le soir.

_-_ Non, mais je rêve, je te demande de la virer et tu l'encourages", s'insurgea mon partenaire.

Le fantôme éclata en sanglots :

"De toute façon, personne ne veut de la pauvre Mimi. Le préfet de Serdaigle a dit qu'il la dénoncerait s'il la reprenait dans la salle de bain des préfets. Mais pourquoi tout le monde lui en veut ? Elle ne demande pas grand_-_chose !

_-_ Techniquement parlant, elle a raison, fis_-_je remarquer à Potter. Elle ne peut que regarder, tu sais. Ta vertu ne risque rien.

_-_ Parfait ! dit sèchement Potter. Mimi, t'as qu'à aller admirer les fesses de l'autre tordu, lui il sait parler aux femmes, il va te plaire. MAINTENANT, FOUTEZ_-_MOI LE CAMP DE MA SALLE DE BAIN, TOUS LES DEUX !"

Je révisai ma position. Ses trois tasses de café ne suffisaient pas à Potter pour devenir fréquentable. Il lui fallait aussi prendre sa douche en paix pour atteindre un niveau de civilisation acceptable. Considérant que j'allais me coltiner ce dragon mal dégrossi toute la journée, je décidai de lui donner une chance de terminer son rituel matinal sans autre incident.

"Bon, Mademoiselle, les meilleures choses ont une fin. Je vous remercie de laisser mon partenaire finir de se doucher, il n'est déjà pas en avance. Allez, au revoir", conclus_-_je en agitant ma baguette en sa direction.

Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et repartit en traversant le plafond.

"Alors, heureux ? demandai_-_je à Potter. Tu viens encore de briser le cœur d'une charmante jeune fille.

_-_ Disparais ! grinça_-_t_-_il les dents serrées.

_-_ Tu sais Potter, lançai_-_je avant de refermer la porte, Tu n'est pas très impressionnant, tout juste vêtu d'une serviette de bain.

Je supposai que le corps dur qui vint s'écraser contre la porte était la savonnette.

oO§0§Oo

Nous étions déjà vendredi et, le soir venu, nous conférâmes pour savoir si nous devions rester sur place durant le week_-_end. Nous avions sondé avec minutie le niveau des cachots et les combles de l'aile Ouest, conformément aux conseils du professeur Rogue Cela n'avait rien donné. Nous étions assez découragés, mais nous ne voulions pas manquer une autre manifestation de magie dans le château ou être absents si un incident intervenait.

Cependant je répugnais à laisser Christina seule ces deux jours. Elle prendrait sans doute très mal mon absence et je me faisais du souci pour elle. Cependant il n'était pas dans mes habitudes de négliger mon travail pour ma vie privée et je ne voulais pas laisser cet argument interférer dans ma décision.

Cependant, Potter avait dû suivre le même cheminement que moi car il remarqua :

"On n'a qu'à parler de nos badges à McGonagall. Elle pourra appeler le QG pour nous faire revenir rapidement en cas de problème.

_-_ Si on doit courir de Pré_-_au_-_Lard, on peut difficilement être là en moins d'un quart d'heure, voire plus.

_-_ Il y a des moyens d'arriver directement ici. Dumbledore pouvait fabriquer des portoloin. McGonagall sait sans doute en faire autant.

_-_ Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir."

Nous nous rendîmes dans le bureau gardé par les gargouilles et nous exposâmes notre dilemme à la directrice.

"C'est une très bonne idée ces badges, fit_-_elle remarquer. C'est nouveau ?

_-_ Oui, c'est Hermione qui a développé cela pour nous après l'épisode des Détraqueurs à Pré_-_au_-_Lard, dit fièrement Potter.

_-_ Mrs Weasley est très brillante"

Potter eut un petit rire.

"Quand vous l'appelez comme ça, j'ai l'impression que vous parlez de Molly. D'ailleurs, elle réutilise son nom de jeune fille depuis que Percy est devenu Ministre.

_-_ Et votre épouse, comment se fait_-_elle appeler ? demanda McGonagall.

_-_ Ginny ! répondit malicieusement Potter. La pauvre, elle ne sait plus à quel nom se vouer. En fait, comme tout le monde sait qu'elle est une Weasley ou s'en doute à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux, elle continue à utiliser son nom de jeune fille.

_-_ Donc, reprit la directrice, vous vous demandez comment arriver ici directement de chez vous en cas d'alerte, c'est ça ?

_-_ Exactement.

_-_ En fait, les professeurs ont la possibilité d'utiliser leur cheminée personnelle. Mais les défenses de Poudlard sont tellement complexes que ce serait assez compliqué de vous enregistrer sur celle de votre salon.

_-_ Ne serait_-_il pas possible de venir en Portoloin ? demanda Potter. Dumbledore m'a expédié ici comme cela, une fois.

_-_ C'est justement ce que j'allais vous proposer."

Elle sortit d'un tiroir deux tickets de métro.

"Voyez, il y a inscrit "Marble Arch", dit_-_elle. Transformez_-_le en "Poudlard" avec votre baguette, et le portoloin s'activera dix secondes plus tard pour vous amener ici.

_-_ Très ingénieux, dis_-_je.

_-_ Oui, n'est_-_ce pas ? C'est une des dernières trouvailles de ce cher Albus."

Je vis à mes côtés Potter se rembrunir et fixer le bout de ses chaussures.

"Harry ! s'exclama la directrice d'un ton inquiet. Ne vous considérez pas comme coupable de sa disparition. Il pensait qu'il avait fait son temps, vous savez. Et je pense aussi qu'il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas à la Bataille. Quand je suis revenue ici, le soir même, il y avait un message à mon attention sur le bureau m'indiquant tout ce que je devais savoir pour prendre sa succession. Il avait même indiqué les confiseries préférées de Fumseck, précisa_-_t_-_elle en jetant un regard affectueux à l'oiseau. Il savait ce qu'il faisait en vous accompagnant.

_-_ Pas forcément tout, répondit mon partenaire d'une voix étranglée.

_-_ Peut_-_être. Mais il était prêt à mourir pour cette cause. Et je pense que vous avez magnifiquement réussi ce qu'il attendait de vous.

_-_ Une cinquantaine de morts, répondit amèrement Potter

_-_ Des centaines de personnes innocentes sauvées. Et parmi les morts de ce jour là, il n'y avait pas d'enfants, pas de Moldus."

Potter soupira.

"Je sais, je sais…

_-_ Et il serait très heureux de voir ce que vous êtes devenu. Vous avez réussi à devenir Auror, vous vous êtes marié, vous avez une magnifique petite fille. Je l'ai vue chez Molly l'autre jour. Quel beau bébé !

_-_ Oui, n'est_-_ce pas", répondit_-_il soudain aux anges, n'imaginant manifestement pas une seconde qu'elle puisse lui dire cela par politesse ou pour le réconforter.

La directrice eut un sourire attendri.

"J'ai trouvé qu'elle vous ressemblait beaucoup.

_-_ C'est ce que prétend Molly, aussi", dit_-_il tout illuminé.

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de si réjouissant à cette perspective. Ce n'est pas que Potter soit laid. Je supposais qu'on pouvait même le qualifier de mignon. Mais je n'étais pas certain que ses traits soient appropriés pour une jeune fille désirant plaire à un homme normal. J'essayais d'imaginer Potter avec des tresses et le résultat ne me parut pas plus probant.

"Eh bien allez vite la retrouver, Monsieur Potter, enchaîna McGonagall. Puisque vous êtes là, utilisez donc ma cheminée. Cela vous évitera le trajet jusqu'à Pré_-_au_-_Lard. Et n'oubliez pas le portoloin."

Potter nous dit au revoir et disparut dans les flammes. Ce fut ensuite mon tour.

oO§0§Oo

Pressé de retrouver Christina, je j'avais donné l'adresse de son atelier, au lieu de repasser par chez moi. Quand j'émergeai de la cheminée, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec le visiteur qu'elle recevait.

Alerté par le bruit que j'avais fait en arrivant, il s'était retourné et me fixait avec stupéfaction. Derrière lui, ma compagne me lança un regard horrifié. Heureusement, les Aurors sont formés pour réagir de façon adéquate quand ils se retrouvent dans cette situation.

Je sortis donc posément ma baguette, en me concentrant pour bien doser mon sort.

"Oubliettes !", lançais_-_je.

Puis, je profitai du court instant de confusion causé par le sort pour me précipiter vers la porte de l'atelier. Alors qu'il commençait à émerger de sa transe, en secouant la tête, je métamorphosai rapidement ma robe en imperméable.

"Bonsoir !" lançai_-_je de la porte.

L'homme se retourna pour me faire face, le regard encore un peu flou.

"Bonsoir, me répondit_-_il.

_-_ Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, répondis_-_je. Je t'attends en haut" dis_-_je à l'intention de Christina qui reprenait difficilement son sang froid.

Elle m'adressa un hochement de tête éperdu, avant de reprendre maladroitement la conversation où elle en était quand j'étais arrivé. Je crus comprendre que son interlocuteur était un vendeur de pierres précieuses et qu'ils discutaient d'une commande. J'écoutais un moment leur conversation et, quand je fus persuadé que le bonhomme ne se rappelait vraiment de rien et que ma compagne avait bien repris contenance, je montai dans les appartements privés de Christina.

J'eus le temps de préparer le dîner et de commencer à lire le journal avant qu'elle ne monte me rejoindre d'un pas fatigué.

"Je suis désolé ma chérie, dis_-_je pour l'accueillir. J'arrive droit de Poudlard et mon téléphone ne passe pas là_-_bas."

Sans me répondre, elle s'effondra sur le canapé. Je l'y rejoignis et la pris dans mes bras.

"Mauvaise semaine ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ Bof, rien de particulier. J'ai juste l'impression de n'être plus bonne à rien.

_-_ Tu es fatiguée. Tu devrais prendre quelques jours de vacances, suggérai_-_je. Pourquoi ne vas_-_tu pas rendre visite à ta sœur ?

_-_ Tu pourrais venir avec moi ? me demanda_-_t_-_elle pleine d'espoir.

_-_ Non, c'est hors de question tant que je n'ai pas bouclé mon enquête. Cela commence à se préciser."

Elle haussa tristement les épaules, sans me demander d'explications, ce qui m'inquiéta car elle ne manquait d'habitude jamais une occasion d'en savoir plus sur mes activités.

"Tu devrais venir manger, lui dis_-_je doucement. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

_-_ Tu crois que j'ai attendu trop longtemps ? me demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Attendu trop longtemps pour quoi ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ Pour avoir un enfant. J'ai déjà trente_-_cinq ans."

Que pouvais_-_je répondre à cela ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. De plus, c'était sûrement différent pour les Moldues car les sorciers avaient tendance à vivre quelques décennies de plus.

"Tu en as parlé à ta mère ? demandai_-_je, en désespoir de cause.

_-_ Mhm, non. Je n'avais pas très envie de lui raconter ma vie par téléphone."

Cela m'alerta plus que tout le reste. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

"As_-_tu vu ma sœur ? m'enquis_-_je.

_-_ Elle m'a joint par cheminée pour m'inviter à dîner, mais je lui ai dit que j'avais trop de travail."

Formidable. Elle avait passé toute la semaine à broyer du noir toute seule. Je me sentis coupable de l'avoir laissée ainsi, même si je n'étais pas vraiment responsable de mon emploi du temps.

"Bon, on va aller manger et demain, on ira voir tes parents."

Elle ne répondit pas et me suivit dans la cuisine. Le lendemain, j'eus beaucoup de mal à la convaincre de me conduire dans la banlieue où vivaient les Fallen. Une fois de plus, je me dis qu'il faudrait que je me décide à passer mon permis de conduire.

Une fois sur place, j'arrivai à avoir une petite conversation en douce avec madame Fallen, lui confiant mon inquiétude. Un peu plus tard, ma compagne fut entraînée pour une discrète discussion mère_-_fille dans la cuisine. Le père de Christina me lança un regard interrogateur.

"Je crois que Christina n'a pas trop le moral, lui dis_-_je

_-_ Ah, oui, cette histoire de bébé ! Sa mère aussi passait par toutes les humeurs possibles pendant ces périodes là. Et autant que vous le sachiez tout de suite, cela ne s'arrange pas pendant la grossesse."

Merci, j'avais vraiment besoin de ce genre d'encouragement !

Le père de ma compagne sourit à voir ma tête.

"Ne vous en faites pas trop, cela vaut le coup.

_-_ J'espère, soupirai_-_je.

_-_ J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'êtes pas là en semaine.

_-_ Effectivement, je suis sur une mission... qui n'est pas sur Londres. Mais j'essaierai de prendre des vacances, ensuite.

_-_ Oui, c'est une bonne idée."

Peu après, les deux femmes revinrent et la discussion porta sur des sujets moins brûlants. Nous restâmes dîner et en rentrant, dans la voiture, je trouvai Christina apaisée.

"Ça va ? lui demandai_-_je ?

_-_ Mieux. Je n'aurais pas dû rester toute seule cette semaine.

_-_ Je suis désolé, ma mission tombe mal.

_-_ Je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, je suis restée des années sans personne, je devrai être capable de supporter les quelques semaines où je te vois moins.

_-_ Tu me manques aussi."

Elle me sourit.

"Je pense que j'aurai Maman tous les soirs au téléphone quand tu seras reparti.

_-_ Cela doit te combler d'aise !

_-_ Pas tous les jours, quand même, m'opposa_-_t_-_elle en riant.

_-_ Je suis certain que vous trouverez des choses à vous dire.

_-_ Tu peux rire ! Toi, il y a des jours, je me demande si tu sais parler !

_-_ Je parle très bien l'extraterrestre.

_-_ Très drôle. Et puis, ce n'est pas gentil de te moquer de mon imagination. Si j'étais psychorigide, j'aurai piqué une crise de nerf quand tu m'as révélé que tu étais sorcier.

_-_ On n'en est pas passé loin. J'ai un instant pensé transformer ta théière en souris."

J'avais entre_-_temps découvert son aversion pour ces mignonnes petites bêtes.

"Beurk !

_-_ Mais c'est vrai, tu préfères les chats.

_-_ Ha ! Ha !

_-_ Si tu veux rire un peu, j'ai une histoire à te raconter."

Je lui narrai comment Potter avait reçu la visite d'un fantôme dans sa salle de bains. Cela amusa beaucoup Christina.

"C'est bien la première fois que j'entends une histoire de fantôme être drôle et non pas destinée à faire peur, commenta_-_t_-_elle. Enfin, je pense que je n'ai pas de souci à me faire si c'est ma seule rivale potentielle dans cette école."

Je ne jugeai pas indispensable de lui parler de la sulfureuse prof de défense contre les forces du Mal.

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain, elle avait repris du poil de la bête et me demanda des explications sur ce qui s'était passé lors de mon arrivée.

"J'ai lancé un léger sort d'Oubliette à ton visiteur.

_-_ Un sort d'Oubliette ? Mais j'avais cru comprendre qu'il y avait des personnes spéciales dans ton Ministère pour les appliquer.

_-_ Oui, car c'est délicat à utiliser. Cependant, les Aurors sont formés pour le lancer en cas de besoin. Mais sa pratique n'est pas encouragée, à cause des effets secondaires.

_-_ Quels effets secondaires ?

_-_ S'il est mal dosé, cela entraîne des confusions chez la personne traitée. Comme lorsqu'on se réveille d'un cauchemar mais qu'on ne se rappelle pas de quoi on a rêvé. A ce propos, pour éviter de me retrouver dans la même situation, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de mettre un paravent devant ta cheminée.

_-_ Je vais y penser.

_-_ Bien. J'essaierai de t'envoyer un hibou cette semaine. On peut se parler en cheminée aussi. Je pense que celle de l'appartement que j'ai à Poudlard doit au moins permettre les communications. Je t'enverrai par courrier les heures où je peux te parler, d'accord ?

_-_ Ne t'en fais pas trop pour moi.

_-_ Je ne m'en fais pas du tout. Ce n'est pas mon genre."

Elle me sourit.

"Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu es inquiet ?

_-_ Hum, tu vas finir par me vexer !"

Elle éclata de rire et me serra contre elle. Alors qu'elle passait sa main sous mon pull, je songeai que ce serait une bonne chose que ma mission finisse rapidement et que je puisse partir avec elle en vacances.

oO§0§Oo

Le lundi matin, nous avons continué notre fouille du château. Le mardi, Potter parvint à avoir une discussion avec le professeur Ascii. Ce dernier l'avait entrepris sur son bonnet et Potter lui avait suggéré d'aller dans son bureau pour en parler.

"On a commencé par parler de mon bonnet et je lui ai dit que c'était l'œuvre des jumeaux et il a dit qu'il aurait bien aimé les avoir comme élève, qu'il trouvait le marécage qu'ils ont créé absolument magnifique. Bref, j'ai fini par lui demander ce qu'il pensait des récents événements. Là, il m'a confié qu'il était assez heureux que je lui pose la question car il avait beaucoup réfléchi depuis la dernière nuit où le château avait été pris de folie et il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas autre chose à l'œuvre qu'un simple dérèglement des protections de Poudlard".

Potter avait admis que nous nous posions également la question et avait essayé de l'aiguiller sur les pentacles virtuels. Mais Ascii semblait n'y rien connaître. Potter avait essayé de le piéger de différentes façons mais, soit il ne connaissait vraiment rien à la magie noire, soit il était très habile.

"Il est vrai que ce n'est pas sa matière, commenta Potter.

_-_ Ce n'est pas la matière de Rogue non plus, répondis_-_je.

_-_ Oui, mais on sait que lui a étudié la magie noire quand il était jeune.

_-_ Comment sais_-_tu ça, toi ?

_-_ Sirius me l'avait dit."

Cela me faisait toujours drôle de l'entendre parler familièrement de celui qui avait représenté pour moi l'archétype de la trahison pendant vingt ans.

"Bref, dis_-_je, tu ne crois pas en la culpabilité d'Ascii.

_-_ Je ne serais pas aussi péremptoire, mais effectivement, cela m'étonnerait.

_-_ Et tu penses que Rogue est innocent. Cela nous ramène à Grahams, remarquai_-_je.

_-_ Il y a les autres profs et les élèves de sixième et septième année, aussi.

_-_ Tu y crois ? lui demandai_-_je

_-_ Difficilement. Pour Grahams, tu m'as dit que ta discussion avec elle la semaine dernière n'avait pas été très probante. On devrait peut_-_être avoir une nouvelle discussion avec elle.

_-_ Oui. Cela serait intéressant."

Je n'avais fait à Potter qu'une version expurgée de ma discussion avec la belle brune. Je songeai qu'il fallait qu'on y aille à deux, cette fois_-_ci. Cela l'inciterait peut_-_être à un peu moins jouer du popotin.

"Ce serait trop facile si c'était elle, remarqua Potter.

_-_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_-_ Parce que c'est vraiment un poste maudit. Lors de ma première année, le prof de défense contre les forces du Mal avait Voldemort greffé sur l'arrière du crâne.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Oui, il était possédé. Une sale histoire. La seconde année, le prof était incompétent et a fini à Ste Mangouste, victime de son propre sort d'Oubliette. La troisième année, c'était Remus Lupin, l'ami de mon père. Là on a enfin eu de vrais cours. C'est lui qui m'a appris à me défendre contre les Détraqueurs."

Il resta un moment rêveur. De mon côté je réalisais qu'il était en train de me parler du loup_-_garou. Effectivement, cet enseignement avait été confié à des personnes pas très nettes.

"La quatrième année, on devait avoir Maugrey mais un Mangemort de la pire espèce avait pris sa place. Et la cinquième année, c'était l'horreur. On a eu une bonne femme complètement folle, qui ne nous a fait faire aucun exercice pratique. Elle était toute dévouée à Fudge et son but principal était de nier le retour de Voldemort. Elle a transformé cette année en enfer pour moi.

_-_ C'est elle qui t'a interdit de Quidditch ?

_-_ Oui. Elle me faisait faire des lignes avec mon sang aussi ; "je ne dois pas dire des mensonges", se rappela_-_t_-_il en grimaçant et en se frottant machinalement le dessus de sa main droite avec son autre main.

_-_ Et ensuite ?

_-_ On a eu un prof potable pendant ma sixième et septième année. Mais il est mort à la Bataille. Depuis, je crois que cela a continué à défiler car je ne crois pas que Ginny ait eu Grahams pour sa dernière année.

_-_ En gros, dans ta logique, elle nous ferait une bonne coupable.

_-_ Oui, mais c'est un peu léger comme indices pour l'arrêter, non ?

_-_ Mouais, mais cela ne nous empêche pas de la surveiller de près."

oO§0§Oo

Lors du dîner suivant, je ne pus m'asseoir auprès de la suspecte. Une fois le repas terminé, j'eus un peu de mal à me dépêtrer du professeur Chourave. Quand j'eus enfin terminé ma conversation avec elle, Grahams était déjà partie et Potter ne m'avait pas attendu.

Je pensais le retrouver dans notre salon, mais il n'y était pas. Le professeur Everard me confirma qu'il n'était pas rentré. Je le soupçonnais alors d'avoir saisi une occasion de parler à Grahams. Je balançai pour savoir si je devais le rejoindre ou non, quand il arriva.

"Tu parlais avec Grahams ? lui demandai_-_je.

_-_ Ouais ! répondit_-_il un peu sèchement.

_-_ Et ?

_-_ Il m'est arrivé un truc bizarre, m'avoua_-_t_-_il d'un ton embarrassé.

_-_ Quel truc ? demandai_-_je ayant une petite idée sur la question.

_-_ Elle m'a fait des avances."

Il ne semblait pas trop savoir comment continuer. J'eus soudain un doute. Y aurait_-_il cédé et venait_-_il se confesser auprès de moi ? Mais je ne voulais rien savoir, moi ! Je me maudis de ne pas l'avoir mis en garde.

Il reprit finalement :

"C'est étrange, non ?

_-_ Pas nécessairement, répondis_-_je en haussant les épaules. Il n'y a pas tellement d'hommes de son âge dans l'équipe enseignante. Elle ne s'entend pas avec Rogue et, Ascii est marié. Il ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle se sente un peu frustrée et qu'elle saute sur toute autre proie plus attrayante.

_-_ Justement. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle trouve attrayant chez moi.

_-_ Potter, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te décrire ce qui peut plaire à une femme.

_-_ Mais bon sang, je te parle de mon bonnet change_-_tête !

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'il a ton bonnet ?

_-_ Il est censé me donner des traits dont on ne se rappelle pas. Pas seulement en me conférant une physionomie commune, mais parce qu'il y a des sorts de Confusion et de Distraction dessus. Tiens, dis_-_moi la tête que j'ai quand je le porte.

_-_ B'en tu es euh…"

Etait_-_il châtain foncé ou châtain clair ? Ses yeux étaient_-_ils bruns ou noirs ? Son nez camus ou droit ? Je me rendis compte que malgré mon entraînement à classifier les traits de mes interlocuteur pour les transformer en portrait robot, j'étais incapable de décrire la tête que prenait mon partenaire plus de la moitié du temps qu'il passait en ma compagnie.

"Et t'a pas remarqué que c'est toujours à toi que les gens répondent, même quand c'est moi qui pose une question ? On m'oublie dès que je ferme la bouche."

Je l'avais bien remarqué, mais je pensais qu'on me privilégiait comme interlocuteur du fait de ma position hiérarchique.

" Tout ça pour dire qu'il est un peu étonnant qu'elle ait pu s'enticher d'un homme dont elle ne peut conserver le souvenir du visage.

_-_ Mais elle sait parfaitement qui tu es. Elle t'a vu sans bonnet dans le bureau de McGonagall.

_-_ Il n'empêche qu'à partir du moment où je porte ce bonnet sur la tête, il faut faire de gros efforts de concentration pour ne pas m'oublier, quand je ne fais rien de spécial. Remarque, elle avait posé sa main sur mon bras. Peut_-_être que le contact physique aide à combattre la magie du bonnet."

Le doute revint en force.

"Potter, je te rappelle qu'elle fait partie de nos suspects !

_-_ Ce n'était pas ma préoccupation première. Je suis marié, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !"

Ah oui, Potter le pur !

"Tu veux dire que si tu n'étais pas marié, tu serais tombé dans ses filets ? demandai_-_je. Eh bien c'est rassurant !

_-_ Si je n'avais pas trouvé sa démarche louche, je ne serais pas en train de t'en parler", m'a_-_t_-_il répliqué sèchement.

Il paraissait en colère. Je compris qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise avec la situation. Pauvre petit Potter qui venait de se rendre compte qu'avoir des sentiments envers une femme n'empêchait pas de ressentir du désir pour une autre ! Au moins cette mission lui aura appris quelque chose.

"Bon, confidence pour confidence, à moi aussi elle a fait du gringue, lui appris_-_je. Et je commence à trouver son goût pour les Aurors un peu suspect.

_-_ Dis donc, tu ne m'en avais pas parlé ! remarqua_-_t_-_il avec véhémence.

_-_ Je suis un gentleman, répondis_-_je dignement. Je ne salis pas la réputation des femmes.

_-_ Ne serais_-_tu pas en train de me cacher quelque chose ? s'enquit mon partenaire, à son tour soupçonneux.

_-_ Jaloux, Potter ?

_-_ Je te rappelle qu'elle fait partie de nos suspects, dit_-_il, imitant mon intonation.

_-_ Exactement ! Il ne s'est donc rien passé propre à choquer ta euh… rectitude morale", répondis_-_je reprenant le terme qu'avait employé Rita Sketeer quand elle était venue l'interviewer.

Mon ironie tira un soupir d'exaspération à Potter qui enchaîna :

"Bon, qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait à son sujet, alors ?

_-_ Je pense qu'une enquête complémentaire sur cette charmante personne ne serait pas du luxe.

_-_ On pourrait la suivre avec ma cape d'invisibilité, proposa_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Tu l'as amenée ici ?

_-_ Bien sûr.

_-_ Tu aurais pu me le dire !

_-_ A quoi cela nous aurait_-_il servi jusqu'à maintenant ? Et puis tu sais que j'en ai une, non ?

_-_ En tout cas, ce serait intéressant de savoir ce qu'elle fait quand elle est seule. Je suppose qu'on pourrait aller dans sa chambre sans qu'elle ne le sache.

_-_ Attend, tu ne va pas aller l'espionner dans sa chambre quand même !

_-_ Et pourquoi pas ?

_-_ Mais… cela ne se fait pas ! Pourquoi pas dans sa salle de bain, pendant qu'on y est !

_-_ Allons Potter ! A la guerre comme à la guerre ! Après tout, elle ne semblait pas farouche pour nous montrer tout ce qu'elle a à montrer. Et ne me dis pas que t'as jamais utilisé ta cape pour mater une fille !

_-_ Stratford, tu sais que tu es parfois parfaitement amoral ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix outrée.

_-_ Si cela peut te faire plaisir, lui répondis_-_je en haussant les épaules. Mais à quoi pensais_-_tu en proposant ta cape, monsieur Perfection ?"

Il me jeta un regard noir avant de répondre :

"On pourrait utiliser la cape pour connaître son mot de passe et fouiller ses appartements quand elle est en cours.

_-_ Cela ne heurte pas ton sens de l'honneur ?

_-_ Il y une différence entre se rincer l'œil et fouiller les affaires d'un suspect.

_-_ Ouais, on verra quand on en sera à vérifier le tiroir où elle range ses sous_-_vêtements !"

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain, Potter se posta auprès de la porte des appartements de la professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal en fin de matinée. Nous eûmes de la chance, elle rentra chez elle entre la fin des cours et le repas de midi. Nous pûmes donc lui rendre une petite visite discrète l'après_-_midi, pendant qu'elle enseignait.

La fouille minutieuse de son bureau ne donna rien. Ou plus exactement, elle avait effectivement un certain nombre d'instruments de détection de magie noire pas tellement courants, mais que pouvait justifier par la nature des cours qu'elle donnait.

Si l'examen de sa lingerie ne donna rien, je trouvais un élément intéressant dans son salon : un livre de potion avancé. En soi, il n'était pas suspect. Cet ouvrage appartenait à la bibliothèque de Poudlard et n'évoquait que des potions licites. Mais c'était cependant des recettes très délicates et qui ne cadraient pas avec son aversion déclarée pour cette matière.

Je notai l'intitulé des potions indiquées au cas où. De son côté, Potter, avec son flair habituel né d'une longue pratique pour les passages et caches secrètes, avait repéré une latte de plancher qui dissimulait une niche. Après quelques tâtonnements, il parvint à l'ouvrir Elle contenait des lettres, assez tendres, que lui adressait un certain Maxime. Une fois de plus, qu'elle dissimula des lettres intimes dans une cache relativement facile d'accès n'était pas suspect. Par contre, cela ne rendait que plus louche son attitude envers nous.

Nous avons examiné les missives, leur appliquant divers charmes propres à révéler un message secret. Cela ne donna rien. Potter me fit remarquer que les Moldus utilisaient différents codes donnant un tout autre sens à ce qui était marqué. Mais nous n'avions ni la technique ni le temps pour tenter de percer un éventuel chiffrement.

En sortant des appartements privés de Grahams nous convînmes qu'elle était bien en tête de liste de nos coupables potentiels. Nous décidâmes de la surveiller dès qu'elle ne serait pas en cours, dans la Grande Salle ou dans la salle des professeurs.

"Il y a une cachette dissimulée près de la sortie de son bureau et de ses appartements, m'apprit Potter. Ce sera mieux que de rester au milieu du couloir sous ma cape. En plus, on ne peut pas se mettre à deux en dessous."

Là, il souleva une tapisserie. Effectivement, il y avait un renfoncement assez spacieux pour contenir plusieurs personnes.

"Ce ne serait pas plus simple de récupérer ta carte de Poudlard ? demandai_-_je. On pourrait la surveiller de notre salon.

_-_ Bof, nos plans à nous sont plus complets, opposa_-_t_-_il. Et en les couplant avec ma carte à moi, qui représente les personnes, on devrait plus ou moins réussir à toujours savoir où elle est.

_-_ On va faire un essai ce soir, décidai_-_je. Toi tu la suivras avec ta cape, et moi je verrai ce que cela donne sur ton plan. Si cela correspond, on fera comme tu dis. Ce n'est effectivement pas la peine de donner l'alerte aux deux zigotos de Gryffondors en leur demandant leur précieuse carte. Il ne manquerai plus qu'on les ai dans les jambes, ceux_-_là"

_-_ On devrait peut_-_être maintenir la garde le week_-_end, suggéra Potter. On fait semblant de rentrer chez nous et puis on utilise nos portoloins pour revenir, chacun notre tour. Ma cape nous permettra de nous déplacer dans le château sans nous faire remarquer.

_-_ C'est une bonne idée, répondis_-_je après réflexion. On fera chacun une moitié de nuit. Si elle sort de sa chambre, celui qui est de garde appellera l'autre par cheminée, qui le rejoindra en portoloin."

oO§0§Oo

Le reste de la semaine nous avons continué imperturbablement la fouille du château et les discussions à double sens avec les différents professeurs, pour tester leur connaissance en magie noire. Nous avons découvert deux autres relais en obsidienne, que nous avons soigneusement notés sur notre carte. Nous avons fait des recherches sur les potions trouvées dans le livre que Grahams avait chez elle. C'était des potions de haut niveau, mais dont les effets n'avaient rien d'illégaux.

Dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, nous avons trouvé des indications sur l'amplification des artefacts magiques et des potions par l'intermédiaire d'un pentacle et le résultat faisait froid dans le dos. Non seulement la magie de l'objet soumis était démultipliée, mais ses effets étaient dévoyés, et le risque d'emprise de la magie noire sur celui qui entreprenait une telle opération était très inquiétant.

En résumé, si nous n'arrivions pas à mettre la main sur cette saloperie avant qu'elle n'arrive à terme, on risquait de se retrouver face à un sorcier doté d'une grande puissance et rendu fou par une magie maléfique.

Une fois de plus Potter me suggéra de retourner demander à Rogue ce qu'il en pensait, mais je le considérai toujours comme suspect et je refusai. Par contre, nos lectures nous apprirent que l'activation des pentacles obéissait à un calendrier précis qui ne pouvait être modifié au gré de l'exécutant. Ainsi, notre coupable ne pouvait décider de lui_-_même des jours où il passait à l'action.

Chaque soir, sitôt le dîner avalé, nous filions dans notre appartement et, de là, on surveillait les professeurs. Grahams faisait l'objet d'une attention particulière, bien sûr, mais aussi Rogue et Ascii.

Ces deux derniers n'étaient pas faciles à suivre car leur fonction de responsable de maison les amenait à faire des rondes, jusque tard le soir. La professeur Grahams pour sa part, n'eut aucun déplacement suspect.

oO§0§Oo

Le vendredi soir arriva. Nous avons ostensiblement quitté le château par la grande porte. Nous avons rejoint Pré_-_au_-_Lard et utilisé les cheminées publiques pour rentrer chez nous. Il était prévu que Potter, après avoir expliqué la situation à sa femme, reviendrai assurer le premier quart. Nous avions mis McGonagall dans le secret pour qu'elle ne soit pas surprise de nous voir débarquer dans son bureau en pleine nuit.

Tout se passa comme prévu. Nous avions maintenu notre surveillance les nuits du vendredi au lundi, mais rien ne se passa. Ni promenade nocturne suspecte, ni enchantement du château.

Christina était en meilleure forme que la semaine précédente. Ses parents étaient venus la voir et elle était allée dîner un soir chez ma sœur. Malgré les contraintes que mes gardes nous imposaient, nous avons profité au maximum de nos retrouvailles et ma compagne arriva presque à masquer sa tristesse quand je l'embrassai le lundi matin avant de partir pour cinq jours.

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**01/06/05** : Bonjour à vous !

Désolée pour le retard, mais il n'est pas de mon fait. Ceux qui ont tenté de se connecter le savent, hier il était impossible d'atteindre son espace personnel et de poster des histoires. Il a donc bien fallu attendre ce matin.

La semaine prochaine, nous nous retrouvons pour la dernière partie de cette enquête.

Je suis contente que vous ayez apprécié la scène de la semaine dernière entre Rogue et Harry, c'était pour mettre en scène ce dialogue que j'ai inventé toute l'enquête à Poudlard ! En fait, ce sont à cause deceux qui m'ont demandé une autre confrontation Rogue-Harry, suite au chapitre XVI, que je vous ai infligé ces quatre chapitres supplémentaires.

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** :

**Mary Potter** : Dur de passer à côtés des pentagrammes quand on aborde la magie noire ! Pour les gosses, c'est vrai qu'il a fait des progrès le Willy !

**chrys63** : C'est vrai que c'est sympa de mettre Harry en situation à Poudlard et face à Rogue. Pour ce dernier… bon tu verras bien la semaine prochaine.

**Vert** : Par curiosité, qu'espérais_-_tu voir dans ce chapitre ? (je refuse pas les bonnes idées, moi). L'enquête pas très complexe… sans doute, ce n'est pas ma spécialité, on va faire avec, lol. Tu es injuste avec Harry. Il a fait quelques progrès quand même. Mais il a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, je te le concède. Pour rester réaliste, je ne peux pas le faire changer trop vite. Effectivement, évite de me fâcher avec Fenice, qu'est_-_ce que je deviendrais sans elle, hein ?

**Shima_-_chan** : Tout d'abord, merci pour tes 12 reviews de la semaine, cela a été un vrai plaisir pour moi de les recevoir et de suivre ta progression. Si les voyages dans le temps t'intéressent, Alana en a fait une analyse très intéressante dans ses Conseils (à lire sur ce site ou sur mon guide ffnetmodedemploi chez free. Si si, les angoissent de Will étaient bien pour faire rire… et puis c'était un peu d'autodérision à mon égard. Je suppose que comme tous les parents je me lâche un peu trop parfois sur mes filles. Pour l'Epouventard de Willy, l'as_-_tu mieux compris après sa visite réconciliation avec son père. Pour la chronologie, tu n'étais pas la seule à être perdue, alors j'essaie de mettre plus de marqueurs temporels, maintenant. Je pense que tu as compris maintenant que l'ouverture du coffre des Blacks est bien avant que Harry entre chez les Aurors. Désolée de ne répondre plus longuement sur tes nombreux et abondants commentaires.

**lilix28** : merci beaucoup !

**ttazz** : Je comprends, moi aussi j'ai du retard dans mes lectures et reviews à cause du temps qui passe trop vite. Le système des alertes est vraiment pratique.

**Wyneak** : Ton problème s'est arrangé ? Tu devrais peut_-_être t'inscrire et me mettre dans tes alertes.

**dadmax** : Je ne peux pas répondre sur l'intrigue bien sûr….

**Milenaz** : Oui, c'est cool de la part d'Alohomora de m'avoir permis d'utiliser ses portes. Le passage par la chambre des Secrets s'imposait. Encore 4 à 5 chapitres de prévus.

**Draya Felton** : Contente que le pentacle t'ai plu. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à mettre cela en place.

**Dupapier** : Personnellement, je trouve MSB plus réussi que mes histoires précédentes. Mais c 'est une question de goût, bien sûr. Je suppose que certains lecteurs ont préféré Ginny la Furie. Pour cequi est du njombre de chapitres, on arrive sur la fin, là. Et puis pour après, j'ai repris le boulot alors j'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire. Déjà, j'ai un mal fou à faire mes RàR.

**Marie**_-_**Jo** : Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Rayuroplanis** : Il ne sait pas comment on fait pour compléter la carte. C'est les jumeaux qui conaissent les secrets de fabrication…

**Angel's Eyes** : on ne peut as savoir si Ginny et Lily manquent à Harry. Quand à Willyboy, il est du genre à ne penser qu'à son travail quand il bosse !

**Lunenoire **: Il grandit notre Harry.

**La p'tite Lili** : Pour McGonagall, je me suis posé la question de savoir si elle continuait à enseigner ou non et j'ai décidé que oui, mais elle n'était plus responsable de Maison, car elle est supposée être au dessus des clivages. C'est vrai que cela fait beaucoup de travail, mais après tout Dumbledore était également membre du Magenmagot et grand Manitou de la confrérie internationale des sorciers.

**Kathy Magda** : Contente de t'avoir convertie à un genre que tu n'appréciais pas !

**calimera** : Oui, j'avoue, je suis très contente quand tu me mets un mot ! C'est marrant ce que tu m'écris, moi aussi j'ai l'impression que cela fait un éternité que je me prenais la tête pour pondre un intrigue qui tienne la route ! (je ne te dis pas que ta review était très bien, tu ne va pas me croire ….)

**vestrit** : Tu me vois m'engager à 5 chapitres de la fin dans une histoire avec Voldemort ? Hein ? Mais pourquoi pas après tout… ;_-_)

**Dawn456** : Merci pour d'avoir fait l'effort de mettre un mot. Je suis très sensible à ton attention. Bises.

**Allima** : Pour les arguments de Will à propos des Portes, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir été convaincue. Calimera m'a signalé que c'était un peu faiblard comme argumentation, c'est pour ça que je laisse entendre que c'est pour ne pas laisser à Harry le temps de réfléchir et réfuter que Willy lui balance qu'il serait peut_-_être amis avec Malefoy.

**Minuial** : On reparle un peu de Christina dans ce chapitre, j'espère que cela t'a plu.Je reviendrai la semaine prochaine sur la façon dont j'ai conçu mon histoire.

**Lily Petite Etoile** : Je ne peux rien dire, lol

**Csame** : Déjà de retour, c'est une bonne surprise ! Pour l'intrigue... on en reparlera la semaine prochaine quand ce sera terminé ! Les portes, c'est comme MSB : on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde ! PS : pour le site, si tu ne peux toujours pas y accéder, il faudra me dire le nom de ton navigateur. Je vais essayer de le rendre accessible à tous). Ça finit quand tes exams ?

**Aresse** : Moi non plus je ne préfère pas compter le temps que je passe sur cet ordi. J'espère que mes filles ne me le reprocheront pas un jour ! Il me reste 1 ou 2 chapitres à finir (je n'ai aps encore déterminé combien il m'en faudra pour conclure)

**babychang** : Oui, je sais que tu es une fidèle et merci de prendre le temps de poser un petit mot, ême quand tu es débordée

**mate** : Merci d'avoir laissé un mot.

**Kaorulabelle** : Contente que tu aimes.

**yuna** : Rogue maniaque de la propreté ? Oui, c'est vrai, cela colle avec le personnage. Le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à comprendre comme un prof de potion de ce niveau n'arrive pas à créer un shampooing anti_-_cheveux gras. Peut_-_être que cela l'amuse de dégoûter les autre ?

**Zabou** : Mais oui, il y a encore des personnes qui n'aiment pas les Portes ou qui n'ont pas accroché ! Merci pour tes compliments.

**beru ou bloub** : Harry ne peut créer de nouvelle carte magique parce qu'il ne sait pas comment on fait. Ce sont les jumeaux qui lui ont créé celle qu'il utilise. Et dans ALB, ils ont discuté de l'opportunité de mettre de telles cartes sur le marché et ont conclu que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Donc les jumeaux ne feront pas d'autres cartes. Et puis jamais Harry ne conviendrait qu'il faut améliorer la carte des Maraudeurs !

**Kazy** : Désolée pour le passage pas très clair des obsidiennes. Je n'ai pas pu faire mieux ! On va dire qu'en gros ils pensent que le coupable détourne la magie du château pour servir ses propres dessins. Restent à savoir lesquels et qui a fait cela. Oui, je suis sûr que Willy fait ce qu'il peut le WE pour rattrapper le temps perdu en semaine. Il lui doit bien cela à sa petite Moldue. Pour ce qui est de mes relecteur, c'est vrai que les relations que j'ai avec eux rend mon travail d'écriture d'autant plus agréable.

**Aibe974** : suite et fin de l'enquête la semaine prochaine.

**molly** : Je ne pense pas que Rogue et Harry puissent se réconcilier. Respecter l'autre pour ses capacité, à la rigueur, mais pas davantage. Comme le dit Harry, Rogue lui en a trop fait, pour qu'il puisse complètement oublier. Et Rogue n'a toujrs pas pardonné aux Maraudeurs, ainsi que le prouve ses relations avec Sirius dans le tome 5.

**fénice** : C'est marrant je n'aurait pas formulé les choses pareil : plutôt que obsédée par les fantômes et les comptes avec le passé, j'aurai dit : persuadé que ce que l'on a vécu influe sur notre façon d'appréhender notre présent. Mais cela revient au même, sans doute. C'est surtout la partie sur les pentagramme que Calimera m'a fait reprendre.

**Qc_-_HP** : Non, le pentagramme, j'ai vérifié nulle part. Je savAis juste que normalement, quand on invoque un démon, on en fait un pour le contrôler (mes sources : la Belgariade de Eddings). Ici, ce n'est pas une histoire de démon, mais j'ai repris le truc.

**Bruno_-_Pier** : Pour la vie débridée de Ron et Hermione, j'ai une vision un peu plus traditionnelle de la discipline à Poudlard. A mon avis, des élèves qui se déshabillent, même dans les couloirs peu fréquentés se retrouveraient bien vite expulsés. N'oublions pas que la société sorcière est beaucoup moins permissive que la notre. Bref, Dumbledore pouvait fermer les yeux sur les absences de Harry et Ginny car il considérait que c'était important pour l'équilibre psychologique du Survivant. Dans ma version, Ron et Hermione profitaient discrètement des locaux de réunion des préfets, aux heures où ils étaient censés rédiger les rapports du NAV pour avoir un peu d'intimité… mais je ne précisent pas ce qu'ils y faisaient. Pour ce que nous en savons, Hermione était peut_-_être une grande timide ! ;_-_) Quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'aurait pas pris de risques susceptibles de la faire renvoyer. Donc, quoiqu'elle ait fait, les tableaux n'ont sans doute rien vu. En plus, je fais pas mal d'allusions à la conduite de Harry, et cela serait un peu lourd d'en rajouter une couche sur ses amis. Cela dit, j'ai déjà regardé la production de Bill et Mensa et c'est très sympa comme textes.

**Elmire** : Cool d'avoir fini le cegep. Ça ralentit un peu le rythme de ta vie très chargée ;_-_)

**Fee** **Fleau** : Moi aussi j'attends avec impatience la suite des Portes. Pour Christina : oui, il est évident que ce n'est pas parce qu'on décide quelque chose que c'est possible tout de suite : la nature n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et puis on a des obligations sociales et professionnelles. Mais un peu de patience et la plupart du temps, cela finit par s'arranger !

**Steamboat Willie **: La meilleure cachette est souvent celle qu'on a sous les yeux !

**nicolas** : Un nouveau transfuge ! Bienvenu sur ce site. Pas de regret d'être obligé d'attendre une semaine entière entre chaque chapitre, maintenant ?

**Lady** **Lyanna** : C'est un plaisir d'écrire pour des lecteurs tels que vous.

**Amy** **Keira** : Pas évident d'enquêter dans un endroit aussi grand.

**patacitrouille** : A la prochaine fois !

**MiRuG** Parfait ! Parfait ! Parfait ! Parfait :_-_D

**mushu** : Il reste encore quelques petits chapitres avant la fin ! A mardi soir !

**Namyothis** : Merci. A+

**hadler** : Alors, qu'en pense_-_tu ? ;_-_)


	33. Enquête à Poudlard 4 a

**_- _MON SORCIER BIEN_-_AIMÉ _-

* * *

_**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera**

**Résumé de la semaine** : Quand Harry Potter, Auror débutant et Gryffondor puritain, est confié à William Stratford, Auror confirmé, tombeur de ces dames et Serpentard borné, qu'est_-_ce que cela donne ? Une histoire d'amitié, peut_-_être (d'après **Eiream**).

* * *

**Enquête à Poudlard (4)**

Ce lundi matin, avant de retourner à Poudlard, je passai par la Ruche. En effet, cela faisait cinq semaines que nous enquêtions, et Shacklebolt voulait discuter de vive voix de l'avancée de notre enquête. Potter arrivait directement de l'école où il avait assuré la garde pendant la seconde partie de la nuit. Quand nous nous retrouvâmes dans son bureau, le commandant avait sous les yeux les rapports que nous lui avions envoyés hebdomadairement.

Après avoir rapidement expédié les politesses d'usage, le commandant me demanda de résumer la situation. Je lui parlai des manifestations nocturnes du château, de la discussion que nous avions eue avec Rogue et de notre déduction selon laquelle Poudlard servait de pentacle géant. Puis j'exposai nos récents soupçons concernant Bianca Grahams. Le commandant, qui n'avait pas encore pris connaissance du rapport couvrant la semaine passée, se fit plus attentif encore.

J'abordai le curieux comportement de la professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal à notre égard :

"Pendant que je parlais avec mes neveux, racontai_-_je, Potter a raccompagné Grahams. Il a dû interrompre l'interrogatoire quand elle s'est livrée sur lui à une tentative de séduction."

Le commandant haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Potter, qui se trémoussa sur sa chaise et ne sembla pas souhaiter ajouter quoi que ce soit.

"C'est ennuyeux, finit par lâcher le commandant.

_-_ En fait, précisai_-_je, elle en avait fait autant avec moi la semaine précédente.

_-_ Ce n'est pas dans le rapport que tu m'as remis lundi dernier ! s'étonna Shacklebolt.

_-_ Je pensais que cela n'avait aucun lien avec l'enquête. Mais maintenant, je me pose des questions.

_-_ Elle a pu simplement… se sentir esseulée, nota le commandant.

_-_ Potter semble persuadé que la magie de son bonnet, qu'il portait au moment des faits, est propre à le préserver de ce genre d'engouement."

Sous le regard interrogatif du commandant, Potter lui vanta les propriétés de son couvre_-_chef. A la lueur qui s'alluma dans l'œil de notre supérieur, je me dis que les deux maîtres_-_farceurs allaient encore devoir décliner une commande.

Quand Potter eut terminé, j'enchaînai sur la fouille que nous avions pratiquée dans les appartements privés de cette chère Bianca.

"Cela n'a pas donné grand chose, à part la découverte d'un livre de potions ne cadrant pas avec l'aversion qu'elle m'a avouée pour cette matière et celle d'une correspondance privée, à première vue, amoureuse. L'auteur des lettres est la personne sur laquelle je t'ai demandé des renseignements, jeudi dernier. Tu as les infos ?

_-_ Oui, me répondit Shacklebolt en dégageant un des parchemins qui étaient posés sur son bureau. Il travaille ici, au Ministère, dans le service des accidents magiques, d'ou vient Grahams. Nous n'avons rien trouvé de spécial à son sujet, pour le moment. Vous êtes sûrs que les lettres étaient anodines ?

_-_ J'en ai mis une copie avec mon rapport, indiquai_-_je. Tu pourras les étudier.

_-_ Bien. Vous n'avez pas avancé depuis ?

_-_ On la surveille toutes les nuits, grâce à la carte magique de Potter. Mais pour l'instant elle n'a pas bougé, et on n'a pas eu d'autre manifestation de magie sauvage. On continue à fouiller le château. On n'a rien découvert de suspect. Par contre, les relais d'obsidienne que nous avons repérés rendent notre hypothèse de pentacle crédible. Mais nous n'en avons pas découvert assez pour déterminer le centre du pentagramme."

Le commandant resta un instant songeur.

"Vous allez continuer vos recherches dans le château, décida-t-il, et de mon côté j'essaie d'en savoir plus sur cette femme. Vous voulez du renfort ?"

Je pesai le pour et le contre.

"Nos nuits sont un peu courtes, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous prend pour des idiots, alors inutile de la rendre méfiante en amenant de nouvelles têtes, répondis-je.

_-_ Deux Aurors, ce n'est pas beaucoup pour un si grand château, insista le Commandant.

_-_ McGonagall le préfère ainsi. Et puis, j'ai lancé comme un jeu avec mes neveux et leurs copains. Ils doivent me prévenir s'ils voient quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire. Ils sont jeunes, mais ils vivent neuf mois de l'année sur place, alors ils sont sans doute plus efficaces que nous pour repérer les anomalies.

_-_ Cela n'a toujours rien donné ? demanda Potter.

_-_ Non, hélas. Y'en a juste un qui a parlé de fourmis n'allant pas vers la bonne direction. Pas très concluant, je l'admets.

_-_ Mais tu ne m'en as pas parlé ! s'indigna Potter.

_-_ Où est le problème ? Les fourmis, c'est ton dada ?

_-_ Non, dit Potter d'une voix excitée, mais quand le basilic sortait de la Chambre des Secrets, les araignées fuyaient le lieu par lequel il débouchait dans les couloirs. Et si les fourmis s'éloignaient des lieux où se concentre la magie noire, cela pourrait expliquer un changement de comportement, non ?

_-_ Tu penses suivre le chemin inverse des fourmis pour déterminer où est le centre du pentacle ? demanda le commandant.

_-_ C'est une idée comme une autre, non ?

_-_ Pourquoi pas ? acquiesçai_-_je. On va essayer de mettre discrètement la main sur le copain de mon neveu.

_-_Ce sera sans doute inutile, reprit le commandant, mais j'aimerais que vous fouilliez les appartements de tous les autres professeurs. Ce serait trop bête de passer à côté d'une autre piste.

_-_ Même celui de McGonagall ? demanda Potter. Je doute que nous puissions le faire sans son accord. La magie pour le protéger est sans doute très forte.

_-_ Je pense qu'on peut considérer Minerva comme au_-_delà de tout soupçon, admit Shacklebolt.

_-_ Eh bien, on ne va pas s'ennuyer cette semaine", conclut Potter.

oO§0§Oo

En sortant du bureau de Shacklebolt, nous sommes tombés sur Ben Tarvi. Enfin, dire qu'il nous tomba dessus serait plus juste.

"Bon sang Potter, lança_-_t_-_il sans préambule, quand est_-_ce que tu reviens ? Tu te rends compte qu'on est en plein Championnat ?

_-_ Bonjour, Tarvi, répondit mon partenaire sans se laisser démonter. Je suis sûr que Reeves me remplace très bien"

Quand il avait intégré l'équipe, plus de deux ans auparavant, c'est Deborah Taylor qui était la doublure de Potter en cas d'empêchement. Mais elle avait laissé tomber, et c'était un de nos jeunes collègues qui la remplaçait désormais. Ben, cependant, n'avait pas eu à se passer souvent de Potter lors d'un match officiel. Généralement, le commandant s'arrangeait pour que nos tours de garde soient compatibles avec les obligations sportives de mon coéquipier.

"Reeves a parfaitement assuré il y a deux semaines, concéda Tarvi, mais ne fera pas le poids face au département des Sports samedi prochain. Je veux que tu joues ce match. Tu peux bien te libérer pour trois heures, non ?

_-_ Je suis désolé, répondit fermement mon partenaire, mais je ne peux rien te promettre."

Le ton sérieux de mon coéquipier sembla convaincre l'excité du balai qui se calma un peu :

"Bon, si c'est si grave que ça, on se débrouillera. Fais attention à toi, hein ! conseilla_-_t_-_il, avant de foncer sur Reeves qui arrivait, sans doute pour lui mettre un peu plus la pression.

_-_ Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas allé à l'entraînement ? demandai_-_je à Potter.

_-_ Depuis qu'on est à Poudlard, c'est_-_à_-_dire plus d'un mois. J'essaie de passer le maximum de temps avec ma famille quand je rentre. Et Lily est trop petite pour qu'on l'emmène au stade."

C'est le problème avec les enfants, il y a plein de choses que l'on ne peut plus faire à cause d'eux.

"C'est pas grave, m'assura_-_t_-_il. Je me rattraperai après."

J'en doutais fortement, mais je n'allais pas le décourager. Il alla saluer ses amis Thomas, Bones et Abbot et nous sommes repartis vers Pré_-_au_-_Lard.

oO§0§Oo

Quand nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, nous avions raté le petit_-_déjeuner et, de ce fait, l'occasion de parler à Titus. Nous sommes allés interroger Summersby, le garde_-_chasse, sur les mœurs des insectes. Nous n'en tirâmes rien de concluant.

A la fin du déjeuner, j'allai voir Octave et lui donnai discrètement rendez_-_vous entre la fin des cours et le dîner, dans un couloir qui débouchait près de la classe de Métamorphose où il suivrait son dernier cours de l'après midi. Je lui recommandai d'amener son copain adorateur des hyménoptères.

Les deux gamins nous rejoignirent à l'endroit prévu. Potter_-_Evans les fit entrer dans une classe vide et leur servit la version que nous avions mise au point :

"Si j'en crois vos observations, la magie que nous utilisons pour renforcer les protections de l'école a dérangé une colonie de fourmis. Cela signifie que nous avons légèrement déplacé les défenses du château. Nous aimerions remettre les choses en place. Pourriez_-_vous nous indiquer où vous avez constaté ce phénomène ?

_-_ Dans les sous_-_sols", indiqua le jeune Richard_-_John Cooper, l'ami de mon neveu.

Je sortis un de nos plans et lui demandai de nous montrer le lieu exact. Il tourna plusieurs fois la carte avant de se repérer, puis indiqua un point.

"J'étais là quand je les ai vues. Je revenais d'un cours de potions.

_-_ Dans quelle direction, allaient_-_elle ? Où auraient_-_elles dû se rendre ?"

Son doigt suivit un chemin sinueux :

"Je ne sais pas exactement où est la fourmilière, mais normalement, elles suivent ce chemin, dans les deux sens quand elles vaquent à leur affaires. Ce jour_-_là, elles allaient toutes dans la même direction, comme si elles fuyaient leur nid. J'ai même eu l'impression qu'elles emportaient leurs œufs avec elles.

_-_ C'était quand ? demanda Potter_-_Evans.

_-_ C'était juste après la nuit où tout s'est mis à bouger, me répondit le gamin. Cela a_-_t_-_il un rapport ?

_-_ C'est possible, car nous avons activé certaines défenses, cette nuit là, expliquai_-_je, brodant sur notre version officielle. Sans doute avons_-_nous légèrement modifié le tracé original qui passe maintenant sur le nid des fourmis, ce qui est très désagréable pour elles. Nous allons le remettre en place le plus rapidement possible. Merci de ton aide.

_-_ Il a gagné quelque chose ? demanda Titus.

_-_ Quelles sont tes friandises préférées ? demanda Potter.

_-_ Les Dents de vampire, répondit Cooper.

_-_ Tu vas sans doute recevoir un paquet demain ou après demain, lui promit mon coéquipier.

_-_ Oh, chouette !

_-_ J'aimerais que vous ne parliez de cette conversation à personne, spécifiai_-_je, tentant de prendre un air embarrassé. Ce n'est pas la peine que tout le monde sache que nous avons fait une petite erreur.

_-_ Salamandre et vipère, couleuvre et orvet, que je sois empoisonné, si je viole le secret ! s'écrièrent les deux gamins d'une seule voix.

_-_ Par le venin de l'aspic et les anneaux du python, le serpent sera vengé, si vous révélez le secret !" répondis_-_je rituellement, avant de tracer avec eux le signe approprié, sous le regard éberlué de Potter.

Après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, je fis sortir les deux garçons en leur recommandant de ne pas arriver en retard au dîner.

"Salamandre et vipère ? demanda Potter, qui semblait trouver cela très drôle.

_-_ B'en quoi, vous avez pas de rituel chez les Gryffondor ? demandai_-_je. Et puis ça vaut bien tes "intentions mauvaises" et ton "forfait accompli"

_-_ C'était une plaisanterie entre les Maraudeurs, répliqua Potter de mauvaise foi. Vous aimez tant que cela les serpents à Serpentard ? demanda_-_t_-_il plus perfidement.

_-_ Ce n'est pas moi qui discute avec, répliquai_-_je, lui clouant le bec. Bon, on y va. Pas la peine d'attirer l'attention de Grahams en nous mettant en retard."

oO§0§Oo

Après le dîner, nous sommes retournés dans notre appartement pour étudier sérieusement nos cartes, à la lueur des indications du copain de mon neveu.

"On se retrouve toujours dans le coin appartements de Rogue, fis_-_je remarquer.

_-_ Pas tout à fait, réfuta Potter. C'est bien dans le couloir qui dessert les cachots, mais sensiblement plus loin. Et tu vois, ça, là ? C'est une volée de marche. Ce n'est même pas au même niveau.

_-_ Il ne nous a peut_-_être pas montré toutes ses pièces secrètes, ton cher professeur", insistai_-_je.

Potter haussa les épaules.

"De toute façon, ce n'est pas tant l'endroit qui compte que la personne qui s'y rend. Bon, prenons pour hypothèse que le centre du pentagramme est bien à cet endroit. Où seraient placés les relais qui nous manquent ?"

Nous avons pris une règle et un compas et avons finalement réussi à définir un pentacle dont les pointes et points d'intersection passaient bien par les relais que nous avions repérés. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à aller vérifier sur place si les autres étaient bien aux endroits prévus.

Je décidai de remettre cette vérification au lendemain, préférant ne pas interrompre la surveillance nocturne que nous avions instaurée, depuis une semaine, autour de la professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Mais, cette nuit là non plus, nous n'enregistrâmes aucun mouvement de sa part.

Le lendemain, nous avons parcouru tout le château pour confronter notre hypothèse à la réalité.

Tous les relais se trouvaient là où nous les attendions.

oO§0§Oo

Les jours qui suivirent cette découverte furent bien remplis. Nous avons commencé par aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'endroit que nous désignait le pentacle. Mais notre prospection ne donna rien. Nous ne trouvâmes que des salles de classes désaffectées et des murs suintants d'humidité.

Maintenant que nous savions plus précisément ce qui était à l'œuvre, nous avons également entrepris, aux heures où les professeurs étaient disponibles, de procéder à de discrets interrogatoires. Mais aucune de nos conversations ne nous apprit quoique ce soit sur le sujet qui nous intéressait.

Je décidai alors de nous atteler, sans plus tarder, à la visite des appartements des professeurs.

Celui de Chourave était truffé de plantes en pot et nous pûmes admirer toutes les coupes que la professeur Bibine avait gagnées alors qu'elle était joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch, quelques vingt ans auparavant. La femme et la fille du professeur Ascii nous saluèrent de la dizaine de cadres qui décoraient la chambre et le bureau de leur mari et père.

L'intérieur du Professeur Binns était minimaliste. Sans doute les fantômes avaient_-_ils peu de besoins. Celle du professeur de Runes était dans un désordre épouvantable. Nous fûmes surpris de découvrir la passion de Sinistra pour la musique. Quand au Professeur Vector, nul n'aurait pu deviner qu'elle portait des vêtements de nuit aussi affriolants. Je notai que même le puritain Potter ne la regardait plus du même oeil, après notre visite chez elle.

La chambre de Trelawney fut sans surprise. Elle était d'un mauvais goût effrayant et empestait l'encens. Celle de Pomfresh était aussi nette que sa propriétaire, et il fallait slalomer entre les livres dans celle de madame Pince. Quand à l'antre de Rusard, elle empestait le pipi de chat et les magazines cachés sous son lit révélaient une tendance marquée pour les fouets et les chaînes, et pas seulement dans le cadre éducatif.

Nous profitâmes d'une virée de Summersby dans la forêt interdite pour visiter sa cabane. Soit il avait des goûts particuliers en matière vestimentaire, soit il avait une petite amie qui entreposait robes et sous_-_vêtements de rechange chez lui.

Les heures nocturnes que nous passions penchés sur nos cartes complétèrent notre connaissance des mœurs des professeurs. Nous savions que le professeur McGonagall travaillait très tard dans son bureau et que la visiteuse occasionnelle du nouveau Gardien des clés de Poudlard répondait au doux nom de Carolyn Slodaska. Elle habitait Pré_-_au_-_Lard et était serveuse dans un salon de thé de madame Piedoddu, si l'on en croyait nos collègues que Shacklebolt avait envoyé enquêter sur son compte, à notre demande. Et nous ne tardâmes pas à constater que la lingerie fine de la professeur d'arithmencie semblait très appréciée par professeur de Runes.

En résumé, nous aurions pu écrire une thèse sur les mœurs des professeurs des écoles magiques du début du XXIème siècle, mais nous n'avions pas avancé d'un pouce dans notre enquête.

oO§0§Oo

Une fois notre tour des lieux privés terminé, nous sommes retournés fouiller à fond l'endroit suspecté du premier sous_-_sol. A cette occasion, je m'aperçus que, contrairement à d'autres endroits du château, ces lieux m'étaient plus familiers qu'à Potter. Je me rendis même compte qu'il n'aimait pas trop se trouver à ce niveau.

"Tu n'aime pas te sentir enfermé ? finis_-_je par demander.

_-_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_-_ Je te sens nerveux, ici.

_-_ Oh, c'est plutôt à cause des souvenirs que j'ai, attachés à cet endroit.

_-_ Parce que c'est l'étage des Serpentards ?

_-_ Non, c'est surtout parce que les cours de Potions n'étaient pas vraiment réjouissants.

_-_ Rogue était si pénible que ça ?

_-_ Et pire encore !.

_-_ Mais le cours en lui_-_même devait être intéressant, non ? D'après ce que j'ai vu de son labo, c'est un vrai spécialiste.

_-_ Franchement, tu trouves passionnant de touiller dans des chaudrons malodorants, toi ?

_-_ Oui. Je trouve fascinant de voir les produits se modifier en se mélangeant ou en étant soumis à une cuisson particulière. Savoir que les préparer différemment aurait donné un résultat complètement autre. Soulager une douleur, transformer un sentiment, ou simplement préparer un mets délicieux, juste en utilisant ce que nous avons sous la main, sans magie… oui, j'ai toujours trouvé cela captivant, conclus_-_je un peu embarrassé de m'être laissé emporter par mon enthousiasme pour ma matière de prédilection.

Potter semblait amusé par mon élan.

"Cela doit t'intéresser la technologie moldue, non ? me demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Disons que l'ingéniosité moldue m'impressionne beaucoup. Cela dit, pour certaines tâches, c'est quand même plus pratique d'être sorcier. Leurs usines à électricité, leurs infrastructures pétrolières, c'est quand même bien compliqué. D'un point de vue technologique c'est prodigieux, mais la campagne serait plus jolie sans ces pylônes qui la défigurent et les villes seraient moins nauséabondes sans les échappements des voitures."

Il me contempla un moment et finit par lâcher, avec un petit sourire :

"Je suis certain que ce qui te gêne dans la science moldue, c'est que tu te sens dépassé. Dans le monde de la magie, tu ne sais pas tout faire, mais tu connais toujours plus ou moins le principe."

Je haussai les épaules.

"Dis Stratford, reprit-il, t'as pas de souvenirs de ta scolarité ici ?

_-_ Si bien sûr, mais elle a été moins mouvementée que la tienne.

_-_ Il y a pas mal d'épisodes dont je me serais bien passé, tu le sais bien. Allez, raconte_-_moi au moins un truc sympa que t'as fait à l'époque."

Bon, il l'avait voulu !

"Une fois on a mis une potion colorante invisible sur le banc de la table des Gryffondors qui se sont promenés toute la journée avec du rouge sur les fesses. Il leur a fallu des heures pour trouver la recette du dissolvant."

Potter éclata de rire.

"Ça a dû être marrant !

_-_ Hum ! Ton père et ses copains semblaient assez vexés d'être les victimes d'une blague, à leur tour.

_-_ Bof, ça leur a fait les pieds ! J'ai cru comprendre que mon père et Sirius avaient un peu la grosse tête quand ils étaient à Poudlard !

_-_ Comme tu sais ça, toi ?" m'étonnai_-_je.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il m'avait semblé avoir une vision plutôt idéalisée de ses parents et de leurs copains.

"Je l'ai appris de façon assez violente en regardant dans une Pensine qui ne m'appartenait pas, m'avoua_-_t_-_il en grimaçant. Sur le coup, je l'ai assez mal pris, mais avec le recul… Ils étaient jeunes, après tout, et je sais qu'en grandissant, ils se sont améliorés. Tu as d'autres souvenirs amusants ?

_-_ Tu sais, nous aussi, on avait Voldemort. Il y avait des moments d'insouciance, parce qu'on était des gosses, bien sûr. Et puis une mauvaise nouvelle dans le journal faisait revenir la peur, ravivait les deuils, relançait les polémiques. Et crois_-_moi, ceux qui était attirés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'était pas seulement à Serpentard."

Potter soupira :

"Je le sais bien. De notre temps aussi, c'était moins simple qu'il n'y paraissait."

oO§0§Oo

Un soir, alors que je m'apprêtai à me coucher, laissant Potter assurer la première garde, je l'entendis s'exclamer :

"Mais à quoi elle joue, celle_-_là ?

_-_ Que se passe_-_t_-_il ? m'enquis_-_je.

_-_ C'est Trelawney. Elle est dans la salle des Miroirs, diagnostiqua_-_t_-_il. Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'elle fout là ?

_-_ C'est quoi la salle des Miroirs ?

_-_ Tu ne te rappelles pas ? On l'a déjà contrôlée. Il y a des centaines de miroirs qui te reflètent dans des costumes divers, quand tu te regardes dedans.

_-_ Tu crois qu'elle s'admire ? demandai_-_je sceptique.

_-_ Que veux_-_tu qu'elle fasse d'autre ? Tu as vu où c'est ? C'est presque au bord du pentacle.

_-_ Peut_-_être, mais nous devons en avoir le cœur net. Prends ta cape et vas voir."

Il alla dans sa chambre pour chercher sa cape, tout en grommelant que décidément, cette vieille folle ne ratait pas une occasion de lui casser les pieds, puis il se glissa hors de notre appartement.

Je suivis le point qui le représentait sur sa carte magique et pointait en parallèle les plans que nous avions dressés pour suivre sa progression à travers le château. Je notai qu'il prenait le maximum de passages secrets. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de tomber sur le concierge.

Dans un premier temps, les rondes de ce dernier m'avaient tracassées, mais Potter m'avait assuré qu'il était cracmol et qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas être celui que nous recherchions. En tout cas, l'irascible cerbère passa à proximité de mon coéquipier sans le voir. Il me sembla que la chose pelée qui lui servait de chat restait un moment autour du point qui représentait mon partenaire. Mais le sac à puce déguerpit tout à coup, et je supposai qu'il s'était pris un coup de pied surgi du néant.

Potter arriva bientôt auprès de Trelawnay. Il resta un moment auprès d'elle puis revint, passablement agacé de s'être dérangé pour rien :

"Complètement barge, grogna_-_t_-_il. Elle se fait des mines devant le miroir de l'époque de Charles VIII, des danses indiennes en s'admirant en sari, prend des poses en toge romaine. Bon sang, je vais faire des cauchemars toute la nuit, moi !"

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain, j'insistai pour que nous allions vérifier les lieux. De meilleure humeur que la nuit précédente, Potter regardait désormais les miroirs avec complaisance.

"Je ne te savais pas si coquet !" lui lançai_-_je moqueur.

_-_ Très drôle. En fait, je viens de me rappeler que c'est ici que j'ai emmené Ginny lors de notre premier rendez_-_vous.

_-_ Ah oui ? Elle a apprécié ?

_-_ Oui, je crois. On s'est bien amusés ! Avoue que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée !

_-_ Si j'en juge par ton air complètement stupide, tout s'est passé comme tu le l'espérais. C'est après t'avoir vu en viking, qu'elle t'est tombée dans les bras ?

_-_ Il ne s'agissait pas de cela, m'opposa_-_t_-_il. Je voulais juste, eh bien… que nous passions un bon moment. Qu'elle ne parte pas en se disant que j'étais nul !

_-_ Tu avais si peu confiance en toi ?

_-_ Nos rapports étaient assez tendus depuis l'été précédent. Sans doute de ma faute, d'ailleurs. Elle m'attirait, mais comme je ne voulais pas sortir avec elle, je ne lui disais que des vacheries.

_-_ Si tu ne voulais pas sortir avec elle, pourquoi l'as_-_ tu invitée dans cette salle, alors ?

_-_ Elle a beaucoup insisté. Enfin, je veux dire… Elle a réussi à me convaincre qu'elle pourrait m'aider. Je ne voulais l'aide de personne… mais j'en avais terriblement besoin."

A la fin de sa phrase, sa voix s'était ralentie, comme s'il tentait, six ans après, de comprendre ce qui s'était passé cette année là. Il reprit :

"C'est idiot à dire, mais… c'est la seule qui a su m'engueuler pour les bonnes raisons."

Effectivement, je trouvais un peu idiot de demander à la fille qui vous engueule le mieux de sortir avec vous, aussi je ne répondis pas.

"C'est une situation effrayante que de ne pas pouvoir faire confiance à ses amis, continua Potter, fixant sans le voir le miroir qui lui faisait face. Mes ennemis, j'avais l'habitude… Ils m'accusaient de faire mon intéressant, de rechercher la gloire… "

Il grimaça.

"Ce n'était pas agréable, bien sûr, mais j'arrivai à le gérer. Non, le pire, c'était la confiance aveugle que mes amis avaient mise en moi, reprit_-_il en secouant la tête. Ils ne semblaient pas douter de ma victoire. Et ils ne me reprochaient jamais rien."

La voix sembla lui manquer.

"Les autres mouraient, mais ce n'était pas ma faute. '_Tu as fait ce que tu as pu Harry, tu n'y peux rien_', minauda_-_t_-_il, presque en colère. Mais comment savoir que je me trompais, si personne n'osait me faire de reproches quand cela m'arrivait ! Quand j'étais de mauvaise humeur, tout le monde parlait bas. Ils étaient si compréhensifs. Et je me sentais coupable de leur reprocher cela, car ils m'aimaient vraiment. Et moi, quel ami était_-_je pour ne pas leur faire confiance ? Pour me sentir mal en leur présence ?"

Il se tut enfin et je n'osai briser le silence.

"Ginny n'était pas comme cela, reprit_-_il. Elle m'en voulait. Parce que cela faisait plusieurs années que je l'intéressais et que je ne la regardais pas. Que son béguin pour moi la rendait ridicule. Et en plus, elle avait seize ans et se sentait incomprise par sa famille, ce qui la mettait en rage. En gros, elle faisait sa crise d'adolescence et c'est tombé sur moi."

Il sourit dans le vide et j'eus l'impression qu'il lui souriait à elle.

"Elle m'a dit que je faisais des bêtises et qu'il était temps que j'écoute un peu les autres au lieu de m'entêter. Qu'il fallait que j'arrête de pleurer sur mon sort et que j'essaie au moins de gagner. Elle m'a proposé un marché : j'acceptais de sortir avec elle et en échange, elle me signalerait mes erreurs. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, alors j'ai accepté.

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il ajoutait :

"Et puis, elle était vraiment sexy dans sa petite robe bleue !"

Cette dernière phrase me rassura. Il avait quand même été, de temps en temps, un garçon normal.

Il me fixa, soudain embarrassé :

"Mais pourquoi je raconte tout cela moi ? Tu sais, il est temps qu'on conclue cette affaire. Cela me fait vraiment bizarre d'habiter de nouveau ici. Il y a des matins où je m'étonne de ne pas me réveiller dans le dortoir des Gryffondors !"

La salle des miroirs ne me révéla que les souvenirs de Potter. Nous reprîmes notre fouille minutieuse des cachots et la surveillance nocturne de nos cartes.

Le professeur Rogue nous fournit quelque fausses alertes, lui aussi. En effet, à plusieurs reprises, il se rendit dans la soirée dans la salle commune des Serpentard, sans doute pour sévir contre un quelconque manquement au règlement. Plusieurs fois, nous avions été sur le point d'intervenir, mais finalement, il était rentré bien gentiment dans ses appartements.

oO§0§Oo

A la fin de la semaine suivante, nous reçûmes un hibou de Shacklebolt qui nous indiquait que le correspondant de Grahams ne lui paraissait pas très net. Décidément, les soupçons se resserraient autour de la prof de défense contre les forces du Mal !

"Pourquoi s'est_-_elle fait remarquer auprès de nous en essayant de nous séduire ? s'étonna Potter, installé dans une des causeuses de notre salon. Avant, elle n'était pas plus suspecte que les autres !

_-_ C'est le problème quand on s'attaque à de la magie noire, répondis_-_je en m'installant à mon tour près du feu pour profiter de la chaleur des flammes. Si on n'est pas assez solide, on pète un chaudron. Si ça se trouve, sa libido était exacerbée, à moins que ce soit seulement pour le plaisir de jouer avec nous, de prendre des risques. Elle doit se croire beaucoup plus maligne que nous.

_-_ C'est vrai, soupira Potter. Voldemort aussi était comme ça. Le plaisir gratuit de dominer, la folie des grandeurs. Il voulait devenir immortel, tu le savais ?

_-_ Non et c'est tant mieux. J'avais assez de soucis comme cela"

Je me rappelai soudain :

"Tu en avais parlé une fois non ? lui demandai_-_je. Tu avais évoqué la pierre philosophale. Tu_-_Sais_-_Qui a vraiment failli mettre la main dessus ?

_-_ Tu ne peux pas dire Voldemort ? s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Ce n'est qu'un nom !

_-_ Pour toi peut_-_être…

_-_ Pour moi ? Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu crois ? me demanda_-_t_-_il sèchement. C'est le meurtrier de mes parents. Il a hanté mes cauchemars pendant des années, et il le fait encore parfois. Il a essayé de me tuer je ne sais combien de fois, et, à cause de lui, j'ai crevé de peur pendant toute mon adolescence."

D'un geste brusque, le Survivant releva les mèches qui cachaient partiellement sa cicatrice sur son front :

"A cause de ça, certains de ses pouvoirs sont en moi. Il pouvait m'envoyer ses pensées immondes et regarder au fond de mon cœur pour se moquer de ce à quoi je tenais le plus ! Rien que de l'évoquer, cela me rend malade. Mais j'ai toujours refusé de céder à la peur et au découragement au point de ne plus pouvoir prononcer le surnom pompeux qu'il s'est lui_-_même attribué. Si j'ai pu faire cela de son vivant, ne me dis pas que tu n'en es pas capable maintenant qu'il est mort !"

Il s'était mis debout, sous le coup de la colère, et je me songeai, qu'effectivement, si j'étais capable de soutenir le regard enflammé qu'il me lançait, je pouvais peut_-_être prononcer trois malheureuses syllabes. Même si elles me renvoyaient à des souvenirs pénibles.

J'avalai ma salive et tentai :

"Vol…Voldemort…"

Je l'avais murmuré finalement.

"Recommence ! me fit sèchement mon partenaire.

_-_ Potter…

_-_ Recommence !"

Son expression était sans concession, et je compris que je perdrais une grande partie de son estime si je me défilais.

"V… Voldem… Voldemort ! dis_-_je un peu plus haut.

_-_ J'emmerde Voldemort, fit Potter, lentement, articulant soigneusement.

_-_ Je ne vais pas…commençais_-_je à protester.

_-_ Tout Gryffondor l'a crié un soir. Et on savait parfaitement de quoi on parlait. Un de nos camarades venait de se faire tuer."

J'inspirai profondément :

"J'emmerde Vol… Voldemort."

_-_ Encore !

_-_ J'emmerde Voldemort.

_-_ Plus fort , insista_-_t_-_il de nouveau.

_-_ J'emmerde Voldemort !

_-_ PLUS FORT !

_-_ J'EMMERDE VOLDEMORT !" criais_-_je à mon tour, agacé par son insistance, mais aussi aiguillonné par le défi qu'il me lançait.

Il y eut profond silence.

"Alors ?" me fit Potter, comme avec curiosité.

Alors quoi ?

Soudain je réalisai ce qu'il voulait dire. Je l'avais dit. J'avais réussi à prononcer ce nom maudit. Et je l'avais envoyé se faire voir.

"Alors ? me redemanda mon partenaire, et il souriait cette fois.

_-_ Alors, j'emmerde Voldemort !" répétai_-_je, lui rendant son sourire.

Il avait raison. Une fois qu'on s'était permis de l'envoyer au diable, ce nom perdait beaucoup de son impact. Je m'octroyais un moment pour savourer ma petite victoire. Mon coéquipier s'était rassit et avait détourné son regard vers le feu, comme plongé dans ses souvenirs.

"Vous avez vraiment tous crié cela ? lui demandai_-_je, brûlant de l'entendre me raconter cette scène.

_-_ Oui, confirma_-_t_-_il admirant toujours les flammes. On broyait du noir, un soir dans la salle commune. Quelques jours auparavant, la famille Macmillan avait été décimée. C'était les vacances de Noël et Ernie était un des rares élèves rentré dans sa famille."

Il se tu un instant, le visage rembruni.

"Une semaine avant, il y avait eu le bal de Noël. Une idée de Dumbledore pour nous faire rester en sécurité à Poudlard. J'avais invité Hannah à être ma cavalière. Je sortais déjà avec Ginny, mais je ne voulais pas la mettre en danger en le révélant à tout le monde. J'avais choisi Hannah parce qu'elle était fiancée à Ernie et que personne ne pourrait croire que je m'intéressais sérieusement à elle. On est de la même année, mais pas de la même maison, du coup, on n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de parler beaucoup ensemble. Je l'avais trouvée vraiment sympa. Elle rayonnait. Elle m'avait parlé de ses projets, de la cérémonie de fiançailles qu'elle et Ernie avaient prévue…"

Il fit encore une pause.

"Je me souviendrai toute ma vie du hurlement de désespoir que Hannah a poussé quand elle a lu la nouvelle dans la Gazette le premier janvier au matin. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lire plus loin que les titres, mais j'ai compris instantanément. Pendant les jours qui ont suivi, je n'ai pas osé la regarder en face. J'avais l'impression que c'était parce qu'elle s'était rapprochée de moi qu'elle devait endurer cela. Je le savais. Dès que je parlais à quelqu'un, il lui arrivait des choses affreuses."

Il y eut un nouveau silence, seulement interrompu par les crépitements de la cheminée.

"J'ai envisagé de rompre avec Ginny avant qu'elle ne soit contaminée à son tour. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage. J'ai du mal à me souvenir des jours suivants. On était en vacances, mais on n'avait pas le droit de sortir dans le parc. Tout le monde restait cloîtré dans les salles communes. On parlait bas, on avait peur. Et puis un soir…"

Son expression se fit moins triste :

"Un soir, Ginny a sauté sur sa table en hurlant "_J'emmerde Voldemort'_. J'ai cru qu'elle devenait folle. Des tas d'idées idiotes m'ont traversé l'esprit, et puis elle nous a dit qu'en cédant à notre peur et à notre chagrin, on se conduisait comme des vaincus, alors que la guerre ne faisait que commencer. Qu'il fallait qu'on se batte au moins. Que l'on résiste. En fait, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle me disait cela, sans réellement me convaincre. Mais cette fois, j'ai compris. J'allais peut_-_être mourir, mais je ne me rendrais pas sans combattre ! Je n'en avais pas le droit. Tout le monde comptait sur moi. Alors, moi aussi, j'ai grimpé sur ma table et j'ai crié _'J'emmerde Voldemort'_. Et puis Hermione a suivi, puis Ron, et puis tout le monde. On avait l'impression de revivre, de se réveiller d'un cauchemar."

A présent son expression était empreinte de fierté.

"A ce moment, McGonagall est entré dans la pièce, nous a regardé, tous perchés sur nos chaises ou nos tables, et a demandé :"Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe, ici ?". Je lui ai expliqué et tu sais ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle a grimpé sur un repose_-_pied et elle a dit à son tour "J'emmerde Voldemort !" Trop fort, hein ?"

Je l'admis d'un hochement de tête.

"Elle est Gryffondor, après tout", remarquai_-_je.

Potter, eut un petit rire :

"Pour une fois, que j'ai l'impression que tu dis cela comme un compliment ! Enfin voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire.

_-_ C'est à la suite de cela que vous avez créé le NAV?

_-_ Eh oui ! Bien entendu tout le monde a dit que c'était moi qui avais eu l'idée, et j'ai été nommé président de l'association, mais on n'a fait que suivre l'idée lancée par Ginny, en réalité."

Il me sembla que l'occasion se prêtait bien à ce que je lui pose une question qui me taraudait depuis un moment :

"Potter, t'es pas obligé de me répondre, mais… Pourquoi tout le monde considérait que c'était à toi de tuer Tu… Vol… Voldemort ? A cause de ce qui s'est passé quand tu avais un an ?"

Il a hoché la tête pour me féliciter d'avoir réussi à prononcer le nom de son ennemi avant de répondre :

"Non, c'est le contraire. C'est parce que Voldemort savait que j'étais le seul à pouvoir le tuer qu'il a essayé de m'avoir quand j'étais petit. Il y avait eu une prophétie dans ce sens.

_-_ Une prophétie ? Qui te désignait comme notre sauveur ?

_-_ Sauveur, je ne sais pas. Mais, en gros, elle indiquait que Voldemort ne pouvait mourir que de ma main... et moi de la sienne.

_-_ Tu l'as toujours su ? demandai_-_je, effaré par le poids que cela avait dû représenter pour le gamin qu'il était.

_-_ J'avais quinze ans quand Dumbledore me l'a enfin dit. Sur le coup, je lui en ai voulu de me l'avoir caché si longtemps. Mais maintenant, je me dis qu'il avait peut_-_être eu raison d'avoir attendu. J'ai eu tellement peur, après. J'étais tellement persuadé que j'allais échouer. Cela a duré un an. Et puis, Ginny m'a pris en main. Ce qui est bien avec elle, c'est que d'avoir été élevée avec Fred et George l'avait convaincue que rien n'est impossible à ceux qui s'en donnent les moyens. Elle a réussi à me redonner espoir."

Il sembla méditer un instant puis changea brusquement de sujet :

"Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait arrêter Grahams tout de suite ? Elle peut devenir dangereuse, non ?

_-_ On n'a pas de preuves formelles contre elle. Shacklebolt écrit juste qu'il se demande si son copain n'est pas un ancien escroc, c'est maigre.

_-_ Oui, mais…

_-_ Et si c'est pas elle et qu'on s'en va en laissant le champ libre au vrai coupable ?

_-_ Oui, tu as raison. Il vaut mieux attendre."

Et il soupira comme pour souligner à quel point cette solution le chagrinait.

oO§0§Oo

Le vendredi soir, on discuta de savoir si on devait maintenir notre surveillance durant le samedi et le dimanche sans répit, où si nous nous en tenions à la nuit. Théoriquement, si nous en croyions les ouvrages que nous avions consultés sur la question, ce genre de magie qui était à l'œuvre était plus efficace quand on le pratiquait de nuit, mais nous ne voulions prendre aucun risque.

"¨Pour le samedi matin, nota Potter, nous avons un bon alibi pour rester. Il y aura un match de Quidditch."

C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés à voir les Serdaigles se faire battre par les Poufsouffles, tout en gardant un œil sur l'équipe professorale où Grahams se montrait ostensiblement passionnée par le match. Au cours de la partie, je notai cependant, que mon partenaire oubliait parfois la raison de notre présence et devenait de plus en plus absorbé par le jeu qui se déroulait sous nos yeux.

"Bon sang, mais il n'y a donc personne pour voir le vif ? s'agaçait-il. Il est juste derrière le batteur. Mais que fiche ce gardien ? Il cueille des pâquerettes ? C'était évident que la poursuiveuse allait faire une passe à son partenaire, il était dix fois mieux placé ! Qu'est_-_ce qu'il lui a pris de plonger à droite ?"

Finalement, une fois le match terminé et tout le monde rentré au château pour fêter les vainqueurs et déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, je dis à Potter :

"Tu sais, il y a peu de chance qu'elle bouge cet après midi. Je vais rester sur place et m'arranger pour la surveiller discrètement. Tu n'as qu'à aller à ton match, cela te fera du bien !"

Il protesta un peu, mais il était clair que malgré ses dénégations, il en mourrait d'envie. Pour calmer ses scrupules, je lui conseillai de garder son badge sur lui pendant le match.

"S'il y a un problème, je préviens la Ruche par cheminée et on t'appellera par l'intermédiaire de ton insigne. N'oublie pas ton Portoloin, non plus."

C'est ainsi que je passai l'après midi dans notre appartement, à surveiller une Grahams qui travaillait dans son bureau. Quand Potter revint, il avait bonne mine et l'air radieux.

"Alors ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ J'ai eu le vif mais on a perdu le match. Et ils ont cinquante points d'avance sur nous dans le championnat. Mais ils affrontent dans deux semaines le service des Créatures magiques, et ils peuvent encore creuser l'écart.

_-_ Et nous, il nous reste encore combien de matchs ?

_-_ Un seul, la semaine suivante, contre le département de Justice magique. C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas très bons. Si on se débrouille bien et qu'on a de la chance, on peut espérer rattraper notre retard. Mais je ne parierais pas dessus.

_- _Et Reeves, il était pas trop déçu de te voir arriver ?

_- _Non, Tarvi l'avait tellement stressé qu'il était plutôt content de me voir."

Nous décidâmes que Potter assurerait la garde tout le reste de la journée et le premier quart de nuit. Je devais venir le remplacer à quatre heures du matin.

Je retrouvai Christina de nouveau déprimée. Une fois de plus, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas conçu ce mois_-_ci. J'eus du mal à lui rendre le sourire, d'autant que je ne pouvais lui promettre d'être davantage présent à ses côtés les semaines suivantes. En prévision de mon absence du lendemain, j'envoyai un hibou à ma sœur pour lui demander de venir égayer un peu ma compagne le lendemain.

oO§0§Oo

* * *

**07/06****/04 **: Partez pas, **C'EST PAS FINI !**

C'est juste Fanfiction qui a pas voulu prendre l'intégralité de mon chapitre.

**LA SUITE PAGE SUIVANTE...**


	34. Enquête à Poudlard 4 b

**_- _MON SORCIER BIEN_-_AIMÉ _-

* * *

_**

**ATTENTION **: Avez-vous lu la première partie de ce chapitre ?

Si la réponse est non, allez voir la page précédente

**

* * *

Enquête à Poudlard (4) - Suite  
**

Au milieu de la semaine suivante, je dormais profondément quand une main sur mon épaule me secoua sans ménagement pour me réveiller.

"Grahams a bougé !" m'indiqua Potter avec excitation.

Je me levai d'un bond et, saisissant au passage ma robe et ma baguette, le rejoignis dans le salon où il était retourné suivre la progression de Grahams sur sa carte magique.

"Dans quelle direction va_-_t_-_elle ? demandai_-_je, tout en enfilant ma robe sur mon pyjama.

_-_ En sortant de chez elle, elle a tourné à droite puis à gauche, ce qui a dû la mener à l'escalier en colimaçon de l'aile sud, répondit mon partenaire qui tentait de faire le rapprochement entre nos plans du château et le point en mouvement représentant notre suspecte sur sa propre carte. Elle les descend.

_-_ Allons_-_y ! m'écriai_-_je en bouclant mes chaussures.

_-_ Attends. On ne va jamais réussir à la rattraper comme cela, on n'est pas dans la même aile qu'elle. Allons directement vers les cachots. Comme ça, on sera sur place quand elle y sera. Cela nous permettra de la voir ouvrir le passage que nous cherchons depuis des jours.

_-_ Mais si elle va ailleurs ?

_-_ Il sera toujours temps de changer de direction. J'emporte les cartes."

Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité qui était posée sur la table, et me tendit le plan de l'école. Il suivait toujours la progression de notre proie sur sa carte, alors que nous sortions de notre appartement et nous pressions dans les couloirs.

"Elle a fait quatre tours, ce qui correspond à deux niveaux continuait Potter. Elle est donc au premier étage, maintenant. Elle part tout droit à partir des dernières marches. Ça donne quoi ?

_-_ Le corridor qui mène à la galerie rouge", répondis_-_je.

Mon coéquipier me saisit par le bras et m'entraîna derrière une armure. Nous dévalâmes un escalier dérobé, à la lueur de nos baguettes. Je faillis trébucher deux fois car, au lieu de regarder mes pieds, je continuais à imaginer l'avancée de Grahams sur mon plan, conformément aux observations que me faisait imperturbablement Potter.

Nous avons débouché dans le hall d'entrée, juste après avoir déterminé qu'elle empruntait le grand escalier entre le premier niveau et le rez_-_de_-_chaussée. Nous avons disparu dans l'escalier menant aux sous_-_sols au moment où elle débouchait à son tour dans le hall que nous venions de traverser le plus silencieusement possible.

Arrivés à proximité des appartements de Rogue, Potter me fourra sa carte dans les mains et me poussa dans un recoin sombre que nous avions déjà repéré. Il enfila sa cape, se tenant prêt à suivre discrètement Grahams.

Cette dernière passa devant moi sans me remarquer. J'entendis ses chaussures résonner doucement sur le sol pierreux. Quand elle s'arrêta, je jugeai qu'elle se trouvait à une trentaine de mètres de moi. Je n'osai sortir de ma cachette pour vérifier, de peur qu'elle ne me repère. De toute façon, Potter devait se trouver tout près d'elle, attentif à tout geste ou formule qu'elle prononcerait pour se rendre au centre du pentagramme.

J'entendis un déclic, puis le bruit d'une porte qui se referme. Quelques instants plus tard, une brève lueur orange, que mon partenaire avait fait jaillir de sa baguette, m'indiquait que la voie était libre et que je pouvais le rejoindre. Seule sa tête émergeait de sa cape. Il avait l'oreille collée contre le mur, semblant écouter quelque chose.

"Je ne l'entends plus, chuchota_-_t_-_il. On peut y aller !"

Il pointa sa baguette sur le mur et prononça un mot. Une porte apparut. Il récita ensuite une formule et l'huis s'entrouvrit avec le déclic que j'avais déjà entendu.

Nous nous glissâmes précautionneusement par l'ouverture. Elle donnait sur un sombre boyau qui descendait. Nous le suivîmes et débouchâmes sur un escalier qui s'enfonçait lui aussi dans les profondeurs de l'école. A la maigre lueur de nos baguettes, je vis Potter grimacer. Sans doute n'appréciait_-_il pas non plus la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Nous sommes descendus prudemment et avons échoué dans une espèce de caverne, au plafond haut et jonchée de gros morceaux de rochers. Une lueur tremblotante jaillissait d'une ouverture se trouvant à l'opposé du point d'où nous arrivions. Nous avons éteint nos baguettes et avons doucement entrepris de rejoindre la lumière, tous nos sens aux aguets, nous dissimulant dans l'ombre des blocs de pierre disséminés dans l'espace que nous traversions.

Tout à coup, il y eut comme un crépitement et l'atmosphère devint dense autour de nous. Les gros rocs que nous contournions se mirent à trembler. Le pentacle avait été activé et la magie du château éveillée.

Soudain, je vis un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Mon entraînement joua et je me jetai brusquement à terre entraînant Potter avec moi. Un éclair blanc fendit le rocher qui se trouvait juste derrière nous. Nous avons roulé vers le plus proche abri.

"J'ai de la visite, il me semble, prononça Grahams sur un ton amusé qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Eh bien, messieurs les Aurors, puisque vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, venez donc admirer mon travail !"

Potter et moi nous sommes entre_-_regardés en nous mettant prudemment à quatre pattes, derrière le gros roc qui nous servait de refuge. Mon partenaire ne semblait pas avoir une envie folle de se mettre à découvert. Soit mes conseils de prudence commençaient enfin à porter leurs fruits, soit la situation était vraiment périlleuse.

"Allons, ne me dites pas que vous avez peur de moi, susurra Grahams de sa voix doucereuse.

Je me saisis d'un gros caillou qui était près de ma main et le lançai pour qu'il rebondisse à quelques pas de notre précaire abri.

"Avada Kedavra" prononça la femme, alors qu'un éclair vert illuminait la scène.

Instinctivement, Potter et moi nous sommes aplatis contre le sol. Ce que je craignais était arrivé ! Notre coupable était saisie de cette folie meurtrière qui caractérise les possédés par la magie noire. Grahams serait insensible à la raison, tout juste obnubilée par la volonté de nous montrer l'étendue de sa puissance.

Je me tournai vers mon équipier pour vérifier qu'il ne paniquait pas trop. Mais au contraire, il était très calme, regardant autour de lui, comme pour chercher une solution de repli. Je me rappelai soudain à qui j'avais affaire. La situation n'était pas si délicate, après tout !

"Dis donc, Potter, murmurai_-_je, tu sais résister au _Kedavra_, non ?

_-_ Non", me répondit_-_il à voix basse, d'un ton définitif.

Effondrement d'un mythe.

"Comment ça, 'non' ? Tu as bien survécu à celui de Tu_-_Sais_-_Qui ?

_-_ On m'a protégé. Mais cela fait longtemps que cette protection ne marche plus.

_-_ Mais pourquoi on t'appelle le Survivant, alors ? chuchotai_-_je férocement.

_-_ Je ne suis pas responsable des surnoms débiles que l'on me donne."

Merde.

"Alors Harry Potter, dit Grahams d'une voix mielleuse. Tu n'oses pas m'affronter. Mais c'est vrai. Tu n'es pas si fort qu'on le croit. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais réellement battu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est ce pas ? J'ai fait ma petite enquête, tu sais. Je sais très bien que s'il n'avait pas voulu jouer au plus fin, il t'aurait écrasé comme un rien."

Potter ne répondit pas.

"C'est vrai, ce qu'elle dit ? soufflai_-_je.

_-_ Oui, me répondit_-_il sur le même ton. C'est sa propre magie qui s'est retournée contre lui. Moi, je n'aurais jamais pu le tuer. Il était beaucoup plus puissant que moi."

C'est maintenant qu'il me le disait !

"Putain, Potter ! Mais tu sers à quoi alors ! ai_-_je explosé.

_-_ Dis donc, c'est toi qui as de l'expérience et qui est censé m'apprendre le métier, s'est_-_il énervé à son tour. Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire dans ce genre de situation ?"

Je respirai un bon coup.

"Sortir de ce merdier, répondis_-_je. Qu'avons_-_nous comme avantage sur elle ? demandai_-_je ?

_-_ On est deux et on a ma…". Il s'interrompit brusquement alors qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit. "L'un de nous pourrait faire diversion pendant que l'autre l'immobilise."

Je m'étais trompé. Deux ans à mes côtés ne lui avaient rien appris. Les mots "prudence", "plan d'action" et "survie" n'avaient toujours aucune signification concrète pour lui.

"Et lequel de nous va aller se faire tuer ? demandai_-_je hargneusement.

_-_ Je pensais que l'un de nous pourrait créer des illusions pour la distraire, répliqua_-_t_-_il, presque offensé, pendant que l'autre prendrait ma cape pour la prendre à revers."

Il était en progrès, finalement.

"Très bien. Tu te charges du spectacle, et moi je vais tenter de la stupéfixer pendant qu'elle admire ton œuvre."

Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et se tortilla pour ôter sa cape avant de me la passer. Je le vis se concentrer et regarder fixement un gros rocher à quelque pas de nous. Sans doute, allait_-_il ancrer son illusion dessus ou le métamorphoser pour faire croire à notre adversaire que nous essayions de fuir.

De mon côté, je me recouvris du vêtement magique et me préparai à sortir de notre abri, dès que le spectacle commencerait. Alors que Potter se mit à chuchoter des formules magiques, je me penchai prudemment pour tenter de voir la silhouette de Grahams.

Quand je la vis lever sa baguette dans la direction des créations de Potter, je m'élançai le plus silencieusement possible dans sa direction. Par malheur, alors que j'avais presque atteint l'endroit d'où je comptais la mettre hors de combat en lui lançant un _Stupéfix_, mon pied heurta malencontreusement un caillou, qui roula bruyamment hors de mon chemin.

Elle se tourna dans ma direction et m'envoya un sort au jugé, qui heureusement me manqua. Mais le souffle créé par ce dernier fut tellement puissant que je fus déséquilibré et violemment projeté contre le sol. Je me reçus sur une jambe, qui craqua, m'infligeant une fulgurante douleur.

Je réalisai que la cape s'était retroussée et me laissait ainsi à découvert. Je tentai de me redresser pour m'abriter derrière un rocher, avant qu'elle ne me lance un autre maléfice. Mais ma jambe me refusa tout service, et je me retrouvai à plat ventre, grimaçant de douleur.

En serrant les dents, j'essayai alors de diriger ma baguette vers Grahams, du moins pour me défendre. Mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps de la mettre en joue. Elle pointa sa baguette sur moi et une lueur rouge fusa dans ma direction.

Je reçus son Doloris de plein fouet. Je hurlai sous le coup de la souffrance démente qui s'empara de tout mon corps. Après un temps infini, la douleur s'atténua quelque peu. Elle avait mit fin au sort, mais chacun de mes nerfs restait marqué par ce qu'il venait de subir.

"Allez, Potter, tu sors de ton trou ou bien je recommence jusqu'à ce qu'il meure de douleur, lança_-_t_-_elle, la voix dégoulinant de joie mauvaise. A moins qu'il ne devienne fou avant. C'est déjà arrivé, tu sais.

_-_ Laissez_-_le tranquille, hurla Potter. Je vais sortir !"

Il n'allait quand même pas faire une chose aussi bête ! Mais je vis sa baguette rouler à terre et il commença à émerger de derrière son abri de fortune. Mais oui, c'était un pur Gryffondor sans peur et sans cervelle. Comment avais_-_je pu imaginer avoir eu la moindre influence sur lui ?

"Vraiment Potter, t'es vraiment aussi bête qu'on le dit, s'esclaffa Grahams. Il faut vraiment être un crétin fini pour croire que je vais l'épargner.

_-_ Laissez_-_le partir, suppliait Potter. Nous ne vous arrêterons pas !"

Je remarquai alors qu'il s'approchait subrepticement de ma propre baguette que j'avais laissé échapper sous le coup de la douleur. Il plongea dessus, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner avant que Grahams ne hurle "Imperium !"

Il se figea, baguette en main.

"Tu l'auras voulu. Tu vas commencer par le tuer, cela t'apprendra à être si noble. N'est_-_ce pas drôle ? Le merveilleux Harry Potter abat son partenaire avant de se suicider. Quelle aubaine pour les journaux ! A_-_t_-_il eu un coup de folie ? Y a_-_t_-_il eu une histoire de femme entre eux ? Je vais peut_-_être envoyer un hibou anonyme dans ce sens à cette chère Rita Skeeter. Elle saura si bien l'exploiter. Vos veuves apprécieront. Bon assez ri. Potter, tue_-_le !"

Avec horreur, je vis Potter se tourner vers moi et brandir sa baguette dans ma direction. C'est trop con, me dis_-_je.

Je ne vais pas crever comme cela.

Je tentai de rouler sur moi_-_même, mais mes muscles courbatus ne répondaient pas très bien. Sans compter la douleur de ma jambe cassée qui se rappelait à mon bon souvenir maintenant que celle du Doloris s'estompait.

Mes tentatives maladroites pour échapper à mon sort semblaient beaucoup amuser Grahams si j'en jugeais par ses gloussements hystériques qu'elle laissait échapper. Mais soudain la main de mon partenaire se mit à trembler, comme s'il luttait contre la volonté de son adversaire.

Cette dernière s'en aperçut et ses "Tue_-_le ! Tue_-_le !" reprirent avec intensité. Soudain, Potter se retourna avec vivacité et lui lança un sort offensif. Elle s'était en effet avancée pour se rapprocher de lui et donner plus de force à son impardonnable, se mettant ainsi à découvert. Elle n'eut que le temps de sauter en arrière pour éviter le maléfice. Elle attaqua à son tour et les sorts se mirent à fuser. Ils ne se donnèrent, ni l'un ni l'autre, la peine de se retrancher derrière un amas de pierres. Non, c'était un duel direct, particulièrement violent.

Je n'avais jamais vu mon partenaire à fond. Nous nous étions affrontés plusieurs fois dans le cadre de nos entraînements de routine, mais il retenait toujours ses coups pour ne pas me faire de mal. Malgré l'horreur de la situation, je fus impressionné par la fluidité de ses mouvements et l'incroyable puissance de ses sortilèges.

L'autre se défendait plutôt bien et avait l'avantage de se battre avec sa propre baguette. Je notai cependant qu'elle s'arrangeait pour éviter physiquement les sorts que lui lançait Potter en sautant d'un côté puis de l'autre. Derrière elle, les rochers étaient criblés d'impacts, dont la largeur et la profondeur témoignaient de l'intensité contenue dans les tirs de mon partenaire. Par contre, ce dernier bloquait les maléfices qui fondaient sur lui par des sorts de protection. Je réalisai que, malgré l'apprêté du combat, il n'oubliait pas de me couvrir.

Les éclairs générés par les sorts éclairaient la scène de façon surnaturelle, et les combattants semblaient se déplacer par saccades. Potter me tournait le dos et constituait le seul écran entre moi et notre adversaire. Mais son corps irradiait d'énergie et il semblait parfaitement dominer le combat, de sorte que je me sentais davantage en sécurité à cet instant que précédemment, derrière notre rocher.

Finalement, Potter arrêta de justesse un éclair bleuâtre et lança coup sur coup deux sorts d'expulsion. Grahams parvint à éviter le premier mais fut fauchée par le second qui l'envoya avec une brutalité inouïe s'écraser sur le mur en piteux état qui se dressait derrière elle.

Je crus entendre ses os craquer lors de l'impact et bientôt, elle retomba comme une masse sur le sol. Potter dans un dernier effort lui balança un sort de garrottage avant de s'écrouler à son tour. J'attendis qu'il se relève mais il ne bougea pas. Je paniquai un instant, mais constatai que sa poitrine se soulevait de temps en temps. Il devait être à bout de force.

J'avais du mal à respirer dans cet air saturé de Magie et de poussière. Au bout d'un moment, il me traversa l'esprit que si l'un de nous ne sortait pas d'ici pour chercher du secours, personne ne pourrait jamais savoir où nous étions.

Potter était toujours inconscient. Serrant les dents, je tentai de me relever, mais ce fut peine perdue. Je dus y renoncer, et c'est en me traînant sur mes avant_-_bras que je commençai à cheminer vers la sortie. Je n'allai pas loin avant de perdre à mon tour connaissance.

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**07/05/05** : Bonjour à vous ! 

Comme vous le constatez, l'enquête à Poudlard n'est pas tout à fait terminée. Eh oui, une fois de plus, cela a été plus long que je ne l'escomptais et j'ai été obligée de couper à cet endroit et de rajouter un chapitre.

Voyez le bon côté des choses : nous allons rester ensemble une semaine de plus ! Donc, pour récapituler, je précise que **37 chapitres** sont prévus (pour l'instant) dans cette fic.

Pour ce qui est de l'enquête, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par le dénouement. Je sais que certains pensaient que Grahams était trop suspecte pour être coupable mais, outre que je ne suis pas très douée pour inventer des intrigues complexes, dans les vraies enquêtes policières, cela se passe plutôt comme cela. On suit une piste, on rassemble des preuves, jusqu'à en avoir suffisamment pour effectuer à une arrestation. Je vous ai quand même prévu un petit duel à la fin pour que vous voyiez le Survivant à fond (depuis le temps que vous me le demandez).

Donc pas de retournements spectaculaire dans le prochain chapitre. Ce sera juste un épilogue, vous savez, la dernière scène qui fait rire dans les séries américaines (un épilogue de 7 000 mots quand même, je vous rassure).

Pour ceux qui m'ont demandé **comment j'ai mis sur pied cette histoire**, et bien j'avais de vagues idées : je voulais que nos Aurors de choc soient obligés de parcourir tout le château pour permettre à Harry de raconter ses mémoires, et que cela finisse par un duel assez violent. Très vite, j'ai déterminé que je voulais rester dans le modèle Rowlinien du méchant prof de DCFM. Pour le reste je séchais complètement. J'ai donc échangé quelque mails avec Fenice, offert un café à Calimera pour qu'elle m'écoute penser tout haut (la pauvre, je lui ai passé mon rhume et après elle est resté une semaine au lit), et on a élaboré un canevas. Dans le feu de l'action, Caliméra m'a même piqué Oscar pour écrire le passage dans le bureau de McGonagall avec Trelawnay. (On s'est bien marrées ce jour là, hein Calimera ? Avec Felix qui nous regardait faire en rigolant !).

Ensuite, j'ai écrit les trois premiers chapitres qui, suite aux corrections de Fenice et enrichis de mes nouvelles idées, se sont étoffés pour devenir 4 puis 5 chapitres. Donc une fois de plus, merci à mes correctrices qui, non seulement sont intervenues dans la conception de cette intrigue, mais ont eu plusieurs version de cette histoire, au gré de mes changements de dernière minute.

Voilà vous savez tout.

* * *

Par ailleurs, ceux qui sont inscrits ont peut-être remarqué que **les pages perso de fanfiction ont pas mal changé**. N'hésitez pas à passer sur mon site si vous avez un problème. J'ai pas eu le temps de reprendre toutes les rubriques, mais **j'ai mis une note sur la page d'accueil qui devrait vous aider à vous y retrouver**. 

Si cela ne suffit pas, vous pouvez mécrire. En réfléchissant ensemble, on devrait bien trouver une solution à votre problème.

On se retrouve, si vous voulez bien, mardi prochain dans la soirée.

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** : 

Dreyd : Une prochaie aventure . Quelle prochaine aventure ?

**Sassy** : trois chapitres d'un coup, c'est de la triche. Mais c'est as grave puisqu'il manquait le fin mot de l'histoire. Eh oui, c'était facile !

**Kazy** : Je te comprends pour les reviews. Mais tu sais, les réponses au reviews… c'est pareil ! Et pourtant, on a plaisir à les lire, mais parfois, c'est difficile de trouver quoi répondre. Pour la prof de DCFM, on va dire que l'astuce c'est justement que c'était simple (oui, je sais, j'ai l'air de me raccrocher aux branches). Une scène avec Harry reconnu par ses fans ? # Alixe s'absente 30 minutes # Bon ça y est, tu auras ta scène la semaine prochaine. Que ne ferait_-_on pas pour ses fidèles lecteurs !

**Mary Potter** : je t'ai mis du Ginny, cela te va ? Je ne poste pas sur TWWO tant que le site n'est pas redevenu stable. Quand il est redevenu accessible, il y a quelques jours, il me manquait 10 chapitres…

**dadmax** : plat mon chapitre ! Snif, avec 3 scènes de drague lol ! Bon c'est pas grave, on va dire que je me réservais pour cette fois ci.

**Crookshank** : ahhh ! tu as cité ma phrase culte, celle pour laquelle j'ai écrit toute l'histoire (bon, j'exagère un peu, mais pas tant que cela). Contente que cela recoupe ta fic. Lol, oui, il fallait quand même un mini polard, même un peu simpliste dans une histoire d'Aurors !

**Angie Black** : Merci d'avoir bravé les empêchements techniques pour passer me voir. Ecrire du point de vu de Willy est jubilatoire, car je peux me permettre d'être un peu cynique. Bon, la partie à poudlard n'est pas terminée, mais au moins, tu connais le fin mot de l'histoire !

**Ayuluna** : Sur le caractère de Draco, je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec toi. Non, le Drago de JKR n'a pas un bon fond du tout. Il est même bien plus manichéen que le mien. Le Drago à bon fond est purement fanfitionnien. Le vrai Drago pourrait difficilement devenir ami avec Harry. Au mieux, in pourrait imaginer une relation comme celle que j'ai développé entre Rogue et Harry : ils ne s'aiment pas, ont de la rancœur l'un envers l'autre, mais tentent de l'oublier quand ils doivent travailler ensemble. Mais dans mon histoire, rien ne justifie ce genre d'apaisement entre Drago et Harry. Mais je t'accorde que les Drago développés sur ce site sont plus intéressant que celui que l'on trouve dans les 5 tomes officiels.

**Antadelie** : C'est la récompense quand on rentre de vacances : toutes nos fics préférées à rattraper !

**Rayuroplanis** : Allons, allons, elle est très bien déjà cette carte des Maraudeurs. Si on la remplaçait, ce serait la fin d'un mythe # Alixe qui ne veut pas que l'on remise cette carte qui l'a fait rêver#

**elora** : J'espère que c'est maintenant plus clair. Dernières explications dans le chapitre suivant.

**chrys63** : Voilà, tu sais ce qu'il faut penser de la sulfureuse prof de défense. Pour différentes raisons, j'ai choisi de ne pas lier cette histoire à Voldemort. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu.

**sofia evans** : Mais oui, ils vont partir en vacances… dans 2 chapitres.

**Eiream** : Hé hé, tu vas devoir apprendre les vertus de la patience lol ! Merci de nous voir rejoint. Bienvenue dans ma fic et merci pour le résumé (je l'ai retouché, tu ne m'en veux pas ?).

**Csame** : Dès que j'ai le temps, j'intègre tes précisions sur mon site. Merci de prendre le temps de passer malgré tes examens. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, je détestais cette période.

**Calimera** : Lol, je pense que si Mimi était allée voir Willy, il nous aurait sorti un "J'avais l'habitude de susciter l'admiration des dames", ce tombeur sur le retour ! Pour Christina, c'est précisément les critiques que l'on m'a fait à propos de Ginny qui m'ont poussé à faire pour elle une "fiche personnage" avec des défauts, pour ne pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs. Bien sûr, Willy n'allait pas rater une occasion de brocarder ce qui le différencie du Survivant ! T'as pas honte de me dire que t'es en pyjama, alors que je suis au boulot depuis 2 heures !

**Elmire** : Ce que j'adore avec tes reviews, c'est que j'en apprends toujours un peu sur la culture québécoise. Heureuse de t'avoir fait rire !

**Amy Keira** : Merci. J'espère que tu n'es pas déçu.

**Milenaz** : Mon secret pour que ma fanfic tienne la route ? Mes relecteurs ;_-_) pour la suite, mes chapitres ne sont qu'en partie écrits (j'espère que je vais me calmer et arrêter de les chambouler tout le temps).

**Allima** : Pour Christina, c'est pas seulement une question d'âge. Quand on veut tomber enceinte, chaque échec est dur à avaler. On a peur de ne pas y arriver ou de devoir attendre pendant des mois, voir des années.

**Angel's Eyes** : C'est l'exercice de ce genre de fic : faire évoluer notre héros sans trahir le caractère que le vrai auteur lui a donné !

**Lyane** : Avec moi, ce qui est bien, c'est qu'on sait très vite qui est le coupable lol !

**marion_-_moune** : Merci ma belle !

**yuna** : C'était bien Grahams. Ils sont fort, nos Aurors, hein !

**Minuial** : Pas trop déçu par la résolution de l'enquête ? Merci de m'indiquer ce que tu as aimé dans mon chapitre. Quand je poste, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir ce qui a fait mouche si mes lecteurs ne me l'écrivent pas !

**Zabou** : Merci d'être passée.

**La p'tite Lili** : Potter a l'ahbitude d'être dragué, oui, mais pas d'être tenté.

**Dawn456** : Pas de regrets, tu sais qui est la coupable, maintenant !

**nicolas** : Non, ainsi que je l'explique dans mes notes d'auteur précédentes, j'ai repris le travail et je n'ai donc plus le temps d'écrire. Je ferais sans doute des petites chroniques en parallèle avec mes histoires, mais rien d'aussi régulier ni prolifique. Désolée, mais on ne reverra Dumbledore, qu'en passant.

**babychang** : Lol, le coup de la secte. Non, pas trop de pistes, effectivement.

**mushu** : Contente de t'avoir amusée

**alana chantelune** : Voilà tu sais tout. Pas trop déçue ?

**patacitrouille** : Merci. A la semaine prochaine.

**Lily Petite Etoile** : Ton instinct à propos de la prof de DCFM ne t'a pas trompé. POUr Cristina, il va falloir encore patienter un peu.

**Shima_-_chan** : Lol, tu a bien pointé ma façon d'écrire. Tout l'histoire a été conçue ainsi : des chapitres imaginés juste pour placer des répliques ou des scènes écrites dans le désordre. Tu as fait une chronologie ? Faudra qu'on la compare à la mienne alors ….

**Kathy Magda **: pardon, pardon, mon histoire était toute bête en somme. Mais je ne suis pas douée pour les intrigues compliquées. Merci d m'avoir fait remarqué qu'ils n'avaient pas fouillé les appartements de Ascii. C'est chose faite, maintenant (emportée par mon élan, tout le monde y a eu droit, du coup).

**Aibe974** : Tu es sûr que tu aurai voulu avoir un prof de ce genre ?

**beru ou bloub** : si je ne dois pas réponre….(mais de toute façon, tu as la réponse dans le chapitre)

**Fee Fleau** : Je n'avais pas pensé à cet aspect de la question, mais effectivement, cela doit être plus émoustillant d'avoir Grahams que Ombrage comme prof (cela me fait penser à un fic où Ombrage fait de l'œil à Hermione et se croit super sexy, lol)! Christina déprime pas seulement à cause de l'absence de William mais aussi parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à tomber enceinte (bien sûr, l'un n'aide pas l'autre). Si si, les lettres ont été copiées et transmises à Shacklebolt je ne l'avais pas mis pour ne pas alourdir la narration.

**Steamboat** **Willie** : Eh oui, Grahams, pas de retournement, je ne suis pas assez souple pour cela lol !

**Aresse** : Pour faire lire mon histoire à mes filles, on en parlera dans 10 ans ! Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé les fics de Fenice. Celles de Calimera valent le détour aussi !

**Frudule** : C'est vrai que Willy fait beaucoup d'effort pour Christina. Le pauvre, il ne faut pas le lui faire remarquer, il risque de déprimer lol !

**Fenice** : Je n'avais pas réalisé, mais c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de drague dans le chapitre précédent !Merci pour tes 4 corrections de ce chapitre….

**Ryan** : Effectivement, j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir autant de lecteurs et surtout qu'ils prennent la peine de laisser régulièrement des mots. Non, je n'ai pas rechangé ma date de parution, c'est toujours le mardi soir, mais la semaine dernière Fanfiction n'autorisait pas l'identification, je n'ai donc pas pu poster à la date prévue.

**Lunenoire** : Que veux_-_tu : ancien Mangemort et mal embouché, il y a de quoi se poser des questions ! Non, c'est parce que Christine n'arrive pas à devenir enceinte, qu'elle déprime.


	35. Enquête à Poudlard 5 a

**_- _MON SORCIER BIEN_-_AIMÉ _-

* * *

_**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera

* * *

**

**Résumé de la semaine** : Quand Harry Potter, Auror débutant et Gryffondor puritain, est confié à William Stratford, Auror confirmé, tombeur de ces dames et Serpentard borné, qu'est_-_ce que cela donne ? Une histoire d'amitié, peut_-_être (d'après **Eiream**).

* * *

**XXXIII : Enquête à Poudlard (5)**

Je repris conscience dans un endroit agréable. C'était doux, c'était chaud et il n'y avait pas de folle furieuse voulant attenter à ma vie. C'était reposant. Les derniers événements s'imposèrent brusquement à ma mémoire et je tentai de me redresser. Une main douce se posa sur mon épaule, me forçant à retomber sur les oreillers.

"Ne bougez pas, ou Mme Pomfresh va vous tirer les oreilles."

Pomfresh. Infirmerie. Poudlard.

Un joli minois plein de taches de rousseur et surmonté d'une crinière rousse entra dans mon champ de vision.

"Ginny ? Que faites_-_vous là ?

_-_ J'ai réussi à soudoyer madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle me laisse entrer.

_-_ Comment va Potter ?

_-_ Il n'a pas encore repris connaissance, mais il ne va pas trop mal. D'après l'infirmière, il est plutôt en meilleur état que d'habitude quand il arrive ici."

Mais sa boutade ne la fit pas rire et ses yeux restaient tristes. Elle dut percevoir mon inquiétude car elle précisa :

"Il va vraiment bien. C'est juste que le voir inconscient me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs."

C'est vrai qu'il était resté plusieurs jours dans le coma après la Bataille.

"On est quel jour ? demandai_-_je. Où est Grahams ?

_-_ Elle est sous bonne garde, mais vu son état, elle n'est pas prête de jouer la fille de l'air. Il n'est même pas sûr qu'elle remarche un jour. Bien fait pour cette garce ! Vous avez dormi toute la journée. On vous a retrouvés vers neuf heures, ce matin, vraisemblablement quelques heures après votre affrontement.

_-_ Mais comment ? Personne ne connaissait ce passage…

_-_ Minerva a reçu la visite de deux élèves. Ils avaient constaté votre absence au petit déjeuner et remarqué l'inquiétude des professeurs, qui vous avaient cherchés toute la nuit. Grâce à une fameuse carte dont vous avez dû entendre parler, nos deux héros sont partis à votre recherche. Ils vous ont localisés mais sans pouvoir parvenir jusqu'à vous, car le passage à emprunter pour vous rejoindre n'était pas sur le plan. Ils sont donc allés voir la directrice qui, grâce à leurs indications, a pu vous rejoindre avec l'aide de Rogue et du professeur Ascii. "

Je ruminai un instant ces informations. Puis, je demandai :

"Vous avez averti Christina ?

_-_ Oui, je l'ai contactée par cheminée ce matin. Elle sait que vous avez été blessé, mais que vos jours ne sont pas en danger. Elle voulait venir, mais les sorts repousse_-_moldus sont d'une telle violence ici que Minerva nous l'a déconseillé. Je lui ai promis de passer la voir en sortant d'ici ce soir. Elle sera contente de savoir que je vous ai parlé.

Madame Pomfresh est arrivée et m'a fait boire une de ses immondes potions. Je crois qu'ensuite, je me suis rendormi. Quand je me suis réveillé, des chuchotements provenaient du lit qui faisait face au mien. Les rideaux étaient tirés, mais j'en ai quand même déduit que mon partenaire avait, à son tour, refait surface.

Ginny est partie une heure plus tard, en emportant le petit mot que j'avais rédigé pour tranquilliser Christina. Nous avons ensuite eu la visite de McGonagall. Potter me sembla pâle, et des cernes lui mangeaient les joues.

La directrice nous raconta comment messieurs Hastings et Jones étaient venus la voir le matin même, après le petit déjeuner. Ils lui avaient révélés que Potter, moi et Grahams étions sous le château. En s'aidant de la carte des Maraudeurs (vraiment ingénieuse, Potter, mais plus rien ne m'étonne de James, Remus et Sirius), on pouvait déterminer la direction approximative de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

La directrice avait fait appel aux professeurs Rogue et Ascii. En combinant leurs forces, ils avaient fait exploser les murs qui se trouvaient entre eux et nous, et avaient fini par déboucher dans l'espèce de grotte où s'étaient tenus les combats. McGonagall s'était occupée de nous remonter et de prévenir le Ministère pour qu'ils prennent livraison de Grahams, pendant que Ascii et Rogue s'efforçaient de comprendre ce qui était à l'œuvre.

"Je suppose que vos collègues du Ministère sont en train de tenter d'en savoir plus sur ses projets, conclut_-_elle.

_-_ Encore une qui a sous_-_estimé la dangerosité de la magie noire. Je me demande comment faire comprendre aux gens que le prix à payer est toujours plus élevé que ce que cette magie peut apporter", grinça Potter, qui semblait particulièrement écœuré.

La directrice hocha la tête d'un air pénétré. Sans doute, en tant qu'enseignante lors d'une période troublée, avait_-_elle déjà dû se poser plus d'une fois la question.

Potter finit par secouer la tête et changer de sujet :

"Je suppose que vous leur avez confisqué la carte, dit_-_il d'un air chagrin.

_-_ Hum, je crains de n'y avoir pas pensé et d'avoir crédité Gryffondor de cinquante points pour la conduite adéquate de messieurs Jones et Hasting. Je pense que Severus acceptera de me parler à nouveau d'ici une quinzaine de jours.

_-_ A ce propos, indiquai_-_je, nous avons été mis sur la voie par une observation judicieuse d'un camarade de mon neveu Titus. Quelques points pour Serpentard seraient de mise, à mon humble avis.

_-_ Je vais y réfléchir, répondit la directrice. Cela pourrait effectivement mettre un peu de baume au cœur de mon adjoint.

_-_ Ce serait dommage, mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir", conclut philosophiquement Potter.

oO§0§Oo

Pendant que nous mangions notre dîner, chacun dans notre lit, je demandai à Potter :

"Comment tu te sens ?

_-_ Vidé, répondit_-_il. Et toi ?

_-_ Fatigué aussi, admis_-_je. Quelques courbatures…

_-_ C'est le Doloris. Désolé, mais j'ai rien pu faire.

_-_ Vu que tu as sauvé ma peau juste après, je ne pensais pas t'en faire le reproche. Au fait, comment as_-_tu fait pour te dégager de l'Impérium ?"

Il me regarda presque avec surprise.

"J'ai été entraîné à y résister, bien sûr. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à le repousser. J'ai juste fait semblant d'y succomber pour la mettre en confiance et l'inciter à quitter son abri. Tu sais, j'ai suivi une formation spéciale avec Maugrey et Remus Lupin avant la Bataille. C'était pour me donner le temps d'atteindre un certain niveau que Dumbledore a retardé ma confrontation avec Voldemort. Evidemment, il n'était pas question de me faire parvenir au niveau de Jedusor, il m'aurait fallu des années pour cela. Mais il fallait que je puisse au moins empêcher les Mangemorts d'interférer dans notre duel. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce que j'ai appris ait justifié toutes les victimes qu'ils ont faites durant ces deux mois, mais on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis.

_-_ Tu n'as fait que ça entre ta sortie de Poudlard et la Bataille, t'entraîner ?

_-_ Oui. Enfin non, je suis sorti deux fois. La première pour l'enterrement de l'ami Serpentard de Ginny. Il est mort quand vous avez tenté d'arrêter ses parents. Ensuite, c'était pour Charlie. Je ne voulais pas laisser Ginny affronter cela toute seule, et Dumbledore me passait quelques caprices."

S'il considérait comme des caprices la volonté d'aller à des enterrements, cela en disait long sur sa marge de manœuvre de l'époque. En gros, il n'avait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'il se tienne tranquille, celui sur lequel reposaient tous nos espoirs : une famille de substitution pour prendre soin de lui et une fille dans son lit. On avait eu de la chance quand même.

Mais il y avait un point que je voulais encore éclaircir :

"Potter, quand tu es sorti de derrière le rocher, tu avais prévu de récupérer ma baguette ?

_-_ J'espérais avoir le temps de le faire", répondit_-_il, manifestement gêné.

Comme je ne répondais pas, il ajouta :

"Je sais, c'était très risqué. Elle aurait pu me tuer sans sommation. C'était assez léger de tabler sur le fait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de plastronner et qu'en plus je serai plus rapide qu'elle. Tu as raison, c'était irresponsable de ma part, continua_-_t_-_il, s'échauffant tout seul, et répondant à des arguments que je n'avais pas l'idée de lui opposer. J'aurais pu me faire tuer, j'en suis conscient, mais je sais aussi à quoi je ne veux pas survivre !"

_-_ Je…, commençai_-_je, incertain de ce que je devais dire, tu…

_-_ Tu as entendu parler de Franck et Alice Londubat ? me coupa_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Euh… oui, bien sûr. Quand je suis arrivé chez les Aurors, c'était encore très présent dans les mémoires. Londubat était très apprécié, à la Ruche.

_-_ Je ne pouvais pas te laisser devenir comme eux, tu comprends ?

_-_ C'étaient des amis de tes parents ? lui demandai_-_je, étonné de le sentir si concerné à leur propos.

_-_ Leur fils était dans ma classe à Poudlard, m'expliqua-t-il. Ils ne le reconnaissent toujours pas, tu sais.

_-_ Tu veux dire qu'ils sont encore vivants ? m'exclamai_-_je, horrifié.

_-_ Oui. Ils sont pensionnaires permanents à Ste Mangouste."

L'horreur me laissa sans voix. J'avais depuis longtemps accepté la possibilité de me faire tuer ou blesser en service. Mais devenir fou et le rester pendant plus de vingt ans ! J'imaginai Christina me rendant visite sans que je la reconnaisse... je préférais mourir !

Potter dut interpréter mon silence comme un reproche car il repartit de plus belle.

"C'est vrai que j'aurais dû penser à Poudlard avant tout, et ne pas prendre le risque de me faire tuer et de lui laisser le champ libre. C'est ce que tu aurais fait à ma place, je sais bien, et tu aurais eu parfaitement raison…

_-_ Je ne… tentai_-_je de répondre

_-_ Mais ce n'est pas comme cela que je raisonne dans le feu de l'action, continua_-_t_-_il, sans paraître se rendre compte de mon intervention. Je suis Gryffondor, c'est comme ça. Je sais combien, je te parais stupide et irresponsable, des fois…"

Il avait pris une expression butée et baissé les yeux sur le plateau de son dîner, déposé sur ses genoux. J'attendis un moment, pour être certain qu'il avait vidé son sac, puis je me décidai à rétablir la vérité :

"J'aurais sans doute fait la même chose, à ta place."

Il releva vivement la tête, me dévisageant, stupéfait.

"Tu aurais risqué ta peau pour me sauver ?"

Sa surprise me parut offensante. Je décidai qu'un peu de colère me ferait du bien. Tout, plutôt que la sentimentalité étouffante de cette conversation.

"Tu penses que je t'aurais laissé mourir de douleur ou devenir fou sans rien tenter ? Tu me fais si peu confiance ?

_-_ Ce n'est pas ce…

_-_ Tu penses que je t'aurais laissé mourir comme j'ai laissé mourir Cyril…"

Je m'interrompis soudain, prenant conscience de ce que je venais de dire. Je me sentis blêmir et je détournai la tête pour ne pas voir le regard choqué de Potter. Si j'en avais eu la force, je me serais levé et je serais parti. Mais qu'est_-_ce qui m'avait pris de parler de cela ?

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur nous. Ce fut Potter qui y mit fin en murmurant :

"Je sais très bien que je peux compter sur toi. Je voulais seulement dire que tu aurais pris moins de risques que moi."

Qu'aurais_-_je fait à la place de Potter ? L'aurais_-_je laissé se faire torturer en attendant de trouver une faille dans la défense de notre adversaire ? Pour moi aussi, il y a des limites à ce à quoi je peux survivre.

"Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'aurais fait, répondis_-_je enfin. Mais j'aurais sans doute tenté quelque chose. Pas d'attaque frontale, sans doute, mais j'aurais tenté de lui faire tomber quelque chose dessus ou profité qu'elle t'applique le Doloris pour l'atteindre. Moi aussi j'aurai pris des risques. Un peu moins peut_-_être, mais je ne serais pas resté derrière mon rocher en attendant qu'elle en ait fini avec toi.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille !" affirma_-_t_-_il avec force.

J'ai de nouveau tourné mon regard dans sa direction. On s'est regardés, incertains de la façon de reprendre cette conversation qui s'était révélée minée.

"On est fatigués et on dit n'importe quoi, finis_-_je par déclarer. On ferait mieux de dormir.

_-_ Oui. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Madame Pomfresh interdit les conversation, ici", approuva_-_t_-_il.

Ce n'était pas vraiment drôle, mais nous avons ri pour nous libérer de la tension accumulée, jusqu'à ce que la tornade blanche vienne nous faire taire, nous oblige à terminer nos plateaux. Une fois notre dernière bouchée avalée, elle nous envoya au pays des songes en deux coups de cuillère à potions.

oO§0§Oo

Notre première visite du lendemain fut celle de mes neveux.

"Comment vas_-_tu, Oncle William ? me demanda Titus.

_-_ Très bien mon garçon. En fait, je pourrais sortir dès maintenant, mais cela ne se fait pas de laisser tomber son partenaire."

Titius coula un regard vers Potter, qui lisait la Gazette, confortablement calé par ses oreillers.

"J'étais pratiquement sûr que c'était vous, remarqua_-_t_-_il.

_-_ J'espère que tu as gardé tes suppositions pour toi, lui lançai_-_je.

_-_ Bien sûr ! répondit_-_il, outré. Mais tout le monde est quand même au courant maintenant, ajouta_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Dumbledore prétendait qu'il suffisait qu'une chose soit secrète pour que tout le château le sache, commenta tranquillement Potter, derrière son journal.

_-_ Quelle est la version des derniers événements, demandai_-_je.

_-_ On dit que Grahams voulait détruire Poudlard et que vous l'avez empêchée, répondit Octave. C'est vrai ?

_-_ Plus ou moins, répondit Potter.

_-_ Vous vous êtes battus contre elle ? nous demanda Titus.

_-_ Plus ou moins répondis_-_je.

_-_ Waouh, j'aurai aimé voir ça, s'exclama Octave.

_-_ Ce n'était pas un spectacle de cirque, bougonnai_-_je.

_-_ En tout cas, on a eu un mal fou a obtenir la permission de te rendre visite. Tout le monde essaie de trouver un prétexte pour se faire admettre à l'infirmerie.

_-_ Je suppose que les boites de Flemme et de Néansang des frères Weasley marchent bien ces temps_-_ci, présuma mon partenaire

_-_ Pomfresh a découvert que l'huile de murlap sert d'antidote, soupira Titus. Du coup, elle en donne d'office à tout le monde.

_-_ C'est vrai, les jumeaux ont évoqué ce problème effectivement, nous rapporta Potter. Ils essaient de faire évoluer leur produit et ont développé un nouveau prototype. Mais pour le moment, ils ne lui ont toujours pas trouvé d'antidote. Georges a saigné du nez pendant deux jours".

Mes neveux parurent très impressionnés. J'espérai que cela les dissuaderait de dépenser leur agent de poche chez les deux terreurs. Ils ne restèrent pas plus longtemps, chassés de l'infirmerie par l'inflexible gorgonne.

oO§0§Oo

Shacklebolt arriva en fin de matinée.

"Alors les gars, comment allez_-_vous ?

_-_ On se la coule douce, répondis_-_je.

_-_ Ça me rajeunit de me retrouver ici, continua Potter, en baillant.

_-_ Dis donc Potter, c'est pas la grande forme, s'inquiéta le commandant.

_-_ Elle était assez résistante, cette prof de défense contre les forces du Mal, reconnut_-_il.

_-_ C'est surtout qu'il a tout encaissé parce que j'étais derrière, commentai_-_je. Tu sais, Commandant, c'est le problème avec les Gryffondors. Ils veulent toujours sauver la Terre entière.

_-_ Le problème avec les Serpentard, c'est qu'ils ne savent pas remercier, remarqua Shacklebolt.

_-_ J'aime autant, répondit Potter. S'il le faisait, je m'inquiéterais pour sa santé mentale.

_-_ Potter, tu te crois drôle ?

_-_ Moi, cela me fait rire, en tout cas.

_-_ Eh bien, remarqua Shacklebolt, j'ai l'impression que cela vous a rapproché, cette petite cohabitation !

_-_ Parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, rétorquai_-_je. Potter au réveil est une véritable horreur !

_-_ T'es jaloux parce que personne n'est venu t'espionner dans ta salle de bain, répondit l'intéressé.

_-_ Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda le Commandant.

_-_ Tu connais Mimi Geignarde? répondit Potter .

_-_ Non, qui est-ce ?

_-_ C'est un fantôme. Il faut aller dans les toilettes des filles au second étage de l'aile nord pour la rencontrer.

_-_ Vraiment ? Comment tu la connais, alors ?

_-_ J'y suis allé avec Hermione."

Shacklebolt et moi avons éclaté de rire. Potter leva les yeux au ciel, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, quand il réalisa le sens que nous attribuions malicieusement à sa phrase.

"C'est Ron qui va être content d'apprendre ça, glissa le commandant, hilare.

_-_ Mais vous êtes bêtes ! s'écria Potter. Ron y était aussi. Hermione avait transformé l'endroit en laboratoire clandestin.

_-_ C'est l'histoire du Polynectar ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ Ouais."

Le commandant siffla.

"Je vois que ton séjour ici t'a rappelé plein de bons souvenirs."

"Des bons et des moins bons, répliqua Potter en haussant les épaules.

_-_ Je ne suis pas certain que le septième étage soit un mauvais souvenir, glissai_-_je.

_-_ Je croyais que tu en avais fini avec ça ! grogna Potter.

_-_ T'es trop naïf Potter. A ton âge, ne me dis pas que tu crois ce que te dit un Serpentard !

_-_ Le septième étage ? demanda Shacklebolt, les yeux pétillants.

_-_ C'est personnel ! La ferme, Stratford ! aboya Potter qui ne rigolait plus du tout.

_-_ Tu n'as qu'à demander aux tableaux, ce sont de vraies commères, me bornai_-_je à dire.

_-_ J'ai parlé avec celui de Dumbledore, enchaîna avec tact le Commandant. Il m'a chargé de vous féliciter.

_-_ Où en êtes_-_vous avec Grahams, demandai_-_je.

_-_ On ne peut pas encore l'interroger, soupira Shacklebolt. On a arrêté son correspondant et on essaie de lui faire dire ce qu'il sait de toute cette histoire. Pour le moment, il nie avoir eu connaissance des activités de Grahams. On vérifie aussi que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont de lien avec les nostalgiques du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais je pense qu'elle recherchait plutôt le pouvoir pour elle_-_même. Le peu que nous ayons rassemblé sur elle donne à penser qu'elle a eu une jeunesse difficile.

_-_ Ce n'est pas une excuse !" fit sèchement Potter.

Le commandant préféra ne pas relever.

"Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que vous pourrez sortir demain, nous indiqua Shacklebolt.

_-_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne peut pas sortir dès ce soir. Nous allons très bien, me plaignis_-_je.

_-_ Tu n'as qu'à le lui dire toi_-_même, proposa le commandant, voyant le garde_-_chiourme revenir.

_-_ Je vous remercie de mettre un terme à votre visite, dit fermement l'infirmière à notre visiteur. Ces messieurs ont besoin de se reposer.

_-_ Je vais partir alors, obtempéra Shacklebolt, en se levant. Ah ! Il me semble que l'Auror Stratford veut vous dire quelque chose, lança_-_t_-_il avant de quitter précipitamment la place.

_-_ C'est à quel sujet, me demanda le dragon d'une voix menaçante, en ouvrant un flacon contenant un liquide verdâtre.

_-_ Comme je me porte à merveille grâce à vos soins efficaces, je pense repartir dès ce soir, ne voulant pas abuser de votre…"

Je dus m'interrompre quand elle enfourna une cuillère remplie de potion dans ma bouche. Le temps que je me remette du goût affreux de la mixture infâme, elle avait fait subir le même sort à Potter et s'en repartait déjà en lâchant :

"Ce n'est pas avec des flatteries que vous m'abuserez, Auror Stratford. Ne vous avisez pas de vous lever ou vous aurez affaire à moi. C'est valable pour vous aussi, Monsieur Potter. Au fait, si vous les cherchez, vos vêtements sont bouclés dans mon bureau, avec vos baguettes."

Alors que rageur, je la suivais des yeux, Potter me demanda, mort de rire :

'"Tu disais ?

_-_ La ferme, Potter !

_-_ Oui, Chef."

Il reprit la lecture de son journal, mais je pouvais voir aux tressautements de ce dernier qu'il continuait à se payer ma tête.

"Mais qu'est ce qui leur fait croire qu'ils sont au_-_dessus des lois, dans ce château ? demandai_-_je avec énervement.

_-_ Tu n'es pas le premier à te poser la question. Cela inquiétait beaucoup Fudge en son temps, glosa Potter.

_-_ La ferme, Potter !

_-_ Oui, Chef, répondit_-_il docilement, mais au son de sa voix, il était clair qu'il s'amusait beaucoup.

Je regrettai de n'avoir pas poussé la plaisanterie plus loin à propos de la Salle sur Demande devant Shacklebolt. Ça lui aurait fait les pieds, tiens, au jeune premier ! Mais penser à la Salle sur Demande me fit prendre conscience d'une anomalie :

"Dis Potter, t'es sûr que la Salle sur Demande nous donne ce que nous voulons ?

_-_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda_-_t_-_il sur un ton méfiant, craignant sans doute que je le charrie encore à ce propos.

_-_ Parce que je me demande pourquoi la pièce souterraine où Grahams se terrait n'était pas sur les plans que nous avons trouvés là_-_bas."

Lentement, Potter abaissa le journal qui le dissimulait à mes yeux. Il me fixa un moment, réfléchissant à ma question.

"En fait, la salle ne donne pas ce dont nous avons envie, proposa-t-il, mais ce dont nous avons besoin. Selon ses propres critères.

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_-_ Eh bien elle va à la fois au delà de ce que tu penses à lui demander, mais en deçà si elle estime que ce n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin.

_-_ Mais nous avions besoin de connaître ce passage pour coincer Grahams. Ne me dis pas que le château la protégeait !

_-_ C'est peut_-_être nous que la salle protégeait. Elle ne voulait pas que nous allions là_-_bas, car elle considérait que c'était dangereux pour nous.

_-_ Mais c'était dangereux pour tous les résidents du château que nous ne la trouvions pas.

_-_ Ecoute, je n'en sais pas plus. Peut_-_être qu'elle n'est capable d'évaluer les besoins que de ceux qui passent dans le couloir devant la tapisserie et pas ceux des autres.

_-_ Peut_-_être, dis_-_je en baillant.

_-_ Bon, on en reparlera demain, fit Potter en laissant glisser son journal à terre. Je crois que l'immonde breuvage que nous venons d'ingérer contient une potion de sommeil."

Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui répondre, avant de m'endormir profondément.

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain, la vieille peau finit par admettre que nous pouvions retourner chez nous. Alors que je finissais de boutonner ma robe, une visiteuse arriva.

"Ginny ! Ce n'était pas la peine de te déranger, s'écria Potter. Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre une cheminée sans aide.

_-_ Je sais, mon cœur, mais cela t'ennuie tant que cela de me voir ?

_-_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, protesta Potter. Je voulais… bon, laisse tomber."

Je rangeai ma baguette enfin retrouvée dans ma poche, me félicitant que les sorts repousse_-_moldus m'évitent de subir le même embarras, puis vint saluer l'épouse de mon partenaire.

"Bonjour, Ginny.

_-_ Bonjour, William. Comment vous sentez_-_vous ?

_-_ Très bien, ma cheville est complètement guérie. J'aurais pu sortir hier soir.

_-_ Avez_-_vous besoin d'aide pour empaqueter vos affaires ? me s'inquéta_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Chérie, Dobby s'en occupe", intervint Potter.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit de nouveau, et ma sœur entra dans la pièce.

"Gwen ! Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là ? m'écriai_-_je.

_-_ Je suis venu te chercher.

_-_ Enfin, je suis capable de rentrer chez moi tout seul !

_-_ Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?"

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre et la refermai, alors que Potter se permettait un petit ricanement. Gwen se retourna vers lui et sa compagne pour les saluer.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Weasley, Bonjour Monsieur Potter."

Pendant que le jeune couple échangeait avec elle quelques politesses, je vis l'œil de ma sœur s'attarder sur l'alliance qui brillait à l'annulaire gauche de Ginny et vérifier qu'il y avait bien sa jumelle au doigt de mon coéquipier.

"Où est ta valise ? finit par me demander Gwen.

_-_ Elle ne va sans doute pas tarder, la rassura Potter. Comme je te le disais, l'elfe Dobby s'en occupe et doit nous ramener nos bagages ici."

Il s'assit sur son lit, et entreprit de lacer ses chaussures. Ginny et Gwen se regardèrent en souriant, visiblement bien décidées à sympathiser.

"J'ai parlé avec Christina hier, attaqua Ginny. Elle m'a dit que vous étudiez la possibilité de vendre ses productions sur le marché sorcier.

_-_ Oui, nous allons bientôt nous lancer, confirma ma sœur. Seriez_-_vous intéressée ?

_-_ Beaucoup ! Christina m'a déjà dessiné une bague. Elle est magnifique. Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour lui faire de la publicité."

Avant que Gwen ait pu répondre, un pop se fit entendre et un elfe apparut, chargé comme une mule.

"Bonjour Dobby, fit aimablement, Ginny

_-_ Oohhhhh ! Mademoiselle Weasley. Dobby est très content de voir Mademoiselle Weasley !"

Je vis que ma sœur était très intéressée par la scène et me rappelai le souhait qu'elle avait émis de parler avec une de ces créatures. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas dû en voir beaucoup. Nous n'étions pas assez riches pour en avoir un, et ils quittent rarement les lieux où ils travaillent.

Après avoir échangé quelques répliques avec l'elfe, Ginny finit par se tourner vers son mari.

"Il est temps de rentrer. Maman nous attend à a maison, avec Lily.

_-_ Tu aurais pu laisser Lily avec Helpy et Spotty pour une petite heure, quand même.

_-_ Ce n'est pas pour garder Lily qu'elle est venue. C'est pour s'occuper de toi. Le fait que je sois médicomage ne semble pas une garantie suffisante pour elle. Elle veut être certaine que tu te reposes bien, que tu prends bien tes potions et que tu es raisonnable.

_-_ Je vais finir par m'acheter une maison, sans cheminée et dont je ne donnerai l'adresse à personne, maugréa_-_t_-_il. Sauf à toi, ajouta_-_t_-_il précipitamment, sous le regard acéré de sa femme.

_-_ Oh, mais c'est bien ainsi que je l'avais compris, mon chéri !" lui répondit ironiquement sa tendre moitié.

Nous avons fait le tri des bagages, avons subi les dernières recommandations de l'infirmière, puis nous avons quitté son domaine. Nous avions l'intention de rejoindre le bureau de la directrice, qui nous avait aimablement proposé d'utiliser sa cheminée.

Sur le chemin, il apparut que Potter avait commis une erreur stratégique. Il avait complètement oublié de chausser son bonnet miracle. Ainsi, tous les élèves qui se rendaient en récréation purent admirer leur héros alors qu'il cheminait à travaers le château.

Une fois de plus, les "Harry Potter" et " C'est le Survivant" fusèrent de façon plus ou moins discrète. Une haie de curieux, de plus en plus dense, nous encadra et suivit notre progression. La rumeur enfla et j'entendis un "Whaa, il est canon ! " qui ne m'était sans doute pas destiné.

Le visage de mon partenaire avait repris cette rigidité qui m'agaçait tellement au début de notre association. Ginny, quant à elle, semblait résignée, et ma sœur déconcertée. A un moment, je crus que j'allai devoir nous frayer un passage à coups de sortilèges, au milieu de la marmaille surexcitée. Mais soudain, le Baron sanglant surgit, et se mit à traverser les étudiants agglutinés, ce qui les fit crier et détourna leur attention.

"On tourne à droite au prochain embranchement", nous souffla Potter, qui fonça droit devant lui, profitant du désordre causé par le spectre. Ma sœur amorça une question, mais Ginny la saisit fermement par le bras pour l'entraîner. Quand nous sommes passés près de l'obligeant fantôme, je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête, auquel il me répondit par un clignement d'œil amusé. Quand on le connaît bien, le Baron Sanglant est un chic type.

Une fois dans le couloir transversal, Potter et son épouse foncèrent vers une statue. "'Synopsis" prononcèrent_-_ils en même temps, révélant un escalier dérobé. Ils nous y poussèrent sans ménagement et firent claquer la porte derrière nous et nos paquets.

Nous montâmes un escalier en colimaçon à la lueur de nos baguettes. Parvenus à un palier, Potter voulut rejoindre un couloir plus large, mais Ginny intervint :

"Si cela ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais qu'on prenne le corridor bleu. Je voudrais aller dire un petit bonjour à ce brave Basil.

_-_ Il ne risque pas de te répondre", lui rétorqua son mari, qui nous guida cependant vers l'étage supérieur.

Nous avons débouché dans une galerie tendue de velours bleu pâle. Au bout de vingt mètres, le couple Potter s'arrêta devant un portrait dont l'étiquette en cuivre indiquait "Basil le Bavard". A leur regard complice et à leurs mains qui s'étaient jointes, il était évident que ce lieu avait joué un rôle important au début de la romance de nos tourtereaux, six ans auparavant.

Ils saluèrent le portrait, qui effectivement ne pipa mot, et Ginny passa sa main sous le cadre du tableau.

"Ginny ! fit son mari d'une voix à la fois surprise et désolée.

_-_ Je sais bien qu'il ne peut plus m'écrire, répondit énigmatiquement son épouse, mais peut_-_être que d'autres étudiants utilisent ce moyen de communication." (1)

Potter se borna à poser sa main sur son épaule, et ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, sans doute à honorer la mémoire d'un ami défunt.

Quand nous repartîmes dans ce que je supposai être la direction du bureau de McGonagall, je tentai d'alléger l'atmosphère :

"Pas très bavard votre Basil !

_-_ Cela ne risque pas, me répondit Ginny avec vivacité, comme reconnaissante que je lui donne l'occasion de penser à autre chose, il a perdu sa langue lors de sa rencontre avec Chilperic le Tranchant.

_-_ Comment savez_-_vous cela, demanda ma sœur avec curiosité.

_-_ Mon amie Hermione m'a offert pour mes seize ans '_Parlottes et potins des portraits poudlardiens_'", lui expliqua la jolie rousse.

_-_ Tu as bien de la chance, commenta son mari. Moi j'avais des cadeaux beaucoup plus sérieux.

_-_ Je n'avais pas besoin d'agenda magique pour être à jour dans mes devoirs", le taquina Ginny.

Nous avons franchi quelques portes et je reconnu enfin la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de la directrice. Potter prononça le mot de passe et nous rejoignîmes McGonagall, qui se trouvait en compagnie des professeurs Rogue et Ascii. Tout le monde se dit bonjour.

Le professeur de potions reconnut Gwen et lui serra la main. Cette dernière espéra que ses enfants se montraient bons élèves. Son ancien condisciple lui assura qu'Octave et Titus lui donnaient entière satisfaction, contrairement à certains anciens élèves se trouvant dans ce bureau.

Avant même que Potter n'eut lâché un reniflement sarcastique, Ginny avait mis une main sur le bras de son mari. Sans doute, ce dernier n'avait_-_il pas toujours montré la retenue qui caractérisait désormais ses rapports avec le partial professeur.

La directrice intervint en nous complimentant :

"Messieurs, avant votre départ, nous voulions vous remercier d'avoir résolu notre problème".

Potter lança un regard sceptique en direction de Rogue, mais ne dit rien. Ce dernier dû surprendre son regard, car il précisa :

"Personnellement, je suis surtout ravi que Potter ait dû se rendre à l'évidence, et admettre que je n'y étais pour rien dans cette lamentable affaire.

_-_ On ne peut pas toujours obtenir satisfaction, susurra Potter, comme s'il n'avait pas défendu bec et ongles la cause du professeur de potions alors que je l'accusais.

_-_ Harry ! fit sa femme d'un ton de reproche, prenant sa remarque au premier degré.

_-_ Quoiqu'il en soit, continua McGonagall aussi imperturbable que le vieux Dumbledore dans mes souvenirs, j'ai été enchantée de constater que les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard pouvaient s'associer et constituer une équipes aussi complémentaire qu'efficace."

A son air, je compris que Potter était aussi gêné que moi par ce vibrant hommage à notre entente. Pour briser cet élan abusivement émotionnant, je lançai :

"Oh, ça, c'est en public. On attend d'être entre nous pour régler nos comptes.

_-_ Ouais, ce type n'a aucune moralité ! feignit de s'indigner Potter.

_-_ Si on devait compter sur toi pour mettre une stratégie au point… répliquai_-_je.

_-_ En parlant de stratégie, est_-_ce qu'on en sait plus sur ce que Grahams cherchait à faire ? demanda mon partenaire en se tournant vers McGonagall.

_-_ Une potion combinant puissance et invincibilité, répondit Rogue. C'est une préparation très complexe et considérablement risquée, ajouta_-_t_-_il presque admiratif. Elle était sur le point d'être terminée. Conformément à la formule, Grahams en avait déjà ingéré à plusieurs reprises, à des moments précis. Sans atteindre la force que devait lui conférer le résultat final, sa puissance devait déjà être bien amplifiée.

_-_ Je me disais aussi qu'elle était coriace ! remarqua Potter.

_-_ Je suppose que c'était une raison suffisante pour que vous vous retrouviez à vous battre contre elle, sans avertir personne ? insinua Rogue.

_-_ Que voulez_-_vous ! J'ai une réputation à maintenir", répondit Potter avec légèreté.

Le professeur de potions prit une expression sardonique qui ne me plut pas et je décidai de rétablir la vérité. Après tout, moi aussi j'ai une réputation à maintenir !

"En réalité, bien que nous nourissions depuis longtemps des soupçons à son encontre, les éléments que nous avions rassemblés contre elle étaient insuffisants pour justifier son arrestation. C'est pourquoi nous avons dû nous contenter de la garder sous étroite surveillance. Nous avions également réussi à localiser le lieu où elle agissait, mais sans en découvrir l'entrée. Il était donc préférable d'attendre qu'elle bouge pour la pincer. Nous avions bien entendu tenu notre commandant du déroulement de l'enquête. Rien n'a été fait au hasard.

_-_ Cela faisait longtemps que vous la soupçonniez ? nous demanda la directrice.

_-_ Elle faisait partie des suspects dès le début, mais depuis une dizaine de jours, nous étions pratiquement sûrs que c'était elle.

_-_ Qu'est ce qui vous a mis la puce à l'oreille, demanda Rogue.

_-_ C'est notre métier de sentir ces choses là," répondis_-_je évasivement, espérant que Potter n'avait pas l'air trop embarrassé.

Mais le ton que j'employai dû être convainquant car il y eut presque une lueur de respect dans les yeux du Serpentard.

Nous échangeâmes encore quelques banalités. Potter et sa femme allèrent saluer le portrait de leur ancien directeur, puis prirent la cheminée pour rentrer chez eux, bientôt suivis par ma sœur et moi.

oO§0§Oo

* * *

**La suite, tout de suite, le chapitre suivant...**


	36. Enquête à Poudlard 5 b

**_- _MON SORCIER BIEN_-_AIMÉ _-

* * *

_**

**ATTENTION : Ceci est la seconde partie de chapitre. Merci de commencer par le chapitre précédent !

* * *

** **XXXIII : Enquête à Poudlard (5) - SUITE**  


Christina était dans son atelier quand j'y arrivai. Elle me sauta au cou et me serra longuement dans ses bras. Je finis par la persuader que j'allais très bien. Nous rejoignîmes Gwen qui était discrètement allée nous attendre au premier étage. A la demande des deux femmes, je racontai mes aventures, prenant soin de passre rapidement sur les risques que nous avions courus et sans préciser que j'avais reçu un Doloris.

"Js suis devenue folle d'inquiétude quand Ginny m'a appelé pour m'apprendre que tu avais été blessé, me dit cependant Christina.

_-_ J'ai eu la jambe cassée, mais avec la magie, cela se répare en moins d'une heure, minimisai_-_je.

_-_ J'ai cru comprendre que votre adversaire avait lancé des Impardonnables, insista Gwen.

_-_ Potter lui a fait sa fête, répondis_-_je.

_-_ C'est étonnant qu'elle se soit crue capable de vaincre Harry Potter, même si ses pouvoirs étaient déjà amplifiés, continua ma sœur. Elle ne se croyait pas plus puissante que Tu_-_Sais_-_Qui, quand même !

_-_ Tu sais, c'est le problème avec la magie noire. Se mettre sous son emprise t'expose à faire des erreurs de jugement, à désirer toujours plus de puissance et de pouvoir. C'est comme une drogue. Potter était en travers de son chemin, elle n'avait d'autre alternative que de le combattre", expliquai_-_je.

Je me gardai bien de préciser que, de son propre aveu, le Survivant n'avait pas la puissance que les sorciers lui prêtaient généralement. Certains mythes sont rassurants.

"Et puis deux jours d'infirmerie, ce n'est pas le bout du monde, conclus_-_je. Je ne suis même pas interdit de magie.

_-_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour en faire trop, dit sévèrement, Gwen.

_-_ Je ne suis pas un de tes gamins, protestai_-_je.

_-_ En parlant famille, dit ma sœur, je suppose que Lily est la fille d'Harry Potter et de son épouse ?

_-_ Tu n'avais qu'à le leur demander quand tu les avais sous la main, rétorquai_-_je.

_-_ Enfin, ce n'est pas un secret d'Etat ! riposta Gwen.

_-_ Gwen, tu as vu ce que cela a donné quand Potter a été reconnu à Poudlard ! m'exclamai_-_je. Tu peux quand même comprendre qu'il essaie de garder sa femme et sa fille à l'écart de toute cette agitation. Ce serait vraiment lui rendre un mauvais service de cancaner à ce sujet.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai rien qui puisse lui nuire à ton petit protégé, dit_-_elle un peu moqueuse.

_-_ Tu reprends le travail demain ? intervint Christina.

_-_ Non. Shacklebolt nous a envoyés un hibou ce matin pour nous dire que nous étions en repos jusqu'à lundi prochain. Mais je dois rédiger notre rapport officiel et lui faire parvenir.

_-_ Avec le week_-_end, cela te fera quatre jours de repos, c'est bien, commenta ma compagne. On va peut_-_être réussir à le fabriquer, ce bébé ! ajouta_-_t_-_elle, faisant glousser ma sœur.

_-_ Hum… Je vais essayer de prendre quelques vacances. Tu pourrais prendre quelques jours de ton côté, ma chérie ?

_-_ Eventuellement. Cela ne vous posera pas de problème, Gwen ? demanda ma compagne.

_-_ Ne vous en faites pas, Christina. Je n'ai pris encore aucun engagement vous concernant. Et vous avez besoin de vacances. Vous avez une tout petite mine."

Sur ces paroles, ma sœur prit congé et nous laissa à nos retrouvailles.

oO§0§Oo

"Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là ? m'apostropha Shacklebolt en me voyant débarquer à la Ruche, le lendemain de mon retour de Poudlard. Ne me dis pas que tu t'ennuies chez toi !

_-_ Non, pas du tout. Je voulais juste t'amener mon rapport et en profiter pour te demander quelques jours de vacances, au terme de mon repos.

_-_ Tu veux revenir dans combien de temps ?

_-_ Trois semaines, c'est possible ?

_-_ Comme tu veux, acquiesça le commandant, mais il ne te restera plus grand chose pour cet été et Noël.

_-_ Je croyais que j'avais gagné des jours supplémentaires, quand je me suis payé Malefoy.

_-_ Trois jours, oui.

_-_ Cela méritait bien une semaine. Parce qu'après, Potter était furax et j'ai dû le bichonner pendant plusieurs jours.

_-_ Je vais y réfléchir, tempéra Shacklebolt. En attendant, tu peux prendre tes trois semaines à compter de lundi.

_-_ Merci"

Je m'apprêtai à tourner les talons quand mes yeux tombèrent sur les rapports que le commandant était en train de lire quand je l'avais interrompu. Par association d'idées, je pensais à des rapports qu'il avait lui_-_même rédigés et à une conversation que je voulais avoir avec lui, depuis de longs mois.

"Dis, Commandant, Potter m'a parlé de son parrain. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait été injustement condamné.

_-_ C'est exact, me répondit Shacklebolt, sans se mouiller.

_-_ Je suis allé voir le dossier du Magenmagot. Superbes rapports, Commandant !"

Shacklebolt se permit un léger sourire, mais ne dit, rien, attendant de voir où je voulais en venir.

"Il y un point que je n'ai toujours pas compris. Un point qui a l'air sensible pour Potter. Et j'aimerais éviter de faire une gaffe à ce sujet, si possible. Potter est un peu agressif quand on le gratouille là où il ne faut pas."

Le Commandant soupira à l'évocation de l'altercation qui avait opposé Potter et Malefoy.

"Bon, que veux_-_tu savoir, exactement ?

_-_ Comment Black est_-_il mort ?

Shacklebolt laissa passer un moment, comme s'il pesait ce qu'il pouvait me révéler.

"Disons, en gros, que Potter a cru devoir intervenir au Ministère, suite à une manœuvre de Tu_-_Sais_-_Qui. Il s'est donc rendu au Département des Mystères avec quelques_-_uns de ses camarades. Quand il s'est rendu compte que c'était un leurre, c'était trop tard, il était entouré de Mangemorts. Mais un de nos membres a réussi à donner l'alarme et nous sommes intervenus. Comme Harry était en danger, nous n'avons pu convaincre Black de rester à l'arrière et il est venu avec nous. Il est mort au cours d'un combat contre Bellatrix Lestrange. Pour Harry, ce décès a été une épreuve terrible. Il faut dire que l'année avait été difficile pour lui et terminer par la disparition de la personne qu'il considérait comme sa seule famille a été très dur à supporter. Il n'avait que quinze ans, après tout."

Potter m'avait dit que c'était l'âge auquel on lui avait révélé une prophétie qui le désignait comme adversaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je fis soudain le rapprochement entre cette dernière et le Département des Mystères où toutes les prophéties connues sont conservées.

"Cela a_-_t_-_il un rapport avec une prophétie concernant Potter ?

_-_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit à moi de te raconter ça.

_-_ Tu préfères que je demande directement à Potter ? insistai-je.

_-_ Je préférerais que tu laisses dormir cette histoire, me répondit Shacklebolt d'une voix un peu agacée.

_-_ C'est toi qui m'as mis Potter dans les pattes, me récriai_-_je. Tu me demandes de l'encadrer, mais comment veux_-_tu que je m'y prenne si je ne connais pas les sujets à ne pas aborder. Je ne suis même pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi Potter a essayé de faire exploser Malefoy.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que Malefoy lui a dit exactement ?

_-_ Eh bien, en gros, il lui reprochait d'avoir laissé mourir certains de ses alliés par négligence."

Le commandant grimaça :

"On peut dire qu'il a tapé dans le mille. Potter se sent effectivement très coupable de la mort de Black.

_-_ Et que faisait Potter au Département des Mystères ? demandai-je.

_-_ Tu_-_Sais_-_Qui lui a envoyé un rêve dans lequel on voyait Black y être séquestré et torturé, m'expliqua Shacklebolt.

_-_ Et bien sûr Potter s'y est précipité ! conclus_-_je. Ce n'était effectivement pas très malin.

_-_ La dernière fois qu'il avait eu ce genre de vision, elle s'était révélée exacte et son intervention avait sauvé la vie d'Arthur Weasley, le défendit le commandant. Et en plus, il a malgré tout essayé de vérifier ces informations, mais la personne qu'il a interrogée lui a menti. Non, les torts n'étaient pas complètement du côté de Harry. C'est tout un enchaînement d'événements qui ont amené cette catastrophe. Mais il n'est pas vraiment sensible à ce genre d'arguments et il considère que son parrain est mort à cause de lui.

Un autre détail me chiffonnait :

"Comment Potter est_-_il venu au Ministère ? Cela s'est passé en juin, non. Il n'était pas à Poudlard ?

_-_ Si. Lui et ses amis ont réussi à neutraliser la personne qui remplaçait Dumbledore dans sa fonction de directeur et sont venus à Londres à dos de Sombrals.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Oui, il faut le faire, hein, pour penser à un truc pareil ! D'autant que la moitié des gamins ne les voyaient même pas.

_-_ Ces gamins, c'était qui exactement ? Weasley et Granger ?

_-_ Oui, avec Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Six ados de quatorze et quinze ans tenant tête à Malefoy, au couple Lestrange, McNair et compagnie !

_-_ Finalement, vous avez eu de la chance qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus de casse !

_-_ Si on considère que Voldemort n'a pas eu ce qu'il convoitait et, qu'en plus, il a dû sortir de sa retraite plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu, oui, cela a été plutôt positif pour nous."

Le commandant grimaça, avant de préciser :

"Je ne le répéterais pas devant Potter, bien sûr. Au fait, en parlant de celui_-_là, si j'en crois ton rapport, il a été assez raisonnable, durant votre mission. J'ai eu la version complète ou une version édulcorée ?

_-_ Version complète. Il a très bien assuré quand les choses se sont précipitées. Il m'a bien couvert, et a pris peu de risques inutiles. Et j'ai trouvé son attitude face à Rogue très adulte."

Le regard du commandant se fit légèrement dubitatif alors qu'il enchaînait :

"A ce propos, il est probable que Malefoy soit envoyé sur une mission à l'étranger prochainement. Tu ne le reverras donc sans doute pas en revenant de tes petites vacances.

_-_ Le hasard fait bien les choses, persiflai_-_je.

_-_ N'est_-_ce pas ? Et avec un peu de chance, il devrait ensuite enchaîner avec un poste à l'essai aux Relations internationales.

_-_ Grand bien lui fasse. Et Morrito ? m'inquiétai_-_je. Lui aussi il part à l'étranger ?

_-_ Non, je pense qu'il va m'assister en attendant le remaniement des équipes que je ferai en septembre prochain. Théoriquement, c'est toi qui devrais travailler avec moi, mais je suppose que tu préfères rester sur le terrain avec Potter.

_-_ Tout à fait ! approuvai_-_je.

_-_ Bon, profite bien de tes vacances. Je pense mettre Potter avec Cursaq et Lynda Stevens en attendant que tu rentres. Une objection ? demanda Shacklebolt voyant mon geste de dénégation.

_-_ Contre Cursaq non. Mais ne mets pas Potter avec Stevens.

_-_ J'ai remarqué qu'ils ne se parlent pas beaucoup, mais...

_-_ Ils ne s'engueulent pas parce qu'ils s'évitent. En fait, c'est plutôt entre Stevens et Ginny Weasley que c'est explosif. Elles se sont crêpé le chignon dans le temps. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Stevens n'a pas été très régulière et Ginny a été un peu excessive.

_-_ Et Potter dans tout ça ?

_-_ Il n'a pas l'air très fier de ce qui s'est passé. A mon avis, il s'est fait dépasser par la situation. Mais si tu remets ces deux_-_là ensemble, attends_-_toi à voir la Ruche transformée en laboratoire d'essai des Sorciers facétieux.

_-_ Bon, je vais le mettre avec Debbie Taylor et Abbot, alors. Ça te va ?

_-_ Beaucoup mieux. Et l'interrogatoire de Grahams, ça en est où ?

_-_ Je me demandais si tu allais m'en parler, sourit le commandant, comme s'il tirait des conclusions de l'évolution des mes priorités.

_-_ Oui, bon, alors ?

_-_ Elle n'est toujours pas très causante, et je commence à me demander si c'est seulement à cause du choc qu'elle a reçu. J'ai l'impression que le fait de n'avoir pu achever son rituel est très mal supporté par son corps et son cerveau. Il y a pas mal de chance qu'elle devienne une pensionnaire permanente de Sainte Mangouste. Son ancien collègue des Accidents magiques, par contre, commence à devenir intéressant.

_-_ Ah oui ?

_-_ Eh bien, on s'est rendu compte que sous un autre nom, il n'est pas totalement inconnu de notre service. Escroqueries diverses, relations louches. Mais on ne l'a jamais vraiment coincé parce qu'il fait toujours travailler d'autres personnes que lui. Je suppose qu'il s'est fabriqué une nouvelle identité pour travailler au Ministère.

_-_ Pourquoi aurait_-_il voulu que Grahams devienne puissante ?

_-_ Sans doute pour qu'elle obtienne des choses pour lui. Ce serait sa manière d'agir.

_-_ Il n'avait pas peur qu'elle se retourne contre lui ?

_-_ Va savoir ce qu'elle était prête à faire pour lui ? Ce type est du genre charmeur. Mais en l'occurrence, il s'est attaqué à trop gros pour lui cette fois ci. Il n'était sans doute pas conscient que la magie qu'il lui faisait manipuler la rendrait dangereuse et perverse.

_-_ Vous avez pu établir des preuves du lien qu'il y a entre lui et elle ?

_-_ Il a d'abord nié la connaître plus qu'en simple collègue, puis a admis avoir eu une liaison avec elle.

_-_ Des pistes pour un éventuel lien avec V…Voldemort ?" demandai_-_je, satisfait d'avoir à peine buté sur le nom maudit.

Shacklebolt haussa un sourcil :

"Eh bien, je vois que fréquenter le Survivant te rend téméraire ! se gaussa_-_t_-_il. Et pour répondre à ta question, non, pour le moment, rien ne laisse à penser que l'un des deux ne soit en relation avec des adeptes de Voldemort."

Il n'avait pas hésité, lui, et je réalisai que, s'il avait pour habitude d'user d'euphémismes pour nommer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était plus pour ménager la sensibilité de ses interlocuteurs que par crainte de prononcer son nom.

"Ce n'est pas une piste à négliger, insistai_-_je. Grahams semblait très au courant de ce qui s'était passé à la Bataille entre lui et Potter.

_-_ Au courant de quoi, demanda le Commandant, soudain très sérieux.

_-_ Elle a laissé entendre que ce n'était pas vraiment Potter qui l'avait tué, mais que Vol… demort avait été pris dans sa propre magie. Et Potter me l'a confirmé.

_-_ T'a_-_t_-_il donné plus d'explication ? demanda le Commandant en me regardant intensément.

_-_ Non. Il a juste précisé qu'il n'aurait pas été assez fort pour le battre. Cela dit, j'ai déjà remarqué que Potter a tendance à se sous_-_estimer."

Le commandant resta pensif, un moment.

"Je vais approfondir cela, affirma_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Mais que s'est_-_il passé pendant la Bataille entre Potter et l'autre, lui demandai_-_je.

_-_ Là_-_dessus, je n'en sais pas plus que toi, soupira le commandant. Le légilimens qui s'est occupé de Potter après leur affrontement nous faisait sortir de la chambre dès qu'il discutait de cela avec Ginny Weasley ou l'équipe médicale."

Je fronçai les sourcils. Juste après la Bataille, j'avais été nommé commandant par intérim. Le Ministre en personne m'avait donné l'ordre de mettre sur pied une garde rapprochée de Potter, à Ste Mangouste. Complètement débordé, car il ne me restait qu'une vingtaine de collègues valides pour récupérer les dangereux Mangemorts qui restaient en fuite, j'avais chargé Shacklebolt d'organiser cela. Il avait assuré lui_-_même une partie de ces gardes.

"Je croyais que trois Aurors devaient en permanence rester dans la même pièce que le Survivant ? m'étonnai_-_je, car je me rappelais parfaitement lui avoir bien spécifié ce point.

_-_ Il est possible que j'aie pris sur moi d'interpréter tes ordres et de faire passer la santé de Harry avant les directives ministérielles concernant le Survivant", répliqua tranquillement le commandant, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Maintenant que les rôles étaient inversés, il me paraissait difficile de lui faire le moindre reproche. Et puis, il avait sans doute eu la bonne attitude.

"Cela ne rend que plus étrange le fait que cette fille soit au courant, repris_-_je néanmoins

_-_ Soit quelqu'un a trop parlé, soit elle ou son copain sont légilimens, raisonna logiquement le commandant.

_-_Tu t'occupes de ça ?

_-_ Oui, m'assura_-_t_-_il. Pars l'esprit tranquille, cette affaire sera sans doute bouclée à ton retour !"

Même si c'est le cas, pensai_-_je en prenant congé du commandant, il m'en trouvera une autre encore plus tordue !

oooO§0§Oooo

(1) Pour en savoir plus sur les amours adolescentes de Harry et Ginny, vous référer à _Ginny la furie en sixième année_.

* * *

**14/05/05** : Cette semaine, j'ai eu beaucoup plus de passages sur la seconde partie de chapitre que sur la première : 

**EST-CE QUE TOUT LEMONDE A BIEN NOTÉ QUE LE CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT ETAIT POSTÉ SUR DEUX PAGES ?**

**IL EN EST DE MEME POUR CELUI-CI !

* * *

**

Merci à tous pour vos nombreux mots. Je suis très heureuse de constater que vous avez bien aimé cette intrigue et que vous avez été sensible aux scènes qui me sont venues juste quelques jours avant la mise en ligne (celle où Harry pousse Willyboy à prononcer le nom de Voldemort et la visite des appartements privés des profs).

Il nous reste, avant de nous quitter, un autre chapitre assez calme, une dernière enquête, et puis on conclura doucement sur le couple William – Christina. Je pense que j'aurai dit tout ce qu'il y a à dire sur les personnages et ce ne serait pas honête envers vous de délayer la sauce.

Tout cela nous mènera jusqu'à la mi_-_juillet. Vous aurez alors, si vous êtes anglophones une autre lecture à vous mettre sous la dent.

On se retrouve, si vous voulez bien, mardi prochain dans la soirée.

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** :

**Elmire** : Relire mes fics oiu découvrir d'autres auteurs… Va donc faire un tour dans ma liste de favoris quand tu auras le temps (vous aussi vous allez me manquer :_-_(

**Kethry** : Eh bien, tu sais écrire une review qui met l'auteur de bonne humeur pour la soirée ! merci pour tous tes bons mots. Pour la technologie inopérante, je me suis inspirée du tome 4 où Hermione explique que les ondes magiques de Poudlard brouillent toutes les machines marchant à l'électricité. J'ai trouvé le temps d'écrire car j'ai été en congé de maternité puis congé parental pendant un an. J'ai à ce jour repris le travail et, pour cette raison, il n'y aura pas de prochaine histoire, à ce rythme, du moins. PS : si tu aimes les personnages qui ont leur petits caractères, il y a Antigone Bird, qui est pas mal dans ce registre (et dont je me suis inspirée) et aussi Ellie McGregor dans les Secrets d'Hermione de Mis Teigne, dont je fais la promotion avec diligence, car c'est une fic merveilleuse – voir les liens dans mes favoris)

**Vestrit** : ok, ok, lire les secrets d'Hermione est à peu près la seule excuse que je tolère ;_-_) C'est pas correct de me prendre par les sentiments lol !

**elora** : merci pour tes deux messages

**chrys63** : Décidément, tout le monde en veut, d'un Stratford, junior. Moi qui aavit peur d'être trop conventionnelle dans ma vision de la famille…

**Lily Petite Etoile** : Bonne chance pour ton bac ! (ce chapitre est plus court, c'est plus raisonnable)

**Lunenoire** : oui, j'ai voulu faire l'histoire d'une amitié

**lilix28** : Merci de ton soutien

**cornelune** : Bonjour à toi. Je réponds ici à tes premières reviews. Le personnage de Malefoy s'explique par ce qui est raconté dans mes autres fics. Je comprends qu'il soit un peu déroutant car il est différent de celui qu'on rencontre dans les livres (il a finalement choisi de s'opposer à Voldemort) et dans les fics (il n'est toujours pas sympathique). Merci de nous avoir rejoints.

**Angel's Eyes** : Moi aussi je voyais Vector en homme (parce qu'il enseigne une matière qui nous évoque les maths ?), mais d'après une interview de JKR, il y a autant de prof homme que femme à Poudlard. Et en fonction des éléments que l'on connaît pour l'année invoquée, Vector devait être une femme. (moi, dans mon équipe, il n'y a pas de parité, c'est une honte !)

**Samikitty** : merci pour tes encouragements. Contente de t'avoir aidée avec mon site.

**cecile rogue** : Contente de te relire. Merci de ton soutien. Bises.

**Allima** : Pour la fin, c'est pas ma faute, tous mes correcteurs m'ont conseillé de finir là ! Et puis, avec les ajouts que j'ai fait au cours de la dernière semaine, j'en était déjà à 9 500 mots… même en coupant là, ffnet a pas voulu prendre mon chapitre en entier (et je ne parle pas des R à R)

**dadmax** : Dsl, pas d'autres histoires après. Juste des chroniques de temps en temps.

**Antadelie** : Pour la ressemblance avec Bellatrix, c'est parfaitement inconscient mais tout à fait vrai !

**Dawn456** : IL faut bien finir, sinon, on lasse le lecteur. Pour les sauver pas besoin de Fumseck. Juste la relève…

**Dreyd** : Effectivement, j'ai pas fait exprès mais la fin de l'histoire va arriver juste à temps pour le tome 6. Pour le moment, j'ai une petite chronique à vous livrer pour vous aider pour le sevrage. Sinon, une liste de fic dans mes favoris pour vous faire découvrir des auteurs de talents.

**Nammu** : je suis bien consciente d'être un peu injuste avec Ron. Pas que je l'aime pas, mais je l'oublie toujours un peu. Harry humain, c'est effectivement ce que j'essaie de démontrer. Non, il est pas super_-_puissant. Juste super_-_entraîné et un peu plus puissant que la moyenne. Le problème avec un combat contre Malefoy, c'est que Harry aurait fini devant le magenmagot. Cela se fait pas de démolir un collègue, quand même. Comment elle sais tout sur Harry ? Excellent question. C'est malin, il va falloir que je trouve une réponse, maintenant. Bises.

**Qc_-_HP** : Eh oui, la suite au jour et à l'heure prévue

**Rebecca_-_Black** : toi aussi tu m'as trouvée ici ! Bienvenue.

**Angie Black** : A priori, les mandats de perquisitions existent dans toutes les procédures anglo_-_saxonnes (mais pas en France) et on peut imaginer que c'et en vigueur chez les sorcier britanniques. Je crois même que j'en parle dans un de mes premiers chapitres. Mais, là, ils ont été invités à poudlard par la directrice, on peut penser qu'ils ont le droit d'aller partout !

**Amy Keira** : il y a moins d'actions dans ce chapitre mais il faut bien les laisser souffler un peu.

**Milenaz** : comme j'ai déjà dis, je crois, j'ai fait un mélange entre _Rupture d'un processus millénaire_ (de Fenice) qui montre Harry post Voldemort, Auror, qui essaie de digérer tout ce qu'il a vécu, et _Antigone Birds_ de Coline qui est une 6ème année à Poudlard du point de vue d'une fille de Serpentard. Je te conseille vivement ces deux histoires (elles sont dans mes favoris)

**Mushu** : Heureusement pour eux, l'autre folle n'était pas prête de se réveiller, et encore moins de les attaquer de nouveau. Quand il s'y met, le Harry, il fait pas dans la dentelle !

**Florence** : Personnellement, je défend la féminisation du mot auteur (je n'hésite pas à écrire une auteure). Une autre mère de famille dans mes lectrices, chouette ! Si t'es vraiment en manque, va donc rattraper les 150 chapitres des Secrets d'Hermione, de Miss Teigne. Là tu en as pour un moment ! (et ça vaut le coup en plus). Merci pour penser à l'anniversaire de Louise qui tombe en effet la semaine prochaine (un an déjà, j'y crois pas). Les tiens ont quel âge ?

**Hadler** : Le pourquoi du comment, oh la la ! J'espère que je vais convaincre…

**mademoiselle mime** : Rassurée ? Je ne donne pas un trop bon rôle à Rogue !

**marion_-_moune** : Tout va bien, alors :_-_)

**mate** : A la prochaine.

**Youpala** : Effectivement, pour moi cette enquête n'était qu'un prétexte, comme toute les autres d'ailleurs… Oui, ma fic s'arrêtera plus ou moins à la naissance de l'héritier, mais il y aura un épilogue pour donner une indication de ce qui se passera par la suite.

**Kathy Magda** : Chez Minerva ? Je dirai Quidditch, collection de plaid écossais et broderie (lol). Ah ! le bac !

**Shima_-_chan** : Merci d'avoir listé tout ce que tu avais aimé. C'est très appréciable pour les auteurs. Tu stresse moins, maintenant ? ;_-_)

**Csame** : Ah, le rendre fort sans le rendre surpuissant, c'est un exercice délicat… Contente que cela t'ai convaincu. Tu en est où dans tes exams ?

**Aresse** : Calimera et moi avons fait connaissance grâce à Fanfiction. Je lisais (et admirais) ses fics et une auteure (Djeyanna) que je connaissais personnellement est entrée en contact avec Calimera et me l'a présentée. A force de m'entendre soliloquer sur MSB qui était en cours d'écriture, elle a accepté de me relire. Dommage que tu n'aies pas accès à Internet en vacances, mais au moins tu aura la fin de l'épisode à Poudlard. Bonne vacances.

**Eiream** : Mouarf, oui, pour une fois, j'avais envie de vous laisser les héros dans une situation précaire. Faut bien sese faire plaisir !

**Chiffonnette** : Sans penchants particuliers non plus, j'adore les lecteurs enthousiastes comme toi !

**Kazy** : Alors tu l'as aimé la scène de Harry et ses fans ? Comme je suis pas producteur à Hollywood, j'ai préféré éviter l'arrivée dans la grande salle sous les applaudissements. La raison de refus de mon chapitre doit être sa longueur : 9 500 mots pour l'histoire et 2 000 mots supplémentaires de notes. Merci pour ta super review. Je l'ai adorée, mais le temps me manque pour répondre correctement. Je t'embrasse.

**Ttazz** : J'espère que je ne vais pas faire rater leurs examens à mes lecteurs. Merci d'être venu me dire que tu avais aimé.

**yuna** : Désolée, pas grand choses de prévu pour la sute. Juste des petites chroniques de temps en temps…

**Draya Felton** : Oui, ç'aurait été bête de finir ici les aventures de Harry Potter et William Stratford. D'autant que j'ai encore des choses à dire sur eux !

**Lyane** : Je ne sais pas si c'est le combat qui va le plus faire évoluer Harry aux yeux de William. Ls lui a confié tellement de choses.

**Crookshank** : oh la la, tellement pressée de lire, qu'on ne lit pas la mise en garde ! C'est foutu pour mon suspense ! Selon mes calculs, je devrait poster l'épilogue le 13 juillet. Donc personne ne se rendra compte que j'ai arrêté de poster, plongés que vous serez dans le déchiffrage en anglais du tome 6. La bagarre, c'est pas ce que je préfère, alors j'ai réduit au maximum le récit des combat. La Ginny que Harry décrit est celle que Alysia avait déterminée dans son Journal de Ginny la Furie, sans doute elle_-_même inspirée du tome 5.

**Fee Fleau** : Pour le temps qui passe, j'ai voulu faire mieux que mes précédentes enquête qui étaient un peu trop précipitées. Pour Grahams, que veux tu, c'est la magie noire ui monte au cervaux. On voit ce que ça a donné sur Voldemort et Malefoy senior. Pour la confiance, tu sais les Serpentards… Finalement Ginny n'a rien dit. Elle doit trouver qu'il s'en tire pas trop mal, son mari. Harry plus sage que Sirius, oui, sans doute, avec ce qu'il a vécu. Et puis, lui, il a eu le temps de devenir adulte. Hum, j'ai m'impression d'empêcher tout le monde de réviser, oi, avec mes derniers chapitres.

**BabyChang** : Tu te rends compte, mes chapitres sont trop longs, maintenant …

**Ryan** : merci pour ton gentil mot.

**Calimera** : Bon, j'ai tout répondu par MP, keske je dis, maintenant ? Oui, je sais c'est nul comme réponse, mis j'ai Louise qui déménage l'appartement et Cécile qui veut voir une film sur Oscar, alors… Heureusement que Felix est sage,lui…

**Kaorulabelle** : merci !

**Aibe974** : Je suis persuadée que Harry ne peut pas devenir aussi fort que Voldemort à 18 ans. En tout cas, pas au niveau magique.

**beru ou bloub** : lol, c'est pas grave si tu me mets une review de trop… pour les communautés, ce n'est pas ma priorité. D'abord finir cette histoire, puis mettre mon site Guide de ffnet à jour. Ensuite, on verra… (dsl)

**Zabou** : Merci d'être passée

**Sassy** : Quand j'ai lu très court, je me suis dit : eh bien elle a pas vu le temps passer lol ! j'ai répondu à ta question sur le plan de Harry dans le chapitre (hum… rajouté à la dernière minute, mais personne ne le sait). Tu n'est pas la seule à me parler de Bellatrix. Pour le combat, je sais qu'il parait court, mais je ne me voyais pas décrire tous les sorts… bises

**Fenice** : Je veux pas vraiment m'arrêter, moi. Mais le soir je passe tout mon temps sur mon ordi…

**Steamboat Willie** : Les petites phrases, c'est la grande force de Willy. Sinon, comment un type pareil pourrait_-_il être sympathique ? Pour le "Voldemort", c'est vrai que Harry a été un peu fort, mais quand il est énervé, le Gryffondor… Ouaip, ce chapitre était trop long pour passer en un seul morceau. Bien entendu, je compte en chapitre à moi, pas en pages ffnet. Il reste donc 4 chapitre après celui de cette semaine.

**Bruno_-_Pier** : c'est vrai que c'était un chapitre très complet et je suis heureuse que tu aies ainsi tout apprécié. Comme tu t'en doute, Willy ne fait pas dans le sentimentalisme pour raconter ce qui c'est passé. Pour l'introspection de Potter, je ne fais que développer l'idée d'Alysia dans Journal de Ginny, que j'ai continué d'exploiter dans Ginny en 6ème année et dans ALB.

**Miaow** : Contente de te plaire. Eh oui, on arrive à la fin. As_-_tu lu mes autres fics ?

**La p'tite Lili** : Mouarf, mes réponse à review me tiennent éveillée le mardi soir jusqu'à deux heures du matin, aussi…


	37. Vacances au soleil

**_- _MON SORCIER BIEN_-_AIMÉ _-

* * *

_**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera

* * *

**

**Résumé de la semaine** : Quand Harry Potter, Auror débutant et Gryffondor puritain, est confié à William Stratford, Auror confirmé, tombeur de ces dames et Serpentard borné, qu'est_-_ce que cela donne ? Une histoire d'amitié, peut_-_être (d'après **Eiream**).

* * *

**XXXIV : Vacances au soleil**

Christina fut très heureuse quand je lui appris ma pleine disponibilité jusqu'au début du mois de mai. Elle consulta son agenda et estima que si elle restait à son atelier tout le week_-_end, elle pourrait ensuite partir pendant deux semaines, tout en honorant ses commandes dans les temps.

"J'ai beaucoup travaillé pour occuper mes soirées pendant ton absence, me fit_-_elle remarquer. Cela m'a permis de prendre un peu d'avance."

Elle œuvra d'arrache_-_pied pendant trois jours, pendant que j'organisais un petit voyage à l'étranger. Sur ses indications, je me rendis dans une agence de voyages. J'avais réussi, non sans mal, à convaincre ma compagne qu'il était préférable de laisser tomber le séjour culturel, et que des vacances reposantes s'imposaient.

Je me laissai tenter par les prospectus vantant les mérites des îles Canaries. C'est ainsi que le lundi de Pâques au matin, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans cette boite volante que les Moldus appellent avion. Au moment du décollage, plaqué contre le dossier de mon siège et les oreilles sifflantes, je réalisai que j'ignorai totalement à quoi je m'exposais quand j'avais pris les billets et je regrettai mon manque de méfiance pendant tout le voyage.

"Mais enfin, ce n'est pas si terrible, me souffla Christina alors que, le front perlant de sueur, je m'accrochai à mes accoudoirs.

_-_ Comment peux_-_tu supporter cette boite vibrante ? dis_-_je entre mes dents serrées. Nous n'arriverons jamais en un seul morceau.

_-_ C'est un vol régulier, me contredit Christina. Ils font l'aller_-_retour tous les jours. Et puis, dit_-_elle en baissant la voix, ne me dis pas que c'est plus confortable en balai !

_-_ Mais au moins on n'est pas enfermés, rétorquai_-_je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_-_ Si tu te sens vraiment mal, il y a des sacs", se borna_-_t_-_elle à répondre.

Finalement, à ma grande surprise, nous arrivâmes à destination sains et saufs. Le temps paradisiaque, la superbe chambre qui nous attendait et mon premier bain dans une mer bleu azur me firent vite oublier les inconforts de notre voyage.

Après des semaines passées à ratisser un château, certes magique mais humide et froid, lézarder au soleil me parut exquis. Et puis contempler la jolie figure souriante de Christina le matin était autrement plus plaisant que de subir le faciès hébété d'un Potter mal réveillé.

Nous avons amplement profité de notre séjour pour nous reposer, parler, profiter du soleil et nous délecter de fruits de mer. Quand vint le moment de rentrer, nous étions parfaitement détendus et ravis de notre mutuelle compagnie.

oO§0§Oo

Le voyage de retour fut éprouvant pour moi, mais se déroula sans incident notable. Par contre, la reprise fut un peu difficile pour Christina, qui devait compenser le retard cumulé des deux dernières semaines. De mon côté, j'avais encore une semaine de vacances. J'en profitai pour faire un peu de rangement dans mon appartement, que je n'habitais plus guère, reprendre en main la maison de Christina qui était plus en désordre que jamais et expédier quelques courriers.

Deux jours après notre retour, Gwen passa nous voir alors que je faisais des courses. Je la vis à peine, car elle repartait quand je rentrai à la maison.

Mais elle semblait avoir largement eu le temps de discuter avec Christina, qui était excitée comme une puce :

"Tu te rappelles de Kat, la couturière, quand nous avons acheté ma robe pour Noël ?" me demanda_-_t_-_elle après que Gwen ait emprunté notre cheminée pour repartir.

Ce genre de beauté s'oublie difficilement.

"Un peu, répondis_-_je prudemment. Pourquoi ?

_-_ Eh bien, il semble que Ginny lui ait parlé de moi. Elle a tenté de me contacter pendant nos vacances et n'y arrivant pas, elle est revenue vers Ginny qui l'a orientée vers Gwen. Bref, la vendeuse a vu ta sœur et lui a proposé de me faire rencontrer sa patronne. Il semblerait que mes créations correspondent parfaitement à la clientèle de leur boutique. Nous avons rendez_-_vous après_-_demain ! Je dois sélectionner quelques modèles simples, qui peuvent être reproduits rapidement, pour être livrés en même temps que les robes commandées le même jour. C'est bien, non ?

_-_ Très bien. C'est un excellent début. Je suis très content pour toi ma chérie."

oO§0§Oo

Deux jours plus tard, quand Christina revint avec Gwen de son rendez_-_vous, elles paraissaient toutes les deux très satisfaites.

"Les modèles que nous avons amenés ont beaucoup plu à Madame Lacouture, raconta ma compagne, triomphante. Elle les a gardés pour les proposer dès maintenant à ses clientes. Elle m'a même demandé de lui en amener d'autres, pour qu'elle crée des modèles assortis.

_-_ Nous ne pouvons rêver mieux comme publicité, renchérit ma sœur. Et je suis très satisfaite des prix que j'ai obtenus.

_-_ Tu ne devineras jamais combien je toucherai à chaque vente, s'extasia Christina. C'est plus du double de ce que cela me rapporterait si je les vendais chez les Moldus, enfin, je veux dire, de mon côté. Et en plus, une robe sera offerte, à moi ou à Gwen, toutes les dix unités placées. Oh, Gwen, vous avez été fantastique ! Sans vous, je n'aurais rien obtenu de tout cela.

_-_ Chacun son métier, sourit ma sœur. Comme on dit à Serpentard, l'important, ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait, mais comment on le fait."

oO§0§Oo

Le dimanche soir, après notre repas, alors que je regardais distraitement une émission humoristique à la télévision, Christina me demanda de baisser le son. J'obtempérai et elle claironna :

"J'ai deux jours de retard !"

Dans un premier temps, je ne compris pas l'intérêt d'une telle annonce. Je savais fort bien que nos vacances l'avait obligée à ajourner certaines livraisons. De toute façon, il n'était pas rare que ma compagne soit obligée de demander un délai supplémentaire à ses clients. L'incapacité chronique de Christina à être ponctuelle m'horripilait, en règle générale. Evidemment, qu'il y avait plus grave comme défaut, mais c'était quand même très agaçant.

Mais ma compagne affichait un air réjoui qui finit par m'intriguer. Qu'y avait_-_il de si plaisant dans cette constatation ? Soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Non, Christina ne parlait ni de ses commandes, ni de ses rendez_-_vous. Elle évoquait une fonction féminine que tout sorcier bien élevé feint d'ignorer !

"Tu veux dire que tu… tu…

_-_ Oui, enfin, je ne suis pas certaine, je ferai le test demain matin. C'est plus sûr le matin…"

Submergé par des sentiments que j'avais du mal à identifier, je la serrai doucement dans mes bras.

"Tu serais vraiment heureux ? me demanda_-_t_-_elle d'une voix inquiète.

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Cela va être merveilleux !", m'assura_-_t_-_elle.

Et chose étonnante, ce soir là, je la crus.

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain, elle sortit de la salle de bain avec les yeux brillants et c'est un peu rêveur que je fis mon retour à la Ruche. Potter parût content de me voir et entreprit de me mettre au courant des affaires en cours. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, il finit par remarquer que je n'avais pas mon degré de concentration habituel.

"Eh, Stratford, t'es encore en vacances ? C'était si bien que ça ?

_-_ La mer, le soleil, les plages de sable fin, répondis_-_je pour le faire rêver un peu.

_-_ A ce propos, tu n'as pas remarqué que l'air est devenu infiniment plus respirable, ici ?"

Je me rappelai de ma dernière conversation avec le commandant.

"Ça y est, Malefoy est parti ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ Tu es déjà au courant ! s'étonna Potter.

_-_ Je te rappelle que je suis commandant en second, moi. J'ai accès à quelques renseignements que les jeunots comme toi ignorent.

_-_ Tu sais donc que Morrito assiste le commandant, répondit_-_il, nullement troublé par le rappel de ma position hiérarchique.

_-_ Evidemment. D'ailleurs, nous avons convenu que lorsque j'en aurai marre de toi, je reprendrai son poste et c'est lui qui te supportera désormais."

Potter prit un air blasé :

"Quand tu es arrivé, j'ai eu l'impression que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette. Mais là, je suis rassuré. Tu as retrouvé ton irascibilité coutumière.

_-_ Potter…

_-_ Oui, je sais, soupira_-_t_-_il. Café, rapporter. Tout de suite, Chef !

Et il s'en fut, grommelant entre ses dents que décidément tous les Serpentards étaient, plus ou moins, insupportables. Cela me rassura. Malgré trois semaines de vacances et l'annonce de mon imminente paternité, je n'avais pas perdu la main !

oO§0§Oo

Une fois que j'eus fait le point avec Potter, je le laissai et allait saluer Shacklebolt dans son bureau. Il s'enquit de mes vacances, puis je lui demandai :

"Vous en êtes où dans l'affaire Grahams ?

_-_ Elle est toujours hospitalisée mais son traitement commence à faire effet et elle a retrouvé une grande partie de son état psychologique. Nous avons donc pu avoir quelques entretiens instructifs avec elle. Il semble qu'elle était très amoureuse de Valvert, son complice, et qu'il lui ait demandé, après sa nomination à Poudlard, de profiter de l'occasion pour détourner la haute magie du château pour leur convenance personnelle. Il l'a convaincue de préparer pour lui une potion conférant puissance et invincibilité. Mais le plan n'a pas marché comme prévu. Elle s'est trop impliquée dans le rituel, et la magie noire a commencé à agir sur elle. Elle a alors cherché à doubler son acolyte en gardant le fruit de son travail par devers_-_elle. Tu connais la suite. C'est dans le dossier, d'ailleurs. Tu aurais pu demander tout cela à Potter.

_-_ Je voulais surtout savoir si tu avais élucidé la façon dont elle s'était si bien renseignée sur lui, précisai_-_je.

_-_Eh bien, répondit le commandant, il semble qu'elle ait un peu paniqué, quand elle a appris que le Survivant allait enquêter à Poudlard. A cette époque, elle n'avait pas complètement rompu les liens avec son ancien amant, et elle lui a confié ses craintes. Ce dernier l'a rassuré en lui expliquant que Harry Potter n'était pas aussi fort qu'on le croit. J'avoue que cette partie de l'enquête a été la plus délicate, continua Shacklebolt en grimaçant. Valvert a_-_t_-_il inventé tout cela pour rassurer Grahams ou a_-_t_-_il eu accès à des informations confidentielles ? La seule chose que nous avons pu établir, c'est qu'il était l'amant, il y a six ans, d'une des infirmières qui s'est occupée de Potter, lors de son séjour à Ste Mangouste. Il n'est pas impossible que cette dernière ait tiré des conclusions de ce qu'elle a eu l'occasion d'entendre au cours de son travail et qu'elle les ai confiées à son bon ami. Après tout, ceux qui ont eu l'occasion d'approcher le Survivant juste après la Bataille devait avoir envie d'en parler…

_-_ En gros, on n'est pas plus avancés, grognai_-_je.

_-_ Valvert a toujours été un petit escroc, indiqua fermement le commandant. Je ne le vois pas vraiment s'engager dans un mouvement aussi vaste et aussi meurtrier que celui que nous avons dû combattre. Lui c'est l'argent qui le motive. Je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite diriger le pays. Et nous n'avons découvert aucun lien entre lui et les mouvements néo_-_Mangemorts que nous gardons à l'œil. En tout état de cause, nous avons assez contre lui pour le mettre à l'ombre un petit moment. Il ne faut pas que nous devenions paranoïaques, non plus.

_-_ Donc on laisse tomber ?

_-_ Disons que j'ai des affaires plus pressantes et moins hypothétiques à traiter. Potter t'a montré vos ordres de mission ?

_-_ Oui, on a effectivement du pain sur la planche, admis_-_je.

_-_ Eh oui, les vacances sont finies", conclut le commandant, légèrement ironique.

oO§0§Oo

De retour à la joaillerie, je constatai que Christina n'avait pas beaucoup travaillé ce jour là. Par contre, la table du salon croulait sous les magazines consacrés à la grossesse et les livres de puériculture.

"Comment va_-_t_-_on l'appeler ?" fut pratiquement la première phrase qu'elle prononça.

_-_ On a le temps d'y penser, non ? demandai_-_je, en louchant sur sa taille, toujours aussi fine.

_-_ Oh, tu sais, neuf mois, c'est vite passé. Maman m'a dit qu'elle n'avait vu passer aucune de ses grossesses.

_-_ Tu en as déjà parlé à ta mère ?

_-_ Bien sûr, je l'ai eu au téléphone aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher une pareille nouvelle.

_-_ Et tu as parlé à ma sœur ? m'inquiétai_-_je.

_-_ Oh, William, je ne le lui annoncerai pas à ta place, quand même !"

Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir envie de tenir ma famille au courant de la grossesse de Christina tout de suite. Je voulais avoir auparavant le temps de me familiariser avec la situation.

Mais je me rendis vite compte que l'esprit de Christina était désormais entièrement tourné vers l'enfant à venir. Je lui demandais ce qu'elle voulait dîner et elle me répondait : "J'aime bien Dylan, comme prénom. Qu'en penses_-_tu ?" Quand je lui signalais que la salle de bain était libre, elle s'inquiétait :"Tu crois que le petit bureau sera assez grand pour faire une chambre pour le bébé ?".

Je réalisai que je ne pourrais surseoir bien longtemps à annoncer la grande nouvelle à ma famille. Dès que Gwen rencontrerait ma compagne, elle ne serait pas longue à deviner ce qui l'illuminait ainsi. C'est pourquoi, le vendredi qui suivit mon retour à la Ruche, je passai chez mes parents avant de rentrer chez moi.

Ils parurent surpris mais heureux de ma visite. Père m'interrogea sur mes vacances et Mère me demanda des nouvelles de Christina. Je saisis l'occasion :

"Elle va très bien. J'espère d'ailleurs que cela durera et qu'elle n'aura pas de nausées ou ce genre de choses."

Ma mère eut une exclamation de joie :

"Oh, William, quelle bonne nouvelle ! Et c'est pour quand ?"

Mon père ne dit rien et n'eut aucune expression. Mais il cilla rapidement à plusieurs reprises, ce qui, je le savais, était une manifestation de forte émotion chez lui.

"Il naîtra en janvier prochain, répondis_-_je.

_-_ Christina a_-_t_-_elle déjà vu un gyneco_-_mage ? s'enquit Mère.

_-_ Non, mais elle a pris rendez_-_vous dans un hôpital moldu.

_-_ Il n'est pas question que des Moldus s'occupent de mon petit_-_fils ! s'exclama mon père.

_-_ Ils sont très efficaces, rétorquai_-_je d'une ton coupant, agacé par son ingérence, mais notant tout de même qu'il faudrait que je discute de ce point avec ma compagne.

_-_ Pour le moment, il s'agit de Christina, trancha ma mère. Il est sans doute préférable qu'elle soit suivie par un médicomage moldu. Quand le bébé naîtra nous verrons ce qui convient le mieux pour lui."

Père ne trouva rien à répondre et haussa les épaules.

"Je dois y aller, indiquai_-_je, considérant que la conversation avait assez duré. Christina va s'inquiéter si je tarde trop."

Mon père me dit au revoir et Mère me raccompagna dans le vestibule pour que je reprenne la cheminée.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à entrer dans l'âtre, ma mère me demanda timidement :

"Maintenant que vous allez avoir un enfant, comptez_-_vous vous marier ?"

Je réfléchis à la réponse qu'il convenait de donner. J'appréciais la solution que m'avait proposé Christina, à savoir de garder chacun notre liberté, et n'avais donc pas envisagé de changer quoique ce soit à notre situation.

Mais s'il était courant chez les moldus de procréer sans être officiellement mariés, c'était loin d'être aussi accepté chez les sorciers, et en particulier dans les familles comme la mienne. Si jamais je leur faisais part de notre intention d'avoir un enfant sans nous unir, le respect que Christina avait difficilement conquis serait mis à mal. Les concubines étaient considérées avec beaucoup de mépris, c'est pourquoi je l'avais présentée comme ma fiancée à mes parents.

Je finis par répondre :

"Nous avons décidé de nous marier selon le rite moldu dans un premier temps. C'est plus simple."

Ma mère eut l'air déçue mais se contenta de me dire :

"Bonne soirée, William. J'espère que nous pourrons prochainement féliciter Christina de vive voix.

_-_ Nous verrons, répondis_-_je sans m'engager. Je ne sais pas si les trajets en cheminées sont recommandés dans son état."

Je repartis en énonçant le nom de la maison de ma sœur dans le conduit. Gwen aussi m'accueillit chaleureusement et se montra ravie à l'annonce de la nouvelle :

"Je ne peux pas dire que cela me surprenne beaucoup, dit_-_elle. J'ai parlé hier à Christina par cheminée et elle m'a paru rayonner. J'espérais que c'était pour ce genre de raison.

_-_ Tu ne lui as pas pris trop d'engagements ? m'inquiétai_-_je. Il ne faut pas qu'elle se fatigue trop.

_-_ Ne t'en fais pas. Comme elle avait évoqué votre désir de fonder une famille en janvier dernier, j'avais prévu cette éventualité. Je n'ai proposé à la vente que des modèles faciles à reproduire. Je pense que les sœurs Patil pourraient s'en charger. Elles n'ont pas la créativité de Christina pour la conception des bijoux, mais elles sont très adroites et devraient pouvoir suivre les spécifications de ses croquis."

Léopold arriva à cet instant. Sa femme lui apprit la raison de ma visite, et mon beau_-_frère me félicita à son tour. En me lançant une œillade complice, il m'affirma qu'il était prêt à refaire un tour dans Londres en ma compagnie, si j'en avais envie. J'appréciai cette offre.

Quand je rentrai à la maison, Christina m'indiqua que nous étions invités à déjeuner le lendemain chez ses parents. Il semblait que j'avais encore des félicitations à recevoir.

oO§0§Oo

Les Fallen fêtèrent le grand événement au champagne. Ils étaient ravis et j'eus le sentiment que Christina s'était encore davantage rapprochée de sa mère, si c'était possible.

Nous étions en plein déjeuner, quand je sentis mon insigne chauffer dans ma poche. Je sortis mon téléphone mobile de mon autre poche, fis mine de l'examiner et annonçai :

"Veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois rappeler quelqu'un."

Je sortis de la salle à manger et examinait mon insigne.

J'étais rappelé, en grande urgence, dans lieu moldu. Je retournai auprès de ma compagne et de ses parents et leut dit :

"Je suis navré, mais je dois y aller tout de suite. Je vous rejoindrai quand j'en aurai fini.

_-_ Voulez_-_vous que je vous conduise quelque part ? demanda monsieur Fallen.

_-_ Non, merci. Euh, un collègue doit passer me prendre."

Je refermai la porte de la salle à manger pour éviter d'autres questions, et fis claquer la porte de la maison pour faire croire que j'étais sorti. Ensuite je transplanai dans mon appartement et m'engouffrai dans ma cheminée pour me rendre à l'endroit indiqué, me félicitant d'être déjà habillé en Moldu.

Quand je suis arrivé sur les lieux, j'ai découvert un grand stade où des gamins pratiquaient divers sports. Potter était déjà là, en plein conciliabule avec des types que je reconnus comme étant des Oubliators. Il vint à moi en m'apercevant :

"Il semble que ce soit un cas de magie spontanée, effectué par une gosse. On a retrouvé trois gamins complètement immobilisés. Quand on les a ranimés, ils ont dit qu'ils étaient en train de parler avec une certaine Sarah, actuellement introuvable.

Seuls deux adultes s'étaient rendus compte de l'incident. On s'empressa de le leur faire oublier. Pendant que nos collègues s'occupaient des victimes du sort d'immobilisation, Potter et moi nous sommes mis à l'écart et mon coéquipier a sorti sa carte magique. Il ne nous fut pas difficile de repérer la jeune sorcière dans cette zone moldue. Un petit point nommé Sarah Alsthom se trouvait à cent mètres de nous.

Nous allâmes à proximité de l'endroit indiqué et nous nous retrouvâmes dans une espace plein de buissons, dans lesquels la môme était sans doute dissimulée. Pendant que je faisais le guet pour que nous ne soyons pas dérangés, Potter essaya d'amadouer la gamine :

"Sarah, tu veux bien sortir ? On ne te fera pas de mal. On sait que tu ne l'a pas fait exprès. On va tout arranger."

Mais la mioche ne voulait rien entendre. Finalement, Potter s'est assis contre la haie et a dit :

"Je vais te raconter une histoire. Tu veux bien ?"

La petite n'a pas moufté et Potter a enchaîné :

"Il était une fois un petit garçon pas très grand, pas très costaud, tout maigre et qui avait des cheveux très mal coiffés. Il vivait chez son oncle et sa tante, avec son cousin car ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, quand il était petit. Il essayait d'être très sage, mais il se passait toujours des choses anormales, autour de lui : des vitres se brisaient, il s'est retrouvé un jour sur le toit de l'école, sans savoir comment il y était arrivé et ses cheveux étaient capables de repousser en une nuit quand on les lui rasait. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment ce genre de chose pouvait se produire. Et une fois, une dame lui a dit des choses très méchantes et là, tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?"

Il marqua une pause. Je vis les branches du buisson bouger, comme si la gamine se penchait en avant pour mieux entendre.

"Eh bien, reprit Potter, la dame a enflé, enflé, enflé, et elle s'est envolé comme un ballon. Heureusement qu'on était dans une maison et qu'elle a été bloquée par le plafond. Sinon, elle aurait été emportée par le vent et on ne l'aurait jamais retrouvée.

_-_ Oh ! souffla une voix d'enfant.

_-_ Ensuite, des gens sont venus et la méchante dame est malheureusement redevenue comme avant. Mais elle avait tout oublié. Et tu sais comment cela a été possible ?"

Tremblement des buissons, sans doute exprimant la négation.

"Parce que le petit garçon n'était pas tout seul. Il y avait d'autres personnes, comme lui, qui savaient faire des choses bizarres. Ces personnes ont aidé le petit garçon pour qu'il n'ait pas d'ennuis. Comme moi, je suis venue t'aider aujourd'hui. Nous avons tout arrangé, tu sais. Mais en échange, je vais te demander une chose. J'aimerais bien te voir. Tu veux bien sortir ?

Il y eu un instant d'hésitation, puis les branchages s'écartèrent et une frimousse, maculée de terre, apparut.

"Tu es très jolie, lui dit gentiment Potter. Tu veux bien t'asseoir à côté de moi ?"

La gamine se dégagea du buisson et s'accroupit à un mètre de mon coéquipier.

"Tu as quel âge ? demanda Potter.

_-_ Neuf ans, murmura la petite.

_-_ Eh bien, dans deux ans, tu recevras une lettre, portée par un hibou. Cette lettre t'expliquera que tu es une gentille sorcière et que tu vas pouvoir aller faire tes études dans une école magique. C'est super, non ?"

L'enfant réfléchit un moment avant de demander :

"Mais que vont dire papa et maman ?

_-_ Ils seront sans doute un peu surpris, mais ils comprendront. Il faudra que tu les quittes pour aller à l'école, mais tu les reverras pendant les vacances.

_-_ Ils ne vont pas me gronder pour aujourd'hui ?

_-_ Non. Il n'y a que toi et moi qui nous rappellerons de ce qui s'est passé. Mais il va falloir que tu me promettes quelque chose.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Il faut que tu essayes de ne pas recommencer. Je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment fait exprès, mais quand tu te sens en colère, il faut que tu essaies de te calmer. Parce que les gens seront méchants avec toi, s'ils comprennent que tu es différente d'eux. Quand tu seras à l'école magique, tu pourras faire autant de magie que tu veux, mais en attendant, il faut que tu fasses semblant de ne pas savoir. D'accord ?

_-_ Mais je ne voulais pas... commença la gamine.

_-_ Je sais. Les garçons étaient méchants avec toi, c'est ça ? Eh bien, dans ce genre de situation, il faut que tu restes calme. Tiens, j'ai une idée, je vais te donner des pierres magiques. Elles t'aideront à ne pas te mettre en colère. Quand tu sens que tu t'énerves, il faudra que tu penses très fort à ces pierres, tu as compris ?"

La mouflette hocha la tête et Potter, après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait nous voir, sortit sa baguette. Il ramassa une poignée de caillou et les rendit multicolores. Il les tendit ensuite solennellement à la petite qui avait suivi des yeux toute l'opération, émerveillée.

"Voilà. Garde les précieusement et pense y très fort quand les choses iront mal. Et dis_-_toi qu'un jour, tout va s'arranger."

Potter se releva, et en s'époussetant conclut :

" Je dois partir maintenant. Ça ira ?

_-_ Vous… vous ne pouvez pas rester ?

_-_ Hélas non. Je te fais confiance. Je suis sûr que tu te débrouilleras très bien toute seule. Quand je serai parti, tu retournera près de l'école, les moniteurs vont s'inquiéter s'ils ne te voient pas pendant trop de temps."

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à se remettre sur pied.

"Comment vous appelez_-_vous ? demanda la gamine.

_-_ Je m'appelle Harry. Je dois y aller, je suis sûr que tu t'en tireras très bien. Bonne chance, petite !"

Et il transplana, faisant glapir la gamine de surprise. Décidément, ces Gryffondors ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de faire leurs intéressants. Quoique, je me demandai si sa retraite précipitée n'avait pas pour cause les souvenirs que cette discussion avaient fait resurgir. Sans doute s'était_-_il, lui aussi, senti très seul avec ses pouvoirs inexpliqués, entouré par une famille si peu compréhensive.

L'excès de paternité dont il faisait preuve envers sa fille était_-_il une façon de rattraper sa propre enfance ? La paternité de Potter m'amena une fois de plus à réfléchir sur la mienne. Saurais_-_je faire en sorte que mon enfant n'ait pas à mon égard les sentiments mitigés que j'avais pour mon père ?

Je me rendis compte que la gamine me fixait. Je lui fis signe de se diriger vers le stade et ses camarades. Elle regarda les cailloux qu'elle avait à la main, les serra convulsivement et m'obéit. Je transplanai à mon tour.

oO§0§Oo

Au cours de la semaine suivante, Christina commença à ressentir certains troubles liés à son état. Sans avoir réellement de nausées, des plats qu'elle appréciait auparavant se mirent à la dégoûter et certaines odeurs lui devinrent insupportables. Elle avait besoin de dormir davantage aussi, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle aille se coucher, sitôt la dernière bouchée de son dîner avalée.

Deux semaines plus tard, j'eus un choc en entrant dans la chambre. J'avais doucement poussé la porte, croyant qu'elle dormait encore, mais elle était levée, plantée devant sa psyché, et admirait son ventre, qui pointait sous la veste de son pyjama.

Je mis deux secondes à réaliser qu'elle avait mis un oreiller sous ses vêtements pour tenter d'imaginer la silhouette qui serait la sienne six mois plus tard. Troublé, je n'osai me montrer. Alors que je reculais, je me sentis embarrassé, comme si j'avais violé son intimité.

Soudain, je pris conscience que les changements qui interviendraient dans notre vie de couple n'attendraient pas la naissance de l'enfant pour se manifester. Jusqu'à cet instant, j'avais cru que j'aurais plusieurs mois pour me préparer à ces bouleversements, mais je m'étais trompé. Je devrai y faire face bien avant.

Je me demandai, alors, quelle serait ma place dans la vie de ma compagne maintenant. Dans quelle mesure allais_-_je désormais compter pour elle ? Combien de temps me restait_-_il avant que ce bébé me tienne à distance de Christina, par son envahissante présence dans l'abdomen de ma compagne.

Je songeai qu'il était temps que j'entraîne mon beau_-_frère dans une petite virée touristique dans le Londres moldu.

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain, je commençai ma journée en envoyant un hibou à Léopold. En attendant sa réponse, je me plongeai dans mes enquêtes en cours pour oublier mes angoisses.

En début d'après_-_midi, j'attendais Potter, qui avait profité de notre présence sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire une course. Planté dans la rue, je regardais distraitement les passants qui défilaient devant moi, quand un homme, assez jeune, s'arrêta net, regardant à travers la vitre de la boutique, en direction de mon équipier. Manifestement, il l'avait reconnu.

Je vis qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer à son tour dans le magasin. Je tendis le bras pour lui couper la route :

"Désolé, mais il ne signe pas d'autographe", dis_-_je fermement.

Cela parût amuser l'homme qui précisa :

"Je m'en passerai. Je veux juste le saluer.

_-_ Il est occupé", rétorquai_-_je, agacé par l'insistance du type.

Les gens croient vraiment que les célébrités n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de serrer la main des inconnus.

"Ce n'est pas grave, dit mon interlocuteur. Voulez_-_vous bien lui donner ma carte en lui transmettant mon bonjour ?"

Je pris le morceau de carton, avec la ferme intention de m'en débarrasser sans importuner mon coéquipier avec cela. L'homme s'apprêtait à partir quand Potter sortit :

"Justin ? s'écria_-_t_-_il. Ça alors, cela fait un bail !

_-_ Salut Harry, comment vas_-_tu ?

_-_ Très bien. Et toi, que deviens_-_tu ?

_-_ Je suis devenu avocat.

_-_ Et moi Auror. On va peut_-_être se rencontrer un jour devant le Magenmagot.

_-_ Je fais plutôt dans les affaires civiles. Et je travaille le plus souvent sur des affaires en partie moldues.

_-_ Ah bon ?

_-_ Oui, l'ouverture sur le monde non magique a engendré un certain nombre de situations mixtes qu'il faut régulariser : contrats commerciaux, mariage, reconnaissance d'enfants."

A cette mention, je dressai l'oreille. Pendant que Potter et son copain se mettaient mutuellement au courant de leur situation familiale, je regardai la carte professionnelle qui m'avait été remise. Le type s'appelait Finch_-_Fletchey. Il était barrister et il avait une adresse ainsi qu'un numéro de téléphone moldus.

Alors que les deux camarades se serraient la main, promettant de se revoir sous peu, je rangeai soigneusement cette carte dans ma poche, songeant qu'elle pourrait peut_-_être m'être utile.

oO§0§Oo

Depuis la fin de notre enquête à Poudlard, Potter avait repris avec entrain ses entraînements de Quidditch et les matches s'étaient enchaînés. J'avais essayé de prendre des billets pour le voir à l'œuvre, mais ses exploits étaient désormais connus et il n'y avait plus de places disponibles quand je me préoccupai d'en acquérir. Je n'assistai donc pas, ainsi que j'en avais l'intention, à notre dernier match de la saison qui devait déterminer si nous allions, ou non, marquer suffisamment de points pour rattraper l'avance du Département des sports.

Il s'avéra que, pour la seconde année consécutive, Tarvi dû faire son deuil de la coupe. Son air désolé en contemplant le présentoir vide qui attendait désespérément d'être de nouveau orné faisait peine à voir. Mais l'équipe ne raccrocha pas pour autant ses balais, car le Ministre avait annoncé que des matchs amicaux se poursuivraient tout l'été, d'une part pour permettre aux spectateurs qui n'avaient pas pu avoir de places lors du tournoi d'en acquérir, d'autre part pour renflouer les caisses destinées aux entreprises charitables du Ministère. Une grande partie du prix des billets serait en effet reversée au Service d'Entraide pour les Sorciers Nécessiteux.

Au cours du mois de juin, Léopold et moi avions pu trouver une date pour nous voir. Nous avions déambulé à Coven Garden, parlant de choses et d'autres. Quand nous avions abordé la question de mes rapports avec Christina, il ne m'avait pas caché que la grossesse avait pour effet de rendre la plupart des femmes encore plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient d'habitude, mais il sut me convaincre qu'il n'était pas delà de mes capacités de gérer la situation.

oO§0§Oo

Nous étions à la mi_-_juin quand une enquête, en collaboration avec le service de Détournement de l'artisanat Moldu, nous amena à patrouiller dans une rue de Manchester. Je marchais tranquillement, profitant du beau temps quand je sentis tout à coup Potter se raidir à mes côtés.

"Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'il fait là, lui ! Il n'a pas été arrêté ? s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Hein ? Qui ça ?

_-_ Lui, là ! Mc Nair.

_-_ Où ça ?

_-_ Derrière la fille avec un sac rouge."

J'eus un peu de mal à le reconnaître, mais c'était bien lui. Potter avait raison, qu'est ce qu'il fichait chez les Moldus, celui_-_là ?

"On a dû le relâcher car on n'avait pas assez de preuves, expliquai_-_je à Potter, n'appréciant pas davantage que lui de voir un Mangemort se promener en liberté sous mon nez.

_-_ Il n'était pas à la Bataille ? s'étonna mon coéquipier.

_-_ En tout cas, il n'a pas été arrêté ce jour là, regrettai_-_je.

_-_ Mais enfin, il a dû faire plein d'atrocités ! Vous n'avez rien pu retenir contre lui ? insista Potter.

_-_ Non et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé", répliquai_-_je agacé.

Qu'est_-_ce qu'il croyait ? Que c'était pour le plaisir qu'on laissait des copains de Voldemort échapper à Azkaban !

"Mais c'est pas possible ! s'obstina Potter. Dans l'interview que j'avais donné, je le nommais bien comme ayant accouru juste après la renaissance de Voldemort.

_-_ Depuis quand un article de journal constitue_-_t_-_il une preuve ? lui demandai_-_je.

_-_ Il fallait me demander alors ! s'écria_-_t_-_il, faisant sursauter la femme qui nous croisait à ce moment_-_là.

_-_ Ecoute Potter, moi je suis Auror, pas membre du Magenmagot, alors m'engueule pas ! répliquai_-_je, réprimant mon propre mécontentement, un peu inquiet de le voir s'emballer ainsi.

_-_ Très bien. On va l'arrêter. Et je vais témoigner, dit mon partenaire, d'une voix décidée.

_-_ Non mais ça va pas ! m'écriai_-_je, de plus en plus alarmé par son obstination. On ne peut pas arrêter quelqu'un sans accusation préalable. Au milieu de Moldus en plus !

_-_ J'en n'ai rien à foutre. Pas question qu'il s'en tire comme cela, répondit_-_il, buté.

_-_ Ecoute, on va le suivre et tenter de savoir où il vit. Ensuite on va voir le Département de la Justice, on demande un mandat d'arrêt contre lui, tentai_-_je de négocier.

_-_ Pas question de le laisser filer ! protesta_-_t_-_il. Si ça se trouve, on ne le reverra jamais plus.

_-_ Mais tu ne comprends pas ce que je te dis ? recommençai_-_je à m'énerver. C'est illégal. Non seulement on va devoir le relâcher, mais en plus, il pourra porter plainte contre nous !

_-_ T'as peur d'avoir un blâme ? Très bien, rentre à la Ruche, je m'en occupe tout seul ! répondit rageusement Potter.

_-_ Cela ne servira à rien ! Et puis tu peux blesser quelqu'un, essayai_-_je de le raisonner.

_-_ Et lui alors, qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il ne va pas torturer un Moldu, ce soir, en guise de dessert ?

_-_ Potter, ce n'est qu'un minable Mangemort qui n'est plus rien depuis qu'il a perdu son maître. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu mettes ta carrière en jeu pour lui.

_-_ J'ai un compte à régler avec ce salaud. Ecoute, tu n'as qu'à t'en aller. Je dirai que tu as essayé de m'arrêter pour que tu ne sois pas sanctionné. Tout le monde croit que je suis plus fort que toi."

Je réfléchis. Oui, je pouvais m'en laver les mains, car même si sa modestie l'empêchait de le reconnaître, il ETAIT plus fort que moi. Mais je me rappelai les paroles de Shacklebolt. Le commandant était conscient que je ne pouvais pas contrôler Potter, mais il comptait sur moi pour le canaliser.

"Non, lui indiquai_-_je. Je reste. Mais toi, tu me laisses faire ça à ma manière !" indiquai_-_je avec le maximum d'autorité sont j'étais capable.

Il me regarda avec surprise et hocha la tête.

"Si on l'arrête, ça me va.

_-_ On va essayer. Et n'oublie pas que si des Moldus sont blessés, le remède est pire que le mal, le mis_-_je en garde.

_-_ Je le tuerai sur place, s'il le faut, mais personne ne sera blessé", me répondit_-_il, farouche.

Cela ne me rassura pas vraiment. Il ne fallait pas qu'on le rate.

"Bon, on va l'encadrer tous les deux en même temps. D'une main, tu lui agrippes le coude. De l'autre, tu glisses ta baguette contre ses côtes. Pendant que je lui parle, tu vas enchaîner un charme anti_-_transplanation, puis un Silentio. Dans cet ordre. Pigé ?

_-_ Pigé !"

On a fait comme j'avais dit. On l'a encadré. Et pendant que Potter lançait les sorts que je lui avais indiqués, j'ai chuchoté :

"Mc Nair, tu nous suis bien gentiment, sinon on te stupéfixe."

Il a essayé de transplaner, mais n'y a pas réussi, puis il a prononcé un sort, mais Potter lui avait déjà coupé le sifflet. Son corps s'est tendu, comme s'il allait essayer de fuir en courant, mais Potter lui a susurré à l'oreille :

"Si tu résistes, je te tue, comme j'ai tué ton maître."

Le Mangemort a sursauté en reconnaissant la personne qui s'adressait ainsi à lui. Il faut dire qu'un Potter en colère, c'est assez impressionnant. On l'a entraîné dans le hall d'un immeuble, puis, après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait nous voir, j'ai sorti le portoloin consacré aux arrestations.

oO§0§Oo

En arrivant au Ministère, on n'a pas pris la peine de l'interroger. On l'a enfermé et on est directement allés voir Shacklebolt.

"On vient d'arrêter Mc Nair, ai_-_je annoncé après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte du bureau.

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? s'est enquis le commandant.

_-_ On espérait que tu nous trouverais un petit quelque chose", ai_-_je répliqué.

Il a ouvert la bouche, a jeté un œil à Potter, et l'a refermé, comprenant la situation.

"Où l'avez vous trouvé ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Dans le Manchester moldu.

_-_ Il faisait quoi ?

_-_ Aucune idée, on l'a arrêté tout de suite, expliquai_-_je en regardant en direction de Potter.

_-_ Je vois, dit Shacklebolt en grimaçant.

_-_ Mais enfin, ne me dites pas qu'on n'a rien à lui reprocher ! s'est écrié notre justicier.

_-_ Potter, si on avait pu l'arrêter, on l'aurait fait. Mais on n'a rien contre lui, a dit le Commandant.

_-_ Il était au Département des Mystères, a grincé Potter.

_-_ Il a prétendu vous y avoir aidés.

_-_ Vous plaisantez ! Dumbledore l'avait immobilisé avec les autres.

_-_ Il a dit que c'était une erreur, qu'il vous avait suivi en vous voyant entrer dans le Département et qu'il vous avait défendu contre les Mangemorts, soupira Shacklebolt.

_-_ Tu parles, il a surtout failli réussir à m'étrangler ! s'échauffa Potter, indigné. D'ailleurs, Commandant, vous l'avez bien vu, non ?

_-_ Harry, quand on est arrivés, tu étais seul avec le jeune Londubat contre une dizaine de Mangemorts. On n'a pas pris le temps de prendre des photos. On s'est retrouvés à se battre. On s'est arrêté quand... bon, tu sais ce qui est arrivé.

_-_ Je sais, a dit sombrement Potter. Mais après...

_-_ Après, on s'est préoccupé de profiter de la prise de conscience de Fudge pour mettre sur pied une défense digne de ce nom contre Voldemort, expliqua patiemment Shacklebolt. Fudge a ensuite bâclé l'enquête, mais c'était à l'époque la moindre de nos préoccupations. Ecoute Harry, je sais qu'il y a de quoi être en colère, mais le jugement a été rendu et McNair acquitté. On ne peut plus y revenir, maintenant.

_-_ Je croyais qu'on pouvait faire re_-_juger une affaire quand il y avait des éléments nouveaux. Mon témoignage ne suffira pas ? Je l'ai vu aider les Mangemorts, quand même ! insista Potter.

_-_ Harry, si tu témoignes lors d'un procès, toute la presse va en parler. Tu veux vraiment qu'elle épluche ce qui s'est passé ce jour_-_là ? Tu veux vraiment qu'elle se demande ce que tu faisais là ? Révéler à tout le monde que tu partageais les rêves de Voldemort ? Je sais que tu te sens encore coupable de la mort de Sirius, mais bon sang, t'es pas le seul sur ce coup là. Tu réalises que si tu racontes tout, je perds mon poste, moi ?

_-_ Pourquoi ? On ne va pas vous reprocher d'avoir appartenu à l'Ordre quand même !

_-_ Non, mais de collusion avec un meurtrier, répliqua le commandant. Sirius a été innocenté depuis, mais ce n'était pas le cas à l'époque et moi, j'ai violé mon serment d'Auror."

_-_ Mais enfin, on ne va pas vous juger pour ça, maintenant !

_-_ Tu as peut_-_être barre sur Skeeter, mais ce n'est pas la seule journaliste, lui opposa Shacklebolt. Tu imagines un peu le sujet que cela donnerait ? "_Le commandant des Aurors a protégé l'ennemi numéro un, accusé injustement._" Percy sera obligé de me déférer devant le Magenmagot.

_-_ Percy ? s'étonna Potter. Il n'osera pas faire cela. Pas après ce qu'il a fait à l'époque.

_-_ Il le fera parce qu'il n'aura pas d'autre choix. Et ce sera sans doute sa dernière décision. Tu risques de le faire sauter, lui aussi, en remettant ces vieilles histoires au goût du jour."

Sans blague ! Mais quel honteux secret connaissaient_-_ils sur notre Ministre, ces deux_-_la !

"Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas beaucoup Percy, contre_-_attaqua Potter.

_-_ Je ne l'apprécie pas comme individu, soupira Shacklebolt. Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre de lui en tant que Ministre. Et qui sait qui le remplacera ?"

Potter laissa passer un long silence.

"McNair a_-_t_-_il déjà été jugé sur sa participation à la renaissance de Voldemort ?

_-_ Personne n'a été jugé là_-_dessus.

_-_ Mais s'il était convaincu d'y avoir été, il ne pourrait nier être Mangemort, n'est ce pas ? Je suis prêt à témoigner. Il n'y a aucun problème à reparler de cette année_-_là. De toute façon, j'ai déjà donné une interview sur le sujet, non ?

_-_ Harry, quel genre de témoignage peux_-_tu produire contre lui ? L'as_-_tu vu faire des actes répréhensibles ce soir là ? demanda le commandant.

_-_ Si l'on excepte qu'il rigolait avec les autres pendant que Voldemort me balançait des Doloris, effectivement, il n'a rien fait !

_-_ Harry, nous avons un corps de lois qui garantit un minimum de justice. On ne peut pas emprisonner quelqu'un sans prouver qu'il a violé une loi.

_-_ Je ne vois pas où est la justice quand des Sirius Black croupissent treize ans en prison et que des McNair sont en liberté. Ces lois, il faut les changer !

_-_ Si on les change pour te permettre de coincer McNair, on n'a pas fini d'avoir des Sirius Black en prison, martela Shacklebolt. Et puis ne mélange pas tout ! Sirius ne serait jamais allé à Azkaban s'il avait été jugé.

_-_ Alors pourquoi on juge McNair ?

_-_ Parce qu'on est des êtres civilisés. On ne fout pas en l'air un système pour assouvir une vengeance. Et s'il te venait à l'idée de te faire justice tout seul, pense un peu à ta fille. Elle mérite mieux que de grandir avec un père qui pourrit à Azkaban pour un meurtre commis de sang_-_froid."

Potter foudroya Shacklebolt du regard, mais ne répondit rien.

"Ecoute, on va le cuisiner un peu pour la forme, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire, proposa le commandant.

_-_ Je suppose que c'est tout ce que je peux obtenir ! répondit amèrement Potter.

_-_ Harry, c'est beaucoup plus que ce que n'importe qui d'autre que toi obtiendrait", répliqua sèchement Shacklebolt.

Potter rougit sous la remontrance.

"Merci, Commandant, dit_-_il en baissant les yeux.

_-_ Je comprends ton ressentiment, Harry, continua le commandant, mais tu as voulu être Auror ce qui implique que tu doives observer les règles que tu es censé faire respecter.

_-_ Oui, Commandant, répéta Potter, les yeux baissés, à voix basse.

_-_ Je t'interdis d'avoir le moindre contact, direct ou indirect avec McNair, poursuivit Shacklebolt. Je n'hésiterai pas à te suspendre ou te coller un blâme si j'apprends que tu l'as vu, que tu lui as parlé ou envoyé quelqu'un le faire à ta place. Est_-_ce bien clair ?

_-_ Oui Commandant.

_-_ Au sujet de cette affaire, je ne veux aucune initiative, que ce soit dans le cadre de ton boulot ou au dehors. Pas de déclaration à la presse, pas de confidences inutiles et pas de Molly indignée dans mon bureau, précisa le commandant. D'accord ?

_-_ Oui, mon Commandant, redit encore Potter, de plus en plus écarlate.

_-_ Bien. Stratford et moi, nous chargerons de faire le rapport de ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui."

Au ton employé, il était clair que l'entretien était terminé pour mon coéquipier. Potter se leva et sortit d'un pas raide.

Après qu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui, avec un peu plus de force que la politesse ne le permettait, Shacklebolt me regarda en soupirant.

"Tu trouves toujours qu'il est moins impulsif ? lui demandai_-_je.

_-_ S'il se tient tranquille ces prochains jours, ce sera déjà un progrès, dit philosophiquement le commandant.

_-_ Bon, on fait quoi pour McNair ?

_-_ Dans le rapport, on va indiquer qu'on lui a demandé de venir ici en tant que simple témoin. Et puis je vais avoir une petite discussion avec lui. On ne sait jamais !"

On a rédigé le rapport. Je pus à cette occasion constater que le commandant n'avait pas perdu la main pour la rédaction de comptes rendus bidons. Puis Shacklebolt est descendu au dixième niveau pour sa petite discussion entre amis.

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain de l'arrestation de McNair, le commandant nous convoqua dans son bureau :

"J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, indiqua_-_t_-_il en nous faisant signe de nous asseoir. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que cette arrestation n'a pas complètement servi à rien. McNair a lâché des renseignements intéressants. La mauvaise, c'est que j'ai dû le laisser partir."

Potter grogna, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

" Quels renseignements ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ Il m'a donné des noms et des lieux où se réuniraient des néo Mangemorts. Si j'en crois ses allégations, ces derniers ont refusé de l'accepter dans leur rang. C'est pour cela qu'il s'est fait un plaisir de me renseigner sur eux.

_-_ Si ça se trouve, il a raconté n'importe quoi, a lancé Potter

_-_ Si ça se trouve, il aurait pu porter plainte pour arrestation illégale", a répondu Shacklebolt du tac au tac.

Potter a baissé le nez. Pour ma part, je remarquai une lueur dans l'œil du commandant qui accompagnait généralement une bonne nouvelle. Cela m'intrigua :

"A_-_t_-_il donné des éléments qui recouperaient une enquête en cours ? m'enquis_-_je.

_-_ Une enquête bouclée en fait. Les noms de Nott et Overton vous rappellent_-_ils quelque chose ?"

A l'évocation de Nott, Potter avait brusquement relevé la tête, le regard dur.

"L'enquête sur les objets douteux, répondis_-_je.

_-_ Tout juste, approuva Shacklebolt. Certains noms et lieux correspondent à ce que nous avions trouvé il y a maintenant deux ans. Mais vous vous rappelez sûrement qu'on n'a jamais découvert ce qu'ils faisaient avec et, pour comble de malchance, ils avaient un bon avocat. Du coup, ils n'ont écopé que de faibles peines et ils sont dans la nature, maintenant."

Là encore, Potter émit un nouveau grognement, mais ne dit rien, ne voulant sans doute pas se faire moucher une fois de plus par le commandant. Ce dernier en profita pour continuer.

"Il m'a indiqué un endroit, m'affirmant que, sur place, nous comprendrions ce qu'ils ont en tête et que nous aurions de quoi les arrêter. Je veux donc que vous y alliez, pour voir de quoi il retourne. Vous irez avec Touary, Tonks, Taylor et Abbot. Vous prendrez tous un portoloin au cas où. Et pas d'initiatives hasardeuses, compris ? C'est particulièrement valable pour toi, Potter !

_-_ Oui, commandant."

Le Commandant nous a en outre confié le dernier gadget que lui avait livré le département des Mystères, et qui n'avait pas encore été présenté à la brigade : un badge "Maître" permettant de communiquer avec d'autres insignes déterminés. Avec ce dernier, je pouvais envoyer des messages uniquement aux membres de mon petit groupe.

oO§0§Oo

Une fois nos quatre collègues réunis, je leur fis un bref topo sur la situation. J'omis cependant de leur parler de l'arrestation de McNair. Mais le regard soucieux de Tonks sur Potter m'indiqua que Shacklebolt avait dû lui en faire part.

Nous nous sommes tous munis de Portoloin et nous sommes rendus à l'endroit indiqué, une carrière abandonnée. Sans que je le lui demande, Potter a sorti sa carte magique et nous a annoncé qu'aucun sorcier, à part nous, n'était dans les environs. Nous perdîmes pas mal de temps dans le labyrinthe que constituaient les tunnels souterrains. Heureusement que nous pouvions avoir recours à des sorts de fluorescence pour marquer notre chemin, et retourner sur nos pas sans nous égarer.

Finalement, pour gagner du temps, et après avoir vérifié de nouveau que nous étions bien seuls, j'ai séparé notre petite troupe en trois groupes pour couvrir plus de terrain à la fois. J'étais donc seul avec Potter, qui regardait régulièrement sa carte pour s'assurer que les autres n'avaient pas de problèmes, quand nous avons débouché dans une salle circulaire.

Nous nous sommes immédiatement sentis oppressés, signe qu'une puissance malfaisante était à l'œuvre. Nous avons redoublé d'attention et nous sommes précautionneusement avancés dans la rotonde. Au centre de cette dernière, nous avons découvert un pentagramme.

Restant soigneusement en dehors de son aire, nous l'avons étudié, pour essayer de déterminer son utilité. Je sortis mon carnet pour reproduire les runes qui étaient inscrites en son pourtour. Un gémissement, provenant de mon partenaire me fit lever les yeux vers lui.

Il était livide, comme tétanisé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

"Potter, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demandai_-_je soudain inquiet.

Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant d'arriver à me répondre.

"C'est… c'est ce truc… Je ne sais pas … je sens que c'est dangereux… je ne sais pas…

_-_ Potter, on sort d'ici tout de suite ! " ordonnai_-_je.

Et je le pris par l'épaule et l'entraînai en dehors de la salle. Là, je ne perdis pas de temps. Je me saisis de l'insigne de communication et donnai l'ordre à tout le monde de rentrer au QG sans délai. J'empruntai la carte de Potter et attendis qu'ils aient tous utilisé leur Portoloin, avant de veiller à ce que Potter en fasse autant.

Sitôt qu'il eut disparu, j'activai le mien.

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**21/06/05** : Bonjour à tous. C'est passé, cette fois. Donc un seul chapitre, bien qu'il soit presque aussi long que les autres (chapitre de 8300 mots, qui atteint 9700 avec les réponses aux reviews) ! 

La mise en ligne de ce chapitre est assez émouvante pour moi cette semaine **car il y a un an**, c'était Fenice qui le faisait à ma place (et Bubblejoyce sur TWWO), car** j'étais à la maternité**.

Je crois que je ne vous ai jamais raconté comment, 3 jours plus tôt, le dimanche matin à 7h, j'étais frénétiquement en train d'envoyer des mail à mes correctrices, avec mot de passe et pièce jointes, assise sur une serviette de toilette parce que je perdais les eaux.

Monsieur Alixe prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner et ma mère, venue garder l'aînée, nous regardait abasourdie en disant "Mais enfin, vous ne croyez pas qu'il est temps d'y aller ?

Moi : "Mais non maman, j'ai pas encore trop mal et puis les contractions ne sont que toutes les dix minutes."

Monsieur Alixe : "Vous savez, Belle_-_maman, avec tout ça, je ne sais pas quand je vais manger, moi. Bon je vais me raser !"

Ma mère (dépitée) : "Dans ce cas, vous n'étiez pas obligés ne m'appeler si tôt !"

oO§0§Oo

Pour en revenir à notre histoire, je voudrais préciser que je me suis mal exprimée, la semaine dernière. Non, je ne vais pas écrire une nouvelle histoire en anglais à partir du 16 juillet. **Je faisais allusion au HP6 qui va sortir dans les librairies**, et qui pourra être lu par les anglophones, juste après mon épilogue (même si je n'ai pas fait exprès).

Par contre, **je vous ai promis des Chroniques** qui paraîtront irrégulièrement et qui constitueront des histoires parallèles aux trois fics déjà écrites. La première est déjà terminée, et je la mettrai en ligne sans doute deux semaines après la parution de l'épilogue de la présente histoire (cela devrait nous mener fin juillet).

oO§0§Oo

Cette semaine, **tout** **le monde me demande un bébé pour WillyBoy**. Voilà, c'est fait. J'avoue que j'ai un peu hésité, car je trouve que cela fait beaucoup de couples qui se marient et qui ont des bébés dans mon histoire. Mais manifestement, c'est ce que vous attendiez tous, alors pourquoi pas… après tout cela arrive à plein de gens. Cela dit, je ne considère pas que se marier et procréer est le seul modèle valable, et **j'estime qu'il y a d'autres moyens de très bien réussir sa vie**.

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** : 

**Sassy **: l'essanciel c'est de participer. Du coup j'en profite pour répondre brièvement...

**Kethry **: Harry a quand même des côtés Serpentards et Willy se mets en danger parfois aussi. Je pense qu'ils déteignent un peu l'un sur l'autre, à force. Je n'ai bien sûr aucune intention de faire mourir Harry. D'ailleurs, dans ALB, j'évoque les seize ans de Lily et Harry est toujours bon pied bon oeil ! Tu as raison d'attendre d'être en vacances avant de t'attaquer aux 150 chapitres des Secrets d'Hermione.

**Claclou** : Merci pour ton très gentil mot et tes bons vœux. Si si, il y a de très bonnes fics sur ce site (voir mes favoris). Pour la suite, j'en parle juste ci_-_dessus

**Lily Petite Etoile** : Merci pour ta review !

**Angel's Eyes** : A priori, pas de fin poignante, ce sera plutôt comme fin de ALB, un bref survol des années à venir. Pour ce qui viendra après, voir mes notes d'auteur. Pour le bébé, j'ai pas voulu vous décevoir ;_-_)

**alana chantelune**: Ouaip, ils sont devenus un vrai binômes, nos deux héros. Faut dire que cela fait presque trois ans qu'ils bossent ensemble. Lol, pour Gwen et Ginny, t'aime le comique de répétition, toi ;_-_) T'en fais pas pour le retard, avec ton emploi du temps, je suis étonnée que tu aies le temps de me lire !

**Fenice** : Bon, puisque tu me le demandes, je l'ai faite l'annonce…

**Kazy** : La différence entre MSB et les 5 tomes, c'est que Harry a du recul pour raconter ses histoires… Mais je suis bien consciente que je ne fais que raconter une histoire écite par une autre lol ! Dis donc, t'as l'air srôlement au courant à propos des grossesses !

**chrys63** : Entre les potions de madame Pomfresh et ce qui leur est arrivé, ils sont un peu sentimentaux, nos héros. Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas inutile de se parler à cœur ouvert de temps en temps… On reviendra sur Christina, pas la semaine prochaine mais celle d'après.

**mademoiselle** **mime** : Si on ne sait pas s'arrêter, il y a un moment où la qualité baisse… ce serait dommage, non ?

**Julie** : Merci pour tes conseils de lecture. Je manque un peu de temps, mais je suis contente d'avoir de bonnes fics à me mettre sous la dent…

**Crookshank** : C'est ce qui m'a décidé à écrire l'histoire : donner un regard neuf sur ce que nous savons d'harry.

Merci pour tous tes compliments. Et une fois de plus je l'affirme : de ton côté, tu te débrouilles comme une chef !

**youpala** : oui, on se rapproche de cette narration…. (et c'est écrit depuis longtemps, en fait)

**Dadmax** : il y a d'autres très bonnes fics sur ce site pour ceux qui s'ennuient !

**Rebecca**_-_**Black** : Merci beaucoup !

**Aresse** : non, le contact de la prof de DCFM est l'expéditeur des lettres que l'on a trouvé dans la chambre de Grahams. Je t'ai mis assez de Christina ?

**Lunenoire** : Eh oui, c'est le problème, Willy va tout savoir sur Harry et moi j'aurai plus rien à raconter.

**Lyane** : Pour les secrets de Harry, une fois de plus, c'était très simple (ou bien était_-_ce moi qui voulait passer à autre chose ?)

**Vestrit** : il vient, il vient ce bébé…

**Kaorulabelle** : Il y a beaucoup de fics excellentes, voire meilleures que la mienne qui ont moins de reviews. En tout cas, merci de ta fidélité.

**marion_-_moune** : Merci pour ton mot

**Antadelie** : Comme je l'explique ci_-_dessus, je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire en anglais, mais plutôt de n'écrire que parcimonieusement, pas manque de temps.

**sofia evans** : Lily s'appelle Potter, mais pour le moment, comme elle est bébé, cela ne compte pas tellement. En fait, elle n'en subira les conséquences qu'à sa rentrée à Poudlard (il n'y a pas de petite école chez les sorciers)

**Patacitrouille** : Contente de te plaire toujours

**Bunny** : Merci pour toutes ces paroles. Ca rattrappe largement ton silence jusqu'à aujourd'hui… ;_-_)

**Mate** : C'est du temps, surtout, qu'il me faudrait pour la suite…

**mushu** : Ton souhait est exaucé

**nicolas** : merci pour ton mot.

**Allima** : C'est vrai, nos deux héros se laissent un peu aller à l'infirmerie. Sans doute l'effet des potions.

**Fee Fleau** : Félicitation pour ton passage en seconde année ! Et merci pour ces commentaires détaillés.

**Zabou** : merci pour les compliments, c'est toujours agréable à lire.

**Nymphelane** : pas grave pour l'absence de petits mots. Je sais que c'est pas évident d'avoir le temps. Oui, il se passait des choses dans ma vie il y a un an… Bon anniversaire à la fille de ton frère et à celle de ta BS.

**Dawn456** : Plus de Malefoy, certes, mais il y aura une confrontation dans le prochain chapitre…

**beru ou bloub** : bonnes vacances !

**Angie Black** : je pense que Harry a accepté depuis longtemps la maison Serpentard, c'est juste Malefoy qui ne passé pas. Cela te va comme cadeau d'anniversaire ? pour les passages sur la seconde page, c'est très compréhensibles. Mais j'avais vraiment peu de passage sur la première par rapport aux passages des autres semaines… (ça doit être les exams)

**Shima_-_chan** : Oups, tu dois re_-_stresser, maintenant ! Je ne suis pas sure que "émotionnant" existe, mais c'est mon dictionnaire des synonymes Word qui me l'a proposé, alors… Lol, ta vision de Harry genre "Mon amie Flicka". Non, non, Christina avait une petite mine parce qu'elle déprimait justement parce quelle n'était pas enceinte. Mais maintenant, elle l'est enfin !

**Amy Keira** : Maintenant qu'ils se sont un peu reposés, je vous remets un peu d'action…

**Milenaz** : Je te félicite de suivre mes conseils de lecture. J'espère que tu passeras de bons moments. Je ne vais sans doute pas donner de détails pour la façon dont Willyboy assumera sa paternité, juste le sens général.

**La p'tite Lili** : héhé, avant de partir, je vous remets un peu d'action quand même…


	38. Les nécromanciens

**_- _MON SORCIER BIEN_-_AIMÉ _-

* * *

_**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera

* * *

**

**Résumé de la semaine** : Quand Harry Potter, Auror débutant et Gryffondor puritain, est confié à William Stratford, Auror confirmé, tombeur de ces dames et Serpentard borné, qu'est_-_ce que cela donne ? Une histoire d'amitié, peut_-_être (d'après **Eiream**).

* * *

**XXXV : Les nécromanciens**

Nous transplanâmes en catastrophe du lieu de perquisition, et rejoignîmes le reste de l'équipe au dixième niveau. Nous présentâmes nos insignes pour en sortir avant de regagner notre étage. Nos quatre collègues nous regardaient d'un air surpris, mais mon expression revêche et le teint blafard de Potter les dissuadèrent de demander quoi que ce soit.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans la Ruche, je dis :

"Vous autres, merci de faire le rapport de ce que vous avez vu aujourd'hui. Potter, tu viens avec moi chez le commandant."

Il hocha la tête et me suivit jusqu'au bureau de Shacklebolt. Je décrivis notre découverte et la réaction de Potter.

Finalement, le commandant demanda à mon coéquipier, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées :

"Potter que penses_-_tu de tout cela?"

Ce dernier sursauta et dit :

"Les runes qui étaient par terre, je ne sais pas ce qu'elles signifient, mais cela m'a troublé de les voir. C'est mauvais. Très mauvais.

_-_ Tu pourrais les reproduire ? demanda Shacklebolt.

_-_ J'allais les recopier, intervins_-_je tandis que Potter secouait la tête en un geste de dénégation, mais il m'a semblé préférable de nous replier en priorité. Mais je les ai partiellement déchiffrées. Déjà, il y avait un pentagramme avec ces symboles, commençais_-_je en ressortant mon carnet et en croquant rapidement ce que nous avions découvert.

Le commandant fit une drôle de grimace en voyant mon dessin :

"On dirait ... Attendez."

Il se leva et alla prendre un gros volume sur une étagère. Il le feuilleta et grogna :

"C'est ce que je pensais. Ce genre de schéma est utilisé pour tout ce qui est lié à la nécromancie. Je pense qu'ils essaient de communiquer avec un mort.

_-_ Mais les runes ! insista Potter.

_-_ J'ai juste eu le temps de jeter un œil, expliquai_-_je. Mais en gros, le début parlait d'ossements d'un parent, d'un cadeau fait à un enfant, et puis d'un serviteur, je crois...

_-_ _Que les ossements du père, donné en toute ignorance fasse renaître son fils, que la chair du serviteur donnée volontairement fasse revivre son maître, que le sang de l'ennemi pris par la force ressuscite celui qui le combat_, récita Potter d'une voix étranglée.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je fus saisi d'un frisson. Shacklebolt, qui ne paraissait pas très à son aise non plus, me demanda, d'un regard, confirmation.

"Oui, cela peut coller, murmurai_-_je.

Potter, visiblement secoué, secoua la tête comme pour en chasser quelque idée ou souvenir sordide:

_-_ Non... répétait_-_il comme une litanie. Non ! finit_-_il par hurler en sautant sur ses pieds.

D'instinct, je bondis à mon tour de ma chaise. Shacklebolt en avait fait autant, mais Potter ne se préoccupa pas de nous. Du revers de la main, il balaya tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau du commandant, et abattit ses deux poings sur la surface qu'il venait de dégager.

"Ils essaient de le faire revenir, dit_-_il d'une voix étranglée. Ils veulent faire revivre Voldemort."

A ces paroles, je sentis mes entrailles devenir gelées. Oh non ! Tout n'allait pas recommencer !

"Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ? demanda Shacklebolt qui s'était figé, lui aussi.

_-_ Le texte. C'est celui que Queudver a utilisé pour le faire renaître la dernière fois !"

Pettigrow ?

Il y eu un instant de silence. Finalement Shacklebolt annonça :

"Je ne peux garder cela pour moi. Je dois en parler au Ministre."

Il alla vers sa cheminée de communication et eut une conversation que nous n'entendîmes pas, car l'âtre était protégé par des charmes de confidentialité.

"Le Ministre arrive", nous indiqua_-_t_-_il en reprenant sa place à son bureau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles personne ne parla ni ne bougea, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer Percy Weasley, accompagné d'un homme que j'avais déjà croisé mais dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

"Bonjour Commandant Shacklebolt, dit cérémonieusement le Ministre. Vous connaissez bien sûr Euclide Eurekâ qui dirige le département des Mystères. Monsieur Eurékâ, je crois que vous n'avez jamais été présenté à Harry Potter.

_-_ Monsieur le Ministre, Monsieur Eurekâ, répondit Shacklebolt, tandis que le directeur des Mystères hochait la tête en direction d'un Potter qui lui tournait le dos. Je vous en prie, asseyez vous, proposa_-_t_-_il, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait que deux fauteuils pour les visiteurs et que nous étions quatre, en plus de lui.

Le type des Mystères fit apparaître une seule chaise. Le message n'était pas très subtil et je m'apprêtais à laisser les hauts gradés entre eux, quand Shacklebolt intercéda en ma faveur :

"Je vous présente le chef de brigade Stratford. Il est sur cette enquête. Je pense que nous aurons besoin de ses lumières."

De mauvaise grâce, Eurekâ fit apparaître un autre siège. Nous nous installâmes tant bien que mal. Seul Potter était resté debout, les yeux fixés sur la table, emmuré dans ses pensées.

"Harry, tu devrais t'asseoir, lui fit doucement Shacklebolt.

Potter se retourna, sembla découvrir les nouveaux arrivants, et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil resté libre.

"Je pense que l'Auror Stratford pourrait nous faire un compte_-_rendu de son enquête", reprit le commandant.

Je m'exécutai. Eurekâ me demanda de préciser quelques points, et je lui répondis du mieux possible. Finalement, il demanda :

"Et ce texte écrit sur le sol est celui qui a été utilisé pour faire revenir Vous_-_savez_-_qui la dernière fois ?

_-_ D'après notre témoin, oui, répondit Shacklebolt, en désignant Potter qui ne semblait pas suivre la conversation.

_-_ A l'époque, le... sujet n'était pas réellement mort, reprit Eurekâ. Qu'en est_-_il aujourd'hui ? C'est le premier point que nous devons élucider. "

Tous les regards se portèrent vers Potter. Il me parut sur le point de se trouver mal, et ne répondit pas.

"Monsieur le Ministre, dit Eurekâ, j'ai demandé à plusieurs reprises le droit de d'interroger Monsieur Potter en vue de faire le point sur cette question, mais l'on m'a fait comprendre à chaque fois que c'était inopportun. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui , au vu des circonstances, quelques questions de ma part se justifient, n'est_-_ce pas?

Weasley parut réfléchir intensément :

"Harry, finit_-_il par dire d'un ton gêné, je sais que c'est très dur pour toi, mais pourrais_-_tu expliquer ce qui s'est passé lors de la Bataille à Monsieur Eurekâ ? Il faut absolument que nous soyons certains que Tu_-_Sais_-_Qui est bien décédé.

_-_ Je vais essayer", accepta Potter, d'une voix sans timbre.

Le Ministre se tourna vers moi :

"Auror Stratford, nous vous remercions."

Je me levai pour sortir, ainsi qu'on me le demandait, quand la voix de Potter interrompit mon geste :

"Non, qu'il reste. Autant qu'il sache..."

Indécis, je regardai Shacklebolt qui regardait Weasley. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air très content. Il ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour protester, mais Potter entreprit son récit, et le Ministre renonça à l'interrompre. Je me rassis doucement.

"Quand je suis arrivé sur le champ de bataille, il... Voldemort était là, avec ses Mangemorts, commença Potter d'une voix atone, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Il s'est avancé vers moi, et nous a enfermés dans une bulle magique. Nous étions complètement séparés des autres, mais en même temps, je ressentais ce qui se passait dehors. Je savais que ce serait désormais entre lui et moi. Que personne ne pourrait venir m'aider cette fois. Mais j'étais prêt. J'avais accepté. Je savais que cela finirait comme cela. La Prophétie, vous comprenez..."

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Shacklebolt et Weasley semblaient savoir de quoi il parlait. Eurekâ fronçait les sourcils, comme si quelque chose ne collait pas.

Potter continua :

"Il m'a expliqué les règles du jeu. De son jeu. Nous devions tour à tour affirmer notre détermination à vaincre. Celui qui montrerait la plus implacable volonté gagnerait. Nous ne pouvions pas nous battre avec nos baguettes, à cause du Prior Incantatem..."

Eurêka acquiesça. Moi, j'étais largué.

"Il m'a laissé commencer. J'ai essayé de penser à la cause pour laquelle je me battais, à combien ma volonté de vaincre était forte. Mais cela n'a pas suffi. Il… Je... Cela n'a pas suffi, et autour de nous, le massacre a commencé. Vous comprenez, mon échec avait affaibli ceux qui étaient avec moi, alors que les Mangemorts devenaient plus forts. C'est pour cela qu'il y a eu tant de victimes..."

Il avait fermé les yeux, et des larmes coulaient à présent sur son visage.

"J'ai essayé de nouveau. Et j'ai encore perdu. Et une troisième fois… C'était atroce, je sentais tous ces gens mourir autour de nous, et je savais que c'était à cause de moi. Je les sentais partir, je ressentais leur douleur, leur peur, leur découragement. Et le pire, c'était d'être possédé par la joie mauvaise des Mangemorts, percevoir leur plaisir à faire souffrir, leur sentiment de triomphe. J'avais l'impression que c'était moi qui me délectais de ce carnage. Et à chacun de mes échecs, je signais un arrêt de mort… Dumbledore, Remus, Arthur... C'est moi qui les ai tués !"

Du coin de l'œil, je vis le Ministre baisser la tête, alors que Potter prononçait le nom de son père. Le Survivant respirait avec difficulté, et c'était terrible à entendre.

Il eut du mal à reprendre le fil de son récit.

"Je crois... j'étais tellement désespéré. Je savais que j'avais tout perdu... tout gâché... j'avais trahi les espoirs que l'on avait mis en moi... je me sentais si... incapable... si coupable... je voulais tant qu'ils vivent... je voulais m'excuser, expier... alors j'ai tout donné. Tout. Ma vie, mon âme, mes amours, mes espoirs... tout.

Il se tut. Il avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains et pendant un long moment, seuls ses sanglots déchirèrent le silence.

Enfin, ils s'espacèrent, et le Survivant resta prostré sur son fauteuil. Tout semblait figé. Je pense que, tout comme moi, personne ne se sentait capable de parler. J'avais la gorge serrée et mes yeux me piquaient. Je me sentais horrifié par ce qu'il venait de raconter. Je comprenais désormais pourquoi il était aussi fragile devant les Détraqueurs. Il devait revivre cette scène, encore et encore.

Je me demandai comment il faisait pour savoir encore rire.

"Et Lui, l'avez vous senti mourir ?" demanda finalement le Langue_-_de_-_plomb, après s'être raclé la gorge.

Au bout d'un moment, Potter se redressa, renifla, puis essuya rageusement son nez et ses yeux avec la manche de sa robe. Enfin, il répondit d'une voix lasse :

"Le but de ce défi était de me tuer. La magie utilisée devait tuer le perdant. Il a perdu... je n'en sais pas plus. J'étais inconscient à la fin. J'avais renoncé...

_-_ Comme vous ne l'ignorez sans doute pas, le corps de Voldemort a été soigneusement examiné à Ste Mangouste, a précisé Shacklebolt à l'intention de son homologue des Mystères. Le rapport concluait qu'il ne présentait plus le moindre souffle de vie, et il a été incinéré. Les cendres ont ensuite été dispersées dans un lieu tenu secret pour que nul ne puisse se recueillir sur sa tombe.

_-_ Effectivement, mais la dernière fois, il a survécu à son corps, répliqua Eurékâ. Je voudrais donc m'assurer que le rituel était suffisamment puissant pour l'avoir tué sans doute possible. Monsieur Potter, pour que ce genre de magie noire soit efficace, il faut que les protagonistes soient magiquement unis par un lien très fort. Votre adversaire a_-_t_-_il effectué un rituel particulier au tout début ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien remarqué. Il a prononcé une incantation, c'est tout.

_-_ Ce n'est pas suffisant.

_-_ La cicatrice, dit Shacklebolt. C'est la prophétie..."

Potter a levé la tête vers lui et ils se sont regardés un moment, comme s'ils échangeaient silencieusement leurs pensées.

"C'était donc ça, a murmuré Potter.

_-_ La cicatrice ? a demandé Weasley, comme pour leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et qu'il serait apprécié qu'ils s'expliquent.

Potter s'est tourné vers lui :

"Percy, est_-_ce que tu étais là quand Dumbledore a parlé de la prophétie aux membres de l'Ordre ?

_-_ Non, mais ma mère m'en a parlé, a répondu le Ministre. Elle m'a expliqué que tu étais désigné comme étant le seul à pouvoir tuer Tu_-_Sais_-_Qui.

_-_ Parlez_-_vous de la prophétie qui a été brisée ? a demandé Eurekâ

_-_ Oui, a répondu Potter.

_-_ Vous voulez dire qu'elle existait toujours ? a insisté le directeur de Mystères.

_-_ Oui, a de nouveau confirmé mon partenaire. Enfin plus exactement, Dumbledore était présent quand elle a été énoncée, et il a donc pu nous la restituer par l'intermédiaire de sa Pensine

_-_ Et que disait_-_elle ?" demanda le chercheur avec un avidité.

La voix de Potter s'éleva, un peu rauque :

"_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié. Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore. Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois._

_-_ Cette prophétie a été faite quelques mois avant la naissance de Harry", spécifia Shacklebolt.

J'espérai que quelqu'un demanderait ce qu'elle signifiait car je ne comprenais rien à ce charabia.

"Vous êtes né à la fin du mois de juillet et il vous a marqué quand vous aviez un an, résuma Eurekâ.

_-_ C'est cela, approuva Potter. Et ensuite, tout s'enchaîne. Cette cicatrice qu'il m'a infligée me lie à lui. Du coup, je deviens fourchelang, je ressens sa présence et ses émotions, et la baguette qui me correspond est jumelle de la sienne. C'est pour cette raison que nous ne pouvons nous battre l'un contre l'autre de façon conventionnelle. Alors il imagine d'utiliser notre lien pour mettre œuvre sa bataille de volonté. Il pense gagner, car il se croit plus déterminé que moi. Ce qui n'est pas faux car, contrairement à lui, je me suis retrouvé à me battre sans l'avoir vraiment souhaité. Mais j'ai "un pouvoir qu'il ne connaît pas" et la magie se retourne contre lui... et c'est lui qui meurt, finalement."

_-_ Et quel est ce pouvoir ? demanda Eurekâ.

_-_ L'amour, pour reprendre la terminologie de Dumbledore, ou le don de soi, selon les termes d'Hermione."

Il fit une pause, comme pour évaluer ces termes. Je suppose qu'ils paraissaient grandiloquents, même à un Gryffondor comme lui. De son côté, Eurékâ hochait la tête avec approbation. Visiblement, il appréciait la petite Granger.

"Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'elle m'a expliqué, reprit Potter, j'ai fini par gagner à la fin car j'ai tout donné pour sauver les autres. Voldemort est incapable d'un tel sacrifice car, pour jouir de sa victoire, il doit au minimum protéger sa vie et ses pouvoirs. C'est dommage que je ne l'aie pas compris plus tôt, conclut_-_il d'une voix désolée, moins de gens seraient morts.

_-_ Harry, dit Weasley, on en a déjà discuté en famille. Sans l'amour qui te retenait, tu aurais peut_-_être été prêt à mourir dès le début, mais ton sacrifice n'aurait rien signifié, et tu aurais perdu. Tu as fait au mieux. Et ceux qui sont morts étaient prêts à en prendre le risque, pour cette cause.

Potter en répondit pas, et je sentis que sa culpabilité était trop profonde pour être apaisée par la logique.

Finalement, le Langue_-_de_-_plomb demanda :

"Si Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui n'avait pas tenté de vous tuer quand vous étiez enfant, personne n'aurait pu le vaincre, alors ?

_-_ Il aurait pu marquer quelqu'un d'autre. Nous étions deux candidats possibles quand il a attaqué mes parents. Mais vous avez en partie raison. Il était tellement fort que seul un rituel où sa propre force était utilisée pouvait le tuer. S'il n'avait marqué personne et s'il s'était tenu à des duels avec baguette, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu être vaincu.

Potter fit une pause et ajouta :

"On en revient encore à la Prophétie. S'il ne l'avait pas entendue du tout, ou s'il l'avait connue toute entière, les choses se seraient passées différemment."

Il y eut un silence méditatif.

Finalement, le Ministre demanda :

"A priori, Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui est donc bien mort il y a six ans. Est_-_il possible que ceux qui ont tracé ce pentacle le fassent revenir ?

_-_ En ce qui concerne mon Département, aucune expérience de nécromancie n'a donné de résultats probants, dit Eurekâ. Mais si ce dessin est exact, le pentacle utilisé, bien que basé sur un schéma très classique, contient des éléments assez originaux. Il faut que nous étudiions cette figure à fond avant de pouvoir nous prononcer sur son efficacité. L'original existe_-_t_-_il toujours ?

_-_ Nous vous y conduirons quand vous le désirerez, lui dit le commandant, avant de se tourner vers Potter. Harry, lui demanda_-_t_-_il, as_-_tu fait des rêves dernièrement ? Ta cicatrice t'a_-_t_-_elle fait souffrir ?"

La question sembla rassurer mon partenaire :

"Non, je n'ai rien senti, ni rien rêvé de particulier. Juste la Bataille..."

Son "juste" me fit mal. Ses cauchemars devaient être atroces. Déjà, les miens n'étaient pas bien beaux.

"S'il était revenu, tu l'aurais senti, non ?

_-_ Oui, je suppose.

_-_ As_-_tu continué à pratiquer l'Occlumencie ?

_-_ Non, je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin. Tu crois que je devrais ?"

Shacklebolt ne répondit pas. Je comprenais ce qu'il pensait. Il devait se dire que c'était drôlement pratique d'utiliser Potter comme signal d'alarme, mais il avait des scrupules à lui demander d'accueillir Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui dans sa tête.

Tout à coup, Potter sursauta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur :

"Monsieur Eurekâ, ce lien que Voldemort a créé entre lui et moi, pensez_-_vous que je puisse... le transmettre à mes enfants ?

_-_ Difficile de vous répondre comme cela. Il faudrait que j'aie davantage d'éléments... Enfin, nous avons tout le temps d'y penser.

_-_ Pas vraiment, répondit Potter d'une voix tendue. Ma fille va avoir neuf mois dans deux semaines.

_-_ Oh j'ignorais. Félicitations. Euh... Nous pourrons étudier l'enfant et...

Il s'interrompit, sans doute intimidé par les yeux devenus flamboyants du jeune père.

"Personne n'étudiera ma fille, rétorqua_-_t_-_il glacial.

_-_ Je voulais dire... euh... bafouilla Eurekâ.

_-_ De toute façon, la question reste sans importance tant que Voldemort reste mort, dit Shacklebolt apaisant. Au pire, la petite Lily est Fourchelang. Cela a mauvaise réputation, mais cela peut rendre service, non ?"

Potter sembla se calmer, et Eurekâ se remit à respirer.

"Bon, résuma Shacklebolt. Nous avons tout lieu de penser que Voldemort a effectivement et définitivement été tué lors de la Bataille. Par ailleurs, rien ne semble indiquer qu'il ait pu être ressuscité. Nous allons mettre le maximum de moyens pour arrêter toutes les personnes liées à cette affaire pour les empêcher de continuer leur projet et mettre un point final à toute cette histoire."

Le Ministre conclut :

"Parallèlement, le Département des Mystères mettra tout en œuvre pour étudier les moyens que ces criminels tentent d'utiliser pour en déterminer la possible efficacité. Et il se penchera sur la question de savoir si les enfants de monsieur Potter peuvent se ressentir du lien créé entre leur père et le mage noir."

A entendre son ton neutre et professionnel, j'eus du mal à réaliser qu'il parlait de ses neveux et nièces. Cela ne sembla pas troubler Potter.

"Merci Percy, dit_-_il simplement.

_-_ Il est évident que je compte sur vous, Messieurs, pour que cette conversation reste strictement confidentielle. Un minimum d'information devra être donné, même à ceux qui participeront aux enquêtes et aux recherches que nous avons évoquées. Je veux des rapports réguliers et détaillés que vous me remettrez personnellement. Je pense que nous avons fait le tour de la question."

Il nous salua de la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Eurekâ le suivit et sortit à son tour.

"Harry, demanda doucement Shacklebolt. Comment te sens_-_tu ?

_-_ J'ai connu mieux, mais j'ai connu pire, répondit sobrement Potter.

_-_ Il est temps d'aller déjeuner, continua le Commandant. On reparlera de tout ceci après manger.

_-_ Bien, Commandant !"

Il se leva à son tour. Le Commandant me fit signe de le suivre, et je sortis moi aussi de la pièce. Mais alors que nous sortions du bureau, j'aperçus son copain Ron et sa copine Hermione. Le Ministre était en train de leur parler, et ils acquiescèrent avant d'apercevoir leur ami et de s'avancer vers lui, inquiets, alors que le Ministre, s'éclipsait.

"Tu viens déjeuner avec nous ?" demanda Weasley.

_-_ L'alerte générale est déjà lancée ? Je suppose que je dois m'attendre à voir Molly débarquer ce soir !" ironisa Potter.

Ses propos feignaient l'agacement, mais son ton laissait percevoir à quel point il était touché par l'attention de ses amis.

"Pour Maman, je ne sais pas, répondit le rouquin, mais ce ne sera pas Percy qui lui enverra un hibou. Il nous a recommandé de ne rien te demander. Tout est 'top secret', paraît_-_il, conclut_-_il avec une moue ironique.

_-_ Oui, comme d'habitude", répondit Potter en haussant les épaules.

Le regard complice que les trois amis échangèrent en disait long sur la confidentialité qui serait de mise entre eux. Tout à coup, Potter parut se rappeler ma présence et me lança un regard nerveux. Je fis semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué :

"Bon, à tout à l'heure", me bornai_-_je à dire.

Cela ne servait à rien de me montrer moraliste. Après tout, le jeune couple connaissait sans doute bien plus de secrets que moi, du fait de leur longue amitié avec le Survivant. En outre, la première règle, quand on veut conserver un peu d'autorité, est de ne jamais donner d'ordre que l'on est incapable de faire appliquer. Jusqu'à présent, Potter ne m'avait jamais désobéi, et il aurait été maladroit de lui en fournir l'occasion.

Ils sortirent de la Ruche. Je notai qu'Abbot suivait ses camarades des yeux. Sans doute était_-_ce elle qui, alarmée par notre retraite précipitée et par la visite du Ministre, avait pressenti que quelque chose de grave était à l'œuvre et avait prévenu les amis de Potter.

oO§0§Oo

Je retournai dans le bureau du commandant.

"Weasley et Granger sont venus inviter Potter à déjeuner, lui indiquai_-_je.

_-_ Tant mieux, répondit_-_il avec un petit sourire, sans paraître étonné par la réactivité du réseau qui entourait Potter. Tu veux un verre ?

_-_ C'est pas de refus !"

On but un Whisky, puis le commandant nous en versa un autre.

"Je comprends mieux qu'il ait perdu le goût de vivre en revenant de cette saloperie de Bataille, finit par soupirer le Commandant.

_-_ Je me demande comment le Legilimens qui s'est occupé de lui a réussi à le sortir du coma, me demandai_-_je tout haut.

_-_ Pour le peu que j'en ai compris, il aurait lié l'esprit de Harry à celui de Ginny Weasley, et elle a fait appel à ses plus heureux souvenirs, m'expliqua Shaklebolt. Cela l'a convaincu de revenir, mais il a mis des mois à redevenir lui_-_même. Bon sang, j'espère que tout cela ne va pas recommencer !"

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Potter prétendait que Ginny savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir sur lui. Et une fois de plus, je me dis que, personnellement, j'aurais du mal à rester avec une personne me connaissant aussi intimement. Mais il était vrai que Potter avait besoin de se faire régulièrement engueuler pour ses prétendues fautes. Avec ce qu'elle avait vu dans sa tête, son épouse avait de quoi faire.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se retrouve confronté à ses souvenirs, fis_-_je remarquer, plus pour me convaincre que pour réconforter le commandant. S'il peut contrôler les Détraqueurs et les Epouvantards, il pourra sans doute surmonter cela. Quant à empêcher ces criminels d'arriver à leurs fins et que tout recommence, c'est notre rôle, et j'ai bien l'intention de mettre la main sur ces salopards !

_-_ Cela ne va pas être évident d'être efficace et de garder le secret sur tout ceci, pensa tout haut Shacklebolt. Je pense que pour commencer, on va mettre les quatre qui étaient avec vous sur le coup. Que leur as_-_tu dit ?

_-_ Rien. Je leur ai ordonné de rentrer et de faire leur rapport, c'est tout. Mais vu la tête qu'on devait faire, ils doivent bien se douter que nous sommes tombés sur quelque chose de chaud. Et la visite du Ministre n'a pas servi la confidentialité, non plus.

_-_ Va les chercher, soupira le commandant. On va mettre les choses au point tout de suite."

Tout en allant chercher mes collègues, j'évaluai l'opportunité de les mettre sur une affaire aussi délicate. Pas de problème pour Tonks. Elle avait appartenu, avec une discrétion stupéfiante, à l'Ordre secret de Dumbledore, et elle s'était battue comme une lionne pendant la Bataille. J'avais également toute confiance en Taylor. Pendant la guerre, j'avais mené des enquêtes avec elle. Je la savais solide, pleine de bon sens et plus tenace qu'un croup. Quand elle tenait un bout de piste, elle ne la lâchait plus et allait jusqu'au bout, quels que soient les obstacles qui se dressaient sur son chemin.

Je connaissais moins bien leurs jeunes partenaires. Je me rappelai que Potter m'avait révélé que le premier fiancé d'Abbott avait été tué par les Mangemorts. Qu'elle ait voulu devenir Auror montrait sa détermination et sa pugnacité. Elle était sans doute solide aussi, car rien dans son attitude ne laissait deviner qu'elle ait vécu une telle épreuve. Elle semblait avoir refait sa vie avec Dean Thomas, et n'était pas la dernière à rire et plaisanter.

Je ne savais, par contre, pas grand_-_chose de Touary, excepté qu'il s'entendait bien avec Potter, avec qui il jouait au Quidditch depuis la période où ils étaient au centre de formation des Aurors. Il arrivait à faire équipe avec Tonks depuis plusieurs années, ce qui démontrait une certaine souplesse d'esprit.

Quand mes quatre confrères furent dans son bureau, Shacklebolt leur indiqua qu'on était tombé sur des pratiques inquiétantes et classées secret absolu. Nous ne devions parler à personne de notre mission de ce jour, ni de celles qui leur seraient données dans le cadre de cette enquête. Ce fut Tonks qui posa la question délicate, mais sans doute inévitable alors que le Survivant semblait impliqué :

"Cela a_-_t_-_il un rapport avec Voldemort ?"

Shacklebolt lui lança un regard mi_-_agacé, mi_-_résigné. Tonks a le chic pour poser les questions auxquelles tout le monde pense sans oser les formuler, mais auxquelles on n'a pas forcément envie de répondre.

"Peut_-_être, répondit le commandant. Mais si nous faisons bien notre boulot, cela restera du domaine de la simple éventualité."

Tonks parut sur le point de demander des précisions, mais l'expression de son compagnon étant devenue sévère, elle renonça. L'air buté de ma jeune collègue, cependant, me fit supposer qu'elle reviendrait à la charge dès qu'ils seraient hors de portée de nos oreilles indiscrètes. Enfin, cela ne me regardait pas. Shacklebolt était assez grand pour régler tout seul ses problèmes domestiques.

Potter revint de son déjeuner un peu en retard, mais personne ne le lui fit remarquer. Avec les membres de mon équipe, je passai l'après midi à organiser les arrestations des personnes indiquées par McNair. Ce n'était pas évident, car aucun d'eux n'était référencé par l'annuaire des Cheminées.

Le soir venu, je ne racontai rien de tout ceci à Christina. Elle était devenue très sensible depuis le début de sa grossesse, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse de souci. Mais quand je me réveillai au beau milieu de la nuit, en sueur, le souffle court, ayant une fois encore découvert la Marque des Ténèbres sur mon avant bras, je fus heureux de pouvoir me blottir contre son corps endormi pour calmer les battements affolés de mon cœur. Heureusement, elle ne se réveilla pas et je n'eus pas à m'expliquer sur mes angoisses.

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain, quand Potter arriva, je lui demandai s'il avait vu sa belle_-_mère, la veille.

"Oui, elle est venue, mais ce n'était pas le pire, soupira_-_t_-_il. Les jumeaux, eux aussi, se sont invités à dîner, et ils étaient en pleine forme. Entre la démonstration de leurs dernières trouvailles et les interventions énergiques de Molly pour les faire arrêter, c'est un miracle que la maison soit toujours debout. Enfin, tout cela a beaucoup amusé Lily."

Il paraissait remis de ses émotions de la veille. Je l'avais vu plus joyeux, mais compte tenu des circonstances, il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. Cependant, je me félicitai que Malefoy ne risque plus de croiser son chemin. Mon partenaire n'avait pas besoin de source de contrariété supplémentaire.

Avant son arrivée, j'avais discuté avec Shacklebolt de l'opportunité de garder Potter sur cette affaire. Nous avions conclu qu'il deviendrait incontrôlable si nous l'en écartions. C'est quand il se sentait impuissant qu'il faisait les pires bêtises. Et puis nous pouvions avoir besoin de ses pouvoirs.

Il fut cependant soigneusement écarté de l'opération qui contribua à mettre la main sur Théodore Nott. Notre tandem ne participa pas non plus à son interrogatoire. Le regard chargé de rancune de Potter, quand il prit connaissance du compte_-_rendu qui en avait été fait, me convainquit que ces précautions n'avaient pas été inutiles. Oui, il valait mieux éviter que Potter se retrouve en présence de celui qui avait agressé sa femme six ans auparavant, dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

oO§0§Oo

Dans un premier temps, notre enquête ne donna pas grand_-_chose. L'étude menée par le département des Mystères était toujours en cours, et les conjurés que nous arrêtions nous opposaient un silence farouche. Il fut même question de devoir les relâcher, car nous ne pouvions retenir aucune charge contre eux.

Mais deux semaines après l'arrestation de McNair, au début du mois de juillet, il y eut du nouveau. En fouillant dans les papiers d'un des complices de Nott, nous étions tombés sur l'adresse d'une diseuse de bonne aventure, Celestina Pythie. C'est Taylor qui, mue d'une heureuse inspiration, se proposa d'aller l'interroger. Elle avait eu le nez fin, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir qu'elle était également médium. Nécromancie et dialogue avec les morts allant de pair, la nécromancienne fut confrontée à la petite bande que nous retenions toujours dans les cachots du dixième niveau.

En leur présence, elle avoua avoir eu, à leur demande, des conversations d'outre_-_tombe avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

oO§0§Oo

Nous eûmes une réunion de crise à laquelle Euclide Eurékâ assista. Nous étions tous atterrés, et Potter était très pâle.

Au début, ce fut assez confus, chacun d'entre nous envisageant le pire, mais Eurékâ se fit apaisant :

"Cela fait longtemps que mon département étudie le phénomène des relations avec les morts. Mais nos recherches ont démontré que plus de la moitié des supposées relations étaient de pures inventions. Soit le prétendu médium raconte des salades pour soutirer de l'argent à ses clients, soit il interprète comme étant une réponse de l'au_-_delà des phénomènes magiques parfaitement explicables.

_-_ Et les autres cas ? a demandé Shacklebolt.

_-_ Nous n'avons pu prouver aucune imposture, mais rien ne garantie qu'ils ne recouvrent réellement des communications avec les défunts. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous n'avons jamais réussi à reproduire ce genre de choses dans le cadre de nos expériences.

_-_ Donc vous penchez pour la thèse d'une tromperie ou d'une erreur.

_-_ Mon métier ne m'incite pas à lancer d'affirmations définitives sans preuves irréfutables à l'appui. Mais je prendrai avec beaucoup de circonspection les affirmations de cette femme."

Le commandant s'est tourné vers Potter :

"Harry, si cette Celestina Pythie avait réussi à parler à Voldemort, tu ne crois pas que tu l'aurais senti ?"

Mon partenaire réfléchit longuement avant de répondre.

"Je ne sais pas. Il a fallu qu'il revienne greffé sur le crâne de Quirrell pour que je le sente à nouveau. S'il est mort, je ne suis pas certain que ma cicatrice réagirait pour une simple conversation.

_-_ Il faudrait demander à la femme de se remettre en contact avec Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui en votre présence, suggéra Touary. Vous pourrez ainsi juger si c'est du pipeau ou pas.

_-_ Ce n'est pas si simple, soupira Eurékâ.

_-_ Harry, tu as lu sa déposition, dans laquelle elle évoque les échanges qu'elle aurait eus avec Voldemort, dit Abbot. Toi qui as vraiment parlé avec lui, tu les trouves plausibles ?"

Je vis Taylor et Touary écarquiller les yeux. Comme beaucoup, ils avaient du mal à réaliser ce qu'impliquait réellement être le Survivant.

Potter tendit la main vers le Commandant qui lui donna le compte_-_rendu de l'interrogatoire que Taylor et Abbot avaient mené. Il les parcourut attentivement de nouveau, et conclut d'une voix fatiguée :

"C'est trop vague Elle ne précise pas les termes exacts des réponses qu'il lui aurait faites. Je ne peux rien en déduire.

_-_ Demain, on va réinterroger toute la bande, décida Shacklebolt. Et toi, Harry, tu va avoir une conversation avec cette medium. Tu es celui qui sera le plus à même de détecter une supercherie dans ses propos. Monsieur Eurêka, où en sont vos recherches concernant une éventuelle résurrection ?

_-_ Nous avons déterminé qu'il y a, dans les symboles disposés autour des pentagramme, des éléments inédits. Nous somme en train de tenter de déterminer si ces signes constituent une innovation ou une erreur."

On discuta encore un peu des dispositions à prendre, puis Shacklebolt a mis fin à la réunion, en insistant sur le fait que, quoiqu'il en soit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bel et bien mort et que communiquer avec lui ne signifiait pas nécessairement que son retour soit possible.

Peu après la fin de la réunion, Potter quitta la pièce avec Touary pour leur entraînement de Quidditch. Je me suis dit que cela tombait bien, et que mon partenaire pourrait ainsi se détendre un peu.

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain matin, alors que Potter n'était pas encore arrivé, Ben Tarvi interrompit le point que je faisais avec Tonks , Taylor et Abbot.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe en ce moment avec Potter ? demanda_-_t_-_il à brûle_-_pourpoint.

_-_ Pourquoi ? Il joue moins bien au Quidditch ? lui rétorquai_-_je, vérifiant que les charmes de confidentialité que nous mettions sur nos rapports avaient bien été appliqués aux parchemins qui se trouvaient sur mon bureau.

_-_ Il y a plus important que le Quidditch !" me répondit_-_il.

Taylor ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction, et Tonks laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

"Eh mon vieux, qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé ? demandai_-_je, soudain inquiet.

_-_ Il s'est passé qu'il a pété un chaudron, ton partenaire, s'échauffa Tarvi. Il a enchaîné les feintes de Wronsky comme un fou hier, et à chaque descente il relevait le manche de plus en plus tard. C'était effrayant. Il montait à plus de quarante mètres, plongeait de toute la puissance de son balai et attendait presque de toucher le gazon pour remonter. J'ai cru plusieurs fois qu'il allait y rester.

_-_ Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas empêché ! m'écriai_-_je. Je croyais que tu étais son entraîneur !

_-_ Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Je l'ai sifflé dix fois, mais il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Tu connais quelqu'un capable de le rattraper, toi ?"

Touary, qui était arrivé pendant l'explication de Ben, soutint son entraîneur en hochant la tête, l'air sombre.

"On était sur le point de le stupéfixer, reprit Tarvi, quand il s'est arrêté de lui_-_même. Il est reparti vers les vestiaires sans nous parler. Je suis allé le rejoindre pendant qu'il essayait de se noyer sous la douche. Je lui ai dit que s'il ne me promettait pas de rentrer directement chez lui, je lui prenais son balai. Il est devenu très grossier, mais comme j'insistais, il a fini par me dire qu'il me casserait la gueule si j'osais poser un doigt sur son _Eclair_ et de foutre le camp pour le laisser finir sa douche tranquille. Je suis allé l'attendre à la sortie, mais il a transplané de l'intérieur du vestiaire. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, je suis revenu ici, et j'en ai touché deux mots au commandant. Il m'a dit qu'il allait vérifier qu'il était bien rentré chez lui et dans le cas contraire, il le rappellerait en utilisant son badge. Ce matin, je suis repassé dans son bureau en arrivant, et il m'a dit que tout allait bien."

J'échangeai des regards avec les membres de l'équipe. Si Potter craquait, notre travail n'allait pas s'en trouver facilité. Ben a interrompu notre échange silencieux

"Mais, par Merlin, vous êtes sur quoi en ce moment ? demanda Tarvi en louchant sur les documents posés devant lui, et qui devaient lui apparaître vierges puisqu'il ne connaissait pas la formule secrète permettant de les lire.

_-_ Sur rien, ai_-_je répondu fermement. Et il ne s'est rien passé hier. D'ailleurs, les entraînements de Quidditch se feront sans Potter jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

_-_ C'est pas à toi de décider cela, grogna_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Shacklebolt te confirmera ce que je viens de dire, lui assurai_-_je. Comme tu viens de nous le rappeler, il y a des choses plus importantes que le Quidditch. Trouve_-_toi un remplaçant ou déclare forfait, je m'en fous. Et maintenant laisse_-_nous bosser si tu ne veux pas avoir, en plus, à te trouver un nouveau gardien", terminai_-_je, faisant grimacer Touary qui tenait ce poste.

_-_ Ne fais pas la grande gueule avec moi, Stratford !" répliqua Tarvi, d'un ton furieux.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea droit vers le bureau du commandant.

"Tarvi va te cuisiner pour savoir ce qui se passe, ai_-_je prévenu Touary. Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis.

_-_ Il a déjà commencé hier, me répondit froidement ce dernier. Et je sais tenir ma langue !

_-_ Nous sommes tous à cran, et nous comprenons ton inquiétude pour Potter, intervint Debbie Taylor. Nous sommes également conscients que la discrétion est de mise. Tu peux compter sur nous, Stratford."

Elle avait parlé sur un ton égal, mais je compris qu'elle tentait de me faire comprendre que j'étais allé trop loin. Je les observai. Ils avaient tous l'air grave, et je me rendis compte que c'était une erreur de ma part de leur rajouter de la pression. Je fis de mon mieux pour contrôler mes angoisses.

"Désolé, Touary, je sais que tu as fait au mieux, dis_-_je au coéquipier de Tonks. Bon, je vais essayer de rattraper le coup avec Tarvi."

Et à mon tour, j'allai frapper à la porte de Shacklebolt. J'arrivai au moment où Ben Tarvi gueulait que c'était pas parce que je faisais équipe avec le Survivant qu'il fallait que je me prenne pour le Ministre de la Magie.

Shacklebolt leva un regard fatigué vers moi avant de le reporter sur mon collègue.

"Tu prendrais la responsabilité d'un autre entraînement comme celui d'hier ? a_-_t_-_il demandé à Tarvi.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qui se passe en ce moment ? a éclaté Ben.

_-_ Une affaire délicate, a répondu le commandant. Et réponds à ma question. Crois_-_tu qu'il soit judicieux de faire remonter Potter sur un balai ?

_-_ Crois_-_tu qu'il soit judicieux de lui interdire le Quidditch ? répliqua Ben avec bon sens.

_-_ Nous ne lui interdirons rien du tout. Il sera en mission à l'extérieur aux heures d'entraînement, c'est tout, intervins_-_je. Je suis navré pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurai pas dû te parler comme cela, m'excusai_-_je auprès de Tarvi.

_-_ T'es vraiment pénible quand tu t'y mets grommela Ben.

_-_ Ce n'est pas une nouveauté", déclara Shacklebolt d'un ton pince sans rire.

Je lui lançai un regard agacé, mais Ben Tarvi se mit à ricaner et l'atmosphère s'allégea quelque peu.

"Bon, lança Shacklebolt qui semblait avoir repris les choses en mains. Potter sera comme par hasard occupé pendant les entraînements tant qu'il ne paraîtra pas un peu calmé.

_-_ Et qu'allez vous expliquer à la brigade ? demanda Tarvi.

_-_ Pourquoi on leur expliquerait quelque chose ? demandai_-_je, agacé par son insistance.

_-_ Eh Will, t'es bouché ou quoi, ce matin ! Toute l'équipe de Quidditch a assisté au cirque d'hier. Et vous avez tous des mines de conspirateurs depuis trois semaines. Vous commencez à nous flanquer la trouille, vous savez !"

Il se retourna vers le commandant et lâcha brutalement :

_-_ Certains disent que vous auriez trouvé des indices indiquant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est vrai ?

_-_ C'est la rumeur du jour ? lui a répondu celui_-_ci, sans se démonter. Eh bien tu peux rassurer les commères : Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Nous en avons la preuve formelle."

Je pense que Tarvi nota, tout comme moi, que Shacklebolt n'avait pas utilisé de périphrase, ainsi qu'il le faisait ordinairement en notre présence pour ne pas nous choquer, comme s'il voulait montrer à quel point le nom de notre ennemi ne devait pas nous effrayer.

"Je ne fais que répéter la rumeur, s'est défendu Tarvi.

_-_ Je t'autorise à répéter mes paroles à ceux qui l'ont lancée. À croire que des Aurors qui papotent, c'est pire qu'une réunion de dames. Faudrait penser à grandir de temps en temps. Bon, si vous vous mettiez au travail, Messieurs ?"

oO§0§Oo

Potter et Abbot arrivèrent peu après que je sois sorti du bureau du commandant. Sitôt notre équipe au complet, je donnai mes ordres : Tonks, Touary, Taylor et Abbot allaient reprendre l'interrogatoire de tous les accusés, et tenter de déterminer ce qu'ils pensaient des relations qu'il y aurait eu entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et la médium. Potter et moi allions réinterroger cette dernière.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire où Celestina Pythie avait été amenée, je soufflai à Potter :

"Ce serait bien que tu sois le plus "Survivant" possible.

_-_ Que veux_-_tu dire par là ?

_-_ Si j'ai bien compris, parler avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres est assez impressionnant, même quand il n'est pas au faîte de sa puissance, dis_-_je, choisissant mes termes avec soin.

_-_ On peut dire ça, répondit Potterqui ne semblait pas comprendre où je voulais en venir.

_-_ Eh bien je pense que son attitude vis_-_à_-_vis de toi sera plus significative que tout ce qu'elle choisira de nous dire. Si elle réalise bien qui tu es et qu'elle a peur de toi, on peut se permettre de douter qu'elle ait réellement conversé avec Voldemort. Si elle te parle avec insolence… ses propos méritent d'être examinés avec soin."

Potter médita un instant mes arguments, et hocha la tête.

"C'est une bonne idée, approuva_-_t_-_il. Mais… je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que c'est d'être le Survivant. Je la regarde de haut, c'est ça ?

_-_ Euh, pas seulement. Quand tu deviens le Survivant, on ressent ta puissance, tentai_-_je d'expliquer, un peu déstabilisé par le côté surréaliste que prenait notre conversation. Enfin, tu ne sais pas être toi_-_même ?

_-_ Parce que tu crois que foutre la trouille au gens ou les transformer en moutons de poussière correspond à ce que je suis ? demanda_-_t_-_il sèchement. Et puis je t'ai déjà expliqué que ce concept de "Survivant" était complètement débile.

_-_ T'es sur la bonne voie, là, notai_-_je, en reculant prudemment d'un pas. Reste en colère. Mais contre elle, pas contre moi. Pense à quel point elle mettrait en danger notre communauté si elle disait vrai. Où combien elle est dangereuse si, par ses mensonges, elle encourage les autres dingues à tenter de faire revenir Voldemort."

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et entrai dans la pièce où allait se tenir la confrontation.

La femme qui se prétendait medium était assise sur une chaise, derrière une petite table. Elle portait une robe pailletée qui avait connu de jours meilleurs. Ses longs cheveux, partiellement recouverts d'un voile, tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle portait des anneaux aux oreilles. Je lui trouvai une ressemblance avec ces bohémiennes moldues qui se prétendent sorcières et qui soi_-_disant lisent l'avenir dans la paume d'honnêtes gens pour quelques piécettes.

Deux chaises avaient été prévues pour nous. Je pris place sur l'une d'elle, regrettant d'avoir oublié de spécifier à Potter de ne pas s'asseoir. Mais il y pensa tout seul et resta debout, légèrement en retrait par rapport à moi.

La femme fit comme si nous n'étions pas là, mais je la vis se tendre, sans doute mal à l'aise du fait de cette silhouette qui la dominait.

J'entrepris de commencer l'interrogatoire de la façon la plus routinière. Etat civil, spécification des éléments qui avait justifié son interpellation. Puis j'entrai dans le vif du sujet :

"Nous aimerions que vous nous parliez de vos communication avec les défunts.

_-_ Pensez vous que l'on puisse PARLER de ce genre pratique, cracha_-_t_-_elle, méprisante. Que pourriez vous y comprendre ?

_-_ Peut_-_être que certaines de mes expériences me permettraient d'appréhender vos liens avec l'au_-_delà, fit froidement Potter derrière moi.

Elle leva nerveusement les yeux vers lui, mais ne se laissa pas impressionner comme je l'espérais.

"La compréhension des dons rares et précieux sont au_-_delà des perceptions de ceux qui en sont dépourvus", répliqua_-_t_-_elle d'un ton supérieur.

Potter s'avança lentement et posa ses deux mains sur la table qui nous séparait de la femme. Ses yeux plantés dans les siens, il dit d'une voix douce, mais vibrante d'émotion contenue :

"Avez_-_vous déjà vu s'élever devant vous l'esprit d'un jeune homme, lâchement assassiné sous vos yeux, tout juste une heure auparavant ? Avez_-_vous déjà contemplé les yeux d'une femme qui est morte pour que vous viviez ? Avez_-_vous déjà entendu la voix d'un homme dont les derniers mots, avant de succomber, ont été pour vous ?"

La femme blêmit, mais serra les lèvres, comme si elle s'arc_-_boutait mentalement sur sa position. Potter continua de sa voix glacée :

"Ainsi vous avez parlé à Voldemort ! Avez_-_vous entendu les sifflements de sa voix ? Avez_-_vous vu la lueur rouge de son regard ? Vous a_-_t_-_il asséné ses croyances putrides, ses rêves de gloire, son idéologie nauséabonde ?"

Quand il avait énoncé le nom maudit, la prétendue medium avait violemment sursauté et porté les mains à ses oreilles.

Le malaise que je ressentais disparut, et laissa place au soulagement. Il était fort improbable que cette femme ait eu le cran d'aller solliciter le mage noir dans le royaume des morts. Si elle avait réellement été en contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle ne serait pas ainsi terrifiée par cette évocation.

Comme si elle ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps l'éclat des yeux flamboyants de mon partenaire, elle se leva brusquement et recula, trébuchant sur sa chaise, qui bascula. Elle battit retraite jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve acculée au mur qui se dressait derrière elle. Mais Potter n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

La clouant du regard, il avait suivi son mouvement, sans se préoccuper de la table qui se dressait sur son chemin. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, s'écarta vivement, tout comme les bureaux de la Ruche l'avaient fait lors de son altercation avec Malefoy. Planté devant elle, il lui jeta :

"Que vous a_-_t_-_il promis pour que vous trahissiez votre communauté ? La gloire, la richesse, la puissance ? REPONDEZ !"

Je la vis s'affaisser lentement, le dos glissant contre le mur, comme si ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus. Mais Potter, impitoyable, il continuait :

"Racontez_-_moi tout cela. Je pense que je peux comprendre. Car je lui parle, moi aussi, vous savez. Quand il revient me voir dans mes rêves. Quand je revis le moment où il a tué ceux que j'aimais. Juste avant de mourir à son tour !"

Il chuchotait presque, mais sa voix était tellement vibrante de rage et de douleur qu'elle semblait assourdissante. La femme poussa un petit cri, et se mit à gémir. Agenouillée sur le sol, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, comme si elle était en proie à une douleur immense.

"Arrêtez, pleurnicha_-_t_-_elle. Arrêtez, par pitié ! J'ai menti ! Je ne lui ai jamais parlé ! Jamais, jamais, jamais !"

Pendant un long moment, le temps resta comme suspendu. La femme à terre, ses sanglots déchirant le silence. Potter, tendu au dessus d'elle. Et moi, sur ma chaise, incapable de bouger.

Finalement, mon coéquipier se redressa lentement, vertèbre par vertèbre, comme si ce mouvement lui était infiniment douloureux. Il recula et se tourna vers moi. A la direction de son regard, je compris qu'il cherchait la table. Il parut surpris de ne pas la retrouver à sa place. Des yeux, je lui indiquais le coin où elle avait échoué.

Avec des gestes lents et précis, mon coéquipier remit la table devant moi et replaça la chaise de la femme où elle se trouvait précédemment. Il s'assit ensuite à mes côtés, sur la troisième chaise, et rassembla méthodiquement les parchemins épars qui s'étaient dispersés sur le pupitre. Il redressa la bouteille d'encre, en dévissa le bouchon et y trempa sa plume.

D'une écriture appliquée qui fit crisser le papier, il inscrivit la date, nos noms et le lieu où nous nous trouvions. Puis il disposa la plume à Papotte pour qu'elle reproduise ce que nous dirions. Enfin, il leva la tête vers la forme sanglotante prostrée sur le sol, et annonça :

"Nous allons prendre votre déposition".

oooO§0§Oooo

**28/06/05** : Bonjour à tous.

Tout d'abord, je voulais **remercier une fois de plus mes relectrices**. En effet, ce chapitre a inspiré pas mal de corrections de fond de la part de Fenice, et énormément de correction stylistiques de la part de Calimera. Il faut bien l'avouer, les premiers jets d'Alixe ne sont pas toujours fantastiques.

Ensuite, euh... quand j'ai envoyé ce qui devait être le chapitre suivant à Fenice, elle m'a fait remarquer qu'il y avait assez de pages pour faire deux chapitres. J'ai donc scindé le chapitre 36 en deux parties (et rajouté quelques scènes pour avoir le compte), et nous nous retrouvons maintenant avec **un total de 38 chapitres prévus**. Mais quand est_-_ce que je vais pouvoir lire HP6 moi ?

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** : 

**Sassy** : Que veut dire OMG ? Merci pour tes compliments. Bisous.

**Marie**_-_**Jo** : Pour les enfants de Harry, je suis obligée de me tenir à ce que j'ai développé dans l'épilogue de Après la bataille. Donc pas de quadruplés pour Ginny.

**chrys63** : Théoriquement, Willy est là pour empêcher Harry de virer au Gryffondor incontrôlable..

**Lily Petite Etoile** : Contente de t'avoir fait plaisir.

**Mary Potter** : Ce n'est pas par manque de temps que je ne publie pas sur TWWO, mais parce que on n'a pas encore le feu vert de Cassandre. Contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. A un de ces jours au gré de tes trouvailles de lieux connectés. Merci pour Louise.

**Fofolleuh** : Contente de te voir ici, vu que je rencontre régulièrement ton pseudo dans les reviews des fics que je lis. Oui, effectivement, ma petite dernière vient d'avoir 1 an.

**Miaow** : Merci de ton mot.

**christi2222** : Bienvenu parmi nous et merci pour tes compliments.

**Dadmax** : C'est gentil à toi. Les pauvres, je les ai pas épargnés cette semaine_-_ci.

**beru ou bloub** : Merci pour tes vœux d'anniversaire.

**Patacitrouille** : A la semaine prochaine !

**BabyChang** : Toi aussi tu me traite de sadique TT, Personne en me comprends ! Bon courage pour tes révisions.

**Rebecca_-_Black** : merci !

**Angel's Eyes** : Tu as eu l'œil pour le lapsus de Christina. Sadique, moi ? Euh…c'est juste que c'est très tentant de couper comme ça ;_-_)

**Crookshank** : haha, tes remarques sur le prénom de bébé Stratford… non, Christina ne sait pas que c'est un garçon, mais ce jour là, c'est un prénom de garçon qui lui est venu à l'esprit. Personnellement, j'avais beaucoup plus d'idée sur des prénoms de filles que de garçon. J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir des files, tu vas me dire. Sauf que mon mari n'a voulu aucun des prénoms proposés et que c'est lui finalement qui a choisi les deux TT

**Lunenoire** : Oui, c'est la vie le mariage et les gosses,mais j'ai peur que cela devienne un peu répétitif dans ma fic…

**elora** : Euh, pour le moment, je n'ai pas prévu de raconter l'accouchement en détail !

**mushu** : C'est le problème, peu à peu j'apprends à inventer des intrigues, du coup je vous fait des fins bourrées de suspense.

**Lyane** : Oui, bravo, tu as deviné à quoi sert le pentagramme. Un accouchement en pleine réunion familiale !

**mademoiselle mime** : J'espère que tu considère mon truc toujours aussi crédible !

**marion_-_moune** : Oui, je savais que c'était une fille avant l'accouchement. J'avais demandé, lors de mes deux grossesse qu'on me donne le sexe de l'enfant lors de l'échographie du 5ème mois. Contente que tu apprécie la dernière petite intrigue que je vous livre.

**Youpala** : Merci !

**Eiream** : Merci pour le bisou à mon bébé ! Rah, j'aimerai pas accoucher sur une île déserte, moi ! Concernatn Persy, ils font simplement allusion au fait qu'il cautionnait l'aveuglement de Fudge dans le tome 5 et considérait Harry comme un simulateur. Ce ne serait pas trop bon pour sa carrière si on s'en rappelait.

**Shima_-_chan** : Félicitation pour ton oral de français ! Je pense que Christina sera plus raisonnable que moi. C'est son premier enfant quand_-_même. Contente que mon harry dans tous ses états te plaise.

**Ellyana** : Merci pour tes trois reviews. C'est sympa de voir ta progression. Je suis contente de constater que tu aimes bien. Oui, la mort de Charlie, c'est triste. Mais il le fallait pour la vraissanblance… A bientôt.

**Fenice** : C'est vrai que t'as pas eu le suspence, toi, car quand tu l'as lu le chapitrage était différent. Pour les dessins de bijoux, c'est vrai que ce serait sympa que Djei s'y mettre, mais je cris pas qu'elle ait le temps en e moment…

**Kaorulabelle** : Très flattée d'être un de tes petits bonheurs.

**Vestrit** : on peut en faire des choses en 9 mois… Pour le pentagramme, tout dépends à quoi il sert, n'est_-_ce pas…

**alana chantelune** : Hello ma belle ! Quand est_-_ce qu'on se voit ? Euh, non, j'ai pas mis d'oreiller sous mon tee_-_shirt pendant ma grossesse et oui, c'est bien le Justin de Fenice. A très bientôt j'espère (comment sest passé ton animation Roi Léo ?)

**Allima** : Oui, avec les hommes sur certains sujets, il vaut mieux être très clair dans sa formulation. Mheu non, je vais pas lui faire de mal à Will… ce serait trop mélo ! Bonne chance pour ton oral, tout à l'heure….

**Guezanne** : Oups, encore une à qui j'ai répondu en MP et à qui je sais plus quoi dire ! Ah si, j'ai bien aimé ton dernier chapitre de JXC, et un jour, quand j'aurai deux minutes, j'irai lire ton autre fic. Bises

**Zabou** : Faire du HP sans mettre de mage noir, c'est délicat. Cela dit, j'avais pas trop envie de repartir avec le fils de Voldemort, alors j'ait fait soft.

**Kathy Magda** : Pas grave pour les reviews pas faite. Si tu as lu et aimé, c'est le principal. "Et chose étonnante, ce soir là, je la crus." : je veux dire qu'ordinairement, Will angoisse quand il pense qu'il va devenir père. Là, pour une fois, il se dit que tout va bien se passer.

**Yuna** : bin, oui, même sans Voldemort, il y a toujours des méchants. Oui, Christina est dure avec Willy.

**Kazy** : Ah, j'ai toujours beaucoup de plaisir à lire tes longs commentaires. Bravo, tu as bien deviné le à quoi correspond le pentagramme. Pourr la réaction de Christina, c'est UNE DES réactions que l'on peut avoir. Cela varie beaucoup d'une femme à l'autre, et pour la même femme, d'une grossesse à l'autre. Faut profiter de ton ventre rond pour te faire céder la place dans les transports en communs, mouarf ! Lol, les questions que tu poses ! Si j'étais calme c'est que c'était déjà mon second accouchement, donc j'avais une idée de ce qui m'attendais (et comme le premier s'était bien passé, j'avais aucune raison d'être stressée).

**ThEhEnKeLkAlItY** : Eh, moi j'ai tout compris ! En gros t'as aimé, c'est ça ? ;_-_)

**Calimera** : Ahr ! Une fois de plus j'ai déjà répondu par MP, alors je sais plus quoi dire maintenant. A part merci pour le temps que tu a passé sur ce chapitre.

**Malice** : Merci de t'être décidée à laisser un mot. Pour répondre à ta remarque sur les Aurors, tu as sans doute raison. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte, que j'aurai beaucoup de mal à inventer des mini_-_enquêtes tout le long de l'histoire, si je les limitais à la lutte contre la magie noire. J'ai donc pris le parti d'en faire des policiers plus classiques.

**Milenaz** : Tu sais, je n'avais pas pensé à la leçon de paternité que Harry donnait à Will avec la petite sorcière, mais tu as entièrement raison (moi, je n'avais vu que le récit de son enfance que Harry faisait devant Will). Bravo d'avoir reconnu Justin, dont j'ai omis de préciser la provenance (je le ferai quand on le retrouvera plus tard) . pour les similitudes avec Miss Teigne, c'est vraiment fortuit car je n'avais pas encore lu sa fic quand j'ai écrit la plupart des scènes qui ont des éléments commun. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant : toutes les deux, on essaient d'exploiter les éléments des livres HP avec le maximum de fidélité et de vraisemblances. (merci pour ton monologue très intéressant.)

**Fee Fleau** : Pour la petite sorcière, je la vois déjà aborder Lily en première année (elle devrait être en dernière année de Poudlard à ce moment), pour lui dire qu'elle a rencontré son père 10 ans auparavant. Pour la façon dont les hommes réagissent à la grossesse de leur compagne, c'est très différent d'un homme à l'autre. J'ai lu un livre très intéressant qui exposait des témoignages masculins très divers racontant leur façon de vivre la grossesse de leur femme, la naissance de l'enfant, puis l'arrivée du bébé à la maison. Difficile de savoir à l'avance comment on va réagir. Lors de l'arrestation de McNair, Will est resté pour empêcher Harry de faire des bêtises. Autant pour protéger les Moldus des alentours que pour empêcher Harry d'avoir des ennuis avec la justice par la suite. Tu as en partie Raison sur McNair. Oui , il était par hasard dans cette rue Moldue (il n'est plus le bienvenu dans le monde sorcier), mais il n'y a pas de piège dans ses révélations, en tout cas pas pour les Aurors. Je reprendrai ce point dans le chapitre suivant. Pour ce qu'ils doivent trouver sur les lieux désignés par McNair, t'étais vraiment pas loin, hein ?

**Qc_-_HP** : J'espère que la réaction de nos héros ne t'on pas déçu

**Amy Keira** : Pas grand_-_chose sur bébé Stratford dans ce chapitre, mais dans les prochains, on y reviendra.

**Ryan** : non, je ne suis pas restée longtemps en salle de travail (à midi trente, Louise était née), mais on reste trois jours à l'hôpital après, le temps de se remettre (ce qui n'est déjà pas très long)

**didi** : Merci pour ton mot.

**La p'tite Lili** : Merci pour Louise. Tu as le fin mot de l'histoire, maintenant.


	39. Conférence de presse

**_- _MON SORCIER BIEN_-_AIMÉ _-

* * *

_**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera

* * *

**

**Résumé de la semaine** : Quand Harry Potter, Auror débutant et Gryffondor puritain, est confié à William Stratford, Auror confirmé, tombeur de ces dames et Serpentard borné, qu'est_-_ce que cela donne ? Une histoire d'amitié, peut_-_être (d'après **Eiream**).

* * *

**XXXVI : Conférence de presse**

Alors que nous remontions vers la Ruche, je fixai Potter qui marchait quelques pas devant moi. Il avait pris la déposition de Celestina Pythie sans que j'intervienne. Seule la voix glacée de mon partenaire et celle, tremblante et pleurnicheuse, de la femme s'étaient élevées dans l'atmosphère lourde qui s'était abattue sur nous après que le Survivant ait mis les choses au point.

En contemplant sa démarche un peu raide, je me dis qu'il pouvait bien affirmer le contraire, mais que la personnalité que nous appelions _le Survivant_ faisait bel et bien partie de lui. Il ralentit pour me laisser arriver à sa hauteur. Je m'avançais vers lui avec prudence. Ç'aurait été exagéré de dire qu'il me faisait peur, mais tant qu'il continuerait à se montrer de cette humeur ombrageuse, il valait mieux la jouer tout en douceur.

"C'était ce que tu voulais ? me demanda_-_t_-_il hargneusement.

_-_ Oui. Je suis rassuré de savoir qu'elle avait tout inventé" répondis_-_je, refusant de répondre à la question qu'il avait réellement posée.

Il me fixa sans rien dire, et je n'aurais pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'il pensait que ma répartie était bien digne d'un Serpentard. Je repris, sans lui laisser l'opportunité d'orienter la conversation sur sa performance :

"Je pense qu'il faut que nous en informions le commandant au plus vite. Il appréciera la nouvelle."

Il me dévisagea un moment, se demandant sans doute si cela le soulagerait de passer ses nerfs sur moi, mais il laissa tomber, et repartit vers l'ascenseur.

oO§0§Oo

Le commandant soupira de soulagement en prenant connaissance de la déposition.

"Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle ne vous menait pas en bateau ? nous demanda_-_t_-_il néanmoins, comme s'il craignait de se réjouir trop tôt.

_-_ Non, je suis persuadé qu'elle était parfaitement sincère", affirmai_-_je.

Shacklebolt haussa un sourcil, mais dit simplement :

"Je pense que notre enquête touche à sa fin, maintenant. Nous avons mis la main sur tous ceux qui semblaient impliqués et avons fait le tour de leurs relations. Bien sûr, on a encore toute la paperasserie à terminer, mais pour la suite des opérations, cela dépend surtout des conclusions auxquelles parviendra notre collègue des Mystères

_-_ J'aimerais bien qu'il se dépêche un peu, celui_-_là, grommela Potter.

_-_ C'est plutôt bon signe, fit remarquer le commandant. Si le pentacle était en état de fonctionner, il aurait eu la réponse tout de suite. Si cela dure aussi longtemps, c'est que cela ne marche pas, mais qu'Eurékâ veut être certain que le pentacle en question n'est pas efficace.

Potter émit un borborygme.

"Vous me mettez ça au propre ?" demanda le Shacklebolt en nous rendant la déposition.

J'avançai la main, mais mon partenaire me devança et arracha presque le parchemin des mains de Shacklebolt.

"Laisse, grogna_-_t_-_il. Je m'en charge. J'ai d'autres compétences que de faire peur aux femmes."

Il salua vaguement le commandant de la tête et sortit du bureau.

"Que s'est_-_il passé ? demanda Shacklebolt.

_-_ Je lui ai demandé de montrer qu'il était le Survivant. Il m'en veut un peu. Je suppose que cela lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

_-_ Tu pourrais être plus explicite ?

_-_ Il a parlé de certaines de ses expériences, et pas des plus agréables. Notre suspecte s'est vite rendue compte qu'elle avait vraiment le vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres devant elle, et elle a préféré jeter l'éponge. A sa place, moi non plus je n'aurais pas continué à raconter des bobards.

_-_ Tu es sûr qu'elle ne s'est pas rétractée parce qu'elle a eu peur de lui ? s'inquiéta le commandant.

_-_ C'est possible, mais vu la vitesse à laquelle elle s'est dégonflée, je l'imagine mal avoir parlé directement à Voldemort."

Shacklebolt parut soupeser la validité de mes arguments et,pour la première fois depuis l'arrestation de Pythie, se permit un sourire.

oO§0§Oo

Cette affaire qui nous avait tellement inquiétés se conclut étonnamment vite. Quand nous confrontâmes de nouveau Nott et compagnie à la prétendue medium, on s'aperçut que seules les affirmations de cette dernière leur avaient fait croire que leur rituel magique avait eu une quelconque efficacité.

Quand ils apprirent qu'aucun des contacts avec leur ancien maître n'avait été réel, ils se montrèrent très abattus, et nous pûmes raisonnablement espérer qu'ils avaient effectivement échoué sur toute la ligne. Trois jours plus tard, Eurékâ arrivait triomphant. Il avait fini par repérer, dans les complexes runes et dessins qui donnaient vie au pentagramme, une erreur à première vue infime, mais qui rendait l'ensemble invalide. En l'état, le pourtour magique pouvait être activé, mais en aucun cas atteindre le résultat que ses créateurs en attendaient.

Nous avions cependant recueilli suffisamment de preuves et d'aveux pour monter un solide dossier d'accusation que le Magengamot pourrait exploiter. Tous les conjurés allaient dans doute passer de nombreuses années à Azkaban. Je crus même entendre Potter regretter qu'il n'y ait plus de Détraqueurs pour garder les prisonniers.

Celestina Pythie, après son entrevue avec le Survivant, s'était montrée très coopérative, et les informations qu'elle nous avait communiquées nous aidèrent à mener les autres interrogatoires de façon efficace. Nous l'avions noté dans son dossier et il était probable qu'elle serait sanctionnée beaucoup moins durement que ses complices.

oO§0§Oo

Alors que toute l'équipe était réunie dans le bureau du Commandant pour une ultime réunion avant la clôture de l'enquête, Potter demanda soudain :

"Mais pourquoi diable McNair les a_-_t_-_il balancés ? Il devait approuver leur projet, non ?

_-_ N'a_-_t_-_il pas précisé que Nott et compagnie n'avaient pas voulu de lui ? demandai_-_je au commandant.

_-_ Si, opina Shacklebolt, mais Potter a raison, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante. Peut_-_être n'a_-_t_-_il pas envie de voir revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, proposa_-_t_-_il. Voldemort a deux fois échoué, après tout. Et à chaque fois, McNair a réussi à échapper à la justice. Peut_-_être craint_-_il de n'avoir pas autant de chance la fois suivante.

_-_ Sans compter qu'il n'est pas sûr que Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui soit prêt à le reprendre, ajouta Tonks. Harry, tu n'as pas raconté que, la nuit où il est revenu, il semblait en vouloir à ses anciens adeptes qui avaient repris une vie normale ? Et s'il avait tout simplement peur d'un retour de son Maître dont il ne serait pas l'instigateur ?

_-_ C'est possible, soupira Potter. Le servir est presque aussi dangereux que de s'opposer à lui. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris comment on pouvait être tenté de se ranger de ses côtés !

_-_ Tant mieux pour nous, Harry", commenta sobrement Shacklebolt.

Tout le monde opina avec ferveur. Shacklebolt leva alors la séance mais nous demanda, à moi et à Potter, de rester.

"Quand nos loustics seront jugés, d'ici quelques semaines, cela va faire du bruit, commença_-_t_-_il. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de convoquer nous_-_même les journaux, et leur raconter notre version des faits, au lieu d'attendre qu'ils se forgent la leur et que nous soyons obligés de démentir par la suite."

Le commandant laissa passer un moment. Je jetai un œil à Potter, curieux de savoir s'il avait déjà compris ce qui lui pendait au nez. Il fixait Shacklebolt avec intensité, comme s'il se demandait ce que ce dernier attendait de lui.

"Je sais que tu n'aimes pas voir ton nom dans les journaux, Harry, continua le commandant, mais j'aimerais pouvoir révéler que tu étais sur cette affaire.

_-_ Qu'est ce que cela apporterait ? demanda Potter, d'une voix brusque.

_-_ Le problème de ces comptes_-_rendus d'audience, c'est qu'ils donnent des idées stupides à des personnes mal intentionnées. Rappeler que le Survivant est Auror et qu'il veille au grain me paraît être une bonne manière de doucher tout enthousiasme mal placé."

Potter réfléchit un moment aux arguments avancés.

"Je serai obligé de leur parler ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Pas nécessairement. Mais il est certain que le message aurait plus d'impact si tu donnais toi_-_même l'assurance de ta détermination à pourchasser les mages noirs en général, et ceux qui fricotent avec le souvenir de Voldemort en particulier. Cependant, nous nous limiterons à cette affaire. Je ne les laisserai pas t'interroger sur autre chose.

_-_ Quels journaux avez_-_vous convoqués ? s'enquit Potter.

_-_ La Gazette du Sorcier, La vie Sorcière, Magie_-_pratique et Sorcière Hebdo", répondit le commandant.

Potter haussa les épaules :

"Ecrivez_-_moi donc ce que vous voulez que je dise. Il paraît que je suis très bon pour recracher les discours écrits par les autres."

Sagement, Shacklebolt se contenta de cette réplique et n'insista pas. Il nous indiqua que nous pouvions retourner à nos bureaux. Alors que nous regagnions nos places, j'entendis Potter grommeler entre ses dents :

"Sorcière Hebdo ! Pourquoi pas Sorcier Viril, pendant qu'il y est !

_-_ Tu connais Sorcier Viril ? lui demandais_-_je un peu surpris.

_-_ Oui, un jour les jumeaux m'en ont offert quelques uns. C'était quand Sorcière Hebdo a annoncé mes fiançailles avec cette chanteuse. Ils m'ont apporté le dimanche suivant un grand carton plein de gadgets douteux, de photos et de publications de ce genre. Dommage qu'on ait tout fait sauter.

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ Oui, on regardait ça, je veux dire tous les frères Weasley et moi, quand les filles sont venues voir ce qu'on faisait. On a un peu paniqué. Je crois qu'on craignait tous que Molly ne soit avec elles. Bref, j'ai jeté un sort d'invisibilité sur le paquet, Percy un sort de réduction, Ron un sort de confusion, Bill et les jumeaux, Merlin sait quoi. Résultat, tout a explosé.

_-_ Et comment avez_-_vous expliqué cela ? demandai_-_je, mis en joie en imaginant mon petit partenaire plongé dans des publications coquines et le Ministre entraîné par ses frères dans des lectures scabreuses.

_-_ Comme si on avait besoin d'explication pour ce genre d'incident quand les jumeaux sont dans la pièce !"

Evidement, vivre dans cette famille de fous bousculait quelque peu votre échelle de valeurs.

oO§0§Oo

Le commandant organisa sa conférence de presse dès le lendemain. Il n'emmena avec lui que Potter et Tonks. Des photos seraient prises, nous avait_-_il expliqué, et il préférait garder notre anonymat pour faciliter nos enquêtes futures.

Pour l'occasion, Tonks avait pris des traits assez curieux. J'eus l'impression qu'elle avait fait le mélange des photos de criminels qui ornaient les murs de la Ruche, en y ajoutant une longue chevelure d'un châtain assez terne, pour féminiser le tout. En fait, elle ressemblait à un portrait robot. Je ne comprendrai jamais son humour.

Quand ils revinrent de la salle de réunion que le commandant avait retenue pour l'occasion, Potter ne sembla pas très enclin à commenter cette expérience. Je dus donc attendre le lendemain matin pour découvrir le résultat de cette interview dans les journaux du matin, en même temps que mes collègues.

Shacklebolt avait fait un résumé succinct de l'affaire. A l'entendre, rien n'était dû au hasard et c'était une enquête méthodique qui avait entraîné les arrestations dont nous nous félicitions. Le commandant avait ensuite beaucoup insisté sur les raisons techniques qui avaient, dès le début assurait_-_il, voué à l'échec la tentative des criminels.

Pour finir, il passait la parole "au Survivant que la Division des Aurors avait la fierté de compter dans ses rangs". Potter avait ensuite débité quelques phrases dont il ressortait qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais la magie noire troubler de nouveau la paix de la communauté sorcière, et qu'il veillerait personnelement à ce que tous ceux qui s'y adonnent soit arrêtés et punis. La photo qui illustrait sa prise de parole le montrait le visage sévère. Visiblement, il était mort de trac.

Ces articles firent sensation à la Ruche. Alors que mes collègues en prenaient connaissance, il y eut d'abord des exclamations, puis certains entreprirent de faire des lectures à voix hautes pour leurs camarades. Des regards insistants furent ensuite lancés dans ma direction et celle de membres de mon groupe.

Sur ces entrefaites, Potter arriva enfin, et c'est suivi de tous les regards qu'il fonça vers son bureau, juste en face du mien. Il avait affecté ne rien remarquer, mais nous restions le centre de l'attention générale, et il était évident que nous allions devoir rendre des comptes.

Ceux qui avaient enquêté avec nous le comprirent très bien et, du coin de l'œil, je vis Abbot, Taylor, Tonks et Touary s'approcher doucement de nous pour se placer à nos côtés. Graduellement, tous les autres se réunirent en cercle, autour du groupe que nous formions.

Dans le dos de mes camarades, je vis le Commandant sortir de son bureau. Mais il ne fit pas mine d'intervenir, se contentant de s'appuyer au montant de sa porte, en observateur. Sans doute, pensait_-_il qu'il valait mieux crever l'abcès au plus vite.

Ce fut finalement Ben Tarvi qui ouvrit les hostilités :

"Vous m'aviez dit que votre enquête n'avait rien à voir avec Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui, commença_-_t_-_il sur un ton accusateur.

_-_ Nous t'avons dit que nous étions certains que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien mort, rectifiai_-_je.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? demanda Cursacq.

_-_ En gros, exactement ce que le Commandant a raconté dans le journal, répondis_-_je. On a été rencardés sur les activités louches d'un certain groupe, et on est allés perquisitionner à l'endroit qui nous avait été indiqué. Là, on est tombé sur un pentagramme avec des runes. On a très vite compris de quoi il s'agissait, et on a arrêté toute la bande. Le département des Mystères a été mis sur l'affaire et nous a assuré que le pentacle en question ne pouvait en aucun cas remplir son office. Voldemort n'a pas été ressuscité !" conclus_-_je avec force.

Un frisson parcourut l'ensemble de mes collègues quand je prononçai le nom maudit. Le pouvoir que me donnait ma récente capacité à prononcer ces syllabes était assez jouissif.

"Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, commenta Lynda Stevens. Devrons_-_nous toujours vivre avec cette menace au dessus de nos têtes ? demanda_-_t_-_elle plaintivement.

_-_ Il n'a jamais été ressuscité ! corrigea fermement Potter. Voldemort n'était pas mort la première fois. Il avait été dépossédé de son corps, mais il était toujours en vie."

Nos interlocuteurs restèrent un instant figé par cette révélation.

"Et… le faire revivre serait_-_il possible, en théorie ? demanda Reeves d'une voix incertaine.

_-_ Jusqu'à présent, aucun mort n'a été ramené à la vie, lui répondit Taylor. Et d'après le Chef des Mystères, c'est sans doute impossible.

_-_ Mais là, il est bien mort, c'est sûr ? insista Ivan Muller.

_-_ Oui, répondis_-_je. C'est la première chose que nous avons vérifiée.

_-_ Mais comment peut_-_on en être certains ? demanda Medhi Mourad, d'une voix sourde. S'il n'a plus de corps, mais qu'il est encore quelque part, comment le savoir ?"

Lui aussi avait perdu son partenaire pendant la Bataille et avait, en outre, passé de longs mois à Ste Mangouste après le sanglant affrontement.

"C'est vrai, pendant quinze ans, tout le monde l'a cru mort ! renchérit Morrito.

_-_ Pas tout le monde, lui opposa mon partenaire. Le professeur Dumbledore a toujours dit qu'il était encore vivant et qu'il reviendrait."

Le silence qui suivit fut assez dubitatif. La campagne de presse qui avait présenté le vieil homme comme un peu fou avait laissé des traces. Potter le sentit et ajouta :

"Et moi aussi, je le savais. Je l'avais rencontré plusieurs fois avant sa résurrection, sous diverses formes, et je rêvais de lui, aussi…"

Sa voix indiquait clairement combien il avait trouvé ces expériences répugnantes. Et le silence de mes collègues était devenu glacé, horrifié…

Potter tenta une sorte de sourire, et lança d'un ton qui se voulait léger :

"Mais ne vous en faites donc pas ! Tant que je ne me roule pas par terre, en me tenant le front, vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles !"

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, le temps que chacun comprenne ce qu'il venait de dire, puis tous les regards se fixèrent sur la cicatrice de mon partenaire. Il soutint vaillamment l'attention dont il faisait l'objet, impassible en apparence. Mais je savais que son visage expressif trahissait une gêne profonde. D'ailleurs, ses amis, Abbot, Bones et Thomas, le regardaient avec inquiétude.

Mais chez des autres, c'était plutôt le malaise qui prédominait, voire une certaine crainte. Eh oui, très chers, nous avons un spécialiste es Voldemort dans nos murs. Et c'est presque aussi flippant que de penser à celui qui hante nos cauchemars !

Je réalisai que cette scène risquait d'être très préjudiciable à Potter. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il faisait son possible pour s'intégrer, pour faire oublier qu'il était le Survivant, et voilà que tous ses pairs étaient tous à le regarder avec autant de curiosité et de révérence que lors de sa première arrivée ici. Il était temps de faire revenir tout le monde à une réalité plus familière.

"Bon, annonçai_-_je, nous sommes désormais convaincus qu'aucun mage noir de sinistre mémoire n'est revenu parmi nous. L'Auror junior Potter n'aura donc pas à nous faire la démonstration de ses capacités particulières. Il va donc tout simplement se contenter d'essayer de devenir un Auror efficace. Et pour commencer, il va terminer le rapport que je lui ai demandé il y a deux jours. Et, si possible, avec un peu moins de fautes d'orthographe que d'habitude."

Il y eu quelques rires, plus nerveux qu'amusés il est vrai, et Potter me lança un regard indigné. Mais il sembla tout de même soulagé par le changement de sujet, et s'empressa de s'installer à sa place en se saisissant ostensiblement d'un parchemin. Nos collègues commencèrent à se disperser, doucement dans un premier temps, puis nettement plus vite quand ils se rendirent compte que le commandant les observait.

La conversation fut assez superficielle quand nous rejoignîmes quelques camarades lors de notre pause café un peu plus tard mais, après le déjeuner, le jeune père, avec qui Potter discutait souvent, vint lui raconter le dernier exploit de son gamin. Puis je vis mon partenaire discuter plus tard avec Julius Rasting, qui était de sa promotion.

En fin d'après_-_midi, quand Potter regarda sa montre avant de partir, je réalisai que c'était le jour de l'entraînement de Quidditch. Je pesai quelques instants le pour et le contre avant de décider de le laisser y aller. Même s'il était sans doute éprouvé par la scène de ce matin, nous avions désormais la preuve que la tentative des conjurés avait échouée, et il était peu probable que Potter ne nous fasse encore des acrobaties suicidaires au dessus du stade.

Alors qu'il se préparait à partir, mon coéquipier surprit mon regard dubitatif, et il m'assura, avec un sourire en coin :

"Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de tester les limites de mon balai ce soir.

_-_ Je crois que tu as surtout testé les limites de ta connerie, l'autre jour", lui répliquai_-_je, agacé par le ton léger qu'il avait affecté.

Il me lança un regard embarrassé avant de se détourner et de sortir.

oO§0§Oo

De retour chez moi, j'espérai pouvoir me reposer un peu, car toute la tension accumulée au cours des dernières semaines commençait à me miner. C'est dans ce genre de circonstance que je me rends compte que je n'ai plus vingt ans.

Mais les astres n'étaient pas avec moi ce jour là, car je fus assailli, dès que j'eus franchi le seuil de mon salon, par ma compagne et ma sœur. Je ne fus pas long à comprendre que Christina avait lu la Gazette en prenant son petit déjeuner et que, bouleversée et ne pouvant pas me joindre, elle avait appelé Gwen par cheminée. Cette dernière, qui était justement en train de prendre connaissance de la presse du matin, avait répondu à son appel et avait passé la journée avec ma compagne.

Je fus obligé de leur redire ce que j'avais déjà développé à l'intention de mes collègues. Christina me reprocha de lui avoir caché l'objet de mon enquête. Je lui rétorquai que j'étais tenu au secret professionnel. Finalement, après que Gwen ait glissé à trois reprises que mes parents aussi lisaient les journaux, je me décidai à aller leur rendre une petite visite avant le dîner.

Je laissai donc Christina, qui ne prenait plus de cheminées depuis qu'elle avait eu connaissance de sa grossesse, et me rendis au manoir Stratford avec ma sœur. Pour la troisième fois de la journée, j'assurai mon auditoire que Potter le Magnifique veillait sur la communauté sorcière et que nous ne risquions rien.

Une fois de plus, mon père laissa entendre que j'avais choisi un métier particulièrement dangereux. Ma mère demanda des nouvelles de Christina. Je répondis qu'elle allait très bien, mais ma sœur cafta, et lui apprit que Christina se sentait assez fatiguée ces temps_-_ci.

Je me promis, l'entendant décrire l'état de Christina avec un luxe de détails que j'ignorais totalement, de m'occuper un peu plus de ma compagne, maintenant que cette affaire était enfin terminée. Ces dernières semaines, trop pris par mes soucis, j'avais sans doute été moins attentif que d'habitude envers elle.

Je profitai de l'occasion pour déclarer que je devais aller la retrouver, et je rentrai enfin chez moi.

oO§0§Oo

La semaine suivante, alors que j'arrivai par la cheminée de la joaillerie, j'entendis des voix féminines venant du premier étage. Je tendis l'oreille, prêt à métamorphoser mes vêtements s'il s'avérait que Christina recevait une de ses amies moldue, comme cela arrivait parfois. Mais je reconnus la voix de ma sœur et entrai comme j'étais dans le salon.

Je restai figé sur le pas de la porte en reconnaissant une troisième personne assise sur le canapé : c'était ma mère.

"Oh, te voilà, William, s'écria_-_t_-_elle en m'apercevant. J'ai eu peur de devoir partir sans te voir."

Gwen et Christina me saluèrent à leur tour, et je leur répondis distraitement. J'essayai d'appréhender cet événement : ma mère dans le monde moldu, sans doute la première fois depuis qu'elle était venue me chercher à la gare de King's Cross à l'issue de ma septième année de collège.

Christina se leva, et vint à ma rencontre.

"Je vais te chercher une tasse, annonça_-_t_-_elle avant de se diriger vers la cuisine non sans m'avoir embrassé au passage.

J'ôtai ma cape et m'assis dans un fauteuil.

"Cela me fait plaisir de voir Christina aussi en forme, me dit Mère en souriant. Elle semble moins fatiguée que la semaine dernière.

_-_ Elle a dormi toute la journée du dimanche, elle va mieux, répondis_-_je un peu mécaniquement.

_-_ Je lui ai amené de l'Elixir d'Olafon Laforme, continua Mère. Cela m'avait fait beaucoup de bien, quand je t'attendais.

_-_ Merci, Mère", répondis_-_je, doutant que Christina ne s'aventure à prendre un remède sorcier.

Quand je lui avais proposé de faire suivre sa grossesse à Ste Mangouste, elle avait affirmé préférer s'en tenir aux techniques moldues.

Christina revint, et s'assit près de moi. Dans le silence qui s'installait, je demandai :

"De quoi parliez_-_vous avant que j'arrive ?

_-_ Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, répliqua ma sœur. Si on te le disait, tu irais immédiatement faire le tour du quartier, continua_-_t_-_elle, faisant allusion aux longues marches que je faisais quand j'étais chez mes parents pour échapper aux discussions familiales.

Je sais que ce genre de remarques est de mise entre frères et sœurs, mais son allusion m'irrita. Je lui jetai un regard furieux auquel elle répondit par un sourire goguenard. Heureusement, j'interceptai le reproche muet que lui adressait Christina, et cela apaisa quelque peu mon amour propre.

_-_ Nous parlions grossesse et accouchement, précisa ma compagne. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

_-_ Trois heures de planque pour rien et de la paperasserie, répondis_-_je. La routine."

_-_ Au moins, il faisait beau, tenta Christina.

_-_ Oui, Potter a même pris un coup de soleil."

Nous devisâmes un moment sur ce passionnant et commode sujet que constitue la météo, avant que Mère ne parte rejoindre mon père. Christina tint à la raccompagner au rez_-_de_-_chaussée et la remercia vivement de sa visite. Ma mère lui promit de revenir. Ma sœur la suivit rapidement et nous remontâmes préparer le dîner.

"Je vais aller à Ste Mangouste avec Gwen pour vérifier que je peux prendre les cheminées sans danger pour le bébé, m'annonça ma compagne.

_-_ Mais comment vas_-_tu t'y rendre ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ C'est comme pour le Chemin de Traverse, il y a une entrée par une rue moldue, m'expliqua_-_t_-_elle. Nous irons en bus.

_-_ Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais faire suivre ta grossesse de ton côté.

_-_ Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais plus me rendre dans le monde sorcier pendant neuf mois. En plus, ta mère m'a fait promettre de lui rendre visite. Je suis si contente de l'avoir revue et de constater qu'elle s'intéresse autant à son futur petit_-_enfant !"

Même si, dans l'ensemble, j'étais satisfait pour Christina de l'intérêt que Gwen lui portait, l'ingérence de ma sœur dans ma vie privée me mettait parfois mal à l'aise. A fortiori, imaginer Christina parler de moi avec ma mère ne m'emballait pas outre mesure.

Mais Christina avait une vision de la famille très différente de la mienne, et ce rapprochement l'enchantait visiblement. Je me résolus donc à supporter ces nouvelles relations en faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Quelques jours plus tard, Christina se fit examiner par un médico_-_mage, qui lui assura quelle pouvait sans problème emprunter le réseau de Cheminette. Ma compagne en fut très heureuse. Visiblement, ses petites virées à Pré_-_au_-_Lard et sur le Chemin de Traverse lui manquaient beaucoup.

Elle avait pris le cordial que ma mère lui avait apporté, et m'affirma qu'il était effectivement très efficace. Elle avait même entrepris de lessiver les murs de la future chambre du bébé, et avait ramené des échantillons de papier peint de plusieurs magasins de décoration.

Je m'opposai vigoureusement aux nounours bondissants et aux petites fleurs. Nous finîmes par nous accorder pour des bateaux multicolores, si le bébé était un garçon, ou des animaux stylisés, dans le cas contraire. Je lui arrachai la promesse de ne pas faire elle_-_même les travaux de rafraîchissement, et de me laisser m'en occuper avec ma baguette magique.

oO§0§Oo

Au cours de la semaine suivante, je me servais un café dans le coin de la Ruche dévolu à cet usage quand Steve Cursacq m'apprit :

"Il paraît que Malefoy vient d'être définitivement transféré aux Affaires internationales. On lui a proposé un poste d'ambassadeur."

Puis, il se figea en regardant par_-_dessus mon épaule, prétexta un rapport urgent à terminer et se carapata à l'autre bout de la Ruche. Je me tournai pour voir ce qui justifiait une retraite aussi piteuse. Ce n'était que Potter qui se versait tranquillement une tasse de café.

"En fait, précisa_-_t_-_il, il n'est pour l'instant qu'attaché d'ambassade.

_-_ T'es drôlement au courant, dis donc, m'étonnai_-_je.

_-_ On a Kat tous les soirs à la maison en moment, m'expliqua_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Vraiment ?

_-_ Oui, elle vient se faire réconforter par Ginny. Tu comprends, son Altesse Drago se préoccupe soudain de sa carrière, et il se demande s'il doit ou non répudier sa favorite pour épouser une riche héritière. Quelle importance qu'il soit avec Kat depuis plus de cinq ans. C'est la pureté du sang de la maison Malefoy qui est en jeu, tu comprends ?"

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, le ton de Potter était devenu coupant et son visage ombrageux. Je pris un air compatissant tout en gardant mon opinion par devers moi. Je ne me voyais pas lui expliquer que les critères pour choisir une petite amie ne sont pas les même que ceux qui prédominent pour le choix d'une épouse. Potter d'ailleurs, toujours aussi ignorant des choses de la vie, continuait :

"Si elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui, pourquoi il est sorti avec elle, hein ?"

Je fus tenté de répondre "pour sa poitrine et sa chute de reins", mais ce n'était sans doute pas le genre de réponse que mon coéquipier attendait :

"Vient_-_elle d'une famille moldue ? m'enquis_-_je.

Si le Ministère de la Magie britannique menait une politique d'ouverture à l'égard des Moldus, ce n'était pas le cas de tous les pays, et la fameuse Kat ne serait peut_-_être pas très appréciée, en tant qu'épouse de diplomate, dans un pays conservateur.

"Sa mère est une sorcière, d'une famille assez mineure, me répondit Potter. Son père, par contre, était effectivement Moldu. Il a très mal pris la nouvelle quand la mère de Kat lui a révélé ses pouvoirs magiques, au point qu'on a dû lui effacer la mémoire. Il ne sait même pas qu'il a une fille."

Je hochai la tête, un peu ébranlé. Choisir de fréquenter un Moldu comportait toujours ce risque. Si Christina n'avait pas été si compréhensive, tout ce que nous avions vécu auparavant aurait été effacé. Je me demandai combien de sorciers avaient vu ainsi leurs amours réduites à néant.

Potter prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, puis secoua la tête pour chasser cette triste image. Il changea complètement de sujet, regardant en direction de Cursacq qui s'affairait à son bureau :

"Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'il croyait, demanda_-_t_-_il. Que j'allais l'attaquer parce qu'il a prononcé le nom de Malefoy en sa présence ?

_-_ Malefoy est un bon détonateur pour te faire exploser, lui fis_-_je remarquer.

_-_ J'ai si mauvais caractère que cela ?

_-_ Non, c'est vrai, tu te fâches rarement. Mais quand cela arrive, on préfère ne pas être dans le coin. C'est que tu es impressionnant, tu sais !

_-_ Bof, ajouta_-_t_-_il en haussant les épaules, je crois plutôt que les gens se font des idées sur moi à cause de la réputation que m'ont faite les journaux, Rita Skeeter en tête.

_-_ Y'a pas que ça, opposai_-_je. Je te jure que quand tu es en colère, on sent autour de toi une puissance impressionnante."

Il le fixa un moment, avant de m'interroger :

"C'est ça que tu veux dire quand tu me demande d'être le Survivant ?

_-_ Euh… oui, répondis_-_je, mal à l'aise, car je savais qu'il n'assumait pas très bien ce rôle_-_là.

_-_ Mais tu sais que cela n'a rien à voir, s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Ce n'est pas la colère qui m'a permis de vaincre Voldemort !

_-_ Potter, répliquai_-_je pour couper court à cette discussion, je ne pense pas que ce soit ni le lieu ni le moment de discuter du vrai et du faux de la légende qu'on a bâtie autour de toi".

Il jeta un oeil autour de nous et remarqua nos collègues qui nous regardaient plus ou moins discrètement, avec curiosité.

"Humpf !" admit_-_il, peu soucieux d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

_-_ De toute façon, lui fis_-_je remarquer, tu n'es pas le seul à être la victime d'a priori. Tiens, si je t'avais dit que j'étais Serpentard le jour où tu es devenu mon partenaire, tu n'aurais pas eu de préjugés, peut_-_être ?

_-_ Pas plus que toi, qui savais pertinemment que j'étais Gryffondor et le Survivant, répliqua_-_t_-_il, non sans finesse.

_-_ Potter, t'ai_-_je déjà dit que je te trouve parfois insolent ? répliquai_-_je, un peu vexé par l'implicite reproche sur la façon dont je l'avais traité à ses débuts.

_-_ Oui, mais comme tu as déjà une tasse à la main, tu ne peux pas m'envoyer te chercher un café pour te venger. Dommage, hein !

_-_ Ne sous estime pas ma capacité à abuser de mon grade, le prévins_-_je.

_-_ Cela ne me viendrait pas à l'idée, m'assura_-_t_-_il. Mes préjugés m'indiquent que tu es assez vil pour t'attaquer à un être faible et sans défense comme moi !

_-_ Alors, pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas avoir le dernier mot ? demandai_-_je assez amusé par l'image qu'il donnait de lui_-_même.

_-_ Je ne veux pas faire mentir tes a priori sur le manque de jugeote des Gryffondors", m'assura_-_t_-_il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

oO§0§Oo

Dix jours plus tard, à la mi_-_juillet, Christina m'accompagna un samedi à Pré_-_au_-_Lard pour faire des courses. Nous nous séparâmes un moment pendant qu'elle allait saluer les sœur Patil et que je faisais des emplettes chez l'herboriste. C'est alors que j'aperçus une de mes vieilles connaissances, Romuald Olansen. On se connaissait depuis Poudlard. Il était de ma maison et avait un an de plus que moi. Sans être intimes, nous nous arrangions depuis des années pour nous revoir de loin en loin et boire un verre ensemble. Je l'avais même invité une ou deux fois à dîner avec ma compagne du moment.

Cela faisait cependant pas mal de temps que nos routes ne s'étaient pas croisées, et c'est avec plaisir que nous prîmes des nouvelles l'un de l'autre. Nous étions en train de discuter d'une date pour partager un repas quand ma compagne me rejoignit. Je la lui présentai, et nous reprîmes la comparaison de nos agendas pour trouver un jour qui nous convienne à tous les deux.

"Tu loges toujours au même endroit ? me demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Non, j'habite avec Christina désormais, répondis_-_je. C'est dans le Londres moldu, à proximité de la cheminée de Mayfair."

Romuald tourna brusquement les yeux vers Christina. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes d'un air appréciateur avant de commenter avec un petit sourire en coin :

"Sacré William ! Ça doit être exotique…"

Je restai quelques secondes figé, bouillant de rage et d'humiliation. Puis je repris mes esprits et dis sèchement :

"Tu nous excuseras, nous sommes attendus."

Je saisis Christina par le coude et l'entraînai vivement le plus loin possible d'Olansen.

Jusqu'à ce jour, j'avais toujours croisé, quand j'étais en compagnie de Christina, des personnes habituées à fréquenter des Moldus. A partager la vie de ma compagne, j'avais oublié qu'il y avait un monde, auquel j'avais appartenu jadis, qui considérait peu souhaitable, ou au mieux "exotique", de frayer avec les non_-_sorciers. Ce monde_-_là ne pouvait en aucun cas imaginer qu'une relation fondée sur l'affection et le respect mutuel puisse exister entre nous et eux.

La voix de Christina me tira de mes réflexions amères :

"William, disait_-_elle timidement, je ne peux plus marcher aussi vite."

Je m'arrêtai net :

"Je suis désolé, lui répondis_-_je. Je suis vraiment désolé.

_-_ Il n'y a pas de quoi, me répondit_-_elle en haussant les épaules. C'est tellement ridicule que c'en est presque drôle.

Et puis le racisme n'est pas un défaut propre aux sorciers. Je préfère ne pas m'attarder sur ce genre de remarques."

Sans doute essayait_-_elle de me réconforter, de m'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée, mais je ne m'en sentis que plus méprisable.

Que dirait_-_elle si elle savait que pendant la majeure partie de ma vie, j'avais été comme celui devant lequel je venais de tourner les talons ? Peut_-_être n'aurais_-_je pas poussé l'indélicatesse à lancer ce genre de remarque, mais mon interlocuteur aurait sérieusement baissé dans mon estime. Je ne valais pas mieux que lui, j'en prenais douloureusement conscience.

Christina me proposa de nous arrêter aux Trois Balais pour prendre une Bièreaubeurre, et j'acceptai distraitement. Elle semblait avoir oublié l'incident, mais de mon côté, je ne pouvais cesser d'y penser. Je songeai soudain à mes parents. A mon père qui avait ouvert sa maison à Christina. A ma mère qui s'était aventurée dans le monde moldu pour rendre visite à celle qui portait l'enfant de son fils. Perdraient_-_ils des relations quand ma liaison avec Christina serait connue ? Devraient_-_ils avaler des couleuvres, eux aussi ? Peut_-_être était_-_ce déjà le cas.

Je réalisai soudain l'effort que cela avait dû représenter pour eux, et quels préjugés ils avaient dû combattre. En repensant au temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour admettre mes sentiments pour Christina et à ce que cela m'avait coûté, je ressentis à l'égard de mes parents une immense reconnaissance.

En regardant ma compagne s'asseoir avec soulagement, je m'interrogeai : me conduisais_-_je correctement envers la future mère de mon bébé ? Faisais_-_je ce qu'il fallait pour que nul ne puisse la regarder de haut ?

Certes, j'avais donné à Christina une chance d'être mère. Mais que valait cette concession si je ne m'y prêtais qu'à moitié ? Je restais près d'elle parce que j'avais besoin d'elle, pas pour lui faire plaisir. Et pourtant, je n'avais jusqu'à maintenant pas réellement voulu consacrer notre union. J'avais accepté de lui faire un enfant. Mais je ne m'étais pas préoccupé du nom qu'il porterait ni du statut qu'il aurait.

Je savais parfaitement que beaucoup de sorciers jugeaient avec sévérité les relations hors mariage, et qualifiaient de bâtards les enfants qui naissaient dans de telles conditions. Je me conduisais vraiment comme un irresponsable et un égoïste.

Je dus combattre la pulsion de déclarer sur le champ à Christina que je voulais l'épouser. La discussion que nous avions eue à ce sujet antérieurement m'avait clairement indiqué qu'elle ne l'accepterait que si elle était convaincue que je le désirais vraiment. Or je me voyais mal le lui expliquer dans ce pub surpeuplé.

oO§0§Oo

De retour chez nous, Christina est allée s'étendre et je préparai le dîner. Nous avons mangé, puis elle est retournée dans le salon, sans doute pour regarder la télévision. Je l'y suivis.

Elle me regarda d'un air interrogateur quand je m'assis à ses côtés sur le canapé. Je me remémorai la dernière fois que nous avions parlé mariage. Il fallait que je m'y prenne un peu mieux, cette fois. Faute d'avoir une meilleure idée, je sortis ma baguette :

"Orchideus !" prononçai_-_je.

Christina rit, ravie de voir jaillir un bouquet de tulipes et de roses du néant.

"Oh, William ! C'est gentil, merci. Y a_-_t_-_il une raison particulière ?

_-_ Je voudrais que tu te maries avec moi."

Elle me fixa avec étonnement.

"C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé cet après_-_midi ? demanda_-_t_-_elle, suspicieuse.

_-_ Cela m'a fait prendre conscience de certaines choses.

_-_ Lesquelles ?

_-_ Eh bien… j'ai choisi de rester auprès de toi. J'ai accepté de m'engager, de construire durablement ma vie avec toi. Et je veux que mon enfant porte mon nom et qu'il sache que je l'ai voulu. Et je veux affirmer tout cela publiquement"

Elle me regarda intensément, et se jeta dans mes bras. Je la serrai contre moi. Je sentis ses épaules tressauter tandis qu'elle étouffait un sanglot.

"Je suis désolée, je suis très émotive en ce moment, sanglota_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ C'est pas grave", mentis_-_je.

J'ai toujours détesté voir une femme pleurer, et j'ai toujours considéré leurs larmes comme une arme déloyale à l'encontre des hommes.

Elle dut sentir mon trouble car elle eut un rire à travers ses larmes.

"Serre_-_moi très fort contre toi", me demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Heureusement, elle s'est rapidement calmée, et on est restés un long moment juste l'un contre l'autre. Finalement, Christina soupira d'aise :

"J'irais bien me coucher, dit_-_elle.

_-_ Notre promenade t'a beaucoup fatiguée, remarquai_-_je.

_-_ Je ne pensai pas dormir. J'espérais que tu m'accompagnerais.

_-_ Tu es sûre ?", m'inquiétai_-_je.

Depuis quelques temps, notre vie intime avait été très calme, tout autant à cause des nouvelles formes de ma compagne qui m'intimidaient, que du fait que Christina était généralement endormie quand je la rejoignais dans notre lit.

"Oui, je suis sûre. A moins que tu me trouves moins attirante…

_-_ Mais pas du tout ! la détrompai_-_je. Je crains plutôt de te faire mal.

_-_ Je suis certaine que tu t'en tireras très bien", m'apaisa_-_t_-_elle.

Elle m'entraîna vers la chambre.

oO§0§Oo

Dès le lundi suivant, je pris rendez_-_vous avec l'avocat qui avait été à l'école avec Potter et dont j'avais gardé la carte. J'avais besoin d'être conseillé sur les démarches à effectuer pour que notre mariage soit reconnu tant par les autorités sorcières que moldues.

Nous fûmes reçus quelques jours plus tard dans un important cabinet d'affaires de la City. Le bureau feutré où nous fûmes introduits avait une moquette profonde, un mobilier luxueux et une immense bibliothèque. Justin Finch_-_Fletchey nous fit asseoir et se fit attentif, du fond de son large fauteuil. Il tenait à la main un stylo plume qui me parut coûteux, et dont il tapotait machinalement son sous_-_main en cuir.

Je lui exposai notre situation et mon désir de régulariser notre union et nos liens avec le bébé à venir, de la façon la plus officielle possible.

"Désirez_-_vous un mariage sorcier ou moldu ? nous demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Mes parents ne comprendraient pas que je me marie sans les inviter, indiqua vivement Christina. Or, comme ils ne savent pas que William est sorcier, il faut que ce soit de leur côté.

_-_ Je ne suis pas sûr que mon père reconnaisse les mariages moldus, répliquai_-_je. En tout cas, je veux être certain qu'il ne puisse jamais nous opposer que notre union n'a pas été consacrée par un mage.

_-_ Un double mariage, alors, proposa alors l'avocat.

_-_ Concrètement, comment cela se présente_-_t_-_il ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ Eh bien, il faut faire délivrer des papiers moldus à votre nom, Monsieur Stratford, par le ministère de l'Intérieur britannique, en passant par le Bureau des affaires moldues du ministère de la Magie. Côté sorcier, une requête spéciale doit être déposée, toujours auprès du même bureau. Si elle est acceptée, il vous sera délivré un parchemin, au nom de Madame, que vous remettrez au mage que vous aurez choisi pour consacrer votre union.

_-_ La requête pourrait être rejetée ? m'inquiétai_-_je.

_-_ Ce serait très étonnant. Cela arrivait auparavant mais, depuis l'arrivée de Marchebank, puis de Percy Weasley au pouvoir, les demandes sont systématiquement acceptées. Je peux me charger d'accomplir ces formalités pour vous. Une fois que je vous aurai remis ces documents, vous pourrez organiser vos noces à votre convenance.

_-_ Et pour le bébé ? demanda Christina.

_-_ Il vous suffira de le déclarer selon les modalités prévues des deux côtés, répondit Finch_-_Finchey.

_-_ Faudra_-_t_-_il l'inscrire pour qu'il puisse aller dans votre école spéciale de magie ? s'inquiéta Christina.

_-_ Votre enfant y sera sans doute inscrit automatiquement à sa naissance, lui répondit l'homme de loi. Le directeur de Poudlard vous contactera quand il aura onze ans.

_-_ Comme c'est pratique, s'extasia ma compagne.

_-_ Il ne sera inscrit que s'il est sorcier, précisai_-_je, moins dégagé que je l'aurais voulu.

_-_ Pourquoi ne le serait_-_il pas ? demanda Christina.

_-_ Il arrive que les pouvoirs magiques des parents ne soient pas transmis à l'enfant, expliquai_-_je d'un ton chagrin.

_-_ Mais c'est très rare, indiqua l'avocat. Et cela arrive aussi bien dans des famille de Sang pur que suite à un mariage mixte."

Il nous laissa méditer quelques instants avant de poursuivre :

"Je me permets de vous signaler que mon cabinet peut vous conseiller en gestion de patrimoine. Nous administrons les biens sorciers et moldus de façon globale, ce qui simplifie considérablement vos démarches. Pensez_-_y si vous désirez procéder à des ventes, donations, ou établir un testament.

_-_ J'aimerais prendre des dispositions pour que Christina et mon enfant soient à l'abri du besoin s'il m'arrive quelque chose, répondis_-_je. On ne sait jamais avec le métier que je pratique.

_-_ Enfin, William, tu sais très bien que je gagne ma vie ! s'exclama ma compagne. En cas de malheur, j'aurai largement de quoi élever notre bébé. Et puis ne dis pas des choses pareilles, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit."

Elle avait instinctivement mis la main sur son ventre, comme pour le protéger d'un mauvais sort.

"Il vaut mieux prévoir les choses à l'avance, insistai_-_je. Comme cela, on n'aura plus à y penser par la suite.

_-_ Dans ce cas, rétorqua Christina, à moi aussi il peut m'arriver quelque chose. Dois_-_je prendre des dispositions de mon côté ?

_-_ Je vous conseille de contracter tous les deux une assurance_-_vie au bénéfice de l'autre", intervint l'avocat.

L'heure suivante fut consacrée à envisager les meilleures solutions pécuniaires dans les cas les plus extrêmes. Malgré l'horreur des situations envisagées, je me sentis tranquillisé en sortant du Cabinet.

oO§0§Oo

Au début du mois d'août, Potter et moi faisions une ronde à Pré_-_au_-_Lard quand mon partenaire fut abordé par un vieillard qui portait une curieuse robe à ganse, comme en portent les sorciers chinois, et une longue barbe sale.

"Alors, gamin, on se promène ?

_-_ Alberforth ! Ça alors ! Je me demandais où vous étiez passé !

_-_ Bof, servir des Bièreaubeurres, ça occupe, mais à cent cinquante ans, on se dit qu'il est temps de profiter de la vie. Tu verra quand tu auras mon âge !"

Le bonhomme se tut et regarda intensivement mon partenaire. Je le reconnus alors. Il tenait, avant la guerre, La tête de Sanglier, un bar miteux qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très loin d'ici. Je me demandai comment Potter le connaissait.

"Eh ! s'écria ce dernier. Arrêtez_-_ça tout de suite !

_-_ Toujours aussi barricadé, gamin, répondit le vieux.

_-_ Certains de mes souvenirs ne sont pas tout public, répliqua Potter.

_-_ Tu veux dire que tu es toujours avec ta rouquine ?

_-_ Aussi, oui, sourit Potter.

Le vieillard le contempla un moment avant de concéder :

"T'as meilleure mine que la dernière fois. Et Molly ? Toujours bon pied, bon œil ? Elle doit se pavaner maintenant que son rejeton joue les importants à la tête du Ministère !

_-_ Elle va bien. Elle s'occupe beaucoup de ses petits_-_enfants. Et vous, vous faites quoi maintenant ?

_-_ Vaut mieux pas que tu saches, gamin. Cela t'évitera d'avoir des problèmes de conscience."

L'homme me dévisagea, salua Potter de la tête, puis se fondit dans la foule.

"Tu le connais ? demandai_-_je, dévoré de curiosité.

_-_ Oui, c'est le frère d'Albus Dumbledore. C'est un puissant legilimens. Il s'est occupé de moi après… Après."

Je me rappelai ce que Shacklebolt m'avait confié sur la façon dont le Survivant avait été sorti de son coma après la Bataille.

"C'est pas le genre de type avec qui j'apprécierais partager mes pensées, commentai_-_je.

_-_ Moi non plus, sourit Potter. J'ai toujours détesté avoir affaire à des Serpentards ! "

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**28/06/05** : Bonjour à tous. 

Veuillez prendre note que le Justin Finch_-_Fletchey, avocat londonien s'occupant d'affaires moldues avec moquette profonde, grande bibliothèque et coûteux stylo plume, est une invention de **Fenice**. S'il vous a plus, vous pourrez le retrouver dans _Ruptures d'un processus linéaire_ où il joue un rôle important.

Je peux vous dire, que j'en ai bavé cette semaine, pour que ce chapitre ait une longueur acceptable. Comme il faisait à l'origine un seul chapitre, avec celui de la semaine prochaine, il me manquait, après scission, près de 2 000 mots. Une fois de plus, mes relectrices ont été à la hauteur et m'ont donné des pistes pour rajouter des scènes.

oO§0§Oo

**Le coup de coeur** : Je ne dis pas "de la semaine", car cela fait très longtemps que j'ai découvert ce site (mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout lire. Bref, je vous présente le **mélange entre une potterfiction, un blog et un jeu de rôle**. En clair, Harry est en 6ème année (potterfiction), et il échange avec ses amis des sorte de SMS magiques, classés par date (blog) par lesquels nous suivons l'histoire. Chaque rôle est tenue par une personne différente ( jeu de rôle). C'est très drôle, très bien fait et je vous le recommande fortement. Cela s'appelle **Instantamots**. Vous le trouverez en suivant le lien que j'ai mis dans mon profil. Il vous mènera au 1er septembre 2004, date à laquelle cette histoire commence. N'omettez pas de lire les commentaires laissés aux différents messages, cela fait partie de l'histoire.

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** : 

**alana chantelune** : Non, heureusement, pas de Voldemort de retour… ça soulage, hein ! (j'étais très contente de te voir hier !)

**Lily Petite Etoile** : J'espère aussi de trouver le temps de lire HP6, mais ce ne sera pas les premiers jours car 1/ je serai à la campagne ce jour là, 2/ j'aurai pas fini MSB……

**chrys63** : Je sais pas si c'est une bonne voyante, mais ce n'est pas une très bonne médium, en tout cas. Si tu cherches de bonnes histoires à lire, il y en a dans mes favoris. (HP en français, il paraît que c'est pour cet automne !)

**Milenaz** : Effectivement, Will n'a palus grand_-_chose à apprendre sur Harry. C'est pas de chance pour la voyante, si elle avait été un peu plus douée, elle aurait peut_-_être pu prévoir ce qui lui arriverait…. Non, je ne connais aps les bouquins par cœur, mais je travaille avec, je vérifie certaines choses sur l'Encyclopédie HP et mes correctrices font le reste. Non, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre il en reste 2.

**Lilynette** : pas grave pour les reviews. Merci pour tes jolis compliments. Cela me fait plaisir de lire que tu as aimé. Pas d'autre fic de prévue après celle_-_ci, juste quelques textes que j'écrirai en fonction de mon inspiration et du temps qu'il me restera entre mon travail, mes deux filles, mon mari. A la semaine prochaine.

**sofia evans** : Non, Voldemort ne reviendra pas. Pour la panique, Shacklebolt a tenté de la gérer.

**Guezanne** : Merci d'avoir eu le courage de taper deux fois ta review. En te lisant, je me rends compte que ma culture judeo chrétienne est profondément ancrée en moi, malgré mon manque total de foi. E fait, j'étais partie sur ce qu'explique Dumbledore dans le tome 5 (l'Amour que Voldemort ne connaît pas et qui doit être l'arme de Harry), mais sans doute JKR baigne_-_t_-_elle dans cette même culture et va tourner autour du même thème, elle aussi (réponse dans deux ou trois ans ). De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment Harry aurait pu acquérir la puissance de Voldemort, d'où ce changement de terrain, et surtout l'utilisation de la puissance de V. pour le détruire. Amusant ce que tu dis de la scène de Fenice, quand on sait avec quelle constance nous reproduisons, volontairement ou non, le modèle qui nous a été donné par nos parents… Pour ce qui est de la culpabilité, c'est un sentiment très commun chez les survivants, et plus ils ont soufferts, plus ils se sentent coupables d'avoir survécu aux autres. Je ne pouvais donc pas passer à côté. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à imaginer ce que peuvent penser ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu ALB, même si MSB a été conçu pour être lu indépendamment du reste. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus agréable : découvrir Harry avec Willy ou comprendre à l'avance combien l'opinion de Willy sur Harry est complètement décalée (enfin surtout au début). Merci pour ta longue et intéressante review.

**Nicolas** : Eh oui, il faut savoir partir avant de lasser…

**Patacitrouille** : Merci beaucoup !

**florence** : Merci pour tes compliments. Concernant la Déclaration de guerre, j'ai commencé une suite de la traduction, mais elle ne sera pas publiée ici car l'auteur s'est retiré de ce site.

**Rebecca_-_Black** : merci pour ton mot

**Mate** : Contente que cela te plaise toujours

**Angel's Eyes** : Oui, ils essayaient vraiment, effectivement, par contre, la voyante c'était du bluff. Oui, Christina reviens…

**Ryan** : Non, je n'aurai plus le temps d'écrire. C'est déjà très dur pour moi de poster à temps ces derniers chapitres. Je ferai donc un recueil qui rassemblera les chapitres uniques (chroniques) que j'écrirai de temps en temps, en fonction de mon temps libre et de mon inspiration.

**Hinkyponk** : Merci

**Kathy Magda** : T'as raison de pas y croire, tout est bien qui finit bien.Bises aussi.

**Elora** : Oui, ce pauvre Harry n'a pas eu une vie facile…Mais c'est JKR qui a commencé !

**youpala**: Non, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de faire revivre Voldemort. Quant au tome 6, je ne pense pas avoir le temps de le lire tant que je n'ai pas fini cette fic…

**Ellyana** : Contente de lire que tu as autant aimé. Oui, la Bataille a été horrible, mais peut_-_il en être autrement quand il s'agit de Voldemort ? Mais heureusement Harry est fort et il arrivera à s'en sortir.

**Eileen Ana** : merci

**Eiream** : Je ne pense pas que la medium avait prévu de se retrouver devant Harry. La pauvre a eu une mauvaise surprise. Non, pas de retour de Voldemort, il y a déjà plein de fics qui racontent cela. Pour ma part, je pense que Harry est devenu celui de la prophétie au moment où il a reçu la cicatrice (tout comme Neville l'aurait été s'il avait été marqué).

**Mushu** : C'est parce que Harry n'est pas souvent dans cet état (heureusement pour lui) que c'est impressionnant. A la prochaine !

**Lyane :** j'avoue que je me suis pas penchée sur le cas de la medium. Je vois pas trop Willy s'en préoccuper.!

**Vestrit** : Pour la suite, tu sera exaucé dans ma première (pour pour l'instant seule) chronique, que je publierai après la fin de MSB. Contente que tu aies aimé l'épisode précédent.

**Kazy** : Merci pour cette loooongue review ! Pour l'autosatisfaction, tu as raison : rien ne remplace les compliments qu'on se fait à soi_-_même (quoique je ne me plains pas, j'ai plein de lecteurs qui me disent des choses gentilles). Pas de Christina la semaine dernière, mais elle revient en force pour la fin. Le couple Willy_-_Harry. Noooon ! Pas de Slash lol ! Je suppose que les jurons de Harry sont colorés : les frère Weasley doivent lui en avoir appris plein ! Si tu aimes quand Harry est en colère, t'as dû aimer le tome 5 ! Ma fille a trois ans. Je vais voir si je peux lui faire une transcription de HP ! Mais pas de risque qu'elle regarde trop la télé chez moi : j'en ai pas. Du coup je la colle devant les DVD de Oui –Oui ou de Miyazaki (Elle adore le Royaume des chats). Pour la suite, oui, une chronique sur Sam à Poudlard, et ensuite, j'ai rien de prévu (à vrai dire, à l'heure ou j'écris ces lignes, je ne sais même pas si je vais finir de façon satisfaisante le chapitre qui va être oublié ci_-_dessus). Je note pour le journal de McGo (mais je fais passer MSB en premier). Merci encore pour tous ces bons mots. Bises

**Zabou** : Merci du compliment.

**Allima** : T'imaginait Harry raconter cela le sourire au lèvres lol ! Mais c'est vrai que j'aurai pu lui donner plus de recul. Mais là, il est tout stressé par ce qu'il vent de découvrir, du coup, il replonge dedans malgré tout le travail d'acceptation qu'il a fait ces dernières années. Les réclamations des lecteurs ne me gênent pas : elles m'inspirent. Merci d'avoir remarqué ma tentative d'humour avec la table de la salle d'interrogatoire.

**Fee Fleau** : Oui, souvent le femmes aident les hommes à gérer leur stress (enfin, y'a toujours des messieurs pour dire que les femmes les stressent !). Effectivement, avoir adopté le point de vue de Willy ne fait pas la part belle à Ginny. Mais je lui ai consacré deux fics, chacun son tour !

**Kaorulabelle** : Merci d'avoir posé un mot !

**Fénice** : d'ici une dizaine d'année, peut_-_être.

**Qc_-_HP** : Les types toujours surpuissants ne sont pas très intéressants ! Et puis Harry est un colosse au pieds d'argile. Il est puissant mais relativement fragile psychologiquement.

**Amy Keira** : Merci pour ton mot.

**christi2222** : Contente que tu aimes

**aresse** : C'est exactement le fil conducteur de ma fic : que Will apprenne tout sur Harry, petit à petit. C'est pour cela que je suis obligée d'arrêter : maintenant qu'il sait tout, je n'ai plus rien à raconter. Alors, il s'est bien passé ce déménagement ?

**Shima_-_chan** : Bien sûr qu'il y aura un happy end. Le héros gagne toujours à la fin, non ?

**Lunenoire** : merci pour le compliment…

**La p'tite Lili** : la scène de la fin semble faire l'unanimité Contente qu'elle t'ai plu.

**Sassy** : Hé hé, oui, j'ai essayé de finir en beauté. Je vous le réservais depuis un moment celui là. Merci pour ta review détaillée.

**Steamboat Willie** : Mouarf, réutiliser l'intrigue des livres est la base de la fanfiction. Dis donc, t'es la reine de l'acronyme, toi, entre OMG, RAR et SNU (ce dernier m'a fait trop rire). Bises

**Titania**.**M** : Merci pour tes compliments. Cela me fait plaisir de lire que tu as aimé.

**Crookshank** : Finalement, pas de vrai retour, je ne me voyais pas gérer cela, et puis cela fait un peu du réchauffé quand même. J'avoue qu'il m'a fallu un moment pour trouver un nom qui me convienne au Chef du Département des Mystères. J'allais quand même pas l'appeler M. Jones, hein ! La règle sur l'autorité marche SURTOUT pour les enfants.


	40. Mariages

**_- _MON SORCIER BIEN_-_AIMÉ _-

* * *

_**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera**

**Résumé de la semaine** : Quand Harry Potter, Auror débutant et Gryffondor puritain, est confié à William Stratford, Auror confirmé, tombeur de ces dames et Serpentard borné, qu'est_-_ce que cela donne ? Une histoire d'amitié, peut_-_être (d'après **Eiream**).

* * *

**XXXVII : Mariages**

Nous prîmes deux semaines de vacances au début du mois d'août. Nous décidâmes de ne pas aller trop loin cette fois ; de ce fait, nous avions réservé une chambre d'hôtel dans le Kent, à proximité de la demeure de la sœur de Christina. Ma compagne, qui entamait son quatrième mois de grossesse, en profita pour suivre auprès de cette dernière d'intensifs cours de puériculture.

Quand nous rentrâmes, aux alentours du quinze août, je commençai à me préparer mentalement à la commémoration de la Bataille, qui était imminente. J'eus la surprise de me sentir moins troublé que les années précédentes. Peut_-_être était_-_ce dû à l'organisation de notre mariage qui occupait une grande partie de mon temps libre.

Je souhaitai, en effet, que l'état de Christina ne soit pas trop visible pour notre mariage sorcier, et pour cette raison, nous avions prévu de le célébrer au début du mois de septembre. Heureusement que les robes sorcières sont amples, permettant ainsi de dissimuler les cinq mois de grossesse qu'elle atteindrait à cette époque !

Pour plaire à mes parents, j'organisai la cérémonie à proximité de leur manoir, là même où se trouvait l'autel sur lequel ils avaient échangé leurs vœux, quelques quarante_-_cinq ans auparavant. Christina et moi avions rencontré à deux reprises le mage qui serait chargé de la cérémonie, et je fus soulagé de constater qu'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à unir un sorcier de souche avec une Moldue. Il semblait même avoir une certaine expérience des aménagements indispensables à prévoir quand l'un des deux participants était dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques.

Christina s'était vivement intéressée à la religion qui avait cours chez les sorciers. Je dus donc lui expliquer que cette dernière dérivait des pratiques celtes en vigueur avant l'arrivée des Romains en Grande_-_Bretagne. Des prêtresses et des mages célébraient les cérémonies courantes, tels les mariages et les enterrements, ainsi que les grandes fêtes rituelles. Ces dernières tombaient d'ailleurs le plus souvent les mêmes jours que les fêtes moldues, car les nouvelles religions s'étaient calquées sur la nôtre quand romains et chrétiens avaient voulu convertir les populations.

De même, nous avions beaucoup de lieux de prière en commun, les églises et les temples ayant été érigés sur nos lieux sacrés. Je n'avais jamais compris comment les Moldus avaient eu conscience de la magie particulière de ces endroits. Sans doute en ressentaient_-_ils inconsciemment les ondes. Il me semblait avoir étudié cela en histoire de la Magie, mais le professeur Binns était aussi soporifique vivant que réduit à l'état d'ectoplasme, et il ne m'était pas resté grand_-_chose de cette matière.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le déroulement d'un mariage sorcier requérait des formules rituelles, la présence d'un certain nombre d'objets symboliques tels du gui, des cornes de boeuf, des graines de blé et d'orge, ainsi qu'un vase empli d'eau de source. La cérémonie se concluait, après l'échange des vœux, par la transformation, par les nouveaux mariés, d'un tissu de lin qui passait du blanc au rouge. Il fut convenu que Christina poserait sa main sur la mienne pendant que j'effectuerai ce rituel.

Nous discutâmes entre nous des témoins que nous désirions pour notre union. Christina arrêta très rapidement son choix :

"Je vais demander à ta sœur pour notre mariage sorcier. C'est la seule personne que je connaisse réellement de ton côté. Et toi ?"

Bien sûr, je connaissais plus ou moins intimement nombre de sorciers. Mais j'étais d'un naturel assez solitaire, et j'avais peu de véritables amis, finalement. Sans compter que la poignée de personnes que je fréquentais depuis ma jeunesse n'apprécierait sans doute pas de témoigner à un mariage mixte.

J'envisageai ensuite mes plus anciens collègues. Mais je n'avais pas pour habitude de relater ma vie privée au boulot, même avec ceux avec qui j'entretenais de très bons rapports. Je songeai un instant à demander à Shacklebolt. Il partageait la vie d'une petite_-_fille de Moldus et savait que j'en fréquentais une. Mais il ne connaissait pas Christina, et j'avais des scrupules à amener à notre mariage quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une personne dont j'étais devenu assez proche pour solliciter ce genre de service, qui était au courant de mes relations avec ma fiancée depuis le début, et que cette dernière connaissait suffisamment pour apprécier de partager ce grand jour avec elle. Une fois que son nom m'était venu à l'esprit, il me parut évident que je ne pourrais demander à personne d'autre.

oO§0§Oo

Je profitai d'une ronde que nous faisions sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aborder le sujet avec mon partenaire.

"Je crois que je ne t'en ai pas encore parlé, mais Christina et moi avons prévu de nous marier le mois prochain.

_-_ C'est vrai ? Félicitations. C'est une bonne nouvelle ! s'écria Potter.

_-_ Oui et euh… d'ici six mois, elle va avoir un bébé."

Sa main vint me serrer l'épaule :

"Mais c'est formidable ! s'extasia_-_t_-_il. Je suis très heureux pour vous. Tu verras, c'est merveilleux ! "

Son enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir.

J'en profitais pour me lancer :

"A propos de mariage, eh bien, tu voudrais bien être mon témoin ?"

Il en resta un moment bouche bée.

"Je… avec plaisir… je… je ne m'y attendais pas, mais je suis très honoré. Merci d'avoir pensé à moi. Ce sera quand, exactement ?

_-_ Dans une quinzaine de jours, le samedi 4 septembre, au dolmen de Stratford sur Avon. C'est tout à côté de chez mes parents

_-_ J'y serai sans faute. Il y aura beaucoup d'invités ? s'enquit_-_il, sans doute inquiet à l'idée de se retrouver entouré d'inconnus.

_-_ Oh non ! Nous serons en tout petit comité. Juste mes parents, ma sœur et sa famille. Et Ginny, aussi, si elle peut venir.

_-_ Ginny ne manquerait cela pour rien au monde. Elle adore les mariages.

_-_ Et bien, elle va être comblée. Nous allons avoir deux mariages, en fait. Une seconde cérémonie est prévue du côté moldu avec les parents, le frère et la sœur de Christina, deux semaines plus tard. Je sais que cela risque de ne pas être très évident mais…

_-_ Ne t'en fais pas. Hermione s'est mariée dans sa famille, et seuls ses parents étaient au courant pour nous. Je ne sais pas si tu imagines : toute la famille Weasley, lâchée chez les Moldus et tâchant de paraître normale !

_-_ Je pense que ça dépasse mon imagination, avouai_-_je. Et personne ne s'est douté de rien ?

_-_ On avait prévu à l'avance ce que nous dirions à propos de nos activités. Et à titre préventif, Molly avait confisqué leur baguette aux jumeaux et les avait soumis à une fouille sévère. Cela ne les a pas empêchés de mélanger tous les manteaux du vestiaire, d'ailleurs. Leur mère a failli les renier définitivement, ce jour_-_là.

_-_ Je me passerai d'eux à mon mariage ! précisai_-_je.

_-_ Cela vaut mieux, oui ! rigola Potter. Il faudra que je fasse un discours ? demanda_-_t_-_il, soudain inquiet.

_-_ Non, pas nécessairement. Tu as déjà écrit des discours de mariage ?

_-_ Oui. Pour le mariage de Percy, j'ai demandé à Hermione de l'écrire pour moi, mais pour le sien, j'ai dû me débrouiller tout seul.

_-_ Tu étais le témoin du Ministre ?

Je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'ils étaient proches à ce point.

_-_ Il n'était pas encore Ministre, précisa Potter.

Réflexion faite, ils n'étaient peut_-_être pas si proches que cela. Que l'ambitieux Weasley ait tout simplement profité des relations de sa sœur et de son petit frère avec le Survivant ne m'aurait pas étonné ! Potter était assez bonasse pour se laisser exploiter par son beau_-_frère.

_-_ Et qu'as_-_tu raconté pour tes amis Ron et Hermione ?

Il se mit à rire :

_-_ Je ne l'ai pas raté, Ron ! J'ai fait allusion à notre aventure avec le Troll dans les toilettes, mais sans rien révéler, puisque nous étions au milieu de Moldus. J'ai juste laissé entendre qu'il passait du temps dans ce genre d'endroit.

_-_ Tu peux parler ! Toi aussi tu fais de drôles de rencontres dans les lieux normalement réservés aux dames !

_-_ Oui, mais Ron ne pouvait pas me répondre ! Enfin, il a fini par le faire, mais un an plus tard, à mon mariage. Le salaud, il s'est lâché ce jour_-_là !"

Il faisait semblant d'être vexé, mais son large sourire démentait ses propos. (1)

"En parlant d'invitation, reprit_-_t_-_il, pour le 28, Molly m'a chargé de t'inviter à te joindre à nous, comme l'autre fois, en fin d'après_-_midi.

_-_ C'est très gentil à elle, le remerciai_-_je. Je vais y réfléchir.

_-_ Cette année, Percy veut aller au monument des Aurors, m'informa_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Et toi, tu ne comptes pas y faire un tour ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ Je… Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas ma place, là_-_bas. Je… je ne veux pas avoir l'air de plastronner…

_-_ Aucun de ceux qui y seront ne penseront une chose pareille. Nous te connaissons, maintenant.

_-_ Je verrai… Christina sera_-_t_-_elle avec toi ? Ginny a très envie de la revoir.

_-_ Je ne sais pas si je vais lui demander de m'accompagner. J'ai un peu envie de la laisser en dehors de tout cela, mais… je vais peut_-_être lui demander finalement."

oO§0§Oo

Le 28 août, l'arrivée de Potter avec le Ministre à proximité du monument élevé en mémoire de nos collègues morts pour avoir voulu empêcher le règne des Ténèbres ne passa pas inaperçue. Il éclipsa totalement la présence du chef de notre communauté, et suscita moult chuchotements impressionnés et exclamations étouffées de la part de ceux de notre petit groupe qui n'étaient pas Aurors et qui n'étaient pas accoutumés à côtoyer la vedette. Le fils de Cyril Weaver, mon ancien partenaire, en resta coi un long moment, alors qu'il s'était montré fort disert jusque_-_là. Je vis même la femme de Morrito esquisser une sorte de révérence en direction du Survivant.

Côté Aurors également, Potter attira l'attention. Enfin plus exactement, la copie miniature qu'il avait dans les bras. Je ne suis pas très intéressé par les bébés, mais il était difficile de rester parfaitement insensible à cette bouille ronde piquetée de tâches de rousseurs, ces yeux brillants d'un vert émeraude éclatant et cette tignasse brune, étonnamment fournie pour un bébé de cet âge. La ressemblance entre le père et la fille était hallucinante. Cette gamine était une Potter jusqu'au bout des cils.

Quand elle la vit, Christina ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer "Oh, regardez-moi cette merveille !" Cet hommage fut accueilli par le sourire fier de l'heureux géniteur qui sembla trouver le qualificatif comme allant de soi. La petite Lily ne fut pas en reste. Elle eut un sourire charmeur et tendit sa main potelée vers ma compagne, achevant de briser les cœurs. Après que mes collègues aient correctement exprimé leur admiration devant le divin enfant et poliment salué Ginny qui suivait derrière, Potter posa le bébé à terre.

Elle ne resta pas longtemps immobile. Etonnamment véloce pour un quadrupède, elle entreprit bien vite d'explorer son nouveau territoire. En moins de cinq minutes, sa mère dut intervenir pour l'empêcher de manger des cailloux, la rattraper avec un sourire d'excuse quand la petite chose entreprit de se faufiler entre nous en tirant ou soulevant nos robes de sorcier, et l'éloigner des fleurs plantées autour du dolmen commémoratif qu'elle s'était mise à effeuiller avec entrain. Alors que Ginny l'avait quittée des yeux quelques instants pour saluer Christina, l'intrépide fillette défit les lacets d'une des chaussures de Ben Tarvi et bava abondamment sur Tonks qui avait fini par s'en emparer.

Enfin, elle se distingua en remplissant bruyamment sa couche quand son oncle prit la parole. Son père eut ainsi l'occasion de nous faire une fois de plus étalage de sa dextérité en sorts de nettoyage et de sa capacité à bêtifier quand il parlait à sa fille.

Le petit discours que le Ministre débita à Shacklebolt était sans doute un peu compassé, mais dans l'ensemble, Percy Weasley fut bien perçu par mes collègues. Il faut dire que beaucoup d'entre nous gardaient en mémoire la rangée de rouquins qui avaient reçu l'ordre de Merlin en même temps que les survivants de notre brigade près de six ans auparavant, ainsi que le visage digne de la matriarche des Weasley, venue recevoir la décoration posthume de son mari. Même s'il n'était pas lui_-_même un combattant, notre Ministre n'ignorait pas les larmes, le sang et la douleur que cette journée avait représenté pour nous.

Quand ils repartirent, après avoir récupéré la petite tornade dans une flaque d'eau, Ginny nous convia gentiment, Christina et moi, à nous joindre à eux pour se rendre dans la maison de leur mère. Nous acceptâmes de bon cœur.

Quand il était arrivé, j'avais pensé que Weasley avait fait une erreur stratégique en se faisant accompagner de mon partenaire car ce dernier lui avait volé la vedette. Mais, alors que nous nous éloignions, je réalisai que le Ministre serait associé au Survivant dans notre mémoire, quand nous nous remémorerons son intervention. Il serait ainsi crédité de la popularité que Potter avait acquise dans notre corps du fait de sa modestie, de son efficacité et de ses talents de joueur de Quidditch. Si l'on considérait que, par tradition, notre brigade n'était pas vraiment partisane des idées défendues par le parti de Weasley, cette petite démonstration était très habile. Il s'était sans doute acquis de nouveaux électeurs ce jour_-_là.

oO§0§Oo

Nous arrivâmes une heure plus tard au Siège, car nous avions préféré nous y rendre en voiture. En effet, Christina n'osait plus utiliser le réseau de cheminées. Heureusement, la maison des Weasley n'était pas trop loin de Londres. Molly nous prit en charge dès notre entrée dans le salon. Elle fit asseoir Christina _-_ "Mon petit, dans votre état, il faut vous reposer" _-_ et entreprit de lui présenter tous les membres de sa famille. Quand vint le tour de son fils George, je fis remarquer :

"Tu l'a déjà rencontré à Pré_-_au_-_Lard, Christina.

_-_ Vraiment ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

Les yeux horrifiés du farceur m'indiquèrent qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie que sa mère ait vent des circonstances de cette rencontre. Il me lança un regard à fendre le cœur d'une pierre. Il en faut bien davantage pour m'attendrir, mais Christina m'écrasa discrètement le pied en s'écriant :

"Oui, nous nous sommes croisés dans un magasin, une fois. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer à nouveau."

Il la salua d'une pirouette extravagante, lui certifiant qu'il était lui_-_même comblé d'être en sa présence.

Alors qu'une elfe timide commençait à servir des litres de chocolat onctueux, notre hôtesse termina les présentations en désignant deux portraits qui avaient été posés sur une tablette, à proximité des sièges.

"Mon mari Arthur et mon fils Charlie !" annonça_-_t_-_elle.

Christina avait déjà vu des photos sorcières, mais le salut que lui adressaient Arthur et Charlie Weasley, ajouté à la façon dont Mrs Weasley les avait désignés, induirent Christina en erreur :

"Ils sont vraiment là ? demanda_-_t_-_elle d'une voix hésitante.

_-_ Oh non, ma petite, répondit immédiatement la veuve. Ils sont réellement partis, malheureusement. Ce ne sont que des photographies. Euh… je crois que les vôtres sont plus... euh…

_-_ Statiques, intervins_-_je, voyant qu'elle cherchait ses mots et semblait craindre de vexer ma compagne.

_-_ Mon Arthur aurait adoré vous rencontrer, continua Molly Weasley. Il aimait par_-_dessus tout discuter avec les moldus. Il avait une passion pour tout ce qui était 'éclectique'.

_-_ Effectivement, votre gendre a évoqué devant moi sa collection de prises de courant, répondit gentiment Christina.

_-_ Ah cette collection ! Combien de fois ai_-_je souhaité qu'elle disparaisse. Mais le jour où c'est vraiment arrivé, cela m'a manqué de ne plus voir ces boites et ces fils traîner partout.

_-_ Il les a perdues ?

_-_ Pire que cela. C'était la guerre, et les Mangemorts ont brûlé notre maison. Nous avons tout juste eu le temps de sortir. Et encore, heureusement que Arthur était en conversation avec un membre de l'Ordre travaillant au Ministère. Ce dernier a tout de suite prévenu Kingsley, et les Aurors sont venus nous aider et ont empêché ces assassins de finir leur travail.

_-_ Mais quelle horreur ! s'exclama Christina;

_-_ Oh, je suis désolée, s'écria Molly. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de cela. Je ne voulais pas vous bouleverser.

_-_ Mon dieu, vous vous êtes retrouvés sans rien ! s'inquiéta Christina.

_-_ Heureusement, nous avons pu venir ici. Je tenais déjà cette maison pour les membres de l'Ordre. Je veux parler de l'Ordre du Phénix un groupe de personnes qui luttaient secrètement contre Celui_-_dont_-_on_-_ne_-_doit_-_pas_-_prononcer_-_le_-_nom."

Visiblement, Potter n'avait par réussi à convaincre sa belle_-_mère d'abandonner l'art de la litote. Je notai que Christina fronçait les sourcils.

"Y a_-_t_-_il quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas, lui demandai_-_je.

_-_ Pourquoi aviez_-_vous besoin d'une organisation secrète ? Les Aurors ne luttaient_-_ils pas contre lui ?"

Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais je sentis la tension devenir palpable.

"Les Mangemorts avaient infiltré le Ministère, finit par répondre le dénommé Bill. Ainsi, la plupart des actions officielles étaient éventées et n'aboutissaient pas. Les nôtres étaient plus efficaces. Nous faisions aussi de l'espionnage et cachions des personnes particulièrement visées.

_-_ Charlie, par exemple, a réussi à suivre un groupe de Mangemorts vers une de leurs caches secrètes, reprit Molly Weasley. Il avait un de vos téléphones portables et il a pu expliquer où il se trouvait. Malheureusement, les Mangemorts l'ont trouvé avant que nous arrivions, et…"

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase.

"Grâce à lui plusieurs opérations dans le coeur du Londres moldu ont pu être évitées, continua Ron Weasley à sa place. Ce jour_-_là, Voldemort a perdu une cachette, beaucoup de matériel magique et pas mal de documents compromettants indiquant des cibles prévues. Charlie a sauvé la vie d'une centaine de personnes au moins !

_-_ Et combien de personnes faisaient partie de votre mouvement ? demanda vivement Christina, pour ne pas laisser le silence s'installer.

_-_ Entre trente et quarante, lui répondit l'un des jumeaux.

_-_ Ce n'est pas beaucoup, s'étonna ma compagne.

_-_ Nous ne pouvions recruter que des personnes que nous connaissions bien, expliqua l'autre copie conforme. Les Mangemorts aussi essayaient de nous infiltrer. Mais des missions étaient confiées à des personnes qui n'y appartenaient pas. Par exemple, nous avions demandé à d'anciens camarades de classe de nous signaler toute action suspecte à proximité de l'endroit où ils habitaient. Cela nous a permis d'intervenir rapidement au cours d'attentats.

_-_ Vous avez pris beaucoup de risques, à cette époque, leur reprocha leur mère.

_-_ De toute façon, tout le monde savait que vous souteniez Dumbledore, papa et toi. Tant qu'à être dans le collimateur des Mangemorts, autant l'être pour quelque chose."

Je vis Christina qui examinait de nouveau la photographie des disparus. Charlie faisait des grimaces à la petite Lily et à un de ses cousins, faisant rire les bambins. Arthur Weasley avait disparu. Molly dut s'apercevoir du trouble de ma compagne, car elle expliqua :

"Nous avons mis un autre cadre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, là_-_bas. Cette maison est en plein quartier moldu et Arthur passe des heures à regarder dehors."

Le malaise de Christina fut nettement perceptible. Molly continua :

"Ce sont juste des photographies. Le vrai Arthur ne serait pas allé regarder par la fenêtre alors que nous sommes tous ici. Seule une partie de sa personnalité a imprégné son image.

_-_ Mais… répondit ma compagne, ils ont l'air si vivants, cela n'arrive_-_t_-_il pas que des personnes fassent la confusion, refusent de voir la réalité en face ?

_-_ Effectivement, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, répondit l'épouse de Bill, avec son charmant accent français. Mais la plupart du temps, cela aide ceux qui restent à faire leur deuil. Et puis au bout d'un moment, la magie s'estompe et les photographies sont de moins en moins vives.

_-_ Quel dommage que le peintre qui avait représenté vieille Black ait été si bon sorcier, fit remarquer un des jumeaux. Elle donnait l'impression d'être de pire en pire !

_-_ La mère de Sirius était représentée en peinture dans le hall de sa maison, m'expliqua obligeamment Potter. Quand le siège de l'Ordre était là_-_bas, elle injuriait tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de passer à proximité. Elle était particulièrement agressive envers les membres de sa famille. Elle était vraiment infecte avec Sirius et Tonks.

_-_ Tonks ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ Oui, sa mère était une Black, m'apprit Ginny.

_-_ Vous êtes sûrs ! répétai_-_je, stupéfait.

_-_ Tu n'as jamais vu sa vraie tête ? s'enquit Potter.

_-_ Sa vraie tête ? questionna Christina, qui avait suivi la conversation avec une concentration visible, d'un ton incertain.

_-_ Tonks est métamorphomage, indiqua Ron Weasley. Cela veut dire qu'elle peut changer de tête à volonté.

_-_ Vous l'avez vue aujourd'hui, précisa Ginny à ma compagne. C'était celle qui avait les cheveux bleus.

_-_ Du temps où j'ai fait sa connaissance, elle était dans sa période rose, sourit Potter. Enfin, tout ça pour dire, qu'au naturel, elle est très brune, les yeux gris et le teint bistre.

_-_ Mais pourquoi se modifie_-_t_-_elle ainsi, m'étonnai_-_je. Elle ne se trouve pas assez jolie ?

_-_ Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle trouve qu'elle ressemble trop à Bellatrix, révéla Ginny.

_-_ Vous voulez parler de Bellatrix Lestrange ?" demandai_-_je, complètement largué et n'osant pas imaginer combien Christina devait se trouver dérouter par les tonnes d'informations déversées.

C'était la seule Bellatrix que je connaissais.

"Oui, reprit patiemment Molly. La mère de Tonks, Andromeda, est la sœur de Bellatrix Black épouse Lestrange.

_-_ Quand on sait que la troisième sœur a épousé Lucius Malefoy, on comprend qu'elle tienne à se démarquer", nota Potter, d'une voix amère.

Bellatrix Lestrange avait été tuée pendant la Bataille, par l'effort combiné de notre ancien commandant et de Tonks. Cette Mangemort, tristement célèbre, avait chèrement défendu sa peau et notre commandant avait succombé aux blessures qu'elle lui avait infligées. Tonks n'avait pas été loin de suivre le même chemin.

Je n'étais pas certain que les Weasley soient au courant de cet épisode. Je décidai donc de le garder pour moi. Je repensai au duel entre le père et le fils Malefoy. Cette guerre avait été une vraie saloperie.

La signification de la dernière phrase de Potter finit par m'apparaître :

"Tu veux dire que Tonks et Drago Malefoy sont cousins germains ? l'interrogeai_-_je, ébahi.

_-_ Oui. Elle non plus n'a vraiment pas de chance avec sa famille", dit_-_il d'un ton chagrin.

Je songeai à mes cousins Parkinson. Effectivement, on n'a pas toujours à se glorifier de sa parentèle.

A ce stade, les jumeaux eurent l'air de penser que la conversation était trop sérieuse et nous firent une démonstration du prochain produit qu'ils avaient l'intention de lancer sur le marché : la pommanimal. C'était une pommade qui, appliquée sur le visage, permettait de prendre les traits d'un animal pour un temps déterminé.

L'un des deux affreux nous en fit la démonstration. Il s'appliqua sur les joues et le front une substance rougeâtre et ses traits se déformèrent pour le faire ressembler à un renard.

" Je n'en ai pas mis beaucoup, précisa_-_t_-_il. Cela ne durera pas très longtemps.

_-_ Allez, c'est votre tour", prétendit l'autre terreur, en nous distribuant des tubes de crème.

Dubitatif, j'attendis que d'autres se dévouent avant de me lancer à mon tour. Potter fut le premier à se transformer en cerf. Alors qu'il se mirait dans l'un des petits miroirs que ses beaux_-_frères avaient fait passer, celui qui n'était pas encore transformé lui précisa :

"Si tu n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, nous avons l'intention d'appeler ce tube "Cornedrue.

_-_ Ce serait formidable ! s'exclama mon coéquipier. Merci les gars.

_-_ C'est tout naturel, répondit le renard. Cela fait longtemps que nous voulons rendre hommage aux Maraudeurs à travers nos produits.

_-_ Je suppose que je suis en train d'essayer Patmol, dit un Ron_-_chien.

_-_ Tout juste, petit frère. Alors Ginny, tu aime ton apparence de Lunard ?"

Je me tournai vers elle au moment où elle levait son museau gris vers le plafond pour se mettre à hurler. Je ne trouvai pas cette démonstration de très bon goût. Mais il semblait que j'étais le seul dans cette pièce à ressentir une méfiance instinctive envers les loups_-_garous.

"Eh, Hermione, comment tu te sens en Pattenrond ? demanda l'un des farceurs à la belle chatte tigrée qui se tenait près du cerbère noir.

_-_ Miaou !" répondit_-_elle plaisamment.

Je me tournai vers Christina pour voir comment elle réagissait. Je me trouvais nez à nez avec une jument qui s'admirait plaisamment dans la glace qu'elle venait de récupérer.

"A ton tour !" hennit_-_elle.

En soupirant, je me barbouillai avec la pommade qui m'avait été donnée.

"Tu es superbe, m'assura ma compagne en me passant le miroir.

Une tête de faucon dépassait du col de ma robe. Je supposai que je pouvais m'estimer heureux de ne pas me retrouver avec une tête de serpent.

Je regardai autour de moi. Un taureau se trouvait à la place de Bill Weasley qui riait en admirant sa femme_-_biche. Notre ministre louchait sur sa trompe d'éléphant, tandis que son épouse penchait sa tête de perruche. La mère de la tribu était désormais une belle lionne et le second jumeau, désormais affublé de longues dents de devant, zozotait à qui voulait l'entendre que sa métamorphose préférée était le lapin car cela lui permettait de faire bouger ses oreilles. Il nous fit séance tenante une démonstration de ses nouveaux talents.

Une fois que tout le monde eut retrouvé son apparence normale, j'expliquai à Christina que certains sorciers étaient capables de se transformer en animaux mais qu'ils étaient très rares, tout comme les métamorphomages.

"L'actuelle directrice de Poudlard est une animagus. Sa forme est le chat, conclus_-_je mon exposé.

_-_ Tu veux dire qu'on ne peut pas choisir l'animal dans lequel on se transforme ? demanda Christina.

_-_ Effectivement, la forme s'impose au sorcier. Et il faut plusieurs années de travail pour arriver à un résultat, précisa Potter.

_-_ Dis donc, demandai_-_je, rendu soudain soupçonneux par son érudition, ne me dit pas que tu es un animagus, toi aussi !

_-_ Non, non, m'affirma Potter amusé. Mais mon père en était un."

Je compris subitement :

"Il se transformait en cerf ? demandai_-_je. C'est de là que vient le surnom que lui donnaient ses amis ?

_-_ Tout juste.

_-_ Alors je suppose que Black… ton parrain, se transformait en chien, continuai_-_je, en regardant Ron Weasley qui avait repris son apparence normale.

_-_ Le grand Auror Stratford vient de nous faire une superbe démonstration de ses capacités de déduction, se gaussa gentiment mon partenaire.

_-_ Mais… pourquoi ce n'était pas inscrit dans son dossier ? demandai_-_je abasourdi, avant de lever la main pour intimer le silence à Potter. Je suppose qu'ils n'étaient pas déclarés, avançai_-_je.

_-_ Effectivement, reconnut Potter. Ils se voyaient mal expliquer qu'ils étaient devenus animagi en vue d'accompagner Lunard dans la Forêt interdite, les soirs de pleine lune. Les loups_-_garous n'attaquent pas les animaux, expliqua_-_t_-_il à Christina.

_-_ Les loups_-_garous ? demanda cette dernière d'une voix incertaine, ramenée malgré elle dans une conversation qu'elle avait renoncée à suivre.

_-_ Hélas oui, soupira Molly. On peut le devenir en étant mordu par un autre loup_-_garou. C'est une affreuse malédiction.

_-_ Les transformations sont très douloureuses, précisa Hermione à l'intention de Christina qui n'en demandait pas tant. Et ceux qui les subissent perdent leur esprit humain pendant tout le temps de leur métamorphose. Heureusement, il y a quelques années, on a inventé une potion qui leur permet de rester conscient et d'être de simples loups, ne présentant aucun danger pour les autres. Malheureusement, continua_-_t_-_elle, un préjugé tenace reste profondément ancré dans les mentalités, et les loups_-_garous ont énormément de mal à s'intégrer dans la société. Ils ont notamment beaucoup de mal à trouver du travail. Nous avons encore beaucoup de progrès à faire pour leur offrir un peu de justice, termina_-_t_-_elle en regardant notre Ministre.

_-_ Hermione, tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons combattre les préjugés par de simples lois, répondit posément celui_-_ci. Nous avons supprimé tous les contrôles humiliants auxquels ils étaient astreints, et la liste des personnes frappées de lycanthropie n'est désormais plus accessible à tous."

La brunette ne répondit pas, mais au regard qu'elle lança à son beau_-_frère, il était évident que ce dernier n'avait pas fini de débattre sur le sujet. Je revins à notre conversation :

"Ainsi, ils sont devenus animagi alors qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. C'est assez extraordinaire.

_-_ Ils étaient plutôt bons élèves, si l'on en croit Minerva McGonagall, dit fièrement Potter.

_-_ Et elle ne s'est doutée de rien ?

_-_ Elle était bien consciente de ne connaître que la moitié de leurs aventures illicites, expliqua Molly. Mais elle avait autre chose à faire que de leur courir après. Surtout que James avait sa fameuse cape d'invisibilité."

Je songeai qu'au cours de sa carrière, elle avait dû encadrer les fameux Maraudeurs, puis les jumeaux Weasley et enfin Harry Potter. Décidément, être responsable de la maison Gryffondor n'était pas une sinécure.

oO§0§Oo

Le 4 septembre arriva bien vite, et nous sommes allés retrouver ma famille au dolmen de Stratford sur Avon. Christina avait revêtu la robe que nous avions faite faire pour sa première rencontre avec mes parents. Quant à moi, j'avais revêtu la robe rouge traditionnelle des futurs mariés.

Le mage est ensuite arrivé, et il ne manquait plus que Potter et son épouse pour commencer. Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais en train de maudire mon partenaire jusqu'à la treizième génération quand il arriva enfin, accompagné de son épouse.

J'avais omis de préciser son nom à mes parents et au mage. Son arrivée provoqua donc un peu d'émoi de leur côté. Pour ma part, c'était plutôt de l'agacement que j'éprouvais :

"Non mais t'as vu l'heure ! l'apostrophai_-_je, sans laisser à quiconque le temps de lui manifester la moindre considération. T'avais oublié, ou quoi !

_-_ Désolé, répondit_-_il. Mais les jumeaux ont encore frappé, et pendant un quart d'heure, nous n'étions plus présentables.

_-_ Si vous voulez vous venger sur eux de l'attente qu'ils vous ont occasionnée, ne vous gênez pas ! m'indiqua complaisamment Ginny. Ils se méfient trop de moi désormais pour que je puisse leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Ils ne veulent plus rien accepter de moi.

_-_ Tu y a été un peu fort avec la tarte aux citrouilles, le mois dernier, remarqua Potter. C'était noté sur le paquet qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger le Claque_-_babines avec du Poussodent.

_-_ Pourquoi crois_-_tu que je l'ai fait, rétorqua sa femme. Je voulais leur faire regretter d'avoir saupoudré ma garde_-_robe de Vol_-_au_-_vent. J'avais l'air maligne avec ma robe de guérisseur qui se retroussait tout le temps à l'hôpital !"

Mes neveux éclatèrent de rire, tandis que leurs parents et Christina souriaient, eux aussi amusés. Mes parents et le mage paraissaient un peu éberlués. Sans doute, le Survivant et la sœur de notre Ministre ne correspondaient_-_ils pas tout à fait à l'image qu'ils s'en faisaient.

"Tu devrais peut_-_être faire les présentations, me glissa Christina.

_-_ Potter et son épouse, mes parents, fis_-_je, un peu brutalement peut_-_être.

_-_ Monsieur et Madame Stratford, je suis enchantée, dit très poliment Ginny à l'attention de mes parents.

_-_ C'est nous qui sommes honorés, fit ma mère, en regardant timidement mon partenaire.

_-_ Bon, si on y allait. On n'est pas en avance, coupai_-_je agacé par tous ces boniments.

_-_ T'énerve pas comme ça, me dit Potter. Christina va changer d'avis si tu lui montres à quel point tu peux être insupportable.

_-_ La ferme, Potter ! dis_-_je machinalement.

_-_ Oui, Chef", répondit_-_il rituellement, les yeux pétillant d'amusement.

_-_ Ne vous en faite pas, Harry, intervint Christina. Je sais parfaitement à quoi je m'expose en l'épousant.

_-_ J'admire votre abnégation, lui répondit mon partenaire, incorrigible.

_-_ La ferme, Potter !

_-_ Oui, Chef."

Ignorant le regard choqué de mon père comme le rire sarcastique de ma sœur, j'entraînai tout le monde vers l'autel de pierre où le mage devait officier. La cérémonie se passa dans le calme, et le regard de Potter était redevenu sérieux quand il me tendit l'alliance que je devais passer au doigt de Christina.

Après la cérémonie, ma mère invita timidement Potter et son épouse à se joindre à nous pour le repas de famille que nous avions prévu chez mes parents. Ginny accepta gracieusement, et c'est ainsi que mes parents reçurent, le jour où leur fils s'unissait avec une Moldue, le plus Gryffondor des Gryffondors.

Le déjeuner eut lieu dans une atmosphère joyeuse et détendue. Ma mère, ma sœur et ma femme parlèrent chiffons et bébés, pendant que mon partenaire interrogeait poliment mon père sur l'histoire de notre distillerie familiale à travers les âges. Quand on en fut au gâteau, sur lequel était dessiné la traditionnelle forme de vase, symbole de la fertilité, la conversation roula sur le Quidditch, au grand plaisir de mes neveux qui n'avaient pas trouvé nos conversations passionnantes jusque_-_là.

De fil en aiguille, Titus raconta ses exploits à Poudlard, Potter et Ginny nous racontèrent comment ils s'étaient trouvés dans des équipes opposées alors qu'ils faisaient leurs études, et Gwen rappela qu'en son temps elle se débrouillait pas trop mal non plus. Ses fils ne parurent pas très convaincus et ma sœur me prit à témoin :

"Vous n'avez qu'à demander à votre oncle. C'est moi qui lui ai appris à voler.

_-_ C'est exact, confirmai_-_je.

_-_ Ça fait longtemps, rétorqua Titus.

_-_ J'ai vu ton oncle sur un balai, il se débrouille bien, intervint loyalement Potter.

_-_ J'ai gardé mon ancien balai, reprit ma sœur, je vous montrerai que je ne suis pas aussi rouillée que vous semblez le croire.

_-_ Quand ? demanda Octave.

_-_ Je ferais bien un petit tour de balai, aujourd'hui ! insista Titus.

_-_ Demain, lui intima fermement sa mère.

_-_ Pourquoi pas maintenant ? demandai_-_je, offensé par l'incrédulité de mes neveux. Il fait beau et cela fait des heures que nous sommes enfermés.

_-_ On se fait un petit match ? proposa Ginny.

_-_ Oh, oui ! Bonne idée", reprit Potter.

C'est ainsi que Gwen, Potter et moi avons emprunté rapidement la cheminée pour ramener nos balais. Ma sœur et moi avions des _Nimbus_, mes neveux des fiables _Brossdur_ (celui d'Octave datait de son dernier Noël). Potter arriva juste après nous, avec son _Eclair de feu _et le _Foudre de guerre_ de son épouse.

Léopold proposa de servir d'arbitre, et mes parents et Christina nous suivirent dans le jardin afin d'admirer la partie. Nous désignâmes deux arbres pour servir de buts. Nous décidâmes de former des équipes de deux poursuiveurs et un gardien. Potter se mit avec Octave et je me plaçai devant leur arbre. Ma sœur prit l'autre poste de gardien, dans l'équipe de Ginny et de Titus. Potter mit en jeu le souaffle qu'il avait pensé à amener, et le match commença.

Je pus constater que mon partenaire n'avait pas exagéré en prétendant que lui et sa femme ne se faisaient pas de cadeaux quand ils se trouvaient opposés l'un contre l'autre. Elle n'hésitait pas à lui couper la route et, à cause d'elle, il rata un certain nombre de ses passes, ce qui permit à mes neveux de récupérer le souaffle et d'intervenir honorablement dans la partie.

Une fois un peu échauffés, Gwen et moi finîmes par abandonner nos buts et nous jeter dans la mêlée. Il y eut pas mal d'accrochages, de fous rires, de hurlements guerriers. Octave se prit le souaffle dans la figure, ce qui le fit saigner du nez. Mais avant que sa mère ne s'inquiète, Ginny avait réparé les dégâts d'un coup de baguette et la partie reprit de plus belle.

Quand, hors d'haleine, nous décidâmes de mettre fin au match, nous demandâmes à Léopold qui avait gagné :

"Aucune idée, nous répondit_-_il en riant. J'ai perdu le compte de la marque depuis longtemps !

_-_ On s'en moque, s'écria Ginny. L'essentiel est que l'on se soit bien amusé !

_-_ Ouaiiis !" hurla Octave, complètement excité.

Ensuite, mes neveux purent essayer les balais du couple Potter. Même si le repas de noce avait pu leur sembler long, je supposai qu'ils garderaient un bon souvenir de mon mariage.

Je regardai Christina, installée entre ses deux beaux_-_parents. Elle avait la main sur son ventre, révélant ses nouvelles rondeurs. D'où je m'étais installé, je n'entendais pas de quoi ils discutaient tous les trois, mais elle avait l'air heureuse et mes parents intéressés.

"Tout va bien ? me demanda Léopold en s'installant à mes côtés.

_-_ Je ne suis pas sûr de réaliser ce qui m'arrive, répondis_-_je, mais j'ai l'impression que j'aurais pu faire un plus mauvais choix.

_-_ Christina est charmante. Et elle s'est merveilleusement bien adaptée à notre monde.

_-_ Gwen l'a bien aidée.

_-_ Gwen l'aime beaucoup. Et elle apprécie énormément de pouvoir découvrir le monde moldu. Elle est très curieuse de nature. Elle aurait fait une bonne Serdaigle, elle aussi.

_-_ Il n'est donc pas très étonnant qu'Octave y ait été réparti.

_-_ J'avoue que cela m'a fait plaisir.

_-_ Je me demande où ira mon enfant. Les enfants de Moldus ne doivent pas être très bien accueillis à Serpentard", soupirai_-_je.

Et je revis le regard soudain condescendant que mon ancien ami nous avait jeté après qu'il ait compris que Christina n'était pas sorcière.

"Les choses évoluent, réfuta mon beau_-_frère. Dans la classe de Titus, il y a un élève dont les parents viennent de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Vous l'avez rencontré, je crois. C'est celui qui est particulièrement calé en Créatures magiques et Botanique.

_-_ Richard_-_John ?

_-_ Oui, c'est ça.

_-_ Il voit les Sombrals, précisai_-_je, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

_-_ Son père est mort lors d'un attentat commis par les Mangemorts.

_-_ Et il a atterri à Serpentard ?

_-_ Pourquoi pas ? demanda doucement Léopold. Certains des Aurors qui se sont battus contre les assassins de son père n'étaient_-_ils pas issus de cette maison ?

_-_ Les choses n'étaient pas aussi nuancées dans les journaux de l'époque.

_-_ Il faut croire que le Choixpeaux a décidé d'enseigner la tolérance aux élèves de Poudlard. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre bébé. Il aura sa place dans notre communauté."

Parfois, je trouvais les Serdaigles un peu poseurs, mais la capacité de mon beau_-_frère à répondre aux questions que je n'arrivais même pas à formuler me rendait, quand même, bien service.

"Où en êtes_-_vous côté prénoms, me demanda Léopold.

_-_ Eh bien Christina a décidé, à cause de mon nom de famille, qu'il fallait impérativement un prénom tiré d'une pièce de Shakespeare.

_-_ Roméo, Juliette, Benedikt, Béatrice, Otello, Iago, Desdemone ? proposa_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je laisse à Christina le soin de faire une première sélection. Il y a au moins une bonne centaine de noms à exploiter.

_-_ Bon courage !

_-_ Merci, je vais en avoir besoin. Il nous reste encore cinq mois, et c'est un sujet quasi quotidien."

Le regard de Léopold s'emplit de commisération.

Finalement, les Potter et mes neveux revinrent vers nous, et après d'être désaltérés, mon coéquipier et sa femme prirent congés, remerciant mes parents de leur hospitalité.

oO§0§Oo

Deux semaines plus tard, nous nous sommes mariés à Londres, en présence la famille de Christina. J'avais demandé au couple Potter de nous rejoindre à la maison. Ils arrivèrent en cheminée, à l'heure dite cette fois_-_ci, et nous avons pris la voiture de ma compagne pour nous rendre à Moor Lane, où se trouvait le bureau des mariages.

Nous y retrouvâmes toute la famille Fallen : le père et la mère de Christina, son frère et sa sœur, chacun accompagné par sa petite famille. Alors que nous attendions le préposé aux mariages, je présentai Potter et sa femme. Ils étaient très élégants tous les deux. Ginny portait une jolie robe bleue, qui la mettait en valeur, et à sa main droite, étincelait la bague qui venait des ateliers de Christina. Potter était sanglé d'un costume bleu marine qu'il avait acheté à l'occasion du mariage de son ami Ron, nous avait_-_il confié quand Christina l'avait complimenté sur sa mise.

Cela m'avait fait plaisir de constater qu'il paraissait aussi gêné que moi par la cravate qui lui enserrait le cou. Tout de même, on peut dire ce qu'on veut sur le traditionalisme sorcier comparé à l'émancipation du monde moldu, mais au moins nous ne nous engonçons pas dans des vêtements étriqués, pas plus nous nous étranglons avec cette espèce de corde qui s'apparente bien plus au nœud coulant qu'à l'accessoire esthétique.

Le mariage proprement dit fut promptement expédié par un bureaucrate sympathique mais pressé. Je savais que les parents de ma femme auraient préféré une cérémonie plus solennelle, mais nous avions opté pour la simplicité. En dédommagement, nous avions organisé un déjeuner familial au restaurant de l'hôtel Ritz de Londres.

Quand nous avons débarqué dans le hall, Potter et son épouse échangèrent ce regard énamouré un peu idiot dont ils avaient le secret. Ils ne tardèrent pas à nous avouer qu'ils avaient passé leur nuit de noce dans cet établissement, deux ans auparavant. Ils égayèrent le repas en racontant comment ils avaient échappé aux attentions inopportunes des frères de la jeune femme, qu'ils qualifièrent pudiquement de "très farceurs", en laissant traîner sous le nez de ces derniers une réservation pour un autre hôtel et en changeant de chambre au dernier moment par ultime précaution.

Ma belle_-_mère interrogea mon témoin et sa femme sur leur parenté. Potter, avoua sobrement qu'il "avait très peu de famille", mais Ginny s'étendit sur sa fratrie. Elle décrivit avec faconde son aîné, qui travaillait dans une banque, le second qui se destinait à une carrière politique, les jumeaux infernaux et le dernier de ses frères, fou de sport, fan d'une équipe de rugby depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle semblait très rodée dans ses demi_-_vérités et faisait une Moldue très crédible.

De son côté, Potter déjoua avec finesse la tentative de ma nouvelle belle_-_sœur pour en apprendre davantage à mon sujet. A un moment, je le vis porter vivement sa main à sa poche, puis quitter un instant la table en s'excusant. Je devinai que son badge s'était déclenché. Je n'avais pas pris le mien et le regardai d'un air interrogateur quand il revint parmi nous. Il secoua la tête d'un mouvement rassurant. Je savais que Shacklebolt éviterait de nous appeler ce jour_-_là, car il était au courant de mon mariage, mais la possibilité d'un appel général n'est jamais à écarter.

Nous avons profité du beau temps en flânant dans St James Park. Couché dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un érable, la tête de Christina appuyée mon épaule, bercé par le pépiement des oiseaux et les piaillements des neveux et nièces de ma femme, je me dis que le mariage avait quand même de bons côtés.

oO§0§Oo

Quelques jours plus tard, j'accompagnai Christina à une "échographie". Je fus impressionné par le résultat de cette technique. Je trouvai que cela valait presque les projections fœtales magiques dont mon beau_-_frère m'avait parlé.

Nous apprîmes, lors de cette visite, que nous attendions un garçon. Je savais que cela indifférait Christina mais, pour ma part, j'appréciai grandement cette nouvelle. Je fis d'ailleurs un saut chez mes parents pour leur en faire part. Mon père paru également très satisfait de savoir que le nom de Stratford allait enfin être transmis à un héritier mâle.

Christina, qui s'alourdissait de plus en plus, prit conscience qu'elle ne serait sans doute pas très disponible les mois suivants. Sur le conseil de Gwen dont elle était devenue très proche, elle abandonna complètement la fabrication des bijoux, pour se consacrer à la création pure. C'était beaucoup moins fatigant car elle pouvait travailler assise, voir même semi_-_allongée. Je pris l'habitude de voir des croquis divers côtoyer les livres de grossesse et de puériculture.

Les sœurs Patil purent commencer à fabriquer les modèles sortis de l'imagination fertile de ma jolie joaillière. Alors que Christina entamait son huitième mois, on vit ses œuvres fleurir dans la vitrine de quelques boutiques chics de Pré_-_au_-_Lard et même du Chemin de Traverse. Les ventes n'étaient pas encore très importantes mais ma sœur, qui suivait ça de près, nous affirmait que, pour un début, c'était très encourageant.

oO§0§Oo

Le mois d'octobre fut marqué par le procès des nécromanciens qui avaient voulu faire revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malgré les explications données par notre commandant quelques mois auparavant, la presse se fit l'écho des craintes que beaucoup de sorciers ressentaient : Celui_-_dont_-_on_-_ne_-_doit_-_par_-_prononcer_-_le_-_nom pouvait_-_il revenir une fois de plus ?

Ce fut cette fois Eurekâ, du Département des Mystères qui donna de sa personne, et tint une conférence de presse dans laquelle il expliqua qu'aucun sorcier à ce jour n'avait réussi à ressusciter un mort, et qu'il avait la preuve absolue que Voldemort était bel et bien décédé.

La preuve en question n'osait plus sortir sans son bonnet change_-_tête vissé sur le crâne, de peur de se voir interrogé par les passants au sujet de cette affaire. Même pour parcourir les couloirs du Ministère, il évitait de rester à visage découvert. Nous dûmes même repousser des journalistes entreprenants, qui tentèrent d'entrer dans la Ruche pour l'interviewer.

Le Ministre intervint également en soulignant que, contrairement à son prédécesseur, il avait immédiatement pris la menace au sérieux, et avait suivi de près cette affaire, veillant à ce que tous les moyens nécessaires soient mis en œuvre. Il certifiait qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de "voir revenir la barbarie", mais qu'il restait cependant vigilant. Enfin, il témoignait de son entière confiance dans le Département des Aurors "qui avait une fois de plus démontré la preuve de son efficacité".

Et comme toujours, une fois les coupables lourdement condamnés, la presse passa à d'autres sujets et les choses se tassèrent petit à petit.

oO§0§Oo

Les fêtes de fin d'année furent bientôt là. Nous avions passé le réveillon de Noël avec ma famille, comme l'année précédente. Mais pour fêter le Nouvel An, Christina avait demandé que nous allions chez ses parents. Cela m'avait paru équitable et j'avais souscrit à son programme.

Le premier janvier, Potter et moi étions de garde. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, nous prenions la déposition d'un commerçant qui avait été victime d'un vol la nuit précédente, quand mon insigne chauffa et m'indiqua que j'étais attendu de toute urgence à la Ruche. Nous avions presque fini, et Potter revint avec moi au QG.

Ce fut Morrito qui m'apostropha :

"Je viens d'avoir ta sœur en cheminée. Elle venait de parler à ta femme qui était sur le point de partir à la maternité. Elle te fait dire de la rejoindre là_-_bas. C'est la dernière ligne droite, mon vieux !

_-_ Quoi ? coassai_-_je, complètement tétanisé. Mais le bébé ne doit arriver que dans deux semaines !

_-_ Cela arrive souvent qu'ils soient un peu en avance, tenta de me rassurer Potter.

_-_ Mais nous n'avons pas encore acheté le berceau !

_-_ T'en fais pas, Christina va sans doute rester quelques jours à l'hôpital, m'apaisa_-_t_-_il. Tu auras largement le temps d'en récupérer un. Au pire, on te prêtera le nôtre, nous n'en aurons pas besoin avant six mois.

_-_ Mais…

_-_ Stratford, m'interrompit Potter. Tout va bien se passer. Dans quelques heures, tu auras ton bébé dans les bras et plus rien d'autre n'aura d'importance. En attendant, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de tenir la main de Christina. Tu as l'adresse de la maternité ?

_-_ Oui, c'est au Portland Hospital, cheminée Regent Park, répondis_-_je, étonné de m'en rappeler, malgré la confusion qui m'envahissait. Bon, j'y vais, conclus_-_je en me dirigeant vers la cheminée de la Ruche.

_-_ Eh Stratford, attends, tu ne peux pas y aller comme cela ! s'exclama Potter. Il faut que tu te changes, voyons !

_-_ Hein ?"

Je réalisai qu'il n'était effectivement pas très judicieux de me précipiter dans le Londres moldu avec ma robe de sorcier et ma cape.

"Tu n'as qu'à prendre une des tenues prévues pour nos enquêtes moldues, proposa mon partenaire.

_-_ Euh, ouais."

Je me précipitai dans la réserve pour me changer. Je me mis à pester contre les boutons récalcitrants et fermetures à glissières coincées. Les vêtements moldus sont vraiment d'une incommodité incroyable !

Potter, qui avait métamorphosé ses vêtements m'attendait près de la cheminée :

"Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à l'hôpital, m'annonça_-_t_-_il.

_-_ T'as peur que je n'arrive pas à le trouver tout seul ? lançai_-_je, agacé par son ton paternaliste.

_-_ Entre autre !" répondit_-_il sans fard.

Je haussai les épaules. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre en discussions stériles. Je m'avançai dans la cheminée en prononçant "Regent Park". Potter me suivit, ainsi qu'il l'avait indiqué, mais c'est en silence que nous parcourûmes les quelques minutes de marche qui nous conduisirent à l'établissement hospitalier.

Sitôt arrivé, je me précipitai vers l'hôtesse d'accueil :

"Où est ma femme ? demandai_-_je.

_-_ Madame Christina Stratford", précisa Potter derrière moi.

Elle consulta son registre, en prenant tout son temps, avant de dire :

"Salle d'examen numéro cinq."

Je me précipitai vers les ascenseurs, recherchant frénétiquement une indication susceptible de m'indiquer où était cette foutue salle d'examen numéro cinq.

"Au fond du hall à droite", énonça Potter dans mon dos.

Je m'élançai dans la direction indiquée, remarquant enfin l'énorme panneau "Salles d'examen" qui en fléchait le parcours. Arrivé devant la porte marquée du chiffre 5, j'allais entrer quand mon partenaire me retint par le bras :

"Je te laisse là, me sourit_-_il. Tu me tiens au courant, n'est ce pas ?

_-_ Oui, je t'enverrai un hibou…dès que je pourrai. Merci pour tout".

Potter me fit un clin d'œil et repartit, non sans m'avoir gratifié d'une pression amicale sur l'épaule. Je pris une profonde respiration, puis j'entrai dans la salle où m'attendait Christina.

oooO§0§Oooo

(1) Les mariages de Ron et de Harry se trouvent respectivement aux chapitres 14 et 15 de Après la Bataille.

* * *

**12/07/05** : Bonjour à tous.

Nous nous retrouvons théoriquement la semaine prochaine pour **l'épilogue de cette histoire**. Enfin, j'espère que ce sera la semaine prochaine, car le dernier chapitre n'est qu'en partie rédigé, et ce qui est déjà écrit a besoin d'être retravaillé sérieusement. Bref, si je n'ai pas fini à temps, il faudra que vous attendiez quelques jours supplémentaires. Si cela doit arriver, je mettrai **un mot sur mon profil** pour vous tenir au courant.

Comme j'aurai pas mal de choses à vous dire la semaine prochaine, je commence tout de suite à vous transmettre divers messages.

o§0§o

Tout d'abord, j'invite tous les lecteurs anonymes à se faire connaître, pour entrer dans **le top 200 des reviewers** que je publierai la semaine prochaine. Non, ce n'est pas une appréciation des reviews reçues, mais je remercierai tous ceux qui ont contribué à ce qui est pour moi une belle aventure.

o§0§o

Ensuite, j'invite tous ceux qui veulent **être tenus au courant de mes futures publications**, à me mettre dans leurs alertes. (Attention ! il faut m'inscrire dans les **Author alerts** et non** Story Alerts **pour être prévenus de la mise en ligne d'une nouvelle histoire).

Pour les lecteurs non inscrits, je rappelle **qu'il est possible de s'inscrire sans pour autant poster de fics**. Cela permet d'avoir des **favoris et des alertes**. Toutes les procédures sont décrites dans mon guide, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

Enfin, pour ceux qui ne désirent pas s'inscrire, vous pouvez **me transmettre votre adresse mail** par reviews ou message privé. Je vous enverrai un petit mot quand je mettrai de nouveau en ligne.

o§0§o

La semaine dernière, j'ai eu une idée. Je ne sais pas si elle est bonne. On verra ça à l'usage. Je vous l'expose.

Ainsi que je l'ai déjà évoqué, **je compte écrire**, quand mes activités m'en laisseront le temps, **quelques "Chroniques"** qui seront réunies dans une seule et même histoire, même si les différents chapitres n'auront pas forcément de rapport les uns avec les autres.

Ces chroniques seront articulées autour de ma trilogie, _Ginny la furie en 6ème année_, _Après la bataille_ et _Mon sorcier bien-aimé_. Elle développeront des personnages secondaires, apporteront un autre regard sur des scènes écrite d'un point de vue particulier, voire développeront une "suite". **Ainsi, la première chronique que je publierai racontera la première semaine à Poudlard de Samantha, le quatrième enfant de Harry et Ginny**.

On peut imaginer reprendre un épisode des trois histoire du point de vue de Ron ou Hermione, développer le point de vue de Drago, ou celui de Harry durant la période narrée par Mon sorcier bien_-_aimé.

Pourquoi je vous en parle ? Parce que la très sympathique histoire de **Crookshank**, **_Arcana Temporis_**, qui narre une journée d'Hermione dans le futur et nous fait rencontrer trois des enfants Potter ainsi que l'enfant de Christina et William, m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne suis pas la seule à pouvoir écrire en utilisant mes personnages.

**Ainsi, j'invite ceux qui sont intéressés, à écrire des textes utilisant certains de mes postulats, de me les envoyer pour que je les publie dans le même recueil, bien entendu en précisant (en très gros), le nom de l'auteur**.

Ce sera une occasion pour vous, mes chers lecteurs, de **présenter votre talent** à moi_-_même, mais aussi à ceux qui me lisent et qui ne vous connaissent pas.

A vos stylos…

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** :

**Csame** : Contente de te revoir. J'ai bien pensé que tu étais en vacances. Alors, ces exams ? C'est de la triche d'avoir lu tous mes chapitres à la suite ! Merci pour tes compliments, cela me fait vraiment plaisir de te retrouver ;_-_). J'ai pensé à toi ces derniers jours, car je voulais te donner une info. Je t'envoie un mail dès que j'ai 2 minutes.

**Flo_-_Fol_-_Oeil** : Bonjour et bienvenue. Un slash Harry/William ! Figures toi, que je me suis donné beaucoup de mal dans mes résumés pour faire comprendre que ce n'était PAS un slash. Mais c'est sûr, vu la façon dont tournent la moitié des histoires sur ce site, je comprends ta suspicion. J'avoue que j'ai vraiment failli mettre "Ceci n'est pas un slash" dans mes résumés, mais j'ai renoncé. Je suis heureuse que William te plaise autant et j'espère que le reste de ta lecture ne t'as pas déçue.

**Elora** : Je pense que c'est plus agréable de devoir attendre entre deux chapitres que de tout lire à la suite. Cela permet de rêver un peu… et de faire durer le plaisir. C'est pour cela que j'aime lire sur ce site.

**florence** : Pour les conseils de lecture, le mieux est de piocher dans ma liste d'histoire préférée. Contente que tu apprécies Miss Teigne (surtout qu'il y a de quoi faire).

**Allima** : Oui, l'explosion du carton date de Après la bataille, un des rares passages humoristiques. Après l'interview de Shacklebolt je pense que les Aurors sont surtout apeurés. D'où leur réaction un peu agressive à l'égard de Harry et les autres. Contente que l'ancien ami de Willy t'énerve. Il était là pour cela ;_-_)

**chrys63** : Toute sa vie, Harry aura sans doute des hauts et des bas. Je ne peux que t'encourager à aller lire, Fenice, j'adore ce qu'elle écrit, et l'histoire où apparaît Justin en particulier. Tu constatera d'ailleurs que je lui ai pris plein d'idées. Pour Miss teigne, elle a encore une dizaine de chapitres, si j'ai bien compris.

**Rebecca_-_Black** : merci pour ton mot.

**tar_-_NeFyS** : C'est toujours encourageant de recevoir des reviews, mais je considère comme du droit du lecteur de ne pas en laisser. Mais je suis contente de te lire et effectivement, cette longue review peut compter pour plusieurs. J'ai bien aimé la forme journal de ma première fic, mais cette forme implique des limites qui me pesaient, c'est pourquoi j'ai changé de style. Ensuite, la forme personnelle me

manquait, alors je suis revenue à la première personne du singulier. J'ai développé l'aspect psychologique, parce que c'est ce qu m'intéresse le plus. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas très douée pour bâtir une intrigue avec de l'action. Si tu veux me poser des questions, tu peux essayer de me contacter par msn (même adresse que dans mon profil). On pourra discuter si je suis disponible à ce moment.

**Shima_-_chan** : Merci pour ton petit mot. Oui, je boucle tout avant de mettre la clé sous la porte.

**Lily Petite Etoile** : Passe de bonnes vacances au soleil. A dans deux semaines, pour l'épilogue.

**rayuroplanis** : Je vais bien merci. Je comprends bien que tu n'ais pas toujours le temps de me laisser un mot. J'essais effectivement de m'améliorer, de chapitre en chapitre. Je ne suis pas prête d'écrire un vrai livre… j'ai pas d'idées :_-_(

**Vestrit** : Non, le pauvre, il n'apprécie pas d'être une fois de plus au centre de l'intérêt général.

Oui, souvent un bébé rapproche les membres d'une famille. Un nouveau départ, en somme.

J'espère que je trouverai des idées et du temps pour ne pas décevoir mes fidèles lecteurs.

**marion_-_moune** : non, dans le chapitre précédent, la grossesse de Christina ne se voit pas encore (moins de 3 mois). Les Aurors, comprennent le secret mais ils ont la trouille. Les deux tiers d'entre eux ont été décimés par la dernière guerre, alors les survivants sont traumatisés.

**mademoiselle mime** : contente de le savoir

**Crookshank** : je voulais t'envoyer un mail qui m'est revenu. Oui on m'a mise au courant pour le blog de l'avocat que je trouve passionnant (au_-_delà de son billet sur HP). Merci de m'en parler.

**Manehou** : oui, à la semaine prochaine.

**mate** : merci, cela me fais plaisir de te lire chapitre après chapitre.

**Ellyana** : merci beaucoup pour tes bonnes paroles.

**Lady Lyanna** : Eh bien, je lis pas mal de livres écrits par des hommes, ou des témoignages masculins dans la presse et mon mari valide pour me signaler si ce que j'écris est vraisemblable. Plus que l'épilogue, maintenant. Oui, j'arrête plus ou moins à la naissance de mini_-_Stratford, mais dans le chapitre suivant je brosse rapidement ce que nos amis vont devenir lors des prochaines années.

**Kazy** : yééé encore une mega_-_review, j'adore… j'ai pas encore commencé à initier ma fille à Disney. Il faut dire que je préfère Miyazaki. Et puis je veux qu'elle découvre les vraies histoires de Perraut et Grimm, avant de connaître les pâles copies qu'en a fait Disney. Or elle est troip petite pour cela. J'ai pas encore commencé à leur raconter HP. Il faut que je mette au point une version pour enfant (penser à rechercher des illustrations sur le net). Moi aussi j'aime le contraste que l'on peut trouver entre la vision des choses de Willyboy et Harry. Cje trouve que ce dernier a besoin d'un "père" pour lui enseigner les choses de la vie. Merci d'aimer la prise de conscience de Willy. Pour moi, c'était important. Bingo, Willy préfère de loin un garçon, et j'ai décidé de lui faire plaisir. Il ne faut pas oublier que Titus et Octave ne sont pas des Stratford, mais portent le nom de leur père (que je n'est pas déterminé, d'ailleurs). Le papier peint de la chambre de mini_-_Stratford n'est pas sorcier, puisqu'on est dans la maison de Christina. Mais il sera posé par Willy de façon sorcière pour que la future maman ne se fatigue pas. Moi aussi, j'aime énormément le tome 5 pour sa vraisemblance concernant le caractère de Harry. Mais je comprends ceux qui ne l'ont pas aimé, car il est moins plaisant que les autres. Quant au prochain, JKR dit dans son site qu'elle sait que beaucoup ne l'aimeront pas. Je sens que je vais l'adorer. Pur le moment, une seule chronique sur Sam est écrite, alors ne te fais pas de fausse joie. On se retrouve après tes vacances ! (non, lire les longue reviews ne me font pas perdre de temps, elles m'encouragent).

**Eiream** : les formalités, cela doit être mon côté juriste. Je suppose que cela reste une fanfiction pour le côté magique…

**Fee Fleau** : ma spécialité sont plus les "instants de vie" que les intrigues. Mias il faut de tout pour faire un lecteur heureux, alors on se force ;_-_) Yep, faut bien conclure et les laisser vivre leur vie, nos personnages. Oui, la boucle est bouclée, et pour être franche je n'ai plus grand_-_chose à dire. Moi aussi je t'embrasse.

**La p'tite Lili** : merci, c'est gentil de me l'écrire.

**Fenice** : c'est quils ont grandi, nos héros.

**Steamboat Willie** : merci pour tes bons mot. On voit les parents : ce sont ceux qui apprécient le plus les développements que je fais sur les relations familiales. Oui, C'est plus drôle quand Harry répond !

**Marie_-_Jo** : merci, c'est gentil.

**Amy Keira** : merci pour tes encouragements.

**Ryan** : oui, je regrette aussi d'avoir moins de temps… mais pour être franche, pour le moment, je n'ai pas d'idées, non plus. Cela reviendra peut_-_être…

**Lilynette** : Et oui, on ne peut pas mettre d'action à tous les chapitres ! Maintenant, il ne reste plus que la conclusion. Eh oui !

**Vert** : Chouette une reviews fleuve… "bah le début était pas vraiment aguicheur (…) une bonne note au final !" OUF. Pour les multiples grossesse, je sais, mais tout le monde l'attendait, non ? Le retour de Voldemort, comme tu dis, c'est un peu trop commun. Mais j'ai pas résisté à l'envie de mettre la pression à ce pauvre Harry. Si Will sort des fleurs, c'est pas par romantisme mais pour éviter de se prendre une veste. Son côté pragmatique, en somme… Gniark, cela faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fait de jeu de mot, cela me manquait. La conclusion est aussi un moment redouté par les auteurs : faut pas se planter !

**Zabou** : harry est à bonne école pour les répliques entre sa femme et Ron. Passe de bonens vacances.

**Mushu** : Eh oui, la vie a fini par rattraper William

**Lyane** : non, dans le chapitre précédent, Christina n'en était qu'à trois mois de grossesse et il faut attendre le cinquième mois pour savoir. Elle préfère se farire suivre côté moldu, donc on ne sait rien sur les méthodes sorcières. Pour répondre à ta question : oui, ils voulaient savoir… et ils savent.


	41. Epilogue

**_- _MON SORCIER BIEN_-_AIMÉ _-

* * *

_**

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice, Calimera **et** Crookshank

* * *

**

**Résumé de la semaine** : Quand Harry Potter, Auror débutant et Gryffondor puritain, est confié à William Stratford, Auror confirmé, tombeur de ces dames et Serpentard borné, qu'est_-_ce que cela donne ? Une histoire d'amitié, peut_-_être (d'après **Eiream**).

* * *

**XXXVIII : Epilogue**

"Je vais chercher ton album ! s'écria Christina. Si on ne range pas cette photo tout de suite, on va l'abîmer.

- Il est dans le placard de sa chambre, troisième étagère, précisai-je, sachant que le rangement et elle faisaient toujours deux.

- Juste à côté de mes livres de potions, Maman", précisa Duncan, qui n'avait pas trop envie de voir ses affaires chamboulées.

Il posa sur la table du salon la photographie qui le représentait brandissant glorieusement la coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard, entouré de toute son équipe.

"Pas trop nostalgique à l'idée d'en avoir fini avec ta scolarité ? lui demandai-je, tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur le canapé.

- J'ai encore deux ans d'étude avant de travailler pour de bon", me répondit-il, avec un grand sourire.

Je ne sais par quel caprice de la génétique mon fils avait hérité du sens du commerce qui caractérisait ma sœur et mon père. Comme aucun de mes deux neveux n'avait voulu reprendre la distillerie familiale, c'était Duncan qui allait en reprendre les rênes. Il avait cependant décidé de suivre, pendant deux ans, un cursus d'économie et de marketing moldu avant de commencer à travailler aux côtés de son oncle Léopold.

Bien évidemment, mon père, qui avait pris une retraite bien méritée dix ans auparavant mais qui suivait encore avec intérêt l'évolution de l'affaire, avait été ravi quand son petit-fils avait manifesté son désir d'en reprendre la succession.

De mon côté, j'avais eu une longue discussion avec mon fils, et ce dernier avait su me convaincre qu'il désirait réellement suivre cette carrière. Il avait déjà tout prévu, envoyé ses dossiers de candidature auprès de plusieurs écoles supérieures moldues, et longuement interrogé son grand-père et mon beau-frère sur les perspectives de l'entreprise familiale.

Bien que je n'appréciais que modérément ce pied de nez du destin, je m'étais consolé en considérant déjà comme une victoire que mon père accepte comme héritier ce fils de Moldue. Ce n'était certes pas une situation extraordinaire, car l'ouverture du monde sorcier sur le monde moldu avait entraîné un certain nombre de mariages mixtes, le plus souvent générateurs d'enfants sorciers. Mais si l'on considérait l'idéologie qui avait cours dans ma famille à peine vingt ans auparavant, la joie et la fierté dont mon père avait fait preuve quand Duncan lui avait fait part de sa décision étaient un véritable miracle.

Ces liens renforcés entre les sorciers et le monde moldu ne s'étaient pas faits sans mal. Beaucoup craignaient que l'existence de notre communauté devienne connue des non-sorciers ; l'on redoutait que ces derniers ne sollicitent notre intervention dans leurs affaires ou, bien pire, qu'une répression à notre égard soit décrétée.

Mais rien de tout ceci ne s'était passé. Notre gouvernement avait fait preuve de discernement, et avait adopté une politique efficace, alliant initiation aux coutumes moldues pour apprendre aux nôtres à ne pas se faire remarquer, et propagande envers les moldus pour que ces derniers ne soient pas alertés par nos éventuelles bourdes. Ainsi le bureau des affaires moldues avait utilisé Internet et des journaux à sensation pour lancer des rumeurs mêlant le vrai et le faux, puis démontrant leur invraisemblance selon la logique moldue. Ainsi, quand un Moldu tentait de faire connaître publiquement notre existence, il était à l'avance décrédibilisé.

Le résultat était que, si certains moldus connaissaient notre existence par leurs liens familiaux ou par une indiscrétion, la grande majorité d'entre eux considérait cette croyance comme amusante mais non fondée, au même titre que l'existence des extra-terrestres.

Christina arriva avec le gros volume sous le bras. Elle s'assit auprès de son fils et l'ouvrit. Comme à son habitude, elle se révéla incapable de passer directement à la dernière page pour y ranger le nouveau cliché et commença à regarder avec attendrissement les premiers instantanés que nous avions pris de Duncan.

oO§0§Oo

La première photo sorcière le montrait dans mes bras, alors qu'il était encore nouveau-né. Je me rappelle avoir pris une pose assez sérieuse quand Gwen avait tourné l'objectif dans ma direction, mais j'avais été trahi par la magie de son appareil et j'avais l'air un peu suffisant sur cette image.

La naissance de mon enfant m'avait davantage touché que je ne l'aurais cru. Je pense cependant que je fus moins sensible à ses premiers moments que ma famille l'aurait sans doute espéré. Oui, je l'avais aimé, et j'avais fortement ressenti le lien de parenté qui nous unissait dès la première fois qu'on le confia à mes mains maladroites. Cela ne m'avait cependant pas empêché de le trouver très laid et sans intérêt particulier durant ses trois premiers mois.

Je l'avais régulièrement bercé, et je ne restais pas complètement indifférent aux sourires et à l'intérêt que mon fils me portait. Mais dès qu'il rejetait sa nourriture, par un bout comme par l'autre, ou qu'il se mettait à pleurer, je m'empressais de lui trouver des bras plus accueillants que les miens, ce qui, heureusement, ne manquait pas.

Il fut en effet chéri, non seulement par sa mère et ses quatre grands-parents, mais aussi par ses oncles, tantes et cousins. Il était rare, dans les premiers temps, que Christina se retrouve seule, et elle fut admirablement secondée par ma famille et la sienne. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma mère et ma sœur aient à ce point envie de pouponner à nouveau. Il faut croire que mes neveux, qui poursuivaient leur scolarité à Poudlard, leur manquaient beaucoup.

Quand Duncan eut un peu grandi, je dus bien admettre que les progrès et découvertes des jeunes enfants avaient quelque chose de captivant, et je compris mieux les récits extasiés qu'en faisaient leur parents. Mais je n'allais pas jusqu'à ennuyer mes collègues avec ce genre d'exposés. Les hauts faits de mon fils étaient bien assez commentés par sa mère et ses grands-mères.

oO§0§Oo

La seconde photographie montrait Duncan s'essayant à quelques pas chancelants. On voyait Christina derrière lui, prête à le rattraper en cas de chute.

Cette dernière avait mis en veilleuse son activité professionnelle durant deux ans, pour profiter le plus possible de son fils. Cependant, elle arrivait à se consacrer régulièrement à son travail lorsque Duncan était gardé par ses grands-parents paternels ou maternels qui, sans se connaître, alternaient les jours où ils profitaient de leur petit-fils.

Pendant ce retrait, Gwen n'avait cependant pas arrêté de faire la promotion des œuvres de Christina, et avait intensivement exploité les modèles antérieurement dessinés par ma femme, ainsi que ceux qui voyaient le jour de temps en temps. Christina ayant, en outre, retrouvé dans ses cartons de nombreux dessins dont les bijoutiers moldus n'avaient pas voulu, ma sœur avait de quoi faire.

Quand Duncan atteignit son premier anniversaire, nous songeâmes sérieusement à lui donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Malheureusement, quand après de longs mois d'attente, Christina commença enfin une grossesse, elle ne put la mener à terme. Ce fut un gros chagrin pour nous, et ma femme eut beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Après une longue et douloureuse discussion, nous décidâmes d'arrêter là nos efforts pour agrandir notre famille. En effet, Duncan avait été très troublé par notre déception, et nous craignions de le déstabiliser davantage.

Même si j'avais été prêt pour retenter l'aventure et que la peine de Christina m'avait beaucoup ému, j'avais cependant pensé que nous n'avions peut-être plus l'âge de nous lever ainsi la nuit et de mener la vie intense de jeunes parents. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avions dû nous accommoder de la situation, et avons profité au maximum de Duncan.

oO§0§Oo

Le cliché suivant montrait la première rencontre entre mes parents et ceux de Christina, pour les trois ans de Duncan. Cette improbable rencontre avait suivi de quelques semaines la première manifestation magique de mon fils.

On ne peut pas dire que ce dernier choisit le meilleur moment pour nous démontrer son aptitude à la magie. Nous étions ce jour là chez mes beaux-parents. Duncan était à l'étage avec sa grand-mère, qui l'installait pour la sieste. Ma belle-mère mit un certain temps à redescendre, semblant négocier quelque chose avec notre bambin, dont les cris rageurs n'indiquaient pas la possibilité d'un règlement à l'amiable.

Christina s'apprêtait à monter pour arbitrer le conflit, quand nous entendîmes un cri, suivi du bruit d'un objet qui heurte violemment sur le sol. Nous nous précipitâmes à l'étage, craignant un accident. Nous y avons trouvé la mère de Christina les yeux écarquillés, la main devant la bouche, fixant le gros camion de pompier que mon fils aimait particulièrement, qui gisait à terre près du lit où Duncan était installé. Mon fils regardait sa grand-mère d'un air coupable.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Christina, se précipitant sur son fils pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé.

- Le… le camion… bégaya ma belle-mère. J'expliquais à Duncan qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir avec et je l'ai posé sur l'étagère, là-bas, pour qu'il ne puisse pas le prendre. Le petit a insisté pour l'avoir et j'étais en train de refuser une fois de plus quand le camion a …volé à travers la pièce, en direction du lit…"

Ses derniers mots moururent sur ses lèvres, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Dans un premier temps, je fus saisi de contrariété. Encore une Moldue qui voyait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir. Puis, une vague de soulagement, de joie et de fierté me submergea. Mon fils avait fait de la magie involontaire, il n'était pas Cracmol ! C'était bien un sorcier ! Il irait à Poudlard ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire largement.

"William !"

L'interjection de Christina me ramena à la réalité. Ma belle-mère était sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs et la mâchoire de mon fils commençait à trembler, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à fondre en larmes. De son côté, mon beau-père semblait dépassé et Christina me regardait d'un air suppliant.

"Ce n'est rien de grave, dis-je d'une voix apaisante. Chérie, tu devrais servir une tasse de thé à ta mère. Je vous suis."

Christina me lança un regard désespéré, avant d'entraîner ses parents hors de la pièce.

"Tu n'as rien fait de mal, dis-je à Duncan. Je suis même très fier de toi.

- Cassé camion, me répondit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Effectivement, sous le choc, l'échelle de pompier avait été délogée de sa position habituelle. Je la remis en place.

- Ce n'est rien, elle était juste détachée.

- Grand'ma fâchée, dit-il d'un ton peiné.

- Grand'ma a été surprise, c'est tout. Tu sais qu'elle et maman ne font pas de magie."

Il eut une expression contrite.

"Duncan, repris-je, ce n'est pas mal, de faire de la magie. C'est juste qu'il ne faut pas en faire ici.

- Pas fait ! nia-t-il avec véhémence.

- Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès", le rassurai-je.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de demander :

"Moi baguette comme papa ?

- Oui, mais pas tout de suite. Quand tu seras plus grand et que tu iras à Poudlard.

- Moi trop petit, commenta-t-il.

- Exactement", approuvai-je. Bon, c'est l'heure de la sieste, il me semble.

Il fit la moue mais sembla comprendre qu'il s'était suffisamment illustré comme cela.

"Camion ?" me demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Grand'ma a dit non, répliquai-je fermement. Allez, dors, maintenant."

Il se laissa aller en arrière dans le lit, attrapa son lapin en peluche et tendit la joue quand je me penchais pour l'embrasser. Je sortis de la pièce et descendis lentement l'escalier. Je me demandai si je devais effacer la mémoire de ma belle-mère ou tout lui dire. Finalement je choisis de révéler la vérité aux parents de Christina. Ils voyaient régulièrement mon fils, et d'autres incidents se produiraient sûrement.

Quand j'entrai dans la cuisine, ma belle-mère avait les larmes aux yeux :

"Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? disait-elle à sa fille et à son mari. Vous croyez que je suis malade ? Que je fais de la démence sénile ? C'est peut-être un symptôme de la maladie d'Alzheimer!

- Mais non, Maman, tu vas très bien."

En me voyant, Christina parut soulagée, bien qu'un peu inquiète.

"Il va falloir que nous ayons une petite conversation, annonçai-je, en prenant place à la table de cuisine.

- Vous pensez que je suis folle ! s'écria ma belle-mère.

- Mais non, Helen. Je suis au contraire persuadé que vous avez bien vu ce que vous nous avez raconté.

- Que voulez vous dire ? demanda-t-elle, déconcertée.

- Je veux dire que ce camion a bien flotté dans la pièce, expliquai-je.

Christina eut l'air soulagée quand elle comprit que je n'avais pas l'intention d'effacer la mémoire de sa mère. Je savais que le secret que je lui avais imposé lui pesait beaucoup.

- Mais enfin, c'est impossible ! continua la mère de Christina.

- Pas dans ma famille, me lançai-je.

- Pardon ?

- Duncan a hérité de moi cette capacité, développai-je. Cette possibilité de faire voler les objets. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, mais c'est bien Duncan qui a fait décoller ce jouet. Je vais tout vous expliquer. Venez vous asseoir."

Ma belle-mère finit par s'installer face à moi, tandis que mon beau-père me demandait :

"Que voulez-vous dire par _possibilité de faire voler les objets_ ?"

Je soupirai. Il semblait que je n'allai pas pouvoir échapper à une petite démonstration. Je sortis ma baguette :

"Accio tasse !" lançai-je en direction des tasses qui étaient sur le plan de travail à côté de Christina. Ces dernières vinrent docilement se poser sur la table devant Helen Fallen.

"Oh, mon dieu !" souffla-t-elle.

Elle me dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés, puis gémit :

- Mais c'est pas possible, cette histoire. C'est pas possible !

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, martela mon beau-père. Il y a un truc, c'est sûr. Et je ne trouve pas votre blague très drôle !

- Ce n'est pas une blague, intervint Christina, d'une voix désolée. William est un sorcier. Je sais que cela parait fou, mais c'est ainsi.

- Un sorcier, et puis quoi encore ! grogna son père.

- Papa, je t'assure, nous ne sommes pas en train de nous moquer de vous. C'est la vérité !

- Les sorciers n'existent pas, prononça John Fallen avec conviction.

- Ils existent et j'en suis un, lui opposai-je. Et manifestement, Duncan aussi.

- Laissez Duncan en dehors de cela, cria mon beau-père.

- Pas si fort, papa, tu vas le réveiller, dit Christina, lançant un regard inquiet vers le plafond.

- Mais enfin, ne me dis pas que tu crois à ce délire ! lui opposa son père.

- Papa, ce n'est pas une question de croyance. Cela existe, c'est tout. William peut faire des choses extraordinaires, avec sa magie.

- Ah oui ?

- Parfaitement", affirmai-je sèchement, quelque peu agacé par l'entêtement de ce moldu.

Je dirigeai ma baguette en sa direction :

"Cyanae mutatis".

Sa chemise à carreaux verts et jaunes devint d'un magnifique bleu profond. Il écarquilla les yeux, contemplant sa manche avec une expression effrayée.

"Que m'avez-vous fait ?

- Pas grand-chose, le rassurai-je. J'ai juste changé la couleur du tissu. Finite incantem."

Sa chemise reprit sa teinte d'origine.

"Papa, tu veux un peu de thé ? intervint Christina, pour calmer son père.

Mon beau-père sembla sur le point de protester, mais il renonça et accepta le breuvage que lui versait sa fille. Ma belle-mère se jeta sur sa tasse avec reconnaissance.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Helen Fallen, que l'accomplissement de son rituel familier semblait avoir encouragé, reposa sa tasse et dit :

"Bien, reprenons au tout début. Ainsi William, vous seriez un … sorcier et Duncan aussi.

- C'est cela, affirmai-je.

- Et vous pouvez faire des tours avec …"

Elle regarda la poche où j'avais rangé ma baguette sans parvenir à qualifier l'objet.

"Ma baguette magique, complétai-je obligeamment.

- Et vous voulez nous faire gober cela ? demanda mon beau-père.

- Je me moque un peu de ce que vous croyez ou non, rétorquai-je. Je veux juste que vous ne paniquiez pas si Duncan a d'autres manifestations de magie spontanée.

- Magie spontanée ? demanda plaintivement ma belle mère.

- Il semble que les petits sorciers fassent parfois de la magie involontaire, expliqua patiemment Christina. Ensuite, ils vont dans une école spéciale pour apprendre à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs.

- C'est complètement insensé ! " dit John Fallen.

Mais il paraissait moins catégorique.

"L'important n'est pas que vous me croyiez, répétai-je, mais que vous ne parliez à personne de cet incident.

- Comme si nous avions envie de révéler à tout le monde que vous nous prenez pour des idiots ! cracha-t-il.

- Tom et Ann ne doivent rien savoir, insistai-je, évoquant le frère et la sœur de Christina.

- Je leur en parlerai si j'en ai envie, dit mon beau-père.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire cela, indiquai-je.

- Et comment comptez vous m'en empêcher ?

- En effaçant votre mémoire, tout simplement. Vous n'aurez aucun souvenir de la dernière demi-heure !

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela.

- On parie ? demandai-je.

- Oh non, Will, non ! supplia Christina.

Mon beau-père avait sans doute l'intention de mettre mes affirmations en doute, mais l'imploration de sa fille l'ébranla.

"Vous pourriez réellement le faire? demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain.

- Bien sûr. Comment croyez vous que nous arrivons à cacher notre existence ?"

Il y eu un silence que ma belle-mère finit par interrompre :

"Si vous pouvez nous faire oublier tout ceci et qu'il est si important de garder le secret… pourquoi n'avez-vous pas commencé par là ?

- Parce que maintenant que Duncan a prouvé qu'il est bien un sorcier, soit je vous mets dans la confidence et vous nous aidez à garder le secret, soit je vous applique un sort d'amnésie et je ne peux plus me permettre de vous laisser en contact avec mon fils. Je pense que Christina préfère la première solution."

Mes beaux parents se consultèrent du regard. Christina posa sa main sur le bras de son père.

"On s'habitue, lui assura-t-elle.

- Tu le sais depuis le début ? demanda Helen.

- William me l'a dit quand nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble.

- Cela fait des années, alors !

- Helen, j'ai fait jurer le secret à Christina et je vais vous demander d'en faire autant.

- Duncan pourra continuer à voir ses cousins ? demanda timidement Christina.

- Dans un premier temps, seulement quand je suis là, répondis-je. Quand Duncan sera un peu plus grand et capable de se maîtriser, on en reparlera. Je suis désolée, ma chérie", ajoutai-je en la voyant adopter une expression attristée.

Christina soupira, mais hocha la tête. Nous partîmes assez rapidement ensuite. Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour vaincre l'incrédulité de mon beau-père et les regards mi-craintifs, mi-décontenancés de ma belle-mère me mettaient mal à l'aise.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, nos rapports restèrent empreints d'une certaine gêne. Dans un premier temps, ils affectèrent de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Puis Duncan fit involontairement venir à lui un scone que sa grand-mère venait de sortir du four, ce qui incita les parents de Christina à regarder les choses en face.

Dès lors, ils me bombardèrent de questions, et je dus leur expliquer l'organisation de ma communauté, leur faire des démonstrations de magie et les rassurer sur l'avenir de leur petit-fils. Finalement, quand il fallu organiser le troisième anniversaire de notre fils, Christina émit timidement le souhait que nous le fêtions tous ensemble.

Je la laissai organiser la réception, qui se tint au manoir Stratford; car si mon père avait accepté de rencontrer les parents de Christina, il n'était pas prêt à faire une incursion dans le monde moldu.

Au début, l'atmosphère avait été un peu tendue. Il faut dire que mes beaux-parents avaient été un peu ébranlés par leur premier voyage en cheminée. Christina avait accompagné sa mère et moi mon beau-père, mais l'arrivée les avait un peu secoués.

Quant à mes parents, qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de fréquenter des moldus aussi ignorants au sujet de notre monde, ils étaient gagnés par la gêne et le malaise de leurs hôtes. Heureusement, John Fallen était amateur de whisky, et l'apéritif que mon père proposa fournit un premier sujet de conversation.

Ensuite, ma sœur et sa famille arrivèrent. Gwen avait eu la merveilleuse idée de demander à ses fils de mettre leurs vêtements moldus, ce qui influa favorablement les Fallen à leur égard. Gwen et Léopold se montrèrent en outre très efficaces pour lancer des sujets de discussions adéquats. Ainsi, ma soeur se montra très prolixe sur le succès que les bijoux de Christina emportaient sur le marché sorcier et Léopold demanda à mon beau-père un exposé sur le système éducatif britannique. Petit à petit, John Fallen finit par se détendre.

Enfin, mon beau-frère demanda à ses enfants, qui étaient en sixième et septième année à Poudlard, de parler de leurs études. Bien qu'un peu décontenancés par l'intitulé des cours, mes beaux-parents finirent pas trouver de nombreuses similitudes avec les collèges privés dont ils étaient familiers, et semblèrent rassurés sur l'avenir de leur petit-fils.

"C'est dommage que papa ne puisse plus se déplacer, regretta Christina, me ramenant au moment présent. On aurait pu organiser une petite fête avec tous nos parents pour fêter la fin des études de Duncan.

- Même quand il pouvait bouger, ton père ne semblait pas tellement aimer venir de mon côté", fis-je remarquer à ma femme.

En effet, après cette première visite, même s'ils semblèrent accepter la situation, les quelques manifestations de magie dont ils furent témoin quand ils venaient chez nous continuaient manifestement à les mettre mal à l'aise. Ils firent un petit tour à Pré-au-Lard avec Gwen et Christina, mais l'expérience les effraya sans doute un peu car ils ne souhaitèrent pas la renouveler. En quinze ans, ils n'avaient rencontré mes parents que trois fois.

"Quand j'y vais, Grand'Pa et Grand'Ma me demandent de leur réparer des petites choses, nous informa Duncan.

- Vraiment, s'étonna Christina. Je croyais qu'ils n'abordaient jamais le sujet.

- Pas devant vous, mais Grand'Ma m'a souvent demandé de lui raconter comment cela se passait à Poudlard. Et Grand'pa écoute toujours.

- C'est bien la peine que je me donne autant de mal à avoir l'air Moldu en leur présence, remarquai-je.

- Je crois qu'ils ont un peu peur de toi, précisa mon fils.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, m'étonnai-je.

- C'est vrai que tu impressionnes toujours beaucoup les gens avec ta carrure et ton air sérieux, remarqua Christina en se penchant vers moi et en me piquant un baiser sur la joue.

Je grognai, étant toujours un peu embarrassé quand elle se permettait ce genre de privauté devant témoin. Duncan se contenta de sourire et de tourner les pages de l'album photo.

oO§0§Oo

Quelques clichés plus loin, on pouvait voir Duncan fièrement revêtu de son tout nouvel uniforme et brandissant la baguette magique que nous lui avions achetée la veille. Il avait été très heureux d'entrer à Poudlard, encouragé en ce sens par ses grands cousins et par les petits sorciers qu'il avait l'occasion de fréquenter : les enfants Potter, notamment, avec leurs nombreux cousins, ainsi que les petits voisins de mes parents.

Avant qu'il n'atteigne ses onze ans, j'avais pensé que, contrairement à sa mère, je vivrais sereinement la séparation qui découlerait de son admission au collège magique. Ce serait une épreuve pour Christina, mais j'avais d'assez bons souvenirs de ma scolarité pour me réjouir à l'avance pour mon fils.

Mais au fur et à mesure que la rentrée avait approché, une angoisse diffuse m'avait envahi. Aux évocations plaisantes, se mêlaient des rappels du passé moins amusants : des moqueries à l'égard des Sang-de-bourbe et des sangs mêlés, et même parfois des blagues cruelles à leur encontre, comme les enfants peuvent en faire.

Alors que s'étaient égrainés les derniers jours du mois d'août, j'avais souhaité avec de plus en plus de ferveur que mon fils soit réparti à Serdaigle, ou même Poufsouffle (je savais que son caractère l'excluait de la maison Gryffondor), pour éviter qu'il ait à subir l'élitisme dont les Serpentards étaient coutumiers.

Nous avions traditionnellement passé le jour de la commémoration de la Bataille en compagnie des Weasley. Potter avait acheté, quelques années auparavant, un grand manoir, hanté par un fantôme assez sympathique et pourvu d'un grand parc, où il passait ses week-ends et recevait sa famille. Je n'avais pas été étonné de constater qu'il avait fait aménager un grand terrain de Quidditch dans son jardin.

Avec les années et ses quatre grossesses, Ginny s'était un peu arrondie, mais gardait toutefois une silhouette agréable. Sa chevelure était toujours aussi cuivrée et elle n'avait pas perdu son sourire espiègle. Potter aussi s'était légèrement empâté, mais il portait bien ses quelques kilos supplémentaires. Ces derniers lui donnaient une tranquille assurance, renforcée par son regard serein.

Nous étions loin du jeune homme dégingandé qui avait débarqué dans la Ruche près de quatorze ans auparavant, empêtré dans sa popularité et fuyant le regard des curieux. Désormais, quand on le fixait avec un peu trop d'insistance, il retournait son regard à l'importun qui se trouvait rapidement un autre objet d'intérêt. Le temps où on osait lui demander des autographes dans la rue était révolu.

Cela faisait pas mal de temps maintenant que nous n'étions plus partenaires. Au bout de cinq ans, Shacklebolt nous avait séparés. J'étais désormais avec Debbie Taylor. Potter, quand à lui, avait récupéré un coéquipier qui était arrivé à la Ruche un an après lui. Ainsi, Potter devint le plus jeune Auror Senior de la Division. Ceci fut amplement commenté, mais personne ne s'en étonna vraiment ou ne s'en offusqua. C'était le Survivant, après tout.

Potter avait pris son nouveau rôle très au sérieux. Conscient que c'étaient ses anciens faits d'armes qui lui valaient cette rapide promotion, il mit un point d'honneur à la mériter. Parfois, il venait me trouver et m'exposait ses hésitations. Mais la plupart du temps, c'était surtout le manque de confiance en lui qui le faisait douter alors qu'il avait déjà envisagé la bonne solution.

Peu à peu, il avait appris à s'affirmer et Shacklebolt lui avait ponctuellement confié des demi-brigades lors d'opérations spéciales. Il se montra à la hauteur des ambitions que notre commandant avait pour lui, et démontra qu'il était infiniment plus prudent quand la vie de ses hommes était en jeu plutôt que la sienne. Bref, Shacklebolt ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour sa relève.

Potter m'avait donné une photographie commémorative de cette journée. On y voyait tous les enfants présents, après une distribution par les incorrigibles jumeaux d'échantillons de Pommanimal. La photographie montrait donc une horde d'animaux déchaînés, tous revêtus d'une robe sorcière.

En fin d'après-midi, Ginny avait fait remarquer que nous allions nous revoir deux jours plus tard, sur le quai 9 trois-quarts, maintenant que nous avions tous des enfants scolarisés. Elle avait noté le sourire contraint de Christina et était venue s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Voyant ma femme entre de bonnes mains, j'en avais profité pour me lever et aller faire quelques pas dans le parc, pour dissiper le stress que ce rappel avait provoqué en moi.

Je n'avais pas fait vingt mètres, que Potter était venu me rejoindre et m'avait proposé de gagner le sommet d'une petite élévation de laquelle on avait un fort beau point de vue sur la région. J'avais acquiescé en silence, et nous nous étions rendus à l'endroit convenu, dans un silence amical.

"La rentrée ? m'avait-il demandé.

- Mhm.

- C'est vrai que la maison va être un peu vide, surtout au début.

- Ce n'est pas cela, avais-je expliqué. Je me demande dans quelle maison il va être réparti.

- Où est le problème ? Tu as peur qu'il n'aille pas à Serpentard, s'était-il étonné.

- J'espère justement qu'il n'y ira pas."

Potter avait mis quelques secondes à comprendre.

"S'il désire aller dans une autre maison, avait-il fini par remarquer, le Choixpeau ne l'y mettra pas de force.

- Mais justement, il aimerait aller dans la même maison que moi et ses grands-parents. Il ne se rend pas compte du sentiment anti-Moldu qui y règne !

- Tu ne lui en as pas parlé ?

- Non, je n'ai pas expliqué à mon fils que j'ai méprisé les Moldus pendant les trois-quarts de ma vie, ni que la moitié de mes anciens amis me battent froid depuis que j'ai épousé sa mère."

Potter m'avait lancé un regard choqué. Après ce qu'il avait vécu, sa sensibilité aux paroles un peu directes m'étonnait toujours.

"Le Choixpeau ne l'enverra pas là-bas s'il ne doit pas y trouver sa place, avait-il biaisé.

- Bien sûr, le Choixpeau ne peut pas se tromper", avais-je répondu d'un ton sarcastique.

Avait-il déjà oublié que le Choixpeau avait collé un traître avec ses parents ? A la grimace qu'il avait faite, je compris qu'il avait compris ma pensée. J'avais aussitôt regretté mes paroles. Il essayait de me réconforter, et moi je le renvoyais à ses plus mauvais souvenirs.

"Désolé, m'étais-je excusé.

- Non, tu as raison", avait-il soupiré.

Nous étions restés un moment à ne rien faire d'autre que regarder le soleil descendre sur les arbres. Finalement, Potter m'avait dit :

"Même si cela se passe mal, Duncan ne sera pas livré à lui-même. Il connaît bien Lily et il aura des cours avec James. Il connaît un peu les autres Weasley, aussi.

- Ils ne seront pas avec lui dans les dortoirs.

- Si cela se trouve, tu te fais du souci pour rien. Les choses ont évolué depuis la guerre, tu sais.

- Je sais que les Serpentards sont plus tolérants envers les autres maisons, mais envers les Moldus, ce n'est pas si simple.

- Il finira peut-être à Serdaigle, comme Octave, avait continué Potter.

- Peut-être, avais-je concédé. Et James, avais-je demandé pour changer de sujet, prêt à atterrir à Gryffondor ?"

James Potter avait six mois de moins que mon fils et ferait, lui aussi, sa première rentrée deux jours plus tard.

- Je ne sais pas si cela serait bon pour lui. Il est un peu écrasé par la personnalité de sa grande sœur. Ils s'adorent tous les deux, et James a toujours secondé Lily dans ses entreprises, mais cette année loin d'elle lui a permis de s'affirmer. Il serait sans doute préférable pour lui d'être envoyé dans une autre maison. Je pense que Poufsouffle lui conviendrait bien. Enfin, nous serons fixés dans trois jours.

- Oui, nous serons fixés dans trois jours."

Nous étions doucement revenus vers la maison. Alors que nous passions à proximité du terrain de Quidditch, Potter avait souri et m'avait indiqué du menton un des coins du vaste espace dégagé. Montés sur deux balais qu'ils avaient récupérés Merlin sait où, James et Duncan flottaient à un mètre du sol. Visiblement, James, qui semblait assez à l'aise, enseignait à mon fils les bases de cet exercice.

"Tu vois ? m'avait dit Potter. Il a déjà un ami.

- Oui, je suppose que tout va bien se passer !", avais-je tenté de me convaincre, pendant que Duncan exécutait sa première boucle dans le ciel.

oO§0§Oo

Quelques photos immobiles moldues se trouvaient dans l'album. On y voyait Duncan avec ses cousins Fallen, durant les étés qui avaient suivi l'admission de notre fils à Poudlard.

A partir de la première manifestation de magie de notre fils jusqu'à ses onze ans, nous avons limités nos contacts avec le frère et la sœur de Christina à la traditionnelle fête de fin d'année qui se tenait chez John et Helen, et à quelques visites que nous leurs rendions une ou deux fois par an. Par contre nous n'avions osé ni les inviter chez nous, ni leur confier Duncan sans que je sois là pour intervenir en cas de problème.

Christina avait été très peinée par l'inévitable relâchement des liens fraternels qui en avait découlé, mais elle n'avait pu faire autrement que de s'y résoudre. De leur côté, Tom et Ann avaient tenté de connaître la raison de la soudaine froideur de leur sœur à leur égard, et ils avaient interrogé mes beaux-parents. Ces derniers avaient su rester discrets sur mes particularités, et je crus comprendre qu'ils avaient fini par conclure que j'étais un peu bizarre, très sauvage et que j'empêchais ma femme de les fréquenter. Malgré la contrariété de Christina, je n'avais rien fait pour contredire leur opinion.

Dans ces conditions, reprendre contact avec eux avait été délicat, mais Ann avait accepté de recevoir Duncan chez elle dans le Kent quand Christina lui avait proposé de lui envoyer notre fils. Par la suite, Christina avait régulièrement invité chez nous son frère et sa famille, qui habitaient près de Londres et, moyennant quelques petits aménagements dans notre maison pour y dissimuler tout ce qui aurait pu les intriguer, ces soirées s'étaient bien déroulées. Cependant, les activités de Christina se déroulant de plus en plus du côté des sorciers, elle devait taire beaucoup de choses à son frère et sa sœur. De ce fait, leur relation n'avait jamais retrouvé la complicité qui la caractérisait avant qu'elle ne m'épouse.

Détachant mon regard de l'album de photos, je fis remarquer à mon fils qui allait commencer ses vacances en passant quinze jours dans le Kent :

"Pour une fois, tu pourras parler de tes projets à tes cousins.

- C'est vrai. Mais tu sais, pour Poudlard aussi, je leur ai dit, il y a quelques années.

- Pardon ? dis-je en sursautant.

- Oui, ils insistaient pour que je leur dise le nom de mon école. J'ai fini par leur dire que j'étais dans une école magique, dont le nom devait rester secret et je leur ai décrit Poudlard. Ils ne m'ont pas cru bien sûr, mais par la suite, à chaque fois qu'ils me questionnaient, je leur répondais d'un air mystérieux "une école de magie". C'est resté une plaisanterie entre nous.

- Duncan, dis-je très contrarié. C'était très risqué de leur raconter tout cela.

- C'est pas toi qui m'a dit qu'un bon mensonge doit comporter un fond de vérité ? me demanda innocemment Duncan.

- Si tu révèles toute la vérité, ce n'est pas un mensonge, rétorquai-je, tentant d'ignorer le regard désapprobateur de Christina.

- A partir du moment où ils considèrent que c'est une plaisanterie, ils ont bien été mystifiés, non ?" insista mon fils, qui semblait un peu offensé par mes critiques.

Il n'avait pas complètement tort. C'était même plutôt bien vu. Je lui souris avec approbation et il me répondit en clignant de l'œil, alors que Christina levait les yeux au ciel.

oO§0§Oo

Sur le cliché immortalisant son treizième anniversaire, Duncan riait avec ses copains que nous avions rassemblés dans le jardin de mes parents pour l'occasion. Près de lui, se trouvait James Potter, qui était devenu l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Finalement, Ducan avait intégré Serpentard, sans que le Choixpeau n'ait hésité une seconde, m'avait-il raconté. Toujours selon lui, la répartition du jeune Potter avait également été rapide et il avait été envoyé chez les Poufsouffles sans coup férir.

Mon fils n'avait jamais semblé regretter son affectation. Il paraissait heureux à Poudlard, et j'avais fini par me tranquilliser à ce sujet. Régulièrement, Christina pestait contre la barbarie des internats qui séparaient les enfants de leurs parents, mais j'avais toujours considéré qu'elle le couvait un peu trop et, à mon avis, c'était plutôt une bonne chose pour mon fils que de grandir loin de la sollicitude maternelle.

Au début de sa troisième année, il avait intégré l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que batteur et se retrouvait donc régulièrement opposé à Lily et James, qui étaient respectivement poursuiveuse et attrapeur. Cela n'entamait en rien l'amitié entre les trois jeunes gens, qui jouaient éventuellement dans la même équipe lors des matches amicaux organisés avec les Weasley sur le terrain privé des Potter.

Cette année-là, le troisième enfant des Potter, Sirius, avait rejoint la jeune classe à Poudlard. Son envoi à Serdaigle n'avait, semble-t-il, surpris personne. Je me rappelle avoir pensé, que ce serait amusant que la petite dernière, Samantha, soit envoyée chez les Serpentard pour compléter l'éventail des possibilités. Je m'étais abstenu de faire part de mes réflexions à mon ancien partenaire, sachant qu'il n'avait pas énormément d'humour concernant certains sujets.

oO§0§Oo

La photo qu'il nous avait rapportée aujourd'hui le représentait entouré de son équipe.

Au premier plan, on y voyait Samantha Potter, une batte à la main, sauter au cou de Duncan. Car l'impensable était arrivé : pour la première fois depuis la création de Poudlard, un rejeton Potter était envoyé dans la maison de Salazard ! Lorsque, quatre ans auparavant, j'avais reçu un mot de Duncan m'informant que la petite Sam avait été répartie dans sa maison, j'avais failli tomber de ma chaise.

Je m'étais mieux expliqué l'air un peu soucieux de mon ancien coéquipier, la veille, mais je n'avais pas osé aborder le sujet avec lui. Ce fut lui qui m'en avait touché un mot quelques jours plus tard. Je fus surpris de constater qu'il ne prenait pas trop mal la chose. Après tout, m'avait-il dit, il avait lui-même failli passer sa scolarité dans cette maison. Comment aurait-il pu le reprocher à sa fille ? Par contre, il était inquiet de l'attitude des autres. Il craignait qu'elle fasse les frais de l'hostilité de certains Serpentard et du mépris des ressortissants des autres maisons.

"Comment ont réagi tes autres enfants ? avais-je demandé.

- Oh, je sais que je peux compter sur eux pour faire passer leurs liens familiaux avant tout, et veiller à ce que tous les Weasley en fassent autant. Mais ils ne seront pas toujours avec elle !"

Je m'étais soudain rappelé une conversation similaire au cours de laquelle c'était moi qui avait joué le rôle du père angoissé. J'avais utilisé un argument similaire pour le rassurer :

"Duncan ne sera jamais très loin. Il ne la laissera pas se faire ennuyer par ceux de sa maison.

- James apprécie beaucoup ton fils", avait reconnu Potter.

Ne sachant que dire de plus encourageant, j'avais changé de sujet :

"Pas trop dur pour Ginny de ne plus avoir d'enfant à la maison ?

- Ça va. Elle a repris le travail à plein temps à Ste Mangouste. Minerva McGonagall lui avait proposé de remplacer madame Pomfresh, mais, quand elle l'a su, Lily a poussé de hauts cris. Elle a dit qu'il n'était pas question que sa mère travaille à Poudlard. "C'est déjà assez pénible d'être les enfants du Survivant" a-t-elle précisé, avec son tact habituel.

- Elle n'y est pas allé de main morte !

- Non, mais je la comprends. Ce n'est pas facile d'être le centre de l'attention générale, alors qu'on n'a rien fait de spécial. Et à son âge, avoir ses parents continuellement sur le dos n'est pas très agréable.

- Cela n'a jamais été ton problème, avais-je commenté, un peu étonné de ses connaissances sur la question.

- Dans un mois, Lily aura seize ans, et pour l'occasion, sa mère lui transmettra le journal intime qu'elle a écrit quand elle avait le même âge. C'est une tradition familiale chez les Prewett, la famille de Molly, avait-il précisé remarquant mon expression surprise. Quoiqu'il en soit, Ginny en a profité pour le relire et me l'a passé pour que j'y jette un œil. Nous avions oublié à quel point certaines choses, qui nous semblent futiles aujourd'hui, ont une importance fondamentale pour les adolescents.

- Ça ne vous a pas donné un coup de vieux ? C'était il y a vingt ans, non ?

- Oui, c'est l'année juste avant la Bataille. Eh bien, ce qui m'a le plus frappé, c'est la façon dont Ginny analysait la situation. C'est un miracle que nous ayons été si proches, alors que nous appréhendions les choses de façons aussi différentes. Il semble que j'étais assez nul, en séduction, et à chaque fois qu'elle croyait que j'étais romantique, c'était juste un coup de pot, en réalité.

- Tu n'étais a obligé de lui avouer la vérité, avais-je fait remarquer.

- Le problème, c'est que lorsque Aberforth Dumbledore est allé chercher mes meilleurs souvenirs pour me faire revenir après la Bataille, il a lié mon esprit à celui de Ginny, pour qu'elle lui indique quels souvenirs réactiver. Du coup, elle a tout vu. J'ai de la chance qu'elle ne m'ait pas laissé tomber à ce moment là.

- Et son journal, il ne parle que de votre romance ? Elle n'avait pas consigné votre engagement politique ?

- Bien sûr que si. Au début, cela ne l'intéressait pas tellement, mais ensuite, à force de vouloir m'aider, elle s'est progressivement engagée. J'étais assez étonné de lire à quel point elle me faisait confiance pour vaincre Voldemort. Je lui avais pourtant expliqué toutes les erreurs que j'avais commises. Mais elle ne semblait pas me considérer aussi coupable que je l'étais.

J'avais laissé passer un moment avant de demander :

"Avec le recul, tu penses toujours que tout est de ta faute ?

Potter avait réfléchi puis avait admis :

"Oui, je me considère toujours comme responsable d'actes assez graves. Mais j'accepte mieux cette culpabilité qu'à l'époque. Je crois que j'ai enfin accepté de ne pas être parfait et d'être apprécié tel que je suis. J'arrive maintenant à évoquer mes meilleurs moments avec Sirius Black ou Arthur Weasley sans arrière-pensées trop pénibles."

Il ne s'était pas appesanti sur cette constatation. Très vite, il avait secoué la tête, avait souri et ajouté :

"Pour en revenir au journal de Ginny, en relisant ses pensées et de ses actes de l'époque, on s'est dit que, finalement, nous n'avions pas trop envie de savoir ce que nos enfants faisaient exactement quand ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes. C'est leur vie, pas la nôtre, alors Ginny a considéré que Lily avait raison, et qu'elle n'avait rien à faire à Poudlard.

- Et encore, tes enfants n'ont pas ta cape d'invisibilité, souris-je à mon tour. Sais-tu ce qu'est devenue ta fameuse carte de Poudlard ?

- La carte du Maraudeur ? J'ai cru comprendre que Lily a fini par remettre la main dessus. Et je lui ai prêté ma cape d'invisibilité quand elle est entrée en première année.

- C'est une incitation à bafouer les règlements, non ? avais-je remarqué, un peu estomaqué.

- De toute façon, avec ou sans cape, elle n'est pas du genre à rester gentiment dans son dortoir, m'avait-il répondu en haussant les épaules. Et puis, pourquoi devrais-je lui accorder moins de confiance que Dumbledore ne m'en a accordé au même âge ? En tant que parents, notre devoir n'est pas de l'enfermer dans nos propres limites, mais de lui apprendre à établir les siennes en fonction de ce qui est bien ou mal."

Je n'aurais sans doute pas formulé les choses de la même façon, mais cela correspondait un peu à ce que j'essayais d'inculquer à Duncan : apprendre à évaluer une situation et, en fonction des circonstances, déterminer l'action qui lui permettrait d'atteindre au mieux ses objectifs.

Finalement, la différence entre les Serpentard et Gryffondors tient surtout à nos motivations : les Lions se voient imposer des limites par leur conscience, et les Serpents par leur intérêt. Dans les deux cas, cela impose réflexion et maîtrise de soi.

Suite à cette conversation, j'avais écrit à mon fils pour lui demander de garder un œil sur la benjamine des Potter. Il m'avait répondu qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, avec la famille qu'elle avait, et que ses premiers détracteurs avaient déjà fait les frais de la célèbre solidarité Potterienne. Il avait ajouté qu'elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et qu'elle avait déjà cloué le bec à tous ceux qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de lui exprimer leur compassion ou leur hostilité suite à sa surprenante affectation.

oO§0§Oo

Après que Christina eut soigneusement classé le dernier cliché de la vie Poudlardienne de Duncan, nous sommes passés à table. Nous avons reparlé du programme prévu pour les deux mois à venir. Notre fils devait passer deux semaines dans le Kent avec ses cousins moldus, puis partir avec des amis sorciers pour un voyage en Irlande. Si j'en jugeais par la façon dont il avait dit au revoir, sur le quai 9 trois-quarts, à l'une de ses futures compagnes de voyage, une certaine Rosalind, l'impatience dont Duncan témoignait à l'égard de ce voyage n'était pas uniquement touristique.

Au cours du mois d'août, il devait travailler quinze jours à la Distillerie Stratford, comme ouvrier, tant pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche que pour appréhender les conditions de travail de nos employés, avant de prendre la direction de l'entreprise. Ce qu'il devait faire lors de ses deux dernières semaines de vacances n'était pas encore déterminé.

"Je compte sur toi pour être disponible le 28, lui précisai-je. Cela commencera à treize heures.

- Tu veux que je vienne dès le début ?" s'étonna-t-il.

Les années précédentes, il nous avait rejoints directement chez les Potter, en milieu d'après midi, car je l'avais au contraire dissuadé de venir sur le monument des Aurors. En effet, depuis quelques années, nous étions capables de parler entre nous de ce que nous ressentions vraiment à la suite de la Bataille, et je ne voulais pas perturber Duncan avec ce genre de considérations.

"Je t'ai dit qu'il y aurait une commémoration spéciale pour le 25ème anniversaire de la Bataille, dans mon dernier courrier, lui rappela Christina.

- Je n'avais pas compris que j'y étais convié, dit Duncan.

- Ton copain James ainsi que ses frères et sœurs seront sans doute là, précisai-je, ainsi que leurs cousins Weasley. Le Ministère organise une réception en l'honneur de tous ceux qui se sont battus, et les a invités avec leur famille à une grande réception.

- Je suppose que si on y va tous, on ne va pas trop s'ennuyer, espéra Duncan.

- Les petits fours devraient être corrects, l'encourageai-je.

- Et toi, s'enquit mon fils, tu vas organiser une petite fête, pour ton départ en retraite ?"

Ayant atteint la soixantaine, j'avais décidé de laisser la place aux jeunes. Je ne devais donc pas me présenter à la rentrée de septembre, cette année-là.

"Potter, dont l'humour est toujours aussi désopilant, prétend que la réception du 28 est donnée en mon honneur et que l'on attend un discours de ma part.

- Et lui, il va en faire un ? demanda Duncan, qui connaissait l'aversion du père de son ami pour les mondanités.

- Oui, et cela ne l'emballe pas. Il regrette que son beau-frère ne soit plus Ministre et qu'il ne puisse donc plus influer sur les décisions du bureau ministériel."

Après douze ans de pouvoir, Percy Weasley avait renoncé à se présenter à sa réélection. Il avait intégré la prestigieuse Confédération Internationale des Sorciers et on affirmait, dans les couloirs du Ministère, qu'il allait bientôt entrer au Magenmagot. Son remplaçant semblait avoir d'autres priorités que le maintien des relations diplomatiques avec les non-sorciers mais, Merlin merci, nos liens avec les Moldus étaient restés inchangés jusque là.

"Le pauvre, soupira Christina, compatissant aux déboires du Survivant.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il va sans doute demander à sa belle-sœur de s'en charger pour lui. Il ne faudra pas s'étonner s'il parle de la défense des centaures ou milite en faveur des droits des vampires.

- Et que vas-tu faire l'année prochaine, continua Duncan que la politique ne semblait pas intéresser outre mesure.

- Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai bien le temps de voir, répondis-je. Pour le moment, j'essaie de boucler mes enquêtes en cours, et cela ne me donne pas trop le temps de penser à la suite."

Duncan nous avait raconté quelques anecdotes de sa vie à Poudlard, puis il était monté défaire ses malles, en compagnie de sa mère.

oO§0§Oo

Pour la vingt-cinquième fois consécutive, les survivants de la Bataille se retrouvèrent en début d'après midi au monument aux Aurors du cimetière de Londres. Certains d'entre nous n'étaient plus Aurors et suivaient dorénavant d'autres carrières au sein du Ministère.

Shacklebolt, d'ailleurs, devait quitter la Division à l'issue de l'année civile, afin de continuer sa vie professionnelle à la CIA (Coopération Internationale des Aurors), où il devrait coordonner les actions des différentes divisions dans les enquêtes d'envergure internationale. C'était Potter, pourvu depuis cinq ans du grade de chef de brigade, qui s'apprêtait à le remplacer à la tête de la Ruche.

Nous avons rendu hommage à nos défunts collègues et renoué avec les familles de ceux-ci, que nous ne voyons qu'une fois par an, à cette occasion. Le fils de Cyril Weaver, mon ancien partenaire était là, avec sa mère, sa femme et son petit garçon, qui avait l'âge qu'il avait quand son père était mort.

Avant de nous transporter dans le vaste jardin à la française où le Ministère avait organisé la réception, nous avons été rejoints par la famille du Survivant, qui avait accompli son pèlerinage annuel sur les tombes des Weasley, des Prewett, des Potter, de Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore et sur la stèle commémorative dressée en mémoire de Rubeus Hagrid. Sur eux aussi, le temps avait fait son œuvre : désormais, les cheveux de Molly étaient complètement blancs et ceux de son fils Bill s'étaient considérablement ternis. Les tempes de notre ancien Ministre s'étaient éclaircies et le sommet de son crâne était désormais bien clairsemé.

Les terribles jumeaux avaient réussis à garder un air d'éternelle jeunesse, et je supposai que leurs connaissances en potions et en métamorphose pourraient leur permettre de cacher certains outrages du temps, si ce dernier osait s'attaquer à eux. Avec les années, la légère claudication que Ron Weasley devait à la Bataille s'était faite plus prononcée, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir entamé son habituelle bonne humeur.

Ginny non plus n'avait pas tellement changé : son visage accusait quelques légères rides autour des yeux et elle était moins audacieuse quand elle montait sur un balai lors des matches de Quidditch familiaux. Mais elle avait gardé son ton mordant et son humour décapant.

En me faufilant entre les officiels et les nombreux invités, je tombai sur le professeur Rogue, qui avait abandonné l'enseignement, quand les rejetons des jumeaux Weasley avaient à leur tour rejoint l'honorable école de Magie. Il travaillait désormais pour Ste Mangouste, qui lui avait offert un poste de Maître de recherche en potions médicinales. Il était accompagné de son ancienne collègue, le professeur McGonagall, qui n'avait pas participé directement à la Bataille, mais dont l'engagement dans l'Ordre était de notoriété publique.

Nous échangeâmes quelques mots. Rogue paraissait satisfait de son nouveau travail qui, à mon sens, lui convenait mieux que l'ancien. Son visage, cependant, était agité de tics, comme s'il n'appréciait pas vraiment la commémoration en cours.

Duncan nous avait laissé, moi et Christina pour aller retrouver ses copains. Il était content de retrouver James, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux mois, et discutait gaiement avec lui, Lily et Sirius. Samantha les rejoignit avec sa cousine Cybèle Weasley-Granger qui avait le même âge qu'elle. Cette dernière avait deux grands frères, qui se régalaient au buffet avec leurs trois cousins Granger-Delacour, du moins le supposai-je. La signature « Weasley » était facile à reconnaître : la couleur de leurs cheveux variait depuis le blond vénitien jusqu'au roux foncé, en passant par le « carotte » le plus éclatant. Mais au-delà de leur chevelure, il devenait moins évident pour moi de trouver des marques distinctives entre tous ces gamins si ressemblants. Pour ça, j'avais pris l'habitude de demander à Potter ou à Duncan de me préciser le nom de celui à qui je voulais parler, le cas échéant.

Un peu à l'écart, cinq petits rouquins faisaient exploser des pétards avec des gamins de leur âge, qu'ils venaient de rencontrer. Ces cinq terreurs étaient les jumeaux et les triplés que George et Fred avaient eus respectivement avec Padma et Parvati Patil. Leur double mariage, plus de douze ans auparavant, faisait désormais partie de la légende de Pré-au-Lard et les enfants qu'ils avaient eus donnaient des cauchemars aux professeurs de Poudlard. Je me demandai combien d'entre aux finirai par jeter l'éponge et suivre l'exemple de l'ancien professeur de potions avant que les cinq affreux n'atteignent leur dix-huit ans.

Le buffet était bien entamé quand l'orchestre, qui accompagnait discrètement nos libations, se tût. Le Ministre de la Magie, qui était jusque là passé de groupe en groupe, monta sur l'estrade dressée au milieu du jardin et commença son discours.

Il ne me plut pas. Il racontait la bataille, non telle qu'elle s'était passée, mais telle que les journaux l'avaient relatée. Il parlait de gloire, de charges héroïques, d'actions d'éclat, de victoire du Droit sur le Désordre. Je sentis mes collègues partager mon trouble. Nous ne nous reconnaissions pas dans ce panégyrique et trouvions ce discours mal adapté à la situation.

Ensuite, le Ministre parla du Survivant, de la chance que nous avions d'avoir un sorcier d'une telle puissance de notre côté, et du symbole qu'il représentait pour toute la communauté sorcière. Il concluait en se disant rassuré de savoir le Survivant bientôt à la tête du corps d'élite des Aurors.

Je jetai un œil à Potter. Il était tendu, le visage rigide, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe. Lui non plus n'appréciait pas ce discours. Une fois apaisés les applaudissements polis qui clôturèrent la prise de parole du Ministre, et auquel Potter ne s'était pas joint, ce dernier fut invité à parler à son tour.

Il ne bougea pas tout de suite, et je crus qu'il allait refuser. Mais il finit par s'avancer vers l'estrade, fourrant en passant le parchemin qu'il tenait à la main dans celle de sa femme. Je devinai qu'il s'agissait du discours qu'il aurait dû prononcer, et qu'il allait le remplacer par une improvisation. Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet, tandis que Ron, Weasley et ses frères jumeaux avaient un petit sourire, comme s'ils s'attendaient à un bon spectacle. Notre ancien Ministre fixait son beau-frère avec intérêt.

Potter monta d'un pas décidé sur l'estrade, et commença sans un mot d'introduction :

"Personnellement, je n'éprouve aucune joie, aucune fierté, aucun soulagement quand je repense à cette journée. Je me souviens de la douleur, de la souffrance, de l'horreur. De la honte aussi et des regrets. Et de la peur.

Nous ne sommes pas des héros. Nous n'avons pas demandé à l'être et ne nous sommes pas conduits comme tels. Nous avons fait ce que nous avions à faire mais pour des raisons personnelles, égoïstes, parfois. Aucun de ceux qui ont participé à cette bataille, ou qui se sont trouvés en première ligne au cours de la guerre, ne se sent l'âme d'un vainqueur. Nous avons tous dû, à un moment ou à un autre, nous abaisser au niveau de ceux que nous combattions. Nous avons tous fait des choix douloureux dont d'autres ont pâti. Nous avons plongé les mains dans le sang et ressenti, à notre insu, l'ivresse que cela procure. Nous avons vu tomber ceux que nous devions protéger.

Ensuite, nous avons repris le cours de nos vies. Nous avons continué comme nous avons pu, dissimulant nos blessures pour ne pas troubler le retour à la paix. J'ose espérer que la plupart d'entre nous ont réussi à apprécier, malgré tout, ce que la vie leur a offert depuis. Que ceux qui portent cette lèpre au fond d'eux-mêmes arrivent à l'oublier la plupart du temps.

Mais que l'on ne vienne pas nous parler de bataille glorieuse et de victoire du Bien contre le Mal. Nous ne voulons pas être présentés comme des remparts contre l'ennemi, comme ceux qui doivent se dresser contre la violence et l'imbécillité. Chacun de nous porte en lui la violence et la bêtise. Tous les sorciers l'ont en eux.

En vingt-cinq ans, j'ai vu de bonnes lois être votées. Nous nous sommes ouverts aux autres, nous avons supprimé des règles injustes. Nous avons arrêté de considérer les autres races de haut. Ce combat ne doit pas être abandonné. Rien n'est jamais acquis. Nous devons continuer à éduquer nos jeunes sorciers, leur apprendre la tolérance, les rendre fiers de ce qu'ils sont mais sans arrogance, et à utiliser leurs pouvoirs avec discernement. Nous devons continuer à améliorer le sort de ceux que nous avons asservis des siècles durant, et les considérer comme des partenaires et non comme des ennemis.

La guerre contre l'oppression et la barbarie se gagne dans les écoles et dans les lois que nous faisons appliquer. Devoir utiliser nous-même la violence est le signe que nous avons perdu la première bataille. Pour gagner celle-ci, nous devons rester vigilants et ne pas oublier. Ne pas nous voiler la face. Se battre n'est jamais glorieux. Nécessaire, sans doute, mais nous devons nous donner les moyens de ne pas y être contraints. C'est cela que nous attendons de nos dirigeants."

Là-dessus, il redescendit de l'estrade et commença à fendre la foule dans notre direction. Aucun applaudissement ne se fit entendre. Les vétérans étaient trop bouleversés pour l'acclamer comme une vedette. Les officiels trop mécontents. Et les autres attendaient la suite des évènements.

Mais la progression du Survivant se faisait de plus en plus lente. Les Aurors, et ceux qui les avaient accompagnés ce jour-là, témoignaient silencieusement de leur soutien à leur porte-parole. Des mains se tendaient sur son passage, pour lui serrer l'épaule ou lui donner une tape dans le dos. Cet hommage silencieux était plus poignant que les acclamations.

Quand Potter arriva auprès de nous, le clan Weasley se referma sur lui. Entouré de sa famille, je l'entendis expirer fortement, comme s'il avait retenu son souffle depuis qu'il avait prononcé ses dernières paroles. L'orchestre se remit à jouer, et l'assistance se mit à bourdonner. Chacun allait de son commentaire sur la performance de l'orateur.

"Chéri, ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

- Joli discours, commenta Percy Weasley qui ne semblait pas être contrarié de vois son successeur dans l'embarras.

- On devrait peut-être balancer quelques pétards d'allégresse, proposa l'un des jumeaux, comme si l'atmosphère plombée qui s'était abattue sur le jardin avait constitué un défi à ses capacités professionnelles.

- Ce que j'aime chez toi, Harry, c'est ton sens de la fête, fit remarquer Ron Weasley, arrachant un sourire à son ami.

- J'en ai trop fait ? s'inquiéta-t-il, en regardant Hermione.

- Hum, c'est en substance ce que je t'avais écrit. C'est juste la forme qui est plus… hum, percutante."

Potter haussa les épaules comme s'il se fichait de ce que pensait le Ministre. Il fit toutefois remarquer :

"J'espère que cela ne va pas bloquer Kingsley à la Ruche.

- S'il revient sur sa décision de te nommer Commandant, le Ministre va se retrouver avec toute la Division des Aurors contre lui, il ne peut pas se le permettre, le rassura Percy Weasley. L'opinion publique ne comprendrait pas, et la presse voudrait sans doute expliquer les raisons de ce changement de décision. Il a plutôt intérêt à s'arranger avec les journaux pour passer ton allocution sous silence, et faire comme si de rien n'était. Et il devrait changer d'assistant, aussi. Son discours était totalement inadapté.

- Tu ne veux pas redevenir Ministre ? soupira Potter.

- Tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul, lui répondit son beau-frère.

- Je crois que je vais réactiver mes associations, dit pensivement Hermione. J'ai l'impression que le Ministre nous prépare un retour en arrière.

- Si tu remontes sur ton dragon de bataille, je lui souhaite bien du courage", ricana Percy.

Ils continuèrent à analyser la situation, pendant que je réfléchissais à ce qu'avait dit Potter. Je n'avais pas aimé les phrases grandiloquentes du Ministre, mais je n'adhérais pas non plus à tout ce qu'avait prétendu mon ancien partenaire. Certes, j'étais assez satisfait qu'il ait remis les pendules à l'heure sur la façon dont nous avions perçu la guerre. Je trouvais cependant son propos vraiment naïf. Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse éviter tous les problèmes seulement par l'éducation et la loi. Certaines personnes tournent mal, quoiqu'on fasse, et veulent imposer leur loi aux autres. Il y aurait toujours des guerres et nous ne devions pas baisser notre garde. Son discours était bien gentil, mais ne reflétait pas la réalité.

Je me demandai même s'il était fait pour être commandant des Aurors avec ce genre d'illusions. Puis je me rappelai ce qu'il avait fait, non seulement pendant la Bataille mais au cours de sa carrière parmi nous. Je ne pouvais l'accuser de laxisme. Il savait élever la voix quand il le fallait et, au cours des arrestations, il usait des moyens nécessaires pour contraindre les criminels à nous suivre.

Je notai que mon fils me regardait gravement, visiblement troublé par le discours du Survivant. Je me dis que nous allions avoir une petite conversation en rentrant à la maison. Une voix féminine interrompit mes pensées.

"William ?

- Oui, Hermione.

- Le discours de Harry vous laisse rêveur.

- Un peu oui. Vous ne le trouvez pas légèrement… ingénu ?

- Non. En tout cas pas la partie où il nous conseille de rester vigilants sur les avancées de notre société. Il suffirait d'une loi pour que les Moldus redeviennent tout juste tolérés."

Je la regardai avec curiosité. Ce n'était pas son genre de vouloir m'inquiéter gratuitement. Elle avait manifestement quelque chose derrière la tête.

"Qu'allez vous faire, le premier septembre ? reprit-elle.

- Prendre des vacances, répondis-je suavement.

- Et après ? insista-t-elle patiemment.

- Eh bien, je suppose que cela va dépendre de ce que vous comptez me proposer.

- Toujours aussi perspicace, admit-elle en riant.

- Vous n'essayez tout de même pas de me convaincre par la flatterie ! lui opposai-je.

- Non, je ne me risquerais pas à tenter de vous manœuvrer. Ce que je vous propose est très simple. Je pense que je vais réorganiser des réunions publiques ces prochaines semaines. Vous savez, des meetings donnant la parole à des intervenants charismatiques. J'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à organiser ce genre d'événement. Choisir des lieux où l'on peut rassembler jusqu'à deux cents personnes, mettre en place un service de sécurité, des choses comme cela. Ce serait tous les deux à trois mois. Cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

- Je vais défendre les Centaures? demandai-je, pas très chaud à cette idée.

- Tout est lié. Si on commence à revenir sur le statut des Centaures, ce sera ensuite le tour des Elfes et on terminera par les Moldus, ou même les Sang-mêlés. C'est à vous de voir, mais je pense que vous êtes aussi concerné que moi.

- Je vais y réfléchir, lui promis-je.

- Prenez votre temps. Il me faudra plusieurs semaines pour trouver des orateurs."

Elle me salua et s'en fut. Je regardai pensivement Duncan, qui discutait toujours avec ses amis.

Christina me rejoignit. Les années avaient passé, mais je me sentais toujours aussi bien en sa présence. De son côté, elle ne semblait pas s'être lassée de moi. Elle me sourit et dit en montrant notre fils du menton :

"On ne s'en est pas trop mal tirés, n'est-ce pas.

- Nous pouvons être fiers de lui, approuvai-je.

- Je suis contente qu'il sache ce qu'il veut faire comme métier, remarqua Christina. Cette Rosalind, à qui il écrit tous les jours, tu crois que c'est sérieux. ?

- Il a bien le temps, lui, fis-je remarquer. Il est un peu jeune pour penser au mariage.

- J'espère qu'il ne tardera pas autant que toi pour avoir des bébés, souhaita Christina. Je suis pressée de tenir mes petits-enfants dans les bras.

- Cela viendra quand cela viendra. Ne l'ennuie pas trop avec ça", lui conseillai-je.

Avec le recul, je comprenais mieux l'impatience de mes parents à me voir casé. Mais je ne voulais pas que mon fils subisse la même pression que moi. Je voulais qu'il soit libre de mener sa vie comme il l'entendait, sans que mes soucis de parent n'interfèrent.

L'assemblée commençait à se disperser. Potter vint me saluer avant de partir, entouré par toute sa tribu.

"Au revoir, Stratford, on se retrouve demain à la Ruche.

- Passe une bonne soirée, Potter", lui répondis-je.

Nos femmes s'embrassèrent pour se dire au revoir. Quand nous nous étions salués, Potter et moi, elles avaient échangé un regard amusé. Elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, après toutes ces années et les liens que nous entretenions, nous utilisions toujours nos noms de famille pour nous interpeller.

Je m'étais moi-même interrogé, quelques années auparavant, sur cette répugnance, quand Christina m'avait fait remarquer le caractère étrange de cette habitude. J'avais fini par en conclure que nous étions justement trop proches pour rajouter une intimité supplémentaire en utilisant nos petits noms.

J'avais rencontré Potter à un moment où il avait besoin de confronter ses expériences à l'opinion d'une personne qui lui était étrangère. J'étais certain qu'il m'avait narré des aventures que seuls ses amis les plus intimes connaissaient. Parallèlement, il avait accompagné ce qui avait représenté une profonde mutation chez moi, et je m'étais montré avec lui plus prolixe sur ma vie privée que je ne l'avais été avec quiconque, excepté Christina.

s

L'usage de notre nom de famille nous permettait de ne pas nous sentir embarrassés par tout ce qui avait été dit entre nous. C'était une forme de pudeur que ni Ginny ni Christina ne pouvaient comprendre.

Je vis mon fils saluer ses amis avant de revenir vers nous. D'un coup, j'appréhendai le chemin que j'avais parcouru depuis qu'un jeune et timide collègue avait fait son apparition à la Ruche, sans savoir qu'il allait chambouler les habitudes et les préjugés du vieil Auror solitaire qui avait, à son grand dam, hérité de lui.

Nos blessures invisibles nous avaient rapprochées et nous nous étions apportés beaucoup plus que nous n'aurions pu l'imager.

Je croisai le regard de Christina, elle me sourit. Duncan nous regarda sans comprendre :

"On y va ? nous demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondis-je. Rentrons à la maison."

**- FIN -**

oooO§0§Oooo

Note 1 : L'idée de l'album photo nous vient de **Fenice**.

Note 2 : **Crookshank** a rejoint mon équipe de correcteurs pour ce dernier chapitre.

Note 3 : Pour ceux qui trouvent ma conclusion sur les familles Potter et Weasley un peu légère, je vous invite à lire le dernier chapitre de **Après le bataille**, intitulé : _Ainsi va la vie_. Je n'ai pas voulu tout redire, c'était trop long.

**

* * *

19/07/05** : Bonjour à tous.

Eh bien voilà, c'est terminé. Nous allons refermer les pages de l'album et passer à autre chose. Cette semaine, cela a été un véritable marathon pour moi, entre ce chapitre qui n'était pas terminé, et la sortie du sixième tome. Mais tout est bien qui finit bien, je vous livre ce récit dont les dernière lignes ont été écrites il y a quelques heures à peine, en espérant que cela vous plaira.

Sans doute, certains aspects auraient pu être plus développés, mais nous en sommes déjà à 10 000 mots, ce qui est déjà beaucoup.

Il nous reste à nous dire au revoir.

Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas lire les longues notes d'auteurs, je dirais en substance, **mes rendez-vous hebdomadaires avec vous vont beaucoup me manquer**. J'aurais vraiment aimé continuer à publier mais depuis que je me suis remise à travailler, ce n'est plus possible. Je vais donc adopter un rythme plus raisonnable, pour moi et ma famille.

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont lu et ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires**. Ces 18 mois de publication m'ont apporté beaucoup de satisfactions, de joies et m'ont fait rencontrer des personnes que j'apprécie.

**Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes**. J'ai découvert combien vous étiez nombreux en janvier dernier quand j'ai eu accès au nombre de lectures sur mes pages et je ne reviens toujours pas du nombre de personnes qui viennent me lire. Merci d'être passés.

A très bientôt, pour **ma première chronique. Je la publierai dans deux semaines**. Vous y retrouverez les quatre enfants Potter et Duncan Stratford.

Pour être au courant, mettez-moi dans vos **AUTHOR alerts** ou consultez mon **profil**.

oO0Oo

Pour ceux qui ont le temps, je vais faire dans le détail :

Arrivant à la fin de cette histoire, il est temps de préciser que tout ceci n'aurait pas existé sans certaines personnes. Mon classement est d'ordre chronologique, car j'aurai été bien en peine de quantifier précisément ma gratitude.

Donc, grand merci à **Madame Rowling**, qui écrit si bien, et aux **amis** qui m'ont prêté HP5 en anglais, ce qui m'a incitée (pour des difficultés de traduction) à rechercher désespérément des indications sur les sites HP. C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert le monde de la fanfiction.

Merci donc **aux premiers auteurs** que j'ai lu (dont je ne me rappelle pas le nom). Leurs histoires ont été assez bonnes pour combattre le préjugé négatif que j'avais sur cette discipline. Merci aussi **au site** dont un des liens m'a amenée sur FanfictionNet.

Merci bien sûr **au site Fanfiction point net**. Ce site a des défauts, une politique de publication qui ne plait pas à tous, des sanctions contestables, des bugs, des périodes d'indisponibilité, mais il a le mérite d'exister. Il a aussi la qualité de s'ouvrir au monde et d'offrir des polices de caractères diverses (arabe, hébreux, danois, japonais).

Un immense merci à **Bubblejoyce** qui a accepté mon offre de relecture, ce qui m'a donné l'occasion de sortir de mon statut de simple lecteur. Je lui suis reconnaissante d'avoir émis l'hypothèse que j'étais tout à fait capable d'écrire, et d'insister malgré mes dénégations. Et elle m'a merveilleusement encouragée quand je lui ai envoyé le premier jet de Ginny en 6ème année, et m'a fidèlement reviewé pendant des mois.

Je dois également beaucoup à **Alysia** qui, dans son _Journal de Ginny la furie_, a créé un personnage sur lequel j'ai eu envie d'écrire. Elle a également été très généreuse en me permettant de lui emprunter SA Ginny et de publier une suite à son histoire, même si cette dernière ne correspondait pas à celle qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle est également venue me mettre une review dès la parution du premier chapitre, ce qui était vraiment délicat de sa part.

L'inspiration pour MSB m'est venue, ainsi que je l'ai déjà dit, de _Antigone Bird, Serpentard_, de **Coline la retameuse**, et _Rupture d'un processus linéaire_ de **Fenice**. Cela mérite d'être répété.

Une immense reconnaissance bien entendu pour mes correcteurs **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice et Calimera**. Je vous en ai régulièrement parlé, et pourtant, je n'ai pas précisé combien d'expressions succulentes étaient de leur cru, combien d'idées ils m'ont donné, combien de pistes de réflexions ils m'ont obligé à creuser, pour finalement donner le texte que vous avez lu. Et je ne parle pas des fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et les lourdeurs de style. Ils méritent bien d'être cités juste après JKR dans mon disclamer.

Enfin, un merci particulier à ma famille.

A **monsieur Alixe** qui a accepté d'avoir sa femme pendant des heures sur son ordinateur. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de maris qui, en rentrant du travail, se mettent à préparer le dîner ou à baigner les enfants sans protester, alors que leur femme est en congé parental, mais doit répondre à ses reviews, a une crise d'inspiration soudaine ou des corrections à faire pour les copines. Merci, mon amour.

A **Cécile** qui a appris à dire "Maman poser ordinateur là" pour avoir accès à mes genoux quand elle veut un câlin. A **Louise** qui aimerait tellement taper sur l'ordi de maman et jouer avec le fil électrique, mais qui n'a jamais le droit. J'espère qu'elle ne restera pas traumatisée à vie pour avoir entendu le bruit des touches à chaque fois qu'elle était au sein.

o§0§o

Vous avez laissé un message, ou deux, ou bien une petite phase chaque semaine. Vous avez écrit de longs commentaires ou laissé seulement deux, trois mots. Vous avez argumenté, critiqué, ou raconté votre vie. Parfois, vous avez simplement signalé votre passage.

Comme chaque auteur, j'ai scruté avec frénésie ma boite à lettre les jours de publication. Et j'ai été terriblement gâtée : j'ai reçu beaucoup plus de reviews que je n'en attendais. Vraiment beaucoup plus. MERCI à tous. **Merci à tous mes reviewers : **

4rine, **6eireann**, Abel, **acheqa**, AdelheidRei, **Aibe974**, alana chantelune, **alinemcb54**, Allima, **Alpo**, Amy Keira, **Andromede**, Andryade, **angel** **of** **shadow**, Angel's Eyes, **Angie** **Black**, Antadelie, **aresse**, atalante, **aurore**, auzzy, **ayuluna**, B.B darksun, **Baby****Chang**, badmoony, **Bambou** , Belphégor, **Belval**, beru ou bloub, **Black** **Phoenix**, Boneless, **Bruno**-**Pier**, Bubblejoyce et Olympe, **bubu**, **Bunny**, **c**.**Thalie**, calimera, **cecile** **Rogue**, Charlie49, **chiffonnette**, Chloé, **christi2222**, chrys, **chrys63**, Cigale, **Claclou**, Coline la retameuse, **cornelune**, cram, **Crookshank**, Csame, **dadmax**, Dawn456, **debo**, denonia, **dia'**, didi, **divine**-**sigyn**, Djeiyanna, **Dragonia** **Lucilius**, Draya Felton, **Dreyd**, Dupapier, **Edwige**, Eileen Ana, **Eiream**, eiwas, **Elizabeth****Malefoy**, Ellyana, **Elmire**, elora, **Eowyn**-**87**, Fashion Phoenix, **Fee** **Fleau**, Fenice, **Finelame86**, Flo-Fol-Oeil, **florence**, **Fofolleuh**, Freyja Idunna, **Frudule**, Gaby B, **geobabault**, Grawp, **Gred**, griphus, **Guezanne**, hadler, **Harana**, Harry Gryffondor, **Hinkyponk**, Hortence , **idefix61**, Ishtar, **Jacen** , Jean Benoit, **JOB3**-**14**, Julie, **Kaorulabelle**, **Kathy****Magda**, Kazy, **Kethry**, Kika, **kikou224**, Kira-sama, **kobe23**, kyras01, **La** **p'tite** **Lili**, lacarpette, **Lady** **Lyanna**, laetitia rogue, **Laika****la** **Louve**, Lanata, **lapaumee**, Lélou, **Lenaleonyde1138**, les p'tites femmes, **Lila** **Flow**, lilix28, **Lily** **Petite** **Etoile**, Lilynette, **lilynn**, Lisandra, **Lizzie**, Loluciole, **lucendiluna**, Ludi', **Lunenoire**, Lyane, **Lyrathena**, lywadielle , **m4r13**, mademoiselle mime, **Malice**, manehou, **Marie**-**Jo**, marion-moune, **Mary** **Potter (et ses amies)**, mate, **Mhisoka**, Miaow, **Milenaz**, Milie, **Millenium**, Mimi Lufkin, **Minuial**, MiRuG, **miss** **serpentard**, MJ, **molly**, Monozygote , **mushu**, nammu, **Namyothis**, nicolas, **Niphredill**, Nobee, **Nymphelane**, Olen, **oliviabretagne**, orrchy, **Patacitrouille**, Patronus, **Petite plume**, Philoso, **Phoenix20**, p'tite puce, **Ptronille**, Qc-HP, **Rayuroplanis**, Rebecca-Black, **Rushia**, Ryan, **Sam Elbereth**, samikitty, **Sandrine Lupin**, Saphira Dragon Princess, **Saroux**, Sassy, **Severia Dousbrune**, Shima-chan, **Shiri**, sirilis, **sissicho**, sofiaevans, **Steamboat Willie**, Synopsis, **tar**-**NeFyS**, taz, **ThEhEnKeLkAlItY**, thomas , **Titania**, TitaniaFeadora, **Titania**.**M**, ttazz, **vaaliyah**, Vert, **vert****emeraude**, vestrit, **virg05**, Wyneak, **Yonara**, youpala, **yuna**, Zabou, **Zakath** **Nath**, Zelhia

o§0§o

* * *

**MSB en chiffres** :

Nombre de mots (sans compter les notes d'auteur et RàR) : **151 000**

Nombre de reviews : **1 581**

Nombre de reviewers : **208**

Nombre de mois d'écriture : **12**

Nombre de mois de parution : **10**

Nombre estimé de lecteurs : plus de **700** (plus de 800 passages par semaine sur le dernier chapitre)

oO§0§Oo

**

* * *

Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** :

**Kazy** : moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le tome 6, mais je propose qu'on en parle par mail privé, histoire de pas gâcher le plaisir des autres (maintenant que tu as avancé, tu comprends mieux pour Horace ?). Les erreurs : j'ai rien retrouvé de tel sir les animagus, et j'ai du mal à y croire : qui choisirait de se transformer en rat? Et Sirius aurait sans doute choisi un animal plus prestigieux. Concernant ta remarque sur le prédécesseur de Percy je n'arrive pas à comprendre à quoi tu fais référence (je dois être fatiguée). Pour la présence de Titus et Octave, bin oui, je me suis trompée, mais c'est sympa de les avoir au mariage, non ? Et c'est quand même mieux que la cérémonie ait lieu après la commémoration. Effectivement, Ginny est enceinte de trois mois, bravo, y'en a qui suivent. Pour la gestion des enfants Potter, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit si difficile. On en reparlera quand tu auras lu la chronique, cela te donnera peut-être des idées.

**Saroux** : merci pour ton mot. Pas d'autre fic géniale à l'horizon. Juste des petits textes quand j'ai le temps.

**Black Phoenix** : merci de m'indiquer que tu es toujours là. Pour Octave et Titus…tu as entièrement raison. Alors on va dire que : soit la rentrée était plus tard (le 6 septembre), soit ils ont eu le droit de s'absenter exceptionnellement un samedi, soit…je me suis trompée et c'est irrattrapable.

**Petite plume** : Merci pour ce long commentaire qui compte pour 38. Si tu n'aime pas trop Ginny, effectivement, mes précédents écrits risquent de t'énerver, elle un peu Mary Sue (Ginny Sue?). Pour l'idée Gryffondor/Serpentard, j'ai surtout voulu montrer que l'on peut exploiter cette veine sans pour autant faire un slash ou une histoire d'amour. J'ai aussi voulu montrer des Serpentards moins caricatural que dans les HP. Et puis faire une petite chronique du racisme ordinaire, comme tu l'as bien compris car ton anecdote cadre totalement avec ce que j'ai voulu démonter (enfin plutôt témoigner). Non, j'ai pas fait tellement de recherches pour ce récit. Mais l'écriture est un long travail de frappe, de relecture et d'amélioration. Par contre, j'ai souvent repris mes HP ou me sis rendue sur le site de l'encyclopédie HP pour faire correspondre mon récit au canon. J'ai pas mal compulsé mon dictionnaire des conjugaisons et mon petit Robert aussi. Je lis aussi beaucoup dans les transports en commun. Si tu prends la ligne numéro 1 on va peut-être se rencontrer : pour me reconnaître, c'est simple, j'ai le HP6 avec la photo du livre de potions en couverture ;-) Je rigole en t'imaginant demander à toutes les lectrices que tu rencontreras si elles s'appellent Alixe ! PS : j'ai bien mis ton mail dans mon carnet d'adresse

**Baby Chang** : Tu est dans mon Top depuis lontemps, tu sais, depuis 3 fics, à peu près ! merci d ton amour inconditionnelle pour Willyboy, et j'espère que ta curiosité est satisfaite à propos de Duncan.

**Fee Fleau** : Eh oui, à ce moment là, harry ne va pas si mal quand il se retrouve avec des gens qu'il aime bien. Finir en beauté : j'espère…

**Mushu** : Oui, les futurs père, c'est toujours un peu bizare.

**Florence** : Dsl, j'ai été un peu rapide sur les jumeaux, j'en dis un tout petit peu plus dans le dernier chapitre de ALB. Oui, on peut qualifier la fin de cette histoire d'happy end.

**Sassy** : j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. Merci pour tes compliment. Oui, cette écriture m'a fait prendre conscience à quel point la famille était un obsession chez moi lol ! il faut dire que je suis gâtée de ce côté-là. A moins que je n'aie lu trop de contes de fées quand j'étais petite, et que je ne peux m'empêcher de terminer par "ils vécurent heureux t eurent beaucoup d'enfants".

**Allima** : Tu aimes les mariages, à ce que je vois. Je ne sais pas si je l'avais signalé, mais dans ALB, j'ai rajouté le discours de Ron à la fin du mariage de Harry et Ginny. Pour Lily au monument des Aurors, c'est un truc que j'ai essayé : amener un bébé à un enterrement, c'est le succès assuré. Cela réconforte beaucoup de voir qu'il y en a qui sont au début de la vie. Oui, hôtel Ritz, faut bien se permettre des petits extras de temps en temps. Dsl, pas tellement de Will face à son bébé, j'en ai fait beaucoup avec Harry, déjà. Juste Will face à son grand garçon…

**Csame** : Contente que tu ait apprécié le blog d'Eolas, je me régale à le découvrir. Je pense que je me remettrai à mon site d'ici 2 semaines, de retour de vacances. Merci de ta proposition, je n'hésiterai pas en cas de besoin. Comme tu dis, j'ai énormément de travail à faire dessus. Enfin, on ne va pas reprocher à ffnet de tenter de s'améliorer, non ? tu a acheté HP6 ? Là j'en suis à la moitié…

**Vert** : ta discussion avec Fenice devait être intéressante. Faudra m'inviter la prochaine fois… Moi, ressembler à une série télé ? Mais j'ai pas la télééééé… je suppose que j'ai irrémédiablement été marquée par les 10 ans de ma vie où je l'ai eu. C'est une idée ça les rires enregistrés. Et si je laissais les commentaires de mes relecteurs, hein ? les "mouarf" de Fenice et les "niark" de Calimera ! Ce serait drôle, non ? # Pense qu'il faudra se dépêcher de remettre son site à jour maintenant que MSB est terminé # Très jolie métaphore filée sur la fin…

**Shima-chan **: Oui, les messieurs ont parfois de drôle de réaction, le jour des naissances (mais les futures mamans aussi). Bises.

**beru ou bloub** : Snif, je j'ai acheté le HP6, mais je peux pas le lire, je fais mes RàR... ¨Pour ton idée, je ne vois pas trop Harry accepter de voir Drago en dehors du boulot, mais c'est vrai que cela pourrait faire une bonne scène. Euh, si quelqu'un veut l'écrire, cela m'intéresserait beaucoup.

**Monozygote** : Wouah, des persos d'Instantamots ! J'adore votre histoire ! Mais on ne peut pas mettre de reviews dessus, c'est dommage. Enfin, pour être franche j'en suis toujours au mois de novembre par manque de temps, mais continuer cette histoire fait partie de mes priorités. Je trouve ça si original et drôle ! Et très bien construit aussi. Vous avez un scénario de prévu à l'avance je suppose. Je serai très intéressée de savoir comment vous faites cela. Oui, les mini Alixe sont bien des filles toutes les deux. Et Monsieur Alixe trouve pas qu'il a tant de chance que cela. Il trouve que sa femme passe bien trop de temps avec Oscar !

**alana chantelune** : Oui, Duncan c'est Macbeth ! On se retrouve quand je rentre de vacances début août !

**Finelame86** : Pas cool ton ordi. Merci pour tes bons mots et d'avoir si bien saisi ce que j'ai voulu exprimer. (j'espère que tes résultats t'ont satisfait).

**sofia evans** : Pour découvrir toutes les fonctionnalités de ffnet, tu peux aller sur mon site. Lire est le meilleur moyen d'avoir de l'inspiration.

**thomas** : Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère vraiment lire ton histoire bientôt.

**Vestrit** : Merci de m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire (et même rattapée sur ce site).

**chrys63** : Contente de constater que tu a tilté sur le numéro deux des petits Potter.Merci pour tes compliments. Je ne promets rien pour la suite…

**Crookshank** : Oui, j'ai eu du mal à trouver un nom issu d'une pièce qui me plaise. J'aimais bien Benedikt aussi, mais Guezanne l'utilise déjà. Quand j'aurai un peu de temps, j'irai lire les critiques de ton site, c'est intéressant. Moi aussi, c'est ma pièce préférée, elle est tellement drôle. J'avais bien aimé l'adaptation de Branagh (je la connaissait depuis longtemps avant). Pour le mariage sorcier #Alixe devient toute rouge#, dans ma première version, Fenice me met : "trop vague, ils ont quoi comme symboles ? des grains, des cornes, du gui ?# Du coup, cela a été des grains, des cornes et du gui….#Alixe part se cacher# Bon, j'avais été voir un site sur les celtes quand même. Grance à Fenice toujours, j'ai eu un mien vers un site administratif anglais et le mariage administratif n'est pas passionnant, alors j'ai été rapide. Pour le côté fréquentable, c'est un peu la vie qui nous façonne et nos rencontres…c'est en tout cas l'histoire que j'ai voulu raconter.

**Hortence** : Merci pour mes bétas, ils le méritent. Et merci d'avoir posé ce mot.

**Malice** : Merci pour tes félicitations.

**Rebecca-Black** : Bin, là, c'est le dernier chapitre. Désolée.

**Aibe974** : Bravo pour ton brevet. Willy papa, j'aurai pu en faire un roman, mais j'ai pas le temps !

**Flo-Fol-Œil** : Merci pour tous tes compliments. Je suis très heureuse que tu aies autant aimé

**Eiream** : Hélas, tout a une fin...

**mademoiselle mime** : Hélas, moi non plus je veux pas arrêter, mais faut bien que je travaille...

**marion**-**moune** : bravo pour ta perspicacité. James aura bien 6 mois de différence avec Duncan.

**La** **p'tite Lili** : j'espère aussi qu'ils vont rester heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, mais moi, je vais pas jusqu'à là…

**Titania**.**M** : Cela me fait drôle de lire ce que tu m'écris des personnages. Moi aussi cela va me faire bizarre d'arrêter.

**Niphredill** : Merci pour le bon moment que j'ai passé à lire ton commentaire.

**Bambou** : t'es noté dans mon carnet d'adresse. Normalement, je reviens dans 2 semaines, pour une chronique. Merci pour tes compliments.

**Lady Lyanna** : Contente de t'avoir fait rire.

**Lyane** : A moi aussi, ce RV va beaucoup manquer

**Qc-HP** : Merci de ta fidélité.

**Amy Keira** : J'espère que tui n'ees pas trop déçue des années que j'ai sauté. Mais il fallait bien en finir…

**Ryan** : En fait, mes idées me viennent de ce que je lis. Donc comme dernièrement j'ai poas eu le temps de lire, pas étonnant que rien ne vienne. D'ici 6 mois, j'airai peut-être une autre illumination… (ou après le HP6, va savoir)

**Lywadielle** : Ok pour les 39, reviews en 1. Merci pour ton mot.

**mate** : Non, la répétition des gentilles paroles ne me lasse pas et ta fidélité me fait plaisir !

**Fenice** : pas trop déçue que j'ai sauté la naissance ? T'aurai du mal, hein, si tu rencontrais un mec comme Willy !

**Dawn456** : Merci pour tous tes bons mots. A moi aussi ce rendez-vous va me manquer.

**Jacen** : Merci pour tes compliments et ce conseil de lecture. Comme je l'ai expliqué dans mes diverses notes d'auteur, je ne peux pas continuer car j'ai repris le travail et ne pourrais suivre le rythme. Je me limiterai donc à poster des textes, au gré de mon temps disponible et de mon inspiration.


End file.
